


Oops, Wrong Number - Robert and Aaron (prompt)

by BoleynC



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, I've changed a few things, M/M, consider it an alternate timeline or something, set in 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 374,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoleynC/pseuds/BoleynC
Summary: It's 2015. Robert Sugden is working in his father-in-law's London office when he receives a strange phone call from a man named Aaron.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> In this version of events Aaron and Adam have managed to get Holey Scrap together by themselves. The White family haven't moved to Emmerdale and are instead based in London. Robert and Chrissie are still married and Bex has gone travelling. 
> 
> The prompt I got on Tumblr was literally just 'oops wrong number' so this is how I chose to interpret that!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxx

It’s early 2015 and Robert Sugden is sitting in his (well, his father-in-law’s) London office. Lawrence is away on a business trip to discuss new farming equipment for the agricultural firm, and Robert gets to play the big shot at last. The plus side of this is that he can get some work done without Lawrence breathing down his neck and giving him grief. The negative is that he’s clearly been left alone and hideously understaffed in order to make him look inadequate. Lawrence has doomed him to failure, or so he thinks. 

They’d got on just fine until he starting seeing Chrissie. Robert might even have called them close. Lawrence was something of a mentor, and even if he was a pompous, vain old fool, he’d given Robert the leg up he needed in business. 

It's a shame it's all gone wrong, really, but it isn't about to stop Robert from getting what he wants. It's not like he needs Lawrence's approval now, anyway. He and Chrissie are legally bound. So no matter what the old man tries (and he's been nothing if not resourceful in the past), Robert's not abandoning this opportunity. If he has to sit in this office like a secretary then he'll do it. Contrary to popular belief, Robert's a hard worker. He's ambitious and resourceful, and he's not letting Lawrence win this battle. 

It’s not been a brilliant morning. Robert’s had another row with Chrissie and he’s feeling frustrated. No matter what he does, she never quite seems to see him as an equal. Like her rich father, she sees him, a Yorkshire boy, as somehow lesser than her. She never says it, but Robert knows. It’s obvious every time they go out to functions together. He’s Chrissie’s toy boy, only where he is in the business because of her father, instead of being a competent businessman who saved Lawrence White Farming Machinery from going under. 

Now they’re married it’s only getting worse. It’s been months of living in 'wedded bliss' in their Chelsea home (with Lawrence and sometimes Lachlan, unfortunately), but Robert’s already looking elsewhere. Faithfulness has never been his strong suit, and Chrissie’s more jealous than he can take. He can deal with the marriage, he can stick it out, of course he can. He’s in this for the long haul. He’s hardly going to leave the business after all, not after all he’s put into it. That inheritance belongs to him. Realising that he and Chrissie really aren't as compatible as he once pretended isn't going to ruin this. But he still needs a distraction every so often.

It’s times like this he misses Rebecca. She’s in Fiji at the moment, having gone travelling a month before his wedding to Chrissie and still not come back. Robert doesn’t understand why she had to go and do that. They had a good thing going, sex whenever they wanted it, an excuse to see each other. It suited him just fine. 

He doesn’t see why him being married had to change anything, but Bex was adamant. She had some crazy notion of marrying him herself (which makes Robert want to laugh). Of the sisters, Chrissie's the more attractive choice by far, and not only because she's the oldest and the one with her own chain of businesses behind her. Yes, she can be a nightmare, but at least she's got some backbone, some self-respect, and the biting sarcastic humour that Robert finds so attractive in a person.

It’s not that he misses Rebecca's conversation or her overly needy presence. As bad as he knows it is, it’s the easy sex he’s currently lacking. She was someone to take the edge off after an argument with Chrissie. Someone dangerous and taboo enough to give him some excitement, enough that on the outside he could play the married man almost to perfection. 

He’s going to have to find someone else to sleep with on the side now, he thinks bitterly, and that’s not going to be easy with Lawrence always watching, waiting for him to slip up.

Robert's given up on love. Real love. Not the type you have to perform and convince yourself of in the night. Love’s a mug’s game. He’s only ever loved one person, and she went and married his brother. The (second) ceremony took place fairly recently in Emmerdale village. He could scoff at the thought of it. Andy never did have the ambition to leave that place. It’s pathetic. 

No invitation came for him, of course. He found out on his own, through more subtle means. Even if Andy had known his address, he wouldn’t have been welcome. Not that he’d have gone anyway. There’s too much water under the bridge, and besides, he’s not sure seeing his brother marry that absolute slag Katie would have agreed with him. They suit each other, he thinks maliciously. The village bike and the village idiot. 

He’s considering where he can most easily find someone to keep him company while Chrissie’s off with Lachlan this weekend when the phone on the desk rings. Frowning, he picks it up. 

“All right?” comes a voice from the other end of the line. It’s not a Londoner, that’s for sure. And this isn't the sort of greeting Robert’s accustomed to in his line of business. 

“Hello?” Robert says curtly. “Who’s this?” 

The voice that comes back to him is a touch shy, a touch gruff, and much less formal than it should be. 

“I’m Aaron from Holey Scrap. You said you could provide transport for some scrap we’ve got due?” 

 _Great, just great_ , Robert thinks. 

Robert knows from the voice that this is some working class scally lad, and not one of his usual clients. The accent's clearly from his own neck of the woods. Hypocritically, Robert’s a snob. He might have been brought up as a farmer’s son, but now he’s going places. He can afford to be rude. 

“Er, no I didn’t,” he tells him, one eyebrow raised. 

“Are you not from Leeds Haulage?” 

“No, this is Lawrence White Farming Machinery. You’ve got the wrong number.” 

There’s a slight embarrassed pause. 

“You’re joking me? Okay, sorry about that.” 

Robert’s about to slam the phone down when he hears talking on the other end of the line. Feeling nosy, he decides to listen in on the exchange. 

_“You’re kidding? I’m telling you that’s the number he gave me.”_

“Yeah, cause he’s gonna tell me it’s the wrong number for a laugh.”

_“Just check with him.”_

“Adam, for god’s sake-“

_“Check! I’ve got to go! I’m serious, mate! We need that stuff shifted.”_

“Adam-“ 

Robert hears what he thinks is a door closing, and then his original caller returns. 

“Sorry about this,” the one called Aaron says again, sounding more polite than he had done to his friend. “But are you, erm, _definitely_ not from Leeds Haulage?” 

Robert scoffs. 

“You can tell your mate that no, I’m not. Believe it or not I’ve got better things to be doing with my time than pulling your leg.” 

Robert can’t see this Aaron bloke, but he can sense his grimace of embarrassment over the line. 

“You heard that?” 

“Yep,” Robert informs him grimly. 

“Sorry. Right I’ll leave you to it-“ Aaron says, but suddenly, Robert remembers something. Out of nowhere he’s having a moment of realisation. Something's ringing a bell.

“Hold on a second,” he commands. 

“Why?” 

“Did you say Holey Scrap?” 

He’s heard of that business before.

“Yeah. And?” 

“Is your mate called Adam?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron repeats, sounding like he doesn’t have a clue what Robert’s getting at. And why would he? 

“You’re not based in Emmerdale village are you?” 

“Yeah, we are. Why?” 

Robert can’t believe this. Even in upper-class London, his roots won't stop coming back to bite him. 

“Because I think your mate might be seeing my sister," Robert explains. He's _sure_ Victoria's seeing an Adam Barton who works in scrap. No doubt a guy that's way beneath her.  

“Is this… Robert Sugden?” comes Aaron's surprised voice. 

“It is.” 

“What are the chances?” 

“I would say it's fate, but it's probably more likely your idiot of a mate's mixed up his numbers. Vic knows my work phone.” 

“Right, yeah," Aaron says, embarrassed. "I mean I’d put Adam on but he’s just this minute gone off on a pick up.” 

Robert rolls his eyes.

"Right, sorry to have bothered ya," Aaron mumbles, but Robert's memory's kicked into gear and he has another sneaking suspicion to investigate. 

“You said your name was Aaron," Robert points out. "You’re not a Dingle by any chance?” 

“Yeah. Chas’s son. I met you at Andy and Katie’s wedding. D’ya remember?” 

Robert tries not to remember anything about that day, but he does recall Chas’s quiet, dark haired kid who wouldn’t put down his Game Boy all night. 

“Vaguely," Robert admits, wondering what sort of low-life this Adam Barton must be if he's working in a scrapyard with a flamin' Dingle. 

“Small world."

"Aren't you a bit young to be hauling scrap about?" Robert comments.

Aaron's response is instant and biting. 

"I'm twenty-three. See, there's this special thing called  _ageing_ where we get older each year..." 

Twenty-three? It only serves to highlight how long Robert's been away from his home, from the people he once knew. It's fairly jarring to hear. 

"Well, I've been away for a while," Robert defends himself, feeling embarrassed. He doesn't often feel that these days. 

"Right, well if there's nothing else-"

Aaron sounds like he wants to hang up, but Robert doesn’t want him to. His curiosity is piqued. 

“So what’s this Adam like then?” he asks. 

“It’s none of your business," Aaron says, instantly on the defensive. Clearly this lad is loyal to Barton. "But he's a good bloke.” 

“And he treats Victoria all right?” 

Aaron scoffs on the other end of the phone. 

“Really?” 

“What?” Robert demands, affronted. 

“You’re doing the big brother routine? How about you call her yourself instead of going behind her back?” 

“Sorry, I missed the part where I asked for your advice,” Robert says sarcastically. 

“Hilarious, mate.” 

There’s another pause. Robert knows he should end the call now, but he still doesn't want to. Aaron isn't hanging up either.

“Didn’t see you at Andy’s wedding. Invite get lost in the post?” Aaron asks boldly. 

“ _You_ were at the wedding?” 

“Yeah, Katie and my mum are mates. What of it?” 

“How was it?” 

“Bride, groom, vows, rings, cake.” 

“Yeah, that’s very helpful," Robert says sarcastically.

“Last I checked I wasn’t employed as your spy, so I won’t be giving you a a bullet point list of the day.” 

Robert can’t hep but smirk at that. If nothing else, this Aaron Dingle is funny. He’s almost as good at sarcasm as he is, and he’s notoriously good _._ Perhaps this is a Dingle with a brain? It's a rare and special thing.

“So you’re living in the village now?” Robert asks, changing the subject in the hopes it’ll keep the call going for longer. “How did that happen?” 

“Like I’m gonna tell you my life story.” 

“I’m just trying to be polite.” 

“Yeah? Well I’d quit while you’re ahead. Some of us have work to do.” 

Another biting put-down. Why is it that it's making Robert smile?

“You do realise that’s no way to talk to a business professional?” Robert says imperiously.

“A) we’re not doing business, and B) I’m talking to my mate’s brother, so…” 

“You and Victoria are friends?” Robert asks with surprise. 

He can hear Aaron’s offence over the line. 

“Yeah, what of it?” he asks spikily. 

“Tell her I’ll give her a call soon.” 

There’s another pause. 

“Tell her yourself. I’m busy,” is Aaron’s response.  

Robert finds that he’s smirking again. 

“Gobby, aren’t yer?” 

“Oh, accent’s back, is it?” 

“What do you mean?” Robert asks, rattled. 

“I mean that when you picked up the phone you were talking like some kid from a boarding school and now you’ve gone Northern again.” 

“Well this isn’t a professional call anymore-“ Robert attempts to defend himself, but Aaron cuts him off. 

“Weren’t your dad a farmer?” 

Robert scowls. He hates being reminded of that. 

“Yes, okay. But I don’t exactly brag about it. If you were involved in serious business, you’d understand that. But you’re in scrap, so I won’t bother to explain,” he snaps. 

“Patronising bastard, aren’t ya?” Aaron declares, and Robert can sense his smile of satisfaction.

“You know, I don’t think you’d be nearly as mouthy to my face,” Robert says. He’s not used to being challenged like this. Not with his job, with his salary, his lifestyle. But apparently this Aaron hasn’t got the memo. 

“Wanna bet?” Aaron fires back easily. 

Robert instinctively goes low in order to win the exchange. He can't help it.

“Typical Dingle, then. Looks like you turned out just as expected.” 

There's a deadly pause.

“You what?” Aaron snarls, and Robert senses he’s gone too far. He regrets it.

“Look, I didn’t mean-“ 

“You can look down your nose at me all you want, but I’m not the one who’s ashamed of where he comes from and doesn’t even call his little sister. Look at your own life, mate, before you go judging everyone else’s. Now fuck right off.” 

“Aaron-“ Robert tries, but it’s too late, he’s slammed the phone down. 

Robert curses and slumps back in his chair in Lawrence’s office, thinking, a frown on his face. He doesn’t like losing an argument. Having the last word is important to Robert Sugden, and that cocky Dingle lad’s wound him up. 

He reaches for his phone and scrolls through the contacts until he reaches Vic. He’s not called or texted her in months. He feels bad about that. He does care a lot about Victoria, even if he doesn’t show it much these days. Aaron was right about that. He should get in touch. 

Perhaps a visit up North to Emmerdale is long overdue? It is about time he saw Victoria properly, and he owes it to Diane to show his face. He can take or leave seeing Andy considering his recent nuptials, but if nothing else he can cause a bit of trouble there. That might be entertaining. Anything that makes Katie's life a misery is right up his street, and then there's Adam Barton. Someone needs to get the measure of him, because it looks like Andy's not doing his job on that front. Robert's not going to let Victoria settle down with a loser like that. 

And maybe, Robert thinks, almost absently, as he starts typing a text to Victoria, he can put that Aaron Dingle lad back in his place while he’s at it.


	2. The Face-To-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides it's high time he goes back to Emmerdale for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough people wanted me to continue this story and so I did! I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to have but I have plans for it so we shall see!
> 
> Please keep commenting because I am writing this in every spare moment I have (I'm a student so I'm studying) and it gives me so much motivation to keep going!
> 
> Enjoy! (And I hope it cheers you up!)

Robert hasn’t told Chrissie that he’s coming home. She thinks he’s on a business trip and he’s given her enough info that she’ll buy the story. Besides, Lachlan’s got himself into trouble again for taking photos of some girl from his school and Chrissie’s too preoccupied with her weirdo of a son to ask many questions. 

Lawrence is far more suspicious, but that’s a given. Robert can hardly go off to the bog these days without Lawrence getting ideas. His father-in-law seems to think he should be supporting Chrissie with this Lachlan mess, but in all honesty, Robert knows he wouldn’t be able to help even if he was around. Lachlan doesn’t respect him and the truth is there’s no bond between them. Being useless doesn’t suit Robert. Feeling like a spare part makes him uneasy, and feeling uneasy makes him take unnecessary risks.

Robert doesn’t drive all the way to Yorkshire. Four hours in a car doesn’t suit Robert. He loves his car but it’s built for speed, not a long and boring drive across the country. Besides, if some idiot went and scratched his baby Robert isn’t entirely sure he’d be able to resit the urge to murder someone. 

He gets the train up to York and then calls a taxi to take him into Emmerdale village. It feels strange telling the driver his destination, sitting in the back with his overnight case, an apprehensive twist in his stomach. 

As the taxi pulls up outside the Woolpack, Robert briefly considers packing it all in and telling the guy to drive him back to the station. The last time he was here was in 2009 for his father’s funeral and now the memories of that day are flooding back. He can feel the sense of loss, not only for his father, but for his family. Things were never the same after Jack Sugden died. The family fell apart, or at least, it no longer held a place for him.

He’s been in contact with Victoria, of course. Not as much as he should have been, but the occasional call or text to let her know he was all right. That was what his father had asked of him, all those years ago. To call when he was settled. He’s spoken to Diane too, but again, shamefully rarely. He can’t help but wonder how much they’ll have changed, if things will be different again now. 

Forcing his usual confidence, Robert pays the driver and steps out of the taxi. He takes a few seconds to stare up at the Woolpack, takes a deep breath, and then heads for the front doors. 

The moment Robert steps through them, case in hand, he’s ambushed by a rather small and squealing figure who jumps up to wrap their arms around his neck.

“Rob!” Victoria exclaims, hugging her big brother tightly. “I didn’t think you’d come!” 

Robert’s a bit embarrassed by the attention, but he can’t help but grin at Vic’s enthusiasm. 

“Told you I would, didn’t I?” he says as she releases him. Victoria’s looking more beautiful than ever, her expression still so open and honest with those big hazel eyes. She’s currently beaming at him like she can’t believe he’s actually there with her. 

“Well yeah,” Victoria admits, leading him to a table where Diane and Auntie Val are waiting. “But I know what you’re like. Always cancelling plans at the last minute. Come on, Diane can’t wait to see yer.” 

“Oi oi, the prodigal son returns,” declares Auntie Val who doesn’t seem to have changed a bit since Robert last saw her. “Looking swanky.” 

“Hush, you,” Diane says, getting to her feet so she can embrace her step-son. Robert finds himself cringing like a kid, but there’s something comforting in that. Having a family to embarrass you in public. “Sit yourself down, pet.” 

Val hugs him next with a bit too much fervour, making a dramatic ‘mwah’ noise as she does. Robert can’t help but notice that they all look genuinely pleased to see him. Robert’s not used to that expression when he walks into a room. 

Diane’s still as robust and respectable as ever. She looks older, yes, but it’s unmistakably her, with her bright, matter-of-fact smile. It looks like she’s had her hair done especially for the occasion. 

When they’ve settled down at the table (and Robert’s been suitably patted and prodded), a pleasant atmosphere emerges. Robert feels suddenly that coming home was a good idea after all. That maybe he shouldn’t have left it so long in the first place. 

“Married into money, I hear,” Val comments, pretending to be casual. “A multi-million company and all.” 

“We work hard,” Robert answers modestly. He can afford to be modest on his salary.

“Still, sounds like you landed on your feet. Good on you, son. Nice to know there's some brains in this family, aside from myself of course.” 

Victoria and Diane exchange an incredulous look. 

“Have you missed your Auntie Val?” 

“Every day,” Robert says with a smile. They all laugh. 

“Let me get you a drink,” Diane offers, already on her feet again, back in landlady mode. “And then I want to hear all about this new wife of yours.” 

Robert makes a face which he hopes passes for agreement. The thing is, he doesn’t particularly want to talk about Chrissie. London is a whole other life. It’s a world away. Somehow it doesn’t gel with the village he grew up in. Already he’s a different man in this setting and he’s been here less than five minutes.

“Soooo,” Victoria begins, putting her hands down on the table excitedly. “How was Mexico?” 

The truth is that Mexico was a disappointment. The ceremony itself was fairly commonplace, albeit expensive (obviously), but the honeymoon was overshadowed by the news that back in London, Lawrence had suffered a heart attack. Robert’s convinced Lawrence made it up so that they’d have to cut the honeymoon short. It’s exactly the underhand sort of thing his father-in-law would do to spite him. 

As soon as the news reached them he and Chrissie fell out big-time, because he wanted to stay for another week like they’d planned and Chrissie wanted to go home immediately. Chrissie _still_ hasn’t forgiven him for that. 

“Not as hot as you’d expect,” Robert settles for. 

“And the wedding?” Victoria prompts him eagerly. 

“I see we weren’t invited,” Val pipes up. 

Robert smiles guiltily.

“We wanted to keep it private. And it was fairly sudden.”

“A sudden wedding, eh? Why the rush?” Val asks nosily. 

Diane returns to the table with a pint for Robert and top-ups for everyone else. Robert’s about to thank her and find an answer for Val when he notices there are two extra drinks and two extra chairs to boot.

“Are we expecting company?” Robert asks suspiciously. 

Victoria and Diane exchange another look, this time a guilty one.

They’re saved from having to answer by the fact Andy and Katie Sugden choose that moment to wander into the pub, Andy looking solemn, Katie uneasy. 

Robert hadn’t planned on coming face to face with his brother after all these years like this. He’s unprepared for the moment, but as always, Robert finds a way to improvise. As long as you _look_ like you’re in control, most people will believe it, after all. 

It doesn’t matter that he feels cornered and betrayed by his family. He gets easily to his feet like he doesn’t have a care in the world, like seeing Andy and his slapper of a new wife is nothing to him. 

“So you’re back then,” Andy says flatly, looking his brother up and down. Robert can see Andy taking in his clothes, his leather jacket and blue cashmere jumper. Robert’s not an idiot, he knows he looks wealthy. It’s not just his clothes, but his bearing too. He’s spent long enough perfecting the image to make it that way.

Andy’s wearing a cheap, creased t-shirt and a thin jacket. Clearly he’s not dressed for the occasion. Robert thinks they couldn’t look more different if they tried. 

“Not for long, you’ll be pleased to hear,” Robert fires back. “Surprised you came to see me. I’m touched.” 

“Vic asked me to be here, and I wasn’t going to let her down,” Andy tells him seriously, the implication there clearly being that he, Robert, _has._

“No, of course not, because you’re Mr. Reliable,” Robert agrees. “Dependable. I mean, everything else around here’s moved on, but you? Still the same as ever. Good for you.”

Andy looks pained. He’s never been particularly witty and he can’t keep up with the quips. Katie, on the other hand, has the measure of him. She’s just as pretty as she ever was, but Robert can feel her dislike for him coming off her in waves. 

“I think we’ve all moved on,” Katie says, defending her husband. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has, but you two are still together,” Robert comments, as though this surprises him. 

“Married,” Katie responds, flashing a wedding ring. “It’s a shame you couldn’t make it, but we didn't know where you were.” 

“You wouldn’t have been welcome,” Andy remarks bluntly. Katie gives him a pleading look but he shakes his head. “I don’t know why we’re all pretending that everything’s fine. I almost didn’t come.” 

“And deny us your scintillating company?” Robert mocks him.

“Robert!” hisses Victoria. 

“Well I think it’s about time we buried the hatchet,” Katie says sweetly. Robert knows she’s only play-acting, so she can look like the innocent victim, as always. It makes his skin crawl. 

“Hear hear,” Diane agrees. “Finally, some good sense. Why don’t you two sit down?” 

Awkwardly, they do, edging around the table so that they’re opposite Robert. It’s clear Andy wants to be as far away from him as possible. 

“So how was the wedding?” Robert asks, deciding to play along. “I still remember your first one. How time flies.” 

He looks Katie dead in the eyes and to his delight she looks guiltily away. They all know what happened last time. Katie and Robert had shared a bed on the morning before the ceremony and carried on their affair long after. 

“It was a lovely do,” Val declares grandly. “Not too flashy, mind. Classy. Although if it were me, I’d have gone for something a bit more glamourous-“ 

“Well it wasn’t you,” Diane tells her sister sternly. 

“I was his best man,” Victoria says, gesturing at Andy. “Did a speech and everything. _And_ I organised his stag do.” 

“You’re a braver man than I am, Andy,” Robert comments, an honest smile appearing on his face before he can stop it.

“I know,” Andy replies, making everyone look uncomfortable again. 

Unable to take the edgy atmosphere, Val gets up from her chair. 

“Well, I’d better be off. Eric needs me at the B&B.” 

“How long are you staying for?” Victoria asks Robert. 

“That’s a point,” Diane agrees. “There’s a room spare here at the pub if you fancy it.” 

“The pub!” Val exclaims, waving the idea dramatically away with her hands. “He’s a businessman now. Come and stay at the B&B. I’ll sort you out the best room.” 

“For a small fortune, I bet,” Diane mutters. 

Val rolls her eyes. 

“I can’t be giving family discounts now, can I? Robert understands. I’m running a business here.” 

“A room at the B&B sounds great,” Robert agrees. “I’m only here for a few days.” 

“Good,” Andy says, taking a swig of his pint. 

Why is his brother such an idiot? Robert thinks to himself. He’s not even clever enough to keep his dislike under wraps. 

Val takes Robert’s case for him and then scurries off to avoid the deep family conversation they can all sense is coming. Robert wishes he could do the same. 

“Can’t you two at least try to get on?” Victoria pleads. 

“I’m sorry, Vic,” Andy says sadly. “But it’s not going to happen.” 

Robert hates himself for it, but he’s hurt. He’s missed Andy. A lot. More than he can bear to admit. Still, he swallows down the pain and raises an aggravating eyebrow.

“I thought you were supposed to be the nice one?” Robert comments. “It’s not like you to hold a grudge. I’m surprised.” 

“Look, he’s doing it right now!” Andy exclaims. “You can’t ever just say what you’re thinking, can you? You have to be clever about it. You’ve always got some agenda. There’s always something you want.” 

“Harsh, bro.” 

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Katie says, taking Andy by the arm. “Come on, we should go.” 

“You wait, there’ll be some reason he’s showed up again,” Andy continues. “He’s not here to see us.” 

“Well, not you, maybe,” Robert concedes nastily. “I came to see Vic and Diane.” 

“Sorry Vic,” Andy says, finally getting to his feet, Katie at his side. But when he storms out, Katie doesn’t immediately follow. She lingers at the table looking conflicted. 

“Maybe we all just need some time…” she starts, but Robert knows exactly what Katie’s game is. She’s far more devious than she lets on.

“So you’re saying you’ve got nothing to do with that?” he demands. 

“I’m sorry?” Katie asks, blinking.

“Come off it. I know you, Katie. _Intimately._ You don’t want Andy and me making up.” 

“I came here because it mattered to Andy-“ 

“Well he’s gone now, so I don’t know what you’re still doing here,” Robert says rudely.

“That’s enough!” Diane declares, tutting. 

“Don’t worry, Diane,” Katie says in a long-suffering way. “It’s fine. Thanks for trying.” 

Robert scoffs as Katie leaves, but when he turns his head again he’s aware that Vic’s eyes are wide with sadness and disappointment. He starts to feel guilty all over again.

“Why d’you always have to go and do that?” Vic asks him. 

“Me?!” 

“You were winding him up.” 

“I was the one being civil. He wasn’t having any of it.” 

“There’s blame on both sides, no doubt,” Diane declares, like that’s the end of it. “You boys’ll be the death of me.” 

Robert’s fed up of it already. He remembers exactly why he left in the first place, and why he’s not been back since. Nobody ever seems to take his side. Even when Andy’s blatantly rude to him in front of other people, _he’s_ always somehow to blame. It’s like Andy’s got a flamin’ halo around his head and can do no wrong. 

“I need some air,” Robert says, finishing his pint and getting to his feet. 

“Rob!” 

“I’ll come back,” he assures his little sister. “I just fancy a walk.” 

“We can have tea together later? Yeah?” Victoria confirms anxiously. “I’ve got the night off especially. Marlon’s taken my shift. I’m doing bangers and mash.” 

Robert can't help but smile at that. At least one of his siblings is genuinely eager for his company. Good old Vic. She’s even making his favourite food from when he was younger. 

“I’ll be back here for tea,” he agrees. 

“Good,” Victoria says with relief. “Five, okay? In the back.”

“And don’t you go causing trouble in the meantime,” Diane adds sternly, pointing her finger at him. 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Robert gives another nod and heads towards the pub doors. 

+++

He knows exactly where he’s headed. It’s not far to the scrapyard, which is situated behind Eric Pollard’s barn and the Dingle hovel. Robert’s surprised Eric allowed the business to set up there in the first place considering what an eyesore it is and now avaricious Eric can be about his property. 

As Robert approaches the mess of filthy car parts and equipment, he can see someone working in the yard. They have their back to him, but whoever they are is clearly enjoying beating the hell out of a written-off car. The person is wearing an orange high-visibility vest and as he gets closer, it’s apparent they have headphones on, because there’s a beat buzzing out of them which is audible between strikes of the metal bar against the car bonnet. 

Robert's very aware that this could be Adam Barton, and so he wants his introduction to be suitably intimidating, but that’s difficult when he’s not got a clue how he’s going to catch the man’s attention. He waits for moment, hoping for a lull in the destruction, but it doesn’t come. In fact, he thinks the guy seems to be attacking that car with more ferocity than before. 

Eventually, Robert decides his safest option is to reach out and pat the man on the shoulder. The moment he does the guy starts, and then yanks off his headphones, so for a moment the music seems to blare out of them. 

The man that turns to face him (looking irritated at the interruption) is a looker. Robert’s almost startled by that fact. Perhaps snobbishly, he hadn't expected some scrap-worker to look as good as that. 

Reluctantly he concedes that this man _is_ handsome enough for his little sister. And he’s less grubby than expected, too. He’s got dark hair, cut shorter at the sides and gelled at the top. Robert’s never been one for facial hair, but this guy’s struck a balance between light stubble and a full on beard. Victoria could do worse. On a purely shallow level.

The man’s squinting at him now with blue eyes. He looks alarmingly pissed off as he looks him up and down, clearly taking his measure. Robert is about to open his mouth to speak when the man beats him to it. 

“Yeah, what?” the man asks with an unfriendly shrugging gesture. 

Robert recognises that voice. This isn’t Adam Barton. For some reason he finds he’s pleased. 

“Aaron Dingle?” he asks, almost grinning.

“Yeah, and you are?” 

Aaron’s still glaring at him suspiciously. Robert can’t quite believe that this is the kid with the Game Boy from Andy’s wedding. Puberty was kind, it seems. 

“Robert Sugden. We spoke on the phone.”

(Somehow, “ _we spoke on the phone and then you hung up on me in a strop”,_ doesn’t seem an appropriate opener, even if it is more accurate.) 

Usually at this point Robert would reach out to shake the other person’s hand, but Aaron’s wearing a pair of filthy gloves and he’s still holding a metal bar in one hand. He doesn’t really think that would be this man’s style, either, and so instead he just stands there awkwardly. 

Aaron is clearly surprised. He blinks a couple of times, taking that information in. His expression changes slightly, his lips parting a touch. Robert finds himself watching them.

Realising Robert is waiting for some sort of response, Aaron gives a nod of confirmation that yes, they have spoken. He doesn’t give much away. He seems wary, embarrassed by the attention. 

“Was there something you needed?” Aaron asks, when Robert simply stands there, saying nothing.

“Is Adam here?”

“Not right now, no.” 

Robert is peeved and it shows. 

“When’s he getting back?” 

“Not a clue,” Aaron tells him, wiping his face with the back of a dirty glove and accidentally smudging a patch of dirt across his cheek. “He’s on a job at the moment.”

“And how long do they usually take?” Robert demands. 

“Depends on the job,” Aaron answers unhelpfully. “Does he know you’re coming?” 

Robert can’t help but look shifty at that. He considers lying, but he knows he’ll be found out the moment Adam turns up, so instead he avoids the question.

“Ah,” Aaron breathes out, clearly understanding entirely. He makes a disapproving face and then sniffs. 

“I only want to talk.” 

“You not got a phone?” 

“Obviously I have a phone,” Robert snaps. “I’ll just wait here for him.” 

Aaron frowns. 

“Oh, right. You’ll wait here in my scrapyard, will ya? Cheers for letting me know.” 

His scrapyard? Surely Aaron Dingle can’t own the place? 

“I mean it. I’m not going anywhere until I talk to him,” Robert insists, placing his hands on his hips.

For a moment Aaron goes completely still and deadly silent. He’s clearly weighing up his options, deciding how best to deal with this. The metal bar twitches in his gloved hand. Robert refuses to flinch.

With a put-out sigh, Aaron chucks the bar down on the ground. 

“I fancy a break,” Aaron declares. “Brew?” 

Robert’s surprised by his final decision, but he doesn’t show it.

“All right,” Robert agrees rudely. 

Aaron leads the way to the port-a-kabin with the air of someone who knows the place well. He lets himself in and doesn’t hold the door open for Robert. Typical Dingle manners, Robert thinks, as he pushes it for himself and enters the grubby little room that passes for the office space. 

As Aaron takes off his gloves and throws them down on one of the desks, Robert takes a look around. It’s a far cry from his usual environment. He can see at least three health and safety concerns already, and it’s obvious nobody around here does much cleaning. Back in London they have their own hired cleaners, both for their home, and the offices. 

On a cabinet in the corner is a poster of a scantily clad woman, clearly taken from some cheap calendar or magazine. He wouldn’t dream of having anything like that up in his office (if he had an office of his own, that is). Not only is it sexist and inappropriate for a respectable business venue, but it’s tacky and not his style. 

Aaron catches him gawping. Feeling embarrassed Robert gestures at the image. 

“Interesting decor,” he says disapprovingly, to make it clear he wasn’t trying to get an eye-full.

“Yeah, well it’s not mine,” Aaron tells him with a shrug as the kettle boils. Robert gets a look at the mugs and thankfully they appear clean enough to drink from. 

“Still, must get lonely in here,” Robert tries, seeing if he can get Aaron rattled, just for the fun of it. “All those cold winter days with nothing but scrap metal about.” 

Aaron just raises an eyebrow. 

“I don’t think so, mate.” 

“Aw, come on,” Robert pushes. “Not like there’s much else to do.” 

“What kind of businessman did you say you were again?” Aaron deadpans. 

Robert smirks.

“And if I’m looking for a bit of action, I don’t need some bird off a poster,” Aaron adds. 

“Like a real woman do yer?” 

Aaron raises his eyebrows wearily like he can’t believe he’s having to talk to such an idiot. 

“Well I’m gay, so…” 

“Oh… right,” Robert says stupidly. He’s feeling hot under the collar and suddenly the room seems too small. It’s made worse by the fact that Aaron’s bound to think he’s homophobic because of his sudden awkwardness. 

But Aaron barely reacts.

“I didn’t lure you in here to pounce,” Aaron says impassively. “How many sugars you take?” 

“No, I wasn’t… I didn’t mean…” Robert begins, but he can see that Aaron really doesn’t give a stuff anyway, and so he stops in his tracks. “Two,” he finishes lamely.

Aaron finishes with the mugs of tea and hands one to Robert, who takes it gratefully, as if to make up for his easier faux pas. He still doesn’t sit down. Usually he’d make himself at home, but that’s when he’s got control of a situation. For some reason, just like his experience with Aaron on the phone, this Dingle lad isn’t handing that over. He’s refusing to be inferior. 

“You gonna sit down then or don’t you do that in London?” Aaron asks him. 

Robert makes a face and sits down in a swivelling chair, the type he’d always loved spinning around on as a kid (and secretly still does when he’s in private).

Aaron perches on a desk, not entirely at ease, but more relaxed than he is. There’s a defensive, almost aggressive air about him which alerts Robert to the fact their first phone conversation hasn’t been forgotten. 

“Aren’t you wondering what’s brought me back here?” Robert asks. 

“Not particularly, no,” Aaron replies sarcastically, blowing on his tea.

“Well it’s partly your doing. I figured I should see Vic. Check out this boyfriend of hers.” 

Robert can see the wince that crosses Aaron’s features. Clearly he knows he’s dropped his friend in it.

“Sounds a bit overprotective to me,” Aaron comments. 

“I didn’t ask you.” 

Aaron shrugs like he doesn’t care.

“And you wouldn’t get it,” Robert adds, a touch more quietly. “You don’t have a sister.” 

Aaron doesn’t respond to that at all. Instead he watches him from his perch on the desk, blue eyes peering over his mug of tea, still wary. 

“So, you seen Vic already?” Aaron asks when silence falls. 

“Just met her in the pub,” Robert admits (feeling grateful that someone’s bothered to ask), his expression turning a touch spiteful. “And Andy. And _Katie._ They can’t wait to see the back of me _.”_

Aaron catches his tone. 

“You still got a thing for her?” 

“As if,” Robert scoffs. 

“Well you used to,” Aaron points out. “And you didn’t come to the wedding.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I was talking to Sherlock Holmes,” Robert fires back. 

Aaron just shrugs again and sips his tea. 

“That was years ago,” Robert tells him. “I’ve moved on. I’m married.” 

He gestures at his wedding ring and Aaron looks a touch disappointed, or perhaps that’s just Robert’s imagination? He definitely blinks at it, seeming slightly confused.

“Oh, right. Not brought your missus then?” Aaron asks. 

Robert makes a face. 

“This isn't her sort of place. The village, I mean.” 

“Why not?” Aaron presses. 

“It just isn’t.” 

“Sounds like a snob,” Aaron comments. 

“Careful,” Robert warns him. 

“I’ll say what I want in my own workplace, thanks. If you don’t like it, you can do one.” 

Do one? For some reason it makes Robert want to laugh. He hasn’t heard that phrase used in years. The closest they get to that in London is ‘get lost’, and it lacks the same amount of punch.

“Barton owns this then, does he?” Robert asks. 

“We both do.” 

“You make much of a profit?”

Aaron stares at him incredulously, thinking he’s being rude. 

“I know there’s money in scrap,” Robert explains. “I keep an eye on this sort of thing.” 

“Here,” Aaron says, reaching suddenly and over-dramatically towards a filing cabinet. “Let me just give you a copy of my latest bank statement so you can give it a look over. No wait. _That_ would be none of your business.” 

And _there’s_ the sarcasm he remembers from the phone.

Robert actually laughs at that. Aaron slips up and allows the smallest smile to appear on his face as well before he fights it back. 

“You never invited Vic to your wedding,” Aaron says. “She was gutted about that.” 

“It was in Mexico,” Robert explains, feeling guilty but trying to cover it. 

“Ever heard of planes?” 

“It was short-notice.” 

Robert’s sure Aaron’s thinking up another sarcastic remark when the phone on the desk rings. They both look at it for a moment, not moving. From the shifty look on Aaron’s face, Robert’s sure the caller will be Adam Barton. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Robert says, mock-generously. 

Aaron gives him a disparaging look and then picks the phone up. 

“All right?” Aaron asks. 

There’s a pause for the other person to speak, and during it Aaron looks increasingly troubled. He’s clearly about to break the news that there’s a (almost definitely unwelcome) visitor waiting in the office for him.

“Er, mate, I’m actually-“ 

Robert gives him such an intense warning look and a shake of his head that Aaron stops mid sentence. He considers Robert, thinks for a moment, and then calmly continues, eyes not leaving Robert’s own.

“Yeah, this is going to sound right out of the blue but I’ve got Robert Sugden here. Vic’s brother.” 

Robert feels betrayed and utterly furious. This was meant to be a surprise visit after all. But why should Aaron have lied to his friend for him? They’ve just met. 

Aaron’s smirking to himself as Adam talks on the other end of the line.

“No idea what he wants, mate,” Aaron tells his friend. “But he’s drinking our tea and getting in the way, so any time you want to head back.” 

More talking. Aaron pointedly ignores Robert’s glare.

“Okay. I’ll let him know. Bye.” 

Aaron deliberately takes his sweet time putting the phone down and returning to his perch on the desk.

“Well?” Robert demands. 

The look Aaron gives him is one of complete, insolent satisfaction. 

“Oh, sorry, I forgot. He’s got _another_ job on after this one. So he won't be back for a few hours.” 

“You little-“ Robert begins, getting instinctively to his feet and ditching his mug of tea on the side.

“Yeah, mate?” Aaron asks, doing the same and squaring up to him, shifting from foot to foot with the air of a bloke who’s more than used to physical confrontation. 

“He’s hardly going to come back here now, is he?!” Robert exclaims. 

“Not my problem,” Aaron shrugs, not backing down despite the height difference. “Maybe you should have done the decent thing and called first? If I was Vic, I wouldn’t be too pleased about all this sneaking around.” 

“He’s clearly got something to hide if he’s avoiding me.” 

“Er, he’s seeing your sister,” Aaron points out. “What bloke wouldn’t scarper?”

Robert is furious. He’d planned on surprising this Adam Barton, having the upper hand, sweeping in impressively and getting the measure of him, giving him a few stern warnings to make sure he never dares mess Victoria about. But Aaron’s ruined it. All he had to do was keep his idiot mouth shut. 

“Well I’m not leaving until he gets back,” Robert tells him stubbornly, speaking right into Aaron’s face.

“Am I gonna have to get the police down here for harassment?” Aaron threatens, but it only makes Robert want to laugh. 

“Didn’t realise you Dingles were such law-abiding citizens. I mean, yeah, you obviously encounter the police more than most-“ 

Before he can finish, Aaron’s grabbed him by his leather jacket and given him an almighty shove. He’s stronger than he looks, and he’s snarling, teeth bared. It’s… incredibly attractive. 

“You talk about my family like that again…” 

“Yeah? You’ll do what?” Robert asks. He knows it’s probably unwise, but he can’t help himself. He gets a kick out of confrontation. 

Aaron looks at his smug face (Robert knows what his own smug face looks like because he practices it in the mirror), makes a hissing noise, and then releases Robert more forcefully than is necessary so that Robert almost stumbles backwards.

“You’ve got a temper on you,” Robert comments, as he straightens his jacket and regains his dignity. 

“And you’re a joke, mate," Aaron breathes out. Clearly he's been riled right up because his chest is heaving.

It’s awkward now. Aaron seems to regret his actions, and Robert isn’t going anywhere. He’s starting to enjoy this. There’s a grin growing on his face that he doesn’t bother to disguise. Pushing people to their limit is a favourite hobby of Robert's.

“Proper little thug, aren’t we?” he taunts him.

Aaron glares at him with intense dislike. He appears ready to throw a punch, but at the last minute, he seems to decide he's got a better way of turning the tables.

“Everyone said you were a proper wrong’un," Aaron declares. "Guess this is why. You’re a wind up, mate. No wonder your own brother can’t wait to see the back of ya. I don't blame him.” 

The smile drops from Robert’s face in an instant. His instinctive reaction is to wound Aaron back. A muscle in his jaw clenches as he prepares to retaliate. Problem is, he’s more than aware that he’s got no power here in this port-a-kabin. He can’t just say whatever he wants and get away with it.

“Well trust me, I can’t wait to see the back of him either,” Robert declares. “He’s an idiot. I mean what’s he done with his life? All these years and he’s _still_ on that farm. Married to a _stable girl_.” 

Aaron watches him for a moment, confused by that sudden outpouring of bitterness. The friction that had been growing between them is draining from the room. It’s being replaced by something else entirely.

“Yeah, well, if he’s happy…” 

“With her?” Robert scoffs, sitting back down on the swivel-chair, his malice now turned on someone else. “She’ll fall into bed with the next bloke who takes her fancy. I know her type.” 

Aaron frowns at him. 

“Maybe she’s changed?” 

“No,” Robert assures him. “She hasn’t. And she _hates_ me. You should have seen her in that pub, playing the innocent, pretending to be this big peacemaker. Well I know my brother and he’s not smart enough to hold a grudge for that long. It’s all her. I’m telling you.” 

“Well… can’t you just leave Andy to make his own mistakes?” Aaron suggests.

Robert looks up at Aaron, frowning. 

“If you’re so happy in this new life of yours, then I don’t get why you care,” Aaron continues. “I mean it’s not like you’re staying long. Are ya?” 

“Going back tomorrow,” Robert confirms, slightly sulkily now. 

“Right… so are you at the pub, or…” 

“B&B,” Robert answers.

Aaron simply nods. 

“The pub isn’t really my style anymore,” Robert elaborates.

“You think you’re too good for it?” 

“I’m twenty-eight,” Robert says, like that answers the question.

Aaron draws his head back almost comically, offended again.

“Yeah, and I’m twenty-three, and it suits me just fine.” 

Robert’s eyes widen. 

“You’re at the pub?” 

“Mum’s co-owner,” Aaron shrugs. “Did Diane not tell you?” 

“No. I didn’t know that,” Robert admits. It’s yet another bit of info he’s missed out on since he left the village. It’s making him feel like an outsider already.

“I mean I’ll move out soon, hopefully,” Aaron says. “But it’s early days with the yard. Need a bit of cash behind me first.” 

Robert finds himself regretting accepting the room at Val and Eric’s B&B. At least he’d have an ally with him at the pub. If he can call Aaron Dingle that. 

He’s not sure why he gets the sense that Aaron might be on his side, especially after their near-altercation, but he does. There’s a strange feeling in the air, some dynamic which just seems to _work._  

“Thought you were living with your dad?” Robert says curiously. “How come you’re with Chas now?” 

Aaron raises his head to look at him. Why there’s such suspicion there, Robert isn’t exactly sure. But Aaron seems to deem the comment sincere, because, rather shiftily, he looks down at the ground again. 

“Kicked you out, did he?” Robert guesses with a grin. 

Aaron makes another odd expression. Robert’s usually excellent at reading people, but even he has to admit he can’t place the look on Aaron’s face right now. 

“I know that feeling,” Robert assures him. It’s his way of offering an olive branch. “My dad couldn’t wait to be rid of me either.” 

“He didn’t kick me out, I just fancied a change, as it happens,” Aaron says spikily. “Not seen him in years.” 

Robert shrugs, sensing he’s offended him, but not really sure how. _Dad’s a sore spot_ , Robert thinks, committing that to memory.

Aaron seems to remember himself and pinches above his nose with an exhale. 

“Right,” he says. “Well I’ve got work to do and Adam’s not coming back for ages so…” 

“You’re kicking me out?” Robert asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well some of us have to work for a living.” 

“And here I was thinking you were staring to enjoy my company,” Robert tries. 

“Dunno where you got that idea from.” 

“Maybe I’ll see you later?” Robert asks. 

Aaron frowns at him, thinking he’s being teased.

“Why would ya?” 

“Well I’m being treated to a Sugden family meal at the pub and that is where you live.” 

When Aaron doesn’t reply, Robert gets to his feet and walks slowly to the port-a-kabin door. He’s feeling more like his confident self now. Some of the power’s returned to him. Aaron’s clearly wrong-footed and that means Robert’s back in control, just the way he likes it.

“Thanks for the brew. Oh, and tell your mate that he can’t hide forever. I want a word.” 

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think he’s hiding,” Aaron tells him.  

“Good. Because I prefer a man with a bit of backbone,” Robert comments lowly. “Way more entertaining.” 

He gives Aaron (who’s staring at him with confusion) a carefully considered smirk before heading out the door and closing it swiftly behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! Probably in a few days depending on my uni workload. 
> 
> Please please please give me a comment because they motivate me and make my day! I appreciate every single one so much!
> 
> I'm on twitter and Tumblr. @ClaudiaBoleyn and claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx


	3. The Family Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's got a few suspicions about Robert Sugden, and Robert's been invited to a Sugden family meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a bit of Aaron's perspective hence the first part. I also really wanted to write some Vadam. 
> 
> Please comment if you are enjoying this! I really am writing this in every spare moment I have. I'm tying to work it around my uni stuff so to know there are people actually reading this and getting something out of it helps a lot!
> 
> xxx

Aaron’s sure he’s read the signals wrong. He has to have done. Because if he didn’t know better he’d say that Robert Sugden had been flirting with him.

 _You’re being ridiculous_ , he tells himself. It’s probably just wishful thinking. Robert’s turned out a bit of a stunner and Aaron can’t help but notice. The Robert Sugden he remembered had a dodgy mullet and an even more dodgy demeanour. At least one of those things has stood the test of time, he thinks with mild amusement.

Still, Aaron’s grown good at spotting others like himself. Finn would call it ‘gaydar’. Aaron would call it using his eyes and picking up on the less obvious clues; looks, sometimes mannerisms, deliberately open statements that could be read either way. Aaron’s used to using those himself. When you're not sure if a bloke’s gay or not you have to be careful how you approach him. It’s easier to slip in a few phrases that he can take or leave, just to see how he responds. 

Robert was throwing those in all over the place, and that smirk before he left? It was textbook. Like he wasn’t even trying to hide it. If Aaron had met him at a gay bar he would have been one hundred percent sure he was being hit on.

But Robert’s _married._ Married and with a history. A history which consists of a trail of broken-hearted and/or furious female conquests. 

And he’s notorious for playing with people. Generous souls would call him a wind-up. Other not-so-generous ones would say he was a narcissistic bastard who gets off on the discomfort of others.

It’s been a while since Aaron’s met someone as charismatic as Robert Sugden. He’s had a few one-night stands who were about on his level looks-wise, but none of them had that same effortless air of arrogance. It’s a pretty dangerous combination and Aaron knows it. He can already tell that he's onto a bad thing here, after all, everyone knows you don't go near married guys. Even if they  _do_ act like they'd be more than up for it. More often than not those are the most deadly types because there's all the baggage that comes along with that. It's not a mess any bloke particularly wants to be drawn into. 

But still. There's nothing wrong with appreciating a good-looking bloke. Even if he is so smug that Aaron half thinks a punch in the face might just do him good. 

 _“Maybe I’ll see you later?”_ Robert had asked him. 

Why would he say that if he wasn’t interested? Why would he even care? 

Aaron’s not sure whether to show up at the pub later or not. Part of him wants to. Just to see what happens. To see if Robert actually bothers to make some sort of move. But another (far more sensible) part of him knows he should leave it well alone. To start with, he doesn’t want to come across like some loser who hangs around waiting for a guy when they never even made concrete plans, and yet again there's the wife issue. 

Still, there’s no harm in just having a drink with him, is there? There’s no doubting that Robert’s an interesting character, and he’s got some banter on him, that’s for sure. It wouldn't be wrong to meet him for a beer. He is Vic's brother after all, so it's not like they're complete strangers. Probably be weirder to avoid him, wouldn't it?

Realising he’s just standing there thinking about it all, Aaron pulls himself together. There’s work to be done and some cocky arsehole (who happens to be just Aaron’s type) isn’t worth his time. He puts his gloves back on, shaking his head at his own stupidity, and heads back out into the scrapyard to resume breaking the newest written-off car up. 

He turns his music back on as loudly as possible, fixes his headphones, then picks up the metal bar he’d dumped earlier. Gritting his teeth he raises the bar and slams it down, far harder than is necessary.

+++

It’s a few hours later when Adam returns to the scrapyard, and Aaron’s back in the port-a-kabin, working through some legal stuff and trying not to get distracted fiddling with the biro. He’s been playing a game where he sees how far he can flick the lid into the air and then catch it again. It’s far more entertaining than the paperwork piled in front of him anyway.

“ _Mate!_ ” comes Adam’s voice, as his head pops nervously around the door.

Aaron turns to look at him, frowning. He’s missed the pen lid now and broken his winning run.

“Oh, he left ages ago,” Aaron tells Adam, suddenly remembering why Adam went AWOL in the first place. “Didn’t ya get my text?” 

“Yeah, I got it! And I also got about a million from Vic telling me I have to come to this family dinner thing tonight.” 

Ah, the ‘Sugden family meal’, as Robert put it. If there’s a lesson to be learned from this, it’s that no man can run from their problems (or their girlfriend’s over-protective big brother) forever.

“Bad luck,” Aaron says helplessly as Adam wanders into the room and sits down on the opposite desk.

“I’m shitting myself over here, bro.” 

“Hey, at least you’ve got witnesses,” Aaron tries to joke. “And if you don’t end up coming back I’ll tell the coppers who did it.” 

“ _Mate!_ ” Adam repeats. “Everyone says he’s a nightmare!” 

“Yeah, well, give him a chance,” Aaron finds himself saying. “He might be all right.” 

“Pfft! I bet you had to scare him off as well.” 

“No, actually. I told him I was busy and he went.”

Adam clearly doesn’t believe him. 

“Seriously,” Aaron tells him. “We even had a brew.” 

This time Adam’s eyes widen with what looks like a mixture of awe and disapproval. 

“What’s he like then?” Adam demands, still looking worried. 

Aaron thinks about it. He finds he doesn’t really know. There’s a lot to describe. Some of it good. Some of it bad. A lot of it not the sort of thing Adam needs to know.

“Arrogant,” he settles on.

“Thought so,” Adam declares, swinging his legs under the desk. “This day’s getting worse and worse.” 

“Come on, it’s only a dinner.” 

“Only?! Mate, you just wait until you find The One, okay? Then see how you feel when his fucking demonic big brother wants to sit down with you for a little chat.” 

Aaron shudders at the thought. 

“Exactly,” Adam agrees triumphantly. 

“Robert’s not demonic,” Aaron tries to reassure him. “He’s just… got cash. Thinks he can do and say whatever he wants. Got a bit of an ego on him.” 

“Yeah, Vic warned me he’s a snob.” 

“What does it even matter if he doesn’t like you?” Aaron asks reasonably. “He’s not the one seeing you, is he? Vic’s made her choice.” 

“Yeah, but she looks up to him,” Adam explains earnestly. “Seriously, mate. She gets dead excited whenever he decides to call, which is hardly ever. Guess he’s too busy or whatever.” 

“Well you and Vic are like, _disgustingly_ in love, so I don’t think blondie’s gonna mess that up for ya.” 

“He’d better not,” Adam declares fiercely, hopping off the table and slumping down on the swivel chair Robert had been sitting in earlier. He spins around on it a few times, looking miserable, his chin resting almost endearingly against the back of the seat. 

“Why don’t you head off and get a shower or summat?” Aaron suggests. 

“Do I smell?” 

“No,” Aaron laughs. “But if I was meeting The One’s demonic big brother, I’d probably want to look like I’d made an effort.” 

“But there’s still work stuff to do-“ 

“I can handle it,” Aaron says. “You look about ready to faint anyway, soft lad.” 

“Oi! This is a stressful life event!” 

“Sure.” 

“I owe you, mate. Big time,” Adam says, jumping energetically up from his chair and giving Aaron a high five. 

“Just don’t let him talk down to you, yeah?” 

“No fear,” Adam agrees as he heads out the door. “He might be a big-shot, but I bet I could take him in a fight.” 

“I dunno, he’s pretty tall and you’re a bit…” 

“Oi!” Adam laughs, and Aaron grins back. 

“Go on. Before I change my mind,” Aaron calls out as the door closes. 

+++

Robert’s back at the B&B getting changed for the family dinner. Everything he’s brought with him is horrendously expensive and he knows that no matter what he wears he’s going to look overdressed.

He’s not fretting over his outfit choice for Diane and Vic’s benefit. There’s a pretty big chance he’s going to come face to face with Aaron again at some point in the evening, and he wants to look as good as possible. 

Does he fancy Aaron Dingle? Yes. Absolutely. Who wouldn’t? 

But he doesn’t intend to take it anywhere. He’s straight, after all. And it’s perfectly natural for a bloke to see another bloke every so often and get the urge to… well, he won’t allow himself to think about it. 

Robert’s always fancied other blokes. He’s messed around with a few of them as well, but nothing serious. It’s always been playing around, just the sort of thing normal guys do but probably don’t talk about. I mean it’s not like you’d publicise it, right? Robert thinks. And he’s got a wife. He’s married. And they have a seriously good sex life (whenever they actually get time together away from Lawrence and Lachlan). He cares a lot about Chrissie, and not in that pathetic closet gay way. He’s attracted to her. That’s not a lie. 

This is just a part of himself he prefers to keep private - and he has the sneaking suspicion that Aaron Dingle might be up for a bit of fun. Not just because he’s gay (which is admittedly a seriously pleasant surprise), but because there’s something there between them. He could feel it back in the port-a-kabin. A spark. It’s cliche, but it’s the truth. The air felt electric between them, and Robert doesn’t think that was just in his head. 

Aaron Dingle intrigues him. He’s prickly enough to push you away, but then he’s unexpectedly kind out of nowhere. One second he’d been about to lamp him, the next he was giving some (pretty good) advice about his situation with Andy. He’s a complete contradiction, and Robert feels an intense need to know more. 

Before he can think any further on his newest acquaintance, there’s a rhythmic knocking on his bedroom door. He knows it’s Auntie Val before she even speaks. She’s already come up to chat to him about four times this evening. 

“Robert?” she calls. 

Robert rolls his eyes and goes to the door, dressed in a smart shirt, blazer with elbow patches (a nice touch, he thinks), and some dark jeans to keep the look from seeming like overkill. 

“Oh, you look a sight,” Val declares dramatically as the door opens. “You might not have the muscles of our Andy, but you sure know how to dress.” 

Robert tries not to be offended by that Andy comparison. It’s not like he’s out of shape. Andy’s just unnaturally ripped, which is just Robert’s luck. He _would_ get the brother who looks like he stepped off the pages of Men’s Health. 

“Very Bond,” Val continues, which improves Robert’s mood tremendously. Now _that’s_ a compliment he’ll take. 

“What was it you wanted?” he asks his aunt as patiently as possible. 

“Just wondering if you’ve got any plans for later tonight, after your dinner, because me and Eric are going to have a few glasses of red and you’re more than welcome to join us.” 

“Actually, I think I might be out,” Robert admits.

“Ooohh, Victoria taking you out on the town is she?” 

Robert forces a smile and doesn’t answer. He’s hoping that it won't be Vic who’ll be showing him the sights tonight. 

“It’s good to have a sister with a sense of fun. Unlike my Diane, god love her, who was less party animal, more funeral mollusk.” 

Robert’s so thrown by that strange analogy that he doesn’t know how to respond. 

“But your Auntie Val, _she_ knew how to have a good time. Trust me, kiddo, I was out until the early hours. You probably get it from me.” 

“Right, maybe,” Robert says, not bothering to point out that they’re not even related, hoping his aunt will leave him to finish getting ready in peace. 

“I was invited to the family get-together too, being as integral a part of it all as I am, but as I say, me and Eric have our own arrangements.” 

“Well, you enjoy yourselves,” Robert says with a charming smile. “And don’t wait up for me.” 

Val pats him fondly on the shoulder. 

“You know, I always said to Diane, ‘that Robert might be a right piece of work, but he’s going places’.” 

“Thanks?” 

“You remind me of my Paul,” Val continues. Robert freezes, feeling uneasy. His heart starts to pound in his chest. 

“He’s a people person, mind. But you’ve both got ambition.” 

He lets out a breath of relief. For a second there he thought his aunt was drawing a less comfortable comparison. 

“How’s he doing?” Robert asks politely, not really caring in the slightest. 

“Living it up in Australia,” Val informs him brightly. “All right for some, eh? Well, I’ll leave you to it, pet. You have a good night and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” 

“I won’t,” Robert assures her.

Robert waves her off down the stairs and then closes the door with a sigh. Val is entertaining to say the least, but she’s a lot to take in large doses. 

Satisfied with his look for the evening, (and having made a few faces in the mirror), Robert reaches for his phone. He’s not looked at it all day. Some feeling inside him’s been making him put the moment off. 

As expected, there’s a text from Chrissie. 

_Lachlan gave us a scare but we think he’s ok now. Hope the trip’s going well! Tried to call earlier but couldn't get through. Talk soon. Love you. C. x_

Robert wonders vaguely what sort of a scare Lachlan’s given Chrissie and Lawrence this time. He hopes it’s not the body-in-the-cellar sort, but with a kid like Lachlan, anything’s a possibility. Robert smirks to himself at the idea, wondering at how, with all the just-about-bearable children in the world, he’s ended up with Lachlan as a stepson, and then types a response. 

_Met some interesting contacts. Could be useful? Tell Lachlan I’m sending my best. Be home in no time. Rob x_

He does feel a touch guilty about lying to Chrissie, especially when she’s going through so much stress with Lachlan, but not enough to stop him from putting the finishing touches to his hair and winking at himself once more in the mirror, hopes high for an eventful night. 

++++

When Robert turns up to the pub he goes straight through to the back. Chas Dingle is serving at the bar and she makes sure to tut at him as he passes her. She looks just as rough as ever, although she’s not aged badly. Aaron's not there yet, which is a bit of a disappointment, but Robert supposes there's still time.

Diane and Vic are there waiting for him, Diane sitting at the kitchen table which has been laid in a far more fancy way than he remembers. It looks like they’ve gone to some trouble for him, and it feels good. 

Vic’s busy in the kitchen area, wearing an apron over a pretty lemon dress, her hair curled for the occasion. 

“I hope you’re feeling hungry,” Victoria says brightly as she bustles around the kitchen. “I made _loads._ Probably a bit too much, actually, but I’m used to cooking for more people.” 

“We could keep some back for Chas and Aaron if there’s leftovers,” Diane suggests.

“That’s if Rob doesn’t demolish it all,” Vic says, grinning at her brother. “Sit down. Come on, what’s wrong with yer?” 

“It’s just all a bit…” Robert begins, gesturing around him. 

“Lots of memories,” Diane agrees nodding her head. “But this place is your home. Always will be, pet.” 

“London’s my home now,” Robert points out, pulling up a chair and sitting down at an empty space. 

“Yeah, but this is _home_ home, right?” Vic prompts him. “With your family.” 

Robert feels like he’s experiencing déjà vu as he notices another place set at the table to his right. Diane and Victoria see him clock that detail at the same time. 

“And, we’ve got another guest,” Victoria announces excitedly, putting a casserole dish full of mashed potato down on the table. 

“If it’s Andy again I’m leaving.” 

“No! It’s not Andy,” Victoria tells him, fetching a dish piled high with rows of sausages. She’s definitely cooked too many. There’s enough there for a small army. 

“And that’s a fine way to talk about your brother,” Diane adds sternly.

“ _Rob,_ ” Victoria wheedles. “You know how I told you I was seeing someone…” 

Oh no. For god’s sake, Robert thinks. He was supposed to be the one to give Adam Barton a (hopefully intimidating) surprise, not the other way around.

“Well he’s having tea with us tonight. I _really_ really wanted you two to meet, so I thought, what better time, eh?” 

“You’ve invited him to a family meal?” Robert asks her incredulously. “I mean, I thought this was supposed to be just us?” 

“Just give him a chance,” Vic pleads, smiling at her big brother hopefully. “Because I just _know_ you’re gonna love him. And me and him are really serious.” 

This is getting worse by the second. If Victoria’s planning on marrying some scrap worker then she’s got another thing coming. Andy might have thrown his life away, but Robert wants better for his little sister. She deserves the world and he’s determined that she get just that. 

“I thought you’d only been together a few months?” 

“Well we have, officially. But we used to go out before, and, well, everything’s different now. I just _know_ that this is special. Will yer just wait until you meet him before you go off on one? Please?” 

Robert turns to Diane, hoping for some support on this one. Surely, he thinks, Diane can’t be behind this relationship? It’s happening way too fast.

“I don’t know what you’re looking at me for, pet,” Diane says. “This is Victoria’s night. And it won’t do any harm for you to meet him. I’ve got no problem with the lad, provided he treats our Victoria well, which is all that matters.” 

For Victoria’s sake Robert bites his tongue. He takes a look at his watch and frowns. 

“Well, he’s late,” he points out disapprovingly. 

“Only by about a minute!” 

There’s a jaunty knock at the door that leads into the back room and it begins to open. 

“Speak of the devil,” Diane remarks with a smile. 

Robert feels irrationally angry that Adam Barton's not later than this. It would be far easier to pick fault with him if he slipped up.

Excitedly taking off her apron as she goes, Victoria rushes to the door and yanks it open, all but dragging the man behind it into the room.

Robert gets to his feet, keen to show off his height advantage. For a moment all higher brain functions are gone. This is all about the primal desire to scare the shit out of your little sister’s boyfriend so he doesn’t mess her about.

The man who’s now trying not to look embarrassed as he's dragged into the room is dark-eyed and dark-haired. He’s got tanned skin, (darker than Aaron’s), although his facial hair is similar. He’s wearing a blue denim shirt which Robert guesses is supposed to pass for formal-wear. In his hands are a cheap bunch of flowers with the label hastily torn off. Robert frowns at the offering as it’s handed to his sister, who seems overjoyed by the tacky gift. 

“Aw, babe! You shouldn’t have!” she says, going to put them in water. 

Adam, who’s already glanced at him furtively a few times, puffs out his chest and strolls over, trying a little too hard to look casual.

“All right, mate?” Adam asks hopefully, reaching out a hand. 

Robert takes care to look disapprovingly down at it before he shakes it. They both have a firm grip and neither wants to be the first to let go.

“Adam Barton,” Robert says. “I’ve been meaning to have a chat with you.” 

Adam holds back a gulp. 

“Come on you boys, enough of the posturing,” Diane tuts. “Everyone sit down. Victoria’s done us a lovely meal. It’ll go cold before too long.” 

“After you,” Robert says sweetly, gesturing for Adam to sit before he does. 

Adam sits down at the spare place and Victoria returns to the table, already helping people to mash and sausages. Robert notices (with absurd pride) that he is given the biggest helping of the lot. 

At first there’s just polite smalltalk as everyone settles in. Diane asks Robert about his work, Robert asks Victoria about her training as a sous-chef, Adam makes a few stupid jokes which require the wit of a flea. Everyone compliments Vic on her cooking. It’s fairly comfortable, right until Adam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and turns to him. 

“So, Aaron says he saw you down at the yard today?” Adam says conversationally, raising an eyebrow. 

“Did he?” Robert comments evasively, helping himself to more mash.

“Yep,” Adam confirms, ploughing on. “I didn’t know you were so interested in scrap.”

Victoria turns to Robert with confusion. Adam’s going to pay for dropping him in it like that, Robert decides. 

“I was having a look around,” Robert lies seamlessly to his little sister. “The village’s changed since I’ve been away.” 

“No, mate,” Adam continues, clearly enjoying this now. “Aaron said you were trying to get hold of me.” 

Robert gives him a flat look. 

“Rob, you weren’t!” Victoria says, sounding exasperated.

“I only wanted a chat.” 

“Only wanted to scare the living daylights out of him, more like,” Diane correctly summarises. “Victoria’s a grown woman! You’re not children anymore, Robert.” 

“Sorry, so am I not allowed to talk to my sister’s boyfriend now?” 

“We’re talking now, aren’t we?” Adam asks, brown eyes gleaming. “I would’ve said hi earlier but I was out on a job. Got a lot of work on at the moment, you know?” 

Victoria pats her boyfriend on the arm admiringly. 

“The yard’s doing really well,” Victoria tells Robert proudly. “They only set it up a few months back. But business is booming, right?” 

“It’s early days yet, babe,” Adam says modestly. 

Robert wants to cringe at that pet-name. That’s his little sister after all. 

“They’re doing a brilliant job,” Diane agrees, as if to prove to Robert that this is true. “Hard-workers, the pair of them. They’ve really turned it around.” 

“Thought you were a farm boy?” Robert asks Adam, chasing mashed potato around his plate with his fork. 

“I was. Same as you, eh? But I saw an opportunity and I took it. Guess we’ve got that in common.” 

Robert narrows his eyes. Adam’s clearly got the measure of him now, and much like Aaron from earlier, he’s loving making him uncomfortable. There is a slight difference, though. With Aaron, there was a sense of fair-play. A sense that it wasn’t personal. It was give and take. But with Adam, he’s got a clear dislike for him already. It’s a much less enjoyable exchange. 

“Vic, this is _amazing,”_ Adam tells Victoria as he shovels peas and mash into his mouth. “Honestly, you’re the best cook I’ve ever known.” 

Victoria preens, flattered by the compliment. 

“You ever do the cooking, do yer?” Robert asks him. 

“Er… not really…” Adam admits. 

“Cooking’s more my thing,” Victoria explains, patting Adam on the arm again. “I hate it when he’s cluttering up my kitchen.” 

But Robert ignores his sister’s attempts to save her boyfriend.

“That why you’re with her then, is it?” Robert demands, putting his fork down. “So she can cook you meals and sort you out?” 

“Robert!” Diane hisses. 

Victoria looks stunned by the implication. Hurt, too. 

“No, as it happens,” Adam responds, putting a hand on Victoria’s. “I’m with her ‘cause I love her.” 

“You don’t need to tell us that, pet,” Diane agrees, frowning at Robert. “And if you can’t be nice for one meal with your family then god help us. I thought you’d grown up? Where are your manners?” 

“My manners?” Robert scoffs. “I’m looking out for my sister. If you think I’m gonna let her throw her life away on some scrap worker-“ 

Victoria gets unexpectedly to her feet. There are tears in her large hazel eyes and her bottom lip is wobbling. Adam reaches for her arm with concern but she shakes her head at him. 

“I was really looking forward to this,” Victoria tells Robert. “Having you back here. You meeting Adam.” 

“She was, as well,” Adam adds unnecessarily. 

“But you’ve gone and spoilt it.” 

“Vic-“ Robert tries, feeling hot with guilt. 

“No, Rob! What’s the point? What’s the point of even trying? In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m old enough to make my own decisions. And I’ve chosen _him._ ” 

“And you make a lovely couple,” Diane agrees. “Anyone with eyes can see that.” 

“You’re my big brother, Rob, but you’re not Dad,” Victoria finishes, creating a deadly silence in the room. Even Adam seems to realise that was a huge deal because he looks between brother and sister nervously.

“Vic, please-“ Robert mutters.

“I think you should go,” Victoria tells him tearfully. “This isn’t working.” 

Robert reaches for his blazer and puts it on, trying not to let on how much this hurts. He hates upsetting Victoria. He hadn’t meant to do that. 

“Look, I can leave if you want-“ Adam offers, but Victoria shakes her head. 

“No, stay. It’s Robert who has the problem.” 

Robert swallows through the lump in his throat. 

“Thanks for the meal, Vic,” he says, as evenly as possible. “I’ll, er… we’ll talk tomorrow.” 

Victoria doesn’t answer him. She’s being comforted by Adam and trying her best not to start crying. Diane gives Robert a nod of her head which clearly means he ought to go for the time being.

Feeling equal parts pissed off and guilty, Robert does.

++++

Robert’s still not quite sure what to do with himself when he walks out into the bar area. The old familiar feeling of being a disappointment to his family has returned in full force. It's easy to row with Andy because that's just who they are, but with Vic? Vic's different. Letting her down is like torture.

He can't think about it. If he does he'll just end up hating himself. Robert knows from experience that he needs to steer himself away from that sort of self-pity and guilt before it takes him over and he does something stupid. 

And then, without even really looking for it, Robert sees familiar face at the bar just a few metres away.

It's Aaron. He’s leaning against the bar, listening to Chas who’s currently pulling him a pint and, judging by her face, complaining about someone. Robert can see that Aaron looks distracted, like he’s not really paying that much attention. He’s wearing a simple black jumper with the sleeves pulled down over his wrists. He looks good, Robert thinks.

This is exactly the sort of distraction he needs right now. It’s far easier to focus on the attractive challenge across the room than dwell on the fact he’s ruined his beloved sister’s evening. 

If this is a bad idea then Robert is beyond the point of caring. He needs something to divert him and he needs it now. 

Robert steps up to the bar, target identified, and clears his throat. Mother and son turn to look at him at once. Chas pulls an expression of stony dislike, but Aaron’s eyes widen for a moment and then go back to normal again, like he’s pleased to see him, but trying to hide it. 

“Heard you were back,” Chas says, looking him up and down disapprovingly, using that same grating voice as always.

Robert doesn’t know what to say to that. Didn’t Aaron say Chas and Katie were still friends? No doubt Katie’s been spreading her poison again. Now he comes to think about it, he’s probably the person Chas was badmouthing just a moment ago.

“Pint, please,” he says evenly, his confident mask back on.

Chas pulls it for him, a frown on her face that easily matches the one Robert’s seen on her son. She doesn’t make further conversation, just to make it crystal clear that she thinks he’s no good. Robert’s used to being treated like this and so he brushes it off. It’s not like he cares what Chas Dingle thinks of him anyway. She’s the lowest of the low. It’s fairly surprising Aaron’s turned out as well as he has with a mother like her. His dad must have done one hell of a good job before Aaron left home. 

Robert hands over his cash, displaying a wad of notes as he opens his wallet.

“Keep the change,” he tells Chas with an almost mocking play at courtesy. 

Chas narrows her eyes. She clearly doesn’t trust him, but she doesn’t reject the money either. She is Dingle after all. Everyone knows they’ve got no pride whatsoever where money’s concerned. They’re shameless. 

“Heard you were your usual charming self earlier,” Chas comments as she puts the cash in the till.

“News travels fast.” 

“Staying long?” she asks acidly.

“Why? Will you miss me when I go?” Robert responds with an infuriating smile. 

Chas sighs like he isn’t worth responding to and goes to serve another customer. Robert waits until she’s distracted and then slides over to Aaron, who gives him a commiserating look. 

“Sorry about that,” Aaron says in an undertone (presumably in case his mother overhears him). “She’s been on the blower to Katie.” 

“Yeah, I guessed that much,” Robert responds, shaking his head. 

“So, how was the meal?” 

Robert turns his head, once again surprised by Aaron's genuine interest. It's like how he asked about how his meeting with Vic had gone earlier in the port-a-kabin. There's a genuine sincerity there that Robert, in his world of London business and schmoozing, isn't quite used to.

“Well, Andy wasn’t there, so that’s something," Robert comments bitterly.

Aaron nods. 

“And you got to have your word with Adam?” 

Robert gives him a look. 

“You could say that.” 

“Did it all kick off?” Aaron asks, like this is a normal question under the circumstances. It’s clear he’s from a dysfunctional, plebeian family like the Dingles by the way he takes this in his stride.

“It didn’t exactly go how I wanted it to. Vic went and sprung him on me," Robert complains.

“Yeah, he said he was invited.” 

Robert's eyes widen.

“And you didn’t tell me?!” 

“I didn’t know until after you left the yard, and anyway, thought it’d do you good.” 

“Do me good? Vic’s upset. _He’s_ still in there filling his face.” 

“Did they tell ya to leave?” Aaron asks curiously, like it doesn’t particularly surprise him. 

“Well I’m out here, aren’t I? And they’re still in there enjoying the family dinner. What do you think?” 

Robert takes a long swig of his pint to force away the frustration. 

“Maybe you should have laid off Adam?” Aaron suggests. 

“Trust me,” Robert scoffs. “I didn’t even get started.” 

“He’s a decent bloke,” Aaron tells him earnestly. “And he’s good for Vic.” 

“I think I can decide who’s good for my own sister.” 

“I’m just saying, I know them both pretty well.” 

“Are you saying I don’t know Vic?” Robert demands, hurt. 

“No, I’m saying you don’t know Adam. And you _definitely_ don’t know Vic and Adam together, so you should give him a chance.”

Robert scoffs again. 

“Look, I’m serious, mate. I wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t think it. He really cares about her. Trust me, she could do far worse.” 

“Hm,” is all Robert says in response. Aaron does sound sincere, but he’s not sure he can count on his character references. After all, the sort of person Aaron might accept as brother-in-law material (if he even had a sister) would no doubt be someone far below Robert’s high expectations. The fact Vic was talking about being ‘serious’ with Adam is still playing on his mind. His being invited to a family meal is only making things ten times worse. Robert has a horrible feeling that this might be the bloke Victoria decides to settle down with, and he _can’t_ let that happen.

They drink in silence for a while. Chas keeps shooting him glares, but Robert ignores them. She’s clearly not pleased to see her son standing beside him, but that only makes Robert more determined to irritate her. 

He's forgotten what he came over here to do, he realises with surprise. He's got too caught up in talking about Vic and Adam Barton. 

Returning to his mission objective, Robert turns to Aaron with a winning and ever-so-slightly suggestive smile. 

“So what d’you do around here for a good time?” 

“Same as everyone else," Aaron shrugs. "Bars. Clubs.” 

“In Hotten?” 

“No, in the village hall. Of course in Hotten," Aaron says sarcastically. 

“Fancy showing me the sights?” 

“Depends what sights you’re on about,” Aaron responds seamlessly. 

Robert pauses, taking that lightning quick comeback in. It’s a good sign. Aaron’s clearly picking up on his hints and he’s playing along, firing his own right back. 

"You're the local," Robert says. "Depends how generous you're feeling. I bet there's plenty round here to keep a guy entertained."

"You think?" 

Robert can feel his heart hammering in his chest. He loves this part. He's good at it, too, sealing the deal, but he's got no more time for that right now. This is urgent. He's still too caught up in seeing Vic cry. Aaron's the key to making all that go away. 

“Look, are you going to take me out somewhere or do I have to find a better offer?” Robert asks him bluntly.

Aaron regards him over his pint glass. If he's surprised by this turn of events, he doesn't show it.

“Got one of them, have you?” 

“It wouldn’t be hard,” Robert says arrogantly, unable to help himself.

Again, he senses he’s gone too far a second too late. Aaron blinks at him, licks his lips, and then makes a contemptuous face.

“Then no thanks, _mate_. I think I’ll have an early one.” 

It's all backfired spectacularly, and in the final moments of the transaction as well. Robert frowns. How is it so easy to get this wrong when it comes to Aaron? He doesn’t think he’s ever met someone so spiky. One thing’s for sure, Aaron won’t stand for being disrespected. He’s making that crystal clear. Robert needs to do better if he wants this to happen.

Aaron picks up his pint and goes to walk away, but Robert reaches for his arm.

“I was only-“ 

“Being a prick?” Aaron asks, looking down at the hand on his arm before Robert drops it with embarrassment. “Yeah, I could tell. Well listen here, mate, I’m not so excited to be trawling the clubs with you that I’ll let you speak to me like that.” 

“Okay, okay. That was out of line. A bad joke.” 

“You make a lot of those, don’t ya?” 

Robert swallows. Trust him to set his sights on the most difficult person in the village. But perseverance is Robert Sugden's middle name. Defeat doesn't suit him. 

"Force of habit," Robert says through gritted teeth. “So are we going somewhere or what?"

From the expression on Aaron's face he thinks he's done it this time. But once again Aaron surprises him by raising a cool eyebrow, not committing to anything.

“Bit early, innit?” 

“You’re here,” Robert points out.

“Yeah, for an after-work pint.” 

"Which is what I'm suggesting. An after-work pint elsewhere. Somewhere where I don't feel like I'm in Hot Fuzz." 

Aaron scoffs out a laugh despite himself. 

Weirdly, the film reference has softened Aaron. He can see it in his face. 

“Are we getting out of here?” Robert asks again. “Yes or no?” 

Aaron frowns, thinking it over. Robert thinks he must be taking his time purely for the effect of it. 

“Why would you wanna go somewhere with me?” Aaron asks suspiciously. 

“Because in case you hadn’t noticed, everyone else in this pub is middle-aged or older, and I don’t fancy a night out playing tiddlywinks.” 

Aaron glances around them and gives a slight nod, accepting that rationale.

“Maybe I haven’t forgiven you for being such a dick earlier,” Aaron suggests. 

“Maybe you haven’t. But you don’t have to like each other to go out and have a good time,” Robert counters, and he can see he’s got Aaron there. Aaron appears to feel more comfortable in the knowledge that they’re not friends. Maybe it helps him not feel so disloyal to his mum and best mate?

“Fine,” Aaron shrugs. 

Robert grins, finally having got what he wants. He feels a rush of triumph pulse through him. It appears to lure Chas over, his happiness alerting her that something’s wrong. 

“Same again?” Chas asks him in a strained voice. 

“No thanks,” Robert answers her cheerfully. “We’re just off out, actually.” 

Aaron looks embarrassed to be drawn into this, and he glances away from his mother’s disbelieving stare. 

“Wait just one second,” Chas says, pointing her finger accusingly between them. “Since when have you been all pally?” 

“We’re not,” Aaron says gruffly, reaching for his hoodie.

“Aaron’s said he’ll show me around,” Robert tells Chas, smiling at her with victory in his eyes. “Not got a problem with that, have you?” 

“I don’t care what _you_ do,” Chas snaps icily, before turning to her son. “You be careful,” she warns him. “I mean it.” 

“Yeah, will do,” Aaron agrees, finishing his pint and heading for the doors. Robert follows him with one last smirk at Chas Dingle.

Sooner or later, Robert Sugden _always_ gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me BEYOND happy. Just so you know. 
> 
> You can say hi on twitter and Tumblr too if you like. I'm @ClaudiaBoleyn and claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com


	4. Bar West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron agrees to take Robert with him on a night out, but Robert is less than thrilled with their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to publish! I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy it and hopefully the wait for the next one won't be as long!
> 
> Please comment if you enjoy this because comments make my day and really encourage me to keep writing.  
> xxx

The taxi ride into town is completed in a strange silence, occasionally punctuated by Aaron’s clumsy attempts at casual conversation. If it’s uncomfortable, Robert doesn’t care. He’s too busy thinking. Thinking about Vic and Andy and that slapper Katie, and that loser Adam Barton, and how Diane always  _always_  takes Andy’s side. 

There are two things he’s trying not to think about: Chrissie and Aaron. 

Chrissie, for obvious reasons. Because yet again he’s straying (or attempting to) and it’s far easier to pretend she doesn’t exist than feel guilty about it. 

Aaron because… well, he’s an infidelity waiting to happen. Or an infidelity Robert  _hopes_  (and fears) is going to happen. And he doesn’t need to dwell on it. He especially doesn’t need to dwell on the fact that he’s a bloke. Because Robert’s straight. End of. And really, Robert reassures himself, trying to push away any guilt threatening to creep in, Aaron won’t count. Nothing they get up to will. 

“So, you got any preferences?” Aaron asks casually. 

“What?” Robert asks, startled and briefly worried that Aaron can read his mind.

“For bars,” Aaron elaborates, looking a little confused by Robert’s defensive face. 

“I don’t care,” Robert says, trying to hide his relief. “Anywhere.” 

Aaron thinks on that and then nods. He can tell Robert won’t want to go somewhere cheap or tacky. The place with the best atmosphere Aaron can think of for a beer and a chat is Bar West, but he’s not one hundred percent sure Robert will be on board with that.

“Are you sure ya-“ 

“Your choice,” Robert all but snaps with impatience. “Wherever you go on a night out. I honestly don’t care.”

“Okay,” Aaron says calmly, leaning forward to talk to the driver and give him their destination. 

Robert looks out of the window as they reach the centre of town. Hotten isn’t nearly as impressive as he remembers. When he’d been a kid in Emmerdale, Hotten had seemed huge, bustling, full of excitement and life. Now it just looks like any old shitty town with nothing much to offer.

Still, Robert’s used to such disappointments. His life seems to be one long string of them, an exhausting exercise in which he finds himself reaching out further and further in order to try and find satisfaction and happiness, only to realise (once he achieves each new goal) that it’s still not enough. That he still feels empty. That hard work never truly pays off, not like in the stories they tell you when you’re a kid. That sometimes you have to cheat a bit to get your kicks in this piss-take of a life, and even those kicks are fleeting. 

“Just drop us here, mate,” comes Aaron’s voice from beside him, and the taxi stops opposite a bar. Before Aaron can reach for his own cash, Robert grabs a couple of notes from his wallet and thrusts them at the driver. 

“Keep the change,” he announces grandly (that’s one thing he loves about his new life, showing off his wealth), before clambering out of the car. Aaron joins him and together they cross the painfully ordinary road, Aaron walking with his hands in his pockets like a chav and doing a strange half-jog to show the oncoming cars he doesn’t want to slow them down, Robert following with his usual confident stride, refusing to speed up for the waiting drivers. 

Robert’s not been to this bar before. He wonders if it’s new. The name is Bar West and there’s music thumping out of it, a couple of blokes lingering outside. It’s nothing like the glamorous London clubs and bars he’s been to with Chrissie, but Hotten’s a fair step down from Chelsea.

Aaron clearly knows the place well because he leads the way, pushing on the glass front doors and even giving a polite ‘all right’ to a guy walking past them on his way out. 

The place is pleasant enough. The people don’t look too tragic and it’s not seedy. Robert’s slightly surprised by that. He’d thought Aaron would pick some cheap little bar full of wasters, but it looks like he’s got better taste than Robert imagined. This certainly isn’t the sort of place where you have to guard your wallet and avoid fights breaking out all over. 

“Not bad,” Robert comments as Aaron leads them down a flight of stairs towards the the main bar area. “Didn’t think this’d be your style.” 

“Thought about it, have ya?” Aaron fires back, eyebrow raised. 

"I think about a lot of things," Robert remarks, which he notices makes Aaron swallow before pulling himself together again.

As they head towards the bar Robert becomes distinctly aware that there’s something wrong with this place. There’s something odd about it. Some vibe…

Robert scans the room and realises what’s missing. 

“Where are the-“ Robert begins stupidly, before it hits him. 

There are a grand total of three women in the whole bar. One of them is a girl serving drinks, and the other two are sitting together in a corner, not paying much attention to anything else around them but each other.

“Wait is this a…  _gay bar_?” Robert asks, realisation dawning on his face. 

“No flies on you, are there?” Aaron remarks.

“Why’ve you brought me here?” Robert hisses furiously. For some reason he’s nervous of raising his voice, lest someone notice his presence. He feels awkward and out of place, and Robert  _hates_  feeling out of his depth. 

“Er, because you said to take you to a good bar and this is where I go on a night out?” Aaron tells him in that infuriating way of his.

“Aren’t there any other ones which aren’t so…” 

“So what?” Aaron demands, clearly defensive. If he hadn’t already been dead set on drinking in Bar West tonight, he is now. Robert can see the stubborn resolve in his blue eyes.

Robert doesn’t answer him for two reasons. To start with, he’s pissed off to have this bombshell dropped on him when it’s already too late to back out, and then there’s the fact his attention has been caught by a pair of guys walking past them, hand in hand, smiling at each other in a way that makes Robert want to throw up. If he’d seen them on the street, Robert wouldn’t look twice. But here? The sight alone is making him cringe. For some reason it sends a red hot wave down his back which he can’t really explain.

“Sorry, is this too gay for you?” Aaron mocks him. “Hand holding a bit explicit?” 

“Shut up,” Robert snaps.  

“Cause there were at least three couples holding hands back at the Woolpack and you didn’t seem to care about that.” 

It’s true. Granted, most of them were old fogies, but he can’t defend himself against this one. He knows he’s in the wrong to feel so uncomfortable in a gay bar where nothing particularly out of the ordinary is happening, but he can’t help it. Jack Sugden keeps popping up in his mind like a disapproving ghost, hands sternly on his hips, looking down at him like the disappointment Robert knows he was to his father.

“Yeah, well-“ Robert mumbles.

“If we wait long enough we might even see a pair of blokes kissing,” Aaron continues followed by a fake gasp. “Or is that a bit too x-rated?” 

“I said it’s fine!” Robert hisses, embarrassed. “I’ve not got a problem with it, it’s just… not what I had in mind.” 

“Bar's a bar, mate,” Aaron says. “You were the one begging to come out with me.” 

Robert glares at him. It’s entirely true. Again. He even told Aaron to pick their destination. 

Clearly Aaron can see he hasn’t got a leg to stand on, because he has that glint in his eyes which Robert is starting to understand means that he’s a little shit who secretly gets off on getting one over on him. 

“Right then. You get us a table, I’ll get the drinks in,” Aaron says cheerfully. “Don’t faint on your way over, yeah?” 

Before Robert can even swear at him Aaron’s swaggered off to the bar, looking far too confident for Robert’s liking. 

Uneasily, Robert heads towards the nearest table. The place isn’t too busy, thanks to the early hour, but he still doesn’t want to look anyone in the eyes. If his dad could see him now…

But he can’t. Because he’s dead. So there’s no point feeling hot and embarrassed on Jack Sugden’s behalf, Robert tells himself firmly. Even if he can feel his father’s shame pressing in on all sides from beyond the grave. 

Aaron returns to the table with two bottles of IPA. He slides one over to Robert and settles down opposite him, looking far more relaxed than he had back in the Woolpack. Clearly this is Aaron’s turf and he’s at home here. 

Robert reaches for his wallet, but this time Aaron shakes his head. 

“I can pay for a beer,” Aaron tells him, sounding incredulous. “You can get the next round in if you want.” 

“Unless we’ve moved on by then.”

“Nah, mate,” Aaron says, clearly enjoying himself. “Think I like it here.” 

Robert takes his bottle and gives it a moody swig, eyes glancing around them with distaste. He’s aware of Aaron watching him for what feels like five minutes as they drink in silence. Robert doesn’t know where to look. Occasionally he glances at the other punters, but he looks down the moment they spot him, not wanting to be seen nosing over. For some reason looking at Aaron directly doesn’t seem like the right thing to do either. Their current location has made it so Robert feels like he’s lost the control he held in the taxi. Yes, he could get up and leave if he wanted, but he doesn’t want to give Aaron the satisfaction. And he still has hopes of this being a salvageable venture.

“So are you a homophobe or what?” Aaron asks eventually, like that's a totally normal, casual question to throw at someone.

Robert narrows his eyes. 

“As if.” 

Aaron surveys him for another long moment, thinking hard about something.

“Look, we don’t have to stick around,” Aaron surprises Robert by saying. “It’s a bit much for you. I get it. Let’s just finish these, yeah?” 

He sounds shockingly sincere. Robert’s thrown all over again. Now he’s being offered an out his contrary nature is making him want to stay, just to prove a point.

“I’m not homophobic,” Robert tells him swiftly. 

“So what’s the problem?” 

“Who says there’s a problem?” Robert demands. 

“Well the look on your face is kind of a give away…” 

“It’s just not what I was expecting. I don’t usually come to places like this.” 

“What, bars?” Aaron asks, deliberately playing dumb.

“I’ve said it’s fine! You don’t have to keep harping on about it.” 

Aaron takes that in and shrugs his shoulders like he’s accepting those terms. 

“Yeah, well maybe don’t sit there like you think you’re gonna be mobbed by blokes that want a piece of ya. Trust me, I’ve seen better in here. And you’ve got a face like a slapped arse at the minute, so you’re not exactly screaming ‘irresistible’.” 

Robert’s not having that. He knows he’s attractive, and he knows he can pull just about anyone he wants. Gay or straight. And that’s not narcissism, it’s realism. After all, he’s not got this far in business from his work ethic alone.

“You think I couldn’t have any one of them if I wanted?” Robert bursts out before he can stop himself. 

Aaron looks at him for a brief moment, like he thinks he’s insane, and then scoffs out a laugh into his beer.

“You think you’re God’s gift.” 

“I’m a realist, there’s a difference,” Robert defends himself, although thinking back on his words he can hear the vanity in them. 

Aaron gives him an incredulous look and then smiles, shaking his head. He’s clearly amused by him, and Robert can feel the tension slipping away. It feels almost like having a mate, something Robert’s not experienced for years now. 

His confidence grows suddenly from seeing Aaron’s reaction, and he almost forgets his awkwardness. There’s something there again, something he wants to pursue. He likes entertaining people, and Aaron (for some reason) seems to be an appreciative audience. The exciting thing about that is that he’s not an easy audience, either. He’s slightly distant, slightly gruff, and  _definitely_  on his guard, something which makes Robert determined to take on this particular challenge.

“So, you come here often?” Robert asks, leaning forward, charm dialled up to about half way. After all, he senses he’s going to need to up the charm levels gradually in order to get Aaron exactly where he wants him, and that means leaving himself a certain amount of leeway. 

“When I can, yeah,” Aaron answers. 

“You don’t get bored coming to the same place?”

“No. It helps me unwind,” Aaron admits. “And it’s the best place to find a decent bloke round here. Not like you get many village lads shouting it about.” 

Robert nods his head. He knows all about that, how it can be living in a small village. The prejudice. The pressure to fit in. If he’s honest, he can’t help but be slightly in awe that this tough-nut Dingle lad is out and proud.

“See anyone you like?” Robert asks curiously, looking around the bar again. There’s a slight smirk on his lips which appears accidental, but is actually heavily practiced. It’s there for Aaron’s benefit, just a hint of something provocative behind it, but not enough that it’s obvious, just in case this doesn’t prove to be the way Aaron does things.

“Not really looked yet,” Aaron shrugs, offering him nothing in return.

“So that’s what you do, is it? Come here to find a bloke for the night?” 

“Well, I’m single,” Aaron points out, raising an eyebrow and glancing briefly at Robert’s wedding ring. “Gotta find a way to pass the time.” 

“I bet you do,” Robert comments, taking a drink. He misses the freedom of being single himself, going out, finding some girl he’ll never have to speak to again after the fact. Since his marriage everything’s become so much more messy, and so much less fun. 

“What about tonight?” Robert presses him. 

“What about it?” 

“Planning on going home alone?” 

Robert gives Aaron another of those well-practiced looks, which once again, Aaron seems to ignore.

“Depends.” 

“On?” 

“If I get a good enough offer,” Aaron says seamlessly. 

That sounds like the go-ahead to Robert. He’s about to think up some line which he’s sure will guarantee he gets what he wants this evening, when at the table beside them, two guys start laughing obnoxiously loudly, breaking Robert’s train of thought.

By the time Robert turns to glare they’re already staring lovingly into each other’s eyes, holding hands on top of the table. Robert looks away quick as anything, his brows knitted with distaste. 

“Can’t wait to see your reaction to the naked YMCA tribute later,” Aaron comments dryly.

For about a millisecond Robert panics before common sense kicks in and he realises he’s being wound up again.

“Really are jumpy, aren’t ya?” Aaron says with amusement.

Robert slumps slightly, frustrated at being put off his stride. He glares darkly at his beer bottle and swirls the liquid around, his troubles starting to return to him against his will.

“It’s been a rough evening," he admits.

Aaron immediately drops the sarcasm. Robert can see his eyes turn serious. They’re furtive, but soft. 

His guard is down now, as easily as that. Throughout the flirting Aaron was a closed book, but he’s suddenly come to life. It’s subtle, the change in him, but startling to Robert who still can't quite get to grips with the intense sincerity that radiates from this Dingle lad every so often and at the most unexpected of moments.

“Wanna talk about it?” Aaron asks, and Robert knows this is dangerous territory they’re entering now. Robert  _knows_  he shouldn’t open up, that he shouldn’t tell this Dingle a single thing about his personal life, but the need to tell  _someone_  who might just be on his side is so strong… 

Robert shrugs, wondering if Aaron will just drop it and go back to the flirting. But he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. He makes a sympathetic face and puts his beer down. 

“Look, if you’re worried about stuff with Vic, you shouldn’t be,” Aaron tells him in a confidential voice. “Adam says she practically worships ya.” 

Robert looks away, guilt eating him up.

“Yeah, well, she looked pretty upset when I left.”

“So make it up tomorrow,” Aaron suggests. “She’s your sister. You’re bound to have a few barneys.” 

“She says she’s serious about this Adam,” Robert explains. “After a few months. I mean he came to our  _family_  meal. And Diane’s encouraging it, which is ridiculous.”

“They’re good for each other,” Aaron says. 

“For god’s sake-“ 

Aaron frowns curiously. 

“What I don’t get is why you’re so against it before you’ve even met him properly. If he was a waster then yeah, I’d get it. But I can think of worse blokes to date your sister.” 

“I don’t want her settling down with some-“ Robert begins, but trails off at the last moment as he remembers who he’s sitting opposite.

“Yeah?” 

“Look, no offence, but she can do better than a guy who works in scrap.” 

Aaron raises his eyebrows. He doesn’t look all that offended. Robert thinks he seems mildly pissed off at worst.

“Victoria’s smart, but she’s naive,” Robert tries to explain. “Always has been. She’ll believe the first lie he tells her, and he’ll have it made. She’ll be supporting him all her life. She’s been messed up enough as it is without some loser of a boyfriend dragging her down.” 

“Or maybe they just love each other?” Aaron suggests.

Robert makes a disgusted face.

“Didn’t have you pegged as a romantic,” Robert fires at him, taking another swig of beer.

“I’m not,” Aaron says quickly, looking embarrassed. “Just saying. It’s not all about cash. Not for normal people, anyway.” 

“She deserves better than him,” Robert says firmly. 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, surprising him. “To you she does. Cause she’s your sister. Nobody’s ever gonna be good enough as far as you’re concerned. But Vic makes her own decisions.”

“Andy should have been on this,” Robert continues bitterly. “But he’s too busy with that slapper of a wife of his-“

Aaron doesn’t tell him off for that remark, but he sends him a reproachful look which has about the same effect. Robert falls into a sulky silence.

“The thing about Adam-“ Aaron tries.

“I really don’t want to hear about him,” Robert interrupts. 

“No, seriously. You need to listen. Cause he’s been my mate for years. He’s a solid bloke. Dependable. And he loves the bones of your sister. Trust me, I have to work with him day in and day out, and he’s all right. Better than all right, really. And Vic’s my mate as well. I wouldn’t be over the moon if she was wasting her time with some loser either, trust me.” 

“I’ve already told yer, you don’t have a sister. You wouldn’t understand,” Robert says through gritted teeth.

“You don’t think it’s all a bit 1950s, you charging about telling her who she can and can’t see?” 

“I think it’s none of your business,” Robert responds acidly.

“Fair enough,” Aaron concedes, and then goes quiet. Robert wishes he hadn’t snapped, but it’s too late now. The conversation is gone. 

He hadn’t realised at the time, but he’d been enjoying it. Even if they were talking about his failures as a brother and that waster Adam Barton, it felt good to complain to someone without fear of judgement. It’s not like he can talk about his family to Chrissie after all. He keeps his background as vague as possible where she’s concerned, because he already knows she views him as some ambitious country boy. She doesn’t need to know how messed up his family  _really_  is. She doesn’t need to know the person he is when he’s back home. How small and pathetic his world used to be.

An uptempo song plays from upstairs where presumably there’s a dance floor. Robert’s glad Aaron didn’t drag him up there because he’s not the best dancer at the best of times (Chrissie always laughs at him when he tries), let alone in some gay bar in the middle of Hotten.

“I hate this song,” Robert complains, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Hold up a second, I’ll just go upstairs and get them to skip it for ya,” Aaron says sarcastically, pretending to get up.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t yer? Trying to make me look like an idiot.” 

“Trying? You make it easy, mate.”

And then there’s the flash of a grin. It’s so fleeting you could blink and miss it, but Robert knows it was there. Grumpy Aaron Dingle just full-on beamed at him and the triumph that gives him is alien, disconcerting.

“So, your missus know about all this?” Aaron asks curiously.

“I’ve already told you, the village isn’t her style.” 

“I didn’t mean the village. Bit weird, innit? You coming up here without her knowing.” 

“It’s not some secret,” Robert scoffs, like the idea’s ludicrous, even though Aaron’s sussed him out on his first try.

“Right, so she does know then?” 

Aaron’s done it again. He’s stolen the power of the conversation. He’s absolutely right in his assessment of the situation and he clearly knows it. Already it’s driving Robert up the wall.

Unable to lie to his face (because he gets the strangest sense that Aaron will see through it) Robert instead decides to glare at Aaron until he gets the message.

“So what is it you do again?” Aaron asks, obediently changing the subject. For some reason he’s not being stubborn about this and Robert isn’t sure why.

“Sales Manager,” Robert answers heavily. He’s been reminded of Chrissie and the guilt is setting in again. It’s not going to stop him, but it’s definitely going to ruin his fun a little. Ridiculously, Robert resents her for that. 

Aaron glances at him with confusion, thrown by his lack of enthusiasm.

“Thought you’d big it up a bit.” 

“It’s not like you'd understand what I do anyway. No offence, but you spend your life bashing things up and taking cars apart.” 

“Yeah, there’s a  _bit_  more to it than that, and you do realise that saying ’no offence’ doesn’t make whatever rubbish comes out of your mouth next suddenly okay?” 

Robert ignores Aaron’s last comment. Once again he finds he has the strangest desire to let rip with his emotions, his spite. Everyone else seems to think him being Sales Manager is fantastic. Of course they would, them never having never really left the small-village mentality behind, but the title alone makes Robert want to vomit with rage. He should be on level footing with Lawrence by now, if not higher. He knows he’s being deliberately held back as some sort of sick test, or even a punishment for daring to marry the boss’s daughter.

“You not happy with that, or…?” Aaron says, sensing his unease. 

Robert looks across the table at Aaron’s interested face and instinctively decides to elaborate.

“I’ve practically built the business,” Robert reveals bitterly. “It was going under when I turned up. Lawrence didn’t have a clue. He might have known his stuff back in the day, but now? Business’s changed. He relies on me to do the hard graft while he sits on his backside and lords it over everyone else.” 

Aaron drops his sarcasm again and tilts his head slightly to listen.

“He’s your boss?” 

“And father-in-law,” Robert explains.

Aaron lets out a sympathetic whistle. It’s oddly satisfying to be commiserated with on that.

“ _I_ was the one who found the contacts.  _I_ was the one who put my neck on the line for a few concrete deals. Not that you’d know it from the way he treats me. It’s a joke.  _Sales Manager._ ” 

Clearly Robert has a chip on his shoulder, thinks Aaron, swigging his beer thoughtfully. It’s why he thinks Andy’s slumming it, why he’s already insulted him and Adam over their jobs at the yard, why he’s so overly interested in what other people are doing with their lives. He feels under-appreciated in his own work and it’s turned him into a snob. Aaron gets it. It doesn’t make it any better, but at least Robert isn’t being a git for nothing. 

“Ever since I married Chrissie, he’s had it in for me,” Robert continues darkly. “He’s done everything, and I mean  _everything_  to cut me out.” 

“Right.” 

“He’s faked a heart attack, you know. I’m serious. When me and Chrissie were in Mexico he made us come back and lo and behold, he’s fine! Still up for going clay pigeon shooting, but apparently so ill that he needed his daughter at his bedside when we were supposed to be on our honeymoon.” 

“Wow,” Aaron says, thinking that’s probably the response Robert wants. And to be fair, it does sound like the guy’s taking advantage. Aaron can see why Robert’d be pissed off with everything.

“Yeah, I know!” Robert declares, looking heartened by Aaron’s expression. “But he’s getting on a bit now. Won’t be long until he has to pack it all in. Trust me, it can’t come too soon.” 

Aaron chews on his lower lip thoughtfully. 

“So you get everything when he retires?” 

“Yep,” Robert tells him, a nasty smile on his face. “Technically it goes to Chrissie, but it’ll be mine too.”

“Thought you were loaded already,” Aaron comments, glancing at Robert’s smart shirt and tailored blazer.

Robert notices the way Aaron’s looking at him, like he’s some sort of gold-digger. He’s determined that Aaron understands that isn’t the case. That he’s worked for everything he has, ten times harder than any upper class git. He only wants his fair share. Problem is, in the world of business, fair doesn't come into it. Robert’s learned that the hard way. 

“I  _deserve_  it,” Robert tells Aaron, a strange, wild sort of desperation in his tone. He really believes this, Aaron realises. Perhaps it’s true? “Without me there’d be no company. And he already pays me less than I’m owed.” 

“Can’t you take it up with someone? Get a lawyer or whatever?” 

Robert huffs out an amused breath through his nostrils. 

“He can pay for the best lawyers in Europe. And business doesn’t work like that. He’s company director. He owns it. He’s basically got free rein to do whatever he wants with no consequences. He could fire me like  _that_  and I won’t see a penny. D’you know he tried to give me the boot when it came out I was seeing Chrissie?”

Aaron shakes his head.

“Oh yes. All that work could have gone down the drain. All those years I put in. But he won’t do that now. He’d be doing Chrissie out of money if he decided to get rid of me, and he won't do that.”

Aaron licks his lips and waits, to see if more will come, if Robert will forget himself again and start spouting out his bitter honesty, but nothing does. Robert seems to be lost in thought as he absently swigs his beer, shaking his head to himself. He’s ranted himself into a quietly fuming silence.

“And your missus, Chrissie, she’s in business too?” Aaron asks, hoping to prompt Robert into more honest conversation. 

“Owns some salons,” Robert answers, looking shifty at the mention of his wife.

“Right, like Bernice, then?” 

“Her places are a bit of a step up from Bernice,” Robert declares pompously. “And I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t.” 

Aaron considers pushing further, but he decides not to. He can see the guilt in Robert’s eyes now the conversation has turned to Chrissie, and Aaron thinks he has the measure of that relationship. From what Robert’s said it sounds like Robert might just have got married for the financial security and to get a concrete stake in the business, but it does seem that he’s at least slightly fond of her, otherwise the guilt wouldn’t be there.

Sadly, Aaron’s known quite a few guys like Robert, or at least he’s known of them. Men who get married as a cover, because they think it will be easier, because they’re afraid of who they really are. He can’t imagine living a lie like that, and it makes Aaron feel more warmly towards Robert than he might otherwise. After all, something he  _does_  know well is how much of a dick repressing your true self can make a person. It certainly explains why Robert has such a terrible reputation in the village.

“So how did ya go from working on a farm to being in business?” Aaron asks, choosing what he hopes is a safer question this time round.

He notices that Robert looks surprised by his instant respectful diversion from the subject of Chrissie. He blinks at Aaron uncertainly, before breaking into a far more practiced expression.

“Ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” Robert comments, using his provocative voice again. Part of him wants the questions to continue, because it feels good to have someone take a genuine interest, but the other (far stronger) part of himself knows that he’s already given away more than he should have, and that this sort of open conversation is dangerous, not to mention contrary to what he wants to achieve this evening.

“I’m talking, yeah. That is what people usually do when they go out for a drink,” Aaron answers.

“Maybe I’m done talking?” Robert asks suggestively, dialling up the charm. This feels much safer than the conversation. This flirtation is what he knows best, although admittedly not when another man is involved. Still, he won’t dwell on that either. He can’t afford to. “How about we take this elsewhere?” 

Aaron regards him over his bottle. Unlike a lot of the women Robert’s tried this on over the years (and there have been many), Aaron doesn’t seem overly thrilled by the thinly veiled proposition. In fact, if Robert were to compare his reaction to anyone he’s tried this on so far, it comes closest to his first attempt to chat up Chrissie, who had played it very cool and made him work for what he wanted.

That comparison in itself worries Robert and so he pushes it aside.

“See, here’s the thing,” Aaron remarks. “I can’t work you out, mate.” 

“Oh?” 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying it on with me.” 

Robert doesn’t say a word. He knows this could go either way and he’s afraid of ruining things.

“But I’m looking at that ring on your finger,” Aaron continues. “And I’m wondering what you’re playing at.”

Robert doesn’t even flinch.

“I think you know exactly what I’m playing at," he tells Aaron lowly.

Aaron nods, his lips turned down into an upside down smile.

“And you reckon I’m that kind of bloke, do ya?” 

“Come on, we both know why we’re both still here,” Robert remarks, raising his eyebrows. 

Aaron leans back in his chair pretending to be casual about this. He surveys Robert with as much nonchalance as he can manage.

“You and her have some sort of arrangement?” Aaron asks. “You get to see who you want and she turns a blind eye?”

“No!” Robert all but spits with indignation, his cool persona disappearing in seconds at the insult. 

“It’s a fair question, considering.” 

Even though Aaron has every right to be suspicious, to ask, Robert’s offended. He doesn’t want Aaron thinking he’s some pathetic closet case.

“It’s none of your business,” Robert corrects him sharply. “And I’m not gay.”

“So you’re what? Bisexual?” 

“I’m straight,” Robert hisses, voice very low. “And I don’t have to explain myself to you.” 

“Straight? Right,” Aaron says, sounding like he doesn’t believe it for one second. 

Robert isn’t here to argue the intricacies of sexuality. He’s peeved that Aaron’s managed to turn a perfectly decent proposition into this humiliating inquisition. Especially after how well they seemed to be connecting, how sure Robert was that this was leading somewhere.

“Are we doing this or what?” Robert demands, looking irritated and impatient. He puts the flat of his hand down on the table like he’s about to close on a business deal. The gesture appears to rile Aaron, because all of a sudden he blows entirely cold again.

“Doing what exactly?” Aaron asks, playing dumb.

“You know what.” 

“Nah. Sorry mate. Not got a clue. Thought I did, but apparently you’re ‘straight’ so I’ve obviously got the wrong end of the stick.” 

“Aaron-“ 

Aaron leans forward, eyes narrowed, suddenly furious. It's not what Robert wants which has pissed him off, but the way the guy's treating it like some business transaction. It feels demeaning, like an insult.

“I’ve met blokes like you before. And if you think you can use me as some sick little game to spice up your marriage then you’re wrong. I’m not here for you to mess me about because you’re getting bored with the missus.” 

“So what are you doing here?” Robert demands, with a matching quiet fury. “What the hell were you expecting? I told you I’m married. You want a ring or something? Aren’t your lot supposed to be up for this sort of thing?”

Aaron’s eyes go almost comically wide. He clearly can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“My lot? Are you having a laugh?” Aaron demands, nostrils flaring.

Robert wishes that one back, but it’s too late now. And he’s not apologising to Aaron Dingle. No way.

“You’re single and interested, so what’s the problem?” Robert asks. 

“What, aside from the wife?” 

Robert flushes red. 

“The problem is your attitude,” Aaron tells him flatly. “And just a tip, I wouldn’t say anything like you just did too loudly in here, cause ‘my lot’ won’t like it. You’re fucking lucky I’m mates with Vic, else you’d be out cold on the floor by now.” 

“Then why say you’d come out with me?” Robert asks again, genuinely thrown. “It’s not like we know each other.”

“I thought you could use a mate,” Aaron tells him with a shrug. 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Er, maybe because you’ve got just about everyone’s back up already and you’ve only been home two minutes?” 

Robert can’t stand feeling pitied. And by some low-life Dingle of all people? Immediately he turns spiteful again to hide his embarrassment. 

“You think I’d want  _you_  as a mate? Seriously?” he asks, scoffing out a forced laugh.

Clearly Aaron’s hurt by that, but he shrugs it off.

“Doesn’t look like you’ve got a lot of choice,” Aaron fires back coolly. “As far as I can see, nobody back home was queuing to spend time with you. And don’t worry. Offer’s off the table now anyway. I don’t like being made a mug of.” 

“Made a mug of?” Robert repeats, voice going high pitched as he attempts to whisper. “I thought you were here to mess around. End of.” 

“Then you’ve got me wrong, mate,” Aaron declares with a great deal of pride. 

“You’ve been giving me signals all evening,” Robert points out. “Come off it, I’m not blind.”

“Maybe you got your signals mixed up?” Aaron suggests, infuriatingly. “You being straight and all.”

Robert wants to throttle him right about now. It’s never this hard to arrange a one-off hook up with a woman. A bit of charm is all that’s needed under usual circumstances, and Robert has charm in spades. He wonders if all blokes are this difficult, or if he’s just unlucky to be drawn to Aaron fucking Dingle, who obviously gets off on winding him up.

And he still is drawn to him. Strangely, even more so now that Aaron’s decided to call his bluff.

“I  _know_  when someone wants me,” Robert tells him arrogantly. “Back in the yard you couldn’t get enough.”

Aaron scoffs out his own laugh and then shakes his head.

“Nope. Fancied a beer and a chat with the bloke Vic’s always harping on about,” Aaron lies. “I felt sorry for you, mate. You’re not my type.”

Robert doesn’t know what to say. It’s not often he’s left speechless, but this is definitely one of those times. He splutters, face red with fury and mortification. This has never happened to him before. Yes, he’s been turned down, of course he has, but like this? When he was so sure he was going to get what he wanted? After actually having some sort of accidental-connection with the person in question? 

It’s a blow to his ego that he hadn’t been anticipating. 

Aaron continues to watch him with that annoying nonchalant expression, and so Robert gets to his feet, snarls at the other man, and draws himself up to his full height. This might not be his turf and he might not hold any power here, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to roll over, defeated.

“You know what, forget it,” Robert hisses. “Did you honestly think I was serious?” 

“Yeah, and I think you know you were too,” Aaron responds easily. 

“As if I’d touch you,” Robert declares, forcing a laugh, like the idea is ludicrous. But even he can hear that he sounds like a spoiled child who’s been denied something he wants. 

“You were the one doing the chasing,” Aaron says coolly, leaning back in his chair, head tilted slightly to one side as he looks up at Robert, like he’s a mildly interesting sight. “I’m not fussed either way. Like I said, other options. Sorry to break it to ya, but you’re not all that special.”

Robert opens his mouth indignantly to respond again, the urge to strangle Aaron even stronger than before, but he can’t find the words. To his further displeasure, a moderately attractive man at the bar has clearly clocked the barney happening and is making eyes at Aaron hopefully, looking about ready to sit down his vacated seat. Aaron notices the man at the bar, sees Robert notice him, and then gives the guy the most subtle of winks. 

“What’s that?” Robert demands. He knows it’s none of his business, but already he feels jealous. He doesn’t take well to being second best.

Aaron deliberately takes his time looking away from the guy at the bar before he looks back at Robert. 

“You still here?” he asks. 

“Do you know what? _Fuck you_ ,” Robert hisses, storming off. 

“Don’t get your head stuck in the door on the way out,” Aaron calls after him, and although Robert can’t see the smug Dingle’s face, he can tell he’s smiling.

+++

For a moment after Robert leaves, Aaron feels triumphant. It’s the same thrill he gets after a fist fight, when he’s been taken on by someone who underestimates him only for them to get the shock of their life when they realise he’s not afraid to give as good as he gets. 

Still, Aaron can’t shake a sense of regret. He knows Robert’s a dick. He’s arrogant and spiteful and absolutely deserves a punch in the face, but there were times when they were talking that he let his guard down. When he was talking about Victoria, mostly, and how he felt taken for granted at work. In those moments he seemed like an almost-decent bloke.

Aaron can see himself in Robert Sugden. He recognises that defensive maliciousness all too well. It’s the panic of being found out, of having your cards out on the table. It’s the exact same way he felt back in this very same bar, years ago now.

He knows he should go after him. Robert’s probably bricking it. Maybe even hating himself. Maybe panicking that Aaron’s going to blow his cover back home.

What if he’s the first bloke Robert’s tried it on with? Just thinking about that possibility makes Aaron wish he’d dealt with the situation differently. He should have been more mature, calmer, more like Jackson. 

Hadn’t he been a right little shit the first time he’d come to Bar West? Only he’d been okay in the end, he’d figured everything out, and all because of Jackson. All because a decent bloke had gone out of his way to help him.

As Aaron’s talking himself into going after Robert, the sort-of good looking guy from the bar starts sauntering over, and only now does Aaron remember that he winked at the bloke when he was arguing with Robert. He’d only done it to piss Robert off, but now the guy clearly thinks he’s in with a chance. Aaron quickly downs the last of his beer, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and gets up before the guy can sit down in Robert’s empty seat. 

On a normal evening he might well have had a beer with the guy but he’s no longer in the mood. By the time the man opens his mouth, presumably about to give him some line or other that Aaron’s heard a hundred times before,  Aaron’s already making his getaway, looking slightly embarrassed as he takes the long way around to get to the stairs.

+++

He finds Robert standing outside on the street, a little way down from Bar West, at the mouth of the back alley that runs down behind the bar, presumably in case anyone accidentally mistakes him for gay. He’s got his phone out and is texting furiously. 

At least he’s still here, Aaron thinks. 

“Look, Robert-“ Aaron tries, approaching him. 

Robert jumps at the sound of his name and then looks really seriously angry when he sees Aaron coming towards him.

“Come back inside, yeah? I get that this is probably a lot to deal with. I do get it. I’ve been there-“ 

“No, you haven’t,” Robert tells him.

“Maybe not in your exact situation,” Aaron concedes. “But I get how it feels. I’m not gonna judge you or whatever-“

A couple of guys nearby are listening intently, not even bothering to be subtle about it. Robert sees them, blanches white, and then inclines his head furiously towards the alley, stomping down there with his oddly lanky and yet purposeful walk. Aaron follows him. He understands how vulnerable Robert must be feeling, how terrified, and yeah, the blokes at Bar West could do with a few lessons on minding their own.

“If you tell  _anyone-”_ Robert hisses, when they’re out of earshot.

“Look, I’m not gonna go blabbing to your wife if that’s what you’re worried about,” Aaron says, putting his hands in his pockets. “I wouldn’t out ya.”

“Out me? I’m not gay!” 

“Whatever you are then,” Aaron agrees. 

“I’m  _straight._ Or are you too stupid to get that though your thick skull?” 

“Look you can cut the bullshit,” Aaron tells him wearily. “I wasn’t born yesterday. You tried to make a move in there.” 

“Can’t you see I was just playing with yer?” Robert declares (rather unconvincingly). “I just wanted to see how far you’d go. It was a laugh.” 

“Robert-“

“I was bored. You were there.”

“Right, and you reckon straight blokes do that sort of thing cause they’re ‘bored’ do ya?” Aaron asks. 

He sees the panic cross Robert’s features quick as a flash as he considers the question. Aaron can’t help but take pity on him once again. 

“Look, I know it’s none of my business-“ 

“Glad we agree on something.” 

“But I just wanted you to know that I’m not gonna say a word and that it’s fine. Honestly.” 

Robert looks at Aaron with disbelief, opening his mouth to respond before biting the words back. He bristles slightly and then is still again, clearly relieved. 

“Have you called a cab or…” 

“It’s on the way,” Robert admits stiffly. 

“You know we can still go back inside?” 

Robert turns to Aaron, again with that baffled expression, like he fears he’s being led into a trap of some sort. It’s almost sad, how on edge he is. 

“Why are you being like this?” Robert asks suspiciously. 

“Just… being a mate,” Aaron shrugs. 

Robert swallows and takes that information in. He’s surprised Aaron’s not knocked him out so far to be honest, let alone that he’s standing there offering friendship. It doesn’t make any sense. 

“A mate?” Robert repeats, stepping closer. 

Aaron doesn’t drop his gaze. 

“Yeah. Why not?” 

Why not? Robert can think of a hundred reasons. He’s not the sort of man that people tend to want as a mate, for reasons that he knows are entirely his own fault. But Aaron’s still standing there, looking disturbingly sincere. Disturbingly sincere and seriously attractive.

“I’m not gay,” Robert repeats, taking another step forward.

Aaron shrugs his shoulders, not looking away.

“If you say so.”

Robert’s now so close to Aaron that there are only a few inches between their faces, and Aaron clearly isn't going to step back.

“This doesn’t go any further?” Robert confirms hotly.

Aaron wants to sarcastically ask him what ‘this’ is, but he already knows, of course he does. It looks like Robert’s finally found the courage to initiate what he wanted all along, and Aaron doesn’t have the willpower to back off again. Even if the guy is married. After all, blokes like Robert Sugden don’t come around too often, and Aaron’s not so noble that he’s going to turn down an opportunity like this when it’s (literally) staring him in the face.

Aaron shakes his head mutely, agreeing that he’ll keep his mouth shut. 

He lets Robert make the first move, and when he does, it’s more sudden than Aaron’s been expecting. He should have known that tentative wasn’t going to be Robert Sugden’s style.

Two hands come up to cup Aaron’s cheeks, holding him firmly in place as Robert plants the first frantic kiss on his lips. Aaron closes his eyes and lets his hands move to Robert’s blazer, only touching the fabric lightly, not wanting to spook Robert again. 

Robert shifts his hands as he grows in confidence, now holding Aaron’s neck, thumbs brushing his cheeks possessively. 

Aaron becomes aware that they’re moving, feet almost stumbling as Robert backs him against the cold brick wall behind him with a small bump. It doesn’t break the heated kiss as Robert’s hands move tentatively down. 

Clearly Robert’s not as confident as he’s trying to make out. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, or if he does, he’s afraid to make the next move. Eager to help him out, Aaron reaches for his blazer and yanks it down over his shoulders, Robert giving an unintentionally amusing shimmy of his torso to help it on its way. Why did Robert have to go and wear some posh shirt with all those buttons? Aaron thinks as he grabs Robert by the shoulders and manoeuvres them so that they switch places, Robert now leaning back against the wall, his blazer hanging off him in a scruffy way that shouldn’t suit him at all (but somehow does). His breath's coming out in short pants and Aaron can smell and taste the alcohol on it.

And then suddenly the moment is broken.

A whistling noise echoes down the alley, the sound of a passing group of guys who’ve somehow seen them (a fairly difficult task because of the bins that Aaron’s sure Bar West have helpfully positioned between the end of the alley and opening onto the main street for this exact reason), and as though alarm bells have sounded in his head, Robert pushes Aaron forcefully away from him, causing him to stumble back and almost fall over.

As Aaron just about manages to keep his footing, he sees Robert stumbling away from the wall like he’s been shot, straightening his jacket and even wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His expression is panicked, mortified, like a deer caught in the headlights, and Aaron can see he's preparing to distance himself from the scene already. 

In what can only be a few seconds Robert is a different person from the man who was furiously kissing him mere moments ago. His eyes have gone hard, his expression unfathomable, and then without warning or a single word to Aaron he makes a break for it.

His retreat is so sudden that Aaron’s left standing there dazed and unsteady, staring after him with confusion. By the time Aaron’s pulled himself together enough to follow him, Robert’s already hotfooting it away, long strides carrying him towards the main road again, hands held awkwardly at his sides as he goes. 

“Robert, wait-“ Aaron calls out.

Either Robert doesn’t hear, or he’s choosing to ignore him, because he doesn’t turn around or respond.

Instead he races past the group of rowdy men who disturbed them and towards an oncoming taxi, heading into the road to hail it, one arm raised. For a hideous second Aaron thinks the taxi’s going to hit Robert, but thank god it stops just in time with a screech of brakes, allowing Robert to yank open the passenger door, all but throw himself in, and order the driver to take him away from Bar West and from Aaron Dingle, who’s still standing there on the pavement, staring after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni work has been taking up all my time and also the Robron storyline on Emmerdale right now is kind of making it hard for me to write for the boys, but anyway, life goes on. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you are enjoying this or following the story! It really encourages me!
> 
> My twitter is @ClaudiaBoleyn and my Tumblr is claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com  
> xxx


	5. The Cover Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's disappeared without a word to anyone, and Aaron's left to deal with the effect this has on his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are 100% appreciated. Just so you know.  
> xxx

When Aaron finally gets home, clambering out of a taxi with his head in his hands, it’s early enough that his mum’s busy setting up the pub for opening hours. 

“Good night?” Chas asks, eyebrow raised, as Aaron traipses into the pub with his hoodie up, as though that will somehow make him less visible to his nosy mother.

“Don’t start,” he grumbles. He loves his mum but there’s nothing she seems to enjoy more than giving him an inquisition every time he stays out for the night. If she could, she’d want to meet every bloke he slept with as a one-off and invite them to the pub. 

Aaron seriously hopes she won’t start asking questions about where he spent the night and who with this time because Aaron can’t even remember the guy’s name. That’s probably bad but he’s too hungover to care. 

“Going for a shower,” Aaron tells her, pointing in the direction of the back room, but the moment he does his mother’s moved into his path, numerous pint glasses in both hands.

“Interesting choice of company,” Chas remarks. “Robert Sugden.” 

She says his name like a deadly disease and Aaron can sort-of understand why Robert’s so defensive about being back in the village he was brought up in after all these years.

“He didn’t stick around for long,” Aaron tells her, truthfully. “Wasn’t his scene.” 

“He left you on your own?” Chas asks, sounding deeply disapproving. 

Stay with him or piss off, apparently Robert Sugden can get nothing right in Chas Dingle's eyes. But then again, who can?

“I _think_ I’ll get over it,” Aaron says sarcastically, making to skirt around his mother, but once again Chas blocks his path. 

“The way he treated Katie,” Chas comments, shaking her head. “The way he spoke to her. He’s got some nerve, I’ll give him that. I don’t want you getting too pally with him. Understand?” 

“Yeah, well, there’s two sides,” Aaron mutters, finally managing to dodge his mother and move towards the stairs. His head is pounding from his hangover and his mum _really_ isn’t helping. 

“Yes,” Chas agrees, calling up the stairs after him. “The truth. And lies. I wonder which one he’s given you?” 

+++

The shower helps Aaron’s state of mind slightly, although his head’s still pounding. He freshens up and gets changed into a loose t-shirt and joggers. Technically he should be up at the yard later, but he’s held the fort for Adam enough times, so he’s hoping his best mate will agree to cut him some slack for the morning.

When he comes downstairs again, in search of paracetamol for his headache, Diane’s sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her. 

“Morning, pet,” she says brightly. “You’ve seen better days. Late one, was it?” 

“Erm, yeah.” 

“I hear my stepson managed to talk you into taking him out on the town.” 

Aaron still can’t get used to this part of living in a small village, the fact that everyone knows everything about you in no time at all. You can hardly go to the bog without some busybody clocking it.

“We had a few beers,” Aaron agrees vaguely. “Nothing major.”

“This must be the first time you’ve met our Robert properly. I’m sorry to say he hasn’t made a particularly good impression on most so far.” 

Aaron feels the strangest need to defend Robert. It doesn’t seem right that his stepmother’s talking about him like this, even if there is a definite fondness behind her words. She’s already assuming the evening didn’t go well, and although it didn’t, not really, Aaron doesn’t want to tell her that. 

“He’s all right,” Aaron says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“He didn’t cause you any trouble?” 

If it wasn’t Diane asking the question, Aaron might have snapped at her that Robert isn’t a kid and that he probably wouldn’t appreciate being treated like one, but it is Diane, and Aaron has a certain level of respect for her, what with her being such a good mate to his mum, so instead he just shakes his head casually.

“We didn’t have a problem. He seems fine to me.”

“Well that’s a small mercy at least,” Diane remarks, shaking her head. “I expect he told you all about what went on at our meal yesterday?” 

Aaron really doesn’t want to get roped into a conversation about Robert. It feels disloyal, and to be honest, it’s Sugden family business. Nothing to do with him, even if he does live under Diane’s roof.

“Not a lot,” Aaron answers vaguely.

“Well that’s probably for the best,” Diane declares. “Needless to say, it ended in tears.”

Aaron senses a break in the conversation where he can make himself scarce without being rude, so he hurries to the kitchen cabinets on the hunt for paracetamol. 

“I’d offer to make you a brew, but I’m not sure you’d be able to stomach it,” Diane says with a kind smile. “Ah well, you’re only young once and you might as well make the most of it. I expect Robert’s the same over at Val’s.” 

Aaron gives a half smile, neither agreeing or disagreeing with that statement. The truth is he has no idea what became of Robert after last night, but he doesn’t want to drop him in it, so he decides it’s best to keep his mouth shut. 

After rooting around in the cupboard for a minute or so, he finds that thankfully there are a couple of tablets left. He pops a couple and washes them down with a swig of cold water from the tap.

Aaron’s just thinking about how nice a few hours of sleep will be when the door to the back room opens and in bursts a tearful Victoria, in full sous-chef uniform, with Adam right behind her looking equal parts angry and protective, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Once again, Aaron gets the sense that he’s intruding, but there’s nowhere to go. Instead he stands awkwardly in the kitchen area and tries to look unobtrusive. 

“Victoria?” Diane asks with concern. “What’s happened?”

But Victoria doesn’t answer her. Instead she turns to Aaron. 

“Have you seen him?” she asks in a wavering voice.

“Seen who?” Aaron asks, although he has an idea of who she’s talking about.

“Robert. He was with you last night, wasn’t he?” Victoria confirms. 

Aaron can’t really deny it, since it’s clearly common knowledge. There’s nothing suspect about that, though, he tells himself. Still, being put on the spot like this is stressing him out. He scratches the back of his neck and hopes he’s playing it cool.

“I, er, yeah. I mean for a bit.” 

“Victoria?” Diane asks again.

“It’s because of what happened last night, I know it,” Victoria explains, starting to cry again. “It’s all ruined and he was only back a day.” 

“What’s he done now?” Diane demands, more sternly this time.

“He’s only gone and left, hasn’t he?” Adam explains, as Victoria wipes her eyes, trying not to smudge her makeup. “Without so much as a note for Vic. No text. Nothing.” 

“What, did he not come back last night?” Aaron asks, attempting to be casual in order to hide the fact he’s curious and ever so slightly concerned. 

“I thought he was with you?” Diane points out, confused. 

“Not the whole night,” Aaron says awkwardly. “He went off to do his own thing later on.”

“What were you playing at going out with him anyway?” Adam asks, looking slightly betrayed. 

God, this really isn’t the time for this, Aaron thinks. The last thing he needs is his best mate being all righteous and having a sulk with him.

“Dunno,” Aaron shrugs, avoiding Adam’s eyes. “He wanted to tag along. It wasn’t planned or anything.”

Diane’s made her way over to Victoria, ignoring Aaron and Adam’s conversation. She has her arm around her stepdaughter as she leads her to a chair at the kitchen table. 

“Well perhaps he’s just not home yet? You know your brother,” Diane suggests sensibly. “Aaron hasn’t been in long himself. He’s probably hungover and laying low for the time being.”

“No, he’s gone. Properly,” Victoria tells her. “Aunt Val said he got all his things together last night and then left in a state.” 

Aaron tunes back into Victoria and Diane’s conversation, mind whirring. So Robert’s panicked and done a runner, has he? Is he really that scared of who he is? Of what they did?

Robert came across as so confident last night, arrogant even. Aaron hadn't counted on him abandoning his whole family visit over one heated snog in an alleyway. 

“I shouldn’t have said what I did about Dad…” Victoria says.

“Babe, if anyone was out of line, he was,” Adam consoles his girlfriend, going to stand behind her, a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“But it is though, isn’t it? You don’t know how he is about Dad, Adam. Me and Robert never argue. Not like him and Andy. What if this is how it’s gonna be from now on?” 

“Look babe, he’ll have gone home with his tail between his legs. He probably feels bad about what he said to ya. Give him time and things’ll blow over.”

“You don’t know that, Adam.” 

“He was all right with you, you say, Aaron?” Diane asks, seeming to remember he’s in the room. “When you went out last night?” 

“Er, yeah,” Aaron agrees awkwardly. “Fine.”

Adam shakes his head with disapproval and Aaron’s very aware that he’s made Robert out to be completely unfeeling, when the truth is he was obviously pretty hurt by the argument with Vic. He doesn’t want to make things worse for him, so he quickly changes his response.

“I mean obviously he was gutted about what happened at the meal,” Aaron adds. “He did say something about that. About not meaning to upset you or whatever, Vic.” 

Adam scoffs like he doesn’t believe it, but Victoria looks slightly soothed by the information. 

“He’s probably just gone home,” Aaron suggests, hoping this is the case. Robert had the presence of mind last night to collect his stuff from the B&B, which is a good sign, isn't it? He’s probably run off home to his wife in a panic. Nothing to worry about. 

“So why won’t he answer any of my texts?” Victoria asks, fishing her phone out of her pocket and putting it down on the kitchen table miserably.

“Because he’s a git, that’s why,” Adam declares darkly. “Sorry babe, I know he’s your brother and all, but I hate it when you get upset like this. He’s got no right. It makes me properly angry. Like properly.”

“Let’s all just calm down,” Diane says, putting up her hands. “Victoria, you know what Robert’s like. God help him, he enjoys the drama. He’ll have gone off to cool down and when he does, he’ll be back in touch.”

“He was definitely all right with you?” Victoria asks Aaron, frowning with thought. “When you two were out last night? Nothing weird happened?”

Aaron wants the floor to open up and swallow him. Yes, something weird happened. But it’s not something he reckons Robert would appreciate him blurting out to his little sister.

“Er, yeah. Fine,” Aaron says, scratching his chin in what he hopes is a casual manner. “We didn’t talk much to be honest. Everything was just… normal.”

“So why would he leave like that?” Victoria ponders out loud while Adam rubs her back soothingly. “It doesn’t make any sense. No, I’m telling yer. It was me. It was what I said.” 

Aaron can’t stand to see Victoria this upset, and he doesn’t think Robert would want that either, so he racks his brains and comes up with an excuse on his behalf, hoping he’s doing the right thing by getting involved.

“Actually, er, now I think of it he said he had some work thing to sort out? Some crisis?” Aaron offers. 

Diane nods as if this doesn’t surprise her at all. Victoria also looks relieved although not entirely convinced. Neither of them seem to wonder why he didn’t mention it before.

“There you go,” Adam tells Victoria supportively. “He’ll be stressing over some deal. He’s probably gone back to sort it out. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” 

“I just hate the arguments. I know things are tough with him and Andy, but I really wanted us to have a nice few days together…”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that, don’t you worry,” Diane tells Victoria kindly. “And it wouldn’t be a real family meal if someone didn’t leave in a huff.”

Victoria gives a watery smile and Adam looks relieved to see his girlfriend cheering up a bit. Aaron’s head’s starting to pound again and he’s not feeling all that great. What he really needs right now is his bed.

“Right, er, Adam, d’ya mind if I just…” Aaron says, gesturing upstairs. 

“Yeah, sure,” Adam answers, his attention still on Vic. “Just make sure you put the hours in tomorrow, yeah?”

“Course I will,” Aaron says, feeling a bit annoyed that Adam even has to remind him. It’s not like he often skives off work (despite what James Barton seems to think), and to be fair, Adam’s not exactly down at the yard today either. 

Before he gets dragged into further questioning about Robert, Aaron slips out of the room and heads upstairs to have a lie down. 

+++

Aaron’s just made himself a huge sandwich for ‘lunch’ (it’s mid-afternoon) and is about to tuck in in the back room, which for once is actually empty, when Chas bustles in on her break. 

“Good to see you working hard,” she comments dryly as she pulls up a chair and helps herself to the packet of crisps Aaron was intending to eat after his sandwich. “Left Adam up at the yard have ya?” 

“He’s fine with it. Anyway, I’ll make up the hours. It’s not like we’ve got anything on today.”

“Hm,” Chas hums, sounding unconvinced. “So, is this your breakfast or lunch?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” 

Chas can’t help but smile fondly at him, although she rolls her eyes too. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about Robert Sugden’s little disappearing act, would you?” she asks, just as Aaron takes a huge bite. (She always goes and asks questions at the most inconvenient moments.)

He quickly swallows his mouthful and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He just _knew_ his mum wouldn’t be able to resist getting involved. 

“It was a work thing. Some business deal that went south or summat.” 

Chas watches her son intently and comes to the conclusion that he’s hiding something.

“Please tell me you didn’t kick off with him.” 

Aaron frowns, confused. 

“Why would I?”

“Because I know he’s not been easy on Adam and you’re loyal, son.”

“Thought that’s what you’d want,” Aaron points out. “You obviously hate the bloke.”

“Of course I don’t want that! I don’t want you knocking seven bells out of someone and getting banged up again! Even if he could do with being taken down a peg or two…” 

“You think I battered him?” Aaron asks incredulously. Okay, so _maybe_ he was that sort of bloke once upon a time, but he’s been doing his best to stay out of trouble recently (aside from a few odd jobs with Ross). Now he’s got the yard he’s trying to get his head down and earn a proper living for himself, maybe even get enough cash together to find his own place in the not-too-distant future. 

“No!” Chas backtracks. “I just know what you’re like and I know what _he’s_ like…”

“Well sorry to disappoint, but no. I didn’t batter him. He got a call from someone from work and had to go. It really is that simple.”

“You didn’t say anything about that earlier,” Chas points out, frowning. 

“Yeah, cause I’m gonna give you a blow by blow account of my evening…”

“Don’t bite my head off, son. I’m just looking out for you. I’m your mother.”

“Yeah, well. Like I said, he didn’t stick around for long.”

“Probably for the best,” Chas says with a sigh, reaching for the other half of Aaron’s sandwich and taking a bite. “I don’t know how Diane puts up with it all.”

Well our family’s not exactly perfect, Aaron thinks. The Sugdens are hardly any worse than the Dingles. Aaron doubts anyone can be quite as messed up as his own massive family. 

“Mum, no offence, but talking about Robert’s getting seriously boring,” Aaron comments. “Don’t you have Katie or someone for that?”

“Oi, don’t you get mouthy on me,” Chas reprimands him as she takes another bite. “I’m just trying to make conversation.”

“And nick my sarnies by the look of it,” Aaron adds. 

Chas gives one of her guilty un-motherly smiles and shrugs her shoulders. Aaron can’t help but love this playful side of his mum. She might not be all mature and sensible like other mothers, but at least she’s doing her best for him now. She’s a laugh, even though, yeah, she’s seriously embarrassing as well.

“Sorry love,” Chas says, putting the half-eaten sandwich back down on his plate. “There you go. I’d best leave you to it then.”

Slowly Chas gets up and makes to leave, but Aaron can’t help calling her back. 

“Oh, go on then,” he says, gesturing at his plate. “You might as well finish it now. I’m not touching it.” 

Thrilled to be asked to join him, Chas sits back down quick as a flash and reaches out to pinch Aaron’s cheek, making him grimace. 

“Love ya, son,” Chas declares brightly. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Aaron mutters, brushing her hand away, although it's a definite effort to fight away his smile.

+++

It’s five days later and Aaron’s doing paperwork up at the scrapyard. Adam’s been in and out of the office all day on pick-ups and journeys to Bob’s cafe for doughnuts and bacon sarnies, but this time when he pops his head round the door, he looks more serious than usual. Judging by his expression, something’s clearly troubling him. Adam has a very-readable face like that, Aaron thinks. In that way, they’re polar opposites. Aaron knows exactly how to hide what he’s thinking. It’s something he learned through necessity fairly early in life. But Adam can’t help showing every little emotion he feels, something which is actually kind of endearing. Not that Aaron would ever say so, since he doesn’t fancy getting punched in the face. 

“What is it?” Aaron asks, turning in his chair. 

“You’ve not heard from Robert have you?” Adam asks, brows furrowed. 

It’s so out of the blue that Aaron almost drops his pen.

“No, why would I?” Aaron asks, trying to seem casual. 

“Because you two are bessie mates now?” Adam teases him, throwing a filthy glove in his direction. “I mean you did betray me by going for a drink with the enemy, which I haven’t forgiven you for, by the way. No, seriously though, mate. He’s not answering any of Vic’s calls and she’s getting properly upset over it.”

“I don’t even have his number,” Aaron says truthfully. “And we’re not ‘mates’. We had _one_ drink.”

“I can’t cheer her up. I’ve tried everything but this whole thing’s made her majorly depressed.”

“Why?” Aaron asks. “I mean, Robert left for a work thing. It wasn’t her.”

“Nah, he’s sulking,” Adam explains. “Must be. Ignoring all her calls and texts like that. I’m telling ya, bro. He’s in a mood and he’s taking it out on Vic. It’s cause she invited me to that meal.”

Aaron knows for a fact that Robert isn’t trying to take anything out on Victoria. He feels guilty for knowing that when Adam doesn’t, but there’s still nothing he can do about it. He can hardly burst out with: _don’t worry, mate. He’s not in a mood with Vic. He’s having some sort of identity-based crisis and that’s sort-of down to me._

“I hate that guy,” Adam continues, slumping down on a desk. “Not just because he hates me, either. Because of the way he treats Vic. Thinks he’s so big and important that he can mess her about. I’m not having it, bro. Nah, when he comes back he’d better sort himself out, or we’ll be having words.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“I mean he comes down here, lording it over everyone, trying to make out like I’m not good enough for Vic, and then he fucks off without a word! Who has to pick up the pieces when he’s gone, eh? Me. That’s who. The guy who’s apparently not good enough for his sister. Well at least I’m actually there for her. I hate it when she’s upset, bro. It really gets to me. Just wish there was something I could do to sort it out.”

“Has he not even texted her?” Aaron asks, fiddling with the paperwork in front of him so he doesn’t look overly concerned with the situation. 

“No. Nothing. Dropped off the face of the earth apparently. For all we know he’s fucked off for good. And good riddance to him, I say. Or at least I would, if I didn't have Vic to think about.” 

Aaron nods, like he’s mildly interested by that, but he’s inwardly bricking it. Maybe Adam’s overdramatic ideas have got him stressing out over nothing, but he can’t help but worry that Robert’s freaked out so badly over what happened between them that he’s done something stupid. 

Is Robert the kind of guy that would do that? He didn’t seem like it, but sometimes you can’t tell.

Aaron probably didn’t seem like that sort of guy himself, but he still found himself in a car trying to gas himself to death at the age of eighteen. 

“Ah well,” Adam sighs, reaching to take the last jam doughnut for himself. “Just thought I’d check with you. Makes me glad I’ve only got sisters, though, I can tell you that. And if our Holly or Hannah ever come back here with some bloke, I'll cut the guy some slack.”

+++

It’s another hour and a half before Adam leaves the port-a-kabin again (seeing as he's feeling especially chatty), and by then it’s almost the end of business hours. Aaron knows he doesn’t have much time, so he rifles through the mess on his desk to find the post-it note Adam gave to him a week or so ago. 

Ringing Robert’s work might well be a stupid thing to do, but Aaron has to know for certain. He still can’t shake that distant ominous feeling that Robert could be in some sort of trouble. Aaron knows better than most how dangerous such a revelation can be, especially if you’re alone with it.

He wonders why nobody’s tried Robert’s work number already, but he supposes it’s probably pride. That doesn’t matter to Aaron right now. It’s not like he’ll ever have to see Robert again, after all. All he needs to know is that the guy’s safe. 

It’s what Jackson would have done for him. 

Aaron dials the number quickly, so he doesn't have a chance to back out. The person who picks up the phone isn’t Robert. It’s a chirpy-sounding woman with a London accent. 

“Lawrence White Farming Machinery, how may I be of assistance?”

“Right, er, hi. Do you have a Robert Sugden working for you?” 

“May I take your name?” the woman asks brightly. Aaron’s already getting pissed off by how cheerful she sounds. Why are they all like that in the south? It’s unnatural to be that happy at work.

“Mr Dingle-ton?” he says, only just thinking to add the last part and grimacing to himself. He should have thought about what he was going to say before he called, but it’s too late now. He’ll just have to wing it. “From Leeds Haulage. So could you tell me if Robert Sugden’s in today or…”

“You’re in luck, Mr Dingleton. He’s in the office today.”

“Great,” Aaron breathes out, smiling to himself with relief. At least Robert’s not topped himself. He really is just being a dick and not calling his family. Job done. 

“I’ll put you through,” the woman continues. 

“No, it’s all right-“ Aaron tries, but it’s too late. 

Aaron grimaces but can do nothing to stop the call being diverted. If he slams the phone down he’ll make his call look suspicious, and that’s the last thing he wants.

“Ah, _Mr Dingleton_ ,” comes Robert’s voice. He’s using that same posh tone as the first time they spoke on the phone, which means he’s probably not alone, or the call’s being recorded. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.” 

“Look, before you kick off, this was never about-”

“Right, yes. I see,” Robert continues in that same confident, slightly breezy voice. It’s almost like he hasn’t realised who he’s talking to, like he doesn’t even remember him. “Well that’s no problem whatsoever. I can sort that out for you.” 

“What are you-?“ 

“I’ll be in touch for more details, of course. But that should be fine. Was there anything else you needed for now?”

“Er, _no._ I only wanted to-“ 

“Excellent. You have a good day. Goodbye!” 

The phone goes dead. Robert’s hung up on him.

+++

“New client?” Lawrence asks, eyebrow raised as Robert swiftly puts the phone down and tries to recover from the shock.

Today the old man’s decided to grace Robert with his presence, and he’s been lingering around the office since this morning, making patronising remarks and implying that he, Robert, doesn't know how to do his job. 

Of course it’s just Robert’s luck that Aaron Dingle’s decided to call him at work while Lawrence is here to lay the disapproving father-in-law act on thick. Robert’s thankful he didn’t take the call on speaker because that would have led to a mess that he could probably talk his way out of, but doesn't need in his life right now. 

“It’s for a business up north. Apparently they might be interested in some of our kit. Nothing concrete yet, but it might be that they put an order in,” Robert lies seamlessly (he’s an expert at that, after all). “It doesn’t hurt to give them a run down of our services.” 

“No, quite,” Lawrence agrees, conceding that with a nod of his head, not seeming any more suspicious than he was before. “I’m sure you’ll use your silver tongue to great effect.”

Robert frowns, any relief he might have felt at dodging that particular bullet destroyed by Lawrence’s words. He hates the way Lawrence always has to go and do that. His job is literally to persuade people to buy from or invest in their company, but Lawrence still manages to find fault, even when he’s (supposedly) doing exactly what he’s being paid for. 

He can’t win. It’s an impossible and almost maddening situation. The harder he works, the more he gets told off by Lawrence for neglecting Chrissie and his ‘family duties’, and when he actually does take some time off to spend with his wife, Lawrence acts like he’s some parasitic waste of space just there to sponge off the family. 

What Lawrence White needs is a fall. Robert isn’t afraid to admit that he fantasises about the old buffoon coming to a sticky end. Lawrence has faked heart-related problems enough times by now that Robert can’t help but wish that sooner or later the call will come and it _won’t_ be another false alarm. Chance’d be a fine thing, Robert thinks bitterly. Lawrence hates him so much that he’ll probably live well into his nineties just to spite him.

“I’ve booked us in for a family meal at The Glasshouse this weekend,” Lawrence remarks as he makes a note in his pocketbook (instead of using his phone like a normal person). “Will you be in attendance?”

“Of course,” Robert says, screwing up his features. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I hear you’ve managed to weasel your way out of a fair amount of this business with Lachlan,” Lawrence declares, as though he’s said something clever instead of interfering. 

“I’m his step-dad,” Robert argues, resisting the urge to scream in the old man’s face. “I can’t exactly tell him what to do. Chrissie thought it would be better if-“

“It would be better if you were there for the pair of them,” Lawrence interrupts sternly.

Robert’s heart skips a beat, although he keeps his expression neutral. Aaron Dingle ringing him at work has already driven his stress levels through the roof, and now he can’t help but feel paranoid that Lawrence knows more than he’s letting on.

Did he have him followed? Robert’s sure Lawrence has done that before. What if his father-in-law knows all about his little trip to Emmerdale? What if he knows about what went on there?

“What is this? Is there some sort of problem?” Robert asks, aware that he’s sweating. 

“I’ll be blunt with you, Robert,” Lawrence declares, getting to his feet. Robert holds his breath and fights to remain composed. 

“The problem is that I don’t believe you’re pulling your weight at home.”

Is that all this is? Well at least it’s nothing new. He’s got away with his latest misdemeanour. Apparently this is just about him being a terrible husband, which Robert thinks is a bit fucking rich coming from a bloke who clearly just married his wife to cover the fact he’s a big fat queer. 

“Not to be rude,” Robert says through gritted teeth (because after all, he needs to keep his boss and father-in-law on side). “But that’s between me and Chrissie.”

“Last weekend when that nonsense with Lachlan was going on, you were nowhere to be seen.”

“I’ve already told you, I was doing my job. I had a business trip, getting clients for _this_ company, which by the way I delivered on. And _Chrissie_ was okay with that.”

“Something for you to think on,” Lawrence declares obnoxiously, his tone clearly showing that he’s releasing Robert from the conversation, dismissing him like a naughty schoolboy.

There are few people Robert’s hated in his life more than Lawrence White, but unfortunately for him, he _still_ has to play nice with the old buffoon for as long as it takes for him to retire. And he _can_ do that. Robert knows how to play the long game. He hasn’t stuck around here for all these years for nothing. 

“I think I’ll take my break now then,” Robert says, refusing to allow any sign of defeat or frustration into his tone. “Unless you need me in here?” 

“Oh no, you go right ahead,” Lawrence says generously, waving a hand at the door.

Robert nods at Lawrence, puts on his jacket, and heads out of the room, only allowing the fury to show on his face once his back is safely turned. 

+++

Once he’s walked a safe distance from their office building, where there’s no danger of Lawrence earwigging, Robert reaches furiously into his pocket for his mobile and searches for Holey Scrap’s business number. 

He might have gotten away with it in front of Lawrence, but a huge (and unforeseen) problem is emerging in the shape of Aaron Dingle.

Robert’s fear is that Aaron’s gone back on his word. What if he wants to cause trouble? What if he’s spotted an opportunity for blackmail and plans to use it? Yes, he promised to be a ‘mate’ and keep it to himself, but god knows you can’t trust a Dingle, especially where there’s potential cash involved.

Did he ring the main office as a warning? As a message? Is he playing the big man?

Robert’s not having that. He needs his marriage to Chrissie to remain concrete. And one stupid kiss doesn’t mean anything. Even if it made Robert feel more alive than he has in years, it doesn’t mean a thing.

The phone rings for a moment or two, and then someone picks it up.

“Holey Scrap.” 

“What’re you playing at?” Robert hisses furiously down the line at the man he recognises as Aaron Dingle.

“What am _I_ playing at?” Aaron asks incredulously.

“Ringing me at work. What do you want? Cash? Because I’m warning you, you’re not having a penny. I can make sure you never-“ 

“Cash?” Aaron repeats, sounding genuinely stunned by the idea. “You… what, you think I’m trying to blackmail ya?”

“Why else would you call me here?” Robert demands. 

“Er, maybe because you did a runner after that night and haven’t been in touch with anyone for a week?”

That would make sense if Aaron had any reason to care about his wellbeing. But he doesn’t. Which means this has to be some sort of trick. 

“I’ve been busy,” Robert explains coldly.

“Oh, right. Yeah. Makes perfect sense,” Aaron says sarcastically. 

“I’m warning you. _Never_ do that again. You never call this office.”

“You think I rang for the fun of it? Cause I have much better things to be doing with my day than trying to get hold of you.”

“You better not have told anyone a thing,” Robert tells him fiercely. 

“Of course I haven’t.”

Aaron sounds sincere (and definitely pissed off at the implication), just like he did back at the bar. Robert’s forced to accept that this Dingle lad might just be telling him the truth. But if that's the case, it still doesn't explain Aaron's call. 

“Well, good,” Robert declares stiffly. “You’d best keep it that way.” 

“Are you _threatening_ me?” 

“It’s taken me years to build up what I’ve got here-“ 

“ _You’re_ the one making it look suspicious,” Aaron fires back, interrupting him. “If you’d just rung your flamin’ sister instead of doing a disappearing act-“

“What I say to my sister is none of your business," Robert snaps. 

“Er, it is when she’s crying her eyes out in the back room thinking it’s her fault you fucked off.” 

Robert feels horribly guilty at that image. He swallows the feeling down, refusing to let it take him over. He’s good at dodging his conscience, after all. 

“Just tell Vic I had a family emergency,” Robert says, like it’s obvious. 

“Tell her yourself, and _actually_ , it’s a work emergency.” 

“You what?” Robert asks, frowning. 

“Well I couldn’t exactly tell them what happened, could I? They were asking me all sorts about why you did a runner, so I told them you mentioned something about work and then left.”

Aaron’s actually made an excuse for him? Robert can’t understand why he’s done that. Why would he put himself out to help? He could have dropped him in it if he wanted, or stayed quiet, but instead he’s taken the initiative and sorted a cover story. 

“Why?” Robert asks, confused. 

“Because Vic’s my mate,” Aaron answers, like it’s simple. “And because I figured you wouldn’t want her thinking it was her fault you left.”

Robert can’t quite believe it. He isn’t used to such basic kindness from someone who doesn’t seem to want anything in return. Aaron Dingle is clearly a decent person. It’s the only explanation for all this. 

“Thank you,” Robert says quietly, the words painful to his own ears. 

“And just so you know, yeah? I’m not interested in your cash. I make my own money, thanks,” Aaron responds, sounding offended. 

“Well what was I supposed to think? You ringing me at work out of nowhere?”

“Maybe that people are worried about you?”

“You were worried about me?”

“ _Vic_ was worried about you,” Aaron corrects him. “I was just checking you hadn’t freaked out or something.”

“Why would I have freaked out?” Robert demands, almost daring Aaron to mention what happened between them. 

“Sorry, did you get amnesia at some point between now and when I last saw ya?” 

Robert decides not to answer that one. 

“Just ring your flamin’ sister, yeah?” Aaron says, clearly about to end the call. 

Just like the first time Aaron called him, Robert doesn’t really want the conversation to end. He knows it’s stupid, but he doesn’t want to cut off contact with Aaron Dingle. Not completely. Especially not now it turns out that he really  _is_ something of an ally. A rare thing to Robert Sugden.

“If you need to get in touch, use my mobile,” Robert finds himself saying briskly.

Aaron goes silent for a moment, taking that in.

“Well since you never gave me it-“

“Just save the number now,” Robert responds, rolling his eyes. He’s trying to play it cool, like this is normal. He knows full well it's not.

“You’re giving me your number now? Seriously?”

“Just in case you need to contact me about Vic,” Robert lies.

“Right. Fine. You got my mobile as well?” 

“Just text me.” 

“Okay…” Aaron says uncertainly. He’s clearly confused about where this conversation has gone, and he’s not the only one, Robert thinks.

“And don’t tell anyone you’ve got it.” 

“Funnily enough, I wasn’t gonna go shouting it about the village.”

“Right. Good,” Robert says, like that settles it. 

“Fine.”

There’s a pause where Robert doesn’t have a clue what to say. Aaron doesn’t seem to know either. 

“I’ve, er, got some stuff to get on with,” Aaron says eventually. “Paperwork.”

“Sounds exciting.” 

“Robert…” Aaron says, a little more quietly. “If you ever wanna chat about… you know…” 

“I don’t.” 

“Just… if you did.” 

“Haven’t you got paperwork to do?” 

Aaron sighs, but Robert can imagine his weary smile. It’s strange how fast he can conjure up that image already.

“Yeah. Fair enough. Bye then.” 

“Bye,” Robert agrees, and then Aaron puts the phone down, far too quickly for Robert's liking.

+++

Aaron’s at the scrapyard bright and early the next morning, keen to show he’s pulling his weight. James has been getting at him for not putting in the hours that Adam does (again), and Aaron’s keen to prove him wrong. 

When Adam turns up he’s got two coffees from Bob’s cafe and news to impart. 

“He’s got some nerve,” Adam declares as he hands Aaron a coffee. 

“Who has?” 

“Robert Sugden.” 

“Oh?” Aaron asks, raising his eyebrows.

“He only went and rang Vic last night.” 

Aaron wants to grin but he holds it back. Adam still seems dissatisfied by the whole thing, but to Aaron this feels like a victory. Even if it's just a small one.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah, I mean, Vic thinks so. Apparently it was some work thing like you said. They made up, anyway.” 

Aaron nods. He feels pretty flamin’ proud of himself. It feels like he’s actually done some good in the world for once. His little burst of altruism would make even Edna Birch proud, Aaron’s sure of it.

“He told her he’d been too busy to get in touch. The cheek of it, mate. Too busy to ring his own sister.” 

Adam shakes his head with disapproval and so Aaron makes sure to sober up his own expression.

“Well, at least he’s rung her now,” Aaron says with a shrug. “That’s something, innit?”

“Yeah, well. I don’t like him,” Adam mutters sulkily. “And I definitely don’t trust him.”

“What did you expect? He’s The One’s demonic big brother,” Aaron teases him, not quite able to fight off his high. 

Adam flicks a paperclip in his direction and Aaron deflects it, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! 
> 
> In the meantime leave me a comment if you enjoyed this because it honestly brings me such happiness. 
> 
> My twitter is @ClaudiaBoleyn and mu Tumblr is claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx


	6. The Second Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's back in Emmerdale, and this time he knows what he wants. Meanwhile Aaron is facing a few problems of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment at the end if you enjoyed this! Thanks!

It’s mid-April when Aaron next hears from Robert. Aaron’s taking a break from one of his daily runs (today with four full water bottles in his rucksack) when the text disturbs his running playlist.

_Coming to see Vic this weekend. - R_

Aaron’s irritation at being contacted melts away almost immediately when he sees the name appear on the screen. Robert means the unexpected. He means excitement, something to distract him from the state he’s got himself into. 

He texts back with icy cold fingers, only noticing how chilly it is now he’s jogged to a stop, leaning against a tree as he catches his breath.

_How long for? - A_

Robert’s reply is instant. Aaron grins to himself, knowing that means that somewhere in London,  Robert’s waiting for him to respond. 

_3 days. - R_

To test the theory, Aaron decides not to answer right away. It can only be about half a minute that passes before the three dots on the screen indicate he’s impatiently typing out another message.

_Will you be around? - R_

Of course he will. It’s not like he ever goes anywhere else. Aaron’s life is painfully, embarrassingly small at the moment. If it’s not the yard, it’s the pub, and if not the pub, occasionally Bar West. The thing he looks forward to most of all is going for a pint with Adam after work and the most exciting thing that’s happened to him in the past month is him realising that the finances at the yard aren’t quite adding up, at least not enough to cover their expenses. And that’s not a good kind of exciting. It’s more like a complete shitting-yourself panic. 

But Robert doesn’t need to know that, and Aaron doesn’t want to tell him, or worse, seem like some desperate loser, so he types out a vague reply. 

_I can be. - A_

_Good. - R_

Aaron waits for more, but nothing comes. Around him, snow begins to fall.

He shrugs his shoulders, fixes his phone back on his arm, sorts his playlist (changing to something a bit more upbeat) and gets ready for his third mile of the morning.

+++

When he gets back to the pub, Paddy’s at the bar. He’s trying to look casual, but Aaron has the horrible feeling he’s been waiting for him to return. 

“All right?” Paddy asks him, smiling as he comes through the door. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Aaron demands, trying not to pant too much in front of Paddy. The last thing he needs is another lecture about overdoing it. 

“No reason,” Paddy lies. “None at all. Just saying hello. I came in for a drink.”

He lifts his orange juice up for Aaron to see, unnecessarily. It’s a sure sign that he’s come to monitor him. 

“That is what people usually come to a pub for,” Aaron agrees, raising his eyebrows and heading for the back room. 

As he passes Paddy, a gentle hand reaches out for his arm. Because it’s Paddy, Aaron doesn’t yank his arm away or give him a shove. 

“What?” he demands. 

“Can we… could we have a chat, d’you think?” Paddy asks. 

“I need a shower.” 

“I don’t mind,” Paddy says. “I had a dog with an upset stomach in a few days ago, stank the place right out, and I still managed to operate. Rhona opened all the windows, and Pearl did wonders with a bit of Febreze.” 

“Right, well cheers for that.” 

“Not saying you smell. You don’t. At all. Not noticeably anyway. Look, Aaron, please. Just give me a minute?” 

Reluctantly Aaron sits down at a table. It’s his best option if he doesn’t want Paddy trailing him for the next few days with that awful worried expression on. 

“I won’t take up too much of your time,” Paddy says gently. “It’s just that, your mother and I…” 

“Spit it out, will ya?” 

“Your mother and I are concerned.” 

“About?” 

Paddy looks at him, red-faced and covered in sweat, bags under his eyes, as though that should be answer enough. 

“Well… _this._ All this running for a start.”

Before Aaron can defend himself, Paddy’s off again, looking anxious but refusing to give up. 

“You look tired. _Exhausted_.”

Aaron rolls his eyes and makes to leave. He’s aware he looks like shit at the moment, and he doesn’t need Paddy pointing it out. 

“And you’re not talking to anyone again,” Paddy continues swiftly, before Aaron can make his getaway. “You’re keeping a lot to yourself. And I _know_ how stressful finances can be, especially for a new business.” 

“We’re finding the money,” Aaron tells him flatly. “I’ll sort it.” 

“That’s… that’s what I’m just _slightly_ worried about-“ 

“Are we done here?” 

Paddy chews on his lower lip thoughtfully, seemingly weighing up the pros and cons of continuing his lecture. Eventually he opens his mouth and Aaron sighs, bracing himself for whatever comes next. 

“You won’t do anything stupid, will you? To get the cash? Because I’m sure there are ways to sort you out a loan.” 

“I won’t go and rob a bank if that’s what you’re thinking,” Aaron deadpans.

“Well, good. Because you’re still on a suspended sentence-“ 

“Cheers for reminding me.” 

“ _Aaron.”_

Aaron looks across the table at Paddy and feels slightly guilty for snapping. He loves Paddy, he really does. He’s a good bloke, a good _dad._ He’s one of the only people Aaron can take this from without going off on one completely, and that’s because he knows Paddy means well. It’s better to have someone give a damn about you and piss you off in the process, Aaron thinks, than to be left to your own devices because nobody cares. 

“If you’ve got any problems, and I mean any at all, you do know you can talk to me, don’t you?” Paddy says kindly, nodding his head. 

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron mutters. 

“Good. That’s all I needed to say really,” Paddy says, sounding slightly brighter now. “Just checking in. It’s good to talk, isn’t it?” 

“Can I go and have a shower now?” 

“You are excused,” Paddy agrees, taking a relieved sip of his orange juice. 

It’s at that moment that James Barton strolls into the pub from behind the bar. He clocks Paddy sitting there with Aaron, and pulls that disapproving face Aaron hates so much. Why his mum has a thing for James, Aaron has no idea. The bloke looks like an old man already and he nags like an old woman. 

“Isn’t it a bit early for you, Paddy?” James asks loudly. 

Aaron hates the way Paddy bristles at that tone, like he’s embarrassed to be there. 

“Well it’s a pub, innit?” Aaron defends him instantly. “And he fancied a drink. You got a problem with that?” 

“We’ve not opened yet,” James points out. 

“ _We’ve_?” Aaron repeats, an aggressive smile on his face. “Last I checked it was Mum’s name above the bar, not yours.” 

“Aaron,” Paddy says softly. 

Paddy wants him to back down. He _always_ wants him to back down. But sometimes in life you can’t do that. Sometimes you’ve got to stand up for blokes like Paddy, who are too nice to do it for themselves. Aaron owes him that much. 

“Unfortunately it looks like it’s not too early for you,” James declares, looking Aaron up and down like he’s some stupid little kid. Like _he’s_ the one being unreasonable. 

Aaron can’t stand it. James has a particular way of belittling him with just an expression. He never quite says it, but he clearly thinks he’s a burden on his mum. Where James gets off judging him is beyond Aaron, because one of James’s kids is Ross Barton, which says it all really.

“You what?” Aaron demands, eyes narrowing.

“ _Aaron_ ,” Paddy repeats, as Aaron gets closer to James, squaring up to him. 

“Listen to Paddy,” James says easily. “He talks a lot of sense on occasion. Maybe save the aggression for the running, yeah?” 

Aaron has the strongest urge to punch James Barton in his patronising face. It’s a recurring fantasy at this point. But he’s got Paddy and his mum to think about, not to mention how badly it would jeopardise his friendship with Adam, and so he sniffs, takes a deep breath, and steps aside, charging past James and into the back of the pub. 

+++

On the evening that Robert’s due to arrive at the Woolpack, Aaron just so happens to have been roped into helping out at the bar with his mum. James is nowhere to be seen (which suits Aaron just fine), but it’s still suspicious. Aaron has the horrible sinking feeling that James is messing his mum about, and if that turns out to be the case, he’s got a few ideas for putting James back in his place. _Nobody_ messes with his mum and gets away with it. It’s practically his duty to keep her safe and make sure no bloke takes advantage. 

“You look smart,” Chas comments, as she passes Aaron, fetching a punter his drink. 

Aaron’s shaken from his thoughts of revenge. He’s wearing one of his nicer jumpers and his black jeans this evening. It’s not exactly ‘smart’, as his mum seems to think, but for him, it passes for making a bit of an effort. 

“Yeah, well, my stuff got messed up down at the yard today,” Aaron shrugs. “Had to change.” 

Chas smiles proudly at him, as she always does when he talks about the scrapyard. She’s clearly over the moon that he’s got himself a job and a business, that he’s finally on the straight and narrow. Chas doesn’t know anything about the money problems the yard’s facing at the moment and Aaron’s keen to keep it that way. The only people aware of it are Adam and Paddy, and Aaron’s starting to wish he’d never let slip to Paddy in the first place.

The pub is full of people, the usual Friday evening crowd, so Aaron doesn’t have a lot of time to think about Robert’s arrival. Victoria, Adam, and Diane are sitting at a table in the middle of the pub, anxiously waiting for him to turn up. Cain and Moira are having a drink together in the corner, and just a few tables away from them sit Finn and Ross. Ross keeps trying to catch his eye and Aaron knows what that means. Somehow (god knows how) he’s caught wind of his money troubles at the yard and he’s spotted an opportunity to rope someone into one of his dodgy schemes. 

Aaron’s phone buzzes in his pocket as he’s serving a group of old ladies, and he checks it the moment he’s finished giving over their drinks (and awkwardly accepting their compliments).

_Here. - R_

Aaron isn’t exactly sure how he can tell him via text that he’s been roped into helping at the bar. The last thing he wants is for Robert to think he’s some sort of weird stalker who arranged it all so he could be there when he arrives. 

_Same. - A_

_??? - R_

_Helping at bar tonight. Short staffed.- A_

_Ah. - R_

A few moments later, Robert comes strolling into the pub, looking as confident as ever and holding a massive bouquet of yellow flowers. He’s wearing a purple shirt with a darker purple blazer, and by rights he should look a state, but of course, him being Robert Sugden, he manages to wear it with enough confidence that nobody bats an eyelid. 

First of all he clocks his family, then the surrounding area, and then his eyes catch on Aaron, who’s standing behind the bar looking apologetic. Their eyes meet for a second, and Robert gives him a short nod before walking the rest of the distance to his waiting family.

“Here we go,” Chas mutters into Aaron’s ear as she noses in on the Sugden reunion. 

As Aaron carries on getting people their drinks in the Friday evening rush, he does his best to listen in on what’s happening at the Sugden table. He gets the impression his mum’s doing the exact same thing beside him. 

Robert gives a (rather charming) guilty smile and hands the flowers to Victoria. It’s impossible to hear exactly what he’s saying to her, but it looks like an apology, because Adam has a protective arm around Victoria’s shoulders to begin with and suddenly Victoria shoots to her feet and throws her arms around Robert in a hug.

“Oh, come here,” Victoria says loudly. “It’s already forgotten. You know that.”

So Robert has just given her an apology then. That’s a start, Aaron thinks. It shows Robert isn’t a completely awful bloke.

Aaron sees Robert’s look of complete honest relief as his sister embraces him. For a brief moment Robert’s eyes are closed and Aaron can see the love in the way he’s holding his little sister, large hands resting gently on her back. 

He forces himself to look away. Somewhere out there his own little sister’s growing up without him. He doesn’t often think about her, but it’s impossible not to when he’s faced with Robert and Victoria. 

“Hi Aaron,” comes Paddy’s voice, distracting Aaron from his thoughts. He’s just ambled up to the bar with a smile on his face. “Ooooh, you look smart. Much better than you did before.” 

“Cheers?”

“Busy in here, isn’t it?” Paddy remarks, looking around. 

“Well, yeah. It’s Friday night.” 

“I’m meeting Rhona and Pearl,” Paddy tells him, unnecessarily. (Another indicator that he’s really there to check up on him.) “We’ve had a hell of a day. Constipated ferret, if you can believe it.”

“All right, Padders,” Chas cuts in, saving Aaron from having to feign interest in the ferret. “I heard James got a bit territorial the other morning. Sorry about that. You know how he gets.” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Paddy says, waving it away. “Probably a bit of a liberty me coming in so early.”

It’s clearly not fine, but Paddy’s such a nice bloke that he’s willing to let it go. 

“Don’t be stupid!” Chas declares with enthusiasm. “You’re always welcome in here. No matter what time of the day it is. Isn’t that right, Aaron?” 

“No need to tell me,” Aaron remarks darkly. “It’s James that needs a word.” 

“All right! I’ll talk to him. But you’ve got to give him a chance…” 

Aaron rolls his eyes and doesn’t answer. Thankfully his mum takes the hint because after a long-suffering sigh she lets him be and starts chattering away to Paddy instead. 

Aaron’s attention returns to the Sugden table. Victoria’s looking pointedly at Adam, who seems to be reluctantly making conversation with Robert. Aaron knows his best mate like the back of his hand and that body language can only mean that Robert’s already pissing him off. It’s not surprising, really, considering Adam’s the most straightforward bloke he’s ever known, and Robert’s one of the most, well… confusing. 

Robert, on the other hand, is wearing a forced, tight expression as he looks at Adam, jaw clenching as he pretends to listen to him. There’s a passable smile on his face, but Aaron’s sure there’s something malicious behind it.

“What’s going on over there then?” Paddy gossips to Chas, leaning on the bar. 

“Robert Sugden’s back on the scene.” 

“Again? No way. That’s Robert? He’s changed, hasn’t he?” 

“Unfortunately not in personality,” Chas answers.

“Looks like he’s done well for himself,” Paddy comments, as Robert reaches out to shake Adam’s hand. Victoria and Diane are smiling at the gesture as Adam reciprocates, but there’s no real warmth there and it’s clear that they’re just being civil for Victoria’s benefit. 

They remain holding each other’s hand for an almost uncomfortably long time, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Aaron can’t help but grin to himself as Adam wins the battle of wills, Robert being forced to give it up because of Diane’s disapproving expression. 

“Married rich,” Chas agrees in an undertone. “Poor cow. He’ll take her for all she’s worth.”

Aaron frowns at that but quickly wipes the expression away before Paddy or his mum see it. 

Ross decides to take that moment to saunter up to the bar. There’s no escaping him now, clearly. Not when he’s got that look on his face. All Aaron can do is keep his head down and hope Ross doesn’t open his big gob about any of their past ‘deals’ in front of his mum or Paddy. After all, Ross has a fair amount on him he could let slip if he wanted. 

“Earth to Livesy,” says Ross, clicking obnoxiously in front of his face. “You in there?” 

“Not now,” Aaron mutters, inclining his head at his mum. 

“Relax. I’m ordering a drink. Nothing wrong with that, is there?” 

Aaron sighs wearily.

“What can I get ya?”

“Better question would be what I can get for you,” Ross says quietly, leaning confidently on the bar. “I hear you’re in some bother.” 

And there it is. Typical shameless Ross, asking him that under his mum’s nose. Not to mention that across the room, Aaron’s sure he can feel Cain’s eyes on him. His uncle has an uncanny knack of sensing a dodgy deal being made. 

“I’m not interested,” Aaron insists. “I told you. That’s in the past.”

“Listen, from what I hear, you need the cash, and I need a bloke to have my back. We can help each other out.” 

Aaron doesn’t bother to ask how Ross knows about his money troubles. He knows he won’t get a straight answer anyway. 

“I’m on a suspended sentence.” 

“Duh. I wasn’t exactly planning on us getting caught.” 

“Yeah, great job you did of that last time,” Aaron remarks bitterly. “Who was it who had to give you an alibi?” 

“Are you gonna keep harping on about that one time forever? How much have we made since?”

Aaron shushes Ross frantically. 

“I got out of that way back,” Aaron hisses. “And d’ya think you could say that any louder? I reckon there’s a deaf old lady on the other side of the village who didn’t quite catch it.” 

Ross looks ready to make light of the situation, but then he looks over Aaron’s shoulder to Chas, who’s starting to frown in their direction, and worse than that to Cain Dingle, who’s definitely clocked something untoward is happening. 

“All right, all right,” Ross concedes, in a far quieter voice. “But honestly, this one’s a goer. And it’ll be a nice boost for the scrapyard. The sort you kind-of can’t turn down right now.” 

Aaron hates to admit it, but in a way Ross is right. He does need cash. And desperately. 

“What were you thinking?” Aaron asks casually, hating himself for it even as the words leave his mouth. 

“My mate’s got wind of some gear. Not _gear_ gear. A load of factory stuff going begging. All he needs is someone to pick it up for him and we get a percentage.” 

A factory job sounds simple enough, but it’s still a risk. 

“And why d’ya need me for that?”

“Warehouse stunt, innit?” Ross explains. “I grab the gear, you keep an eye out in case anyone smells a rat. It’ll take about an hour tops. Bish bash bosh, sorted.”

Aaron’s looks around desperately, willing himself to stay strong. He watches Adam for a moment, still in strained conversation with Robert. On the one hand, he can’t go and get their business linked to anything dodgy, but then there’s the fact there won’t _be_ a business for much longer if someone doesn’t do something, and Adam doesn’t look likely to find the money. He’s a nice guy, a _good_ guy, but sometimes being good isn’t enough to get you by. Aaron knows that all too well. 

As if sensing his temptation, Ross taps his fingers on the bar. 

“We’re talking a good few grand for a couple of hours work,” Ross tells him persuasively. “We go after dark, stash the stuff, I get it hidden, and all you have to do is watch my back. Eh, a couple of jobs like this and your scrapyard’ll be out of the woods. No need to go running to Mummy or Daddy Paddy then. ” 

From across the room Cain raises a dark eyebrow. Aaron knows he should drop it for the time being. He’s already going to have his uncle on his back now, thanks to Ross’s inability to be subtle. 

“Did you want a drink or not?” 

“I’ll have another pint,” Ross says, shrugging his shoulders. “Think about it. My offer’s on the table until tomorrow.” 

Aaron hands Ross his pint and watches him swagger back to his table. He knows he shouldn’t get into any of Ross’s schemes again. Not now he’s gone legit. But the idea of his business failing after a few months is too humiliating. Surely a few more small jobs here and there couldn’t hurt? 

“And what did he want?” Chas asks, strolling over and watching Ross suspiciously as he leans arrogantly back against the wall, arms behind his head. 

“A drink, obviously.” 

“I thought you two weren’t mates? Especially not with you and James at odds…”

“So do I have to okay it with you every time I chat to someone in here, or just when I’m working the bar?” Aaron deadpans. He doesn’t mean for it to come out, but it’s too late to take it back, and deep down he wouldn’t want to. His mum is stifling at times, what with her gossip and her opinions about everyone. Take Robert for example, Aaron thinks. She’s already gone and made him feel guilty about _maybe_ liking the bloke. 

Chas swallows and allows his tone to pass. Aaron knows she’s only doing it because she’s worried about him at the moment, and that only makes it worse. 

“Sorry, love,” Chas relents. “I know you’re making the effort.”

Aaron nods guiltily. 

“I just don’t want you getting into trouble…” 

But before Chas can finish, Diane turns in her chair and calls over. 

“Chas, could we have another round, please?” Diane asks, spotting Aaron standing beside his mother. Clearly the Sugden reunion isn’t going so well, because Aaron sees the idea form in Diane's head as she looks at him and back at Robert again.

“Ah, Aaron,” Diane says, smiling at him encouragingly. “I didn’t see you there! Why don’t you come and have a drink with us?” 

Aaron freezes, not sure what to say. He glances at Robert who almost imperceptibly shakes his head. 

“Er, cheers, Diane, but it’s just me and Mum…“ 

“Rush’s over now, son,” Chas says kindly, as if to make up for snapping at him before. “And it looks like Adam might need some back up,” she adds in an undertone, patting him on the back.

“I don’t want to intrude-“ Aaron tries, but it’s no use.

“No, no, I insist,” Diane continues generously. “You and Robert have met already, haven’t you?” 

“Um, yep.” 

“Go on, son,” Chas says, patting her son on the arm, giving him her permission. “You can carry the drinks over. Save me a job.” 

When Chas has sorted the drinks, Aaron obediently carries them over, trying not to look as awkward as he feels as he approaches. 

The only spare place is between Adam and Diane, which means he’s facing Robert.

“All right?” Aaron says in greeting as he sits down, not daring to look Robert in the eyes. 

“Good to see you,” Robert responds, like they’re moderately friendly acquaintances. “How’s work going?” 

Aaron’s glad Robert knows how to play this, because it makes it much easier for him.

“Oh, er, good. Yeah. And, erm, yours?” 

“Same as ever,” Robert answers in that same impersonal social voice. 

“Hey, maybe the four of us could go out somewhere together?” Victoria suggests hopefully. “We could go to a bar or something. Where did you two go last time?” 

Aaron freezes, not sure of what to say, but Robert still looks cool and composed. 

“I’m only here until Monday,” Robert says. He inclines his head at Aaron. “And somehow I think we’re into different scenes.” 

“What’s that?” Adam asks, keeping his tone civil, although it’s clear he’s furious on Aaron’s behalf and ready to jump to his defence. It’s the first time Aaron’s noticed Adam show signs of losing his temper all evening. In any other circumstances Aaron would be pretty chuffed to have his best mate have his back like that, but right now all he wants is for Adam to let it go.

“Leave it,” Aaron tells him under his breath. 

“Well, didn’t you tell me you usually prefer that gay bar?” Robert continues, a twist of a smirk on his face. “What was its name?”

“Bar West,” Aaron answers, not sure what Robert’s getting at. It seems stupidly reckless to bring the bar into the conversation. Is this some sort of game to Robert?

“Tried to drag me along with him,” Robert continues boldly, like it’s all a big joke. “Without much success.” 

“Nothing wrong with Bar West,” Adam says instantly, leaning forward slightly. “You don’t have to be gay to go there. It’s a decent enough place.” 

“ _You’ve_ been?” Robert asks incredulously, before he can help himself.

“I took him with me,” Aaron explains, willing Robert to drop it.

Aaron can see a hint of displeasure in Robert’s eyes at that information. He has no idea why that is. 

“I’ve been there with Aaron a ton of times,” Adam continues, clearly daring Robert to say something homophobic to his face. 

“I’m not judging you,” Robert pushes him further, hands up in a gesture of surrender as though Adam’s the one in the wrong here, even though he’s clearly aiming to wind him up. “I just don’t think it’s my scene.”

“Not got a clue why that would be.”

“Adam, seriously. Leave it,” Aaron mutters again, eyes on his knees. 

“I don’t mind where we go,” Victoria says, aware of the tension and trying to smooth it over. “I just thought it might be nice. You know, if a group of us went. Hey, we could ask Finn too?” 

“And Andy, yeah?” Adam adds, looking directly at Robert again. “The whole lot of us. Should be a laugh, right?” 

Aaron catches the flash of fury in Robert’s eyes before he forces his empty smile. 

“Next time I’m here,” Robert agrees calmly. “Maybe not this time. I’ve got to keep a clear head. I’ve a few meetings while I’m here.” 

Adam makes a face that implies he's not surprised, as though it’s obvious Robert has an ulterior motive for his visit. 

“But they won’t take too long,” Robert adds, noticing Adam’s response. “I’m here for you, Vic. And you, Diane. I know I should keep in touch more.”

“No, it’s fine,” Victoria says understandingly. “It’s great to know your work’s going so well. No rest for the wicked, eh?” 

Adam laughs a little too hard at that and Victoria shoots him a frown to shut him up. 

“So when are you bringing Chrissie up with you?” Diane asks, sipping at her drink. “We’re all dying to meet her.”

Aaron keeps his eyes on his pint, feeling embarrassed by the subject. As if this isn’t awkward enough, so far all they’ve talked about are gay bars and Chrissie. 

“It depends when she has the time off,” Robert says evasively. “Not sure I’m keen on the new decor in here,” he adds, trying to change the subject. 

“Make sure you bring her,” Diane responds firmly. “Because she’s one of the family now. I can’t wait to meet my daughter-in-law. She looks stunning in those photos you sent over. Ever so classy. And the most lovely hair, too.” 

Aaron can’t help but look up at that. He’s not thought about what this Chrissie might look like. He’s not really thought of her as a person before. 

“You know, Aaron,” Diane says conversationally. “He’s hardly told us a word about her. I don’t suppose you’ve had any more luck?” 

“Er…” 

“Our Robert keeps his cards very close to his chest,” Diane continues. “Always been the way, hasn’t it? If I didn’t have those beautiful pictures of her, I’d start to wonder if she exists.” 

“What can I say, I’m a lucky man,” Robert says, putting out his hands. Only Aaron seems to notice that he’s avoided addressing any of Diane’s complaints and instead honed in on the compliment. 

“Maybe she can help Bernice out?” Diane suggests. “If she knows her stuff when it comes to salons. I’m sure Bernice could do with her expertise.” 

Robert screws up his features as though somehow he doubts they’re on the same level. 

“Maybe,” he says evasively. 

“And there’s your stepson too,” Diane points out. “Lachlan, isn’t it?” 

This time Robert really does bristle. He can’t hide his discomfort. It’s the most awkward Aaron’s seen him look so far. 

“That’s right.” 

“Is it weird?” Victoria asks curiously. “Having to be a dad to him?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

“But he’s a nice lad? You two get on well?” Diane asks. 

“Yes,” Robert lies, taking a swig of his pint to avoid having to answer in any more detail. 

“Well it’s lovely to see you,” Diane says. “I miss having you three here together. It’s almost like old times.” 

“We’re not together now,” Robert points out. “Unless you’re planning to spring Andy on me again.”

“Well you’re in the same village, which will have to do for now,” Diane declares. “Although if you’d only talk I’m sure you could work through your differences…” 

“Somehow I doubt that.” 

There’s a brief uncomfortable silence, but thankfully Diane saves it by asking Victoria about her birthday present from Robert, a series of professional cooking classes in London with a top chef. 

Victoria chatters away, and Robert modestly waves away how grateful she is. Aaron tries to look interested but all he really wants is to get away from the table. Robert’s treating him like some uninteresting nobody he can’t even be bothered to look at. Beside him, he can feel that Adam is full of dislike for Robert and getting more and more quietly pissed off by the second. Victoria and Diane are both being bright and bubbly to cover how weird the atmosphere is, and worst of all, Aaron can feel his mum and Paddy’s eyes on him from the bar. They’ll definitely be asking for a full run-down of the conversation later in the night. 

As the conversation goes on, Aaron’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Not wanting to be rude he checks it subtly under the table. To his surprise the message he’s just received is from none other than Robert Sugden. 

Aaron blinks, confused. Robert appears entirely involved with the family conversation, nodding at the right times and making brotherly comments, but his hands aren’t visible at all. 

Trying now to look as inconspicuous as possible, Aaron opens the message. 

_Meet me outside? - R_

Really? He’s really doing this? Under the nose of his family? Aaron finds himself frowning and blushing at the same time, which is undoubtedly a strange combination. He tries to cover it by clearing his throat and scratching at his ear. 

Robert looks across the table at him for what has to be less than a second. His lips quirk up to one side just a fraction and then he’s back to his sociable expression again, listening to Diane as she talks. 

Aaron’s never really been one for technology, so it’s a struggle to type his one word reply without anyone at the table noticing. 

_Where - A_

“Eh, Rob, I could stay with you while I’m down there doing my classes!” Victoria suggests eagerly. “It’s not too far from Chelsea. And I could meet Chrissie properly as well, and Lachlan. I bet I’d have a ton of food to bring back. That should get me in their good books, hopefully! I want to give a good first impression.” 

“I’ll have to see if we’re about,” Robert answers evasively. “We go away on business a lot.”

Victoria seems a little deflated by her brother’s lacklustre response. Adam puts a protective arm on the back of her chair. 

“Oh, okay,” Victoria mumbles. 

“But if we’re not I’ll make sure to get you a really nice hotel,” Robert promises, clearly bothered by her disappointment, keen to make amends. “Only the best for my little sister, eh?” 

That cheers Victoria right up and the atmosphere is saved all over again. 

Another text buzzes on Aaron’s phone, but he doesn’t dare check it yet. 

“So, how about you two, then?” Diane asks Aaron and Adam, kindly including them in the conversation. “How are you finding running a business?” 

Adam and Aaron exchange a look. They’ve already decided they’re not telling anyone about their money problems. Adam doesn’t want Victoria to worry, and he’s more optimistic than Aaron about the whole situation. Somehow he seems to think everything will work itself out in the end.

“It’s a proper challenge, I’ll say that much,” Adam answers, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Lots of paperwork,” Aaron agrees. 

“Bet you wish it was all bashing things up,” Victoria comments. “Must be great when you’re having a really shitty day, eh?” 

“Well I let Aaron deal with that stuff,” Adam admits with a smile.

“Oi, _and_ the paperwork,” Aaron says. 

“Look, I’m Mr Pickup. Who does all the runs for scrap no matter what time it is? I swear I spend most of my life in that truck. All hours as well.” 

Aaron feels his phone vibrate again. Clearly Robert wants him to read his texts, but he’s too on edge to do that at the table. 

“Er, I’m just nipping to the bog,” Aaron announces to the group, getting to his feet and gesturing in the direction of the toilets. 

“Thanks for letting us all know,” Robert comments, receiving a stern look from Diane. 

The moment Aaron gets to the (thankfully empty) loos he pulls out his phone and reads his texts. 

_Scrapyard? In 10? - R_

_Can’t talk and text at the same time? - R_

_As fascinating as this is, I kind of want to get out of here… - R_

Just as he’s finished reading the latest one, another comes through. 

_Convo’s turned to Doug’s gardening. You’d better have a better offer for me. - R_

Aaron can’t help but grin at that text. He has to quickly wipe the expression from his face as some old guy comes into the toilets and locks himself in a cubicle. 

So Robert _hasn’t_ been ignoring him. That’s something. Although it’s still slightly unnerving how good Robert is at covering that up, how he was acting so well that even Aaron thought he was being given the cold shoulder. 

It’s a proper cheek, Robert suggesting the yard for them to meet up in, but it only makes Aaron want to smile. He’s got no problem with that. The yard is his turf, after all. He feels comfortable there. And it’s secluded enough that people won’t be poking their noses in, which is clearly what he and Robert both want. 

_Yard in 10 - A_

Robert’s reply is almost instant. 

_Great ;) - R_

Of _course_ Robert Sugden would be the type to send one of those winking faces. The guy has no shame whatsoever. For all Aaron knows he’s sitting there making small-talk about his wife while he’s arranging this. 

There’s something unpleasant about that, something unsavoury which turns Aaron’s stomach, but Aaron pushes that feeling away, like he does with every bad feeling. 

As he’s standing by the urinals, thinking about how he’s going to make his excuses and get out of the pub, he catches his reflection in the window. Aaron never likes doing that. When he looks at himself he sees an average sort of guy with a grumpy expression who could do with being a bit taller. 

He does all right with blokes, everything considered, so he supposes there must be something attractive about him, (maybe it’s the whole scrapyard, manual-labour thing?) but he knows he’s not anywhere near Robert Sugden’s league. He’d never admit it, because the guy doesn’t need his ego inflated any more than it already is, but he knows opportunities with blokes like Robert don’t come around too often for a guy like him. 

Self-consciously, Aaron fixes his hair and rolls his shoulders, before heading back out into the bar area. 

The conversation at the Sugden table seems to have stopped for a moment, which suits Aaron just fine. 

“Think I’m gonna call it a night,” he says, pausing by the table.

Victoria frowns worriedly at him, eyes large with concern. Robert merely swigs the remains of his pint. 

“Stay a bit longer, mate,” Adam implores him. Clearly he doesn’t want to be left alone in Robert’s company without an ally. “It’s not like you’ve got anything on.” 

“Erm, actually, I’ve got a bit of a headache.” 

“That’s not like you,” Diane comments, looking as concerned as Victoria. She’s right there, Aaron thinks. He’s not someone who gets ill often, and when he does, he usually just struggles through it anyway. 

“It’s fine. Just been having a few late ones,” Aaron explains.

“I seem to remember you like a drink,” Robert comments callously. “Bit early to be hungover though, isn’t it?” 

“Guess that’s what living in a pub does to yer,” Victoria says with a smile, looking relieved that Aaron’s not ill. 

“You do look a bit flushed, mate,” Adam comments, looking up at Aaron. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, fine. Cheers, Diane, for… you know.” 

“It was nice to have you with us,” Diane says kindly. “You go and have a lie down, pet.”

“Well, it was good to see you, mate,” Robert declares, getting to his feet politely and extending his hand across the table. “I’m sure I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, reaching to shake Robert’s hand. Touching his skin in front of Diane, Vic, and Adam is awkward to say the least. Robert’s handshake is firm and businesslike. Aaron makes sure his own grip matches him. “Probably.” 

Aaron heads towards the bar, planning to get out through the back way, but as expected his mum and Paddy are there to question him. Paddy’s still leaning against the bar and his mum has a nosy look on. 

“That bad?” she asks. “Can’t say as I blame you for scarpering.” 

“No, actually. I’ve just got a headache. That’s all.” 

Chas’s expression changes in an instant. At once she’s all motherly concern, embarrassingly reaching out to feel his forehead. 

“You do feel hot. Paddy, he feels hot.” 

“Mum!” Aaron exclaims, squirming away, horrified to be treated like some little kid in front of a pub full of people and Robert Sugden. 

“Well it’s not like you to come down with summat.” 

“I’m fine. It’s a headache,” Aaron insists. 

“Oh, love. Well there’s paracetamol in the back,” Chas tells him, her lower lip jutting out with concern. “You’ll come and get me if you get any worse?” 

“Er, no,” Aaron can’t help but say sarcastically back. “I think I can deal with a headache on my own.”

Chas looks helplessly at Paddy, who’s watching Aaron with a strange expression. It’s far too knowing for Aaron’s liking, and so he turns away hastily. 

“Go on then, love,” Chas sighs, brushing his arm. “You get your head down.”  

+++

For appearances sake, Aaron goes through to the back and roots around in the cupboard for a tablet. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s been trailed by his mum or Paddy, after all. But after a few minutes have passed Aaron gives up the pretence, grabs his hoodie, and heads out via the back way. 

He keeps his head down, hood up, and hands in his pockets all the way to the scrapyard. It’s fairly dark out by now, darker than it should be at this time of the evening, but it doesn’t bother Aaron. He quite likes the darkness. People find it harder to stare at you at in the dark, not to mention that there’s a distinct lack of nagging relatives hanging about at this time. 

It’s not the first time he’s disappeared to the scrapyard of an evening just to clear his head. Especially recently, what with his money troubles, he’s been going there more and more. It’s nice to have a place of his own for once, somewhere that belongs to him.

Aaron unlocks the gates and decides not to close them behind him. They can be tricky to manoeuvre and he doesn’t think Robert’s going to want to put himself out. 

It’s at least twenty minutes later when Aaron hears footsteps coming up to the port-a-kabin door. He's taken off his hoodie and placed it over the back of the swivel chair, feet up on the desk. He's arranged himself in as casual and nonchalant a pose as possible, just so Robert doesn’t think he’s been sitting there nervously waiting for him (even though he has). 

“Ten minutes, you said,” Aaron declares as Robert enters the room, as always looking like he owns the place. 

“I was being interrogated by Diane,” Robert explains. 

“She giving you grief?” 

“Just a bit. And then I had to be given the Doug update. That man loves his vegetables, apparently.” 

“Who doesn’t?” Aaron quips, and Robert laughs. Aaron isn’t sure but he thinks it’s a real one. It’s certainly more animated than the forced version he was making in the pub. 

“And where do they think you are now?” Aaron asks casually. 

“Said I wanted to get myself settled at the B&B. Early meeting tomorrow.” 

Aaron nods. Robert’s still standing uncertainly by the door while he sits on the swivel chair. He feels oddly powerful like this. He wonders if Robert can feel that dynamic too. 

“And what was all that about in there?” Aaron demands, bolder now. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You bringing up Bar West about a million times. Thought you wanted that kept quiet?” 

Robert looks at him for a moment with confusion, realises the question is sincere, and then scoffs out a laugh to himself. 

“You’ve honestly got no idea how this works, have you?” 

No, Aaron thinks. Of course he hasn’t. 

“So I’m assuming you have?” 

Robert looks embarrassed for the shortest moment, and then pulls himself together. 

“You should always keep as close to the truth as possible. Start avoiding subjects and people start to wonder what you’ve got to hide.” 

Robert is a seasoned liar, then. He’s even got a method by now. He’s giving out tips. Clearly he thinks he’s got the world sussed and that he’s smart enough to get away with whatever he likes. Maybe he is, but Aaron doubts it. If there’s one thing Aaron knows, it’s that whatever you do, it’ll come back to bite you one day. It’s just a question of holding that moment off as long as you can and protecting the people you care about from the consequences. 

“Didn’t know I was talking to an expert,” Aaron comments.  

“All right, all right,” Robert concedes, grinning as he seems to realise what a condescending statement he’s just come out with. “I don’t need a lecture from you. That’s not why I’m here.” 

Aaron knows _exactly_ why he’s here, but he’s not going to make it easy for Robert. He ignores the flirty tone and raises an eyebrow, body language still neutral. 

“You know they’re gonna think you’re a homophobe?” 

Robert gives a shrug which shows he really doesn’t care about that. 

“Adam was _this_ close to lamping ya for me.” 

“As if you need someone fighting your battles.” 

Aaron can’t help but feel pleased with that comment. It feels like a compliment. Maybe Robert intended it that way, but whether he did or not is irrelevant, because Aaron can feel himself giving up on the whole hard to get act. 

“Anyway,” Robert continues. “I thought you thought I was one. A homophobe, I mean.” 

Aaron looks him up and down, deliberately slowly. It appears to have the desired effect because Robert grins. 

“I’m undecided.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“I think you like getting a reaction off people,” Aaron answers. “I don’t think even you believe half the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

Robert can’t deny it. Strangely, he seems to take that assessment as a compliment. 

“And I reckon one day it’s gonna get you into trouble,” Aaron continues.

“Maybe I like trouble?” 

“Hm.” 

Robert moves closer, with far more confidence. Aaron gets up from his chair to meet him. 

“So, are you pleased to see me?” Robert asks. 

“Undecided on that too,” Aaron quips. 

There’s a brief silence. Robert reaches out to touch Aaron’s arm, just above the elbow. Aaron doesn’t lower his gaze or respond, even though the simple (and oddly gentle) touch has his heart pounding. 

Robert swallows and nods, accepting that he needs to do better than that. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” he says quietly. 

“Right.” 

“And I figured I might owe you one for keeping quiet about what happened before. For reassuring Vic.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Aaron says swiftly. “I did it for her, anyway.” 

“And they all bought it? The work story?” 

“Well, apart from my mum,” Aaron admits. 

Robert waits, frowning. 

“She has it in her head that I battered ya and you ran off with your tail between your legs. Something to do with me defending Adam or whatever.”

Aaron can’t help but give a guilty little grin at that. There’s more than a little of Cain Dingle about him there. It fascinates Robert. 

“So I was right. You are a bit of a thug then?” Robert asks.

Aaron goes to frown, but he can see Robert’s just joking, so he allows a small smile instead.

“Only if you get on the wrong side of me.”

“Otherwise you’re a pussycat?” 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

“How long?” Robert asks lowly. 

“You what?” 

“Do I have to wait to find out?” Robert elaborates, moving his hand from Aaron’s arm up to his cheek. He cups it tentatively and Aaron can smell Robert’s expensive aftershave. Today there’s none of the instinctive desperation of their time at Bar West. This isn’t impulse. It’s planned. This is Robert making a choice. 

Robert makes to lean in, but Aaron pulls away at the last second, fighting his own instincts. 

“Look, Robert-“ 

“Forget before,” Robert insists. “The timing was wrong.” 

“I don’t want you getting into something you’ll regret,” Aaron finds himself saying, even though he wants this too. He puts his hands on Robert’s chest, forcing a gap between them so that Robert has to lean back again.

Robert looks momentarily stunned, like he can’t believe what’s happening. But then he pulls himself together again and puts on that same provocative smirk. 

“Are you that bad in the sack?” he asks. 

Aaron’s eyes widen. It’s clear what Robert’s after this time, and it’s a bit of a step up from a fumble in an alley. He hadn’t been expecting Robert to be so blunt about it after the panic of their last liaison. 

“Come on,” Robert says persuasively. “I know you want me and I know what _I_ want.”

Aaron decides not to answer that. He doesn’t need to. It’s painfully clear that he wants this too.

“What, in here?” Aaron asks, glancing at the dark, messy room around them.

“Why not?” 

There are at least three very good reasons Aaron can think of off the top of his head, but he pushes them away. If la-di-da Robert Sugden’s willing to excuse the surroundings, then he can certainly get over it. 

“Right,” Aaron says, stepping away from Robert again. 

“What? Are you going? Seriously?” Robert asks as Aaron heads to the door. Aaron can’t help but enjoy the panic in his tone, the disappointment. He sounds on the verge of rushing after him. 

Aaron reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys, turning to jangle them at Robert, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re locking me in with yer?” Robert asks, sounding much brighter now.

“Well unless you want someone wandering in during… you know-“ 

“No, of course I don’t. Hurry up then, will yer?” Robert commands him.

Aaron grins to himself as he locks the door and closes the blinds. He deliberately takes his time and as expected, it takes Robert all of three seconds to complain again. 

“ _Aaron.”_

He doesn’t need telling twice. 

“C’mere then,” Aaron mutters, and to his delight Robert moves straight to him the moment he’s summoned. 

There’s no time to be self-conscious which suits Aaron just fine. Robert’s shaking off his own blazer and letting it drop on the port-a-kabin floor without a thought. He even kicks it aside with his foot as his hands go from Aaron’s hips to his belt, fiddling with the buckle. 

Aaron simultaneously goes for Robert’s shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as he can between frantic kisses. Robert’s taking a while with his belt, and Aaron’s sure this means he’s not been with many blokes before, if any. He remembers that particular struggle himself, getting used to taking some other guy’s belt off. It’s surprisingly taxing in the heat of the moment. 

Frustrated and unwilling to admit defeat, Robert’s hands move to Aaron’s jumper, feeling the material and then moving under it, to rest on his stomach and then up to his chest. Again his hands are eager but clumsy. He’s obviously used to the female anatomy because his palms hover strangely over his upper torso, beneath his jumper. 

Aaron finishes with Robert’s shirt and helps it off his arms. Robert gives another one of his awkward shimmies to free his arms and the shirt falls off his back onto the floor. There are more freckles there than Aaron’s been expecting, a generous smattering over Robert’s shoulders and the tops of his arms. 

He dips his head to press a few heated kisses to Robert’s collarbone, and then Robert starts trying to pull his jumper over his head. 

Instinctively Aaron freezes. He catches Robert’s hands and steers them back to his belt instead, helping them with the buckle.  

“Fucking freezing in here,” Aaron mutters by way of explanation, because he’s aware Robert looks slightly confused by the sudden movement. 

“What, this not hot enough for yer?” Robert responds instantly, leaning in to start kissing Aaron’s neck again. “Bet I can turn the temperature up a bit.” 

Aaron wants to laugh at how ridiculous that is, but Robert says it with such conviction that it’s almost endearing. Sugden’s got all the right words but it doesn’t cover the fact he’s anxious about this, that he clearly wants it to go right this time.

_“Aaron? Are you in there?”_

Aaron doesn’t register the voice until it’s accompanied by an annoyingly chirpy rhythmic knock on the port-a-kabin door. 

“It’s locked. Ignore it,” Robert mumbles, hardly breaking the kiss to talk, speaking against Aaron’s lips as he slips his thumbs beneath the waistband of Aaron’s jeans and tries to pull them down his legs. 

_“Aaron?”_

“Just wait for them to go away,” Robert hisses, but Aaron can’t ignore it. Not when he knows who it is that’s after him and why. 

He breaks the kiss and shakes his head, pulling his jeans back up. 

“It’s Paddy,” Aaron explains in a whisper, turning furtively towards the door. 

Why Paddy Kirk (bald village vet and utter loser) is after Aaron, Robert has no idea. 

“So what?” Robert demands callously. 

“Shh!” Aaron says nervously. “D’ya want him to hear ya?” 

That shuts Robert up. 

_“Aaron, I just wanted to check you’re okay. I know you’re in there.”_

Check he’s okay? Robert frowns, nonplussed. Why wouldn’t Aaron be okay? Why does Paddy sound so panicked? 

Aaron notices the concerned tone as well and grimaces. Apologetically, Aaron puts a hand on Robert’s heaving chest. 

_“Aaron!”_

“I’ll get rid of him,” Aaron promises, looking utterly mortified. “Can you just…” 

It takes Robert a moment to realise what’s being asked of him. When he does, he makes such a hilariously aggrieved expression that Aaron almost wants to laugh. 

“You’re kidding me?” 

_“Aaron? I’ll call Adam to bring his keys if I have to…”_

“Behind the desk. Now!” Aaron hisses, gesturing at the desk. 

The look Robert shoots Aaron is one of complete betrayal at having to suffer this indignity, but he obediently hurries around the desk and crouches down so he’s obscured from view. Aaron can’t see how he’s positioned himself, but he imagines it isn’t exactly comfortable for a man of Robert’s height. 

Aaron picks up Robert’s blazer and shirt, balling them up and throwing them over the desk to Robert, takes one last moment to fix his hair, take a deep breath, and try his best not to look flustered before unlocking the door and pulling it open. 

“I know you’re probably going to tell me off for interfering…” Paddy says immediately, as he wanders in, despite the fact Aaron’s leaning mock-casually against one side of the doorframe. “But I went up to check on you in the pub and you weren’t in your room so I thought…” 

“Look, I’m fine,” Aaron insists. 

"You're out of breath... have you been exercising?" 

"No," Aaron answers, frowning like Paddy's making a fuss out of nothing. 

“So what are you doing in here? Alone. At this time…” 

From behind the desk Robert can’t believe what he’s hearing. Paddy Kirk’s sounding like some weird stalker. Why should it be any of Paddy’s business what Aaron’s up to? Why is a bloke like Aaron taking that?

Paddy looks Aaron up and down anxiously, trying to check for any sign that he’s wounded. Aaron knows full well what Paddy’s doing and so awkwardly pulls his jumper sleeves down past his hands, a force of habit even though there haven’t been any new cuts on his arms for months now.

“Just… thinking,” Aaron shrugs. “Not a crime, is it?”

“No, no,” Paddy agrees swiftly. “Thinking is good. I suppose it’s a relief for you to have your own space and all. Somewhere you can go when things get… you know-“ 

“I’m fine,” Aaron repeats, willing Paddy to shut up before Robert accidentally realises what a headcase he is and decides to call it a day. 

“Right… okay then,” Paddy says. “Well, that’s good. I’m glad. You know, I could do with a brew…” 

Aaron catches the hint but having a cup of tea with Paddy is the last thing he wants to be doing right now. Worst of all Paddy’s looking like he’s about to wander further into the room and take a seat somewhere so they can have a chat. 

“No tea bags,” Aaron lies, stepping into Paddy’s path and blocking him. 

Paddy pauses, understanding that. He looks a little saddened at the snub, but Aaron can’t afford to feel bad about that now. He can make it up to Paddy later, after all. 

“You’re definitely not… you know…” Paddy pushes on in a quiet, delicate voice. 

“No!” Aaron hisses. 

“I wouldn’t have asked,” Paddy continues apologetically. “But I know things are getting tough with money here at the yard, and Belle’s not right at the minute, and then there’s James and your mum, and I _know_ you’re not okay with that, and you’ve every right not to be, but your mum is… well, she’s your mum, and she has to make her own decisions, whether or not we - or anyone, just, you know, in general -think James is right for her-“ 

Aaron wants the ground to swallow him up. Robert came here for a bit of fun and now he’s crouching behind a desk, listening to a run-down of all his pathetic problems put together by none other than Paddy Kirk. 

“Paddy, are you finished?” Aaron demands, arms crossed. 

“Yes. I am,” he agrees, sounding relieved. His check-up mission is apparently accomplished judging by the smile on his face. 

Aaron pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to compose himself. 

“I came here for some peace and quiet,” he explains. 

“And you don’t need me nagging you,” Paddy finishes for him. “Understood. But you know I worry about you.” 

“I don’t need you to worry about me.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I do. And I always will. Whether I’m with… well, no matter who I’m with. Or how old you are.”

Just when he thought this situation couldn’t get any more uncomfortable, out of nowhere Aaron can feel tears prickling in his eyes. The timing is inconvenient, and Paddy’s winding him up big-time, but knowing that Paddy still loves him after all these years, in the way a dad _should_ love his son, is enough to make Aaron feel like breaking down.

“I know,” Aaron says with a sniff, struggling to keep it together. It takes a few moments before he can find it in himself to continue. “Right. Well you’ve checked up on me and I’m fine, so…” 

“You know you can chat to me? Whenever?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good. Okay. Well, I’d best be off then.” 

Aaron nods, entirely overwhelmed. He pinches the bridge of his nose again and clamps his eyes shut, standing there on the spot. The next thing he knows he’s being embraced. Paddy’s hugging him wordlessly.

“What am I like, eh?” Paddy asks, sounding rather choked up himself when the embrace has ended. “Getting in a flap over nothing. I must be _a nightmare_.”

“Don’t be daft,” Aaron mutters, smiling through his emotion. 

Paddy turns, walks the few steps the door, and reaches for the door handle to let himself out once again. 

“I like your new aftershave,” he comments as he does so, in a deliberately breezy voice. 

“You what?” 

“Smells very expensive,” Paddy continues. “Suits you.”

Aaron almost tells Paddy that he doesn’t do poncey expensive aftershave, but bites his tongue at the last minute. 

“Cheers,” Aaron mumbles, waving Paddy off as he heads back out of the yard. 

He watches him get all the way to the gate and out before he closes the door and deflates.

A few seconds later, Robert’s blonde head comes into view behind the desk, followed by a pair of narrowed eyes. 

“Gone,” Aaron assures him, and Robert gets to his feet. It’s only now he can see Aaron properly that he realises the bloke’s really not himself. He’s gone all standoffish and embarrassed, his body language softer, more vulnerable. Paddy’s shaken him right up, and Robert doesn’t like that. Somehow, just by turning up, he’s changed Aaron entirely. 

“What was that all about?” Robert asks, frowning as he seats himself on the desk. He’s still got his shirt and blazer in his hands, having not put them back on. 

“It was nothing,” Aaron mumbles, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his jumper. His back is turned to Robert as he does so, as if this will make the action less conspicuous. 

“It didn’t sound like nothing to me.” 

“Paddy just likes fussing for no reason. He can’t help it. It’s his thing.” 

Robert thinks the conversation over. There are a number of points he’d like clarified, but unfortunately most are none of his business, so he goes for one that decidedly is. 

“I didn’t know you and Barton were struggling for cash.” 

“We’re not,” Aaron snaps, with a great deal of pride, turning around properly, all traces of upset gone. “I’m sorting it.” 

The furious response to the idea only confirms to Robert that the yard _is_ struggling. That’s no good, Robert thinks disapprovingly. It’s a new business, in an industry which should be sailing along right now. Not to mention that his little sister’s future may well depend on the success of this enterprise. If she does decide to tie herself down to Adam Barton (god forbid), he can’t be bankrupt. Robert isn’t having that. 

“And how’re you planning on doing that?” Robert demands, arms crossed over his bare chest. 

“We’ve got some stuff lined up,” Aaron says vaguely. “It’s fine. Like I said, Paddy fusses over nothing.”

“It’d better be nothing,” Robert comments darkly. “Because if this goes under I’m not having Victoria dragged down with it.” 

“We’re not going under! We’re behind on a few payments is all. Why would Vic have anything to do with it?”

Robert doesn’t state the obvious. He doesn’t need to. For all his Dingle connections, Aaron isn’t stupid. 

“You need cash, is that it?” Robert asks calmly. 

Aaron looks so horrified by the offer (a rare reaction to being offered cash, if Robert’s honest) that he actually takes a physical step away from him. It’s like he’s been offered drugs instead of the solution to his money troubles. 

“No!” Aaron exclaims, stung. “I’ve already told ya. _We’re sorting it._ ” 

Robert shrugs. 

“Are you not keeping an eye on the figures?” 

“Of course we are!”

“I can look over them for you-“ 

“You think we’re that thick? That we’ve counted it up wrong or summat?” 

Aaron’s on the warpath, but Robert doesn’t care. His sister’s future standard of living is on the line here. He’s got no time for Dingle pride. 

“This business _shouldn’t_ be failing,” Robert says, frowning. “There’s always a demand. The other yards in the area are doing well for themselves.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“You think I haven’t looked up the business my sister’s boyfriend works in? Besides, I’ve considered investing in scrap before. It’s a neat little earner if you do it right.” 

“And what? We’re doing it wrong?” 

“Well sorry, but yeah. You must be,” Robert admits. 

Aaron narrows his eyes, balls his hands into fists, and then appears to hold his temper back. He pinches the bridge of his nose and points at the door with his free hand. 

“D’ya know what? You can leave.” 

“I’m only trying to help you here.” 

“I’ve told ya. I _don’t_. _Need .Your. Help._ ” 

Robert doesn’t leave. He puts his shirt back on for the time being, watching Aaron with fascination as he struggles with his frustration. Aaron's always on the brink of exploding, always holding it back. Watching him fight himself is one of the strangest and most compelling things Robert's ever experienced. 

“So what’s it got to do with Paddy, anyway?” Robert asks, fishing for more information. “Isn’t he just the local vet?”

Aaron gives him a look which clearly means: ‘ _oh my god’_ or some variation of that.

“Because, no offence, but it’s fucking weird him rolling up here and knocking on the door…” 

Aaron has to answer now in order to defend Paddy. So he doesn’t come across as some creepy stalker. 

“I used to live with him,” Aaron explains irritably. 

Robert frowns. Clearly he’s thinking they’re an odd pair to have shacked up together. He’s not wrong, Aaron thinks. 

“Him and my mum used to be together when I first came here properly,” Aaron elaborates. 

“What, really?“ Robert asks, turning up his nose. Chas might be a cheap tart but he still thinks she could do better than Paddy Kirk of all people. “Having her mid-life crisis, was she?” 

“He’s a good bloke,” Aaron tells him sternly, reading his expression. “Decent. Even if he does like to stick his nose in.” 

Robert uncrosses his arms and rests his palms on his knees. Aaron doesn’t snap at him to leave again, so he thinks he’s all right to stay for the time being. 

“What the hell did he think you were doing?” 

“God knows,” Aaron lies. “Like I said. He’s like an old woman. Can’t shake him off once he’s got an idea in his head.” 

Robert nods, although he doesn’t believe that’s all there is to it. He pauses before he asks his next question, aware somehow that it might not be met with the best response.

“You all right?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Aaron says sharply. 

Because one second you're horny as fuck and the next you're almost crying your eyes out cause of a local vet, Robert thinks. 

“Not a clue, but talk about inconvenient timing,” Robert says. Aaron looks over at him like he can’t believe he’s managed to say something so selfish, but he then sees Robert’s gleaming eyes and knows he’s teasing him again. 

“So, seeing as we’re both still here, how about we pick up where we left off?” Robert continues, waggling his eyebrows in what he probably thinks is a seductive way. 

If Robert wasn’t so tall and didn’t have that jawline on him, he wouldn’t be able to pull off things like that, Aaron muses. Aaron’s not sure he’s ever seen a guy manage to waggle his eyebrows and make it look hot before in his whole life. 

Paddy turning up has killed the mood a bit, but somehow Aaron feels like he has to make up for that. Robert’s stuck around, hasn’t he? That’s got to count for something. 

“Yeah, go on then,” he agrees, this time walking over to Robert and moving to stand between his legs. 

“Anyone else trailing you I need to know about?” Robert quips. 

Aaron huffs out an amused breath. 

“Didn’t know you were in such high demand,” Robert continues as he puts his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulls him closer. 

“Yeah, well, call me in advance next time. I’ll check my schedule.”

“Been waiting for this the whole way down,” Robert murmurs, getting to his feet so he’s got the height advantage again. 

Robert leans in to start kissing him, but it’s no use. All Aaron can think about is the stupid fucking money situation. It was fine until Paddy turned up, but now he can’t get it out of his head. Unless he wants to accept a handout, he’s going to have to take Ross up on his dodgy job offer. 

“Look, sorry…” Aaron mutters, pulling away and not meeting Robert’s eyes. 

Robert blinks at him, confused. He’s worried he’s done something wrong, given off some telltale sign that he’s not used to doing this with a bloke and that it’s turned Aaron off. Aaron can probably have whoever he likes, Robert thinks. Maybe he isn’t enough for him? Maybe he’s rethinking this whole thing…

It’s because he said he was waiting for this, isn’t it? Because it slipped out in the heat of the moment. Now he sounds like some desperate loser. Robert can’t stand the thought that anyone could see him as desperate. And a loser? It’s unthinkable. 

“I’m just… not in the mood. Not right now,” Aaron says, looking apologetic. 

“This is because Paddy upset you?” 

“Upset me?” Aaron scoffs, like the idea’s ludicrous.

“You were up for it before he poked his bald head in.”

“Yeah, well. Stuff to think about.” 

“Do you not fancy me?” Robert asks, hands on his hips. He’s trying to front it out, but Aaron thinks he can sense just a hint of dismay there. 

“No, of course I do.” 

The ‘of course’ slips out by accident, but it makes Robert beam. Aaron can see the confidence return to him in full force now he knows he’s not being rejected, just postponed. 

“Then… we can pick this up tomorrow?” Robert asks hopefully. 

“You’ve got meetings, haven't ya?” 

“Only in the morning. I’m free all afternoon.” 

Aaron nods his agreement. That suits him fine. After all, Ross told him the warehouse job wouldn’t happen until well into the evening. 

“I’ll text yer,” Robert says. 

“Fine.” 

“And then we can do this properly?” 

By ‘properly’ Aaron assumes Robert means have sex. 

“If that’s what ya want.” 

“Obviously that’s what I want,” Robert can’t help but say, unable to avoid the frustration in his tone. After all, how can Aaron doubt that by now? 

Aaron doesn’t say a word. He’s thinking about how badly he’s going to let his mum down if she finds out about him going off on some job with Ross. In that moment he hates himself entirely. He wants nothing more than to hurt himself. 

The feeling is so strong that it startles him. He knows he’s been getting bad recently, what with the stress piling up, but he’s not felt that level of guilt in a long time. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Robert asks, and when Aaron’s mind returns to the room he finds Robert Sugden peering at him with what might just be concern. 

“Yeah. Of course. What’s with all the questions? Thought you were used to this? The sneaking around.” 

Robert appears surprised by his lashing out, but shrugs it off. 

“Back in here or…?” 

“No,” Aaron says, aware he’s gone cold again, spiky and sullen, but not sure how to change it. “Just tell me when you’re free and we’ll sort it.” 

Robert doesn’t seem satisfied by that vague plan, but he nods. 

“Right. Tomorrow then,” he says, putting on his blazer. 

“Yeah. Fine,” Aaron mumbles, not looking Robert in the eyes. 

Feeling more than a little disappointed by Aaron’s sudden iciness, Robert gives him one last puzzled look and then leaves the port-a-kabin, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Just like with Paddy, Aaron waits for Robert to be long gone before letting out a deep breath. He pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts until he finds Ross. His name is just beneath Robert’s. 

_I’m in. - A_

_+++_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while. I'm at the end of my uni year so I've got this massive final assignment I'm working on which is obviously my first priority. On the plus side it's not long until we take a break for summer and then I'll be able to update far more regularly! 
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed this! When I'm writing a chapter it really helps to have that motivation. When a comment comes through via email it really does make my whole day. 
> 
> xxx


	7. The Barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert take care of business and then meet in the local barn.

Aaron’s in Bob’s café bright and early on Saturday morning, hunched over unobtrusively on a sofa in the corner, waiting for Ross to turn up so they can discuss their plans for the evening. He’s got his headphones in in the hope that it’ll deter his nosy neighbours from stopping to chat, not that it’s prevented Brenda from gesturing at him in a weird form of sign language a few times. 

He’s uptight and edgy. Every time the café door opens he sits up a little straighter, ready to give Ross a nod of greeting (as if he’s not bricking it), but it’s not been Ross so far, and Aaron’s starting to worry he’s been stood up. 

Ross is fifteen minutes late already when Bernice bustles through the door holding an oversized handbag and looking flustered. 

“Bob, you won’t believe the morning I’ve had,” she declares loudly as she heads to the counter. “Morning, Brenda.”

Aaron turns his music up so he doesn’t have to hear a list of Bernice’s daily woes, but as much as he tries to involve himself in his favourite Kings of Leon album, Bernice’s voice somehow manages to cut through. 

“- back to back business meetings all day until tea time!” 

“A man’s got to work for a living,” Bob says fairly. “Or a woman. Of course.”

“Yes, but you’d think he’d make time for me. Diane’s been like his mum. I’m practically related to him. Well, not really. But you know what I mean…” 

They’re talking about Robert. Aaron decides to mute his music. 

“He’s making a lot of money, so I hear,” Brenda comments. “How’s he managed that then?”

“Married into a posh London family,” Bernice explains. “How he does it, I don’t know. But that’s Robert for you. Always very ambitious.”

“Not like Andy, then?” Brenda prompts her. 

Bernice pulls a face. Clearly the ‘ambitious’ comment hadn’t been meant as a compliment.  

“No! They’re complete opposites. Andy… well. He’s humble. Never asked for anything in his life.” 

Aaron frowns to himself. It’s embarrassing how much Bernice fawns over Andy Sugden. Just about every person in the village knows she’s in love with him. She’s not exactly subtle about it, and after the whole drunken fiasco on Andy and Katie’s wedding day, Aaron can’t understand why she doesn't just pack up and leave the village forever. He would if he’d been that humiliated. But then, he supposes there is something sort of admirable about how bravely Bernice wears her heart on her sleeve, even if it does make life messy. 

“And this wife of Robert’s?” Brenda asks.

“Chrissie, apparently. She’s in the same industry as me, would you believe it? Beauty.” 

“Ah.” 

“She’s done quite well for herself. Owns a chain of salons. You can look them up online. Chrissie White, her name is. Well, legally I suppose it’s Sugden now, but anyway, she’s easy to find. First thing that comes up.” 

Brenda’s writing the name down on a napkin without any shame at all. She’s another one who doesn’t mind what anyone thinks of her. 

“And are they nice? These salons?” Bob asks. 

“Oh, very nice. A bit… minimalist. Clinical. Not that I’m finding fault because she’s done ever so well for herself, but anyone with a bit of cash can own salons. It’s the personal touch that makes a good salon. None of this white walls and space age taps craze that’s going about.” 

Brenda nods her agreement. 

“You want to relax when you go to have your hair done,” Brenda says. “You want it to be somewhere homely where you can put your feet up.” 

“ _Exactly,_ Brenda. Exactly.” 

“Hey, maybe the pair of you could go into business together?” Bob suggests. “A family business?” 

“I was thinking we could help each other out,” Bernice says. “I could do with some advice about expanding, and obviously she’s got a much bigger budget than me. But if her website’s anything to go by she could do with a few lessons from me on style!”

Bernice picks up her coffee and sighs. 

“Well, I’d best be off. Hopefully I’ll get a chance to see Robert on Monday before he leaves, but you never know with him. From what I hear he’s hard to pin down, and, well, I think it’s best I avoid any large family gatherings for the time being. Bye Bob, Brenda.” 

As Bernice leaves the café, Ross finally decides to make an appearance, sauntering in like he’s not left Aaron sitting there like an idiot for ages. He completely ignores the glare Bernice shoots him. 

“Will you stop looking so twitchy?” Ross comments as he passes Aaron to get himself a drink. 

Twitchy? Aaron pulls out his earbuds and realises that he’s been tapping his foot on the floor. A nervous habit he thought he’d got a handle on. 

“You couldn't look more dodgy if you tried,” Ross says when he returns, sitting down, coffee in hand. “C’mon. You’ve done this before. Why’re you playing the blushing virgin all of a sudden?” 

“Just get on with it, yeah?” Aaron mutters. “What time are we doing this?” 

“Right, I’ll pick you up round the back of the pub at ten. You’d better be ready.” 

“You’re the one that’s fucking late.” 

“Manners, Livesy. We’ve got to work together tonight. You don’t like me, I don’t like you. Big deal. What matters is the cash. So, I’ll get you at ten on the dot. Shouldn’t take long to reach town. Literally all you have to do is keep an eye out, and help me cart the stuff into the van. We’ll be home by midnight.” 

“And if we get caught?” 

“Then we’re screwed,” Ross says cheerfully, taking a swig of hot coffee. “But we won’t be.” 

“And… how much d’ya reckon we can make?” 

“After my mate’s taken his share? About a grand each at least.” 

Aaron nods. It's less than Ross had said yesterday, but he's no idiot. He'd known Ross was giving it the big sell. One grand's not quite enough to sort out the yard’s money troubles, but it’s a start. It’s enough to get them through this next month, and for one job? The risk seems almost worth it. 

“And this gear…” 

“I’ll worry about that. Like I said, all you have to do is help me lug the stuff into the van.”

The plan seems almost too basic. Aaron can’t help but wonder if there’s more to all this than Ross is letting on. 

“Simples,” Ross adds, impersonating that bloody Russian meerkat from the adverts. 

He gets up and makes to saunter off out of the café again. Before he leaves, he turns back to Aaron. 

“Oh, and breathe a word of this to ‘Uncle Cain’ and you’re done for.” 

Aaron’s not an idiot. He knows it’s more than his life’s worth to let Cain know what they’re up to. He doesn’t need telling twice, and especially not by Ross Barton of all people. 

“Cain catches wind and so are you,” Aaron points out quietly. 

Ross gives a shrug of his shoulders which means ‘fair enough’ and then leaves, whistling to himself, like he doesn’t have a care in the world. 

+++

Robert’s having a good day. He’s in a taxi on his way back to Emmerdale, having already had two big meetings this morning and aced them both. He knows he’s got one client in the bag, and the other won’t take much pushing now. Lawrence stands to gain a good chunk of cash from this morning’s work, not that he’ll be grateful. The old git will act like it’s nothing, of course, but Robert knows when he’s done a good job. 

Part of him wishes he had a few more meetings lined up before lunch because it’s not an exaggeration to say that he loves his work. Business is what he was always meant for, he feels it in his bones. Robert knows he can walk into a room of potential clients and flatter and flirt with them until they practically hand over their money. He has a talent for impressing people when he puts his mind to it. There have been few business professionals (bar Lawrence, and he’s not a professional in Robert’s eyes) that haven’t warmed to him, and on the whole, Robert’s used to walking into a meeting and coming out with exactly what he wants. 

Okay, maybe that’s a _slight_ exaggeration. In London it’s much harder than this, but Robert knows that part of the reason he finds clients down there more difficult to connect with is the simple matter of his accent. When they scent a northerner, they instinctively turn their noses up. But in Hotten? It’s a piece of cake. 

What he really wants is to share his victory with someone. For a moment, he finds himself missing Chrissie. If he was back in London she’d be there to share a glass of champagne with. After all, it’s not like anyone in Emmerdale really gets what it is he does for a living. He gets the impression a lot of his family and neighbours would probably resent him for it on principle. He’s never understood that. That strange attitude which Andy seems to epitomise. One in which people take pride in being ordinary, in being poor, in having to work out in some field for a living. 

Guilt is what prevents him from texting Chrissie. Even if she thinks he’s in Hotten this weekend, he can’t quite manage to contact her, not right now.

Today, his stepson Lachlan is due in court. He knows Chrissie will be out of her mind with worry for him, flapping about, snapping at everyone, babying him. 

Despite being Lachlan’s stepfather, there’s a reason Robert’s chosen this particular weekend to visit his little sister, and it’s not quite as selfish as it seems. Donny, Lachlan’s father, has crawled out of the woodwork for the occasion, and Robert loathes the man. It’s not even personal. He’s not bothered to get to know Lachlan’s mostly-absent father. But what Robert _does_ know is that Donny loves playing the devoted father when it suits him. He also knows that he and Chrissie, usually divided by her hatred of her ex-husband, will be sickeningly united over Lachlan’s plight, and that’s something he doesn’t want to witness. 

Robert’s not jealous of Donny. He’s not got any concerns about Chrissie going back to him. He knows Chrissie well, has done for years, and she’s stubborn. It’s something he admires about her, her ability to hold a grudge and never soften towards a person whom she hates. But Robert can’t stand to be second best, to feel unnecessary, like a spare part. When it comes to Lachlan, that’s exactly what he is. Donny gets a kick out of rubbing that in, and because of this court stuff he won’t be able to play the game like usual. He and Chrissie can’t be a united front. To Chrissie, Lachlan always has and always will come first. If she’s going to play nice with Donny for a few days, even just for appearances sake, just while the trial goes on, then Robert isn’t going to be there like the ridiculous toy boy everyone thinks he is, lingering about in the background while Donny has the limelight. 

There’s no _way_ Chrissie would ever cheat on him, Robert tells himself, let alone with Donny. And with Lawrence breathing down his neck, the Scottish git doesn't stand a chance anyway. It’s vaguely satisfying to know that Lawrence hates Donny more than he hates him.

Swiftly, Robert forces himself to push Chrissie and his life in London out of his mind. He’s in a good mood. He’s made a great deal. Unlike Donny Cairn, he can make his own money. He doesn’t need to leech off Chrissie like some trophy husband. 

The only other person Robert can text, who he gets the impression might actually care about the morning’s success, is Aaron Dingle. 

He and Aaron parted on a bit of a sour note last night, but he’s starting to notice that Aaron can change moods pretty quickly. He hopes that by now Aaron’s got over whatever issue he had. 

_Guess who just made a killer deal? - R_

It’s only after he’s sent the text that he realises how inconsiderate it was, considering Aaron’s current financial troubles. But he can’t un-send it, so instead he waits, nervously glancing at his phone screen for Aaron’s response. 

_Old Mother Hubbard? - A_

Thank god he’s not taken offence and started sulking. Robert can almost hear those words in Aaron’s voice and it makes him want to grin. 

_Funny. - R_

_Congrats. You still on for meeting up later? - A_

Being congratulated by some scrap-working Dingle really shouldn’t make Robert feel so proud of himself, but it does. For someone who’d deny it until his dying day, Robert likes to be approved of, to be accepted. 

_You bet. - R_

_Straw bother you? - A_

Robert frowns. If there’s a witty joke in there somewhere, it’s gone over his head. 

_??? - R_

_Txt me when you’re back. - A_

Robert checks his watch, an expensive gift from Chrissie. For the tiniest moment he feels guilty, but then the feeling is gone.

_Should be 20 mins tops. - R_

_Txt when here. - A_

+++

Meeting in a grubby barn isn’t exactly what Robert was expecting, but here he is, at one in the afternoon, about to let himself in and meet Aaron.

He finds Aaron sitting on bale of hay, fiddling with his phone. His posture is hunched but he looks up as Robert enters and can’t hide the relief on his face. Robert realises that Aaron hadn’t been one hundred percent sure he’d show. 

“So you got my text then?” Aaron asks him as he strolls in. Now Aaron’s watching him Robert’s acting up. He can’t seem to help it. The audience of one is enough to make him want to show off. 

“No. I often frequent random empty barns for the fun of it.” 

“You often what?” Aaron asks with a frown. 

“Frequent. Visit,” Robert explains. 

Aaron shakes his head, but he’s smiling. He hasn’t taken offence which is a start. They’re starting to understand each other’s humour, and the exchanges are easier, less defensive. 

Robert’s eyes stray to the bales of hay behind Aaron. On top of them is a sheet or a blanket, which he assumes Aaron’s placed there for their benefit. It’s not ideal for what Robert’s come here for, but it’ll do. It’s hardly like they can go back and get a room at the B&B after all. 

“Look, yesterday. I snapped,” Aaron starts, hands in his pockets. “I was stressed out.”

“Yeah, you were pretty rude considering,” Robert agrees. 

Aaron takes that with a nod. Funny how he doesn’t argue when he’s in the wrong, Robert thinks. For someone as short-tempered as Aaron, he knows how to accept responsibility. It’s something Robert’s never quite managed to get to grips with himself. 

“But you’re not stressed out now?” Robert asks. 

“Nope,” Aaron lies, because soon he won’t be. Once his job with Ross is out of the way he can put the whole money situation out of his mind for good. Or at least for another month. 

“Good. Because three times in a row might just be the universe trying to tell us something,” Robert quips, smirking. 

Aaron rolls his eyes. Robert’s seduction style seems to simultaneously work like a charm on Aaron and also fall flat. It’s like the Dingle lad finds it amusing rather than sexy, but Robert doesn’t really care. So long as it attracts Aaron, it doesn't matter how. 

“Oh, one of those, are ya?” Aaron asks. 

Robert tilts his head quizzically to one side. 

“Thinking the universe decides our fate or whatever.” 

“ _I_ decide my fate,” Robert says firmly, breaking momentarily from his flirtatious routine. “You can’t just spend life waiting around for things to happen. If you don’t do something about it then it’s never gonna change.” 

 _And you’ll end up stuck in the same village you grew up in, married to the same pathetic girl, visiting the same boring places, doing exactly what’s expected of you -  just like Andy_ , Robert thinks bitterly. 

Aaron is more than aware that something of Robert’s inner workings has just been revealed to him, but he doesn’t want to draw attention to it. He likes to find out these new facts about Robert, about his worldview, his perspective, and he knows that if he shows too much interest Robert will back off again. Already this feels more intimate than the usual one night stand, and they’ve not even shagged. Weirdly, Aaron doesn’t really think he’d mind if they never got round to that at all. There’s something about having a conversation with Robert which seems bigger and better than the usual mindless chat you get in the village. 

“Philosophical,” Aaron comments. 

“Big word,” Robert teases him. “For one of your lot.” 

“You’re pushing it.” 

“Yep. I am. What’re you gonna do about it?” 

Aaron’s fighting not to smile. He wants to, but he knows he has to play it cool. He can’t look too eager.

“Might have to think on that one.” 

“ _Or_ you could put me in my place,” Robert prompts him. 

“That’s how it is, is it?” Aaron asks, already on his feet. 

“That’s exactly how it is,” Robert replies. He knows the reply isn’t at all witty, but it’s all he can think of when Aaron’s that close. 

Aaron takes a moment before he responds. He looks Robert up and down almost carelessly. Robert definitely likes that look because he wets his own lips and waits. He’s handed over the power wordlessly. It surprises Aaron but he makes sure not to show it. 

“Right then. Kit off,” Aaron commands with a lazy gesture of his hand, eyebrows raised. 

On any other day Robert might critique Aaron Dingle’s methods of seduction, but right now Robert can’t comply fast enough.

+++

They’re lying side by side on the blanket - which is much too thin and threadbare for Robert’s taste, not that he’s going to bring it up. Aaron is on his left hand side and they’re shoulder to shoulder, which is a fairly nice sensation really. He can feel Aaron’s chest rising and falling, although he’s the one who’s most out of breath. 

“So, was it worth the wait?” Robert asks when he finds he can speak again, although his voice is still a little strained. 

“Meh,” Aaron answers, and after a second of feeling hurt, Robert turns his head to see that Aaron’s grinning up at the barn ceiling. Robert elbows him in the side and he amends his response. 

“Not bad,” Aaron says, which seems like glowing praise from Aaron Dingle. Robert joins Aaron in grinning up at the ceiling with satisfaction. 

“So, you all right?” Aaron asks. 

“Yeah. Fine,” Robert says quickly, maybe a touch too quickly. As soon as the words leave his mouth he wishes he’d played it cooler.

Thankfully, despite Aaron’s teasing mood, he doesn’t choose that particular moment to deploy his skill for sarcasm. When he opens his mouth to speak Aaron sounds careful, concerned. It’s almost as though he’s conscious of not wounding his pride. 

“Was that your first time with… you know?” 

“What do you think?” Robert demands with a little roll of his eyes, like the answer is no. Aaron personally thinks the answer might be yes, even if Robert’s doing his upmost to seem cool and at ease. Robert wasn't exactly shy, and yeah, he knew what he was doing, but there was something tentative about him. Moments when he seemed to need reassurance, almost like he was checking it was okay. Those moments passed the second Robert saw Aaron clock them, but they were still there. Undeniable. The confidence had faltered. The mask had slipped. 

Aaron drops the subject right away because he can sense it’s making Robert feel uncomfortable. 

“I think this barn stinks, and I _think_ I’m gonna have to buy an air rifle cause there are bound to be rats in here,” Aaron remarks instead, and Robert immediately relaxes. 

“You thinking of decorating?” Robert asks him with a grin. 

“Shut up.” 

“No, you’re right. We’ll get a hotel next time,” Robert says, far more seriously. 

Aaron fights back his surprise and pleasure at this suggestion. Robert spots his expression and realises he’s just practically asked to do this all over again. He’s afraid of sounding needy, attached, like some inexperienced teenager, so he frowns to cover the moment. 

“I mean, that’s assuming this is happening again,” he adds quickly, in a slightly deeper voice. “You up for that?” 

“What, right now? Look, I know I’m good, but seriously, I’m knackered-“ 

Robert gives him a shove. 

“I mean, yeah. If you want.” 

“Just as a casual thing,” Robert confirms, as if convincing himself that this makes it okay.

Aaron gives a short nod and Robert relaxes again, getting himself comfortable. There’s a nasty draft coming in through the barn walls, but for some reason he finds he doesn’t care. 

“I’ll sort something out. Book us a room somewhere,” Robert comments.

Aaron’s so shocked by this that it takes him a moment to think of what to say. 

“Well I’m not going any less than five star, just so you know,” Aaron teases him. Inside his heart is pounding. Robert’s just made this more than a one off, and he’s just agreed to it. Part of Aaron wonders why he’s not kicking up a fuss, why he’s not bringing up Robert’s poor wife, but right now he’s on too much of a high to get moral about it. Robert Sugden's offering to get them a hotel room, and Aaron isn't going to say no. 

Robert likes this banter. It comes easily and thrills him. He grins. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yep.” 

“Demanding, aren’t yer?”

“Well, you sealed a ‘killer deal’ earlier. Think you can afford it.” 

“They were eating out of the palm of my hand,” Robert finds himself boasting, thrilled to be given the opportunity to discuss his triumph. “You should have seen them.”

“Yeah?” Aaron prompts him, noticing the way Robert’s face has come alive at the thought of his own success. 

“They’re used to local businesspeople. But they’re small fry. Once you’ve done London, you can close any deal you want. They’re _so_ easy to talk round. I had them signing on the dotted line after _one_ meeting. _One._ ” 

Aaron doesn’t know much about business, at least not the sort Robert engages in. At the scrapyard it’s nowhere near as glamorous. But he likes hearing Robert talk about it, if only so he can watch the man let go. Robert is in a genuinely chatty mood and it pleases Aaron that he’s got this side out of him. This is nothing like the conversation Victoria, Adam, and Diane got yesterday. This is _real._ It makes Robert seem younger somehow. 

“And you reckon it’ll impress Lawrence?” Aaron asks.

“Well he won’t be able to complain, which amounts to the same thing.” 

Aaron watches Robert for a moment, thoughtfully. 

“What?” Robert demands, feeling self-conscious. 

Aaron decides it’s best to be honest. 

“You really love it, don’t ya?” 

“What? My job?” Robert asks, frowning. 

Aaron nods. 

“Obviously,” Robert answers, like it’s simple. “Don’t you enjoy yours?” 

“If you’re asking if I’d rather be sunning myself on a beach somewhere than getting up early to crush cars, then yeah.” 

“That’s because it’s a new business,” Robert tells him knowledgeably. “Wait until it settles. Once you’ve sorted your finances and you’re making a return on the investment, you tell me if you don’t get a kick out of it.” 

The talk of finances isn’t ideal, but Aaron tries not to focus on it. 

“Best feeling in the world,” Robert continues. “Seeing the results coming through.” 

“Seeing the money pile up, more like,” Aaron quips. 

“The money’s a perk,” Robert concedes without shame. “Anyone who tells you they’d be happier with less cash is lying, but it’s not the money which makes it.” 

“No?” 

Robert turns to him, deadly serious. He looks so uncharacteristically earnest that Aaron finds himself hanging on his every word. 

“No. It’s making something out of nothing. Like I told you, Lawrence’s business was failing. He was _this_ close to going under. I took that and I worked hard, seriously hard. A year or so later and it’s no longer in the red. Another year and he’s back making profit. That was me. _I did that.”_

Robert pauses to grin to himself in a self-satisfied manner. 

“In business, some people have just got it. I’m one of them.” 

Aaron can’t help but believe him. 

“Not arrogant at all then?” Aaron comments wryly. 

“There’s nothing wrong with owning what you’re good at. Where does false modesty get anyone? I’m not going to sell myself short. Why play it down if you’ve got a talent?”

It’s definitely not how things are supposed to work, and Robert’s sounding like a proper dickhead, but Aaron can’t help but admire his honesty. At least he owns his ambition. And there is something appealing about how straightforward this way of thinking is for a complicated man like Robert. Aaron can respect a man who refuses to hide his true nature. 

“And I mean it about looking over your figures,” Robert adds generously.

Aaron is immediately on the defensive again. He knows it’s stupid. He knows he should just accept Robert’s help. But Aaron needs to do this on his own, just to prove that he can. 

“I’ve told ya, I’m sorting it,” Aaron says flatly. 

Robert senses that Aaron’s gone cold and distant with him, almost sulky. He doesn’t like that one bit. He’s been enjoying their conversation so far, having someone to actually talk to. Aaron’s a good listener. He doesn’t just pretend to listen like most people do, while he waits for his opportunity to respond, he genuinely takes in what you’re saying. It’s been a while since Robert’s spoken to someone like that. 

“When d’you have to be back?” Robert asks. 

Aaron shrugs. 

“Got nothing on until this evening.” 

“Then it’s lucky I’m free for the rest of the afternoon too, isn’t it?” Robert comments, a grin forming on his face. He watches Aaron and waits for his own sulky expression to change. Slowly, disobediently, it does. Robert can see that Aaron’s fighting his answering smile as it appears.

Robert’s confident enough to lean over Aaron and initiate a kiss. With the deed done he’s no longer apprehensive. He knows he’s as good at this with a bloke as when he does it with women. Of course he is. He's never doubted his abilities in that department. But Aaron's impressed, he can tell, which is a relief. Aaron's the sort of person who'd tell him if he wasn't doing it for him, which makes his satisfied quiet all the more rewarding. 

“Can you go again?” Robert asks quickly. 

Aaron narrows his eyes at him in answer. 

“C’mere then,” Aaron mutters, like it’s a chore. His voice may sound weary, but his body language is anything but. 

+++

His second _proper_ time with a guy is over and Robert feels on top of the world. Everything’s peaceful in that manky barn, no responsibilities, no having to cover up his working class roots, no Jack Sugden there to find him with another bloke and leather him. All in all it’s been a good day. A great day. And he’s still got half of it left. 

Aaron seems relaxed beside him. He’s still got his black t-shirt on and he has his hands together on top of his stomach. The sheet they’d been lying on previously is draped over their waists now like a makeshift duvet.

Robert keeps wanting to steal looks at him, and sometimes he does, when he senses Aaron won’t notice. Aaron’s a real catch, a properly good-looking guy. He’s got that rough edge to him that Robert’s never quite mastered for himself. He’s tried it a ton of times, to be like those lads that can give you one look and have you quaking in your boots. He’s even tried to be like Andy, tried to bulk up, to make himself more physically intimidating. But years ago now Robert realised that he’d never be that sort of man, and so he stopped trying to be. Now he knows he can get what he wants using his brain and his charm. It’s served him well so far.

It still doesn’t stop him admiring Aaron. In some ways he’s jealous. He can’t help himself. Robert’s always been plagued by the green-eyed monster, by the lingering fear that he’s not quite as good as everyone else around him. Conversely, he’s also plagued by the far more pleasant notion that he’s head and shoulders above everyone else as well. Being pathologically insecure and recklessly arrogant isn’t a good mix and Robert knows that better than most. 

Aaron catches him staring and raises a quizzical eyebrow. It’s such a small gesture, but it screams ‘ _you what?_ ’ 

“Think I’m allergic to this straw,” Robert answers, gesturing at his freckled back. It’s probably true. His back does feel itchy, but not enough to make him want to get up. 

“Thought you were supposed to be a farm boy?” 

“Have I got a rash?” Robert asks, turning slightly onto his side. 

Aaron obediently gives his back a look. 

“Nope. Should have kept your shirt on.” 

“Er, it’s expensive, and who keeps their top on during sex?” Robert asks, gesturing at Aaron’s clothed upper-half. 

Aaron shifts a bit and Robert gets the impression he’s accidentally crossed a line. He’d only intended it as banter, but now he’s made Aaron uncomfortable. 

Robert doesn’t like it. He wants him to smile and joke again. 

“Bet you’ve done this hundreds of times,” Robert comments, looking up at the rafters. 

“I don’t exactly keep count,” Aaron responds. Truthfully, he’s not done this that often. He does one night stands, of course he does. But those usually take place after a few beers on a night out. It’s not like he makes a habit of sneaking about during the daytime for quick shags around the village. 

“You’re telling me you’ve not brought a bloke here before? Or in the port-a-kabin?” Robert presses him with a smirk. 

Aaron’s not known Robert long, but he can already see through that quirk of his lips. He puts it on when he’s trying to play the big man. Aaron’s noticed that it shows up whenever Robert’s playing the seducer. There’s something weirdly endearing about it. 

“I don’t usually do this around here,” Aaron answers, gesturing around them at the barn. 

“Where do you do it then?” 

Aaron checks Robert’s face to see if he’s being mocked. He isn’t. Robert’s genuinely interested. 

“Go back to some guy’s house usually.” 

“Bit risky.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“How d’you know they’re not axe murderer or a weirdo or something?” Robert asks, defending himself. 

“Because most people aren’t? And you must have had one night stands before.” 

“Yeah,” Robert scoffs out, like it should be obvious. “With _women_.” 

The moment he's said it, Robert wishes he hadn't. He doesn't want Aaron to know how little experience he has with men. How he's used to quick, frantic fumbles after business meetings. The terrifying rush of it all. Never giving his name. 

“Oh, yeah. Right,” Aaron agrees, remembering. He'd forgotten that Robert's supposedly into women. That’s where all the obvious questions are coming from, then. Robert clearly thinks gay blokes live in some alternate universe. 

It feels a bit odd to have someone question him like this, but Aaron’s been there himself so he lets it go. He remembers asking Jackson all sorts of questions, most (if not all) of which received a sarcastic but patient response. 

“And usually it’s the bloke who has to convince the woman they’re not a psycho,” Robert continues. “Although judging by some of the women I’ve met in my time, that needs rethinking.” 

Aaron’s not really thought about that before. Aside from the terrible attempts at female seduction that took place in his teenage years (one of which involved Robert’s little sister), Aaron’s not had much cause to think about the female side of things. Aaron’s certainly not had to deal with the whole ‘I’m not here to kill you’ thing when it comes to arranging a quick shag somewhere private. 

“Sounds like something an axe murderer would say,” Aaron quips with a cheeky grin. 

Robert gives him another shove. Aaron pretends to dodge him, playing along. 

“So you thought you’d take your chances with me?” Aaron continues. 

“Somehow I doubt you’re going to go Freddy Krueger on me.”  

“Er, I _think_ you’ll find nobody clocked Freddy Krueger.” 

Robert turns slightly onto his side so he’s sort-of facing Aaron, sort-of not. He’s not sure if this is the done thing or not, so he’s playing it safe. 

“Is this your idea of seduction?” Robert asks. “Should I be worried?” 

Aaron makes an insolent and somehow extremely chavvy face. 

“Dunno, mate. Should you?” 

Robert has the absurd urge to do something extremely stupid and embarrassing like reach out to tickle Aaron. He holds it back. He doesn’t even allow himself another shove. He knows he’s done that too many times already.

“You had me locked in the port-a-kabin with you last night. Perfect time to strike,” Robert adds. He doesn’t even know why he’s continuing this absurd conversation. All he knows is that it’s making him feel happy. 

“Maybe I’m playing the long game?” Aaron suggests. He’s settling into this banter as well. It feels almost like having a laugh with Adam, only with the added bonus of flirting underneath it all. Aaron’s not really in the habit of having a chat after sex. Usually he gets his stuff together and leaves after a one night stand. He’s not so callous as to scarper without a word, but the morning conversation usually consists of ‘you all right, mate?’ and an empty ‘see you around’. 

Honestly, Aaron’s never had a guy linger around so long after sex. Maybe this is another thing that Robert has experienced differently, having only really done this with women before. Either way, Aaron’s not going to break it to Robert that this isn’t how it works. It’s much better this way. He wants Robert around for as long as possible. 

“Well, you’re Victoria’s mate, and anyway, I could take you in a fight,” Robert brags. 

That snaps Aaron out of his thoughts, because there’s _no way_ Robert Sugden could take him in a fight. 

“Oh, you think?” Aaron scoffs. 

“Height advantage,” Robert points out. 

“Means nothing in a fight, mate,” Aaron tells him knowledgeably. 

“So you’ve had a lot of those?” 

“I can hold my own,” Aaron answers evasively.

“I bet you can,” Robert remarks with a half sigh. The idea clearly pleases him. 

Aaron’s about to take the mickey out of him for that when somewhere beside them a phone buzzes. 

There’s a pause. Neither really wants to move or be distracted from their ridiculous conversation, but eventually Robert huffs out a put-out breath and reaches for his phone, which is down on the hay beside him. 

He leans up on his elbows so Aaron can see his face from an odd angle. Robert’s frowning at the phone screen, his face looking ever so slightly blue from the light. His fingers are texting rapidly, like he’s not even having to think about it. 

Part of Aaron wants to know what he’s doing on there, who he’s texting, why his brows are furrowed, but Aaron learned a long time ago that minding your own business gets you far in life, and so he glances politely in the opposite direction. 

“Business stuff,” Robert lies, not looking away from the screen, sensing Aaron’s unasked question. 

Aaron nods. It’s time to go back to the real world. He’s already had Robert for longer than he’d expected, but it still feels like he’s being robbed somehow.

He reaches for his own mobile and checks the time on it. There’s a while yet until his job with Ross, but now he’s remembered it there’s no way he can go back to enjoying himself. His stomach feels tight with nerves. The guilt is even worse. 

Robert’s stream of texts are from Chrissie. She’s giving him a run down of the Lachlan situation so far. Usually, Robert would care. He’s interested in what the courts are going to make of his stepson and whether Lawrence’s top lawyers will be able to get him off the charges he clearly committed. But today, Robert finds he doesn’t want to know. These are the worries of a different life, a different world. 

For all Chrissie’s texts, she has nothing much to report. Chrissie’s news is that there is none. Lachlan’s day at court isn’t over yet and there’s no way to judge whether or not the court will rule in his favour. Robert feels momentarily irritated that she should interrupt him like this for no good reason, before feeling ashamed of himself. 

Guiltily he texts her a short but encouraging message, ending it with a kiss.

He cares about Chrissie. He truly does. But right now he’s in Yorkshire, Emmerdale. His wife feels like she belongs to another place, and the man she married isn’t the Robert sitting propped up on the hay beside Aaron Dingle. 

Aaron sits up beside Robert and reaches for his jeans, which are inside out. He misses Robert’s unhappy little sideways glance at him as he notices that he’s getting himself dressed again. 

“You off then?” Robert asks, trying to make sure the question comes out as casual and not disappointed. 

“Got a job on,” Aaron admits as he shoves his feet into his trainers and brushes down his hoodie. 

“How about tomorrow?” 

“What about it?” Aaron asks, like he doesn’t have a clue what Robert’s getting at. 

“You. Me. Bit of fun.” 

Tomorrow is Sunday, and Aaron’s supposed to be having dinner with his mum and James. Not to mention that he’ll be bricking it over tonight’s job with Ross. The day after one of their escapades is usually the worst. That’s when the police are most likely to come knocking, after all. 

Robert senses Aaron’s not going to bite. 

“A few beers, on me,” he adds, as an incentive. “To say thanks for saving my bacon with Vic.” 

There’s no harm in a few beers, Aaron tells himself. Just a drink and a chat. He’s _not_ getting himself into anything stupid. He’s _not_ letting himself get emotionally involved.

“Yeah, go on then,” Aaron agrees, scratching his ear. “Text me?” 

“Sure,” Robert says, now putting on his own clothes. Somehow his shirt isn’t anywhere near as covered in straw as Aaron’s hoodie is and Aaron’s not sure how that’s happened. 

As Robert’s still dressing, Aaron isn’t sure whether to leave or not. He has no idea what the etiquette for a situation like this is. He settles for shoving his hands in his pockets and lingering. If Robert appreciates the gesture, he doesn’t say anything. 

“Got far to go?” Robert asks, brushing himself down one last time. 

“What?” 

“On your job,” Robert says, frowning. 

The guilt is rising again. Aaron pushes it down. 

“Oh, yeah. No. Not really.”

Aaron’s definitely acting shifty. There’s something he’s trying to cover up. Robert’s not stupid, he’s good at reading people. 

And then it hits him. 

There is no job. Of course there isn’t. Robert can feel himself flushing with embarrassment. He’s come on too strong, hasn’t he? He’s not played it cool enough and now Aaron’s making excuses to get away. Robert wants to sink into the ground. This _never_ happens to him. It’s always him doing the sneaking off, making up fake business meetings, inventing reasons to leave clingy one night stands so he never has to see them again. 

Humiliated, Robert swallows and makes sure not to show even the smallest hint of it on his face. 

“Are you going to leave, then?” he asks Aaron. 

Aaron looks a bit surprised by his hard tone. 

“We can hardly toddle out of here together, can we?” Robert points out. “You go first, I’ll leave in a few minutes.” 

“Cause the whole village’ll be hanging about outside,” Aaron says sarcastically. 

Robert doesn’t smile. Doesn't rise to the banter. 

“I’m not taking any chances.”

Aaron blinks, tries to work out why Robert’s turned cold out of nowhere, and then shrugs his shoulders, as though it doesn’t matter to him. 

But it does matter. It really does. 

“Whatever,” Aaron mutters, wondering if all Robert’s charm and conversation was ever real to begin with. If maybe the reason it’s gone is that Robert’s got what he wanted now. He feels stupid for letting himself believe Robert actually enjoyed his company. “See you around.” 

With that he gives Robert one last quick, confused look (which Robert doesn’t return) and then clears off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I last posted! Life got really hectic. Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment because I can't tell you how much they mean. 
> 
> xxx


	8. The Warehouse Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Ross go on a dodgy job together and Robert is bored bored bored.

It’s coming up for ten and his mum won’t leave him alone. Aaron had hoped he’d be able to sneak out without the usual inquisition, but as usual, his mum has to know everything. She’s the nosiest person he knows. 

“So you off to Bar West, then?” Chas asks him as she sips at a cup of tea. Diane’s manning the busy Saturday night bar leaving Chas to take a ten minute break before she’s rushed off her feet again. James has been on at her about her drinking, hence the cup of tea instead of anything alcoholic. He says it’s for her own good, but Aaron thinks he’s a nasty, controlling prick. 

“Might do,” Aaron answers evasively. “Probably just go into town.” 

His mum gives him a filthy grin. It’s sort of unnerving. 

“Off to find yourself a nice young man?” she teases him.

“Give over,” Aaron mutters, scowling at her. 

“Oh, _love,”_ Chas laughs, reaching out to give her sulky son a nudge. “I’m only messing with ya. You have a good time, all right? And don’t get too drunk, eh?” 

Aaron rolls his eyes but he can’t help but smile back at his childish, wonderful mother. There’s something infectious about his mum’s grin. She might be annoying and love pecking his head, but Aaron knows she’s got his back. Maybe her motherly instincts have kicked in a few years too late, but nowadays Aaron can’t imagine life without her. 

“And _try_ to roll in at a decent time,” she adds. “We’ve got Sunday dinner with James tomorrow. Don’t forget.” 

Aaron hasn’t forgotten. It’s some ridiculous attempt to get him and James to bond and he’s dreading it. He only agreed to make his mum happy, and he’s already wishing he hadn’t. 

“Right, see ya then,” Aaron finds himself saying, and then kicking himself for it a moment after. He knows he’s acting suspiciously. Lies have never come easily to him, so silence is usually a far better option. 

Chas narrows her eyes at him thoughtfully and Aaron goes cold. She looks him up and down and Aaron can’t help but wonder if she’s starting to catch wind of the fact there’s something dodgy going on. He’s dressed in all black, but that’s not unusual for him. And yes, he’s got gloves in his pocket just in case he needs to cover up his fingertips later, but unless she’s got X-ray vision, there’s no way she can make those out. 

Still, she’s Chastity Dingle. One of the most interfering mothers ever to grace the planet, let alone Yorkshire. It’s a huge effort not to crumble under her scrutiny. 

“Right shifty tonight, mister,” Chas remarks, although the smile is suddenly back. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You _have_ got some bloke you’ve got your eye on, haven’t ya?” 

Aaron would usually squirm at this sort of talk, but it’s a good cover, so instead he gives a vague shrug, which of course his mother takes as confirmation of her theory. 

“Like I’d tell you,” Aaron answers with an only half put-on appalled expression, leaving the room. He hears his mother’s delighted cackle as he goes. 

+++

Ross is as good as his word. It’s almost dead on ten when he rolls up at the back of the pub in a dark and dirty van which Aaron doesn’t recognise. The plates aren’t entirely obscured, but they're smeared with what looks like mud so the letters and numbers are hard to make out. On a bright day you’d be able to spot this was a van heading into something illegal, but it’s a dark Saturday evening, which Aaron hopes will stop anyone from paying too much attention to them.

Aaron climbs into the passenger seat and Ross doesn’t wait for him to buckle his seatbelt to drive off. 

“Wasn’t sure you’d show,” Ross remarks as they speed out of the village. He too is dressed in all black with leather gloves, and he doesn’t seem nervous at all. Ross is more than used to this sort of ‘business’ and he’s one of those people who always seems to slip away from trouble unscathed. Aaron wishes he had the same talent. 

“Said I would, didn’t I?” 

“Well yeah, but I thought you were doing the whole reformed citizen thing. Told me to stuff it last time I suggested a job, _and_ the time before that. Good boy routine not working for ya?” 

Aaron doesn’t answer. 

“Well, you’ve made the right choice. Proper little earner we’ve got going tonight. Easiest money you’ll ever make.” 

Aaron scoffs and looks out of the window. 

“Cheer up,” Ross remarks. “You’ve got a face like a slapped arse over there. Anyone’d think I hadn’t cut you in on a killer deal.” 

The phrase makes Aaron think of Robert. His stomach twists guiltily, and his chest gives a similar pang. 

“Just tell me what we’re doing,” Aaron says flatly. He doesn’t want to have to chat with Ross. He can’t stand the guy for one thing, and then there’s the fact he doesn’t trust him. Ross puts on a laddish facade, but you can’t trust him as far as you can throw him. He’s always out for what he can get. There’s a reason he always gets away with stuff, and that’s because he’s slippery. He’s more than happy to throw people under the bus if it means he gets off scot-free. He’s nothing like either of his brothers. 

“My mate’s given me the security code. All I have to do is pip in, and it’s _supermarket sweep_!” 

Aaron frowns at the camp voice Ross puts on for that last part. He’s obviously impersonating that gay gameshow presenter with the orange face and weirdly white teeth, but it puts Aaron on edge. Ross is the type of lad who throws in all sorts of homophobia because he thinks it’s a laugh. He’s been wary of that sort of bloke for most of his life. 

“And the place’ll be open?” 

“Duh. They’ve got some retirement party going on. Should be easy enough to slip in and out without any bother.” 

“There’s gonna be people about?” Aaron asks, starting to panic. 

“ _Relax_ , Livesy. Not afraid of a few drunk office staff, are ya?” 

“If they call the police on us-“ 

“Oh ye of little faith. I’ve told you. It’s _sorted._ ”

Aaron isn’t entirely convinced, but he’s too far in to abandon the plan now. The only consolation is that Ross cares about one person above everyone else: Ross. He isn’t likely to get himself sent down, which means he’s probably not lying about the job being a good one. 

“How’d you get the code?” Aaron asks. 

“Mate owes me a favour so he cut me in.”

“And he couldn't go and grab the gear himself?” 

For a moment Ross appears to consider that. His confident expression falters. Aaron sees him realise he’s been played and then cover it up. 

“Well, I mean, he’s not local.” 

Aaron slumps back in his seat. Great, just great. He and Ross are clearly the disposable parties in this deal. 

“And anyway, if we get caught, he doesn’t get his cash. Nobody wins,” Ross continues firmly. “Can you stop with the negative attitude?” 

“Right, yeah, because pointing out facts is a negative attitude.” 

“Can you just shut up?” Ross snaps. “God, you’re a laugh a minute, aren't you? Remind me to take you out for drinks when this is over. We can sit in a corner somewhere and wallow in misery.” 

When he doesn’t respond, Ross tries again. Aaron knows that Ross is only doing this to pass the time during the drive. It’s a way to steady his own nerves. Aaron would be perfectly happy to drive in silence, but Ross loves the sound of his own voice too much for that. 

“Do they do gay bars for miserable gits?” 

“I’d be a whole lot less miserable if you’d shut up.” 

“Touche,” Ross comments, conceding the put-down. “You’re no fun, Livesy. No fun at all.” 

+++

“Here we are,” Ross announces as he parks outside of the warehouse. There are several other stationary cars about, and they can hear music coming from inside the building, where it sounds like they’re having some sort of disco. There’s a drunk bloke in a high-visibility vest leaning up against a blue side door and looking like he’s about to pass out, cup in hand. 

“Yeah I gathered that.” 

“Again with the negative attitude. Are you in or what?” 

“Well I didn’t come for the drive.” 

“Ha ha,” Ross deadpans. “Right, I’ve got the code on my phone. All I need is for you to watch my back and help me lug the gear back to the van. You get a text ready on your phone, if you see any trouble, send it. My phone’s on vibrate.” 

Aaron nods. Ross is clearly getting off on this being some sort of Oceans Eleven style operation. In reality they’re being a pair of dodgy thugs and Aaron knows it. There’s nothing clever about this plan, nothing good. But he needs the cash and that’s all there is to it. It’s not like he’s the first of his family to resort to a bit of petty theft, and judging by the look of the warehouse, they can afford to lose a few grand.

“Oh, and stick this on,” Ross adds, reaching into the back of the van and then chucking a high-vis vest at Aaron, keeping another for himself. “Camouflage, innit?” 

Aaron doesn’t even think their vests look like the same shade of yellow as the one the guy by the wall is wearing, but he puts it on nonetheless. 

Together they get out of the van. Ross has a spring to his step that Aaron can’t understand. He actually looks like he’s enjoying this. 

“Sounds like the party’s still in full swing,” Ross comments as they stroll casually through the dark car park towards the side door. They can hear the music blaring out more clearly now, some cheesy pop song that Aaron hates. “Might stay for a boogie.” 

Aaron’s flat look is all it takes for Ross to stand up straighter and take this seriously. 

“What’re we gonna do about that bloke?” Aaron asks out of the corner of his mouth, inclining his head minutely towards the drunk man leaning against the wall. 

As if by magic, the man starts to stumble forward. Aaron and Ross watch as the guy wanders right up to them, his eyes half closed from the drink. He’s still managing to hold his cup up without spilling a drop though, which is fairly impressive. 

The man’s wearing a lanyard which seems to glow white in the darkness of the evening. Aaron sees Ross get the idea as he spots it. 

“Woah,” Ross says loudIy, in a friendly way, slapping the man on the back (which makes him cough). “You look as bad as he feels.” 

Ross gestures at Aaron who doesn't need to fake the queasy expression on his face.

“Careful there, mate,” Ross continues, as the guy stumbles past them, and then disappears around the corner, followed by a loud retching noise. 

Aaron watches the guy go and then turns back to Ross, who’s wearing a self-satisfied grin, and more importantly, the guy’s lanyard.

“Keep an eye out,” Ross commands him. “Anyone else turns up, keep them talking. And give me the heads up if there’s a problem.” 

“Keep them talking?” Aaron repeats incredulously. 

“I’ll be ten minutes tops,” Ross assures him, already half jogging towards the side doors.

There’s nothing Aaron can do but stand and watch as Ross hurries past the doors and types the code into the keypad by the warehouse entrance, pausing every few seconds to check the code on his phone. For a moment, nothing happens, and then the corrugated door begins to rise, inch by agonising inch. The noise of it is thankfully drowned out by the music playing, and before it’s even opened halfway, Ross has ducked impatiently under it and disappeared from sight. 

+++

It’s fifteen minutes later and Aaron is starting to panic that something's gone wrong. He’s got his phone in his hands and is leaning against a stack of crates, hoping he blends in. He’s already taken off his high-vis jacket and shoved it under his hoodie. Yes, all the employees are wearing them (Aaron’s seen a couple come outside for a quick fag break or a snog before going back again), but he thinks it’s better to take his chances at blending in with the dark evening than be caught loitering about in the car park in some fluorescent jacket. 

He’s typing out a text to Ross to get him to hurry up, when a man comes out of the side door. Aaron spots him a second too late to turn his phone screen off. The blue glow of it in the darkness has given him away. 

To Aaron’s horror, the man heads straight for him. His heart is pounding in his chest and he feels sick. He wishes he had Ross’s easy way of chatting to people now. What he needs is smalltalk, some chat good enough to convince this guy that everything’s fine. 

He’s a temp, Aaron thinks furiously. And he’s outside because… because he’s been smoking? Or maybe he’s drunk too much and it’s messing with his head? 

“All right, mate?” Aaron comes out with, trying to sound like a more approachable, friendly version of himself. “Still full-on in there, is it?” 

His voice comes out way too low, but he hopes that won’t notice.

“Do I know you?” the man asks, frowning. 

“Oh, er, no, I don’t think so,” Aaron answers, trying to look casual with his hands in his pockets. “I’m, er, just one of the new temps. Not been here long.” 

“Funny that. We didn’t hire any.”

The man looks angry now. He’s beyond suspicious. He knows something dodgy’s going on. He scours the car park and notices an unfamiliar vehicle.

“That your van, is it?” the man asks.

Aaron’s got no idea what to do, how to get out of this. He decides it’s better to say nothing than to tie himself up in knots. 

“Where’s your pass?” the man presses him, more insistently now, an aggressive edge to his tone. 

“I, er, lost it…” 

The man doesn’t waste time with further interrogation. Instead he does the sensible thing and reaches into his jeans for his mobile. 

_That’s that then_ , Aaron thinks, heart hammering. The best he can do now is scarper before the police arrive. Ross is already a lost cause. No warning text is going to save him now. 

But before Aaron can even turn, the guy’s grabbed hold of him by the wrist. His grip is strong and when Aaron tugs his arm away it does absolutely nothing. 

He can’t get away. He can’t run. And the guy is about to call the police on him. It’ll mean prison for certain. Even if Ross can manage some soft alternative, he won’t be able to. He’s on a suspended sentence already. This will mean time behind bars. Months. Maybe years if they want to hit the Dingle family hard. And they will. Of course they will. 

The guy is dialling with one hand, holding onto him with the other. Aaron takes a swift look at the man’s face, steadies himself, and makes a decision. 

Before the man even gets the phone to his ear Aaron takes a swing at him which knocks the phone from his hand, leaving the screen to shatter on the floor of the car park. In the moment of impact, the man is forced to relinquish his grip on Aaron’s other wrist. 

Something in Aaron’s mind quietens as that happens. A sense of safety, of relief washes over him the moment the contact ends. It’s not just being caught out which scares him, or even the guilt. Someone else manipulating his body, refusing to let him go, stopping him from leaving, is more than Aaron can tolerate. He might well be in trouble now, big trouble, but at least he’s _free._

Only he’s not, because the guy gets right back up and tries to grab him again, this time going for both of his arms. 

Aaron doesn’t want to hurt him, but it doesn’t stop him. Yeah, he’d probably fight his way back up again as well, but he needs the guy to _stay down_ and mind his own fucking business. He can’t go back to prison. He won’t be able to handle that. He can’t do that to his mum. 

In his panic, Aaron sees red. He draws back his arm and throws another punch, this time doing some real damage. The man stumbles but doesn’t fall. 

He opens his mouth to start shouting, to alert his colleagues to the problem, and so Aaron does the only thing he can. He gives the man one last almighty punch which leaves him sprawling on the tarmac, out cold, a trail of blood trickling from his nose. 

It’s at this moment that the corrugated warehouse doors start to open again, throwing light on the pair of them. Out comes Ross, but not on his feet. He’s driving a forklift truck out of the warehouse and Aaron can see his satisfied grin even at a distance. 

Hand over his mouth with shock at what he’s done, Aaron steps back from the still body of the man now sprawled on the ground in front of him. He’s still breathing, thank god, but he looks bad.

“What’re you doing Aaron?” Ross demands, driving the truck past him. Aaron can see it’s loaded with goods. “Leave him! Get in the van, we’ve gotta go!” 

Can he seriously leave the guy there in the dark car park? In that state? 

“Now!” Ross hisses. “I need you to help me load this lot up. I mean it, I’ll leave ya.” 

Feeling nauseous, Aaron has no choice but to turn away from the man he’s just floored and rush after Ross. 

+++

Robert is spending his Saturday night alone in his room at the B&B. He’s on the phone to Chrissie, who’s telling him everything there is to know about Lachlan’s time in court. He’s doing his best to calm her down, but he can tell it’s not working. 

She’s worked herself up into a state, as usual. Chrissie’s never really understood that Lachlan can look out for himself. Robert can’t understand why Chrissie has to treat him like he’s two years old and incapable of thinking for himself. If he could get Chrissie to sit down and watch Game of Thrones with him for more than two minutes without getting bored, he’d direct her towards Cersei and Joffrey, but Chrissie’s never liked that sort of thing. She thinks it’s obscene and violent and for the masses. She can’t name more than three Star Wars characters, and thinks the Klingons are some posh London family she met once at a garden party. 

“Look, it’ll be fine,” Robert soothes his wife, sitting on his bed and frowning at the frayed part of the duvet he’s just spotted. 

“How will it be fine? Lachlan’s just a child. They’re treating him like he’s an adult-” 

“He’s got away with community service and a counsellor. That’s good news, isn’t it?” 

“It’ll be on his record for life, Robert! _Sex offender_! Every job he ever applies for.”

It does seem harsh, Robert concedes, because the kid is messed up enough already, but then again, Robert thinks its best this stuff is nipped in the bud now. He doesn’t like to imagine what Lachlan could turn out like as an adult. Possibly like Lawrence, only more pervy. 

“So get your dad to sort him out with work when the time comes.” 

“I just don’t know where it’s gone so wrong,” Chrissie says mournfully. “I know he took it hard not having Donny around. But lots of children don’t have both parents there. I should have got those privacy settings on his computer. For all I know he was watching it for years behind our backs-“ 

“Look, I don’t think it was the porn that did it.” 

“Well _something_ did! From now on I’m going to be on his case every day. Everything he does online has to go through me first. I’ve taken his phone. And there’s no question of him going back to school now. Not with everyone knowing. I don’t know if I ought to find him a tutor or…” 

Robert sighs. He feels a moment of pity for the kid. After all, he knows what it’s like to be a disappointment to your family, to be constantly treated like some naughty schoolchild. 

“What does Lachlan want?” 

“He says he doesn’t care,” Chrissie informs him with a sigh. “I don’t think he cares about anything anymore. You should have seen him today, Robert. I’m so worried about him.” 

Robert is starting to get bored of having to give the same reassurances and listen to Chrissie’s same old complaints. He wants to support her, of course he does, but he’s also more than aware that this Lachlan business is doing his head in. Chrissie can never just let things be when it comes to him. She has to smother the kid. They have to go over all this a million times, and by the end of it they’re no further forward. Chrissie never takes his advice and Lachlan remains a little weirdo instead of a normal teenage boy.

Stifling a yawn, Robert gets up from the bed and wanders over to the window, opening the curtains so he can look out at the village. It’s Saturday night, and if he had friends he supposes he might be out with them. But Victoria and Diane are working at the Woolpack, and he’s feeling too embarrassed to dare to contact Aaron. They only saw each other earlier, and Robert doesn’t want to seem too keen. He’s sure Aaron tried to get rid of him and it’s wounded his pride. That’s never happened to him before. 

“He’ll be fine,” Robert tells Chrissie, repeating the same old phrases and not really feeling them. It’s an act by now, pretending to care about what happens to Lachlan, but it comes easily. Nowadays he doesn’t have to think about it, the words just pour out. “He’s got his family. He’s got you. He’s got your dad. He’s got me.” 

“And he’s got Donny,” Chrissie points out. 

Robert scowls. 

“He’s the only one Lachlan will talk to. I’ve tried, but oh no, it’s all about his dad. Donny’s playing his part, of course, but he doesn’t mean any of it. He took Lachlan for dinner after court, but he ‘forgot’ his wallet, so Dad had to pay.” 

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Robert comments spitefully. 

“Well that’s Donny through and through, but I can hardly tell Lachlan that his own father’s wheedled his way out of paying for him. I don’t even think Donny would have taken Lachlan for dinner if Dad hadn’t suggested it.” 

It’s at that moment that a dark van drives slowly through the village. Robert watches it park a short distance from the pub. There’s something dodgy about the vehicle, which Robert realises a second later, is because the plates are partially obscured. 

He cranes his neck to try and see who’s driving, but it’s too dark. The engine has stopped, though, so Robert waits to see who climbs out. 

“He’s always been one to avoid his responsibilities, but Lachlan just can’t see it. He thinks I’m interfering, but he can’t wait to talk to Donny. It’s like I haven't been there for all his life. He should trust _me._ Not his dad.” 

“Well,” Robert agrees, still mostly focussed on the now stationary vehicle. “He’ll soon see through him.” 

“I don’t know if he will. Donny could charm the birds from the trees, and Lachlan’s missed having a father. I know you’ve stepped in, and you’ve been brilliant, but he’s always wished Donny would show some interest.” 

The doors of the van open and two men get out. Both are wearing all black with hoodies up. One looks just above medium height, and the other bloke is slightly shorter. He’s got his hands in his pockets. 

Robert’s about to go and alert Val to the fact there are some dodgy blokes in the area when the men shake hands, the taller man instigating and the shorter looking reluctant. Then the shorter man shoves his hands back in his pockets and begins to half jog towards the pub, head down. 

Robert recognises that body language. He knows _exactly_ who that shady figure is. 

“- and I’m just afraid Donny’s going to let him down. Lachlan’s fragile at the moment. What he needs is support. Donny’s never understood what it means to be a father.” 

“Exactly,” Robert agrees, now barely listening to Chrissie. 

The guy who’d been in the driver’s seat gets back into the van and carries on driving through the village. Aaron doesn’t even look at him as he disappears into the pub. 

A small, ridiculous part of Robert feels something akin to relief. Aaron really _did_ have a job on. He wasn’t just making it up to get rid of him. 

And then Robert is forced to realise that whatever Aaron’s been up to, it’s certainly not legal. He doesn’t know who the other bloke in the van was, but he can guess. Logic dictates that it was Adam Barton. 

Clearly those two idiots have decided to save their scrapyard once and for all by getting involved in something dodgy. Robert feels his temper rise as he considers what this could mean for Victoria. 

Childishly, he feels resentful that Aaron didn’t tell him about what was going on earlier. He could have helped him with the money situation, Robert thinks bitterly. Or talked him out of it. 

“Are you okay?” Chrissie asks, pausing as she notices Robert’s fallen silent. 

“Hm? Oh, yes. Fine. Just listening.” 

“Can’t you just call off the meetings in Hotten?” Chrissie asks. 

Robert doesn’t want to do that, and nor can he. He’s already dealt with the business side of things. Now he’s free to see Victoria, (and maybe Aaron), for the next two days.

“They’re important,” Robert lies. 

“I know, but Lachlan needs you. And _I_ need you.” 

Robert can’t think of a way to get out of that one. All he can do is try to get the best outcome possible for himself. 

“Let me have my meetings tomorrow,” Robert says calmly, using his sensible voice. “They’re important. And then I’ll make my way back tomorrow evening. I’ll be home on Monday.” 

Chrissie sighs with disappointment. 

“Okay,” she agrees. “But you have to stop working so hard. We’ve talked about this. And I’d much rather have you around when Donny pitches up. Poor Dad keeps an eye on him, but I don’t trust Donny as far as I could throw him.” 

Robert wonders if he could catch Aaron up if he headed out right now. No. Impossible. He’d have to make some excuse for going to the pub, and he doesn’t want to draw attention to Aaron. He might be an idiot, getting involved in something shady like this, but he doesn’t want him sent down on his account. 

It will have to be tomorrow. Robert will just have to keep his frustration to himself for now. 

“Robert, are you still there? You keep going quiet.” 

“Room service,” Robert lies. “I’ll see you on Monday then, yes?” 

“Okay,” Chrissie sighs. “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Robert replies automatically, disconnecting the call. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been ages again! Comments really spur me on and give me momentum, so if you're reading this and you liked it then please let me know!
> 
> Robron interact in the next one! 
> 
> My twitter is @ClaudiaBoleyn and my Tumblr is claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com 
> 
> xxx


	9. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert needs to confront Aaron over what he saw last night.

Robert wakes up fairly late on Sunday morning. It’s rare for him to have the opportunity to get some rest, considering when he’s back in London he’s usually up early to get started on business stuff and doesn’t really stop for the rest of the day. Unlike Lawrence, and even Chrissie, Robert doesn’t feel comfortable letting others do his work for him, which means he’s always looking over paperwork, calling clients, and meeting people face to face, just to make sure they get the deal they’re looking for. Other people can’t do what he can, and then there’s the fact that Robert can’t abide other people getting the credit for his handiwork. He can’t ever be seen as replaceable. Not when Lawrence is so clearly desperate to shoulder him out of the business he helped to build.

It’s a rather rude awakening, really, with Val hammering on the door, declaring ‘ _wakey wakey_!’ and then letting herself into the room with no shame whatsoever. 

Robert quickly pulls his duvet up over him on instinct, but Val only waves the gesture away. 

“It’s only your Auntie Val!” she exclaims cheerily, opening his bedroom curtains in an uncharacteristically motherly fashion. “Lovely day out. Breakfast is ready for you downstairs.” 

When Robert’s pinched himself to make sure he’s not still dreaming, he sits up in bed and rubs at his eyes. 

What he wants to ask is why the hell his Aunt Val is being so nice out of nowhere. Obviously she’s after something, but he’s not quite sure what. 

Instead of asking her straight out, he waits for her to reveal the reason behind her sudden burst of helpfulness.

“So, Robert,” Val begins, perching on the end of his bed like this is a totally normal thing for her to be doing. She fixes him with what she seems to think is a winning smile. “A little birdie told me you’re good with accounts.” 

Robert can’t help but smile to himself. God loves a trier, after all, or so he’s been told, and it’s a real boost to his ego to know that news of his business prowess is spreading in the village.

“Yes, I’ll look through your books for yer,” Robert agrees with a yawn, before she has to push any further. 

Val claps her hands together, gets to her feet, and then moves closer so she can chuck him under the chin affectionately. 

“See, I knew there was a reason we got on. You and I, we’re the brains of this family. Business acumen, you see. We know how to make our way in this world, isn’t that right?” 

While Robert would argue that Val’s not exactly flying high with her and Eric’s B&B in some Yorkshire village, he’s certainly not immune to flattery, even when he can see it for what it is, and what with Andy so obviously being Diane’s favourite, it’s nice to imagine Val might actually prefer him. Not that she does, of course. She’d prefer whichever one of them could make her some money, but Robert’s happy to live with the little delusion for now. 

He reaches out to check his phone as Val pretends to tidy the place up. There are no further texts from Chrissie, and more disappointingly, none from Aaron. He needs to see him today, preferably sooner rather than later. Robert wants to know what the hell he was playing at last night, and more importantly, what Adam Barton’s role was. Robert already hates Barton, but this is the cherry on the cake. It could be the concrete evidence he needs to wake his sister up and get her away from that loser. 

“Usually our Finn would do it, but he’s away at the moment,” Val continues to chatter. “You’ve met our Finn? Degree in Economics, he’s got. You’d think it’d give him more sense, having all those brains, but oh well-“

Robert’s barely listening. Usually he’d jump in to point out that having a degree means nothing these days, that what you want is good business sense, strong work ethic, and ambition, but he’s too busy thinking over what he saw last night to bother.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Val declares, abandoning her fake cleaning in an instant when she realises Robert isn’t paying attention. “You can come down, have some breakfast, and then check the books over for me. That’s a good lad. Oh, and you won’t tell Eric about this, will you?” 

Robert briefly wonders if Val’s trying to pull a fast one. It’s what he might do in her situation. 

“He’s got it in his head I’m overspending. Well, let me tell you, all it’s going to take is a little jiggle around with the figures here and there…” 

“I won’t say anything,” Robert agrees. 

Val nods to herself. This conversation has clearly gone exactly the way she wanted it to. Robert’s hit with a sudden, strange surge of affection for his Auntie Val. Unlike Diane, Andy, and Vic, at least she understands that sometimes you’ve got to be a bit shrewd in this life to get the best possible outcome for yourself, and that’s not being selfish, it’s being _smart_. 

“Oh,” Val adds, as a sudden afterthought. “Diane rang this morning and invited you over to the pub for lunch. Unless you’ve got plans.” 

Robert tries not to look too pleased with that information. It’s like the universe is on his side today, spurring him on. He doesn’t even have to come up with an excuse to turn up at the pub and find Aaron. He has a concrete reason for being there, at Aaron’s home. 

He doesn’t have any plans, of course, seeing as he doesn’t have friends in the village other than Aaron, who he couldn’t exactly call a mate, and his little sister, who he doesn’t reckon counts, but he doesn’t want Val to think he’s some loser, so he pretends to check his phone again. 

“Nothing I can’t shift,” Robert tells her, frowning at his phone calendar, even though there’s nothing written for today’s date. 

“If Diane’s cooking I’d give it a miss,” Val comments. “But oh well. I suppose she’s trying and that’s what counts. There’s still time to improve.” 

Robert decides not to point out that Eric’s the one who’s been cooking the breakfasts every morning he’s stayed at the B&B so far and that he’s pretty sure that’s because Val either can’t be bothered, or can’t manage to make toast without burning it.

“Don’t be long, pet!” Val adds with a wink, before sweeping out of the room. 

+++

At around lunchtime, Robert leaves the B&B on a bit of a high. It’s nice to be appreciated for his skills, even if he knows Val’s only buttering him up because she’s getting something free out of it. Balancing the books is easy enough, almost second nature to Robert. He knows where you need to cut costs and where you need to invest. He knows how to look at the intake of a business and figure out how to raise that based on the sort of clients it’s attracting. He knows how to sell and how to advertise. In all the years he’s been away from the village he’s learned these things, watching, listening, making sure he’s got the tools to make himself as rich and successful as possible. 

To be fair, the books are in fairly good order. This Finn obviously knows a thing or two about business, because Robert doesn’t find himself having to make too many alterations, but he still manages to tighten things up a bit, and even suggests a few new ways of doing things to Val. 

Val’s numerous and dramatic compliments are still ringing in his ears, making him smirk as he walks the short distance to the Woolpack, dressed in a smart maroon blazer and a white shirt, one of his favourite combinations.

_You’re like Alan Sugar! The speed of you! You know, you should go in for The Apprentice. If nothing else you could make a fortune on the press afterwards. I’d do it myself, but Eric needs me here…_

_I’ve always said it. Diane and the rest might count you out as a troublemaker, but not your Auntie Val!_

_Handsome_ AND _clever! Your Chrissie struck lucky there, didn’t she? Who needs brawn when you’ve got CHARISMA?_

_When you’re filthy rich, you remember your Auntie Val, all right? I mean it. Oh, and if you could just make a quick phone call for me while you’re here, there’s a good lad…_

He can’t see Andy’s car outside the pub, or Vic’s, but he supposes they could easily have walked. It’s a small village, after all. He hopes that Katie won’t be in attendance today. Andy on his own is just about bearable. A total bore, granted, but tolerable. But Andy with that cow by his side? It’s enough to make Robert want to scream. He knows a manipulator when he sees one (being fairly talented in that department himself), and when he looks at Katie Sugden, he sees one. 

The front door of the Woolpack is open already and he strolls in with breezy confidence, knowing that he looks good, knowing that he looks _wealthy_. It’s not busy, which is usual for a Sunday. There are a couple of old people sitting about, but that’s it. Nobody of any importance. Nobody to take Robert’s interest. No Aaron slouching about in a corner.

Before he enters the back room, he takes a moment to fix his hair, wanting to look as smart as possible. He might be furious with Aaron for whatever mess he’s got himself into, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want Aaron to fancy the pants off him. In fact, it feels more important than ever. 

When he strolls into the back room, he’s surprised that only one member of his family is there. He’d assumed this was a Sugden thing, that it would give him a chance to see Victoria, but it’s just Diane, along with the uncomfortable grouping of Aaron, some random bloke (who he assumes must be Chas’s partner), and Chas, sitting at the small dining table in the Woolpack back room. Thee’s a dodgy atmosphere, like he’s just missed a row, and at first glance Aaron appears to be in a terrible mood. 

Perhaps that means whatever he got up to last night went badly? Robert wonders, trying to read Aaron as best he can in that moment. He gets nothing. Aaron’s too guarded, and sullen seems to be his go-to mode. Not to mention that Chas Dingle and the bloke with her look just as grim. It’s not exactly a good advert for family life, not that Robert’s ever had any illusions about how overrated that is to begin with.

“Robert! Come in, pet!” Diane greets him warmly from the kitchen area, where she’s carrying a jug of gravy to the table. 

Aaron looks up at the sound of his name, startled. His expression is furtive, uncertain. For a split second Aaron seems shocked to see him, but he hides it quickly, giving him a cordial nod and then busying himself with shovelling potatoes onto his plate. 

Chas is staring at him too, with her usual icy expression. Clearly it wasn’t her choice to invite him over, which makes him wonder what he’s doing here in the first place…

There’s only one spare place at the table, which means Andy and Vic aren’t coming. It’s just him, Diane, and a small portion Aaron’s family. As good as it feels to believe that Diane might have just wanted to spend time with him, Robert’s well aware that’s unlikely. 

“Is it just us?” he asks, trying not to sound like he cares either way. 

Diane’s invitation hadn’t been detailed, but he’d expected this would be some sort of family thing. That Vic would be there at least. That maybe Diane might have tried again to get him to clear the air with Andy. 

He definitely doesn’t show the disappointment he feels at not seeing his brother and sister, even if he feels it, deep down in the pit of his stomach. 

“Just the two of us Sugdens,” Diane agrees, nodding cheerfully and sitting at her own space at the table. “But we’ve got a Dingle, a Barton, and Livesy here too. Quite the mix we make! We’re representing half the village!” 

Robert frowns for two reasons. One, the bloke at the table must be Adam Barton’s dad, which makes him Robert’s automatic enemy, and two, he’s not heard the name Livesy before. Unless Chas has remarried somehow, then Livesy is Aaron. He wonders why Aaron’s let him refer to him as a Dingle for all this time if that’s not his real name. 

“Now, you sit yourself down!” Diane says swiftly. “Start helping yourself, it’ll only go cold otherwise. We’ve got roast chicken.”

Diane is already placing slices of chicken on Robert’s plate as he sits himself down in the empty space next to Aaron. It’s a small table and their knees touch for a moment. To Robert’s disappointment, Aaron swiftly shifts over, ending the contact. 

“All right?” Aaron asks him gruffly. 

“I will be,” Robert responds, holding Aaron’s gaze for a moment. “Pass the gravy?” 

Aaron nods and does exactly that. The guilt is coming off him in waves already and he doesn’t even seem to know anyone’s twigged what he was up to last night. If it was Robert he’d be throwing himself into the conversation, being charming, making a few jokes, trying to act like the picture of innocence. For all his dodgy family ties Aaron’s clearly not got that memo.

“Where’s Vic?” Robert asks his stepmother casually. “She not fancy it, then?”

“She’s busy,” Diane says quickly, again, almost _too_ quickly. 

Robert frowns to himself. Aaron glances briefly at him, wondering what’s wrong, and then looks back down at his plate again. 

“James Barton,” the man from across the table (and the person Robert has least interest in talking to) announces cheerfully. “We’ve not been properly introduced.” 

“No,” Robert agrees stiffly. “Are you Adam’s dad, then?” 

For some reason James Barton gives him an odd look before answering. 

“Yes. I am. I’ve got four boys, actually.”

“Finn’s one of his lot,” Diane explains helpfully. “You’ve met Finn?” 

He’s not had much to do with him, but he’s seen the guy with his glasses and short-sleeved shirts around the pub and at the B&B the first time he stayed there, and he knows Finn and Victoria are close. It’s a surprise that Finn and Adam are brothers because they’re nothing alike. He wonders why Victoria never explained that not only is Finn her closest mate, but Adam Barton’s little brother. 

“Economics degree?” Robert asks, remembering Val’s words earlier. 

“That’s the one,” James agrees proudly. “He wants to teach, eventually. The brains of the family.” 

“There’s not much money in teaching,” Robert says bluntly, because it’s the truth. “It pays peanuts. What he wants is to invest.” 

Chas says something under her breath that Robert doesn’t catch, but he can tell it was some underhand comment about him by the way James only smiles more widely as if to counter it and Aaron appears to grimace with disapproval. 

“That’s what you do then, is it?” James asks politely.

“I do a lot of things,” Robert admits. “But yes, sometimes I invest. I work for a large company in a senior role.”

“Isn’t the boss your father in law?” Chas asks, mock-innocently. “Must be nice, working together. All cozy.” 

She’s clearly implying he only got the job because he married Chrissie. Robert flares with anger. 

“Well, I’m sure it’s not as exciting as being a barmaid,” Robert responds silkily. 

It’s Chas’s turn to flare up. 

“Actually, I own half the place,” she informs him moodily. “Same as Diane. So I’m not just ‘a barmaid’. I’ve got a business to think about.” 

Robert’s already thought of a cutting comeback, but he decides not to say it out loud. It would insult Diane too, by putting down her occupation, and he’s not willing to do that. Not at the moment. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” James says loudly, a commiserating expression on his face. “We might get some actual conversation out of Aaron now. Usually he’s the strong and silent type.” 

Robert catches Aaron’s scowl at that remark. He understands instinctively that James and Aaron don’t get on, and despite James Barton’s courtesy, he falls automatically onto Aaron’s side. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to turn up,” Chas remarks flatly, fixing Robert with a look of pure dislike as she passes him the bowl of roast potatoes. 

“Diane invited me.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Chas agrees. “I just thought you’d have made some excuse to get out of it.” 

Robert stares back at Aaron’s mother coldly. She doesn’t look away uncomfortably. Chas Dingle never does. 

“So, Robert,” James begins, jumping in before things can escalate. “I hear you grew up in the village. Must be like living in a whole different world, working down in London.” 

It’s the wrong question to ask. Robert hates talking about his childhood, least of all with strangers. Even his wife barely knows a thing about his upbringing, and he’s keen to keep it that way. 

“Yes, well, I’ve outgrown it,” Robert declares arrogantly. Chas gives an Aaron-esque disbelieving look. “There’s only so much you can do in a small village. Unless you want to stay in the same place all your life. I’ve got bigger ambitions.” 

James merely smiles to himself, refusing to be offended. He’s clearly been warned what to expect from Robert Sugden by Chas, and he’s taking it in his stride. 

“It’s a fine place to live,” Diane contradicts him. “Fresh air, a good community. Plenty’d be glad of it.” 

Robert can’t help but snort with disbelief. 

“Maybe if you’re older,” he agrees. 

Chas looks like she’s about ready to pick up her fork and throw it across the table at him. 

“You do perfectly all right here, don’t you?” Diane asks Aaron. “You manage to find a way to entertain yourself?”

He certainly does, Robert thinks, as he takes a drink of water. If he’s not arranging quickies, he’s getting his fill of excitement by being a thug. Aaron’s certainly not finding village life a bore. 

“Oh, yeah,” Aaron agrees, sounding distracted. “It’s all right.”

“There’s all sorts of bars in Hotten,” Diane adds. “You can go to town when you fancy it, but then come back to a nice quiet home. It might do you good, that, Robert. Giving yourself time to relax, to put your feet up. Goodness knows you’re always working. We can hardly get hold of you.”

“Well, working pays the bills,” Robert says, looking right at Aaron. 

Aaron looks away, shifting guiltily in his seat. 

“The reason he doesn’t find it boring is that Aaron has friends here, you see,” Chas says, glaring at Robert. “Good friends.” 

“Mum!” Aaron complains, shaking his head at her. 

Sure, Robert thinks. He’s got Adam Barton, a friend so close they go off and get involved in illegal schemes together, putting their business and lives at risk in the process. 

“See most of us round here get on with each other. It’s nice, that,” Chas continues.  

The implication is clearly that Robert has no friends and is disliked by just about everyone in the village. Robert’s heard it too many times before to be upset by this fact, but it still riles him. He wouldn’t _want_ to be friends with most of the inhabitants of this poxy village even if he had the choice. They’re going nowhere. 

“This is lovely, Diane,” James comments loudly, trying to break the tension. “I can see where Victoria gets it from.” 

At the mention of his sister, Robert frowns again. He’d been hoping to catch up with her before he goes back this evening. In an ideal world their conversation would include him finally clueing her in on what scum Adam Barton is. Being a hero. Saving her from throwing her life away like Andy.

“What’s Vic up to today then?” Robert asks his stepmother. “She never said she had anything on. I was hoping to see her.”

Diane takes her time chewing her food and when she’s finished she looks deeply uncomfortable at having to answer. 

Chas saves her the trouble by jumping in. 

“Isn’t she over at Katie’s?” she asks, as though she doesn’t know this already. “Katie was doing dinner today, wasn’t she?”

Robert’s heart sinks. He finds he’s not hungry anymore. 

Diane shoots Chas a betrayed look, but Chas doesn’t seem to care. She seems triumphant. 

“Now, don’t take this the wrong way, Robert-“ Diane begins. 

As if there’s any other way to take it, Robert thinks bitterly. 

“ _That’s_ why I’m here, isn’t it?” Robert demands, throwing his fork down on his plate. “Because _Saint Katie’s_ invited everyone else to her place.” 

“Robert-“ 

“So what? Andy, Katie, and Victoria are all over there together and you didn’t think to mention it?” 

“I’m mentioning it now,” Diane says reasonably. 

“Actually, isn’t Adam with them, too?” Chas asks, mock-innocently. 

Of course it was too good to be true that Diane had wanted to spend some time with him. _Of fucking course_. Robert feels angry at himself for ever allowing himself to think this could have been anything other than a consolation prize. 

Robert pushes his plate away and crosses his arms, an incredulous smile on his face. It’s always the same with his family. He’s always been the black sheep. The outsider. Even though he’s Jack’s _real_ son and Andy’s only adopted. 

“Robert, you and Katie aren’t exactly on the best of terms,” Diane points out. “I doubt you would have gone even if you’d had the chance.” 

James looks around the table, puzzled by how quickly Robert Sugden’s arrival has stretched the just about bearable atmosphere to breaking point, and decides to smooth things over. Having four temperamental sons and living under the same roof as Aaron Livesy, he’s well practiced in trying to avert an explosion of temper. 

“She was probably just trying to avoid a row,” he says calmly. “I doubt there was any malice in it. Anyone want more carrots?” 

Everyone ignores him. 

“I know exactly why she did it,” Robert mutters darkly. “Spiteful cow-“ 

“Robert!” Diane exclaims, looking horrified. 

“What? You think it’s a coincidence that she’s gone all Mary Berry on the weekend I’m here?” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” James tries again, but is completely ignored. 

“And you didn’t even think to tell me?!” Robert fires at Diane. 

“I only found out this morning!” Diane insists. “And you can’t blame Katie for not inviting you, Robert. You insult her every chance you get-“ 

Robert scoffs. 

“So what? I hate the woman. She’s a nasty piece of work-“ 

“Are you calling someone else a piece of work?” Chas pipes up again. “Give it a rest-” 

“Mum, leave it,” Aaron hisses. 

“Anyone want another Yorkshire?” James offers. 

“She’s turning my own family, my own _sister_ against me-“ Robert fumes, voice growing louder. 

“ _Nobody_ is being turned against _anybody_ -“ 

“So I’m stuck here with you while they’re all having a great time together? She’s got exactly what she wanted. You’re all just too _thick_ to see through her-“

“Will you just _LEAVE IT_ , Robert?!” Diane all but shouts, shocking everyone into silence. 

Robert feels like he’s on fire with embarrassment and rage. He’s been shown up, right there in front of Chas Dingle, and worse, Aaron. His own family don’t want to spend time with him, and now everyone in the village is going to know, thanks to Chas’s huge gob.

“It wasn’t done maliciously,” Diane adds, now the room has gone quiet again, in a far calmer and more rational voice. “Victoria said she would have given it a miss for you, but I told her you’d want her to have a good time. And you don’t get on with your brother, anyway, or Adam, for that matter. It’s probably for the best. You and Victoria can meet up later. You have to stop thinking the worst of everyone, Robert.” 

Robert can think of at least twenty responses to that, but none of them are suitable for the dinner table, so with a nasty expression on his face he slumps back in his chair and moodily pushes food around his plate. 

He can feel Aaron glancing at him from the corner of his eye. It’s subtle, but he’s checking him over, gauging the extent of the damage. 

Robert turns his face away so Aaron doesn’t see the hurt in his expression. 

“So how was your night, Aaron?” James says, as though nothing out of the ordinary has happened. “You’ve not said a word about it.” 

Beside him, Robert can sense that Aaron’s gone from concerned, to shifty. 

“Yeah, it was fine,” Aaron answers evasively, and then goes back to eating his dinner.

“Fine,” James repeats, sounding irritated by the lack of response. “Of course it was.” 

“If he starts on me again,” Aaron warns his mother under his breath. 

“Start on you? Aaron, I’m just trying to make conversation.” 

“Yeah, and I already told ya, it was fine,” Aaron snaps back. 

“I miss going out on the pull,” Chas remarks quickly, now taking on the role of peacemaker. Robert can tell she desperately wants her son and James to get on. “No offence, love.”

“Eh, so do I,” Diane agrees, helping Chas out. It’s obvious Diane and Chas are well practiced in dealing with Aaron in a bad mood. “Feels like an age ago now.” 

“When will you bring a nice lad home, eh?” Chas asks, reaching out to stroke the back of her son’s neck fondly. He shifts away uncomfortably, moving closer to Robert to escape her. “C’mon love. I’ll be ancient soon.” 

“If you’re ancient then I’m primeval,” Diane jokes. 

Chas and Diane laugh a little too enthusiastically. James gives a polite smile. Aaron spears some chicken with his fork. Robert just feels strangely relieved that someone else seems to have taken his crown as troublesome dinner guest today. That’s a rare occurrence. 

“Aaron’s got a lot of growing up to do before settling down,” James remarks. 

Aaron’s head shoots up at that comment. Robert is torn from his sulking as he watches Aaron suddenly come to life. It’s like watching a match being struck.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron demands. 

“Oh _love,_ will you stop snapping at him, _please,”_ Chas complains. 

“Sorry, I forgot he was the expert on settling down. I’ll definitely be taking tips off him.” 

Robert has to hold back a snort of amusement at that. 

“Look, Aaron,” James says. “I’m trying with you.” 

Robert recognises that sort of remark. It seems harmless enough, but the implication is lethal. That people have to _try_ to get along with you. That it’s an effort for your own family to be in your company.

“Yeah, well don’t bother,” Aaron snaps, pushing out his chair and getting to his feet. 

“Oh, don’t go!” Chas exclaims, looking disappointed. “Aaron, you said you’d try! Diane’s cooked us a lovely meal-“ 

“Aaron, this temper of yours isn’t helping anything-“ James begins. Aaron turns to him with such a fierce look that Robert’s transfixed. 

“D’ya want to know what’s not helping? You sneaking about whenever you can. You can pretend all you want, mate, but I don’t like ya, and I definitely don’t trust ya.” 

“This is getting ridiculous-“ 

“And one day soon,” Aaron adds furiously. “She’s gonna wake up and see what you’re _really_ like. Smarmy git.” 

“Aaron!” Chas shouts, but her son’s clearly too old to be scolded. 

“Cheers for the dinner, Diane,” Aaron manages to grunt out, as he heads for the door, yanking it open and then slamming it shut behind him. 

Robert’s surprised to see Chas immediately turn on James following her son’s disappearance. He’d been expecting a united front, but it seems Chas isn’t as blind to James’s patronising as he’d thought, which is more than can be said for Diane. 

“Well thanks for that,” she says acidly. “You wound him right up.”

“How is this my fault?! He’s got to learn to control that temper of his, or I’m telling you, it’ll get him into trouble-“ 

Diane has a hand on her forehead, rubbing at the wrinkles there. She’s clearly wishing herself elsewhere. Perhaps wishing for less troublesome family and friends. 

Robert momentarily wants to reach out to her, the woman who’s been like a mum to him for years, but then he remembers what she’s kept from him, how she’s defending Katie, even now. She’d choose all of them, _any_ of them over him every single time. 

“I’ll go after him,” Robert tells the room in general. 

“Er, no you won’t,” Chas argues, getting to her feet.

“If you go running after him then he won’t learn,” James tells Chas sternly. 

“He’s my _son_ , James!” 

“Yes, and he needs boundaries! You let him get away with murder-“

Robert ignores Chas entirely, doesn’t bother to look at Diane, and leaves as James and Chas argue loudly behind him. 

+++

He doesn’t have to go far to find Aaron. He’s sitting on one of the outdoor pub benches, hunched over, one leg twitching compulsively. He’s got his hands connected between his legs, and Robert thinks he might well be cracking his knuckles. 

As soon as Aaron hears someone approaching he turns, expression fierce. Clearly he was expecting James come back to have another go, because when he sees Robert instead, he gives him a short nod which means _‘it’s fine’_ and goes back to looking down at his knees. 

“Remind me to pop over for Sunday dinner with you again sometime,” Robert quips, unable to help himself as he sits down beside Aaron. The bench is slightly damp from the morning’s rain, but he tries not to let it bother him. It clearly doesn’t bother Aaron in the slightest. 

Aaron is silent for a long moment. He’s clearly composing himself, breathing deeply through his nostrils. Robert’s definitely never seen someone with as explosive a temper as Aaron. It’s like the rage takes his whole body over. 

“You all right?” Aaron manages to mutter eventually, still not looking up. 

Robert frowns. 

“I didn't know about the Katie thing,” Aaron tells him, truthfully. “I would’ve told ya.” 

Robert blinks, confused. He hates that Aaron seems to think he’s upset about what went on at that dinner table. Worse, that Aaron seems to believe he needs some sort of pep talk.

“I’ve not spoken to Adam,” Aaron adds, as if it might reassure him. 

It might have if it wasn’t a big fat lie. Robert knows full well that he’s seen him. Aaron might be a better liar that Robert’s given him credit for, but he can still see through him. 

“You think I care about that? Trust me, I’ve been there before. That sly cow’ll get what’s coming to her. Just you wait.” 

Aaron simply shrugs. He knows why Robert’s being so spiteful, and it’s because he’s wounded. Of _course_ he cares, otherwise he wouldn’t be talking like this. Robert’s clearly going into flat-out denial mode, something Aaron’s noticed Robert tends to do a lot when something doesn’t go his way.

“Actually” Robert says, turning to Aaron. “I was coming over anyway.” 

“You were?” Aaron asks, looking hopeful for a second. 

Robert narrows his eyes.

“We need to talk,” Robert announces. 

Aaron looks up at him with wide blue eyes, genuinely thrown. He can sense he’s in some sort of trouble, and he can’t work out why.

“Why?” 

“Not here.” 

Aaron frowns. The only reason he can think of that Robert would be annoyed at him is shame. Maybe he’s regretting what they did in the barn yesterday? 

It hurts, but Aaron’s been there himself, so he doesn’t frown. He knows how it feels, to deny a part of yourself. He knows the terror that comes with finally letting it in, accepting it. It doesn’t become okay overnight. It takes time.

“Are you having second thoughts about… you know?” Aaron asks gently. 

“It’s not about that,” Robert snaps. 

Aaron seems relieved by that. Robert tries not to be softened by how pleased Aaron appears that he’s not calling their little arrangement off. Aaron definitely cares about him, then. Even if it’s just a bit. That’s reassuring. And strange. 

“So what’s it about then?” Aaron asks, resting back against the bench, starting to relax a little. He really does look the picture of innocence. If Robert couldn’t read a lie on someone’s face in seconds, he’d want to drop the questioning and get to something more fun. 

“It’s about your little escapade last night,” Robert reveals. 

As soon as he hears the words, Aaron seems to drain of colour, turning as grey as his hoodie. He starts fidgeting again in an instant, and hunches back over. 

“Dunno what you’re on about,” he lies.

“I know you’re up to something. There’s no use denying it. I _saw_ yer. You and Barton.” 

Aaron looks genuinely perturbed now. He’s scratching the back of his neck and then turning to look back at the pub as though he believes his mother might be able to hear through the walls. 

“Just keep your voice down, will ya?!” 

That’s practically a confession in Robert’s eyes. He closes his eyes for a moment to take in the utter idiocy of the man sitting next to him. 

“I can’t believe this. I can’t _believe_ you’d be that stupid.” 

“It’s none of your business-“ 

“I can make it my business if I want,” Robert informs him ominously.

Aaron says nothing. He’s fiddling with his hoodie sleeves, pulling on a fraying thread. 

“Just leave it, okay?” he all but pleads. “Robert?” 

Robert’s temped to do just that, especially with the way Aaron’s just said his name, like it matters, but he can’t. Not when this could impact his sister’s life. 

“I’m serious. You’d better tell me what the hell you’ve been playing at.” 

“ _It’s none of your business_!” Aaron hisses again.

“Right, fine. I’ll just give the police a call about the dodgy looking van that dropped a bloke that looked like you off at the pub last night, shall I?” 

Aaron swallows, thinking hard. And then suddenly he gets to his feet. Without a word he starts hotfooting it down the street, hands in his pockets. Robert frowns and follows suit, rushing after him. 

“You’re just gonna run off?” Robert demands, trying to keep up with his furious pace. 

Aaron looks back over his shoulder briefly. 

“You said we need to talk. Not here.” 

Robert expects Aaron to lead him to the port-a-kabin, but instead he finds himself following him across the bridge and towards the cricket pavilion. He supposes it’s a good enough place to talk, although he’s not so keen on the mud getting all over his designer shoes as they trudge across the field towards the building.

“It’ll be locked,” Robert points out as they reach the front door, but before the words have left his mouth, Aaron’s managed to swing it open, like it’s nothing. 

Robert stares at him incredulously, wondering if knowing how to pick a lock is a skill the Dingles are born with, or if they’re taught at a young age. 

Aaron holds the door open for him like it’s his own house. Robert steps into the cold building and grimaces at the state of the place. It’s worse than the port-a-kabin, all old sports equipment and manky cricket gloves. It smells of his old PE classes at school and the Yorkshire cold, not to mention that it reminds him of sneaky teenage kisses round the back with girls he definitely shouldn’t have been seeing. 

“So what’re you gonna do about it?” Aaron asks, closing the door behind him.

“Depends,” Robert admits, because honestly he’s not quite sure how he’s going to enact his revenge on Adam Barton. Preferably in a way which keeps Aaron out of the firing line.

“On?”

“On if you want to tell me what you were doing.”

“Still don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Aaron insists stubbornly with an aggressive shake of his head. 

Robert can tell this is going to take a while, but that doesn’t matter. He’s got hours yet before he has to go home. That’s plenty of time to get the truth out of Aaron and pay Adam a little visit. 

He goes to sit down on the bench by the door, pushing dirty cricket gloves out of the way with a grimace of disgust. 

“Really? Cause last time I checked, it’s my sister’s life on the line. Whatever mess you’ve got yourself into’s gonna affect her, and I’m not having you screw things up for her.” 

Aaron frowns, like he thinks Robert’s gone mad. 

“Victoria?” he asks, trying to follow Robert’s line of thought.

“I know it was you and Barton,” Robert reveals with relish. “I’m not an idiot.” 

“Right…” 

“I _knew_ he was no good for her,” Robert fumes, placing his hands on his knees. “What is it? Back of a lorry stuff? Worse? What’s he involved in? You’d better tell me, Aaron. I need to know.”

Aaron blinks a few times, and then seems to get where Robert’s gone wrong.

“Adam’s got nothing to do with this,” Aaron explains. 

“You just said you and Barton did it!”

Aaron pinches the bridge of his nose before responding. 

“ _Yeah_ , me and _Ross Barton._ ” 

It’s Robert’s turn to frown. 

“Who the hell’s Ross Barton?” 

“He’s…” Aaron begins, before realising it’s not worth the hassle of answering that one in detail. “Just one of James’s sons. I know him. We’re not friendly.” 

Perhaps he’s imagining it, but Aaron thinks he sees Robert look slightly perturbed by this new information. 

“Look, Adam’s got nothing to do with this. He doesn’t have a clue,” Aaron assures Robert. “I just needed the cash and he found a way to get hold of it…” 

Robert can’t believe what he’s hearing. He finds that he’s furious. Part of him had _wanted_ this to be Adam. He’d been so sure that this was it. The way to get that lowlife away from his little sister. A way to protect her, to help her make something of her life. To do what Andy’s clearly been failing to for the past few months. 

And then there’s the fact that Aaron’s been running about in the dark with some other bloke, getting up to god knows what. For all he knows this Ross character is a looker. If he’s Adam’s brother then it seems likely.

“So let me get this straight. You have a go at me for acting like your family are all criminals, and the next thing I know you’ve gone and robbed a bank?” Robert demands. 

“It were a warehouse, actually,” Aaron corrects him with a sniff.

“Oh, well _that’s_ a relief,” Robert remarks sarcastically. 

“I told ya I was sorting the money situation-“ 

“I could have just lent you that! You could have said something yesterday. It’s not like you didn’t have the opportunity.” 

“I’m not taking your handouts,” Aaron snaps on instinct. 

Robert’s still struggling to understand how Aaron’s mind works, how he can somehow rationalise stealing, but think taking a gift makes him the lowest of the low. Robert knows from experience that if someone’s offering you money on a plate, _you_ _take it._ Pride be damned. Cash is cash, at the end of the day.

“Do you want to be banged up?” Robert demands. “Is that it?” 

Aaron goes quiet. He doesn’t. Not at all. The idea of prison turns his stomach. 

“Look, I know it was stupid,” Aaron admits, biting his nails. “But we needed the cash and-“ 

“How do you think this is going to look if anyone finds out you’ve been funding your business with stolen cash?” 

“They won’t find out!” Aaron insists, rather desperately now. 

“And you can be sure of that, can yer? One hundred percent?” 

Aaron doesn’t answer. He paces about a bit and then comes to a stop suddenly, an angry expression in his face. He points accusingly at Robert. 

“Like your lot don’t do the exact same thing,” he spits, defensively.

“Pretty sure I’ve never raided a warehouse.” 

“The reason you’ve got your flamin’ money, is because you’ve lied and cheated your way to it,” Aaron tells him, eyes narrowed. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re not squeaky clean. I bet you rip people off every day. Only difference is, you’re rich, so when you fleece them you get a pat on the back and a nice pay rise-“ 

It almost makes Robert want to laugh, how Aaron’s turning this all around on him.

“Oh, you’re going to lecture me about how I do business, are yer? The guy whose scrapyard’s _already_ going down the drain after a few months?” 

Aaron looks so ashamed that Robert almost wishes the comment back. Subconsciously, Aaron scratches his stomach over his hoodie. He grimaces a moment after and stops himself. 

Something changes in Robert, then. He’s still furious, but the anger is no longer aimed at Aaron. He’s got past that stage. He’s slowly slipping into a state of disbelief that someone who clearly has a brain in their head could do something that ridiculous. 

“Do you have any idea how stupid you’ve been?” Robert asks him, in the stern voice he uses for Lawrence’s lower level employees. “ _Anyone_ could have seen yer!” 

Aaron doesn’t like that tone one bit. He glowers at him, like a school kid getting mouthy when they get given a detention they entirely deserve.

“Yeah. You did,” Aaron says. “What were you doing? Fucking spying on me?” 

“I saw you from the B&B. Just like anyone could have, you idiot.”

“Relax. It was dark. Nobody would have been able to see anything concrete. And Ross borrowed a van.” 

“Yeah, a van with the plates conveniently covered up. Great idea, that. Because nobody’s going to find a dark van with two shady blokes in and non-visible plates at all suspicious.” 

“I only helped him lug the stuff back to the van-”

“I’m sure the police will be pleased to know that you only helped out.” 

“Will you stop going on about the police!” Aaron hisses, looking around furtively.

“Maybe you should have thought of that before going all Burglar Bill?” 

“I’ve already told ya, it was nothing to do with Adam,” Aaron tries again. “Vic’s not got anything to worry about. Just forget it, yeah? It’s nothing to do with you.” 

“Nothing to do with me?” Robert repeats incredulously (even if deep down, he knows Aaron has a point). “Even if Adam wasn’t involved directly, this could kill the business. If you get caught, and let’s be honest, you’re hardly a master criminal, so I doubt you’ll be that hard to track down, that’s the yard down the drain.”

“It’s not gonna go that far-“ Aaron insists, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“I think robbing a warehouse is far enough.” 

Aaron says nothing. He’s started chewing his lower lip so that his mouth forms a childish, slightly lopsided pout. 

“You said you helped him,” Robert says, in a slightly less accusatory voice. “So it was Ross’s idea?” 

For a moment, Robert can see Aaron is considering not explaining further. He looks tentative, like he’s not completely sure he can be trusted. 

Without a word, Robert shifts over on the bench. Understanding what that means, Aaron goes to sit beside him. 

“Yeah,” Aaron admits with a nod, tapping his foot on the floor. “I’ve… I’ve helped him out on a few jobs before. Nothing too serious.” 

“How many?” 

“Not loads. Just every now and then. When he needs someone to watch his back.” 

“And you trust this Ross, do yer?” Robert asks, turning his head to watch Aaron, to see if his expression changes, if there’s some flicker of his eyes which tells him this Ross is more than just a partner in crime. “Not to drop you in it?”

No, Aaron thinks. Not at all. 

“So let me get this straight. You’re putting your life in the hands of some thug you don’t even trust not to sell you out?”

Aaron shakes his head, pushing the dramatic idea away. 

“Relax. It wasn’t a big deal. It was just a pickup. Ross’s mate told us where to find some gear-“ 

Robert’s eyes widen almost comically wide.

“Not _gear_ gear,” Aaron assures him quickly. "Electricals. Toys. Homeware, you know.”

“Oh great. Just great.” 

“He’s done it before with no bother. Look, it was a quick job. Easy money. And it’s not like the company is gonna miss it.” 

Well that’s Dingle logic for you, Robert thinks. 

“So you’re not in any bother?” Robert asks. 

Aaron looks surprised by his concern. He blinks a few times and then shrugs his shoulders. He decides not to tell Robert about the man he knocked out cold last night. Partly because he’s ashamed, partly because he’s scared of the consequences, but mostly because he actually _likes_ Robert, and doesn’t want him thinking he’s some violent, unstable thug. 

“Nobody has to know about it,” Aaron answers, avoiding the question. “Just forget you saw anything. All right? I’ll be fine.” 

Robert narrows his eyes. Yes, he does care about Aaron getting into trouble. A lot. But he doesn’t want Aaron knowing that. He doesn’t want him getting ideas that he’s already attached. 

“It’s not you I’m worried about!” Robert lies. Aaron hangs his head at the words and Robert doesn’t feel as triumphant at that as he thought he would. “You think I want my sister’s boyfriend getting involved in something like this?”

“I’ve _told ya_ , it’s nothing to do with Adam.” 

“Only it is!” Robert snaps, temper rising again at Aaron’s stubbornness. “Because you both own the business. Are you seriously that naive?” 

“Just keep your nose out and we won’t have a problem.” 

Robert pushes himself up off the bench and paces a few steps. He’s more angry than he has a right to be, but he’s not sure why or how to stop it. 

“You’d better not pull any more stunts like this,” he declares, pointing at Aaron, who’s still sitting on the bench, hunched over and watching him.

"Who d’ya think you are? My flamin’ Probation Officer?”

“I mean it, Aaron. You’re being unbelievably stupid.” 

“Right, so what do ya suggest?” Aaron demands, flaring up again. “I go to Ross and steal the gear back? Return it to the warehouse like some fucking reverse Father Christmas?” 

“Obviously you can’t go back.” 

“Then why are you nagging at me?!” 

Even Robert isn’t quite sure. Aaron’s still glaring up at him defiantly, as if he has a leg to stand on. Robert slightly admires Aaron’s pride, his refusal to admit a mistake. 

“How much money did you make?” Robert asks, with genuine curiosity. 

Aaron gives another careless shrug of his shoulders, ceasing his glowering as Robert’s tone changes again.

“A thousand straight out. Ross’s giving me half of the rest when he flogs it. That could make another grand, maybe more.” 

Robert does the maths in his head. It seems that Aaron could have got way more considering what he’s risked. It doesn’t seem worth it for that little gain. If Robert was going to risk prison, it would have to be for the chance at a much bigger prize.

“Well whatever you do,” Robert tells him. “Don’t pay it in at once.” 

“I’m not stupid,” Aaron grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the floor a brief kick.

“And how are you gonna explain it to Adam when your finances change?” 

“He never looks over the paperwork anyway. Don’t even think he realises how bad things have got.” 

It’s the first time Aaron’s admitted that truth out loud. That things are bad. The finances are utterly dire. Something is going to have to change, and fast, if he wants to keep his precious business and make his mum proud.

“And that’s it?” Robert pushes. “Just a robbery? A one-off? There was no hitch?” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Robert!” Aaron snaps. He turns his face away with mock irritation to hide the fact that he’s flushing with guilt. In his mind’s eye he can still see that poor bloke he knocked out cold in the car park. 

It’s Robert’s turn to shrug, in that arrogant way of his which makes Aaron want to punch him in his smug face. 

“Well, no offence, but from the sounds of things you hardly planned it at all. A five year old could do better.” 

“I’ll come to you for tips next time, shall I?” Aaron snaps sarcastically. “You could mastermind it for us. You’re so fucking full of it-“

“You could have asked me for the cash,” Robert interrupts him, stopping Aaron in his tracks. “I’d have given it to yer.” 

Aaron squints at Robert, trying to see if the guy’s just being an arse and taking the piss out of him. A loan is one thing, but a gift?

“Yeah, sure,” Aaron mutters uncertainly. “Cause we’re that tight.”

“One thousand’s nothing to me,” Robert insists, clearly enjoying his own generosity. He’s hoping that will impress Aaron, but instead it only makes him grimace. 

“I’m not taking your cash, all right?” 

“Why?” Robert asks. 

Aaron gives Robert another of those looks he’s so fond of. The one that means he can’t believe Robert can be that thick. 

“Because _I don’t need your money_. I can do this on my own,” Aaron insists.

“And next month? When you’re in the red again? How are you gonna sort it out then?”

“I’m starting to think you can’t hear what I’m saying,” Aaron fumes, leg starting to twitch again. 

And so Robert gives up. This never happens, but he can see he’s getting absolutely nowhere. Aaron Dingle, or Livesy, is the most stubborn person he’s talked to in years. It’s maddening. It’s absolutely fucking ridiculous that anyone, let alone a Dingle, would refuse no-strings-attached cash. 

“Fine,” Robert says, like he doesn’t much care either way. 

He can tell he’s shocked Aaron with that the moment the word leaves his mouth. The guy’s staring at him uncertainly again, like he can’t quite work him out. 

“And… you’re not gonna tell the police?” 

“Not if it ends here,” Robert agrees. 

Aaron finds himself nodding. He’s already promised himself he won’t do anything like this again. It was a stupid idea to begin with. It’s put the business in jeopardy, not to mention that if his mum ever catches wind of this it’ll break her heart.

“Yeah, well, it will,” Aaron mutters. “I’ll find some other way to get the cash.” 

It falls silent for a while. Robert’s stopped pacing and is still on the spot, watching Aaron with curiosity. Aaron’s gone back to staring at the ground, hunched over, hands clasped between his legs. 

“We still on for that beer?” Robert asks suddenly. 

“You what?” Aaron responds, head snapping up. 

“Yesterday. You said you’d be up for it.” 

Aaron’s completely thrown by the new direction of the conversation and it shows. He’d thought he was in trouble, that he’d disappointed Robert in some way. That he’d been revealed to be a low-life, just some thug, and that Robert wouldn’t want anything more to do with him. But for some reason, Robert still wants to see him. He hasn’t walked away. 

Aaron can’t understand it. 

“I’m leaving tonight,” Robert explains. He doesn’t bother to disguise his annoyance at having to cut the visit short. 

He thinks Aaron looks disappointed by that, but then again, Aaron’s hard to read. 

“What? Why? I thought you were here until tomorrow?” 

Robert feels momentarily touched that Aaron’s remembered. 

“Family stuff,” Robert explains with a shrug. “Couldn’t get out of it.”

Aaron nods. He knows that means Chrissie. He’s not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing that Robert hasn’t mentioned her by name. 

“So, we on?” Robert asks. 

“Yeah, ‘course,” Aaron agrees, getting to his feet and shoving his hands in his pockets. “My car’s at the yard if you wanna go in that?” 

Robert nods. 

Before Aaron opens the door to lead Robert out, he turns his head to glance at him, blue eyes narrowed with confusion. 

“What?” Robert asks him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” Aaron responds, quick as anything, his expression suddenly changing. “Just wondered if you were gonna stand around in here all day. Get a move on, yeah? Was kinda hoping to have my pint before I’m eighty.”

With a smirk, Robert follows him. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this story! Your comments have really spurred me on! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you're liking this because it means the world!
> 
> My twitter is @ClaudiaBoleyn and my Tumblr is claudiaboleyn.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx


	10. A Pint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron go for a pint and get to know each other a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: brief discussion of assault

Aaron turns left at the Main Street junction, and drives them into town. 

“Didn’t fancy the the Malt Shovel, then?” Robert teases him. He’s surprised himself by remembering the name of the pub, but then Robert’s finding that to be a common occurrence these days. Little details about the village he grew up in are coming back to him, resurfacing rebelliously, even though he’s tried so hard to force them down.

Aaron grimaces loyally at the idea. 

“As if.” 

Robert personally could have done with giving Diane and Chas’s competitor a bit of business, just to make a point, but Aaron’s clearly not wired that way, and so he drops it. Not even commenting on Aaron’s boy racer tendencies behind the wheel, he relaxes back into his seat. 

Aaron parks outside of a pub on the outskirts of Hotten called the Red Lion. Robert’s definitely never been there before. It looks like a decent enough country pub, although not nearly as picturesque as the Woolpack. 

It’s a fairly busy pub, more of a restaurant than a drinking venue. Together they walk to the bar, Aaron with a bit of a swagger on (which Robert suspects is to mask his unease about being a new place), Robert glancing critically around them, turning his nose up whenever possible. 

A young barmaid comes to serve them, pencil behind her ear. Her eyes light up when she sees her newest customers are a pair of attractive young blokes. Aaron automatically looks away from her to stop her getting the wrong idea. Robert, on the other hand, gives her an encouraging smile. 

“What’ll it be?” she asks brightly. 

“Er, just a pint for me,” Aaron says. 

“Same here,” Robert agrees. He looks over the barmaid’s head at the chalk board behind her outlining their Sunday specials. “You still doing dinners?” 

“We can do,” the young woman says helpfully. “Chef’s not due to clock off for twenty minutes yet. It’s chicken or lamb.” 

Robert’s stomach is rumbling, seeing as he barely picked at Diane’s roast chicken dinner. A good meal is exactly what he feels like. 

“I’ll have the roast lamb,” he says easily. “Aaron?” 

He looks expectantly at Aaron, who’s staring at him like he’s gone mad. 

“Er, I’ve not got my cash on me-” 

“Do you want lamb or chicken?” 

Aaron continues to look confused, until he notices the pretty young waitress tapping her painted fingernails on the bar impatiently. His desire not to be an inconvenience trumps any further argument he might have. 

“Er, lamb. Cheers.” 

“Two roast lambs,” Robert decrees, reaching for his wallet and paying with a debit card. Aaron averts his eyes from the wad of notes there, along with the numerous cards. He can’t imagine being that loaded. 

The waitress pours them drinks and does her best to eye up Robert in the process. 

“You local?” she asks him, in a chirpy little voice. 

“You could say that,” Robert answers evasively, as she puts the pint down on the bar. Before Robert can pick his up, Aaron, keen to contribute in some small way, takes both glasses.

Robert leads them to a table by the window. The view isn’t overly special, but it lets them watch the main road as they eat. Chrissie never likes sitting by the window when they go out for dinner. She can’t understand why Robert likes to watch the cars, sometimes grinning when he sees a particularly rare model. But Chrissie isn’t here right now, _Aaron is_ , and that means he can sit where he wants. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Aaron mutters as he pulls up a chair and gets comfortable. 

“It’s just lunch.”

“Thought we were having a pint.” 

“I’m hungry.” 

Aaron can’t argue with that. He’s fairly hungry too. He supposes nobody got to eat much at their previous dinner table, what with all the arguing that was going on. 

“Yeah, well, thanks,” Aaron says. “Not been here in a while.” 

“Oh?” 

“Came with Adam once. We did a pub crawl.” 

“Classy.” 

“Didn’t go well,” Aaron admits with a shy grin. “He’s a proper lightweight.” 

“And you can hold your booze?” 

“I’m a Dingle,” Aaron says with some pride. “And I live in a pub, so…” 

“Only you’re not a Dingle,” Robert points out, taking a sip of his beer. There’s still too much froth on it, so he licks it from his upper lip. “Livesy, Diane said.” 

Aaron looks away uncomfortably. His expression changes in an instant. He’s growing guarded again, closing off. 

“Is that your dad’s name?” Robert correctly guesses. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t have anything to do with him.” 

“But technically you’re still a Livesy?” 

“I guess so. Legally. Can we drop it?” 

“Why?” Robert asks with interest. 

“‘Cause I don’t want to talk about him,” Aaron responds, picking up his pint and taking a long swig, hoping it’ll shut Robert up. It doesn’t. 

“I’m just saying, it seems a bit extreme.” 

“I live with my mum, so I’ve got her name. Not rocket science,” Aaron explains, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You could change it legally if you wanted. Not that it’d do you any favours. I mean Dingle isn’t really a name you’d want to be broadcasting round here-“ 

“Why not?” Aaron demands, sitting up straighter in his chair, loyalty-mode activated. 

“Er, because your lot have been causing trouble as long as I can remember.” 

They’ve been causing trouble for as long as Aaron can remember too. When his mum left, Gordon had always told him his mum was from a dodgy family, people he was better off without.

 _I’ve got nothing against them_ , his father would say. _And your mother did her best. But they aren’t the sort of people you want to be associated with. You understand that, don’t you? It’s just you and me, son. Us against the world…_

“Yeah, well sometimes that reputation isn’t a bad thing.”

“I guess people are scared to cross you,” Robert muses. “Or Uncle Cain’ll mess them up.” 

“You’d best watch your mouth then, hadn’t ya?” 

Robert smirks, understanding that to be a joke rather then a threat. Aaron manages a twitch of his lips in return, just glad to have got away from the subject.

They watch the road outside for a while in companionable silence. Soon enough, a white sports car whizzes by. To Robert’s delight, he notices that Aaron sits up in his chair, craning his neck to watch it pass. 

“Mazda MX-5,” Robert declares, keen to show off his knowledge.

“You get a load of nice cars round here,” Aaron agrees. “Rich old blokes own them, mostly. Saw a BMW i8 about a month back.” 

“You like cars?” 

“Yeah. Used to work at the garage.” 

“Favourite model?” Robert asks, trying to cover his excitement. 

“At the moment?” Aaron answers, barely having to think about it. “Lamborghini Aventador.” 

Robert smiles to himself with pure satisfaction at that answer. _Finally_ , someone who talks his language. It’s so much better than having his interest tolerated, knowing he’s boring the person he’s speaking to. 

“Have you seen the newest model? LP 750-4 SV?” 

“No,” Aaron admits. 

Eagerly, Robert reaches for his phone and searches the web. 

“Usually I’m more into classic cars, but this one’s a looker,” he says as he finds a good picture to show Aaron. “They only announced it last month.” 

He hands the phone to Aaron and is delighted to see his face light up with awe. 

“Check out the interiors,” Robert prompts him. 

Apparently Aaron does so, because he lets out a low whistle of appreciation. 

“Bet you wouldn’t mind owning one of them,” Robert comments with a smile as Aaron passes his phone back. 

“Yeah, maybe if I win the lottery.” 

“Four hundred thousand dollars in the US,” Robert agrees. “It’s a nice model, but I’d still rather go for a classic any day. Tell you what. I’ll show you my baby.” 

Aaron does a double take as Robert scrolls through the photographs on his phone. Judging by the soft, adoring look on Robert’s face as he does so, Aaron isn’t one hundred percent sure he’s not about to be shown a photo of an actual baby. 

“Here,” Robert says, thrusting the phone at him. 

On the screen is a photograph of a silver Porsche. It’s not anywhere near as flashy as Aaron likes his cars. Personally, he likes the new models, the sports cars painted in bright orange, metallic blue. But he can tell this is Robert’s pride and joy, so he makes sure to make an expression of great appreciation. 

“Porsche 944,” Aaron remarks, with an impressed nod of his head. It’s not entirely put on. The Porsche might not be Aaron’s first choice, but it’s still better than anything he’s ever owned, and he’d kill to drive one. 

“Only started making them in ’88, and stopped in ‘90,” Robert tells him proudly. “This model’s a Turbo S. Silver Rose. Only made a handful. Limited range. You won’t find many of these in the UK, I’m telling you that.” 

Aaron hands the phone back to Robert, and Robert can’t resist scrolling through his own photographs of his beloved car one more time before putting his phone down on the table again. 

“Lawrence has a load of classic cars, hardly ever drives them,” Robert comments bitterly. “But this one’s all mine.”

 _It’s the one thing he can't take away from me_ , Robert thinks. 

At that moment the barmaid comes over with their food. Aaron gives her a small, grateful smile and then looks away as she puts the plates down in front of them. Robert, on the other hand, who seems well aware that she has an eye for him, makes some stupid joke and puts on a fake laugh. It still feels strange for Aaron, watching him turn the charm on and off like that, but he supposes it’s a great skill to have in business. 

“If there’s anything else I can get you, I’ll be at the bar,” the young woman says, glimmering at Robert before walking away, swinging her hips and flicking her hair over her shoulder for his benefit. 

Robert merely scoffs to himself as he picks up a knife and fork and starts to tuck in. 

“I can’t believe you,” Aaron comments, staring at his companion. 

“What?” Robert asks, mock-innocently. 

Aaron merely raises an eyebrow. 

“Come off it, you must have the same effect on blokes,” Robert points out. “I can’t help it if women fall at my feet.” 

It’s such an arrogant thing to say that Aaron can’t help but laugh with pure disbelief. 

“And like I said,” Robert adds. “You weren’t exactly struggling at the bar the last time.” 

Aaron’s surprised he’s bringing up Bar West voluntarily. 

“Give over.” 

“I counted at least five blokes giving you the eye.” 

Aaron shrugs that away, not because he doesn't believe it (after all, he does all right for himself in the bedroom department), but because he's surprised that Robert had actually _counted._

“Of course, they could have been looking past you at me. I wouldn’t blame them,” Robert adds with a smirk. “How’s your lamb?” 

Aaron quickly picks up his own knife and fork and takes a bite. 

“Good, thanks.” 

“How does it compare to Marlon’s cooking?” Robert teases him, hoping to watch Aaron squirm as he rushes to defend a relative. 

“Dunno about Marlon’s, but it’s not as good as Vic’s,” Aaron says sincerely. 

Robert raises his eyebrows. 

“Is she really good then?” 

“You know she is,” Aaron says with a frown. “You got her on that cookery course thing in London for her birthday.” 

“Well the aim is to get her out of some pub in the middle of nowhere,” Robert remarks callously. “Maybe get her work down in London. There are some nice places that would take her. Especially if I gave them an incentive.” 

“She wants to stay at the Woolpack,” Aaron informs him. “Take over from Diane or whatever. Run the kitchen herself.” 

Robert frowns and stops eating. 

“She’s told you that?” 

“Well, yeah.” 

“And that’s it? All she wants to do?” 

The ugly side of Robert is reappearing. Aaron watches as he turns into a snob, someone who thinks he’s better than everyone else, right before his eyes. 

“Yeah, well some people just want to be happy. Do what they enjoy. Make enough to live on.” 

“So she’s going to marry Adam Barton and become a landlady?” 

“I don’t know,” Aaron says with a shrug. “You’d have to ask her. Don’t see why you’re so concerned about it anyway.” 

“Because she’s my sister,” Robert emphasises. “If you had a sister, you’d understand.” 

“Well I do, as it happens,” Aaron snaps in response, wishing the words back the moment he’s said them. 

Robert stares at him. 

“Dad got remarried, didn’t he,” Aaron mumbles. “Had a kid with his new bird.” 

This is news to Robert. He’d thought Aaron was an only child. 

“You see her?” Robert asks, slightly more softly now, sensing this is a touchy subject for him.

Aaron swallows, looks like he’s considering saying something, and then changes his mind at the last minute. 

“She’s better off without me,” is all he says, before taking such a large mouthful of roast lamb that Robert can’t ask him any further questions. 

Aaron’s phone starts buzzing in his pocket. For the first few buzzes, Aaron ignores it, but then he takes it out of his pocket and cancels the call, placing his phone down on the table with a mistrustful frown. 

Robert can guess who’s calling him. It’ll be Chas, most likely, trying to get him to come home and sort things out with James Barton. He’s been there enough times himself to know how this works. After a family row there’s always that awkward guilt trip from someone, acting like it’s _your_ fault you’re not accepted. Like you should just forgive and forget. Sweep everything under the carpet instead of addressing problem that started it all. 

Aaron goes on eating his lamb without a word, so Robert doesn’t press him. They eat in silence for a while, not needing to talk. Usually Aaron might find this sort of thing awkward, but not with Robert. Yeah, he’s a wind-up, but he’s actually decent company all things considered. 

But the caller is insistent. Five minutes later the phone begins to buzz loudly on the table, moving to knock against Aaron’s plate. It stops and then starts again right afterwards. This time Aaron turns the phone off altogether. 

“Mum,” Aaron informs Robert grimly. 

Robert nods his head with understanding. 

“Probably wants to peck my head about James,” Aaron elaborates, feeling somehow that Robert will get it. 

“She was on your side after you left, you know,” Robert tells him. 

Aaron narrows his eyes disbelievingly. 

“Said she knew James had been winding you up.” 

Aaron blinks. 

“What? Seriously?” 

Robert nods and wipes his mouth with a napkin, having finished his meal. 

Aaron looks down at his phone again, like he’s contemplating ringing his mum back. Robert sees him decide against it at the last moment. He follows Robert’s lead, finishing off the last mouthful of his meal and then putting his knife and fork together. Robert’s sure he’s done that for his benefit, because the Dingles famously have no manners, table or otherwise. 

“You going for dessert?” Robert asks, hands on his stomach. He feels full and relaxed. It’s been a while since he’s actually sat down and had a meal with someone which didn’t end in a row. With Chrissie, that’s all they ever seem to do these days. 

“Nah, I’m stuffed. Cheers, though,” Aaron adds tentatively. “I wasn’t expecting a meal.” 

Robert raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s hardly The Ritz.” 

“You been there?” Aaron asks. 

“Once or twice,” Robert agrees. “Overrated if you ask me. Best I’ve been to is The Five Fields in Chelsea.”

Aaron nods his head so he doesn’t look completely out of his depth. 

“My favourite’s still bangers and mash, though,” Robert admits, and Aaron smiles. 

At that moment Robert’s mobile phone goes off. The Bond theme plays loudly (causing a few punters to turn and look at him), and without shame, Robert pulls the phone from his pocket and checks the caller, not hurrying to turn off the sound. 

It’s Diane. It’s unusual for her to ring his mobile, but Robert can only assume she’s with Chas and following her lead. Like Aaron, he’s not up for heading back to make peace. 

“Diane,” Robert reveals as he cancels the call and puts his phone on silent. 

“Bond fan, are ya?” Aaron teases him. 

“Obviously.” 

“Favourite Bond?” Aaron asks. 

“Connery. But that’s a given. Moore comes a close second.”

To his delight, Aaron nods his head with fervent agreement. He’s clearly a Bond fan himself. 

“And what d’ya make of Daniel Craig, then?” 

“Not bad. Bit overhyped. Casino Royale was great. Not so sure about Skyfall.”

“You gonna see Spectre?” 

Robert scoffs at the question. 

“Obviously. I’ve seen them all. Even David Niven.” 

“From the original Casino Royale?” 

Robert feels like he’s floating. Aaron Dingle not only knows his classic cars, but knows who _David Niven_ is. 

“ _Everyone_ forgets David Niven,” Robert enthuses, leaning forward with his excitement. Aaron is amused by how quickly Robert’s turned back into a school kid, unable to get his thoughts out fast enough. 

“Who’s your favourite Bond?” Robert asks. 

“Connery,” Aaron says. “Not such a fan of Craig.” 

“What? The walking out of the sea scene didn’t do it for yer?” Robert teases him. 

“It’s just… blonde?” Aaron says, turning his nose up.

Robert can’t help but laugh at that.

“You got something against blondes, then?” Robert pushes him, grinning. 

“Certain ones, yeah,” Aaron agrees, playing along. 

Robert’s phone lights up again on the table. He glances down at it and sees a new text from Victoria. 

_Rob, are you with Aaron? - V x_

“It’s Vic,” Robert explains. “She wants to know if I’m with you.”

Aaron seems to wilt. 

“Mum’ll have sent the whole village out after me. She’s always fussing.”

“Just be thankful she’s not sent Paddy out after you,” Robert says. “Keep an eye out. He could be in disguise somewhere.” 

Aaron can’t help but grin. 

“Wearing a wig, obviously,” Robert adds, which makes Aaron laugh. 

“Well, we might as well make a move,” Aaron concedes. “Gotta face them sooner or later.” 

Robert would have liked to have a few more drinks with Aaron, seeing as he has to go back to London later, but he can see that Aaron’s made his mind up. It still strikes him as odd, almost unnerving, how short a leash Aaron’s family have him on. He’s not happy about it, truth be told. Aaron might have a temper on him, but he needs his freedom too.

“You do realise it’s weird how they monitor you?” Robert asks. “There is such a thing as family being too close.”

Aaron simply sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s not like that.” 

“Looks like it to me. You’ve gone for a pint. I mean you're twenty-three years old.” 

“Look, I've gone missing before,” Aaron answers swiftly, getting to his feet. “Are you coming?” 

“Fine,” Robert agrees reluctantly, putting a few pound coins on the table as a tip for the pretty young waitress and then texting Victoria. 

_Yes. Coming back now. - R_

+++

“So what time are you off?” Aaron asks as they drive home. Robert notices he’s driving a lot more slowly than he had on the way there. 

“In a few hours. I’ll see Vic first, tell her what’s going on.” 

Aaron nods. He doesn’t want to seem nosy, like he’s overstepping his boundaries, but he wants to know why he won’t have Robert for an extra day. 

“Family stuff, is it?” he asks, in what he hopes is a casual voice. 

Robert turns to look at Aaron and decides it’s safe to confide in him. Even in the worst case scenario, he knows it’s fine. He knows about Aaron’s little bit of thieving last night, after all. What he says won’t go any further. 

“You know how I said the text I got yesterday in the barn was nothing?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well it wasn’t nothing.” 

“Are you in some sort of trouble?” Aaron asks with concern. 

 _Not in the way you’re thinking,_ Robert thinks

“No. Well, you know how I have this stepson?” 

“Lachlan?” 

Robert nods, surprised Aaron’s remembered his name. 

“Yes. Well, he’s been in court this weekend.” 

Aaron raises an eyebrow. 

“His dad was supposed to be coming down to London to support him, so I thought it was a good opportunity to come here. I mean it’s not like they need me there.” 

Aaron instinctively feels sorry for the kid. He’s been involved in his fair share of illegal activity, a lot of it taking place when he was a teenager, after Gordon had kicked him out. 

“Right. And?” 

Robert says nothing. 

“Has he gone down?” Aaron pushes. 

“No. No. He’s got away with it.” 

Aaron can’t work out why Robert sounds so unenthusiastic about it. 

“That’s a good thing, innit?” 

Robert blows air out of his nose with amusement. 

“For Chrissie maybe.” 

Aaron frowns to himself, his brows knitting together. Robert’s not heartless, at least he doesn’t _think_ he is. Not entirely. Not underneath it all. So the only explanation is that this Lachlan kid’s done something really bad. 

“What did he do? Supposedly,” Aaron asks tentatively. 

“Oh, he did it all right,” Robert tells him with a dark scoff. “His story’s full of holes. And Chrissie’s been checking his laptop. The kid’s messed up.” 

“What did he do?” Aaron repeats. 

“He touched up his football coach’s wife,” Robert reveals easily. 

“He touched her up?” 

“While she was asleep,” Robert elaborates casually. “He assaulted her. Basically.”

Aaron goes very quiet. His chest feels tight all of a sudden, and he can feel his fingers are gripping the steering wheel too hard. 

“Only he told everyone that it was her fault. That she was being inappropriate with him. There was this huge drama where Chrissie thought Lachlan had been groomed or something. But it turned out it was all lies. Looks like he just saw an opportunity with a woman out of his league and decided to skip the whole asking permission part.” 

Aaron swallows, his expression hard. 

“Anyway, she comes out with it all and decides to take it to court. Says she’s been traumatised by it or whatever. Laid it on pretty thick. Lawrence tried to bribe her into dropping the case, but that got him nowhere.” 

“So what happens next?” Aaron asks heavily. 

“He’s got a referral order apparently. Got to go on the sex offenders register for a year. But aside from that, he’s got off scot-free.”

Aaron has to focus very hard on the road to stop himself from reacting to that information. 

“I guess that’s what having the best lawyer money can buy does for you,” Robert says, like it’s just an interesting observation. Like he’s almost _envious_ of being able to buy a sex offender his freedom. 

Robert notices Aaron’s gone pale. 

“Are you all right? Lamb not agreeing with yer?” he asks. 

“I’m fine,” Aaron lies. 

“You’re clearly not.” 

“I just think that people like him should be behind bars,” Aaron bursts out from between clenched teeth before he can stop himself. 

Robert pretends to recoil. 

“Easy there. Thought you’d be the type that was all for second chances.” 

“Not with stuff like that,” Aaron answers, frowning. 

“Well, he’s got to do counselling apparently, so that’s something,” Robert continues as Aaron drives them back down Hotten Road. “Should keep him out of our way, anyway. Or with any luck he can go and stay with his dad permanently.”

“You really don’t care, do ya?” 

“About Lachlan?” 

“About what he’s done,” Aaron forces out, expression grim. 

Robert doesn’t like that look one bit. He can’t understand why Aaron’s being so funny with him all of a sudden. Especially after they’ve just had a nice meal and a pint together. 

“Sorry, am I missing something here? Because it sounds like you’re trying to give me parenting tips.”

“I just reckon you should be more bothered by it.”

“Trust me, if I could sort him out, I would,” Robert surprises him by saying. “But I can’t. I’m not his dad, as he keeps on reminding me. Chrissie smothers him. She gives him anything he wants, and he’s allowed to say whatever he wants about me as well. There’s no respect whatsoever. At the moment we’re only just managing to live in the same house. I have to _bribe_ the kid to not make my life hell.”

Aaron says nothing again. 

“The first time we found out stuff was iffy with him, yeah, okay, I thought it was nothing.” 

“He’s done this before?” Aaron asks, shocked. 

“Not exactly. He got in trouble at school for taking inappropriate pictures of some girl. She didn’t know he had them. And then there was this weird stalking phase where he kept following her home…” 

“Jesus Christ.” 

“He said it was for some photography project. The photos, I mean. He couldn’t explain away the stalking, but Chrissie played it down.”

“How old is he?” 

“Fourteen. But he’s a big lad.” 

“And the woman?” Aaron asks. 

“Who?” 

“The woman he assaulted.” 

“Oh, her,” Robert remembers, carelessly. “Not sure. Can’t imagine she’s too happy with the result. But that’s the justice system for yer.” 

Aaron’s very glad when he sees the turning for Main Street. 

+++

They park around the back of the Woolpack. Aaron merely sits at the steering wheel for a moment. Robert thinks he’s probably preparing himself to be told off by Chas.  

“Aaron, we’re all right, aren’t we?” Robert asks tentatively, noticing Aaron’s strange body language. He needs them to be okay before he goes. It’s important, somehow.

“Yeah, fine,” Aaron mutters, getting out of the car and heading for the pub through the back way. 

The back room is strangely empty, but when they walk out from behind the bar into the main pub area, it’s obvious why. 

Chas, James, Diane, Victoria, Adam, Andy, and Katie are all lingering about, along with a middle aged woman Robert doesn’t recognise. 

They all turn swiftly as they enter, expressions worried. 

Robert doesn’t get what’s going on, but beside him, he hears Aaron’s exhale of breath and realises that whatever this is, it’s bad. 

“Aaron,” declares the unknown woman. “Glad to catch you. We thought you might have done a runner.” 

“I told you, he was just out with a mate,” Chas cuts in, eyes narrowed. “Isn’t that right, love?” 

Aaron nods his head, saying nothing. 

It’s only in that moment that Robert twigs (due to the fact Chas hasn’t chucked her out) that this unknown middle aged woman must be police. 

“I’m going to have to insist we have a little chat about a certain warehouse robbery that’s got your face all over it.” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this. I hope it's still an enjoyable read to anyone following the story!
> 
> If it is then PLEASE leave me a comment because it means so much. 
> 
> xxx


	11. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is in BIG trouble.

 “Dunno what you’re on about,” Aaron says instantly, shoving his hands in his pockets and jutting his chin forward aggressively. Robert’s not sure trying to square up to the police is the best move, and by the look on Chas’s face, neither does she. 

“Oh, I think you do.” 

“Shall we do this in the back?” Diane suggests, using a forced cheerful voice. 

“No need, cause I don’t know what she’s on about,” Aaron repeats, eyes narrowed. 

“Fine. Have it your way. But we know you were there. There’s an eyewitness, and his description fits you down to a tee.” 

“Oh come on,” Adam pipes up. “Tons of blokes look like him. What’d the guy say? Dark hair? Stubble? That could be most blokes round here.” 

“Adam!” Victoria hisses, squeezing Adam’s hand. 

“Sorry babe, but it’s not right, this. Aaron’d never do anything like that. Not now, anyway. I swear down.” 

Robert sees Aaron swallow hard at that statement, and his gaze momentarily flickers to the ground. 

“What’s going on?” comes the voice of Paddy Kirk, who’s just stumbled in holding his mobile, presumably summoned by Chas. He takes in the sight of the familiar female police officer and the male one standing quietly behind her. “Can we help you, Officer?” 

“DS Hart here seems to think Aaron’s been involved in a robbery,” James tells Paddy flatly. “Which is ridiculous, seeing as I think we’d probably have noticed.”

The two men exchange a look and a nod. They’re united for a brief moment, trying to protect Aaron. 

“Not just a robbery. An employee was attacked,” DS Hart informs them loudly. “So I’m sure you can all appreciate how serious this is.” 

Robert sees Chas close her eyes for a moment with silent horror. She clearly knows her son’s got it in him to do something like that.

It doesn’t surprise Robert that Aaron’s beaten some bloke up. He’s seen the temper on him, after all. But what does bother him is that Aaron decided to keep that little detail about last night’s escapade to himself. He knows it’s ridiculous, but he’d thought he’d earned a bit more trust than that.

“It would help if I could speak with Mr Livesy alone,” DS Hart says firmly. 

Diane sighs and shakes her head. 

“Right, fine. Come through,” she agrees, leading the way. 

Unwillingly, Aaron is led through to the back by Chas. Paddy bustles after him, looking flustered. James watches Chas and Paddy fuss over Aaron and decides to hang back, manning the bar. He’s looking distinctly green, but nobody seems to have noticed.

Adam tries to go loyally after him too, but Victoria holds him back. 

“They’ll start thinking you’re involved!” Victoria whispers, eyes wide with worry.

“As if! Babe, I know he hasn’t done it. He told me himself. He’s not that bloke anymore. He’s doing really well.” 

At the very least Robert can’t fault Adam Barton’s loyalty, no matter how misplaced it may be. 

“He could have done it,” Andy points out, as always, speaking before considering the consequences. “He does have a temper on him. We’ve all seen it.” 

Robert makes a face of pure disbelief at that hypocritical comment. 

“You’d know all about that, wouldn’t yer?” he snaps, rounding on his brother. 

“Leave it, Robert,” Victoria urges him.

“I’m just saying what we’re all thinking,” Andy shrugs, looking surprised that Robert’s so angry.

“Well I wasn’t thinking it,” Adam declares proudly, stepping between them. “I’m telling ya, you’ve got him wrong. This’ll all work out. It’ll be a mix up. You’ll see. ” 

“It’s probably just a mistake,” Victoria agrees, although she sounds uncertain. 

“I mean, if Aaron was stashing high end gear, I think I’d know about it,” Adam adds. “I can read him like a book.” 

 _No, you can’t, you idiot,_ Robert thinks. _He’s done this right under your nose, and you’re supposed to be his best mate…_

Robert narrows his eyes and looks around the group with irritation, searching for a target for his frustration. He finds one in Katie, who’s standing beside Andy and sipping a drink. 

“You’re being very quiet,” he points out nastily. “What did you come here for? The entertainment?” 

“Diane called us, actually.” 

“Of course she did. Because you’re all so tight, aren’t yer?” Robert can’t resist snapping. 

“If this is about today-“ Katie begins, but Robert doesn’t let her finish. 

“And here I was thinking you were playing peacemaker. Not bothering so much now, eh? Too much effort, is it? Or is there no audience to play up to?” 

Katie puts a hand down on the bar angrily. 

“You know what, Robert-“ 

“Leave it, Katie,” Andy tells his wife. “He’s not worth it.” 

“No, d’you know what, Robert?” Katie repeats, narrowing her eyes. “You need to take a look at yourself. Did you really think I was going to invite you over after the way you’ve spoken to me? After the way you’ve spoken to Andy?” 

She’s turning it all round on him again. Robert isn’t surprised, but the fact she’s got the guts to express her enmity out loud in a pub full of people means she’s confident she can get away with it now. Vic doesn’t want a row and Andy’ll side with her every time. There’s nobody there who has his back. 

“Like you haven’t badmouthed me enough,” Robert spits. 

“We don’t spend our time talking about you, Robert,” Katie declares sweetly, and it’s the most painful thing she could have said. Robert feels it like a punch to the gut. “We’ve got more to our lives. If you want to keep going with this, then be my guest. But I can’t be bothered. It’s boring.”

“Look, I know that tempers are high,” James Barton cuts in from behind the bar, deciding to intervene before the pub faces another problem in the form of a Sugden fist fight. “Just cool it down, yeah?” 

“Not a problem,” Katie answers, picking up her drink and heading towards a table. “Come on, Andy.” 

“Just can’t help yourself, can you?” Andy comments, shaking his head disappointedly at Robert before he follows his wife. 

+++

Aaron’s sitting back on the sofa in the Woolpack back room and trying his best not to fidget. Despite this, he can’t quite help bouncing the tips of his fingers up and down on the arm of the sofa. 

Paddy’s sitting beside him, bolt upright, and trying to be as helpful and cooperative as possible to the Sergeant sitting opposite them. 

Chas is standing to his left, arms crossed over her chest. Aaron finds he can’t look her in the eyes. He feels terrible for putting her through this. Worst of all, he’s certain she knows what he’s done.

“You’re seriously telling me you know nothing about this?” DS Hart clarifies. 

“Are you calling me a liar?” Aaron demands. 

"Aaron!” Paddy says warningly. 

“No, Aaron. I’m saying that yesterday you and an as-yet unidentified accomplice broke into a warehouse on Fellows Road Trading Estate-“ 

“Never happened,” Aaron interrupts her, and receives a second warning look from Paddy for his trouble.

“- and after stealing a considerable amount of high-value stock, you savagely beat up an employee before leaving in a van with dodgy registration plates.” 

It sounds bad when she puts it like that. Really bad. It’s an effort not to let his shame show on his face. 

“And I’m telling ya, you’ve got it wrong,” Aaron insists, a) because he’s not an idiot, and b) because the first rule of being a Dingle is that you never give the police what they want. 

“This is the image we’ve got, based on the description of the attacker,” DS Hart announces. Behind her, her fellow police officer hands her a photograph. “You have to admit, it looks an awful lot like you.” 

Aaron squints at the image and then shrugs. Chas looks at it over her son’s shoulder and throws Paddy an uneasy glance. The man in the image is exactly like her son, perhaps a slightly smudged version, as though seen through a rainy window, but the resemblance is there. 

Diane, who is standing back slightly in the kitchen area, not wanting to intrude, moves a little closer to the group to see the image for herself. 

“This must just be some mistake,” Paddy says, playing it down. “Surely there are lots of young lads that look like our Aaron? I mean, it’s not exactly scientific this, is it? I mean it could almost be me! If I had hair, that is.” 

Chas forces a laugh along with Paddy, but DS Hart continues to look unimpressed. 

“And so I’ll ask you again, Aaron,” DS Hart presses him. “Where were you at the time of the incident?” 

Aaron scratches at the back of his neck and does his best to look casual. It’s what his Uncle Cain would do. 

“Out.” 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific than that.” 

At that moment the door to the back room opens and in strolls Robert Sugden. 

“This is a private meeting, pet!” Diane exclaims. 

“What’re you doing here?” Chas demands, glaring at the intruder. Clearly she thinks he’s come to stick his nose in, to enjoy the entertainment. 

“Robert Sugden,” Robert announces himself to the police officers in his business voice. 

“And you are?” 

“Diane’s stepson. I think I might be able to save you some time.” 

Immediately all eyes are on him. Diane is shaking her head, looking baffled, but anticipating some form of trouble. Chas and Paddy are both staring at him with confusion. As for Aaron, he looks momentarily uncertain, and then suddenly, shockingly hopeful. It’s a brilliant sight.

“You say this robbery happened last night? Around ten-ish?” Robert confirms. 

“That’s correct.” 

“Then I’m sorry, but you’re wasting your time here. He was with me.” 

Diane’s mouth drops open with surprise. Robert ignores her. 

“We were discussing business,” Robert explains. 

DS Hart turns to her partner and raises an eyebrow. It seems too convenient a story. Not to mention that Aaron would have brought up this easy alibi had it been true. 

“Oh?” she prompts him. 

“Completely legal business, I can assure you,” Robert says. 

“And where are you proposing this took place, Mr Sugden?”

“Down at the scrapyard,” Robert answers seamlessly. “It’s not the most pleasant place I’ve ever done business, I’ll admit that, but seeing as it’s the place we were discussing, it seemed like the best option.”

“At half ten last night?” DS Hart asks disbelievingly.

Robert scoffs. It’s the laugh of a man who knows he’s in the right, and it’s entirely convincing. If Aaron hadn’t known where he’d _actually_ been, he’d believe the story himself. 

“I wasn’t aware a couple of mates meeting up to talk business was illegal now, or has the law changed since I’ve been in London?” Robert asks, addressing the room in general, like this is all some vaguely amusing mix up. 

“And this is correct, is it, Aaron?” DS Hart asks the younger man wearily, knowing what he’ll say before he even opens his mouth. 

“Yeah.” 

DS Hart rubs at her forehead wearily. 

“And what sort of business were you discussing?” 

“That’s confidential,” Robert says with a charming smile. 

“If you’re giving Aaron Livesy an alibi, then I’m afraid you’ll need to be a little more detailed than that.” 

“I wanted to invest in the yard,” Robert explains. “My sister is currently seeing Aaron’s business partner, Adam Barton. Understandably, I want the business to do well. There’s money in scrap if you do your research.” 

“That’s convenient.” 

“I invest for a living,” Robert says with a shrug. “I’m in a senior position at Lawrence White Farming Machinery. A very successful London company. I thought it was time to expand.” 

DS Hart’s partner writes all this down obediently. Robert doesn’t break eye contact with DS Hart, barely blinking. 

“Is there any contract we could see to prove this?” DS Hart asks drily. “To confirm you two were having a clandestine business meeting in the local scrapyard last night, a meeting which Aaron here neglected to mention until you brought it up?” 

“No,” Robert informs her, with just the slightest hint of irritation creeping into his tone. “Because Aaron here is as stubborn as they come. Didn’t want my handouts. He’s all about hard work. _Not_ exactly the sort of person you’d find thieving.” 

“I can vouch for that!” Diane agrees. “Turned over a new leaf, has Aaron. Helps out when we’re short-staffed. You can rely on him. Leaves the bathroom in a right state, though, I’ll admit that.” 

Chas gives Diane a grateful smile. 

“And this ‘meeting’ of yours went on for how long?”

Robert barely pauses to think. 

“A few hours. I was giving it the big sell. Thought I could talk Aaron round with a few beers, but unfortunately that didn’t go as planned.” 

“I’m afraid that without anyone to corroborate your story-“ 

“I… can help you there,” Paddy pipes up, raising a hand like a schoolchild. 

“Mr Kirk?” 

“Well, I didn’t see anything, as such. But I know Robert had approached Aaron about this investment. Aaron expressed to me that… that he was uncertain about it. Him being very independent. And proud. Wanting to do the right thing.” 

Robert looks approvingly at Paddy. 

“He confides in me, you see,” Paddy continues, with more confidence now. 

“Like a dad to him, is Paddy,” Chas agrees, eager to help out in whatever way she can. 

“So… I _can_ tell you that this business stuff is legit,” Paddy adds. “Hand on heart.”

“And you expect me to believe that you held this business meeting late last night in a scrapyard?” DS Hart asks Robert. “Makes you wonder what you two had to hide.” 

She knows it’s no use aiming her questions at Aaron, because he’s sitting there glaring at her in sulky silence. With this lot here to speak for him, he doesn’t have to say a word. Like all members of the Dingle clan, he’s well protected. Perhaps more so than a fair few of them. 

“We didn’t want it to become village gossip. People talk around here,” Robert explains, only bristling the slightest bit. “Small village life. Nothing like it.”  

“There you go,” Paddy says cheerfully. “It’s all cleared up now, Sergeant, surely? The boys have explained what went on.” 

DS Hart frowns at the group. She can tell they’re all lying to her. Aaron Livesy is clearly as guilty as sin, and Paddy Kirk hasn’t given the most convincing testimony, but as Robert Sugden said, there’s nothing she can do about it. Not unless more evidence comes to light. Another Dingle is about to slip through her fingers, and she doubts he’ll be the last. 

“And how do I know you and Mr Livesy weren’t committing this warehouse robbery together?” DS Hart asks Robert, trying one last time to trap Aaron. The only way she can imagine doing this now is by convincing Robert Sugden to withdraw his alibi.

“You could be in a lot of trouble, Robert,” she adds seriously. “Seeing as we’ve not yet identified the accomplice.” 

Robert merely scoffs. He’s an excellent liar, DS Hart muses. He hasn’t lost his cool once. 

“I work for a multi-million pound company,” he declares arrogantly. “I think that’s a _bit_ beneath me, don’t you?” 

DS Hart certainly can’t argue with that. Personally, for all the running around she does chasing false leads and listening to obviously guilty men and women lie to her face for a living, she thinks she should be on a similar amount. 

“Fine,” she sighs, getting to her feet. “Well, Mr Sugden. You’ll be needed to make a statement.” 

“Right.” 

“Down at the station,” she adds. “And you too, Aaron. Just so we have it on record.” 

Robert frowns. He’s promised Chrissie he’ll be back by tomorrow morning, and if he wants to stick to his schedule and catch the right train, he’s got to be gone soon. He can’t really afford to be wasting time in a police station. 

Aaron looks up at him with an unreadable expression on his face, expecting absolutely nothing.

“Of course,” Robert says instantly. “I’m just sorry to have wasted your time.” 

DS Hart narrows her eyes at the handsome young man who’s just saved Aaron Livesy’s bacon. 

“It’s all part of the job,” she returns swiftly. “If you’ll follow me, the car’s outside.” 

+++

The journey to the police station is completed in almost total silence. DS Hart talks occasionally to her partner, but neither Robert or Aaron say a word. 

Whenever Robert turns his head to see how Aaron’s reacting to all of this, he finds him looking out of the window moodily. He’s making it crystal clear that he doesn’t like the police, which Robert knows must be part of the Dingle code. Every inch of Aaron’s body screams of distrust, right down to the way his foot is tap tap tapping on the floor of the car, probably without his noticing. 

When they reach Hotten Police Station, DS Hart gives Aaron a wry look and remarks: “I needn’t show you where to go. I expect you’re used to the place by now, Aaron.” 

Aaron merely scowls at her and stalks into the building, head down. 

Hotten Police Station brings its own memories for Robert, of times long past. Times when his own father chose Andy over him, even after all he’d done, how he’d hurt him. 

 _Gone now,_ Robert tell himself sternly. _That was another life. It happened to another man, A kid, really._

Pushing his bitterness away, Robert gives DS Hart and her associate a charming smile and follows Aaron. Aaron might be fine with showing open dislike for the police, but Robert does things differently. The police, he reasons, are the sort of people it’s best to have on your side. 

At the main desk are two harassed-looking police officers. One clearly recognises Aaron because he gives him a nod of acknowledgment and slight disapproval. 

They’re signed in with no bother, and then they have to wait to be seen. As expected, Aaron doesn’t say a word, just slumps back in his chair, legs spread obnoxiously wide, as though marking his territory. Robert is told to sit a short distance away so that they don’t converse. 

Robert isn’t nervous about this. It’s an inconvenience, yes, but he knows how to get his own way. As long as Aaron keeps his cool he can get him off the hook. Police are just the same as everyone else. You simply have to work out the right way to play them, figure out what they want to hear. 

“Relax,” Robert mutters out of the corner of his mouth as Aaron starts tapping his foot on the floor again. 

Aaron blinks over at him, momentarily surprised out of his grim demeanour, and obediently stops. 

“Robert Sugden?” asks a police officer. 

“That’s me,” Robert says with a smile, getting to his feet. Aaron watches him carefully, the way his body language is breezy, approachable. How he looks like he’s not got a care in the world. 

As Robert is led off down the corridor to give his statement, he turns briefly over his shoulder to look back at Aaron, who predictably is staring after him, this time biting his nails. 

Robert raises his eyebrows at him significantly, willing him not to mess this up. He’s reassured to see Aaron narrow his eyes back, as if to say ‘ _I’m not an idiot’_. 

That’s debatable, all recent revelations considered, Robert thinks, as he strolls off. 

+++

With clear regret from the officers on duty, Robert and Aaron are allowed to go home following their statements. Aaron’s kept his head, and Robert’s done what he knew he could, and made himself seem like the most trustworthy bloke in the whole of Emmerdale village, even having a quick joke with his police officer as he was led back to the waiting room. 

It’s not until they’ve stepped outside of Hotten Police Station and walked safely around the corner (where the taxi Robert’s called should be about to arrive) that Aaron opens his mouth. 

“Robert-“ he begins. 

“Don’t.” 

“No, I mean it. _Thank you._ ” 

Robert chances a look at Aaron then, and he’s glad he did. Aaron’s eyes are wide, earnest. 

“Like I told yer, I didn’t want the scrapyard involved,” Robert lies. “Let’s just hope your mate Ross keeps his trap shut.” 

“He’s not my mate,” Aaron says instantly, frowning. “And he won’t say a word.”

“I’d keep my distance from him if I were you,” Robert adds, for not entirely selfless reasons. 

Aaron nods his head with fervent agreement and then pauses, chewing his lower lip for a moment, brows furrowed. He’s thinking hard about something and so Robert waits for him to speak.

“Robert, about…” 

Robert raises an eyebrow. 

“I know I didn’t tell ya the full story.” 

“About you nearly beating a bloke to death? No, you somehow managed to omit that part,” Robert agrees. 

“He was gonna call the police on us. Wouldn’t even let me run. He grabbed hold of me and I just… panicked. I saw red.” 

“You’re lucky you didn’t cause more damage. If you’d seriously hurt him I wouldn’t have been able to do a thing for yer. You’d have gone down.” 

“I know,” Aaron admits, shamefaced. “I do know that.” 

“As it is, they’ve got nothing on yer,” Robert continues, hoping to lift Aaron’s spirits slightly, now he’s shown himself to be suitably contrite. “Guess that makes you a proper Dingle, then, name aside.” 

Aaron frowns at him. 

“Your lot have a way of dodging the law.” 

“Not always,” Aaron admits, looking down at the pavement. 

“This time,” Robert says simply. “Just don’t let it happen again. Cause that was an hour of my life I’m never getting back.” 

+++

“You ready for this?” Robert asks, as they get ready to enter the Woolpack. 

Aaron takes a deep breath, knowing full well what’s waiting for them. Every village busybody will be in there, wanting to hear the gossip, to see if he’s gone down, to hear why he hasn’t. It’s nothing short of a nightmare for Aaron. 

He nods at Robert. 

“Then try to look a bit happier about it,” Robert commands, before strolling into the pub. 

As anticipated, there’s a crowd of people he knows around the bar. His mum and Paddy are there, and so are James, Vic, Adam, Andy, and Katie. Almost out of sight, Aaron spots Cain, lurking at the other side of the bar, dark brows furrowed as he drinks his pint.

There are a ton of locals as well. Jimmy and Nicola are trying to earwig, or at least Nicola is. (Jimmy appears to be enjoying his pint). Pearl’s sipping a glass of wine and sitting a little too close to the crowd for it to be coincidental. 

“They’re back!” shouts Victoria, who’s the first to spot them, and Diane rushes out from the back of the pub wringing her hands.

Aaron follows in Robert’s wake as everyone in the pub turns to look at them, marvelling at the toothy smile of relief Robert’s flashing everyone, how his body language has entirely changed again.

“A mix up,” Robert declares to the group. “Easy enough mistake to make what with his record.” 

He gestures at Aaron who gives the floor a guilty grin. It’s all an act. Robert can tell Aaron wants the fussing to end, for people to stop looking at him, so he can go and dwell on what he’s done in private. 

“So it’s all sorted, pet?” Diane asks eagerly. 

“Looks like it,” Robert agrees.

Victoria gives an excited cheer. Paddy lets out a deep exhale and mouths something to the heavens. Diane puts a relieved hand to her heart. James still looks strangely grim, which makes Robert wonder if he’s had chance to speak to his son about all this in their absence, but he gives a grateful nod. 

“Mate!” Adam declares, all but throwing himself at Aaron and engulfing him in a hug. (Aaron genuinely does manage a momentary smile at that). “I knew you had nothing to do with it!” 

Uncharacteristically, Chas hasn’t said a word. When Robert looks up to see why, he realises she’s staring right at him. The intensity of her gaze is almost uncomfortable. 

“So you gave our Aaron an alibi?” Cain asks loudly, and everyone turns to look at him. There’s real distrust in his eyes, more than a hint of menace. Clearly he thinks there’s going to be some catch. 

“Would have been wrong of me not to,” Robert lies seamlessly. “Seeing as he was with me at the time.” 

Cain makes a face. He’s still not buying it, but he’s got the message. Robert’s not planning on playing games. Not for the time being, anyway. 

“Yeah, mate, we heard all about that,” Adam declares, undraping his arm from Aaron’s shoulders and walking over to Robert. His brown eyes are honest, sincere. “Listen, I had no idea you’d offered to invest in the yard.” 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now,” Robert says swiftly, not really wanting to chat to Adam Barton. “Since your business partner turned down my offer.” 

“Still… I got you wrong, I reckon. Means a lot, that you were willing to help out like that.” 

“You still could?” Victoria pipes up hopefully. “It’d mean you’d be able to visit more, right?” 

The thought’s already crossed Robert’s mind, but there’s one obstacle in the way of this perfect solution, and he’s standing right there in front of him in a hoodie and jeans, staring down at the ground. 

“Aaron’s far too stubborn for that,” Robert explains, with just a hint of admiration in his tone. “Trust me, I've tried.”

“Ah, come on, mate,” Adam urges his best friend, elbowing him in the side. “We could use a bit of a boost. And Rob’s practically family. This could be just what we need! What d’ya say?” 

Robert decides not to object to the fact Adam Barton’s just called him ‘Rob’ seeing as right now the guy is helping him get exactly what he wants. 

Aaron scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I dunno if…” 

“Oh, go on, love,” Chas implores him from the bar.

Aaron looks up at his mother with surprise. He’d thought the idea of him going into business with Robert Sugden would be the last thing she’d want. But here she is, encouraging him, nodding her head and smiling, giving her approval. 

Reluctantly, Aaron sniffs and makes a gesture which isn’t quite a nod, but close enough. 

“Fine,” he mutters. 

 _At last_ , Robert thinks. Now at least he knows Aaron won’t be out taking part in dodgy jobs to keep the business afloat. And better than that, he has a concrete reason to spend time with him. Nobody’ll in the village will bat an eyelid at them socialising. When he's in Yorkshire he can see Aaron as much as he wants. 

“This calls for a celebration!” Diane declares happily, beaming at Robert’s generosity. “Drinks on the house?” 

“I can’t,” Robert admits. “I’ve got to get back to London.” 

He does miss Chrissie, hearing her scathing commentary on her employees, having someone constant, almost motherly by his side, someone he knows truly wants him. But the fact remains that Robert doesn’t want to go back to her world yet. He’s a different man there. A different version of himself. 

“Oh, Robert!” Victoria exclaims with disappointment. “Why d’yer always have to cut your visits short?” 

Robert can’t help but smile at that. It’s clear his little sister wants him around. Even if she does spend time with Andy and Katie. 

“Because a multi-million pound business can’t run itself,” Robert answers, perhaps a touch too loudly. “They’re lost without me down there.” 

Andy clearly notices that little bit of egotism because Robert hears his brother’s disbelieving exhale of breath. He doesn’t bother to look up at him. 

“Well, come back soon, yeah?” Adam says eagerly. “We can do the contracts and that.” 

Robert brightens at the idea and takes out his phone, scrolling through the calendar. It’s his birthday on the twenty-second, so he doubts the following weekend will be free. Even if Chrissie’s too caught up in this Lachlan stuff to plan anything major, it’s too risky to just disappear when all eyes will be on him. 

“First of May,” Robert decides out loud, and then suddenly changes his mind. “Actually, no. Make it the second. Saturday. That all right with you two?” 

“Fine, mate!” Adam agrees, still unable to believe his luck.

Behind Adam and Aaron, Robert sees Katie and Andy get up like they’re about to leave. 

“Well, we should be making a move,” Katie says to Chas, sensing she’s intruding. “Glad it all worked out.” 

“Good on you, Aaron,” Andy agrees, (like he hadn’t thought Aaron had done it an hour before). “See yer, Vic.” 

He doesn’t even bother to look at Robert. Doesn’t bother to say goodbye or shake his hand or wish him a safe trip. He just leaves with his wife, in the casual way that a man who knows he’ll see everyone again soon can. He doesn’t need fancy goodbyes because this is his home. 

 _I wouldn't have shaken his hand anyway_ , Robert tells himself. _Stupid pillock._

“Can’t you stay a bit longer?” Diane asks Robert, which stops him from staring unhappily at the pub doors where Andy’s just been. “Surely Chrissie won’t mind?” 

Aaron raises his head at that, to see how Robert responds. Robert only meets his eyes for a millisecond before returning his attention to Diane.

“Got a train to catch. And trust me, Chrissie doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

When Robert turns back to Aaron, he’s in deep conversation with Adam, or at least, Adam’s in deep conversation with him, making animated hand gestures as he chatters. 

Chas (who’s been having a quiet conversation with James), moves to Diane’s side behind the bar. 

“Why don’t you go and put your feet up, Diane?” she suggests. “It was supposed to be your day off, after all.” 

“I’m fine!” Diane insists stubbornly. 

She turns to Robert, shaking her head. 

“Honestly, you’d think I was Edna the way they fuss.” 

“All I’m saying is that I can mind the bar for ya,” Chas says persuasively. “Seeing as you cooked earlier.” 

“Hm, some dinner that turned out to be.” 

“Go on. Put your feet up. I can manage this lot, and besides, you’re looking exhausted lately.” 

“Charming!” Diane responds, pretending to take offence, but Robert doesn’t see the funny side. He frowns with concern. 

“You’re not ill?” he asks, only stopping himself from adding _again_ to that statement at the last second. 

“No!” Diane insists, waving the idea away. “I’m just getting older. We can’t all be out on the town all night and then up first thing the next day. And nor would we want to be, for that matter. I’m fine.”

“Honestly Diane, I can handle this lot,” Chas persists. 

With a long sigh Diane nods her head in agreement. 

“Fine, you’ve twisted my arm. I’ll be seeing you soon then, Robert? May second, was it?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Hm. Well, you behave yourself in the meantime.” 

“I always do.” 

Diane makes a doubtful face, but disappears off into the back. 

As soon as she’s gone, Chas moves as close to Robert as she can from behind the bar, looking around them furtively for a second to make sure the coast is clear before opening her mouth. Robert's not expecting great things, Chas being Katie’s best mate and all, but he hopes his giving Aaron an alibi will have changed the situation  _slightly_ in her eyes. 

“I know you lied for him,” Chas mutters, over the sound of the pint she’s slowly pulling.

Robert is about to deny it, but Chas shakes her head, saving him the trouble.

“I _know,”_ she repeats. “I know my son.”

 _Congratulations,_ Robert thinks sarcastically. After all, what’s he supposed to do with a statement like that? Contradict it? To Chas Dingle’s face? While he values his life? 

“Thank you,” Chas says firmly. “Maybe… maybe I got you wrong.”

Robert isn’t great with apologies, especially not when he’s the one being apologised to. It’s such a rare occurrence that he doesn’t know how to react, what to say. He ends up nodding, feeling a lump form in his throat. 

“And I just wanna say that, well, you’re welcome here whenever. Sorry kid.” 

Welcome? In Emmerdale village? Robert knows that’s not entirely true, (and that Chas Dingle doesn't get to decide who is and isn't welcome in the entire village), but the words mean a lot nevertheless. 

“I’ve really got to head off,” Robert says, in a voice lower than usual. He clears his throat swiftly. “I haven’t got time for a drink.”

“I know. I’m having this one,” Chas agrees with a glint in her eyes, gesturing at the pint. Robert can see same playfulness in Chas that he knows is within Aaron, the side of him which slips into view for brief moments before the walls go back up. “But next time drinks are on the house. No arguments.”

“I… thank you,” Robert mumbles. 

“Safe journey then, love,” Chas says warmly, and then flashes him a wide smile. It’s almost motherly. “And come back soon so you can get those boys in gear, yeah?” 

Robert nods and she gives one of her annoying laughs, which strangely isn’t so annoying when she’s not laughing _at_ you.

Robert is planning on simply slipping away, seeing as Adam is busy with Aaron, telling him some loud and obnoxious story which is making him half grin - half grimace, but Chas clears her throat loudly and Aaron turns at the sound. She’s got him well trained.

“Robert’s leaving,” she informs him significantly. 

“Oh, right,” Aaron mutters. “I’ll er, see you around?” 

“Be back with those contracts, don’t you worry,” Robert agrees. 

There’s more he’d like to say, in an ideal world, but he feels like they’re performing for the pub, like they’re not themselves. 

“ _And_ we’re going out on the town!” Adam adds. “Gotta get bonding with the new investor, right?” 

“I _knew_ you three would get on!” Victoria declares triumphantly, staring adoringly at the three men in turn. “Hey, I _still_ think you’d love Finn.” 

“I doubt it,” Robert comments, raising his eyebrows. 

Victoria rolls his eyes in mock-despair of her brother. 

“Er, excuse you. Sci fi geek meets sci fi geek. What’s not to love?” 

“I’m not a geek,” Robert insists, flushing red with embarrassment. “I just like a sci fi novel. So sue me.” 

Adam laughs and Aaron does too, even though Robert can hear that his is forced. 

Victoria leans up on her tiptoes so she can press a kiss to her brother’s cheek, arms around his neck. 

“Text me, okay?” Victoria commands, releasing him. 

Adam shakes his hand, and Aaron does the same right after him. He doesn’t keep contact for nearly long enough, but Robert doesn’t think anyone would notice that but him. 

On his way out, followed by smiles instead of the usual glares (which is an odd experience), he passes James Barton, who’s lingering by the door looking stressed. Robert pauses for a moment. Now he's done his bit, he needs to make sure Ross doesn't crumble and ruin everything. It’s unlikely, but he still needs to protect himself, and protect Aaron too. 

As he opens his mouth to speak, James looks at him with weary eyes. 

“I already know about it, and don’t worry, he’s not here,” James explains quietly. “We’ve had words. He knows to keep a low profile for a bit.” 

Robert nods. That suits him just fine. He supposes a thug like Ross wouldn't exactly want to incriminate himself. 

“Good.”

“Thank you, for the alibi,” James says sincerely. “I know Ross won’t say it, but as his father, I can. I’m grateful.” 

“Don’t be,” Robert declares, turning his nose up with disgust at the idea. “I didn’t do it for him. You just let him know that if he tries anything like that again-” 

James stares at him with confusion and Robert wonders if he's said too much. 

"Besides, he's not been ruled out," Robert adds swiftly.

"But you could have landed him in it, and you didn't," James points out quietly. "And now the police are somewhere else. Following a different trail. So like I said: thank you."

Robert accepts that with a reluctant nod. He assumes Ross will be just fine, since James will provide him with his own alibi should the need arise. At least James Barton has enough sense to contain the situation. He seems smart enough not to destroy everything, at least, which is a small mercy.

Before James can say another word to him, or worse, reach out his hand to be shaken (Robert doesn't think he can shake hands with James Barton, what with him being Ross's father), Robert heads out of the pub, inwardly berating himself for letting it slip that maybe, just maybe, he did all this for Aaron. 

+++

“It’s terrible,” Val remarks melodramatically from the doorway as Robert neatly places the last items in his suitcase. “The crime around here. People have got no common decency anymore, that’s the problem. I despair of the world, I really do.” 

“It was just a warehouse robbery,” Robert points out. Val gets out of the way so he can take his case down the stairs. “Probably just kids trying to be smart.” 

“Lock 'em up and throw away the key, I say,” Val remarks, walking Robert to the front door where his taxi is waiting. “You sure you’ve got everything, pet?” 

Robert nods. 

“Well, come on then, give your Auntie Val a kiss!” 

Awkwardly, Robert leans down so Val can plant a big kiss on his cheek. It might be enough to make him grimace (unlike when Vic does it), but it’s still more he’s had from Diane or Andy. At least it shows Val likes him a bit, even if it’s just so long as he can help her with her accounts. 

“Tara, then,” she declares cheerfully, closing the door behind him. 

Just as Robert’s reaching for the taxi door, someone stops him with a hand on his arm. Robert’s heart leaps, hoping it’ll be Aaron, but he recognises Aaron’s touch, and this one is far too firm, and somehow also too tentative. 

Turning, he sees Paddy Kirk, pink-faced and panting, apparently from having rushed to catch him. 

“I’m glad you’ve not left,” he says, sounding out of breath. “I just wanted to say-“

“Listen, I’ve really got to go-“ 

“I wanted to say thank you,” Paddy finishes, in serious tones. He’s using the same soft voice he used back in the port-a-kabin that time, when he’d thought he and Aaron were alone. “What you did for Aaron… well. It was good of yer. And, well, I appreciate it. Me and Chas.” 

Paddy’s thrusts an arm at him, expression deadly serious. Uncertainly, Robert shakes his clammy hand, more so he can get away with no further bother than anything else. 

“He’s a good lad,” Paddy tells him quietly, and Robert knows he’s being trusted with something important. “Once you get to know him he’s… well, not as spiky as he seems. He’s a good mate to have. Loyal. With a good heart.” 

“He’s all right,” Robert concedes casually.

Paddy nods his head, and Robert opens the taxi door and climbs in with his case. 

“Leeds Station,” he tells the cabbie. “Make it quick. I’m running late.” 

It’s only as the cab drives off and they’re heading down the street that Robert looks back and sees Paddy Kirk standing outside of the B&B waving him off.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! New chapter coming soon!
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you're still enjoying this fic! 
> 
> xxx


	12. A Disappointing Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert turns twenty-nine.

It’s Robert’s twenty-ninth birthday, and somehow, he’s ended up spending his entire morning listening to Chrissie talk about Lachlan. 

“What he needs is a change of scene. We can’t keep going like this. Look what it’s doing to him, being here. What the other kids are saying. What they’re _doing_ to him. I _knew_ he should never have gone back to school.” 

“But he doesn’t want to go anywhere else,” Robert points out reasonably. “You heard him the other day.”

“He thinks all this will just blow over. He wants to pretend that nothing’s happened. But it doesn’t work like that. People talk. They won’t forget this in a hurry. And kids can be so cruel…” 

“This is bound to be a rough time for him, but he’ll come out the other side,” Robert says.

“But what if he doesn’t? What if it gets worse? I can’t lose him over this! He’s clearly depressed, Robert. Hardly speaking a word to anyone, spending all his time in his room…” 

“Okay, fine, so we find him another school in the area.” 

“Everyone here knows about it. You know how they talk, what they’re all like. Tabitha Larkfield, that absolute witch, brought it up the other day. In front of everyone.” 

That gets Robert’s attention. He frowns. Tabitha Larkfield is the wife of Christopher Larkfield; a wealthy man with plenty of contacts. He’s been instrumental in getting some of their best deals locally, and in recommending the company to the people with the _real_ money. People it’s almost impossible to get hold of otherwise. 

“We need her husband on side.” 

“Oh forget about the business for one second,” Chrissie snaps. “This is Lucky’s life! She was talking about him like he’s some sort of… _criminal_. Like her foul daughters aren’t _safe_ around him-” 

“What did you say to her?” 

Chrissie pulls her guilty face. 

“What did you say?” Robert repeats, feeling ill. 

“I told her that she’s a poisonous cow who can hardly spread bile about my son when her own disgusting daughters have had half the men in Chelsea.” 

Robert puts his hands over his eyes with pure naked horror. That’s one of their best business contacts out of the window, just like that. 

“Do you know how long it took me to get him on side?” Robert asks flatly. 

“Well it’s true! Lucky might have made a mistake, but he’s not sleeping around already. And he works hard at school. He loves his family-“ 

“The best part of a year,” Robert informs his wife. “That’s how long it took.” 

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” Chrissie shouts, suddenly exploding. “This is my son we’re talking about! To hell with the business! Lucky’s going through hell right now and all you care about is how much it’s going to impact the precious company!” 

It’s easy for Chrissie to think like that, Robert knows. She’s always had money. She was born to it. Even before Lawrence really struck it big, they were comfortably off, her and Rebecca being sent off to private school, being treated like princesses. She doesn’t know what it’s like to have next to nothing the way that Robert does. She doesn’t know how it feels when that wealth is at risk. When all that hard work slips down the drain. 

“Your dad’s said the exact same thing!” Robert retorts. “If we lose our clients, we can’t expand.” 

“To hell with the clients!” Chrissie rages. “I care about my son! Apparently you don’t. Even though you’ve been like a father to him for the past few years-“ 

Sighing, Robert reins in his temper. He knows that Chrissie’s only being like this because she’s scared. She loves Lachlan more than anything, and that fierce lioness instinct is something Robert admires, even if it sometimes doesn’t work in his favour. 

“Of course I care about Lachlan,” Robert soothes her, getting up and wrapping his arms around his wife. “You know I do.” 

“So act like it,” Chrissie fires back, although she’s gone gentle again now, the fury’s subsided for a moment. “Sometimes I think you’re just like Dad. That the business is all you care about.” 

Robert’s more offended at being compared to Lawrence than anything else. 

“That’s not fair and you know it,” Robert says in his gentle voice, and Chrissie looks away, conceding the point. 

“I mean it, Robert. This place is no good for Lucky. I want to think about a change of scene. Somewhere he can start again.” 

“Just see how it goes, yeah?” 

“Fine,” Chrissie agrees. “But if this doesn’t get better for him soon…” 

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it,” Robert says in his good-husband voice. 

Chrissie gives him a peck on the cheek, looking guilty again. 

“Sorry,” she mutters. “I shouldn’t be doing this on your birthday of all days. It’s just I worry about him so much…” 

“I know,” Robert agrees. “But he’s fourteen. You’ve got to let him stand on his own two feet.” 

He knows Chrissie won’t take his advice, and she does too, but she nods all the same. 

“Dad’s taking us out for a meal later. Somewhere expensive,” she tells him. 

Inwardly, Robert grimaces. He doesn’t want to be spending time with Lawrence White on his birthday. He’d much rather he and Chrissie did their own thing, but _of course_ this is going to be turned into some family outing. Some way to show the snobby London upper-classes that the Whites aren’t hiding away after Lachlan’s trial. That they’re united. 

“And as for my present,” Chrissie continues, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Well, I couldn’t get you anything amazing. Not with all this going on. But I did stretch to this…” 

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small box which she hands to Robert. It looks like the kind of box you’d put jewellery in, cufflinks maybe? Robert prepares himself to put on a grateful face, even though he’s disappointed. Frowning, he opens it. 

Inside is a key. Not just any key. 

“The other part of your present is in Dad’s garage,” Chrissie adds, looking pleased with herself. “It wouldn’t fit in the box.” 

“No way… _no way_!” 

“Well, I know how much you love that Porsche of yours. I thought you might like another one to add to the collection.” 

Robert can’t contain his joy. He grabs Chrissie and kisses her full on the mouth. She laughs with delight at how pleased he is, eyes crinkling at the sides. 

“A car?!” 

“It’s one of those Austin-Healeys you keep going on about.” 

Robert’s eyes almost bulge out of his head with delight. 

“What type is it?”

“It is a…” Chrissie begins, checking her phone where she’s written herself a note. “3000 MKIII. Whatever that means.” 

Robert feels like he’s died and gone to heaven. 

“And it’s mine?” he confirms. 

“Well, it would be rude to take back a gift, so yes, unless you _really_ irritate me,” Chrissie teases him. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Robert admits. There's a lump in his throat that just won't go away. _He_ owns an Austin-Healey. Robert Jacob Sugden, from a Yorkshire village in the middle of nowhere, son of a farmer, owns an _Austin-Healey_! 

“Say nothing. You can thank me later," Chrissie answers, waving her hand about casually. "Come on then, I suppose you’ll want to go down and see it. Take it for a spin?” 

Robert can think of nothing he wants more. 

+++

Chrissie is busy with Lachlan, trying to convince him to get changed and presentable for their meal in an hour, and so Robert is alone. He’s already dressed in his best, a suit and a tie. The place Lawrence has booked has a strict dress code, which strikes Robert as pompous, but he’s not complaining. The food is supposed to be great, and it’s another place to cross off his list. It’s somewhere successful people dine. People who’ve made it in the world. And Robert Jacob Sugden? Well, he’s made it. 

To pass the time, he scrolls through the photographs of his new Austin-Healey on his phone. He’s taken far too many, a shot from every possible angle, but he doesn’t care. He just wishes someone in the family could appreciate it as much as he does. 

Chrissie went for a drive with him in it, and it was great. More than great. But she got a kick out of the people staring at them, turning their heads to look at the attractive couple in the classic car. That’s part of the appeal, of course, but not all of it. Chrissie doesn’t really care about cars at all. She doesn’t appreciate the sound of the engine, the paintwork, the near-perfect condition it’s in. 

Robert isn’t blind. He’s noticed the way Chrissie watches him and his cars. There’s something indulgent about it, a genuine pleasure in seeing him happy, but with the same subtle element of patronising underneath it all which has always bothered him, somewhere deep down inside. 

Lawrence doesn’t know his cars either. Sure, he collects them, but to him they’re just trophies. They sit around his garage, collecting dust, being wasted. Robert’s hardly ever allowed to drive them, and Chrissie never asks. Besides, he’s already spoken to Lawrence about his Austin-Healey. All he got was a smug comment about how if he plays his cards right and works hard, he might have a whole host of classic cars by the time he’s Lawrence’s age. 

Robert knows who he wants to talk to. But can he? From his and Chrissie’s home? 

He’s in the living room, and the house is large. It’s definitely a risk, but it’s not like there’s anyone about. And anyway, Robert tells himself, he’s allowed to call a mate if he wants to. There’s nothing wrong with that. 

He quietly closes the door that separates the living room and hallway, dials the number, and waits. 

“All right?” comes a familiar voice, who picks up after the second ring. 

“Not gonna wish me happy birthday?” Robert asks, grinning. 

“What is it, your twenty-ninth?” Aaron says. 

“Shut up,” Robert commands him, and it’s a testament to their understanding of each other that Aaron doesn’t take offence to that and instead does as he’s told. “Wait until you hear this.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“You’ll never guess what I've got,” Robert enthuses. 

“An ego the size of a planet?” 

“Only an _Austin-Healey._ ” 

“What? Are you serious?” Aaron asks, and Robert can hear from his voice that Aaron gets what a huge deal that is, what that means. 

“Oh yes. 3000 MKIII. Blue leather interiors, the works.” 

Aaron lets out an appreciative whistle. 

“I’ll send you a picture,” Robert adds eagerly. “I mean there’s been some restoration work on it, obviously. But still. The condition is great. Drives like a dream, too.” 

“And Chrissie got you this, did she?” Aaron asks. Robert isn’t sure if there’s judgement in his tone or not. Perhaps it’s his own conscience playing tricks on him? 

“Well, I didn’t get a wedding present,” Robert explains, trying to justify what he knows is an overly extravagant gift.  

“Right.” 

“I can’t talk for long. Lawrence is taking us for a meal.” 

“You still coming up on the second?”

“First,” Robert corrects him easily. “I only said the second for that lot in the pub. I’ll come on the Friday. That way I can see yer before.” 

“Cheers for telling me,” Aaron says sarcastically, but there’s fondness there too. Robert knows he’s not imagining that.  

“What? It’s not like you’d have anything on.” 

Aaron scoffs at the other end of the line. 

“I’ll book us somewhere nice," Robert promises. "Just keep the Friday evening free.”

“Fine," Aaron concedes, like it's an effort. They both know it isn't at all. 

“Everything all right at your end?” Robert asks. “Ross hasn’t opened his mouth?” 

“Nope,” Aaron informs him.

Aaron’s not particularly chatty in general, but he definitely talks more in person. Robert wishes he could have five minutes or so with him face to face, to discuss the car, to just talk nonsense like they do. When you can see his face he's way easier to read, to interact with. Aaron's one of those blokes who (if you catch him without his guard up) you can understand more from watching his face and gestures, than from what comes out of his mouth. 

“Vic okay?” Robert tries, desperate to prolong the conversation. 

“Yeah. Was last time I spoke to her.” 

“Adam still treating her right?” 

“Obviously,” Aaron responds, more prickly (as expected) when quizzed about his best mate. Robert likes that loyalty in Aaron. It feels pretty special to know that you have it, and he’s pretty sure that if someone badmouthed him, Aaron would have the same sulky response to them. At least he hopes so. 

“Right, I’ll see you soon, then?” Robert asks, glancing down at his watch and seeing the seconds tick by. 

“First of May," Aaron agrees.

“I’ll text yer the details.” 

Robert can hear footsteps on the stairs. He knows Chrissie is coming down to talk to him. 

“Got to go,” Robert mutters. 

He ends the call swiftly, entirely missing Aaron’s _‘have a good one_ ’. 

+++

“Why is the door closed?” Chrissie asks, as she enters the room. 

“Because it’s my birthday and I didn’t feel like hearing Lawrence and Lachlan tearing strips out of each other this evening,” Robert answers seamlessly. 

Chrissie is usually sharp as anything, and prone to jealousy to boot. Under usual circumstances she’d have noticed his guilty expression combined with the closed door and begun to interrogate him, but since the Lachlan trouble started, she’s been so preoccupied that that side to her seems to have faded slightly.

All she does is give a sad smile. 

“Lucky’s not done that in a while. It’s like he’s too depressed to even argue.” 

Robert doesn’t really buy into the whole ‘Lachlan is depressed’ theory. He thinks it’s far more likely that the kid’s understandably laying low after being put on the sex offenders register. If anything, it’s the first normal reaction Lachlan’s had to anything in a while. 

Still, he makes a sympathetic face. 

“We should go if we’re going to make the booking,” Robert points out, wondering why Chrissie doesn’t appear to be in any hurry. 

It strikes him, suddenly, that Chrissie doesn’t plan on going at all. He feels his heart sink with disappointment. Not because he’s not sitting through a dreaded family meal tonight, but because Chrissie clearly doesn’t care much about celebrating his birthday. 

“I can’t,” Chrissie says. 

“Why? Are you ill?” Robert asks, even though he knows the answer already. 

“He’s not coming,” Chrissie informs her husband tiredly. “I’ve tried everything. Even bribery. Can you talk to him, please?” 

“If he doesn’t want to come, he doesn’t have to,” 

“I know, but I want him there. We all do. We’re a family. And we can’t leave him here on his own.” 

“So can’t your dad stay with him?” Robert suggests, wondering if he can twist this situation to suit him better. “They can have some time together, a chat, while we go out. It seems a shame to waste the booking.” 

“I’m not going without him, Robert.” 

Robert takes a deep breath. There’s no arguing with Chrissie when she's like this. 

“So what are you saying? That you want to cancel?” 

“I know, _I know,”_ Chrissie agrees with an apologetic expression. “It’s your birthday. I was really looking forward to it too.” 

Robert believes her. She’s dressed in her best and Robert is once again reminded of why he was attracted to Chrissie in the first place. Despite being older than him, she’s still an absolute knockout. Robert knows they look good together, beside each other. When they walk into a room, people always stare, and they both love it. 

“Okay,” Robert agrees, because he’s always known that Lachlan comes first to Chrissie. She was always upfront about that. Even if that’s become a far more difficult truth to navigate recently. “So we’ll cancel.” 

“We could have a little celebration here?” Chrissie suggests. 

Robert raises an eyebrow, suddenly hopeful. 

“Not that sort,” Chrissie says, and Robert wishes, not for the first time, that Chrissie didn't come with so much baggage. Lachlan or Lawrence are always in the way. Nothing is ever simple. 

“I was thinking maybe we could order in?” Chrissie suggests. “You, me, Lucky, and Dad. Watch some television. Have some quality time together, as a family.” 

That sounds even worse than having to go out with the whole family in public, but Robert doesn’t let his expression falter. 

“Okay,” he agrees, because it’s the only acceptable answer he can give without looking heartless.

“Thank you,” Chrissie says gratefully, giving Robert a kiss. “And will you go and talk to Lachlan? Sometimes I think he needs a male influence.” 

What Lachlan needs is some therapy _,_ Robert thinks. And to live in the real world for a while. To be treated like a normal kid. 

“I’ll do my best, but I’m telling you, he’ll bite my head off.”

“Well, we’ve got to show him we care,” Chrissie says, sinking down on the sofa and taking off a high heeled shoe. “And that we all love him dearly. No matter what he’s done.” 

+++

Robert’s not had as bad an evening as he’d been expecting. Lachlan chose the film, which ended up being Shaun of the Dead (after Chrissie had sternly ruled out a couple of horror films). Yes, Robert’s seen it plenty of times already, but it still makes him laugh.

Chrissie hadn’t really approved of it, saying the gore wasn’t her thing. Lawrence found the zombie-killing element equally as distasteful, but he did laugh quite a lot, probably for Lachlan’s benefit, often slapping him companionably on the back in a grandfatherly fashion. 

They’ve all gone up to bed now, which suits Robert just fine. He’s sitting in the living room with his laptop, using the excuse that he has some work he wants to get done. 

Instead, he’s browsing the internet for the best hotels in Yorkshire. He has a glass of whiskey beside him and he’s feeling sorry for himself. Yes, he might have an Austin-Healey now, but this isn’t exactly the birthday he’d have planned for himself. Chrissie’s too tired and worried about Lachlan to have any fun with, and it’s not like Robert has any friends. Not in London, anyway. 

One particular hotel takes his fancy. Its name is Bardon Park, and it looks seriously swanky. It’s the sort of place that folds dinner napkins into swans and has three Michelin Star chefs in the kitchen. 

 _Aaron will never have been anywhere like it_ , Robert thinks to himself excitedly, as he looks at the prices. He doesn’t even wince at the cost of a normal room for a night, let alone the cost of the premier suite with breakfast included. You get what you pay for, after all, and Robert’s planning on having a seriously good night. 

It’s 2am, and far too late to be texting anyone, but Robert decides to try anyway. Aaron will most likely be in bed, but there’s no harm in making sure. 

_Are you awake? - R_

He’s not expecting Aaron to text him back, not at this time, but like magic, he does.

_No. - A_

Robert grins to himself, teeth showing, his mood lifted in an instant. 

_Found us somewhere for the 1st - R_

_Ok. - A_

_You’re going to love it. - R_

_Address? - A._

_Booking tomorrow. Will let you know when confirmed. - R_

_Car looks good. Show me the rest of the photos when I see u? - A_

Robert actually preens with pleasure at the idea. He _knew_ Aaron would enjoy seeing his Austin-Healey. The fact Aaron approves makes owning the car seem even greater a prospect than before. 

_You bet. - R_

Robert wants to say more, to keep the conversation going, but he knows it’s late, that Aaron will be trying to sleep. He’ll have work tomorrow, after all. 

_Night then. - R_

_Morning actually. - A_

Robert grins again. 

_Morning then. - R_

_Morning. - A_  

+++

Lawrence isn't actually trying to spy on Robert this time. He really does fancy a drink of water when he pads down the stairs in his pyjamas and monogrammed dressing gown. He's feeling pleased that his family seems to have managed to spend some vaguely normal time together, and that his grandson appears to be returning to his old self again. Slowly, granted, but it's a triumph nevertheless. 

As he walks down the hallway and towards the kitchen, he sees a figure sitting in the living room. There's Robert, still up at past two in the morning, grinning animatedly at his phone. Lawrence pauses for a moment. He doesn't know much about how young people communicate these days (as Lachlan often reminds him), but he's certain it's not usual to be contacting someone this late. Someone who isn't your spouse. 

Immediately he senses something is wrong. It's happening all over again. Just when he'd thought Robert had changed. 

It's not the first time Lawrence has suspected foul play from Robert. But tonight of all nights? After Chrissie's paid an obscene amount of money on a car for him? A lavish gift which Lawrence himself had strongly advised Chrissie not to purchase. 

As he moves a step closer, the floor creaks, and Robert turns, suddenly. In the millisecond it takes for him to work out who it is and what they've seen, Robert isn't able to hide his guilty expression. By the time he does, replacing it with a friendly smile, Lawrence has already seen what he needed to. 

"Spying on me?" Robert jokes, a slight edge to his tone. 

"I fancied a drink of water, as it happens. I wasn't expecting you to still be up." 

"Like I said, I had work to do." 

"Ah, and what work would that be?" Lawrence asks, playing along.

They both know what he's really asking, but to live under the same roof they have to at least pretend to be able to stand each other. It's an act for Chrissie's benefit, and Lachlan's. Even when they're alone, they don't break the unspoken rule. The rule being that Lawrence doesn't ever say out loud that he thinks Robert is a manipulative upstart who he doesn't trust as far as he can throw, and that Robert doesn't admit he hates Lawrence and wishes he'd hurry up and kick the bucket so he and Chrissie can have the business to themselves. Neither one can be rid of the other, because Robert needs Lawrence's business and his inheritance, and Chrissie (unfortunately) seems to need Robert, which means Lawrence can't be rid of him in the usual way. No, he has to be cleverer than that.

"Just doing some research on new clients. We've lost Christopher Larkfield, so I thought we needed someone else of his calibre." 

"Excellent," Lawrence remarks, while thinking the exact opposite. "Well, don't let me keep you." 

"Oh, I won't," Robert answers with a smile, picking up his laptop and turning out the light beside him. As he passes Lawrence in the doorway, he makes sure to brush his arm. He feels Lawrence shudder. The old man might be interfering again, but at least Robert knows where his weakness is. He still holds all the cards.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chrissie :( 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you're still following this story because it's good to know that people are still enjoying it!
> 
> xxx


	13. Bardon Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron spend the night at Bardon Park hotel.

_Bardon Park. Be there at 7. - R_

_Ok. - A_

_Oh, and wear a tie. -R_

_And tell them the room’s under the name Jon Snow - R_

_??? - A_

_Bet you look good in a suit ;) - R_

+++

Suits _really_ aren’t Aaron’s style. The only times he ever wears them are weddings, or for being in court, but part of him’s excited to get dressed up. He feels like a whole other person, being invited out to some classy hotel for the night. 

He's still got a suit in his bedroom, which should fit him fine, even if it isn’t the most stylish or fashionable or whatever. He knows he looks all right in it, too. Passable, at least. The only item he doesn’t have is a tie. 

Thankfully, the person he needs to see about that is already having a late afternoon drink in the bar. 

“You got a tie?” Aaron asks Paddy, hands in his pockets, trying to look casual. 

Paddy looks confused, as well he might. 

“As in a round your neck, wear with a shirt and blazer tie?” Paddy confirms. 

“As opposed to all them other types?” Aaron says sarcastically. “Yeah, one of those.” 

“I do indeed. Many, in fact.” 

“Well, I need to borrow one.” 

“Why?” 

“Why d’ya always ask questions?” Aaron snaps, feeling embarrassed. The last thing he wants is some massive inquisition in the middle of the pub. Katie’s in there, sipping a drink and presumably waiting for his mum. She doesn’t look like she’s nosing into his business, but you can never be too careful. 

“All right then, when?” 

“Now. Well, for tonight. Not a stupid one, either,” Aaron adds swiftly, thinking of the stormtrooper tie he’s seen Paddy wear on more than one occasion. Marlon has a matching one, and they look like a couple of proper idiots when they wear them at the same time. 

“What’s all this in aid of, then?” Paddy asks, looking excited for him. “Get you getting all dressed up!” 

He gives Aaron a gentle punch in the shoulder, trying to be laddish and failing. 

“Nothing,” Aaron mumbles. 

“Give over is it nothing!” 

“Nothing _you_ need to know about,” Aaron corrects himself. “So can I borrow one or what?” 

“‘Course you can. Shall I bring some over?” 

Aaron nods his head. 

“Yeah, go on then. I’m off for a shower.” 

With a knowing smile Paddy leaves the orange juice he’s only just paid for and eagerly bustles off to help out. 

+++

When Paddy returns to the pub he waits for Aaron in the back room, a selection of his finest ties in hand. He’s got no idea what young people wear these days, least of all what Aaron likes, but he’s got a diverse assortment which he hopes means one might fit the bill. 

“What’ve you got those for?” Diane asks with interest as she passes him on her way to the kitchen area.

“Aaron’s asked to borrow one,” Paddy says significantly, raising his eyebrows. “For tonight.” 

Diane makes an inquisitive expression, clearly intrigued. 

“You think there’s a lad involved?” 

“I’m not one to speculate, but… I think that could very well be the case,” Paddy agrees. 

Aaron stomps down the stairs then, and when he comes into the room he’s wearing a dark blue shirt with a black blazer and matching black trousers. 

“Ooooh, you look good,” Paddy comments supportively. “Shoes could do with a bit of a shine though…” 

“Paddy tells us you’re off on a date,” Diane says, sipping a cup of tea. 

Paddy looks mortally betrayed and Aaron shoots daggers at him. 

“I never said that…” Paddy stammers, trying to save the situation. “I only said that I hoped…or thought. No, _assumed_ you might have been… well, that there was the _slightest_ chance you might be off out on… well, that you might be off to see a bloke.” 

“Right, well if you’re done gossiping about my private life-” 

“Don’t be embarrassed about it, pet,” Diane says kindly as she leaves the room, taking her tea with her (and avoiding one of Aaron’s more prickly moods). “You’re a good looking lad. A good catch too. Might as well make the most of it before you get to my age and the offers get more thin on the ground.” 

Aaron makes a face as she goes. The love lives of old people (or lack of them) aren’t exactly something he wants to be thinking about right now. 

“So. Ties,” Paddy says hopefully, holding them out for Aaron with a smile. 

There's quite an assortment in his hands, but predictably, Aaron goes straight for the darkest one possible. It’s dark grey with a hint of green when it hits the light. 

“And are yer?” Paddy asks excitedly, perching on the arm of the sofa as Aaron does up his tie. 

“Am I what?” 

“Seeing someone?”

“Yeah. Maybe,” Aaron mutters, frowning as he tries to get his tie right. The first time it’s too short and so he tries again. Without needing to be asked, Paddy gets up and helps him. 

“So this bloke’s worth getting dressed up for, is he?” Paddy pushes him eagerly. 

“Might be.” 

“Is it serious?” 

“I dunno,” Aaron admits. “It’s early days.” 

“But you’d like it to be? You like _him?”_

 _“_ He’s all right,” Aaron shrugs. 

“ _He’s all right_!” Paddy repeats incredulously. “One day I’ll be standing there at your wedding and the poor bloke you’re marrying’ll ask if you do, and you’ll say ‘ _ugh, I dunno, maybe…_ ’” 

Aaron can’t fight back his smile at that. As usual, Paddy’s managed to draw him out of a bad mood. 

“Well, who is he?” Paddy asks, waggling his eyebrows. “Do I know him?” 

“No!” 

“All right, all right. No need to bite my head off.” 

“Can you just… keep it to yourself?” Aaron asks nervously. 

“Not tell your mum, you mean?” 

Aaron nods. 

“She’ll only fuss. You know what she’s like.” 

Paddy thinks about that. Chas is _definitely_ the fussing type.

“Well, okay,” he agrees. “But you will tell her later down the line, won’t yer? And me. You’ll let me know how it goes?” 

“Fine,” Aaron agrees, just to shut Paddy up. 

“I just hope this bloke knows how lucky he is,” Paddy comments seriously, straightening Aaron’s suit, brushing over non-existent creases. “You’re a good lad, Aaron, a good _person._ And I know you’ve made some mistakes, some of them fairly recent…” 

Aaron looks down at the ground. He’s known this conversation was coming for a while now. He’s been trying his best to avoid it since the incident, but now Paddy’s got him trapped one-on-one.

“You’re on about the warehouse job.” 

“Why did you do it?” Paddy asks softly (and in a way, it’s worse than any anger could be). “How could you be so stupid? Putting yourself in danger like that? Risking your whole _life._ ” 

Aaron takes a deep breath. He looks up at the ceiling so it’s easier to remain composed.

“I know it was stupid,” he admits. 

“Beyond stupid,” Paddy agrees. “Because you know I could have helped you out with money, you daft pillock.” 

Aaron shifts on the spot uncomfortably, the guilt rising. 

“I know how it gets to you when James goes on about it, because, yeah, he sounds like a broken record sometimes, but you do have to get a handle on your temper,” Paddy continues quietly. “That poor bloke. And I bet you feel dreadful about it.” 

Aaron shrugs even though the answer is yes. He does feel dreadful about it. He feels sick when he remembers how far he went, how the guy was just doing his job.

“Let’s let this just be a blip, okay? Because this isn’t the Aaron I know. The person who did that, that was the Aaron from years back. The Aaron who would have lashed out because he was scared.” 

It’s enough to make Aaron want to cry. Instead of doing so, he bows his head and looks down at the floor until Paddy stops talking. 

“And I’m not trying to upset yer, I’m _really_ not,” Paddy assures him, and once again Aaron finds himself wishing Paddy would just shout at him like his mum did, so that it could be over and done with. Paddy being so kind and understanding about it all feels like a punch to the gut. 

“I just know that you’re capable of better. And that you _are_ better. You’re more than just a thug. So please, _please_ don't throw everything away. Not now.” 

Aaron sniffs and Paddy takes that as a sign that he’s said enough. He’s got through to the man that’s like a son to him. He’s done his job as a sort-of father figure. 

“Well, thank goodness Robert Sugden turned up when he did,” Paddy comments in a far jauntier voice, and Aaron’s head shoots back up, alert. “It was good of him to help you like that. He’s not as bad as they say, really, is he?” 

“He only did it so Victoria wouldn’t be involved,” Aaron mumbles. 

“Even so, the way he lied to the police for yer. I’ve no doubt he saved you a lot of trouble.” 

He has. Aaron doesn’t need reminding. At night, or the early hours, when he finds it hard to sleep, he runs over and over it all in his head. How Robert Sugden put his neck on the line for him, how he walked into the room that day and suddenly prison was off the table. 

“Well, he’s got what he wanted out of it. He’s investing in the yard,” Aaron mutters.

“If I were you I’d be bending over backwards to thank him,” Paddy advises Aaron seriously. “How about you start by buying him a drink when he comes up tomorrow?” 

“Er, he’s loaded,” Aaron points out. 

“It’s the gesture that counts. And d’yer know what?” 

“I’m sure you’re gonna tell me.” 

“I think he might make a good mate for you.” 

“We’ll see,” Aaron mutters. 

“I mean it. I bet he could teach you a few things that might be handy later.” 

 _And I’ve already taught him a few of those myself,_ Aaron thinks. _So I guess that makes us even._

Aaron shakes his head and reaches for his bag. It’s just a scruffy rucksack, but he’s only staying overnight so he hopes that won’t matter. He’s never done this before. This is completely new territory. 

“Right, you’ve got everything you need?” Paddy asks him. “You sure I can’t get you anything else?” 

“Nah, I’m fine. Be back tomorrow probably.” 

“Well, whatever you do, make sure you’re back for your meeting with Robert,” Paddy tells him, waggling a finger in his face. “No matter how hungover you are.”

“I will be.” 

Paddy steps forward to give Aaron a hug, and Aaron accepts it. He’s still not quite able to squeeze back properly, not with anyone, really. When someone hugs him his first instinct is to go stiff, rigid. It’s an effort to get himself to pat the person on the back usually, and it’s not for lack of love. 

“Have a really, _really_ good time,” Paddy says, releasing him. “Knock him dead! Not literally, obviously…” 

“Bye, Paddy,” Aaron agrees, heading for the door with a sniff.

“Bye!” 

+++

Bardon Park is intimidatingly posh. Aaron’s never been anywhere like this before. As he jogs up the main steps towards the entrance, he’s half convinced he’s going to get stopped at any moment. Thankfully, he isn’t, and the guy standing by the door gives him a friendly nod, holding the door open for him. Aaron supposes when you’re loaded enough to be staying at a place like this, you can’t be arsed to open doors for yourself. 

There’s some poncey classical music playing quietly in the background as he heads to the reception desk. He doesn’t get why they have that at posh places. It’s never good stuff from the chart, and it’s never loud enough to actually hear properly anyway. He supposes it must be like white noise for rich people. They probably don’t even notice it. 

“Can I help you, sir?” asks the woman at the desk as he approaches.

“Er, yeah, I’m supposed to be meeting someone.” 

“Name please, sir?” 

“Theirs or mine?” 

“The name the room was booked under,” the woman explains patiently. 

Aaron takes a deep breath and prepares to be laughed out of the building. 

“Oh, er, Jon Snow,” he says, as quietly as possible.  

But instead of laughing, the woman merely nods her head, and checks a list. 

“I won’t be a minute, sir, I’ll just call up to confirm.” 

Aaron stands awkwardly by the desk as she does just that. For one horrible moment Aaron wonders if this is all some terrible joke. That maybe Robert isn’t up there at all. But about ten seconds later the receptionist thanks whoever she’s talking to and puts the phone down again. 

“Yes, that’s fine,” she agrees, handing him a room key. “You’re in our premier suite.” 

Aaron isn’t sure what that means, but he reckons it’s a good thing. He takes the key that’s handed to him with a nod of his head. 

“Michael will take your bag-“

“Er, no, it’s all right, thanks,” Aaron mutters. Maybe it’s the Dingle in him, but he doesn’t feel comfortable with giving his stuff to strangers. Even in a place like this. 

“The stairs are on your left, and it’s the first floor,” the woman tells him pleasantly, turning back to her computer screen. 

Pleased to have got this far without being clocked as some working class imposter, Aaron swiftly makes his way to his and Robert’s room. 

+++

When Aaron opens the door to the premier suite, he finds Robert reclining on a large double bed in a maroon suit, looking supremely pleased with himself. 

Aaron can’t help but grin at the sight of him. This really isn’t a wind up, some massive joke at his expense. Because Robert’s right here, the room is theirs, and it’s a spectacular room at that. Just for starters, it’s _massive._

“So what do you think?” Robert asks eagerly. “Swanky enough for yer?” 

Aaron stares at the art on the walls, the vases placed on top of the telly stand, how fluffed up the pillows look, the glass bottles of posh water on the side for their convenience, and then gives a shrug of his shoulders. 

“It’ll do.”

Robert laughs and sits up. 

“Well, you said you weren’t going less than five star.” 

Aaron knows it must have cost an absolute bomb. Even knowing that Robert has cash to burn, it’s still a shock that anyone would spend this much on him. 

“Not exactly what I’d imagined you wearing,” Robert adds, looking Aaron up and down approvingly. 

“You said suit and tie.” 

“I’m not complaining.”

“And we’ve got this for the whole night?” Aaron confirms, like he can’t quite believe it. 

“Yep. It’s all ours.” 

Aaron ditches his bag on the floor and loosens his own tie. 

“Let me help you,” Robert says suggestively, getting up from the bed and strolling over. 

He’s taking his time with every movement, like a man in his element. Clearly he’s not at all daunted by how posh this all is. He doesn’t feel the tiniest bit intimidated, like he’s intruding, the way Aaron does. No, if anything the fancy surroundings are giving Robert an ego boost. 

“This really is the ugliest tie I’ve ever seen,” Robert comments as he pulls it from Aaron’s collar. 

“That’s why you can’t wait to get it off me, is it?” 

“Among other reasons,” Robert agrees, and then stops Aaron from talking. 

+++

“Can’t believe you made me tell them I was meeting Jon Snow,” Aaron remarks as they lie back on the bed, both half dressed and looking decidedly scruffier than when they checked in half an hour earlier.

They’re on top of the covers, which feels less awkward for now. Aaron still doesn’t know how this works, how fast they’re supposed to go, and Robert’s clearly a bit daunted by sharing a bed with a man. A port-a-kabin or a barn? Easy. But Aaron knows from experience that an actual bed, and laying under _actual_ sheets feels different to everything else. He’s more than used to it by now, but for a bloke whose experience with other men seems limited, it’s bound to be a lot. It feels more real than everything else. After all, it’s hard to deny you’re into men when you’re voluntarily sleeping with and next to one.

“Not a Thrones fan?” Robert asks, smirking, arms crossed behind his head. 

“It’s all right. Bit messed up, though.” 

“Oh, absolutely,” Robert agrees with relish. “The books are way worse. They’ve really toned it down for the show.” 

Aaron raises an eyebrow. From what he’s seen of Game of Thrones (which he occasionally watches with Adam), it’s already pretty twisted. The violence and the gore, he can take, and even the politics of it all can be interesting, but some of the other stuff has had him making excuses to leave the room and get food on more than one occasion so he can take a few deep breaths and count to ten. 

“That guy’s mind is something else,” Robert continues. “But I’m telling yer, if he dies before he finishes the series (cause he’s a proper old bloke) I’ll be personally dragging him back from the afterlife and sticking a pen in his hand.” 

“Can’t ya just watch the tv show? Bet they’ll tie it up if he croaks.” 

Robert makes a mock-horrified expression. 

“Right, I’m calling you a taxi right now because this clearly isn’t going to work,” he announces, and Aaron gives in and laughs, screwing up his eyes. 

“So what’s the plan?” Aaron asks, shifting slightly so he sinks more comfortably into the mattress. Before today he’s not noticed how hard his one at home is. No wonder people with money saunter about all tall and condescending when they don’t have dodgy springs digging into their backs all night. 

“For tonight? Do I really need to spell it out for yer?” 

“No, _obviously_ I know that part. I meant are we having tea or…” 

“Thought of that already,” Robert says proudly. “We can order up. Whatever you like. There are menus in the drawers by the bed apparently.” 

Aaron grins and sinks his head back down onto the pillows. This really is bliss. Food on tap. Beer in the mini fridge. Robert by his side. And best of all, nobody to interfere. 

He _might_ have felt a bit disappointed about them not being able to go and eat in the hotel restaurant if he was another person. If he liked showing off, being in public. But luckily he’s Aaron Dingle and he’s fiercely private, so he pushes the reminder that they have to stay hidden away and enjoys the secrecy of it all. 

Robert leans over and reaches into the drawer on his side of the bed. He pulls out a menu and returns to his original position, opening it above his head like a morning paper.

“Are you thinking the poached native lobster tail with courgette and lettuce purée, or the roasted quail with asparagus, orange and hazelnuts?” Robert asks. “Oh, or there’s the goats curd, with green asparagus, almonds, and wild garlic.” 

Aaron doesn’t answer for a moment, and Robert suspects it’s because he’s not quite sure if he’s being teased or not and doesn’t want to seem rude. He turns to check, and sure enough, Aaron is pulling a half-horrified, half-disgusted face. It disappears the moment Robert winks at him, and is replaced with a relaxed grin. 

It’s a relief to be with someone who isn’t going to pretend that caviar tastes good just because it’s considered a sign of class. He’s still determined to get Aaron to try something a bit fancy while they’re here, but even Robert has to admit that the food at these places seems to get weirder by the month. It’s like they all try to outdo each other with their dishes until there's nothing left but to resort to combinations that, to be perfectly honest, weren’t intended for human consumption. 

“They do a killer steak,” Robert reassures him with a laugh. “Or a gourmet burger. Checked before I booked. Anything you want, they’ll get it for yer.” 

“Can’t believe people _actually_ live like this,” Aaron admits, smiling at the smooth white ceiling. “Getting waited on hand and foot. It’s mental.” 

“I remember the first time I came to a place like this,” Robert agrees. “Lawrence brought me for a meal. We were supposed to be discussing business, but he was showing off. I knew it was what I wanted, then, to be able to live like this. To stay in the best places, eat the best food.”

“What? Goats curd?” Aaron teases him. 

“Shut up.”

“Nah, I get it,” Aaron agrees, more seriously now. “You wanted to make a better life for yourself. A fresh start or whatever.”

That’s exactly it. Robert nods his agreement. 

“I work _hard_ ,” Robert explains, wanting desperately for Aaron to understand. “Anything I have to do, I get it done.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t exactly think you were slacking off,” Aaron admits. “It’s not like a business is easy to run, and like you say, you pretty much saved Lawrence’s from going down. Can’t’ve been easy.”

Robert wants to beam. He holds it back in case he looks ridiculous, but it means a lot, that Aaron gets it. His ambition is a part of him, and he’s bloody proud of it. Even if many find it distasteful. 

He puts the menu down and turns to Aaron. 

“You hungry right now?” 

“Why?” 

“Because we can order whenever we feel like it, and to be honest, I can think of something else we can do for the next half an hour at least.” 

“I dunno, the gourmet burger’s calling to me,” Aaron teases him, patting his stomach. 

“Are you really gonna pick food over me?”

“Depends on who has the better offer really.” 

“Well I can guarantee that’ll be me,” Robert assures him with a smirk. 

“I’m just… not buying it.”

“I can prove it,” Robert boasts, enjoying the game. 

“But are ya a gourmet burger?” 

“Shut up, _Dingle,_ ” Robert commands, leaning in to kiss him. 

Aaron smiles then, and not only because Robert Sugden’s practically begging to kiss him. 

Robert’s fingers move deftly to Aaron’s shirt and Aaron’s enjoying this so much that he almost forgets that he can’t do that, that he can’t be allowed to just see his chest and stomach, not without warning. 

Swiftly, Aaron takes Robert’s hands in his own and diverts him, placing them on his hips instead. Robert notices this, notices the pattern of being guided away from Aaron’s upper half, but obediently goes elsewhere, filing that information away for later, for when he can ask why. Ask what’s so wrong with going there.

+++

By the time dinner arrives Aaron and Robert are starving. It’s later than they both planned, but it doesn’t really matter. They’ve put the sports channel on the big telly for background noise, some international football match playing, and cracked a few beers from the mini fridge. It feels almost domestic. 

It reminds Robert of how it used to be with Chrissie. It was months in, of course, before they got this comfortable. Robert had always been painfully aware of his end goal, of not messing it all up in case he was ousted from the business. After all, seeing the boss’s daughter was a huge risk. 

He remembers enjoying those times with Chrissie a lot, feeling united, like a proper couple. But he also remembers the constant niggling worry of saying the wrong thing, of being too working class, of revealing too much about his Yorkshire roots, or showing how he wasn’t used to living like this. 

He was never like Aaron. He was never open enough to laugh at how pompous some of it was, to openly take the piss. He was always performing, playing a part. Not pretending to care for Chrissie, because he did, he always did. He still does. But pretending to be relaxed in her world. Pretending to enjoy being treated like Charlie from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, like a lucky kid being shown the high life. Being taken pity on. 

It strikes Robert suddenly that it must seem like he’s doing the same thing to Aaron. It must look like he’s just showing off. Like Aaron’s some sort of… toy boy? 

Robert shudders at the thought. He hates when people refer to him as that behind his back. _Chrissie’s toy boy._ Like he’s some sort of possession. Like Chrissie doesn’t truly love him. 

He glances over at Aaron on his way to the door and sees him clearing a space on the table for the food. He doesn’t _look_ like he’s uncomfortable. In fact, he looks alarmingly domestic, pushing a posh paperweight out of the way and dragging the armchair over to the table, not caring if it damages the carpet. 

There’s a second knock at the door and Aaron looks up, wondering why Robert’s not opened it yet. 

“You gonna get it then?” he asks Robert, rolling his eyes. 

Robert pulls himself together and takes the plates from the young man at the door, blocking his view just in case he’s feeling nosy. Robert’s still not one hundred percent okay with people realising he’s got a bloke in here with him, that they’re having dinner together, sharing a bed. 

“You’d be a nightmare working at the pub,” Aaron comments, as Robert precariously balances the two plates and puts them down on the table. 

“Well, let’s just say I’m not built for skivvying,” Robert retorts easily, putting the burger down in front of Aaron and the chicken dish down at his own place. “God, the plates are hot.” 

Aaron laughs at him.

“Yeah, well I mean, I wasn’t expecting them to serve it at minus twenty,” Aaron says, looking appreciatively down at his dinner. Not only has he got the most massive beef burger known to man, but he’s got a whole heap of chips as well, not just some poncey little stack like they usually give. 

Robert makes himself comfortable opposite Aaron and watches as Aaron gleefully picks up the entire greasy burger in his two hands, knife and fork entirely ignored. He takes a huge bite and Robert can see the satisfaction on his face. 

“Bet that's the best burger you’ve ever had,” Robert remarks, picking up his own knife and fork and getting started on his meal. 

“It actually is,” Aaron agrees. “Proper good balance with the cheese.” 

They eat in silence for a while. It’s not at all uncomfortable. Aaron’s clearly enjoying his food, and Robert’s simply marvelling over how normal this feels. If he can just forget Chrissie, just force himself to believe he’s single, that he’s not hurting her by doing this, it feels _right._  

It feels like how it was with Katie, back in the old days. Eating in front of the telly, not saying a word. Katie would shove her feet into his lap and Robert wouldn’t complain. They’d just enjoy the feeling of being together. Both trying to forget about Andy, about what they were doing wrong. 

The telly gets louder for a moment, the commentator’s voice becoming more frenzied. Someone’s scored a goal and Aaron gives a little ‘get in!’ even though he’s not supporting anyone or even following the game properly. 

Robert kills himself laughing at him, at how authentically chavvy that was. 

“You are such a lad,” he tells Aaron, as he recovers. Aaron’s grinning too, a bit uncertainly.

“What? Someone scored. It’s just what you do,” Aaron explains. 

“Do you even know who scored?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron lies, squinting at the screen. “Belgium, innit?” 

Robert can’t help it. He bursts out laughing again.  

Aaron lobs a napkin at him, the one he’s been using to wipe his greasy fingers. 

“Er!” Robert exclaims, screwing up his features and ducking out of the way.

“Soft lad,” Aaron comments fondly, and goes back to shovelling chips into his mouth. 

+++

It’s too late to have the tv on anymore. The match is long since over, and Aaron’s switched the set off and closed the curtains. It’s well past the time when normal couples would get ready for bed. Last time Aaron looked it was half one, but that was a while ago now. He’s trying not to keep track of the time, trying not to remind himself that this will be over soon and Robert will go back to his wife.

“C’mere?” Robert asks, as Aaron steps out of the en-suite bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers, what passes for his nightwear. He’s brushed his teeth, like some kid at a sleepover, and stared at himself in the mirror with confusion for at least a minute. 

One night stands are never like this. And this isn’t a one night stand. This is… Aaron isn’t really sure. 

He supposes it’s an affair now. What with Robert being married and all. What with them sneaking off to meet up whenever they can. He’s not proud of it, that he’s with a bloke whose missus thinks he’s away on some business meeting, but he cares about Robert. He cares about him enough that some small, ridiculous part of him wonders if maybe, just maybe, this could lead to something more. 

Robert’s reclining in his boxers and looking unembarrassed by this. He’s always seemed confident in his skin, even though he’s of lean build, almost lanky. The main lights are off, and just one side lamp illuminates the room. It’s quiet. Feels like most of the hotel is asleep. 

“Make yourself comfortable, why don’t ya?” Aaron teases him as he comes over. 

“Aaron, Aaron, _Aaron,”_ Robert complains, objecting to how slow he’s being. After all, they’ve done this at least four times now in this room alone. It feels like a lifetime. He feels used to Aaron already. 

“Proper whiner, you,” Aaron comments as he climbs into bed, getting under the covers and trying not to show how weird it feels to be doing that. “You wanna learn some patience.” 

“There’s a time and a place for patience,” Robert counters, getting under the covers as well now that Aaron has. “Trust me, I know. This isn’t one of them.” 

Aaron can’t keep the grin off his face as Robert shifts over to him. Robert doesn’t care about looking overly enthusiastic or making a fool of himself. He does what he wants, when he wants. Perhaps he’s just used to getting his way, but Aaron admires his confidence all the same.

Robert frowns at Aaron’s t-shirt, his lips pouting almost childishly. 

“You know, I kind of think I’ve seen enough of you for you to be shy about that,” he comments, reaching to pull at the hem of the shirt. 

Aaron stops him in an instant, hands shooting up to catch Robert’s. 

Robert merely raises an eyebrow. He’s clearly clocked there's some issue here, and he wants answers. 

“What is it?” he asks Aaron bluntly. “You worried about not being in shape?” 

Aaron shakes his head, swallows. 

“No. ‘Course not.” 

“So how come you stop me every time?” 

“I don’t stop ya-“ 

Robert shoots Aaron a flat, knowing look, and Aaron abandons the lie in a second. 

“Yeah,” he admits quietly. “Okay so I have been sort of…” 

“How come?” Robert pushes on curiously. “I mean, you’ve clearly had lots of lads. They must’ve seen yer naked.” 

Not anyone he really cared about, Aaron thinks. Not anyone he was properly worried about scaring away. Nobody like Robert. 

“I just don’t wanna ruin things…” 

“Did you get a tattoo of my face done after the first time we met?” Robert teases him, knowing someone needs to lighten the tone a bit because Aaron looks properly nervous. “Look, I know I’m easy on the eye, but there’s such a thing as too keen…” 

Aaron gives a short laugh. It’s strained, though. Robert can hear the worry in it. 

“It’s not that,” Aaron explains. “It’s just…”

Robert waits.

“Listen, Robert…” 

“Hm?” 

“When I was younger I… look, I was messed up…” 

Robert frowns, taking that in. He was pretty messed up himself as a teenager. 

“It’s seriously not as bad as it looks…” 

“Well now you’ve got to show me,” Robert points out. 

With a deep, shuddering breath, chewing on his lower lip, Aaron releases his grip on Robert’s wrists and allows him to lift his t-shirt. 

Aaron’s torso is covered in scars. They’re mostly on his stomach, but some are higher. Most are white, faded, but some are pink, a couple even angry and red. Fresh. 

Suddenly Paddy’s words back in the port-a-kabin make sense. The way his family smother him, want to know his every move. It’s less like stalking, suddenly. They’ve been _protecting_ him. 

Robert opens his mouth to speak but Aaron shakes his head. He can see what Robert's thinking. He looks horrified. Confused.

“Don’t,” Aaron begs, not wanting to hear whatever it is Robert is about to say. 

“But why the hell would yer-“ 

“It’s fine,” Aaron says, sniffing. His eyes are stinging with tears but he’s determined that Robert won’t see them. He yanks down his t-shirt, covering himself back up, and climbs out of the bed. 

Robert stares after him, brows knitted with displeasure. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Leaving,” Aaron answers flatly, so Robert can’t hear the devastation in his voice. 

Robert doesn’t want that. He immediately shuffles out of the bed in an ungainly way and follows Aaron, reaching for his arm. 

“You can't just go,” Robert points out. 

“What’s the point in me staying?” Aaron asks. “I’ve ruined it now.” 

“Yeah, sure, because you’re totally disfigured,” Robert tries to joke. “Thought I was laying in bed with Quasimodo for a second there.” 

Aaron spins round at that, fists clenched, not sure how to take it. Robert can see that his eyes are narrowed with a mixture of anger and fear. The fact he’s not immediately identified the sarcasm there means that Aaron really does feel that insecure about it. He actually thinks someone might not want him because of a couple of scars. It’s flamin’ ridiculous, Robert thinks, because if you manage to bag yourself a bloke like Aaron Dingle, you’re hardly going to let him go over something as stupid as that. You’d have to be an idiot to watch him walk away and not follow. 

“Just… stay?” Robert asks quietly. “Please?” 

Aaron doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t trust himself to. If he speaks, he knows he’ll blow it. 

“I mean, I’ve paid for a night,” Robert adds, knowing now how he needs to play this to calm Aaron down, to stop him from feeling like this. “And it’d be a waste of cash otherwise.” 

“Can’t you stay on your own?” Aaron tries, although Robert can see he’s winning him over. 

“I could,” Robert concedes. “But I don’t want to.” 

He sees Aaron make the decision. It’s obvious just from looking at his face. So he’s not surprised when Aaron nods his head. 

“Perfect,” Robert declares, pleased to have got his way. “Because I had plans.” 

“Oh?”

“Lots of plans,” Robert elaborates, shifting from side to side. He drapes his arms over Aaron’s shoulders and is relieved to feel Aaron’s own hands go automatically to his hips. 

“So, where were we?” Robert asks suggestively. 

Aaron shrugs, still a bit uncomfortable, maybe even a touch shy, but he’s smiling, willing Robert on. 

Robert goes for Aaron’s t-shirt once again, about to pull it over his head, but Aaron shakes his head. He’s less panicked this time. Just firm. 

“I’d still rather… y’know,” Aaron mutters. 

Robert nods, accepting that easily. He understands now. He gets it. If Aaron wants to keep his shirt on then it’s fine. Most of all he just wants Aaron to stay. He’d take him fully clothed if he had to. 

“Your call,” Robert says, leaving the shirt alone obediently. 

It’s that moment when Aaron changes. He narrows his eyes for a moment, uncertainty, and then Robert _sees_ him relax. Perhaps it’s because he hasn’t pushed him about the shirt thing? Whatever the reason, Aaron suddenly smiles. It’s bright and mischievous, blue eyes full of fire. 

“You gonna tell me about those plans you had for me?” Aaron asks him, raising an eyebrow. 

Robert smirks back with delight. He’s got Aaron back. Properly. 

“Probably better if I show rather than tell.” 

Aaron gives one of his chavvy, insolent, upside down smiles, and nods. 

“What you waiting for, then?” 

Robert gives Aaron a swift look, just to check he’s okay now. Aaron notices this and rolls his eyes. 

To prove he’s fine, Aaron pulls Robert towards him by the hips and kisses him hard. Robert immediately kisses back, hands on his neck, then his jaw, cupping his face. 

It’s not long before Aaron’s guiding Robert back to the bed, and Robert’s falling back onto it without complaint. 

+++

At the sound of a single snore somewhere behind him, Aaron wakes in the early hours. 

For a moment Aaron’s confused by his surroundings, the unfamiliar smell of the place. He squints, his vision adjusting, and then he remembers. 

There’s a gentle weight across his hip, and when he turns, carefully, he sees that Robert’s sleeping behind him, one arm slung over his waist. 

He’s still around. His face might be half pressed into the pillow and his mouth might be hanging open, but here’s _there._

Aaron can’t help but smile. 

+++

Aaron gets up first in the morning. He’s too excited to stay in bed, too full of happiness, like a kid on Christmas day. He can’t help it. It’s been forever since he’s had a night away which hasn’t ended in having to scarper the next morning. The last guy he slept next to and knew he'd be seeing again was Ed, and he never felt for Ed the way he does for Robert. If anything, this feels like how it was with Jackson at the start…

He doesn’t want to wake Robert up right away, not when he looks so peaceful in the massive bed, sort of blurry in his morning state, not quite as brilliant, but still wonderful. Aaron checks the time on his phone. They’ve got a few hours before they need to be back, and so he pads off to the en-suite bathroom to take a shower. 

Robert’s still not awake when he gets back, fluffy hotel dressing gown tied tight around him to cover his torso. Aaron decides to make them both a brew. It seems a shame to waste the posh tea set laid out on the side for them with all the fancy sweeteners and sugars in packets. 

The kettle boils with a slight rattle that finally stirs Robert. Aaron hears him make a groaning noise and then turns to see him rubbing his eyes. He looks sleepy, eyes half shut, his hair flat against his forehead. 

Aaron finishes making him his cup of tea, and as he brings it over, Robert’s sitting up against the headboard looking surprised and even slightly suspicious at this treatment. 

“What time is it?” Robert asks, as he takes the cup. “Cheers.” 

“Just gone eight.” 

“You been up long?” 

“No. Not really.” 

“You made tea?” 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to just do one for myself,” Aaron answers, gesturing at his own cup. 

“Thanks.” 

Aaron shrugs the thanks away like it’s nothing. He perches on his side of the bed with his tea and takes a sip. He hears Robert sigh with satisfaction as he drinks his own.  

“Nice outfit,” Robert teases him, raising an eyebrow at the fluffy white dressing down he’s wearing. 

“Thinking of wearing it back to the Woolpack,” Aaron agrees with a grin. “What d’ya reckon? Could catch on?” 

“Don’t,” Robert complains, making a face. “I’m getting visions of Paddy Kirk in it now.” 

Aaron laughs into his tea and rubs at one of his eyes. 

“You sleep all right?” Robert asks. 

Aaron nods. 

“Woke up a few times,” he admits. 

“Did I kick yer? Chrissie kills me when I do that.” 

Aaron swallows down his annoyance at that comment. After all, he’s not got a leg to stand on there. He knows that Robert’s married, he _knows_ that Robert goes home and sleeps next to his wife at night. It shouldn’t make him feel as hurt as it does. Robert isn’t his. He never can be. 

He forces a smile. 

“Nah. Did snore a bit though.” 

“Sorry,” Robert says with a grin. 

They drink their tea in companionable silence. Robert keeps flicking through his phone, but Aaron doesn’t ask what he’s up to. He knows he has to learn not to care if he wants this to continue. 

“Guess I should jump in the shower,” Robert comments finally, kicking the covers off him without a care in the world. “I’m expecting it to be like Angel Falls at this price.” 

“It’s all right,” Aaron concedes, smiling. “Got one of those high tech control panels.” 

Robert can’t help but laugh at that. Those ‘high tech control panels’ are already installed in his Chelsea home. And they’re not all that high tech. 

“What’ve you got at home? A tin bath on the living room floor?” 

“Fuck off,” Aaron answers, but he’s grinning. “You know what it’s like at the pub.” 

Robert’s halfway to the en-suite bathroom when he suddenly stops on the spot and turns to Aaron. 

“Don’t leave while I’m in there,” he commands. 

“Why would I?” 

Robert shrugs his shoulders. Thee’s no real reason he needs to keep Aaron around now. Not seeing as they’ll be leaving soon anyway. All he knows is that he wants Aaron about until their time is over. Until they absolutely have to go their separate ways. 

“Just don’t,” Robert says firmly. “We need to talk cover stories. I’ll be two minutes.” 

By the time Robert’s finished in the bathroom (which takes much longer than two minutes), Aaron is already dressed in his suit again, his manky rucksack packed with his stuff, but obediently he’s not left. Instead he’s watching some telly on the big tv, some morning talk show. 

Robert has a towel around his hips as he comes back into the bedroom. He stands in front of the mirror on the wall, and starts towel drying his hair. 

“So where do your lot think you’ve been?” Robert asks.

“Paddy knows I was seeing a bloke. I’ll just say I stayed over. What about you?” 

“Business meeting up north,” Robert explains. “Which isn’t strictly a lie.” 

“And do your lot know you’ve invested or…” 

Robert shakes his head. 

“Lawrence won’t like it. He never does. It’s all right when I invest on his behalf, of course, because that lines his pockets. But he doesn’t like me investing on my own account. Thinks I’m getting ideas.” 

“That’s business, though, right? You’ve gotta speculate to accumulate.” 

Robert’s reflection smirks at Aaron from the mirror. 

“Cain told me that,” Aaron admits, a bit sheepishly. “It’s true though.” 

“He’s scared of me making my own money,” Robert continues, as he puts on his clothes. “Because he knows if I have my own company, or take charge of his, I can double the profits. Triple them.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” 

“Lawrence would rather the company fail than let me take the credit for it succeeding,” Robert comments bitterly as he vainly fixes his hair, trying to get the front part to spike up just right. 

“But what I don’t get is why you don’t just tell ‘em you’ve got business up here. I mean it’s legit, right? This stuff at the yard. It’d stop him breathing down your neck,” Aaron points out thoughtfully. 

Robert stops what he’s doing. 

“I don’t want him knowing about it.” 

“Yeah, but why?” 

“Because he’ll use anything, _anything_ he can against me.” 

Aaron frowns and Robert turns away from the mirror, satisfied at last with his hair. He sits down on the bed and pulls on his socks. 

“I don’t want him knowing about how I grew up” Robert explains awkwardly. “It’s not… let’s just say I never told them the full story.” 

Aaron nods with understanding. 

“You think they’d look down on ya? With your dad being a farmer?” 

Robert looks uncomfortable at the statement and then gives a short, almost embarrassed nod of his head. 

“So where do they think you come from?” Aaron asks quietly, turning the television off. 

“They know I’m from Yorkshire. Small village. Picturesque.” 

“Yeah? Well that’s true.” 

“I just don’t want them knowing the rest. It’s private.”

“That’s why you sneaked up here the first time,” Aaron realises. “When you came to see Vic.” 

Robert nods again. 

“Are you ashamed of them?” Aaron asks bluntly. “Vic and Andy and Diane?” 

 _Yes and no,_ Robert thinks. _It’s complicated._

“They’re not the sort of people Lawrence would approve of,” Robert answers vaguely. 

He’d hoped that would stop Aaron’s questioning, but he’s accidentally made Aaron get sulky and stubborn again. He’s got his arms crossed over his chest and he’s pulling a disapproving expression. 

“So what? You’re pretending you’re some other person? Some posh prick?” 

“Not posh,” Robert explains quickly. “It’s just… look, my family has a history. This village… the way they think of me here. The things they know…” 

“Nah, I get it. It’s crystal clear, mate.” 

“Listen!” Robert hisses, desperate for Aaron to understand. “They already think I’m this stupid country boy. Like some charity case they took in. And I’ve worked _so hard_ to earn my place. To show them I can do it. That I’m good. Seriously good.” 

Aaron stops frowning for a moment. 

“I’m not going back to being Lawrence’s working-class project, all right? I’m not having him looking down his nose at me. And I’m not having Chrissie realising-“ 

“Realising how poor you were,” Aaron finishes for him, starting to understand. 

“Yes,” Robert agrees uncomfortably.

“Two different worlds,” Aaron correctly summarises, and Robert thinks he’s hit the nail on the head. 

“I’m… a whole other person down there,” Robert agrees. 

Aaron thinks about that. He can understand to an extent. He hates being reminded of his past, of anything related to Gordon. He’s tried to reinvent himself too. He spent years in France trying to make himself a brand new person, running from who he was before. Not that it worked all that well. 

“So you really care about all that stuff,” Aaron mutters, suddenly realising what he must be to Robert. If Robert is ashamed of his own family, the Sugdens, then what must he think of the Dingle clan? 

“That’s just how it works,” Robert explains. “People like me… we don’t do well in London. Not if we’re upfront.” 

“And that’s why you had your wedding in Mexico. So your family couldn’t come?” 

Robert nods. He feels horribly guilty about it, more so than ever with Aaron sitting there watching his face. 

“Listen, Aaron, I know how it sounds…” Robert tries, desperate that Aaron doesn’t think badly of him. 

“I’m not judging ya,” Aaron says with a shrug. “Just don’t think it’s gonna work out.” 

Robert checks Aaron’s face to make sure he’s not angry with him. He isn’t, thank god. Robert lets out a sigh of relief and reaches out to touch Aaron’s hand. 

“How about you stay for breakfast?” he suggests. “They could bring it up to the room. It’s all included in the price.” 

“Nah. You’re all right. Said I’d meet Adam, didn’t I? Seeing as we’ve got a big business meeting later.” 

Aaron grins at that and Robert smiles back.

“You better have them contracts on ya,” Aaron adds. “It’s all Adam’s been going on about since you left.” 

“Talks about me a lot, does he?” 

“Proper obsessed,” Aaron agrees. “No idea why, though.” 

They both laugh at that. 

“Nah, he’s just dead excited about getting the business moving. Listen, what you did for me last time…” 

“If you’re about to thank me then don’t,” Robert instructs Aaron sternly. “Adam’s right to be excited. This is a good opportunity for all of us.” 

Aaron doesn't look like he entirely believes that. 

“I want a profit out of this. You said you don’t do handouts, and that’s not what you’re getting. This investment will take the business to a whole new level. And if we get in there quick, if we’re smart, we can be rolling in it in a few months. Trust me.” 

The thought of that, of owning a successful business, of making his mum proud, makes Aaron want to punch the air with delight. But Aaron is a natural cynic, and he’s afraid of getting his hopes up, so he plays it all down. 

“Just don’t get any ideas about being my boss or whatever,” Aaron tells Robert. 

“Investor. So technically-“ 

“Technically it’s mine and Adam’s,” Aaron finishes for him. “Simple as.” 

Robert raises an eyebrow and then grins. 

“You really don’t like being told what to do, do yer?” 

“Not as much as you do, if last night’s anything to go by…” Aaron fires back easily. 

Robert gives him a shove. 

“See you in about… two hours then?” Robert confirms eagerly. “Still meeting in the pub?” 

“Yep.” 

Aaron gets up to go, but Robert pulls him back for a moment by his blazer. 

“You’ve not said goodbye,” Robert points out. 

“I’m seeing you in a bit.” 

“Yeah, but still…” Robert complains, leaning in to kiss Aaron slowly. 

In that moment it doesn’t feel like an affair. As Robert strokes his cheek with one hand, thumb moving over his cheekbone, Aaron has to keep reminding himself that this is all it is. All it ever can be. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave me a comment if you're enjoying this! Comments mean the absolute world!
> 
> xxx


	14. An Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert turns up for his meeting, Aaron gets home, and there's an unexpected arrival.

As is becoming a normal routine for him now, Robert ditches his bags at Val’s B&B and heads to the Woolpack where Victoria’s waiting for him. 

“Robert!” Victoria exclaims, as excited as always to see her big brother. It’s like she’s a kid all over again, Robert thinks fondly. He doesn’t care how old she gets, he’s never going to get tired of her running at him and throwing her arms around him in a hug. 

“All right, Vic?” 

“Adam’s been in a right mood this morning,” Victoria informs him, making a face. “I’ve told him, you’re not all that scary, well, not once someone gets to know yer, anyway. But he wants to impress you.” 

“We’re only signing the contracts today, going through the deal.” 

“I know,” Victoria agrees, with a fond but incredulous face that probably means ‘ _men’_ or maybe just ‘ _Adam’._ “But he thinks he’s on The Apprentice or summat.” 

Robert can’t help but smile at that. He doesn’t mind being thought of like Lord Sugar, the man with the expertise. 

"Nothing wrong with being thorough," Robert admits. 

“And Aaron’s excited and all,” Victoria chatters on as they sit down at a table by the bar. “Doesn’t show it like Adam does, but I know him.” 

“Keeps a lot to himself, does he?” Robert asks. 

“It’s like trying to get that last little bit of toothpaste out of the tube with him,” Victoria agrees, miming twisting the tube in her hands. “But he’s lovely once you get to know him. Eh? Kind of like you!” 

Diane comes over, then, walking out from the back room having heard the voices of her chattering step-children. 

“I don’t think our Robert’s ever had trouble speaking his mind,” Diane points out, although she says it with a definite fondness which makes it okay. “How are you, pet? Journey all right?” 

“Same as always.” 

“How about some breakfast?” Diane volunteers, putting a hand on his shoulder affectionately. “Marlon can do you bacon and eggs?” 

Robert wants to bask in that moment, having his family around him, clearly happy to have him there. No Andy to show him up. Katie nowhere in sight. 

“Thanks, but I’ve already eaten,” Robert answers. 

“Right, well I’m not abandoning you,” Diane assures him. “I’ve got some work to do out back, but we’ll all have a drink and a catch up together later, yes?” 

Robert nods keenly.

He and Victoria watch Diane rush off to do her work, and they’re left alone. It’s never uncomfortable when it’s just him and Vic. There’s so much history between them, so much love, that the silences don’t matter. Not that there are any with Victoria, mind. She chatters almost as much as Diane. 

More than anything, when Robert looks at Victoria he sees the face of his mother. She looks like her. Like Sarah. They've both got bright, animated faces. The kindness shines out of them. Sometimes, when he’s there with Vic, it’s like his mum hasn’t really left him. 

“Sooo…” Vic says, putting her hands down on the table, eyes sparkling. “You, me, Adam, Aaron, and Finn. A night out on the town. How about it?” 

Robert would rather scratch two names out of that group, but instead he raises an eyebrow. 

“Do I have to?”

“Yes!” Vic tells him sternly. “Cause I said so. And I'm your little sister who you adore. Right?” 

“Hm…” Robert says, pretending to ponder it. 

“Come off it. I _know_ you love me. So, we’re all going out. Doesn’t have to be a gay place. Although they’re really good.” 

Robert says nothing. 

“You sounded dead homophobic before,” Victoria tells him off quietly. “Right in front of Aaron and all. Laughing about that bar he goes to.” 

“Vic, I’m not homophobic.” 

“Well it sounded like it.” 

“I’m _seriously_ not.” 

“In that case we’re going to a gay bar,” Victoria declares. “It’ll be nice for Aaron and Finn. And me too. Less blokes trying it on. Adam hates it when they do that.” 

Robert can’t fault Adam’s logic there. The thought of a load of drunken blokes trying to grope his little sister is enough to make him want to commit a bloody murder. 

“Hey, maybe we could even get them together?” Victoria suggests, raising her eyebrows conspiratorially. 

“Who?” 

“Aaron and Finn! Duh!” 

Robert frowns. He doesn’t like that idea one bit. Besides, Finn doesn’t seem like Aaron’s type. Surely he’s not? Aaron can do miles better. 

“What, just because they’re gay?” Robert questions his sister, starting to feel uncomfortable. 

“No. Obviously not. Because, well, look, it’s totally none of my business, but you’re my bro and it’s not like you’d care anyway…” 

“What?” Robert demands, heart sinking. 

“They’ve done it before,” Victoria gossips. “Last year. Back when Aaron had just come back to the village from France. First night.” 

Robert can feel his jaw clenching at that information. It’s an effort to keep his expression neutral, and maybe even a little bit bored. 

“A drunken one night stand, was it?” Robert scoffs. 

“Well, maybe then, yeah,” Victoria agrees. “But Finn still likes him deep down. And they’re both so lovely. Finn’s my best mate, and Aaron’s, well, he’s just Aaron. Them getting together would be so romantic.” 

“I _think_ Aaron’s a _bit_ out of Finn’s league,” Robert bursts out, before he can stop himself. 

Victoria frowns at him with disapproval. She's so quick to counter the insult to her best friend that she doesn't notice the compliment to Aaron wrapped up in his words. 

“Oi! Finn’s lovely. A real sweetheart. I know he might not be all tough like Aaron is, but he’s funny when he wants to be. Aaron could do a lot worse.” 

And a hell of a lot better, Robert thinks. 

As though summoned by the talk of her son, Chas appears. She enters from the back of the pub, smiling broadly, eyes bright, wearing a red blouse, her dark hair loose. Robert’s almost unnerved by how pleased she is to see him. He feels like some distant Dingle relative who’s popped in for a pint, welcomed with open arms. 

It’s not such an enthusiastic greeting from Cain Dingle, however, who’s just followed his sister into the room. He looks just as surly and dangerous as ever, and the moment he sees Robert he looks him up and down, clearly sizing him up. 

“Sugden,” he greets him. 

Robert nods his head at Cain, and he’s spared any further conversation by the fact Cain’s already said goodbye to Chas and headed off, out of the pub. 

"Man of few words," Chas explains, gesturing at the pub doors. 

Like his nephew, Robert thinks. 

“What d’ya fancy?” Chas asks, approaching the table, arms wide. “Anything you like. On the house.” 

“A pint’d be good, cheers,” Robert answers, trying not to show how odd he finds it for Chas Dingle to be rushing to assist him. 

“Two ticks,” she assures him, beaming, as she walks back around the bar and pulls him a pint. “So, all ready for your meeting later?” 

“Yep.” 

“Aaron’ll be with you in a bit. Don’t you worry about that,” Chas assures him, and the fact that comment’s come out of nowhere makes Robert want to smirk. He knows exactly why she’s fretting. Clearly Aaron only got home a short while ago, and she must have been panicking over his absence. 

He can see it now, Aaron turning up, Chas clucking at him like a mother hen, maybe giving him a quick swipe to the back of the head, warning him not to mess this meeting up. Telling him off for staying out all night. For cutting everything so fine.

“Meeting’s not for an hour or so,” Robert tells Chas. “He’s got plenty of time.” 

Chas brings the pint over to him and places it down on a beer mat. 

“I’ll just go and hurry him up,” she says. 

“What d’yer mean?” Victoria asks, frowning. “Is he still here? He was supposed to be meeting Adam!” 

Chas gives a strained smile for Robert’s benefit. 

“Yes, and he’ll be with Adam as soon as.” 

“Been out on the town, has he?” Robert asks with amusement. 

“He’d better not have been,” Victoria comments. “Poor Adam’s been up all night getting ready for the meeting. I swear, he’s been talking about it in his sleep.” 

“Aaron works hard too,” Chas puts in quickly. “He’s dead excited about all this. And dead grateful to ya, Robert.” 

Robert wants to laugh, but he stops himself at the last moment. 

“Look, nobody needs to be grateful,” Robert declares generously, enjoying how powerful he feels. “This is a good opportunity for all of us. And I’ll be getting my return soon, I hope.” 

Chas gives Robert a pat on the shoulder. It’s such a motherly gesture that for a moment Robert almost forgets himself and leans into it. 

“I’ll give him a kick up the backside,” Chas says, and disappears off again. 

Victoria watches her go with a frown. 

“If Aaron lets him down I swear I’ll kill him,” Victoria declares. “He’s always doing this. Staying out late. Rolling in whenever. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a great bloke, but sometimes I think he doesn’t take this seriously.” 

 _You’re wrong_ , Robert thinks. He was so stressed about it that he risked his own freedom trying to sort the business out. He takes life more seriously than people realise, and Robert’s seen the proof. 

Robert’s leans a little closer to Victoria, taking advantage of the almost empty pub. 

“Listen, Vic, about Aaron-“ 

“Yeah?” 

“He seems a bit… intense…” 

Just as he’d hoped, Victoria’s eyes go wide with sympathy. She has the answers he wants. 

“That’s just what he’s like. Dead grumpy, Aaron.” 

“And it’s nothing more than that?” 

Victoria goes quiet for a moment, clearly asking herself if it would be disloyal or not to discuss this with Robert. 

“Right, well, I’m only telling yer because you’re my brother,” Victoria begins in a hushed tone. 

“Go on.” 

“Well he’s always been a bit… y’know, surly. But he’s had a rough time. Ages ago, and I'm talking _ages_ , when he found out he was gay he totally freaked out. I guess it was hard for him. Especially coming from his family.” 

Robert looks away for a moment. He knows the Sugdens were no better. He might be the only one who does. 

“He tried to… you know…” 

“To what?” Robert asks, even though he’s guessed already. 

“To top himself,” Victoria whispers. “Adam was the one who found him.” 

The thought of Aaron trying to do that to himself is enough to make Robert nauseous, but it’s not a complete surprise. Not after seeing those scars. 

“But he’s all right now?” Robert confirms, needing to hear it from his sister, to be certain. 

“Yeah. He’s not done anything like that in ages. I think the business has helped. And Adam, obviously. They’re like brothers, those two. They might as well be. Practically joined at the hip. It’s annoying sometimes. Adam blowing me out to go and play video games with Aaron. Honestly, it’s like being the flippin’ third wheel.” 

Robert forces a laugh because he knows he’s supposed to. He supposes he really does owe Adam Barton something, then. 

“They’re both really good blokes,” Victoria assures Robert, eyes wide and earnest. “I know Adam acts like a big kid sometimes, and that Aaron’s a bit sulky, but once you get to know them, I promise you’ll like them.” 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll find a way to get on,” Robert agrees, sipping his pint. 

+++

“Mate!” Adam exclaims as Aaron lets himself into the port-a-kabin, looking like he’s barely slept a wink. “Where the hell have you been?! I’ve been texting ya!” 

“I’m here now.” 

“I’ve been bricking it! Robert’s expecting us any minute.” 

Aaron raises his eyebrows. 

“Just relax, will ya? Anyway, we’ve got a while yet.” 

Adam fiddles with the lever underneath the swivel chair he’s sitting on, and it sinks down a few centimetres before he drags it back up to its full height again. 

“You know that chat we had about The One’s demonic big brother? Well I kinda don’t want to piss him off.” 

“Look, he’s all right,” Aaron assures his best mate, sitting down on the desk. There’s no point in collecting up the paperwork, since Adam’s already got it sorted in a pile next to him. “Yeah, so he's got an ego on him, but he’s fine.” 

“I just don’t wanna mess this up. Look, when he first came up here he hated my guts. But now… well, it’s my chance with Vic, isn’t it? If me and her are for keeps, then I need him on side. She cares what he thinks.” 

Aaron sighs. Having seen what Robert looks like first thing in the morning, still not quite with it, hair flat against his forehead, the bloke seems far less intimidating.

“Just… be yourself,” Aaron advises him, and then quickly amends his statement as he remembers what his best mate is like. “Okay, maybe lay off some of the dodgy jokes…” 

Adam throws a biro lid at Aaron and it bounces off his shoulder. They both laugh. Aaron knows he’s instantly been forgiven for turning up late and worrying Adam. Just like Victoria, Adam has a straightforward nature. If you’ve upset him, he tells you. If you make it up to him, he forgives you and doesn’t hold a grudge. Simple as. 

“Someone had a good night, then,” Adam comments, in a far brighter voice. “You gonna spill or what?” 

Aaron makes a face. 

“Aw, don’t go all coy!” Adam teases him, grinning. “Come on. You can tell me. Not all the gory details, mind.” 

“Yeah, cause I was gonna describe the bedroom stuff in detail,” Aaron deadpans. 

“I knew you got laid!” Adam declares triumphantly, and it’s weirdly nice to see how happy Adam is for him. Aaron’s reminded all over again how lucky he is to have a best mate like Adam Barton. He truly is one in a million. 

“Shh!” 

“Who’s gonna hear us? Did you pick up a bloke at Bar West?” 

“Maybe.” 

“And are ya seeing him again?” 

Aaron frowns. Is he being too obvious? How has Adam twigged this wasn’t a one off? 

“Dunno,” Aaron shrugs. 

“Yeah you do! I can read you like a book, mate. What’s he like? Tall, dark, and handsome?” 

Aaron can’t help but laugh at that. Tall? Yes. Dark? No. Handsome? Very. ‘The One’s demonic big brother?’ Also yes. 

“Is he my double?” Adam pushes on, enjoying himself. “Obviously not as good looking as the man himself, but still. We all know you’ve still got a thing for me.” 

“In your dreams.” 

Adam grows slightly more serious, then. He can tell that whatever happened last night matters to Aaron.

“Well, if you do see him again, bring him to meet me,” Adam says earnestly. “I wanna give him the once over.” 

“Nick him off me, more like.” 

“Now you’re getting it!” Adam agrees, with his usual joyous cackle. “Nah, seriously though. It’s about time you found someone solid. You should call him.” 

“I’ve told you literally nothing about him,” Aaron points out. 

“So there is a him then?” 

Aaron could kick himself for admitting it. 

Adam gets up from the swivel chair and approaches Aaron. He puts a brotherly hand on his shoulder, and Aaron thinks it really does feel like family.

“You deserve to be happy,” Adam tells him quietly, brown eyes solemn. “After all you’ve done for me. I won’t ever forget it, you know. And I reckon the universe will make it right too. It has to. You’re gonna be really happy, mate. I can feel it.” 

“You can’t just spend your life waiting around for things to happen,” Aaron says, thinking of Robert. “If you don’t do something about it then it’s never gonna change.” 

“That’s right!” Adam agrees with enthusiasm. “Now come on. We need to go over the figures one more time before we meet Robert. We need to be at the top of our game. Show him what Dingles and Bartons can do when we put our minds to it, eh?”  

+++

“Dad, I’m really not sure about this,” Chrissie mutters, leaning back in her seat. She feels sick with nerves, with guilt, too. Lucky’s in the back not saying a word to anyone, headphones in his ears, playing some game on his console. She keeps checking on him in the wing mirror. 

She wishes he could have stayed with Donny, but like usual, he's wormed his way out of his responsibilities, claiming to be busy with work. It’s not like they have any other friends close enough to look after Lachlan, and Rebecca’s off pretending she’s still in her late teens on some Mediterranean island. The only consolation is that her father is with them. At least they’re not alone. 

“I don’t want to believe it either,” Lawrence lies, in a grave voice. “And perhaps it really is nothing. But at least this way we can know for certain.” 

Chrissie swallows hard. 

“You really think he’s been lying to me?” she asks. 

“I don’t know anything, darling,” Lawrence says calmly. “Only that he’s been coming here time after time.” 

“Maybe he’s just here to see his family? It doesn’t have to be anything suspect.” 

“No,” Lawrence agrees. “You’re quite right. But it does strike me as odd that he wouldn’t just tell you he was here to see his family. It does _seem_ like he has something to hide.” 

Chrissie finds herself nibbling on a painted red nail and stops herself immediately. This is her nightmare coming true. And of all the times for her marriage to come crashing down around her, this is possibly the worst...

“Do you think it’s her?” Chrissie asks her father in a small voice, blue eyes wide. 

 _Her_ is the woman from before. Robert’s first love. 

Robert hasn’t spoken about her much, only ever in passing. But Chrissie’s always known she existed. Some childhood sweetheart with blonde hair and blue eyes. There was some trouble a while ago with Robert and his brother, some fight over her. Something that Chrissie knows Robert never quite got over. He claims he has, of course, but that only makes it worse. 

Chrissie knows she’s jealous. She has an overly active imagination, and has done ever since Donny left. It’s always been the problem between her and Robert, her constant prying, suspecting he’s up to no good, putting two and two together and making five. 

But this time… it’s real. Surely? It has to be. 

Because Robert _has_ been sneaking off on business meetings, which her father now informs her either never existed, or lasted for a single day. He _has_ been AWOL during Lachlan’s court proceedings. He’s been smiling at his mobile phone at odd moments in the day, acting secretive. The worst part is his kindness. Robert is a natural charmer, but now Chrissie thinks about it, he _has_ been treating her with extra care following his weekend business trips. Before she’d thought it was because he’d missed her. Now, she wonders if it was guilt all along. 

Chrissie wants to believe Robert’s been travelling to Emmerdale to see his family. She wants to believe that’s all it is. But why would he hide it? Why not just _say_? Why keep it all a secret when nobody would have objected in the first place? 

No, Chrissie thinks, feeling ill. There has to be a woman involved. It’s the only explanation for the secrecy. He’s seeing _her_ again. Perhaps he has been this whole time? 

“We’ll soon find out,” Lawrence says, as they drive down Hotten Road. He’s been here before, of course. A long time ago now. It looks much the same as it did back then, like a place preserved in time. 

It was a shock to Lawrence to discover that Robert Sugden’s small Yorkshire village was Emmerdale. It seemed almost like fate was playing a trick on him. _Harold’s village._ After all these years. 

All the more reason, Lawrence had thought, to make the journey. Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Finally catch Robert Sugden in the act, with this childhood sweetheart of his, thus ridding his precious daughter of his parasitic company, and visit Edna Birch, Harold’s adored wife. Finally laying his own ghosts to rest. 

“Are you all right, Dad?” Chrissie asks gently, touching her father’s arm. “I know this must be hard for you too.” 

Lawrence simply laughs, as if it’s nothing. He doesn’t want Chrissie to worry about him. Not ever. It should be the other way round. 

“I’m fine,” he assures her. “It’s you I worry for.” 

“But for them to come from the same village,” Chrissie points out, shaking her head with disbelief. “Emmerdale. It’s like we're linked to the place, somehow. Like we’re being drawn here.” 

Lawrence has had much the same thought, but he forces it away for now. They come to the turning onto Main Street, and Lawrence takes a deep breath.

“We can still go back,” he assures his daughter, knowing already what her answer will be. Chrissie is just as stubborn as her mother was. Just as brilliant. Just as sensitive, deep down, underneath it all. 

They’ve come all the way from London. They’ve driven for hours. They all know they won’t be turning back. 

“No,” Chrissie says grimly, reaching back to nudge Lucky, to let him know they’ve arrived. “I have to know. I can’t live like this, Dad. I need him to tell me the truth.” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope hope hope you're still enjoying this!
> 
> I read all your comments and they mean so much! They give me so much confidence to keep writing. Please do leave me one if you can!
> 
> xxx


	15. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie confronts her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's homophobia in this chapter, be warned. Nothing more than we had in the show though.

“- and then he says to me, _excuse me_ , _I asked for no mayo_ ,” Victoria tells Robert, putting on a funny voice, just like she used to when she was a kid. “The flamin’ cheek of it! I mean there I was, on my own, manning the kitchen _and_ the bar. And he can’t just scrape a bit of mayo off himself!” 

“To be fair, he did say no mayo,” Robert points out, just to tease her. 

Victoria narrows her hazel eyes at him. 

“I’m telling yer, working in a kitchen is like nothing else. There’s a thousand things to do. Not to mention I’ve got Marlon breathing down my neck. He gets proper territorial over ‘his’ kitchen as well. If I so much as touch his special knives he goes ballistic.” 

“He’s got special knives?” Robert asks, making a face that starts Victoria laughing, clutching at her stomach. 

It’s at this moment Chrissie Sugden enters the Woolpack, heeled boots clicking on the floor. 

The very first thing she sees is Robert, _her husband,_ sitting with a young blonde woman, their faces very close, the woman giggling and Robert playing the fool. He’s got that indulgent look on his face that he only wears when he truly cares for someone. His body language shows he’s entirely relaxed. He's back in the village he grew up in, sitting there with his childhood sweetheart, looking happier than he ever does with her. 

She feels sick. 

For a moment, Chrissie wants to break down and cry. With horror. With relief. But she’s Chrissie Sugden, _Chrissie White_ , and so her pain turns almost instantly to red hot fury. As she charges over to the pair, Lawrence rushes into the pub behind her, trying to catch up with his daughter and failing. 

“So _this_ is where you’ve been going?!” Chrissie all but shouts. “Who’s this? Is this her? Your cheap tart on the side?!” 

The whole pub seems to freeze. Robert recognises that voice and leaps to his feet, shocked, nearly spilling his pint. 

“ _Chrissie?!_ ” 

Diane and Chas rush out from the back, eager to find out what’s going on. Confused at why someone’s shouting and making a scene this early on a Saturday morning. 

Victoria turns towards the shouting woman, just as confused as her brother.

The first thing Chrissie notices are her wide, hazel eyes. Then she sees the freckles on her nose. Her slightly pointed chin. How small she is, how utterly concerned for Robert she seems, and how not at all guilty. 

She’s staring at Victoria Sugden. 

‘I’ve… made a horrible mistake,” Chrissie gulps. 

“You don’t say?” Robert says, heart pounding. “This is Victoria. My _sister.”_

Of course it is. Of course it’s Victoria. She's come all this way to catch Robert spending time with his sibling. Not for the first time, Chrissie wonders if she’s going mad. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Chrissie stammers. “It’s just that in the photo of you… your hair is brown. I thought… oh god. I am so, _so_ sorry. This isn’t the first impression I was hoping for.” 

Victoria waves her words away with easy forgiveness, eager to end the tension. Her mannerisms aren’t exactly elegant. If anything they’re forthright, frank. 

“I fancied a change. Natural brunette, me,” Victoria says, in a Yorkshire accent which is stronger than Robert’s.

“Natural ginger,” Robert points out, still struggling to recover himself from the shock of Chrissie turning up out of the blue. Victoria slaps him on the arm to silence him. 

“You must be Chrissie. I’m really glad to meet yer.” 

Behind Chrissie, Lawrence watches this exchange and feels his heart sink. He _knows_ Robert is up to something. There’s no question about it. But that man has more luck than he deserves, more than seems normal. He _is_ seeing someone locally. Lawrence knows he stayed at a fancy hotel last night. He was _seen._ Seen getting out of a taxi outside of Bardon Park hotel with all his things. 

Why, Lawrence wonders, would Robert not simply stay with his family? Even Robert isn’t extravagant enough to book an expensive hotel like Bardon Park for himself. 

“Oh god, Victoria,” Chrissie continues. “Honestly, I’m so sorry about all this. I had all these ideas for when we met. I wanted us to get on so much…” 

“And we still can!” Victoria assures her brightly, sounding just like Diane. “It was an honest mistake. Hey, I’d be the same if my Adam was out drinking with some other woman!” 

Lawrence steps forward, clearing his throat. Robert turns to him with complete and utter hatred in his eyes. It’s entirely reciprocated. 

“It seems there’s been a mix up,” Lawrence announces grandly. “I’m Chrissie’s father. You see, Robert here didn’t tell us where he was going. He simply disappeared.”

“ _No_ ,” Robert corrects him. “I said I had business.” 

At the bar, Diane and Chas exchange a despairing look. 

“You didn’t tell Chrissie you were coming?” Victoria asks her big brother.

“No,” Chrissie answers for him, sounding vexed. “He didn’t.” 

Victoria rolls her eyes to the heavens and gives Robert another smack on the arm. 

“Well no wonder she thought you were getting up to no good! Sneaking off somewhere for the weekend like that! That looks dead suspicious.” 

Robert takes a deep, steadying breath. He’s full of conflicting emotions. He’s still in shock that Chrissie’s _here_ , in the Woolpack. He’s angry, too. At Chrissie. At Lawrence. At himself. 

Somehow, he’s made it too obvious. He’s led them right to the place he never wanted them to be. To a place they don’t belong. 

It feels like Chrissie and Lawrence have just invaded his past, his childhood. He hates it. 

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Robert lies, taking Chrissie’s hand. “With everything that’s going on.” 

“But I’d love to meet your family. I’ve been saying that for months. _You’re_ the one that’s always put it off…” 

“But you get, like Vic said, suspicious,” Robert continues, saving the lie. “I know what you’re like. Thinking I’m up to no good whenever I nip to the loo. Remember last time?” 

Chrissie flushes with guilt. Diane, Victoria, and Chas all frown curiously, wondering what went on then. 

“I _knew_ something like this would happen. That's exactly why I kept it quiet. Have you come all this way just to catch me in the act?” Robert asks, trying to turn it into a joke. There’s a heat behind his words, a frustration that nobody but Lawrence picks up on. 

“It wasn’t just that,” Chrissie admits, looking mortified. “Dad wanted to meet with someone here. Someone he used to know. Oh god. I look like a psycho. I look utterly deranged.” 

“Well, you’re here now,” Robert says soothingly. “And you’re right. I _should_ have been more upfront about it. That was my fault.” 

Diane walks out from behind the bar, smoothing her blouse. Now the storm seems to have passed, she holds out a hand to her daughter-in-law.

“Diane Sugden,” she announces. “Robert’s step-mum.” 

“I’ve heard so much about you!” Chrissie lies, taking Diane’s hand and shaking it. “You’re like a mother to him. It’s so wonderful to finally meet you!” 

“You should have told us you were coming!” Diane says, with a hint of disapproval. “We’d have sorted something special out.” 

“I know, I know,” Chrissie admits. “I’m… oh god. I never usually do this. I’m so sorry for causing a scene.” 

“Well, Rob here could have told you where he was going,” Victoria says fairly, rolling her eyes at her brother. “Typical man. Just disappearing for a whole weekend.” 

“Well, love,” Diane says kindly, taking pity on Chrissie. “You’ve nothing to worry about here. We’ve all got an eye on him. If he had a fancy woman, we’d know about it. Not that any sane man would do that to a woman like you. I still can’t get over how stunning you are! However did our Robert land a woman like you?”

Chrissie waves away the compliments, looking thrilled nonetheless. Thank goodness Robert’s family don’t seem to think she’s entirely mad. They seem like decent people. Perhaps a little more common than she’d been expecting, but lovely nevertheless. 

“Well, Robert has his charms,” she concedes, smiling. “Although he can be very sparing with the truth…” 

“That’s men for you,” Diane agrees. “His father could be much the same way. Anything to avoid a row, eh? Let me get you a drink and we can start over. What’re you having?” 

“A glass of red, if you don’t mind.” 

“Coming right up,” Diane says brightly. “You sit down too, Lawrence. I bet you need a rest, eh? I don't envy you, being this one’s father-in-law. We all love him dearly, but he can be a handful when he wants to be.” 

Robert can't stand to hear Diane talking about him like that to Lawrence White, but he bites his tongue. 

“I can’t,” Lawrence answers. “Thank you, all the same. Lucky’s waiting in the car, and I need to pay someone a visit.” 

With that he strolls from the pub. Robert glares after him, wishing he’d manage to fall in the river on his way somehow. 

“Lachlan’s here?” Victoria asks, jumping up with excitement. “No way! I can't wait to meet him!” 

Chrissie makes a face. 

“He’s… I'm sorry, he’s not good with people at the moment,” she tries to explain. “He’s been through a lot.” 

Victoria frowns, not understanding. 

“What’s happened to him?” Diane asks outright. 

“He’s, um… been in a bit of…” 

Chrissie looks at Robert for help. 

“Been a bit down lately,” Robert finishes for his wife. They both want to keep the truth about Lachlan quiet after all. “He’s seeing someone for it though, so it’ll be fine. He’s just not up to meeting new people.” 

“Aw,” Victoria says kindly. “Well you tell him he’s got family to meet here. When he’s ready. No pressure.” 

Chrissie smiles at Victoria gratefully. It’s nice to have someone show concern for Lachlan instead of making a face whenever he’s mentioned, like he’s some sort of dreadful criminal.

“Sit down,” Victoria declares brightly, gesturing at a chair. “We’ve got loads to talk about.” 

“Again, I’m so _so_ sorry about all that,” Chrissie says quietly, looking mortified. “It was ridiculous of me.” 

“When are you going to learn to trust me?” Robert asks, in his good husband voice, shaking his head. 

“Your stepmother must think I’m utterly deranged.” 

“Trust me, this place sees far worse than that,” Victoria tells Chrissie kindly. “You should hear how it gets on a Friday night when I’m on shift!” 

“Oh, so… you work here?” Chrissie asks. 

Victoria frowns at Robert. 

“I work in the kitchen,” she tells Chrissie. “Did Robert not tell yer? I’m a chef.” 

Robert has gone pale. His two words are colliding, and it looks like he’s going to be in trouble with both ends of the spectrum soon. 

Chrissie knows Victoria is a chef. What she hasn’t been told is that Victoria works in the local country pub instead of a five star restaurant. 

“Oh, yes, he did!” Chrissie agrees swiftly, saving Robert. 

Diane brings over a glass of red wine for Chrissie and sets it down. 

“Thank you,” she says sheepishly, reaching for her purse. 

“No, pet,” Diane says, waving the idea away. “It’s on the house, seeing as we're family.”

“Oh…” Chrissie mutters, realising. 

“Did you not tell her that Diane owns the pub?” Victoria asks Robert suspiciously.

Robert says nothing. 

“Landlady,” Diane agrees proudly. “Co-owner, truth be told.” 

“I didn’t know your family owned a pub,” Chrissie says, trying to sound enthusiastic about it. “That must be… interesting. I mean it’s a beautiful place. Lovely scenery.” 

Robert wants nothing more than to get up and leave. 

“And where’s your brother?” Chrissie asks, remembering. “Does he work here too?” 

“Andy’s a farmer,” Victoria announces before Robert can leap in and stop her.  

“A farmer?” 

“Same as their father,” Diane agrees, nodding her head. “God rest his soul. There’s a lot of farming folk around here. Very old community.” 

“I’d like to meet him,” Chrissie says kindly, trying to keep the smile on her face. 

“He’s only adopted,” Robert can’t help but say, bitterly. 

Both Victoria and Diane frown at him. 

“You never said…” Chrissie says, looking surprised. 

“It wasn’t important,” Robert mutters. 

"It's your life, Robert. It's important to me." 

Sensing there’s an argument brewing, Victoria gets to her feet. 

“D’yer know what,” she says. “I think I’ll just leave you two to it for a bit.” 

“You can help me at the bar,” Diane agrees approvingly. 

“Oh, you don’t have to!” Chrissie says quickly, but Victoria’s already followed her stepmother away, leaving her and her husband alone. 

The moment they leave, Chrissie turns off her sociable expression. She’s still furious with Robert. Perhaps he’s not having an affair after all. But he still lied to her. He still let her think the most terrible things…

“I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me…” Chrissie begins quietly. 

“Because you’ve got a lot on.” 

“But why would I have a problem with you seeing your family? You know I've been dying to meet them.” 

 _Because now Lawrence has yet another stick to beat me with_ , Robert thinks. _Because I know you and you’ll look down on them. Even if you don’t show it._

“I can’t believe you came all the way here to spy on me,” Robert hisses. 

“I know, I know,” Chrissie admits. “It was weird of me. I’m sorry. But that’s not the only reason. Dad needed to come.” 

Robert scoffs disbelievingly. 

“No, honestly. You know that business I told you about a while ago, when Dad got sent to prison?” 

Robert knows all about that, and he suspects Lawrence was entirely guilty of the charges.

“Yeah.” 

“Well the woman who falsely accused him lives right here! In this village!” 

Robert sits up, pulled from his annoyance for a moment. 

“What? Who?” 

“Edna Birch,” Chrissie says with great dislike. “Do you know her?” 

Yes, he knows her. Little old woman who can’t keep her nose out of anything. Always wearing a stupid hat. Carries her tiny dog around with her all the time. 

“Vaguely.” 

“Dad’s gone to have a few words with her. He’s going to go easy on her, I know it. Spiteful old… well, anyway. At least coming here wasn’t a completely wasted trip. And it is beautiful.” 

“And you brought Lachlan?” Robert comments with disapproval. "You brought him all this way for nothing?"  

Chrissie looks guilty at the thought. 

“We had to.”

“Couldn’t he have stayed with Donny?” 

“I tried, but he’s ‘busy’. As usual. You know he only sees Lachlan on his terms.” 

They fall silent for a moment. Robert’s heart is still pounding. He wants Chrissie out of his family pub. She doesn’t belong there. It’s all _wrong._

“I suppose your dad put you up to this?” Robert mutters. 

“Don’t, Robert. He’s only looking out for me.”

“He wants me gone. He’s wanted it for months. Years.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Okay, it was difficult to start with. But you two get on now. He’s accepted you.” 

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Robert retorts, as right on cue Lawrence reenters the pub, looking grave. 

Chrissie turns to her father with concern.

“Did you find her?” she asks. 

“Not in,” Lawrence admits as he approaches.

“And where’s Lucky?” 

“Exploring the village,” Lawrence explains. “He wanted to have a look around.”

Great, Robert thinks. Now Lachlan’s roaming the village. Hopefully he’s keeping his hands to himself. 

“Can’t blame the lad, after the drive,” Lawrence continues as he sits down with them. “I could do with a walk myself.”

A long walk off a short pier, Robert thinks. 

“If I see her…” Chrissie rages, sipping at her wine mutinously.

“If you see her you’ll leave her alone,” Lawrence tells his daughter sternly. “It’s all in the past now, and that’s where I’d like it to stay.” 

 _I bet you would,_ Robert thinks nastily. _Don’t want everyone knowing how you undress me with your eyes every time I step into the office._

“How did you know I was here?” Robert asks the pair of them, tone pleasant and light, as if he’s mildly curious. The worry is that Lawrence has paid someone to keep tabs on him. He’s done it before, after all. 

“Please don’t be cross with me…” Chrissie begins. 

Robert frowns .

“I checked your phone.” 

Thank _god_ he deletes his texts from Aaron the day after he gets them. 

“You did _what?!_ ” 

“I know! I’m sorry! But I saw you had a note on your calendar about coming down here today…” 

“This has got to stop,” Robert fumes, heart pounding with relief that that seems to be all Chrissie has to go on. “How did you get into my phone?” 

“I guessed the password,” Chrissie admits guiltily. “It’s 1611.” 

Robert swallows, hard. 

“The date your mother passed away. November sixteenth.” 

“You had no right!” 

“I’ll stop! I promise! But you have been acting strange recently. All those trips away. Not being around for Lachlan’s trial. Obviously it all makes sense _now._ But think how it seemed to me…” 

“I should have been honest,” Robert forces himself to say, holding both of Chrissie’s hands. "Especially after all we've talked about."

“No,” Chrissie mutters, shaking her head. “I should have trusted you. Instead of acting like some jealous harpy.” 

Chrissie gets up, then. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” she says. “I just… need a moment. I’ll be right back.” 

“Take as long as you need,” Lawrence says kindly, watching his daughter go. 

The moment she’s disappeared, his expression changes altogether. He turns to Robert and fixes him with a hard look, all fatherly affection gone. 

“I’d thought you might do the decent thing and tell her the truth,” Lawrence remarks quietly. 

So Lawrence does know more than he’s letting on. Robert needs to know how much. 

“Sounds like your imagination’s running away with you,” Robert comments.

“If you think I don’t know you’re up to something, then you’re _very_ wrong,” Lawrence mutters, eyes narrowed. “I may have kept my thoughts to myself for a while now, for Chrissie’s sake, but I’m no fool.”

Robert scoffs into his drink. 

“So it was you who planted the idea in Chrissie’s head, then? Why am I not surprised?” 

“Let’s be honest,” Lawrence remarks. “You have quite the history of lying your way out of trouble.” 

Lawrence has never said it out loud before. Robert’s always known he’s thought it, but the old man’s been wise enough to keep it to himself. It’s almost a relief to have it out in the open. For Lawrence White to finally admit what he’s thought all along. He’s so furious at having come to Yorkshire for nothing, under the guise of seeing Edna, and not managed to finally get something on him, that he can’t keep up the pretence any longer. This was his big move to split him and Chrissie up, and he’s _failed._

Robert knows Lawrence has had him followed in the past. Before the wedding Lawrence had even hacked into his laptop. He still doesn’t realise Robert knows. He’s faked heart attacks to keep him and Chrissie apart, not to mention the other men he’s introduced Chrissie to, as if hoping she’d choose them instead. 

At least they don’t have to pretend anymore, not when they're alone. Robert no longer has to act like he doesn’t know full well that Lawrence White is out to get him. And Lawrence is no longer bothering to pretend that he’s not fighting tooth and nail, behind the scenes, to push Robert out of his daughter’s life. 

“Excuse me?” Robert asks, sounding mildly amused. 

“Don’t play games with me,” Lawrence says lowly. “I know exactly what you’re capable of, and if you’re planning on hurting my daughter-“ 

“ _I’ve_ got a history of lying?” Robert asks, scoffing at the idea. “That’s a bit rich, coming from you.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Well you’ve _just_ been to try and see Edna, the woman who got you sent to prison for supposedly being gay. Only there’s no supposedly about it, is there? We both know what you are.” 

Lawrence bristles, going very red in the face. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he repeats. 

“You _want_ to find me messing Chrissie about, don’t you?” Robert remarks with a nasty smile. “That’s why you’re always adding fuel to the fire. Remember that secretary you were convinced I’d slept with?” 

“A simple mistake-“ 

“And that photo you had taken of me and a client. Bit embarrassing, that one, seeing as we were discussing business you’d sent me on, but I’ll admit, she was a looker.” 

“Have you no shame?!” 

“You _brought_ Chrissie up here, didn’t you? Because you thought you could finally catch me in the act.” 

“So it is an act? You admit it?” 

“With Chrissie? No. Oh no. That’s what’s so funny about it all,” Robert continues. It’s getting easier and easier to hit Lawrence where it hurts. He can see the old man squirming. “With you it was. All the times I laughed at your jokes, listened to you go on about your boring life, sucked up to you, basically.” 

Lawrence pulls at his collar. He’s gone grey. 

“But I don’t have to act with Chrissie. Because I love her. The only acting I ever did was getting you to believe I was anything like you. That you had a chance.” 

Lawrence splutters, looks like he wants to run from the scene. 

“Never had this discussion, have we?” Robert remarks, like it’s a mildly interesting observation. “The one about you being gay. In the closet. And how much you _hate_ it that I’m married to your daughter.” 

Lawrence has turned a nasty purple colour. Robert wonders if he’s going to have one of his fabled heart attacks. He hopes so. 

“That’s it. You’re leaving the company. Do you understand me?!” Lawrence hisses. 

“Only I’m not,” Robert points out. “Because that would mean me telling Chrissie all about those times you flirted with me, how you tried to get me to go out for drinks with you after meetings. How you took me on above all the others, all the other better qualified candidates. Just because you’re a sad, pathetic old queer, who wanted me to yourself.” 

“I never… it’s in your mind,” Lawrence blusters. “You’re that arrogant you truly believe that I… you?! It’s ridiculous!” 

“It is,” Robert agrees solemnly. “It’s hilariously ridiculous. Like I’d go anywhere near you even if I did bat for your team. You’re just a sad, pompous old man who gets off on trying to ruin my life because you can’t have me for yourself.” 

“So that’s how you truly feel?” Lawrence manages to breathe out, trying to retain his dignity. 

“Don’t pretend you’ve not done everything you can to get rid of me ever since I got with Chrissie.” 

“I don’t trust you,” Lawrence admits. “And with good reason, it seems.”

“Well it goes both ways. You need me for the company, and your daughter needs me. I’m going _nowhere._ And if you get any ideas about giving me the boot, then just know, that I'll be more than happy to take this to court. I can see the headline now. Sad Old Queer Dismisses Promising Young Businessman Because He Can’t Get Him Into Bed-“ 

“You’re disgusting,” Lawrence gasps. “You’re vile!” 

“And so are you. Messing with your own daughter’s life. After all she’s gone through with Lachlan, you want to break up her marriage as well? How low can you sink?” 

“If you hurt her…”

“I wouldn’t. You, on the other hand?” 

Lawrence raises an eyebrow. A vein in his temple is throbbing. 

“Is that a threat?” 

“Depends on if you want to keep up this campaign against me or not.” 

“I’m warning you, Robert,” Lawrence declares, and he looks genuinely dangerous in that moment. “I’m giving you one last chance to tell Chrissie the truth. And if you don’t take it, then I’m afraid…” 

Lawrence doesn’t get to complete his threat, because Chrissie returns to the table with a sigh. Both men change their expressions in an instant. Lawrence smiles warmly at his daughter, although he’s still looking almost purple with rage. Robert sits back in his chair like he’s bored. 

“I’m still so mortified about earlier,” she says as she comes over. “Poor Victoria.” 

She sits down and sees her father’s face. 

“Is everything all right? Dad, you look flushed. It’s not your heart again, is it?” 

“Oh no,” Lawrence assures her with a smile. “Not at all! I think it’s just a tad hot in here.” 

“You two haven't been arguing, have you?” Chrissie asks suspiciously.

“Us?” Robert asks, the picture of innocence. “No. We were just discussing old times.”

As Chrissie turns to her father to see his reaction to this statement, Robert gives Lawrence a wink. The old man looks utterly murderous. 

“Actually,” Lawrence says suddenly. “There is something else I wanted to discuss.” 

Robert knows that tone. Lawrence has decided to do something impulsive, which never ends well. He knows something. He has to. He’s holding the trump card and he’s about to put it down on the table.  

 _Stay calm_ , Robert tells himself firmly. _You can get out of this. Whatever he has on you, you can get out of this if you think fast and play it cool._

“The fact you were seen at Bardon Park hotel yesterday evening,” Lawrence continues pleasantly. 

If he has photographs then the game is up…

No, Robert tells himself. If he had photographs he would have shown Chrissie already. He wouldn't have waited this long.

Chrissie narrows her eyes, instantly suspicious again. 

“This is ridiculous…” Robert declares. 

“Why not just admit you’re seeing this Katie?” Lawrence asks loudly.

_Katie?_

How the hell does he know about Katie? Lawrence has been prying into his life before. He’s been digging around, looking for anything to use to hurt him. Of course he has. The sad old waste of space has nothing better to do with his life. 

But if he’s bringing up Katie then it means he doesn’t know about Aaron. Robert tries to find comfort in that. 

“Katie?” Victoria asks from the bar, where she and Diane are earwigging.

“Please tell me it’s not true,” Chrissie whispers. 

“You thought I was seeing _Katie?_ ” Robert scoffs. He realises now why Chrissie reacted so terribly to seeing Victoria. All she’d seen was the blonde hair and she’d jumped to conclusions. 

“If you think he’s seeing Katie then you’ve got your wires crossed,” Diane says loudly, shaking her head. “They can’t stand each other.”

“I don’t know what to think…” Chrissie mutters.

“Katie was here last night, anyway,” Chas adds, raising an eyebrow. “Having a drink with me. Not that she'd touch him with a ten foot pole. No offence, Robert.” 

Lawrence looks genuinely thrown by that information, but he refuses to give up. 

“Then would you care to explain the money you’ve recently accessed from your account?” Lawrence tries. “Thousands.” 

“You’ve been going through my accounts?!” Robert rages. The accusations are one thing, but Lawrence going through his finances? The money he's earned?

“If you think you can hurt my daughter,” Lawrence hisses, getting to his feet. 

“Dad!” Chrissie exclaims, trying to grab his arm. 

“What’s it for? You’ve been squirrelling money away behind my daughter’s back, disappearing here for days on end. I know what this means, Robert.” 

“I’m sure you think you do,” Robert agrees nastily, getting up as well. “You’d know all about it, wouldn’t you? Having some seedy affair.” 

It’s Lawrence’s turn to pale. Chas, Diane, Victoria, and the few other punters all turn to see what’s going on, to hear what will come out of Robert’s mouth next. 

Robert knows it’s low of him, but he doesn’t care. Lawrence has fulfilled his part of the bargain, or tried to. It’s Robert’s turn to deliver some home truths. 

“Robert, _don’t,”_ Chrissie hisses warningly. 

“No! D’you know what? I’ve had enough of this. Of him projecting his own pathetic issues onto me. Just because he couldn’t stay faithful. Sleeping with a load of blokes on the side, right behind his wife’s back-“ 

“ _How dare you…_ ” Lawrence blusters, arms shaking on the table. 

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? To make yourself feel better. Because if you can catch me up to no good, then you’ll feel less guilty about your own past.” 

“Stop it!” Chrissie commands. 

“Why? He’s had me _followed_! It’s insane! I could get the police on him!” 

“Let’s all just calm down…” Diane says loudly from the bar. 

“I hardly think they’re going to have a punch up,” Chas remarks.

“He’s obsessed with me!” Robert exclaims.

“I _know_ you’re up to something!” Lawrence retorts. “You always are! _What have you been doing?_ ” 

At that moment, Aaron strolls into the pub, followed closely by Adam. They’re both looking relatively smart and holding papers. 

Aaron senses the commotion first and frowns at the scene. It takes Adam a moment longer to realise there’s a problem. 

 _“That’s what!_ ” Robert exclaims, pointing at the pair of them. 

Lawrence and Chrissie both turn to the two men by the pub doors. 

“I’m investing in a company!” Robert fumes. “With my sister’s boyfriend. If that’s okay with you.” 

Lawrence is speechless. Chrissie looks horrified all over again. 

“With _my money_ ,” Robert continues. “Not yours. Not from the company. With _my own cash_.”

“What’s going on?” Adam asks, turning to Victoria, who shrugs her shoulders, baffled herself. 

“What are you here for?” Robert asks Adam. 

“For our meeting,” Adam answers, looking confused. “Like you said…” 

Chrissie sinks down into a chair looking mortified. Lawrence is still bristling with rage. 

“I’m their investor,” Robert continues loudly. “They own the local scrapyard. I'm here to discuss the business.”

“Oh god…” Chrissie breathes out. 

“And how do you account for being seen at Bardon Park yesterday evening?” Lawrence demands. 

Robert determinedly doesn’t look at Aaron. 

“I wasn’t there,” he lies. 

“You were _seen._ ” 

“ _No,”_ Robert insists, reaching for his phone. He scrolls through for a moment and then thrusts it towards Chrissie. 

“What’s that?” Lawrence asks. 

Chrissie reads whatever’s on the screen and shakes her head. 

“My booking conformation for the Sunrise hotel in Hotten,” Robert announces. “Where I stayed last night. In a room for one.” 

“It’s true,” Chrissie agrees. “It’s all here, Dad. It’s all in the email.” 

Robert chances a look up at Aaron. His lips are parted with surprise. Robert swiftly looks away again. 

“So it looks like whoever you got to stalk me got their info wrong,” Robert finishes. "If that's even true. For all I know you made it up."

“I…” Lawrence falters. 

Robert looks him dead in the eyes. They both know he’s lying. They both know that he’s clever. But Lawrence has been beaten at his own game. There’s nothing he can do now but back off. Not without risking his relationship with Chrissie. 

“Then I… apologise,” Lawrence forces himself to say stiffly. “Clearly wires got crossed somewhere along the line.” 

“Quite a big mistake to make,” Diane comments disapprovingly from the bar. 

“Yes,” Lawrence agrees, hanging his head. “I… I’m protective of my daughter. I thought I was doing the right thing…” 

“Well you weren’t,” Victoria adds loyally.

It falls silent. Chrissie hands Robert his phone back. 

“Mate,” Adam pipes up, looking awkward as he wades into the scene. “Are we still having that meeting or…?” 

Chrissie nods her head and strokes Robert’s arm. Aaron watches the gesture and says nothing. He doesn’t join Adam. He stays by the doors, not wanting to be noticed by Chrissie. 

“Yes,” she answers for him. “Please. You go and have your meeting.” 

“Are you sure?” Robert asks his wife. 

“I’ve already interfered enough today. Go on. I can wait here until you get back.” 

Robert nods his head and kisses his wife on the lips. Aaron turns his face away. 

“Shall we do this at the yard?” Robert asks Aaron and Adam, already leading them out. “Sorry about all this.” 

“It’s fine,” Adam says easily. “Whatever’s best for you.” 

Robert chances another look at Aaron. He’s hanging his head, looking down at the ground. He looks unhappy. 

“Just goes to show,” they hear Chas remark loudly as they go. “Looks like money can’t buy ya happiness.” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you liked this! I get so excited when I get them!
> 
> xxx


	16. Meeting Chrissie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is introduced to Chrissie Sugden.

In business terms, the meeting goes well. The papers have been signed and Robert’s now officially an investor in Holey Scrap. Adam seems over the moon with this development, and yes, Robert has to admit there is _something_ likeable about Barton, even if he doesn’t want there to be. 

The problem is that Aaron’s been almost completely silent, only ever opening his mouth to agree with something Adam says. He’s been distracted the whole time, sulky, even. Robert hates it. 

When they’re finished, Robert shakes Adam’s hand, and then Aaron’s. 

“We won’t let you down, mate,” Adam promises. “I’m telling ya, we’re onto a winner here. You put in the cash, we put in the hard graft, and we’ll be rolling in it.” 

It’s an optimistic vision of the next few months and the struggle it will be to really make the business fly, but Robert believes Adam’s intentions are sincere. He does _seem_ like someone who’s willing to work hard. Perhaps someone who might just be able to support his sister. 

“Pub?” Adam suggests. 

Aaron nods his head wordlessly and goes towards the door. Stung by the fact Aaron’s not looked at him once during the meeting, Robert clears his throat.

“Actually, Aaron, I could do with a word-“ he begins, in his business voice. 

“Well, I’m busy,” Aaron answers. 

Adam turns to Aaron with horror, not understanding why his best mate would be willingly trying to piss off their new investor. His expression changes to one of warning as Aaron catches his eye. It clearly says: ‘ _don’t mess this up for us_ ’. 

“If discussing the investment is too much trouble for you…” Robert says, raising his eyebrows. 

Aaron is transported suddenly to his school days, to sarcastic teachers wanting to keep him after class for having an ‘attitude problem’. 

“Of course it’s not!” Adam says quickly, giving Aaron a shove. 

“Right, fine,” Aaron mumbles, shoving his hands insolently in his pockets, just to show that even though he’s agreed, he’s not happy about it. 

Robert could strangle Aaron for being so obvious, but there’s nothing he can do while Adam’s standing there gawping, so he gives one of his casual smiles. 

“Be with you in a minute,” he tells Adam. “How about you get the pints in?” 

Willing to make up for Aaron’s sulkiness, Adam nods. 

“Course I will, mate. Don’t be too long, yeah?” 

He shoots one last glare at Aaron before he goes. 

It’s deadly silent for a short time, while Robert and Aaron wait for the sound of Adam’s footsteps to grow fainter as he gets further away. They can hear him whistling as he goes. 

“What’re you playing at?” Robert demands, when he judges the coast is clear. 

Aaron shrugs, like he couldn’t care less.

“Look, I didn’t know she was coming up,” Robert explains. “I hardly invited her.” 

“So that’s it, then?” Aaron asks, giving the ground a kick. 

Robert frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the desk. 

“What d’yer mean?” 

“They’re obviously suspicious. Even if your missus believes you, her dad doesn’t.” 

“And I’ve dealt with that-“ 

“Yeah, until the next time.” 

“Aaron, they thought I was seeing _Katie._ They haven’t got a clue.” 

“They know about the hotel,” Aaron points out. 

“No, they don’t,” Robert corrects him. “They _thought_ they did. There’s a difference.” 

“What did ya do?” Aaron asks, screwing up his nose with disapproval. “Book another one to cover yourself?” 

“Of course,” Robert answers, like it’s nothing. Clearly he’s done this before. He’s got every step planned out. He’s a pro. 

It shouldn’t bother him, but it does. Aaron doesn’t want to be just another bit on the side for Robert, the latest person who’s taken his interest. He wants to be special. What they have already feels different. It feels like something he hasn’t felt since Jackson. The thought of Robert seeing him as disposable hurts. 

“Do you want us to leave it? Is that what you’re saying?” Robert asks. 

“No…” 

Robert doesn’t let out his sigh of relief. He can’t afford to let Aaron see how attached he is already. How much he needs this to continue. 

“So what’s the problem?” he snaps. 

Aaron does a double take and then squeezes the bridge of his nose with pure disbelief. 

“The problem, is that _your wife_ is here!” 

“You always knew I was married.” 

“Yeah, but down in London! Not here, in my face!” 

“Well, she won’t be here for long,” Robert says reasonably, like that settles it.  

“Do ya not feel guilty?” Aaron demands, staring at Robert like he’s a whole other person. A man he doesn’t much like the look or sound of. Someone cruel. Callous.

Robert bites back his response. Yes, he feels guilty. Of course he does. But it’s none of Aaron’s business. Robert scowls, furious that Aaron is daring to play on his conscience like this. Furious that he can’t just learn to shut his mouth. 

“Why would I feel guilty?” Robert asks coldly. 

“Er, I dunno,” Aaron fires back sarcastically. “Maybe because you’re cheating on your wife?!” 

“And that suddenly matters to yer, does it?” Robert snaps, losing his cool. 

He knows he’s onto something because Aaron looks down at the ground. 

“Just be honest. The real reason you’re being like this is that you’re jealous.” 

“As if,” Aaron spits. 

“Yeah,” Robert confirms, smirking. “You are.” 

“No,” Aaron maintains, squaring up to Robert, getting into his personal space with a bit of a swagger. “I’m just wondering why you don’t put her out of her misery. She’s already paranoid. She’s clocked ya, _mate._ And you’re still stringing her along-“ 

“Stringing her along?” Robert scoffs. 

“What d’ya wanna call it then? Because you’re not calling this off, are ya? She’s _right there_. Right there in the pub. And you’re acting like it’s nothing-“ 

“It’s complicated,” Robert mutters, and Aaron can hear the truth in his voice. 

“No, it’s not, mate,” Aaron continues. “Your marriage is a sham.” 

The words hang in the air between them for a moment. Even Aaron knows he’s gone too far, but he’s not taking anything back. 

“I love her,” Robert says quietly. It sounds almost like he believes it. Almost.

Aaron raises his eyebrows and then starts to laugh at the absurdity of that remark. 

“Oh, right, yeah. Sure. ‘Cause you’d do _that_ to someone you love.” 

“You know nothing about us!” Robert snarls, pushing Aaron back by the chest so that he stumbles, not anticipating it. 

“I know you’re into blokes,” Aaron insists, righting himself again. “And that it fucking terrifies ya.” 

Robert doesn’t try to deny it. 

“I care about Chrissie, all right?” he breathes out. He sounds panicked. 

“Yeah, sure you do.” 

Robert takes a moment, and then suddenly pulls himself together. Aaron has no right to be lecturing him. None at all. It’s not like they’re in a relationship. It’s not like they’re a flamin’ couple. 

It shouldn’t matter to Robert that Aaron is angry with him. He shouldn’t be worrying, somewhere in the back of his mind, about losing him. 

“I don’t have to listen to this,” he declares. “I don’t care.” 

“Fine!” Aaron calls after him, as Robert heads for the door. “You go back into the closet. Play happy families. Enjoy yourself, yeah?”

Robert is seconds away from being gone when he stops on the spot, too furious to leave. As he turns and sees Aaron’s triumphant expression, he knows this was exactly what Aaron wanted. 

“I never asked her to come here,” Robert repeats lowly. 

“Not my problem.” 

Aaron’s looking chavvy again, pulling that expression Robert both despises and enjoys. He wants to knock him down again, send him sprawling. He wants to grab him by his stupid face and kiss him hard. 

He does neither of those two things. Instead he composes himself. He needs to get this sorted, protect himself. Otherwise he could end up with nothing at all. No Chrissie and no Aaron. 

“And are you going to tell her?” Robert demands. “Is that what this is about? You want to split us up now?” 

Aaron frowns at the very idea, looking offended by it. 

“I said I wouldn’t out ya, and I meant it,” he says, and Robert believes him. “But if you think I’m gonna be your go-to bit on the side then you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Robert doesn’t want this. It’s all going wrong. Everything’s falling apart. Chrissie’s here. His two selves are colliding. Aaron doesn’t want to know…

“We were fine,” Robert points out, trying not to raise his voice. “We had a good time last night.” 

“Yeah, we did,” Aaron concedes. He can’t deny it. 

“So just… don’t make any decisions you’ll regret.” 

Aaron’s eyes widen with disbelief. 

“Are you seriously that arrogant? You think I can’t find a bloke if I want? I don’t _need_ ya. And I don’t do manipulation.” 

“I’m not manipulating yer!” Robert exclaims.

“Sounds like you are to me, mate. And I don’t like it. You hear me? You getting it?” 

“Aaron…” Robert tries, but Aaron’s worked himself into a sulky temper. There’s no getting through to him. 

“Are we done here?” Aaron demands. 

“Yes,” Robert agrees.

“Great.” 

There’s another silence. Robert doesn’t want to leave, and Aaron isn’t going anywhere. For all his front, he’s not gone for the door. Robert tells himself that’s a positive sign. 

“We still have to work together,” Robert points out. “I’m your investor. The contract’s signed.” 

“Yeah,” Aaron shrugs. “Fine with me.” 

Robert can’t stand how distant Aaron’s being all of a sudden. He’s acting like he doesn’t care. Like all this is nothing to him. 

“So we won’t let this interfere with the business?” Robert confirms. 

“Obviously not.”

“Nobody can know about this,” Robert adds, needing to be sure Chrissie can’t possibly catch wind of what’s gone on between them. “Not even Adam-“

“I know how to keep my mouth shut,” Aaron says with pride. “I just reckon your missus deserves better. And I reckon you’re making a mistake.” 

The anger is still there, but the energy in the room has changed. It’s tired, almost. 

“So… are we going back to the pub or what?” Robert asks awkwardly. 

“Might give it a miss.” 

“ _No,_ ” Robert points out. “Because that’ll look suspicious.” 

 _Why ask me if you already knew what answer you wanted?_ Aaron thinks irritably. But he can see the sense in it. He knows it’ll look even stranger than it already does if he doesn’t turn up with Robert to meet Adam.

“Fine,” Aaron agrees. “But I’m not happy about it.” 

Robert swallows, wondering what he can say to turn this around. He feels a desperate need to win Aaron back, for Aaron to stop being annoyed with him. 

“We going then or what?” Aaron demands. 

Robert nods and walks out, so Aaron can lock up behind them.

+++

The pub is far busier now. There’s quite a crowd about, plenty of people eating a late lunch at the tables, punters leaning against the bar and drinking. 

Robert’s eyes scan the room and sees Chrissie right away. She’s sitting with Victoria and they appear to be chatting. Thank god Lawrence is nowhere to be seen, and neither is Lachlan. 

The only problem is that Adam is sitting with them too. Aaron tries not to feel nervous about the fact his best mate’s put his pint down opposite Chrissie, which means they’ll have to come face to face. 

“Here they are!” Victoria declares brightly, spotting Robert and Aaron. 

Chrissie smiles apologetically at Robert as if to make up for earlier. He smiles warmly back as Adam shifts over to make room. 

Aaron doesn’t end up sitting directly across from Chrissie, but it’s the next worst thing. He’s right next to Robert, sitting that bit too close because of how much space the people at the table behind him are taking up, and Chrissie’s smiling at him. 

He gives her an awkward smile in return and then lowers his head. 

“You took your time,’ Victoria comments. “Please tell me you two weren’t arguing.”

“Why would we be arguing?” Robert asks, glancing over at a sheepish-looking Adam, who’s clearly filled Victoria in on Aaron’s strange, sulky mood. 

“Because you could argue with your own reflection,” Chrissie points out fondly, shaking her head at her husband. Everyone laughs, and she reaches across the table to Aaron, holding a hand out for him to shake.

“We’ve not been properly introduced,” she says, in that posh voice of hers. It’s lower than he’d expected. Aaron had noticed that when he’d first heard her talk earlier, how oddly scratchy her voice is, in a sophisticated sort of way. “Chrissie Sugden. Obviously.” 

Aaron forces himself to look away from Chrissie’s immaculately painted red nails, away from her wedding ring, and up at her face. 

She really is an attractive woman. Aaron might not be able to see the appeal of women himself, but he can appreciate which ones have it and which don’t. Chrissie Sugden _has it_.

She’s a brunette with big blue eyes and the class comes off her in waves. Aaron’s not sure what it is which gives the game away. Maybe it’s the shiny hair? The posture? The fact she smells flowery and slightly sharp, like one of those posh department stores? 

No, Aaron realises as Chrissie smiles at him. It’s the way she just assumes everyone will like her right off the bat. _That’s_ what gives her away. 

“Aaron Dingle,” Aaron mumbles, taking her hand and giving it a swift shake. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” Chrissie says. “Both of you.”

 _Why would it be wonderful to meet him?_ Aaron thinks. Why have posh people always got to be so fake and over the top? 

She’s obviously judging him. Aaron can tell because her expression is so determinedly neutral, her tone so indulgent. She’s clearly trying to cover the fact she thinks he’s beneath her. Which only makes her polite tone worse. 

“Robert’s _very_ good at what he does, so I’ve no doubt the business will flourish,” she adds. Aaron sees Robert preen beside him. He clearly loves a compliment. “Although I hope you won’t need him up here too often.” 

“No worries,” Adam says, before Robert or Aaron can step in. “We’ve got it all sorted. We’ll deal with the stuff our end, and he can do his thing down in London.” 

“Which is probably wise,” Chrissie agrees with a playful smile. “After all, who wants to be seeing his face day after day?” 

Adam laughs raucously at that, throwing his head back. Aaron forces a laugh too, but he feels sick. 

“I’m only joking,” Chrissie assures them. “I’m a lucky woman. Stuck with this one for life. It could be far worse. I suppose he's quite a catch.” 

“What have I done to deserve this?” Robert asks, grinning, although his expression is strained. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Chrissie sparkles. “Perhaps it’s just one of those days?” 

“Make the most of it if I were you,” Adam remarks crudely, nudging Robert in the side in a laddish manner. “ _Those days_ can’t roll round often enough.” 

“Oi!” Victoria exclaims. “I’m always telling yer how lucky I am to have yer!” 

“And what about you?” Chrissie asks politely, noticing that Aaron’s gone very quiet, and not wanting to leave him out of the conversation. “Do you have a girlfriend or…” 

“Aaron’s gay,” Robert says, before Aaron can even open his mouth and get the words out himself. 

Aaron hates this part, even if it’s usually okay nowadays. He always gets that slight tightness in his stomach, that falling feeling, just on the off chance he’ll tell someone old-fashioned and they’ll kick off. 

“Oh,” Chrissie remarks, clearly surprised by this information. People usually are. Aaron knows that whatever stereotype of gay people folk have in their heads, he doesn’t really fit the mould. “Boyfriend, then?” 

“Single,” Aaron admits with a sniff. Despite himself, he’s impressed with how quickly Chrissie’s accepted that information. For some reason he’s built her up to be someone nasty, some upper-class prick, but the reality is much different. The woman sitting across from him is pleasant. She’s good company. Even Aaron can see how she sparkles. In a bit of a Downton Abbey way, granted, but still. 

“And loving it,” Adam agrees.

Aaron shoots him a glare to shut him up. Robert clenches his jaw.

“I’d have thought you’d be fighting them off with a stick,” Chrissie remarks, sipping at her wine. Aaron notices she even holds her glass like a posh person, all delicate. "What with those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."

“Should I be worried?” Robert jokes. 

“That’s between Aaron and myself,” Chrissie retorts, grinning at Aaron. It’s clearly a joke, just banter, just playful flirting for a laugh, but it gets Aaron’s back up all the same. 

“Maybe if you were a bloke,” Aaron remarks, swigging his beer. 

Victoria and Adam exchange a look at that. So do Robert and Chrissie. Vic and Adam are used to Aaron being spiky for no reason, so it’s fond disapproval. Chrissie, however, is more concerned, worried she’s upset him.

“Well,” Chrissie says, eager to ingratiate herself with Robert’s friends and family. “I was thinking I should make up for the scene I caused earlier. How about dinner? My treat?” 

Robert can’t think of anything worse than some fancy dinner with his wife, his sister, his sister’s boyfriend, his father-in-law, Lachlan, and his… lover? Maybe ex-lover now? He’s about to make some excuse when Victoria saves him. 

“Cheers Chrissie, but we’ve got plans. I’ve already roped Robert into a night out.” 

Aaron narrows his eyes with confusion. This is the first he's heard of these plans for the evening. 

“Yes, mate!” Adam agrees happily. “We’re taking him round the bars. Seeing if he can keep up.” 

“I can keep up,” Robert says quickly, his competitive nature rising. 

“But you’re welcome to join,” Victoria tells Chrissie with a smile. 

Robert already knows what Chrissie’s answer will be before she opens her mouth. Chrissie isn’t the type to be trawling the clubs and getting hammered. He knows it’s her idea of a terrible night out. 

“Thank you,” Chrissie says to Victoria with real warmth. “But I think I might take the opportunity to get Lucky settled, if Robert will be out with you.” 

“Settled?” Robert asks, sitting up in his chair. “You’re staying, then?” 

“Well, it seems a shame to come all this way and then leave again,” Chrissie reasons. 

Robert feels Aaron shift uncomfortably in the chair beside him. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Chrissie asks, and Robert can see the suspicion in her eyes. Even now, she’s worried he has ulterior motives. 

“Not at all,” Robert says with a winning smile. “Where are you staying?” 

“Hey, our Aunt Val could put you up in the B&B!” Victoria suggests. 

“No,” Robert says quickly, not even wanting to imagine Auntie Val getting her hands on Chrissie. “No, that’s not really Chrissie’s sort of place.” 

Chrissie looks wounded by that remark. 

“I’m sure it’s lovely,” she says. “And I'd love to meet your aunt-“ 

No, you wouldn’t, Robert thinks. 

“But we’ve already booked in at a hotel in Hotten. Lucky’s fussy about his mod-cons.” 

Robert settles back in his chair with relief. He accidentally brushes his shoulder against Aaron, who pulls away in an instant. 

Victoria notices this with a frown. 

“You sure you two haven’t had a row?” she asks with disapproval. 

“No. Not at all,” Robert lies, smiling. 

“Hm,” Victoria remarks. “Well, we’re gonna meet in here at about seven, all right? Then we can go to town. You sure you don’t want to come, Chrissie?” 

“Quite sure,” Chrissie says politely. 

“So where’s your dad?” Robert asks, as the conversation lulls. It’s too much to hope that Lawrence has gone back to London. No doubt the old man is still about, digging for information, trying to ruin his life. 

“At Edna’s,” Chrissie says, with a significant look at Robert. 

“Talking about old times, are they?” Robert asks, not bothering to be subtle. 

“Well she’s certainly got a lot to apologise for,” Chrissie remarks under her breath. 

Aaron suddenly sits up and turns to Robert with a frown. He looks like he’s just figured something out. Robert wants to ask him what he’s thinking, but he can’t. Not in front of Chrissie. As it is, they’re trying to avoid eye contact, what with sitting so close together. 

“I’d say Lawrence has a lot to apologise for as well,” Robert comments, swigging his pint.

Chrissie sighs. 

“You know he didn’t mean any harm by what happened earlier,” she assures her husband, reaching across the table to touch his hand. Aaron watches the gesture and says nothing. “He’s just protective. After what happened with Donny, can you blame him?” 

“To be fair, you could have told them you were coming up,” Victoria agrees. “And you know what you’re like when I try to date. The way you bit Adam’s head off when you first came up!” 

“That’s different,” Robert says quickly. 

"I’m just saying, it’s sort of nice, right?” Victoria tries. “I bet Dad would have been the same for me.” 

 Robert grimaces. He doesn’t want to talk about his father. Not here. Not in front of Chrissie.

“ _Sort of_ sexist,” Victoria continues. “But still. I guess it shows they care.” 

“Oh the stories I could tell you about when my dad first met Donny,” Chrissie agrees with a smile. “I expect he still has nightmares.”

“Donny had it easy compared to me,” Robert comments. 

Chrissie frowns her disagreement. 

“I don't think Donny would quite agree with that.” 

“Well Donny actually _was_ messing you about. So I think it’s a bit different,” Robert says. 

The table goes quiet at that ungracious remark. Aaron sniffs. Robert knows what he’d say if he could. 

“Donny was my first partner,” Chrissie explains to the group. “Lachlan’s father.” 

“Biologically speaking,” Robert adds bitterly. 

“But at least I got my big mistake out of the way,” Chrissie continues. “Now I have Lucky, and I wouldn’t change that for the world. And I _think_ I’ve finally found the right man for me.” 

“You think? Still looking, are you?” Robert teases her, and they both laugh. 

Aaron can’t take it. He can’t sit there and watch Robert playing the role of the faithful husband. He can’t act like he’s going to be Chrissie’s friend or something. 

He gets to his feet. 

“Bog,” he mutters gracelessly, leaving the group. 

Chrissie watches him go with concern. 

“I hope I didn’t offend him,” she remarks. “My stupid comment earlier about us having an affair.” 

“It’s not personal,” Victoria assures her sister-in-law. “Aaron’s just like that.” 

“Proper moody git,” Adam agrees fondly. “But a top bloke. You couldn’t ask for a better mate.” 

“Well, tonight should cheer him up. I’m gonna try and set him up with Finn,” Victoria declares. 

Adam laughs, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, good luck with that one. Think he’s already met someone.” 

Victoria widens her eyes, eager to hear the gossip. Robert does his best to look politely interested, even though his heart is pounding. 

“When did this happen?” Victoria demands. 

“Let’s just say there was a reason he didn’t get back ’til late this morning,” Adam says, raising his eyebrows. 

Victoria sighs, sounding put-out. 

“Do yer think it’s serious?” 

“Might be. He was in a proper good mood this morning,” Adam remembers. “Not seen him like that in ages.” 

Robert feels horribly guilty. 

"So who is this bloke?" Victoria asks. 

To Robert's relief, Adam shrugs. 

"Not got a clue. You know what Aaron's like. Keeps it all on the down low, doesn't he?" 

“Well, I’m still gonna push the Finn thing,” Victoria says. “Just in case. No harm in having a back-up in case it doesn’t work out, right? And Aaron said he was single. Besides, Finn’ll be gutted if he loses his chance.”

“You’re not telling me he still has a thing for Aaron?” 

“You’re supposed to be his family!” Vic declares incredulously. “How’ve yer not noticed?” 

“That’s never gonna work out,” Adam says with certainty. “Finn’s not Aaron’s type.” 

 _I knew it_ , Robert thinks triumphantly. 

“Well they’re friends, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well maybe from that something more can blossom?” 

Adam just laughs. Robert wants to shake his hand. 

“Bet you two were friends first,” Victoria comments, gesturing at Robert and Chrissie. “It’s how all the best relationships start. You and me, Ad. We knew each other for _ages_ before getting together.” 

“I wouldn’t say we were friends,” Chrissie admits with a smile. “He was the new boy at Dad’s company. Always trying his luck.” 

“Come off it, I know you liked me from the start.” 

“Dad ended up introducing us. He took Robert along to one of his big company functions.” 

“And I charmed you away from all those other blokes," Robert adds, still proud of the achievement. He still remembers that crowd of rich blokes, some of them fairly good looking, and how he'd managed to win Chrissie away from them by making her laugh, teasing her, being just cocky enough to get away with it. 

Victoria’s listening to this story with wide, attentive eyes. She clearly thinks it’s incredibly romantic. 

It was a bit, Robert muses. The boss’s daughter falling for the new boy. 

The fact he was sleeping with the boss’s other daughter during those first few weeks ruins the tale a bit, and so does the fact Robert did actually consider trying his luck with Lawrence himself (thank god it never came to that), but he did fall for Chrissie. That much is true. 

“Well, Aaron and Finn is never gonna happen,” Adam says with certainty, finishing his pint.

“Either way, we’re meeting here at seven. No getting out of it Rob,” Victoria says with satisfaction. “I know what you’re like.” 

“Oh, what’s he like?” Chrissie asks with a smile. 

“Able to wriggle his way out of absolutely anything,” Victoria answers with a fond look at her brother. “But not this time, eh?” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this? I'm enjoying writing it!
> 
> Please please please leave me a comment. I read them all and get super excited when I get one. 
> 
> xxx


	17. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paddy wants the gossip from last night, and Chrissie is starting to like the look of Emmerdale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for homophobic language.

Meeting Chrissie Sugden has changed everything. 

Aaron’s on his way to the shop, grabbing some bits for his mum while Adam and Vic spend a bit of time together and Robert and Chrissie entertain themselves. Aaron tries not to feel bitter about the fact they’re both couples while he’s on his own. Robert and Chrissie aren’t exactly experiencing a happy marriage, after all. Even if one of them thinks they are. 

Until now it had felt easier, sleeping with Robert, flirting with him, carrying on with him behind everyone’s backs. It had felt almost normal. Chrissie had been a distant obstacle, just a name from London, hardly a real woman at all. 

But now Aaron knows that she is. He’s seen her watching Robert with genuine affection in her eyes. He’s heard her trying to make Robert’s friends like her. She’s real. She’s Robert’s wife. And Aaron knows what that makes him. 

He knows what that makes Robert, too. Even though he’s known it all along, really, deep down.

Only it’s not as bad as it seems, Aaron tells himself, as he enters David’s shop and grabs the shopping Chas needs. Because Robert’s gay. Which means his marriage to Chrissie was never real in the first place. 

It’s not like he’s come along and messed it up, and besides, Robert’s done this before. He’s said so himself. He’s gone behind Chrissie’s back long before he came on the scene. 

Poor cow, Aaron thinks, as he pays up at the till, giving David a nod. 

David doesn’t make conversation with him other than the usual ‘hey mate!’. Most people round the village know Aaron’s not a talkative sort of bloke and that he likes his own space. He likes to think it’s because they regard him in the same way they do Cain, with respect, with a bit of status. Aaron knows it’s more likely they just think of him as the sulky, private, hot-tempered, gay Dingle, who still lives with his mum. 

As he’s walking back to the pub, swinging the shopping bag beside him, someone puts his hands over his eyes. 

Instinctively Aaron jumps, fists clenched, ready to protect himself. A loaf of bread goes flying out of the shopping bag and onto the ground.

“Hey, hey!” comes a familiar voice, and as he spins around he sees Paddy, holding up his hands in surrender. “Only me!”

“What’re ya playing at?!,” Aaron exclaims, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He feels sick to his stomach. 

“Oh… sorry,” Paddy mutters, realising how badly he’s startled Aaron. “Didn’t mean to scare yer.” 

Paddy leans down to pick up the bread, dusting it off even though it’s in a sealed packet. 

“There you go. Sorry about that.” 

Aaron nods at him, unable to speak for the moment. 

“But I was hoping I’d catch you,” Paddy chatters on. “To talk about… _you know_.” 

“I know?” 

“Your date!” Paddy enthuses. “How did it go?” 

“Not you and all,” Aaron complains. 

Paddy frowns with genuine sympathy. 

“Did it not go so well?” 

Aaron swallows and thinks about it. It did go well. It was amazing. One of the best nights of Aaron’s life. Only none of it matters now. 

“I thought it did,” Aaron admits, scuffing his trainers on the ground. “But then everything changed.” 

“How d’yer mean?” 

“Just… I dunno. It doesn’t matter.” 

Paddy tilts his head to one side and puts a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Did you wanna talk about it?” Paddy offers. “How about I make us a brew?” 

It’s a tempting offer, but Aaron’s afraid he’ll say too much. He’s ashamed of himself. Ashamed of Robert. Ashamed of still wanting to be with him, even now. 

“I can’t,” Aaron answers. “Going out later. Said I’d help Mum with a few things first.” 

“Ooooh, well that’s good, isn’t it?” Paddy says cheerfully. “Is Adam taking you out? That’s _exactly_ what you need. To let your hair down.” 

“Yeah, Adam and Vic,” Aaron agrees with a sniff. “She’s invited Finn and Robert and all.” 

Paddy gasps, suddenly remembering something. 

“Oh, I forgot! Your meeting with Robert. I’m guessing it went well?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron admits, a bit shyly. “He’s our new investor. Got it in writing.” 

Paddy beams at him with delight, and it’s an effort not to grin right back at him. 

“Aaron, I’m _so_ proud of you,” Paddy declares. “You see, this could be the start of something brilliant. Something amazing. First Holey Scrap. Next… the world!” 

Aaron frowns at him, but inside he feels great. At least he has a sort-of successful business under his belt now. He’s making something of himself. He’s doing exactly what Gordon always told him he never could. 

“Well, I won’t keep yer if your mum needs a hand,” Paddy says, patting Aaron on the back enthusiastically. “But you know you can come over whenever? And if ever you want to borrow a tie again…” 

“D’ya want me to bring the one you lent me over later?” Aaron asks, remembering. 

Paddy shakes his head with a knowing smile. 

“No, you keep it. Just in case he takes you out again.” 

“He won’t be.” 

“He _might,”_ Paddy insists. “And if not him, then I bet there’s plenty of blokes out there waiting in the wings.” 

Aaron scoffs at that. He doesn’t even mean to, really, but Paddy notices and looks concerned. 

“Aaron… everything will work out in the end,” Paddy says quietly. “Just you wait and see.” 

Aaron doesn’t believe it. He knows that Paddy just wants to keep him optimistic, to stop him from getting depressed again. But it means a lot anyway, that Paddy cares. That Paddy has his back. 

Finn Barton passes them on his way home from the B&B. He spots Aaron, and weirdly, lowers his head, rushing to leave the scene. 

“All right, Finn?” Aaron calls out. 

Finn looks up at him like a startled rabbit, nods his head, almost falls over his own feet, and then carries on down the street. 

“What’s up with him?” Paddy asks curiously. 

“God knows,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “Right, I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

Paddy nods keenly. 

“Anytime. Anytime you like, Aaron. I mean it. And any new developments on the _romance_ front, I want to know.” 

Aaron frowns as though he’s embarrassed, but he’s not really. As Paddy bustles off home, Aaron watches him for a moment and wishes wishes _wishes_ that Paddy Kirk was his real father. 

+++

Chrissie and Robert are taking an afternoon stroll through the village, at Chrissie’s request. She’s clutching his arm like it’s colder than it really is, which on a usual day would strike Robert as sweet. Today, it feels like a trap. 

They stop on the bridge that overlooks the river and for a while Chrissie just enjoys the scenery. She’s always enjoyed being out in the country, even though she’s spent most of her life in London. Robert can’t help but think she’d have enjoyed being brought up in Emmerdale village. With money though, obviously. He can’t imagine her slumming it like he did as a kid, dragging hay bales around the farm and wearing overalls. 

“It really is a beautiful village,” Chrissie sighs. “I wish you’d brought me sooner.” 

Robert puts his hands in his pockets and gives a strained smile. 

“I would have. In time. If you’d given me the chance.” 

Chrissie catches the tone of that remark and turns to look at her husband over her shoulder. She truly does look beautiful, shiny brown hair whipping about in the Yorkshire wind. Eyes big and blue. 

“I _know_ I said I’d stop talking about it, but I still don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me you were coming here.” 

“It wasn’t some secret,” Robert lies. 

“I wouldn’t have minded. You know that. I’ve been dying to meet your family. I even offered to fly them over to Mexico for the wedding…” 

“They couldn’t make it." 

Chrissie’s not stupid. She sighs and shakes her head, leaning on the side of the bridge. 

“You didn’t want them to meet me,” she correctly summarises. “Why?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous-“ 

“I know you, Robert. You weren’t pleased to see me back in the pub.” 

“Well that _might_ have had something to do with the fact you were accusing me of having an affair with _Katie._ ” 

Chrissie shifts on the spot guiltily. 

“Is there something you should tell me?” Chrissie asks softly. “About your past? Are you hiding something?” 

“No.” 

“Whatever it is, I don't mind,” Chrissie says, and Robert half believes her. “We all have a past. I certainly do. Well, you’d know all about that. I’ve told you all about the Donny saga.” 

Robert takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know how to explain to Chrissie that he doesn’t want her knowing about his life in Emmerdale because he’s a different man here. He can hardly tell his own wife that she’s intruding. That seeing her here, in the setting of his childhood, is nauseating. It’s a source of constant anxiety. 

“There’s nothing important.” 

“Hm,” Chrissie says, not believing him for a second. One of the biggest faults Robert has is his secrecy. He hides things (to spare her feelings, she suspects), which only leads to more hurt. They’ve talked and talked about it, but Robert can’t seem to stop keeping his thoughts to himself. 

It’s no wonder her dad thinks he’s dodgy, Chrissie thinks. It’s like a vicious cycle. 

“Victoria seems lovely,” Chrissie comments, stepping back from the edge of the bridge and taking Robert’s arm again, resting her head against his shoulder.

“She is,” Robert agrees. 

“And she looks like you,” Chrissie carries on, smiling up at Robert. “A pint-sized version.” 

Robert can’t help but be heartened by that that. 

“D’you think?” 

Chrissie nods. 

“Just like you. You’re both irritatingly good looking. I suppose you get it from your mother.”

Robert doesn’t bother to correct her because Sarah _was_ his mother, genetics aside.

“Diane’s scary,” Chrissie adds. “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Scary?” Robert says with a frown and a slight laugh. She’s simply Diane, after all. 

“Well, let’s just say I wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of her,” Chrissie says, raising her eyebrows. “I can tell she wouldn’t back down in an argument.” 

Robert supposes that’s true. Diane can be formidable when she wants to be, and she’s not afraid of telling anyone off, no matter how old they are.

“When can I meet your brother?” Chrissie asks. “Andy, isn’t it?” 

“There’s no point,” Robert says quickly, looking away. 

“You never said he was adopted. Is that why you two had all that trouble?” 

It seems pointless to tell Chrissie the whole story. It’s too long, too painful. And there’s no guarantee Chrissie would have his back at the end of it. People have a strange habit of taking Andy’s side, every single time. 

“We’re just… different people,” Robert settles for. “You know how it is.” 

He knows Chrissie understands that, at least partly, what with her relationship with Rebecca. Robert’s never met sisters who are so dissimilar, and he knows Val and Diane, which is saying something. 

“So it wasn’t because of Katie?” Chrissie pushes, and Robert knows what this conversation is _really_ about. 

“What’s Vic been saying?” 

“Just that you and Andy fought over her. Back when you were young. She was your first love, wasn’t she?” 

Robert scoffs at the idea. He hates Katie. Loathes her. It seems pointless to admit to the time when she was everything to him. He’s moved on now, after all. Everything’s changed.

And she chose Andy. 

“We were kids. We would have fought over anything,” Robert lies. 

“So Katie wasn’t special?” 

Robert closes his eyes for a moment, reining in his temper. He refuses to remember how much he adored Katie. It’s too painful, too humiliating. The power of that love he had for her, once, all that time ago, puts his feelings for Chrissie to shame. 

“She’s nothing,” Robert comments, as calmly as he can. “Shall we go back now? It’s freezing.” 

Looking a little disappointed by her husband’s lack of answers, Chrissie nods, and together they continue their walk. 

“So peaceful,” Chrissie remarks. “Makes you wish we never had to go back to London, doesn’t it?” 

“You’d get bored of it in a week,” Robert says quickly. 

“How could anyone ever get bored of this?” 

“What? One village shop and having to drive into town? Not your sort of thing.” 

Chrissie isn’t so sure, but she smiles all the same. 

“Talking of town, I’m glad you’re going later.” 

“Why?” 

“Spending time with your sister. Her friends. They seem like nice enough people. Although I think I upset that Adam one.” 

“You mean Aaron,” Robert corrects her without thinking. 

“Yes, maybe,” Chrissie agrees carelessly. “They look alike, those two.” 

Robert frowns at the idea. Aaron and Adam look completely different. Worlds apart. 

“I put my foot in it about him being gay, didn’t I? Suggesting we could have an affair.” 

“He’s always like that,” Robert says swiftly. “It’s not personal.” 

“I’d never have guessed though, would you?” Chrissie asks in a far more confidential voice. 

“Guessed what?” 

“That he was gay.” 

 _Well, you’ve still not clocked that your dad’s a big fat queer, so I’m not surprised_ , Robert thinks. 

“Not really thought about it,” Robert answers. 

“He looks like he’d beat you up for looking at him the wrong way,” Chrissie continues, and Robert thinks that’s an accurate assessment. 

“Well, he’s a Dingle,” Robert comments, like that explains it.

But of course, that doesn’t make sense to Chrissie. She peers up at him with an inquisitive frown. 

“A Dingle?” she asks. “Does that mean something?” 

How to describe the Dingles? Robert thinks. There’s certainly a lot to say. 

“His family are rough,” Robert settles for. “Or they used to be. Been in the village for years.” 

“Like travellers?” 

“Suppose so,” Robert agrees awkwardly. 

“And you think you can trust him with the business side of things?” Chrissie asks seriously. “I don’t want your good name being impacted. Dad needs you for his company, remember.”

Robert can’t help but wonder if Lawrence and Chrissie had a similar conversation about him when he was first promoted in the company. It’s an uncomfortable realisation. Yes, he’s one of them now, but he wasn’t always. 

“They’re trustworthy,” Robert says, with an air of finality that hints Chrissie should leave the subject alone. “I’ve checked them both out. They just needed a bit of a leg up.” 

“I still think it’s hilarious that they’re whisking you off to a gay bar,” Chrissie says with a mischievous smile. Robert doesn’t flinch. 

“Oh, and why’s that?” 

“Just you. At a gay bar,” Chrissie comments, beaming at the idea. 

Robert knows why Chrissie’s so pleased about it really. It’s because he won’t be tempted by any women. If he was being taken out to any other place he knows Chrissie would have something to say about it. She always does. 

“You’ll be turning heads, that’s for sure,” Chrissie continues gleefully. “What a pity for them that you’re all mine.” 

“They'll be crying themselves to sleep,” Robert agrees. 

Chrissie gives him a playful slap on the arm. 

“Come on. I want to see the rest of the village. I want to see where you grew up. I didn’t know your father was a farmer. I thought he wrote books?” 

“He did both,” Robert admits uncomfortably. 

“I need to get hold of one of his novels,” Chrissie muses. “I’d love to read one.” 

For some reason Robert can’t exactly pinpoint, the idea of Chrissie reading his father’s words fills him with horror. 

“Doubt you’ll be able to find one now,” Robert says dismissively. 

“You were a farm boy,” Chrissie says, sounding pleased at the idea. “You know, I quite like that mental image. You being all rough and tough, covered in dirt…” 

Robert forces a smile, but he can’t stop thinking about how it really was. Andy doing all the heavy lifting, getting all the praise. His dad looking at him with disappointment, taking in his skinny arms, his aversion to the mud and the dirt, patting Andy proudly on the back and entirely ignoring him. 

Chrissie reads the conflict on Robert’s face and presses a kiss to the shoulder of his jacket. 

“You know I love you just as you are,” she says sincerely. 

 _Only you don’t, because you don’t know me,_ Robert thinks. It’s a terrifying thought. _You’ve only just scratched the surface, and when you know the rest, you’ll leave._

“We should get back,” Robert says. 

Chrissie pouts a little at being denied the rest of her tour, but she remembers how emotional Robert seems, how guarded, and nods her head. 

“So you can glam yourself up for a night at the gay bar,” she agrees cheekily. 

“God, don’t,” Robert complains, only half joking. 

“Dad, Lucky, and I are at the hotel. You should bring your things over.” 

“I’ve already booked the weekend at the B&B. My aunt’ll kill me if I change plans.” 

“It just feels strange. Us in the same place, but staying in separate hotels.” 

Robert says nothing. 

“Oh well, next time we come up, you and I can book somewhere together and really make the most of it.” 

“You want to come here _again_?” Robert asks. 

Chrissie rolls her eyes. 

“Well of course I do, darling. Your family is my family, and I’m _determined_ to make them like me.”

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are giving me so much confidence! You have no idea how much it means to know that people are still following this story! Please keep them coming if you can. 
> 
> Gay bar is next chapter! Hope you'll like what I have planned!
> 
> xxx


	18. Bar West: Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Aaron, Victoria, Adam, and Finn go to Bar West for a night out.

It’s seven on the dot when Robert turns up at the Woolpack. He doesn’t want to be waiting around for longer than he has to be, making conversation with Aaron in front of a pub full of people. But he needn’t have worried because it’s only Victoria and a bloke Robert assumes must be Finn waiting at the busy Saturday night bar for him. 

“Robert, this is Finn,” Victoria announces, pointing at the skinny, specky kid next to her. He’s wearing one of his usual patterned short-sleeve shirts with the buttons done right up to his neck and looking like a complete geek. 

“Yeah, I’ve seen him before,” Robert agrees, without much enthusiasm. 

“From the B&B,” Finn tells him eagerly. He sounds just as nerdy as he looks. _Definitely_ not Aaron’s type. “Val says you helped her with the accounts while I was away.” 

“Aw, did yer?” Victoria asks, smiling. “That was dead nice of you, Rob.” 

“What can I say, I’m just that sort of a bloke.” 

“You did a really good job,” Finn says swiftly. “Val was dead impressed.” 

Robert’s about to scoff at someone Finn’s age telling him how good he is at business, when Victoria rolls her eyes.

“Flattery will get you nowhere in this case,” Victoria tells Finn. “Loves the ladies, does our Robert. Probably a _bit_ too much…” 

Robert frowns, not understanding. 

“He’s been pestering me for ages to introduce him to my ‘big fit brother,’” Victoria explains, causing Finn to go crimson. “His words. Not mine.” 

“Thanks for that, Vic,” Finn hisses. “Just how I wanted to be introduced.”

Robert laughs, moment of panic over. It’s always an ego boost to be wanted, after all. 

“Have no fear,” he tells Finn, placing a hand on his shoulder. Finn glances at it like he can’t believe his luck. “I know I’m irresistible. It’s a curse, to be honest.” 

“Careful,” Vic teases them both. “I’ll have to report this to Chrissie. You two having a flirt.”

It’s a bit too close to home for Robert to laugh at that. He drops his hand from Finn’s shoulder like he’s red hot and it falls awkwardly silent, the conversation disappearing just like that. Finn keeps checking his watch, apparently anxious Adam and Aaron will turn up too late, muttering to himself. 

“So, you two are both into sci-fi…” Victoria prompts them when the silence becomes too much to bear. 

Like magic they both seem to wake up. Finn fixes his glasses on his nose like some sort of expert, and Robert raises an eyebrow. 

“Like superhero films do yer?” Finn asks hopefully. 

“More of a sci-fi novel fan myself,” Robert admits.

“Comics?” 

“When I was a kid, yeah,” Robert says dismissively, even though truth be told, he does enjoy a comic. He’s got a whole box at the house in Chelsea, hidden away from Chrissie and Lawrence’s prying eyes. 

“Oh please tell me you’re not one of those ‘comics are for children’ people,” Finn remarks, suddenly confident now he's clearly talking about one of his favourite topics. “That’s the beauty of the superhero genre. It’s timeless.” 

“Finn collects them,” Victoria adds. “And the little toys.” 

“Figurines!” Finn corrects her quickly. “They’re collectables, Vic. Worth a mint, too.” 

“Hey, Rob,” Victoria muses, remembering. “Didn’t you used to have a little Superman cape?” 

“No,” Robert lies, because he’s seen the photographs of himself as a toddler, sitting proudly on a potty, wearing nothing but a red cape and beaming. 

“Are you a Marvel or DC man?” Finn asks seriously, like he’s asking which way he votes.

“Marvel overall, I suppose,” Robert admits.

“Individual films though?” Finn pushes on.

Robert pauses to think on that. It is, after all, an important question. 

“If we’re talking films then The Dark Knight was impressive.” 

Clearly he’s said the right thing, because Finn nods his head and then puts his hands up to the sky as if thanking the heavens. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Finn agrees. “At last. _Someone_ who sees sense. Nobody gets that you can like both at the same time. I mean, yes, okay, _overall_ the Marvel films are objectively better, and not to mention tonally lighter, but you can’t deny that Heath Ledger’s Joker was something else. Maybe not as accurate as Mark Hamill’s, but still. Pure genius.” 

“You seen the classics, then? The Burton films?” Robert ventures, trying to sound casual. 

“Er, _yeah_ ,” Finn says, like it should be obvious. “Who hasn’t? I mean, I’m as gay as they come, me, but even _I_ can see the appeal of Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman. Utterly iconic.” 

Robert grins at that. 

“That, we can agree on,” he says. 

“Aw! I knew you two would get on,” Victoria declares, patting them both on the backs. “I can never understand a word he says when he gets started on comics.” 

“Oi, I lent you my best Wonder Woman,” Finn exclaims. 

“Okay, so I love Wonder Woman,” Victoria concedes. “But who doesn’t, eh? She’s gorgeous, she’s dead feminist, _and_ she can beat any man into the dust.” 

“I’m gonna try you on Captain Marvel next,” Finn declares thoughtfully. 

“You wanna give Death Note a read,” Robert suggests, and for a second he’s convinced Finn’s about to plant a big fat smacker on his lips. 

“Oh my beautiful, _beautiful_ nerd brother,” Finn all but sighs, and Victoria makes a face behind him. “We have much, and I mean _much_ to discuss.” 

Okay, so maybe Finn isn’t as bad as he’d first thought. Robert reckons he can handle a night out with him tagging along.

“Why are they always late?” Victoria complains, leaning on the bar. “It’s not like they’ve got to do their hair or choose a dress or anything.”

Robert frowns and checks his phone. Maybe Aaron’s made some excuse? Maybe he’s not coming after all? 

Should he text him? 

 _No_ , Robert tells himself. If Aaron wants to have some strop just because his wife’s turned up then that’s on him. After all, he always knew about Chrissie. He doesn’t get to suddenly jump on the moral high ground because he feels jealous. 

“I’m gonna call Adam,” Victoria decides, digging into her handbag and finding her mobile.

“Someone’s in trouble,” Finn mutters to Robert out of the corner of his mouth, as Adam answers the phone.

+++

Aaron and Adam are on their way to the pub when Adam gets the call. They’ve been getting ready at Adam’s place, trying to avoid Cain’s critical glances and Moira’s fussing. 

“Yeah, babe. Look, we’re literally a minute away. Yeah, I know. I swear, we’re right outside the pub now.” 

Aaron watches Adam’s expression as he calms Victoria down on the other end of the line. He can hear the buzz of her voice as she tells Adam off. 

“Okay, see you in a sec. Yeah? Bye, babe.” 

Adam finishes on the phone and lets out a sigh. 

“This is all your fault,” he complains casually, nudging Aaron. “I swear you’ve got cold feet about tonight about five times already.” 

“Yeah, well, like I said, I’m just not feeling up to it…” Aaron mutters. 

“Get a few drinks in you and you will be.” 

Aaron gives an empty crisp packet on the side of the road a kick. 

“Can’t you just go without me?” he tries, for the sixth time.

“No way!” Adam exclaims. “No way are you bailing on me now! We’re even going to Bar West especially.” 

“You what?!” 

“Vic thought it’d be a good place to go since we’re bringing Finn. Think she’s trying to set you two up though, mate, so be warned.” 

The idea of going to Bar West with the whole group is bad enough without the added mortification of being set up with Finn Barton. Aaron likes the guy. He’s a bit weird, granted, and he doesn’t understand half the stuff he talks about, but Finn’s a laugh. Mates is how Aaron intends them to stay. After all, they’ve already spent a night together, and Aaron’s not looking to repeat what was a pretty drunken mistake. 

Finn’s weird greeting (or lack of one) earlier suddenly makes sense. 

“What? Me and Finn?” Aaron says, making a face. 

“That’s what I told her, but you know what Vic’s like. C’mon. She’s dead excited about us all going out together. Spending time with Robert and all that.” 

 _Robert._  

For one blissful second Aaron had forgotten all about him. He wishes they’d never met in the first place. He wishes he’d just chucked Robert out on his ear that first day at the scrapyard and not bothered to get to know him, not come to know what his real laugh sounds like, not managed to understand how he works, what his humour is, how he likes to be kissed. 

“Does he know that’s where we’re going?” Aaron asks. 

“I guess so,” Adam shrugs. “What? You worried he’s a homophobe?” 

“Just didn’t think it’d be his scene.” 

“Well it will be tonight,” Adam says with a grin. “Hey, bet you anything I can pick up more lads than you.” 

“In your dreams!” 

“Nah, it’s a relief though, to be honest. Going to the gay place is better than the usual bars. Sitting there while all the lads are drooling over Vic. Winds me right up.” 

“But how’s she gonna cope with them all drooling over you?” Aaron teases him, and Adam gives him a playful push. 

“We’ll do a few hours,” Adam promises Aaron. “Then you can clear off. But you never know, it might be a laugh.” 

“Doubt it. Not if she’s gonna push Finn at me the whole time.” 

“So just tell her about this new bloke of yours,” Adam prompts him. 

“He’s not mine,” Aaron says quickly. 

“Not yet,” Adam agrees, beaming. “But if you play your cards right, he could be The One! I’d be best man at your wedding, right?” 

“Shut up,” Aaron laughs, as Adam flicks him on the back of the neck fondly. 

“You wanna get in there and snap him up quick. Dead rare you _actually_ liking a bloke. You’re the pickiest person I know.” 

“You’ve not seen some of the blokes I’ve woken up next to.” 

“In relationship terms,” Adam amends. “I know you’re a proper heartbreaker on the gay scene.” 

“The gay scene?” Aaron repeats, laughing so much his eyes water. 

“You know what I mean. Don’t mock me, bro.” 

By the time they reach the Woolpack, Aaron’s feeling okay. Yes, he’s going to have to spend some time with Robert, but he’ll have his best mate with him the whole time. If he sticks with Adam, he can get through this with no bother. They can have a laugh, have a few beers, and forget everyone else.

The moment he and Adam walk through the doors and see Victoria, Finn, and Robert waiting for them at the bar, Aaron realises he’s really not feeling okay at all. 

Robert looks great. Properly great. He’s got a blue shirt on with dark denim jeans, and Aaron can’t stop staring at him. 

“Finally!” Victoria announces, rolling her eyes. “What took you so long?” 

“Hey, I don’t just wake up looking like this, babe,” Adam answers, going over to kiss Victoria quickly. It’s just a respectful peck because Robert’s standing right there, but Robert doesn’t seem bothered.

“Hi,” Finn says, greeting Aaron with a little wave. “Good to see you.”

“Finn, I saw ya like a few hours ago outside the shop,” Aaron points out. 

Robert clocks how quiet Finn’s gone, how awkward. The specky git really does have an eye for Aaron. All of a sudden Robert finds himself feeling less fond of Finn Barton.

“Yes,” Finn agrees, clearly nervous. “Yes, that’s true. I forgot. Still good to see you, though.” 

Finn’s currently reminding Aaron of Paddy in one of his most awkward moods, and it’s the most unsexy thing he can imagine. He can already tell this is going to be a long night.

“See, some people have _manners_ ,” Victoria emphasises, giving Aaron a stern look and then turning her disapproval on Adam.

“Look, I’m sorry about being late,” Adam says sincerely. “Aaron here almost didn’t turn up. Had to talk him into it, didn’t I?” 

Victoria frowns.

“I _knew_ there was something up with you earlier. Are yer ill?” 

“He looks fine to me,” Finn puts in quickly. “Great, in fact.”

“Will ya all just get off my case?” Aaron grumbles. “I’m here, aren’t I?” 

“Well, try to cheer up,” Finn advises him. (Robert thinks that’s the most stupid advice he’s ever heard.) “Tonight could just be the night.” 

“The night for what?” Aaron demands, frowning. 

Finn goes pink again, and Robert can understand entirely why Finn Barton is still single. It’s painful, watching him try to flirt. Robert could do it better in his sleep. 

Aaron doesn’t do sweet little compliments and cutesy expressions. He likes someone who can bite back. Someone who can take one of his sarcastic remarks and chuck it straight back at him with a bit of a twist.

“The night for… I don’t know. Having a good time?” Finn suggests. 

“Exactly, Finn,” Victoria agrees. “ _Exactly_. We’re a group of mates off to have a great time.”

“Are we going then?” Robert asks, interrupting them all.

“Taxi should be here in five,” Victoria says. 

“There’s never enough of them around here,” Finn remarks thoughtfully. “Last time I wanted one, I was waiting half an hour. I only wanted a ride into town.” 

“Yeah, well, they probably knew it was you that needed a ride,” Adam teases his half-brother. 

Finn tuts, more than used to this brotherly banter from Pete and Ross, and now Adam too. He turns to Aaron and shakes his head as if to say ‘ _what is he like?’_. Aaron’s still smirking slightly from Adam’s joke, and for a moment they share a smile. Finn blushes.

“I’m waiting outside,” Robert announces suddenly. “You lot do what you like.” 

+++

All five of them climb into the back of the taxi. Adam gets in first, and Vic, being the smallest, takes the middle seat. Finn’s been hanging back to try and get a place next to Aaron, but Robert manages to push him in before the pair of them, so he has to go by the window, opposite Adam. 

Just to make sure he can't get near Aaron, Robert takes the seat beside him. That also means he ends up face to face with Aaron, which suits him just fine.

It’s quite a struggle for the five of them to fit anyway, but with Robert’s long legs, it’s especially awkward making sure he’s not touching Aaron. Aaron makes himself as small as possible and keeps his gaze on the ground, determined not to make eye contact. 

“Bar West, please!” Victoria calls out cheerfully to the driver. 

“It’s been ages since I’ve been there,” Adam remarks casually. “Hey, Aaron, d’ya remember the first time I went with ya?” 

“Yeah, ‘cause you made a proper meal out of it,” Aaron agrees. 

“The last time I went was with my mum,” Finn comments, and Robert turns to him with disdain. Even Aaron raises an eyebrow at how uncool that sounds. 

“What?” Finn demands, noticing the reaction. “She’s all right, my mum. Aaron, you’ve been with your mum before, right?” 

“Not by choice,” Aaron mutters.

Robert lets out a scoff and Aaron’s head shoots up to glare at him. They’re not friends. Not now. They’re not anything. So he’s got no right taking the mick.

“She invited herself, if you must know,” Aaron says, looking so fierce that Robert stops grinning. 

Victoria notices Aaron’s increasingly sulky mood and exchanges a look with Adam. He makes a face which means: _‘leave him, babe’,_ and Victoria does.

“So, Robert,” Finn says, trying to ease the tension. “This must be your first time at Bar West.” 

“Obviously,” Robert answers, perhaps a touch too quickly. 

“Well you could’ve gone with Aaron last time,” Victoria points out. “If you hadn’t been such a pillock about it. Leaving Aaron to drink on his own. Honestly.” 

“Probably saved me some hassle, to be honest,” Aaron remarks. “Didn’t want him lingering about, cramping my style.” 

So this is how it’s going to be? Aaron’s going to spend the whole evening sniping? Robert already wants to go home.

“I bet you’d be dead popular with the blokes,” Victoria comments. “What d’you two reckon? Is Robert a yay or a nay?” 

“Oh, a yay,” Finn answers easily. 

Aaron pinches the bridge of his nose with disbelief. 

“You do realise all gay blokes like different things?” Aaron points out.

“Well yeah, _obviously_ ,” Victoria agrees. “I’m just asking if Robert would have the same impact he has on the ladies when it comes to blokes.” 

“Babe, that was a long time ago,” Adam says, not wanting Victoria to think Robert’s more charming than he is. “He’s a married man now.” 

“How do you do it, though?” Finn asks curiously, turning to Robert. “I mean I’ve heard the stories and _wow._ You’re almost like a local celebrity.” 

“Careful,” Adam jokes. “His ego’ll burst.” 

“No, _really._ Is it true you even dated _Nicola_?” 

Robert frowns. It’s not an experience he often likes to relive.

“He did,” Victoria tells Finn knowingly. “And she is all kinds of crazy.” 

“Not sure I want to talk about this,” Robert tries.

“Aw, are yer shy bro?” Victoria says, beaming.

“Not exactly something to be proud of, is it?” Aaron says suddenly. “Using people.” 

Everyone turns to look at him with surprise. He's got his arms crossed over his chest confrontationally. Robert bites his tongue and forces calm.

“So…” Finn begins, swiftly changing the subject. “Robert, how would you rank the Star Wars films from best to worst?” 

+++

Victoria and Adam go straight to the bar to get a round in, and Aaron follows them, half a step behind. Robert is left with Finn to pick a table. Luckily, Finn seems to know the place like the back of his hand, because he leads Robert to one in the middle of the room and sits down. 

“I still think the prequels are underrated,” Finn remarks, getting comfortable. 

Robert’s not in the mood to talk Star Wars. Not right now. From his chair he can see the bar. He can see Adam and Vic laughing together. He can see Aaron with his hands in his pockets unsociably. Worst of all he can see at least two blokes trying their best to get an eyeful of Aaron. 

Aaron hasn’t even noticed. He’s too busy having a sulk. That’s a small mercy, Robert thinks, although he resolves to keep an eye on the situation. 

“So, you and Aaron. What’s all that about?” Robert asks Finn in a chatty voice, forcing a smile. 

“Oh god,” Finn says, covering his eyes. “Has Vic filled you in?” 

“A bit.” 

“We had a thing a while back. I say a thing. It wasn’t even a thing.”

Robert wants to know exactly how much of a ‘thing’ it was, but he can’t think of a way to ask that casually. 

“Vic’s trying to get us together,” Finn tells Robert.

“Oh?” 

“I mean, obviously I like him.” 

“Obviously?” 

Finn shakes his head. 

“He’s a bit of a looker,” Finn explains, entirely unnecessarily. “He’s fairly popular around here. He’s like the… well, gay Ross, I suppose.” 

At the mention of Ross, Robert feels his jaw tighten. 

“Ross is my brother,” Finn tells Robert swiftly. “Let’s just say he gets about a bit.” 

“So Aaron gets about a bit?” 

“Maybe Ross was a bad example,” Finn muses. “Actually, they’re probably pretty different. Don’t know why I said that to be honest. It's not like Aaron's a player or anything. Anyway, Aaron’s basically a nine. And I’m about a six. Five on a bad day. Seven on a good one?” 

Robert frowns. He doesn’t care what Finn is. He cares about Aaron’s reputation. His history. 

“Still,” Finn chatters on. “As Vic says, if you never try then you never know.” 

Robert’s about to tell Finn that it’s probably best to drop the whole thing now, when Aaron, Adam, and Vic come to the table with the beers. 

Victoria hands them out, looking pleased with herself. Clearly having them all at one table is a success in her book. 

“So what d’yer think?” she asks Robert, in a louder voice than usual to be heard over the music booming from the dance floor. 

“It’s a bar?” 

Robert catches Aaron’s scoff from beside him. Clearly he’s remembering Robert’s first real visit to Bar West, when he wasn’t nearly as casual about it. 

“We should come here more often,” Finn remarks, aiming his comment at Aaron. 

“I come here all the time,” Aaron points out. 

“Yeah, but, you know. Make a thing of it.” 

Aaron takes a deep swig from his bottle so he doesn’t have to answer. Victoria gives Finn an encouraging and not all that subtle shove. 

“So you two are both single, then,” Victoria comments, gesturing at Aaron and Finn. 

“Yeah,” Aaron says, looking right up at Robert as the word leaves his mouth. 

“Funny that,” Victoria says, raising her eyebrows. 

“Why’s it funny?” Aaron asks, leaning back in his chair.

Adam steps in quickly to save both Aaron and Victoria. 

“So, Rob,” he declares loudly. “How often d’ya reckon you’ll be up to see us? To check the paperwork and that.” 

“As often as I can,” Robert answers honestly. “These first few months are important. We get them right and we’ll be flying.” 

“Think we can handle it without you breathing down our necks,” Aaron comments, glaring at Robert. 

“I want to see my investment’s being put to good use-“ Robert tries, but Aaron shakes his head at him. 

“You’re the investor, mate. Not our boss.” 

“ _Aaron!_ ” Adam hisses. 

“And anyway, don’t you have your big company up in London to run?” Aaron continues, ignoring Adam. “Thought they couldn’t cope without ya?” 

“I _think_ they can deal with me being here on the odd weekend.” 

“Can we not talk business right now?” Victoria says loudly, making a Diane-esque expression of utter disbelief. “We’re supposed to be having fun, remember?” 

Robert forces a smile for his little sister and turns away from Aaron, who he knows is deliberately trying to infuriate him.

“We gonna have a dance later, then?” Adam asks Victoria, grinning. “I’ve got some serious moves I want to try out.”

“ _Hey_ , we could do that lift from Dirty Dancing?” Victoria suggests eagerly. 

“I was thinking a bit more Bruno Mars, babe.” 

“Do they even play Dirty Dancing here?” Finn asks Aaron. “I know they do a musicals night, but I‘ve not heard that one before.”

“Dunno. Musicals night isn't my style,” Aaron says with a shrug. 

“Oh, come on!” Victoria laughs. “You _have_ to love a bit of Grease.” 

“Or The Sound of Music,” Finn adds, deadly seriously. 

“Is this one of them gay stereotypes again?” Aaron asks. 

“There’s nothing gay about liking musicals, right, Robert?” Victoria says. “You went with Chrissie to one in London, didn’t yer?” 

Robert’s seen several. They aren’t his sort of thing, if he’s honest, but he likes getting dressed up and having the best seats in the place. The only one he’s really liked is Billy Elliot (that film gets to him like nothing else), although he did quite enjoy the drama of Phantom. The others, he can take or leave. 

“A few,” Robert agrees. 

“Go on then,” Victoria prompts him. “Which?” 

Robert sighs, trying to remember them all. 

“Er, Les Mis, Phantom, Billy Elliot, Lion King, oh and Once.” 

“Once what?” Adam asks. 

“It’s about a busker. Irish bloke. Plays guitar. Falls for this Czech woman. Didn’t like it much.” 

“I’d like to see a musical,” Victoria announces thoughtfully. “One of those really huge ones. With dancing and singing and everything. You know, jazz hands.” 

“I’ll get you tickets,” Robert assures her with a smile, like it’s that easy. 

Aaron knows it’s generous of Robert, he knows it’s a sweet gesture to show Vic how much he cares, but he feels nothing but annoyance at the casual way Robert’s throwing his money about. 

“Hey, maybe you two could go to something?” Victoria says, nodding her head at Finn and Aaron. 

“As if I’d go to one of them poncey shows,” Aaron scoffs, and poor Finn seems to deflate in his chair. 

“Suppose I could go with Mum,” Finn says. “She loves a bit of drama.” 

It’s then that Robert spots him, just over Victoria's shoulder. The guy from his first time at Bar West. The moderately attractive man who’d tried his luck with Aaron before. 

Robert scowls at him. The man has light brown hair, muddy green eyes, and is about medium height. There’s nothing remarkable about him. He’s even dressed in a generic t-shirt and jeans. But Aaron’s seen him too. Robert notices him sit up that bit straighter and then take a slow sip of his beer. 

This isn’t happening. Not tonight. 

But Aaron doesn’t seem to have got the memo, because he gets to his feet, gestures in the direction of the toilets (which happens to let the group, and also anyone else who might be interested know where he’s headed), and swaggers off without a word. 

Robert narrows his eyes as the guy watches Aaron go and then actually _follows_ him. 

“He’s in a proper mood tonight,” Victoria comments. 

Robert drums his fingertips on the table and takes a swig of his beer. 

“He’ll be fine,” Adam says with certainty. “Just give him some space, yeah?” 

“He bit Robert’s head off just now,” Victoria points out. “Didn’t he?” 

Robert isn’t paying attention. He’s watching the crowd, waiting for Aaron to return. 

“Oi, Robert!” Victoria says more loudly. 

“Yeah, what?” 

“Did you think Aaron was dead rude to you just then or what?” 

Robert doesn’t care. He gets to his feet and puts down his beer. 

“Need a waz,” he remarks, and follows Aaron.

+++

Aaron’s not actually in the toilets, he’s lingering in the corridor, talking to that bloke. He doesn’t _look_ like he’s overly interested, but Robert has to be sure. 

“- and so if you ever wanna give me a call,” the guy is saying. “We could go out sometime. How about it?” 

Robert freezes where he is. He has to hear what Aaron says to that. 

“Guess I could see what I've got on,” Aaron flirts back, and Robert can’t stand it a second longer. 

“Here you are,” he says loudly, stepping up to the pair. “Thought you needed the bog.” 

The moment Aaron spots him his eyes narrow. He forgets all about the guy next to him (Steve), and storms towards Robert. 

“Er, who d’ya think you are? You tracking me or summat?” 

“Just think it’s rude that Vic’s invited you out with her and you’ve cleared off.” 

“Make a habit of following blokes to the toilet, do ya?” 

“I need to go. I wasn’t expecting you to be making some seedy arrangement here. Thought you were classier than that.” 

“Oh did ya?” Aaron rages. 

Steve watches the pair with bewilderment. They look like they’re about to fight. It’s either that or take it elsewhere…

“You two a couple?” Steve asks, putting two and two together.

Robert and Aaron’s heads both shoot round to look at him as one. 

“ _No._ ” 

Steve looks at Robert properly and suddenly realises why he seems so familiar. 

“You were in here before,” he says. “With Aaron. You were arguing then, too.” 

“No, I wasn’t,” Robert lies. 

“Different bloke,” Aaron agrees through gritted teeth. “Wouldn’t waste my time with this one.” 

Steve seems relieved by that and Robert wishes he’d just clear off. 

“So, you’ll call me?” Steve ventures, getting out his mobile. 

Aaron takes a long look at Robert, thinks about it, and then smirks at Steve. 

“Sure, mate,” he agrees. “Give us your number.” 

Robert can do nothing but stand there like a stupid pillock as Steve gives Aaron his number. His fingers twitch helplessly at his sides as Aaron and Steve stand close together, making sure Aaron's got the number down right.

“See you around, then?” Steve says. 

“Yeah, you might do,” Aaron replies, and gives Steve a wink as he disappears back out into the bar area.

“What the hell was that?” Robert demands. 

“What did it look like?” Aaron asks, leaning back against the wall casually and crossing his arms over his chest.

“ _Him?_ ” Robert scoffs. “That’s the best you can do?” 

“I dunno. I thought he was fit,” Aaron lies. 

“If you’re trying to wind me up then-“ 

 _Then it’s working_ , Aaron thinks triumphantly. 

“You do get that not everything is about you?” Aaron asks, raising an eyebrow. “People do have lives.” 

A man comes out of the bathroom and walks down the corridor. Robert has to take a step back from Aaron so the guy has enough room. Aaron makes no effort at all to disguise the way he checks the bloke out as he passes. 

“This _is_ about me and you know it,” Robert hisses when they’re alone again. 

“Don’t see why you’d care anyway,” Aaron remarks casually. “You being married. Being _straight.”_

“Oh fuck off, Aaron,” Robert declares, stepping away from him. 

“With pleasure, mate,” Aaron agrees, heading for the toilets. 

The problem is that Robert does actually need to go, so he follows him. The toilets are almost empty. One stall is currently in use, but aside from that it’s just him, Aaron, and a guy standing in a corner playing on his phone. 

Not wanting to look like a perv, Robert waits for Aaron to be done before he goes up to the urinals himself. He can sense Aaron angrily washing his hands somewhere to his right. 

When he zips up again, Aaron’s still there, drying his hands with a paper towel. Taking longer than is necessary. Robert’s sure he’s stuck around for a reason. 

Robert tries to use the tap to wash his hands, but can’t get it to work properly. Every time he pushes down on the metal top, nothing happens. Rather reluctantly, (after a few more embarrassing tries) Aaron leans over and turns the tap on for him. Clearly there’s a knack to it. 

“Thanks,” Robert mutters. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders.

“Look, I think we need to talk,” Robert suggests quietly. He sees Aaron’s response to that in the mirror opposite him, and it’s not a positive one.

“We’ve got nothing to talk about,” Aaron responds. “You ever want to sort your life out, give me a bell. Otherwise…”

“You don’t understand-“

“Bye, Robert,” Aaron says, more loudly. He chucks his paper towel in the bin and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Robert stares at himself in the mirror and sees his own expression is utterly bewildered, totally confused. He fixes his hair and tries to get control of himself again. He still can't understand how Aaron does it, how he manages to make him this angry, this frustrated. 

"Boyfriend trouble?" the guy on the phone asks, in a high-pitched voice. 

"I'm  _straight,"_ Robert tells him forcefully. 

"Touchy," the guy says, raising his hands in mock surrender. "You do realise this is a gay bar, honey?"

"Obviously," Robert mutters, embarrassed. 

"You win some you lose some," the man declares with a sigh, going back to his phone. Robert can see his nails are painted silver. He's seen Chrissie's like that once before. "But he's certainly a catch, if you can get him. Maybe aim a little lower next time." 

Resisting the urge to swear at the man, Robert storms out. 

+++

It’s turning out to be a miserable night for Robert. He can’t even bask in the fact he’s being checked out by a load of blokes, because _so is Aaron._

It’s obvious Aaron’s turning heads. Even Finn seems to have noticed, much to his disappointment. And there are blokes about who are far better looking that that generic Steve. Blokes that might _actually_ be tempting to Aaron. 

Robert feels entirely powerless as he sits with Finn at their table. Vic and Adam are up on the dance floor enjoying themselves, laughing and being generally coupley. Aaron’s currently chatting to a bloke at the bar. Both Finn and Robert are watching his progress. They can’t see his face, but he seems fairly relaxed, and the guy (who happens to be a tall blond) keeps laughing. 

“I’m having another drink,” Robert declares, getting to his feet. 

Finn watches him with concern. 

“You sure you’ve not had enough? You’ve had double what I've had,” Finn points out. 

“I’m fine. What’re you having?” 

“Just another of these,” Finn says gratefully, holding up his bottle, and Robert stalks off to the bar, determinedly ignoring the way he’s getting dizzy when he stands up straight. 

“Two more beers,” Robert tells the bartender, leaning against the bar beside Aaron. “Actually, no. Three.” 

Aaron turns to him with a raised eyebrow. Robert doesn’t look his best, truth be told. He’s clearly spent the past few hours getting himself drunk. 

As the bartender gets the drinks, Robert glares at the tall blond Aaron’s been talking to. 

“Who’s this?” Robert demands. 

“Sorry about this,” Aaron says to the guy, looking embarrassed and gesturing at Robert. “He’s my mate’s brother.” 

“Name’s Robert, actually,” Robert declares.

“Nice to meet you?” the guy says awkwardly, noticing how Robert's glaring at him like he wants him dead. “Er, Aaron, did you want to take this elsewhere?” 

Aaron thinks about it, looks at Robert, who’s half slumped against the bar, and sighs. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Aaron says, leaving the bar and heading back to the table where Finn’s sitting. 

“What’s your name then?” Robert asks the guy rudely, looking him up and down with open dislike. 

“Isaac.” 

“Pfft, you’re probably related,” Robert scoffs, already swigging from one of the three beer bottles he’s been given. 

Isaac frowns, not understanding. He's not even that good-looking up close, Robert thinks nastily. Without the blond hair he'd be nothing.

Aaron returns to the bar and attempts to take Robert by the arm, but he pushes Aaron off angrily. 

“Get off!” he complains. 

“Just go back to Finn, all right?” Aaron hisses. “He’ll look after ya.” 

“Look after me? Don’t need looking after…” 

Isaac’s starting to look impatient now. 

“Look, you either go sit with Finn, or I’m calling you a taxi,” Aaron insists lowly. “Your choice.” 

Robert narrows his eyes mutinously at Aaron. 

“Fine,” he murmurs, picking up the three beer bottles. 

“Leave those,” Aaron says swiftly, trying to take them from his hands. 

“I’ve paid for them!” Robert exclaims, yanking them out of Aaron’s grip. “Fucking Dingle. Thieving off me…” 

Aaron can only watch as Robert makes his slow way back to Finn’s table, almost walking into a couple of blokes on the journey.

“Are you sure those are a good idea?” Finn asks anxiously as Robert plonks himself down and slides him one of the three bottles. 

“I’m not drunk,” Robert declares. “Dunno who he thinks he is.” 

“What, Aaron?” 

“He’s got an attitude problem,” Robert tells Finn, jabbing at the table with his forefinger. “You’d think he’d be more polite to his investor, but oh no…” 

“Well, Aaron can be like that,” Finn agrees. “But it’s not personal. He’s like that with everyone.” 

That’s exactly what Robert doesn’t want to hear. 

“Oh, it’s personal,” he slurs. 

Finn frowns, confused, and then looks up at something, which distracts him. Robert sees Finn gulp, and then hang his head. 

Aaron and Isaac are standing by the bar and snogging. Right there. In front of everyone. Isaac’s got his tongue down Aaron’s throat and Aaron’s just _letting_ him. 

Robert’s nostrils flare with rage. 

“D’yer know, I think I should just become a monk,” Finn comments, trying to make a joke out of it, although he sounds frankly miserable. “Stay entirely celibate. I mean, it would save me a lot of hassle.” 

Celibacy certainly isn't Robert's bag, but he can't be bothered to tell Finn so.

“Need the bog,” Robert announces, getting to his feet once again with a wobble.

“Um, okay…”

Robert grabs one of his beer bottles (the one that's most full) and holds it safely to his chest as he starts to careen off.

“Shouldn’t you leave that here? I don’t know if you’re allowed them in the bathroom-” Finn asks, but Robert ignores him.

+++

Robert doesn’t go to the bathroom. He wanders in that general direction, to get Finn off his case, and then diverts entirely, heading for the stairs. It’s a bit of an effort to get up to the front doors, but he just about makes it. He needs to get out of Bar West. He needs to get away from it all. 

He makes his slow way down the street outside, taking deep breaths of the evening air. The pavement seems to move before him, but he ignores it. 

Eventually, he gets to the alley, and plonks himself down on the slightly wet ground, back against the wall. He doesn’t care what he looks like right now. All that matters is the beer in his hand and the fact that he doesn’t have to see Aaron snogging that bloke anymore. 

+++

Aaron first notices that Robert’s missing when Isaac heads off to the bathroom. He can see Finn sitting alone at the table. Robert is nowhere in sight. 

“Listen, did you see Robert in there?” Aaron asks Isaac when he gets back. 

Isaac looks unimpressed at being asked. To be fair, Aaron knows it’s not really how things are done. You don’t get talking to one bloke, snog his face off, and then start asking after another. But he’s worried. Especially having seen the state Robert’s in. 

“Well did ya?” 

“No, why?” Isaac asks. “He can do what he likes. Can’t his sister deal with him?” 

Aaron looks over at the dance floor. He can't see Vic and Adam, but he knows they’re there, having the time of their lives. 

“I’ve just gotta check something,” Aaron tries, but Isaac shakes his head. 

“Forget it,” he says. “You clearly prefer him.” 

Aaron doesn’t even bother to argue. He wants to find Robert, to make sure he’s not got himself into trouble. Most of the blokes he knows from Bar West are decent, but just like any place, you can never be completely sure. 

He checks the dance floor but there’s no sign of Robert, which doesn’t surprise him. Then there’s the bar area where he’s nowhere in sight. He even tries the upstairs floor, where it’s even busier, but he can’t see Robert anywhere. 

Frowning, Aaron decides to head outside. After all, it’s where he’d go if his head was pounding. 

Robert’s not lingering by the doors, (although Aaron does briefly nod at a couple of blokes he knows who are), but Aaron keeps going until he reaches the side alley. At first he can’t see anyone there, but then he looks lower down and spots a blond head resting against the brick wall, almost completely obscured by bins.

“Robert?” 

At the sound of Aaron's voice, Robert raises his head, eyes narrowed. Aaron’s not sure if he’s being glared at or if Robert’s just so drunk that he can’t be bothered to open his eyes properly. 

“What’re ya doing here? I told ya to stay with Finn,” Aaron mutters, stepping into the alley and seeing him properly. It doesn’t suit Robert to be sitting in a dirty alleyway, right there on the ground, clutching a bottle protectively against his chest, long legs stretched out before him.

“Got bored,” Robert tells him. 

“Let’s get you back inside…” 

“No,” Robert says petulantly. 

"You can't stay here-" 

"Can," Robert argues, swigging his drink to punctuate the statement.

Aaron takes a deep breath and then decides to sit down next to Robert. It's not like Isaac is a huge loss anyway. Aaron isn't sure he'd even liked him that much. Not up close.

The ground is wet and disgusting, but Aaron ignores it.

“Beer?” Robert offers, and Aaron  _thinks_ that's Robert attempting to be generous.

“No, and you’ve had enough and all,” Aaron says sternly, taking the bottle from Robert’s hands. At first he tries to cling to it, but Aaron pulls harder and wins. He places it on his side, out of Robert’s reach. 

Aaron wonders if he should ring Victoria. Clearly Robert can’t be left now. Maybe they should call it a night? It's probably for the best...

“Aaron,” Robert says suddenly, reaching over to him. 

Aaron thinks he’s going for the beer bottle and is about to push it further away from him, when he realises it’s not the bottle he’s going for at all. Robert’s just grabbed his hand. 

“What’re ya doing?” Aaron demands, looking down at how Robert's clinging to his palm, trying to interlock their fingers.

“You and me,” Robert slurs. “We’re good. Right?” 

Aaron pulls his hand away swiftly. 

“You’re drunk,” he points out. 

“Not,” Robert argues. “Listen. Listen, Aaron. ’S important.” 

Aaron closes his eyes. 

“Right. Fine. What?” 

“I do really really like yer,” Robert says. “And it’s all a mess…” 

Well, Aaron can’t argue with that. It is a mess. 

“I always end up hurtin’ people,” Robert whines, looking sorry for himself. “Pushin’ ‘em away.”

Again, Aaron can’t argue with that one, either. 

“But I don’t need to tell you that do I?” Robert adds, pitifully. “‘M sorry. An’ I don't blame yer for hatin’ me n’ bein’ mad-” 

“Fuck’s sake, I don’t hate ya,” Aaron mutters. 

“Everyone does,” Robert says, and to Aaron’s horror, he thinks Robert might truly believe it. “All of ‘em. Only me family care an’ it’s cause of blood. Let everyone down. Let me dad down…” 

“Ey, _ey_ ,” Aaron says swiftly, patting Robert on the knee. “From what I heard about your old man he’d be chuffed with what you’ve done.” 

“Yer think?” Robert asks, looking at Aaron like a kid asking for reassurance. There are tears swimming in his eyes. It's unnerving, to see Robert like that.

“Well, you can be an idiot sometimes,” Aaron concedes. “But it’s not like you’re a bad person or anything.” 

Robert’s expression changes then. He reaches up to Aaron’s face and touches it, cupping his cheek. And then suddenly he’s leaning in, planting a kiss on his lips. 

Aaron pushes him back swiftly with a hand on his chest, and Robert looks confused, brows furrowed. 

“No,” Aaron tells him firmly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Why not?” Robert asks. “Jus’ you and me. Screw what the world thinks, eh?” 

He reaches for Aaron once again, but this time Aaron grabs both of his arms and holds them at his sides. 

“You’re hammered,” he tells Robert clearly. “Probably don’t even mean what you’re saying.” 

“Yeah, I do-“ 

“C’mon,” Aaron says, draping an arm around Robert’s shoulders. “Up you get.” 

“Where are we going?” Robert asks. 

“To get you a glass of water. Get you sober again. C’mon. Up. I’m not kidding.” 

It’s a struggle to get Robert to his feet. When he’s drunk he’s all arms and legs, far too tall and incredibly clumsy. But somehow Aaron manages to hold him up, and supporting him they manage to stagger out of the alley and back onto the main road. 

“M’ not gay,” Robert mutters solemnly as they go.

“Okay, just shhh, yeah?” Aaron urges him, more than aware of the people around them.

"Yer think I am. He thought I was too..." 

Aaron’s phone goes off in his pocket, and with difficulty he fishes it out and answers, still struggling to keep Robert upright. 

“Where are you?” comes Finn’s worried voice. 

“Outside.” 

“I think I've lost Robert,” Finn announces. 

“He’s with me,” Aaron tells him, and Finn lets out a sigh of relief. “Must’ve gone out for the fresh air. He's hammered.” 

"Not hammered," Robert mumbles, and Aaron shushes him again.

“Oh god, not him as well," Finn groans.

“As well?” 

“They’ve only gone and done the Dirty Dancing lift,” Finn says, sounding horrified. “They weren’t even playing the music. They did it to Ellie Goulding. And _he almost dropped her._ ”

Aaron's very glad Robert can't hear Finn's end of the conversation, because he's sure he'd have something to say about that. 

“Are they okay?” 

“Yeah, I think so. But I’m not. This is _beyond_ embarrassing.” 

“I’ll call a taxi,” Aaron agrees. 

“It’s probably for the best,” says Finn. “We’ll come out to meet you.” 

“Yeah, okay, mate.” 

Finn hangs up the phone, and Robert suddenly lurches forward. Aaron only just manages to stop him from falling as he doubles over and retches onto the pavement. Several blokes around them step away with disgust. 

“Sorry,” Robert mumbles, looking very green. 

Aaron shakes his head. This less glamorous side of Robert is certainly new. It is more human, though. He’s been there enough times himself. When he was younger, obviously, but still.

"Is it on my shoes?" Robert asks plaintively. 

Aaron obediently checks for him, and then realises he's just taken a command off a drunk bloke, feeling stupid. 

"No."

"They're Italian," Robert confesses almost proudly, swaying on his feet before retching once again. A guy actually swears and jumps out of the way. Aaron can do nothing but make an apologetic face. 

This time Aaron knows not to try and make Robert stand up again until he's ready. After about thirty seconds of deep breathing, Robert raises his head. 

“You feeling better?” Aaron asks, handing Robert a screwed up tissue from his pocket. There's nothing to clean up, but it's what his mum does whenever he's ill. 

“It’s just been a really rough day,” Robert declares, full of self pity, clinging to Aaron to keep himself upright. 

You can say that again, Aaron thinks.

+++

The taxi drive home isn’t too bad. Victoria and Adam can’t stop giggling together in the corner, all snuggled up. Finn is looking slightly dazed and occasionally going through his phone. As for Robert, he’s possibly asleep against Aaron’s shoulder. Either way he’s not moving much and being a general pain.

“Never again,” Finn declares, shaking his head. 

“What’re you talking about? It was amazing!” Victoria answers. 

She mutters something to Adam under her breath and they both burst out laughing, which makes Robert suddenly jolt awake, startled. 

“Taxi,” Aaron tells him instantly. “Going back to Vic’s.” 

Robert thinks on that and then nods, resting his head back on Aaron’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“Well, at least you two have got over your differences?” Finn suggests, nodding at Robert. 

“Yeah, for now,” Aaron mutters. 

+++

Finn leaves them all at Keepers Cottage, and heads back to his own home. He seems a bit low about something, but Aaron doesn’t ask what. He's got a horrible suspicion he's gutted about them not getting together, and that's not a conversation he ever wants to have with Finn.

“Shall I take him back to the B&B?” Aaron asks, gesturing at Robert, who's leaning on him heavily, eyes half closed.

“Nah!” Vic says brightly, letting herself into the house. “He can crash at mine.” 

“Downstairs though, right?” Adam clarifies, grabbing Victoria from behind. She throws back her head and laughs as Adam kisses her cheek.

“I thought he’d be able to handle his drink better,” Victoria admits, as Aaron carefully places Robert down on the living room sofa. “How much has he had?”

“Enough to give him a killer hangover in the morning,” Adam answers. “Bet Chrissie won’t be happy.” 

Victoria tuts at her brother, and then turns to Aaron. 

“You staying too?” 

“Yeah,” Robert slurs from the sofa, raising his arm clumsily. “He’s staying.” 

“Better keep him company,” Aaron agrees with a shrug. 

Adam pats him on the back like he’s just taken one for the team. 

“Right then. See you later,” Victoria says, heading up the stairs. “Oh, and if he has to puke, make sure he does it in a bucket. There’s one in the kitchen.” 

Adam follows her with a spring in his step. Whether he's grinning because he's avoiding puke duty, or because he's heading up to Victoria's room with her, Aaron isn't entirely sure. He supposes it's probably both. 

“Good luck with that one, bro!” he declares, disappearing from sight. 

Aaron can hear their feet on the landing, then their giggling, then Victoria shushing Adam to make him keep quiet. A door upstairs closes and it’s just him and Robert. 

“‘M not tired,” Robert declares, trying to sit up. His head spins as he does so and he thinks better of it. 

Aaron gets to his feet, noticing this.

“Where yer goin’?” 

“To get you some water,” Aaron answers. 

Robert relaxes back against the sofa at that and gets himself comfortable. 

Aaron returns with the bucket (just in case), and a glass of water for Robert. It takes him a couple of goes to grab the glass properly, and even then Aaron has to help him not spill it all down himself. 

“You using all them cushions?” Aaron asks. 

Robert looks confused and then realises what Aaron’s talking about. 

“No.” 

Aaron takes them from the sofa (some from underneath Robert), and places them down on the carpet, making himself a makeshift bed. It’s not going to be too comfortable, but he’s slept in far worse places. He kicks off his shoes and then settles down on his back, arms crossed behind his head. 

“You sleepin’ down there?” Robert asks. 

 _No_ , Aaron thinks sarcastically. _I just fancied putting the cushions down here for the fun of it._

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?” 

"Room here," Robert suggests, trying to look seductive. "Cosy, but we'd make do..."

 _Fucking unbelievable_ , Aaron thinks. 

"Yeah, cause you're such an attractive option right now. You've already puked your guts up tonight.  _And_ you're hammered. I don't sleep with hammered blokes. End of." 

Robert looks a bit sulky but concedes that. 

"Just stay," Robert orders, like Aaron hasn't already said he would. 

"I'm staying," Aaron agrees. It's not worth an argument with Robert when he's like this. 

“Glad you’re still here," Robert mutters, turning onto his side. He very nearly topples off the sofa, but manages not to at the last moment.

“And why’s that then?” Aaron asks, unable to help himself. 

“Like having yer around,” Robert explains. 

Aaron wonders if he should get Robert to be quiet, but upstairs he can still hear the muted laughter from Adam and Vic, so he’s pretty sure they’re okay to talk. 

“Finn likes yer,” Robert continues.

“Yeah, well, I don’t like Finn. Not like that, anyway.” 

“Knew it,” Robert declares happily, wriggling slightly so his whole body moves down the sofa. It makes Aaron want to laugh for some reason, but he holds back the urge. 

“You should sleep, Rob.” 

“You called me Rob!” Robert says delightedly. 

“Yeah? And” 

“Means you’re not cross anymore.” 

The truth is Aaron doesn’t know how he feels. He knows how he’s supposed to be feel, but that’s another story altogether. 

“Want me to turn the light out?” Aaron asks, hoping it'll encourage Robert to hurry up and sleep. 

“You know, you remind me of someone,” Robert murmurs thoughtfully, entirely disregarding Aaron’s last question. “Feels like… like back with her. ’S confusing.” 

For a moment Aaron worries that Robert’s so drunk he thinks he’s back home with Chrissie. Is he really comparing them? What does that mean?

“Does it?” Aaron asks, heart hammering. 

“Sort of like how it was with Katie,” Robert mutters, before giving an almighty yawn. "Missed it."

Aaron lies there and ponders that for a long time, even after Robert's finally dropped off to sleep, snoring softly. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one.
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you're enjoying this! Comments mean the world, honestly! And I'm trying really hard to update regularly. 
> 
> xxx


	19. The Hangover From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before.

_“Wakey-wakey, sleepyheads!”_

Robert and Aaron both wake with a start. Victoria’s looming over them and beaming, dressed head to toe in her chef uniform, hair back in a bun, looking annoyingly ready and raring to go. 

Aaron rubs at his eyes and grimaces. God, he’s hungover. And his back hurts. Why’s he on the floor? 

He sits up and sees Robert, coming to life just opposite him, sprawled out on the sofa. That’s why, then. 

“It’s just a hangover, you big babies,” Victoria declares, opening the curtains. 

Robert makes a groaning noise and hides his face against the arm of the sofa as the light streams in. 

“God, I feel awful,” Robert complains. 

“I’m not surprised, the amount you drank last night. Why did yer go and do that?” 

Robert doesn’t answer, just groans some more. Victoria tuts at him. 

“I’ll get yer some paracetamol,” Vic says. “But then you need to be up and out. No point in dwelling on it. You’ll only make yourself feel worse.” 

“Has Diane possessed yer or something?” Robert complains.

“The best thing for a hangover is a nice walk. Some fresh air. And you, Aaron. You can’t just go back to bed.” 

“Where’s Adam?” Aaron asks, obediently getting up and plonking himself down in the armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“In bed,” Victoria admits, a soft expression on her face. “I didn’t want to disturb him…” 

“Oh please tell me you two didn’t. Not while I was right here,” Robert mutters, making a face.

“It’s _my_ house. Anyway, you were well out of it. And I’m a grown woman, Robert. You’re gonna have to accept that I'm not five years old anymore and I can make _my own_ decisions.” 

Aaron wonders if Robert’s going to argue with Vic over that, but he doesn’t. 

Victoria gets the paracetamol, like she promised, goes up to wake Adam, and then heads out for her Sunday shift at the Woolpack. 

“She’s the size of a kid. How is she not half dead right now?” Aaron asks. He can’t see her, but he knows she’ll be bounding off down the street, a smile on her face.

“Trust me, she’s tougher than she looks,” Robert assures him, downing a couple of tablets with a glass of water. 

Aaron picks up the cushions he’s been sleeping on and puts them back on the sofa. Robert shifts over to make it easier for him. 

“So, about last night…” Robert says quietly, aware that Adam’s still upstairs. 

“Yeah?” 

“What… what exactly happened?” 

“You don’t remember?” Aaron asks, looking concerned. 

“I remember most of it,” Robert admits. “Just some parts are fuzzy.” 

“You got drunk, ended up sitting in an alley, so we came home,” Aaron summarises. “Puked your guts up.” 

“I remember that bit,” Robert agrees. “You came to find me?” 

Aaron shrugs, like it’s nothing. 

“Well, you’d gone AWOL. Someone had to check you hadn’t wandered out into the road or summat.” 

Robert nods. He can remember bits and pieces of the previous night. He remembers first getting to the bar and the excruciating conversation that followed. He remembers Aaron and that average guy standing in the corridor outside the toilets. And then that tall blond guy kissing Aaron. He can’t recall his name. It's something biblical. And then they were in the alleyway, and they were talking…

“I tried to…” Robert remembers. 

“Yeah, you did.” 

“And you pushed me away.” 

“ _Obviously,_ ” Aaron says, frowning. “You were out of it.” 

Of course Aaron pushed him away and looked after him, Robert thinks. _Of course_ he did. Because he’s Aaron Dingle. Even though he could have let him make a fool of himself and blown the whole thing. It would have been the perfect opportunity to let him ruin his own marriage if he’d wanted that. 

But that’s clearly not what Aaron wants. 

He’s genuinely kind. Not like most people Robert knows. It just makes everything worse. More confusing.

“Thank you,” Robert says quietly. 

“For what?” Aaron asks suspiciously. 

“For being a mate.” 

Aaron only did what any person would. What he’d have done for any of his mates. What any person should have. It concerns him that Robert thinks it warrants thanks to begin with. What sort of world is he used to? What sort of people? 

“Couldn’t exactly leave ya by the bins, could I?” 

 _You could have,_ Robert thinks. _But you didn’t._

Adam comes down the stairs, then, wearing a dressing gown which is way too small for him, and rubbing his eyes. 

“Morning, lads,” he greets them with a yawn. 

“Morning,” they both respond lowly. 

“Robert, you look awful, mate,” Adam comments, taking in how pale Robert looks, how obviously nauseous. 

“I feel it too,” he agrees, sipping his water. “My back aches.” 

“You coulda had the spare room,” Adam points out. 

 _No, YOU should have had the spare room,_ Robert thinks. _Being all over my sister like that…_

And then he corrects himself. Vic’s a grown woman. She makes her own choices. And he _has_ to try and get used to that. 

He bites his tongue and says nothing. 

“Yeah, no thanks, he would have broken his neck on the way up,” Aaron says. “Could barely put one foot in front of the other last night.” 

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration,’ Robert argues. 

“Well, you fell asleep on him in the taxi ride back,” Adam points out fairly. “So I’d say you were pretty mullered.” 

Robert frowns. He can’t remember that. 

“Good night though, yeah?” Adam confirms. 

Aaron grins. 

“Yeah, for you maybe. Heard you and Vic were throwing some shapes.” 

“What can I say? I’ve got the moves, bro.” 

Aaron and Adam laugh together, like a pair of little boys. Robert’s still way too nauseous for that. He wishes they’d keep it down a bit, and then realises how old he sounds and takes it back. 

“And what about you? You get that guy’s number?” Adam asks. 

“Which one?” 

Adam cackles at that, even though Aaron hadn’t meant it as a joke. 

“I’m telling ya, he’s hot stuff in there,” Adam tells Robert, almost proudly. “Dunno how he does it.” 

“Shut up,” Aaron mutters, embarrassed. 

“Guess your other bloke has competition now,” Adam pushes on, ruffling Aaron’s hair. Aaron squirms away, but it’s just for show. 

Robert sips his water again and forces a smile. 

“Other bloke?” he questions Adam. “What’s this?” 

Aaron looks over at Robert uncertainly, not sure what he’s getting at, why he's pressing the issue.

“Can I tell him?” Adam asks Aaron imploringly. 

“There’s nothing to tell!” 

“He had a date,” Adam declares. 

“Good for him?” Robert says sarcastically, like he doesn’t much care. 

“It wasn’t a date,” Aaron mutters, looking uncomfortable. “Robert doesn’t need to know about it, does he?” 

After all, what sort of a loser must he sound like if everyone's making such a big deal of him having a date with someone? 

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m intrigued,” Robert says. 

“All I’m saying is that those blokes from last night need to get in line. I keep telling him to make a move. Hey, Robert, you must know all about that.” 

Robert looks horrified for a moment before he shakes himself out of it. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Tips. You’re the bloke with the history, right? So what’s your advice?” 

“I don’t need his advice,” Aaron says swiftly. 

“Not saying you should actually _use_ it,” Adam agrees with a grin. “Anyway, it’s not like you listen to me. If you did you’d have snapped him up by now. Cards on the table. Bam. What d’ya reckon, Robert?” 

Aaron turns to Robert, wordlessly commanding him to drop it. 

“I reckon he should do whatever he wants. It’s his life,” Robert says with a shrug. 

Aaron raises an eyebrow, surprised by how mature that is. 

“And judging by last night, I don’t think Aaron needs any help on that score,” Robert adds, slightly bitterly. 

“See? You’re breaking hearts out there, bro!” Adam declares delightedly. “You can take your pick!”

“Can you two just shut up about it?” Aaron snaps.

“I’m only teasing ya,” Adam assures his best friend. “Just think you should take the plunge is all. If you’ve found someone you _actually_ like.” 

“Are you and Vic trying to start a matchmaking business?” 

“Hey, we could!” 

“Well, let’s get the scrap business up and running first, eh?” Robert puts in, and Adam nods eagerly, suddenly remembering that this is his investor, and not just another mate. It’s funny how easily he’s forgotten, how easily Robert fits in with them now. Aaron was right. The One’s demonic big brother isn’t really that demonic after all. 

“Right, well Mum needs me back at the farm, so I’ll have to leave you boys here,” Adam says. “Someone’s got to do the hard graft, eh?”

Robert frowns with thought. Adam’s home is Butlers, the place where he once lived. It’s still surreal to think that his family no longer own it, that Andy managed to lose it. It makes him angry for reasons he can’t explain. It’s not like he ever liked living there. Farm life was never for him. But it still feels wrong that it’s fallen into new hands, that the Sugdens have managed to go down another step in the world and all thanks to Andy. 

“Andy works for you, doesn't he?” Robert asks, although he already knows the answer. 

“Yeah, on and off,” Adam agrees. 

“Doing what?” 

“Whatever needs doing, I guess,” Adam shrugs. “Has done for years now. He’s a good worker. Pretty reliable. Trustworthy.”

Reliable and trustworthy. It’s what everyone seems to think of Andy, even though he’s neither of those things. Andy’s the one who tore his family apart, who ruined everything. He might have been Jack’s golden boy, but he’s nothing special. He never was. Part of Robert wishes Jack was there to see them both now, to see how he’s flying high, and how Andy’s sunk even lower. How he always favoured the wrong son. How all this time later, Robert’s the one who’s going places, the one making the family name something to be proud of, something with _meaning._

“So he’s like your handyman?” Robert asks. 

Aaron can see the spiteful pleasure Robert’s getting from that image. If he and Robert were alone, he’d throw him a reproachful look. 

“Not exactly.”

“Well, he’s certainly gone down in the world,” Robert declares cheerfully. “He used to own the farm.” 

“Yeah, well, a lot has happened since then,” Adam says, looking sympathetic. “He’s had a tough time of it.” 

Robert supposes Adam’s referring to Andy’s so-called mental breakdown, the one that Victoria was so worried about at the time. Robert doesn’t even believe it. It just sounds like another excuse for him to be useless. 

“Haven’t we all,” Robert says callously. 

 _And we don’t all try to get sympathy from it, either,_ Robert thinks. _Some of us keep our troubles to ourselves._

“Working today, is he?” Robert asks.

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“You give him my best, won’t you?” Robert asks, wearing a smile which could just be brotherly affection. Adam certainly seems to think it is, because he nods. 

Only Aaron seems to catch the spite behind those words. 

“Will do,” Adam agrees. “Right, I’m off.” 

“Going in that, are ya?” Aaron teases him, pointing at Victoria’s dressing gown. 

Adam looks down at himself and grins. He’s clearly forgotten he’s wearing it. 

Adam pretends to strip as he takes it off, twirling it in the air above his head and smacking Aaron with it. Thankfully he’s wearing his clothes from last night underneath. Robert can sense how strong Aaron and Adam’s friendship is in that moment. Even though Aaron’s gay, they can do stuff like that and just laugh about it. There’s nothing else there. No hidden longing. No panic.

They’re like brothers, really. Like how brothers _should_ be, anyway. Not like him and Andy. There's no malice. No resentment. Just genuine affection. 

“Don’t envy ya when your missus sees ya,” Adam tells Robert as he goes for the door. 

“Do I look that bad?” 

“Yes,” Adam and Aaron respond in unison. 

Robert gives himself a sniff. He smells worse. A mixture of alcohol and the barest hint of sick from last night. Great, just great. 

“I’ll text ya,” Adam promises Aaron, and then leaves. 

It falls silent as they wait for Adam to walk away from the cottage and Robert wonders if Aaron’s going to tell him off for what he said about Andy. 

But he doesn’t bring it up. Instead he rolls his neck on his shoulders. 

“Brew,” Aaron mutters, and heaves himself out of the chair, heading to the kitchen. Robert hears him putting the kettle on, opening drawers, yawning.

A little uncertainly, Robert follows him in, holding onto the sides and even the doorframe as he goes so that he isn't sick again like he was last night. Sure enough, Aaron’s got two mugs out and he’s hunting out the sugar.

“You take two sugars, right?” Aaron asks him.

“Er, yeah,” Robert says, surprised that Aaron even remembers. 

“You’d think Vic’s kitchen would be better organised, what with her being a chef and all,” Aaron comments as he finds two teaspoons. Robert can’t help but notice that Aaron’s not looking him in the eyes. He wants that to change.

“Guess business and pleasure don’t mix,” Robert says, and predictably, Aaron glances in his direction. 

He says nothing. His blue eyes are slightly narrowed, like he can’t quite work Robert out. 

“Aaron…” Robert tries. 

“If it’s about last night then leave it. It’s fine,” Aaron says quickly, turning his back to Robert and pouring hot water into the mugs. 

“It’s not… it’s not just about last night.” 

“So what is it then?” 

“Look, I just want to make sure we’re okay. I know things got heated…” 

Aaron pauses and puts his hands down on the kitchen counter. Robert’s fingers twitch awkwardly at his sides. He can't read Aaron like this, not without seeing his face, his eyes. 

“Yeah, well, maybe I overreacted,” Aaron admits. “Wasn’t expecting-“ 

“Neither was I,” Robert agrees swiftly. “I would have warned yer.” 

Aaron nods his head and finally turns around. He looks disappointed, but calm. 

“I know you didn’t invite her here,” Aaron concedes. “Guess it was a shock to you as well.”

“It was,” Robert promises. 

Aaron nods again, his lips turning downwards into that upside down smile Robert’s growing so fond of. 

“And her being here…” Robert ventures in a quiet voice. “It doesn’t change how I feel about yer.” 

Aaron swallows and absorbs those words. Robert can see him thinking them over. 

“Right,” Aaron says, expression guarded. “And how’s that?” 

“How’s what?” 

“How’d ya feel about me?” Aaron asks, staring Robert out. 

“You know how I feel,” Robert murmurs, shifting a little on the spot. 

“Do I?” Aaron asks, maddeningly. 

He wants him to say it. Aaron wants him to say it out loud. That’s his condition. Robert knows that whatever he chooses to do next will change everything. All he has to do is say it, to admit it, and Aaron will give in. 

Only Robert’s throat feels tight and his heart is pounding in his chest like it’s about to escape his ribcage. He’s hot all over, almost feverish. The shame washes over him, slowly, terribly. It’s that day in his bedroom as a fifteen year old kid all over again. All he can hear is silence. A terrible silence. 

He half expects it to be broken by Jack Sugden’s voice, ripping everything apart, rooting him to the spot with horror. The worst kind of fear.

“Fine,” Aaron says flatly, and Robert feels himself relax at the sound of his voice, even now, just because it isn’t his father’s. 

Robert wishes he could make Aaron understand, but how can he? How can he admit to Aaron that he’s ruled by fear, every second of every day? How can he admit the truth without Aaron leaving by the end of it? Nobody’s ever stayed for the real Robert. He’s never been good enough. Not for his father. Not for Diane. Even Vic takes Andy’s side over his. His whole life rests on his new identity, the one he designed himself. The moment he pushes it aside, he’s got nothing. Everything crumbles. He goes back to being the same Robert Sugden he always was. Jack Sugden’s disappointing son. 

It’s utterly terrifying. 

Slowly, Robert steps closer and reaches out a hand to touch Aaron’s arm. It’s all he dares do. 

He doesn’t even trust himself to speak without letting Jack down. Even if he wanted to, he knows the words wouldn’t come out right. 

For a moment he’s sure that Aaron understands. Something that looks like compassion flashes in Aaron’s eyes, and his lips part slightly. 

But then the moment is over, and Aaron’s turned away again, so he can pour milk into their mugs. Robert’s left standing there behind him, hating himself for keeping silent and for almost daring to speak at the same time. 

The teas are both done now but Aaron won’t stop stirring them. He’s refusing to turn around. Perhaps out of anger? Perhaps disappointment? 

“I want us to be okay,” Robert manages to force out. He hears how pathetic it sounds even to his own ears and winces. 

Aaron seems to hear it too, because he sniffs and breaks his silence. 

“Yeah, well, we are,” Aaron mutters. 

Only they’re not, because Aaron won’t even turn around and look at him. Just like how his father couldn't look him in the eyes for weeks after he found out what he was. 

“You keep _saying_ that, but it doesn’t make it true,” Robert says.

“And you’d know all about that, wouldn’t ya? Telling lies,” Aaron bursts out, turning around again. 

Robert swallows. Aaron _is_ angry, but that’s okay. It’s almost a relief. A least angry Aaron is easier to understand, easier to respond to. Somehow he feels safer than the quiet, compassionate Aaron, who seems able to see into his soul. To see things he doesn’t want anyone knowing. 

“I haven’t lied to yer,” Robert points out. 

“Only because you’ve not had the chance,” Aaron fires back. “I could be anyone, couldn’t I?” 

“What?” 

Aaron thinks on that and amends his statement. 

“Any bloke.” 

“You couldn’t,” Robert answers quickly.

“Yeah, I could.” 

“You _really_ couldn’t,” Robert insists, sounding irritated now.  

Aaron watches Robert’s face, trying to judge if he’s being sincere. The guy’s a good liar, but Aaron doesn’t think you can fake that look in your eyes. If he can, then Robert should pack in the business stuff altogether and go into acting. 

“Here,” Aaron says, handing Robert a mug of tea. It feels like an olive branch and Robert takes it gratefully. 

“So what happens now?” Robert asks. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders like it’s not his problem. 

“Are we back on?” Robert pushes, anxiously. 

“Don’t pressure me-“

“I’m not… I’m not pressuring yer. I just… think it would be a waste to end it when…” 

“A waste?” Aaron repeats incredulously. 

“Well, we’ve got a good thing going. Mutually beneficial.” 

Robert sees the displeasure appear on Aaron’s face and knows he’s put his foot in it again. 

“See, there ya go again. Making it sound… I dunno, like some business thing.” 

“That’s just the way I… Aaron, I’m not used to this. This is new territory here-“ 

“Only it’s not, is it?” Aaron fires back. “Because you’ve done this before. Probably hundreds of times.” 

“It wasn’t like this-“ 

“You heard them talking last night. About how you’ve had practically every girl in the village. It’s your thing. Cheating. Lying. Never mind who gets hurt in the process-“

“I’m trying, okay?!” Robert exclaims, raising his voice. 

Aaron falls silent. He knows he’s finally pushed the truth out of Robert. 

“I know how it looks,” Robert admits. “I know it probably seems… I don’t expect you to understand.” 

“Try me,” Aaron challenges him, but Robert’s too wise to give into that temptation. Too much honesty and Aaron will walk away.  

“I don’t want us to end,” Robert settles for. “Okay? Cards on the table. I’d miss it if it stopped.” 

“It?” 

“ _You_ ,” Robert amends, and Aaron knows he means that. 

Aaron gives a sniff and paces a bit. Robert watches him, how he’s full of nervous energy. When he’s stressed he fidgets. Same as when he’s angry. 

“I’m not sleeping with ya while your missus is about,” Aaron says suddenly, stopping on the spot. “Not while she’s right here, in my face.” 

Robert nods eagerly. 

“Okay.” 

It doesn’t really make sense, that condition. After all, if Aaron’s got a problem with the cheating, then what does it matter where Chrissie is? But Robert’s not going to argue. Not right now. 

“But we’re still…” Robert questions him anxiously. 

Robert can’t even bring himself to say the words, and it hurts to see. Aaron knows what the fear looks like. He recognises the shame. It’s how he knows that Robert does care, at least partially. He wouldn’t be so terrified if he didn’t. He wouldn’t be practically pleading for it to continue. 

“I don’t know,” Aaron admits. 

“But you want to? Yes?” 

Aaron says nothing. 

“You want to and I want to. So where’s the problem? Why ruin a good thing?”

“A good thing?” Aaron repeats. 

“Nobody has to know,” Robert continues persuasively, and Aaron can see why he’s so successful at his job. “Just you and me. We’ll be careful. I’ll book another hotel. Wherever you like. Away from the village. You tell me when you’re free and I’ll sort something out.”

Provided these offers are true, Aaron’s stunned that Robert’s prepared to do all of this to keep him. 

“Can’t you just find someone else?” Aaron asks, trying to keep his expression neutral, like he doesn’t care. 

“It wouldn’t be the same,” Robert says before he can stop himself.

Aaron knows he's being honest now, because Robert looks furious at himself for slipping up like that. 

“So?” Robert asks. “What d’yer think?” 

The trouble is that Aaron doesn’t know. He doesn't know what to think. 

It’s already gone way too far. That much is certain. Aaron knows the smart move would be to get out while he still can. To tell Robert that he wants nothing more to do with him outside of business. To keep away from him before he gets even more attached to a married, closeted man. 

But how can he walk away? How can he when within Robert he sees a younger version of himself? Lost. Confused. A mess. Lashing out because he’s scared. Hating himself. Self-destructing. 

 _No,_ Aaron reminds himself. Robert’s not a kid. He’s still cheating on his wife. He’s still choosing to put her through hell. And it’s not Aaron’s job to save Robert from whatever mixed up situation he’s got himself into. 

 _I can still help him, though,_ Aaron thinks. _I can be a friend. Try to get him to deal with this himself. Like Jackson did for me._

“We can be mates,” Aaron declares with finality, nodding to himself. 

“Just mates?” 

Robert looks disappointed. He’s not even bothering to disguise it, moving from one foot to the other. It takes a lot of willpower not to give in to him. Even when he looks as dodgy as he does right now, and the fact he’s not smelling great. 

Aaron sighs and rubs at his forehead. It’s all they can be and they both know it. He’s almost angry again. At Robert. At this whole situation. 

“You’ve got a missus.” 

 _I didn’t know you when me and Chrissie met,_ Robert thinks. _I didn’t know this was possible. I didn’t think I’d ever care about someone as much as I did Katie._

“Mates then,” Robert agrees, because it’s the best he’s going to get for now. It’s the only way to keep Aaron, and he _needs_ to do that. 

+++

When Aaron gets to the pub, Chas is sitting in the back room, seemingly waiting for him. She’s got a glint in her eyes which makes him think she knows something. He automatically puts his guard up. 

“Good night then, son?” Chas asks. 

“Was all right.” 

“You know, it’s good to see you getting out there, socialising. Having fun.” 

Aaron frowns. 

“Is this going somewhere or…?” 

“Am I not allowed to talk to my son?” 

“Talking, yeah. Wasn’t expecting a welcome party.” 

“Charming, that is. If you must know I was waiting for Katie to come over. You’re not the only one with mates.” 

“When’s she coming?” Aaron asks, already planning to scarper. He doesn’t like to be around when his mum and Katie get gossiping at the best of times, but now it feels more awkward than ever. 

“Not for a while yet. You’re safe for now.” 

“She’s not doing one of her special dinners, then?” Aaron can’t help but ask. 

Chas gives him a reproachful look. 

“I know you and Robert are mates now, and I’m glad. But she didn’t do it last time to get at him.” 

“Sure,” Aaron says sarcastically. 

“She’d planned it weeks before she even knew he was coming,” Chas explains. “And it’s not like he gives much notice is it? Just popping up here when the mood takes him.” 

Aaron thinks that over. If Katie really did plan it in advance then it does seem like a big misunderstanding. 

“Thought you were all right with him now?” 

“I am. What he did for you was… well, you know what I think about that.” 

Aaron hangs his head. Chas’s fury after finding out what he’d done at the warehouse with Ross was something special, even for her. Aaron can still recall her reaction, as she paced around the back room, wanting to shout at him but having to keep her voice down so nobody else found out the truth. She'd kept pointing her finger at him, jabbing it against his chest in her frustration. 

_“How could ya be so flamin’ stupid?”_

_“Do ya want to go back inside?! Because that’s where you’re headed!”_

_“Why, son? WHY?!”_

“Yeah,” Aaron mumbles, still looking at the ground. “I know.” 

Chas nods with a humming noise, pleased that Aaron’s not forgotten that almighty telling off. Anything to keep him on the straight and narrow. Anything to keep her precious boy by her side instead of behind bars. 

“But it doesn’t mean I don’t have Katie’s back,” Chas explains. “He might’ve changed, but there’s still history there.”

Aaron thinks about that. What he wants more than anything is to ask about that history, to hear it from Katie’s side. All Aaron knows is what everyone does, that Andy and Robert fought over Katie. That Robert and Katie were having an affair behind Andy’s back. That Robert left the village sometime after that. 

“Although it looks like karma’s finally come for him,” Chas remarks. 

Aaron frowns, instinctively averse to the idea of anything coming to hurt Robert. 

“That new family of his,” Chas says and lets out a whistle. “And there was me thinking the poor cow had drawn the short straw with Robert. Just goes to show, doesn't it?” 

“What? That you shouldn’t judge people for no reason?” 

“ _No._ That money isn’t the be all and end all. You’d think with all that cash behind her she’d have a smile on her face. Grass isn’t always greener, eh?” 

No, it really isn’t, Aaron thinks. 

“Anyway, I heard some _very_ _interesting_ news,” Chas says, patting the table. 

Aaron frowns. This is clearly what his mum’s been waiting to talk to him about. He waits, holding his breath. 

“Someone had a _date_ the other night…”

“Did Paddy tell ya?” Aaron demands. 

“No, love! Never said a word. It was Diane. Said you got dressed up and all.” 

Aaron grimaces. That description makes him sound like a kid. 

“Leave it, Mum.” 

“How can I? You’re my son. My little boy. So I want to know what he’s like. And how he treats ya.” 

Why can nobody in the village keep their mouth shut? They’ve all constantly got their noses in other people’s business. 

“It’s nothing,” Aaron mutters evasively, already trying to edge out of the room. 

“So it’s not serious?” Chas confirms. 

“No. It was one date.” 

“And?” Chas pushes him eagerly. 

“And what?” Aaron snaps. 

“Oh, _love_!” Chas exclaims with sympathy, reading her son’s miserable expression in a heartbeat. “Did he dump ya?” 

“No!” 

“Because any man who thinks they can do better than my boy needs their head examining.” 

“I didn’t get dumped, all right? It just didn’t work out.”

Any other mother would leave it at that, but not Chas. 

“Why not?” she asks with concern. 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“Well you seem down about it,” Chas points out. “And it’s not like you to go and put a suit on. Usually have to nag ya to put on something decent for a family meeting.” 

“Nobody wears good stuff at those.” 

“Well maybe I just like to see my handsome boy looking smart?” Chas suggests, and Aaron finds his frustration melting away again. 

“Does Paddy know who it is?” Chas tries, capitalising on Aaron’s moment of weakness.

“No.” 

“Does Adam?” 

“No! Are you gonna stop interfering or what?” 

“All right, all right,” Chas says, sighing. “Only showing an interest.” 

It takes Chas a grand total of five seconds to forget what she’s just said.

“Did he take you somewhere nice?” 

Aaron thinks about Bardon Park, about the smell of clean sheets, the mini bar, the paintings on the walls. He thinks about that poncey menu, how he and Robert laughed about it. 

“Yeah, it was all right,” he mumbles.  

“Is he rich?” 

“Mum!” 

“I’m only asking.” 

“Thought you said money couldn’t buy happiness?” 

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m being a nosy cow. I just wish you’d tell me what’s going on with you, son, instead of me hearing it from everyone else.” 

Aaron feels guilty about that. Paddy always says the same thing. He knows he should open up more to his family, but it’s harder than it sounds. There’s always the worry that if he gives too much away then things will slip out, things he’d rather stay hidden. He doesn’t want to be a burden, and he thinks that maybe, if he told people how he really felt, he might become one. 

He’s about to go to his room, but Chas spots the movement and gets to her feet.

“Stay,” she implores him. “Just for a bit. I’ll make you a sarnie? You can disappear when Katie arrives, I promise.” 

She’s twinkling at him, clearly desperate for a chat. Aaron wonders if she’s lonely. James has been  acting odd recently, disappearing when he should be around, not appearing for tea. It suits Aaron just fine, him keeping his distance, but he knows there must be a reason for it, and that his mum must too. 

“Go on then,” Aaron agrees, and his mother beams with delight, rushing to look after him, to make up for all that lost time. 

“So, tell me about last night,” Chas chatters, her back to him as she butters bread at the kitchen side.

“It was just normal,” Aaron lies with a shrug. “Adam and Vic did the Dirty Dancing lift, though. To Ellie Goulding.” 

Chas lets out a cackle of laughter. Aaron finds himself grinning too. He supposes it is pretty funny. 

“And what about Finn?” Chas asks. “Did he find anyone nice?” 

“Dunno. Don't think so,” Aaron says evasively. 

“Shame,” Chas remarks. “Chicken or ham?” 

“Chicken, cheers.” 

Chas puts the finishing touches to Aaron’s sandwich and even opens a packet of salt and vinegar crisps, scattering them on the side of the plate. Aaron sits up at the kitchen table, and Chas comes to join him, a (less well presented) sandwich of her own on a plate in front of her. 

“And what about Robert?” Chas asks, remembering. “Bet he stuck out like a sore thumb with you lot.” 

“Wasn’t too bad. Proper lightweight, though.” 

“Did he get drunk?” 

Aaron nods. 

“Now that, I’d like to see. Bet his posh missus wasn’t impressed.” 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders. He doesn’t want to think about that. Robert’s probably with Chrissie right now. Back at their posh hotel in Hotten.

They eat in silence for a bit. Somewhere along the line his thoughts return to Robert. It’s not unusual for this to happen, especially recently, but he can’t seem to get Robert’s drunken words from last night out of his head. 

_“You know, you remind me of someone.”_

_“Sort of like how it was with Katie.”_

“Mum, what exactly happened with Robert and Katie?” Aaron asks suddenly. “You said they had history.” 

“How long’ve you got?” Chas deadpans instinctively. Her words are automatic, loyal. It only strikes her as strange that Aaron’s the one who’s asking after the words have left her mouth. Aaron looks serious, too. 

“Why’re you so interested?” she asks suspiciously 

“Just wondered. Like you said. There’s two sides.”

Chas looks approvingly at her son. She’s managed to teach him something at last. Sometimes Aaron needs to see the bigger picture, to stop viewing the world in black and white. It’s good that he wants to know the facts for himself, instead of being fed them by Robert, who clearly has his own agenda, reformed or not.

“He cheated on her,” Chas begins. 

“I thought she was cheating on Andy?” 

“Well, she was,” Chas admits. “But after all that, when she and Robert were engaged, he was playing away. Some posh cow. Looks like he has a type, eh? At least he’s consistent. I’ll give him that.” 

“Didn’t know that.” 

“Yep. Used to be a real nasty piece of work. Sneaky.” 

Aaron appreciates the past tense there. 

“Still, we’ve all made our mistakes,” Chas muses. 

“But did he… y’know, really care about her?” 

“In his way. I suppose so.” 

Aaron scratches at his ear, thinking that over. 

“What’s brought this on? You don’t think he’s still interested?” 

“No,” Aaron says quickly. “Just wondered.” 

“Well, it’s all worked out for the best now, anyway,” Chas declares. “And maybe he’s grown up? What matters is that Katie’s found a bloke who really loves her.” 

“Did Robert not love her, then?” 

Chas looks at her son with confusion. His blue eyes are honest, genuinely interested. She can’t help but wonder if this is about that bloke he’s met. If maybe her boy might be falling in love. 

She chucks him under the chin and to her delight, Aaron doesn’t pull away. 

“Who knows,” Chas admits. “You’d have to ask him, wouldn’t ya?” 

She expects Aaron to scoff at her, but instead he just nods. 

“This bloke you’ve met-“ Chas tries, and this time Aaron does make a face. 

“No, love. Just hear me out,” she continues swiftly. “You know he’s welcome here, don’t you? If you ever want to bring him over.” 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll bring him if I ever want him to run for the hills,” Aaron quips back. 

“Oi! I’d be dead nice to him. Anyone who makes my boy happy is all right with me.” 

“Sure you would,” Aaron says sarcastically. “You’d pick faults right off the bat.”

“Well, that’s just a mother’s right, son,” Chas declares brightly. “But most of all I want to see ya happy. See ya settled, eh? With someone who loves ya.” 

+++

“Where have you two been?” Chrissie asks as Lawrence and Lachlan walk into one of the lavish hotel sitting rooms late in the afternoon. “We’ve been trying to call you.” 

“Just getting a little local knowledge,” Lawrence declares pleasantly, glancing at Robert, who’s sitting beside his daughter with bags under his eyes. He’s still just as handsome as ever, Lawrence muses, but certainly looking the worse for wear, like he’d very much like to have a sleep.

“We spent the morning in the village,” Lawrence continues. “Taking in the scenery. Looking around some of the local farms. Didn’t we, Lucky?”

Lachlan doesn’t answer his grandfather. He’s hardly speaking at all these days if he can help it. Just playing on his games console, watching telly, or convincing Chrissie to allow him to use his laptop if she checks the history afterwards.

“Developing an interest in farming, are you?” Robert asks, in just as light a tone, stretching out an arm and resting it on the back of the sofa behind Chrissie’s head. 

“Well, farming is my industry.” 

“Hardly the grotty part,” Chrissie comments knowingly. “You like all the gadgets. The machinery.”

Robert silently notes how Chrissie’s referred to farming as grotty. Yes, he feels the exact same way, but that’s speaking as someone who’s lived it, escaped it. From Chrissie it feels painful. Just another reminder of what she truly thinks about his upbringing, how far she’s stooping in being married to him. 

“Actually, I got talking to some of the villagers,” Lawrence announces, sitting himself down and looking through the wine menu. “And so did Lucky.” 

Chrissie turns to her son so fast that Robert’s surprised she doesn’t get whiplash. 

“Who have you been talking to?” she asks him. 

“No one,” Lucky says evasively. 

“Now now, Lucky. You made a friend,” Lawrence corrects him. “A girl.” 

Chrissie’s eyes narrow and Robert can sense the same protective instincts he has for Victoria in her, not that Lachlan needs much protecting. He can clearly handle himself. And others besides, unfortunately. 

“Who?” 

“What does it matter?” Lucky asks, pulling his beanie hat down to cover his hair. “I’m going to the room.” 

“Lucky!” 

As usual, he doesn’t listen to his mother. Chrissie looks deflated as her son walks off, head bowed. 

“He’ll just have gone off to play his game,” Lawrence assures his daughter cheerfully. “And it was good to see him out earlier. With someone his own age. He was almost his old self again.” 

“Did you leave them together?” Chrissie asks anxiously. 

“For a time. While I was talking to Edna.” 

“You saw Edna _again_?”

“It happened quite by accident. Lucky and I were taking a stroll, and she was walking her dog.” 

“Well, I hope she was apologetic,” Chrissie mutters. 

“Chrissie, I've already told you, it’s in the past. It’s over.” 

Chrissie sits back against the sofa and nestles further against Robert, who’s back to smelling like his pleasant self again, and wearing one of his best shirts. 

Lawrence watches the movement of his daughter towards Robert and his lips twitch slightly. 

“I was making enquiries,” Lawrence continues, looking at Robert.  

“Were you now?” Robert asks lowly. 

“About a local property.” 

Robert frowns. He doesn’t understand what Lawrence is getting at, and Lawrence knows it. He appears to be savouring his moment of confusion. 

“I met an old friend of yours, Robert. Nicola King. She was most helpful.” 

“Nicola?” Chrissie asks. “Who’s that?” 

“Nobody,” Robert explains, because it’s not worth the headache to explain their history to Chrissie right now. That conversation is bound to come later, thanks to Lawrence. Probably tonight. Chrissie will want to know _everything_ about her. And even when Robert's given her the full story, she'll push for more.

He leans forward and puts his hand down on the table, refusing to be made inferior by Lawrence. 

“What property?” 

“A lovely place. The house on the hill.” 

“Home Farm?!” 

“Oh, you know it?” Lawrence says delightedly. “A charming property. Lucky was quite taken with it.” 

“He was?” Chrissie asks, looking doubtful. 

“I think the peace and quiet appeals to him. Lots of room for the lad to let off some steam. And the price is almost laughable. They clearly want to sell, and fast.” 

“You’re not thinking of putting in an offer?” Chrissie asks. 

Robert glares across the table at Lawrence, who merely smiles back, entirely in control. 

“Well, it’s not quite time for me to retire, but when the time comes, a country setting like this would suit me.”

“This has come on suddenly,” Robert comments. 

“Not really,” Lawrence says. “I’ve been considering buying a new property for a while now, somewhere scenic. And I used to know the area. I have fond memories of Yorkshire from my youth.” 

 _I bet you do,_ Robert thinks nastily. _Sneaking up here to meet Harold. To get up to no good._

“Dad, that’s a huge decision-“ Chrissie begins, but Lawrence shakes his head. 

“It simply struck me that it solves a great deal of our problems. Lucky isn’t himself back in London. What he needs is some fresh air, new surroundings. And I own a farming machinery business. It’s hardly ideal to run from London, is it?” 

“You want to move the business here?” Chrissie asks, eyes wide. “I thought you meant the house would be a retreat.”

“We’ve lost many of our London clients recently because of the Lachlan business, which I might add is nobody’s fault. But we have to face facts. It may be time to rebrand. To start again. Chrissie, haven’t you always told me that you wanted to live out in the country? There are stables here. We could buy you another horse. You used to love horses as a girl.” 

“You want us to move here with you?” Robert asks, dumbstruck. 

“Well, I see no particular reason to remain in London. And the house in Chelsea is far too large for just the two of you.” 

“The two of us?” Chrissie repeats. 

“Lachlan’s got his heart set on moving here,” Lawrence explains. “And after the year that poor boy’s had, I think he could do with a fresh start.” 

“You’ve not said yes to him?” Chrissie asks. 

“No. Of course not. I’ve told him I’ll speak to you about it.” 

Chrissie nods, apparently pleased that her father has referred to her as the authority, as the one who makes the final decisions on Lachlan’s life. 

“You can’t move to the village,” Robert says through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, and why’s that?” 

“Because it’s in the middle of nowhere. There’s nothing here.” 

“I thought you’d just invested in a business?” Lawrence points out. “I’d have thought you’d be keen to keep an eye on it.” 

Robert turns to Chrissie, ready to unite with her to talk Lawrence out of this ridiculous idea, but to his horror, her eyes are thoughtful, her lips slightly parted. She’s considering it. 

“It would save you the long trip to see your family,” Chrissie says to Robert. “And you know I’ve always liked the country.” 

“Yes, for _holidays._ I can’t exactly see you trudging through muddy fields every morning.” 

“What about Lucky’s school?” Chrissie asks her father. “Where would he go?” 

“There’s Hotten Academy,” Lawrence answers, quick as anything, and Robert knows in that moment that he’s lost. Lawrence has it all thought through. “And if that doesn’t suit, we’ll get him a tutor.” 

“Don’t you think you’re moving a bit fast?” Robert suggests, but Lawrence just shakes his head. 

“I’m an old man. I don’t have time to waste. And my main concern is Lucky. I want what’s best for him, as we all should.” 

Robert bites his tongue. He can’t possibly hope to counter that argument. Chrissie will do anything for Lachlan, and if she thinks he'll be happier in Emmerdale, she’ll move there in a heartbeat. Chrissie would move heaven and earth for her son. 

“He has been depressed,” Chrissie confides to Lawrence and Robert quietly. “They say that fresh air helps. The greenery. All that open space.” 

“Robert?” Lawrence asks pleasantly, and Robert almost admires how skilfully Lawrence has played this game, how he’s turned the situation so that if Robert refuses the move now, he’ll end up upsetting Chrissie. He’ll be the villain of the situation, denying Lachlan his happiness, refusing an old man a relaxing retirement. 

“Let’s look into it,” Robert answers, knowing that the best he can do is buy some time and hope that during it, he can persuade Chrissie out of this. “But it’s a huge step. Not a decision we can take lightly. We’ll need expert advice.” 

“Oh, of course,” Lawrence agrees. “Which is why I’ve arranged a meeting with my solicitor back in London to discuss finances and the practicalities of the move. I’ll be seeing him tomorrow.” 

Robert is fuming. He can feel the rage curdling in his stomach, but there’s nothing he can do. He can’t even show it. His only option is to smile pleasantly at his wife and father-in-law and think of something, anything to stop Lawrence from ruining his life. 

“Drink, Robert?” Lawrence asks, handing Robert the wine menu in a fatherly fashion. “Anything you like.” 

“Thanks,” Robert answers with a strained smile. “You’re too kind.” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying this! Please do leave a comment because I read them all and they make me so happy!
> 
> xxx


	20. Breaking The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert breaks the news about Home Farm to Aaron.

_Can I call you?  - R_

_Give me a sec - A_

Robert stares at his phone, waiting. He wonders if this is him being given the brush off, if Aaron doesn’t want to talk at all. He’s sitting in his Porsche, parked on a road in Chelsea. It’s one of the only places he can go for privacy right now, especially since he’s convinced Lawrence is still checking up on him, seeing if he’s going to do a runner in the weeks leading up to the big move. 

It’s exactly what the old man wants, for him to take his share of the money and scarper. It’s what he _expects_. But Robert isn’t going to give him the satisfaction. He’s gone all in on this life, this plan for his future, and if Lawrence thinks he’s going to abandon his hard work so easily then he’s got another thing coming. 

Just when Robert’s about to give up and drive home, he gets another text. 

_Ok - A_

Robert calls Aaron immediately, leaning back in his seat, trying his best to relax, to stay calm. He's not planned this out in his head, but maybe it's something that's better done on impulse? After all, he can't think of a good way to tell Aaron that he's moving into his village with his wife, father-in-law, and step-son. 

“You all right?” comes Aaron’s voice from Yorkshire. 

It’s a relief to hear him, how he’s panting slightly, probably from having been hauling scrap about at the yard. Robert can imagine him in his dirty gloves and high visibility vest, maybe with a smear of oil on his cheek like the first time they met. 

“No,” Robert admits, because it's no use lying to Aaron. He sees right through him every time. “I need to tell you something. I needed to tell you first. Before it goes round the village.” 

“Right,” Aaron answers flatly, sounding apprehensive. 

“I swear it was nothing to do with me.” 

“Just tell me.” 

“Lawrence has bought Home Farm.” 

Aaron is silent on the other end of the line. Robert grimaces. 

“You still there?” Robert asks. 

“He’s moving up here?” 

“Not just him. All of us,” Robert explains, feeling his stomach twist with nerves. He knows Aaron won’t like this. Having Chrissie ‘in his face’, as he calls it. It’ll get his back up, make him want to keep his distance. 

“Why?” 

“He says he wanted somewhere peaceful to spend his retirement,” Robert tells Aaron darkly.

“Yeah, and the real reason?” Aaron asks, and Robert feels an extra rush of affection for Aaron for understanding in a heartbeat. 

“He’s got it in his head that I’ll hate it so much I’ll leave. Or that Chrissie'll start listening to village gossip about me. You know what it’s like.” 

“Can’t you talk him out of it?” Aaron suggests. “If you don’t wanna be up here?” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to be there,” Robert says quickly, anticipating Aaron’s offence at that. “You know I like coming up for visits. For weekends.” 

But to his surprise, Aaron doesn’t seem to have taken offence at all. 

“Two different worlds,” Aaron agrees. “You wanna keep them separate.” 

“Yes,” Robert agrees, quite overwhelmed to be understood so quickly yet again. “I don’t want Lawrence poking his nose in.” 

“So when are you moving?” 

“In a few weeks. Lawrence usually takes his time, but apparently when he’s trying to ruin my life he can suddenly do everything himself. I’ve not seen him do this much work in months. He won't let me anywhere near it, apart from the boring stuff. It's a joke.” 

“Does Vic know?” Aaron asks. 

“No,” Robert admits. “I wanted to tell you first. Just in case you thought…” 

“Look, I don’t care that you’re moving,” Aaron says, and Robert can’t help but feel disappointed. 

“I know, I didn’t expect you to,” Robert lies. “I just didn’t want to turn up out of nowhere.” 

“No, I mean it’s all right. I won’t cause any trouble for ya.” 

Robert hadn’t meant that at all, but he doesn’t know how to explain that via a phone call. He's not calling because he's afraid Aaron will blow their affair, if that's even what it was. He already knows Aaron wouldn't do that to him. He's calling because he feels like he  _owes_ it to Aaron to explain. And because he has to tell someone who'll understand at least a small portion of how he feels about all this. Robert already knows Victoria will be over the moon to have him back in the village for good, and he's got to psych himself up for that conversation, so he doesn't give anything away by sounding unenthusiastic. 

“Anyway, I was just ringing as a mate,” Robert says, recovering himself, trying to sound casual. “How’s the yard doing?” 

“Great,” Aaron admits, and Robert thinks he can hear pride in his voice. “Adam’s been sending ya the figures, right?” 

“I’ve seen the most recent ones, yes. And it looks like I’ll be getting my return sooner than I’d thought.” 

“Adam did this deal with a company in Leeds the other day. Couldn’t believe the cash we made out of that one.” 

“Well, as long as you keep your head down, you’ll be making more of those. Wait until word gets around and you’ve built a bit of a reputation. Watch the money pile up then.” 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, with a smile in his voice. 

“At least that’s one positive about all this,” Robert comments. “I can play a more active role in the yard.” 

He suddenly remembers how proud Aaron is, how fierce he gets about doing things for himself, and rethinks that statement. 

“I mean, if you’ll be all right with that,” he adds. 

Aaron goes quiet, thinking about it for a moment. 

“Yeah, I reckon that’ll be okay,” Aaron agrees, and Robert can imagine his shrug on the other end of the line. “So long as you don’t get in the way.” 

“Get in the way?” Robert repeats incredulously. 

“Don’t really want ya cluttering up the place,” Aaron continues, and Robert realises he’s being wound up. He wishes he could see Aaron’s grin because he _knows_ it’s there right now. 

“I thought scrapyards were supposed to be cluttered?” 

“Yeah, with cars and that. Think having you about might put off the clients.” 

“Draw them in, more like,” Robert boasts, smirking to himself.

“Suppose we could stick your face on the posters,” Aaron agrees, still playing the game. “Might scare the local kids, though.” 

Robert laughs, his head resting back against the leather headrest. It’s the first time he’s laughed properly in days what with Chrissie’s worrying about Lachlan, and Lawrence’s clearly performative good-father-in-law act which he hasn't shown any sign of dropping recently, even once Chrissie's out of the picture. It's a sure sign he's planning something and Robert doesn't like it one bit. It's unnerving to say the least. 

“Where are ya now?” Aaron asks, knowing that Robert will be away from home somewhere, stealing a moment to talk to him. 

“Just parked somewhere.” 

“Porsche or Austin-Healey?” 

“Porsche,” Robert tells him. “Hey, at least this way you can see them in person.” 

“You bringing the cars with you then?” 

“Of course,” Robert says quickly, and Aaron smiles at how fast Robert answered that one, like someone had threatened to part him with his actual child. 

“Lawrence bringing all his lot as well?” 

“He’s selling a couple,” Robert tells him darkly. “I’d have bought them off him, but he’s found some dealer that wants them who’ll pay more. If he upped my salary to match what I _actually_ do for the company I could have bought the lot.” 

“Yeah, well, a Porsche and an Austin-Healey isn’t bad going,” Aaron points out. 

Robert remembers that Aaron is currently driving a black Volkswagen Golf GTI, which is nothing special in the car stakes, and stops his bragging. 

“We’ll meet up, yes?” Robert asks. “When I come up?” 

“Sure.” 

“Just the two of us, I mean…” 

Aaron is silent on the other end of the line. 

“As mates,” Robert adds swiftly, and he hears Aaron sniff. 

“Yeah, go on then. Could do with getting out.” 

“Adam not been showing you more of his moves?” 

“He’s spending all his free time with Vic,” Aaron explains. “Took her to a really nice restaurant last week. Can't exactly be tagging along.” 

“I heard about that,” Robert agrees. “Although I'm not sure taking a chef to a restaurant is a good idea.”

“Guess not.” 

"Finn's not tried to get you to go out with him?" Robert asks, trying not to sound bothered by the idea. 

"He's more Vic's mate than mine," Aaron says easily. "Don't really think we're into the same stuff."

"Good," Robert comments, and Aaron decides it's best not to respond to that.

Robert knows he should go now and get back to the office, but as always when it comes to Aaron, Robert doesn’t want the conversation to end. He quickly thinks up something else to talk about, anything to keep Aaron on the line for that bit longer. Even if it's just a minute more. 

“And have yer spoken to… did you end up calling that bloke?” Robert asks in what he hopes is a casual voice.  “What was his name?” 

“What bloke?” Aaron asks, sounding genuinely uncertain. 

“From Bar West.” 

“Oh, Steve? No. Not sure he’s my type.” 

“What about the other one?” Robert pushes, knowing full well that Isaac was the better looking of the pair, the one Aaron will be most interested in. 

“Texted him a bit,” Aaron admits. 

“And?” 

“Proper prick.” 

“What did he do?” Robert asks with interest. 

“He was just… sleazy,” Aaron explains, sounding a bit awkward. 

“Well, he looked like the type,” Robert says instantly, pleased to his core that neither of the blokes seem to be to Aaron’s taste. 

“Surprised you can even remember him,” Aaron points out. “You were that hammered.” 

“I wasn’t _that_ drunk,” Robert insists. 

“Oh really? Cause I seem to remember having to wrestle you into the back of the taxi.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Kept on insisting you wanted to get in yourself, then missed the door about fifteen times.” 

“Glad you’re finding this so amusing,” Robert deadpans. 

“Yeah, well, it was pretty funny.” 

Robert grins to himself alone in his car. He’s never particularly liked being teased, but somehow he can take it from Aaron. There’s absolutely no spite behind it. It feels warm, like he’s part of the joke as well. 

“Guess I should go,” Robert remarks eventually, glancing at his watch. “Got some calls to make, and then we’ve got the moving stuff to sort out.” 

“Go on then,” Aaron agrees, making it easy for him. It doesn’t feel so bad, this way, like they’re parting awkwardly. It feels like they’re going to see each other again soon. 

“You won’t say anything to Vic, will yer?” Robert asks. 

“No. Not until she mentions it.” 

“I’ll ring her later. It just looks odd that I’ve called you first.” 

Aaron doesn’t comment on the fact that it clearly _is_ odd. It’s definitely more than mates. Even if that’s all they are right now. 

“Yeah, listen, Rob,” Aaron says more seriously. “Cheers for letting me know. Means a lot.” 

Robert swallows hard before replying. 

“Yeah, well, I’ll see yer soon.” 

“Text me, yeah?” Aaron asks. 

“Soon as I can,” Robert agrees, knowing he’s got to end the call now but still clinging onto those last few seconds. “Bye then.” 

“Bye, Robert,” Aaron answers, and ends the call himself.

+++

When Robert returns to his Chelsea home, Lawrence is resting back on the sofa in the living room with a novel in his hands, reading glasses perched on his nose. He looks sickeningly pleased with himself, as well he might. These past few weeks have gone exactly his way. He's head of the family again, making all the decisions, and Robert can do nothing about it.

“If you’re looking for Chrissie, she’s taken Lucky out for lunch,” Lawrence tells Robert, not looking up from his book. 

“Fine,” Robert answers, about to walk from the room. Pretty much anywhere in the house is preferable to wherever Lawrence is, after all. 

“Did you have a pleasant drive?” Lawrence asks, which makes Robert pause in the doorway and turn back to his father-in-law. 

“Have your little binoculars out at the front window, did you?” Robert responds acidly. “Or were Chrissie and Lachlan still here? Were you pretending you’re not trying to ruin my life?” 

Lawrence gives a little scoff and puts down his novel. 

“Why on earth would you think I was trying to do that?” he asks, like the accusation is ludicrous. 

Robert isn't about to play this game. Not today. He rests his hands confidently on his hips and smirks nastily at Lawrence.

“Think we’ve already had this conversation, Lawrence. Do you really want me to spell it out for you again?” 

Lawrence bristles at that. Robert knows he’s hit a nerve. The gay thing really does make him jumpy. After their last conversation about it in the Woolpack, Lawrence has realised how low Robert is willing to stoop, and Robert knows that it unsettles him to know that he'll push his morals aside to make him squirm. Robert doesn't care. He doesn't care how cruel he seems, how sadistic. He'll use any available means to stop Lawrence from destroying his hard work. After all, Lawrence is doing the exact same to him.

“Seems like you’re a little _too_ interested in what I get up to. It can’t be good for your heart,” Robert continues with mock sympathy.  

“As much as it may surprise you to know that not everything in my life revolves around you, I have no interest in how you spend your spare time," Lawrence declares with great dignity. 

Robert scoffs out a laugh. 

“No, you’re just moving the whole family to the village where I grew up. That’s completely normal.” 

“I also have history in Yorkshire, as I’m sure you’re well aware,” Lawrence says cynically. 

Robert is about to bring up Harold, bring up Lawrence's seedy affair, but something stops him. It's too painful. Too close to home. And Robert doesn't want to spend a single second dwelling on that unpleasant little parallel. 

“Give me a break!" Robert snaps. "The only reason you’ve bought Home Farm is that you think I’ll disappear if you force me into a corner.” 

“Well, I won't lie to you, Robert,” Lawrence concedes. “Never having to see you again is an attractive prospect, but you’re wrong. I like Emmerdale. It’s an excellent place for Lachlan to start again-“ 

“Oh, change the record-“ 

“I’m sorry that you assume everyone is as devious and manipulative as you are, but I’m merely doing what’s best for my family,” Lawrence declares, picking up his book again. 

 _I'm supposed to be your family_ , Robert thinks furiously.  _I've married Chrissie. Built your company up from nothing. I've done everything right. But you've never given me a chance to be one of you. Not really._

“I know you were asking questions about me. Asking Nicola all sorts," Robert bursts out. "What was the plan? To try and use village gossip against me?"

“Ah, yes, Nicola," Lawrence remarks, as though he's only just remembered her. "Wasn’t she one of your many conquests?” 

“You had no right poking your nose in!“ Robert fumes.

“Perhaps not, but it certainly showed Chrissie that you’re willing to omit certain facts when it suits you. I know she wasn’t pleased that you’d not confided in her about your past, your history. I wonder how much else there is to uncover…” 

The front door opens and Lawrence falls silent. Robert is all but shaking with rage, staring down at Lawrence White, hatred burning in his blood. 

“The service was terrible,” Chrissie declares as she strolls into the living room with Lachlan behind her. “And you won’t believe what the waitress said to me when I refused to leave her a tip-“ 

Chrissie notices her husband standing there looking shaken and stops talking. Robert looks pale, unsettled. She wonders if he and her dad have started arguing again, but her father appears to be quite relaxed and engrossed in his reading. 

“What’s the matter?” she asks Robert with concern. “There’s not been some problem with the moving people?” 

Robert forces a smile, but it’s strained, and even Chrissie can see it. 

“Oh, there’s no problem,” Robert assures his wife, turning to Lawrence. “It looks like your dad’s got everything going exactly to plan.” 

“What can I say?” Lawrence says with a jovial, grandfatherly laugh. “I like to be organised. Now, Lucky, we must discuss transporting all of your gadgets. I’ll make sure they’re fully insured.” 

“We won’t need insurance on those,” Chrissie says, waving her hand dismissively. “I expect Lucky will take most of it in the car with us, won’t you?” 

Lachlan nods his agreement. 

“I’d still feel more comfortable if we have insurance,” Lawrence insists. “I like to be prepared. It’s always sensible to think a few steps ahead, isn’t it, Robert?” 

“Yes,” Robert agrees flatly. “Because you never know what’s coming your way.”

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! 
> 
> I just wanted to say in light of a recent comment on my last chapter, that I truly appreciate every single person who leaves me a nice comment. I spend pretty much all my free time writing and editing this and I try to give it my best each time. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is all well and good, but sometimes I think people forget that we writers do this for free, in our own time, and that there is a HUGE difference between being helpful/constructive and simply being negative. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry about the long comment! Thank you so so much to those of you who comment. It means so much to me and I take them all to heart. 
> 
> xxx


	21. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Chrissie, Lawrence, and Lachlan make the big move to Emmerdale.

The drive to Emmerdale from Chelsea takes about four hours, but to Robert it seems to stretch on forever. Lawrence and Lachlan are just ahead of he and Chrissie in the Range Rover, while they follow in his beloved Porsche. The moving vans have already arrived at their destination, and now only the new occupants of Home Farm (and Lawrence’s classic car collection) are left to make the journey. 

Chrissie sleeps for most of it. She’s a woman who gets bored easily, and Robert glances fondly over at her a few times as she dozes, still wearing her designer sunglasses, head resting against the window. 

He truly does care about her. Being with Chrissie makes him feel calm, like they’re a team, a unit. Driving alongside her on the way to their new home, he can almost pretend that they’re a happily married couple, about to start afresh. 

Of course imagining it won't make it true. And it won’t erase the fact that Robert’s falling fast for someone else. Falling harder than he ever did for Chrissie. 

When they reach Emmerdale village, Robert parks up at the Woolpack to greet his family, at Victoria’s insistence. It’s a Monday lunchtime, and the pub is bustling as usual. Diane is serving at the bar, and Val and Eric are drinking at a nearby table. 

Before Diane can even open her mouth to greet Robert and Chrissie, Val jumps to her feet. 

“Our Robert, lord of the manor!” she declares grandly, so every punter in the Woolpack can hear that she’s related to the new occupants of the big house. 

Eric Pollard joins her, and Robert notices he’s acting more smiley than usual, like a pleasant little old man instead of the resident Ebenezer Scrooge of the village.

“Ah, Robert,” he says, stretching out a hand. “Good to see you again. We’ll be given a little tour of the place soon, I trust?” 

“Of course!” Val exclaims before Robert can answer. “He’s my step-nephew. We’ll be top of the list.” 

“I’ll show you around when we’ve got everything sorted,” Robert agrees, and Val grins toothily. 

Beside him, Chrissie clears her throat, and Robert knows the time has come to introduce Val and Chrissie, god help him. 

“Val, Eric, this is Chrissie,” he says. 

“And how do you do?” Val asks in a posh accent. 

Chrissie isn’t quite sure if she’s being mocked or not. She looks at Robert, who makes a face which means ‘ _don’t ask_ ’. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Chrissie says, shaking Val’s hand and then Eric’s.

“Robert will have told you all about me, I’m sure,” Val chatters. “Put him up every time he’s been here. Eric and I own the local B&B. It’s not as fancy as the big house, of course, but I like to think it’s a classy establishment.” 

“You might recommend it to any local businesspeople you deal with?” Eric suggests. 

Chrissie gets the measure of the pair with one sweep of her blue eyes. That’s something that Robert loves about Chrissie, how quickly she can assess a situation, how she can instantly turn it to her advantage. 

“Eric!” Val reprimands him, patting him on the chest. “Let’s not overwhelm them with business talk quite yet. There’s plenty of time for that, eh?” 

“Well, you’re exactly how Robert said you would be,” Chrissie remarks. Only she says it with such a pleasant smile that Robert wants to laugh. 

Diane seems to catch the humour of the comment, because she gives a wry smile of her own. 

“How was the drive?” Diane asks, already fixing Robert a pint and Chrissie a white wine.  

“A1 was a nightmare,” Robert explains. 

“It wasn’t so bad,” Chrissie argues. 

“You were asleep most of the way!”

Chrissie grins, conceding that. 

“Well, maybe for some of it,” Chrissie admits. “But motorways are such a bore, and I know how you love your driving.”

Victoria bounds out of the back, dressed in her chef uniform. As soon as she spots Robert she beams, as excited as a puppy. 

“Hiya!” Victoria greets them brightly. “Give me two ticks and I’ll be right with yer!” 

With that she disappears out into the back again. 

“So where’s Lawrence and Lachlan?” Diane asks. “Are they coming along later?” 

“Oh, no,” Chrissie answers, waving the idea away. “Dad’s already here. They arrived about twenty minutes ago. They’re probably unpacking as we speak.” 

“Shouldn’t you be helping them?” Diane asks Robert, raising an eyebrow.

Robert sips his pint carelessly. 

“I don’t do donkey work,” he declares. “I’m sure Lawrence can pay someone to do that.”

Diane tuts at the pomposity of her step-son, and Victoria comes out of the back again, this time in a pink hoodie and jeans. 

“Come on then,” she says, rolling up her sleeves as she joins Chrissie and Robert.

“I’m sorry?” Chrissie asks. 

“Well, you’ll need help with the boxes, won’t yer?” Victoria points out. “So here I am.” 

Chrissie’s been hoping for a bit of peace and quiet after their long drive, but she likes Victoria, and so she keeps a smile on her face. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your shift-“ Chrissie tries. 

“Marlon’s already said it’s fine,” Victoria says easily. “Besides, what are sisters for, eh?” 

“Well, mine usually runs in the opposite direction when there’s hard work to be done,” Chrissie comments.

“Not me,” Victoria declares proudly.”I love getting stuck in. Why let the boys have all the fun?” 

Now that’s a sentiment Chrissie can appreciate. 

“If unloading the moving vans is your idea of fun, then you’re welcome to it,” Robert remarks, and Chrissie elbows him in the side. 

“Thank you,” she relents, and Victoria beams back at her. “You really didn’t have to.” 

“It’s nothing,” Victoria says eagerly. “I’ll drive up to meet yer, shall I?” 

“I’d offer to help too,” Val tells Chrissie. “But I’ve got to get back to the B&B.” 

“And me,” Eric agrees with what he apparently believes is a winning smile. “But a pleasure to have met you. Do call us when the estate is settled.” 

Chrissie watches with bemusement as Eric and Val back away to their table in the corner, eager to escape the hard work. 

“Well, you certainly weren’t exaggerating about your aunt,” Chrissie comments to Robert under her breath. 

Victoria’s already fishing for her keys and getting ready to go, and so Robert and Chrissie finish their drinks. 

“Oh, I just had an idea!” Victoria suddenly remarks. “I’ll meet you there-“ 

Before Chrissie or Robert can ask her what she’s talking about, Victoria’s already marched out of the pub. 

“We’d best get back to Dad and Lucky,” Chrissie agrees. “Thank you, Diane.” 

Robert reaches for his wallet, but Diane shakes her head at him. 

“Anytime, pet,” Diane says warmly to Chrissie. “You’re one of the family now. And if this one gives you any grief, which I'm sure he _won't_ , I’m always about for a natter.”

Chrissie beams at the offer, and even Robert can’t help but smile at how normal this feels, how uncomplicated. 

The pub doors open and in walk a group of people. It’s Zak and Lisa Dingle, followed by a frowning Cain and a vacant-looking Sam. They’re all dressed in shabby clothes, Cain looking just as formidable as ever, Zak like some grubby Father Christmas, Lisa red-faced and plump in a creased coat, and Sam excellently filling the role of village idiot.

None of them pay Robert the slightest bit of attention except for Cain, who gives him the smallest nod possible and then passes him. 

“Let’s go,” Robert says swiftly, leading Chrissie out of the pub with a hand on her back. 

“Well, they were certainly colourful,” Chrissie mutters as they get back into the Porsche outside the Woolpack. “I suppose you did warn me about ‘interesting’ locals. I just hope they don’t live too close to the estate.” 

Robert doesn't respond, just gets into the driver’s seat and starts the engine.

+++

The moving vans and Lawrence’s Range Rover are already parked in the Home Farm grounds when Robert and Chrissie arrive there, although Victoria’s car is nowhere to be seen. 

“It’s a beautiful house,” Chrissie remarks, leaning back in her seat and staring up at it. “Far bigger than our place in London.” 

Robert doesn’t think it’s particularly beautiful, but he doesn’t care about that. The appeal of Home Farm is the status it brings, all the prestige that comes with it. Growing up, Home Farm always seemed like another world, but now it’s _his._ Once a farmer’s son, he’s living in the big house on the hill. He can’t help but feel a thrill of excitement in that moment. If his dad could see him now…

“I know you didn’t want to move here,” Chrissie says quietly, reaching out to touch her husband’s knee. “So thank you. For thinking of Lucky.” 

Robert nods his head awkwardly. It wasn’t like he had a choice, after all. If he wants to stay with the business, to hold his life together, he has no other option. Lawrence has managed to drag him back to Emmerdale for good, but that doesn’t mean he wins. If Robert has to be here then he’s going to make the most of it. He’ll adapt, as always. And there are bound to be perks, especially living in a place like this. Someone will have to manage the estate, and Robert’s not letting that opportunity slip through his fingers. All he has to do is keep Lawrence away from the job, possibly with family issues, and it’ll be his for the taking. Considering the old man’s done all of this to try to ruin him, Lawrence’s plan hasn’t accounted for the fact that Robert Sugden is nothing if not resourceful, and his ambition has already taken him from working-class farmer’s son to successful businessman in the space of a few years. 

“And perhaps it might help things with your brother?” Chrissie suggests, ruining Robert’s momentary optimism. “You being closer to him.” 

Nothing is ever going to make he and Andy get along. Nothing is ever going to change what Andy did. But Chrissie doesn’t know the full story and Robert doesn’t want her knowing, so he shakes his head. 

“I doubt it,” he says flatly. 

“And being closer to Victoria has got to be a positive,” Chrissie adds, sensing Robert’s discomfort. “I really like her. She’s got a lot of spirit, hasn’t she?” 

“Speak of the devil,” Robert remarks, as Victoria’s little Mini Cooper comes up the driveway. Only she’s not alone. Sitting in the front with her is Adam Barton, and Robert _thinks_ he can see another person in the back. 

He doesn’t know how Victoria’s managed to get Aaron here, but he knows he won’t be happy about it, and for that matter neither is Robert. The last thing he needs is Aaron being brought into the house Lawrence has bought, right under the old man’s nose. 

Chrissie and Robert get out of the Porsche to greet Victoria, and sure enough, out climb Adam Barton and Aaron Dingle, Adam seeming cheerful and Aaron looking predictably sheepish, and maybe just the tiniest bit fierce.

“Dragged these two along to help out,” Victoria explains brightly. “Found ‘em slacking at the scrapyard.” 

“Oi! It was our break!” Adam exclaims. 

“And what better way to spend it than helping your perfect girlfriend help her brother and his lovely new wife sort out their new place?” 

Chrissie glances at Adam and Aaron, in their grubby scrapyard clothes, and instantly decides she doesn’t want them in her house. They seem like decent enough people, but they’re hardly who she’d choose to socialise with. 

“Thank you for coming,” she begins with a pleasant smile. “But honestly, we can do this ourselves…” 

“No way,” Adam says brightly. “Least we can do is help out. Yard’s doing great thanks to Robert.” 

Robert notices that Aaron’s not saying anything, just standing awkwardly behind Adam and Victoria with his hands shoved in his pockets. He clearly doesn’t want to be there, but Robert knows better than most that Victoria doesn’t know how to take no for an answer.

“I’m sure we won’t need all three of you,” Robert tries, attempting to free Aaron from the scene, but Victoria tuts at him. 

“We’re helping yer,” she declares. “I know what a nightmare moving is, and in a place as big as this? It was hard enough sorting out my place, and it’s weeny.” 

"Shouldn't someone be at the yard?" Robert asks.

"No need, mate," Adam tells him happily. "Already had a meeting this morning, and we've nothing on until tomorrow. We're all yours."

“Right,” Chrissie says, realising there’s no getting rid of Robert’s sister and her friends. “Well, the boxes are in the vans here, although I expect the removal men have done most of it already, and we’ve hired someone for the larger furniture. Shall we go inside first for a drink? I’m sure Dad’s managed to unearth his collection.” 

Robert sees Aaron wince at the idea, and Robert’s struck by how handsome and out of place he looks, standing there in the Home Farm grounds, squinting slightly in the late May sunshine. It takes him a moment to tear his gaze away from him. 

“You lot do that, and I'll park up,” Robert says, thinking quickly. “Aaron, why don’t you take Vic’s car for her?” 

“Aw, would yer?” Vic declares, looking pleased and throwing Aaron her car keys. 

“We’ll be in in a bit,” Robert promises, and Chrissie leads Adam and Victoria into her new home. 

Robert and Aaron don’t speak at all to begin with. They don’t dare, what with Chrissie being so close. Robert gets into his car, Aaron into Victoria’s, and Robert leads the way to the spacious garage, which is currently empty.

Aaron parks neatly in the space next to Robert, clearly at ease in the driver’s seat, and then they get out. Neither makes a move to leave the garage. Instead they stand by their respective vehicles in uncertain silence. 

“Nice motor,” Aaron comments eventually, nodding at Robert’s Porsche. 

Robert can’t help but give his beloved Porsche a fond pat. 

“Something else, isn’t she? And the Austin’s on the way, along with Lawrence’s collection. Want to go for a spin in it when it turns up?” 

“If you can get away,” Aaron answers with a shrug. 

It’s not the enthusiastic response Robert’s been hoping for, and he deflates slightly. He understands why Aaron’s in a bad mood, of course he does, but it doesn’t make things any easier. 

“Look, I’m sorry about Vic dragging you here,” Robert says awkwardly. “Make some excuse if you want. I can say you’re not feeling up to it.” 

Aaron sniffs and shrugs his shoulders. He’s already tried that excuse back at the yard when Vic turned up. All it led to were questions about if he and Robert had fallen out again, and Adam giving him a nudge and reminding him that they need to keep the investor sweet.

“I’ll just shift a few boxes then clear off,” Aaron mumbles. “Get out from under your feet.”

“You’re not ‘under my feet’,” Robert tells Aaron quietly. “You know I’d see yer if I could. Just you.” 

Aaron looks down at the ground and nods. 

“Drive okay?” Aaron asks, with the same unhappy look on his face, even though he’s clearly trying to keep things casual. 

“Fine. Bit of traffic, but nothing major.” 

“Yeah, heard it was pretty congested down Loughborough way.”

“It was,” Robert agrees, hating that they’re talking about traffic. That’s not how they work. With Aaron he can talk about anything. He can be _himself_. This smalltalk doesn’t suit either of them.

“I’ve been looking at places,” Robert says, hoping it will cheer him up. 

“Oh?” 

“For us. Restaurants, I mean.” 

Aaron frowns at him. 

“Well, I never got you to try anything fancy before, did I? And the gourmet burger doesn’t count, by the way.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” Aaron says, scratching at his chin. 

“You said mates,” Robert reminds him. “You must go out with Adam all the time. Or at least you did, before Vic got him taking her out instead.” 

“Yeah, for a beer, not some fancy meal.”

“So we’ll go for a beer then,” Robert says quickly. “Just give me a few days to get this sorted, and then we’ll go.” 

Aaron gives a nod of assent, but he still doesn’t look entirely happy about it. 

“I promise… I’m not messing you around,” Robert adds. 

He sees Aaron take that in, register the promise. Aaron’s a naturally suspicious person, but he looks, in that moment, like he almost trusts him. 

“We should get back,” Aaron says, twirling Victoria’s car keys around his forefinger. 

Robert doesn’t want to go back yet. He doesn’t want his time with Aaron to end, even if he is sulky and uncomfortable right now. Most of all he doesn't want Chrissie and Aaron in the same place, in the same room, where Lawrence will be watching, already on the lookout for anything the slightest bit strange. He wants to protect Aaron from that scrutiny. Oddly, he finds he wants to protect Chrissie, too.

“Aaron, we really are okay, aren't we?” Robert pushes anxiously. 

Aaron remembers Robert asking him that before, in Vic’s kitchen a few weeks ago. It strikes him as odd that a man like Robert Sugden would need to ask anyone for their approval like that, to be so eager to check everything’s all right, but he’s starting to learn that Robert needs a lot of reassurance. For all his arrogance, he feels unsettled when he’s not in control. He likes to know things exactly, for everything to be sorted. 

“With me being here,” Robert adds. “Us still seeing each other. As mates. That’s still all right?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, although he doesn't sound certain at all. “C’mon.” 

+++

Inside Home Farm, they’ve already stacked a heap of boxes in the entrance hall. Chrissie is showing Adam where to put the rest, and Lawrence is in the lounge, unpacking his expensive whiskey and chatting to Victoria using his grandfatherly voice. 

“Was he really?” Lawrence booms, laughing. “I’d never have thought it!” 

“Yeah,” Victoria agrees brightly. “Proper troublemaker was our Rob. He used to work on the farm with our brother Andy, and they were _always_ rowing.” 

“Er, I hope you're not giving away all my secrets, Vic,” Robert says, walking swiftly into the room and putting his hand on his little sister’s shoulder. 

“Oh, we’ve got a lot to talk about, it seems,” Lawrence says pleasantly to Victoria. “Plenty of stories from your misspent youth, Robert.” 

Lawrence and Robert both laugh, and Victoria smacks Robert fondly on the arm. Aaron watches them all with a frown. He _knows_ that Lawrence and Robert hate each other’s guts, so all this pretending is strange to say the least. In his family, if you hate someone, they know about it. Usually the whole village does too. 

“What’s this about Robert’s misspent youth?” Chrissie asks, coming in with Adam behind her. “You can put that down there, thank you, Adam.” 

“See you got out of the hard work,” Adam says to Aaron with a grin. 

“My fault,” Robert says instantly. “I kept him talking.” 

“Were you showing off your baby?” Chrissie asks, looking affectionately at Robert. “He’s like a little boy around his cars. Do you like cars too, Aaron?”

“Aaron used to work at the local garage,” Robert explains quickly, to prevent Chrissie and Aaron from communicating. “We were talking models.” 

“Oh god,” Chrissie sighs dramatically, pretending to be horrified. “ _Please_ do me a favour and take him off my hands, Aaron. If I have to hear one more fact about a Cadillac then I think I might just scream.” 

“Right,” Aaron mumbles, feeling embarrassed. But Chrissie seems to misinterpret his guilt for shyness, because she smiles at him again. 

“Dad’s got plenty of classic cars,” Chrissie tells Aaron. “When they arrive you can take a look at them up close if you like.”

Aaron knows that Chrissie’s trying to be nice to him, and it’s uncomfortable for more than one reason. Aside from the guilt, there’s the patronising tone to Chrissie’s remarks, despite them clearly being well-intentioned. Aaron supposes it must be a culture clash, the whole talking down to people thing, but it still gets his back up. It’s like he’s some poor kid being offered a treat. Like he’s supposed to be grateful.

“I’ll go do the rest of the boxes,” Aaron says quickly, looking away from Chrissie and backing out of the room. 

“Not too many left,” Adam agrees, going with him. 

Victoria wanders outside after them to help, and Lawrence, Chrissie, and Robert are left alone together, in the vast living room, surrounded by brown cardboard boxes.

“A beautiful place, no?” Lawrence asks Chrissie as he runs a hand over the mantelpiece. 

“It’s stunning, Dad. Where’s Lachlan?”

“Dispatching his precious cargo in his room.” Lawrence answers, nodding at the ceiling to the floor above. “But have no fear. He seems to be feeling bright enough in himself. We had a good chat on the drive here.” 

“Really?” Chrissie asks uncertainly. 

“He’s a good lad, Chrissie,” Lawrence reassures her. “And bright, too. He’ll put all this behind him and make something of himself, just you wait and see. It’s never too late. Look at my history!” 

“Perhaps I should go and see him-“ 

“Leave him be,” Lawrence advises his daughter, and Robert can’t help but agree with Lawrence. Chrissie’s always running after Lachlan, always smothering him. What the kid needs is his space. Well, that and someone to monitor his internet use. 

“This move will be the making of him,” Lawrence continues. “Isn’t that right, Robert? I bet you’ve fond memories of your childhood in a place like this. It’s positively idyllic.” 

Robert doesn’t even give Lawrence the satisfaction of flinching. 

“He’ll be fine,” Robert tells Chrissie, stroking a hand through her hair. “He’s got us, hasn't he?” 

Chrissie looks up at Robert appreciatively. Robert feels momentarily bad for using her in his game with Lawrence, because there’s genuine love there as she blinks at him with those blue eyes of hers. There always is when he talks about Lachlan, when he plays the role of step-dad to perfection.

As expected, Lawrence swiftly changes the subject, unable to watch his daughter staring at Robert like he’s some sort of hero, instead of a devious, conniving, chancer. 

“And these are the two men you’ve gone into business with?” Lawrence asks, although there’s heavy judgement in his tone. He clearly doesn’t think much of Adam or Aaron. 

“Problem?” Robert asks. 

“They just don’t seem overly bright,” Lawrence says. “I’m not sure your investment was a wise one.” 

“Oh, Dad,” Chrissie says dismissively, rolling her eyes. “They’re nice enough boys. And it doesn’t exactly take the brain of Britain to run a scrapyard, does it?” 

Robert notes how she’s called them boys, even though they’re not far from Robert’s own age. He tries not to mind. 

“I’m not objecting,” Lawrence says quickly, putting his hands up. “I’m sure Robert knows what he’s doing. Doesn’t miss a trick, do you, Robert?” 

“Well some things are more important than money,” Robert retaliates, draping an arm around Chrissie’s shoulders for Lawrence’s benefit. “I saw a chance to help my sister and I took it.” 

“Which was lovely of you,” Chrissie agrees, kissing Robert on the cheek. “See, Dad? He does have a heart in there somewhere.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Lawrence lies, smiling at his daughter. 

+++

“Are you sure you won’t stay for a drink?” Chrissie asks, but Aaron is already halfway out of the door in his hoodie and scruffy jeans. She can’t help but wonder if she’s managed to upset him again, or if perhaps he’s still irritated by her last faux-pas. Either way, she’s quite pleased that he’s leaving. Ideally she wants to be with her family, alone. 

“Work to do,” Adam explains, as if making up for his friend’s rudeness. “New business and all.” 

Chrissie smiles at him. She doesn’t trust Adam (since it’s rare for Chrissie to trust anyone entirely), but he has an open, expressive face, and he has at least been helpful today. He, Aaron, and Victoria have shunted most of the boxes inside, and haven’t managed to break anything in the process, which is a small mercy.

“You sure you don’t need anything else doing?” Victoria asks, joining her boyfriend. 

To her credit, she’s been willing to get her hands dirty. She’s not just volunteered Adam for the tasks, but she’s rolled up her sleeves and got stuck in. Chrissie can respect that. For her small stature, Victoria Sugden is an independent little thing, and the way she bosses Robert about is utterly priceless. Chrissie’s already starting to love seeing how she has him wrapped around her little finger, how Robert never really snaps at her, even when she’s annoying him. Yes, Victoria is a bit much to deal with on a regular basis, but the novelty hasn’t yet worn off. To keep it that way, Chrissie’s keen not to overdo things by having her stay longer than is necessary. 

“You’ve done more than enough,” Chrissie says politely. “Perhaps you’ll come over when we’re more settled? For a dinner? To see the place at its best?” 

“Aw, thanks Chrissie,” Victoria says, beaming. “I’m dead glad you’re here. Having Robert back _and_ getting a sister-in-law as well. It’s like Christmas!” 

Behind them, Victoria’s car is driven up the gravel driveway by Aaron. Even from that distance Chrissie can tell that he’s pulling a sulky expression. He gives a hoot of the horn to hurry them up. 

“Better go,” Victoria explains. 

Before Chrissie knows what’s happening, Victoria’s thrown herself at her in an affectionate hug. Chrissie isn’t particularly accustomed to this sort of thing when it isn’t from her immediate family (the last person who hugged her as enthusiastically as that was Bex, and they’ve not been on hugging terms for a long time), but she smiles through it. 

“Thanks again, for all your help,” Chrissie says as Adam and Victoria head off towards the car. As Aaron gets out of the driver’s seat so that Victoria can switch with him, Chrissie raises a hand in his direction to say goodbye, and Aaron gives her a brief, embarrassed nod of the head in response before ducking into the back. 

+++

“Such a shame they couldn’t stay for a drink,” Lawrence comments as he hands Chrissie a glass of red wine. Robert already has a whiskey, and he’s holding it tightly in his hand, his knuckles white on the glass. “I was enjoying chatting to Victoria. Oh, the stories she has about you, Robert. I’m sure we’ve barely scratched the surface there!” 

Robert says nothing. He doesn’t trust himself to. Having Victoria dragged into this is enough to make him want to vomit with rage. He merely stares into his glass, trying to keep his cool. 

“I was saying to Victoria, that we’ll have to invite her over for a dinner,” Chrissie adds, sitting down on a heap of boxes. “You can cook for her, Dad. One of your salmon linguini dishes.” 

“Cooking for a chef? Chrissie, darling, I’m not a fool!” 

Father and daughter laugh together in a familiar chorus. Robert only just resists the urge to throw his glass at Lawrence’s smug face. 

“I still think that Aaron one is put-out with me,” Chrissie comments, sipping her wine. 

Robert’s head snaps up. 

“Why?” he asks, feeling hot all over. 

“Oh, probably still for my stupid comment from before,” Chrissie says casually. “I get the impression he holds a grudge.”

“Ah, yes. Aaron was the rather more sulky one?” Lawrence asks. “The one with the blue eyes?”

“I can still barely tell them apart,” Chrissie admits. “They look so similar. They even talk the same way.” 

How Chrissie can _still_ struggle to tell Aaron and Adam apart is beyond Robert. After spending ten seconds in their company you can tell the difference from body language alone. Then there’s the fact that Aaron’s the far better looking of the pair, and as Lawrence says, has the blue eyes, which Robert has always found appealing in a person. 

“How did you manage to upset him in the first place?” Lawrence asks with interest. 

“Aaron’s _gay_ , and I made some joke about us having an affair. It was stupid of me. I really think he took it to heart.” 

Lawrence seems surprised to discover Aaron’s sexuality. Robert sees Lawrence think on it, a confused expression on his face. 

“But Victoria is lovely,” Chrissie continues, and Lawrence claps his hands together with agreement, as keen to veer away from the subject of being gay as Robert. 

“A delight,” Lawrence agrees rapturously. “And absolutely nothing like you, Robert.” 

Chrissie laughs, believing it to be part of their usual sniping routine. 

“This adopted brother of yours,” Lawrence says suddenly, raising an eyebrow. “When will we get to meet him?” 

Robert swallows. 

“We don’t speak,” Robert mutters. 

“Oh? Nicola seemed to think you two used to be close. Best friends, growing up. It seems a shame to keep up this childhood feud. And all over a woman?” 

Chrissie’s eyes narrow. Robert wants nothing more than for Lawrence to keel over and die, right there on the floor of the Home Farm living room. 

“Surely you can let it go if it’s all because of this Katie?” Chrissie asks with a scoff. “I mean, you’re hardly going to be interested in her anymore. Are you?” 

Lawrence stares intently at Robert. 

“Obviously not,” Robert says with a forced laugh. “How could I look anywhere else when I have you?” 

“Charmer,” Chrissie remarks fondly. 

Lawrence won’t let it go, however. Just like with everything else, he has to _keep pushing._

“Then why keep up the enmity?” Lawrence asks lightly, as though it’s a throwaway comment instead of carefully calculated to stir up trouble. “If you no longer have any interest in this woman?”

“There’s a lot more to it than that,” Robert says sharply. 

“Why not enlighten us, then?” Lawrence prompts him, but Robert isn’t about to give in. His history is private. He doesn’t want Lawrence’s judgement, his pompous, unwanted opinions on his life.

“Because it’s none of your business, Lawrence,” Robert responds sweetly. 

Chrissie sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. 

“Not today,” she remarks. “Can you not just leave your little hobby for one day, you two? At least until we’ve sorted the house out.” 

“I was only enquiring-“ Lawrence declares, raising his hands in surrender. 

“Of course you were-“ Robert starts, but this time Chrissie narrows her eyes at them both. 

“I mean it. If you two are going to start sniping then I’m moving into the stables.” 

Lawrence smiles warmly at his eldest daughter and then opens his arms wide to her. She goes to him instantly, with the easy affection of the favourite child, the favourite daughter. Robert can’t help but feel bitter just watching this. It reminds him too heavily of how Jack used to clearly favour Andy, without a shred of shame.

“I only wondered if I could help,” Lawrence says over his daughter’s head. “Sometimes it can take an outside influence to smooth things over.” 

“I know,” Chrissie agrees, and Robert hates them both in that moment. Lawrence for trying to ruin his life, and Chrissie for _letting_ him. 

“Perhaps we ought to invite Andy to this dinner?” Lawrence suggests, like he’s just thought up the idea. Robert _knows_ he’s planned it in advance. “If it’s a childhood feud, then why not start afresh?” 

“Yes,” Chrissie remarks thoughtfully, as Lawrence releases her. “I’d like to meet this Katie. Your first love. See if she lives up to her reputation. I’m sure she was quite something.” 

Robert takes another swig of whiskey. He’s not being led into that trap. He knows how Chrissie works, the game she’s about to play. She’ll encourage him to praise Katie, and then the moment he does, she’ll snap at him.

“I was a teenager. It was nothing,” Robert insists with forced calm.

“Well if it’s nothing then that’s all the more reason to bury the hatchet,” Lawrence declares reasonably. “After all, life is short. It seems a shame for siblings to be so at odds, and over something so meaningless.” 

“He’s not even my brother,” Robert hisses, unable to hold back his frustration. 

Lawrence gives Chrissie a knowing look, and Robert _knows_ that Lawrence will have planted the seed already. He’ll have spoken to Chrissie about Katie. He’ll have willingly fanned the flames under the guise of the doting, protective father.

The idea of Katie and Chrissie in the same room is horrifying. Katie won’t hold back on telling Chrissie about his past. She’ll love it, the conniving cow. And he can just _see_ Lawrence’s satisfied face as everything starts to go wrong.

“If the issue is still raw…” Lawrence begins knowingly. 

Chrissie turns to Robert, searching his face. Once again, Lawrence has got what he wanted, because how can Robert refuse now without it looking like he still has feelings for Katie? Whatever he does, he loses. 

“You can invite them if you want,” Robert forces himself to say. “But don’t expect to be blown away by their charisma. They’re just a farmhand and a stable girl. Not particularly bright, either of them.” 

“Excellent,” Lawrence says grandly. “I’ll make arrangements when we have the house sorted. After all, this is a new chapter in all our lives. Let’s not start it with petty feuds and resentments.”

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this story. Lost a bit of confidence with it but now I think I'm back on track. Hopefully I will update again soon!
> 
> xxx


	22. The Royal Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert manages to find the time to take Aaron out for a drink, and Aaron gets an unexpected visitor.

It’s three days before Robert can find a moment to get away from Home Farm. Lawrence is busy ‘making friends’ in the village, and Chrissie has taken Lachlan to look around the local schools. Not overly keen on revisiting his old school of Hotten Comprehensive (now Hotten Academy), Robert’s instead invented a trip into town to purchase light fittings, seeing as Chrissie’s got it in her head that she wants to completely revamp their new bedroom. 

He’s already ordered the fittings online, and they’re currently safely in the boot of his Porsche, ready to be presented to Chrissie as if he’s only just managed to get hold of them. Robert’s even put them in a reusable carrier bag, as though he’s been carrying them around town. 

Feeling pleased to be free for a few hours, Robert drives to the scrapyard to collect Aaron. Adam’s away on a pick-up down south which means there’s nobody there to see him manoeuvre his Porsche into the yard and park up.

Aaron’s sitting on the steps of the port-a-kabin, arms resting on his knees. It’s the last week of May, and due to the fleeting sunshine, Aaron’s got a short-sleeved t-shirt on, his hoodie (today in purple) tied around his waist. It’s clearly what passes for Aaron’s summer-wear, but Robert’s not complaining. 

“You all right?” Robert asks as he gets out of his Porsche to greet him, standing proudly by the door. 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, getting to his feet with a bit of a jump which tells Robert he’s excited about the outing, even if he’s attempting to play it down by swinging his arms casually at his sides. “Not bad.” 

“Adam’s off to Northampton, isn't he?” 

“Yeah, only left about half an hour ago.” 

Robert doesn’t get back into the car yet. He stands there watching Aaron, waiting as if he wants to approach him but isn’t sure if he should. It’s not a normal situation, after all, going from lovers and back to mates again in the space of a few weeks, and Robert doesn’t quite know how to play it. 

“You letting me drive?” Aaron asks him, raising an eyebrow as if to ask what the hold up is.

“Obviously not,” Robert scoffs, snapping himself out of it and getting into the driver’s seat.

Aaron climbs in beside him and seems instantly relaxed. Robert’s surprised. He’s always taken Aaron to be the nervous type, but he’s certainly making himself at home in the Porsche, leaning back against the leather seat and drumming his fingers on his knees. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Robert comments.

“Yeah, well, I’m gasping.” 

“You live in a pub,” Robert laughs as he drives them out of the yard. 

“Nice interior,” Aaron says, gesturing around them. 

As Aaron’s hoped, Robert looks delighted by this compliment to his precious Porsche. 

“Pristine,” Robert agrees proudly. “Not a scratch on her.” 

Aaron nods. 

“You get someone to clean it for ya?” 

“Why, you offering?” Robert teases him. 

Aaron rolls his eyes, but he knows he’s walked right into that one. 

“As if I’d let anyone go near,” Robert remarks, more seriously now, and Aaron can’t help but find that endearing. The thought of Robert Sugden, perfectly presented, self-confessed hater of dirty work, painstakingly cleaning his beloved car is brilliant. 

“Not unless the place is reputable, at least,” Robert adds. “Had her cleaned back in London once and they scratched the wing mirror. Paid me compensation for the repairs, but still. Never again.” 

Aaron grins to himself and leans back in his seat. 

“I’d have picked you up in the Healey but I thought it’d be a bit conspicuous.” 

“Yeah, just a bit,” Aaron agrees with a scoff. 

“I will take you for a spin in her, though,” Robert promises. “Just as soon as everyone’s out of the way.” 

Which means not for a long time, Aaron thinks. After all, Robert’s family live here now. They’re hardly all going to disappear so that Robert has the place to himself. 

“You got a favourite?” Aaron asks. 

“You what?” 

“Porsche or Austin,” Aaron clarifies, and Robert seems to relax a little. 

“You do realise that’s like asking a mother to pick her favourite child?” 

Aaron laughs. 

“I don’t actually think the Porsche is gonna hear ya.” 

Robert relents and thinks about it. 

“Well, I mean obviously the Austin turns more heads. People recognise it. You should see people’s faces when I go for a drive in her.” 

“Cause they’re expecting an old bloke, probably,” Aaron agrees.

“But I wouldn’t give up my Porsche for the world,” Robert confides, in a more serious voice. “Best car I’ve ever owned.”

“I mean technically the Austin’s gonna fetch more on the market-“

“We’ve been through a lot together,” Robert explains, patting the dashboard of his Porsche fondly. “Bought her after my first six months at the company. All my own cash.” 

Aaron doesn’t comment on how much Robert must have been earning to be able to afford such an extravagant gift for himself so soon into his new job. 

“So where are we going?” Aaron asks. 

“You said nowhere fancy, so just a pub.” 

“Right.” 

“Royal Oak in Harrogate. Been there before?” 

“Don’t think so.” 

“What, not even on one of your pub crawls?” Robert teases him. 

“We’ve not been on one of them in ages,” Aaron admits. 

“Because you’re serious businessmen now? Or because Adam’s ditched yer for my sister?” 

“Think he’s trying to show Vic he’s responsible or whatever,” Aaron says. He pauses suddenly, remembering who he’s talking to. “Which he is, by the way, before you start.” 

“I wasn’t going to start!” 

“Good.” 

“He’s still got a fair bit to prove,” Robert adds pompously. ”But if he keeps going the way he is, then we won’t have a problem.” 

“You ever heard yourself?” Aaron asks. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Because you sound like a _proper_ wanker,” Aaron informs him. 

“Well this proper wanker is your investor, so…” 

“So nothing,” Aaron says easily, clearly not bothered in the slightest. He understands that Robert isn’t being serious, that this is just how they work. 

“I’m not blind,” Robert adds a little irritably. “I can see that Adam’s doing his best.”

“That he actually adores Vic, you mean?” 

“Hm,” Robert mumbles. 

Aaron turns to him and takes in Robert’s almost sulky expression. 

“You're actually pissed off because Adam’s a good bloke?” Aaron asks. 

“No,” Robert lies. “O _bviously_ I want Vic with someone decent.” 

“But you were kinda hoping he’d be a waster so you could kick him to the curb?” 

It’s so accurate an assessment that Robert takes a moment to be able to answer. 

“It’s early days,” Robert comments. “I’m keeping an eye on him.” 

Aaron scoffs. 

“What? Vic deserves the best,” Robert explains defensively. 

“Can you not just admit you think he’s all right?” 

Robert frowns at him. 

“Look, you clearly don’t mind him,” Aaron points out. “He’s not the sort of bloke you thought he was. Isn’t that a good thing?” 

“Like I said, I’m keeping an eye on him,” Robert repeats. “One toe out of line and…” 

“And what?” 

Robert glares at Aaron. 

“You gonna get your shotgun out?” Aaron pushes him in that same insolent voice. 

“Just because he’s _acting_ decent right now, doesn’t mean he is,” Robert explains. “Obviously he’s gonna be on his best behaviour while I’m there.” 

“Only he’s exactly the same when you’re not about,” Aaron says. 

“In front of you he is.” 

Aaron’s eyes widen with utter disbelief. Robert’s totally misread Adam if he thinks he’s got it in him to live a lie like that. How anyone could think what Adam feels for Victoria is fake is beyond Aaron. They’re the most disgustingly loved-up couple he can think of. 

“D’ya actually think he has the time for that?” Aaron asks. 

“I don’t trust him.”

“Based off what?” Aaron laughs. 

“Come on, you know what blokes can be like.” 

“Well yeah, me being gay and all.” 

“All I'm saying is that people can be sneaky when it comes to getting what they want.” 

“Sneaky is like the opposite of Adam.” 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Robert mumbles.

“No, I get it,” Aaron responds easily. “You can’t admit you were wrong about him. Pride or whatever.” 

“Until I know he’s not playing her-“ 

Aaron pauses, then, suddenly understanding. His lips part for a moment, but no words come out. 

Robert’s not talking about Adam, not really. He’s talking about himself. The reason he doesn’t trust Adam is guilt. Because if he can cheat on his wife, if he can live a lie like that, then he can’t trust Adam not to cheat on Victoria, not to be doing the exact same thing.

“He loves her,” Aaron says quietly. “Why would he mess around behind her back?” 

“He _says_ he loves her,” Robert corrects Aaron swiftly. “I’m not interested in what he says.” 

“You reckon actions speak louder than words, then?” Aaron asks. 

Robert goes pale at that remark. Aaron sees his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel, and then he reaches out to turn the radio on. 

Robert flicks irritably through some David Guetta (which Aaron likes), a weather report, some poncey classical music, a radio drama, and then that new Meghan Trainor song about the future husband that Adam turns up in the yard every time it comes on, just to tease Aaron. (Which usually results in him having a dirty glove thrown in his direction).

With a frown, Robert turns the radio off again. 

“Nice day out,” Aaron remarks as he looks out of the window, trying to calm Robert down. “Chucked it down yesterday.” 

“You were working at the yard?” Robert asks, trying to pretend that he’s fine. That their conversation hasn’t just shaken him to his core. 

“Yeah. Got drenched.” 

“Should have done some paperwork instead.” 

“I didn’t mind it,” Aaron says with a shrug. “Kind of peaceful, in a way.” 

Robert can’t understand how smashing up cars in the pouring rain could be in any way peaceful, but he nods his head as if he does. 

“Just don’t expect me to be hauling scrap about when it’s pissing it down,” Robert adds. 

“Thought you wanted to take a more active role in the business now?” 

“I will do, but in the warm and dry,” Robert clarifies, which makes Aaron laugh again. 

“One day, you’ll be able to turn down the mucky jobs,” Robert continues arrogantly. “Give it a few years and you can designate. Hire someone for when it’s nasty out there.” 

“Or I could just put my big boy pants on and deal with it?” Aaron suggests. 

“When you’ve got the cash, you don’t have to.”

“And you’re telling me you grew up on a farm?” 

“That’s why I’m telling yer,” Robert explains with a shrug. “Done enough of that for a lifetime.” 

Robert remembers the early mornings, the mud, the rain. He remembers Andy always managing to carry more, to work faster. He remembers trying to sneak inside to do his homework in the warm and dry, while Andy teased him for trying to get out of his jobs. Most of all he remembers Jack’s disappointment as he watched the pair of them, and saw that his biological son simply couldn’t hack it. Didn’t even want to. 

“Now it’s my turn to call the shots,” Robert tells Aaron firmly.

+++

Aaron and Robert have a pint each and are sitting at a bench in the quiet beer garden of the Royal Oak in Harrogate. Since it’s a Friday lunchtime, there are no kids about, and the place is mostly empty. The garden is all theirs, with most of the punters choosing to sit inside and natter to each other.

Aaron’s enjoying the sun, squinting in the light but refusing to move out of it, and Robert is sitting under the shade of the parasol on their table, blazer neatly placed on the table beside him. He wishes he’d brought his Ray-Bans now. 

“I’ve already outlined the five-year plan,” Robert chatters to his attentive audience of one. “Fixed the problems. Tweaked some of the current flaws in the system. The Maceys let it slide a bit. The opportunities they missed there…” 

Robert makes a face as if he’d never make so stupid a mistake. 

“You sure you want to manage the place?” Aaron asks, digging into his packet of pork scratchings. 

“ _Obviously._ ” 

“I’m not saying you wouldn’t be good at it,” Aaron clarifies. “Just means you having to spend more time with Lawrence, doesn’t it? Thought you hated him?” 

“I do,” Robert agrees. “But he’ll be mostly out of the way. All I need to do is keep him busy with family stuff, with Lachlan, probably. Besides he’s too old to manage the place himself. We never know when his weak heart’s going to give out. Unfortunately.” 

Aaron tilts his head to one side. 

“If we could put a date on that I’d be counting down the days, believe me,” Robert explains without a hint of shame.

Aaron decides not to point out how utterly callous that is. Robert clearly already realises and doesn’t care. In fact, Aaron gets the impression Robert enjoys how shocking that sounds.

“Our Sam used to work up at Home Farm,” Aaron comments thoughtfully. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Gamekeeper.” 

“And you want me to take him back on?” Robert asks, understanding what Aaron’s getting at in a heartbeat. 

Aaron shrugs, not wanting to seem pushy. 

“I mean, yeah. If you’ve not got anyone else in mind.” 

“Isn’t he a bit…” 

“A bit what?” Aaron asks, warningly. 

 _A bit like your textbook village idiot_ , Robert wants to say. 

“Simple?” he suggests instead. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Aaron remarks, shaking his head with disapproval. “Sitting there thinking you’ve got a right to judge people-“

“What? He’s not exactly the brightest spark, is he? Anyway, I was planning on hiring a new groundsman.” 

“Yeah? And?” 

“And I don't exactly think we need a groundsman _and_ a gamekeeper. I’m not just chucking our money away.” 

 _It’s not like you’ve not got thousands to spare_ , Aaron thinks. He doesn’t say it. He doesn’t want to beg Robert for help, to look like he’s just after cash, to give his family a leg up.

“He’s a decent bloke,” Aaron continues seriously.  “You can trust him. And he could do with some good news.” 

“Why?” 

Aaron looks away. 

“Why?” Robert repeats. “What’s happened?” 

A lot, Aaron thinks. More than even he knows. But the family is in crisis (as usual), and this time it’s not because someone’s got themselves into bother with the police. They’re all worried about Belle, keeping an eye on her, watching the poor kid struggle without knowing what to do for the best. Even Aaron’s been asked to keep an eye out, and he’s walked with Belle through the village a few times, catching her up during his morning runs, trying to show his support. He knows better than most how she feels, after all. At least a tiny bit. 

“It’s just our Belle,” Aaron admits awkwardly. 

“Tiny brunette?” Robert asks with a frown, going through his extensive mental list of the Dingle family (who seem to be never-ending). 

“Yeah, that one. Well she’s been through a lot. It’s been hard for Zak and Lisa, y’know? Think they want to fork out for some help.” 

“Like medical help?” Robert asks. 

Aaron doesn’t answer. 

“Psychiatric?” 

It’s private family business, and Aaron knows it. But he also knows that Robert has seen his scars and not run away. 

Swallowing, Aaron nods. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Robert asks, noting how grave Aaron’s become, how serious. “I mean, whatever it is, it can’t be worse than whatever’s wrong with Sam.” 

He means it as a joke, but Aaron narrows his eyes at him. 

“Sorry,” Robert mutters, looking down. 

“Doesn’t matter what’s up with her,” Aaron snaps, abandoning any idea of explaining to Robert in more detail. “All I’m saying is that Sam could do with the cash, _if_ you’re looking for someone.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Robert concedes. “But I’m not promising anything.” 

“Never asked you to,” Aaron fires back flatly. 

They fall into a brief silence. Robert wishes back his joke about Sam, but it’s too late now. He doesn’t feel bad for Sam himself, but if Aaron’s taken it to heart then he knows it was the wrong thing to say. He wants Aaron to trust him, with family news, with his own problems. The scars on Aaron’s stomach are enough proof that Aaron’s got his demons. One day, he wants to know what exactly they are. He wants Aaron to trust him enough to tell him.

Thinking of Aaron’s issues leads Robert to Andy. He’s another one who supposedly has his demons, but Robert’s not completely sure they even exist. After all, Andy’s always been loved, hasn’t he? He’s always been the favourite. Always had people to run to. Always been protected from his own mistakes. 

Andy’s the one who ruined his life. It doesn’t seem right that he gets all the sympathy, while he, Robert, gets nothing but scorn.

“Vic said Andy had some sort of breakdown,” Robert finds himself saying, in a forced casual voice. “That the stress got to him or something.” 

Aaron doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t seem to see it as his place to comment. 

“D’yer think he actually did?” Robert ventures, and once again Aaron throws an incredulous look his way. 

“As opposed to what?” 

“I dunno. Faking it or whatever. I mean we’ve all got our problems…” 

Aaron looks Robert in the eyes and realises that he’s one hundred percent serious in his question. He’s not trying to get at Andy. Far from it. He’s genuinely asking if he reckons it was all fake. 

“You know he had to go to counselling?” Aaron asks, chewing a pork scratching. 

“I never asked,” Robert admits, shifting on his seat. “Maybe Vic mentioned it. I’m not sure.”

“He wasn’t in a good place,” Aaron tells him. “Lost his job, everything. Like you said, he used to own the farm.” 

“And you actually feel sorry for him?” Robert asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“Never said that,” Aaron explains. “Just telling ya that from what I saw, it was real.” 

Robert swallows hard as he takes that information in. He supposes it is unlikely that Andy, stolid, slow, inarticulate Andy, would voluntarily talk to a stranger about his problems if he didn’t have to. But it’s so hard to accept that Andy’s been struggling all this time (and that he, Robert, has been playing the whole thing down) that it’s almost easier for Robert to imagine that it’s a lie, an exaggeration. 

He can’t afford to feel pity for his brother. There’s too much water under the bridge already, and he can never truly forgive him. Not for a life lived without his mother. Nothing can ever be enough to make up for that. 

“They say you reap what you sow,” Robert remarks. 

Aaron shoots him another incredulous look. To be fair, Robert knows he deserves it. After all, if karma _is_ real, then he really ought to be sleeping with one eye open. 

“Well, I mean, he knocked his wife about,” Robert comments dispassionately. “He’s not exactly innocent here. He’s not some saint.” 

“Right, well cheers for telling me that,” Aaron says sarcastically. “Here was me thinking he was some sort of angel.” 

“Everyone else does,” Robert mutters into his pint. 

Aaron can see how much this means to Robert by the way he’s desperately trying to play it down. He considers asking Robert about it, _really_ asking, but now isn’t the place or the time. 

“Don’t know why you’re asking me about it anyway,” Aaron says, raising an eyebrow. “You should ask him yourself.” 

“I don’t care that much,” Robert scoffs. 

It’s so obviously a lie that Aaron doesn’t even feel the need to argue with that statement. He just finishes the last pork scratching in the bag and screws up the packet, shoving it in his pocket. 

“You know he’s inviting them over for a dinner?” Robert comments bitterly, swigging at his pint. “Andy and Katie.” 

“What? Lawrence is?” 

“Yep,” Robert nods. “Next week. That’s if Andy’ll even come. Knowing him he’ll find a way to get out of it.” 

Aaron silently notes that Andy can’t win in this scenario, because if he goes to the dinner, he’ll upset Robert, but equally if he gets out of the dinner, he’ll do the exact same thing. 

“He’s only done it to spite me,” Robert fumes. “He _knows_ Chrissie has an issue with Katie. And he knows that Andy hates my guts. Anything to cause trouble, to make me look bad in front of Chrissie. I’m telling you, the man’s a psychopath. He’s _obsessed._ ”

Aaron cuts through all of Robert’s usual complaints and focuses on the part which really matters, the part he’s been thinking about for a while. 

“So what actually did happen with you and Katie?” Aaron asks casually. 

Aaron sees Robert tense up.

“She’s just an ex.” 

“Yeah, I know that much.” 

“What have people been saying?” Robert demands. 

“Nothing,” Aaron shrugs. “It’s just that you mentioned her before. When you were drunk.” 

Robert’s eyes seem to bulge out of his head with horror. 

“I did _what_?” 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t confess your undying love for her or whatever,” Aaron reassures him.

“Obviously not,” Robert says quickly. 

“Well, Lawrence clearly thinks you still have a thing for her,” Aaron points out fairly. 

“I stopped loving her years ago,” Robert mutters lowly. “As soon as I left. I’m a different person now. My life is different. I outgrew her.” 

“So you did properly love her?” Aaron asks, in a strange, quiet voice, frowning a little. 

Robert immediately back-pedals, realising what he’s just said and hating himself for it. 

“Well I _thought_ I did. I was a kid. A teenager. What does it matter?” 

It matters because you compared me to her, Aaron thinks. To how it used to be with her. 

“Just wondered how it went so wrong.” 

“Has someone put you up to this?” Robert demands, sitting up straighter, 

“Oh, yeah, sure. _That’s_ what this is all about. Let me just fix my tape recorder,” Aaron says sarcastically, pretending to fiddle with his shirt. “Dunno if it’ll pick you up from here.”

“She was clearly better suited to Andy,” Robert manages to say, eyes narrowed. He swallows hard, trying to find the right words. “I mean look at them both. They’ve not exactly done much with their lives. No ambition, either of them.” 

Aaron nods and doesn’t take offence to that snobbish outlook. It’s just a smokescreen, after all. It’s Robert’s way of distancing himself from the guy that presumably loved Katie once. Which means that Robert really _isn’t_ gay after all. If Aaron’s reading him right, then what he felt for Katie was nothing like the sham he’s living with Chrissie right now. 

“You’re not jealous, are yer?” Robert asks, trying to make light of it all so he doesn’t have to focus on how his stomach is churning.

“No,” Aaron answers honestly. “You’ve obviously moved on.” 

Robert nods, pleased by that remark. 

“Exactly,” he agrees. “Although that won’t stop Chrissie from giving me the third degree.” 

Quite how Robert can be put-out by being suspected of cheating when he actually _has been_ is beyond Aaron. Even if Chrissie’s got the wrong person, she’s still right to be worried. Her husband’s still been sneaking off with someone else behind her back. 

“Where does she think you are now?” Aaron asks. 

“In town. She’s taking Lachlan round the local schools, seeing which will take him.” 

“Should she be doing that?” 

Robert frowns, not understanding. 

“After what he did. Is he safe?” 

“Safe?” Robert scoffs. “Look, the kid’s a bit messed up, but that’s it.” 

“And folk round here know, do they? You’re gonna tell them?” 

“Why would I do that?” Robert asks. 

“Er, maybe because they need to know the sort of person he is?” 

“Aaron, he’s _fourteen,_ ” Robert explains with a smile. “He’s hardly going to be jumping out of the bushes at people. Anyway, he’s got to do counselling. As if that’s not bad enough.” 

“You feel sorry for him?” Aaron demands, looking quite furious. 

“Look… am I missing something here?” Robert asks, finishing his pint. 

“Just think you should take this more seriously,” Aaron mutters. 

“Right, so you’d do what? Lock him up and throw away the key?” Robert scoffs. “By rights you should be inside right now.” 

“Oh, well cheers for that-“ 

“I’m not saying I _want_ you to be,” Robert clarifies. “I’m just saying that you did beat a bloke up, and that technically that was GBH. According to the law you should be behind bars.” 

Aaron sniffs, unable to counter that argument. 

“He’s not a bad kid. He just needs a second chance,” Robert explains. “I’ve known him for years.” 

“All I’m saying is that you better keep an eye on him,” Aaron mutters. “Cause if he goes near any of the girls in this village-“ 

“Aaron, the school’ll know,” Robert reassures him. He can’t help but smile at how strange this is, at how community-spirited Aaron is being. “It’ll be on his record.” 

“Good.” 

Robert thinks for a while, and Aaron drums his fingers on the tabletop. This Lachlan thing has really got to Aaron. It’s set off his protective instincts. The only reason Robert can imagine for this is that it has something to do with Aaron’s sister. 

“Did something happen to your sister?” Robert asks, seemingly out of nowhere. 

Aaron immediately stops drumming his fingers. He goes entirely still. 

“It’s just… no offence, but you’re taking this pretty personally.” 

“Right, cause not wanting some fucking sex offender wandering around the village is so weird, innit?” 

Robert’s sure he’s cracked it now. Aaron’s getting properly worked up. It’s written all over his face. 

“How old’s your sister?” Robert asks gently. 

“What does that matter?” 

“It’s just a question.” 

Aaron thinks about it, working the dates out in his head.

“About thirteen.” 

Lachlan’s age, Robert thinks knowingly. Aaron is starting to make so much more sense now. After all, Robert feels the same way about Victoria. The idea of anyone messing her about makes him positively murderous. Aaron’s just looking out for the sister he doesn’t really know. It’s his way of feeling closer to her.

“She local?” Robert ventures. 

Aaron glares at him with what looks like hatred. 

“Nothing’s happened to her,” Aaron tells him firmly, with an anger Robert can’t understand.

“Okay,” Robert agrees, believing it. “But it’s clearly why you’re so worked up over this. Look, it’s under control. The school’ll be on it. He made a stupid mistake, that’s all.” 

“That’s all,” Aaron repeats with a scoff. 

“Are we really gonna argue over this?” Robert asks. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders unhelpfully. 

“Because I don’t know about you, but I didn’t come here to talk about Lachlan. I get enough of that at home.” 

“Yeah, well, you would, wouldn’t ya?” Aaron points out. “You’ve married his mum.” 

Robert takes a deep breath, anticipating some sort of dig from Aaron. Only no such comment comes. 

“It’s hardly like I’m his father,” Robert explains. “It’s never been like that. We’re mates. Apparently. When he wants something.” 

“You never wanted to be like a dad to him?” Aaron asks with interest, recovering from his grumpy moment. 

“Why do you care?” 

“Er, because we’re a couple of mates out for a drink. Talking’s usually what people do. Unless you wanna sit here in silence…” 

“I’m not the fatherly type,” Robert manages, looking down and thinking of Jack, how his own father couldn’t bring himself to love him, not really. Not as much as he loved a complete stranger. “It would never have worked.” 

“So you’ve given up already?” 

Robert doesn’t like to hear it put like that. He never gives up on anything he wants. But the fact remains that he’s never wanted Lachlan. He’s always just been baggage, a part of Chrissie he has to learn to deal with for his life to be a success. 

“Look, he’s already got a dad,” Robert explains. “Best I can do is get on with him. I mean we bet on the football sometimes. Watch a film or something.” 

“And you care about him?” 

“I look after him when Chrissie’s not about,” Robert answers. It’s not what Aaron asked and they both know it. “I know what I’m doing.” 

Aaron nods his head, accepting all of that. 

“Getting another beer,” Aaron announces. “You want one?” 

“Can’t, I'm driving,” Robert answers, and Aaron gets up and disappears back inside the pub. 

Aaron’s not gone for long. Robert spends the time trying not to think about what he’s just been asked. He’s reeling from the questions, from being asked how he feels about it all. It’s not something he ever dwells on. And it’s certainly not something he ever gets asked by someone who actually cares about his answers, who wants the truth from him.

Having someone who actually listens is strangely frightening. Hearing fragments of the truth accidentally pouring from his own lips in response is worse. 

“Here,” Aaron says as he returns, sliding a packet his way. 

Robert stops it from falling off his side of the table with the flat of his hand. 

“What’s this?” 

“They had them posh nuts at the bar,” Aaron shrugs. “Looked fancy enough for ya.” 

Robert smiles at that. Aaron’s bought himself another packet of pork scratchings and a fresh pint. Clearly this passes for lunch in Aaron’s book, judging by how pleased with himself he looks as he tears the packet open and gets stuck in. 

“Hoping I'll be allergic?” Robert teases him. 

It’s another of his dark jokes, but Aaron doesn’t find it funny. He’s noticed this a lot with Robert, how he casually makes light of the fact that he thinks people hate him. It was what he said at Bar West when he was drunk. That everyone hates him. That he thinks he’s let everyone down. 

“Nope,” Aaron answers. “Hoping it’ll shut you up for a bit though.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah.” 

Robert considers that, makes a face Aaron’s not seem him make before, one that’s half-guilty, half-mischievous, tears open the bag Aaron's just given him, and then throws a single cashew nut in Aaron’s direction. It bounces off Aaron’s shoulder and onto the grass. 

Even Robert looks shocked that he’s done it. Aaron thinks it makes Robert seem younger somehow. It’s the sort of thing he and Adam do for a laugh. 

For a moment they sit in complete silence, stunned that Robert Sugden, successful businessman and looker-down on anything even the slightest bit immature, has just thrown a cashew nut across a table at someone. At a Dingle of all people. A Dingle who definitely won't hesitate to kick off if pressed. 

Aaron blinks away his surprise, and then gives a cheeky grin. 

“You do realise I’ve got ammunition right here?” Aaron asks, gesturing at his bag of pork scratchings. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Dunno, I _think_ I would.” 

Robert’s starting to look a bit worried now. Clearly he’s regretting his little moment of childishness. 

“Do you know how much this shirt cost me?” he demands. 

Well now he’s gone and said that, Aaron has no choice but to take a handful of pork scratchings and lob them across the table at Robert, so about five hit him at once. As the greasy pork scratchings make contact with his white patterned shirt, Robert’s face is an absolute picture. 

“ _Aaron!_ ” 

“Robert,” Aaron responds easily, using his most insolent voice. 

“What the hell is wrong with yer?!” 

“Er, you started the war, mate,” Aaron points out with a grin.

Robert looks down at himself to check his shirt isn’t stained. It clearly isn’t, but Robert being Robert, he has to make a big deal of it anyway. 

“Hey, if you’re struggling for cash, I can lend you a tenner to get that cleaned,” Aaron teases him. 

Robert raises his head, looks Aaron in his infuriating eyes, and then bursts out laughing, reaching across the table to try and give Aaron a push. It doesn’t work, because Aaron leans out of the way, eyes crinkled with amusement. 

“Must be getting old,” Aaron declares. "Slow reflexes."

“Oh you think?” Robert asks, getting to his feet. 

Aaron gets up as well as Robert walks around the table, takes a step forward, and then grabs for him. It's slow enough that Aaron can dodge if he wants to. He doesn't. He allows himself to be captured. 

“Oi!” Aaron laughs. 

“Seem to remember you’re ticklish…” 

Aaron full-on giggles as he escapes Robert's tickling, beaming from ear to ear. It’s the happiest Robert’s _ever_ seen him. He seems so young like this, like a guy in his early twenties should be. Carefree. Not grim and gruff and anxious. 

A waitress pokes her head out into the beer garden with a frown, alerted by the noise. 

“Can you keep it down, please, lads?” she asks. 

Robert and Aaron go immediately quiet, embarrassed as they take a step away from each other so that there’s a gap about a metre wide between them. Robert’s not seriously been called a lad by anyone in _years._

“Yeah, sorry,” Aaron mutters, head down. 

“Sorry,” Robert agrees, composing himself and brushing down his shirt. 

Forget being called a lad, he can’t remember the last time he was told off in a pub that wasn’t the Woolpack. Usually he’s the one doing the complaining about other noisy punters and families before they’re given a warning by the staff. 

“No worries,” the young woman says kindly, smiling at them and going back inside. 

“Proper troublemaker, you,” Aaron says under his breath, and Robert sees his smirk, the glint of his blue eyes, and gives him one last nudge for good measure.

+++

Aaron’s been back at the yard for about an hour when there’s a knock on the front door. Robert’s dropped him home and gone back up to Home Farm, and he’s catching up on some paperwork. 

He knows it’s not Adam, because he’d just let himself in, and there’s no way Robert would knock like that. It’s a polite sort of knock, like the kind you get from people that come to your house trying to sell you stuff and don’t want you to slam the door in their faces. 

Already suspicious, Aaron goes to the door. As he opens it, he comes face to face with none other than Lawrence White. The old man’s dressed up in a green blazer and a smart checked white shirt. Most worrying of all is the winning smile on his face. 

“Can I help ya?” Aaron asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Lawrence doesn’t answer, and Aaron wonders if maybe this is it. If maybe he and Robert have been rumbled. Perhaps Lawrence has had them followed? 

“May I come in?” Lawrence asks politely. 

But the bloke doesn’t _sound_ like he’s just figured out something major. He’s still smiling, even though Aaron’s narrowed his eyes at him. 

“It’s not really-“ Aaron begins, but Lawrence cuts him off. 

“It won’t take a moment,” Lawrence assures him, already entering the port-a-kabin.

Aaron has no choice but to step aside for Lawrence, who either doesn’t realise or doesn’t care that he’s intruding. 

“I wanted to thank you for helping out the other day,” Lawrence declares. “You and Adam. Very kind of you. That’s part of why I brought my family here, you see. For the community spirit.” 

Clearly Lawrence knows nothing about life in Emmerdale village if he thinks it’s all neighbours helping each other out and getting on well. Most of the time something’s on the brink of kicking off, and you never have to look far for trouble. 

When Aaron only nods his head in answer, Lawrence tries again. 

“I thought I might see Robert’s investment for myself,” he explains, gesturing around them at the messy port-a-kabin. 

“Right.” 

“Charming little place, isn’t it?” Lawrence declares. 

Aaron knows for a fact that there’s nothing charming about the port-a-kabin. To be honest it’s in need of a good clean. Which means that that’s just Lawrence’s White’s posh way of making some dig at him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron demands, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Lawrence appears to realise that he’s irritated Aaron, and quickly smiles again. 

“Oh, I’m not putting it down. As long as it makes money, that’s what counts. In fact, I find it quite fascinating. I’ve always been fond of cars, you see. More the finished product than the parts, admittedly.” 

“So what was it you wanted to see exactly?” Aaron asks flatly. 

“It’s just a friendly visit. Although the books would be interesting-“ 

“No can do,” Aaron says simply, and Lawrence appears to wilt as he realises Aaron isn’t someone who can be talked round through friendly conversation. “You’d have to speak to Robert about that.” 

“Overstepping the mark,” Lawrence agrees swiftly, raising his hands in mock surrender. “My apologies. I simply remember the thrill of a new business. I wasn’t always head of a company, you know. I had to work my way up. Rather like yourself.” 

 _Sure you did,_ Aaron thinks sarcastically. _Cause we're dead similar, us two._

“Look, if you’re after a tour then there’s nothing much to see,” Aaron tells him bluntly. “Unless you're interested in scrap metal.” 

“Ah, no. In fact, I have a proposition for you…” 

Aaron waits. 

“I’ve heard you’re a good lad.” 

“From who?” Aaron demands, frowning. 

“Edna, actually,” Lawrence admits. “She was singing your praises as it turns out. I wanted to know who Robert had gone into business with, and she told me that you’re a decent man.” 

Aaron’s more than a little surprised by that. He hasn’t had much to do with Edna since he first came back to the village last year and she went and told the police where he was. It’s strange to think that she’s bigged him up to Lawrence White. And stranger still that Edna and Lawrence seem to be mates…

“Wait, you’re Edna’s Lawrence?” Aaron asks, as everything slots into place. 

Lawrence takes a slight step backwards, perhaps without meaning to.

“I beg your pardon?” he asks, looking uncomfortable. 

“Ages back, she told me about a Lawrence. Something to do with her husband.” 

Aaron remembers the story well, the one about Harold, about how Edna got his lover sent to prison, how that same man supposedly killed himself in there. But Lawrence is definitely alive and kicking. If Edna’s got her facts right then _this_ is her Lawrence from the story, and Lawrence White is… gay?

He can already see that his bringing it up has made Lawrence go bright red in the face, and so he doesn’t say anymore. Aaron knows how that feels, to have other people gossiping about you, about who you are.

“I wasn’t aware that was common knowledge,” Lawrence says quietly, chest heaving. 

“It’s not,” Aaron reassures him, taking pity on the old man. “She only told me ‘cause I’m gay. I was in some bother and she thought she was helping me out. That it might make up for… ya know.” 

Lawrence’s expression softens. It looks like he too has pieced something together. 

“That was admirable of her,” Lawrence comments, solemnly. “She’s a good woman.”

Aaron nods his head. 

“Yeah, well, she meant well.” 

There’s a short silence, and although Aaron doesn’t _like_ Lawrence, he thinks that he can slightly understand him. Aaron knows how rough it can be inside, and being inside for being gay all those years ago? The thought of it scares him. Makes him feel sick. Angry.

Robert’s never mentioned Lawrence being gay and going to prison for it. But it’s impossible to believe Robert doesn’t know. Aaron can’t understand why he’s never told him that before. 

“It was all a big misunderstanding in my case, of course.” Lawrence declares in a booming voice, clapping his hands together as though it’s a funny mistake. Just a joke. It’s this reaction which tells Aaron that Lawrence White really _is_ gay. And that he’s terrified of it getting out. 

“Yeah, sure,” Aaron agrees swiftly, reaching out for some papers just for something to do.

Lawrence looks him up and down, realises that Aaron isn’t going to pry any further, and seems to relax. 

“Anyway, the reason I’m here is that I was hoping I could count on your help…” 

“If you want a car looking at then you want to take it to the garage.” 

“No… no, it’s not about a car.” 

Aaron looks up from his paperwork with a frown. 

“It’s about Robert,” Lawrence announces. 

Aaron scratches his nose and then forces himself not to fidget again.

“Yeah?” Aaron asks, trying to keep his cool. “What about him?” 

“I understand that you two socialise?” 

“Been out a few times, yeah.” 

“Which means that you’re in a position to see what he gets up to-“

So Lawrence White really _is_ as devious as Robert’s told him. He wasn’t exaggerating. The old bloke’s determined to catch Robert out. Even if Aaron can understand why, him being Chrissie’s father and all, all this underhand stuff doesn’t sit well with him. It’s sneaky. It’s properly shifty. It really is like something out of Robert’s Game of Thrones.

“Not interested,” Aaron tells him flatly, putting the papers down and crossing his arms again. 

“I think you’ve misunderstood,” Lawrence back-pedals. “I just thought that perhaps-“ 

“You thought I might fancy spying on a mate,” Aaron interrupts him. “Which I don’t, as it happens.” 

“It’s hardly spying…” 

“I’ve said I’m not interested. Got better things to be doing with my life.” 

When Lawrence doesn’t make a move to leave, Aaron raises his chin at him confrontationally. It’s enough to make the old man drop his smile.

“Ah. I see,” he breathes out.

“Do ya?” 

Lawrence lets out a sigh. Clearly this isn’t how he’d planned on this meeting going. People with money are always the same, Aaron thinks. Thinking they can get people to do whatever they want if they flash enough cash. 

“I apologise if I’ve caused offence,” Lawrence says quickly. “I’m sure you’re a decent fellow. In fact, your loyalty is admirable…” 

“It’s not loyalty,” Aaron tells the old man. “I just don’t wanna get involved. Got a business to run, and I’m not getting the investor’s back up.” 

“I understand entirely,” Lawrence blusters, forcing a smile. “My fault. I clearly asked too much of you.” 

“Are we done?” Aaron demands, glaring at Lawrence.

“I… yes. Of course. I’ll say no more about it,” Lawrence agrees, heading for the door. “But if you could… well, keep this between the two of us?” 

Not tell Robert, he means. Aaron wants to laugh at the idea. As if he’s not going to give Robert the heads-up that Lawrence White is on his case again.

“Close the door on your way out,” Aaron answers, and Lawrence looks unsettled by his refusal to agree to those terms.

For a moment he lingers by the door, like he’s going to try once more to persuade him, but Aaron glares so fiercely at him that he gives the idea up and almost stumbles in his haste to leave. 

So there genuinely is a family more messed up than his own, Aaron thinks, watching from the window as Lawrence wanders away. He’s glad, in that moment, to be a Dingle.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update as quickly as I can, so I hope the waits between chapters aren't too long! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this story. Your comments are REALLY appreciated. They help a lot with my confidence. 
> 
> xxx


	23. Lawrence's Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Katie have been invited to Home Farm for a special dinner.

It’s the evening of Lawrence’s little dinner party and Robert’s dressed up to the nines. He’s not quite wearing a bow tie for that Bond-esque look, but it’s as close as he can get without seeming ridiculously overdressed. It’s important to him that Andy _sees_ how far he’s come. He wants to look wealthy, to look successful. Most of all he wants everyone at the dinner to see him beside his brother and realise that Andy isn’t really up to much after all. No matter what Jack may have thought. 

Victoria’s already called to tell him that she’s got the flu and can’t come, which is a slight weight off Robert’s mind. He loves his little sister dearly, but she can talk for Yorkshire when she wants to, and at least it means he’s only got one sibling to deal with tonight. 

Adam is apparently looking after her, which Robert has to admit is pretty decent of him. According to Vic, he’s taken the day off work to be with her. The only annoying part of all this is that if Vic had called him sooner, he would have taken advantage of the Aaron-only scrapyard and paid him a quick visit. Still, he’s got plans to see him in a few days, and their outing to Leeds can’t come soon enough.

Lawrence is in the kitchen, preparing the food in a ridiculous apron and occasionally humming to himself. The noise sets Robert’s teeth on edge. Lawrence sounding happy is never a good thing. Not for him, anyway. 

Robert considers heading into the kitchen to wind the old man up under the guise of helping out. He’s being especially pleasant to his father-in-law of late, just because he knows it unnerves him. It serves the double purpose of winning him brownie points with Chrissie, too, which he desperately needs right now. 

He knows that if he were to enter the kitchen, Lawrence would immediately stop his humming, entirely on edge. The old man would pretend to focus on the meal, but really he’d be watching him, waiting for the catch. The thought alone is enough to make Robert smirk. 

The reason Lawrence has been acting so jumpy around him recently is that he’s worried Aaron’s let slip about his little recruitment mission at the yard last week. The old man’s bricking it, waiting for Aaron to spill the beans and for Robert to explode. But Robert doesn’t work like that. The last thing he wants to be is predictable, and it suits him better to keep Lawrence on his toes. 

To Lawrence’s knowledge, Aaron’s not said a thing. _Yet._ He’s kept out of it, kept his nose clean, and doesn’t want to be involved.

In reality, Robert’s heard every last detail from a severely pissed off (and heartwarmingly loyal) Aaron, punctuated by plenty of swear words and insults directed at people who flash their cash about and think it makes them better than everyone else.

Aaron’s revelation wasn’t surprising to Robert, who’s had this before. Lawrence has been prying into his life for years, ever since he starting dating Chrissie. But what _is_ a pleasant surprise is the fact Aaron appears to have his back, one hundred percent. It took Aaron a total of about five minutes to call him after Lawrence’s visit, and Robert wants to grin just thinking about it. Whatever Lawrence promised Aaron Dingle in that port-a-kabin, it wasn’t enough to get him to turn on a mate. 

 _Maybe_ the loyalty isn’t personal. _Maybe_ that’s just pure Aaron. But it’s still reassuring to know that somebody in his life isn’t scheming. Somebody’s willing to tell him like it is. Somebody’s on his side, no matter what he’s offered to change that.

Lachlan’s lingering about in the dining area, which is situated just beyond the entrance hall between the lounge and the kitchen, having just laid the table for his grandad. He’s still determinedly wearing his favourite beanie hat along with a smart shirt and jeans in what Robert supposes is his own small act of rebellion. The poor kid’s done his best to duck out of tonight’s dinner, but Chrissie’s being firm about it. She wants him to talk to people, to stop hiding away in his room. 

“Relax,” Robert tells him, taking pity on his step-son. “You sit through the first hour and you can go up and play your game or whatever.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep. Although you might want to take the hat off.” 

“I don’t get why I even have to be here,” Lachlan mutters. 

“Because your mum says so,” Robert says, and the words come easily by now. Even Lachlan doesn’t frown as he hears the familiar explanation. Where Lachlan’s concerned, what Chrissie says, goes, and that’s an end to it. 

“Waiting in the lounge,” Lachlan tells him, already sneaking off before his mum can catch him. Robert can’t exactly blame him. If he could give this stupid dinner a miss too, he would. 

Robert stays in the hall for a while, just pacing. He knows it’s ridiculous to be this rattled, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want Andy and Katie in this house. He doesn’t want Lawrence prying. And whatever happens tonight, Lawrence is bound to use it to hurt him.  

But he can make this just as uncomfortable for Lawrence if he wants to. If he has to. If the old man gives him no choice. He’s ready to spill some secrets of his own if it means Lawrence shuts his interfering mouth for good. If Lawrence tries to humiliate him, then Robert is dragging the old fool right down with him. 

Chrissie clears her throat and Robert looks up to see his wife coming down the stairs. She looks truly beautiful, in a classy green dress with her hair pinned up, earrings dangling and catching the light. For a moment he genuinely is speechless at the sight of her, and Chrissie clearly notices, because she gives a satisfied little smile. 

“Not too much?” she asks, coming to join him. 

“How about we give the dinner a miss?” Robert suggests, only half joking. “You and me. Upstairs. We could have our own little party?” 

“Oh behave,” Chrissie laughs, throwing back her head. “I’m excited to meet this brother of yours. And Katie. Your old flame.” 

Robert feels his momentary good mood plummet in a second. 

“Time I saw the competition for myself,” Chrissie continues as she takes a look at the dinner table and readjusts the flowers so they’re more in line with the centre of the table.

“Competition?” Robert scoffs. 

“Well, obviously you’re all mine now. But your first love? Who knows if your head might be turned…” 

Chrissie delivers it like it’s a joke, like she’s teasing him, but it doesn’t work when Robert can read the truth behind her words. He _knows_ that Chrissie has already made up her mind to despise Katie. He knows that she’s getting herself jealous already, getting herself into a state. She’s going to test him tonight, to really put him on the spot. It’s not a game Robert enjoys playing. 

Robert is about to tell Chrissie (for the hundredth time) that he’s not interested looking elsewhere, when the bell sounds and he finds himself feeling nauseous. 

“Somebody get that, please!” Lawrence booms from the kitchen. 

Robert doesn’t need telling twice. He heads for the door and pulls it open, a confident expression plastered all over his face so that when it opens Andy and Katie find him looking casual and relaxed, entirely in control. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Robert greets them, feeling the familiar dynamic kick in and, despite everything, finding solace in it. It reminds him of their schooldays, back before any of the difficulties started. When he could push everyone’s buttons and it was simply expected, because Andy was the straightforward one, and he was trouble.

Andy’s looking down at the ground, holding a wine bottle, clearly not happy about being there in the first place. Katie, however, fixes him with a strained smile that Robert knows means she’s going to grin and bear this as best she can. 

“Do come in,” Robert continues arrogantly. “Don’t forget to wipe your feet. Boots are looking a bit muddy there, bro.” 

Andy looks down at his battered brown boots and frowns. They’re not muddy at all, just shabby from everyday wear. 

“Relax,” Robert tells him. “I’m just winding you up. We’re all here to have a nice evening, aren’t we?” 

“I hope so, Robert,” Katie answers, giving him a stern look. 

“And we can’t all afford the newest Valentinos, can we?” 

Andy winces. His finances are clearly a sore spot. He must realise how shabby he looks, how far he’s fallen in life.

“If only money could buy manners,” Katie fires back sweetly.

Robert makes a mock-wounded expression and holds his heart. 

“Ouch, Katie. That really hurt. Well, you two. Come on through. I expect it’s different to how it was in your fleeting time here.” 

Katie lets that dig about her and Declan Macey slide. She takes Andy’s arm and they follow Robert into Home Farm. 

Robert points them towards Chrissie who’s waiting by the bottom of the stairs, and they both go up to greet her. Chrissie’s smiling sociably, but Robert can see the scrutiny in her eyes. She’s assessing the pair of them, and already she’s taken a dislike to Katie. 

“How lovely to meet you at last,” Chrissie declares, using a friendly voice Robert knows is entirely fake.

Andy looks like he’s not sure how this is supposed to work. For a moment he seems ready to shake Chrissie’s hand, but thankfully Chrissie saves him the embarrassment by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Robert’s _sure_ she’s done that to rile Katie. 

“Nice to meet yer,” Andy agrees. 

“And you must be Katie,” Chrissie adds, a little more sharply as she takes in Katie’s blonde hair and blue eyes, how undeniably attractive she is. “Aren’t you a beauty!” 

“Er, thank you,” Katie says. “You look lovely as well. And this is a beautiful place. I like what you’ve done with it.” 

“Oh, this is nothing. I’ve still got plans to put my own stamp on the place,” Chrissie informs them. “I found it was rather outdated when we moved in.” 

Robert gives Katie a cocky look just to irritate her, but to his annoyance she doesn’t bother to turn to him. Instead she gives Andy a nudge and he seems to remember something.

“Brought you this,” he mumbles, handing over his bottle of wine. 

Chrissie takes it gratefully, even though Robert can already see that it’s nothing special. It’s cheap, nasty stuff. Exactly the sort of thing he’d expect Andy to give them. 

“Thank you,” Chrissie says, and there’s an awkward silence as she places it down on the table.

Andy moves a step closer to Katie on instinct, feeling out of his depth. In response, Robert drapes an arm around Chrissie’s shoulders. She puts a familiar hand on his chest and he hopes she can’t feel the way his heart is pounding, how uncomfortable he is, how much he hates this, despite his cocky smile. 

Lawrence bustles into the hall from the kitchen, drying his hands on a tea towel. 

“Ah! Our guests for the evening!” he declares happily. “A pleasure to meet you properly.” 

He finishes drying his hands and then shakes Andy’s hand. Robert holds back a scowl at the sight of his brother being warmly welcomed by the father-in-law who despises him. Lawrence then kisses Katie on each cheek, in full-on grandfather mode, playing the part of the kind, lovely old man. Katie appears to buy it because she smiles warmly at him.

When he draws back they stand in silence again. The tension is high, Robert can feel it, and he’s sure everyone else can too. 

“Why don’t you take their coats, Robert?” Lawrence suggests.

Robert doesn’t even complain about being ordered about like he’s some servant. Lawrence isn’t going to humiliate him in front of Andy and Katie tonight. He’s not going to let him.

“Of course,” Robert agrees, forcing a smile, like it’s amusing to him to be waiting on his useless brother.

“Thanks,” both Katie and Andy mutter, clearly embarrassed as they take off their coats and hand them over. 

Andy’s dressed in a smart khaki green shirt and jeans. He’s clearly made an effort, even if he still looks scruffy somehow. And as for Katie… well, she’s stunning. She’s wearing a tight black dress with her blonde hair loose about her shoulders. 

Yes, Robert despises the woman, and his love for her has long since faded, but he’d have to be blind not to see what a looker she is. How his brother ever managed to land Katie has always been a source of confusion to him. Even with her being some stable girl with no prospects, her settling for a bloke like Andy is beyond Robert. What with all his troubles recently, he’s surprised she’s not kicked him to the curb. 

“Well, now I feel quite underdressed,” Chrissie remarks, and although Lawrence smiles and laughs, Robert knows that this is just the beginning. It seems like he’s not going to be the only person at the table getting a grilling tonight. Katie had better be on her guard.

“Well, do sit!” Lawrence booms jovially. “I’m afraid it’s nothing special for dinner this evening. One of my seafood dishes.” 

“He’s being modest,” Chrissie informs them. “He can really cook when he puts his mind to it.” 

“In all honesty I’m quite relieved Victoria couldn’t make it,” Lawrence jokes. “I hear her food could put mine to shame!” 

They all laugh at what was clearly intended as a friendly jest, except from Robert, who scowls. 

“She’s sick,” Robert says flatly. “So let’s not celebrate it, shall we?” 

“Oh Robert, he was hardly making a dig,” Chrissie sighs. 

Robert catches himself in an instant and wipes the frown from his face. He even steps back so that Andy and Katie can take their seats first, in a play of faux-courtesy.

After he’s put the coats on the bannister, they all settle at the main table where Lawrence has already laid out starters. Robert sits beside Chrissie, with Andy opposite him, and Katie sitting to her husband’s side. Lawrence takes his place at the head of the table, and Lachlan chooses that moment to scurry into the room and sit at the other end, to Robert’s right. 

“Ah, this is my grandson!” Lawrence announces. “Say hello, Lucky.” 

“Hi,” Lachlan mutters, head down, not really looking at anyone. 

“Lachlan, will you take that hat off?” Chrissie remarks. “How many times have I told you it’s rude to wear it inside?” 

Embarrassed to be told off in front of company, Lachlan obediently pulls it from his head and fixes his hair. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Lachlan,” Katie says, smiling warmly at him. 

At the sound of her voice, Lachlan looks up. He appears positively transfixed by what he sees. Robert supposes he can’t blame the kid. If he’d had someone like Katie at his dinner table as a teenager, he’d probably have struggled to concentrate as well. 

“Katie spoke to you, Lachlan,” Chrissie remarks irritably, clearly noting how her son’s eyes have all but bulged from their sockets. 

“Oh, yeah. Right. Nice to meet you too,” Lachlan mutters. 

“Please do tuck in!” Lawrence declares, and they all obediently do, making a start on the salmon entrees. 

Lawrence pours them all a glass of the wine Andy and Katie brought with them, and Robert only shows his distaste through an eyebrow raise, seeing as he’s on his best behaviour. He’s sure Andy sees, though, because his brother looks a mixture of hurt and angry at the expression. Robert supposes the wine is the best Andy can afford right now. For a moment he feels bad, but as always the moment passes. After all, if Andy had wanted to succeed, then he could have. He could have worked hard and got out of the village instead of choosing to be a second-rate farmer and marry a stable girl. 

“You two really are like chalk and cheese,” Lawrence remarks, looking between Robert and Andy. 

He’s clearly taking in Andy’s muscular build and frank expression, as compared to Robert’s leanness, cunning eyes, and easy, insincere smirk. 

“I was adopted,” Andy tells Lawrence, before Robert can get the dig in himself. “When I was a kid.” 

“Yes, Robert said,” Lawrence agrees, prompting Andy to speak further on the topic. Robert almost laughs as Andy doesn’t. He’s not the sort of bloke for gossip or talking about his feelings. Lawrence is going to have a hard time getting the same info out of him that tried to trick out of Victoria.

“That’s lovely,” Lawrence declares, when Andy says nothing. “And were you happy?” 

Andy glances swiftly at Robert and looks away again. 

“I was. Dad, _our Dad_ , he gave me a home. A family. I’ll always be grateful.” 

Katie gives Andy a supportive pat on the arm and Andy nods. Robert feels his stomach churn. He doesn’t want Lawrence knowing anything about his father. About what he meant to them both.

“And you followed in his footsteps,” Lawrence prompts him. “With your livelihood. Farming.” 

“Andy’s always loved farming,” Katie answers for him with a smile. “He works hard. Loves the animals too. He's a natural.” 

“You take after your father, then,” Lawrence comments approvingly. “Farming’s in your blood.”

“Obviously not,” Robert can’t help but cut in. “Seeing as he and my dad weren’t _actually_ related.” 

“Family isn’t always about genetics, Robert,” Lawrence says sternly. “I thought you’d know that.” 

“Of course he knows that,” Chrissie answers easily. “He’s like a father to Lachlan.” 

No, I’m not, Robert thinks. He does everything a dad is supposed to, sure, but there’s no love there. No connection whatsoever.

“Already got a dad,” Lachlan mutters. 

“Genetically, perhaps,” Chrissie comments bitterly, and Robert sees Lachlan’s shoulders slump.

Even Robert thinks that was a bit of a low blow. He knows how much Lachlan idolises his father, even if Donny’s a complete waste of space.

“Do you have any siblings, Katie?” Lawrence asks pleasantly, taking a sip of wine.

“A brother and a sister,” Katie answers, keen to move the conversation on.

“And you get on?” 

“We don’t see each other often, but yes. We talk on the phone.” 

“I expect you and your sister had some scraps growing up,” Lawrence comments with a smile. 

Katie frowns, not understanding. 

“I have two girls myself,” Lawrence explains. “Our house was quite a war zone at times.” 

As if the meal wasn’t bad enough as it was, now he’s bringing Rebecca into all this? Robert reaches for the wine bottle and pours himself another glass. 

“So you’ve got a sister then, Chrissie?” Katie asks. 

“Rebecca,” Lawrence says proudly. “My youngest. A bit of a wild child I'm sorry to say!” 

“You could certainly say that,” Chrissie agrees bitterly, sipping her wine. 

“I believe she’s off on some sunny island as we speak,” Lawrence adds. “I couldn’t tell you exactly where. She always seems to be on the move.”

“Oh, so what does she do?” Katie asks politely. 

Robert sees the embarrassment cross Lawrence’s face as he buys himself time by taking another mouthful of salmon. He wonders if Jack ever pulled that same face when people asked him about his two sons. When he was forced to explain that his biological child had abandoned the family way of life, that he’d upped and left, chased out by shame.

“She’s a DJ at the moment,” Chrissie answers for him. “Or some other occupation which requires her to be scantily clad in front of a large crowd.” 

Andy and Katie glance at each other awkwardly, catching the spite in that remark.

“I heard she’s pretty good,” Lachlan pipes up, loyally. “Heard one of her mixes and it was ace.”

Chrissie looks frustrated by that. She’s never liked Lachlan’s affection for his only aunt. Robert knows she feels threatened by it. By Lachlan’s relationship to anyone who isn’t Lawrence or himself.

“Well, I’d rather she applied herself to something a little more… serious,” Lawrence explains with a smile. (Robert recognises that tone and winces on Rebecca’s behalf.) “But our Becca does seem to make the best of things. Always landing on her feet.” 

“As long as she can call home for a little cash boost whenever the mood takes her,” Chrissie mutters, and Lawrence gives her a disapproving look. 

“But that’s siblings for you,” Lawrence says, nodding at Andy. “It’s rarely plain sailing on that front. I hear you and Robert have quite the troubled past?” 

Andy looks uncomfortable and puts his knife and fork together. Robert actually feels sorry for him. He’s never known how to have conversations like this, how to do smalltalk, how to schmooze. It’s painful to watch. 

“We’ve… had our differences,” Andy admits, vaguely. 

“The usual squabbles between brothers, was it?” Lawrence enquires, even though he knows full well it was more than that. That it ripped their whole family apart.

"Er..."

“It was nothing particularly exciting,” Robert lies, and Andy seems to relax. Neither of the Sugden brothers want to talk about their ongoing feud, after all. Least of all to strangers.

Lawrence finishes with his starter and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

“No skeletons in the closet?” Lawrence asks, and Robert’s eyes widen for one horrifying moment, before he realises it’s just an unfortunate expression. Andy has much the same reaction, sitting up straighter in his chair, going pale. He glances at Robert, wondering if his brother’s betrayed him already. Almost imperceptibly, Robert gives an answering shake of his head.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Robert lies seamlessly, recovering himself and turning the attention to Lawrence so that Andy can calm down. “I’d say closets were more your area, Lawrence. Anything interesting in yours?” 

Lawrence gets the hint and stops pushing for a moment. 

“I am an open book,” Lawrence answers with a smile, although Robert can see that he’s anxious. 

“Oh, don’t do yourself down, Lawrence,” Robert continues, starting to enjoy himself. “You’ve had a pretty exciting run so far, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I’ve worked hard and built my company,” Lawrence answers flatly, head bowed. He says it like it’s some sort of mantra. Robert thinks it’s pathetic.

“Farming machinery, isn’t it?” Katie asks, sensing the old man’s unease. “That should be useful around here.” 

Lawrence gives Katie a grateful smile. Chrissie glares at the blonde young woman with great dislike, leaning back slightly in her chair.

“I’m hoping so,” Lawrence agrees. “London was useful in terms of contacts, but the transport expenses were absurd. It seemed far more sensible to move to somewhere like this. I’ve already had rather a lot of interest from local parties. And I spent some time in Yorkshire during my youth.” 

Katie makes an interested noise and then it falls silent. They’ve all finished their starters by now, and Lachlan is already looking awkward, like he wants to get away.

“And you’re a Yorkshire girl, are you, Katie?” Chrissie asks. 

“Born and bred,” Katie agrees. 

Chrissie can’t seem to think of anything cutting to say about that, and so she simply nods. 

“Well,” Lawrence says loudly, clapping his hands together. “I’d best bring in the main course. Is everyone finished?” 

They all agree that they are, and Lawrence gets to his feet, picking up plates. Chrissie gives Robert a nudge under the table and so he reluctantly gets up as well to help. Together he and Lawrence head through to the kitchen, leaving the others to chat. 

As soon as they’re out of hearing distance, they both pause. Robert simply waits for whatever inflammatory comment is coming his way.

“Your brother seems like a nice lad,” Lawrence says. “A decent sort of fellow. _Trustworthy._ It’s quite clear you’re not genetically related _._ ” 

“Taken a fancy to him, have you?” Robert enquires mock-innocently, and Lawrence almost splutters.

“It’s okay,” Robert continues. “He has that effect on people. Admittedly women usually, no idea why…”

Lawrence takes a shuddering breath, steadying himself. He’s clearly not counted on Robert’s open enmity tonight. Not after a week spent on relatively civil terms.

“I mean he managed to pull Katie, and she’s miles out of his league,” Robert says. “I would ask if she’s turned your head, but that’s a stupid question, isn't it?” 

“I find much of what comes out of your mouth to be that way,” Lawrence retorts. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders and leans back against the kitchen counter, smirking. 

“And here I was thinking we’d made some sort of truce,” Robert says. “I thought this was about helping me out? Smoothing things over with my beloved brother?” 

“If he wants nothing to do with you then that’s his business, and I can’t say as I blame him,” Lawrence remarks, starting to plate up the dinner.

“You want nothing to do with me? Really?” 

Lawrence frowns, seemingly baffled. Robert simply laughs. 

“Because that’s not what I’m seeing in your eyes, Lawrence. Come on. It’s just us now. You can admit it.” 

“Admit what?” Lawrence hisses. 

“Admit that you still have a thing for me.” 

Lawrence drops the plate he’s been holding and the china smashes loudly on the kitchen floor. Robert doesn’t make a move to clear it up. He smiles, slowly.

“Dad? Is everything all right?” Chrissie calls from the dining area. 

“Fine, thank you!” Lawrence calls back, forcing a laugh. “I was simply being clumsy.” 

The chattering begins again in the dining area, and Lawrence narrows his eyes at Robert with pure hatred. 

“I want you away from my daughter,” Lawrence says quietly, in his most dangerous voice. “I want you far, _far_ away from my family.” 

“You’re the one that moved to _my_ village. I’m afraid I’m staying put. But by all means, you leave. Take everything you want. Chrissie and I will stay here. I think this house might just suit us.” 

“Dream on, Robert.” 

Robert takes a step closer, invading Lawrence’s personal space.

“I’m warning you,” Robert tells him quietly. “ _Stop prying._ It won't end well.”

“Is that a threat?” Lawrence asks, trying to hide how has breath has hitched. 

“That all depends on you, doesn’t it?” Robert answers, giving Lawrence the smallest of winks and then stepping back again, neatly avoiding the mess of pasta and broken china on the ground.

“Get out,” Lawrence hisses. “Get out before I do something I regret.” 

“There’s nothing you _can_ do,” Robert tells the old man, and he can see in Lawrence’s eyes that he knows it’s true. “Just face it.” 

“Get. _Out_ ,” Lawrence repeats, bristling with rage.

“If you insist,” Robert agrees with a broad smile. “Don’t be too long with those dinners though. We don’t want to keep our guests waiting.”

When Robert goes back to the table (looking entirely composed) Katie and Chrissie are talking about Chrissie’s salons. Chrissie has an elbow on the table and is resting her chin on the back of her hand. It’s her battle stance during social situations, and under her scrutiny Katie is clearly wilting. Katie looks out of her depth, and Andy looks like it’s all going over his head, as per usual. 

“Perhaps you’ll pop in sometime?” Chrissie offers as Robert sits down. “Get rid of the last of those pesky roots just showing through.” 

Katie frowns, and looks ready to argue. 

“On the house,” Chrissie adds sweetly, so Katie has no choice but to let the comment slide. Chrissie’s clever like that. Robert admires her for it, her skill at gaining the upper hand during conversation, her sharp wit. But the last thing he wants is her making trouble with Katie. Not right now. Chrissie falling out with Katie because of jealousy would play right into Lawrence's hands.

“Well… thank you,” Katie says uncertainly. 

“It’s my pleasure. Seeing as we’re practically related now.” 

Robert’s not used to Katie sitting back and taking this sort of verbal warfare, but he doesn’t reckon she’s suddenly had a personality transplant. It looks like she’s on her best behaviour for the evening, same as he is. Clearly she doesn’t want a row. She wants this over and done with as soon as possible.

“Both Mrs Sugden,” Chrissie remarks, smiling. “Although that’s nothing new for you, is it?”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Haven’t you married Andy twice?” 

Katie takes a deep, steadying breath. 

“Yes,” she agrees, keeping her temper. “Our wedding was the happiest day of my life.” 

Robert sees Andy’s genuine smile at that. He still looks surprised by it. Like he can’t believe his luck. 

“Which one?” Chrissie asks sweetly. 

Lawrence returns to the dining area with the dinners, which saves Katie from responding. He seems to have composed himself, because his chest is no longer heaving and he’s wearing a jovial expression. The perfect host, once again.

“I hope you’re all still hungry,” Lawrence announces, placing bowls down in front of Andy and Katie. “Do tuck in. Don’t wait.” 

“Cheers,” Andy says, and starts to eat. Beside him, Katie’s still glancing at Chrissie with distrust. 

Lawrence makes sure to give Robert his food last before he settles back down and they all tuck in. They fall into silence for a while, all busy eating, expect for Robert, who finds he's not hungry.

“This is lovely, Lawrence,” Katie remarks. 

“Really good,” Andy agrees. “Cheers.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Lawrence says, waving the compliments away. 

When he sees that Robert hasn't started yet, he raises an eyebrow. 

“Not hungry, Robert?” he asks, in a voice of pure concern. “Not feeling under the weather, I hope?”

For one absurd moment Robert pauses, wondering if the reason the old man seems so content all of a sudden is because he’s poisoned his food, thus ridding his precious family of his presence for good. Robert shakes himself out of it quickly by imagining what Aaron would say about that. 

_Yeah, all right, Lord Sugden. What d’ya think this is? Game of Thrones?_

Or maybe even:

_Somehow I don’t think he’s got arsenic stashed in the kitchen cupboards on the off chance he fancies doing someone in._

He knows it’s ridiculous, but Robert finds himself almost smiling at the thought, at Aaron’s imagined voice in his head. 

“Oh, I’m fine,” Robert assures him. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Lawrence.”

Lawrence forces a smile.

“Thank you, Robert. From you, that means a lot.”

Robert sees the anger flash in Lawrence’s eyes and knows he’s got himself into trouble. He knows he shouldn’t have wound the old man up. The problem is that sometimes his mouth runs away with him. It’s just too irresistible not to put Lawrence White in his place.

“So,” Lawrence begins, in his socialising voice. “Let’s have some stories, shall we? Andy, you must have some interesting stories about Robert here. From his childhood…” 

 _Here we go_ , Robert thinks, bracing himself. 

Andy looks up at Robert and the brothers exchange a glance. There’s loyalty there, in the face of Lawrence White. Robert’s surprised by it himself, but he’s grateful. It looks like Andy’s not going to drop him in it in front of Chrissie. 

“Nothing much to tell,” Andy says. “We had a pretty normal upbringing. On the farm, you know.” 

“That’s very charitable of you to say, but there must have been disagreements,” Lawrence prompts him eagerly.

“We fought, like brothers do,” Andy answers in that frank, simple way of his, like that’s all there is to it. 

Robert feels a sudden rush of affection for his brother. It only lasts for a moment before he chases it away again.

“Over you, Katie,” Chrissie says coldly. “Isn’t that right?” 

Katie blushes, looking genuinely uncomfortable. 

“I don’t think it’s fair to lay all the blame at Katie’s door,” Robert remarks with a forced smile, hating having to stand up for that poisonous cow even for a second. “I seem to remember we fought over anything we could.” 

Chrissie turns to her husband with disapproval. She knows he’s diverting from the subject of Katie and she doesn’t like it. 

“But you two were an item,” Chrissie points out, refusing to let Robert off the hook. “Was it puppy love?” 

Andy puts down his fork. 

“Me and Robert… that was in the past,” Katie explains, still forcing a smile. “It was a mistake. On both our parts.” 

“You can say that again,” Robert agrees. 

“I prefer to look to the future,” Katie adds.

Chrissie sits back in her chair, falling into what Robert knows is a sulk.

“Hear hear,” Chrissie mutters.

Sensing that Katie isn’t going to give her a thing, she turns on Robert, eyebrow raised. 

“And you never want to relive your youth? Katie here _is_ beautiful. Admit it, you must long for those days back. Any sane man would.”

“Er, Chrissie, I don’t think-“ Katie cuts in, drawing a line at that, but Robert interrupts her.

“No offence to Katie, but you’re the most beautiful woman here by miles,” Robert declares.

Andy glowers at Robert, furious at the insult to his wife, but Katie herself nods. She seems relieved to have Chrissie appeased. Clearly she has no interest in how attractive Robert finds her.

“It’s hardly a competition,” Lawrence laughs, like an indulgent grandfather. “You both look positively radiant. Isn’t that right, Robert?”

Chrissie frowns. 

“Think about your answer _very_ carefully,” Chrissie warns him sweetly.

“No competition at all,” Robert says firmly, and Chrissie preens at the comment.

“I’m sure Andy would say the same thing about you, Katie,” Lawrence says. “Which is as it should be. I always thought my wife was the most beautiful woman in the world, that was until my daughters came along, of course.”

They lapse into silence again, but this time Chrissie seems to be less angry. Robert hopes she’s dropped her jealousy for a while. Andy and Katie are eating with their heads bowed, trying to avoid another odd conversation, clearly confused as to how they've found themselves in this bizarre situation to begin with.

“Was it weird dating both brothers?” Lachlan asks, out of nowhere, and everyone turns to look at him with surprise.

“Lucky!” Lawrence declares, embarrassed. “That’s a rather inappropriate question…” 

“What? I was only asking.” 

“It’s fine, Lawrence,” Katie reassures the table. “It all worked out for the best, anyway. We all make mistakes when we’re young, don’t we?” 

“Well, you avoided Robert, and for that I commend you,” Lawrence jokes. “If only I could say the same for my daughter.” 

Robert swallows hard, fights to keep his mouth shut. 

“I think it was the other way around, actually,” Chrissie remarks smugly, like it’s a casual observation. “Didn’t Robert end things?” 

Katie and Andy both frown. Robert wants to sink into the floor and never reemerge. This _can’t_ be happening. Not in front of Lawrence…

“ _No_ , actually,” Katie says. 

“He cheated on her,” Andy announces. “With Sadie King.”

“Did he _really_?” Lawrence asks, trying not to sound like he’s just hit the jackpot. 

Chrissie narrows her eyes and Robert knows he’s in trouble now.

“I decided to end it,” Katie confirms, with great dignity. “It was for the best.”

“You always told me you ended things,” Chrissie remarks, sounding wounded, and the room is suddenly too hot, too small. “You said it was your choice. You didn’t mention this… _Sadie_.” 

“Well, it wasn’t,” Andy says, taking a mouthful of food. “He messed her around.” 

“I don’t see why it matters-“ Robert tries, but Lawrence has raised a grey eyebrow at him in triumph. 

“Lost your chance, did you?” Lawrence jokes. “The better man won? Well if you don’t mind my saying so, Katie, he was a fool to let a beautiful young woman like you go. I’m sure he has a great many regrets on that score.” 

“As if,” Robert scoffs, unable to help himself. “You two are welcome to each other.” 

“I think he was stupid to cheat on you and all,” Lachlan pipes up with a nod to Katie, and this time Chrissie looks positively murderous. 

“Well, as Katie said, it all worked out for the best in the end,” Robert says in a strained voice. “I found Chrissie. You two are living happily ever after on the farm, or _helping_ on a farm.”

He reaches out to touch Chrissie’s arm under the table, but his wife pulls her hand away. She’s angry that he’s lied to her about Katie. Later on tonight he’s going to have to deal with that. He anticipates a lot of shouting.

“You’re right,” Katie agrees sweetly, and Robert's sure she’s holding Andy’s arm under the table, stopping him from saying anything he’ll regret. “I’ve got my Andy, and I wouldn’t change that for the world. The past is the past. I’m just glad we found our way back to each other.” 

“I quite agree,” Lawrence says swiftly, playing the kindly old man again, as though he hasn’t just stirred the pot. “You make a lovely couple. So when did you two marry?”

“December,” Andy answers easily, not even having to think about it. “It’s been just over five months.” 

“Almost as long as these two, then,” Lawrence remarks, looking to Robert and Chrissie. “September, wasn’t it?” 

“The time of your big yearly heart attack, that’s right,” Robert agrees acidly. “The exact date of our wedding. Coincidence, wasn’t it?” 

“Oh for god’s sake, Robert,” Chrissie hisses, putting her fork down.

“Grandad was really ill,” Lachlan says loyally. “The doctor said it was real. He was on pills and everything.” 

“Exactly,” Chrissie agrees. “So don't even joke about it.” 

Robert resists the urge to roll his eyes. He and Lawrence both know that the heart attack was a lie. It’s painfully obvious. 

“You had a heart attack?” Katie asks with concern.

“I’ve a weak heart,” Lawrence agrees with a smile. “It’s given me trouble for years. But I see a specialist and she assures me that so long as I look after myself, I should be as right as rain. I’ll be around for a good few years yet!” 

“We can only hope,” Robert adds solemnly. 

Lawrence catches the true meaning behind that remark and glares at Robert.

“I don’t know how you’re so blasé about it,” Chrissie comments, frowning at her father. “It’s horrible. Just thinking about anything happening to you…” 

“Oh Chrissie, darling. I’m _fine.”_

 _“_ Well you’d better be, because I need you,” Chrissie says seriously, and Lawrence smiles. Robert knows Lawrence loves how much Chrissie leans on him, how close they are. He loves that she’d be lost without him. He loves that no-one else can ever truly have her, not completely, not while he’s still on the scene. 

“Our dad had a heart attack as well,” Andy says, like it’s supposed to help in some way. 

The look of pity on Lawrence’s face is so over the top that Robert’s convinced he’s already well aware of that from his digging.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry to hear that,” Lawrence says mournfully.

“Robert, you never said,” Chrissie comments, turning to Robert again with an expression of what seems to be betrayal. Robert doesn’t understand why. After all, it’s none of Chrissie’s business how his father died. It’s private. Personal.

“I told you he died in Spain,” Robert points out. “What does it matter how?” 

“I imagine that was devastating for the pair of you,” Lawrence says solemnly, hanging his head. “My condolences.”

 _I don’t want your fake pity_ , Robert fumes, inwardly. 

“It was rough,” Andy agrees, not spotting Robert’s narrowed eyes, his attempts to get him to leave the subject alone. “But that was back in 2009. I still think about him. Sure Rob does too. But I like to think a part of him’s still with us.”

 _Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP_ , Robert thinks. 

“Yes, he’s buried here in the village, isn’t he?” Lawrence remarks. 

“Yeah,” Andy agrees, nodding. 

And Robert knows, in that moment, from the look on Lawrence’s face, that the old man has already seen it. He’s already been to his dad’s grave. He’s gone there before even he, Robert, has found the courage to pay his respects. 

“He was a very special man,” Katie remarks kindly, patting Andy’s muscular arm, sensing that he’s struggling. 

Robert can’t help but scoff.

“What?” Andy asks.

“Well he _hated_ her,” Robert bursts out.

“No he didn’t,” Andy insists. “It was a difficult time, is all.” 

“It was complicated,” Katie agrees, turning to Lawrence to try and prevent an argument between Andy and Robert from erupting. “Obviously the situation was difficult. But he was a good man. Kind. A real father to Andy. And to Robert.” 

“I’ve been trying to get my hands on one of his books,” Chrissie says. “Robert told me he was an author.” 

“Yes, he rather neglected to mention the farming,” Lawrence agrees with a frown. “Which is a shame, seeing as it was his livelihood.” 

“I don’t suppose you’d have a copy?” Chrissie asks Andy hopefully. 

Robert scoffs out another laugh. It’s nasty of him, but he’s beyond caring. 

“What?” Chrissie demands. 

“You’re asking Andy for a book?” 

“What’s so funny about that?” Katie asks, her tone the sharpest Robert’s heard it all evening. 

“Well he’s not exactly a reader, let’s just put it like that.” 

“I hate reading,” Lachlan says, keen to help Andy out (Robert supposes it’s to impress Katie). “They make me read a load of books for school. They’re never any good. I much prefer films.” 

“I’m sure Robert has a copy,” Katie tells Chrissie, glaring at Robert. “I expect it’s hidden away somewhere. Robert likes to keep things secret.”

“ _Does_ he now?” Lawrence comments, smiling.

“Is it all right if I go now?” Lachlan asks, sensing a row brewing and already getting to his feet. 

“What? No!” Chrissie exclaims. “Lachlan, we’re in the middle of dinner.” 

“I’m finished. Robert said I didn’t have to stay for the whole thing.” 

“He said what?” Chrissie repeats, glowering at her husband. 

“Of course you can, Lucky,” Lawrence rules, from the head of the table. “I’m sure you’re itching to play one of your new games.” 

“Thanks Grandad,” Lachlan says gratefully. “Nice to meet you Katie.” 

“And you too, Lachlan,” Katie answers kindly. 

“Bye Andy,” Lachlan adds, when Lawrence gestures at their other guest, the one Lachlan seems to have forgotten exists. With that the teenager scurries out of the room before his mother can call him back in and make him sit through dessert. 

“Now,” Lawrence remarks, sounding jovial. “Where were we?” 

“Don’t you have an apple crumble you should be keeping an eye on?” Robert mutters, glaring at Lawrence. 

“Oh, it’s not ready yet. I want to hear more about your chequered past.” 

“Well by all means you start us off by telling us about prison,” Robert bursts out, and Chrissie catches her breath with horror. 

“I… I don’t know what you…” Lawrence stammers. 

“A _mistake_ ,” Chrissie tells her guests firmly. “Dad was falsely convicted. It was a long time ago now.” 

“Still, you must have some entertaining stories from inside,” Robert pushes, finishing his glass of wine and reaching to pour himself another. 

“It isn’t a time I like to think about,” Lawrence says lowly, head bowed. Chrissie reaches out to her father with sympathy.

“Of course it isn’t,” she agrees, glaring daggers at Robert. “What a ridiculous thing to bring up.” 

“More wine, Andy?” Robert offers. “Katie? How about a top up?” 

“You’ve had enough!” Chrissie hisses at her husband, taking the bottle from him. 

“So it’s all right when he digs into my past? Just not the other way round?” 

“Look, maybe we should go…” Katie suggests, looking awkwardly at Andy, who’s staring at Lawrence, Chrissie, and Robert with surprise. It’s like he thinks they’ve all gone entirely mad.

“Before you’ve had Lawrence’s special apple crumble?” Robert asks. “Don’t deprive him of another twenty minutes to try and interfere. It’ll break his heart.”

“Robert, _stop it_ ,” Chrissie commands him. 

“You’re asking _me_ to stop it? Have you not heard him this evening?!” 

“You’ll stop right now or I’m leaving!” Chrissie hisses, and that finally shuts Robert up. If Chrissie storms off then Lawrence wins. He’s successfully driven a wedge between them by playing the victim, as always. Robert can _see_ the pleasure Lawrence gets from having Chrissie on his side, no matter what he says or does.

“Please do stay,” Lawrence says, in a voice of forced calm, taking care to sound wounded and yet dignified at once. “You’ll have to forgive us for the theatrics.” 

“Oh, no worries, we’re used to them with Rob,” Andy comments. Katie laughs uneasily at that.

Robert finds himself tapping his foot on the floor. It’s not a usual mannerism for him, and he only realises after a while that he’s most likely picked it up from Aaron. 

“So…” Chrissie tries, attempting to find a topic which won’t cause an argument. “Tell us more about your work on the farm, Andy. Do you enjoy it?” 

“It’s hard work,” Andy admits, clearly finding this subject more comfortable than the others. “Early mornings usually, and you’ve got the weather to contend with, but I wouldn't change it for the world.” 

“You work up at…” 

“At Butlers,” Andy answers. “I’m a farmhand, actually. Help out when a job needs doing. I’m only part time, but I’m hoping to find something more permanent soon.” 

“And you, Katie?” Lawrence asks, his kindly voice back on. “What is it that you do?” 

“I run a business,” Katie explains keenly. “Teaching people how to ride horses. I used to keep my horses in the stables here, actually.” 

“Ah, well you two will have something in common, then!” Lawrence declares. “Chrissie, what was the name of that horse you used to have? Back when you were a girl?” 

“George,” Chrissie answers, unable to resist a smile at the memory of her beloved horse.

“He was quite something,” Lawrence agrees. “And what was the name of Rebecca’s?” 

Chrissie’s expression darkens a touch. 

“I don’t remember. Didn’t you take it away from her because she never bothered to clean out the stables?” 

“Was that it?” Lawrence laughs, as though he finds that endearing. “Well, she never did enjoy riding the way that you did.” 

There are a number of remarks Robert could make in response to that comment, but he keeps them to himself. 

“And where do you keep these horses of yours now?” Lawrence asks Katie. 

“Oh, at Butlers at the minute,” Katie answers.

“Are the stables big enough there?” Lawrence enquires. “I thought they seemed rather small when I visited.” 

“Of course they’re big enough,” Robert declares. 

“I only meant that if you’d like, Katie, I can’t see any reason why you couldn’t use our stables here. God knows we won’t use them. That might help you expand your business a little.” 

Katie looks positively thrilled by the suggestion, and Robert and Chrissie both glance at each other with horror. 

“Really?” Katie confirms. “You really mean that?” 

“We’re family now,” Lawrence decrees grandly. “You being married to Robert’s brother. If we can help in any way then it’s our pleasure, isn’t it, Robert?” 

Lawrence is hoping for a reaction, for some argument, but Robert isn’t going to give it to him. He’s not giving Chrissie any reason to get suspicious, either.

“Well the stables aren’t exactly my area. If you want to offer them out then go for it. Knock yourself out,” Robert declares with a vague gesture of his hand, like he couldn’t care less.

“Yes, I can’t see how it would inconvenience us,” Chrissie agrees acidly. She says it almost like a warning to Robert. “We’re hardly concerned with the stable work.”

“Honestly, this means so much to me,” Katie declares, beaming at Lawrence. “I’ll be able to do so much more with the business up here.” 

Andy, on the other hand, looks unhappy about the offer. Robert can see it written all over his brother’s face. He doesn’t like the idea of Katie working up at Home Farm with him. Part of Robert enjoys it, the fact that Andy still sees him as a threat on that score, but another, more compassionate (and self-preserving) part of Robert is in complete agreement with Andy. Having Katie lurking about the stables is hardly what he wants. Chrissie might _say_ she’s okay with it, but she won't be. She’ll be watching him constantly, waiting for him to make a move. As if he would. As if he’d ever spend another moment with the woman who ultimately chose Andy over him.

“Problem?” Chrissie asks Andy, mock-innocently. 

“I just… don’t think it’s a good idea,” Andy mutters, like he’s struggling to find the words. “Thanks for the offer Lawrence, but…” 

“But what?” Katie demands, frowning at her husband. “Come on, Andy. You know what this could do for my business.” 

“We’ve talked about this…” 

Chrissie turns to Robert furiously, even though he has absolutely no control over what Andy and Katie talk about in private. It’s hardly his fault if Andy wants distance between him and Katie. 

“You know we need the money,” Katie says quietly to Andy, and Robert sees his brother’s face burn with shame, crumple with the embarrassment of it all. Perhaps it’s the drink in his system, but Robert finds he can't take it. Not in reality. Not when Andy's  _right there_ in front of them all in his thin, ugly shirt, looking like he hates himself.

He’s not quite sure what inspires him to do it, but Robert suddenly clears his throat. 

“Tell you what,” he announces, and Lawrence frowns at him, anticipating trouble. “I’ve got a solution for you.” 

“And what’s that?” Chrissie asks, eyebrow raised.

“Andy, I’m gonna offer you a job. How does head groundsman sound?” 

Only Andy doesn't react with the broad smile and grateful demeanour that Robert hopes for. Instead, Andy looks furious at being asked, like it’s some sort of insult. Like it’s another game.

“Head groundsman?” Katie repeats, looking hopeful. 

“Well, it seems only fitting that I have my brother as my right hand man. What d’you say, Andy?” 

“Work for you?” Andy all but hisses, looking offended. 

Robert’s heart sinks. He doesn’t know how to let Andy know that he wasn’t trying to mess him around this time. That he really was trying to help.

“I think it’s a generous offer,” Chrissie comments. 

“Very generous,” Lawrence adds loudly. “Seeing as you don’t even have a job on the estate yourself yet, Robert.” 

Robert tears his gaze away from Andy, lips parted with confusion. Lawrence looks triumphant, like he’s just played his final, winning card.

“You what?” Robert asks, genuinely thrown.

“You’re quite right, Andy would be a valuable addition to _my_ team. But it’s not your place to be offering out jobs now, is it?” 

“But I’m the-“ 

“Estate manager?” Lawrence finishes for him. “Oh dear. I’m _so_ sorry, Robert. Were you under the impression the job was yours?” 

Robert can’t find words for a moment. All he can do is stare at Lawrence, hating him.

“Are you kidding me?” he finally demands, a muscle twitching dangerously in his jaw.

“Dad, who else are you going to give it to?” Chrissie points out, rolling her eyes. “Of _course_ the job is Robert’s. He's planned it all out already.”

Lawrence makes a regretful, no-can-do gesture and shrugs his shoulders. 

“I appreciate your interest, Robert, and I’ll take your application into consideration, but I’ve yet to interview other candidates. Needless to say there will be plenty that want to go for it. And I’d like to give everyone a fair shot. I would hate to be accused of nepotism.” 

Robert can’t remember the last time he felt this angry. He knows he could kill Lawrence right then and there. Without an ounce of hesitation. It’s a cold, terrifying fury, and it feels like it’s taking him over.

“I’ve already made plans,” Robert forces out, hands shaking. “You _know_ I have. You’ve _seen_ my research into the place- ”

“And I’ll be more than interested to see your ideas during our interview-“ 

“Oh, _Dad,_ ” Chrissie groans, putting a hand over her eyes.

"You let me smooth everything out and sort the finances when you  _knew_ the job wasn't mine?" Robert demands, breathing heavily with rage. "I've already fixed the problems. I've outlined it all for you. I've sorted all the properties on the estate, made you lists, background info-" 

"And I am extremely grateful for your hard work," Lawrence agrees. "But I assumed you were just giving a helping hand to your father-in-law."

“I’m supposed to be your family!” Robert shouts, getting to his feet. He knocks his wine glass over as he goes, and it rolls onto the floor, smashing. “Without me you wouldn’t even have a business!” 

“Calm down, Rob,” Andy commands his brother, standing up as well. Lawrence gives a theatrical cower, as though he needs to be protected. 

“Can’t you see what he’s doing now?!” Robert demands, turning on Chrissie. “Can’t you see what he’s like?!” 

“Robert, I truly am sorry if you believed the job was yours,” Lawrence says solemnly. “But I can assure you I never gave you any cause to think that-“ 

“Without me you’d be nothing!” Robert yells. “Without me you wouldn’t even be able to afford this place!” 

“Now, now, Robert, I think that’s a _bit_ of an exaggeration,” Lawrence declares with a laugh. 

It’s too much. Robert can’t take a second more of being humiliated in front of Andy and Katie. He can’t stand Lawrence playing the kindly old man, when in reality he’s twisted. He’s scheming to ruin his life and nobody else seems able to see it. 

“Screw your job,” Robert snarls, throwing the napkin he’d had on his lap down on the table.

“Robert, come back!” Chrissie calls, as Robert pushes his chair out and storms towards the front door. “Can’t we talk about this?” 

Robert thinks he can hear Andy calling for him too, but it’s not enough to make him stop. He slams the door as hard as he can and heads for the garage, to his beloved Porsche. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no Aaron in this one, but he'll be back next chapter!
> 
> Please do keep commenting! They spur me on so much. When I'm struggling I read them and honestly it keeps me going when I want to give up. 
> 
> xxx


	24. A Brew And A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A furious Robert calls Aaron to the scrapyard.

It’s still too early for Aaron to be in bed, but his mum and James are having a blazing row downstairs and he can’t stand to be around them. All he wants to do is jump up and defend his mum every time James raises his voice. It’s maddening, hearing it all and not being able to do anything about it, having his mum tell him to stay out of it when every instinct tells him to protect her. 

He knows he’s being stupid. James might be a prick but he’s no danger to his mum. But that doesn’t stop him from tensing up every time he hears the sound of his voice from downstairs, every time his mum yells back at him. 

He’s still fully dressed, curled up on top of his bed like he used to as a kid, and the room is dark, curtains closed and light off. Aaron’s trying his best to relax, to take deep breaths. To distract himself. 

Aaron’s about to put his headphones in to drown his mum and James out when a text comes through on his phone, casting blue light on the room. He expects it’ll be from Adam, updating him on the Vic situation. She’s been puking her guts up all day and Adam’s clearly getting a bit bored of staying in with her, because every time there’s a new ‘development’ Adam seems to feel the need to fill him in. Not that Aaron minds. It’s good to have a mate that actually wants to talk to him. Even if it’s only to ask him if he reckons it’s okay to try Vic with orange juice or whether he should stick to giving her water. (Aaron has no idea).

But it’s not from Adam. The message is from Robert, and it’s characteristically blunt.

_Need to see you. - R_

They’re supposed to be going to Leeds in a few days on a ‘business trip’, but if Robert can find the time to meet sooner then Aaron’s not going to complain. He frowns, thinking about what he’s got on tomorrow. It’s just a usual Tuesday, which means he’s got to be up at the yard, potentially taking on a few extra pick-ups if Adam’s still looking after Vic. Still, he reckons he can get away for lunch at a pinch. Even if it’s just for an hour or so.

_Meet tomorrow? - A_

Robert’s response is almost instant.

_NOW. - R_

Aaron frowns at the message, and not for the usual reason of Robert thinking he can order him about. There's something about that one word which seems… bad. Urgent.

He sits up in bed, heart pounding. Does this mean Chrissie knows? Has Lawrence found them both out? Isn’t Robert supposed to be having some special dinner thing with Andy and Katie up at Home Farm tonight?

Aaron waits for more info to come, but Robert doesn’t elaborate. Whatever the issue is, it’s too big to describe via text.

_Ok where? - A_

_At the yard. - R_

The shouting downstairs seems to have died down for now, which Aaron takes as a good sign. Plus Diane’s about, as always. She won’t let anything bad happen to his mum. 

And Aaron _has_ to know what’s gone on. He has to know if the whole village will be gossiping about him by this time tomorrow. He has to know that Robert’s all right.

_There in 5. - A_

+++

Robert’s Porsche is parked outside of the scrapyard gates as Aaron walks up, reaching into his jeans pocket for the keys. He cranes his neck to look in as he gets closer, but the car seems empty.

That’s when he notices the figure pacing about somewhere to his right, just behind the Porsche, half obscured. It’s definitely Robert (that silhouette is unmistakeable), and he hasn’t seen him yet. 

“Rob?” Aaron calls out, and instead of seeming startled, Robert turns immediately to him. Looking equal parts relieved and furious, Robert storms up to him, hands dangling at his sides.

“Open the gates,” Robert commands him in a voice which is tight and heavy. Robert’s jaw is clenched and Aaron can see his eyes are bulging. 

Aaron does as he’s told, sorting out the right key, eager to get Robert somewhere a bit more private. As soon as he does so Robert marches in, right past him, Aaron hot on his heels after closing the corrugated gates behind them again. 

“We alone?” Robert demands, pacing the area, even giving the ground a kick. 

“Yeah, ‘course…” 

With one quick glance around them to make sure Aaron’s not lying to him, Robert seems to finally let go. 

“That _fucking_ devious old…” 

“What’s happened?” Aaron asks tentatively, hands in his hoodie pockets to stop himself from fidgeting and making things worse.

“I’ll fucking have him!” Robert vows, grabbing hold of a nearby metal trolley and giving it a sudden violent shove which sends it flying into the railings with an almighty crash. “I’ll make him pay for this!” 

Aaron scrunches up his face with concern. He’s never seen Robert like this before, this angry, this _wild._ He looks positively deranged like this, giving another shout as he kicks over a bin. 

“Stop it!” Aaron hisses, rushing up and grabbing him by the arm. “What’s he done? _Robert?_ What’s happened?”

“He’s a fucking psychopath,” Robert informs Aaron, with a sudden laugh, like this is somehow funny. “And he thinks _everyone’s_ just going to dance to his tune-”

Aaron watches Robert’s face intently. His smile is unnerving him now. Robert is bordering on hysterical. 

“Does he know?” Aaron asks him, feeling a mixture of sick, and maybe just the _tiniest_ bit hopeful. 

“I should have seen this coming,” Robert declares, pulling away from Aaron and entirely ignoring his question. “I should have known he’d have something planned. He always does. _Always.”_

Before Aaron can even open his mouth to ask the question again, Robert’s given a sudden growl of anger, picked up a hubcap from the scrapyard floor, and hurled it at the port-a-kabin. It bounces off the door and lands somewhere behind a burned out washing machine.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Aaron exclaims, rushing up to Robert once again, this time grabbing him by both of his arms. “Calm down, yeah? _Robert._ ” 

Robert appears to control himself for a moment at the sound of his name, swallowing hard so that his Adam’s apple bobs. He grits his teeth and forces air out of his nose.

“Tell me what’s happened,” Aaron says again, this time more quietly. “What’s he done?”

Robert looks around them and laughs. If Aaron didn’t know better he’d say he was on the brink of furious tears, like a tantruming kid.

“He’s _humiliated me_.” 

That could mean anything. Aaron frowns and shakes his head. 

“Look, if ya don’t tell me, I can’t help ya, can I?” 

“Help me?” Robert scoffs, like the idea is ludicrous. Aaron refuses to be hurt by that. He knows how it feels to be outed, to have everyone know who you are, _what_ you are, before you’re ready. If Robert’s just been outed at a family dinner, in front of his _wife_ , then he’s bound to be confused, to want to lash out. 

“How much does he know?” Aaron asks. 

“What?” Robert snaps, making a face. 

“About us. Does he know about me?” 

Robert looks momentarily like Aaron’s just told him he still believes in Santa Claus, and then his eyes widen with understanding. 

“Oh, he doesn’t know about that,” Robert explains, waving his hand like it’s unimportant. “He still thinks I’m after Katie. That he can tempt me with her again…” 

Aaron frowns up at Robert. If Lawrence doesn't know about them sleeping together, then what could possibly be terrible enough for Robert to react like this?

“So how’s he humiliated you, then?” 

“He’s giving the estate manager job to someone else.” 

Aaron feels like he's slipped into a parallel world somehow. Is all this seriously about a _job_? Is Robert actually having what looks like a minor mental breakdown over not getting to manage a house?

“Is that it?” Aaron demands, feeling his temper rise. 

“ _Is that it?_!” Robert repeats, flaring up as well. “I’ve been working on my plans for the place for weeks! After everything I’ve done for that family!” 

Aaron simply stares at Robert, hardly blinking. 

“He wouldn't have a business without me!” Robert declares heatedly, starting to pace again. “I’ve put my neck on the line for him, for the company. I pushed sales up by 32% in my first year. _My first year._ Cleaned up after him, fixing _all_ of his _stupid_ mistakes. I've played nice with him for all this time, all this FUCKING time. And now he treats me like… like… like _dirt.”_

Robert’s panting with outrage, chest heaving in his posh shirt. He reaches up and ruffles his own hair, messing it up, scratching his scalp.

“Right in front of Andy. And I was offering him a job! There was me thinking I could actually help him out. I was _actually_ making an effort, and he goes and does _THAT._ ”

In that moment, Aaron doesn’t care. He’s fighting down his own fury that Robert’s gone and summoned him here for some lost business opportunity. They’ve not managed to meet up properly all week, and yet Robert’s somehow magically free to see him because he’s working himself into a temper over Home Farm? 

 _No_ , Aaron tells himself sternly. _It’s not his fault you jumped to conclusions._ They’re mates now, after all, and the fact Robert’s come to him is a good thing, isn’t it? 

Aaron doesn’t allow himself to focus on the disappointment settling in his gut. The disappointment that Robert’s still able to hide who he is. It’s not that he _wants_ Robert to be outed, but he’d really thought this was it. That Robert could come to terms with things. That maybe they could figure some things out. Move forward.

“So you’re telling me that this whole thing is because Lawrence didn’t give you the job you wanted?” Aaron confirms, his foot tapping on the ground. 

“I _deserve_ that job! Want doesn’t come into it! Nobody can do it as well as me. _None of them._ He knows that!” 

“Maybe he’s just-“

“I’ll tell you what he is,” Robert interrupts him nastily. “He’s a fucking _snake._ Meddling in my life. Thinking he can pull all the strings. Well, not anymore.” 

Aaron finds it extremely hard to resist the urge to grab Robert by the shoulders and shake him. Or worse. There’s more to life than money, after all, and Robert’s already making more than most people in the village do in a year per month. It’s not like not getting the job means he’ll struggle, not like most of Aaron’s family, who can barely make enough to put food on the table most of the time.

“So what did you need to see me for?” Aaron demands. 

“To tell yer, of course. Where else was I gonna go?” Robert says, making a face like he thinks Aaron’s being a total idiot. 

There’s something endearing about that. How Robert’s facing what he seems to think is a crisis, and he, Aaron, is his first port of call. 

“What? So you thought you’d just come and trash my scrapyard?” Aaron asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s scrap metal. It’s only going to get crushed anyway,” Robert responds quickly, although his heart doesn’t seem to be in it. He’s still too preoccupied with his missed job offer to focus. 

Aaron takes in the state of Robert, in his expensive, well-tailored suit, combined with his messy hair and near hysterical expression. He takes in how he’s just standing there, in the middle of the scrapyard, looking so out of place that it’s laughable. He feels his anger slipping down a notch or two. 

“Right, fine,” Aaron mutters, reaching for his keys again and heading towards the port-a-kabin. “Get in. But if you start throwing shit around in there I’m kicking you out, got it?” 

Robert gives a strained sort of nod and obediently follows him, waiting at the bottom of the steps as Aaron unlocks the door and swings it open. Aaron turns on the light and for a second he wishes he’d thought to clean the place up a bit, before he remembers that Robert’s the one who’s decided to turn up out of nowhere, and if he has a problem with the state of things, then he can simply deal with it, or better yet, get cleaning himself.

As Aaron switches the kettle on, Robert sits himself unceremoniously down on Adam’s favourite swivel chair and remains slumped in it, long legs sprawled out inelegantly before him. He’s so angry that he’s not even fussed about how he looks. Robert’s resting his head back against the chair at a strange angle, so it gives him a slight double chin. His lips are fixed in an indignant pout, and if Aaron could liken him to anything in that moment it would be a sulky kid, a bit like Noah when he’s told he can’t have pocket money off Charity.

“This is the last time he does this,” Robert vows from his swivel chair, twisting ever so slightly from side to side. “I’ve had it. No more playing nice.” 

“Right, I’ll just get you the number for the local hitman then, shall I?” Aaron deadpans. 

“If only it was that easy,” Robert sighs, and Aaron pauses in finding two clean mugs to stare at him. 

“Chrissie cares about him,” Robert elaborates, like that’s the only justifiable reason he has for not having Lawrence White dealt with. “And he’s still in charge of the business. He’s still got a hold on her. _Still._ I mean she’s long past thirty, but he’s got to keep her close. Always getting his opinions in, making sure she doesn’t stray too far from the script…” 

Aaron shakes his head with pure disbelief and then tells himself that he’s not going to press any further on the issue right then, for his own sanity if nothing else. Clearly Robert’s been drinking. He's not hammered, not like the last time, but Aaron reckons he’s probably necked a few glasses of wine back at Home Farm.

“But she can’t see it. She never can with him. He’s too clever about it, always making sure he looks like the victim. I’m _always_ the one to blame. If he pushed me off a cliff, I’m telling yer, he’d find a way to make it look like it was my fault.” 

“Well… just try to calm down, yeah?” Aaron says, giving the milk a sniff to check it’s not gone off. “It’s probably not as bad as you think.” 

“Oh, well that’s _great_ advice. I’m surprised you don’t sideline in therapy,” Robert declares. 

“You sitting there getting into a state isn’t gonna help though, is it?” Aaron counters, stirring Robert’s mug of tea and tapping the spoon a few times on the rim before going to hand it over. 

“And I guarantee you that as soon as I get back, I’ll be in the doghouse. _I’ll_ be the one that ruined his poxy dinner. Just you wait and see. I’ll bet you anything.” 

“I believe ya,” Aaron mutters, sweeping some papers out of the way so he can sit on the desk. 

Robert seems appeased by that and stops his moaning for a moment, blowing on his mug of tea and then taking a sip. 

“There’s too much sugar in this,” Robert remarks, making a face.

“Thought you needed it.” 

Robert frowns at him. 

“What?” Aaron says with an embarrassed shrug. “Supposed to make you feel better, innit?” 

Robert doesn’t say a word, but with a sigh Aaron gets up and takes Robert’s mug from him, switching it with his own, which he’s not yet touched. 

“How’s that?” 

Robert takes a tentative (and dramatic) sip of his new mug of tea.

“Just right,” Robert admits, rather sulkily. 

Aaron almost makes a joke about Robert being Goldilocks from the story with the three bears, before realising it’s probably not the right time. Robert catches his expression and glares at him. 

“What?” he demands. “Why’re you laughing?” 

“I was just thinking… nah, it doesn't matter…” 

“ _What?”_  

“You said the Goldilocks thing. You know. ‘ _Just right’._ And you have blond hair and all…” 

Robert stares at him like he’s lost his mind, and Aaron doesn’t blame him. He swiftly takes a swig of his sugary tea and puts on a more serious expression. 

“So what’re you gonna do?” Aaron asks, now that it seems Robert is in a less precarious mood. “And if you say have him taken out I’m leaving.”

Robert glares mutinously into his mug.

“I don’t know yet. Something.”

“And you say he’s taken your work off you?” 

Robert nods. 

“Can you not just delete it?” Aaron suggests. 

“It’s backed up,” Robert explains. “ _And_ I even did him a few paper copies because he still lives in the Stone Age.” 

Aaron frowns with thought. That does sound way below the belt. He knows that Robert’s arrogant, and to some extent, he gets that Lawrence might want to try and bring him down a peg or two, but he knows how hard Robert’s worked on this, heard all his plans, watched his face light up as he talked about it. He's on Robert’s side here, simple as.

“And Chrissie knows he’s basically got you to do it all so he can nick it off you?” Aaron clarifies. 

Robert nods his head again, looking hurt. Aaron feels sorry for him. Surely his wife, of all people, should have his back? 

He checks himself swiftly as he remembers how Robert’s treating his wife, how he’s constantly going behind her back, telling her lies. He can hardly be pissed off at Chrissie for not being loyal enough when Robert’s currently being the definition of sneaky, can he?

Aaron drinks his tea in silence, and as he’d hoped, it prompts Robert to tell him more. 

“Lawrence was stirring the pot, of course. Chrissie’d already made up her mind to hate Katie, that was a given anyway, but now Lawrence has told her she can use the stables at Home Farm for her business.” 

“What? Katie can?”

“Oh yes,” Robert agrees bitterly, swirling his tea around in his mug. “I know exactly what he’s doing. Thinks he’s going to catch me in the act or something. Or that Chrissie won’t be able to take it and she’ll leave me. So now that cow’s going to be lurking about in the grounds every time I want some fresh air. That’s going to be a real treat.”

“Well she’ll be sorting her business, won’t she?” Aaron points out fairly. “Doubt she’s gonna want any trouble.” 

Robert gives an unhappy pout at that and decides not to answer. 

“And as for Andy, he’s just as dense as ever,” Robert continues passionately. “I gave him an opportunity and he practically threw it back in my face. Not only that, but as soon as I bring it up Lawrence pipes up, saying I can’t be offering out jobs when I’ve not got one myself. And _then_ he drops the bombshell that he’s interviewing candidates, even though I’m qualified for it. _Overqualified.”_

“Wait, so he’s not said it’s a definite no?” 

“He’s doing this to spite me,” Robert informs him, and Aaron nods to show he understands that part.

“But you can still go for it? Technically?” 

“I could, but I’m not being interviewed by him. No way,” Robert says firmly. “It’s just a way to get me grovelling. I’ve done enough of that already. Years, it’s taken me, to get here. If he thinks I’m going to beg him for this then he’s got another thing coming.”

Aaron can understand that well enough. He wouldn’t beg for the job either, no matter what it was. Begging isn't his style, and it’s satisfying to know that it isn’t Robert’s either.

Deciding it’s best to try and focus on the positive, Aaron tries to go back to another subject.

“But you and Andy, it went all right, yeah?” 

“We’re both conscious, if that’s what you mean.” 

“Well, you must’ve got somewhere if you offered him a job. Think that was good of ya.” 

Robert thinks it was good of him as well, and he’s peeved and more than a little hurt that Andy didn't recognise that generosity. Didn't thank him for it.

“Andy didn’t think so,” Robert comments bitterly.

Aaron shrugs, like he gets it. 

“Yeah, well, maybe it’ll take some time for him to come round, but you made the first move. That’s gotta count for something.” 

“I’m not exactly desperate for us to kiss and make up,” Robert scoffs, like the idea is ludicrous. “He can take it how he wants. If he turns down a good job opportunity then he’s a moron, but it’s not some huge loss to me.”

Aaron privately thinks that it is. He doesn’t say so.

“Well Vic’ll be pleased you tried,” Aaron offers, and Robert nods his head in agreement. He seems to be heartened by the idea. Aaron knows how much it matters to Robert that Victoria looks up to him. 

“So what job’ve you offered him?” Aaron asks. “Or tried to, before Lawrence stuck his beak in.”

“Head groundsman’s gig,” Robert explains. “Okay, so it’s not glamorous, but it’s a step up from being a farmhand. He could do far worse. And it pays more than whatever he’s getting now.”

Aaron’s expression changes slightly. Robert thinks he seems almost disappointed, and Robert can’t understand why. 

“So you're not gonna be needing Sam, then?” Aaron asks in a forced casual voice.

Robert’s eyes widen and then his face suddenly screws up with genuine frustration. He rubs a hand over his forehead. He’d completely forgotten about Sam Dingle, about trying to get him a job to please Aaron. 

“I forgot,” he admits. 

“It’s fine,” Aaron assures him, looking away. 

The fact that Aaron’s not even angry with him makes Robert feel guilty. He wants to make it up to him somehow. 

“Look, I’ll sort something-“ Robert promises. 

“It’s fine,” Aaron repeats. 

“No, I mean it,” Robert says, and Aaron looks down at him, takes in the honesty in his expression. “I’ll put in a good word with Lawrence. If I can, after all this.” 

“Thought you said you didn’t need a groundsman _and_ a gamekeeper?” Aaron reminds him. 

“Well, _I_ don’t. But Lawrence might.” 

Aaron looks suspicious for a moment, and then suddenly breaks into a smile. Robert finds himself smirking back.

The atmosphere changes in a second, and Robert feels less angry, less dark. It’s not the end of the world, after all. He knows he can come back from this. He can get his own back on Lawrence and then this evening will be nothing. It’s just another obstacle. It’s nothing he’s not done before. Life goes on. And next time he'll be ready.

“So you’ve got Andy and Katie both working up there now?” Aaron comments. “If Andy takes it?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

That statement directly contradicts the fact Robert’s offered Andy the job in the first place, which means Robert is lying to himself again. It’s startling, how often he does that. Aaron thinks it probably comes naturally by now. That he most likely doesn’t even notice. 

“You reckon you’ll have much to do with them?” 

“No,” Robert answers. “Andy would have answered to me, but now that’ll be Lawrence. He’ll be out on the grounds most of the time anyway. Checking the livestock. Sorting broken fences. Not my sort of thing.” 

“And Katie?” 

“Are you asking if she’s my sort of thing?” Robert jokes.

No, he wasn’t, but Aaron decides to take the opportunity to get a slightly better understanding of Robert’s feelings towards Katie. 

“Well, obviously she was once,” Aaron points out. “You said so yourself.” 

“Katie’s a looker,” Robert admits shamelessly, putting his hands on his knees. “Always has been. But she’s in the past. Everything’s changed now. _I’ve_ changed.” 

“Right," Aaron mumbles, taking that all in, slightly confused by how Robert can still find her attractive now that he's... well, sleeping with a bloke. Or trying his best to. After all, when Aaron thinks back to his relationship with Holly Barton, he remembers it fondly, remembers Holly with genuine affection, but he can admit to himself now that he never really found her attractive. Once he'd actually  _been_ with a bloke properly he'd understood what he'd been missing, and realised that he probably _could_ do something soft and soppy like end up falling in love after all. Realised that he could get those electric shocks of lust, end up getting his heart broken.

After that, he'd never felt the need to look at a woman again. Not like that. Not like how Robert seems to be almost revelling in Katie's good looks, even though, admittedly, he doesn't seem to mean anything by it. 

“Besides, I've been there, done that,” Robert adds smugly.

Aaron rolls his eyes at how self-satisfied Robert looks. It only makes Robert's grin broaden.

“And now I’ve got someone _much_ more entertaining," Robert finishes with an eyebrow waggle. 

He’s not talking about Chrissie and they both know it. Aaron doesn’t need to ask Robert to clarify, because his meaning is clear. He shakes his head, like he disapproves, even though he doesn’t. Not at all.

“You really are a prick. You know that?” 

“It’s been said,” Robert agrees proudly. 

Aaron laughs. The sound seems to awaken something in Robert, because he sits up in the swivel chair, raising his chin.

“So what are we doing now?” he asks eagerly

“Er, we’re having a brew and a chat?” 

“Can’t we just go somewhere?” Robert asks plaintively. “Get out of here. For a drive or something?”

“At this time?” Aaron asks, and then winces as he realises he’s just sounded like Paddy.

Robert checks his watch. 

“It’s only half nine,” he points out.

“I’ve got work tomorrow.” 

“So have I. Providing I still have a job to go back to.” 

Aaron looks Robert up and down, tries to judge his mental state. His eyes are faintly glassy, but that could be because of the high emotion.

“You’re not driving,” he decrees sternly.  

“I’m not drunk.” 

Well, that might be true, Aaron thinks, judging by the state he’s seen him in before, but he’s still probably not gonna pass a breathalyser if they get stopped, and he doesn’t fancy a night spent down at Hotten police station.

“Didn’t say you were,” Aaron responds, to avoid an argument on the subject. “But you’re still not getting behind the wheel.” 

Robert gets to his feet then and does something unexpected. Aaron thinks he’s about to storm out because he’s been told what he can and can’t do, but instead Robert  reaches into his pocket and pulls out a set of car keys, throwing them at Aaron who only just catches them in time, right against his chest. 

“You said you’d kill to drive her,” Robert reminds him. “So are we going or what?” 

Aaron thinks briefly of his mum, back at the pub. He doesn’t want to leave her for much longer, not when she’s rowing with James. But Diane’s there with her, and James isn’t Gordon. 

“Fine,” Aaron answers, hopping off the desk. Robert beams.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope hope hope you're enjoying!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments! Please do keep them coming because I LOVE reading them so much!!!
> 
> xxx


	25. Driving All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go for a drive.

Despite the fact he’s letting him drive, Robert can’t disguise his scrutiny as Aaron drives them out of the village, frowning to himself every so often in a way which makes Aaron want to stop the car and boot Robert out. 

“I’m not gonna scratch her,” Aaron declares, and then catches himself talking about Robert’s Porsche like it's actually alive. “ _It._ I do know how to drive.” 

Robert doesn’t point out Aaron’s boy racer tendencies that he remembers from the last time he and Aaron went for a drive together. He settles back slightly in his seat and tries not to look too disapproving. Aaron gives a satisfied nod, understanding that he’s dropped it. 

“So where to?” Aaron asks, as they travel through the countryside. 

“Don’t care.” 

“Er, we’re not doing that again,” Aaron says with a raised eyebrow. 

Robert supposes he has a point. The last time he told Aaron to pick their destination they ended up at Bar West, and he didn’t exactly take it well. 

“Just around, then,” Robert concedes. “Somewhere away from here.” 

Obediently, Aaron does just that, driving as carefully as he can through the narrow country lanes, avoiding mud where it’s possible. It’s fairly dark out, but Aaron finds that peaceful, how quiet it is, even for the countryside. It’s like the whole place is deserted. The whole world. There’s whole minutes between cars passing them, and the silence is comfortable. Unlike his mum, who natters during car journeys, and Adam, who puts the radio on and sings, Robert is a far more agreeable passenger. 

They drive for about twenty minutes, just round in circles, passing field after field until Aaron decides they can’t be doing that all night. Aside from the petrol it’s using up, it’s not exactly helping Robert face his problems. Slowing down at the woods, Aaron parks in a lay-by, causing Robert to turn to him with confusion as he turns off the engine.

“What’ve we stopped for?” he demands. 

“Because I’m not just driving you about all night.” 

“So what’s the alternative?” Robert asks hopefully, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Aaron warns him. “I’ve not stopped for that.”

Robert makes a face and then sits up straighter, his expression angry, commanding.

“You’re not taking me back,” Robert declares, like it’s an order.

Aaron just rolls his eyes. 

“Have I turned us round?” he demands. 

“No,” Robert concedes sulkily. 

“I’m not saying you should go back,” Aaron clarifies, fingers drumming on the wheel. “Not if you don’t want to. Just think we should have a plan.” 

“We?” 

“ _You,_ ” Aaron corrects himself. “You’re the one that wanted to come out. Dragged me along with you and all.” 

It didn’t take much to ‘drag’ the notoriously stubborn Aaron Dingle along, Robert thinks with satisfaction. That _proves_ that Aaron cares about him, surely? 

“So what’re we doing?” Aaron continues. 

Robert thinks about it, lets out a long breath and then relaxes back against the seat, his hands crossed behind his head, clearly getting comfortable. Aaron tries to do the same, crossing his arms over his chest, mirroring his movement.

“We should get some beers,” Robert comments thoughtfully.

“And take you home hungover? Yeah, great plan, that.” 

“I say we find a shop, stock up, and stay here.” 

Robert’s mobile starts to ring, the familiar (slightly muffled) Bond theme filling up the car. Robert shifts so he can take it out of his pocket, and the sound grows louder. Aaron watches as Robert sees who’s calling, scowls, and then turns his phone off, shoving it roughly into the glove compartment.

“Chrissie,” he tells Aaron, sensing his question.

“So you’re just gonna ignore her all night?” 

“She can look after her dad. I expect he’ll fake another heart attack over this. Probably got his private doctor round as we speak.” 

Aaron says nothing. He doesn’t need to. Robert can feel his disapproval. 

“Let’s go to a pub or something,” Robert announces, sitting up in his chair.

“Where?” 

“Red Lion?” 

Aaron nods. It’s far enough away that they won’t be recognised, after all, everyone from the village drinks in the Woolpack, or the Malt Shovel at a pinch. 

“Yeah, all right,” Aaron agrees, starting the engine again.

+++

The Red Lion, just outside of Hotten, is fairly busy for a Monday night. That suits Robert and Aaron just fine, since they can get lost in the noise and the laughter of unfamiliar people who pay them no notice at all, despite the fact Robert’s dressed up in a suit and Aaron's in a grubby hoodie and tracksuit bottoms. They manage to bag themselves a table in the corner and Aaron gets the drinks in. 

“What’s this?” Robert demands, as Aaron hands him something which definitely isn’t beer. 

“Water.” 

“Are you having a laugh?” 

“Look, if I’m sticking around then you’re not getting hammered again. Bet you’ve necked enough wine already.” 

“Only a few glasses,” Robert protests. 

“Starting to think you’ve got a problem, mate.” 

Robert takes a sulky swig of his water to prove that he hasn’t. The ice cubes and lemon slice clink against his teeth.

“I don’t usually drink that much. It was one time,” Robert says. _And a bad night_ , Robert adds inside his head. 

“Right, good. Then you can be sober tonight, can't ya?” Aaron declares with a checkmate expression. 

Robert gives the lemon in his drink a dissatisfied prod with his fingertip. 

“What’ve you got?” he asks Aaron. 

“A coke.” 

Robert gives Aaron’s drink a glance and seems to decide that if Aaron’s gone for something non-alcoholic as well, then he can put up with his water. And he supposes Aaron does have a point there, about getting drunk being a bad idea.

“You reckon there’s any gun shops around here?” Robert asks darkly as he settles back. 

“Don’t let him get your back up so much,” Aaron advises him. “You say he’s always trying to mess with ya. Well that’s what he’s doing right now.” 

“That’s easy for you to say. You don’t live with him. You know he’s taken the best bedroom for himself?” 

“No.” 

“Oh yes. Apparently he needs the space for his books, which is a joke. So me and Chrissie are in the second bedroom. In _our_ house.” 

“Innit his house, though, technically?” Aaron asks. 

Robert scowls at the idea.

“He bought it for us. For Lachlan to have a fresh start. At least that was how he sold it to Chrissie. But I knew it would be this way, him making all the decisions. I knew he’d make sure he didn’t miss out. He’s sly like that.” 

Aaron thinks about the pub, how they’re all crammed in like sardines, having to rush to get time in the bathroom and even then constantly getting interrupted. There’s only four of them there, but it’s already a struggle. He knows he’s lucky to have his own room at all. 

“You do realise the bedrooms in that house are probably bigger than most of the cottages in the village?” Aaron points out. 

“I think that’s a _bit_ of an exaggeration.” 

“How many bedrooms does it have?” Aaron demands. 

Robert thinks about it, counting them in his head. 

“Eleven,” Robert admits. “Although two are pretty pathetic.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry only _nine_ of your eleven bedrooms are up to scratch,” Aaron counters sarcastically, and Robert seems to realise how selfish he sounds. 

“Well there’s responsibility that comes with a place like that,” Robert explains, defending himself. “It’s not easy to run it. The upkeep alone costs a fortune. And then you’ve got to pay for staff.” 

Aaron scoffs out a laugh. 

“What?” Robert demands. 

“You make it sound like Downton Abbey or summat.” 

“Downton fan, are yer?” Robert asks with a smirk, spotting a way to turn the conversation away from his own ambition.

As expected, Aaron bristles at the idea and makes a face, shifting in his chair. 

“Give over. Diane watches it. Or watched it. Think it’s finished now if her and Mum’s crying was anything to go by.” 

Robert can’t help but laugh at that. 

“I can show you round if you want,” Robert volunteers without thinking.

Aaron immediately frowns, and Robert seems to realise how stupid the idea is. In that moment he’d wanted to show Aaron Home Farm, to give him the tour, to show him how over the top it all is, to show him, _someone_ , what he’s made of himself. Someone who knows what it means. Someone who isn’t used to living in luxury.

He wants someone to see his transformation from working class farmer’s son, barely able to afford to stay in their family home, to successful business man, living in the biggest property in the village, at the top of the food chain. 

He wants _someone_ to be proud. To look at what he’s achieved and acknowledge how impressive it is, what he’s given up to get there.

“Yeah, cause your missus’ll love that,” Aaron mutters.

“When they’re not about, obviously,” Robert says. “Just thought you’d want to see it properly.”

Aaron takes a swig of his coke to avoid responding. 

“It’s got all the mod-cons,” Robert adds, hoping to change Aaron’s expression to one of consideration, before hearing how desperate he sounds, how hopelessly shallow. He hates it, that tone of his own voice, how no matter what he says he can’t seem to get Aaron to do what he wants. “We could crack open a bottle? Watch the widescreen? How about it?”

“Doesn’t interest me,” Aaron says stubbornly, with a small shrug, and although Robert’s not surprised by that answer, not really, he still deflates a little. 

Robert goes quiet and Aaron looks across the table at him thoughtfully. 

“Realised something the other week,” Aaron suddenly says, his expression determinedly neutral. 

“What?”

“About Lawrence,” Aaron elaborates. 

Robert scowls at the mere mention of the old man’s name. 

“What about him?” 

“He’s gay,” Aaron announces, and the lack of shock on Robert’s face tells him that Robert already knows. 

“You knew then,” Aaron mutters, looking down. 

“I mean, I suspected,” Robert says. “How d’yer know that? Did he try and make a move-“ 

“Oh god, no,” Aaron says with a shake of his head. Robert visibly relaxes. “But when he came to see me, trying to get me to spy on you or whatever, he said he knew Edna. Said they’d spoken about me or summat. I put two and two together, that he was the bloke from prison. The one Edna got banged up.” 

“Did he admit it to yer?” Robert asks eagerly, a nasty, spiteful hunger in his eyes. A triumph. “Did he say he was gay?” 

“No. No, he told me it was all some misunderstanding, him going to prison.” 

Robert scoffs and Aaron frowns at him. 

“What? And you reckon that's funny?” 

“I think he’s a joke, yes,” Robert answers shamelessly. “No wonder he was sniffing around yer.” 

“He didn’t try anything,” Aaron snaps, and that really does shut Robert up. “Just cause he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s some fucking creep.” 

Robert looks down at the table, shamefaced. He doesn’t care that he’s been offensive, not at all, but he _does_ care that he’s upset Aaron, insulted him, even. Without meaning to. 

“Why didn’t ya tell me?” Aaron asks, in a different, quieter voice. 

“Because it’s irrelevant.” 

“No,” Aaron corrects him firmly. “You didn’t tell me ‘cause you thought I’d be on his side. Or you reckoned you could use it.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Robert lies. 

“So how long’ve you known?” 

“Ever since I joined the company. He couldn’t exactly hide it.” 

“How’d ya mean?” 

“I mean he was lusting after me the moment I walked through the door,” Robert brags. “I could spot it a mile off.” 

“So what? You used that to get yourself a job? Is that what you’re saying?” 

“ _No,”_ Robert insists. “What I’m saying is the reason he picked me was because he’s on old perv who actually thought someone like me would go anywhere near him. But I earned my place. I just needed the leg up, to get me noticed.” 

Aaron narrows his eyes. 

“It’s why he hates me so much,” Robert reveals, the words spilling out spitefully. “Because he can't have me. He can’t take it that I’ve married his precious daughter.”

The situation is even messier than Aaron had thought. What he can’t understand is why Robert even wants to be involved, why he doesn’t just clear off now he’s made his cash.

“He hates me, but he won’t fire me,” Robert continues, talking so fast that Aaron can tell he’s been longing to get this out of his system for months, maybe even years. “Because I know about him. I know all about his little secret. Oh, the stories I could tell you about my first few months…” 

“You slept with him?” 

Robert looks so dramatically disgusted that in any other circumstances Aaron might have laughed. 

“Of course not. All it took was a bit of flirting, sticking around after hours.” 

“So you’re telling me that you used him, basically?” 

“It works both ways,” Robert insists, leaning forward. “If he thought I’d ever have touched him then he’s deluded. And I’m telling yer, I deserved my place. I did more for him than he ever did for me.”

“Right,” Aaron mutters, but Robert reaches out to jab at the table, eyes wide and desperate.

“You think it’s easy, for someone like me to make it in business? Big business? Nobody takes you seriously. My age. The accent. They scent you’re from the north and they don’t want to know. It’s a club. All of them in it together. They all know each other. Went to posh school together, go to the same dos. I was a joke. They acted like I was this stray they’d picked up off the street, like it was funny. Like they’d taken pity on me.” 

Aaron’s expression changes as he starts to understand. 

“So yes, I used it. He wanted me, and I let him think there was a chance. But I _saved_ his company. ‘The office eye candy.’ They all laughed about it behind my back. But I did my research and I got _good._ I learned everything on the job. Stayed up all night, did the jobs nobody else would. Flirted with clients that made me sick. So you can’t tell me I didn’t earn my place. _Nobody can_.” 

Robert only realises that he's panting when he sees Aaron frowning at his heaving chest with concern. 

“Edna reckoned he was dead,” Aaron comments, as Robert composes himself, taking a long drink of water. “That he’d topped himself inside.” 

“Well he didn’t, luckily for me,” Robert deadpans, and Aaron can feel his anger rising again. 

“D’ya have any idea what it’s like inside?” Aaron demands. 

Robert doesn’t answer. 

“For blokes like us?” 

No, he doesn’t. He’s never once been behind bars and he doesn’t intend to end up there. Nor does he feel particularly inclined to feel sorry for Lawrence White, no matter what he’s been through. 

 _“_ I don’t even know why you care,” Robert counters, to avoid a lecture. “You know what he’s like. He tried to pay you to spy on me.” 

“I’m not saying I like him,” Aaron admits. “I just feel bad for the bloke.” 

“Let’s get the violins out,” Robert declares callously. 

Aaron gives up on trying to make Robert feel guilty, to feel a bit of compassion for the old man. For all he knows, Robert’s right to hold a grudge, but it still feels uncomfortable. 

“So if he’s gay, how come he’s got a kid?” Aaron asks.

“Shall I draw you a diagram?” 

“No, you know what I mean. He was married, right? Was that to cover it up or summat?” 

“I expect so,” Robert nods. “He was still seeing blokes on the side. I mean, it’s not rocket science. A man goes to prison for being gay, surprise surprise, he’s still gay when he comes out.” 

“And who knows?”

Robert gives a cruel scoff. 

“Oh he denies it. Even denies it to himself. He can say he’s straight all he wants, but it’s a joke.” 

“Right,” Aaron mutters, watching how Robert doesn’t even wince as he says those words, how he keeps up that cruel smirk. Aaron thinks he understands, in that moment, why Robert hates Lawrence White so much. Perhaps he understands it better than Robert does himself. 

Robert notices Aaron’s expression, which is no longer furious, but is instead rather soft, and suddenly feels uncomfortable. 

“I don’t see why we’re talking about this,” Robert says, looking away.

“Don’t ya?” 

Somewhere across the pub, a man spills a drink on the floor and a couple of lads nearby jeer at him. Robert’s glad of the distraction and makes a point of craning his neck to see what’s going on. When he dares to look back, Aaron’s gone back to normal again and is picking at what looks like a bit of dried paint on his hoodie sleeve.

“We still on for Leeds?” Robert asks. 

“On Thursday? Yeah.” 

“We’ll do the council meetings in the morning, and check out the other yards in the afternoon. We should be done by about four if we keep on schedule.” 

Which means they could easily come back home instead of staying down there, Aaron thinks. He doesn’t say anything about the fact Robert’s sold this to Adam as a job that will take the whole day, and probably late into the evening as well, hence the whole staying away part.

“I booked us a nice hotel,” Robert adds.

“Oh yeah?” 

“You’ll like this one. It’s swanky.” 

Of course it is, if Robert’s booked it. He’s not exactly the type to book himself in at the nearest Travel Lodge. 

“Separate rooms?” Aaron asks with an eyebrow raise.

“I’ve booked the two,” Robert answers, which Aaron thinks isn’t really an answer at all. 

“And Chrissie and Lawrence know about it?” 

“Yep. It’s in the diary.” 

Aaron nods to himself. 

“You being there means I can’t be sneaking off to see Katie, after all,” Robert adds with a tentative smile, not sure if Aaron will see the funny side or not. 

Aaron thinks about it, frowns, but then lets out an exhale. 

“Yeah, well, I guess there is that,” Aaron agrees with just as small and guilty a smile on his face.

+++

The Red Lion has closed for the evening, and Robert and Aaron are back in the Porsche, driving around some more, chatting, putting the radio on. They’ve almost had a row over Aaron’s taste in music, and Aaron’s almost pissed himself laughing at Robert’s less than flattering impressions of the people wandering Hotten at this time, most of whom seem fairly inebriated or just plain odd. 

After deciding (once again) that they can’t just drive about for the rest of the night, they find themselves at a service station in Leeds, which is supposed to be open all hours. Robert wanders off to find the toilets while Aaron sits himself down in Costa and plays on his phone for a while. It’s not got a lot of battery left, but to his relief there’s no frantic message from his mum, which means her argument with James must be over by now. 

She probably thinks he’s still upstairs in bed, which Aaron reckons is a good thing. It keeps her off his case, anyway. 

“I fancy an Americano,” Robert announces, returning and sitting himself down opposite Aaron, who swiftly puts his phone away. “What? You in trouble for being out or something?” 

“No,” Aaron answers, shifting in his seat. “Just checking my mum’s all right.” 

“Problem?” 

“Just some barney with James,” Aaron admits. “They were proper going off at each other when I left.” 

Robert nods his understanding. 

“But he’s a decent bloke?” 

Aaron frowns. 

“Obviously you don’t like him, but he’s not dodgy or anything?” 

“No,” Aaron agrees. “Smarmy git, but he’s not… not that sort of bloke.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Robert assures him. “Your mum can look out for herself. Trust me.” 

And although the words are casual, thrown away as Robert gets up to order himself an Americano, they mean the world to Aaron.

+++

It’s Aaron who spots the racing game near to the service station toilets, and being on a bit of a caffeine rush after a fair few coffees each, they both head over there, Aaron going straight for one of the seats with a fake steering wheel in front of it, Robert lingering beside him, torn between looking interested and disapproving. 

“How old are yer?” Robert teases him. 

Aaron doesn’t answer. He’s too busy fishing a couple of pound coins out of his pocket. This is the sort of thing he loves to do with Adam when they’re able to get away. Driving games, shooting games, and even those stupid dance mat ones a couple of times (after a fair few beers and pester-power from Adam, granted). 

“You having a go or what?” Aaron asks, as he puts the coins in the slot and the music starts, the screen in front of him lighting up. 

“On a kids game?” 

“If you don’t think ya can beat me then…” 

“Think I’ll pass.” 

“Your loss,” Aaron declares, as the screen asks him how many players he wants. He deliberately hesitates, and sure enough, Robert gets into the seat to his right, pretending to be pissed off about it. 

With a grin, Aaron presses the button for two players. 

Somewhere during their third virtual lap, Aaron’s aware of Robert laughing beside him, loudly, without care for how he looks or sounds. He’s getting properly competitive as well, playing dirty, trying to knock Aaron right off the road. 

“D’ya think this is Mario Kart?” Aaron demands, grinning as he starts to catch up to Robert, tailing his red Ferrari. 

“You were wide open,” Robert retorts, scoffing out a satisfied laugh again as Aaron attempts to overtake him on a corner and Robert manages to cut him off. “Nice try.” 

The countdown timer on the screen says they’ve only got about twenty seconds left. Robert’s almost crossed the finish line. 

“Oi, Rob?” Aaron tries, using a different tone of voice. “Think you dropped your wallet.” 

Immediately, instinctively, Robert takes his eyes off the game and feels for his back pocket. By the time he realises that his wallet is exactly where it should be, Aaron’s overtaken him. 

“You little!” 

As Aaron crosses the finish line, Robert’s jaw drops with disbelief. Aaron’s having a mini celebration, giving a fist pump and allowing himself a chavvy _‘get in!’_

“You cheated,” Robert declares, entirely stunned. 

Aaron turns to him and fixes him with the most insolent of smirks.

“Looks like you’re not the only one who can play dirty, mate.” 

Robert wants to be furious, but he just can’t be anymore. Instead he reaches for his wallet, finds another couple of coins, and thrusts them into the machine. 

“Rematch,” he insists, already putting his hands on the wheel and leaning forward. “And I’m not going easy on you this time.”

+++

It’s almost half four in the morning, and the light is gradually starting to filter over the fields, turning them blue. Robert and Aaron are sitting in Robert’s Porsche, parked in a lay-by and watching the sun come up, wondering at how it’s gone from pitch black to dawn so fast. 

Robert’s not tired but Aaron seems to be. He’s grown quiet and contemplative, slumped comfortably back against his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, head tilted slightly back. 

“Sort of beautiful, innit?” Aaron remarks. 

Robert looks out at the fields, how peaceful it is. 

“If you like that sort of thing.” 

“Guess you prefer the city, then.” 

Yes, Robert does. At least he prefers what the city can offer him. How you can walk out on the street and never see anyone you know, never get dirty looks thrown your way, gossips everywhere. He likes the money, too, the affluence. 

But apart from that the city can be lonely. Even with Chrissie and Lachlan and Lawrence. It’s not the same as having Vic about, only a few minutes away, and knowing that Diane’ll be manning the bar at the Woolpack most days of the week. There was no Andy, back in London. Not even just to snipe at. To hate. And no Aaron either.

“Don’t you?” Robert asks, turning the question on Aaron.

Aaron thinks about it and shakes his head. Yes, Emmerdale might be a village in the middle of nowhere, and as Robert’s pointed out before, it’s not exactly buzzing with excitement for young people, but his family's there. He’s got his mum and Paddy and Cain and the whole Dingle clan. It’s the closest Aaron’s come to feeling like he belongs since he was a little kid.

“Worse places to live,” he says with a shrug. 

“I couldn’t wait to get out,” Robert admits. “I spent my whole life wanting to get away from here. I hated it.” 

“What? ‘Cause of your family?” 

Robert considers turning the question back on Aaron again, but thinks better of it. Fiddling with his shirt sleeves (his suit jacket is draped over the back of his seat), he answers. 

“My dad wanted me to be a farmer. That was never me.” 

“Did ya tell him that?” 

“Oh, he knew,” Robert answers with a wry smile. “Andy was always outdoors, helping him out, sucking up, basically. Fixing fences, carting hay about, you name it, he did it. All seasons. I was always doing my homework. Reading. Planning my way out.” 

“Guessing you were smart at school, then.” 

“A smart aleck, my teachers used to say,” Robert admits. 

“Yeah, I can imagine,” Aaron agrees with a huff of a laugh. 

Robert smiles, remembering. He had some good times at Hotten Comprehensive, even if he didn’t realise at the time. He wasn’t a teacher’s pet, (no matter what Andy said to tease him) but he could get away with being a bit gobby when he wanted to be and make his teachers laugh. It was where he first learned to be charming, and that if you play your cards right, get on board with the right people, you can get away with almost anything. 

“Well, from what Vic’s told me, you weren’t exactly an angel in your teens,” Robert says. 

Aaron goes very still all of a sudden. Victoria knows a lot about him, after all, most of it stuff he doesn’t want Robert knowing about.

“What’s she said?” Aaron asks anxiously, and Robert frowns, not sure why Aaron’s suddenly become so uptight. 

“Guilty conscience?” Robert jokes, and Aaron forces a tight smile in response. 

“I’ve already seen what you looked like back then,” Robert chatters on. “Nice photo of you in the back room, by the way.” 

Aaron can’t help but grimace. 

“Mum likes it. I’ve told her to take it down.” 

“Rocking the skinhead look.” 

“God, don’t,” Aaron groans, and Robert laughs. 

“Suited yer. In a chavvy, scally lad sort of way,” Robert pushes on, and even though Aaron’s grimacing, Robert can see that he’s enjoying this, his eyes crinkling up at the sides.

“Bet you had a gold chain and all.” 

Aaron’s silence makes Robert’s eyes widen with amusement. 

“No! No way!” 

“If you don’t shut up I’m getting out and walking,” Aaron warns him without heat. “Anyway, you had a mullet, so pot kettle?” 

“I did _not_ have a mullet.” 

“Er, yes you did, mate.” 

Robert feels for the back of his head, giving a physical shiver as he remembers that horrific style decision. He’s glad Chrissie’s not seen the photographic evidence yet, but he knows it’s only a matter of time before Victoria brings out one of her photo albums and shames him.

“Well, luckily I had other charms,” Robert says.

“Pfft.” 

“Oh, and by the way, talking of charmers, I already know about you and Vic. Kept that one quiet, didn’t yer?”

“Right, sure, cause you’ll want all the details,” Aaron responds sarcastically. 

“You’re lucky I wasn’t around.” 

“Yeah, I’d’ve been bricking it,” Aaron agrees, pretending to cower. “That mullet coming after me.” 

Robert reaches out to give Aaron a shove. 

“So go on then. What were you like at school?” Robert asks. “Bet you were the kid always mouthing off at the teachers.” 

“Hardly ever went in,” Aaron admits. “And when I did I was getting sent out again. For ‘disrupting the class’ they said.” 

And for kicking off. And getting into fights with boys from the years above him. For knocking about with all the wrong people. For swearing at teachers, turning up late, and going completely off the rails.

“Skived off a lot, did yer?” Robert asks with satisfaction. 

“Just didn’t see the point in it.” 

Robert beams at the image of Aaron as a troublesome teenager, causing chaos. It suits him, Robert thinks. 

“Bet you got it in the neck from your dad.” 

“You what?” Aaron snaps, shocked. 

Robert’s too busy checking his reflection in the wing mirror (absently making sure he has nothing in his teeth) to notice the way Aaron’s face has suddenly changed. 

“For skiving off. Me and Andy used to try all sorts when we were younger, but Dad always found out.” 

“What did he do?” Aaron asks tentatively. 

“Grounded us. Extra chores. The usual.” 

Aaron nods, although he can’t imagine it, not really. He knows that’s how it was, for other kids, for Robert. It makes him feel sick to his stomach.

“One time we went to a party and Andy got hammered, almost passed out in the bathroom,” Robert chatters on. “He was seriously hungover the next day, tried to get out of school. But Dad made him go in for some careers meeting thing anyway. It was hilarious trying to watch him stay awake on the bus. He’s always been hopeless, Andy.” 

Aaron knows that Robert can’t hear the affection in his own voice. There’s something sad about that. 

“He still got away with it, though. If it’d been me, well… let’s just say things would have been far worse.” 

“Worse how?” Aaron asks. 

“Well, I always got blamed for leading him astray. Probably because he’s an idiot. They always assumed it was my fault when he got into trouble.” 

“And did ya? Lead him astray?” Aaron asks, already guessing the answer.

“It’s hardly my fault if Andy couldn’t do subtle. We got up to all sorts. Both of us. It was just that he couldn’t pull himself together like a normal person, so Dad always caught wind.” 

Robert pauses, looking thoughtfully out of the window. 

“It was different with Vic, though,” Robert admits. “Me and her, we’ve always been good. I mean, she was a weird kid, and I'm talking _weird_ , but as sisters go, I got lucky there.” 

Aaron can’t help but smile. Robert’s voice always turns softer when he talks about Victoria. It’s obvious he adores her

“You reckon it’s because you’ve got the same parents?” Aaron asks, but Robert shakes his head.

“We don’t. Not really. It’s like you and your sister.” 

That’s news to Aaron. Does that mean Victoria’s not Jack’s? If so then that’s huge. He’s surprised it’s not all over the village by now.

“Did your dad…” 

“No,” Robert says quickly. “No. Dad was married to someone else, before Mum. They had me. She died when I was a baby. About four months. So Victoria’s my half sister.” 

Aaron’s never heard that before. He supposes it’s probably brave of Robert to tell him.

“I didn’t know that.” 

“She was still my mum. Sarah,” Robert tells him keenly, like that’s important. “She was…” 

He can’t complete the sentence. Clearly whatever Sarah was to Robert, he can’t find the words to express. 

“She died when I was fourteen.” 

“Sorry,” Aaron mutters, not sure what to say to that.

Robert shakes himself out of it, like the memories are too painful. When he clears his throat and speaks again, his voice is oddly low. 

“I heard you didn’t have it easy either,” he says, trying to sound casual.

“What d’ya mean?” 

“Just about… you know. When you realised you were…”

“When I realised I was what?” Aaron asks, daring Robert to name it. 

“Into blokes,” Robert says, uncomfortably.

Aaron screws up his face, not liking where this is going one bit. 

“You been digging for info on me? Is that it?” he demands. 

“No! It’s not like that. I just wanted to know what you were like from Victoria. Before I knew you properly. Since we were going into business.” 

It’s a perfectly reasonable explanation, and Aaron knows it, but it doesn’t stop his instinctive anger at people discussing his private business. Talking about before, when he was scared, weak, unable to take it.

“So you two were having a nice cosy little chat about me coming out, were ya?” 

Robert isn’t sure where he’s gone wrong, but he knows that he has, somewhere. It was supposed to be a way to show a bit of support, to demonstrate that they’ve both had it rough. That they’re more similar than Aaron might think. But Aaron’s insulted and Robert can't think how he can fix it.

“It really wasn’t like that. But Victoria tells me things and-“ 

“And what? You thought you’d go sticking your nose in?”

“I wanted to know about…” 

Aaron glares at Robert. He knows exactly what he was wondering about. His scars. The proof of who he was before, and who he still is, deep down.

“I just wanted to know,” Robert amends, deciding to leave it there.

“So she’s told you the whole lot, has she?” 

It would be easy for Robert to lie, so Aaron will tell him. But he can’t do it. He knows that it’ll break Aaron’s trust, and he can’t afford to do that. 

“All I know is that you had a hard time,” Robert promises him. “That you tried to… that’s it. Nothing else.” 

Aaron takes a deep inhale and pinches the bridge of his nose, calming down. 

“Anyway, you’ve obviously been asking around about me and Andy,” Robert points out. 

Aaron goes silent. He’s not exactly been asking around about them, but it’s true, he has tried to get some info out of his mum, and then there’s the general village gossip that everyone knows, some of which sounds too dramatic to be anywhere near true. 

“You know you can talk to me… about stuff,” Robert says clumsily. 

“Sure I can.” 

“I mean it. This mates thing. It goes both ways.” 

Aaron wants to believe that, but he still doesn’t trust Robert completely. Not knowing how Robert uses people, how he gets information out of them and turns it to his own advantage, just like what he’s doing with Lawrence. 

“Right, fine,” Aaron answers, raising an eyebrow. “If we’re doing that, then are ya gonna tell me why you say you hate Andy so much or…?”

Robert looks away. Aaron looks triumphant. 

“It’s a long story," Robert insists.  

“A story you don’t want to tell me, more like.” 

“Okay, I’ll drop it,” Robert agrees swiftly. “But I wasn’t trying to get at yer.” 

Aaron huffs out a disbelieving breath. 

“I mean it. It wasn’t exactly nice to hear about. You… doing that to yourself. I’ll admit that.” 

“Yeah, cause bringing something like that up’s really what you do in a casual conversation,” Aaron snaps, chest feeling tight.

“Well I don’t know, do I?!” Robert exclaims. “I’ve not exactly been in this position before.” 

“What, talking to someone who’s off their head?” 

“I don't think that you’re-“ 

“Save it, Robert,” Aaron declares, reaching for the door handle. “You're doing my head in.” 

With that, Aaron gets out of the car, slams the door shut behind him, and disappears off down the road a little, eventually becoming obscured by some bushes.

Robert knows that he’s close by, that he won’t go far, but Robert still worries. He’s scared Aaron’s left him. That he’s pushed him too far and he's walked. Like everyone else, thinking he’s more trouble than he’s worth. 

Two minutes later the door miraculously opens again and Aaron gets back in. He’s come back. _He’s come back._

“You all right?” Robert asks tentatively. 

“Needed the air,” Aaron mumbles in response and they fall into silence. They can hear birds singing outside, but aside from their breathing, that’s all. 

Robert clears his throat again, preparing to take a massive risk.

“You wanted to know about Andy,” he says, keeping his voice steady.

Aaron doesn’t answer, just raises an eyebrow to indicate he’s listening.

“The thing with him is that he’s never had any vision, no ambition. He’s dull. He’s doing the job our dad wanted him to. He’s married the same girl he was with at sixteen. But Dad fawned over him, like he was something special. It was a joke, apart from it wasn’t funny.” 

“So you hate him ‘cause you reckon he was your dad’s favourite?” Aaron asks, like he thinks it’s not a worthy reason to hate a person at all.

Robert swallows, goes very still, and fixes his gaze on a tree in the distance. 

“My mum… she died in… it was a fire.” 

That catches Aaron’s attention. He turns his body towards Robert.

“Nobody knew she was in the barn.” 

Aaron’s gaze is fixed on Robert, on his expression, the way he keeps swallowing. His jaw looks tight, his eyes glassy.

“We found out later it was… it was Andy who set it. For insurance money. For… my mum died for insurance money.” 

Robert gives a scoff of a laugh, but it’s one of the most miserable sounds Aaron’s ever heard. Part of him wishes he never had.

“It was an accident,” Robert admits, licking his lips which have gone suddenly dry. “But he still did it. And my dad… he protected him. Nobody told me. I had to find out for myself.” 

Aaron’s heard about the fire. He’s heard about Sarah Sugden’s death in passing, but the reality of hearing it from her son brings home the horror. He’s never thought to ask how it started, never been interested enough in village gossip to figure out the details.

“He _killed_ her,” Robert says, and the words hang in the air around them, dreadful, heavy, childish.

Instead of pointing out that Andy was just a kid, that Robert himself has said it was an accident, Aaron does the only thing that feels right. He reaches across to Robert and wordlessly takes his right hand.

Robert clutches Aaron's hand like he’s falling, almost too tightly, but he doesn’t turn away from the window. Doesn’t say anything else. Doesn't cry.

In silence they watch the sun rise.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave me a comment if you can! I'm starting my uni course again really soon so I have a lot of reading to do and I really am using every spare minute to write this. It means the world to know it's worth continuing!
> 
> xxx


	26. The Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes home to a difficult situation.

Aaron arrives back at the Woolpack at about seven, but as he quietly lets himself in, he becomes aware that he’s not the only one awake. There’s muted talking coming from the back room, even though usually only Diane’s up this early.

Tentatively, he pushes open the door and pokes his head in. 

“Mum?” 

Chas is sitting at the kitchen table in her pink, spotted pyjamas, head resting on her crossed arms. Cain is standing protectively to her side looking grim, while Moira and Diane busy themselves in the kitchen area. 

“What’s happened?” Aaron demands, scenting trouble. “Are you all right? Mum?” 

Nobody answers his question. Cain looks particularly irate, which Aaron knows can’t mean anything good.

“How about a brew, pet?” Diane offers. 

“What’s happened?” Aaron repeats, frowning, as Chas finally raises her head. 

“Me and James have split up, love,” Chas says. She looks awful, her hair up in a ponytail, bags under her eyes. She’s obviously been crying and Aaron can’t stand it. 

“What’s he done?” Aaron demands, nostrils flaring as he sucks in a breath.

“It turns out he was seeing someone else,” Chas remarks, like it’s amusing. 

“What? Who?” 

“Emma,” Cain tells him grimly. 

Aaron runs his tongue over his teeth and shifts his weight from foot to foot, arms starting to swing by his sides, hands balling into fists. 

“Where is he now?” Aaron asks, his voice low. 

“Eh, I think we all ought to calm down,” Diane says, handing Chas a cup of steaming tea. “It’s come as a shock to us all, but violence isn’t going to help.” 

Aaron can’t quite believe it. He’s suspected something was off with James all along, the way he used to sneak off, his smarmy expressions, his patronising little nuggets of ‘advice’, but now he’s actually been proved right it’s overwhelming. Turns out his instincts weren’t wrong after all. It wasn’t in his head. He should have listened to them. He should have trusted himself and protected his mum. 

“What, so he’s been playing away?” Aaron confirms. 

Chas says nothing. 

“While he’s been living here? Under this roof?” 

“It wasn’t an affair,” Moira pipes up, looking apologetic. “And he wanted to tell you, Chas.” 

“Sure he did,” Cain remarks sarcastically. “Bet he couldn’t wait to spill the beans.” 

It’s only now that Aaron takes in the black bin bags which are heaped next to the sofa. His mum’s clearly packed them hastily this morning. He feels ashamed that he wasn’t there to help her. That he wasn’t there to kick the scumbag out in the first place. 

Aaron looks between that miserable group of bags and his mother, who looks equally as miserable. 

“I’m going round there,” Aaron declares, heading for the door.

He’s stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder, and he turns to see his uncle Cain shaking his head at him. 

“No!” say Chas, Cain, and Diane in unison. 

Aaron understands that from his mum. She cared about James, after all, and you can’t just switch your feelings off overnight. And Diane always wants to try and calm everyone down no matter what’s happened. But Cain? Aaron narrows his eyes at his uncle, confused and hurt that he doesn’t get it, that he doesn’t understand that James needs to pay for what he’s done, for daring to hurt his mum. 

“If anyone's paying him a visit, it’ll be me,” Cain says steadily, and Aaron nods his head, accepting that, his respect for Cain entirely restored, doubled even. He stops trying to break from his grip and stands still, calmer now he knows James’ll be dealt with by the head of the family.

“ _Nobody_ is paying him a visit!” Chas declares. “Promise me! Cain!” 

Cain takes a deep inhale, and Aaron recognises that struggle, how badly he wants to show James what happens when you cross a Dingle, especially Chas.

“She’s right, Cain,” Moira agrees. “Best let things be.” 

Cain glances at Moira, seems to see the good sense in her words, and lets out a sigh.

“Then he’d better hope he doesn’t pass me on the street,” Cain says darkly. “Because if I see his smug face then it’s got my fist written all over it.” 

“I didn’t hear that,” Diane remarks, closing her eyes and putting up her hands. “I'm going to set the place up for an early start. Chas, if you need me, you give me a shout, all right?” 

“It’s okay, Katie’s said she’s coming over in a bit,” Chas answers, looking glum. “To go through the rest of his things. Did think about chucking them, but it didn’t seem right.”

It seems more than right to Aaron. It’s the least James Barton deserves. 

“I should probably get a start on the farm,” Moira says, looking significantly at Cain. “And you’ve got the garage to worry about.” 

Cain glances at his sister and frowns, unhappy about leaving her. 

“He gives you any trouble, sis-” Cain begins menacingly, but Chas shakes her head. 

“I’ve got my Aaron here, haven’t I?” Chas points out, forcing a smile. Aaron can’t help but feel pride at those words. He gives a short nod of his head, and Cain stops his threat, like he knows Aaron’s more than capable of looking out for his mother. 

“C’mon,” Moria says, taking Cain by the arm. “What Chas needs is some peace and quiet.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Chas promises, and finally Cain goes, following Moira out of the room and giving Aaron a pat on the back as he passes him.

It’s just Aaron and his mum now. Aaron goes to sit with her at the kitchen table, making a huge effort not to tap his foot on the floor or crack his knuckles, even though all he can think about is his rage at James Barton for hurting his mum like this. 

“Where’ve you been?” Chas asks, sipping at her tea. “I checked your room about half an hour ago and you were gone. Thought our barney would have woken you up. Were you out last night?” 

“No,” Aaron lies. “No, I got up early and went for a run.” 

Chas doesn’t question that. She’s too gloomy to start fact checking like usual, demanding to know all the details. 

“I should’ve been here,” Aaron mutters, and Chas reaches out to touch his fidgeting hand. 

“There’s nothing you could have done, love. I suppose me and James… we just weren’t meant to be.” 

Aaron nods, chewing his lower lip, desperate to say the right thing, to comfort his mother. 

“You working today?” he asks. 

“Just a morning shift. I don’t think heartbreak counts as a reason to take a day off,” Chas says with a smile, like it’s a joke. “I’ll survive. Not sure that he will if he goes too close to the garage, though.” 

Aaron forces a tight smile as well. 

“Did ya not sleep?” 

“Cheers for that, son,” Chas remarks. “Do I look that awful?” 

“Well… yeah. You look like you should get your head down,” Aaron admits. 

“No. No, I’m not spending the day in bed because of him. He’s not worth it. I thought that maybe I'd found the right one, but eh, life’s full of surprises. Especially mine.” 

“Well… we’re well shot of him,” Aaron says loyally, and Chas smiles, chucking him under the chin. 

“Oh, _love,_ ” Chas says affectionately, tilting her head to one side, a sad smile on her lips. “What would I do without ya, eh?” 

“I’ll run ya a bath,” Aaron volunteers, getting to his feet. “For before your shift.”

There are tears in Chas’s eyes as she opens her arms to him. Aaron would usually cringe away from the affection, but this time he goes to his mother without complaint, allowing her to hug him tight, putting his palms on her back and breathing in the smell of her, cheap perfume and something that reminds him of being a kid again, before she left him and everything went wrong. 

+++

James turns up at lunchtime, when Chas’s shift is over. Aaron hears him before he sees him, talking to Diane as he comes through to the back. Aaron’s instinctively angry that Diane’s even let him through after what he’s done. 

The man who wanders into the back room looks dreadful. James seems tired, stressed, and grey. But that doesn’t stop Aaron from all but leaping to his feet to face him. 

“Aaron,” James greets him, glancing at the bin bags that contain his things. “I thought you'd be at work.”

Technically he should be, especially since Adam’s got Victoria’s flu and hasn’t gone in either, but Aaron’s not leaving his mum again. She’s upstairs at the moment, with Katie. Aaron’s been listening to his mum crying her eyes out and Katie comforting her for the past half hour or so.

“You’ve got a nerve showing up ‘ere,” Aaron snarls, moving towards James.

“I’ve just come to collect my things. I don’t want any trouble,” James says, in that steady, patronising voice of his, like he thinks Aaron’s a kid. 

“Shoulda thought of that before you knocked off Emma then, shouldn’t ya?” 

James gives him a tired, flat look. 

“I can see that you’re upset for your mother, and I understand. But this isn't helping.” 

James reaches down for one of the bin bags, but Aaron kicks it out of his reach, raising an eyebrow in challenge as James glances back at him. 

“Aaron, as much as you idolise Cain, there’s a time and a place, yeah?” 

Aaron’s temper flares. Where does James get off lecturing him after what he’s done? After how he’s treated his mum? And he doesn’t miss that subtle dig at Cain, either. Slimy git.

“Get out,” Aaron says, eyes narrowed. 

“I will just as soon as I take my things,” James answers evenly. “Where’s your mum?” 

“Like I’d tell you, you little muppet.” 

James actually scoffs at that. Like he thinks the insult is childish. Deep down Aaron knows that it is. He wishes he had the same reputation as Cain, that he was the sort of bloke nobody would dare to cross. If James is just taking this in his stride then how is he protecting his mum? It’s not like she’s got a bloke there to defend her, is it? And she needs someone in her corner. He needs to step up to the plate.

“Summat funny?” Aaron demands, but James just reaches for the bin bags again and picks a couple up, heading into the hallway. 

“Oi!” Aaron almost shouts, reaching to grab James by the shoulder, stopping him on the spot. “I asked what was so funny.”

“You really want to know?” James answers, finally breaking. Aaron can see his calm facade shifting. His irritation is creeping through. It’s perversely satisfying. “It’s you. Playing the big man _really_ doesn’t suit you.” 

“You what?” Aaron demands. 

“Trying to be like Cain. I’d drop it if I were you. Focus on your job. On not ending up inside again.” 

Aaron blinks away his surprise and gives a shake of his head.

“Are you actually trying to give me advice right now? Is that what’s happening?” he clarifies.

“ _Take it,_ ” James says flatly, trying to walk through to the bar. “That way you might actually get somewhere.”

Aaron puts out an arm to stop him from going any further. James pauses, looks at Aaron’s arm, and then sighs. 

“Have you got any idea the grief you’ve caused her?” Aaron demands lowly. 

“I’m more than aware, actually, Aaron. But it seems causing your mum grief is something we have in common,” James comments, pushing Aaron’s arm out of the way and passing him. 

“Me? You’re saying I've caused her grief?” 

“Yeah,” James agrees, looking Aaron dead in the eyes. “Yeah, I'd say so. D’you know the nights she’s laid awake worrying about you? Not knowing where you are of an evening. Scared you’ll end up inside again. You’ve got a business now, Aaron, but you’re still jeopardising everything. I heard you going out last night. God knows where you went.” 

Aaron can barely speak for rage, for shame. 

“So if you really care about protecting your mother, then I’d bear that in mind in future-“ 

“You think you can just say summat like that and walk away?” Aaron demands. 

“I think you’re acting like a little boy,” James declares loudly, walking out into the pub. “And that if you were more focussed on controlling that temper instead of acting like a teenage thug, then maybe you might actually move forward in life instead of constantly making her bail you out-“ 

James doesn’t get to finish that statement, because Aaron’s grabbed a bottle off the side of the bar, raised it high in the air, and brought it down on James Barton’s smug head. 

He falls down with a shout as the glass shatters on his skull, shards flying everywhere, beer spilling all over the floor. 

“Aaron!” Diane shouts, looking horrified. “James! Are you all right?” 

“Aaron, _no_!” comes the voice of Paddy Kirk, who’s suddenly rushing out from behind one of the tables and making his way over, arms outstretched. 

Aaron’s chest is heaving and he can hardly think straight. All he can see is red. 

He’s faintly aware of James being helped up from the floor by Diane and Rhona, of Paddy at his side looking shocked. 

“I’m fine, Diane,” James assures her, even though the side of his head is bleeding onto his checked shirt. “I was just leaving.” 

The sound of his patronising voice awakens Aaron’s rage all over again. 

“Yeah, he was,” Aaron agrees loudly. “And if you ever step foot in here again-“ 

“Violence isn’t the answer!” Paddy all but yells, getting between Aaron and James, knowing full well that Aaron won’t throw a punch while he’s in the firing line. “What’s wrong with yer?!” 

“He’s been cheating on my mum, that’s what’s wrong with me,” Aaron spits, moving so he can narrow his eyes at James menacingly over Paddy’s shoulder. 

Even Paddy looks stunned by that. He glances at Diane (still blocking Aaron’s path), and she nods back at him, confirming the story. 

Summoned by the commotion, Chas comes out into the bar, make up smeared and tearstained, Katie hot on her heels looking worried. She takes in the scene in a flash, Aaron looking dangerous in a righteous, Cain-esque sort of way. Paddy holding her son back. James standing there with blood on his shirt…

“Aaron, _no_!” Chas cries, horrified.

“Do we need an ambulance?” Katie asks uncertainly, but Chas reaches for her arm and shakes her head. Aaron knows she’s protecting him. Just like James says she always does.

“It’s fine,” James says again, as Diane hands him a wad of paper napkins to press against his bleeding head. “I don’t want to cause any more trouble. It’s no less than I deserve. Let’s just leave it here, shall we?” 

“If you wanna take it further then I'm right here, mate,” Aaron snarls, putting his arms out as an invitation. 

“Stop it, son!” Chas exclaims. “I told ya to leave it!” 

“Out the back!” Paddy agrees, taking Aaron by the arms and trying to physically push him away. It’s a joke because Aaron could overpower Paddy easily if he wanted to, but he’s done his bit, showed James what happens when anyone hurts his mum, and so it’s with strange pride that he allows Paddy to manhandle him away. He even gives James a nod over his shoulder as he goes, to show him that he’s not sorry, and that he’d do it all over again in a heartbeat if he had the chance.

+++

“So you’re giving me the silent treatment now?” Robert asks as Chrissie comes into the kitchen and looks through some papers stacked up on the table. 

“What did you expect?” Chrissie answers acidly, not looking up at her husband who’s sitting with a half eaten sandwich at the breakfast bar. “After last night.” 

Robert frowns. He’s already been suitably told off for disappearing, for not answering Chrissie’s numerous calls, for insulting her dad. And he’s taken all that in his stride, forced himself not to argue back too much. He’s even asked after the old buffoon, but still Chrissie’s furious with him. Nothing’s making it any better.

It doesn’t make sense that she’s angry with him and not Lawrence, and Robert hates it. He hates that this is always how it goes, just like when he was a kid, when Jack took Andy's side constantly, no matter what he’d done. Chrissie claims to be just as riled at her dad, but it’s not true, not really. She’s still checking up on him, making sure he’s not getting too stressed. In comparison she’s not once asked after Robert’s wellbeing. 

“You _know_ I could manage this place,” Robert points out. 

“Oh, stop it, Robert,” Chrissie remarks, like she’s bored of it all. “He’s said he’s interviewing candidates. Which means you’ll most likely get the job anyway.” 

“And you think that’s right, do you? Me having to do that?” 

“Frankly, I don’t care,” Chrissie says, frowning at her husband. “I’m sick of it. You two being at each other’s throats. It can’t be good for Lachlan.” 

Robert wonders if Chrissie was even at the same meal as him last night. It was so clearly a ruse by Lawrence to humiliate him that it’s shocking that Chrissie refuses to see it. It’s infuriating. It feels like betrayal. 

“You’re taking his side, then?” 

“It’s not about sides!” Chrissie exclaims, exasperated. “He’s an old man with a weak heart! He invited Andy here last night to try and help you-“ 

“Oh, give me a break,” Robert scoffs. 

“And I’d have thought you’d _want_ to win the job fair and square. At least that way nobody can say you’ve been given it because of us.” 

Which means that’s the way Lawrence is trying to spin it. Like he’s doing him some sort of favour. Getting him respect in the village. 

Chrissie gives up looking through the stack of papers on the kitchen table with a sigh. 

“Lost something?” Robert asks. 

“Nothing important,” Chrissie admits. “It’s just a mess. Moving everything over here. And Dad’s not come down from his room all day-“ 

Robert gets to his feet, taking pity on his wife as he notes the genuine worry in her eyes. He knows how she dotes on Lawrence, and as much as he hates the man, and wouldn’t hesitate to pull the plug on him if he could, it does hurt him when Chrissie’s upset. She doesn’t deserve to be.

“What exactly are you after?”

“I need the list of properties that fall under Home Farm Estate. A record of their rent, interest rates.” 

“In the office,” Robert says easily. “Cabinet in the corner, second drawer down.” 

Chrissie gives Robert a weak, slightly apologetic smile at that. She beckons him with her hand, and Robert obediently gets to his feet, following her through to the office, understanding that he’s been forgiven for now. Although he’s sure it’ll come up again later, that it'll be stored for ammunition during their next row.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Chrissie says with a sigh.“I’m just worried about Lachlan. And I'm worried about Dad too, on top of everything else.” 

“Why? You don’t think it’s his heart again?” Robert asks, with what he hopes sounds like genuine concern. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just uprooting himself like that. All of a sudden. I mean, yes, it’s wonderful for us, and I hope it’ll help Lachlan, but he’s not a young man. I think he forgets, sometimes. He takes on too much.” 

Robert nods his head gravely. 

“Which is exactly why I should be managing the estate,” Robert argues reasonably, as they enter the office. Chrissie goes for the cabinet to find the paperwork she needs, and Robert sits himself down at Lawrence’s main desk. “To help take the weight off.”

“Aha,” Chrissie says, apparently having found what she needed. 

“See, I told you. I already know this place like the back of my hand.” 

“Have you seen the rates for Dale View?” Chrissie comments, frowning at the papers. “It’s hardly breaking the bank, but the Bartons are clearly behind on their rent. I ought to start charging interest…” 

A firm but polite knock on the door makes them both look up. 

“Come in,” Chrissie calls, and Robert raises an eyebrow, wondering who this apparently expected visitor might be.

Andy walks into the room, wearing a checked shirt and jeans, looking slightly embarrassed to be there. 

“Ah, Andy,” Chrissie greets him kindly. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Starting early, aren’t we, bro?” Robert asks, unable to hold back the dig. “Looks like you took the job, then.”

“Oh hush,” Chrissie chides him. “Andy doesn't officially start until Monday, but Dad thought we ought to go through his duties.” 

“Shame Lawrence isn’t here to do this himself then, isn’t it?” Robert remarks. 

Andy glances at Chrissie with confusion. 

“He’s unwell,” Chrissie explains apologetically. “After last night…” 

“Oh, right. ‘Course,” Andy agrees. “Well, I hope he feels better soon.” 

Robert scoffs and relaxes back in his chair, looking like he owns the place. The only reason he doesn't put his feet up on the desk is because he knows Chrissie'll tell him off for it.

Clearly they’re not going to discuss last night’s disaster of a dinner party. As always, they’re going to pretend it never happened. It’s maddening, to have it all bubbling up under the surface, to just ignore it all. It’ll be just another silly spat that gets forgotten, like Lawrence didn’t attempt to ruin him all over again. 

“Is this a bad time?” Andy asks, glancing at his brother and noticing that Robert’s not in the best of moods.

“No, of course not,” Chrissie says with a smile. “Would you like something to drink? Robert can get you a tea or something.” 

“Me?” Robert demands, almost spluttering at the idea.

“For god’s sake,” Chrissie hisses. 

“Er, no ta,” Andy says, choosing not to worsen Robert’s humiliation for the time being. Perversely that only riles Robert further. “I just came to get a list of what you’ll need me for, then I can start costing supplies.” 

“You do know upkeep is already costing a bomb?” Chrissie complains. 

“Well, last I checked the livestock was badly depleted and you’ll be needing better security, too.” 

“Really?” Chrissie asks, sounding grim.

“It’ll be worth it in the long run,” Andy assures her, and Robert knows he’s right. All that time owning his own farm wasn’t for nothing, it seems. 

Chrissie’s no fool because she nods her head, accepting that rationale, even if it means paying out to begin with.

“Okay, well, if you can make a list of the equipment you’ll want, Dad will look through it when he feels up to it. And then hopefully we can get this place in order.” 

“You do realise we could do that ourselves?” Robert points out, raising an eyebrow. “It’d be far quicker.” 

“It’s Dad’s estate,” Chrissie reminds Robert, who has to fight back a scowl. “He’ll want to have the final say.”

“Of course he will,” Robert agrees sweetly, although his eyes are hard. “Loves to get the last word in, your dad.”

Chrissie looks like she’s considering addressing that snide comment, and so Andy clears his throat, keen to be out of the way when the inevitable argument starts. 

“Right then,” Andy mutters. “If that’s all, I'll be off. Leave you to it.” 

“You don’t sound overly enthusiastic about your new post,” Robert comments, turning his frustration on Andy. “Not still got a bee on your bonnet over working for me, have yer?” 

“Last I checked I’m not working for you anyway,” Andy fires back, at last showing some sign of his real self, the brother Robert knows almost better than he knows himself. “I work for Lawrence.” 

“You think he’d have offered you a job without me?” Robert scoffs. 

Andy looks embarrassed and Chrissie’s face falls with sympathy. 

“What?” Robert demands. “I know you need the cash, bro. Far be it for me to rob you of a good opportunity to better yourself. I'm happy for yer.” 

“Better myself?” Andy repeats. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean-“ Chrissie tries, but Andy shakes his head. 

“Well thanks for thinking of me, Rob,” Andy responds. “You’ve always had too big a heart, that’s your problem.” 

“You have the job because Dad thinks you’re qualified for it,” Chrissie says, interrupting the brothers with a frown. “And trust me, he doesn’t hire just anyone.” 

“Doesn’t he?” Andy dares to say, looking pointedly at Robert. 

Robert almost laughs at that one, even though it’s at his expense. He’s enjoying this more than he should, winding Andy up.

“Touché,” Robert concedes, as Chrissie hands Andy a few more papers. 

“I have the information about the stables here, as well,” Chrissie remarks, with a far icier tone to her voice. “Perhaps you might take it for Katie? Since she couldn’t be here herself.” 

“She would’ve been,” Andy explains. “But she’s been at the pub most of the morning. She had to catch up with work.” 

“Does she usually spend her mornings in the pub?” Chrissie remarks with disapproval. 

“No, not like that. She’s was with Chas. Something’s kicked off,” Andy announces. “They’ve had the police in.” 

Robert sits up in his chair, no longer lounging for Andy’s benefit. 

“Why? What’s happened?” Robert asks, frowning. 

“Aaron’s been taken in for bottling James Barton,” Andy says, and Robert feels his heart sink. 

“For bottling him?” Chrissie repeats with horror, blue eyes wide. “Oh my god, is he all right?” 

“Yeah. Apparently so. But someone called the police.” 

“Who?” Robert demands. 

Andy shrugs, like it’s not important. 

“Well, that’s a good thing, surely?” Chrissie asks. “I can’t believe he’d do something like that!” 

“Let’s get the full story before we start jumping to conclusions,” Robert says in a voice of forced calm, and Chrissie looks at him with confusion before realising why Robert’s defending the Dingle lad. 

“Robert, I know he’s your friend, but he’s a liability. Surely you can’t stay in business with someone like that? It’ll reflect badly on you.” 

Robert doesn't want to hear it, even if it’s true. 

“James was cheating on his mum,” Andy tells the pair of them, like it makes a difference somehow. To Robert, it clearly does, but Chrissie looks at the brothers' instant acceptance of that rationale and feels suddenly like an outsider. In her world, you don't 'bottle' someone for hurting your parent. You do something much cleverer, and far less messy.

“And that makes it okay? He could have killed him!” Chrissie points out.

“Well, he _didn’t_ ,” Robert says firmly. “And I’m sure Lachlan would do the same for you.” 

“I think I’ve brought him up better than to ‘bottle’ someone.”

“Is James in hospital?” Robert asks quickly. “How bad is it?” 

“Apparently he walked out of there,” Andy answers. “Nothing permanent, I don’t think. Katie says Chas is in a state over it, but that’s all.” 

Robert nods his head. That’s a relief. If James Barton is still up and about, there’s more of a chance a judge’ll go easy on Aaron. 

“Well, you’ll give him our best, won’t you?” Chrissie says, and Robert grimaces. 

“Yeah, will do,” Andy agrees, sensing the unease in the room and deciding to make his getaway. “Well, I only came for the list. I’ll look through it and get back to yer.” 

“You’re sure you won’t stay for a drink?” Chrissie offers, but Andy can see she doesn’t really mean it, and that Robert, although wearing a neutral expression, is stressed out about something. He can only assume he interrupted a row earlier and he’s somehow reminded him of it again. 

“Thanks, but I’d best get started on this,” Andy says. “See you, Chrissie. Rob.” 

“Andy,” Robert answers with a stiff nod. A muscle in his jaw is twitching, but Andy doesn’t mention it, just gives Robert a suspicious glance before leaving the married couple alone.

As soon as he’s gone Chrissie sits down on the desk with a sigh, brushing her hair behind her ears. 

“I can’t believe we’ve had him in our home,“ she remarks. 

“What? Aaron?” 

Chrissie nods. 

“I know you said the Dingles were trouble, but to do something like that-“ 

“He’s not dangerous,” Robert says with certainty. “Just wait for the facts. James will have wound him up, no doubt. They’re proud, his lot. It’s just how they are. You get used to it.” 

“I mean I could see he was grumpy, but this?” 

Robert takes a deep breath and forces a smile. 

“Andy’s probably exaggerated. You know how it is with village gossip. They love a drama.” 

“Yes, but even so, this is going to look awful. I mean, you’re his investor. Think how this’ll reflect on the business, on its reputation. And if he ends up in prison-” 

Robert bites his tongue for a moment before responding. 

“We don’t know he’ll even go down for it,” Robert says quickly. 

“And you were supposed to be going to Leeds on Thursday. I suppose you’ll have to take Adam instead, now.” 

Robert can’t take it. He can’t take Chrissie casually going on like Aaron’s about to be sent down, like he’s going to end up inside. He can’t take how she’s talking like it’s an inconvenience rather than enough to make Robert want to scream. 

“Let’s just wait and see.” 

“Maybe Dad was right,” Chrissie muses. “They’re not exactly ideal business contacts, are they?” 

“The scrapyard’s making me money,” Robert insists. “And besides, I’m doing this for Victoria. For her future.” 

“You hardly need the yard, though, do you? Not if you want this estate manager job.” 

“And you think I should just abandon a project because of an obstacle? Surely you know me better than that?” 

Chrissie sighs, conceding that. 

“It just seems a little…” 

“What?”

“Beneath you?” Chrissie finishes, and Robert feels a muscle in his jaw twitch with fury. 

“Beneath _you_ , you mean.” 

Robert knows full well what Chrissie thinks of his investment in the scrapyard, after all. At first she found it amusing, like he was indulging in a little charity work to help out the needy. She’s openly called the yard a ‘grubby little place’, and she talks about Aaron and Adam like they’re a pair of idiots. Clearly his act of altruism isn’t something she planned on being permanent if her recent comments have been anything to go by. Robert _knows_ she hates the idea of her husband being associated with a scrapyard of all places. It doesn’t fit with the status quo. 

Chrissie puts a hand to her forehead.

“Oh, not this again-“ 

“Why not come out and say it? Everyone else does.” 

“I haven’t said _anything_ ,” Chrissie insists. 

“You’re ashamed of me. Embarrassed,” Robert declares. “It was fun back in London, wasn’t it? Having your ‘toy boy’. It was a novelty.”

“Where on _earth_ is this coming from?” Chrissie demands, looking stunned. 

“But you never show me any respect, do yer? No, because it’s all about what _Lawrence_ thinks. What Lawrence _wants._ But the moment I go and do something for myself, suddenly it’s not up to scratch. Might as well just pack it all in, eh?” 

Chrissie can’t seem to understand what’s just happened, what’s led to Robert’s outburst. She leans back against the desk with her lips parted. Robert looks upset. He looks… he looks almost panicked. 

“Robert, what you do with the scrapyard is your business,” Chrissie tries, but Robert cuts her off. 

“Only it’s not, is it? Because everyone else has to stick their noses in.” 

“Robert-“ 

“I’m making money, just like your dad did. The profit’s paying for us, for our lives, but it’s not enough, is it?“ 

“Why are you getting so upset about this?” Chrissie demands, eyes wide. “I don’t understand.” 

“Well if you don’t by now, you never will,” Robert announces, damningly, before he’s even thought about it. “He doesn’t get to look down his nose at me.” 

“Nobody said anything about-“ 

“I’m going out,” Robert announces. 

Chrissie opens her mouth to speak, closes it again, and then furrows her brows, baffled by her husband’s change of mood. She can only attribute it to Andy’s visit. He looks like he’s on the brink of losing his cool. 

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,“ Chrissie declares. “I thought you didn’t care what he thinks anyway?” 

“Something has to change,” Robert says, grabbing his laptop from the side and packing it away. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Somewhere where I don’t get treated like a child,” Robert answers. 

“Have I missed something here?” Chrissie demands, getting up from the desk and frowning at Robert. “You were fine ten minutes ago. If Andy’s going to upset you like this then maybe we should think twice about employing him here.” 

“Bye, Chrissie,” Robert says, slinging his laptop back over his shoulder and storming out of the office, closing the door on Chrissie’s poor, confused face. 

+++

“Pint please, Diane,” Robert says, fixing the strap on his laptop case, which is digging into his shoulder. 

“Well, you’ve missed today’s to do,” Diane remarks, fixing him his drink. “I must admit, it wasn’t my favourite way to start a morning shift. I’m sure you’ve heard all about it?” 

Robert nods. 

“Aaron still at the station?” Robert asks in a casual voice.

“I think so, pet. He needs to rein in that temper of his. I’ve said it before, he’s a good lad at heart, but he can’t go around acting like that. Poor Chas is out back in a real state.” 

Robert can imagine. He already feels like he could murder whoever called the police on Aaron and his stomach is in knots as he thinks about the most likely conclusion to the day’s events. 

“James was cheating on her, then?” Robert asks. 

“Looks that way,” Diane agrees with a sad sort of shrug. “Just goes to show you never can tell.” 

Robert takes a swig of his pint and doesn’t answer. 

“Brought your computer with you?” Diane asks, nodding at Robert’s bag. “I’m not sure I can promise a nice, calm working environment.” 

“Fancied a change of scene.” 

Diane seems to realise that means he and Chrissie have had a row, but she doesn’t ask any further questions, for which Robert is grateful. 

“Well, by all means, pet. I’d offer you the back room, but as I say, Chas and Cain are in there.” 

As much as he’d like to be back there with them, so he can hear all the details for himself, Robert doesn’t think he’ll be warmly welcomed. Not into Dingle family business. Even if he is in Chas’s good books at the minute. 

“I’m fine here,” Robert says. 

Robert chooses himself a table by the window, so he’s got a good view of the door and the bar. He still feels sick with worry, but the worst part is not being able to admit it. 

He fishes his mobile out of his pocket and types out a message, even though he knows Aaron most likely won’t have time to read it. 

_Text me. R_

Frowning at how impersonal that sounds, he types another. 

_Hope you’re ok. R_

But there’s no instant three dots like normal. No sarcastic reply. Nothing.

+++

James Barton comes into the pub about half an hour after Robert’s sat down. He doesn’t look good at all. He seems stressed beyond belief and there’s dried blood in his hair.

“Is this a good idea?” Diane asks, upon seeing him. “Maybe come back another time?”

“I’ve not come for any trouble, Diane,” James answers apologetically. “Can I speak to Chas?” 

Robert sits up in his chair, straining to hear. 

“I don’t think this is a good time-“ 

“Please, Diane. Just tell her I'm here. If she doesn't want to see me, I’ll leave. But it’s about Aaron.” 

Diane doesn’t even need to shout to the back because as if by magic, at the mention of his nephew, Cain is there, stalking out from the back of the pub like a dark cloud.

“Come back for another round, have ya?” Cain demands, blocking the entrance to the back, arms crossed over his chest.

“Listen, I’ve rung the station,” James says, refusing to retaliate. “I’ve told them it wasn't Aaron.”

That seems to surprise Cain. Robert knows instantly that James isn't the one who’s called the police on Aaron. He’s not acting like a man who’s tried to get revenge. He looks apologetic about the whole thing. Ashamed, even.

“They’re letting him go?” 

“Should do,” James agrees. “I’ve said there’s no way it could be him. I’m dropping the charges.”

Cain sniffs and then gives a nod. It’s not thanks, but it’s acceptance. Robert takes that to mean that James Barton isn’t getting a punch in the face quite yet, that he’s earned himself a stay of execution. 

“So who was it called the police?” Cain asks. “One of your lot, I’m guessing.” 

Robert narrows his eyes, desperate to know which one of the Bartons has done this. 

“Does it matter?” 

“Matters to me,” Cain responds. “And I reckon it’ll matter to Aaron, and all, when he’s out.” 

James sighs and makes a decision. 

“Listen, it was Emma. But before you say anything, she thought she was doing the right thing.” 

“Shoulda known,” Cain remarks with an incredulous smile. “And where is your crazy wife right now? I see she’s not come to apologise. Escaped her, have ya?” 

“Emma _isn’t_ my wife,” James emphasises. “We’re not together. And she should never have called the police. I’ve told her that. But she was looking out for me. Surely you can understand that?” 

Robert frowns from his table, and Cain does too.

“ _No,”_ Cain answers, like it’s simple. _“_ What I can understand is that she tried to get our Aaron sent down when he’s on a suspended.” 

James bows his head, accepting every word.

“I know. I’ve already told her it was wrong. That I’d never do that to Chas.”

“Sure,” Cain scoffs. 

“I’ve made my mistakes, Cain, but I wouldn’t hurt her boy,” James says firmly, and Cain appears to believe him.

“Can we talk out back?” James asks, gesturing around them. It’s not only Robert that’s watching intently. Most of the pub are trying to earwig, and they don’t all have the subtlety to pretend they’re not.

“So you can worm your way back into my sister’s good books?” 

“So I can apologise,” James says sincerely. “I never meant for any of this to happen. If I'd known they’d taken Aaron in I would have done something sooner. Finn only just told me.” 

Cain gets the measure of James and then nods, stepping aside. 

“You tell her, but that’s it. No funny business. And if you ever, _ever_ try crawling back to her, then just know that I’ll be here, and I'll be waiting.” 

Even Robert feels a shiver down his spine at that. Cain Dingle isn’t a man you want to cross, especially not where his family’s concerned. 

“Understood,” James says, and follows Cain out to the back.

+++

It’s late afternoon when Aaron finally arrives back at the pub, followed by an anxious looking Paddy Kirk who seems to be almost skipping in order to keep up with him. 

Robert looks up the moment the door swings open, and the wave of relief at seeing Aaron is enough that he can feel his heart pounding in his chest, his whole body going still for a moment. 

Instinctively, Robert gets to his feet to greet him, but Aaron’s so preoccupied that he barely sees him. He’s arguing with Paddy, who seems to be giving him a hard time. 

“Aaron,” Robert says, trying to get his attention. 

Aaron glances at him, looks surprised to see him there, gives him a brief nod, and then carries on walking, Paddy still chasing after him until they disappear out into the back of the pub. 

“Well thank goodness for that,” Diane declares, as she comes over to take away Robert’s empty glass. “Best leave him for a bit, pet. I think tempers may be high.” 

Robert takes the hint and sits back down, pretending to type for Diane’s sake. 

Moments later the pub door swings open again, and this time Robert sees Pete and Ross Barton. Diane spots them at the same time and looks concerned. 

“Is he here?” Ross asks loudly, shoving his thumb down on the bar aggressively.

“That depends who you mean, pet,” Diane answers, calmly. Robert can tell how long she’s been doing this by how expertly she keeps her cool.

“Aaron,” Pete answers. “Is he here?” 

“Yeah, I'm here,” comes Aaron’s voice, and to Robert’s horror, Aaron’s just stalked out of the back room again. Behind him are Paddy and Chas, but there’s no Cain. Robert has a horrible suspicion that Cain’s left by now, his duty done.

“Aaron, get back in here,” Paddy Kirk hisses, standing in the doorway looking nervous. “You don’t need anymore trouble.” 

“Let you go, did they?” Ross demands.

“Obviously,” Aaron answers with infuriating sarcasm, and Ross makes a move forward. Thankfully Pete puts out an arm to stop him. 

“Leave it, son,” Chas commands Aaron, eyes darting to the door, perhaps wishing Cain would turn up, just as much as Robert.

“You take on one Barton, you take on all of ‘em,” Ross continues, pointing a finger at Aaron. “So watch your back, Livesy. Cause we’re coming for ya.” 

“There’ll be none of that in here!” Diane decrees sternly. 

“Don’t think this is over,” Pete assures Aaron, who merely raises his chin in mocking acknowledgment. Pete, who seems the more mature of the pair, answers that with a sniff, but Ross Barton, _that thug_ , can't seem to handle it, because he pushes past his brother and heads for Aaron again. Pete grabs him by the arm.

“You wanna take this outside?” Ross asks. “Or d’ya only bottle blokes with their backs turned?” 

“No, he doesn’t want to take it anywhere!” Paddy blusters, a nervous hand on Aaron’s hoodie sleeve. “I think we should all just calm down and-“ 

“He had it coming,” Aaron remarks cockily, and Ross _charges._

It’s all a bit of a blur after that. Paddy, Diane, Chas, and Pete are all shouting, along with various punters who gasp in shock. Ross has raised his fist to throw a punch at Aaron, who isn’t backing away. Instead he’s moving towards it, fearlessly, _stupidly._

Robert isn’t aware he’s on his feet until it’s too late. It’s instinctive, something inside him telling him to move, to get between Ross Barton and Aaron. In seconds he’s trying to push Ross back, blocking his path to Aaron. He’s right in the midst of it, with Chas and Paddy, all of them trying to pull Aaron back and block him from Ross at the same time.

There’s more shouting, Chas yelling ‘ _Aaron, no_!’, and then Pete Barton is restraining his brother, telling him to leave it, to calm down. 

Robert has a hand on Aaron’s chest, keeping him back as Ross still struggles to free himself from his brother’s grasp. Robert’s faintly aware that Aaron’s grinning. It’s not a natural grin, because there’s no happiness there. It’s purely for Ross’s benefit. To show he isn’t scared. 

“Out!” Diane shrieks. “Hasn’t there been enough trouble today?!” 

“We’re leaving,” Pete assures her, panting with the effort of holding Ross back. It almost looks like he’s got him by the scruff of his neck. 

“Watch your back, Livesy!” Ross repeats, as Pete forces him out of the pub. “I’m warning ya!” 

“Little muppet,” Aaron remarks, as the brothers leave, and Robert wants to give him a smack himself. 

“We said there’d be no more of this!” Paddy exclaims, fixing his glasses and letting go of Aaron’s arm now it seems safe to do so. 

“He started it,” Aaron sniffs, and Robert takes a step back as well, not sure what to do.

“But you don’t always have to finish it!” Paddy sighs, looking pained. “Any of us could have got hurt. Me, your mum, Robert-“ 

At the sound of Robert’s name, Aaron’s head snaps up to look at him. Robert feels more awkward than ever. He’s not part of their little family, not even part of whatever the hell’s just gone on. He’s still surprised to be on his feet and not at his table. 

“Thank you,” Paddy says to Robert. “For stepping in.” 

“Yes, thank you, love,” Chas agrees, in a shaky voice. 

Diane comes up behind him and pats him on the back with pride. Robert’s so unused to it that he doesn’t know how to respond, what to say. It’s Andy who gets this treatment usually. The hero. The golden boy. 

“Out back, _now_ ,” Paddy commands Aaron, and reluctantly, like a sulky teenager, Robert watches Aaron do as he’s told. Chas gives him one last smile before following them both. 

“That one could have got nasty,” Diane comments to Robert. “Those two are enough on their own, let alone them starting on each other. That’s the last thing poor Chas needs.” 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say Ross started it,” Robert says, finding his voice again. “Charging in here like that. What is he? Some sort of maniac?”

"I don't fault you for being on your friend's side, but they're both as bad as each other," Diane declares. "The state of James earlier. Terrible." 

Diane shakes her head at the memory and Robert frowns. 

“Let me get you another drink,” she says kindly. “You look shaken up.” 

“It’s nothing,” Robert lies. 

“Still,” Diane insists. “I'll bring one over. I think I could do with one as well after that.”

+++

Robert leaves it a good twenty minutes or so before texting Aaron. He knows he’ll likely be getting an earful from his family until then, one that he knows is entirely deserved. 

_I want to talk to you. - R_

Aaron texts back almost immediately. 

_10 mins. Meet me round the back. - A_

+++

Robert waits around the back of the pub, pacing about, feeling nervous and furious at once. The day’s events have left him shaken, entirely on edge, but he pushes it all down, as always, and forces himself not to hammer on the back door and yell expletives at Aaron until he shows his stupid face.

A few minutes later than they agreed, the back door opens and a furtive looking Aaron shuffles out, hands in his pockets.

“Listen, earlier, I know you didn’t have to step in like that-“ Aaron begins, but Robert isn’t here to have a nice little chat. He’s not dropping this so easily. Now the panic of potentially having Aaron banged up has passed, all he feels is fury, complete and utter disbelief that Aaron could be so _moronic_ as to put himself in another position like this. 

“Are you insane?” Robert demands. 

Aaron looks genuinely startled by his tone. He squints at him in the sunlight.

“What? No.” 

“You’re on a suspended sentence, and you go and bottle someone?” 

Aaron lets out a huff of breath and looks away, hands still in his pockets, shoulders slightly raised in a careless shrug. 

“He had it coming,” Aaron mutters. 

So do a lot of people, Robert thinks. But that’s no reason to put yourself in jeopardy. You've got to at least be clever about it. 

“And if you’d killed him?” Robert asks flatly. 

Aaron’s face seems to screw up first with guilt, and then with insolence. 

“Who are ya? My mum?” 

“I mean it, Aaron,” Robert insists, eyes narrowed. 

“Oh fuck off, Robert. I don’t need this from you and all.” 

“You’ve been down at the station!” Robert emphasises. “You’re lucky they even let you out again!” 

“Stay out of it.”

“Oh, right, because it’s that easy. I’ll just leave you to self destruct, shall I? Because you’ll end up inside.” 

“Or maybe you could keep your nose out?” Aaron suggests in that cocky way of his.

Robert wants to throttle him. How can he not see how serious this is? How can he not understand that this, today, could have been _it._ No more seeing each other. No more meeting up at the yard, having a drink together. And all over insignificant James fucking Barton. 

“I thought you were going down today,” Robert fumes. “Andy came in and told me the police had taken you off.” 

Aaron can’t answer that, but the guilt is returning to his face. To counter it, he pulls a hand from his pocket and scratches at his chin. 

“If you’re inside then what am I supposed to do? Because _this_ , this can’t happen then, can it? I won’t even be able to see yer.” 

“I’m sure you’d find a way to get over it,” Aaron retorts. “With Chrissie.” 

Robert takes physical step back and then forward again in his disbelief. 

“Are you actually that stupid?!” Robert all but shouts. 

Aaron shushes him furiously. 

“Because right now I'm starting to think I've fallen for some fucking moron-“

“You what?” Aaron asks, taken aback. 

“You’re a _moron_ ,” Robert declares. “Risking everything because you couldn’t control your fucking temper. I bet you didn’t give one thought to what that would mean to anyone else.” 

Several emotions hit Aaron simultaneously, but pushing to the forefront is the fact Robert Sugden’s being a massive fucking hypocrite. 

“Right, so just to be clear, _you’re_ calling _me_ selfish?” Aaron confirms. 

“Last night I told you things I… things I never tell anyone. And then you go and do this?” 

Aaron takes a deep breath. He feels stupid for what he’s done, of course he does. He might not regret showing James not to mess with his mum, but he regrets how he’s made Paddy and his mum feel. He hates how distressed Robert looks, how genuinely emotional. 

“Well I wasn’t thinking, was I? He was just there, shouting his mouth off and I- ” 

“You jeopardised everything!” 

Only for himself, Aaron thinks. Not for Robert. Because he wouldn’t _really_ care if he got sent down. Yeah, he’d miss him for a bit, a week or two tops, but then he’d move on. Like everyone else. 

Robert catches himself slipping into dangerous territory and forces himself back into business mode. It’s easier. It’s what he knows. It doesn’t make him want to tear out his own hair when he looks at Aaron. Doesn’t make him want to take him by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. 

“Do you have any idea how it would have impacted the business if you’d gone down?” Robert asks in a harder voice. 

Aaron frowns at him. He looks disappointed, and that hurts.

“The business?” 

“All that money down the drain! My investment wasted! And that’s not even starting on what that would have done to Adam’s share, to Victoria-“” 

Aaron doesn’t know why he expected anything else. Of course it’s about money. That’s what Robert’s obsessed with, after all, isn’t it? He could almost burst out laughing if he wasn’t so angry, so ashamed of himself.

“Don’t act like you’ve not got cash to spare,” Aaron declares, shifting from foot to foot. 

“And now they’re going to pressure me to withdraw my investment,” Robert continues.

Aaron looks up at Robert with surprise. 

“But they can’t do that, surely? After the contract.” 

“That’s not the point!” Robert rages. 

They stand in silence for a moment, both glaring at each other. Robert’s almost panting with rage and Aaron’s got his chin held high in challenge. 

“Well, I’m sorry for messing with your profits,” Aaron deadpans. “Guess you might have to wait an extra month or so before buying another fancy car.”

Robert looks like he’s about to say something, and then changes his mind at the last second, stepping away from Aaron. 

“D’yer know what? I don’t need this. I don’t need this stress. I’ve already got enough on my plate.” 

That riles Aaron all over again. He hates seeing Robert walk away like that, like he’s some lost cause he’s given up on. Robert’s about three steps away when Aaron can’t take it any longer.

“Run home then,” Aaron calls out. “Back to Chrissie. She know you’re here, does she?” 

Robert turns on his heel. His expression is one of pure, unadulterated rage.  

“Don’t you _dare_ bring her up-“ 

“Bet she never bottled anyone. Squeaky clean, your missus.” 

“I’m warning yer,” Robert hisses. 

Aaron doesn’t know why he’s pushing Robert’s buttons. But he can’t stop himself. Not once he’s started. 

“And you’ve told her who you were with last night and all, yeah?” 

“Last night was-“ 

“Last night was what?” 

Robert opens his mouth to speak and then closes it again, lost for words. He’s struggling. Aaron can see that much. He’s not sure why it reassures him to know that the words don’t come easily to Robert, but somehow it does.

“Nothing happened!” Robert insists. 

“Which were my choice,” Aaron points out, before he realises how utterly ridiculous Robert’s line of argument is and changes his tactics, pinching the bridge of his nose for a second. “No, wait a second, why’re you even acting like you didn’t want to take it further? Are we doing the straight thing again all of a sudden? ‘Cause it’s _old._ ” 

“You’re the one who’s just almost got himself sent down,” Robert snarls. “You don't get to turn this around on me. I know what you’re doing, and it’s not going to work.” 

“Looks like it’s working to me,” Aaron baits him, wearing the same smile he forced for Ross earlier, only this time his eyes are bright. “Look at ya. In a proper state.” 

“One more word-“ 

“And what?” Aaron demands, falling into a laugh. “You can’t make me dance to your tune. Kills ya, doesn’t it? Me having a mind of my own.” 

“I’m warning you-“ Robert hisses, stepping close to Aaron, so close that Aaron can feel his breath on his face.

“And I’m warning _you,_ ” Aaron retorts, grabbing Robert by his blazer. “You can’t fucking play me.” 

Aaron’s gaze flickers from Robert’s eyes to his lips and then back up again, and before Robert knows it he’s being kissed, _hard._ He does his best to kiss back, grabbing Aaron by the waist as Aaron drags him back and shoves him against the pub wall. 

He can barely catch his breath but he forces himself to speak, refusing to hand all the power to Aaron. 

“Guessing we’re back on then?” he pants, raising an eyebrow. 

“Guessing you should shut up,” Aaron responds, smashing his mouth against Robert’s.

+++

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing uni stuff now so I will try as hard as I can to update regularly. Your comments mean the world on that front. I am writing and editing this in every free moment I have so to know that people are actually following and care what happens next is so nice. As long as people keep reading, I will keep writing!
> 
> xxx


	27. Leeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron go on a 'business trip' to Leeds.

Robert’s parked in the scrapyard so he and Aaron can shift the last of the documents they might need into the boot for their meetings later. Adam’s looking rather peaky from his recent bout of flu, but he’s back to his usual laddish self, teasing Aaron as he sticks the last ring binder and briefcase into the back of Robert's car. 

“Listen, I owe you one for this,” Adam says, slapping Aaron on the back. 

“Yeah, well, you’re still not a hundred percent,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “Wouldn’t be fair to make you do the meetings and all.” 

“No joke, meetings with those council people give me the creeps,” Adam admits with a bit of a shiver. “Remember when we first set up? That guy with the-“ 

“-with the lego hair,” Aaron finishes for him.

“And I told the one about the-“ 

“-the stockbroker and the vicar’s wife,” Aaron agrees, making Adam crack up laughing. “I told ya it was a bad idea.” 

Robert frowns at Aaron, not understanding. 

“Nearly lost us our planning permission,” Aaron explains with a face that means _what is he like?_

“Well how was I to know his mum and dad were in the church?” Adam chuckles. “Some people need to learn how to take a joke.”

For a moment Robert finds himself wondering if Chrissie’s right about Adam and Aaron. If maybe they’re not mature enough to be in business with. After all, in Robert’s world, it’s not funny to almost lose out on an opportunity because you can’t keep a professional outlook.

“I mean, obviously that won’t happen again,” Aaron says quickly, clearing his throat as he spots Robert’s expression. 

Robert glances at him and knows that’s true. He knows Aaron’s taking this seriously. Just because he has a few laughs with Adam doesn’t mean he can’t handle his business responsibilities. The yard’s thriving, after all, which just goes to show you can’t judge a book by its cover. 

“Well, good luck with it, bro,” Adam says sincerely, almost going to give Aaron a brotherly hug and then thinking better of it as he remembers his flu. Instead he gives him a cringeworthy fist bump. “And I’ll see ya tomorrow. Bring back the goods, yeah?” 

“Oh, we will,” Robert answers with smug certainty. After all, in business, he always does.

Aaron rolls his eyes at that and Adam grins. 

“And don’t run off with some hot council bloke! We need ya back at the yard! Who else is gonna sit on their arse and drink tea all day, eh?” Adam declares as Aaron gets into the passenger seat. 

“Fuck off,” Aaron responds lightly.  

“Sitting cosy and warm in the office while I drive up and down the country in all weathers,” Adam teases him. “Proper cushty you’ve got it. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” 

“Yeah, well you’d better get the paperwork done while I'm away then, hadn't ya?” Aaron fires back without heat. “Alphabetically filed, mind. Got it all in a system.” 

Robert almost scoffs at that, considering the state of the place, but he supposes Aaron must have some rationale to it all considering he is doing a pretty good job with sorting the finances now they’ve got their investment to work with. Perhaps it’s organised chaos? That seems to suit Aaron, come to think of it. 

“And no slacking while you’re at the hotel,” Adam adds, addressing the both of them, even daring to point an accusatory finger at Robert now they're on friendly terms. “It’s not a holiday. I can just see ya lounging about by the pool, taking it easy…” 

“So you’re basically imagining me in the pool right now?” Aaron asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hey, maybe I was imagining Robert,” Adam retorts, brown eyes twinkling. “The ego on it.”

Adam and Aaron both burst out laughing again, finding the joke way more funny than is actually is, and all Robert can do is shake his head at them, marvel at how easily they can joke about things like that without it getting weird and awkward. 

“Right, we’re going before this gets any weirder,” Robert declares, starting the engine. Aaron obediently puts on his seatbelt. 

“Word hard, lads!” Adam calls, as they drive off. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll make sure to work him hard while we’re away,” Robert calls out of the window casually. 

Aaron almost snorts. 

“Make sure you do!” Adam agrees, waving them off as they turn the corner and disappear from sight. 

Robert’s still smirking to himself as they drive. Aaron turns to him with disbelief. 

“You ever heard of being subtle?” 

“Nice suit,” Robert answers, ignoring his question. 

Aaron glances down at himself. He’s wearing a white shirt and blue tie with black trousers. None of it cost much, but he thought he should treat himself seeing as he’s in business now and it’ll likely come in handy.

“Cheers,” Aaron mutters, a bit embarrassed.

“Looks good on yer,” Robert emphasises, so Aaron knows that he means it. Aaron’s the type to shrug off compliments if you don’t drum them into his head, and Robert wants him to know how good he looks. Not only will it boost his self esteem, but more selfishly, it might mean he gets to see Aaron dressed smartly a bit more often, which is probably some sort of service to mankind.

“Just thought it were more professional.” 

“The tie’s certainly better than the last one,” Robert agrees. 

“Yeah, well that one wasn’t actually mine.” 

“Adam’s?” Robert asks, with a raised eyebrow. 

Aaron gives a small smile. 

“Paddy’s,” he admits. 

“Well, that explains it,” Robert declares. “I thought your taste couldn’t be nearly so bad as that.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“Says the bloke wearing elbow patches.” 

“They’re stylish,” Robert explains, looking slightly wounded. “It’s business, but with a country flair. They’re not cheap.” 

“Oh, a ‘country flair’. Right.” 

“Shut up,” Robert commands him as Aaron starts laughing. 

“They saw you coming, didn’t they?” Aaron pushes on. 

Robert fights to keep his expression disapproving, but a smile is pulling at the corners of his lips.

Aaron reaches out cheerfully to put on the radio, and Robert doesn’t get territorial about the radio like he usually would with anyone else. He lets Aaron pick out some dreadful generic mess from the chart and drives, only complaining when he absolutely _has_ to.

+++

Robert’s scheduled their local meetings first, so they can get them out of the way before travelling down to Leeds. 

The first goes well. It’s with a branch of the Yorkshire Dales National Park Authority and Environmental Health. It’s just a routine check up, to make sure Holey Scrap is operating within council guidelines, (which Aaron is sure they are), that they have a valid motor salvage and scrap metal dealers licence (which they do), and that it’s making sure not to disrupt the ‘natural beauty’ of the area. 

Aaron reckons that’s stupid anyway, considering they run a scrapyard. It’s hardly going to be the sort of thing you stick on a picture postcard, but they’re told that Holey Scrap is abiding by council rules and are sent on their way. 

The second meeting takes place in one of the most depressing buildings Aaron’s ever seen. He and Robert are directed down a dingy corridor to what looks like one of the grubbier classrooms of his old school. On the way in, Robert has a constant disgusted frown on his face, like he thinks the place is beneath him, but the moment the door opens to let them in, Aaron sees Robert turn on his charming smile, raise his head, and reach out to give the bloke a firm handshake. It’s like he’s a different person.

This one is about planning permission just in case they decide to expand in future. Robert has it in his head that they can buy a few more vehicles and invest in extra equipment, which would mean they’re able to make more than their competitors. It’s still at least six months off being a reality, but Robert clearly likes to think ahead. 

Aaron’s main job in this meeting is to show them the documentation he’s brought, answer a few questions about the yard, when it was set up, what exactly it deals in. He shows them his licences, they note something down, and then the meeting is over, just like that, in what must’ve been less than half an hour.

“I was expecting that to take longer,” Aaron admits as they walk out of the building, feeling lighter than before. 

“I called ahead and got us an early slot. Less waiting around.” 

Aaron nods. 

“Still feels weird, this,” Aaron admits. 

“What does?” 

“Meetings and all that. Environmental Health, council stuff, planning permission.” 

“You’ll get used to it,” Robert assures him with a grin. “And you’ve clearly got a skill for it.” 

Aaron frowns, wondering if he’s being mocked. 

“Well your paperwork was all in order,” Robert explains. “They’ve approved yer. Looks like you’ve got everything sorted.” 

Aaron’s chest feels warm with pride. To think that he’s actually done this is like a dream. If only he could go back and tell that messed up sixteen year old kid pushing drugs on the street that one day he’d have a business of his own, that he’d be making his mum proud, making a profit. 

“Nothing like it,” Robert chatters, as they walk down some steps and towards the car park. “Making your way in business. Especially when you’ve got our roots.” 

Their roots. It’s strange to hear Robert talking like that, owning his upbringing, but it pleases Aaron, even if it’s just between the two of them. Robert grew up on a farm, with next to nothing. Probably with less than Aaron had as a teenager. It can be easy to forget when Robert’s lording it up, but it’s still there in him, somewhere. 

“They never expect it,” Robert continues. “But if you’ve got the drive, you can do anything.” 

That’s not strictly true, after all, most of Aaron’s family are poor, and it’s not for lack of hard work. Maybe there’s people like Uncle Zak who want to cut corners here and there, but when you’ve got blokes like Sam who’ll work practically all hours to get by, you can hardly say they’re poor because they don’t have drive.

“ _Think_ there’s more to it than that,” Aaron argues.

“Oh, there’s luck,” Robert agrees, with his usual arrogance. “But if you’re smart, you use what you get. And you always, _always_ think ahead.” 

“Well, it weren’t just ambition that got you where you are,” Aaron dares to point out, and Robert frowns. 

“No. It takes brains as well. Obviously.” 

“Weren’t your brain Lawrence was interested in to start with though, was it?” 

“Not to start with,” Robert concedes, unashamed now Aaron knows the truth, now he doesn’t have to pretend anymore. “But what does it matter? I’m here, aren’t I? I showed them.” 

“I mean I can’t blame ya for taking an opportunity, but it’s not like just anyone could’ve done that.” 

“Not everyone would have been willing to,” Robert tells him with a significant grimace. Aaron doesn’t want to ask what that even means, what he’s hinting at.

“Yeah, but if you didn’t look the way you do, Lawrence would have given ya the time of day. Not everyone can be all… ya know.” 

For a moment Robert seems to be getting ready to sulk, but then he recognises the compliment there and smiles instead. 

“So what’re you saying?” Robert asks with a laugh. “That I’m irresistible?” 

“Well you’ve gone and ruined it now,” Aaron quips back. “Maybe if you don’t talk?” 

They reach the car park and get back into Robert’s Porsche. Robert glares at the neighbouring car, which has parked too close to his precious baby for his taste. 

“Want me to get out and direct ya?” Aaron offers, a smirk on his face. 

“They always do this,” Robert complains as he slowly reverses, bit by painstaking bit. “Shouldn’t be allowed to drive. And they’ve always got cheap, nasty cars too, so it doesn’t matter if they get a scratch.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes at that snobbish remark. 

“Leeds now then, yeah?” he confirms. 

“Three more meetings,” Robert agrees. “Haulage company, and the two other yards. We’ll be done by about three, unless there’s traffic, and then I’m all yours.” 

Glancing at Robert’s hands on the steering wheel, one of which is sporting a shiny wedding ring, Aaron sighs. 

“For now you are,” he agrees.

+++

“This is it,” Robert announces unnecessarily as they drive into the entrance of their hotel following two successful, (and one sort-of okay) meetings in Leeds. “The Mayfield.” 

“I can read,” Aaron responds, nodding his head at the large sign written in poncey italic letters. 

“Won an award, this one,” Robert tells him as he finds a parking space. 

The whole place reeks of money, of class. Every car Aaron can see looks shiny, well-kept, like it belongs to a businessperson or some rich family with stuck up kids. They park between a black Audi Q7 and a Lexus IS. Aaron knows he’d stick out like a sore thumb with his VW Golf. 

They get their luggage out of the back. Robert has an overnight suitcase, which Aaron knows from their previous trip will be neatly packed with his posh toiletries and folded clothes. Aaron’s just brought his scruffy rucksack again.

The receptionist at the front desk smiles at them both like she’s thrilled to see them. Like they’re her personal friends. It’s almost unnerving. 

“Your names please?” she asks. 

“Mr Sugden and Mr Dingle,” Robert says easily. 

Aaron nods by Robert’s side. It means a lot that Robert’s booked him in under Dingle instead of Livesy. He didn’t have to, after all, since he’s still Livesy on all the official documents. 

“Your rooms are number twenty-four and twenty-five. Located on the first floor. Here are your room cards. If there are any  problems then please don’t hesitate to return to reception if you need a spare or would prefer a key.” 

They take their cards and the receptionist types something on her computer.

“We have you booked in for dinner at seven, and there’s optional breakfast tomorrow morning before you check out. Is that correct?” 

“Aaron?” Robert asks. 

Aaron blinks, not sure what he’s being asked, too busy checking out his key card.

“Seven all right with you?” Robert confirms. 

“Oh, yeah. Whatever’s fine,” Aaron agrees, nodding. 

“Would you like John to take your bags?” the woman asks, gesturing at the hotel bellboy, standing to one side of them in full uniform. 

Robert looks like he’s considering it, but Aaron shakes his head. They’ve hardly got much with them, after all. To have some bloke carry it for them would feel embarrassing to say the least.

“We’ll be all right, cheers,” Aaron tells her, already heading off to the stairs before Robert can take up the offer. “C’mon, Rob.” 

+++

Robert’s room is slightly bigger than Aaron’s, and Aaron won’t let him hear the end of it. 

“Shove me in the box room, why don’t ya?” Aaron teases him, and it’s funny because the room that’s been booked under the name of Mr Dingle is painfully fancy. It’s got all the mod-cons, plumped up pillows, a tv with all the channels, a fully stocked mini-bar, an armchair by the window, and even a desk by the bed, in case he wants to get up and write a novel in the night or whatever. 

“Well it’s not like you’ll _actually_ be sleeping there.” 

“Can’t believe you’ve booked a whole other room just for this.” 

Robert shrugs. 

“Better to be safe than sorry. Anyway, we might fancy a change of scene.” 

“For when we’ve trashed yours?” Aaron teases him.

“You never know.”

Aaron laughs and then goes next door with Robert to twenty-four, which is where they’re clearly going to be spending the night. 

“Help yourself to beers,” Robert offers grandly, gesturing at the mini-bar like it’s his own personal alcohol collection. 

Aaron does so, taking a small bottle for himself and another for Robert, using a bottle opener to crack them open. When he turns around to hand one over to Robert, he sees that he’s busy taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up, smoothing a hand over the creases and putting it away in the wardrobe. 

Aaron almost makes some quip about making himself at home, but it really is so domestic an image that Aaron can do nothing but stare, sitting down on Robert’s large double bed and taking a sip of his beer.

Robert hangs up the clothes he’s packed for tomorrow, slips his shoes off and puts them neatly at the foot of the wardrobe, before coming to lounge beside Aaron on the bed, gratefully accepting the beer he’s offered. They clink the bottles together like they’re out at a pub and then both take a swig. 

“So, we’ve got at least two hours before we need to worry about dinner,” Robert comments, raising a seductive eyebrow at Aaron. 

“We actually going down for that? Like to the restaurant?” 

“Why not?” Robert asks. 

Aaron supposes there’s no reason. There’s no need for them to hide being here, after all. Everyone knows they’re staying at a hotel together after a busy day of meetings. It’s normal that they’d get something to eat together. Like businessmen on a trip, after some conference or something.

Feeling less like an imposter, like he needs to feel ashamed, Aaron smiles, kicks off his shoes, and shifts back on the bed slightly, resting his head against the pillows. 

“See, I told you you could get used to this,” Robert declares triumphantly. 

Aaron doesn’t answer, but his smile is enough. 

“Give us that,” Robert says, reaching for Aaron’s beer bottle. 

“You’ve got your own.” 

“It’s in my way,” Robert complains, and Aaron surrenders the bottle, allowing Robert to take it from him and put it on the bedside table, along with his own. 

“You jealous of a bottle?” 

“Did the bottle pay for a double bed and a four course dinner?” Robert asks, returning to Aaron and leaning over him. 

Aaron looks up into Robert’s face and gives an insolent shrug, just for the fun of it. 

“So you’re saying just cause you flashed your cash you think you get me and all?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I can’t buy you,” Robert agrees, playing along, resting a hand on Aaron’s waist. 

“Er, are ya creasing my shirt?” 

“So take it off.” 

“Been a long day,” Aaron sighs, making that upside down smile and bowing air out of his mouth. 

Robert looks slightly uncertain for a moment, which is usual for him. Aaron realises he’s checking he’s not actually being turned down, that this is just a joke. 

To make sure it’s crystal clear that he’s winding him up, Aaron shuffles down the bed, further under Robert, so he can look directly up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m getting used to this being waited on hand and foot thing…” 

“Oh, so you’re in charge today?” Robert asks with a grin, getting it. 

“Problem?” 

“Not at all,” Robert says sincerely, undoing Aaron’s tie. “Think I can work with that.” 

+++

They’re both showered and dressed, Aaron in his smart clothes from earlier, Robert wearing a fresh shirt. It’s almost amusing for Aaron to be waiting in Robert’s room, ready to go down for tea, while Robert fixes his hair in the bathroom mirror, needing to get it perfect. (The amount of time Robert’s spent in there makes it a good thing they’ve got two rooms and thus two bathrooms to make use of). Aaron’s already heard him blow drying it from his room, which made him grin to himself. He never bothers with that, after all. A quick towel dry and a bit of hair gel is good enough for him. 

“Give me a bell when you decide to come out, yeah?” Aaron calls in. 

Robert emerges only a few seconds later, looking admittedly sophisticated. It’s even more impressive considering the state Aaron’s seen him in only about half an hour ago. His hair not being up at all angles and damp with sweat certainly makes a difference, although Aaron isn’t sure he which version of Robert he prefers. 

“You hungry?” Robert asks, checking he has his wallet and room card. 

“What d’ya think?” Aaron deadpans. 

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’ve worked up an appetite,” Robert says, smirking at Aaron as they leave the room. 

“Must be the meetings earlier.” 

“Must be,” Robert agrees. “I look forward to a few more of those later.” 

It’s so corny that Aaron laughs. Who knew that Robert Sugden was the sort of bloke to make rubbish euphemisms and embarrassingly bad jokes? He certainly doesn’t look the type, but Aaron’s's learning not to judge. Robert is like at least ten different people at once, sometimes all at the same time. And it feels _amazing_ to see him let go and act like a normal lad, to see how he looks younger when he grins with his mouth open, teeth showing.

They head into the corridor, Robert checking that the coast is clear before they do. Aaron supposes it makes sense, what with Robert being married, but it still feels a bit sad, seeing how worried he is that someone passing by might see them both coming out of the same room and judge them.

“I swear to god if you try and get me to eat summat weird-“ 

“We’re still talking about dinner, right?” Robert asks with his eyebrows raised.

Robert gets a shove for that. Aaron gets that laugh he loves so much.

+++

Aaron isn’t quite the appreciative dinner guest Robert’s hoped for. To start with he keeps taking the piss out of the ridiculous portion sizes, and the fancy names for each dish in the menu. He orders himself breaded mushrooms for his starter, and a steak for his main. Robert makes sure he gets the prime cut. 

Robert orders himself a steak as well, seeing as he doesn’t have to prove anything to Aaron. There’s no need to pick the fanciest dish on the menu just to say he’s eaten it, after all. And it’s nice to order a steak without Lawrence constantly making digs at how he’s only chosen it to spend his money, rather than because he enjoys it.

After they’re done with their starters, Robert notices Aaron seems much more at home. He’s in a good mood today, on a high from the successful trip, probably, but it’s more than that. He seems to have mellowed. To have realised that people aren’t staring at him like he’s some imposter. Aaron’s starting to understand that if you relax, then you blend in.

“When I was working in France, you’d never have got anything like this,” Aaron chatters, as the waiter puts down two impressive plates of food. The steaks look excellently cooked, and Aaron’s even got extra chips. (Robert’s asked specifically seeing as Aaron disapproves of the artsy little stacks places like this usually serve). 

“Well, you expect excellence at these prices,” Robert agrees. “And no offence, but you weren’t exactly working in five star places.” 

“They weren’t too bad,” Aaron admits. “I got into a four star one for a few weeks. Just cleaning and that. Bit of a nightmare to be honest.” 

“Why?” 

“My French is bad,” Aaron says with a guilty smile. “I still only know the basic stuff. Adam stuck me on the phone with this supplier from France the other week and I just had to wing it.” 

Robert nods, enjoying that idea immensely. 

“So are you gonna give me some of this French later?” 

“I know like five sentences.” 

“That’s enough for me.”

“Weirdo,” Aaron declares, but Robert thinks that’s probably a yes.

“Meet any lads out there?” 

Aaron finishes chewing his mouthful of steak and nods, looking a little tentative. 

“Er, yeah, actually. I went with my boyfriend.” 

For some reason, hearing Aaron say that word makes Robert feel uneasy. He doesn’t like it at all. 

“French, was he?” 

“No. He was local. Into rugby, actually.” 

Robert frowns. He can just imagine the guy now. Some idiotic sports player, all muscles and no brain. 

“Well I’m not surprised that one didn’t work out,” Robert declares pompously. 

“Why’s that then?” Aaron asks defensively. 

“Because a rugby player? Really? I mean, come on, they’re not exactly known for being bright.” 

“Right, so you’re judging a bloke you don’t know ‘cause he plays sports?”

Robert has to admit it sounds stupid when put like that. He bites his tongue. 

“He wasn’t thick,” Aaron tells him. “He was a good bloke. Got signed with some French rugby club.” 

Robert hates him already. 

“So what happened?” 

“It just… didn’t work out. Not a lot in common,” Aaron shrugs, like it’s no big deal. 

“And are you still in touch?” Robert asks casually. 

Aaron shakes his head. 

“It weren’t a bad break up or anything, but it’s just a bit awkward. And him being over there and me being here, it’s not like we run into each other. Plus he has all his rugby mates. They’re not my biggest fans.” 

“Why?” 

“Just… I dunno. Me and Ed were different. And they were his mates first. I didn’t exactly expect them to stick around.” 

 _Ed._ Robert commits the name to memory. 

“So you stayed in France by yourself? After you broke up?” 

“Wasn’t too bad. Better in some ways, to be honest. Not having people know you.” 

Robert knows all about that. He remembers when he first left the village. He’d driven for miles and miles to reach the city, and the next few years had been nothing but keeping his head down, making money, crashing on people’s couches, figuring out some sort of plan to improve his circumstances, and basking in the anonymity of it all. Of being able to walk down a street without being Jack Sugden’s troublesome son. The family disappointment. 

There was the loneliness, too, of course. But that kicked in later. 

“Well you can’t have enjoyed France that much if you’re back here now.”

Aaron knows that at some point Robert’s going to have to find out about Adam committing arson, about his short spell in prison, about him being tagged for three months. He’s been avoiding the subject deliberately. To start with, it’s not his place to bring it up, (if anyone, it’s Vic’s) and he doesn’t want to mess things up for Adam. He’s worked hard to get Robert to trust Adam, to see that he’s a good bloke, and he doesn’t want that to change. 

He doesn't think Robert will take too kindly to the idea of arson altogether. Not with what he's told him about Andy and his mother. 

“My family’s here,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “And Mum wanted me home with her. Besides, France wasn’t really my style.” 

“When I first moved away I went to Manchester,” Robert reveals. “Sheffield for a bit.” 

“You stayed up north then?” 

“I needed cash for London. When I left I… well, I didn’t have much. Just a car. I sold that, obviously.” 

“How old were ya? When you left the village.” 

“Nineteen,” Robert answers, like it's no big deal. Even though it is. Even though he thinks about that day constantly. The day his father told him to disappear, to never come back. 

“Been a while, then.” 

“I came back for my dad’s funeral,” Robert finds himself saying. “Just the once. I almost didn’t.” 

“‘Cause you left on bad terms?” Aaron asks gently. 

“I know what he thought of me,” Robert mutters, pushing food around his plate with his fork.

The conversation stops and Robert stops eating altogether. His expression is troubled, dark. Aaron hates it. It’s not right to see Robert like this. 

“What I don’t get, is why they stick the leaves on the side,” Aaron comments, poking at the garnish on his plate with his fork. “I mean, who orders a steak and thinks, d’ya know what, I could do with a leaf to go with that. It’s not even lettuce. Is this some posh thing?” 

Robert looks up, at first a little confused by the turn of the conversation, and then clearly grateful for the diversion. Aaron thinks he can see the thanks in his eyes. 

“It’s for decoration,” Robert tells him, putting on a laugh and half meaning it. 

“Marlon’s started with all that as well. He does this thing with grated lemon rind. Thinks it’s sophisticated or summat.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“He’s been pestering Mum and Diane to change the menus and all. He reckons pie and chips isn’t really showing off his talent.” 

Robert starts to smile again, and so Aaron pushes on. It’s what Paddy does for him, after all, when he’s feeling low, and it usually works.

“He cornered me the other day and made me try this apple mash thing.”

Robert screws his nose up. 

“Exactly,” Aaron agrees. 

“Is he insane?”

“I know. He thinks he’s Heston Blumenthal. At least with Vic you know it’s gonna be edible. Well, most of the time. Adam’s her guinea pig. I think he gets most of the experimental stuff.”

“Are you implying it wasn’t flu that made him sick?” Robert teases him.

“She does these really great mini burger things,” Aaron muses. “And pizza rolls. But like, homemade.” 

“Well you’re not exactly hard to please, are yer? Bet your idea of a dream meal is a barbecue. Or a kebab.” 

“Who doesn’t love a kebab after a night out?” 

“Er, me!” Robert laughs. “I don’t do fast food. Except fish and chips. I’ll admit you can't go wrong there. So long as the place doesn’t give yer food poisoning or something.” 

Aaron doesn’t answer. He used to love fish and chips too. It was his favourite meal. A treat. A reward for being good. Now the thought of it makes his stomach churn. 

Thankfully the waiter returns to take their plates away and give them their dessert menus. Robert’s too distracted asking the waiter for a glass of posh wine to notice that Aaron’s gone quiet and pale, no longer in the mood for the ice cream he’d been planning on ordering.

+++

Just when Aaron thinks the meal’s over, (Robert’s had a cheesecake and Aaron’s picked at some ice cream) the waiter returns again. Only he doesn’t give Robert the bill. Instead he sticks a wooden block on the table between them. 

“What’s this?” Aaron asks. 

“Cheese platter,” Robert tells him. 

Well _obviously_ it’s a cheese platter or tray or whatever they call it, but Aaron’s never been offered anything like this at the end of a meal before.

Aaron reaches out to pick up a small bunch of purple grapes which have been pretentiously placed to one side of the arrangement, frowning at them as though they’ve personally offended him in some way.

“So this is the fourth course you were on about?” 

“It’s good for the palette,” Robert explains. “Anyway, it’s too rich to start with.” 

Aaron stares at Robert like he’s gone mad.

“And what’s this stuff?” Aaron asks, gesturing at the little pots of something lined up to one side of the cheeses.

“Crackers and different types of pickle,” Robert tells him easily, already reaching for one of the cheese triangles. He pops one straight into his mouth. Aaron makes a disgusted face. 

“What?” Robert laughs. “You eat cheese. It was in your gourmet burger.” 

“Yeah, but like, _normal_ cheese. Not whatever that is.” 

“You live in a small Yorkshire village. David sells most of it in the shop.” 

Aaron still refuses to wipe the appalled look from his face. 

“Right. Go for the cheddar,” Robert advises him. “Seriously. You’ll like it.” 

Frowning, Aaron picks the piece Robert’s pointed to up. He touches it to his tongue to check this isn’t some sort of trick, and finally eats it properly. 

“See,” Robert says, sounding pleased with himself when Aaron doesn't spit it out again. “You’ve got to broaden your horizons. You never know until you try.” 

“Yeah, well I’m not touching whatever that one is,” Aaron says firmly, pointing at another of the cheeses which has blue bits in it. “It looks proper nasty.” 

Aaron leans in to get a closer look. 

“Er! Smells rank too.” 

“Blue stilton,” Robert tells him knowledgeably. 

“Looks like it’s mouldy.” 

“It is,” Robert explains. “That’s how they make it taste so strong.” 

Aaron’s head retracts on his neck with horror.

“You can’t actually like this?” 

“It’s an acquired taste.” 

“So one of them things people force themselves to eat because it’s posh or whatever until they sort-of don’t mind it anymore and it doesn’t make them wanna gag?” 

“Everyone likes cheese,” Robert says, to hide the fact that Aaron’s hit the nail on the head there. Yes, he likes it now, but he remembers when he first went to London, first started socialising with Lawrence White’s circle. He’d bitten the bullet time and time again to fit in, to not be exposed as some floundering country boy who was out of his depth and advancing based on charm and desperate ambition alone. At first it was an effort to live their lifestyle, but now it comes easily. It’s like second nature. Like he was born to it. 

“Well, I wouldn’t stick that on a burger,” Aaron remarks.

Robert has to laugh at how final that is, at how obvious Aaron’s making his refusal. He’s not ashamed of looking unsophisticated in the slightest. In fact, Aaron wears his lack of sophistication like a badge of honour. Like it’s something he wants to protect. 

“You know we might be selling cheese from Home Farm?” 

Aaron shakes his head. 

“Apparently it falls under Home Farm Estate. I had plans for selling it through the village shop, maybe branding it and getting it further afield.” 

“You’re gonna sell cheese?” Aaron asks, sounding unimpressed. 

“Well it’s not like it requires any work on our end. We just stick our name on it. Have them use our ingredients, milk from the cows on the land we own. People like that, buying locally sourced produce. It’s another income stream.” 

Robert takes another piece of cheese and chews on it thoughtfully. 

“If you’re going to buy the land you might as well use it. Even Lawrence won’t be stupid enough to let that opportunity go.” 

“He come down from his room yet?” Aaron ventures to ask, extracting a plain cracker from the platter. 

“Oh, he’s up and about,” Robert tells him bitterly. “He only lays it on thick when Chrissie’s around. Holds onto the furniture and everything. God, you should see him. He’s a good actor, I'll give him that. And dedicated too. Months he’s been using this one, faking a flutter here and there, calling the specialist in. And she’s a private doctor, so she’ll say what he wants.” 

“You think he’s faking?” Aaron asks, and Robert looks like he’s been betrayed for a moment before Aaron adds, “Obviously he’s making a huge deal of it, but is he like, _properly_ faking?” 

“He’s exaggerating,” Robert concedes. “I know he did have a heart scare. A one off.” 

Aaron frowns.

“Don’t go feeling sorry for him. It was years back.” 

“How long?” 

“Oh, way before I came on the scene,” Robert answers carelessly. 

“So how d’ya know about it?” 

“I’ve seen his medical records,” Robert admits. “I managed to get myself a copy. Which wasn’t easy, I can tell you that much. But like I said, it was a one off. Ever since he’s just used it to get out of meetings he doesn’t want to do, or to manipulate Chrissie. It’s too convenient, the timing of it all. Genuinely every time something important comes up for me and Chrissie, the old ticker suddenly gives him hassle again. And she goes running to help.” 

Aaron thinks about that for a moment.

“Right, so can’t ya use that to get your estate manager job? Just say it’s too much for him or whatever. I mean if he’s pretending he’s sick, then surely you can go along with it? Tell him it’ll be doing him a favour.” 

“Already tried,” Robert explains heavily. “But he says whoever he hires as manager’ll take the pressure off. It doesn’t have to be me.” 

“And you’re still not doing it? The interview?” 

“He can pick who he likes,” Robert says. “They won’t be able to manage it like I could. He’ll see that. Give it a month, tops, and he’ll have to change his mind or else he’ll be losing money.” 

“And if he doesn’t change his mind?” 

Aaron sees Robert take that in and then consider it. His expression has gone dark, cloudy almost. It’s almost unnerving, that look, except from that it’s Robert. 

“Then I’ll have to change it for him,” Robert declares ominously, as he waves the waiter over to bring him the bill.

+++

For appearances' sake, Aaron goes into his own bedroom first of all, pulls back the covers so they look slept in, pours a glass of water and puts it on the side, and even puts his toothbrush in the holder in his en-suite. 

Then he goes next door to join Robert, who’s already lounging about in his boxers, clothes presumably neatly put away. 

For one giddy moment Aaron allows himself to imagine that this is their room, their own place somewhere. It’s a ridiculous, domestic dream, of him coming home from work, Robert waiting for him. He shakes himself out of it in seconds. He can’t afford to think like that. Not after Jackson. And especially not now. Not with Robert Sugden.

Robert smirks over at him, looking pleased with himself for no good reason. He’s on top of the covers, entirely unashamed of that. Aaron still doesn’t understand where Robert gets his confidence from (aside from his obvious good looks), but if it was bottled, Aaron would buy it, that’s for sure. 

“Hurry up,” Robert commands him petulantly. 

Aaron grins and shakes his head with pretend disapproval. 

“All right, give us a chance.” 

“And I want to hear this French of yours,” Robert adds, as Aaron strips, stepping out of his trousers and pulling off his socks, holding onto the wardrobe to balance. While his back is turned to Robert he unbuttons his smart shirt and replaces it swiftly with the vest top he’s got stuffed in his rucksack.

“Love a French accent,” Robert muses. 

“Hm, well I guess I've got a few phrases for ya,” Aaron says, turning around and going over to the bed.  

“Oh yeah?” Robert asks, eyes lighting up.

“How about… va te faire foutre,” Aaron declares. Robert closes his eyes with appreciation and then gets up on his knees, reaching to grab Aaron by the hips so he tumbles down onto the bed with him. 

“And what did that mean?” Robert purrs.

“Just told ya to fuck off, mate,” Aaron admits, grinning. “But hey, whatever gets ya going.”

“Use that one a lot, did yer?” 

“Probably know more swear words than actual phrases,” Aaron confesses. “Picked ‘em up fast.” 

“Say something else,” Robert implores him, running his hands down Aaron’s back. 

“Er… vous devrez demander à la réception?” 

“Oui oui,” Robert responds, enjoying himself. 

“J'aime les hommes.”

“You love…?” 

“Means I’m into blokes,” Aaron explains. “Helped to clear up any misunderstandings, ya know?” 

“So you were out there breaking French womens' hearts?” Robert clarifies, grinning at the thought. 

“As if.” 

“What? If I was a French woman I’d be after yer.”

Aaron screws up his eyes at the idea and starts shaking with laughter.

“ _Oui oui_ ,” Robert says again, in a more high pitched voice, wriggling under him, and Aaron all but collapses onto him, tears in his eyes. 

+++

Aaron’s gone for the mini bar and is happily snacking on a Toblerone, still seeming adorably overwhelmed by having whatever he wants on tap. It’s hours since they had dinner in the hotel restaurant, and although Robert doesn’t eat past midnight (drinking is a different matter), he can understand how Aaron’s managed to work up his appetite. 

Robert’s tired, but Aaron doesn’t seem to be at all. In fact, he appears to be making an effort to stay awake, to make the night last longer. 

“Anything good out there?” Robert asks, as Aaron moves the curtains aside so he can peer out of the hotel window. 

“Just the motorway,” Aaron responds, sounding relaxed. He spends another few moments gazing out at the back of the hotel in the early hours, and then returns to the bed with a satisfied look on his face. 

Robert’s under the covers, tired but trying to fight it. The room is dark, Aaron’s in a good mood, and he feels relaxed. At one with the world. In a rare moment of complete bliss. It’s been a great day. One of his best in ages. 

“Get under,” Robert commands Aaron, lifting the covers for him. “Hurry up. It’s cold.” 

“How is it cold?” Aaron laughs. “It’s June.” 

Knowing it’s just Robert’s way of wanting him by his side, Aaron rolls his eyes and doesn’t argue further, putting his Toblerone down on the beside table and climbing in properly. 

Aaron’s wearing a vest top and boxers. Despite the fact that it’s summer, he’s still not managed to get his top off. Robert respects that. If Aaron needs time to sort his head out, then that’s fine with him. 

Robert doesn’t quite dare to pull Aaron into his arms, but Aaron shuffles up close beside him, lying on one side so they can still talk like kids at a sleepover. 

“Feel free to eat your way through the mini bar,” Robert deadpans. 

“You said it was pre paid. Shame to let it go to waste.” 

Robert scoffs. 

“How do yer even eat that much?”

“Diane’s always saying that,” Aaron admits with a smile. “Apparently it’s gonna catch up with me one day. Still, got a fair few years yet.” 

“Got that to look forward to then, have I?” 

Aaron frowns, surprised by the comment. Because that means that Robert thinks he’ll still be around. That they’ll still be doing this. Years into the future. 

The atmosphere is different, comfortable. It feels more private. Aaron watches Robert’s expression and wonders what he’s thinking. 

“So the situation with James and your mum,” Robert ventures, surprising Aaron. 

“It’s over. He’s not coming near her again.” 

“Guess that’s a relief for yer.” 

“Guess so.” 

Robert waits for Aaron to elaborate. Aaron glances at him tentatively before he does. 

“Obviously I don’t want my mum being upset about it. It’s knocked her. Think she really liked him.” 

“He dropped the charges for you,” Robert points out. 

“He knocked off _Emma_.”

“It’s his sons I’m more concerned about,” Robert says, thinking of Pete and Ross. How Ross would have caused some real damage if Pete hadn’t been around to stop him. 

“Give over.” 

“I don’t trust that Ross. I mean it, Aaron. He’s a loose canon. Just… watch your back, okay?” 

Aaron scoffs. 

“If Ross wants to try anything he can be my guest,” Aaron declares, like he's some big man. Like he's Cain. Instead of someone Robert needs around. Someone who can get hurt.

“Stay away from him.” 

“We’re not mates. Anyway, he’s got the choice to walk.” 

“And so have you,” Robert tells him firmly. “If he does something to yer-“ 

“I can hold my own.” 

“Aaron,” Robert says, more quietly. “If you end up behind bars…” 

Aaron knows he’s being unreasonable, and from somewhere he finds the strength to drop his pride, his front. He nods, slowly. 

“Listen… I’m not an idiot. I’ll stay out of his way as long as he stays out of mine. Last time with James I was just… he hurt my mum. It’s different.” 

Robert understands that, truly. 

“And I know it was stupid. But seeing her like that… crying. Over a joke like him?” 

Robert can remember that pain, only in some ways, for him it was worse. It was his own father doing the hurting, giving his mum grief. He wonders if that was where the hate started. If that was when he started to look at Jack and despise him, as well as love him. 

“Well, your mum’s tough. She’s one of your lot, right?” 

Aaron seems to find solace in that, because he gives a small smile. _His lot._ The Dingles. It feels like belonging. 

“Still don’t regret it, though,” Aaron admits. “Bottling him.”

He expects Robert to frown at him with disapproval, but he does no such thing.

“Well, obviously you had to do something,” Robert agrees. 

“But I thought you said-“

“Just think first next time. There are better ways to make your point. And ways which don’t involve a pub full of witnesses.” 

“So your problem isn’t that I did it. It’s that I did it in front of people. Is that what you’re saying?” Aaron confirms. 

“What I’m saying is that sometimes you have to play the long game.” 

Aaron thinks about that, frowns, and then looks confused. 

“What’s the point? Why would I waste my time on him?”

“Well you cared enough to smash a bottle on his head.” 

“Because he hurt my mum. I don’t want anything to do with him. I don’t want him near her. I don’t even wanna see him again. Prick.” 

And that’s where they’re different, Robert knows. It’s where Aaron might well come unstuck one day. 

“Just think before you use your fists,” Robert advises Aaron, who frowns at him and looks ready to shift away. 

“‘Cause that’s not at all patronising.” 

“Patronising or not, if it keeps you here with me then I don’t care.” 

Aaron swallows back his anger. He chews on his lower lip for a moment, conflicted. 

“You really mean it? What you said before. About caring or whatever? If I went down.” 

Robert can’t quite believe he even has to be asked. 

“Obviously.” 

“Why, though?” Aaron pushes. “You’ve done this before. Said so yourself. I’m not the first.”

“This is… it’s different,” Robert attempts to explain. “I’d care.”

Aaron isn’t sure whether to believe it or not. He wants to, but he’s not stupid. Robert’s a liar and a cheat, and for all Aaron knows it’s not just Chrissie, the woman he supposedly loves, that he can do that to. 

As if sensing Aaron’s uncertainty, Robert leans in to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips. It’s the first time he’s ever done it like that, without heat, without a row first, without it being on impulse. It’s a kiss that isn’t leading anywhere, that isn’t trying to initiate anything. 

When Robert pulls back, Aaron nods, looking strangely sad. Question answered. 

+++

Aaron wakes up with a warm weight against his back. Robert’s got an arm wrapped across his middle tightly and it feels like his nose is squished up against the back of his neck. Yep, it’s _definitely_ his nose because Aaron can feel rhythmic puffs of warm air on his skin. 

It’s only a minute or so later when the alarm on Aaron’s phone goes off, which means their time together is coming to a close and they’ve got to get ready to go back to the village. 

“Whassat?” Robert asks, raising his head blearily. 

“Alarm.” 

“Turn it off,” Robert complains, not relinquishing his grip on Aaron's waist. 

Awkwardly, (seeing as Robert isn’t going to surrender him), Aaron reaches out and turns off the alarm. He’s got a text from Adam congratulating him on their meetings, suggesting a night out as a celebration. 

Aaron shifts onto his back, Robert still clinging shamelessly to him, resting his head against his shoulder. Aaron doesn't dare comment on that, on how affectionate that is, for fear that Robert will pull himself together and stop. He's only doing it because he's tired, after all. Because he's not thinking straight.

“Adam says well done for the meetings,” Aaron reports, holding his phone up above his head. “Wants us to have a lads night out to celebrate.” 

“A lads night?” 

“Basically just going into town and having a few beers.” 

“I know what a lads night is,” Robert mutters, although he’s not been on one. Not properly. Not in years. 

“Reckon you’d be up for it?” Aaron asks lightly.

“It’s not my thing.” 

“Think about it,” Aaron suggests, and Robert gives a nod of his head, yawning and finally releasing Aaron, rolling back to his side of the bed and stretching his arms out above his head.

“You making tea again?” Robert asks shamelessly. 

“Is that you asking for one?” Aaron asks, although he’s smiling. 

“I wouldn’t say no,” Robert admits. 

Aaron gets out of bed and opens the curtains, letting the light stream in. He sees himself reflected in the glass of the window. He looks good. Happy. 

He can see Robert in the reflection too, lounging about, hair a mess.

“Go on then,” Aaron relents, flicking the kettle on. “But only ‘cause you’re driving.” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are still reading/enjoying. I'm finding it hard to fit in the writing with my uni stuff so if I know people are still following then I will keep making time. 
> 
> Comments mean the world!
> 
> xxx


	28. The Interview Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence is interviewing candidates for the estate manager job, and Robert is forced to rethink his strategy.

It’s Monday morning and Robert is sitting at the breakfast table with Chrissie and Lachlan, eating a bowl of granola with raspberries and cream. Lachlan’s on his mobile, not saying a word to anyone, just scoffing at something on the screen every so often, and Chrissie is sulking, just as she has been all weekend. 

“Do you really need to wear that in this weather?” Chrissie asks her son irritably. 

Lachlan puts a protective hand on his beanie hat. 

“It’s a fashion thing,” Robert teases him, like he hasn’t noticed the atmosphere around them is thick enough to cut with a knife. “Never part a man and his hat, eh?” 

Lachlan looks up at Robert with momentary distrust, realises his step-father’s on his side, and then gives a grateful nod.

“Well, they can hardly let you wear it in school,” Chrissie points out, displeased at Robert getting her son on side. He always can when he wants to, being Lachlan’s friend. Like they’re in some brotherhood together that she’s locked out of, just the overdramatic, overprotective mother who wants to spoil their fun.

“The teachers don’t care,” Lachlan dares to argue, and Chrissie knows he’s only done it because he knows Robert will back him up. Because Robert refuses to show a united front when it matters. If he could just learn to keep his mouth shut and leave Lachlan to her…

“Then they ought to. It’s no wonder there are all sorts of hoodies running riot around here-“ 

Lachlan and Robert exchange a look, and Chrissie realises that she’s clearly got some form of slang wrong and exposed how out of touch she is yet again. 

“It’s better than that private school in Hotten,” Lachlan shrugs. “It’s _normal._ ”

Which is a dig at her, of course. Because Lachlan resents her for having money, for always ensuring he has the best of everything, even though he loves to experience the benefits of their lifestyle. 

“I just don’t want you getting any ideas-“ 

“Grandad doesn’t mind me wearing the hat,” Lachlan ventures, more confidently now. “And neither does Robert. Do you?”  

“Who am I to come between a man and his fashion sense?” Robert answers, laughing a little in a forced sort of way, as if that will stop Chrissie from glaring at him, which it doesn’t.

 “As long as you stay out of trouble like your mum says,” Robert adds swiftly. “That’s all I care about.” 

Lachlan slings his bag onto his back and pushes aside his cereal, getting up from the table so he can escape his mother’s endless fussing. 

“Got to go,” he mumbles, eyes fixed on his phone screen. “See you later.”

“Have a good day, mate,” Robert answers in a jaunty voice. 

Lachlan nods and looks ready to leave. Chrissie waits until the very last millisecond, before clearing her throat loudly.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asks her son, wounded.

She gestures at her cheek, and Lachlan obediently gives her a quick kiss, nods at Robert, and then scurries off, texting. 

As soon as he’s gone Chrissie narrows her eyes at Robert. 

“Well thanks a lot for backing me up,” she remarks icily. 

“You started on him over a hat,” Robert points out. “And let’s be honest, it’s not him you’re angry with, is it?” 

Chrissie pouts, narrowing her eyes still further.

“I don’t need parenting advice from you,” Chrissie answers. “And I certainly don’t need you getting involved. He needs to understand boundaries…”

 _Which is impossible considering you only give him them when it suits you_ , Robert thinks. The rest of the time he’s treated like a pampered little prince. Like Chrissie’s most beloved possession.

“Just don’t take it out on Lachlan when you’re angry with me,” Robert says calmly. 

Chrissie does feel guilty then. She knows she’s snapped at Lachlan out of jealousy, out of being stressed and unhappy.

“I just don’t see why you have to be so difficult about everything,” Chrissie mutters, examining her nails. 

Difficult seems like the perfect descriptor for Robert at present. His outburst during last Monday’s dinner is only the tip of the iceberg. More recently there’s the fact Robert is point-blank refusing to retract his investment in Holey Scrap, despite the fact both she and Lawrence have tried to make him listen to reason. After all, Chrissie thinks, surely it’s common sense that you don’t engage in business with men (or boys, rather) who are so unpredictable, such terrible loose canons? If Aaron Dingle from that _awful_ family, ends up doing something else reckless, then it will hardly reflect well upon her husband. 

They’re not had a proper row over it, like usual, which to Chrissie is all the more worrying. Their usual pattern is to get it out of their systems, to argue until they can’t any longer, and then make it up again. Only they don’t seem to be reaching the point where they reunite these days. Instead of the passionate arguments, the embraces that follow, Robert’s just up and leaving, or taking himself off to another room, almost like he’s tired of it, going out for a drive and returning an hour or so later in a much calmer state, which although more mature, is maddening when what Chrissie really wants is to have some sort of honest confrontation and _talk t_ o her husband. 

It’s almost as though these days he’s finding solace elsewhere… 

The jealousy is getting worse by the day, and Chrissie is finding herself forcing it back, hiding it, like a guilty secret. Emmerdale village might be picturesque, but it’s startlingly full of Robert’s old flames, and Chrissie hates it. She hates Katie most of all, even though the young woman is yet to put a foot wrong. It doesn’t help that Lachlan seems enamoured with the stable girl. It’s even riling Chrissie that Katie’s showing no outward signs of interest in her husband. At least if she did she’d be justified in sending her away with her tail between her legs. As it is she has to learn to bear her presence and try to stop watching to see if Robert is getting the measure of her too, for entirely different reasons. 

Chrissie is trying to trust her husband, trying not to look utterly deranged by asking him hundreds of questions about where he’s been and who he’s spoken to, but the strain is taking its toll. Since Donny, trust hasn’t come easily. The only person she can truly rely on is herself, and her father, of course, which goes without saying.

As absurd as she knows it is, some instinct is telling her not to add Robert to that list. Not entirely. Not yet. Not even with his ring on her finger.

“And you’re encouraging Lachlan to argue with me,” Chrissie adds with a frown.

“Oh, he _knows_ you’re the boss,” Robert answers, with just the slightest hint of bitterness. “I’m his mate. Which at least means he might talk to me if there’s a problem.” 

Chrissie sighs, not wanting to acknowledge the good sense of that. It hurts to know that her son might prefer to confide in Robert than her if he has a problem, but deep down she’s glad he has _someone_ he can open up to.

“He’s becoming so… so… prickly. Secretive.” 

Robert can’t help but scoff. 

“What?” Chrissie demands. 

“You’ve just described about every teenage boy in the world. Trust me, I’d be worried if he wasn’t.” 

As she watches Robert pick up Lachlan’s bowl and put it neatly in the sink along with his own, pouring her another glass of orange juice, Chrissie feels herself melting. Perhaps she really is being ridiculous? Robert isn’t Donny, after all, and she knows it isn’t fair of her to constantly compare them in her head. 

“Lachlan adores you,” Robert continues, oblivious to Chrissie’s thoughtful scrutiny. “I doubt anything could stop that, not even the dreaded tail-end of puberty.” 

Chrissie sighs, picks up a raspberry from her bowl, and pops it into her mouth.

“He wouldn’t kiss me if I didn’t ask.”

“Nobody wants to kiss their mum at that age,” Robert says with a confident smile. “He’s just growing up.” 

But some instinct inside of Chrissie tells her it’s more than that. Lachlan’s always been a little unusual. Her precious boy, absolutely. But it can’t be denied that he finds it hard to fit in, to make friends. There’s always been an _edge_ to Lachlan, some distance that she can’t quite manage to close.

“I don’t know if we should have given him his mobile back,” Chrissie admits. “What if he’s looking at… _you-know-what_?” 

“Every teenage boy looks at you-know-what. Trust me.” 

Chrissie lowers her head unhappily, and so Robert goes to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging gently. 

“What if he’s being bullied?” she asks, closing her eyes.

“He said himself he’s got mates at this new school.” 

“Yes, but we don’t know who they are. They could be bad influences. They could be leading him astray.” 

If anyone’s doing the leading, it’ll be Lachlan, Robert thinks. 

“I might invite them over,” Chrissie remarks, raising her head as the idea hits her. “While I’m here to supervise, of course. That way I could see them for myself.”

Robert doubts a teenage boy like Lachlan is going to want to introduce his friends to his mother, but he doesn’t feel like a row, not now he’s only just defrosted Chrissie, and so he nods. 

“If you think it’ll help,” Robert agrees, and Chrissie reaches up to place her hands on top of Robert’s, where they’re resting on her shoulders. 

The sound of feet on the stairs followed by humming alerts Robert to the fact Lawrence’s decided to make an appearance this morning. He takes a breath and wills himself to stay calm, no matter what the old man tries.

“Where’s Lucky?” is the first thing Lawrence asks as he wanders cheerfully into the kitchen. 

“You’ve just missed him,” Chrissie sighs. “He couldn’t wait to get away.” 

“Well, that’s perfectly natural for a lad of his age.” 

“That’s what Robert said,” Chrissie admits, which makes Lawrence and Robert exchange a look, both uncomfortable with being in apparent agreement with each other. 

“He’s quite right,” Lawrence concedes, making himself a coffee. He tries not to grimace as he sees Robert kissing his daughter on the cheek. It isn’t lost on him that Robert appears to grow more affectionate with Chrissie in his presence. 

“There you go. You should listen to me more often,” Robert tells Chrissie, and Lawrence rolls his eyes as he stirs his coffee. 

“You look smart, Dad,” Chrissie comments, as he turns and leans against the kitchen counter. “Are you getting back to work today?” 

Lawrence manages a genuine smile at that. 

“I’m interviewing candidates,” he announces, and he sees Robert’s eyes narrow. 

Chrissie lets out a disapproving sigh.

“Oh, Dad, why bother?” 

“Because it’s right and proper. I won’t have it said I’m giving jobs away to my nearest and dearest. I want to make a good impression on our neighbours. And in this business, hard work is everything.” 

“And you think I don’t work hard?” Robert asks, struggling to keep his voice steady.

“Oh no,” Lawrence answers sweetly. “I realise that when you set your mind on something you’ll find a way to secure it at any cost.” 

Robert looks furious, but to Lawrence’s delight, he’s unable to retort. 

“But what I do think,” Lawrence dares to continue, now enjoying himself, "is that you declined an interview. Which although a deep shame, I entirely respect. I admire your pride, Robert, and the position was probably beneath you anyway.” 

Lawrence sees Robert swallow down a few choice responses to that and compose himself. 

“You’re just making life more difficult for yourself,” Robert says in his most reasonable voice. “Why not let me take it on, take the weight off? It’s not like you need to train me again. And we have a successful working relationship.” 

“Dad, he does have a point,” Chrissie agrees. 

Just because he can, Lawrence pretends to ponder it for a moment, sipping at his coffee.

“It’s sweet of you to consider my wellbeing, Robert. I do appreciate it,” he says, nodding at his son-in-law. All Robert can do is force a smile for Chrissie’s benefit. 

“But I would like to do this properly,” Lawrence continues. “Start as I mean to go on. And I’m feeling fighting fit.” 

Lawrence knows that last declaration will have riled Robert like nothing else. His son-in-law wants so desperately for him to drop down dead, to become ill somehow and step away from his duties, that Lawrence has found a new determination to remain in rude health of late. Pure spite is keeping him on the go, and he’s glad of it. His natural instincts to protect his family seem to have given him a new lease of life. But that’s always been the case. For Chrissie, and in her protection, Lawrence is prepared to do anything.

“But whoever could run it better than Robert?” Chrissie asks, and Robert glows with pride. He’s always loved a compliment, and Lawrence can see him basking in it, in Chrissie’s blind adoration for him. 

“I don’t know yet,” Lawrence answers cheerfully. “But I look forward to finding out.” 

It falls silent for a moment and Lawrence sips once again at his coffee, even giving a satisfied sigh. He’s not quite sure how Robert will want to play this, but he strongly suspects he’ll be unable to hold back his fury for much longer. Sooner or later he’s going to crack, and he’ll be exposed as the nasty, scheming, chancer Lawrence has always known him for. He can’t wait for the moment his eldest and most intelligent daughter finally opens her eyes.

Even Chrissie turns to Robert, wondering how he’ll respond to this newest snub.

Robert forces another smile, this one far more convincing, and picks up Chrissie’s bowl, carrying it to the sink for her. Lawrence has to take half a step to one side to get out of his way.

“Well, good luck with it Lawrence,” Robert declares, running the tap for a moment, like he doesn’t much care either way. 

Lawrence is sure it’s an act, but he’s still thrown off guard by Robert’s calmness, by his close proximity. He raises an eyebrow, anticipating a trick. 

“Oh?” 

“Like you said, I expect it’s beneath me,” Robert explains. “But you have a good morning. Hopefully there’s someone with potential in the village. You never know. I just hope you find what you’re looking for.” 

Robert actually dares to look right into his face as he says that. To step into his personal space without flinching. Right in front of Chrissie. 

Lawrence is the one to falter, taking another step backwards, eager to get away. He’s ashamed of his own attraction to Robert, and furious that Robert dares to use that to his advantage. It’s underhand, indecent, and immoral, but Lawrence knows none of those things will deter Robert Sugden from making a weapon of his most shameful secret. 

“I’ll be in the office,” Lawrence mutters, glancing distrustfully at Robert once more, smiling at his daughter, and then leaving. 

Robert watches him go with triumph. Lawrence White has just rushed to escape from him, almost without a fight, in his own home. He might play the innocent old man, but Robert knows better. Lawrence came downstairs this morning with the intention of putting him in his place, and Robert’s not allowing that, not now, not ever. 

“I know you wanted that job,” Chrissie begins sympathetically, but Robert shakes his head to stop her.

“I would have been good at it, there’s a difference. But if he thinks he can train someone else up at his age, and go through all that pressure, then it’s up to him. I just hope he knows what he’s doing.” 

“He is terribly stubborn,” Chrissie agrees. 

“And not as young as he was,” Robert adds, shaking his head with sympathy. “This is hardly the relaxing retirement we hoped he’d take, is it?” 

“No,” Chrissie admits. 

“I keep telling him to take it easy-“ 

“He thinks you’re mocking him,” Chrissie says sternly. “After all, you’ve not been on the best terms of late.” 

“Well, I’m not mocking him,” Robert lies. “Our differences aside, he’s your dad, and I think he needs to start dialling it back a bit.”

Chrissie agrees with her husband, but she also knows that once her father has an idea in his head, there’s no stopping him. There’s simply no point in trying to change his mind once he’s absolutely put his foot down. 

“Well, whoever gets this estate manager job, you can give them a push in the right direction, can’t you?” 

He’d rather push them off the edge of the local quarry, Robert thinks. It’d make things far easier. 

“Whatever it takes,” Robert agrees solemnly. “And in the meantime, I’ll deal with the business for him.” 

“Thank you,” Chrissie sighs, resting her head against Robert’s arm. “For dropping this thing with Dad. I do know he can be difficult, and I _know_ you think I always take his side, but I’m just as hard on him. Sometimes I want to bang your heads together.” 

“I just want what’s best for this family,” Robert says, using one of Lawrence’s favourite lines. He drapes an arm around Chrissie’s shoulders. “And hopefully your dad will come to his senses and see that, in time.” 

+++

Sam Dingle arrives at Home Farm while Lawrence is interviewing his first candidate. Robert’s seen Lawrence show the candidate in, and if first impressions are anything to go by, Robert isn’t at all threatened by this interviewee in his cheap suit and tie. Robert doesn’t recognise him, either, which means he’s probably not local. Robert predicts he’ll crumble early on, and Lawrence will only continue with the interview out of courtesy. 

Robert lets Sam in by the main entrance, which he’s sure Chrissie won’t approve of once he’s actually on duty. She’ll want the staff to come in through the back, not just be able to stroll on in in their dirty boots. Looking at Sam Dingle, Robert isn’t sure he can blame her. 

He’s dressed like a mixture of the generic local pervert, (who might be found hiding in the bushes with binoculars), or maybe a train-spotter? Robert can’t decide which, but it’s not a good look either way. 

As Robert raises an eyebrow at him, Sam gives a short twitch of anxiety. 

“‘M here to see Mr White,” he explains, head ever so slightly bowed.

Usually, Robert wouldn’t give him the time of day, but this is one of Aaron’s relations (Robert can’t be bothered to work out exactly how), and so he forces a quick smile. 

“Ah, Sam. Good to see you,” Robert remarks. 

“Is it?” Sam asks, nervously, holding his hat in his hands and wringing it. 

“Our new gamekeeper. Welcome to the team.” 

Robert holds out his hand for Sam to shake, which he does, enthusiastically. His fingernails are grubby, Robert notices. 

“Oh, thanks Robert. I mean, Mr Sugden.” 

It’s definitely pleasant to be spoken to with such subservient respect, and Robert basks in it for a moment, before imagining Aaron’s expression if he could see Sam being looked down on, being treated like some medieval serf. He can think up Aaron’s frown, his narrowed blue eyes. 

“Please, Robert’s fine,” Robert says generously, and the Aaron in his mind is momentarily pacified. 

Sam nods his head over and over. 

“I, er, appreciate it. You giving me a chance. And I, er, I won’t let yer down.” 

“I’m sure you won’t,” Robert agrees. “You’ve done this before, after all. You were the obvious choice.” 

Sam appears overwhelmed by that comment, and Robert supposes that might just pass as praise to him. He doesn’t care. It’s better that Sam thinks he’s been chosen on merit than that he’s got his job because Aaron put in a good word, after all. 

“Should I wait here for Mr White?” Sam asks.

“He’s in a meeting at the moment, but I don’t see why you’d need guidance. I’m sure he’ll be happy to let you get on with it.” 

“I heard Andy’s groundsman now,” Sam ventures. 

“You heard right. He’s head groundsman, so you’ll be working with him from time to time. Not a problem, is it?” 

“Oh, no!” Sam rushes to say. “No, I just heard rumours you wouldn’t be needing both, like. A gamekeeper and a groundsman.” 

That strikes Robert as a particularly idiotic thing to say. After all, you don’t start your first day on a new job telling your boss how they could do without you. Usually it’s the other way around, making them think you’re indispensable. 

“Well, luckily for you, we’ve decided to employ you both. Whatever gets the place run better.” 

“So should I, er, start now? Like before?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Robert shrugs, already bored as he takes out the set of spare keys they’ve had cut for Sam and hands them to him. 

“Cheers, Robert,” Sam declares, not getting the hint that it’s time for him to clear off. “When I heard you were back I were a bit nervous, tell yer the truth.”

Robert raises an eyebrow.  

“Oh?” 

“No offence, o’course. Last I remember you were running off wi’our Debbie and Sarah. Or tryin' ter. Years back, mind. Our Cain were dead angry. Didn’t think he’d be best pleased you were back.” 

“Well, as you say, that was a long time ago,” Robert says automatically, not wanting to think about  the situation, blocking it out like everything else in his past. There’s guilt there somewhere, but he refuses to feel it. 

And then he catches the last part of Sam’s statement. 

“What do you mean you didn’t think he’d be best pleased?” Robert demands. 

“Well, ever since you went into business with our Aaron, helped him out, like, it’s all changed. A leopard can change its spots after all. That’s what me dad said. No offence, like. Not trying to say you’re like an animal or owt-“

Sam stammers to a stop, worried he’s put his foot in it.  

“Should I get started now?” Sam says anxiously, once more wringing his hat in his hands. 

“That is what you’re here for,” Robert can’t help but say with an irritated gesture of his hand, and Sam nods his head before shuffling back outside again. 

+++

Lawrence is now interviewing his fourth candidate of the day. The second woman was in the office for a long time, and Robert’s hoping that’s not a good sign for her, but the third and fourth candidates don’t seem like competition. Robert doubts he’ll be seeing them again. 

It’s around lunchtime when Chrissie comes into the kitchen, followed by Sam and Andy. Robert immediately closes his laptop where he’s been working on a business presentation, and frowns at the intruders. 

“Problem?” Robert demands, unhappy to have Andy sprung on him like this with no warning. 

“None at all,” Chrissie answers, wearing her sociable smile. “Sam’s been running me through his plans for the pheasants, haven’t you?” 

“Oh, yes!” Sam agrees eagerly. “And for keeping them foxes away.” 

That doesn’t explain why Chrissie’s brought Sam and Andy into their kitchen. 

“I thought I could rustle up a spot of lunch,” Chrissie tells her husband. “We’ve got leftover quiche in the fridge.” 

Robert makes a face. It’s so unlike Chrissie to do anything like this that he doesn’t trust her motives one bit. There’s no way she’d voluntarily invite Sam, in his muddy boots, to stomp through their kitchen and eat with them. 

“It’s a good idea to get to know the staff, isn’t it?” Chrissie remarks, as Sam sits himself down at the kitchen table. 

Andy, to his credit, remains on his feet. Perhaps he also anticipates some form of sugar-coated grilling?

“Er, cheers Chrissie, but I can get my own lunch, ta.” 

“You won’t stay and join us?” 

“Got things to be doing,” Andy says firmly. “Want to keep on top of it all.” 

Chrissie looks a little sulky about that, but she hides it by taking a deep breath. 

“Oh well. You’ll stay, won’t you, Sam?” 

“Er… yes,” Sam agrees, looking rather bullied into it. “Thank you. ’S very kind of yer.” 

“See yer then, Rob,” Andy says. “Chrissie.” 

They both nod at him, and Andy makes his escape. 

Robert’s forced to admit that Andy isn’t _quite_ as thick as he used to be, because he’s done the sensible thing. He’s avoided another repeat of their dinner. Robert’s relieved. 

“So, Sam, how are you finding it?” Chrissie asks as she busies herself with the quiche and salad, plating up like some sort of housewife, like she does this often. In reality, it’s Robert that usually does the cooking, unless Lawrence decides he wants the kitchen. 

“Oh, great, ta,” Sam says with an eager nod. “Good to be back.” 

“You eat quiche, yes?” 

“I eat anything, me,” Sam agrees. 

Chrissie gives Sam a strained smile over her shoulder before bringing over the plates. 

“I’m afraid it’s nothing special,” Chrissie remarks as she puts the food down. Sam glances at the quiche with salad and tiny tomatoes with interest. Clearly this isn’t the sort of food he’s used to at home. 

She sits down next to Robert so they’re both facing Sam, like he’s on the receiving end of a job interview. 

“So, tell me about your family,” Chrissie says sweetly, and Robert suddenly understands why she’s doing this. 

“Me family?” 

“I hear you’ve been in the village for years. You have quite the reputation.” 

“Oh, er, well, I dunno where to start.” 

“I could tell you anything you want to know about the Dingles,” Robert cuts in, before Sam opens his mouth and ruins everything. 

“Now we have you working for Dad, and Aaron working with Robert,” Chrissie pushes on. “Do you have much to do with him?” 

Robert frowns. He’s not having this. Not today. 

“How’s your quiche?” Robert asks Sam loudly, and predictably, Sam abandons the answer he was about to give, distracted. 

“Oh, lovely, ta.” 

“I don’t suppose you were there when Aaron attacked James Barton?” Chrissie asks, and Robert all but throws down his fork. 

“He didn’t _attack_ James Barton, he was provoked,” Robert insists. “And the police have dropped it. Clearly they didn’t think it was worth investigating.” 

“Only because Barton dropped the charges,” Chrissie tells her husband sternly. “For all we know he was threatened.” 

“I don’t think so,” Robert scoffs. 

Sam tries to follow the conversation, squinting his eyes with the effort. 

“But you know Aaron fairly well, Sam, yes?” Chrissie asks in a much more conversational voice.

“Er, yes. He’s family.” 

“And would you say he has a temper on him?” 

Robert’s breaths are coming thick and fast with rage. This is all to try and get him to pull his investment from Holey Scrap. It’s another way to take away his own strand of income, for Lawrence to control his life, to _ruin_ the one good thing he has…

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Robert remarks. 

“I’m just interested,” Chrissie says with a shrug. “I want to know more about the men you’ve decided to stay in business with.” 

Sam clears his throat, and Robert dreads whatever’s about to come out of his mouth. God knows what Aaron’s got up to before, the stories Sam will have under his belt.

“He’s fiery,” Sam admits, thinking hard about it, screwing up his features with the effort it’s taking him. “But he’s always been good to me. Loyal, like. Worked a lot with our Cain and Debbie at the garage. And he’s good to Chas, our Cain says. And he’s good with our Belle ’n all…” 

Robert wants to punch the air with triumph. Chrissie hasn’t got the dirt she wants. In fact, she’s unearthed quite the opposite. 

“But this ‘bottling’ incident…” Chrissie prompts him, not giving up. 

“I weren’t there, sorry,” Sam mumbles. 

Chrissie spears a cherry tomato unhappily. 

“Cheers for the lunch,” Sam says. “Nice of yer to do this.” 

“Well, it’s only for the first day,” Chrissie declares flatly. “Obviously you’ll be expected to make your own arrangements usually. And you won't be eating in the kitchen.” 

“O’ course,” Sam agrees swiftly, sensing Chrissie’s change of mood and not understanding it.

“So,” Robert says loudly, forcing a smile. “What are these plans you have for the pheasants, Sam?” 

Sam’s whole expression lights up like that of a child as he begins to explain. Robert doesn’t care, isn’t even listening to what he’s saying. All he knows is that Chrissie can put on all the pressure she wants, but he’s not pulling his investment in Holey Scrap. 

+++

It’s mid-afternoon when Robert manages to get away from Home Farm and from Chrissie’s silent disapproval. Lawrence still hasn’t come out of his office, and Robert can’t think of a way to sneak his way in and see how it’s going without making it obvious he just wants the inside scoop.

Thankfully, Aaron’s done with his work for the day, so he agrees to meet him at the Woolpack for a quick beer. 

It’s odd for Robert to walk into the Woolpack and see Aaron at the bar without flinching. To just be able to walk right up to him, without anyone batting an eyelid. Every busybody in the village knows that they’re in business together, which means it’s entirely expected that they’d have a beer from time to time. 

“Where’s Adam?” Robert asks as he strolls over. 

“Pick-up,” Aaron explains, before adding, “back any minute.” 

That means they can’t sneak off to the yard, then, but Robert tries not to mind. 

Diane’s at the bar, and although she smiles to see him, Robert can’t help but notice the shadows beneath her eyes. 

“You all right?” Robert asks her, as she pulls him a pint. 

“Right as rain. Just had some trouble sleeping lately is all."

Robert frowns, but she waves his concern away. 

“Go on. You two sit down.” 

Obediently, they do. Aaron heads over to one of the tables by the window, furthest from the door. Robert slides onto the seat opposite him and gets comfortable. 

“So?” Aaron asks expectantly. 

“So what?” 

“So something’s obviously up.” 

Robert wonders if he's that easy to read in his frustration, or if Aaron's just used to him by now.

“Lawrence is interviewing for the estate manager job today,” Robert admits. 

“Any competition?” 

“No,” Robert scoffs automatically.

Aaron doesn't correct him. Doesn't tell him to be more humble. 

“Well then. Just stick to what you said, yeah? Wait for them to mess up and he’ll see sense.” 

Robert nods. Yes, it’s his own plan, but it’s nice to hear it spoken back to him. Reassuring. 

“We had your Sam in today,” Robert says, feeling a little calmer.

“Yeah?” 

“Lawrence wasn’t around to greet him, surprise surprise, so I had to do that.” 

“But it went okay?” 

“Apparently so. He has ideas about pheasants.” 

Aaron smiles. 

“You can trust him,” Aaron assures Robert. “He won’t let ya down.” 

“Well he’s got a set of keys to the place now, so he’d better not.” 

Aaron looks ready to say something else, but something catches his eye and he stops talking altogether. Robert turns his head in the direction Aaron’s looking in, and sees Zak and Cain Dingle enter the pub. 

Before Aaron can duck his head, they spot Aaron and Robert. Zak waves a hand at them in greeting. 

“They’re not coming over?” Robert remarks, frowning. 

Aaron puts a hand briefly over his eyes, which answers Robert’s question for him, and moments later Zak is ambling up to their table with his pint, Cain stalking along behind him like some sort of bodyguard.

“All right, Robert?” Zak declares in a friendly voice, so loud the whole pub can hear him.

“Sugden,” Cain greets him flatly. 

“Zak, Cain,” Robert mutters, not liking how the pair of them are standing up, towering over him, while he’s sitting at the table, escape route blocked. He’s sure Cain’s realised this, which is exactly why he’s chosen that spot to stand in.

“Just came over to say hello, like,” Zak informs him cheerfully. “Don’t look so worried! We’ve not had a proper chat since you came back, and we just wanted to say thank you for giving our Sam his job back.” 

It’s unexpected, but Robert tries to take it in his stride.

“Well, he’s qualified and he delivers. That’s all I care about,” Robert says, refusing to lower his head now that Cain’s glowering silently at him. 

“And now you’re in business with our Aaron, eh!” Zak continues, reaching out to shake Aaron by the shoulder. Robert can’t help but notice how Aaron doesn’t squirm away from that. He looks thrilled to be acknowledged like that by his uncle. For some reason, (god knows why), Aaron must actually admire this idiot. 

Cain’s still not said anything. Robert can feel his judgement, the disapproval in his gaze. He’s clearly remembering the old Robert Sugden. The boy Robert was before he made something of himself. Robert has several vivid and unpleasant memories involving Cain Dingle, all of which seem to involve Cain playing the big man, making ultimatums, carrying several out, more of a genuine threat than a nuisance like the rest of his family. 

But Robert isn’t some teenager who’s out of his depth now. He has money. Power. Status. Cain might see him as the garage lad he once blackmailed into emptying the petty cash tin, but everything is different now, and Robert wants to make sure Emmerdale’s wannabe hard man knows it. 

Robert turns his head and stares directly at Cain, raising an eyebrow like he finds his enmity faintly amusing.

Zak looks between Robert and his son, sensing the tension, that Cain’s not going along with his attempt at offering an olive branch. 

“Now, I know we’ve had our ups and downs in the past,” Zak admits. “But I’d like to put them behind us. After all, our families go way back! Eh, I were at your fifteenth, Robert. Remember that?” 

“What, seriously?” Aaron asks. 

“Oh aye,” Zak agrees with a smile. “Gave him a pack of beers. Your dad made yer share it with Andy if I remember right.” 

Robert remembers it well. His first birthday without his mother. The year that everything changed for him. 

But from what Robert knows of the Dingles, they’re not the type to forgive and forget his past transgressions, despite their regretfully shared histories. Which means they must be after something, surely? His dad always used to tell him that Zak Dingle was a chancer, always sniffing about for some new opportunity, for some favour to call in. 

“And anytime you want owt doing,” Zak continues, right on cue. “Odd jobs and the like-“ 

“What’s he gonna need you for?” Aaron asks with a frown. 

“He has a point,” Cain agrees, clearly not liking the idea of his father working for Robert Sugden of all people.

Zak waves a hand as if to push the questions away. 

“Well, I find myself at a loose end at present, and seeing as we go way back, if anything were to come up…” 

“We’re sorting it,” Cain mutters lowly, frowning at Zak. “Give me a few more weeks.” 

“I’m only asking for honest work,” Zak exclaims, putting out his hands in a gesture he clearly thinks makes him look reliable. “No harm in asking.” 

Cain looks so appalled by his going to Robert for help that Robert can’t help but be startled by the expression on his face. It’s the exact same one Aaron wears when he’s feeling particularly difficult. The one he had plastered all over his face just after the warehouse robbery, when Robert confronted him about it. It’s the face of a man who doesn’t beg for anything. Who’d rather die than drop his pride. 

“So?” Zak prompts him eagerly. 

“I’ll bear it in mind,” Robert says, with no intention of hiring Zak Dingle for anything. 

“Now that’s what I like to hear! A bit of community spirit. There’s a lotta new folk round here, but not us, eh? This place is in our blood.” 

Robert wonders if Zak’s right. As much as he hates it, he’s been pulled back here again, hasn’t he? He’s back in Emmerdale village. It’s like he can’t escape. Like destiny keeps drawing him back to the place his father called home. 

“Well, you lads drink up!” Zak declares, patting Aaron on the shoulder again, job apparently done. 

“Sugden,” Cain says, by way of a goodbye. It’s suitably threatening, which Robert supposes is a deliberate move on Cain’s part. 

They watch Zak and Cain amble off to the bar together, Robert sipping at his pint, Aaron looking a bit confused. 

“Sorry about that,” Aaron says quietly, pushing a spare beer mat across the table with his fingertip. 

“Well, they say god loves a trier,” Robert remarks. 

“It’s not like that,” Aaron says quickly, shaking his head. “It’s… ya know…” 

“Belle?” 

Aaron nods. 

“She still ill?” Robert asks, realising it’s a stupid question the moment it leaves his mouth. Of course she is. Problems like hers don’t just go away overnight, and Aaron will know that. 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, deciding for some reason not to bring up the ignorance of Robert’s question. “They’re looking into a clinic. Some place she can go.” 

“Right.” 

“You hiring Sam… it’ll have helped.” 

Robert feels flushed quite suddenly. It’s surprising, because usually praise makes him glow, feel invincible. This is almost embarrassing and he has no idea why. 

“Well, like I said to Zak, he knows what he’s doing. It’ll be to our benefit having him on board.” 

It’s alien for Robert to feel this uncomfortable. Having Aaron looking at him like that, with… respect? It’s too much. Clearing his throat, Robert gets to his feet. 

“I’ll get another round in,” he announces. “Same again?” 

“Go on then,” Aaron agrees. 

+++

Robert chats to Aaron for at least half an hour. They talk cars, of course, the latest models, and the models they used to drive. They spend quite a long time talking about the decline of HSBC, mostly because Robert has ideas about how they’ve managed their business badly and how he could have done things better, Aaron contributing that it’s a pain because the bank he uses in Hotten is closing down. They discuss Pete and Debbie’s upcoming wedding, which Aaron’s being dragged along to. Robert doesn’t have an invitation, despite being Sarah and Jack’s uncle. He supposes he deserves that. 

While Aaron’s in the loo, Nicola King makes her way over to Robert, dressed in a black business suit and looking pleased with herself. 

“Can I sit?” Nicola asks, already plonking herself down. 

There are two reasons Robert doesn’t want to sit with Nicola, the first being that he doesn’t like her, the second that he doesn’t need Chrissie hearing about it and getting ideas. 

“What can I do for you?” Robert asks flatly, when Nicola doesn’t get the hint.

“Well I’ve just been up at your place…” 

Robert puts two and two together. 

“You went for the job?” 

Nicola nods. 

“I thought you’d be going for it if I’m honest. It’s a bit of a relief you didn’t want to. I thought he’d want to keep it in the family, naturally.”

Robert frowns. 

“Lawrence said you didn’t want an interview. That’s right, isn’t it?” Nicola confirms. 

“I’ve got other projects to focus on,” Robert answers airily. 

“But don’t worry. I’ll run a tight ship. You can rely on me.” 

Robert’s eyes widen at the sight of Nicola’s smug face. 

“You’ve got the job? He’s given it to yer?” 

“Well, it’s not confirmed,” Nicola admits. “But Lawrence has said I should be confident.” 

“Well, congratulations,” Robert forces himself to say. 

“Thank you, Robert. And can I just say, that I hope we can have a healthy working relationship. We’re both adults and our history aside-” 

“I’d rather not be reminded of that.” 

“Fair enough,” Nicola shrugs. “Anyway, I thought I’d tell you. Since we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other if all goes well.” 

 _What a treat,_ Robert thinks sarcastically.

“Right,” he says. 

“Think he was impressed with my local knowledge,” Nicola brags, unable to help herself. “He’s got a good sense of humour. I made him laugh several times. And of course he wants to know all about the village. The other candidates don’t know it like we do.” 

“Asked you a lot about it, did he?”

“A fair amount,” Nicola admits. “It’s good that he’s showing an interest. It certainly works in my favour, anyway. And it’s better one of us gets the job than someone from elsewhere. City types, they just don’t understand it the way we do. I’m always telling Jimmy that it’s all well and good to go to a posh university, but until you actually-” 

“And Lawrence was all right was he?” Robert interrupts her, an idea forming. 

“I think so. What do you mean?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Robert says, making sure to look suitably conflicted. 

“No, come on Robert. You can’t say something like that and then go quiet,” Nicola urges him.

Robert sighs, as though he’s facing a difficult moral dilemma. Nicolas eyes widen. 

“You know he’s been ill?” Robert asks quietly.

“No.” 

“Well he has. He had a heart scare fairly recently. We were out of our minds with worry for him.”

“I had no idea. Sorry,” Nicola says uncomfortably, not sure what she’s supposed to say to that. 

“Thank you,” Robert says with feeling.

“But he’s still got all his..?” 

“Oh his mental faculties are fine,” Robert agrees with a nod. “He’s just as sharp as ever.” 

“So why are you telling me this?” 

“Because it wouldn’t be fair on you if I didn’t, and we go back a long time. I think I owe it to you. To warn you in advance.” 

“Warn me about what?” 

“They can come on quite suddenly. The attacks. And they’re easily triggered. Just make sure you keep your temper with him. Be patient, well, as patient as you can be. Don’t upset him, whatever you do.” 

Nicola seems shaken by this new information.

“I’ll… keep that in mind.” 

Robert nods gravely. 

“Listen, you didn’t hear it from me. He hates people knowing about it. He’s old school, you know? Not wanting to admit when there’s a problem. The stiff upper lip type. And the last thing I want is him thinking I’ve been airing his private business.” 

“No, I… appreciate that,” Nicola says. 

“And obviously, we try to keep him away from stress. Because of his heart,” Robert continues, knowing he’s got Nicola on side already. The look on her face is concerned, intent. “So it’s probably a good idea to run things by me first. Any deals you plan on making. If anything goes south.” 

“I do know what I’m doing, Robert,” Nicola responds with pride. “Declan left me to deal with the day to day running of the place.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Robert agrees. “But what I’m saying is that there’s no need to bother Lawrence with the heavy stuff.”

“He’s my boss," Nicola points out.

“And also an old man who deserves a bit of peace.” 

“So… you’re saying I should keep the more stressful aspects between us?” Nicola confirms uncertainty.

“I’ll leave that to your discretion,” Robert says. “But like I say, the poor man’s suffered enough. Last time… we almost lost him.” 

Robert makes sure to look as grave as possible, like the thought of losing Lawrence brings him pain instead of relief. 

“I don’t know if Chrissie can cope with that again,” he continues, and he can feel Nicola King’s sympathy. “It was a terrible time for us all. And you know how these things can lead to legal issues…” 

“I… of course I’ll come to you first,” Nicola agrees. “If it’s something troubling. I wouldn’t want to make him ill.” 

Robert smiles. 

“I’m glad we see things the same way. In fact, if I’d known you were going for the job I would have recommended you myself.” 

“Really?” Nicola asks, frowning. Robert wonders if perhaps that lie is a stretch too far. 

“Better you than someone who’d take advantage,” Robert continues. “Our main concern is keeping him healthy. He wants to do as much as he can, and fair play to him, but it’s taking its toll. So if we could find a way of making him _feel_ like he’s having an input. To spare his pride.” 

“I… yes. Yes I suppose so,” Nicola agrees. “But he seemed all right to me. The picture of health.” 

“You’ve got to respect it, how he keeps pushing on,” Robert says. “Even when the doctors tell him he shouldn’t. He won’t stay in the hospital, no matter what they advise.”

Aaron comes back from the toilets and seems surprised to see Nicola sitting with Robert. 

“I’ll be off then,” Nicola mutters, getting up so that he can take his seat again.

“And if you need to run anything by me in your first few weeks, I’ll be more than happy to help,” Robert says. “Anything you need, I’m right here. I know it’s a lot of pressure, but we can compensate you for the extra work. Chrissie and I, we truly appreciate it.” 

The idea of a higher wage makes Nicola’s eyes bulge with hunger. 

“Thanks, Robert,” Nicola says, looking rather surprised by his generosity. “I look forward to us working together.” 

Robert nods, and Nicola wanders off to sit at her own table across the pub. 

“What were that about?” Aaron asks, sitting back down on his bench. 

“Nicola thinks she’s got the job,” Robert reveals grimly, taking a bitter swig of his pint, persona switching back in a second. “Apparently Lawrence has told her to be ‘confident’. I know exactly why he’s hired her. It’s just so he can get the village gossip on tap. My history. And to spite me. There’s no way her CV’ll be as good as mine.” 

“Sounded like she’ll listen to ya, though,” Aaron points out. 

“Two weeks,” Robert answers, and Aaron frowns at him, not understanding. 

“You what?” 

“Give it two weeks and she’ll be out the door.” 

“How’s that then?” 

Robert watches as Jimmy King comes into the pub and sits down with his wife. The couple embrace warmly and Nicola rushes to tell him her good news. He looks overjoyed for her. 

“I’m sure I’ll find a way to convince her she’d be better suited elsewhere,” Robert mutters.

Robert delivers that statement so ominously that Aaron sighs. 

“Well… give her a good reference or summat.” 

“I’m sorry?” Robert asks, turning away from Nicola and Jimmy.

“When she leaves. ’S not her fault she’s got caught up in it. She gets a reference, you get the job.” 

“If she does a good job she can have a good reference.” 

“Or you could offer her summat else?” Aaron suggests.

“I don’t like her,” Robert tells Aaron bluntly. 

“I’m just saying, once you’ve got the job, you can dish out what you want, right? Means she still gets paid. And she used to run it, so she could be useful.” 

“You think _I’d_ need _her_ help?” Robert scoffs. 

“I said _useful_ ,” Aaron answers, narrowing his eyes. “And you need to stop with the whole looking down your nose at people thing.” 

“Nicola’s a nuisance. Always has been,” Robert remarks, swigging his pint. “She never gets a hint. Always has to be involved in everything…” 

Aaron watches Robert’s face and then remembers why exactly Robert might have a problem with Nicola King. It all starts to make more sense.

“Still can’t believe you went there,” Aaron remarks, wonderingly, with just a hint of disgust.

Robert grimaces at the memory.

“It was a _long_ time ago.” 

“Nicola, though,” Aaron laughs. 

“Shut up.” 

“It is sorta funny.” 

“I wasn’t exactly picky, all right?” Robert mutters, flushing uncharacteristically with embarrassment. “I just wanted it over with.” 

“Oh. _Oh,_ ” Aaron mutters, understanding. “She was your…” 

“I’m not exactly proud of it.” 

Aaron screws up his face with thought. 

“Wait, but she’s… how much older than you?” 

“I was sixteen,” Robert reveals with a grimace. 

Aaron raises his eyebrows, goes to imagine the situation, and then thinks better of it, making a grimace which matches Robert’s. 

“Anyway, we all have to start somewhere,” Robert remarks, recovering himself. 

Diane comes over to take away their empty glasses and smiles warmly at the pair of them. 

“Chatting business, are we?” she asks.

But before either of them can answer, Diane leans on the table with a grimace. 

“Diane?” Robert asks, getting instantly to his feet and reaching out to her. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Diane insists. “I can’t seem to shift this stomach ache.” 

“Here, sit down,” Aaron says, getting up so that Diane can take his place. Robert tries to guide her into Aaron's seat, but she stubbornly refuses to sit down. 

“There, it’s passed now.”

“Adam were the same,” Aaron comments, and Robert turns to him, not understanding. 

“Flu,” Aaron elaborates. “He said his stomach was killing him. Guess it’s still going round.”

That conclusion seems to calm Robert, who still looks rather worried, but less urgent now.

“If you’re sick you shouldn’t be working the bar,” Robert points out sternly. “Where’s Chas?” 

“I told her she could take the afternoon off.” 

“Well you’re obviously not well. You need to rest.” 

“It’s just a stomach ache. Honestly. You boys. The slightest twinge and you’re fussing. You’ve no idea what we women have to put up with.” 

Aaron would usually make some sarcastic remark about that being too much information, but even though he reckons Diane seems fine, he can’t help watching Robert’s concerned face. He looks genuinely worried, eyes scanning Diane’s expression as he tries to read her. 

“Listen, I can finish your shift for ya if ya want,” Aaron offers, and the look on Robert’s face is enough to make it worthwhile. “Until Mum takes over. Adam can look after the yard.”

“Oh, don’t be silly,” Diane insists. “I’m not some frail old woman quite yet! It’s just a few cramps. Maybe a spot of heartburn. Nothing a bit of Gaviscon won’t fix.” 

“I don’t mind,” Aaron says with a shrug. 

“There you go,” Robert comments decisively. “Aaron’s taking over.” 

Looking displeased, Diane sighs. 

“I’ll make it up to you, pet,” Diane assures Aaron. 

“Honestly, it’s fine,” Aaron says, and he means it. It’s the least he can do for Diane after the whole bottling James incident. He knows he’s lucky to still be living under her roof. 

“And you call me if it gets worse,” Robert insists. “I mean it.” 

With a frown at Robert and a smile at Aaron, Diane obediently goes out to the back, hand on her stomach.

“Right, guess I’d better get to it, then,” Aaron remarks, picking up their pint glasses.

“You’ll keep an eye on her?” Robert asks, still looking concerned. 

Aaron nods. 

“Thank you,” Robert sighs with relief, reaching out to touch his arm without thinking. Leaving his hand there for a second too long. 

“ _Robert,_ ” Aaron mutters significantly, taking a step back. 

Nobody’s seen them, but Robert remembers himself suddenly, straightening up. Aaron gives him a nod. 

“I’ll try and make it to the yard tomorrow,” Robert says. “If not, I’ll text yer.” 

Zak’s already waving his beer glass at Aaron. Clearly he’s noticed that one of his own has been left to man the bar and is keen to make the most of it. 

“Okay. See ya, mate,” Aaron agrees, all too aware of Zak and Cain’s eyes on him. 

Robert gives Aaron a small smile before heading out, back to Home Farm.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the updates are taking longer. I'm doing my uni course so I have a lot of work on. As always, if you keep enjoying this, then I'll keep writing it! So please do let me know if you're still reading. Comments mean so much. They can never be too long either! Honestly I'm just so grateful to hear that people are enjoying it! 
> 
> xxx


	29. The Nicola Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds a way to deal with Nicola King.

The solution to ‘The Nicola Problem’ becomes screamingly obvious after Robert spends ten minutes in her company along with Chrissie. If Chrissie dislikes someone, they never last long, and should Robert flirt with them? It guarantees the woman will be sent away for some bogus reason, never to be seen in their social sphere again. It’s happened before, once with a secretary who Robert is sure Lawrence hired with the specific intention of tempting him, and most recently with the woman who came to measure Robert for his wedding suit and took too long for Chrissie’s liking sizing him up with her tape measure. Chrissie was so rude to her that Robert ended up having to apologise on her behalf, which only got him into more trouble with Chrissie later.

Robert has zero interest in Nicola King. Less than zero interest, truth be told, and Chrissie should know him well enough to realise this, but she doesn’t. Although she laughs at the fact they slept together once, teasing Robert for his apparent love of older women, Robert can see the hardness in her eyes, hear the edge in her tone. Underneath it all she’s starting to boil over, building herself up into a jealous rage. 

The fact she can’t identify their obvious incompatibility for herself irritates Robert. If Chrissie seriously thinks he’d waste his time on someone like Nicola, then he wonders if his wife knows him at all. 

She’s an intelligent woman, fiercely so. Witty, ruthless, and formidable. The opposite of a fool. And yet she _always_ gets him wrong. She spent all that time leading up to their engagement chasing any potential rivals away, stamping her territory like some sort of lioness, but failed to realise that Robert was sleeping with her sister on and off whenever the mood took him. She failed to see that he was hedging his bets, making sure to have a stake in the company whichever sister looked more likely to get him to his goal. She had no idea that Robert had a back-up plan, a less-appealing but potentially as lucrative second option, just until the engagement to his first choice became concrete. Yes, that’s how he wanted it, and _yes_ , he worked hard to hide that particular set of indiscretions after the fact, not wanting to throw away his chance with a woman like Chrissie for hapless, immature _Rebecca_ of all people, but somehow it still bothers him that Chrissie could never see it. Not just with Rebecca, but with any of them. With the women he turned to in a malicious temper, with the few men he lingered after meetings with and tried to forget.

He can’t explain why Chrissie not seeing it hurts so much. Even he can acknowledge that he’s in the wrong, that he’s failing her. But after Katie, after being _seen,_ almost wholly, and now with Aaron, who seems to have a frighteningly similar talent for dissecting him, for stripping him to nothing with a single glance, Chrissie’s inability to do the same is agonising. Agonising like a constant, ceaseless ache that he wishes would either disappear or hurry up and kill him already. 

If only she could know him like Katie almost did. Like Aaron _does._

Whenever Robert finds himself thinking about that, comparing Katie and Aaron to Chrissie, he forces himself to think practically. He can’t veer off course because Chrissie isn’t perfect. He can’t resent her for not seeing the very thing that would destroy them. If she could see him for who he truly was then she wouldn’t stay. And if Chrissie left, she’d take his life, his wealth, his whole identity with her. All of his stability: gone. He’d have to accept that his gamble, his great stake on Chrissie, who for so many years seemed like the ultimate prize, was a poor move all along. That every move he’s made, all those risks, have been leading only to failure. 

Robert Sugden _refuses_ to fail. Even if his marriage is unravelling with every hour Robert spends in Aaron Dingle’s company, he won’t let it go, not after the work he’s put in. And he definitely won’t fail in his career, not for anything or anyone. Business, although often unsteady, often turbulent, is Robert’s one constant. Cash might be cold, but god, it’s worth it. 

And so he fixes his sights on the estate manager position, promises himself he’s going to get it, and then sets about figuring out exactly how he’s going to make that happen, Lawrence White (and anyone else who wants to set themselves up as an obstacle to that goal) be damned.

He might not have wanted Nicola thrust into his life, into his home, into Chrissie’s glaring scrutiny, and he certainly never banked on being passed over for a job that should rightfully be his, humiliated before his family and neighbours, but he’s been dealt worse hands than this and come out on top. He supposes he should be used to the humiliation by now. Practically everyone in the village knows he’s the son Jack Sugden sent away, that when push came to shove, Andy was Jack’s first choice, his most loved son. Robert can’t imagine humiliation worse than that, than being rejected so publicly by your own father, although several scenarios do come frighteningly close.

The situation isn’t ideal, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to milk it for all it’s worth. And so instead of reassuring Chrissie through her jealous moments, of keeping his distance from Nicola, he prepares himself to do the exact opposite. Robert primes himself to put up with Nicola King, with her commands, her need to be involved in everything. He’s going to be her ‘friend’ and ally. At least for as long as it takes Chrissie to throw a fit and send Nicola packing. In the meantime, he’s going to make sure he influences and oversees every deal she makes, so that when she disappears, Robert’s left in the perfect position to begin running Home Farm exactly as he likes.

This time, for once, Chrissie’s insufferable jealousy is going to work for _him._ After all, Robert thinks nastily, if you keep thinking the worst of someone, then eventually, that’s exactly what you’re going to get.

Nicola’s first morning goes pleasantly enough. She laughs and jokes with Lawrence, seems to be organised (if a little over-enthusiastic), and makes nice with an increasingly icy Chrissie. She’s eager to please, excited to have such a high status role, and clearly trying to be charming, to ingratiate herself with her new employers. 

What was supposed to be his humiliation, engineered by Lawrence to bring him low, is Robert’s ticket to getting exactly what he wants. And so he doesn’t sulk in Nicola’s presence, as Lawrence clearly hopes that he will. He doesn’t complain about being passed over for the top job so that Lawrence can point at what a graceless sore loser he is, so he looks like a child in front of Chrissie, unworthy of her in every way. Instead, he’s charming. He’s mature. He smiles constantly. He offers to show Nicola around. He even goes to get her a coffee without a whiff of complaint, without showing how much he despises the fetching and carrying, like he’s some sort of poxy hired help. Like it doesn’t remind him of those first repulsive months with Lawrence.

Lawrence appears thrown by Robert’s good humour, by how he’s refusing to be spooked by this face from his past, how he’s owning their past association, even. And best of all, Chrissie’s already wearing an expression which makes it look like she’s chewing a wasp. She’s smiling, yes, but it’s strained, cold. And Robert knows that gives Nicola a week at most. 

Robert himself might not be able to control Lawrence, but Chrissie’s tempers certainly can. And if his beloved daughter takes an extreme dislike to a member of staff, Robert knows they’ll be out the door in no time. Chrissie is going to remove Nicola from his path for him, and there’s nothing Lawrence can do about it. 

Best of all, Robert hardly has to do a thing. The main effort will be in holding his tongue, in playing Nicola’s inferior, in holding a smile and pretending to actually like the insufferable little nightmare of a woman. No flirting will be required beyond the usual niceties because of their shared history. It’s Katie all over again. Chrissie will regard Nicola as an ‘ex’, as someone who has known her husband intimately and therefore must be kept away. It’s almost flattering, really, to have a woman of Chrissie’s status and calibre so determinedly dispensing of her ‘rivals’, and all for love of him. 

Appearing like the innocent party in all of this is key. Robert can’t have Lawrence using this as proof he can’t be trusted, after all, and so he has to figure out exactly how to pitch it. He has to play the ‘innocent husband’ without appearing so clueless that Nicola no longer seems like a danger. But if anyone can do it, Robert Jacob Sugden can. He’s spent years perfecting his craft, figuring out how to adjust his mannerisms, his expressions, even his body language to suit the people he’s with. He knows exactly how to befriend a person, to earn their trust, but appear transparent. A little ambiguous flirting is nothing. Becoming indispensable to Nicola is going to be a walk in the park.

And Nicola buys it too. She honestly believes that he wants to stay on good terms with her because of their shared village history, and seems grateful if a little surprised by his offers of friendship.

Perhaps she just gets off on being able to lord it over him, but she certainly seems to enjoy flaunting her status. As Robert gives smile after strained smile, he muses that Nicola’s one of those people you absolutely _do not_ want in a position of power under any circumstances. To start with, it goes to their heads. Nicola King is a tyrant in the making. Robert tells himself he’ll be doing everyone a favour to oust her from the position before she really begins her reign of terror.

“Lawrence seems well,” Nicola comments, as she and Robert sit together in the office, typing at their laptops. There are three empty coffee cups on the desk in front of her already, every single one made by Robert. An unexpected positive of this is that Nicola takes more toilet breaks than seems humanly possible, which gives Robert a chance to have a quick snoop at her laptop and notes during her absence.

“He’s excited to have you on the team,” Robert answers. “And you were brilliant with him, by the way. You seem very prepared.” 

“Oh, I am,” Nicola agrees proudly. “There are a number of changes we can make around here. I won’t rest until everyone knows the name Home Farm Estate.” 

Robert forces a smile. 

“I think we need to go international, aim further afield,” Nicola continues. “After all, the Yorkshire countryside practically sells itself. We’re in an idyllic location.” 

“Well you’ve certainly got vision, Nicola. I like that,” Robert declares, using the voice he’d hoped was gone forever. There’s a slight tinge of wonder to it, of awe. He remembers using it on Lawrence, making sure to sound suitably impressed, younger, almost. Certainly less business-savvy than he truly was, like he was the sort of man who might need help, and be glad of one-on-one assistance from an old fool like Lawrence White. 

Nicola looks pleased with the compliment. The voice doesn’t have the same effect on her as it did on Lawrence, but Robert supposes Nicola’s type is far more blundering, more useless. She seems devoted to Jimmy King, after all, and he’s nothing special. 

It doesn’t matter anyway. He doesn’t need to seduce Nicola for this to work. He just needs to gain her trust, which Robert understands quickly enough can be achieved through flattery.

“Thank you, Robert,” Nicola says, with just the barest hint of suspicion. Just as he’d hoped, the flattery seems to be overruling Nicola’s skeptical nature. “Clearly great minds think alike. Now, I have a few things you could look over for me if you have a minute…” 

Usually, Robert would react with fury at being treated like some pathetic little PA, after all, he’s wasted enough of his time playing the part with Lawrence, but he knows he only has to keep this up for a week or so, so he gets to his feet and forces himself to look eager. 

He goes to stand behind Nicola, glancing over her shoulder at the documents, sneaking a look at her laptop screen to see what she’s up to. 

The door to the office opens and in strolls Chrissie with a cup of coffee. It’s the third time she’s interrupted them this morning, and the second time she’s found her husband at Nicola’s side, looking impressed by something.

“How are you two getting on?” Chrissie asks loudly.

Robert makes sure to stand a little closer to Nicola than is necessary, to peer right over her shoulder, one hand on the back of her chair. He then looks up at Chrissie and deliberately puts on a guilty face, stepping back again. 

Chrissie’s eyes narrow. 

“We’ve already made plans for the place,” Nicola explains obliviously. “It’s just a matter of deciding how best to implement them. But you leave that with me.” 

“ _We_?” Chrissie demands. 

“Nicola’s being generous there,” Robert answers. “She’s come up with an excellent plan. It’s inspired. Honestly, it’ll save us thousands.” 

Chrissie frowns at her husband. He’s not the type to compliment someone without an ulterior motive. So why is he trying to butter up Nicola King of all people? 

She knows he wants Nicola’s job, but praising her plans isn’t going to work to his advantage on that score. Which leaves only one explanation for Robert’s expression, and one reason why he hasn’t made it his god-given duty to make her life at Home Farm a living hell…

“Well, it is based on your blueprint,” Nicola concedes graciously, nodding at Robert. “I can’t take all the credit. Just most of it.” 

Robert’s smile doesn’t falter, despite the numerous angry retorts that spring to mind.

“I do hope you’re not distracting my husband,” Chrissie remarks sweetly to Nicola. “He has his own work to do. You might be running the estate, but Robert still works for the company.” 

“My fault,” Robert laughs, good-naturedly. “I was the one doing the distracting.” 

Nicola smiles gratefully at Robert, and Chrissie watches the exchange, quietly seething. Her gaze catches on the three cups on Nicola’s desk. Her husband made Nicola those. She’s seen him going back and forward to the kitchen all morning like some sort of hired help. Willingly acting like a servant and all for Nicola.

Okay, so Nicola King might not have Katie’s looks, but perhaps Robert really does favour an older woman? Perhaps he finds comfort in someone motherly? In the security that brings. 

“What was it you wanted?” Robert asks his wife in his most open, casual voice.

Chrissie pauses for a moment, thinking up a lie. 

“I wanted to look over the tenancy agreements,” she comes up with. “You don’t mind if I join the pair of you?” 

“Not at all,” Robert says. 

Nicola looks rather unhappy about that, clearly not wanting to be supervised by someone who dislikes her. Robert wants to smirk at how excellently that look fits with his narrative. Nicola could easily be taken for a woman who’s found that her plans to seduce her colleague have been dashed.

“Problem?” Chrissie asks Nicola acidly. 

“Oh, no,” Nicola falters. “Not at all.” 

“Excellent,” Chrissie says, as Robert returns to his desk. She pulls him in by his blazer and kisses him on the lips. Robert doesn’t wipe away the lipstick she’s left there immediately, knowing that was a deliberate move. Nicola frowns at the display, not understanding. 

“How about I get us all something to eat?” Robert suggests.

“There’s nothing in,” Chrissie lies.

Robert pretends not to notice her hinting. 

“That’s fine. I’ll nip to the shop. Or the cafe. Nicola, you eat doughnuts?” 

“Love them,” Nicola agrees. “Usually I prefer something more healthy, of course. Like kale.” 

 _Of course you do_ , Chrissie thinks. 

“I don’t think Bob serves up kale,” Robert laughs, instead of joining his wife in looking vaguely disgusted by the idea like he usually would.

Chrissie puts on an entirely fake laugh for Robert’s benefit. Robert once again plays dumb, like he hasn’t read all the signs of Chrissie’s jealousy. Like he can’t see that she wants Nicola gone. Like she doesn’t clearly wish Nicola would choke on her precious kale and never return. 

“I can go,” Nicola volunteers, getting to her feet. The idea of being stuck with a quietly irked Chrissie doesn’t seem to agree with her, which Robert reasons is a fairly sensible reaction. 

“No, it’s your first day,” Robert argues chivalrously. “You don’t need to bother with that. Three doughnuts it is.” 

“What about Dad?” Chrissie asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“He needs to look after his heart,” Robert answers reasonably. “He’s already drinking when he shouldn’t be. I’m not loading him up with more sugar.” 

Chrissie pouts a little but then nods, conceding the point. 

“Well, don’t be long,” Chrissie complains. 

Nicola doesn’t say a word, but her expression clearly agrees. A sulking Chrissie is enough to put anyone off their work, especially when she has that devious look in her eyes, like she’s waiting for her chance to strike. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her head is tilted ever so slightly to one side, which means a fit of temper is looming.

“Back in a bit, ladies,” Robert says in a jaunty voice. He makes sure to smile at Nicola before he makes his escape, only allowing his good-natured smile to stretch into a smirk of triumph once the office door is closed behind him. 

+++

The cafe is fairly empty at this time of the day. Most of the villagers are at work, aside from a few of the older residents who clearly have nowhere else to go. 

Sticking out like a sore thumb, as Robert strolls up to the counter, is Ross Barton. Robert spots him right away, looking shifty (as per), and with what looks like a black eye. He’s on the phone and trying to keep his voice down, which means that Robert lingers by the counter waiting for Bob to reemerge, listening closely to his conversation. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Ross mutters.

Robert makes a show of looking at the menu board behind the counter. No doubt Ross will be talking to some dodgy small-time gangster, the sort he knows he’s in contact with. Aaron’s filled him in on his once partner-in-crime. It’s a relief that Aaron wants nothing more to do with him, because it’s obvious to Robert that this Ross character is heading straight inside. If not now, then in a few years.

“Listen, I need ya for one job. Just the one.” 

Robert’s eyes narrow. 

“I know, I _know._ It’s over, you said. But I need ya. This is a two man job.” 

Ross isn’t talking to some gangster. He’s talking to a potential accomplice. A potential accomplice who’s already told him he’s done with it all…

“So you’re telling me you’ve gone straight? That’s enough for ya, is it? Don’t lie to me. Don’t you dare. I _know_ you.” 

Bob’s head pokes out from the back and he spots Robert. 

“Ah, Robert! What’ll it be?” 

“Three doughnuts please, Bob,” Robert answers, attention still on Ross’s hushed conversation. 

“Coming right up!” 

“Go back to your boring life if you want, but I know you,” Ross mutters. “That person you’re trying to be, it’s not you. We both know that. Who’re you trying to convince?” 

Bob hands over the bag of doughnuts with an annoyingly chirpy smile. He’s one of those blokes who always seems happy about something for no good reason. 

“I need you. I’ll pick you up at half one, all right? I’ll be there. And if you really mean it, then I’ll leave ya alone.” 

Robert glances at his watch. It’s half twelve now, which means Ross’s unwilling accomplice has an hour to decide. 

“Was there… something else?” Bob asks, when Robert doesn’t immediately turn to leave. 

Robert glances at Ross Barton with thinly veiled hatred. Ross doesn’t look up. He’s lost in his own thoughts, looking grim.

“Keep the change,” Robert tells Bob, picking up his doughnuts and stalking out. 

+++

Robert gets into his Porsche, puts the doughnuts down on the passenger seat (with the bag folded over so no sugar gets on his precious interiors), and calls Aaron. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Aaron asks, sounding slightly out of breath. Robert can hear that he’s outdoors, probably bashing some car up at the yard. 

Not wanting to waste time, Robert gets straight to the point. 

“Is Ross pressuring you to go on another job with him?” 

“What? No.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Aaron.” 

“I’m not lying!” 

“Because I’ve just heard him in the cafe, trying to drag someone back into it. Get them to go with him on some job later.” 

Aaron sniffs.

“Well, it weren’t me.” 

He sounds like he’s telling the truth. He also sounds incredibly pissed off to have even been asked, and Robert wonders if he should have been more tactful, before he remembers who it is he’s talking to. Aaron values straight talking. He values honesty. Which means he’s probably done the right thing, even if it’s irritated Aaron. 

“Right, so was that it?” Aaron demands. 

“…well, yes,” Robert admits, feeling foolish.

“If that’s all I’ve got work to do-“ 

“Don’t hang up,” Robert commands him, only his ‘command’ comes out more like a plea.

Regardless of how it sounds, Aaron doesn’t abandon the call. He sighs with frustration and there’s a slight rustling noise which makes Robert think he’s just passed his mobile from one gloved hand to another. 

“You think I’d go on another job with Ross? After last time?” Aaron asks, his anger not quite hiding that he’s wounded by the idea.

“I don’t know.” 

“I said I wouldn’t, didn’t I?” 

“Not in so many words you didn’t.”

“Well I wouldn’t, all right? Anyway I bottled his dad. He’s hardly gonna go calling me up for help, is he?”

Robert had forgotten about that. Now he thinks about it, what Aaron’s saying does make an awful lot of sense. He supposes the James incident has probably put a bit of a spanner in the works there. 

“I don’t want anything to do with him,” Aaron insists. “Me and him, we’re done.”

There’s such finality in Aaron’s tone that Robert believes him. He knows he should probably have trusted him from the start. 

“Okay… well. Sorry,” Robert mutters, the last word so quiet that it’s barely audible. 

“Sorry?” Aaron repeats, sounding incredulous. 

“For doubting yer,” Robert explains, brushing a speck of dirt from his blazer. 

Aaron gives a short huff which Robert imagines is him accepting the apology. He wishes he could see him face to face so he could tell. Aaron’s got an expressive face when he’s not got his guard up. When he actually feels comfortable. It’s something Robert’s learned over the past few months. A knowledge he feels lucky to be gifted with.

“I just thought-“ Robert tries. 

“You thought wrong,” Aaron cuts him off.

 _I was just trying to look out for you,_ Robert wants to say. But Aaron’s too proud to want to be looked out for. Robert knows the very idea will offend him, so he drops it. 

“You… all right?” Robert tries. 

There’s a brief sulky silence before Aaron decides to answer him.

“Fine. Stripping a car.” 

“And Adam?” 

It’s the usual question. Rowing or not, if Adam’s not around, they can make use of the empty scrapyard or the port-a-kabin. 

Aaron sighs. 

“Inside making up for the time he took off when he was sick,” Aaron answers, sounding as disappointed as Robert at that information. 

“So when can I see yer?” 

“I’ll text if I can get away,” Aaron says, and Robert can imagine his helpless shrug. “Got the lads night on Friday.” 

Friday feels like a long time away to Robert. It’s four whole days. Four whole days without seeing Aaron. 

“I meant on our own.” 

“It’s just difficult at the minute. I’m doing a few extra shifts at the garage for Cain this week.” 

“Why?” Robert asks with a frown. 

“Because Ross keeps bunking off. Guess now we know why.” 

“And are you sure it’s a good idea, you working there?” Robert asks, in a tone which implies that it isn’t. 

“I’m covering my stuff here.” 

“No, I meant… he seems dangerous. This Ross.” 

Aaron scoffs. 

“I can take Ross,” he declares confidently. “Not that I’m gonna, before ya start.” 

“He’s a loose canon,” Robert explains, ignoring Aaron’s noise of protest as he hears a ‘lecture’ coming. “They’re the worst of all. You can’t second-guess them. I warning yer. Just… keep out of his way. He’s got into something dodgy, and I’m not having you dragged into it-“ 

“If he tries I’ll tell him where he can stick it.” 

Robert frowns. It’s infuriatingly characteristic of Aaron. He never knows when to pick his battles like a sensible person, to ensure he always comes out on top.

“Anyway, Cain’s there,” Aaron points out. “And Debbie. Our turf, innit? He wouldn’t try anything even if he did show his face.” 

“Okay,” Robert concedes, feeling a little calmer. Having Cain Dingle there is definitely reassuring. The Dingles look after their own, after all. 

“Did you want a chat or summat?” Aaron asks. Robert realises he must have gone quiet, lost in thought.

It’s one of those self-preserving typically Aaron-esque remarks Robert’s grown to expect. It could be genuine concern, or it could be sarcasm. Although the tone sounds like banter, Robert knows that if he agreed that yes, he did fancy a chat, Aaron would drop the mocking edge in seconds. The offer’s a real one, and it means a lot.

“I’ve… got to go,” Robert admits, wishing he didn’t have to.

“Yeah?” 

“Oh a doughnut run.” 

Aaron says nothing. 

“Nicola’s first day,” Robert explains. 

Robert hears Aaron’s little exhale of understanding.

“And you’re coping all right with that?” Aaron asks. 

“Obviously I’m not a fan of her lording it up in my home, but it’s being sorted.” 

“You do realise how creepy that sounds?” 

“A few more days with Chrissie and she’ll be packing her own things,” Robert reveals with relish. 

Aaron simply sighs. He doesn’t ask any further questions, probably because he knows he won’t much like the answers to them. 

“Got to go,” Robert repeats. “Text me, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Robert wants to say something more. He’s not sure quite what. It just feels like there’s something missing. Aaron must feel it too, because he hasn’t hung up. 

“Well… look after yourself,” Robert settles for. 

Aaron scoffs at the other end of the line, but Robert can imagine that he’s smiling incredulously. 

“See ya, Rob.” 

This time Aaron does end the call. Robert sits quietly in his Porsche for a moment, just thinking. Wondering if there’s some excuse he can make, somehow, to turn up at the yard. 

But he realises he’s being silly, that four days isn’t long. And Chrissie and Nicola will wonder where he is. It’s stupid to feel sad, to feel like he’s missing out on something. 

Robert starts the engine and drives. 

+++

On Tuesday, Robert dresses in one of his favourite smart-casual shirts and makes sure Chrissie catches him looking at his reflection in the mirror. When she comes up behind him, he takes great care to look momentarily embarrassed, shifty even. 

Chrissie wraps her arms around his waist and looks at their reflections, cheek resting on Robert’s shoulder. 

“You look nice,” she remarks. 

“No harm in looking smart.” 

“Do you have a meeting today?” Chrissie asks, blinking up at him. Robert almost feels bad then, seeing those blue eyes. He snaps himself out of it before his conscience gets the better of him and he drops the whole plan. 

“Not today,” Robert answers innocently. 

“So you’re just going to be in the office? With Nicola?” 

“I want to keep things professional,” Robert declares, fixing his hair. “Nicola and I have a good working relationship. At first, I thought we might not hit it off, but we’ve got a lot to talk about. And I can’t deny she’s got a brain for business.” 

Robert forces an admiring smile, even though it makes him feel sick. 

He sees Chrissie glance worriedly at him, and then her grip around his waist tightens a fraction. 

“I thought you didn’t even like Nicola,” Chrissie points out, trying her best to hold back her disapproval. 

“People change,” Robert answers, giving Chrissie a kiss on the top of her head and escaping her grasp. 

He wanders out of one of the large bathrooms and goes to their bedroom to fetch his blazer. Chrissie follows him, looking concerned. He has to make an effort not to be moved by that, by the way she’s trailing him, like she wants to ask him a question directly but can’t for fear of getting it all wrong.

“She’s a bit much though, isn’t she?” Chrissie tries, raising an eyebrow. “She’s like one of those little terrier dogs.” 

“She’s formidable, I’ll give her that,” Robert agrees, deliberately misinterpreting Chrissie. 

He knows he’s hit the jackpot with that remark, because Chrissie’s expression darkens. She knows that being formidable is something Robert likes, something which attracts him to a person. She knows he likes someone who can bite back, who refuses to be trampled on.

“She’s irritating,” Chrissie mutters under her breath. 

Robert pretends not to hear her. He selects a blazer (blue, today) and puts it on. 

“You’re going into Hotten today, aren’t you?” Robert asks his wife, like it doesn’t much matter either way. 

“Yes. I was planning to. To see if I can get a head start for Lucky’s birthday. Why? Was there something you needed?” 

“Oh, Nicola and I were going to the pub for lunch. It’s good to have a change of scene. Nicola thought it could be just us, but I thought you might want to join us.” 

Chrissie’s been planning on spending most of the day in Hotten, but she forces a tight smile. 

“I might just do that,” she agrees. “It’ll spare you from Nicola, at any rate.” 

“If you’re shopping for Lachlan, don’t feel like you have to save me,” Robert says generously. “I’m sure Nicola and I will manage."

“Oh no, darling,” Chrissie remarks with certainty, patting her husband possessively on the chest. “I’ll be there.” 

+++

On Wednesday, Chrissie declares that one of her big salon meetings has been cancelled, which miraculously leaves her free to work alongside her husband at Home Farm. She pulls up a chair at the end of Robert’s desk and gets busy. Every mannerism screams of jealousy, of silent fury. Robert knows Chrissie well enough to hear frustration even in the way his wife scribbles down notes.

“And you’re married to Jimmy, are you?” Chrissie asks Nicola, as they work. 

“That’s right,” Nicola agrees. “Someone’s got to keep the great useless lump in line.” 

What Robert knows is fond teasing, Chrissie clearly interprets as Nicola expressing displeasure in her husband. 

“And how does he feel about your new position?” Chrissie asks sweetly. 

“Oh, he’s thrilled. Over the moon.” 

“I’m sure he’s very proud of you,” Chrissie agrees. “It’s quite a leap you’ve made, isn’t it?” 

“Not really,” Nicola dares to argue. “I used to manage things for Declan Macey. This comes naturally to me.” 

“And how does Jimmy feel about you lingering about here for lunches? About the overtime? Yesterday you and my husband were here long past work hours.” 

They were indeed. Robert was making sure he knew every last detail of Nicola’s plans for the place, even tweaking a few of them without her knowledge after she’d gone home.

“Well, I’m dedicated,” Nicola says uncertainly. She can’t quite work out if Chrissie’s simply making conversation, or if she’s sticking the knife in. “And Robert and I have a good working relationship.” 

“That’s exactly what he said,” Chrissie remarks, turning to Robert. “It would seem the feeling is mutual.”

“She wasn’t exactly lingering,” Robert points out with a laugh. “There’s no point in her going back to the village for a sandwich and then coming back again, is there?” 

“I can get more done if I work over lunch,” Nicola explains. “I like it that way. At least until I’m settled in. And I like to stay on top of things, to save Lawrence the stress. I know... well, I know he's been ill.” 

Chrissie can’t think of anything cutting to say to that, so she goes back to her paperwork with a frown. 

+++

“Does Chrissie not like me?” Nicola asks Robert on Thursday afternoon. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“She just seems… off,” Nicola admits. “I thought perhaps it was something I’d done.” 

“She’s just worried about Lawrence,” Robert reassures Nicola, patting her on the shoulder. “She’s close to him.” 

Nicola nods, accepting that. 

“Anyway, here’s my list of potential new clients,” she says, handing Robert a sheet of paper. “Obviously I thought you’d want to look through them before I pass them over to Lawrence. We have to decide who we want to be associated with.” 

Robert scans the list. He’s already aware of most of the names on there. Nicola’s been thorough, he’ll give her that. 

“I’ve also been working on the print-outs we’ll be sending out. Obviously there’s the website, which needs to be made more interactive, but it’s always more professional to send a brochure. You’ll want to check them before we get them printed.” 

“Perfect,” Robert mutters, already deciding which clients he wants, and which he knows from research will provide little profit. “And have you consulted with Lawrence at all?” 

“Not in detail. I’ve said I’ll present my plans to him tomorrow, and end-of-week roundup sort of thing, but it’s a lot to take in.” 

“Leave it with me,” Robert says helpfully. “I'll get the tech people on the website. And I’d give the go ahead on these companies if I were you.” 

He circles a few names with his biro and hands the list back to Nicola.

“You think I should go ahead before consulting Lawrence?” Nicola asks with a slight frown. 

“Nicola, he hired you to take the weight off,” Robert reminds her. “It shows initiative. I’m impressed. You’ve done a great job.” 

“Well, let’s hope Lawrence thinks so.” 

“He will,” Robert assures her. “I’ve worked with him for years. He values someone who doesn’t waste time. Honestly... I didn't think I'd say this, but I'm learning a lot from you.” 

Nicola blushes at the praise. 

“And obviously there’s the question of extra income," she pushes on. "We need to build a brand. Make Home Farm Estate sought after in its own right.” 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Robert agrees. “How about we go for a drink to discuss our options?” 

Nicola looks confused. 

“You actually want to go for a drink with me?” 

“Why not? We’re colleagues, and to be honest, I could do with a change of scene.” 

“All right,” Nicola agrees, taking to the idea. “But I’d better call Jimmy, make sure he’ll be home for the kids.” 

Robert nods. 

“You know it’s admirable, what you’re doing. Taking on a job like this. Being a mum,” Robert declares, as Nicola picks up her papers. 

“Thank you, Robert.” 

“There’s not many who could do it. Trust me, I've worked with plenty of people.” 

“Well, who says you can’t have it all?” Nicola asks, smiling. “I’m a modern woman. Times are changing. And I want to set a good example to Angel. I want her to see she can have anything she wants if she works hard enough.” 

“With your genes, I’ve no doubt she’ll succeed,” Robert comments, holding the office door open for Nicola and grabbing his car keys. 

+++

Aaron’s at the pub with Cain and Debbie, having finished a shift at the garage. They’ve closed for the day, Dan’s run off home to Kerry, and Cain’s getting a round in. Chas is manning the bar and Katie’s lingering beside her, having one of their usual gossips. They’re all standing about in a cluster, leaning on the bar while Chas gets another round in. 

Debbie’s being a bit mardy, which isn’t fun, but Aaron enjoys being around his family, even when Debbie’s in a mood. He still remembers that she gave him a chance at the garage back when he was off the rails, when she didn’t have to. And being with her and his uncle Cain, fully accepted into the clan like he belongs there, is still slightly bewildering, even after all these years.

“Just leave it, Dad,” Debbie complains, brushing a stray hair away from her face. She’s got it tied back in two buns at the back of her head today, and Aaron’s been absently wondering how she’s managed to get it to stay like that since this morning.

“You do realise I pay him to show up to work?” Cain says. “Just because he’s going to be your brother-in-law doesn’t mean he gets any special favours.” 

“I’ll sort it.” 

“You’d better,” Cain tells his daughter. “Because I’m this close to getting rid of him. I’ve fired good workers for less.” 

Debbie shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably.. 

“I’m sure he has an explanation,” Debbie insists. “And anyway, it’s not your place to fire him. We’re partners, remember?” 

Aaron personally reckons getting the boot is exactly what Ross Barton needs. Much like his uncle, he can’t quite get his head around why Debbie’s been fighting his corner all day. Even Pete Barton seems to have had enough of him. He popped round to the garage to see Debbie earlier (Aaron took a break out back, eager to stay out of trouble after the James incident), and from what Aaron managed to hear, Robert was right. It sounds like Ross has got involved in something dodgy again.

“I thought you two didn’t even get on?” Chas asks, furrowing her brows. 

“We don’t,” Debbie answers quickly. “I just think he needs a break.” 

“I never got a break when I was working at the garage,” Aaron points out.

“He’s right,” Cain agrees, nodding at his nephew. 

“Give over, we’ve put our necks on the line for you, Aaron,” Debbie argues. “And the amount of times you used to come in with a hangover. All that messing about with Adam. You’d have been out the door ten times over if you weren’t family.”

“Well he is family,” Cain says, like that settles it. “And Ross flamin’ Barton isn’t. One more day where he’s a no show and he’s gone. Can’t say fairer than that.” 

“Fine,” Debbie agrees sulkily. “But he’ll be in tomorrow.”

“You know that for certain, do you?” 

“I’m telling you, he’ll be there,” Debbie says forcefully, swigging her pint. 

“And it’d be nice if you’d show your face at the garage and all,” Cain continues, deliberately ignoring the obvious signals that he should shut up coming from his daughter. 

Debbie gives an infuriated sigh and looks up at the ceiling for a moment. It’s a mannerism she shares with Charity when she’s feeling particularly dramatic, not that Aaron would dare point that out.

“I was gone for two hours on Monday. _Two_.” 

“We were busy,” Cain complains. “I had to spend the whole afternoon with Dan. And what was so special you had to go rushing off like that anyway?” 

“I wasn’t feeling well.” 

“You were fine.” 

“Oh, I was, was I?” Debbie snaps. “I’m glad you know how I’m feeling better than I do. What are you, some sort of mind reader?” 

Aaron laughs at that, and everyone turns to him with surprise. 

“What? It were funny,” he shrugs, seeing Cain’s glare and looking away. 

“Runs in the family, that,” Chas comments, frowning fondly at her son. “You think you’ve got it bad with our Debs, you should hear Aaron when I interrupt his Top Gear. Or yesterday when I caught him singing in the shower.” 

“Mum!” Aaron hisses, embarrassed. 

Cain turns to his nephew with a smirk. 

“That so, sunshine?” 

“I were humming, actually” Aaron insists, leaning on the bar. “Anyway, I thought this was about Debbie not turning up on Monday?” 

“Well, thanks for that, Aaron,” Debbie breathes out.

Aaron shrugs apologetically at his cousin. 

“Aye up,” Chas says, nodding at the pub doors. “Here comes Mr Moneybags himself.” 

They all turn to see who she’s talking about as Robert and Nicola enter the Woolpack, looking like they’re sharing some amusing joke. 

Considering Nicola’s got the job Robert wants, not to mention Robert’s mentioned how much he can’t stand her to Aaron on numerous occasions, Aaron can’t help but wonder what the hell Robert’s playing at. It seems too convenient that he and Nicola have suddenly become best pals. 

Nicola goes to sit down and Robert strolls confidently up to the bar, nodding at the whole group of them in collective greeting. 

“White wine and a pint please, Chas,” Robert says. 

“For you and Nicola, is it?” Chas asks nosily. Beside her, Katie appears to be having much the same thought process as Aaron, because there’s a faint frown on her face, 

“Business is thirsty work,” Robert declares in his socialising voice. 

It’s an effort for Aaron not to roll his eyes. 

Chas smiles at Robert and hands him his drinks, but before he goes, Cain stops him.

“Sugden,” Cain begins, and Robert looks across at him, confused, and maybe the tiniest bit wary.

“Yes?” 

“You run a business. What would you do if a member of staff decided to give work a miss for four days on the trot.” 

“Oh, here we go,” Debbie complains, rolling her eyes. 

“Go on. What would you do?” Cain pushes him. 

Robert isn’t sure what answer he’s supposed to give or why he’s being asked at all. 

“Fire them,” Robert admits. 

Cain gives Debbie an ‘I told you so’ look. 

“Thank you,” Cain declares triumphantly.

That seems to be his cue to leave, and so Robert gives the group a confused glance, nods at Aaron, (who’s watching him suspiciously), smirks at Katie just to be irritating (who frowns back) and then goes to sit with Nicola. 

“Good that he’s taken your Andy on, innit?” Chas remarks, watching Robert from afar. 

“I want to believe it’s a good thing,” Katie admits. “But you can never tell with Robert. I’ve told Andy to keep his head down if he can.” 

“Groundsman’s a pretty good gig, though,” Aaron puts in on Robert’s behalf, because he knows that Robert _is_ trying with his brother. Even if he can’t seem to resist winding him up. 

“Maybe things will be different this time,” Katie says with a slightly strained smile, like she doesn’t quite believe it. “The past should stay in the past.” 

Cain makes a snorting noise which implies he doesn’t agree and Chas turns to him questioningly.

“You wanna watch that one,” is all Cain says, nodding in Robert’s direction. “Slippery.” 

“Well maybe he’s trying to make amends?” Chas suggests, and Aaron feels a rush of pride for his mother. “We’ve all made our mistakes.”

“Maybe,” Cain agrees, just to appease his sister. 

“People change,” Aaron adds, like it’s a throwaway comment, but Cain glances at him for a second, and Aaron could swear his uncle’s just picked up on something. Some vibe which isn’t quite right. Cain’s an expert at that, after all, sniffing out trouble. 

From their table, Nicola and Robert start laughing again. Aaron doesn’t even have to look at Robert to know that he’s putting it on. He knows what Robert’s real laugh sounds like, and it’s not nearly as dignified. 

Katie hears it too and puts her drink down on the bar. 

“I didn’t realise those two were close,” Katie comments. “They certainly look cosy."

Katie doesn’t need to elaborate to get the group to understand what she’s implying.

“What, with Nicola King?” Cain remarks making a face. 

“He’s got form for it,” Chas concedes, and Aaron feels a guilty twist in his gut. 

“With a wife like that?” Cain asks incredulously. 

Aaron frowns, torn from his guilt. The last thing he wants is another reminder of how beautiful Chrissie is. How picture perfect. How she’s everything most blokes would want. 

“What’s this?” Chas teases her brother. “Please don’t tell me you’ve got an eye for Chrissie White.” 

“You’d better not,” Debbie says sharply.

“A man’s allowed to notice, isn’t he? Anyway, she’s no Moira,” Cain declares, swigging his pint. “I was just saying you don’t go from his posh missus to Nicola King.” 

“Somehow I don’t think Robert’s that picky,” Katie comments nastily. 

“What, so he can’t have a drink with anyone now?” Aaron asks, flaring up but trying to disguise it. “They’re just here to talk business.” 

“You can’t trust Robert as far as you can throw him,” Debbie says with certainty.

“Yeah, well maybe he was like that in the past-“ Aaron tries. 

“He’s not once bothered to come and see Sarah and Jack since he’s been here,” Debbie tells her cousin. “He’s their uncle. He’s only interested in what he can get. Always has been.” 

“Well maybe he thought he wouldn’t be welcome?” Aaron suggests. “He’s not invited to the wedding, is he?”

Debbie’s expression darkens for some reason.

“Since when have you been Sugden’s number one fan?” Cain asks, raising a dark eyebrow. 

“What? I’m not,” Aaron mutters, scratching his ear. “Just saying, everyone’s got a past.”

Chas nods her agreement. 

“So he throws his money about and he’s got you on side, has he?” Cain comments. “You wanna keep your eyes open. Business is business, but I know his type, and the moment you stop being useful…” 

Cain drags a finger across his own throat. 

“Well thanks for that, Mr Doom and Gloom,” Chas remarks sarcastically. “Way to boost my boy’s confidence.” 

“I don’t need my confidence boosting,” Aaron says with a scowl. 

“No, you don’t,” Katie agrees kindly. “Robert only does something when he thinks there’s something in it for him. Which means you’re clearly doing well with the yard. Trust me. He wouldn’t splash out if he didn’t think you could make a profit for him.” 

Katie’s statement is equal parts damning and encouraging. Aaron isn’t quite sure how to feel about it. 

“I know he can make a profit,” Cain points out. “Just saying, don’t get too pally with Sugden. He’s not your mate.”

“I think I can choose my mates for myself, thanks,” Aaron snaps. 

“That’s you told,” Debbie agrees, looking pleased that someone else is at odds with her father.

Cain simply shrugs, unconcerned by his sulky nephew, and drinks his pint. 

“Anyway, how’s the wedding planning going?” Chas asks Debbie, changing the subject to something brighter. But Debbie looks like she wants to scream at being reminded. She taps her fingertips on the bar. 

“Can everyone stop going on about that please?” Debbie snaps. 

“I know that feeling,” Katie agrees with a smile. “It’s at that stage, is it? Andy was hopeless. I had to organise practically everything myself.” 

“Well, she was the one to propose,” Cain points out. 

“Only so you wouldn’t do the whole intimidating Pete out of wanting anything to do with me thing,” Debbie counters. 

“Listen, I don’t have a problem with Pete. If he makes you happy then that’s all I care about. And he’s good with the kids. Reliable. Can’t ask for more than that.”

For some reason, that glowing praise from her father doesn’t seem to please Debbie. Instead she gives an irritated huff and finishes her drink.

“I need to pick up the kids,” Debbie mutters. She turns to Katie. “Are you and Andy still all right to have them on Monday?”

“Of course,” Katie agrees. “And Andy wanted to take them to see a film this weekend. I think he thought it might leave you free to sort things with Pete.” 

Debbie nods her head. 

“Thanks. Right, I’ll see you lot later.” 

“And if you see that Ross-“ Cain starts. 

“Why would I see Ross?” Debbie snaps, storming off. 

“Pre-wedding jitters,” Chas tells Cain comfortingly. “Seems like it’s all getting a bit much.” 

Aaron thinks it seems a bit early to be having ‘pre-wedding jitters’, but he supposes he doesn’t know much about that sort of thing. Marriage isn’t something he’s ever thought much about, really. 

Chas and Katie start up their gossiping again, and Aaron finds himself zoning out, keeping a casual eye on Robert and Nicola. It’s obvious Robert’s up to something. Even the way he’s sitting is wrong. 

“You still in there?” Cain asks, surprising Aaron from his thoughts.

“What? Yeah.” 

“I won’t be needing you at the garage tomorrow. Cheers for stepping in for the extra shifts. I know it were short notice.” 

“It’s fine,” Aaron shrugs. 

“This should cover it,” Cain continues, reaching into his leather jacket for a bunch of notes.

Aaron glances at the twenties and then shakes his head. 

“I don’t need paying,” Aaron insists. 

“Er, yeah you do. An honest days work means honest pay. I wasn’t expecting you to cover Barton’s shifts for free.” 

“No,” Aaron says firmly. “Cheers, but… well, probably better to use it for Belle.”

Cain simply watches his nephew, an unfathomable expression on his face. 

“And the yard’s doing well since the investment,” Aaron explains.

Cain reaches out to pat Aaron on the shoulder. He leaves his hand there for a moment and squeezes. 

“Good man,” Cain declares, looking more emotional than is usual for him.

Aaron wants to beam. Making Cain proud is something special, because he doesn’t give out compliments lightly. If Cain praises you, you know you’ve earned it.

“Well, any time you want to pop by and give us some free labour,” Cain teases him. “I’ve missed you sulking about the place.”

Aaron smiles, scoffing out a small laugh, his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

Cain gives him one last pat, on the arm this time, and goes to say goodbye to Chas who’s now serving a punter at the other end of the bar.

Aaron turns his attention back to Robert’s table and sees that Robert’s on his feet. Robert catches his eye instantly, in a way that makes Aaron think he’s probably been waiting for him to look over for a while. 

Robert gives him a significant look, and then disappears out into the toilets. 

Leaving it a good minute or so to keep it from looking suspicious, Aaron puts his pint down on the bar and heads to the toilets himself. 

He finds Robert standing by the urinals with his hands in his pockets, looking incredibly pleased with himself. 

Aaron frowns at him on instinct, just because it’s absolutely not normal to look that smug and self satisfied in a public toilet. 

“Finally,” Robert remarks. 

“Finally what?” 

“I’ve been waiting to see yer.” 

“No you haven’t,” Aaron argues. “You’ve been having a… _thing_ with Nicola.”

“She doesn't stop talking,” Robert tells Aaron. “It’s incredible. I’ve never met anyone who loves the sound of their own voice as much as she does.” 

“Oh haven’t ya?” Aaron asks, raising an eyebrow, and Robert understands the insult, grinning and letting out a small laugh. 

“You’re saying you have?” 

“I’m saying I know a contender, yeah.” 

Robert goes to grab Aaron by his hoodie and pull him close, but Aaron puts a hand on Robert’s chest to stop him. Robert frowns, not understanding the snub.

“What?” he demands, looking offended. 

Aaron glances at the door, and Robert seems to remember himself. In his haste to get Aaron to himself, he’s momentarily forgotten how careful they have to be. It’s a bit of a shock to realise how fast any thoughts of secrecy went out the window the moment he finally got hold of Aaron, how badly he’s slipped up already. Robert feels stupid, like some foolish, thoughtless teenager.

“Nicola’s waiting for you to go back,” Aaron points out, as Robert releases him and takes a reluctant step back. “What’s all that about anyway?”

“It’s nothing,” Robert lies, wearing an expression of complete and utter innocence.

“Right, because you and her suddenly getting on now is totally normal?”

Robert sighs and drops the act. There’s no point in it anyway. Not when Aaron can see through him. He _always_ sees through him.

“It won’t be for long.” 

“What won’t be? This is all part of the plan to get rid of her, yeah?”

“Well I’m not drinking with Nicola for her sparkling personality,” Robert deadpans.

“So?” Aaron prompts him. 

Robert wonders where to start. 

“Chrissie hates her. She’s getting jealous. She’s _this_ close to making up some reason to send her packing.” 

“So… what? Your big plan is to flirt with Nicola so it gets Chrissie’s back up and she gets rid?” 

“I’m not _flirting_ with Nicola,” Robert says, like the idea makes him nauseous. “It doesn’t have to go that far. I just need Chrissie to think we’re friends. That I enjoy her company. That’s all it usually takes.” 

Robert’s taken on a self-pitying tone which Aaron doesn’t like one bit. Having Robert playing the wronged spouse is almost unbelievable, and only someone like Robert Sugden, Aaron thinks, could manage to twist the situation so spectacularly in his own head that he comes across as the victim. He frowns at Robert. 

“Because I bet you’ve never gone behind her back with a ‘friend’ before. She’s just crazy and paranoid, yeah?” 

Robert does at least look slightly ashamed at that, like a penitent child, before resuming his usual demeanour. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Robert declares callously. “And before you say anything, it’s not going to reflect badly on Nicola. I’ll make sure she doesn’t leave with nothing. I can probably use her in some capacity. A PA maybe.” 

Aaron thinks on that and frowns.

“If Chrissie gets rid then how’s she gonna be your PA?” 

“What?” 

“You said she doesn’t want her around. Nicola being PA keeps her around, doesn’t it?” 

“You don’t understand Chrissie,” Robert declares with a knowing smile. “She’ll feel bad for misjudging the situation. Just you wait. She’ll have Nicola back as some gesture to me. As long as she knows her place. Some minor role on the estate probably.” 

“To show that she trusts ya,” Aaron mutters, understanding.

“Well I’m not doing anything wrong with Nicola,” Robert argues, like he actually thinks he has a leg to stand on there. 

“Just deliberately trying to make your wife think you’re playing away from home.” 

“Aaron, Aaron, _Aaron,”_ Robert whines, reaching for his hips again, as if it will distract him from being disappointed in him. He can’t stand it when Aaron seems disappointed. 

“And what about Jimmy?” Aaron demands, pushing his hands away. 

“Aaron, me and Nicola aren’t _actually_ having an affair,” Robert reminds him with a scoff. 

Aaron rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Robert’s brain really is something else. He’s got a way of convincing himself that anything he does is justified. He can twist any situation to alleviate his own guilt. 

“I don’t like it,” Aaron says flatly. 

“And you don’t have to,” Robert agrees in a persuasive voice. “Because it’ll be over by the end of the week. I’ll have the job. Nicola can have something else on the estate. Nobody’s gonna get hurt.” 

Aaron can think of someone who will. He shakes his head at Robert, trying to radiate disgust. 

“You know she deserves better?” he remarks, like it’s a casual observation, instead of a damning assessment on the state of Robert’s marriage. 

“I know,” Robert agrees, with equally damning certainty. It’s that acceptance that softens Aaron.

“And you really want her poking around your business? Checking up on ya?” 

No, Robert doesn’t. 

“Cause if you make her think you’re having an affair then…” 

Then she could very well find out he actually is. Robert knows that. He’s thought about it already. But it’s a risk he’s willing to take for the estate manager job. After all, Chrissie’s not going to be looking at the men around him. Aaron won’t even fall under her radar. 

Aaron’s looks worried and he’s chewing his lower lip. Robert realises that he doesn’t want this to end. He’s scared that this plan of his will stop them seeing each other somehow. 

“Look, I’ll be careful,” Robert promises. “It doesn’t change anything for us.”

Aaron nods his head, unhappy about it, but appeased for now. 

“How about we try to slip away from the lads night tomorrow?” Robert suggests eagerly, now he can feel he has Aaron back on side. 

“We could try.” 

“I’ve got the whole night. I’ve already told Chrissie I won’t be coming home until Saturday morning.” 

“You know Andy’s coming now?” Aaron asks. 

Robert nods. 

“I’ve not got a problem with it,” he says. “As long as he keeps out of my way, we’ll be fine.” 

Aaron doesn’t believe that for one second. It’s obvious that Robert wants Andy very much in his way. By his side, even. 

A man wanders into the bathroom and Aaron turns quickly to the paper towels, pretending to dry his hands. Once he disappears into the cubicle, Aaron feels a hand on his shoulder. 

Aaron turns to Robert, frowning at him, knowing they can’t talk properly now there’s another bloke in the room. But Robert doesn’t want to talk. He glances at the door and then pulls Aaron in by his  hoodie again, kissing him quickly on the lips. 

Aaron grins and pushes Robert away, gesturing at the locked cubicle. 

“Tomorrow, yeah?” Robert confirms quietly. 

It’s a bad idea. All of it’s a bad idea. Aaron’s getting more and more attached. They’re growing more and more domestic in private. Robert seems to need this more than ever, needs to keep checking in, to make sure they’re okay, that they still have this thing together, whatever it is.

Sometimes, when Aaron’s not thinking clearly, when he’s daydreaming, manning the bar for his mum, he forgets that Robert’s married. He forgets he isn’t his.

Aaron sighs and then nods (which pleases Robert), pats him on the arm (as affectionate a gesture as is safe), and heads back out to the bar.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating about once a week now. I hope that's okay? Sorry it seems like a while between updates but I have so much uni work to do and it takes a long time to edit chapters. 
> 
> Please keep on commenting if you can because I really appreciate that. It's nice to know people are still reading this story!  
> xxx


	30. The Lads Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert ends up on a lads night at the Woolpack with Aaron and co.

Chrissie isn’t overly keen on Robert’s ‘lads night’, but her sulking isn’t enough to stop Robert from choosing a flattering outfit (a smart-casual shirt and jeans combo), giving her a kiss on the top of her head, and escaping the whole family for the evening. 

He lets out a breath of relief the moment he’s out the door. It’s the first time he’s truly felt relaxed all week. 

When he reaches the Woolpack he spots Finn and Adam sitting at a table together. Finn gives him a little wave of greeting, and Adam smiles, like he’s _actually_ pleased to see him. The only problem is that they both look fairly settled, and not at all like a pair of blokes who plan on heading out for the evening. Neither of them are wearing jackets, and there are three half-drunk glasses on the table in front of them.

“I thought we were going somewhere?” Robert asks, already glancing around for Aaron, assuming the third glass is his.

“Change of plan,” Finn explains, like it’s not put a huge spanner in the works. After all, how is Robert supposed to sneak Aaron away if they’re in the village, surrounded by people they know?

“Mate!” Adam greets him, coming up and shaking Robert’s hand, pulling him in and patting him on the back in a strange, laddish way. It’s affectionate, and fairly pleasant to be honest, but it’s miles away from the handshakes Robert’s used to, and although he doesn’t show it, Robert feels awkward. “Glad you could make it! It’s thanks to you me and Vic are hitting Tenerife!” 

“Tenerife?” 

“He’s only gone and booked them a holiday,” Finn explains knowingly. “I told him, what you want is to invest your cash, save it up for a rainy day.” 

“Give over,” Adam laughs, giving Finn a nudge. “We all know you’d be splashing it on Kylie tickets.” 

“Bit homophobic,” Robert comments with vague disapproval, eyes still scanning the room for Aaron.

“Oh no, I’m serious,” Adam tells him with a significant look. “Proper Kylie fan, this one.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of Kylie,” Finn declares, looking affronted. “She’s the ultimate pop princess. If it wasn’t for whatever masculinity thing you’ve all got going, you’d be man enough to admit it. She’s practically a goddess.” 

“Trust me, it’s not masculinity that’s stopping me,” Robert says, making a face, and Adam booms out his usual laugh. 

Aaron strolls out of the toilets and Robert pretends not to see him until he’s close enough that it doesn’t seem like he’s been waiting for him, wondering when he’ll finally turn up and make the night worthwhile. He’s wearing another of his black jumpers, even at this time of year, and Robert marvels at how Aaron can make something so generic look so painfully good. It’s baffling to him that half the pub haven’t turned to stare at Aaron, jaws on the floor.

Aaron approaches with a nod of his head, eyes narrowed in question. It’s strange to see Robert and Adam standing there laughing together, Finn looking fondly irritated in an included sort of way. Robert’s actually fitting in. Who’d have thought it?

“All right,” he greets Robert, not meeting his eyes. He thinks that if he does he’ll give something away somehow. Robert looks good, great in fact, in a white shirt and leather jacket. Aaron needs a moment to get the tone right, to make sure he acts like he’s meeting a mate rather than a bloke he seriously wants to himself right now.

“Aaron, you like a bit of Kylie, right?” Finn asks out of nowhere.

Aaron digests that strange question and then screws up his features, torn from his thoughts. 

“What? No.” 

“Come on, you must like her a _little_ bit. Secretly. Deep down.” 

“Is this one of them gay things I’m supposed to get just because I like blokes?” Aaron asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I’m the last one to stereotype, but come on, it’s _Kylie.”_

Robert finds himself laughing again, mostly at the offended face Aaron’s pulling. Adam slaps him companionably on the back. 

“Yeah, _exactly_ ,” Aaron agrees, going to the bar. 

Finn sighs despairingly and goes with Adam to sit at their table. Robert goes up to the bar and stands beside Aaron. There’s nobody serving, which is a relief to Robert, because it gives them a moment together, even if it’s not as private as he’d like. 

“So are we stuck here all evening?” Robert asks under his breath. 

“Adam wanted to stay local,” Aaron mutters. 

“Can’t you get him to change his mind?” 

“Vic’s on shift,” Aaron tells him, like that’s an answer.

“And?” 

“As in she’s manning the bar,” Aaron explains. “Friday nights can get rowdy in here, so we thought it’d be best to stick around.” 

Robert nods at the good sense of that. Once again, Adam seems to have shown himself as a decent bloke. He forces back his disappointment at not getting to go into town. He doesn’t like the thought of Victoria dealing with a load of drunken punters on her own, after all.

“How come she’s on shift then?” Robert asks. 

“Diane and Mum’ve got flu,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “And Doug. And Marlon.” 

“Should I be standing this close to yer?” Robert teases him. 

“Shut up, I’m fine. Probably end up working the bar tomorrow, though.” 

Victoria comes out from the back with a sigh. She looks rather red in the face and stressed, blond hair tied back in a ponytail, although she smiles to see her brother. 

“I’ll be right with yer,” she tells him cheerfully, as she goes to serve a couple of other punters who’ve been waiting longer. 

“I see you’ve recovered,” Robert comments when Victoria returns and sorts out their pints.

“I tell yer what, this flu going round is something else,” Victoria chatters. “Second night I couldn’t raise my head. Adam had to hold my hair back while I was puking.” 

Aaron makes a disgusted face. 

“Too much information, Vic,” he mutters.

“I’ve warned you about eating your own food,” Robert says, and ends up getting swiped with a tea towel for his trouble. He cringes back, laughing as Victoria frowns fondly at him. For a moment, just a second, Robert thinks he can see his mother and Diane all rolled into one. 

“And yer know Andy’s coming?” Victoria asks more seriously. 

“Aaron said,” Robert agrees. 

“And that’s a good thing, yes?” 

Victoria’s hazel eyes are wide and hopeful. 

“Well we manage to work on the same estate,” Robert answers. “I’m sure we can manage a drink together.” 

Victoria beams. 

“You keep an eye on him, Aaron,” she instructs. “I’m dead glad youse two are mates.” 

Aaron’s expecting Robert to remark that they aren’t, not really. That they’re work colleagues. But instead Robert nods. 

“He’s all right,” Robert tells Victoria. “All things considered.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron demands, acting affronted for Victoria’s benefit. 

What he really wants to do is give Robert a shove and grin, but he knows that’s too far. That’s not how the pair of them are together in front of other people. That’s for when they’re alone.

“It means he’s a snob,” Victoria interrupts with a smile. “Thinks he’s Richard Branson, don’t yer? Well, tough, because to me, you’ll always be my big brother, no matter how big and rich you get.” 

Robert and Aaron take their drinks from Victoria and go to join Adam and Finn at their table. They’re already deep in a conversation about last Sunday’s Game of Thrones. 

“Obviously Hardhome was the standout of the series,” Finn remarks. 

“Tell me about it!” Adam, agrees with with an enthusiastic exhale. “Mate, those last twenty minutes…” 

He breaks off, apparently unable to articulate his further thoughts on the last twenty minutes of Hardhome. He does bounce up and down on his chair a few times, though, Robert notices, like an excited kid.

“What’s this?” Robert asks, keen to get involved in the conversation but not wanting to look too interested. 

“Game of Thrones,” Finn explains. “I prefer the books myself.” 

“Who doesn’t?” Robert agrees, like it’s a given. 

“Yeah, all right. Not everyone has time to read the books,” Adam declares. ”Have you seen the size of them?” 

“Like you’d read them anyway,” Finn remarks, with the easy disrespect of a younger brother.

“I just don’t see why you’d put yourself through it when the show’s right there.” 

Finn and Robert share an appalled look. 

“Personally, the show’s getting a bit graphic for me,” Finn admits. “That business with Sansa went too far.” 

“It’s medieval or summat,” Adam argues. “That’s what it was like.” 

“Yeah, but they don’t have to _show_ it. I don’t see them giving a realistic depiction of dysentery.”

“What’s that?” Adam asks, looking confused. 

“Basically this infection of the gut that gives you diarrhoea so bad you can die. Very prominent in the middle ages. Mostly from bacteria in the drinking water but-“ 

“All right, we get the picture,” Adam says with a grimace.

“All I’m saying is there’s historical accuracy, and then there’s just plain shock value,” Finn declares. “Very thin line, and I think they’ve crossed it. Numerous times.” 

“What d’you reckon, Aaron?” Robert asks, noticing that Aaron’s drifted out of the conversation somehow and wanting to include him again.

“What?” Aaron asks, sounding distracted. 

“He’s not seen it yet,” Adam explains, answering for him. “I keep telling him to catch up.” 

“Yeah, well, I’ve been busy,” Aaron mutters, scratching the back of his neck. 

Robert watches him without a word. He’s acting oddly. Shifty, almost. On edge. He can’t for the life of him work out what’s ruined Aaron’s teasing mood. 

“No excuses, you’re coming round to see the rest,” Adam decrees, pointing at his best mate. “Few beers, get the crisps in, eh?” 

“Sophisticated,” Robert comments snobbishly.

“Well, what do you eat when you binge watch?” Finn asks curiously. “Pretzels?” 

“Pretzels?” Robert repeats, unable to hide his laugh.

“Hey, it’s all different up at Home Farm,” Finn points out. “Another world. How can we mere mortals possibly imagine it?” 

“Yeah, all right, Finn,” Aaron mutters, rolling his eyes. “It’s not exactly Buckingham Palace, is it?” 

“It’s a sizeable estate,” Robert argues out of habit. 

“Dates back to the 1600s,” Finn agrees. “Used to be called Miffield Hall. Although _I’ve_ heard the place is cursed.” 

Adam screws up his face with disbelief and Aaron rolls his eyes again. 

“I can assure you it’s not,” Robert says. 

“Who’s told ya that?” Aaron asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, there’s a lot of history in a place like that,” Finn answers, looking serious. “And, well, okay, so _maybe_ Val was telling me about it…“ 

The group collectively let out a knowing sigh. Robert shakes his head, fighting back a smile. Of course his aunt has something to do with this. He suspects she tells the tale to the guests at her B&B just for the drama of it all.

“All I’m saying is that pretty much everyone who’s lived there has had bad luck,” Finn continues. “Seriously. Nobody stays there for long.” 

“Maybe ‘cause they’re filthy rich and decide to move out?” Adam suggests.

“I’m not saying it’s true, but years they’ve said it. It’s not just Val. The place has bad luck attached. And it _does_ at least seem to be backed up by the past thirty years or so.” 

“Right, well I’ll try not to anger the evil spirits,” Robert says sarcastically, taking a sip of his pint. 

Aaron scoffs out an appreciative laugh at that. 

“Apparently it’s more of a curse than evil spirits. I mean I’m sure you’re the exception to the rule,” Finn adds swiftly.

“Nah mate, can’t backpedal now,” Adam declares gleefully. “You’ve just gone and told him his house’s cursed!” 

As Adam gives Finn shove in the side and winds his half-brother up, Robert glances briefly at Aaron and gives him a wink. Aaron frowns at that, glances around them to check nobody saw, and then tries to hide a smirk, shaking his head slightly, looking back down at his pint. 

“Obviously I didn’t mean you personally, Robert,” Finn says, once Adam’s stopped trying to annoy him. 

Robert’s about to tell Finn to drop it when Andy comes into the pub looking a little uneasy. Robert and Aaron are facing him, and so he nods at them as he approaches. Aaron doesn’t say a word, but Robert knows he’s watching the developing situation closely.

“Andy,” Robert says, dusting down his jeans and standing up to greet his brother. 

It’s a strangely formal greeting and nobody else in the group stands up, but Robert doesn’t care. It’s not so much about manners. It’s partly because he wants Andy to see that he’s making an effort, and also because he doesn’t want to be sitting in Andy’s presence. Not like this. He wants to meet his brother on his own terms, as grown men. 

Robert is the first to thrust out his hand across the table. Aaron glances at it uncertainly, recognising the gesture not wholly as an olive branch, but as a power play. Everyone watches Andy, to see what he’ll do. 

“Rob,” Andy replies seriously, shaking his brother’s hand firmly. 

It feels like quite a moment to Robert. It feels humungous, and he’s glad Aaron’s there to see him take that first step. He wants to show him that the feud with Andy isn’t all his fault, like everyone seems to think. 

“You made it then,” Adam says stupidly, and Andy and Robert let go of each other. 

“Yeah, sorry I’m a bit late. I popped in on Jack and Sarah after work. Jack’s got flu.”

“Going round, that,” Adam agrees, as Andy sits down beside him and tries not to look uncomfortable at sitting opposite his brother. 

“So, Andy,” Finn chatters as the table falls silent. “Thoughts on Game of Thrones?”

Andy gives an apologetic smile. 

“Haven’t got the time,” he admits, rolling up his sleeves absentmindedly. “Mostly I’m just watching Frozen at the minute.” 

Robert frowns at him. 

“It’s Sarah’s favourite,” Andy explains to the table. “She likes that Let It Go. All she ever talks about are Elsa and Anna.” 

“Sounds like you know way more about that film than is healthy, mate,” Adam jokes. 

“Tell me about it,” Andy agrees. “I’ve seen it enough times.” 

Robert doesn’t stare at his brother, but his mind is whirring. Andy’s a father. Of course he knows that already. He’s known it for years. But it’s new to hear him talking about it like that. It’s strange to think that maybe he has different priorities now. That he’s got his own pair of kids to be there for. That his simple, straightforward brain is wired like a parent first and foremost. 

“You don’t mind us staying local?” Finn asks. 

“No, it’s fine. Best that I’m around, what with Jack not feeling well.” 

“Haven’t Pete and Debbie got him?” 

“Yeah, well, I’m his dad,” Andy says, shifting in his seat a little. “I should be around.”

Finn nods swiftly, and Robert realises that this must be a contentious issue for Andy. He supposes having your kids living with another bloke must be hard.

“I’ll get you a pint,” Robert declares, getting to his feet. 

Andy looks up at him with surprise, as do the rest of the table. Finn’s eyes are wide with interest behind his glasses. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Andy says. 

Robert doesn’t give his brother chance to argue. He determinedly doesn’t look Andy in the eyes and goes off to the bar, where he’s positive Victoria’s been earwigging if her delighted beam is anything to go by.

+++

A few pints later and Aaron and Adam are playing darts. Andy’s pulled up a barstool and is watching them with a dopey grin. Robert’s found himself alone at the table with Finn and they’re half watching the game, half talking. Well, Finn’s doing most of the talking, truth be told, but Robert doesn’t care much. It gives him an excuse to keep his eyes on Aaron so long as he nods or makes a noise of agreement every so often.

“My theory is that I struggle to commit because I’m from a broken home-” 

That statement catches Robert’s attention. He’s never heard anybody talk like that in his life before. It’s shockingly tragic. He’d rather die than say something so hideously revealing, but it seems Finn has none of the same barriers most people do. That, or he can’t take his alcohol.

“But that can’t be right,” Finn chatters on, oblivious to the horror of his audience of one. “Seeing as Pete and Debbie are getting married. So maybe it’s just me. Who knows?” 

 _And who cares?_ Robert thinks as he watches Aaron pull a few darts from the board. That black jumper really does suit him…

“My last boyfriend was a nurse. He had HIV.” 

Clearly Finn’s not heard of giving out too much information. Robert screws up his nose, more at the fact he’s getting Finn’s life story than anything else, but Finn seems to misinterpret his discomfort.

“Wasn’t a problem for me. It isn’t nowadays anyway. Not if you’re treated and you’re careful. As in use protection. That’s a common misconception. Val did a talk about that a few months back. It was brilliant, actually.” 

“I know she’s got it,” Robert agrees uncomfortably. He’s heard that from Victoria, and if he’s honest, he thinks it is fairly brave of her to be so outspoken about it. Still, it’s not the sort of thing you bring up over drinks with mates, is it? 

“You should go to one of her talks,” Finn suggests. 

Robert can’t think of many ways he’d least like to be spending his time than listening to his aunt give a speech to a captive audience. Knowing Val, she probably locks the doors so they can’t escape until she’s done.

“Why on earth would I do that?” Robert asks. 

“To support her? I don’t know. They’re interesting. And it’s dead brave of her to speak out like that. I’ve got a lot of respect for your aunt. Brilliant woman. Terrifying, granted. But brilliant. Don’t tell her I said that.” 

“I won’t,” Robert agrees, knowing he’ll have forgotten this pointless conversation the moment it ends. “Trust me.” 

Aaron misses the board because Adam decides to give him a friendly push, and Robert watches Aaron pretend to be annoyed while Adam laughs and puts his hands up in surrender. Andy declares that last throw null and void, Adam and Aaron exchange a bit of banter, and Robert finds a smile growing on his own face. It doesn’t make him jealous to see Aaron like that with Adam. It’s actually pretty nice. Seeing him that happy with the guy who he views as a brother. 

“It’s not that I’ve decided not to go to Japan,” Finn continues, and Robert wonders if he’s missed some of Finn’s monologue, too busy watching Aaron. “It’s just… well, I’m settled. You know? And Mum would miss me. Since we’ve just found her again, really. And Ross, and Pete, and Dad. Especially Ross, actually. He acts like this cool dude but I know better. We’re actually pretty close.” 

Robert finds that hard to believe. Ross Barton strikes him as a low life thug, nothing more. Finn, although sometimes irritating, has a brain in his head, and appears to be going places. Eventually. If he ever leaves the B&B.

“Everyone says we’re like chalk and cheese,” Finn agrees, reading Robert’s expression. “Which is probably true.”

It’s what people say about him and Andy too, but that’s not a conversation Robert wants to be having with Finn Barton.

“Although the grief I’ve had this evening. You can’t begin to imagine it,” Finn continues. “I almost didn’t come.”

“Oh?”

Finn takes on a more confidential voice and leans in. 

“Ross isn’t best pleased with me being here with Aaron. Not after the _bottling incident_.” 

Why Finn feels the need to whisper the words ‘bottling incident’, Robert has no idea, but his interest is piqued. He turns to Finn, resting an elbow on the table. 

“I thought your dad had dropped that?” Robert asks. 

“Oh, he has,” Finn agrees. “He told me I should come out tonight anyway. Not that I condone what Aaron did. We’ve had some serious words about that.” 

Robert doubts it was a particularly terrifying confrontation.

“But if Dad’s willing to let it go, then so am I. And he and Mum should never have…” Finn shudders at the thought and Robert can’t blame him. “Of course I feel sorry for Chas. And I get that Aaron wanted to protect her.” 

“So what you’re saying is that Ross still has a problem with Aaron?” Robert confirms, cutting to the important part of all this. 

“Well… yes. But you can understand it, can’t you? And Ross being Ross, he’ll see it as a pride thing. Leave it a few weeks and it’ll blow over. These things always do. Eventually.” 

Yes, Robert can understand it, but he doesn’t want to. If someone had bottled his own father, Robert would have hunted them down. Andy would have joined him, most likely. But it’s Aaron who’s done the bottling, and it’s not his father who was the target, which makes things completely different. It turns the whole situation on its head.

Over at the dart board, Adam lets out a whoop of triumph. Finn and Robert look up to see what’s going on.

“Get in!” Adam declares, and Aaron gives him a push. 

“Fluke,” Andy heckles him, grinning and sipping at his pint. 

“Looks like the next round’s on you, mate,” Adam says gleefully. “Go on Aaron, lad.” 

“In your dreams,” Aaron responds, laughing, and Adam makes a whistling noise. 

Aaron puts his darts on the bar and goes to sit down next to Robert. 

“Who’s next, then?” Adam asks. 

“I’ll have a go,” Andy volunteers, picking up the darts from the bar. He turns to Robert, looking uncertain. “Rob?” 

Part of Robert wants to take his brother up on the offer, but he’s finally got Aaron back after his endless messing about with Adam, and besides, Robert isn’t sure he’d know what to say to Andy for that long. He’s not sure how well he’d deal with potentially being beaten by him either. Not even at something as simple and inconsequential as darts. 

“Think I’ll pass,” Robert answers.  

Andy looks a little hurt, but he takes it well, nodding his acceptance. 

“Finn’ll play yer, though,” Robert adds, so it doesn’t look like a complete snub. “Won’t yer, Finn?” 

“Oh, er, right,” Finn agrees, getting up obediently. “Although, be warned. You might all want to take a step back because my aim is _appalling._ ” 

Adam swaps places with Andy, settling at the barstool, the new self-appointed referee, and Aaron and Robert pretend to watch the newest game with interest. Robert checks they’re not being observed and gives Aaron a nudge under the table with his leg. 

“Don't,” Aaron mutters, barely moving his lips. “Not here.” 

“We’ll get away later though?” 

“If we can,” Aaron answers, and Robert can feel himself falling into a sulk. He can’t help it. He’s been looking forward to seeing Aaron all week, and now their time together’s being stolen by Adam and Andy and Finn. For a fleeting moment Robert hates them all, before he comes to his senses. 

It’s just difficult, being so close to Aaron, being right next to him, but not being able to be himself. It feels like everyone’s in the way. 

“Give it an hour or so,” Aaron adds after a moment of thought. “Don’t want it to look weird.” 

“Fine,” Robert agrees swiftly, mood changing in an instant now he knows he’s going to get his time with Aaron after all. 

Victoria abandons her job at the bar for a moment so that she can linger beside Adam and watch her best friend take on one of her brothers. Robert watches their body language, how Adam leans towards Victoria, how she tilts her head towards him, how they’re so casually coupley. Like they fit. 

It’s still not pleasant, seeing his little sister all loved-up with some bloke, but the pain is eased slightly by the fact he knows Adam, and knows how much he cares for her.

Aaron takes a swig of his beer and Robert does the same, subconsciously copying him. 

“You and Finn getting on, then?” Aaron asks casually. 

“He can talk, I’ll give him that,” Robert answers. 

“Suppose you’re into the same stuff. Books and that.” 

It’s only when Robert hears Aaron’s slightly moody tone that he realises he might just be jealous. 

Robert breathes out a laugh. 

“He looks like Walter from Dennis the Menace,” Robert declares callously. 

He expects it to soothe Aaron’s worries, but instead Aaron frowns at him. 

“D’ya have to insult everyone?” Aaron demands. 

“What? No, I just meant that…” 

“Good, cause he’s a mate.” 

Robert sighs. Aaron’s the definition of difficult. Just when you think you’ve impressed him, he switches, and you have to start all over again. 

“I thought you thought I-“ Robert tries to explain.

“Didn’t think anything, mate,” Aaron cuts him off. 

They fall silent for a moment. Robert plays with a beermat and wonders at how much Aaron’s approval means to him. It’s scarily powerful, that desire to be in his good books. 

“Idiot,” Aaron adds affectionately, in a softer tone.

Robert beams so widely he has to pretend he’s smiling at Finn and Andy’s game of darts. 

“You boys are quiet over there,” Adam calls over. “Aaron, you’ve not pissed him off again have ya?” 

Aaron answers with a hand gesture, which makes Adam cackle out his laugh. 

“Just enjoying this thrilling game,” Robert deadpans. 

“Oh, leave them alone,” Victoria commands her boyfriend affectionately. “You’re just jealous Rob’s stolen your precious Aaron.” 

“I’m sorry?” Robert scoffs out, eyebrows raising. 

“These two are joined at the hip,” Victoria explains, poking Adam in the side. “But now you’re here to threaten the bromance.” 

“Vic!” Adam laughs. 

“He thinks you’re gonna become best mates and ride off into the sunset together or whatever.” 

“I did _not_ say that!” Adam insists.

“Aw, are ya jealous?” Aaron teases him. “Soft lad. What is he like, eh, Vic?” 

Robert’s heart is pounding and he has no idea how Aaron’s managed to handle that so well. Like he finds it amusing instead of frighteningly close to home. 

“Have no fear,” Andy declares, while Finn takes a shot at the board. “Rob doesn’t like making friends.” 

Victoria looks worried that Andy means that as a dig. Clearly she doesn’t want him rising to the bait like he usually would. 

“I’d say I’ve got enough of those,” Robert responds seamlessly, forcing an insincere smile. “Don’t you prefer animals anyway? I’m sure you’ve got lots of bovine friends down at Butlers, eh Andy?” 

There’s a hideous moment where everyone seems to hold their breath, unsure if this is when the goodwill stops, if the Sugden brothers are about to fall out again, but Andy lets out a breath and then smiles. Unlike Robert’s, it’s real. Robert’s surprised to see that. To see how Andy’s just let that go as banter. 

“I’d probably get more sense out of them than you,” Andy counters, and this time, it’s Robert who finds himself wanting to grin. 

“Play nicely,” Victoria warns them both, waggling her finger in a Diane-esque way. Robert can tell she loves it. Having them together. Being able to tell them off like a sister should with her brothers. 

“Talking of playing nicely,” Finn pipes up. “I’ve done the exact opposite. Darts isn’t my game. Although technically I think I should get extra points because of my eyesight.” 

“You’re wearing glasses!” Andy points out, looking amused. 

“Exactly, but darts is a precision based discipline. It could be all the difference between winning and losing.” 

“You big sore loser!” Victoria declares from the bar. 

“Eh, do you mind? We’re trying to have a lads night here,” Robert calls to Victoria. “Don’t you have a bar to man?”

Victoria pretends to glare at him and then beams, bright with happiness. 

“Consider me an honorary lad.” 

“Babe, there is _nothing_ laddish about you,” Adam says admiringly. 

Robert makes a face and as he does, he just so happens to catch Andy doing the same thing. The brothers look at each other for a moment, both appalled. Robert’s missed that. Being able to give Andy the look which means: _what’s our sister like, eh?_

Adam turns on his stool and gives Victoria a kiss over the bar. 

“Eh, you do realise her two brothers are right here?” Andy points out. 

“And as I’ve told youse two a million times, I’m a grown woman,” Victoria argues, pulling away from Adam, which leaves him with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Right, well, who else is playing?” Finn asks, waving his darts around. “Robert, you’ve not had a go yet.” 

“Maybe later,” Robert says evasively, and Robert _thinks_ he sees Andy look pleased as he realises it’s not just him Robert isn’t up for playing darts with.

The pub is fairly busy now, and a large group of middle-aged women come through the doors, cackling together, almost filling the place up. They’ve clearly already had a bit to drink, which means they’re bound to be rowdy.

“Lemme give you a hand,” Adam suggests, seeing Victoria’s stressed expression. 

“But it’s your lads night.” 

“Let’s just get this lot served, eh babe?” Adam replies, and then goes around the bar to join her. 

Andy and Finn return to the table, freeing up the dart board for a new set of players who’ve been eyeing it hopefully for a while now. 

“She’s good at this,” Finn remarks admiringly, watching as Victoria serves the women one by one, a smile on her face, Adam clumsily trying to keep up. “And to think she’s been on her own all evening. My head would explode, and trust me, I’m used to stress.”

“How are ya ‘used to stress’?” Aaron demands. 

“I work with Val. That’s how.” 

Robert and Andy exchange another look of amusement. 

“Point taken,” Andy agrees and Robert laughs. 

Aaron glances between the Sugden brothers, takes in the atmosphere, the fact Robert actually seems to enjoying Andy’s company, and clears his throat. 

“C’mon,” Aaron says, gesturing at Finn. 

“And where are we going?” Finn asks, looking perplexed and embarrassingly hopeful.

“To get another round in.” 

“Have you seen the state of the bar?” 

“So we’ll wait,” Aaron shrugs impatiently. “C’mon.” 

Not quite getting it but eager to be asked to do something with Aaron, Finn gets up and follows him. They only move a couple of metres away, but it gives the Sugden brothers slightly more privacy at least. Robert isn’t sure whether to be grateful to Aaron or angry at him for leaving him with Andy like this. 

The brothers glance at each other across the table. Andy seems to be waiting, content with silence, and so Robert makes the first move.

“So, I hear you’re doing a good job on the estate,” Robert begins, trying not to dwell on how much distance there is between them, on how difficult this feels now there’s nobody else there.

“Lawrence seems happy enough,” Andy agrees, choosing not to brag, despite the fact Robert knows that Lawrence thinks he’s doing an excellent job. 

“And you’re still working part time at Butlers?” 

“Not much now,” Andy admits. “But they were good to me. I don’t mind helping out, and you know me. I like the farming.” 

Robert nods. He knows from Aaron that the Bartons helped Andy through some rough times, but it’s the last thing he wants to talk about. It feels too personal, too vulnerable, and Robert knows they’re not ready for that yet. 

“And what d’you think of Lawrence?” Robert ventures. 

Andy frowns at him. 

“Are you trying to get me to badmouth my boss?” 

Yes, actually, Robert is. But not to trap Andy, like his brother seems to think. He wants to know that someone else has clocked Lawrence for the manipulative old git he is. At the moment, it feels like it's only him that can see it. And Aaron, of course, but that’s a given. 

“It’s a simple question,” Robert says with a shrug. 

“Yeah, and I know how you feel about him,” Andy says, before pausing, tilting his head quizzically to one side. “Why do yer hate him so much?”

“I don’t hate him,” Robert lies. “We had a disagreement.” 

“No, I can tell. You really hate him, don’t yer?” 

 _More than words can say_ , Robert thinks. 

“Let’s just say he’s not the ideal father-in-law to have,” Robert settles for. “He doesn’t make life easy.” 

 _And neither do you_ , is Andy’s unspoken reply. But he doesn't say it. He doesn’t need to. Robert knows it will have been his first thought. 

“Chrissie seems decent,” Andy comments, like that’s supposed to be a compliment. 

Robert wants to snap that he didn’t ask for Andy’s opinion on his wife, but he doesn’t. He’s trying to stop doing that. For now, at least. 

“I mean it, Rob,” Andy continues seriously. “I’m happy for yer. Honestly. I hope it all works out for the best.” 

There’s an unspoken note of doubt there, like Andy thinks it’s going to end badly somehow. 

“Why wouldn’t it?” Robert asks sharply. 

Andy makes a face which means: _why do I bother?,_ and Robert feels instantly guilty. 

“Well, like Diane and Victoria say, we’re both married men now,” Robert forces himself to say. “Things are different.” 

“I hope so,” Andy replies sincerely. 

Robert looks across the table at his brother, in his scruffy t-shirt, biceps bulging as usual. He has the body of some sort of superhero but none of the charisma to match. Andy has turned into an ordinary man. He’s grown up.

He has the air of a person who’s content. Who’s accepted their position in life and now finds joy in it. Robert can’t understand it. How anyone could be happy like that. Settling for mediocrity. 

“Sarah asked about you the other day,” Andy says, and Robert feels a pain in his chest. That’s his mother’s name, after all. Used for an entirely different person. A little girl Robert doesn’t know.

“Did she?” Robert answers awkwardly. 

Andy nods. 

Robert clears his throat. He thinks that Andy wants him to ask more, and part of him wants to as well. He is curious about Sarah. The last time he saw her she was a baby, indistinguishable from any other.

“And how is she?” Robert asks, voice sounding strangely low. 

Andy’s expression brightens, and Robert knows he’s done the right thing.

“She’s great. And so’s Jack. Well, flu aside.” 

Robert knows his niece has had cancer. He’s heard it all from Victoria, and over the years, he’s thought about getting in touch. He’s thought about just giving Andy a call, but every time he’s lost the courage. Every time he’s been so scared of getting a bad reception, of being told to mind his own business, that he’s put it off. Now it all feels wrong. Like he can’t even ask Andy about it.

“That’s good,” Robert answers.

“It was her birthday a few weeks back.” 

Robert frowns with thought and then realises that yes, it was. June sixth. For some reason he feels guilty, which is ridiculous considering he’s never bothered with his niece’s birthday before.

“I forgot,” Robert admits. 

Andy nods his head. It’s disapproving, but he seems to appreciate the honesty. Something about that reminds Robert of Aaron. 

“Well, it’s been a long time,” Andy concedes. 

Robert doesn’t know what to say. He knows he doesn’t have the right to have anything to do with Andy’s kids. And to be honest, he’s not sure he wants to. Helping with Lachlan has put him off kids altogether. But these two, his nephew and niece, are named for his mother and father. They’re Sugdens by name, if not by blood. Robert wouldn’t mind getting to know them at a distance. Without any of the messy stuff.

“Maybe you could see them at some point?” Andy suggests tentatively, seeming to read his brother’s mind. 

Robert swallows hard. It’s a huge offer from Andy. It’s more than he’s hoped for and certainly more than he deserves. 

“It’s what Mum and Dad would have wanted,” Andy adds, looking away from Robert’s wide eyes. 

“I’d… I’d like that,” Robert finds himself saying. 

“If you’re thinking of presents to make up for the missed birthdays, then anything Frozen-related will do Sarah. And Jack’s into sharks recently. No idea why.”

 _Already trying to sponge off me_ , Robert wants to joke. But he can’t. He knows he and Andy aren’t close enough for that yet. Andy might take it seriously, and Robert wouldn’t really blame him. This strange truce is still too fresh, too tentative. He doesn’t want to spoil it. 

“I’ll, er, see what I can do.” 

Andy doesn’t smile at him. He’s still trying to keep some distance, which hurts, but he nods again, like it’s settled. 

Right on cue, Aaron and Finn return to the table holding two pints each. Aaron glances at Robert’s stunned face, at Andy’s quiet placidity, and knows that something huge has just happened. He nods proudly as he slides Robert his pint and sits down, brushing lightly against his leg as he does so, in what Robert reads as wordless support.

Finn starts chattering about his week at the B&B, and Robert allows himself to zone out. He feels comfortable, unusually so. He’s got Aaron to one side of him, Andy just across the table. Victoria’s nearby, and he knows Adam will be looking after her. It’s peaceful, pleasant. 

And then Pete and Ross Barton walk into the pub together. 

Robert spots them first, and then Ross spots the group in general, eyes scanning from Finn, to Aaron. Robert doesn’t hear what Pete says to him, but it looks like he’s trying to convince Ross to leave and go elsewhere. 

Unfortunately, Ross pays no attention to his elder brother. He cuts a path through the crowd of Friday night punters and heads straight for their table. 

“Here we go,” Robert mutters under his breath, and Aaron catches the remark, looking up to spot Ross as well. He adjusts his body language so he seems more casual, legs spread further, slightly more slumped back in his chair. Aaron’s getting into a cocky, combative stance and Robert can’t imagine that bodes well. 

“Thought you were going to town?” Ross demands, making Finn and Andy turn in their seats to look at him. 

Finn takes in the sight of Ross, and a more tentative looking Pete just behind him. He sighs deeply and adjusts his glasses. 

“Having a good time with this lot, are ya?” Ross pushes on, pointing accusingly at his little brother. 

“Give it a rest, we’ve already been through this,” Pete says, placing a hand on Ross’s shoulder and sounding just as exasperated as Finn looks. “Let’s go somewhere else, c’mon.” 

Ross pulls away from Pete angrily. 

“I can’t believe you,” Ross declares, frowning at Finn like he’s been mortally betrayed. 

“I’m allowed to have friends, aren’t I?” Finn asks with irritation. 

At first Robert thinks Finn must have more guts than he’s given him credit for to be talking to an enraged Ross Barton like he finds him boring, but then he remembers that they’re brothers, and that it’s probably different for them. Despite Ross’s aggressive demeanour, Finn isn’t flinching at all. Clearly he knows he’s not ever going to be in Ross’s firing line. He can afford to sound put-out at having his evening interrupted because he’s his little brother. Just like how Vic can say what she likes to him and get away with it.

“I just think it’s a joke that you’re having a drink with the bloke who bottled our dad,” Ross says, glaring at Aaron. Robert glances to his side and sees Aaron smiling at Ross. Actually _smiling._ He’s clearly doing it to wind him up, and it’s working too, by the looks of things. 

“Ross, man, just back off,” Adam says tiredly, approaching from the bar having seen the confrontation brewing. From behind the bar Victoria’s watching closely as well, hazel eyes wide as she serves punters. 

“We’re leaving.” Pete says decisively, trying to steer Ross out yet again, but just like before Ross yanks his arm away, even giving Pete a push back which leaves him stumbling. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Victoria calls out. “Can you keep it civil please, boys? Or take it outside.” 

Pete puts out his hands to show that he’s not participating in this. Judging by his expression he’s embarrassed by the scene Ross is making.

“Why d’you always have to do this?” Finn demands, frowning at his closest brother. 

“Me? What about loyalty? You think it’s okay to just sit there drinking with the bloke who bottled our dad?” 

“He can drink with who he likes,” Aaron pipes up. “Didn’t realise he needed your permission.” 

Finn sighs. Now Aaron’s waded in, he knows there’s no way Ross’ll drop it. Robert braces himself for things to kick off. He has his hands on his knees, trying to look casual, but he’s ready to get to his feet if he needs to. If Aaron looks ready to explode, Robert’s more than prepared to hold him back if that means keeping him out of prison.

“Think you’re a big man, don’t ya, Livesy?” Ross declares. “Sitting there all smug.” 

“Just having a drink, mate,” Aaron answers with an infuriating shrug. “Dunno what you’re on about.” 

“Leave it, Aaron,” Adam mutters to his best mate. “It’s not worth the hassle.” 

“That’s right, do what he says,” Ross taunts him. 

“Ross!” Finn exclaims. “Just leave it!” 

Beside him, Robert can feel that Aaron’s foot is tapping on the floor. His fingers are starting to drum on the side of his pint glass. Would he throw it at Ross? Surely he wouldn’t? 

“Look,” Victoria says loudly from behind the bar. “Let’s just have a nice, quiet evening, okay? There’s no need for this. Why don’t you two go and sit down? There’s a free table over there. What can I get yer both?” 

Pete looks gratefully over at Victoria who gives a strained smile back, but Ross shakes his head. 

“It’s all right. I don’t fancy drinking here anymore,” Ross remarks, looking Aaron up and down with disgust. “Don’t think much of the company.”

Something about that expression makes Robert furious. How someone as pathetic as Ross Barton can look at _Aaron_ like that is beyond imagining. He’s looking at him like he’s nothing. Like he thinks he’s superior somehow. 

“Go on then. I can guarantee nobody here’s itching for your company.” Robert can’t help but declare, a scoff in his voice. 

Robert’s barely aware he’s waded in until it’s too late, but he doesn’t regret it. Aaron’s head turns slightly in his direction to acknowledge the back-up. 

Andy rubs his forehead, apparently despairing of his brother’s inability to ever keep his mouth shut, and Victoria shoots him a quelling look as if to say: _not you and all._

But it’s too late. The damage has been done. Ross takes another step closer to their table, attention now fixed on Robert. 

“Sorry, and who are you again?” he asks. 

Robert lets out another small scoff of laughter, playing at amusement. He picks up his pint and takes a sip before responding, just to show Ross how low on his list of priorities he is. 

“Robert Sugden. I’m the man who you owe rent,” Robert answers with satisfaction. “And if I remember right, you’re already behind on your payments.” 

Ross pauses at that, and Finn looks exasperated. 

“Dale View, isn’t it?” Robert continues, enjoying himself. “We could be charging you interest on that. Months you’ve been behind now. You’re lucky we’re such understanding landlords. A bit of gratitude wouldn't go amiss.” 

“And we _will_ get up to speed on those payments,” Finn assures Robert. 

“We don’t owe _you_ anything,” Ross points out, ignoring Finn’s frantic signals that he should shut up. “We pay Lawrence White. That’s your daddy-in-law, from what I’ve heard. So throwing your weight around like some big man’s not gonna work on me.” 

Aaron looks ready to shoot up out of his chair loyally, but Robert puts a hand on his arm under the table to stop him. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Robert remarks, like it’s of little consequence to him. “And it’s a shame you’d be that disrespectful to a man who has the power to throw you and your family out onto the street. Not a clever move, is it? Then again, I've heard you're not exactly the brightest spark around here.” 

Even Aaron seems uneasy with that threat. Robert knows Aaron hates it when he flaunts his wealth and goes all ‘Sheriff of Nottingham’ as Aaron’s called it in the past, but Robert can’t resist reminding Ross Barton who holds all the cards. 

“All right, Robert, you’ve said your piece,” Andy says quietly. 

“Look, this has got way out of hand,” Pete pipes up, and Robert turns to him, having almost forgotten he was in the room. “Ross, let’s go.” 

Ross spins round to face his brother and then turns back to the table, looking confused and irate. 

“Am I going mad here?” Ross demands, appealing to his brothers. “Have you two both forgotten the state he left Dad in? He coulda killed him!” 

“Yeah, well, he didn’t,” Adam says loyally. “And it’s not like you’ve not taken stuff too far before.”

“Shut up, Adam,” Ross retorts. “I wasn’t talking to you. Fat lot of good you are anyway. You don't deserve to call yourself his son. Sitting there defending _him_ over our dadjust because you've been up Livesy's arse ever since he took the fall for you." 

There’s a deadly silence as those words are digested. Robert frowns, not understanding that last bit. Victoria looks like she's going to argue, and Adam mutters a quiet ' _it's all right, babe_ ' to calm the situation. 

“Too far,” Pete announces, but his brotherly authority doesn’t seem to work on Ross, who seems determined to make himself the enemy of the entire group. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron demands lowly, fingers back to tap tap tapping on his glass. 

“He didn’t mean it like that,” Finn rushes to assure him. 

“He’d better not have,” Aaron agrees in an ominous tone. 

“Just leave it, Ross,” Pete says loudly. “Dad’s dropped it, all right? It’s over. And Aaron’s family. This ends now.” 

“Family?” Ross splutters. “Are you joking me?” 

“When me and Debbie get married-“ 

Something inside of Ross appears to snap at that remark. 

“Oh, so Debbie’s been whispering in your ear, has she?” 

“Grow up, Ross,” Pete says, with a great deal of maturity. “She’s going to be my wife. Of course we talk. And she doesn’t want this. None of us do. We should be building bridges, not burning them.” 

“Probably best we all drop it,” Andy agrees, sharing a nod of mutual respect with Pete. “I’m sure a lot’s been said that people regret.”

"I'm all for a fresh start," Pete says with great dignity. "For starting over."

Pete steps forward and reaches his hand across the table towards Aaron. Aaron looks at it suspiciously, sniffs, and then begrudgingly shakes it. He’s got no issue with Pete Barton, after all, and the family say he treats Debbie well. It’s his brother and his dad Aaron has the problem with. 

“No,” Ross says loudly. “ _No way._ ” 

“It’s done with,” Pete tells Aaron, ignoring Ross. 

“Fine with me,” Aaron agrees with a shrug. 

Pete’s succeeded in easing the tension significantly. Only Ross appears to still be on edge. Robert doesn’t trust him in the slightest. There’s something about Ross which makes him stand out as a danger. Some sense that he'll take things too far, that he either doesn't know where the line is or doesn't care.

"Thank you," Finn sighs, looking up to the heavens.

Adam claps his hands together. "See, _that's_ what I'm talking about," he declares approvingly. 

“That’s nice,” Victoria agrees, nodding along with Adam and sounding relieved that she’s not going to have a fight happening in the pub while she’s manning the bar. “I’m glad you’ve all worked out your differences. What can I get youse two?” 

“I’m not staying,” Ross answers, glowering at Aaron (who gives a confrontational nod of his head back). “And I meant what I said. Just so you know. You take on one Barton, you take on all of ‘em. It's not over for me.” 

Before Pete can even tell his younger brother off, Ross has stormed out of the pub, almost knocking a bloke over on his way out.

“What the hell’s got into him?” Finn demands in a scandalised voice. “All week he’s been like this.” 

“I’ve given up trying to figure it out,” Pete tells Finn wearily. “He’s been winding Debbie up and all. Mouthing off all the time. I've told her to stay away from him.”

“Have a few drinks with us,” Adam suggests. “C’mon. Don’t let him spoil your evening.” 

Pete exchanges a glance with Andy. 

“No, I should probably get back. I only came out for a quick drink. Jack’s not well.”

“I’m sure Debbie can handle it for another half hour or so,” Andy says, and Pete nods at him. 

Robert’s not used to seeing Andy like this, acting mature. He and Pete are both fathers of sorts to Sarah and Jack, and it’s clear they share priorities. It makes Robert feel a bit like an outsider, like he’s failed somehow, before he reminds himself that Andy’s gone nowhere and earns an average salary. He doesn’t need to be jealous about him being a father. Robert wouldn’t want a kid anyway. 

Pete smiles gratefully but shakes his head. 

“No, I said I’d be back soon to read him a story.” 

Robert glances at Andy to see what he makes of that. Of another man playing ‘Dad’ to his kids. But Robert sees Andy swallow back any jealousy and nod. 

“Me and Katie are taking Sarah to the cinema tomorrow, so tell him I’ll pop in and see him after. And tell him his dad said he needs to take his medicine.” 

“Will do,” Pete agrees. “And we’ll call if there are any problems.” 

“See ya, mate,” Adam says, as Pete nods at the table in general and leaves. 

There’s a moment of uneasy silence, and then Adam lets out a long breath, breaking it. 

“Well, I’m proper looking forward to the stag do now,” Adam declares. 

Aaron, who’s been radiating aggression and anxiety, suddenly bursts out laughing. Suddenly, Adam’s laughing too, eyes watering as he cackles, almost falling off his chair. 

Not for the first time, Robert wonders if those two are telepathically linked. 

Finn bites his lip, finding the joke inappropriate, but can’t resist a smile, and even Andy scoffs out a laugh into his pint. 

Robert just stares from Aaron to Adam, wondering at how Adam’s managed to so expertly make Aaron laugh like that, like he really means it. And then without meaning to, Robert finds that he’s laughing as well. Once he starts, it’s very hard to stop.

+++

A short while later, as promised (and after a few impatient nudges under the table from Robert), Aaron pretends to receive a text. He makes a meal out of looking at the screen and frowning. 

“What?” Adam demands, one arm draped around Victoria’s shoulder. She’s sitting with them now that the bar’s gotten quieter.

“It’s Cain,” Aaron explains. “I was supposed to have a car ready to be picked up by tomorrow. Forgot all about it, didn’t I?” 

“Oh _mate,_ ” Adam says consolingly.

“Can’t you get Cain to do it?” Finn asks. “He is your uncle.” 

“Clearly you don’t know Cain,” Adam says ominously.  

Victoria rests her head on Adam’s shoulder thoughtfully. 

“Well, have yer started on it?” she asks. 

Aaron shakes his head, lips turned downwards. 

“Barely,” he admits. “It’s just with stuff at the yard as well…” 

“Holey Scrap needs to come first,” Robert comments in an authoritative voice. “I mean it. I’m not having us lose money because you decide to do free labour for your uncle.” 

“Yeah, all right,” Aaron grumbles. “Next time I want a lecture from you I’ll ask. Oh no, wait. _I won’t._ ” 

“Lads,” Adam puts in peaceably, keen to avoid another row. “Look, Robert, you know we’re on top of business. He’s working his arse off over there. We both are.” 

Robert raises a begrudging eyebrow, unable to argue with that. 

“Look, I’m gonna have to make a move,” Aaron mutters, finishing the last of his pint and getting to his feet. He pats his pocket to make sure he’s got his keys. 

“Oh, _mate_ ,” Adam whines again. “The night’s just getting started!” 

Aaron gives a no-can-do shrug. 

“If I’m gonna have it ready for tomorrow it’s gonna take a while. The guy’s paid upfront. He’ll be here to collect first thing.” 

Robert clears his throat and sits up a little straighter. 

“Well, what do you have to do exactly?” he asks. 

Aaron turns to him with knitted brows. 

“No offence, but you wouldn’t understand.” 

“Er, excuse you. I think you’ll find I know my way around a car,” Robert declares. 

“You know how to pay people to sort them for ya more like,” Aaron fires back. 

“No, he was a mechanic,” Victoria says proudly, in Robert’s defence. “Used to work at the garage, didn’t yer, Rob?” 

“Didn’t do much working if I remember right,” Andy puts in. 

Robert ignores him. 

“Like I said,” he declares haughtily. “I know my way around a car.” 

Aaron shrugs like he doesn’t care at all. 

“Congrats, mate,” Aaron says sarcastically, making to leave. 

“You can’t be up all night doing that!” Victoria exclaims sympathetically. “You’ve been working two jobs all week!” 

“It’s fine,” Aaron mumbles. 

Victoria looks significantly at Robert, who pretends not to notice. She clears her throat loudly, and this time, Robert turns his head. 

“Go on, Rob, help him,” Victoria wheedles. “You obviously know what you’re doing, and it’d be way quicker with the two of yer.” 

 _Thanks Vic_ , Robert thinks elatedly, holding back a smirk. 

“I can do it myself, thanks,” Aaron insists, with convincing pride.

“I suppose I could oversee a few things,” Robert muses, but only once Victoria’s started glaring at him. 

“ _There_ ,” Victoria says triumphantly. “Robert can help yer and that way you’ll be done in no time.”

“I don’t think-“ 

“You can’t be working all night _and_ looking after the bar tomorrow," Victoria decrees. "If Diane and Chas are still sick then it’ll be up to us, won’t it? And I’ll be in the kitchen. I can’t be running out to help yer with punters.” 

“Your call,” Robert says airily, like it doesn’t much matter to him. “Offer’s on the table.” 

Aaron makes a show of thinking it over. He even takes a step away and back again, finally giving in. 

“Fine,” Aaron relents with a sigh, and Victoria beams proudly at Robert. 

“Well don’t sound too grateful,” Victoria tuts, shaking her head at Aaron. 

“I mean I’d offer to help you, but I know next to nothing about cars,” Finn says. 

“You’d make it take ten times longer,” Adam agrees. 

“Just don’t get in my way,” Aaron warns Robert, pointing a finger at him as he gets up. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Robert replies.

Aaron heads out but Robert takes a moment to say goodbye to the group. 

“Guess this wasn’t the night you were expecting,” Adam says, looking apologetic.

“It’s good of yer,” Andy comments, looking up at Robert with surprise and approval, as well he might. Robert supposes Andy's not used to him being helpful, after all.

“I’ll see you on Monday then,” Robert says, taking care to look put-out. “Good to see you all.” 

There’s a chorus of goodbyes, and Robert walks towards the front doors. 

“What did I tell yer?” Robert hears Victoria remark once she thinks he’s out of earshot. “He’s changed. I know he puts on a front, but underneath it all, he’s a good bloke. He’s not the person you think he is, Andy. Not anymore.”

He isn’t sure whether to smile or cry at that. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write this many characters in one scene!!! This one was DEFINITELY a challenge. I hope it worked? 
> 
> Comments are everything to me. Honestly they keep me going with writing even when it's hard. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves me a comment. It means the world. 
> 
> xxx


	31. The Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert sneak off to the garage.

Aaron’s waiting for him outside, hands shoved in his pockets. He gives Robert an impatient gesture of his head and resumes walking towards the garage. Robert speeds up, jogging to reach Aaron’s side. 

“It’ll be empty, right?” Robert confirms. 

“No, everyone’s gonna be there to watch,” Aaron responds sarcastically. “I’ve called around, got us an audience.”

Robert grins. There’s a thrill about this sort of clandestine meeting that makes him feel like a teenager again. It’s exhilarating, sneaking about, giving everyone the slip. 

Outside the garage, Aaron fishes out the keys to the small blue door, and Robert leans back against the building, smirking to himself. It’s a pleasant evening, warm, perhaps a touch _too_ warm, even though there’s a breeze. 

Aaron unlocks the door and turns to Robert, catching his satisfied expression. If Aaron was the artistic type he’d have liked to take a photo of that, of Robert lounging back against the dirty white wood panelling of the garage, blond hair sticking up slightly in the breeze, looking like some sort of film star. 

He shakes himself out of it, mostly so Robert won’t catch him and get smug.

“You getting in then or what?” Aaron asks. 

Robert raises an eyebrow at him and obediently ducks down to go through the door, folding himself up almost comically, all long limbs and strange clumsiness. Aaron shakes his head and lets out a disbelieving scoff, even though Robert won’t see or hear it. Robert’s like nobody he’s ever met before. He’s like if James Bond mated with a giraffe. All charisma and charm and front, but awkward, really, like a kid wearing a costume on Halloween. Like he doesn’t quite fit anywhere or with any specific group. The sort of bloke who keeps a lot back, acting arrogant and superior to stop anyone from noticing what’s going on underneath. 

Aaron knows what that’s like, learning how to distract people from how messed up you are. Even if that means them hating you for it. It’s better than being pitied. 

“ _Aaron_ ,” comes Robert’s impatient voice from within, and Aaron follows him into the garage, closing the door behind them.

+++

They’re oddly sprawled in the boot of a client’s car, neither entirely comfortable due to the lack of space, but not wanting to move either. Thankfully, it’s a sizeable Chevrolet SUV, so only their legs are left dangling outside of the vehicle. 

Robert has taken on a thoughtful post-coital state of calm, hands resting together on his stomach, his expression suggesting he’s rather pleased with himself. 

Aaron, on the other hand, is still slightly uneasy. Now they’ve paused for breath he’s faced with the fact they’re in the garage, and that if Cain ever finds out what he’s just got up to in the back of some probably rich client’s car, then he’s going to die. Cain is _actually_ going to murder him. 

“Don’t mind it here,” Robert comments with a half-sigh, half-yawn. 

“What? In the boot?” 

“No, the garage. First started working here when I was sixteen,” Robert muses. “Scott Windsor owned it then.” 

He glances at Aaron, who appears to be listening intently to him. Robert enjoys that, how Aaron really takes in what he’s saying, like it matters. Like he actually cares. But there’s no recognition on Aaron’s face at Scott’s name, and it feels strange. Sometimes it’s easy to forget that Aaron didn’t grow up in the village. 

“Never woulda took you for a mechanic,” Aaron admits. 

Robert preens at that accidental compliment. 

“Straight out of school I came here. I wasn’t going to do farm work. I was going places.” 

It’s easy to say that now he’s out of it, now he has a job that pays above and beyond what he’d ever expected. He can look back at his days as a mechanic with a rose-tinted sort of nostalgia. Like a pit-stop on his way to bigger, better things, instead of a job he hated, and a time in his life where he worried he was going nowhere.

“I started working here about the same age,” Aaron tells Robert. “Back when Debbie owned it. I was trouble back then, but she still took me on. Never thought I was going places, though.” 

“You must’ve had some sort of ambition,” Robert points out. 

Aaron shrugs as best he can from his position on his back. 

“Just wanted to be normal. Have a normal life.” 

“Why on earth would you want that?” Robert demands, scoffing at the idea. 

“Listen, we didn’t all start planning world domination right out the cradle,” Aaron fires back. But despite Aaron’s teasing tone, Robert senses he’s upset him. 

“Your life before wasn’t normal, then?” Robert ventures carefully. 

“Dunno. I got in with a bad crowd. Like I told ya, I was off the rails.” 

Robert waits for Aaron to elaborate, but isn’t surprised that he doesn’t. Aaron always takes a while to settle into these sorts of conversations. If Aaron was a client, Robert knows exactly how he’d play him, and although the situations are wildly different, he uses the same technique. Building trust. Sharing information of his own to demonstrate his authenticity. It’s all he knows. 

Only this isn’t business, and so it’s not information he needs to share. It’s vulnerability. Something private, personal.

And part of Robert _wants_ to tell him. Thinks perhaps he might even if there was no chance of getting a story out of Aaron in return. 

“I’ve got a few stories too,” Robert admits. 

Aaron turns to him with narrowed eyes, understanding his ploy in seconds. 

“If you want to exchange?” Robert continues, even though he knows he’s been rumbled. 

“Exchange?” Aaron scoffs. “What am I? A bank?” 

There’s something deeply satisfying about how Aaron can instantly recognise the technique he’s using and counter it. Although it’s faintly embarrassing, it’s a relief to be forced into honesty. Aaron keeps proving his intelligence over and over again, despite his lack of any real qualifications. He picks up on signs, notices things most people wouldn’t. Robert’s the same, having grown up as a mostly solitary child until Andy came along, watching other children in the playground, not wanting to join in.

“C’mon,” Robert implores him, no longer trying to hide his fascination. “Tell me something about yer as a kid.” 

“There’s nothing worth telling,” Aaron shrugs, looking away. “Anyway, I can’t remember much.” 

“I _think_ most people can remember past the age of about three,” Robert counters.

Aaron fiddles with his jumper sleeve. 

“You do one if you’re so keen,” Aaron relents. “And it doesn’t mean you’re getting one of mine, just so ya know, so don’t try and guilt me or whatever.” 

“Fine,” Robert says easily, happy to agree to those terms. He has plenty of stories, after all. Some which he hasn’t even been able to tell Chrissie because they involve his old life. Anything to do with farming was always a huge no no, which counted out most of his stories right off the bat.

Aaron leans up on his elbow, getting comfortable, and Robert feels the familiar satisfaction of having an audience who actually wants to listen. It reminds him of sitting with Victoria on his lap back when she was a kid, reading her storybooks and making her laugh. 

“Well,” Robert begins. “When I was a kid I had more or less the _whole_ of Yorkshire police after me.” 

Aaron frowns at him disbelievingly. 

“Shut up.” 

“I did!” Robert laughs. “I was a wanted man. Or a wanted kid. No, seriously. I went missing. Ask anyone from back then. It was front page news.” 

Aaron narrows his eyes at him again, scans his face to check Robert isn’t pulling a fast one, seems to deem him sincere, and then allows himself to look far more interested. 

“What happened?” Aaron asks. 

“Dad had taken me and Victoria out in the car with him one evening to visit Mum at this house she was working at, and he left us in there while he went in. Him and my mum… well, they were having a row. I could hear it from outside the place. I mean they were _really_ shouting. They'd been like it for weeks. So I said goodbye to Vic, wandered off, and decided to go it alone.”

Robert realises how pathetically tragic that sounds and forces a broad smile. 

“You can’t say I wasn’t resourceful,” he adds, to raise the tone a bit.

Aaron clearly doesn’t believe his smile because he looks sympathetic. Robert half hates that look. 

“How old were ya?” Aaron asks. 

“Eight. Well, almost nine. I turned nine while I was away.” 

Aaron’s eyes widen slightly at that information. Clearly he’d been expecting him to be older. Now Robert thinks about it, he supposes it _was_ a pretty daring thing for an eight year old to do.

“Away where?” 

“Well, like I said, I got tired of home. It wasn’t for me. So I upped and left. Wandered around for a bit, found a barn locally, slept there. There were apples about so I ate those. Slept on the hay with a blanket. Food, shelter, warmth. I had it all figured out. At least I thought I did.”

“When you were eight?” Aaron clarifies, still sounding stunned.  

Robert nods almost proudly.

“I was gone for weeks. I’m not joking when I say it was front page news. I was on the Hotten Courier. You can probably still find it online.” 

Aaron can’t imagine it, a kid of that age having the guts to take life into his own hands and get out. Then again, if anyone could do it, he supposes Robert could.

“How did ya manage weeks?” Aaron asks. “If you were all by yourself?” 

Robert raises his eyebrows, excited to get to the next part of the story. 

“Well, turns out this barn I was commandeering belonged to a guy. This ex soldier. From the paras. He found me there one morning and let me stick around.” 

“He found a kid in his barn and just let ya stay?” 

Robert shrugs. 

“I convinced him,” he says, like that’s a perfectly reasonable explanation. 

Aaron’s grimacing face says it all.

“I know it sounds dodgy,” Robert admits. “But it wasn’t. He was a bit of a recluse, damaged from the army, most likely. You couldn’t get away with it nowadays. Well, I suppose you couldn’t then. Last I heard he went to jail.” 

“You’re winding me up?” 

“I swear to god,” Robert insists. “I lived with this bloke for weeks. I cooked with him, helped him with the farm. It was lambing season. We were mates, me and old Derek.” 

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. He took me for a burger on my birthday,” Robert assures him, laughing a little at the absurdity of it. 

Aaron stares at Robert with complete disbelief. It’s not so much that he thinks he’s lying (although he thinks maybe he’s exaggerating a bit), it’s that the story’s leaving a sour taste in his mouth. Robert can defend the ex-soldier all he likes, but Aaron thinks he sounds suspect. Dangerous, even. 

“And where’s this _Derek_ now?” Aaron demands.

“Died ages back,” Robert says casually. “Someone else’s got his farm. Can’t imagine prison was easy for him.” 

“They reckoned he’d abducted you?” 

“And worse,” Robert agrees significantly. “I mean he was an idiot, Derek, but harmless. I told him all sorts so he wouldn’t send me home. Poor bloke thought he was doing the right thing. I mean I’m not saying prison wasn’t the right place for him, because he was a few sandwiches short of a picnic, clearly, but still.” 

“Right, because he sounds like a totally normal guy,” Aaron scoffs, shaking his head. “Dunno why you’re defending him.” 

“I’m not defending him,” Robert explains. “I’m just saying he wasn’t what they thought. He wasn’t some _paedo_. He looked after me. Tried to hug him once and he freaked out. And like I said, I made him think things at home were bad. He probably thought my parents were torturing me or something.” 

Aaron’s gone quiet and still, taking that in. 

“Bet that beats whatever you were getting up to at eight, eh?” Robert says, smiling.

Aaron forces a smile in return, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and his lips barely manage to turn up at each side. It’s not exactly the reaction Robert wanted. The tale of his first solo expedition was supposed to make Aaron laugh, not go all serious on him.

“I thought about it,” Aaron mutters. 

Robert frowns at him, not understanding. 

“Thought about what?” 

“Running away,” Aaron says with a sniff. “Probably around that age.”

“Every kid does,” Robert agrees, glad to have some common ground. “Granted, not all of them actually find themselves bed and board for a few weeks.” 

Robert’s right there, Aaron thinks. He wasn’t even brave enough to make it past the end of his street without running home again, to Gordon.

“Weren’t you scared?” Aaron asks curiously. 

Robert thinks about it. The answer is no. Not at all. Derek hadn’t ever scared him, even when he started shouting. Most of all he remembers feeling excitement at starting his own new life. He remembers idolising Derek, wanting clothes like him, trying to copy his mannerisms (and failing).

The only scary part had been the rejection from his own father. The fear of being replaced. Of Jack and his mother rowing and Victoria taking up all the rest of their time. The fear was what made him leave, and there was fear in going back, too.

“Not really,” Robert admits. “I’d had enough. Mum and Dad were always rowing, so it seemed like the sensible thing to do. Once I’d made up my mind to do it, I was gone.” 

“How about when you got back, though?” Aaron pushes anxiously. “Weren’t you in trouble?” 

“To be honest I think they were just relieved I was home. Things were better after that, anyway. They had less arguments. I got more or less everything I wanted for a while, too,” Robert adds triumphantly. “Just so I wouldn’t run off again. Got a new game for my console, one I’d wanted for ages. Must’ve cost Dad a bomb.” 

For some reason, Robert’s never thought about that before, but it’s suddenly, startlingly clear. He knows his dad was hard up on the farm, but he’d still found him the game he wanted. Still given it to him quietly one night with his characteristic solemnness. Jack wasn’t always solemn, in fact, he had a temper on him when he wanted, but whenever he came to see him at night, to tuck him in, Robert remembers his father’s serious, almost worried face. Prematurely aged by stress. Always trying to be patient with his disappointing son.

“It was worth it then?” Aaron asks disapprovingly. 

Robert blinks, remembering where he is. He pushes away the new memory of his father. There’s no point in him dwelling on it, after all. His father’s dead and gone. 

“Obviously it was stupid,” Robert admits, because he knows that’s what Aaron wants him to say. “But I was a kid. You don’t waste your time thinking about how other people feel back then, do yer? And I liked spending time with Derek. I remember he had this amazing military coat, khaki with shiny buttons. And I tried on his dog tags once. I thought he was the coolest bloke alive.” 

Robert pauses, noticing that Aaron’s gone quiet. He thinks perhaps he’s talking too much about himself. Probably Aaron thinks he’s being selfish or self-obsessed. 

“Anyway, that’s my story,” Robert says quickly. "Your turn.” 

It’s the moment Aaron’s been dreading. He knows he can tell Robert he doesn’t owe him anything, and that probably Robert won’t be irritated by that, but he still feels guilty. Robert’s clearly told him something that means a lot to him, and he wishes he had something to offer in return.

“I don’t have any stories like that,” Aaron mutters. 

Robert frowns, but he’s not angry, just disbelieving. 

“You must have. Every kid does.” 

“Well, not me,” Aaron answers, forcing a smile and shifting himself out of the boot. He does up his flies and fixes his belt. It feels good to stretch his legs, although he still feels cramped, like he’s still trying to get comfortable in the boot but isn’t quite able to. The atmosphere feels thick, the air too hot as he sucks it through his nostrils. 

“Aaron?” Robert asks, sitting up as well and having to duck his head slightly so he doesn’t bang it on the boot door. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why d’yer always do that?” 

“Do what?” Aaron asks, pretending to be surprised. He turns his back under the pretence of fixing his jeans. 

“Disappear,” Robert persists. “Close off.” 

“I don’t,” Aaron scoffs, like Robert’s being ridiculous. 

“Yeah, you do,” Robert tells him seriously. “Have I said something wrong?” 

“No,” Aaron answers, feeling guilty.

“So why’re you over there?” 

“Because the boot wasn’t big enough for both of us to begin with, and no offence, but you’re taking up most of the space,” Aaron quips back, trying to sound lightly teasing, same as always.

Robert doesn’t buy it. Of course he doesn’t. He might not be able to figure out exactly what the problem is (thank god), but he can tell when he’s lying. He’s better at it than almost everyone Aaron knows. The only person who can read him like that is Paddy, and he’s known Paddy for years. 

“You do realise that… that I’m not here to judge yer?” 

Robert’s using a soft voice. Aaron knows that if he were to look at him right now, he’d be making that earnest, sincere face. The one that almost doesn’t suit him. The one that surprised Aaron when he first saw it.

“Never thought you were,” Aaron admits. 

“So why all this then?” Robert asks. 

“All what?” Aaron snaps, starting to feel uneasy. 

But Robert doesn’t drop it. 

“Is there something I don’t know about?” Robert asks, like it’s a normal question, instead of enough to make Aaron feel sick.

“Sure there’s plenty,” Aaron deadpans. 

Robert doesn’t even laugh at that. He’s gone serious, thoughtful. 

“It’s just that I feel like… like whatever I do I get it wrong with yer. Like I’ve said something…” 

“You haven’t,” Aaron lies, forcing his temper away. “I’m fine. Just… all the sneaking about. It’s not easy.” 

Robert nods, trying to show that he understands. He doesn’t, though, not really. He enjoys the thrill of the ‘sneaking about’, as Aaron puts it. He likes the secrecy, having Aaron all to himself without anyone sticking their noses in. 

Still, if it matters to Aaron that much, then he’s going to fix it. He’s going to do whatever it takes. 

“I can book us another hotel,” Robert says quickly. “Whenever you like. You tell me when you’re free and I’ll sort it. We can go further out. Spend the weekend.” 

“And how’re ya gonna spin that one?” Aaron asks, daring to turn back to Robert. He still hasn’t bothered to put his shirt on and Aaron idly glances at his freckled shoulders. 

“I can deal with that. I mean it, Aaron. Give me a bit of warning, and I’ll make it happen.” 

The way Robert’s instantly vowed to fix what he thinks is the problem is almost irritating, because it means Aaron can’t keep up the grumpy act any longer. It’s impossible to remain sulky when Robert’s there, all grand promises and large blue-green eyes, seemingly desperate to please.

“All the sports channels,” Robert adds temptingly, although he doesn’t need to. “All the kebabs you could eat.”

Aaron can’t help but let out a scoff, a smile starting to break out on his face. He reaches down to pick up Robert’s white shirt which is crumpled in a heap on the garage floor. He throws it to Robert who catches it, grinning. 

“That’s gonna need a wash,” Aaron comments, as Robert pulls on his shirt, buttoning it up. It has oil stains and dirt on it, and makes Robert look like some sort of street urchin. 

“I’ll chuck it, buy another,” Robert answers easily, shrugging his shoulders. “Although I need to explain why I wasn’t wearing overalls.” 

“Because there weren’t any to fit your ego?” Aaron quips. 

Robert laughs and gracelessly clambers out of the boot. Aaron can’t help but grin as he manoeuvres his long limbs out, looking utterly ridiculous. 

“So do we _actually_ have to work on a car?” Robert asks, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt again because of the heat. Aaron’s whole demeanour has changed, and Robert wants to make the most of his banter while it lasts.

“No,” Aaron scoffs. “Like I’d let you near one.” 

“I'm a trained mechanic.” 

“You _were_ a trained mechanic ages back. There’s a difference,” Aaron insists, deliberately winding him up. 

Robert reaches for Aaron’s hips again, pulling him close. Aaron doesn’t resist, just puts on an exasperated expression which isn’t real. 

“You let me near this one,” Robert points out, nodding at the SUV fondly. “Nice little extra for whoever’s car this is.” 

“They’re not gonna know, are they?” 

“Hopefully not,” Robert agrees, smirking. “Because I can’t imagine that’ll be a conversation you want to be having with Cain.” 

“It’s Debbie you’ve gotta worry about,” Aaron says. “Proper mardy this week. Almost kicked off at a client on Tuesday. And that _never_ happens. Usually it’s Cain who does that.”

“Well, Jack’s got flu.”

Aaron glances at him. 

“Apparently,” Robert adds, so it doesn’t sound like he was taking an interest in his nephew. 

Aaron pulls away from Robert, patting him on the arm to show him it’s not a snub. He walks towards the office and Robert follows, picking up his leather jacket from a workbench on the side as he goes. Thankfully the Italian leather has remained untainted, avoiding any of the grease and car oil. 

“You two sort some stuff out then?” Aaron asks casually as he turns on the office light and plugs in the kettle. 

He doesn’t have to specify who he means. Robert understands straight away. 

“Andy asked me if I wanted to see Jack and Sarah,” Robert tells him, hands in his pockets. 

“And are ya?” Aaron asks, deliberately not making a thing of it, even though he knows this is a huge step. He can even hear the mixture of pride and uncertainty in Robert’s voice. 

“I suppose so,” Robert admits. “When it’s convenient.” 

Aaron glances over his shoulder to frown at him. 

“For them, I mean,” Robert clarifies swiftly. “Andy said he’ll let me know when’s best.” 

Aaron looks satisfied by that. Proud, even. 

As Aaron goes back to hunting out clean mugs, Robert leans against a desk thoughtfully. He finds he wants to talk about it. It’s easy to talk when it’s just Aaron there with him. Aaron never pushes too hard or demands he explain himself. He just listens, absorbs, and occasionally gives an opinion, which you can take or leave. 

“Andy thinks I should sort some presents,” Robert continues. “I’ve missed a lot of birthdays.” 

“Yeah, well, you can afford it,” Aaron says, and Robert smiles to himself. 

“Sharks and Frozen. That’s what they’re into. Apparently.” 

Aaron pours them a mug of tea each and stirs them, taking his time. Robert watches him chuck the teabags into the pedal bin with the air of someone who does it a lot and then carry them over, pressing one into Robert’s grateful hands. 

It’s too hot for tea, really, but it’s something to drink while they talk. It’s a good distraction. 

“You have much to do with them?” Robert asks, like it’s a casual enquiry. 

“What? Jack and Sarah? I guess so. They’re Dingles so…” 

“Sugdens,” Robert corrects him automatically.

“Okay, Sugdens, then,” Aaron concedes. “I mean, I don’t know them well, but I’ve minded them a few times.” 

“And?” 

“Jack does what he’s told mostly. Sarah’s the gobby one. Smart, though. Proper sarky. Come to think of it she’s a lot like Debbie.”

He looks up at Robert.

“You’ll like them,” he adds. 

“I’m not planning to be some hands-on uncle,” Robert declares quickly, making a face at the idea. 

“Okay,” Aaron agrees, not pushing it.

“Kids… they’re not my thing,” Robert explains.

“So just make sure they know ya,” Aaron advises him, blowing on his tea. 

Robert nods. He thinks he can manage that. 

They drink in companionable silence for a while. Robert’s throat feels sore from swigging the scalding hot tea but he doesn’t stop drinking. 

“Shall we go somewhere else?” Robert suggests eventually. “After here?”

Aaron thinks about it. He can’t exactly take Robert back to the Woolpack, and there’s no way they can head to Robert’s place either. 

“Where?”

“I don’t know. For a drive?” Robert tries. 

It’s tempting, but Aaron shakes his head with a sigh. 

“And if they come looking for us here?” 

“We can say something came up.” 

“Like what?” 

As much as it pains Robert to admit it, Aaron’s right. Now they’ve said they’re going to fix a car, they can hardly fuck off somewhere else. He hates that his time with Aaron has to be so fleeting. He’s okayed a whole night away with Chrissie, after all, and now it seems the opportunity is wasted. 

“You’ll have to go back in a bit,” Aaron says, with finality but also definite disappointment in his tone. “I’m not having Cain or Debbie finding us here if they turn up early.” 

“We’ve still got a few hours though, right?” Robert asks, sounding hopeful.

Aaron has to hide his smile behind his mug of tea. 

“Yeah, guess we have.” 

He isn’t sure why it happens in that moment, but the absurdity of the situation suddenly hits Robert in full force. He’s sneaked off to the local garage with Aaron for a bit of time alone, and there they are, now fully clothed again, sipping tea and nattering like a pair of old women. Talking about old Derek Simpson and Andy’s kids. _Some affair_ , he thinks, before he takes it back, realising what that means. 

“What?” Aaron demands, catching the expression on his face. 

“What?” 

“No, I said ‘ _what_ ’” Aaron quips. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Robert takes a long swig of his tea before answering, heart pounding in his chest. He should have known this was coming. He should have seen it. He should have _stopped_ it already. But stupidly he thought he was in control of this, that he could turn it off if he wanted. The moment he started making comparisons to Chrissie was when he should have called it a day. The moment he started making comparisons to _Katie_ should have been his final warning.

“You feeling all right?” Aaron asks, looking more concerned. 

“Fine,” Robert insists, putting his tea down and stalking towards Aaron, who watches him with a raised, wary eyebrow, seeing something a little wild in his expression.

Robert takes him by the hips and pulls him close. Aaron holds his tea out of harm’s way, stopping it from spilling. 

“I’ve not finished that,” Aaron complains, although his tone is warm. 

“So I’ll make you another one later,” Robert says easily, taking the mug from Aaron and placing it down. 

Aaron gives him one more suspicious glance before Robert reaches for his belt and starts kissing him, Aaron placing his hands on the back of Robert’s neck, sweater covering his hands right to the tips of his fingers, which stroke through Robert’s hair. 

Robert doesn’t think. He refuses to entertain a single notion or listen to the alarm bells going off somewhere inside his head. Sex is easier. Sex is always easier. It doesn’t mean anything. 

Only this time it does.

It does. It does. _It does._

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this!
> 
> The story about Derek is real. It's from show canon back in 1995!
> 
> Comments mean the world and spur me on, so if you're following the story I'd be super grateful for one of those!
> 
> xxx


	32. The Flamin' Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert catches the dreaded village flu, which threatens to interrupt his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emetophobia warning! xxx

When Robert wakes up the next morning he wishes he hadn’t. The room swims when he attempts to sit up, and his body is soaked in sweat, legs feeling unpleasantly sticky under the summer silk sheets. There’s an ache in his bones that makes him feel ten times heavier than usual, and the only solution his body will accept is remaining very still with his eyes closed.

He’s caught the flamin’ flu. As if things weren’t difficult enough already. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been lying there when he hears Chrissie enter the bedroom, the smell of her sweet, sharp, floral perfume wafting in with her. Usually Robert likes the smell, but today it’s dangerously close to making him retch. 

“I thought you said you didn’t drink much last night?” Chrissie remarks rather disapprovingly, catching sight of her husband. 

“I’m sick,” Robert announces pitifully, only realising he’s losing his voice when the words come out in a low, croaky rumble. 

To his delight, Chrissie comes rushing over to him, immediately resting her palm on his forehead in a motherly fashion. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Chrissie coos, in the voice she usually reserves for Lachlan. “It does feel like you have a temperature.” 

“Feel awful,” Robert agrees.

Chrissie perches on the side of the bed and strokes his hair away from his face. If it wasn’t for his throbbing headache, Robert might enjoy how relaxing that feels. As it is, any touch to his skin feels sore. 

“It must be that flu everyone’s been talking about,” Chrissie says. “I’m so sorry, darling.” 

Chrissie leans down to press a tender kiss to Robert’s forehead, and Robert is struck with the sudden memory of Sarah, of his mother as she tucked him into bed each night. He remembers catching some sickness bug from school one year and Sarah sitting up all night with him and Victoria, giving out spoonfuls of medicine and comforting words. Robert remembers moaning a little, trying to make himself sound more sick than he truly was, just so Victoria wouldn’t get all the attention. He remembers Sarah’s solution being to have Victoria come and sleep with him in his bed so the three of them could be together while Jack slept, since he had to go out early to work the next morning. 

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick, or is it more of a cold?” 

Now he comes to think of it, Robert does feel like he might vomit at some point. His stomach is tender and the nausea seems to be getting worse. 

“Both,” Robert admits.

“Well, at least it’s the weekend,” Chrissie comments. “No meetings for you. You can take it easy. Get some rest.” 

She gives him a pat on the arm and carefully gets up. Robert opens his eyes, narrowing them again as his headache demands.

“Where are you going?” he asks plaintively. 

“We’ve definitely got some cough medicine downstairs,” Chrissie tells him. “Or maybe ibuprofen?” 

“Ibuprofen,” Robert agrees, breaking into a coughing fit which makes his chest strain and his eyes water.

“I’ll be back up with the tablets and some water,” Chrissie promises. “And then you should try and get some sleep.” 

“Can you bring me my laptop?” Robert asks. 

Chrissie turns in the doorway and frowns at him. 

“Looking at a screen is hardly going to help matters, is it? Besides, I know you. You’ll try to get your work done.” 

Robert goes to answer, but starts coughing again. 

“You’re just the same as Dad,” Chrissie remarks fondly. “He doesn’t know how to take it easy either.” 

Well, if he wasn’t feeling entirely nauseous before then, after being compared to Lawrence, Robert certainly is. 

“I won’t be long,” Chrissie says, and leaves the room. 

Robert knows she’s not going to fetch him his laptop. In fact, if Robert knows his wife, she’ll take the opportunity to have a look through it herself while he’s bedbound to be absolutely certain he won’t catch her. She won't find anything on it, though. Robert doesn't keep anything suspect on there since the time Lawrence paid someone to hack his work laptop.

Robert reaches for the bedside table, grimacing at the ache in his muscles as he stretches, and extracts his mobile phone from the drawer. He types in his passcode (now a random number, just to be safe), and checks for new messages. There are two unread, but to his disappointment, they’re both from business associates. 

At least he can access his emails this way, he thinks. So he’s not entirely detached from the world.

But it turns out he can’t read them at all. After a few moments looking at the bright screen, his head gives a strange, sudden lurch, right behind his eyes, and it’s all he can do to throw himself out of bed and stumble into the en-suite so he can be sick. 

Chrissie returns as he’s sitting miserably on the bathroom floor, head bent over the seat. 

“Here, I’ve got you something to take,” Chrissie tells him sympathetically, coming into the bathroom and pressing a cold glass of water into his hand. It feels almost icy against his burning palm. “We only had dissolvable, I’m afraid, so make sure you drink it. It’s the last one, but don’t worry, I’ll get some more later.” 

Robert makes a vague noise of agreement and obediently starts sipping the bitter drink. It tastes foul and salty, but he’ll try anything to make this headache go away. 

Chrissie perches on the side of the bathtub frowning with concern. Robert would rather enjoy that usually, having all that attention, but he can barely think, let alone bask in Chrissie’s concern.

“I _was_ going to take Lucky into town today,” Chrissie begins, and Robert grimaces. 

He’d forgotten all about that. Lachlan has been pushing for new trainers for weeks, and as a reward for not continuing to play truant, his mother’s promised him his pick of the designer labels.

Robert knows it’s ridiculous to feel betrayed by this, to feel like he’s being abandoned, because he isn’t a child and he can take care of himself, but his feverish brain can only take it as another unfair snub. Chrissie’s his wife, after all. He _needs_ her. 

“I could cancel,” Chrissie continues, but her tone suggests she doesn’t want to, and Robert knows he can hardly ask it of her. There’s only one answer he can realistically give without sounding entirely selfish and unreasonable. 

It’s not that he needs her there to stroke his hair or fuss over him (although that would be a bonus), it’s that Robert can’t abide feeling alone. Feeling useless. Being sick is always an inconvenience, but it’s come at the worst possible time. After yesterday, the last thing he wants is to be trapped, alone with his thoughts, unable even to use his work as a distraction. 

“It’s fine, you go,” Robert croaks, feeling incredibly selfless.

“Are you sure?” Chrissie asks doubtfully, and Robert wonders if perhaps the offer really was sincere after all. 

“I’ll just be sleeping,” Robert mumbles. “Can’t do much else, can I?” 

Chrissie leans down to press a grateful kiss to his hair. He tries not to grimace at the smell of her perfume. 

“You call if it gets worse, all right?” Chrissie commands him.

Robert makes a vague noise of agreement. 

“And make sure you drink that. It’ll get rid of your fever.” 

“Yes,” Robert agrees, just to make the talking stop. He can feel another wave of nausea coming on and so he concentrates on taking deep breaths. 

+++

Between being periodically sick and focusing on not collapsing on the bathroom floor, Robert seems to lose all sense of time, but at some point Chrissie says goodbye to him, tells him she’s taking Lawrence as well (just in case he catches it and it sets off his heart), and Robert hears the whole family leaving. 

He’s completely alone. Alone and ill and wretched. 

When his stomach feels empty, Robert staggers back into the bedroom and sinks down onto his bed. He’s asleep in seconds. 

+++

When Robert wakes up he’s burning hot. He reaches out for his mobile phone (which is digging into his side) and checks the time. It’s midday. There’s a text from Chrissie, and a missed call. One he’s apparently slept through despite the fact his phone’s on loud. 

_Taking Lachlan for lunch. Won’t be back until tonight. Is that okay? x - C_

Barely able to lift his head, Robert types out a reply. 

_Yes. See you later. x - R_

Robert doesn’t know why he’s just sent that, because it’s very far from okay. Every time he moves the slightest inch he feels like he’s about to be sick. The room feels so hot that he’d happily jump into a bath full of ice. 

Pulling himself together, he thinks up a plan of action. He needs more ibuprofen for the fever. That’s the first step. That means a trip to the kitchen, which surely can’t be as difficult as it seems?

And then he remembers that he’s had the last of the dissolvable tablets. Chrissie will have forgotten she said she’d buy him more. He was due a top up about an hour ago, which explains the feeling of imminent death which has crept up on him. 

Frankly, he wants to cry. 

Now he fully understands why Victoria took so much time off work during her bout of flu, and why Adam stayed with her when she had it. Robert can’t help feeling slightly jealous that she had someone there by her side. Adam certainly didn’t disappear off into town for lunch. If Aaron’s to be believed (which he is, of course), Adam sat at her bedside and kept her company. Robert imagines the sickness would have been far more bearable that way.

Somewhere along that train of thought an idea hits him. It’s stupid and reckless, but he feels so ill that he doesn’t care. He reaches for his phone and sends a text. 

_Are you busy? - R_

It takes less than twenty seconds for Aaron to respond. 

_Depends. - A_

_Need ibuprofen - R_

_Buy some. - A_

Robert frowns to himself. Why must Aaron be so difficult? Does he not understand his head is about to split in two? Does he not realise that he’s reaching out here, in his hour of need?

_Can’t too sick. - R_

_Chrissie? - A_

_Not here. - R_

There’s a slight pause before Aaron texts him back again. Robert squints at his screen, the three dots indicating a new message looking more like nine. 

_When u need them? - A_

_Now - R_

Robert is about to openly beg for Aaron’s help, the headache taking control of him, when Aaron responds. 

_Ok b over soon - A_

Robert lets out a sigh of relief. He doesn’t care how dramatic he sounds. He doesn’t even care that he looks a state. Soon he’s going to be able to sit up without wanting to die again. Aaron’s going to save him. The ibuprofen is coming.

_Tablets NOT dissolvable - R_

Aaron seems to gather what a grave situation this is because he doesn’t get sarky about the order.

_Ok - A_

Now all Robert has to do is get himself downstairs without collapsing. He can do that.

Robert staggers across the room to grab his dressing gown and shrugs it on, breathing heavily. After taking a few moments to talk himself into making the trek downstairs (pros being that Aaron is coming with the meds, cons being that curling up on the floor and sleeping seems easier), Robert nods to himself and begins the excursion.

+++

The doorbell goes while Robert is sitting in the kitchen, glass of water in front of him, head on the table. It’s followed by a knock that’s so distinctly Aaron in a way Robert can’t explain.

He forces himself to stand up straighter, like a human being, and then makes his way down the hall, struggling to open the front door before pulling it open. 

Aaron’s standing on the doorstep in a purple hoodie and jeans, looking fairly embarrassed to be there. He’s daunted by the house, Robert suspects, but he has no time for sympathy. He glances down at Aaron’s left hand, where thankfully, he’s holding a box of tablets. 

“All right?” Aaron asks, like he really is some casual acquaintance at the front door instead of the bloke Robert was going at it with last night.

“No,” Robert admits miserably. “At this point death would be preferable.” 

He expects Aaron to frown at him for making such an insensitive remark, but instead Aaron gives a small, fondly disbelieving smile. 

“Here,” he mutters, handing the tablets over. 

“Did yer buy these?” 

“No,” Aaron scoffs. “Had ‘em at the pub. Mum’s been taking ‘em.” 

Robert accepts the packet gratefully. He doesn’t even bother to go to the kitchen for his water. He opens the packet clumsily, pops out a couple of tablets, and swallows them dry. 

Aaron watches him with mild concern, taking in his sweaty hair and grey complexion. In all honestly he looks like a corpse and it’s disconcerting to say the least. Not to mention that his hair is flat on his forehead, which Aaron knows is a bad sign. A Robert who can’t fix his hair or make himself presentable, who slouches and squints, is a very unwell Robert indeed. 

“You should get some sleep,” Aaron suggests. “Or eat summat.” 

“It’ll come back up,” Robert informs him grimly. 

“Right, well, Mum went for plain toast on the second day. And drink water. Not orange juice. Adam tried Vic with that too soon and it made her worse.” 

Robert nods, even though he’s not likely to go near anything if he can help it. The thought of food or drink of any type other than cool water is enough to make him queasy. 

Aaron looks rather awkward and then gestures at his car which is parked on the driveway.  

“Right, well, I’d better-“

Robert pouts, interrupting him. 

“Can’t you stay?” 

“I’m supposed to be on the bar,” Aaron explains with an apologetic shrug. “Uncle Zak’s covering for me.” 

Well, that’s disappointing. Robert knows it’s stupid of him to even have Aaron here in the first place without the family present, but a small, fever-addled part of him had wanted Aaron to keep him company for a bit.

“Didn’t realise you were working,” Robert admits.

Aaron gives a small, slightly embarrassed half smile in answer.

“Where’ve you said you are?” Robert asks. 

“Said I had to sort something at the scrapyard.” 

Robert hadn’t expected Aaron to just drop everything and come over. He feels guilty about interrupting Aaron’s hectic workday. Especially now he thinks about it properly, and remembers what Victoria said about the pair of them having to run the place singlehandedly. They’re probably run off their feet… but then again, Aaron did say Zak’s covering for him.

“Just five minutes?” Robert implores him selfishly, pushing his luck.

Aaron looks around them, at the interior of Home Farm, at all the free space and poncey, characterless decor. It’s Chrissie’s house. The place where she and her husband live. Where Robert plays happy families. He wants nothing to do with it. 

“Can’t,” Aaron says firmly, taking a step back and making to leave. “I’ll text ya.” 

Robert watches Aaron go, standing forlornly at the front door in his dressing gown as Aaron’s black Golf drives away and out of sight. 

+++

Chrissie sleeps in one of the guest bedrooms that night, so that Robert doesn’t disturb her while getting in and out of bed to use the bathroom. He doesn’t mind, really. He doesn’t want her to catch it, after all, and to be fair on her she did insist she’d stay with him if he wanted, but it would have felt wrong to take her up on her generous offer, not to mention Lawrence would have disapproved. Robert’s sure he would have turned it into another of his _‘look how selfish Robert is!_ ’ moments.

It’s about one in the morning when Robert picks up his mobile and notices he’s got a text. It’s a message from Aaron, sent hours ago. 

_How r u feeling? - A_

He must have been asleep when it came. That, or bent over the toilet again. He could kick himself for having not noticed sooner. 

Desperate to take his mind off the boredom of being ill, Robert sends one back, hoping Aaron will still be up to receive it. 

_:( - R_

But he is. He always is. It’s like magic. Robert knows the logical explanation is that Aaron’s just addicted to his mobile, but it’s more pleasant to imagine Aaron checks for messages from him just as often as he does for Aaron. 

_Tablets not help? - A_

_They did. It’s worse at night.- R_

_Thanks for that. By the way. - R_

_No prob - A_

_U got frozen peas? - A_

_Why? - R_

_Mum put some under her pillow for the fever - A_

_I’ve got a fan. - R_

_Ok. - A_

Aaron stops responding, and Robert’s worried he’s nodded off. 

_Can’t sleep :( - R_

Five minutes later, another text comes through.

_Count sheep? - A_

Yes, he feels rotten, but he manages a smile at that. He knows Aaron’s taking the piss. For all the times Aaron calls him a wind-up, Aaron’s just as much of a smart arse when he wants to be. And he’s never slow with a comeback. For a guy with such a (self-confessed) poor level of education, Aaron’s got the sharpest retorts he knows. 

_Bit dark for that. - R_

_If u stop txting it might help. - A_

_:( - R_

_I’m going 2 sleep now. - A_

_:( :( :(  - R_

Robert physically pouts at his phone, as though it might help his case. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t.

He’s considering having one last try at getting Aaron to stick around for a bit longer so he can be distracted from his ailments, when Aaron sends him what looks like a YouTube link.

_Watch this.  - A_

_Will cheer u up. - A_

_Night. - A_

Curious, Robert plugs his earphones in, presses the link, and finds himself at a YouTube video. The title is _‘Ultimate Funny Dog Video Compilation’._ It’s not the sort of thing Robert would ever voluntarily click on himself, but since Aaron’s sent it, he warily presses play. 

About a third of the way through the video, Robert finds himself with a reluctant smile on his face, and by the end, he has to admit it was amusing. Not exactly the most intellectual humour, but who doesn’t love funny dogs? 

He’s never asked Aaron about it before, but he’d already guessed he was a dog person. It feels like satisfying confirmation of the fact. Like one of his suspicions has been proved right. 

Robert eventually slips into uneasy, feverish dreams of dancing dogs (in high visibility jackets), until he settles on a familiar recurring nightmare of an endless road, a burning barn, and a voice that tells him to leave and to never come back.

He wakes up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, trembling all over, sheets kicked from the bed.

+++

Sunday isn’t much better. Lawrence is cooking his usual roast dinner and the smell of it is wafting up the stairs and making Robert queasy. A few times he’s sure he can hear Lawrence humming to himself from the kitchen. He convinces himself the old man’s being deliberately loud to keep him awake, even though he knows that’s not truly the case.

Unable to sleep with the chattering and clattering from downstairs, Robert runs himself a bath and resolves to stay in it until it goes cold. At least today he’s able to walk to the bathroom without holding onto the wall, although he can’t remember the last time he felt this exhausted. 

He’s told Chrissie to leave him to sleep, so he can’t blame her for having lunch with her family, but he feels more like an outsider than ever as he listens to their distant laughter. Lawrence is clearly loving it, with no-one there to challenge his position. Lachlan appears to be in a good mood too, having been bought his trainers, seeing as Robert can’t hear doors slamming or people shouting.

After lunch, Chrissie comes up to tell him they’re going for a little family walk and that they won’t be long. Robert nods, now in his most comfortable clothing, reclining in the centre of the double bed. She leaves him with some plain toast (which Robert has told her is the only thing he’ll touch), a large glass of water, and a kiss on the head. 

As soon as he hears the front door close he picks up his mobile and prepares to type a message, holding his phone up above his head. The problem is that he has no idea what to say. All he wants is to talk to Aaron, to be in contact, but he doesn’t want to come on too strong. He’s already acted needy enough since he got flu, and now he thinks about it, getting Aaron round with the tablets yesterday seems pretty pathetic. 

And so instead of writing a new message, Robert settles for scrolling through his old conversations with Aaron. It’s hardly jarring at all now, when Aaron uses his embarrassing text abbreviations, and Robert knows that one word answers don’t mean he’s not interested, just that he wants to answer quickly or that he doesn’t want to waste time on smalltalk. Robert finds himself laughing at a fair few exchanges, which makes his stomach hurt. 

He convinces himself to eat the toast Chrissie has made for him as he scrolls, which he suddenly realises gives him an excuse to text Aaron. 

_You were right about the toast. I’ve kept it down so far. Good shout. - R_

Robert waits and waits but Aaron doesn’t reply. 

He hates this, being the one waiting on an answer. It’s nearly always the other way around with Robert. Back when he was seeing Rebecca on and off behind Chrissie’s back, he was the one ignoring texts, feeling stifled, frustrated by her neediness. In the end he had to tell her to stop texting unless it was important, in case Chrissie got hold of his phone. Really he just couldn’t be doing with the constant meaningless conversations, the attempts from Bex to make what they had into something it wasn’t. To take it beyond fun and sex. 

He's not getting too heavy, is he? Is that even possible for someone like him?

 _No_ , Robert reassures himself. It's nothing like that. He’s not some pathetic amateur who doesn’t understand the rules of this sort of thing like Rebecca was, blurring lines and believing her own fairytale ending rubbish.

The reason he’s attached to Aaron is because they’re mates. Mates who have sex. He’s texting him like a friend would, and that’s _fine._ There’s no need to panic over the fact he’s starting to feel like a day with no Aaron in it is a waste of twenty four hours. There’s no need to cut things off because _he can handle this._ He’s no novice and this is an _affair,_ pure and simple. He’s had those before. This is no different. No different at all. 

He won’t _allow_ it to be.

+++

Robert’s lounging downstairs on the sofa, curled up in his pyjamas and feeling sorry for himself, when he hears the front door open, feet being wiped on the mat, and then the familiar sound of Lachlan heading up the stairs to lock himself in his bedroom for the remainder of the afternoon.

He raises his head from the cushion he’s leaning on and sees Chrissie in the doorway.

“Ah, I’m glad you’re down,” she declares. “I was going to go up and get you if you weren’t sleeping. There’s a visitor for you.” 

Robert makes a face. He’s not dressed for company and he’s not exactly up to polite conversation.

“Can’t you tell them I’m sick?” he mutters. 

“You’ll want to see this one,” Chrissie tells him with a small smile, stepping back to reveal their guest.

Victoria is standing behind Chrissie dressed in a pink hoodie and jeans, tatty carrier bag swinging from one hand. Even though Robert would rather be in bed, he feels a familiar joy upon seeing her. 

“Oh Rob! You look _awful_!” Victoria declares, frowning critically at her big brother. “Chrissie says you’ve been puking your guts up.” 

“Thanks for that, Chrissie,” Robert deadpans. 

“I didn’t go into any of the gory details,” Chrissie assures him. 

“I know what it’s like, remember?” Victoria explains. “I had it for a week. I’m telling yer, it knocked me for six. _Really_ nasty.” 

“Can’t argue with that,” Robert croaks, sinking onto the sofa, abandoning any attempts at good posture now his guest’s been revealed as Victoria, and she’s seen him in far worse states. “How come you’re here?” 

“Well, I heard you were sick, so I thought I’d pop over,” Victoria explains.

“Pulled up right as we were finishing our walk,” Lawrence adds, stepping into view behind her. “It was kind of you to come. I’m sure Robert’s grateful to have such a caring sister.” 

“Oh, it’s no bother,” Victoria says, waving the compliment away. 

Lawrence leads the way into the lounge and heads over to the drinks cabinet. He offers a drink to Victoria, but she declines. 

“I’m assuming you won’t be drinking my finest brandy today, Robert,” Lawrence remarks, not bothering to offer him anything. “Which is probably for the best.” 

Chrissie perches on the arm of one of the armchairs, and Victoria walks over to examine her brother, standing in front of him and frowning at his pale face.

“Now then, are yer keeping food down?” Victoria asks.

“Vic!” Robert groans. 

He looks to Chrissie to save him, but she’s smiling, enjoying seeing Robert being bossed about by his little sister. 

“Well yer need to keep your strength up. If you’re on day two then you’ve got a while to go yet.” 

“Brilliant,” Robert mutters, rubbing his eyes. 

“What yer want is dry toast and water. Keep it simple.” 

“I know,” Robert mumbles. “Can't stomach anything else.” 

“He’s soldiering on, Victoria,” Lawrence declares from across the room, where he’s pouring himself a brandy. “I think you’ll find nothing much can keep Robert down for long.” 

Robert knows that’s a dig, but he can’t find the energy to retort. Even turning his head to glare at his father-in-law seems like too much effort.

“You’re hardly ever ill,” Victoria comments, still peering at him with concern. “At least you weren’t back when you were a teenager.” 

“Oh?” Chrissie asks, taking a glass of red wine from her father. 

Victoria turns to her, eager to include Chrissie. 

“He and Andy used to make a thing out of who was the most manly or whatever,” she explains. “They just got on with it. Even that time there was the bug everyone at their school had. Never got so much as a cough, did yer?” 

“That’ll be the country air, I expect,” Lawrence comments from the corner. Robert wonders why he can’t just shut up and keep his nose out for once in his overly-long life. “They say it’s very beneficial for young people. Good for the health.” 

“Suppose so,” Victoria says, looking at Lawrence like he’s said something interesting instead of entirely pointless. “I guess the exercise is a good thing. Rob and Andy were always outdoors with Dad. I used to want to help as well, but apparently I was too little.” 

“No one in their right mind would have let you loose on the farm,” Robert remarks, and Victoria pretends to glare at him.

“Well I think it sounds like an idyllic childhood,” Chrissie comments, stroking Robert’s arm as she passes him to go to the kitchen. “Beautiful scenery and fresh air. It’s exactly what I want for Lucky.” 

Robert knows she’s giving he and Victoria a moment of privacy, and for that he’s thankful. Chrissie’s intelligent like that, picking up on when he wants his space.

“And exactly what he’ll get,” Lawrence agrees cheerfully, irritatingly not moving to follow his daughter out of the room. 

Robert doesn’t want to have to talk to Victoria in front of Lawrence, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. The old man clearly isn’t leaving. 

Victoria comes to sit next to Robert on the sofa, setting her tatty carrier bag down at her feet.

“Not too close,” Robert warns her, but Victoria waves his concern away. 

“I’ve already had it so I’ll be immune. Besides, I’ve been to see Diane already and she’s still got the tail-end of it.” 

“Still?” Robert asks with a frown. 

Victoria nods. 

“The cough’s got better, but she’s still got stomach ache. I’ve told her, if it doesn’t start to clear up in another couple of days, she needs to see the doctor about it.” 

“And how’d she take it?” 

“As expected,” Victoria admits. “She says she doesn’t want a fuss, but I’m worried about her, Rob. She just seems… I don’t know, not herself. Maybe you can talk to her? When you’re better?” 

Robert goes to speak, breaks into a coughing fit, and then tries again. 

“She won’t listen to me,” he insists. 

“Oh please, Rob. You’re good at that sort of thing.” 

Robert allows himself a private moment of triumph that Victoria hasn’t come to Andy for help with this task. Clearly she realises he has a tendency to put his foot in his mouth. Tact has never been his strong suit, after all.

“I’ll try,” he agrees with forced reluctance, and Victoria looks pleased. 

Across the room, Lawrence seems to decide it’s not worth his time to earwig any longer. He whistles a little tune to himself and then wanders out of the room with his brandy, giving Victoria an indulgent nod, like some self-important grandfather. 

Robert feels his hatred rise as Victoria beams back at him with what looks like fondness. 

Still, at least they’re alone now. He wants to ask about Aaron, to find out why he’s not been answering his texts all day. Really, just to hear some news of him. To hear about his hectic day at the Woolpack. Something. Anything.

“How was the pub this morning?” Robert asks in a casual voice. 

“Oh, we were closed,” Victoria tells him. 

“How come?” 

“Well, it was only me who could work. Chas and Diane are still sick, and now Aaron’s come down with it as well.” 

Robert frowns.

“That’s come on a bit suddenly, hasn’t it?” 

“Well, yeah,” Victoria agrees. “It did with me and all. I was fine one moment, stuck in bed the next. Told me he woke up this morning and could hardly stand up, poor thing. He sounded awful, and I mean _awful._ And Aaron’s one of those blokes who always tries to play it down. Just as bad as you and Andy. Anyway, Marlon’s taken April away for the weekend, and so it’d just have been me. And there’s no point in making Sunday dinners if there’s nobody to serve ‘em.” 

“And how’s he now?” Robert asks, before he can help himself. 

Victoria frowns slightly at him, but luckily, he breaks into another distracting coughing fit which is a struggle to shake off. When he’s done, Victoria hands him a tissue to wipe his streaming eyes. 

“I need to know if he’ll be at work tomorrow,” Robert lies, trying to sound unconcerned. 

Victoria raises an eyebrow at him, and then smiles broadly.

“You don’t fool me, Robert,” she declares. 

Robert isn’t sure if his stomach is twisting so violently because of the flu, or because of what Victoria’s just said. He swallows, playing it as cool as possible.

“I’m sorry?” 

“I think it’s dead sweet, yer know,” Victoria announces into the silence. “You being mates with Aaron."

Robert immediately pulls himself together. He knows he has to stop allowing himself to panic like that every time someone mentions Aaron’s name, but it’s easier said than done.

“All right, Vic,” he mutters. “We’re not that close.” 

“No, but it is kinda funny,” Vic continues with a smile. “He’s the last person I thought you’d get on with round here. And I still think it was really nice of yer to help him with that car the other night.” 

Chrissie chooses that exact moment to stroll back in from the kitchen, glass of wine in hand. 

“You helped with a car?” Chrissie asks, and Robert has the sneaking suspicion she’s been listening this whole time. “When was this? Victoria, are you sure I can’t get you a drink?” 

“Oh, no. It’s just a flying visit,” Vic says cheerfully. 

Robert hopes Chrissie will drop the subject, but of course she doesn’t. 

“So, this car you helped with…” she prompts him. She’s wearing a forced smile, but her blue eyes are ever so slightly narrowed. That’s never a good sign. It means she’s getting suspicious. Putting pieces together which usually don’t fit. 

Victoria saves him from having to answer by jumping in herself. 

“Oh, Rob helped Aaron out at the garage on Friday night. After our drinks. Didn’t he tell yer?” 

“No,” Chrissie admits, frowning.

“I didn’t think it would interest you,” Robert says quickly. 

Chrissie thinks it over. 

“With Aaron?” she confirms. 

Just hearing Chrissie saying Aaron’s name feels wrong. It didn’t used to. Not until recently. 

“Yes,” Robert answers casually.

Chrissie takes a sip of her wine, mulls that over for another moment, and then nods, accepting the information.

“That was kind of you,” Chrissie declares, and Robert’s chest stops feeling quite so tight. Chrissie disapproves of Aaron, after all, but not for the reasons she should. 

“Right,” Victoria announces, patting her knees. “I’d better be off. Oh, Rob! I brought you these over.” 

She reaches down for the carrier bag on the floor by her feet. 

“If it’s food then take it away,” Robert groans. 

“Yer ungrateful swine! Anyway, it’s not food. DVD boxsets. Kindly donated by my lovely Adam.” 

Robert doesn’t bother to see what Adam’s selected for him. Even if he’s picked wisely, Robert wouldn’t let his approval show. He can’t have Adam getting above himself after all. It’s his job as a big brother to make sure Adam stays on his toes. He might be a decent bloke, but someone has to keep an eye out on Jack’s behalf, since Andy seems to have given up on that score. 

“Well, tell him thanks, but I don’t need them. I’ll be back at work tomorrow.” 

Both Chrissie and Victoria shake their heads. 

“No, you won’t,” Chrissie insists. “You’re not well.” 

“Robert, trust me, you need rest,” Victoria agrees. “You’ll be exhausted. Third and fourth days I slept all the way through.” 

Robert frowns at the pair of them, goes to get up, and then, embarrassingly, sinks back down again, his legs giving way beneath him.

“What you need is a nice quiet day in bed,” Chrissie decrees sternly. “There’s no shame in being ill, Robert.” 

“Look, I appreciate you two looking out for me,” Robert forces himself to say. “But I’ll be fine. It’s just sitting at a desk. And besides, I have a meeting with Nicola tomorrow.” 

Chrissie makes her guilty face, and Robert realises that she’s about to do something devious. 

“Actually,” she admits, “I think it’ll be best if I take that meeting with her instead.” 

Robert knows full well that isn’t wifely concern. It’s Chrissie trying to keep him and Nicola apart. Optimistically speaking, he supposes having Chrissie and Nicola in a room together could get the job of sending Nicola packing done for him, but he doesn’t like the idea of it happening without him being there. Not to mention that he already has his own plans for the estate set in motion. He doesn’t want Chrissie realising quite how much of Nicola’s work isn’t hers after all. Even she might think he’s overstepping the mark, not to mention how Lawrence would react.

He wants a few more days before Nicola leaves. That’s all it will take to finalise his plans and have things ready for him to swoop in and save the day when Home Farm Estate suddenly finds itself without a manager.

“There’s no need for that,” Robert croaks. “I can handle it.” 

“Robert, I’m putting my foot down,” Chrissie says. “It’s not right that she relies so heavily on you. Frankly, it’s unprofessional. Besides, I want to see what she has planned for myself.” 

“But your salons,” Robert tries, sounding as concerned as he can. “You’ve got another meeting with them tomorrow.” 

“Which I’ve cancelled,” Chrissie tells him with a smile. “They don’t need me to babysit, after all. Besides, I’d much rather be keeping an eye on Nicola. She might be mildly proficient, but I’m sure she could do with a bit of steering in the right direction.”

Robert says nothing. 

“I know she prefers you, since you have such a _special friendship_ , but she’ll have to make do with me instead.”

Victoria shifts uncomfortably on the sofa. She can sense the tension in the air, but doesn’t understand quite why it’s come about.

“Right, well, like I said, I’d best be going,” Victoria says, getting to her feet. “Hope you feel better soon, Rob. Thanks for letting me come round, Chrissie.” 

Immediately Chrissie turns her socialising smile back on. 

“Not at all. You’re welcome anytime.” 

“See yer, Vic,” Robert mutters, and his little sister leaves the room. 

He can hear Lawrence laughing with her in the hall, which doesn’t improve his mood in the slightest.

Chrissie comes to sit down in Victoria’s vacated space. She juts out her lower lip sympathetically and reaches out to stroke Robert’s hair. Her hand feels unnaturally cool as it brushes his forehead.

“You poor thing,” she remarks. “You really do look terrible. Why don’t you go back up to bed?” 

Feeling equal parts frustrated and sorry for himself, Robert does.

+++

Before Robert settles down to sleep for the remainder of the afternoon, he sends a few texts to Aaron. 

_Victoria says you’re sick. - R_

_First day’s the worst. - R_

_Hope you’re all right. - R_

Aaron’s reply comes two hours later, waking Robert up as his phone buzzes on his bed beside him. Blearily, he reads it. 

_Im fine - A_

_Adam covering for me at yard 2moro - A_

Robert frowns. He hadn’t asked because he was concerned about the scrapyard. He’d asked because he’s concerned about _Aaron._ Surely Aaron must get that by now? What’s it going to take to get it through his head? 

_It’s fine. Take it easy. - R_

_No pressure. - R_

Robert wonders if Aaron’s going to tell him that it’s not his place to decide if there’s pressure or not, like he usually would. But he doesn’t. Instead he sends a one word reply.

_Thanks. - A_

Aaron really must feel like shit then, if he’s not taking the opportunity to remind him that he’s not his boss. It feels like Aaron’s accepted his goodwill. Like he understands that he cares. It feels good.

_:) x - R_

Robert tells himself it’s the flu that just took him over and sent that kiss. Kisses with texts are reserved for Chrissie. It was just a thoughtless moment, a matter of habit. An easy enough mistake to make, really, given his fever. 

Minutes later, when Robert thinks Aaron must have long since abandoned the conversation (to sleep or run to the bathroom), he gets his reply. 

_x - A_

+++

Robert’s still thinking about that text from Aaron when he wakes up on Monday morning, finding himself once again unpleasantly drenched in sweat and with a headache which is somehow worse than either of the previous two days. 

He checks the time on his phone. It’s only just gone seven, which means it’s time to get up and showered for the day. Flu or no flu, he’s not taking a backseat. He’s not having the last week and a bit of work held up because of a temperature. He’s Robert Jacob Sugden. He’s got up and gone to work on days when he’s not eaten because he needed to save money for rent, when he was dizzy with hunger. He can deal with a headache.

Robert has as quiet a shower as is possible in the en-suite, (Chrissie is still sleeping just down the hall in the best guest bedroom), puts on a suit, takes a handful of ibuprofen tablets with a swill of water, _refuses_ to fall back down into bed, and goes downstairs to start his morning. 

As he’d hoped, he’s the first one up. He decides to make the most of the empty kitchen and sits himself down with a glass of orange juice and a bowl of muesli. The moment he lifts the spoon of muesli to his lips his stomach gives a lurch which warns him it’s not a good idea. He tries the orange juice instead, which is actually quite pleasant. It feels cool and refreshing, and so he has a couple of glasses, anything to keep him alert. 

It’s not long until he hears movement upstairs. Lachlan’s playing his radio in his bedroom, and Chrissie and Lawrence are presumably emerging as well. It’s not like they could sleep through the rubbish Lachlan plays anyway, Robert thinks. 

Unhappily for Robert, it’s Lawrence who comes into the kitchen to join him first of all. 

“I didn’t expect to see you up,” Lawrence remarks, going to make himself a coffee. Robert notices he doesn’t offer to make him one. 

“I’ve got a meeting,” Robert tells him. Rather embarrassingly, his voice breaks on the words like a kid going through puberty. He’s at the losing his voice stage of the flu then. Brilliant. Just brilliant. 

“And you’re sure that’s advisable in your condition?” 

“Yes,” Robert answers flatly, pouring himself yet another glass of orange juice. 

Lawrence makes a face which means _on your own head be it_ and continues making a coffee, acting like Robert isn’t even in the room with him. 

Chrissie is the next to enter the kitchen, looking agitated. 

“I’ve told him not to play that radio so loud while Robert’s sick-“ she begins, before catching sight of her husband and pausing. 

“You’re better?” Chrissie asks, frowning at her husband. 

Robert gives a nod of his head to avoid having to answer and reveal the state of his voice. 

“You don’t _look_ better,” Chrissie comments with great scrutiny. “I thought we decided that you needed rest? I can easily take the meeting today.” 

“I’m fine,” Robert tells her lowly. “It’s just a sore throat.” 

“You were up and down to the bathroom half the night!” 

“Chrissie, darling,” Lawrence laughs. “I’m sure Robert’s fully capable of judging if he’s fit for work. I say let him get on with it.” 

Although it works in his favour, Robert can’t help but think Lawrence has some ulterior motive for that comment. Perhaps he simply wants to see him attempt to struggle through the day? 

“It’s ridiculous,” Chrissie remarks, as her father hands her a coffee. “Look at you. You’re barely sitting upright.” 

“I’ll take this afternoon off if it means that much to you,” Robert tells his wife, hoping to appease her. “But I’m working the morning. I have things to sort out.” 

Chrissie narrows her eyes at him. Clearly she thinks he’s feigning a miraculous recovery in order to spend time with Nicola. The idea’s almost laughable. If Robert didn’t have a plan, he’d do whatever he could to get _out_ of having to spend the morning with Nicola King.

“Well, I think you’ll make yourself worse,” Chrissie says disapprovingly, unable to challenge him directly for fear of looking foolish. She turns to her father, not dropping her frown.

“And Dad, you’re supposed to be staying away from Robert,” Chrissie continues sternly. “You know how the flu can have added complications for someone with your heart problems.” 

“Darling, I’m fighting fit,” Lawrence insists.

Robert inwardly resolves to make sure he coughs as much as possible around Lawrence, in the hope that this flu will be the thing that finally, _finally_ carries him off. 

“You’re just as bad as each other,” Chrissie remarks. “Neither of you are invincible.”

When neither Lawrence or Robert fancies arguing with her, Chrissie stalks out of the room, coffee in hand, presumably to vent some of her frustration on Lachlan. Sure enough, Robert hears her calling up the stairs to him that he’s going to be late if he doesn’t get a move on. 

Lawrence starts rooting through the fridge and then grabs himself a frying pan. Robert watches him select eggs and cheese and hates the old man even more. He never usually bothers with anything this elaborate for breakfast, but on the morning Robert feels like he might vomit at the mere smell of food, Lawrence just _has_ to make one of his special omelettes. 

It’s a stand off for the next few minutes, Lawrence humming to himself, and Robert trying not to be sick as he sits at the table. The smell of the frying egg is enough to make his stomach turn. 

“A nice Monday treat for Lachlan,” Lawrence remarks, as he plates up. “It should help tempt him downstairs.” 

He places the omelette down in the space opposite Robert, and Robert can stand it no longer. He stumbles out of his seat and all but runs for the nearest bathroom. Robert’s sure he can hear Lawrence humming cheerfully again as he goes.

+++

Robert’s sitting at his desk in the office when Nicola turns up. He makes sure to sit up a little straighter and force a smile, but apparently he really does look awful, because Nicola immediately grimaces at the sight of him. 

“Robert, you look terrible,” she informs him bluntly, taking in the three boxes of man-size tissues sitting on his desk and the waste paper bin placed ominously down on the floor beside him.

“Thank you, Nicola,” Robert mutters sarcastically. 

“Exactly the same as my Angel. She’s been puking her guts up all weekend.” 

“You’ve avoided it then?” 

“Of course,” Nicola declares with great pride. “Jimmy might be struck down with it. Man-flu, of course. He’s making a huge fuss out of nothing no doubt. But some of us have to get out and get on with it. Anyway, at least it means he’s home to stay with Angel and Carl.”

Nicola sits herself down at her desk, bustling about with bags, sorting through files and opening her laptop. Robert tries his best to concentrate on the client info he has on his screen, but the words are all blurring into one, and the light is making his eyes throb.

“No Chrissie today?” Nicola asks, sounding slightly hopeful.

“She’s about,” Robert mutters, rubbing at his forehead. 

“Right. Well. She’s welcome to come in and out, of course. But it does throw me off a little. She can’t have a problem with my performance. Lawrence himself has said I’m doing an excellent job.” 

Really, Robert thinks Nicola’s got one hell of a nerve to be talking about Chrissie, her boss’s daughter, like that, but for the time being it works. Anything that keeps Nicola in Chrissie’s bad books is fine with him. 

“You are,” Robert agrees, pausing to sneeze into a tissue. “In fact I’ve been doing some research on clients. I thought it might help yer.” 

“I don’t need help, Robert,” Nicola says sternly.

“No, but it might make your life easier, and you’re obviously dealing with a lot,” Robert answers smoothly. “How’s Carl? Is he sleeping better now?” 

Nicola immediately takes the opportunity to chatter on and on about her baby son. Robert nods at the appropriate intervals, smiles when he can. Somewhere during her monologue Robert hands her the document he’s prepared of suitable clients, and she takes it, almost without thinking, adding it to her own file. 

Robert sinks lower and lower onto his desk, still muttering the occasional word of agreement or praise, until finally, he hears a loud noise which startles him. 

_“Robert?”_

He opens his eyes to see Chrissie standing in front of him, Nicola at her desk, peering over nosily. 

“What?” Robert mumbles. 

“You were asleep at your desk, Robert! You can’t work like this. Look at you.” 

Robert frowns. He doesn’t even remember putting his head down on the table, but there’s a small damp patch on the paper his cheek was resting on, which strongly suggests he’s been dribbling. 

“How long has he been asleep for?” Chrissie asks, turning to Nicola. 

“I… well, I’m not exactly sure. It can’t have been long.” 

Chrissie lets out a frustrated sigh and closes Robert’s laptop for him.

“I really am putting my foot down. Go up to bed, Robert. I won’t tell you again.” 

Robert doesn’t even have the energy in him to argue. He finds himself getting to his feet and going, like a scolded child. 

The moment he gets to his room he collapses on his bed and dozes off, still in his suit, shoes on his feet.

+++

This time his night is better. Robert still doesn’t sleep well, but he’s stopped being sick, and the ache in his bones is letting up. He also has the added bonus of Aaron being one day behind him, which means he’s up for most of the night as well. He receives quite a few texts from Aaron, most of which contain elaborate swearing at his predicament. Robert commiserates with him as best he can, and even laughs when Aaron tells him it’s all right for him, having about one hundred bathrooms at his place. They’ve just got the one at the pub, and Diane’s still got flu too, so he’s had to trek down to the public bogs near the bar a few times. 

Robert promises to sort them out their weekend away once they’re both better. Aaron argues that they’ll have to catch up on work, but Robert tells him it doesn’t matter. And it really doesn’t. What matters is getting Aaron to himself for a whole two days. Robert already feels like it’s been too long. It’s rather daunting, how constantly he feels the need to be in contact with Aaron, how often he thinks about him, but he thinks that seeing him will probably cure him. After a weekend away Robert can go back to being himself again. Or pretending to be.

+++

With a goal in mind: getting better so he can go away with Aaron, Robert forces himself to stay in bed for longer than usual. When he comes downstairs on Tuesday morning in a casual t-shirt, grey jogging bottoms, and a zip up fleece (his loungewear), Lachlan’s already gone off to school, and Lawrence is working in the office with Nicola. Chrissie’s left him a note on the kitchen table, to tell him she’s gone to sort a few things in town and that she’ll be back to look after him at lunchtime. 

Knowing he won’t be disturbed for a few hours, Robert makes himself a cup of hot chocolate (which he finds he actually wants to drink) and curls up on the sofa in the lounge, arranging the cushions comfortably behind his head, mug cradled in his hands. 

Aaron’s gone fairly silent, which Robert hopes means he’s sleeping. Instead of texting him, Robert once again scrolls through his old messages, reminding himself of the ones from last night. They’re somehow funnier now, ridiculous fragments of half-delirious conversation about cars and films and Top Gear presenters. There are significant time gaps between a lot of them, as well, when one or both of them managed to fall asleep for a while, or Aaron had to disappear off to the bathroom.

It’d be good to have Aaron with him right now, Robert thinks. Even if he’s still not well. They could be suffering through their flu together. Watching a film or something. Maybe one of Adam’s box sets?

Come to think of it, Robert decides he’s going to watch one anyway. Even if he has to watch alone. He rustles through the bag Victoria left, which is neatly placed to one side of the room, and selects The Walking Dead. Lachlan likes this show, which has mostly put Robert off, but there’s no harm in giving it a go, surely?

Too lazy to be bothered to walk to the office for his laptop, he sends a text summoning Nicola with it. It’s not technically her job, but she’s so keen to ingratiate herself (and have a nose around the rest of the house), that as expected, Nicola turns up with it moments later.

“Well, you certainly look better than yesterday,” Nicola remarks, assessing the state of him bluntly. She hands him his laptop and then peers over at what he’s about to watch. 

“Ah, The Walking Dead. Horribly violent show. I wouldn’t dream of letting my kids watch it.” 

“I’m over eighteen, so I think I’ll cope,” Robert mutters. 

When Nicola still doesn’t leave he looks up at her again, barely able to disguise his irritation. 

“Yes?” 

“I brought you this,” Nicola announces grandly, gesturing at a silver flask in her hand. 

Robert frowns at it.

“I didn’t ask for anything.”

“Home-made vegetable soup,” Nicola explains. “The perfect remedy for man-flu. Jimmy swears by it. ” 

Jimmy’s force fed it, more likely, Robert thinks. 

“Honestly. I’ve been giving it to Angel and she’s almost back on her feet. Then again, that might be something to do with genetics. She has her mother’s determination, you see. Nothing keeps us down for long.” 

Rather unwillingly, Robert takes the flask. It’s still warm in his hand. 

“Right, well… thank you,” he says, attempting to sound grateful.

“I’ve considered branding it, you know. Selling it on.” 

“Well, I’ll give it a try and report back to yer,” Robert concedes. He unscrews the top of the flask, and although the lumpy liquid looks greenish-brown and unappetising, it smells fairly good.

“And then you can join me again,” Nicola chatters. “I think we have an excellent working relationship. We’re on a level, you and I.” 

“I’d say so,” Robert agrees, forcing a smile. 

“Right, well I’ll get back to work. The client list you gave me yesterday was helpful. I’ve not okayed them all, of course. Some of them weren’t up to my standard. But on the whole you did a good job. Thank you, Robert.” 

“No problem at all,” Robert croaks. 

“And if your headache’s still bad what you need is an Indian head massage.” 

Robert wonders if Nicola really does think she’s the world’s expert on everything.

“Are you offering?” Robert can’t help but tease her, breaking into a coughing fit.

“You may well laugh, but Bernice taught me how to do it, and they’ve worked wonders on my Jimmy. Although he says I have the magic touch.” 

Robert attempts another smile, but he’s sure it ends up looking like a pained grimace.

“If it’s still playing up in a week I might need one,” he says.

“Just let me know,” Nicola declares, with uncharacteristic generosity. “And you can compare it to Bernice’s attempt.” 

Ah, so it’s showing off, then, not neighbourly spirit. That makes more sense. 

“She might be a trained professional,” Nicola says smugly as she heads back to the office. “But some people just have a natural aptitude for these things.” 

+++

Robert doesn’t immediately come up with the idea. It takes him an episode and a half of The Walking Dead to realise he’s now got another weapon in his arsenal. Nicola’s handed him the key to fast-forwarding his plan.

And so instead of pouring the soup down the sink, he makes sure that around lunchtime, when Chrissie’s due to return, he heats it up. All in all he has to admit that Nicola’s concoction isn’t bad. It’s been a while since he had homemade soup, and there’s something about it which reminds him of better times. 

With perfect timing, Chrissie strolls in about ten minutes later, overloaded with bags from her shopping trip. 

“I know this looks excessive,” Chrissie explains. “But Lucky needed a few bits, and I _might_ have treated myself to shoes.” 

“No harm in that,” Robert says, and he means it. After all, it’s not like Chrissie has to worry about ever finding herself short of cash, and she does look good when she’s all done up in her designer clothes. Classy. Sophisticated. Like they were made with her in mind. 

“I’ve bought Lachlan some more comfortable clothing. Oh, and some more sturdy boots. I’ve asked Katie to take him for a few lessons.” 

Robert raises an eyebrow. 

“It’ll be good for him,” Chrissie insists. “I used to love horse-riding when I was a girl. And I don’t want him on his phone or his laptop all the time. He needs to be outdoors.” 

“You’re sending him off out with Katie?”

“To be honest with you, I think the Katie part is what’s made him agree to all this in the first place,”  Chrissie admits. 

"And you’re all right with that?” 

“I don’t know,” Chrissie sighs, sitting down in an armchair. “I just want him settled. He’s still being secretive about these new friends of his. I don’t even know if they exist. He hasn’t even given me their names, and he refuses to have them round here.” 

Robert takes a spoonful of (now cool) soup, and makes sure to make a noise, clattering the spoon against the bowl.

“That smells good,” Chrissie remarks. “What is it?” 

“Vegetable soup.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re keeping something down. Although I was going to do us a quiche for lunch. Is that from David’s? I might have some myself.” 

Robert shakes his head. 

“It’s home-made. Nicola’s secret recipe, apparently. Sorry, I’ve just finished it off.” 

“Nicola’s?” Chrissie repeats, her entire demeanour changing. 

Robert gets a sudden triumphant feeling that this might be the moment. This could be _it._ The crescendo. The result of his week and a bit of putting up with Nicola King. 

It’s still slightly early. There are a few tweaks he could have done with having Nicola put in place, but he’s set enough groundwork to swoop in and save the day. Why not let Chrissie boil over now? 

“She brought me in a flask,” Robert tells his wife innocently. “It’s what she makes for Jimmy, apparently.” 

“She brought you soup?” Chrissie clarifies, eyes narrowing.

“Nice of her, I think.” 

“And did she make any of her ‘special’ soup for me and Dad?” 

“Well, she knew I was sick,” Robert shrugs. “I’m sure she’d do you some if you asked.” 

Chrissie’s eyes are now slits, and so Robert pushes further.

“You know, when your dad first gave her the job, I’ll admit, I was sceptical. And obviously I wanted it. But she’s really proved me wrong. She’s a real asset to the team.” 

Robert admitting he’s wrong about _anything_ is a huge red flag for Chrissie. It hardly ever happens. 

“She’s tenacious, I’ll give her that. And when she wants something? Nothing can stop her. In fact, she reminds me a little of you.”

“Not too much, I hope,” Chrissie mutters sulkily.

Robert again refuses to pick up on the hint. 

“There’s this head massage thing she does. Learned it from Bernice, apparently. She’s been trying it on Jimmy and it really kicked his headache for a few hours. She’s offered to try one on me.” 

He knows he’s finally hit the jackpot when Chrissie goes entirely still, eyes blazing with fury. 

“She’s offered to give you a _massage_?” Chrissie hisses with disbelief.

“Well, seeing as my headache’s bad-“

“ _Right_ ,” Chrissie declares, getting to her feet and not waiting to hear the rest.

Robert peers up at her with faux-confusion. 

“Chrissie?” 

His wife doesn’t answer him. Instead, she storms out of the room, using her most formidable walk. The one she uses when someone’s about to feel the full force of her temper. Robert only allows his smile to show once she’s long gone, and then, as expected, the storm breaks.

Robert puts his soup down and wanders after Chrissie, listening intently. The office is close enough that he can hear everything in wonderful detail. 

“Don’t play the innocent with me! I know _exactly_ what your game is, Nicola! Do you think I’ve not met women like you before? Do you have no self respect?!” 

If only he wasn’t feeling so ill, he could enjoy this more, Robert muses. 

“Is this some sort of joke?” Nicola demands. 

“Chrissie?” Lawrence asks, sounding shocked. 

“Sniffing around my husband. Bringing him soup. Offering him _massages!_ I don’t know why I expected anything different. I’ve heard all about your reputation in this village-” 

“You think _I'm_ after _Robert?_ ” Nicola splutters. Robert feels a bit sorry for her. Chrissie’s wrath is never pleasant, after all. He’s been on the receiving end of it enough times.

“That’s _exactly_ what I think!” 

“Chrissie, I’m _married_!” Nicola insists, sounding utterly scandalised. Robert wants to go in and see what’s going on for himself, but instead he waits outside the door. He has to let Chrissie really go in for the kill, so Nicola refuses to come back to her original post. He needs Chrissie to be vicious enough that the guilt later makes Nicola’s re-hiring impossible.

“That doesn’t stop people like you! Besides, I’ve heard you telling Robert about your useless husband. Practically inviting him to step into his place. And let’s face it, Jimmy isn’t exactly a catch, is he?” 

There’s a long, deadly pause. Robert thinks he can hear Lawrence sighing in it, and then Nicola responds, her voice acidic, all her dignity back. 

“How _dare_ you speak about my Jimmy like that,” Nicola hisses. “You think I’d pick Robert over him? I’m not insane. Although apparently you are.” 

Well, now Robert doesn’t feel guilty anymore, which is a plus. He could have had Nicola if he wanted, after all. He’s convinced of it. Jimmy or no Jimmy. Besides, she wasn’t exactly great in bed the first time.

“You’re calling me insane?” Chrissie shrieks. “You have the audacity to try to steal my husband, and then you insult me?!” 

“I’m not surprised he wants to be stolen if this is what he comes home to!” 

“Dad, get her out of here!” Chrissie declares. 

“How _dare_ you!” 

Robert thinks that sounds like his cue to enter the office, and so with a confused, concerned expression on his face, he opens the door and comes in. 

“Is everything all right?” Robert asks, looking between the two furious women, and then to Lawrence, who’s standing at his desk and looking mortified. 

“No, it isn’t,” Nicola tells him. “Sorry Robert, but I’m handing in my notice.” 

Robert wants to punch the air in triumph. Instead he frowns. 

“What’s going on? Let’s not be hasty. Surely we can talk whatever this is through?” 

“I think it’s gone a little beyond that,” Lawrence remarks grimly. 

“I’ll be making an official complaint about this,” Nicola informs the room. “I’m sorry, Lawrence, but I won’t stand here and be insulted.” 

“Oh, so now _you’re_ the victim, are you?” Chrissie scoffs. 

“Hey, hey,” Robert mutters, trying to calm his wife. “Why don’t you tell me what’s happened? I’m sure it’s some misunderstanding..” 

“Oh, it isn’t,” Chrissie assures him, before turning on Nicola again. “She’s been trying to seduce my husband!” 

Robert makes a shocked expression, frowns, and then laughs, like he thinks it’s a joke. 

“Me and Nicola?” 

“You know what you’ve been doing,” Chrissie hisses at Nicola. 

“Chrissie, darling,” Lawrence tries. “Perhaps if we all calmed down a little?” 

Nicola’s scrabbling to collect her things together, looking utterly furious. She’s standing on her dignity, and Robert has to admit she’s got the high ground. She looks like the wronged professional, and Chrissie looks like… well, like some screaming harpy. 

“And for the record,” Nicola adds, as she heads for the door. “I think you’re a stuck-up, snooty cow with an overactive imagination. It’s no wonder you’re paranoid. If he had any sense he _would_ leave. But it certainly won’t be with me. I’ll be making a complaint about this! Just you wait!” 

“Nicola, _please_ ,” Lawrence tries, rushing uselessly forward, but Nicola doesn’t stop, and in moments she’s out the door, slamming it loudly behind her. 

Robert, Chrissie, and Lawrence are left in silence. Chrissie is pulling her guilty face, but she’s angry too, convinced she’s in the right. Lawrence is staring at the door, utterly confused about what’s just happened. Robert turns to Chrissie, looking shocked. 

“Oh don’t look at me like that,” Chrissie commands him, waving her hand about. “You don’t get to make me the villain of all this.” 

“I can’t believe you’ve done that to Nicola,” Robert remarks, shaking his head. “And I can’t believe you’d believe that of _me_. Why would I look twice at Nicola?” 

“It wasn’t you I was worried about! And you’ve slept with her before, so you don’t get to pretend you’re not attracted to her-“ 

“I was sixteen!” 

“Don’t lie to me. You two get on like a house on fire. All these clandestine meetings-“ 

“In the pub?” Robert asks her. “In broad daylight?” 

Lawrence sighs deeply. As much as he despises Robert, he knows his daughter well, and this isn’t the first time her issues with jealousy have put strain on her relationships. Robert is capable of a great many things, after all, but Lawrence doubts he’d have any interest in Nicola. If Robert wished to stray he’s quite sure Robert would secure himself someone a lot more desirable, and certainly not someone in Chrissie’s immediate orbit. 

The most frustrating part of it all is that Lawrence is _certain_ Robert has betrayed Chrissie over the years they’ve been together. All this has done is made Robert seem like the wounded party. If only Chrissie could curb that fiery temper of hers! But of course she can’t, Lawrence thinks. Because she’s just like her mother. Utterly formidable, brilliant, and quick to spite in a temper. He can’t bring himself to be ashamed of her for her outburst when she reminds him so very much of his beloved Ellen.

“Darling, it does all seem rather unlikely,” Lawrence says. 

“Unlikely?” Robert repeats, insulted by his choice of words. “It’s impossible. Me and her? You honestly think I’m capable of something like that?” 

Chrissie says nothing. Her lips are pursed into a tight line. She wants to believe him, Robert can see that, but deep down she doesn’t, and she never has. 

“If you don’t trust me, then what’s the point?” Robert asks her, turning away. 

This time, Chrissie does look ashamed of herself. 

Robert sighs loudly.

“Yes, I’ve been working closely with Nicola. And do you know why? Because I didn’t want your dad to have the stress of it all. I wanted to prove that I’m here for this family, that I’m happy to do whatever I can, even if that’s unpaid.” 

There’s another long silence. Chrissie shifts her weight from foot to foot, fingernails tapping on Nicola’s vacated desk.

“She was great at her job,” Robert comments, shaking his head. 

“Undoubtably we’ve lost an asset,” Lawrence is forced to agree. It takes a lot of Robert’s restraint not to burst out that Lawrence only thinks that because he’s been guiding Nicola through her first week and a bit. She’d never have managed so well on her own.

“Maybe we can get her back?” Robert suggests to Lawrence. 

“You can’t bring her back here,” Chrissie orders the pair of them. “I don’t want her in this house. I don’t like her and I don’t _trust_ her.” 

“I doubt she’ll be receptive to that anyway, now,” Lawrence says. He frowns at his daughter, but can’t bring himself to shout at her. She’s not Rebecca, who acts first and thinks later. Who constantly gets herself into trouble and comes running back like a tearful child. This is his _Chrissie._ And she’s never usually so ridiculous.

She’s been hurt, Lawrence tells himself. It’s why she lashes out. It’s why she acts up like this.

With a great amount of patience, Lawrence approaches Chrissie and embraces her, just like he used to when she was a little girl having a sulk. He strokes her hair and Chrissie doesn’t pull away. The family is all that matters, Lawrence thinks. His daughter comes first. He owes her that, after all he’s done, all she doesn’t know about him and never will.

In her father's arms, Chrissie appears to deflate, her rage evaporating.

“I… I’m sorry, Dad,” Chrissie mutters against his shoulder. “I don’t know what’s… I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

Lawrence smiles and pats her on the back, releasing her. 

“Why don’t you go and have a sit down?” Lawrence suggests. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve got the start of Robert’s flu.”

At the mention of her husband, Chrissie looks over at him with wide, apologetic eyes. Lawrence makes a face at Robert, warning him to be kind to his daughter in her vulnerable state. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Robert says calmly. “I’ll sort it. Just… do what your dad says and relax. We can talk later.”

“You’re not angry with me?” Chrissie asks pitifully, which almost ruins everything. Robert can see that tears are forming in her eyes. That’s not what he wants. He wants Chrissie fiery and feisty and formidable. He wasn’t expecting her to feel so guilty that she got upset over it.

“Of course I’m not,” Robert says with genuine care. “It was my fault. I should have listened to you. You obviously had an issue with Nicola, and I didn’t take it seriously. After Donny… well, I should have realised.” 

Chrissie nods, slightly consoled. 

“We’ll talk later?” she confirms.

“Yes. If I haven’t lost my voice by then,” Robert answers with a smile. 

Chrissie gives her dad one last hug and leaves the room, looking dazed. 

The moment she’s gone, Lawrence hurries over to Robert, in business-mode. 

“This is a mess,” he declares bluntly, in hushed tones. “Nicola’s got meetings due next week, and the management’s only half figured out. Not to mention what will happen if she decides to take legal action…” 

“It’ll cost us,” Robert agrees grimly.

Lawrence takes a moment and then grimaces. 

“You wanted the job, didn’t you? Well here’s your chance. Do you think you’re capable of handling this? I don’t want this getting messy. If any of this gets out…” 

“Woah,” Robert says, holding up his hands, pretending to be shocked. “Steady on there, Lawrence. It’s a lot of responsibility.” 

“Which you thrive on,” Lawrence reminds him. “Tell me, Robert, do you think you could do it? You’ve been working with her closely. Could you take over?” 

“Well… yes,” Robert admits, feigning reluctance. “I can pick up where she left off. It’ll be tricky though, and it’s a lot to ask…” 

Lawrence narrows his eyes. He can sense Robert wants him to beg, and he’s simply not going to.

“I don’t want you running this,” Lawrence admits, surprising Robert. “But unless we’re to start from scratch and lose our clients, it’s my only choice. We’ve not been here long, and I won’t have a scandal already…” 

“We need to look professional, I agree,” Robert says. “And I am aware of most of the clients. I advised Nicola on most of them. They’ll work with me.” 

“Advised?” Lawrence asks suspiciously.

“She wanted to use my local knowledge, paired with what I’ve learned from you. She’s not stupid. You’d have to be a fool to squander my local connection.” 

Lawrence knows that’s an insult but he’s not in a position to counter it. He _needs_ Robert to get them out of this mess. And he expects he’ll need to use Robert as damage control too, to convince Nicola not to take legal action. 

“Obviously we don’t want this coming back to bite us,” Robert continues, and Lawrence nods. 

“You suggest we pay her off?” 

“It’s a possibility, but I was thinking we could use her. She and Jimmy run Home James Haulage, although she stepped back a bit for this job. It seems like an ideal arrangement.” 

“You’re suggesting some sort of contract?” 

“If we’re in business with them we can put a timestamp on it, yes. And she won’t want to hurt the company.” 

Lawrence mulls it over. It’s undeniable that Robert has a knack for business. Lawrence is reminded all over again of the promising young lad that first arrived at his office, with no real experience, but a natural ambition that made him stand out from the crowd. 

“You’ll suggest it to her?” 

“If you think that’s best,” Robert agrees.

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Lawrence decrees, clapping his hands together. “Just make sure she takes the offer. Give her a cash sum if it's necessary. I don’t want this reaching the papers.” 

“You want me to go and sort it out right now?” Robert offers.

“Unless you’re too unwell?” 

Robert shakes his head. 

“The family comes first. I don’t want this rebounding on Chrissie. I’ll go and get dressed and then I’ll head round there.” 

Lawrence gives Robert an odd look, like he can’t quite figure him out. He wants to trust him. Robert can see that. But he’s wary. 

“Good man,” Lawrence declares, patting Robert on the shoulder. “Get this right and we can discuss how you’re going to run this estate.” 

“With your guidance, obviously,” Robert responds seamlessly. 

Lawrence smiles as he watches Robert go, but he can’t help but think that his reply was just that touch too fast, too flattering. Robert might be an innocent party in all this, but he’s still somehow managed to get exactly what he wants out of this unfortunate situation. Lawrence doubts that’s entirely coincidental.

Either Robert’s blessed with ample amounts of sheer, dumb luck, or Lawrence is missing something. Lawrence thinks the latter is far more likely. Which means it may just be time to up his surveillance again…

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one, which I hope is a good thing???
> 
> Comments are really appreciated, as always! 
> 
> xxx


	33. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tells his family about his new position.

The visit to Nicola’s goes excellently. Nicola strops about a bit, rather enjoying being the righteously offended party, while Jimmy attempts to calm her down amidst fits of coughing. Robert acts suitably apologetic, offers a generous amount of money and a five year business contract with Home James, and leaves with Nicola’s agreement that she won’t be taking legal action or making any formal complaints. 

Jimmy waves him off until Nicola grabs his arm with a tut. Clearly Robert isn’t going to be forgiven quite yet, but he knows how Nicola works, and the way her eyes bulged at the sum he offered tells him she won’t be causing him problems. He supposes to a couple like Nicola and Jimmy, that sort of money’s a godsend. Robert used to think so too, but by now he’s becoming accustomed to throwing about huge sums, and he’s getting good at it. 

He doesn’t allow himself to celebrate until he’s well out of Nicola’s view, since he’s sure she’ll be nosing out of the window at him. How Victoria manages to live next door to Nicola, Robert has no idea. The way she talks to Jimmy, he’s surprised Victoria doesn’t hear her ordering him about through the walls. 

Once safely in his Porsche, Robert calls Aaron, who picks up on the fourth ring.

“Yeah?” Aaron answers in a low, pained voice. Robert can practically hear his headache through the phone.

“You alone?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ve done it,” Robert announces proudly, allowing himself to lean back in his seat with a satisfied grin.

“Done what?”

“I’ve got the job. Nicola’s gone. Told yer I would.” 

Aaron is silent at the other end of the line. 

“And I’ve got her to agree to a five year deal with Home James, so I’m not doing her out of cash,” Robert adds swiftly, knowing that Aaron will care about that. 

When all he hears is what sounds like deep breathing, Robert frowns. 

“Aaron? You there?” 

“I’m happy for ya but I’m gonna puke so-“ 

Before Robert can respond he hears the phone drop, presumably onto Aaron’s bed, and the sound of a door opening and closing. Then there’s silence. He thinks it’s probably a good thing that the phone hasn’t picked up more. 

Robert could end the call, but he decides not to. He hopes that Aaron will come back and resume the conversation, and it’s not like he’s in any hurry to get back to Home Farm, so he puts his phone on speaker and relaxes, arms crossed behind his head. 

A few minutes later there’s a rustling noise, and Aaron’s back. 

“Still here?” Aaron croaks, sounding surprised.

“Well, you didn’t hang up,” Robert says with a shrug, as if that’s a reasonable explanation. “You all right?” 

“Fine.” 

Clearly Aaron’s lying. Robert’s never heard him sound any less fine. Perhaps barrelling in with his own triumph wasn’t the best thing to do considering how sick Aaron is…

“You…need anything?” Robert volunteers awkwardly.

“Like what?” Aaron scoffs. 

“I don’t know. I’m coming over later. In a bit, actually. I’m outside. Just had my meeting with Nicola. Thought I’d tell Diane and Vic the news if they’re about. So if you needed me to pop to the shop to repay yer for-“ 

“Nah, I’m all right,” Aaron says.

It goes silent for a short time, and then Aaron speaks again.

“Congratulations, by the way,” he mutters.

Those are the words Robert’s been longing to hear. From anyone, really, but especially from Aaron. Somehow Aaron’s words hold ten times more weight than most other people’s. 

Robert puffs out his chest, alone in his car, basking once again in the arrogant awareness of his own business ability. This is the sort of thrill he lives for, after all. The knowledge that he’s outsmarted pretty much everyone and managed to get his own way. God, he feels invincible.

“Thanks,” Robert says, grinning. “Not bad for a bloke with flu, eh?” 

“See it’s not knocked your confidence at all,” Aaron deadpans.

“What can I say? When I want something, I go for it.” 

“Yeah, so you’ve said,” Aaron murmurs with a mixture of fondness and disapproval. 

Robert laughs, still on a high. 

“Any chance of popping down?” he tries. 

“You what?” 

“I’m coming to see Diane, aren’t I? I’m assuming she’s not in bed.” 

“Think she’s about. Vic definitely is. She’s working the kitchen. Not been up myself.” 

“So is there?” Robert pushes.

“Is there what?” 

“Any chance of you showing your face?” 

Aaron groans like he’s been inconvenienced. 

“I’ll come out to the back,” Robert adds, hoping that will persuade him. 

“I might. Dunno if I wanna do the stairs again though.” 

“Shuffle down them,” Robert advises him wisely. “I’m serious. First day, when you came with the tablets, I half crawled down.” 

“Fuck off did ya.” 

“I did!” Robert insists, laughing. “Anyway, you’re on the third day. Stairs should be a piece of cake.” 

Aaron makes a scoffing noise. 

“It’s fine if you’re not up to it,” Robert says, more seriously. “Just thought I’d tell yer I was coming over. You look after yourself, okay?” 

Aaron gives a sort of hum in response, and then puts the phone down. 

+++

Robert’s still not feeling great himself, but his achievement seems to have given him a momentary kick. It’s enough to mean he’s almost able to stroll breezily into the Woolpack, and that he _almost_ looks like his usual self. Apart from the purple shadows beneath his eyes from lack of sleep, that is.

Chas is on the bar today and she smiles to see him. Paddy Kirk is standing nearby, leaning on the bar, orange juice in hand, looking like he and Chas have just been having a gossip.

“Blimey, you’ve still got it then?” Chas comments, looking him up and down. 

Robert decides not to answer that. 

“Diane about?” 

“Just out back,” Chas tells him helpfully. “I’ll give her a shout. She’s not been too well, though, so take it easy.” 

“Victoria said,” Robert agrees, frowning. “I thought it was just flu?” 

“It is,” Chas assures him. “But she’s had it badly, has Diane. Gets to some more than others I suppose.” 

“It knocked you for six,” Paddy comments, nodding at Chas. “And you’re like a cockroach.” 

Both Robert and Chas turn to Paddy with confusion. 

“Not… I didn’t mean in a bad way. You know how they say they’ll survive a nuclear apocalypse? I was saying you’re tough. No idea how they’d know that, though. It’d be a bit inhumane to test the theory, wouldn’t it?” 

“Right, I’ll go and get Diane,” Chas says, exchanging a wide eyed look with Robert. “Cheers for that, Padders.”

“Could yer grab Vic as well?” Robert calls after her. 

Chas agrees that she will and then disappears out the back.

Robert’s left at the bar with Paddy. He doesn’t make conversation, since he has zero interest in the bald village vet, but Paddy is clearly the sort of bloke who likes to chat, because he scoots over a bit closer to him. 

“You smell nice,” Paddy comments, like that’s in any way complimentary instead of just plain creepy.

“Thanks?” 

“I’ve smelt that one before. Can’t think where. I should probably invest in a new cologne myself. Thing is, there’s not much point when I spend three quarters of my life with animals. I get home most days smelling of cow. I’m so used to it that I don’t even notice.” 

That’s quite an achievement, Robert thinks. Just when he thought Paddy Kirk couldn’t get any less attractive, he just did. 

“Well, I think you’re all right for the moment,” Robert admits. 

“Cats this morning,” Paddy tells him. “Nice and easy. Some of my least pungent patients.” 

Robert makes what he hopes is a vaguely interested face and then gets his mobile out, pretending to text so Paddy stops talking to him. 

Victoria and Diane come through to the bar with Chas, and Robert’s instantly struck by how un-Diane-like Diane looks. Usually Diane seems robust. Well-presented and no-nonsense. But today she looks pale, and she’s clearly lost weight. It’s fairly worrying to see and he understands now why Victoria’s been so concerned. 

“What’s all this about then?” Victoria asks, pushing a stray stand of hair back under her blue chef’s hat. 

Robert forces himself to look away from Diane. He knows he can’t push the subject of her health with her straight away. She’s seriously stubborn when it comes to this sort of thing.

“I just popped by to tell you my good news,” Robert announces, and even Chas looks interested by that. 

He leaves a dramatic pause, wanting to bask in the glory of it all, but Victoria interrupts him. 

“Well don’t leave us in suspense!” Vic exclaims, rolling her eyes. “C’mon! I’ve got pies out back need cooking.” 

“Well, _unfortunately_ , Nicola’s resigned from her post as estate manager today,” Robert says, leaning on the bar. “And Lawrence has offered me the position. So you’re looking at the new manager of Home Farm Estate.” 

Robert waits for the onslaught of praise which he knows deep down isn’t coming. It still doesn’t stop him craving it, though. 

“How come?” Chas asks nosily, ruining the moment. 

“She’s decided to focus on her own business,” Robert answers flatly. “So Lawrence has offered me the job and I’ve accepted.” 

His family still don’t look quite as excited as he’d hoped, but they seem to gather he’s waiting for some sort of reaction, because Diane breaks into a smile, which feels like enough for now. It’s better than nothing, he supposes. 

“Well congratulations, pet,” she declares. “I know how much you wanted that job. Looks like fate was on your side, eh?” 

“They do say the Lord works in mysterious ways,” Paddy comments. 

Robert glares at him, not quite sure why Paddy Kirk’s decided to include himself in this Sugden family conversation. 

“Trust me, there was no fate or higher power involved,” Robert says smugly. “It’s all hard work. It was bound to happen eventually. I was always the most qualified candidate. Lawrence would have seen sense in the end.” 

Diane looks less enthusiastic about his bragging than she had about the news of his job offer. 

“Vic?” Robert asks, turning to his little sister in the hopes she’ll have a more pleasing reaction. 

“I’m dead pleased for yer,” Victoria declares, sounding like she really means it. “But I’m not gonna lie, I thought you were gonna tell me I was gonna be an auntie then!” 

Robert makes an instinctively disgusted face. 

“Steady on, Vic.” 

“But this is great news as well,” Victoria continues. “What you need is a drink to celebrate!” 

“Pint?” Chas suggests, already going to pull one.

Robert shakes his head. 

“No thanks. I’m still not one hundred percent. Orange juice’ll do me, though.” 

“You know, I’ve still not had it yet,” Paddy muses, as Chas pours Robert a glass. “This flu. Funny, because practically everyone I know has.” 

“Think yourself lucky,” Robert says darkly, and both Chas and Victoria nod their heads with enthusiastic agreement. 

Now they’re on the subject of flu, Victoria gives Robert a significant look, nodding her head at Diane. 

“And how’re you bearing up?” Robert asks his step-mum, in a casual voice. 

“I’ve been better and I’ve been worse,” Diane answers robustly. 

“But you’ve still got the end of this flu, though, haven’t yer?” Victoria prompts her. 

Diane catches the delicate look passed between brother and sister and rolls her eyes. 

“Please tell me you’ve not been worrying Robert about that?” Diane demands, shaking her head at Victoria with disapproval. “I’ve told you, I’m _fine._ ”

“Look, it’s not Vic’s fault,” Robert says. “She’s just looking out for yer. Have you been to the doctor about it?” 

Diane scoffs, like she thinks the idea’s ludicrous. 

“About a bit of flu? Why would I do that?” 

“Well, because you’ve had stomach troubles for a while now…” Victoria tries. 

Diane tuts loudly, but nobody appears to be on her side. 

“It might be an idea, ya know,” Chas comments with what Robert recognises as one of Aaron’s apologetic upside down smiles. “Just to be sure.” 

“So you think I’m heading towards infirmity and all?” Diane asks Chas, looking betrayed. “Charming, that is.” 

“No! No, _of course_ not,” Chas rushes to say. “But if it’ll put their minds at rest…” 

“It really would,” Victoria agrees, nodding. 

“It’d be stupid not to get checked out,” Robert says, earning himself a frown from Victoria for being so blunt. “Especially after all you’ve gone through to get well.” 

Diane looks up to the heavens and then lets out a long sigh. 

“If it’ll stop your moaning, I’ll do it,” she relents. “But I don’t appreciate being ambushed. And it’ll be a waste of the poor doctor’s time.” 

Victoria beams at Robert with relief and mouths ‘thank you’ to him.

A pair of old men wander into the pub, and Diane moves swiftly over to serve them, as if to show the group that she’s perfectly capable of being on shift. Chas, Robert, and Victoria all watch her with concern, not one of them commenting on how she pauses for a moment to hold her stomach as she pulls the second pint and chatters to the men.

“Probably nothing,” Paddy says, and Robert turns to him with such a fierce expression that he shuts up. It feels like he’s jinxing the situation somehow, making it more real. Outsiders commenting on Diane’s health feels wrong. Like temping fate.

“You treat animals, not people, so maybe keep your ‘professional’ opinions to yourself,” Robert snaps. 

Victoria tilts her head to one side with disapproval, clearly feeling sorry for Paddy, but surprisingly, Chas makes a sympathetic face at Robert. 

“It’ll be all right, love,” Chas says quietly, reaching out to touch his arm. Robert looks down at his jacket where Chas has placed her hand, stunned that she’s dared to do that. “It’s natural to be worried about her, eh? Wish my Aaron’d be more worried about me! Think I could come home with all me limbs missing and he’d just ask what were for tea.” 

 _You’re well off the mark there,_ Robert thinks, but he doesn’t say it. 

Chas gives one of her irritating laughs to ease the tension, releasing Robert’s arm with a little squeeze, and surprisingly, it does make Robert feel slightly better. 

Robert doesn’t apologise to Paddy, because the stupid vet had no business getting involved in Sugden business in the first place, but his anger fades a little. Paddy seems not to have taken offence anyway. Robert supposes he’s used to dealing with Aaron, who he knows can be prickly at the best of times. 

“Well, I’d best get back to the kitchen,” Victoria says reluctantly. “Sorry, Rob. But we can celebrate later maybe?” 

“Fine,” Robert answers, like it doesn’t really matter to him, but to be honest, he feels deflated.

“Shame our Aaron’s under the weather,” Chas says, making a commiserating face. “I would’ve called him down for a drink with ya.” 

“If he was well enough to drink I’d hope he’d be at the yard,” Robert comments, raising an eyebrow, in boss-mode. 

Chas thinks she’s put her foot in it and rushes to rectify her mistake. 

“He really is sick,” she assures him quickly. “He’s not skiving off or owt. Kept me up half the night going back and forward to the bog. Trust me, I know my boy, and the yard means the world to him. It’s really boosted his confidence.” 

Robert knows that already. Aaron might not exactly enjoy the paperwork side of it all, and he grumbles about the hours a fair bit, but Robert can see that Aaron enjoys having a business of his own. Every time they make a deal, even for what Robert considers to be peanuts, Aaron can’t disguise the way his face lights up with excitement and disbelief. It’s like he still can’t actually believe he’s doing it. Robert remembers that feeling from his early days in business. The transition from feeling like a fraud who got lucky, to actually getting results and realising that you’re good, and that you might just have a future in it. That you’re capable of anything if you put your mind to it.

“It’s fine,” Robert says generously. “I wouldn’t go through the first few days of this flu again if you paid me.” 

“Not that you’d need paying,” Victoria points out, dawdling so she doesn’t have to return to her pie-cooking duties. “What with you being practically in charge of Home Farm now.” 

Now that sort of comment’s more like it. Robert grins, taking it in. 

“I’m sure your Adam can cover for him for a few days.” 

Victoria beams just as brightly as Robert at hearing Adam referred to as hers. From Robert, that means the world. She bustles back to the kitchen, leaving Robert standing with Paddy and Chas. He has a horrible feeling he’s about to become absorbed into their gossipy little group, and so he picks up his orange juice, ready to head to another table. 

“ _Love_ ,” Chas remarks, and for a moment, Robert starts, thinking she’s talking to him again. 

But she isn’t. She’s talking to Aaron, who’s standing in the doorway behind the bar in a white t-shirt and chavvy blue joggers. Admittedly, he looks slightly like a zombie who’s raided a sports shop, all pale and ashen, but Robert feels his chest leap to see him.

“What’re you doing down here? You need your rest!” Chas exclaims.

“‘M fine,” Aaron insists, leaning on the thin strip of wall just in front of the doors that lead out to the back, and trying not to look like it’s all that’s holding him up.

“How’re you feeling, mate?” Robert asks, and for a moment Aaron looks confused, because Robert already _knows_ how he is, before he remembers that nobody can know that they’ve been texting practically every day, and manages to find an answer from somewhere. 

“Yeah, not bad,” Aaron mutters. 

“Not bad,” Chas repeats, rolling her eyes. “Gift of the understatement, has our Aaron.”

Aaron tries to glare at her, but his eyes are already squinting enough from his headache that it doesn’t really show.

“Should you really be down here?” Paddy asks. “Aren’t you contagious?” 

“Technically I’m probably contagious as well,” Robert says. “I’d say most of the village are at the moment.” 

“That’s one way to sell the place,” Paddy muses, putting on a dramatic voice like he's on some holiday advert. “ _Come to the picturesque village of Emmerdale in the Yorkshire Dales, where nine out of ten residents are carrying the village’s unique stand of influenza._ ” 

Robert and Aaron both frown at him for a moment, and Chas ignores that comment completely, but Paddy doesn’t seem to mind because he goes back to sipping his drink fairly cheerfully.

“What was it you wanted, love?” Chas asks her son, pouting at him with sympathy. “D’ya feel like you could stomach some food yet?” 

Aaron shakes his head fervidly. 

“Actually, it’s a good thing you’re here,” Robert says, like the idea’s just struck him. “I need to chat with you about the yard.” 

“Surely it can wait?” Chas asks. “He’s not exactly in the best state for business.” 

“Fine with me,” Aaron answers Robert, pointedly ignoring his mother. 

“I’ll come through to the back,” Robert says, already making his way around the bar. “Best you don’t infect the whole village, eh?” 

“Just don’t be long,” Chas implores Robert as he passes her. Robert thinks he can see a touch of Chrissie in her in the way she talks about Aaron. It’s how his wife gets when she talks about Lachlan. Deeply loving but smothering too. Overprotective. Clingy.

Robert nods at her anyway, just so she lets them go without a fuss. 

Together, Aaron and Robert make their way to the back room. Aaron’s clearly still at the stage of holding onto walls so he doesn’t collapse with exhaustion and dizziness, because at one point he seems to sway a little on his feet and Robert has to grab hold of his arm to keep him upright. 

Aaron gives an embarrassed mutter of thanks, and lets Robert assist him to the sofa, slumping down on it with a relief he can’t disguise. 

Robert checks there’s nobody about, closes the door quietly behind them, and then allows himself to relax. 

“You want to lie down if you’re dizzy,” Robert advises Aaron, already going to the sink to pour him a glass of water. “You had anything for the headache?” 

“Few pills,” Aaron mumbles, settling himself down on his back, frowning with the effort of it as he shifts a cushion onto the floor. 

“Here,” Robert says, coming over and handing Aaron the water. 

“What are ya? A nurse?” 

“No, I’m a man who’s been to this particular circle of hell and come out the other side,” Robert answers. “So if you’ve got any sense you’ll listen to me.” 

“Full of it,” Aaron grumbles, before obediently sipping at the water, much to Robert’s approval. 

Robert pulls up a kitchen chair and sits down opposite the sofa, a grin starting to appear on his face again. It’s just him and Aaron now. He’s with his favourite audience.

“You should have heard Lawrence earlier,” Robert brags, settling back. “He practically begged me to take the job. I tell yer what, all of it, it’s been worth it. It’s moments like this when it all feels worthwhile.”

Aaron appears to be finished with his glass of water for now, so Robert leans across and takes it for him, so he can rest his hands on his stomach. 

“And I’ve done Nicola a favour as well. She wasn’t suited to the estate manager gig. Not really. I’ve always thought she was more administrative. Anyway, now she’s got this contract for Home James, (which is more than generous, by the way), so she can’t complain. It’s going to be more beneficial to her in the long run. I think she could really make a go of it if she keeps her head down.” 

Aaron has his eyes closed, but Robert gets the impression he’s still listening, so he carries on, the words all but bursting out of him. 

“It’ll be a lot of work, but give me a few days and I’ll be on top of it all. Nicola’s mostly using the clients I wanted anyway, so they won’t be a problem. I’ll pretty much be the face of the whole estate. All the decisions’ll go through me. Lawrence’ll want to be consulted, of course, because he can never keep his nose out, but the changes I’ll be able to make now…” 

Robert trails off, overcome with the sheer glory of it all. To think that he, a local farmer’s son, is going to be running the big house is dizzying. Now nobody will be able to question his talents. Everyone in the whole poxy village will see how far he’s risen, and they’ll know not to cross him either. 

“Got what you wanted, then,” Aaron comments. It doesn’t sound like a put-down, more an observation, but Robert frowns a little. 

“It also means I’ll be more in control of my schedule,” Robert points out significantly. “Which means I can sort my own time off.” 

“Right.” 

“So how does a weekend away sound? Just us.” 

Aaron opens one of his eyes suspiciously.

“When?” 

“When you’re better. And me. Although I reckon I’ll just have to dose myself up for the next few days to get through all this business stuff.” 

“You sound better,” Aaron comments, and Robert realises that yes, he does. He hopes it’s a permanent development, and not just because he’s got his ideal job and is talking to the one person he can actually be open with right now. He doesn’t particularly want to crash later on. 

“Fourth day isn’t so bad,” Robert consoles him. “This morning was pretty dodgy, but the afternoons are always better. And the headache goes off.” 

Aaron sneezes and then pinches the bridge of his nose, scowling at the queasiness which Robert knows will have accompanied that. 

“Go on then,” Aaron mutters. 

“What?” 

“This weekend thing. If you can swing it.” 

Robert grins. 

“Leave it with me,” he says confidently. “You just focus on getting better, all right?” 

Aaron turns his head to glance at him, and Robert expects to be mocked for those words, but instead Aaron gives a small but genuine smile. 

"All right," Aaron agrees. 

Robert gets up to leave so that Aaron can rest. He doesn’t want to go yet, but he can see that Aaron’s exhausted. The telltale sign is that he's almost entirely still. Usually, Aaron's a real fidgeter. 

Robert puts Aaron's glass of water gently down on the coffee table, so it's within his reach. There's one of Aaron's grey hoodies draped over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and so Robert picks it up, smoothes it out, and places it carefully over Aaron, who wordlessly stares up at him like he thinks he’s gone mad. 

Maybe he has, Robert thinks, as he gently arranges the hoodie over as much of Aaron’s torso as it can reach. That’s exactly what it feels like. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the lengths of these keep varying, but I just write what feels right for the story at the time. Expect a mixture of short, medium, and long chapters. (Sorry!!!). 
> 
> As always I really appreciate your comments. They mean so much to me. Just thank you to all those who leave them. They give me confidence and drive to keep going. 
> 
> xxx


	34. A Remote Control Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is invited to meet Jack and Sarah properly, meanwhile Lawrence has a plan.

It’s mid-morning when Chrissie walks into the kitchen and finds her husband amidst a collection of brown cardboard boxes which he’s got arranged haphazardly all over the kitchen table. Upon closer inspection, they appear to be Amazon parcels, which is an odd choice of company for Robert, who usually prefers to do his buying in person so he can examine the goods before he commits to a purchase.

Frowning with curiosity, Chrissie wanders up behind him and peers at what Robert has in his hands. It's a small blue shark figure. Some children’s plaything. She wonders briefly if it might be a gift for Lachlan, perhaps to cheer him up? The thought of it brings a smile to her curious face.

“Aren’t you a little old for that?” Chrissie asks Robert.

Robert continues to examine it thoughtfully, turning the packet over in his large hands, squinting at the small-print. 

“What is it?” Chrissie pushes him, draping her arms around his waist from behind. 

“A shark,” Robert explains, frowning. “Remote controlled. You can use it in the bath.” 

“You can’t find other ways to entertain yourself?” 

Robert smiles, but it doesn’t meet his eyes. Chrissie can tell he’s anxious. 

“Did he ask for it?” Chrissie enquires. 

“What?” 

“Is it to do with one of his games? I don’t know. He’s got such niche interests these days. You’d know better than me.” 

Robert understands what she’s getting at and shakes his head. 

“It’s not for Lachlan. It’s for… it’s for Jack,” he says, trying to sound casual about it. “It says five years and over. He’s almost three. I expect Andy’ll be the one operating it anyway. I don’t know. I might just give him something else instead.” 

Chrissie’s eyes widen with surprise. 

“Jack? Your nephew?” 

Robert nods. 

“Is it his birthday?” Chrissie asks. 

“No,” Robert admits. “Andy’s said I should go round there to see them. Him and Sarah.”

This is news to Chrissie. She’s never heard Robert voluntarily discuss Andy’s children before.

“I’ve got her a necklace with that girl from Frozen on the front. It opens. So she can put a picture in it. I’ve no idea what kids her age put in that sort of thing.”

Chrissie glances up at Robert and sees his perplexed expression. Although she’s a touch disappointed that the gifts aren’t for her son, she can’t help but soften at the sight of uncertainty on Robert’s usually confident face. Seeing him taking an interest in his little niece and nephew is strange, but absolutely endearing.

With a quick kiss on his shoulder, Chrissie releases Robert and takes it upon herself to have a look through the toys Robert has amassed on the tabletop. 

Most of it is somehow shark related, and Chrissie can see right away that the majority of the items are inappropriate for a three year old. To start with they’re too frightening and lifelike. Robert clearly hasn’t spent time around young children in a while if this is anything to go by. 

“This is nice,” Chrissie remarks, picking up a soft toy which seems like the most suitable gift.

Robert personally thinks it looks too much like a dolphin to count, what with its large eyes and lack of sharp teeth, but he takes it from Chrissie anyway, examining it again. 

“You don’t think it’s a bit tame?” 

“Robert, he’s three,” Chrissie reminds her husband with a smile. “You can hardly get him a real Great White in a tank. He’ll love this. I remember Lachlan had something similar.” 

“Did he?” 

“Lucky’s was a dog. A little Scottish terrier with a tartan cape. I’m not sure what became of it. Knowing Lucky he threw it out during his ‘angsty teenage phase’.” 

“Is he not having that now?” Robert dares to say. 

Chrissie allows herself a small laugh. 

“Oh no, I mean the ‘angsty teenage phase’ he had when he was ten years old. It’s a shame really,” Chrissie muses. “They grow up fast. Now it’s all zombies and video games. Goodness knows what it does to their brains.” 

Robert isn’t really listening. He’s gone back to looking through his purchases.

“It isn’t the present that matters,” Chrissie assures him. “It’ll be seeing their uncle. When are you going?” 

“Tonight,” Robert admits. “Well, this evening. After school. Not for long, probably.” 

“Well, I think it’s sweet of you,” Chrissie declares, leaning up on her toes to kiss Robert on the cheek. “And you’ll make an excellent uncle. You’re so good with Lachlan.” 

Robert doesn’t answer, just picks up another item, this time a tiny baseball cap with a shark on the front, and spins it slowly on the tip of his finger.

Judging by the fact he's not in the office, Chrissie supposes her husband might just have a pocket of time free, and she's missed him these past few days. For longer than that, really. She reaches out to stroke a hand down his arm. 

“Are you terribly busy?” Chrissie asks, in her most persuasive voice. 

But predictably, her charms seem to fall flat. It’s quite a blow to Chrissie, who’s proud of her talents as a seductress. In all their time together, Robert’s rarely passed up an opportunity for a little fun, which is really rather flattering, but recently things have changed. Robert seems distracted. Responsive, yes. And he’s certainly not turning down many of her generous offers, but the fact remains that his heart doesn’t seem to be in it at the moment. 

Chrissie knows he has his new job to deal with, and that he’s bound to be busy sorting everything out, but it feels like more than that. Some instinct is warning her this is beyond the usual distractions. Ever since she caused a scene with Nicola, Robert’s been different. Just as willing to hop into bed, (he’s a young man, after all), but worryingly eager to hop back out again afterwards. 

Chrissie blames her own jealousy. Robert’s finally starting to resent her for the constant paranoia, even though he’s trying valiantly not to. She can see it in his eyes, that it’s slowly wearing him down. Sometimes she catches him glancing at her curiously, like he’s comparing her to something, and the conclusion he reaches isn’t in her favour. She supposes it must be to her old self, when she’d managed to hide her jealousy away, to be fun and exciting. After all, Robert never signed up for this. He never agreed to being punished for Donny’s past sins. 

“Because I have an hour or so free…” Chrissie continues, trying again. 

“I’ve got meetings this morning,” Robert answers, still not looking at her. He’s still reading the packet for that damned remote control shark toy. 

Chrissie isn’t about to lose her dignity over this, so she straightens up and gives up the seduction act. She won't beg for affection. She isn't quite that pathetic just yet.

“Who with this time?” she asks, hoping that talk of business will reach her husband. 

“Just some small companies from Leeds. I’m setting up a few team-building days in the grounds. It’s easy money.” 

“It’s a good idea,” Chrissie agrees. “Will you be here for lunch?” 

“Probably not,” Robert answers, and Chrissie looks down at the ground, disappointed. When Robert’s being civil she can’t even complain about the coldness. They can’t even row and then make up again. And if she brings up the distance between them, she’ll look like she’s trying to start an argument, to pick fault. She’ll be back to playing the part of unreasonable, jealous harpy, and that’ll only push Robert further away. 

If only he'd lose his temper with her! she thinks. If only they could have this out once and for all!

“Well, how about I do dinner?” Chrissie offers, determined to sound cheerful instead of desperate. “For all of us?” 

Robert frowns uncertainly at his wife. She isn’t usually one for cooking, after all.

“I mean it. Look, I can do all that Nigella nonsense if I really put my mind to it. Shall we say seven? You’re bound to be finished at Andy’s by then.” 

Robert thinks about it and then nods. He doubts Andy’ll be asking him to stick around for tea, after all. 

“Okay.” 

“Excellent!” Chrissie declares. “Well… I’ll leave you to it then. Have a nice time at Andy’s. I’m sure it’ll go beautifully. And give Sarah and Jack my love, won’t you?” 

For a moment Robert is baffled as to why Jack and Sarah would receive love from Chrissie, before he remembers that she’s their aunt by marriage. It’s an odd thought. Chrissie seems so distant from Andy and his family that the link is jarring.

Even now they’re in the same village, integrating Chrissie with the Sugdens doesn’t feel right. She feels separate. Safely kept in another compartment of his life.

“I will,” Robert lies. 

“And give my regards to Andy. And… to Katie.” 

Chrissie means it as a peace offering, to show that she’s not going to make a scene about Robert visiting this ex of his, but Robert seems to misinterpret her, because he frowns. 

“I’m going because Andy asked me to,” he tells his wife flatly. 

“I know, I just…” 

“If you don’t even trust me while Andy’s there then what’s the point?” 

Chrissie looks down at the ground guiltily. 

“I’m not Donny,” Robert says, and Chrissie bites her lip. 

“Of course you’re not,” Chrissie agrees appeasingly. “You’re ten times the man he was. I wasn’t… being weird. I just miss you.” 

Robert takes a deep breath. He needs Chrissie. He cares about her. She feels like stability. Like status. Like the sort of life his father would approve of. The key to it all.

He doesn’t want to lose her… but he doesn’t miss her either. He doesn’t ache for her. He ached for Katie. Once. A long time ago. 

And it’s happening all over again. He can’t seem to stop it. Even with Chrissie right there, being everything he ought to need. 

“You don’t have to miss me,” Robert says calmly, looking up from his purchases and catching Chrissie’s eyes. “I’m right here.” 

 _You’re not, though,_ Chrissie thinks. _Not really._

 

+++

 

Robert drives himself up to the scrapyard at lunchtime, hoping to spend his short gap between meetings with Aaron, who he knows is in the office today. He parks next to an unfamiliar white van (which he assumes is a new acquisition) and gives a short knock on the port-a-kabin door.

“Adam?” Robert asks, sticking his head around the door. 

Aaron’s sitting at one of the desks, fiddling with a biro. It’s such a familiar question that Aaron doesn’t need the meaning specified. 

“On a pick-up.” 

Robert nods, pleased with that, and lets himself in. He notices Aaron shuffling some papers for his benefit, as if to emphasise that he _is_ doing work, and not just messing about. It’s hilarious how he still does that, as if Robert doesn’t know that he and Adam are working their arses off. It’s endearing, too. 

“You look better,” Robert comments, looking Aaron up and down approvingly. Today he’s wearing his usual work gear of an orange high-vis jacket over a black jumper. It’s not natural for fluorescent orange to be such a turn-on, surely?

“Don’t,” Aaron instructs him sternly, knowing that look. 

“What?” Robert laughs. 

“You’re gonna distract me. I’ve got heaps to catch up on.” 

“So have we,” Robert counters persuasively, leaning back against the door. 

Aaron can’t help but grin, although he shakes his head.

“Yeah, and Adam’ll be back any second. So it’s not happening.” 

Robert pretends to look disappointed, but he’s clearly not come for that, hence the fact he’s still lingering about, fingers twitching slightly at his sides. 

“So what is it?” Aaron asks him, raising an eyebrow. “You’re obviously not here to help me strip some cars. And you’re not stripping me, so…” 

“Maybe I just wanted to see yer?” 

Aaron scoffs. 

“Okay, so I wanted your advice on something,” Robert admits.

Aaron looks surprised, like he thinks it’s a joke. But Robert seems sincere. Nervous, even.

Aaron tries to look serious, worthy of the honour, his back a little straighter against Adam’s favourite swivel chair. 

“Oh, right. Okay. Fire away.” 

Robert steps forward, like he’s about to present his pitch on Dragons’ Den. 

“D’yer think a remote control shark is okay to give to a three year old?” he asks. 

Aaron doesn’t point out how incredibly random that question is. He thinks about it for a moment before answering. 

“Depends on what the shark looks like. And the kid.” 

Robert frowns, thinking about it, and Aaron watches him from his desk. 

“Why don’t ya just ask Andy?” Aaron asks. “If he’s okay with it then that’s what matters, right?”

Robert glances at him with surprise, like he’s just made some huge deduction instead of figuring out the obvious. 

“How’d yer know I was talking about Jack?” he demands, a little warily.

Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“Well, who else were you gonna be talking about?” 

It’s a fair point, Robert supposes, but it still feels like Aaron can read him that bit too fast. There’s something unnerving about it. 

“He set a date for meeting up, then?” Aaron asks, and Robert nods his head. 

“Tonight. After school. I’ve got a few other bits as well,” Robert admits. “A soft toy and a jigsaw puzzle. And a t-shirt, pyjama top type thing. And a hat. I just don’t know if it’s the right thing to give to him. It might be a bit… I don’t know, complicated. Advanced.” 

Robert’s put a lot of thought into this, Aaron can tell. Even though he’s trying to downplay it, his anxiety about getting this right is shining through. It’s pretty nice to witness, actually. Robert being uncertain about something, wanting to do things properly.

“Sounds like you’ve got it covered either way,” Aaron tells him. “Gotta be something on that list he’ll like.” 

Robert sighs and sits himself down on Adam’s desk, getting comfortable. 

“I just don’t want to get it wrong,” Robert tells him, honestly. “I never actually thought he’d… well, let’s just say I wasn’t planning on coming back here and being an uncle. And I’m not having him hand it back to me. Andy, I mean. Not Jack.”

Aaron thinks on that with a nod. He supposes everything between those two is some sort of power play now, at least to Robert. Like a competition that only Robert’s partaking in. There’s something sad about that. How he actually thinks there’s a possibility he might get his present for Jack handed back to him. That would never happen in Aaron's family. You might get chucked out, but the gift would stay.

“It’s the thought that counts, innit?” Aaron points out. “I mean you’ve bought Jack a pressie. Can’t really complain about that, can he?” 

“I suppose,” Robert agrees unhappily, although he doesn’t look convinced. He’s wearing his pouting expression, the one that makes him look younger, conflicted. Aaron shakes his head with a smile. 

“You got ‘em on ya?” he asks. 

“In the car,” Robert admits, looking hopeful. 

Aaron gets up from his desk with a fake sigh. Why Robert couldn’t just have asked him to have a look right off the bat, he has no idea. Some pride, thing, probably. With Robert it usually is. 

“C’mon then. Show me,” Aaron mutters. 

Robert leads him outside to where is car is parked and opens the boot. Aaron’s surprised to see one present already wrapped neatly in pink paper. He assumes that’s for Sarah. 

“I got her the necklace in the end,” Robert tells him. “The heart one. With the Frozen girl on it.” 

Aaron nods. He’s already seen the necklace in photo form. Robert texted a picture of it to him a few days ago to see if he thought it was okay to get for Sarah. 

“It’s the one she can stick a photo in, yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Should be chuffed with it, then,” Aaron says, and Robert feels better about it already, which is ridiculous considering Aaron knows next to nothing about women. 

Robert reaches into the boot, bypassing the hat and the t-shirt and the jigsaw, to pick up the remote control shark. He hands it to Aaron, waiting anxiously for his verdict as Aaron examines the packet and turns it over in his hands. 

Aaron doesn’t comment on how expensive it looks. He didn’t with the necklace either. That’s one thing he supposes can be said for Robert’s greed. He might earn a lot, but least he’s generous with it. You wouldn’t catch him skimping on tacky gifts. 

“So what d’yer think?” Robert asks, watching Aaron’s expression for any sign he disapproves.

“Impressive.” 

Robert nods, relaxing a little. He thinks so too. He wasn’t into sharks at that age, but he wouldn’t have minded something similar. Chance would have been a fine thing, though, what with his father’s low finances. 

“I mean I know it says it’s for five year olds and above-“ 

“Yeah, but Andy’ll be using it, right?” Aaron interrupts him. “On the controls or whatever?”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Robert agrees, relieved that Aaron’s on the same train of thought as him. “Chrissie thinks I should go for the soft toy.”

Aaron forces himself not to frown at the mention of Robert’s wife. Or the fact Robert’s obviously asked for her opinion on this too. Before he’s asked him.

“So take both,” Aaron says with a shrug. “See what Andy thinks. But the remote control shark looks like a winner to me. I’d’ve been chuffed with that.” 

Robert nods. He will take both, then, just to be sure, but he feels more confident about the remote control shark now Aaron’s okayed it. Personally he thinks it’s a bit special. The sort of thing Andy won’t have the cash to buy him. Something Jack won’t have had before. 

Robert closes the boot and stands next to his car. He doesn’t want to leave yet. Even though he really should be getting back to the office. Beside him, Aaron shoves his hands in his pockets and sways ever so slightly from side to side. Robert finds himself mirroring him, in an absurd sort of dance. 

“You gotta hurry back?” Aaron asks, with an eyebrow raise which is _absolutely_ an invitation.

“No,” Robert admits. "You were the one who said Adam'd be back any minute.” 

“Yeah, but he’s not here yet…” Aaron points out.

It turns out there’s enough time for a quick snog behind the battered white van, which brightens Robert’s day considerably. He feels like a teenager again, sneaking off round the back of the cricket pavilion. Honestly, he thinks, he could do this all day. Just pack everything in and linger about the yard with Aaron.

He’s dragged unceremoniously back into the real world by the sound of a vehicle pulling up on the gravel. Robert and Aaron break apart in an instant, Aaron strolling around the van to greet Adam while Robert fixes his shirt. 

“Someone’s been working hard I see!” Adam announces gleefully, noticing the flushed state of Aaron. “Glad to know you’re pulling your weight at this end.”

Robert doesn’t see it, but he can almost _feel_ that Aaron’s just given Adam the middle finger. He wanders around the van himself and sure enough, Adam’s out of the pick-up truck and laughing while Aaron pretends to be pissed off. 

“All right, Rob!” Adam greets him brightly, apparently not even registering the strange place he’s just emerged from. “Got us a shitload of copper piping. For free and all! They were just chucking it away!” 

“Sounds like you’re getting the hang of it,” Robert comments, and Adam beams. 

“Too right! Piece of cake this scrapping lark. How come you’re over here? Thought you’d be busy running the cursed house.” 

“Well, luckily for me the evil spirits seem to be on my side,” Robert says pleasantly. “Came to check the figures. Make sure you two weren’t slacking.”

Aaron frowns at him but Adam laughs. 

“You just missed our handsome faces,” Adam jokes, and Aaron gives him a shove. 

“Rumbled,” Robert deadpans. “Highlight of my week.” 

Adam turns to get something out of the truck and Robert catches Aaron’s eye. He winks at him. 

“You two got everything sorted for Friday?” Adam asks. 

“He won’t stop going on about Friday,” Aaron informs Robert. “Proper jealous, aren’t ya?” 

“Shut up!” 

“Well, seeing as you’re taking a week off to whisk my sister off to Tenerife soon, I think it’s only fair Aaron gets a few days away,” Robert says reasonably. 

Aaron makes an _I told you so_ face at Adam, who laughs. 

“And you’d be thanking him if you knew what the machinery conventions are like,” Robert adds.

The thought of getting to miss out on boring talks and meetings seems to brighten Adam even more than usual. 

“Guess you can take one for the team then,” Adam concedes, slapping Aaron on the back. 

“Oh really? Cheers,” Aaron responds sarcastically. 

“That’s how selfless I am, bro.” 

“If you’re that selfless you can shift this lot yourself then, can’t ya?” Aaron points out, gesturing at the piping. “While I make us a brew.” 

“Hope you’re seeing this,” Adam tells Robert. “Him trying to get out of the heavy stuff.” 

“Suck-up,” Aaron declares fondly.

“Hey, Rob, you staying for a brew?” Adam asks. “Seeing as Aaron’s making?” 

It’s tempting, but he has meetings, and so Robert shakes his head. 

“I think I’ll leave you two to it,” he says, getting into his Porsche. 

As he puts on his seatbelt, he can see that Aaron and Adam are already having a laugh again, winding each other up. Aaron’s helping his best mate unload the copper piping, and they look like a more attractive version of the Chuckle Brothers as they haul it over to the appropriate pile, balancing the metal on their shoulders.

Robert drives out of the yard thinking about them both, how anyone who didn’t know them would automatically assume they were brothers after less than a minute of watching them together, how they laugh and joke and wind each other up. The sort of brothers that have each other’s backs, no matter what.

Robert knows he and Andy can never get their relationship back, because they’re not kids anymore, and too much has gone on. But he reckons _maybe_ he might be able to find a way to get along with him. A more permanent way. If he makes an effort. 

It’d be nice to have his brother back, he thinks, listening to the sound of Adam’s cackle of laughter growing more and more distant. 

Moments later he reminds himself he’s being stupid. That he and Andy were never like that to begin with. And that no matter how badly he might want his brother back, Andy killed their mother.

 

+++

 

Lawrence has been lingering in the village all lunchtime, visiting the cafe and then the pub, making polite conversation with the locals, reacquainting himself with the haunts of his youth, and integrating himself as best he can. He wants to avoid being viewed with resentment by the the village residents, after all. Lawrence doesn’t want to appear like some elderly Scrooge living up on the house on the hill, he wants to be viewed as a friendly, personable landlord. Reasonable, dignified. Someone who can be respected rather than envied. After all, he plans to remain in Emmerdale for the rest of his life, however long that may prove to be. 

As he’d hoped, he spots Katie Sugden coming out of David’s shop towards the end of lunch hour, when he’s almost decided to give up and drive home again.

Lawrence all but leaps out of his Range Rover to catch her up, clutching at his chest as he goes.

“Ah, Katie! I was hoping to catch you!” 

Katie turns, her long blonde hair whipping about in the breeze. She truly is a pretty girl, Lawrence thinks. Not quite the striking, sophisticated young woman his Chrissie is, of course, but she has a natural Northern charm to her, both delicate and resilient at once. Katie may look like a Barbie doll, but Lawrence senses a steel within her, a canny determination that he thinks might just serve both of them well. 

She smiles warmly to see him, although she looks slightly wary about being approached. Lawrence supposes she might think she’s about to be reprimanded for her work at the stables. 

“Lawrence,” she greets him with a nod of her head. 

“No need to look so worried!” he assures her grandly. “I don’t suppose you have time for a chat?” 

Katie makes an apologetic face and glances down at her shopping bag.

“I should really put this shopping away, and then I’ve got some work to do at the stables. Sorry.“ 

“It won’t take long,” Lawrence says persuasively, twinkling at her. “How about a stroll? A bit of fresh air. The doctor says it’s good for my heart.” 

“Lawrence I-“ 

“I won’t keep you long,” Lawrence promises her. “I only need a few minutes of your time.” 

Won over by Lawrence’s grandfatherly charm, (and the fact he’s Andy’s employer), Katie nods, deciding there can be no real harm in it. 

“A quick one, then,” she agrees. 

They walk together, side by side, Katie with her arms crossed defensively over her chest. Clearly she’s bright enough to know that he has some sort of proposition for her, some favour to ask.

“I hear you’re going to be teaching Lucky how to ride?” Lawrence begins, hoping to begin with a more comfortable topic.

“He’s got his first lesson on Friday,” Katie agrees. “Straight after school.” 

“Well, I can tell you that he’s keen,” Lawrence laughs. “He’s a good lad. Rather a typical teenager, though. You might find it a struggle to get conversation out of him.” 

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Katie assures him.

“And if there’s anything you need that we haven’t covered, you’ll let us know?” 

“What do you mean?” Katie asks, glancing at him curiously. 

“Equipment, saddles, anything like that.” 

Katie frowns and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I’ve already settled up with Chrissie.” 

Lawrence nods, accepting that. From this he understands that Katie won’t be patronised or bought with simple cash. That’s fine, though, because what he has to offer is better than money.

“And how’s Andy finding his new position?” Lawrence asks. “I’m certainly grateful to have him around!” 

“He’s loving it,” Katie says with a small smile she can’t hold back, her pride in her husband shining through her uncertainty. “It’s good to see him enjoying his job. He’s happier all round.”

Lawrence makes sure to note that Andy appears to be the best way to get through to Katie Sugden. The mere mention of him has stifled her misgivings by a significant amount.

“That’s good to hear,” Lawrence comments. 

“It’s really brought him back to life,” Katie confides in him, like one might confide in a grandfather. “He’s at home doing that sort of thing. Being outdoors. And he gets on well with Sam.” 

“Not had any run-ins with Robert, then?” Lawrence asks carefully.

Lawrence hopes he can encourage Katie to badmouth his son-in-law, but Katie sidesteps the opportunity with the expert nature of someone who clearly knows how to keep the peace.

“I think they keep out of each other’s way for the most part,” Katie answers vaguely. 

“Probably for the best,” Lawrence agrees, not pushing it. 

They walk together in silence for a moment. It’s still fairly cool for the end of June, too cool to take off your coat or jacket, but Lawrence doesn’t mind. He’s reminded of afternoons snatched to spend with Harold, sometimes just walking in the countryside, laughing. He often wishes he could have those days back. 

“I spent some of my youth in Yorkshire,” Lawrence comments. “Wonderful memories.” 

But Katie doesn’t get sucked into the conversation. She stops on the spot looking confused. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but what was it that you wanted?” 

Lawrence knows he can hold the moment off no longer. Katie won’t be sweet talked and she won’t be patronised. All he can do is jump in with his proposition and hope for the best. If not then this could backfire on him spectacularly. Still, what is life without risk? He hasn’t got this far in business without taking the plunge, so to speak.

“The truth is, I was hoping we could help each other,” Lawrence admits. 

Katie frowns, not understanding. 

“Nothing you’d be uncomfortable with, of course.” 

This time, Katie really does look horrified. Her eyes widen with shock. 

“You’re not suggesting-“ 

“Oh goodness no!” Lawrence laughs, realising her mistake, and Katie laughs too, with relief. “I apologise! No, I’m old enough to be your father! And I wouldn’t fancy my chances against your husband! I think those days are over for me.” 

That accidental misunderstanding has warmed Katie. Lawrence can already sense she’s more pliable now. Their shared laughter has created a friendly atmosphere, one which will make this easier.

“So what was it you wanted my help with?” Katie asks.

Lawrence rubs his hands together. 

“Would I be right in thinking you’ve expressed an interest in Wylie’s farm?”

Katie seems surprised by that, as well she might. 

“I… yes. But Andy and I aren’t in any position to-“ 

Lawrence waves his hands grandly, like that detail is of little consequence.

“You like it?” 

“It’s a lovely property,” Katie agrees swiftly, and Lawrence can see she’s not allowing herself to think about it, because it seems too painfully far from her reach. “I’m sorry, I still don’t understand…“ 

“I know that you and Andy want a farm of your own, but that it’s not currently within your financial means. Well, what if it was?” 

Lawrence waits for the penny to drop. 

“But it isn’t,” Katie reminds him. 

Lawrence loves this part. He enjoys being generous, being able to make things happen for people. And he especially enjoys what they’ll do for him in return, out of gratitude. A great many of his successes have come about this way, through careful pre-planning and creating a rapport with his clients. 

“I could offer you and Andy Wylie’s farm for a reasonable price. For a quarter of what it ought to be worth. For less than that. For pittance.” 

Katie stares at him, mulling that over, unable to believe it.

“There’s the option of renting,” Lawrence continues. “But I think a young family like you might prefer to own the place outright.” 

“Lawrence I…” 

“It would need some renovation, of course, but I imagine it would make a sublime family home.” 

Lawrence sees the offer start to sink in. Katie’s face lights up with wonder, with disbelief. Clearly this is a young woman who hasn’t often found herself in such fortunate positions, which is a shame really, Lawrence thinks, because she’s a reasonably bright and pleasant girl. 

“I… do you mean it?” Katie stutters. 

“Absolutely. It’s a charming little farm. I’d be happy to have you and Andy living on the land. I trust you’d run it well.” 

“Sorry, let me get this straight. You’re offering us our own farm?” Katie clarifies, blue eyes wide. "For quarter of the price?"

Lawrence nods his head grandly.

“If you’ll accept.” 

Katie’s so dizzy with happiness that she almost forgets the catch, but then Lawrence sees her eyes narrow with suspicion as she considers what this might mean. She’s clever enough to realise that such generosity usually demands something in exchange.

“And what do we have to do in return?” Katie asks warily. 

Lawrence doesn’t immediately answer. He watches a bird fly overhead and smiles at it contently. Katie frowns at his profile, arms crossed over her chest. 

“You’ll know that I’ve appointed Robert my estate manager?” 

“I think he’s made sure most of Yorkshire knows that,” Katie quips, unable to help herself. 

“Quite, quite,” Lawrence laughs. “Well, to put things simply; I don’t trust him.” 

Katie says nothing. 

“And I get the impression that you don’t either.” 

Katie looks away and bites her tongue. No, she doesn’t trust Robert. Not at all. But she’s not certain she can trust Lawrence either, and the last thing she wants is to get caught up in their mess. 

“Look, this is really none of my business…” 

“Katie, I need your help,” Lawrence admits heavily. “Of all people, you must know him for what he is. A chancer. A liar.” 

Katie doesn’t reply, just licks her lips, clearly holding back the response she wants to give.

“I’m not asking much. Just that you help me to keep an eye on him. To make absolutely sure he’s not back to his old tricks.” 

“Look, Lawrence, I barely even speak to Robert,” Katie says firmly. “Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to help. Sorry.” 

Katie looks ready to walk away, but Lawrence can’t have that, and so he tries again. 

“This could change your whole life. And Andy’s. Imagine it, having your own farm. Your own stables. Don’t you think you deserve that at least? You and Andy are some of life’s hard workers. Wouldn’t it be nice to see some of that pay off? After all this time?” 

It’s a tempting idea. Katie knows how desperately Andy wants his own farm, how badly he wants to follow in Jack’s footsteps. Aside from the health and happiness of his family, Andy’s dream is to regain his dignity, to work hard, and to live an honest life as a farmer. After the year he’s had, to secure them a farm would be the best gift Katie could give him. It would feel like starting again. Doing things properly. 

But no matter how little Katie thinks of Robert, she knows Andy loves him. Even after all he’s done. Is Andy’s happiness worth that betrayal? 

“What exactly is it you think Robert’s up to?” Katie asks, trying to keep her voice as distant as she can. She feels less guilty that way, like she’s simply curious and not entertaining the notion.

“Scheming,” Lawrence answers darkly. 

“Right, well, that’s Robert for you,” Katie agrees. “He’s always up to something, but I don’t think you need me to figure that one out.” 

“No, you’re right. Of course I see him for what he is. But it’s not me I’m doing this for. It’s not me I need to convince.” 

Katie can’t help but question him further. 

“Oh?”

“I worry for my daughter,” Lawrence explains. “I worry for Chrissie. I love her more than words can say, and I _will not_ let her fall pray to another ruthless chancer. Not for any longer than she has to. And Robert… well, let’s just say he’s no good for her.” 

Katie takes in the darkness of Lawrence’s expression, the resolve in his eyes. She pities him, she truly does. And his daughter, too. But Chrissie’s a grown woman, and Katie isn’t going to jeopardise things with Andy for her sake. 

“Well no matter what you or I might think of him, I’m not about to help break up a marriage," Katie sighs. "Chrissie’s just going to have to see it for herself. I’m sorry, Lawrence.” 

It’s not what Lawrence wants to hear, and a small part of him wonders if he’s going to have to change tactics. There’s always the possibility of threatening to take away Katie's use of the Home Farm stables. He doesn’t want to have to do that, but for Chrissie he’ll do anything. He has no limits on that score. 

He tries to read Katie’s expression, and decides there’s still some space for pushing. He thinks he can use her compassion, her hatred of Robert, if only he gets this right.

“Surely you can empathise?” Lawrence continues. “This business with Sadie King when you and Robert were together-“ 

“It’s in the past,” Katie tells him firmly. 

“You know they might be trying for a child? I can’t have a child brought into this. I won’t have him using my future grandson or granddaughter to fleece me. I won’t see him destroy my family.” 

Katie lets out a frustrated sigh, but she’s thinking it over. Lawrence can see it. 

“And just say I were to agree, which I’m not-“ 

“Yes?” Lawrence says eagerly. 

“What exactly would you want me to do?” 

Lawrence knows he has her now. Finally. 

“When it comes to the estate, to the business, I can find my own ways of keeping an eye on him,” Lawrence explains. “But for this… you know him personally. I need someone close who’ll be willing to see what he gets up to. Someone who naturally falls into his orbit-” 

“To spy on him,” Katie rephrases, flatly. “You want me to spy on Robert.” 

“If he’s innocent, then there’ll be no harm done,” Lawrence tries, persuasively. “I’ll accept my mistake. I’ll leave it alone, I promise you that. I just want my daughter to be happy. And I need an ally in this.” 

“Someone who hates him as much as you do,” Katie says.

Lawrence nods. 

“Someone who has reason to be around him. You work for us already. And you’re married to his brother. Surely your paths will cross from time to time?” 

Katie looks conflicted, guilty.

“I’m not asking for twenty-four-seven surveillance,” Lawrence jokes. “And certainly nothing which could get you into trouble. All I ask is that you keep your eyes peeled. And that if there’s so much as a hint of anything untoward, you let me know.” 

“And if I do this you’ll let us have Wylie’s for a quarter of the price?” Katie confirms. 

Lawrence nods eagerly. 

“And naturally it’ll stay between us. Nobody else need know,” Lawrence reassures her. “Andy need be none the wiser.” 

It’s the mention of her husband that ruins everything. Lawrence could kick himself for being so foolish. The moment Andy’s name leaves his lips, Katie’s expression changes. Her back straightens, as though she’s physically pulling herself together, resisting temptation. 

“I sympathise, honestly I do,” Katie answers eventually. “Having Robert as a son-in-law can’t be easy. But he and Andy have only just started to sort things out. I’m not going to be the one to ruin that. I can’t do that to Andy, and I won’t lie to him.” 

“Not even for the farm?” 

“Andy wouldn’t want the place if he knew about this.” 

Lawrence can smile like a kindly, indulgent old man no longer. All that remains is pure, exhausted desperation. It feels like Robert Sugden’s got one over on him all over again. He’s so perfectly positioned that even Katie Sugden, the sister-in-law who despises him, won’t make a move to topple him.

“And you believe Robert’s sincerely trying to make amends with his brother?” Lawrence demands bluntly. 

Katie thinks about it and then makes a conflicted face. 

“Look, I don’t know. But what I do know is that Andy wants this to work out.” 

“Then I pity him,” Lawrence declares.

“What do you mean?” Katie asks, her loyalty to her husband engaging her once again. 

“You ought to hear the things he says about Andy behind closed doors,” Lawrence lies. “I believe he gets a certain sadistic thrill out of being Andy’s superior. Getting him to do the mucky jobs. Laughing about it all, the menial tasks he can make him complete.”

Lawrence sees the hurt and then the fury flash in Katie’s beautiful eyes. She can clearly believe it of Robert. 

“Often Chrissie or I have to tone him down. It’s ugly to witness. So I wouldn’t set too much store in Robert suggesting him for the job in the first place. It’s all entertainment to him.” 

Katie thinks that over. She looks wounded on her husband’s behalf, but also like she should have known. Like it was too good to be true all along. There’s a sad triumph in her expression, a confirmation. 

“Andy hasn’t said anything.” 

“And why would he?” Lawrence asks sadly. “He’s a trusting man. He wants to believe the best in people. But people like you and I, we _know_ Robert, and unfortunately I doubt this is a shock to you either.” 

Katie closes her eyes, conflicted. The thought of her husband’s plight is painful. 

“It’s not,” Katie admits, finally. “He’s done that all their lives. Trying to make Andy feel small.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Lawrence says gravely, bowing his head. “Truly. Andy’s a decent man.” 

“Well, I appreciate you telling me,” Katie sighs, readjusting her bag from David’s on her shoulder, looking ready to leave again. 

This time, Lawrence makes no move to stop her. He knows he doesn’t have to. All Katie needs is a little time. 

“I suppose you’d better be going,” Lawrence says kindly. “I appreciate your taking the time to speak with me.” 

“It’s nothing.” 

“And I hope I haven’t put you in an awkward situation?” Lawrence tries. 

“No, no, you haven’t,” Katie lies out of courtesy. 

“I’m glad,” Lawrence says with a smile. “Please, forget I said anything. I completely understand that it’s a tricky situation, Robert being your brother-in-law. And I know you wouldn’t want to betray him.” 

“It’s Andy I’m thinking about,” Katie corrects him quickly. “Trust me, I hope you find what you’re looking for, and I hope that Chrissie sees him for what he is. I just can’t be part of it.” 

“Understood,” Lawrence agrees, nodding his head. “But if you should happen to change your mind, then the offer is open to you. I still think you and Andy would make an excellent job of running Wylie’s.” 

“Maybe one day we will.” 

“I hope so,” Lawrence says. “And we can keep this between ourselves? I know I’m rather overstepping the mark, and I doubt Chrissie would take kindly to it.” 

“I won’t say anything,” Katie agrees. “Let’s just forget it.” 

“Thank you, Katie,” Lawrence says warmly, reaching out to pat Katie’s arm with affection. “I’m just a daft old fool who loves his daughter. You’ll have to humour me.” 

Katie forces a laugh, although Lawrence can tell she’s uncomfortable. She makes to leave and Lawrence waves her off. 

“All the best to your family!” he calls after her. 

Katie glances warily back over her shoulder at him, nods, and then carries on walking, keen to get away.

Lawrence watches her go and lets out a breath of disappointment. He’d thought now would be the perfect time to make use of Katie Sugden as an ally, but clearly it’s too soon and he’s misjudged the situation.

 _There’s still time,_ Lawrence consoles himself. _All isn’t lost quite yet._

 

+++

 

Robert turns up at Katie and Andy’s slightly earlier than planned, before the kids are back from school, so he can discuss Jack’s present with Andy. 

They’re currently living in Katie’s cottage, Tug Ghyll. It’s about the size of Victoria’s place, and it’s an attractive property (if you like that sort of thing), but it strikes Robert as being a pretty inadequate home for a man like Andy. They’re both getting on a bit, after all, and if he were to hit his thirties living in his partner’s tiny terraced house, it would feel like a failure. 

It’s Katie who opens the door to him, with an openly unenthusiastic expression on her face. Clearly she’s not about to play nice with him today, then. Robert wonders what he’s done wrong this time, or if it’s just his presence in general which sets her off. 

“Robert.” 

“Katie,” Robert responds, smirking, just to irritate her. 

Katie doesn’t seem to be in the mood for confrontation either, though, because she steps back and holds the door open for him without a word. It seems she’s putting up with his presence for Andy’s sake, and that she plans to ignore him where she can.

Robert steps into the house (along with his bag of presents) and as he passes her, Katie crosses her arms protectively over her chest, just to make her dislike of him crystal clear. 

“So where’s my brother?” Robert asks, taking a seat on the sofa and getting comfortable. 

Katie remains on her feet, watching him warily. 

“Upstairs. He’s about to go and collect Sarah and Jack. You’re early.” 

“That’s not a crime, is it?” 

Katie sighs and then shakes her head. 

Andy comes down the stairs, patting his jacket to make sure he’s got his keys on him. He spots Robert on the sofa and smiles to see him. 

“Rob,” he greets him. “You made it! Thought I heard the door. I’m just off to pick them up now.” 

Robert gets to his feet. He wishes Katie would just disappear so he could talk to his brother one on one, without her silent judgement. He wants to bask in how delighted Andy sounds to have him there, for once in his life. 

“Actually I, er, wasn’t sure about what to do for Jack,” Robert admits. 

“How’d yer mean?” Andy asks, looking confused.

“I’ve got him a few bits. I wasn’t sure which was best.” 

Robert gestures at the bag in his hands, and Andy looks into it with surprise. 

“You’re talking about presents? You didn’t have to do that.” 

It’s Robert’s turn to look confused. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to actually bring anything,” Andy explains. “I was just teasing yer.” 

Robert flushes crimson, embarrassed, but a smile grows on Andy’s face. Katie’s eyes narrow with suspicion. 

“Well, I thought it might give me a better chance of getting into their good books,” Robert says, clearing his throat. “Sarah’s got a necklace. Real silver. I wasn’t sure about Jack. There was this remote control shark toy you can use in the bath. It says for five and above, but I figured you could supervise him?” 

Andy’s smile has turned into a full-blown beam. 

“That sounds great, Rob. He really loves his sharks at the minute.” 

Robert nods. It would be a nice moment if Katie wasn’t still lingering about like a bad smell. 

“I should get going,” Andy says, gesturing at the door. “I promised Sarah I wouldn’t be late. Is it okay to leave you two, or…” 

“Of course it is,” Katie answers instantly. “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

Andy looks slightly uncomfortable, and then nods. Nobody wants to address their shared past. Not even Robert feels like hinting at it today to make trouble. Not in front of Andy, anyway.

“Won’t be long.” 

With that he heads out the door, and Katie and Robert are left alone. Robert sits back down on the sofa, as though he doesn’t have a care in the world, and Katie decides to move into the kitchen area, tidying up the already clean space.

After a while, when the silence becomes too loaded, Robert turns his head to look at Katie. 

“Are you usually this bad mannered when you have guests over?”

“I’m sure you can entertain yourself, Robert,” Katie responds dryly. 

“Afraid you won’t be able to keep your hands off me if you come over here?” Robert asks, just because he knows it’ll wind her right up. 

“Trust me, that’s not the main urge I get when you walk into the room.” 

Robert scoffs out a laugh. 

“Nice place you’ve got here.” 

“Thank you, Robert,” Katie answers, in a voice of forced patience. 

“I mean, yes, it’s small, and definitely outdated, but if you like it then that’s all that matters.” 

“I do, as it happens. And I bought it with my own cash, which I worked hard for. Doesn’t Lawrence own your house? That must be interesting. Living in your father-in-law’s home.” 

Robert’s expression darkens. 

Katie knows she’s scored a point there, because Robert falls silent, with no ready comeback. 

“I suppose you owe it all to him, really. And to Chrissie,” she continues, pleased to see Robert squirm.

“I didn’t realise you spent so much time thinking about me and my life.” 

“Oh, believe me, I don’t,” Katie assures him. “But here you are, in my house. Lucky me, eh?”

“You got lucky with me once before, Katie,” Robert fires back. “I expect I ruined you for anyone else.” 

Katie puts her hands on her hips, in battle stance. 

“Actually, you were pretty average,” she tells him sweetly. “Sorry to burst your bubble. But you’re right. I’m glad we had that time together. Because it showed me that Andy’s the man I love. The man I want to be with for the rest of my life-“ 

“Please, spare me,” Robert interrupts her sarcastically. 

“And you, Robert, are just one of those things they say God sends to try us. If I have to put up with you as a brother-in-law to have Andy, then I’m adult enough to deal with that.”

“Oh, I get it. So you’re pretending to be indifferent towards me now?” 

“Pretending?” Katie scoffs. “Robert, you’re barely on my radar.” 

“So just to be clear, you’re not going to try and throw your knickers at me this time round?” Robert tries, frustrated that he’s not getting much of a rise out of Katie. He hates it when she plays at being mature. When she pretends she's above all this.

“I think you’re the one who likes to throw his metaphorical knickers around,” Katie returns easily. “I feel sorry for Chrissie. But I’m sure she’ll learn in time.” 

Robert sits up on the sofa, expression harder, more dangerous. 

“Don’t bring Chrissie into this,” he commands Katie. 

“Why? Guilty conscience?” 

Robert takes a deep breath and calms himself down. Katie’s always known exactly how to get to him. When they were in love it was fun. Now, it’s hellish. He hates himself for ever letting Katie know him well enough to be able to do this, to know how to push all his buttons. 

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Robert remarks. 

“No, actually, I wouldn’t. Because Chrissie seems like a decent person,” Katie responds easily. “Like I said, I feel sorry for her.” 

Robert’s not getting into this again. He clenches a muscle in his jaw, counts to ten, and forces himself not to do what Katie wants and lose it. That would be playing right into her hands, to have Andy come back to him shouting the odds, so that she could play the innocent victim. It’d be Saint Katie all over again. 

Eventually, they hear the sound of Andy’s car pulling up outside, and footsteps on the path. Robert sits up a little straighter. He’s nervous, for some reason. 

“Remember how I said we were having a visitor tonight?” Andy asks his children from outside.

The door swings open to reveal Andy carrying his son Jack comfortably in one arm (just like how Jack used to carry Victoria), and holding Sarah’s pink schoolbag in the other while Sarah trots along beside him. He looks like a dad. A proper dad. Robert can’t help but stare as Andy manoeuvres them all into the small hallway and instructs his daughter to wipe her feet. 

Robert gets to his feet, waiting. 

“Uncle Robert?” Sarah asks, looking up and spotting him. There’s not much family resemblance in her face, but Robert thinks not looking like Andy is probably a blessing for a little girl. “Did yer bring us presents?” 

“Sarah!” Andy says, shaking his head and putting Jack down. “What have I told you about asking rude questions, eh?” 

“Sorry, Dad,” Sarah answers, and Andy puts a hand on her shoulder. The little girls turns to Robert again. “But have yer?” 

“Er, yes,” Robert agrees, trying to act like he feels comfortable instead of _way_ out of his depth. Kids are unpredictable and he doesn’t like that. He knows he can’t control them like Andy does, with a touch to the shoulder, or a fatherly look. 

Robert glances over at Andy. “Shall I give them them now?”   

“I don’t see why not,” Andy agrees, and Sarah beams at her father. That’s when Robert sees the resemblance. She has Andy’s exact smile. 

“Look, Jack,” Andy says, leading his quiet little boy forward by the hand. “Uncle Robert’s got you a present.” 

Robert hands Sarah her present, which is wrapped in pink paper. She takes it eagerly, with greedy little hands, openly thrilled. The little girl can’t seem to open her present fast enough. There’s a frenzy of tearing paper and then she lets out a gasp as she sees the Frozen logo on the packaging.

“Dad, it’s an Elsa necklace!” Sarah exclaims excitedly. 

“Here,” Katie comments, stepping forward. “Shall I help you put it on, Sarah?” 

Sarah nods her head and Katie goes to help extract the jewellery from the packaging, and then secure it around Sarah’s neck. 

“You can put a photo in it,” Robert points out, feeling awkward, standing there with the little family, while Katie helps Sarah, and Andy crouches down so that he can help Jack open his own gift. 

“Can yer?” Sarah asks, eyes wide. “I’m gonna put Zayn in it!” 

“Not a nice photo of your brother?” Andy asks, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. 

“Jack won’t mind,” Sarah chatters, admiring her necklace. 

“And what do you say to Uncle Robert?” Andy prompts her. 

“Thanks, Uncle Robert,” Sarah recites obediently, opening and closing the locket over and over, entirely distracted. 

Robert watches as Andy and Jack finally manage to open Jack’s present. Robert sees Andy’s expression falter slightly as he gets a glimpse of the gift and realises how expensive it is. There’s a moment where Andy looks slightly sad, and then he smiles for the sake of his son. 

“Look, Jack! A shark! We can put it in the bath and it’ll swim.” 

“The bath?” Jack asks his father, in a quiet, lisping voice. 

“That’s right! We can have a go later. Would you like that?” 

Jack nods his head a bit vacantly. Robert supposes he’s too young to really understand what’s going on, but he looks pleased enough. 

“Dad, can we watch telly?” Sarah asks, and the way she sways slightly on the spot tells Robert that this girl has Andy wrapped around her little finger. 

“Go on then. But let Jack pick some cartoons as well.” 

Sarah nods, leading her little brother to the sofa and helping him get comfortable. They’re clearly close. There’s no sign of a Sugden sibling feud growing there at all. 

Katie, Andy, and Robert go to stand in the kitchen area, where it’s slightly more private, but Andy can still keep an eye on the kids.

“Listen, Rob, those gifts were really thoughtful,” Andy admits, putting the remote control shark down on the kitchen counter. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“No, it’s not,” Andy corrects him quietly, and Robert nods, sharing a moment with his brother. 

Katie’s mobile rings in her pocket, and she takes the call, disappearing upstairs for a moment where there aren’t children’s cartoons blaring out. 

Robert’s glad she’s gone. Andy offers him a drink (which he declines) and then the brothers lean back against the kitchen cabinets, Andy watching his kids, Robert just taking in the domestic atmosphere. It's surreal. 

“So you, er, have the kids a lot?” Robert asks lowly. 

“Whenever I can. I try to see them every weekend, and a few times a week as well.” 

“You and Debbie have it all sorted out, then?” 

“We manage,” Andy agrees. “And she’s a good mum. She’s helped Sarah through a lot.” 

“And Katie’s all right with that, is she?” 

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Andy asks, genuinely confused. 

“Because I’m assuming you and Debbie spend a lot of time together.” 

“Well of course we do. We’re Sarah and Jack’s parents. But Katie loves the kids, and she’s great with Sarah.”

Robert says nothing for a moment. Clearly their set up is nothing like his and Chrissie’s. He doubts Chrissie would take too kindly to taking on some kid of his. She wouldn’t be able to handle the jealousy. But Andy’s attitude seems to be the more the merrier, and Katie, to her credit, seems to have bitten the bullet and accepted that to Andy, the kids come first.

“Me and Debbie still row,” Andy admits. “But we try not to in front of the kids. And it’s only ever about what’s best for them.” 

Robert nods. 

“Sarah’s got your smile,” Robert offers eventually. 

“You think?” Andy asks, but he looks overjoyed at the compliment. 

“Luckily she’s missed out on the rest.” 

“Cheeky git,” Andy comments, but he’s smiling. This is clearly going better than he’d dared to hope, and Robert has to admit it’s not as bad as he was anticipating either. 

“I want them to know who you are,” Andy explains. “Know the family.” 

Robert crosses his arms over his chest. It's comforting, somehow.

“Do yer talk to them much about Mum?” Robert ventures, clearing his throat.

“And Dad,” Andy agrees. “They’re too little to know much, but I’ve taken them to the graves. Sarah asks questions sometimes. Don’t really know what to say when she does. It’s a lot for her to take in.” 

“I suppose they don’t know much about me,” Robert comments. 

“They know a bit. I’ve always told them they’ve got an Uncle Robert. Just that you were away somewhere.” 

“Hm.” 

“Sarah asked if you were a spy once,” Andy admits, and Robert gives a disbelieving but pleased smile. 

“What, really?” 

“I put her straight, of course. Said you weren’t nearly as cool as that.”

They both laugh a bit. It’s uneasy and tentative, but it still feels good. Maybe there’s hope for them yet? Robert wonders, truly believing it for the first time in years. 

And then Katie comes comes back down the stairs and the atmosphere changes. It's ruined.

Andy gives her a curious look, gesturing at the phone in her hand.

“Your wife,” Katie remarks, nodding at Robert. 

“Chrissie?” 

“Well I’m assuming you only have the one,” Katie comments, and Andy smiles. “She rang to talk to me about Lachlan’s lesson on Friday.” 

No, she didn’t, Robert thinks. She was checking up on him. Sending her own little message. Reminding him to keep away from Katie. 

“Dad?” comes Sarah’s voice. She hasn’t bothered to turn around and look at her father. Her eyes are glued to the television screen. 

“Yes?” Andy answers instantly. 

“Are you gonna come and watch telly with us?” 

Andy gives Robert a ‘ _duty calls_ ’ look with a small smile. 

“Just coming.” 

Sarah gives a satisfied little wiggle on the sofa, with the full knowledge that she has her father at her beck and call. 

“And Uncle Robert,” Sarah adds. 

Robert freezes on the spot. 

“I really can’t stay long…” he tries, but Andy looks at him hopefully. 

“A few cartoons can’t hurt,” Andy points out. 

Sarah has turned on the sofa, her little face peering over the back at him critically. Robert can see her inwardly deciding if her Uncle Robert really is as nasty as they say. 

He catches Katie’s expression, which is smug and knowing. It’s that that makes his mind up for him. 

“Just for a bit,” Robert decides. 

Katie doesn’t go to sit with them. She takes the opportunity to put some washing in, which suits Robert just fine. There wouldn’t be room for all five of them on the sofa anyway. There’s barely room for four.

Andy brings a few small cartons of juice with him and hands them to his kids, apparently not bothered about them spilling the drinks on the sofa and making a mess. Already all Robert can think about is how mucky they’re going to get, how he hopes they don’t spill anything on his precious leather jacket. 

Andy sorts the space situation straight away by picking Jack up and plonking him down on his lap. Sarah drapes herself against her father, chattering and laughing. Robert sits down awkwardly on the other side of the little girl, wishing he’d chosen to take the armchair instead.

He’s far better with teenagers. Lachlan might be a bit of a loner, but at least you can talk to him almost like you would an adult. Robert’s noticed Andy uses a whole other way of talking for Jack and Sarah. It’s still him, but it’s a softer version. He explains things more simply, and he doesn’t seem to snap or lose his temper at all. He’s endlessly patient, forcing himself to laugh when Sarah makes the same joke time and time again. 

When the first cartoon finishes and the adverts start, Sarah turns to Robert, staring up at him

“Mum says you’re loaded,” Sarah remarks. 

“Sarah, what have I told you about asking questions like that?” Andy asks. 

His daughter ignores him. 

“Is it true?” 

Robert doesn’t know what he should say. For once he doesn’t feel like showing Andy up and bragging about his own wealth. Not in front of Andy’s kids. 

“Uncle Robert’s in charge of Home Farm,” Andy explains. “The place where I work. You know that, don’t you?” 

Sarah nods. 

“Is it hard work?” Sarah asks. 

“Sometimes,” Robert settles for. 

He knows that if he and Andy were having this conversation in the pub, Andy would imply that being the boss isn’t nearly as hard as grafting out on the grounds, but he doesn’t do that in front of Sarah. The usual rules of combat don’t apply here, not with the kids about.

“It’s a big house. It must take ages to manage it,” Sarah comments thoughtfully. “Do yer have to clean it as well?” 

“No, we pay people to do that.” 

“Wish I could pay people to clean my room. Mum’s always going on at me to do that.” 

“Sarah,” Andy says with disapproval. 

“I still do it, though, Dad. It’s just dead boring.” 

“Well, as long as you do,” Andy concedes, stroking his fingers through Sarah’s ponytail. “You’ve got to set a good example to Jack.” 

“Did you set a good example to Dad?” Sarah asks Robert. 

Robert and Andy exchange a slightly embarrassed, slightly baffled look. 

“We’re the same age, Sarah,” Andy tells his daughter with a smile. “I’ve told you that, haven’t I? You remember Daddy was adopted?” 

Sarah nods, not at all bothered by this information. 

“Mummy says you were a bad brother,” Sarah tells Robert, and that hurts more than Robert expects it to.

“Sarah…” Andy mutters.

“I heard that you used to fight,” Sarah remarks, glancing between her father and her uncle, looking for clues that she’s right. “That’s why Uncle Robert went away.”

Andy looks saddened by this. Clearly he’s not told his daughter about their feud. Robert finds himself feeling awkward as well. The scrutiny of this little girl is uncomfortable. The straightforward way she phrases everything is unforgiving, and she has no shame. Like all children, she doesn’t seem to care about asking embarrassing questions.

“That’s what brothers do,” Andy explains. “They fight, but then they make up again. Anyway, it’s not the same for brothers and sisters. You and Jack are always going to be friends, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Sarah agrees. 

“And me and Rob are friends again now,” Andy tells his daughter. 

Robert glances at Andy to see if that’s true. His brother gives him a small smile. 

“That’s right,” Robert agrees, and Andy’s sad smile grows to a beam. 

 

+++

 

It’s an hour or so later and Andy’s nipped out to buy batteries (at Jack’s request), so they can try out his new remote control shark. Robert volunteered to go in his place, but Andy seems keen to have him be around his kids, so that they get used to him. Sarah definitely has no issues with him being there, but Robert’s starting to realise she’s a precocious kid who likes to push her luck. He supposes having been through what she has has made her more forthright than most kids.

He’s left with Katie, standing in the kitchen area. Jack’s now playing with a toy tractor, sitting on the carpet, and Sarah is flicking through one of her magazines, selecting an appropriate photo of her beloved Zayn to put in her necklace. 

Aaron was right in his description of his niece and nephew, Robert thinks. Sarah _is_ smart and sarky. And Jack’s too young to be anything yet, except from slightly shy. He doesn’t feel suddenly bonded to them, though, which he knows shouldn’t come as a surprise. Perhaps that sort of thing comes in time?

To avoid having to talk to Katie, Robert gets his phone out and checks his emails. There are a few business enquiries which he’ll answer later on when he’s got his laptop. Then he finds himself on Aaron’s page of messages, fingers hovering over the touchscreen.

_Shark a success. - R_

_Good shout. - R_

He doesn’t wait to see if Aaron replies, because he’s aware of Katie attempting to subtly peer over his shoulder. Immediately he puts his phone away. 

“Interested in my business emails, are you?” he deadpans. 

“It’s business that has you smiling like that, is it?” 

Smiling like what? Robert hadn’t even realised he was doing that. He wants to kick himself. 

“Well, being estate manager is a full time job,” Robert answers seamlessly. “Being in charge of a place like Home Farm isn’t easy, but I like a challenge.” 

“Quite a leap for you,” Katie remarks, her voice dripping with disapproval, turning the seemingly harmless comment into a jab. Robert knows Katie too well to let that slide. She’s no idiot. She knows _exactly_ how to stick the knife in without looking like the initiator.

“Don’t pretend you care,” Robert snaps. 

“I’m being polite,” Katie insists, as if he’s misinterpreted her, which he _knows_ he hasn’t. 

“Well, you don’t have to. I’m here for Andy.” 

Katie looks him up and down with a critical eye. She’s always played the saint, Robert thinks furiously. Always thought she was a cut above everyone else. Even when they’d been caught out sleeping together the first time round she’d blamed it all on him, like he was the bad influence. Like suddenly, she had no mind of her own. Like the word ‘no’ didn’t exist back then or something. Like she didn’t love him. Like they didn’t love each other. 

“Are you?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Robert frowns at her. 

“Why else would I be here?” he demands quietly. “You think I felt like wasting my time watching kids’ television for the fun of it? Or d’yer think it’s some excuse to see you again? As if it’s not bad enough that I have to put up with seeing you and your horses up at Home Farm five days a week.” 

Katie simply smiles at the insult. 

“That’s why you never lift a finger out on the grounds, is it?” she asks. 

“Er, no, the reason I don’t ‘lift a finger’ out on the grounds is that I don’t have to. Some of us have actually moved forward since the old days. Some of us can afford not to get our hands dirty.” 

“Well, it’s a good job, really, since you seem to be allergic to hard work,” Katie responds, quick as anything. 

That remark truly riles Robert. Not only is it untrue, but it’s unfair. Even his dad thought the same, that studying his books and working hard at school didn’t mean anything compared to how Andy used to work out on the land. But Robert knows he works hard. He knows what it means to force yourself out of bed every morning, put on a suit and a tie and a smile, and get on with it. They’ll never know what he’s done to raise his status in the world, he thinks bitterly. They’ll never know what he’s put up with, how far he’s gone.

Robert refuses to let Katie see that she’s got to him. He forces a smirk. 

“Someone sounds a little bit jealous,” he remarks. “Did you bet on the wrong brother?” 

Katie lets out a scoff, like he’s finally revealed himself, the mask of caring uncle slipping again. She looks up at the ceiling and shakes her head, blonde hair sweeping from side to side. 

“I knew. _I knew_ none of this with Andy was real,” Katie declares triumphantly. “What do you want?” 

“For you to disappear’s top of my list right now.” 

Katie goes to raise her voice and then glances over at where the kids are sitting, just metres away. She takes a calming breath and lowers her tone, blue eyes narrowed at Robert. 

“You just want to put him down, don’t you? That’s all you ever do. Belittle him. Try to take what he has. This is all some game to you.” 

Robert thinks that’s rich coming from the woman who cheated on Andy, who couldn’t even love him enough to stay faithful. She knows _nothing_ about he and Andy’s relationship, even though she thinks she’s the expert on it all. Katie might imagine she means something in all this, but the truth is she only turned up midway through their story. She doesn’t know Andy the way that he, Robert does. And all she’s ever done since showing up is drive them further apart. 

“Bit dramatic,” Robert comments. 

“Is it? The thing is, I know you, Robert. And you don’t do anything that won’t benefit you in some way.” 

That’s what Lawrence thinks of him. Even Diane does. Robert knows his reputation in the village, and it’s not going to win him any prizes for congeniality, but for Katie to say that? After what they shared?

It hurts. 

“Then I’m sorry,” Robert says quietly. 

Katie pauses at that, shocked. 

“What?” she stammers. 

“I’m sorry that you seem to be under the impression I care what you think about me,” Robert clarifies sweetly, and Katie looks almost comforted she hasn’t received a genuine apology. Robert supposes she wouldn’t know what to do with that even if she got it, which she never will.

“You never change,” Katie remarks, very almost (but not quite) fondly, with a knowing shake of her head. 

“Oh, no, I think that’s you. Still a stable girl all these years later. Well, I suppose if that’s all you want out of life…” 

“Go to hell, Robert,” Katie hisses. 

“You see this, _this_ , is the side Andy doesn’t get to see, isn’t it?” Robert goads her, enjoying himself now he’s got her riled. “I thought you were supposed to be on your best behaviour with me?” 

“Oh, trust me, I am. If the kids weren’t here…” 

Katie trails off, her perfect white teeth clenched with anger. 

“Am I supposed to be scared or excited by that?” Robert asks. 

“Take a wild guess.” 

“Katie, sorry to break it to yer, but I’m married. And no offence, but you’re not all that tempting to me anymore.” 

He can see the fury building in Katie’s eyes. She swallows, hard.

“I’m going upstairs now,” she informs him with forced calm. “Because I can’t take one more second with you.” 

Katie turns to leave, but Robert can’t let her have the last word. He moves to one side, blocking her path. 

“Stay out of things between me and Andy,” Robert instructs her in a quiet voice. “No dripping poison in his ear like I know you are doing.” 

“If I want to tell him you’re a nasty, hateful little man, then I will, thanks.” 

“I’m warning yer-“ 

“And I’m warning _you_ , Robert,” Katie hisses, moving into his personal space without fear. “If you try to come between me and him again-“ 

“Change the record you interfering cow,” Robert interrupts her, forcing air out of his nose with disbelief. 

They’re standing face to face, neither unwilling to back down, connected by a form of shared hatred, when Sarah clears her throat from the sofa. 

“Are you having an argument?” Sarah asks, peering at the pair of them. 

Immediately they separate. Katie forces a smile for Sarah, and Robert turns away entirely. 

“No, sweetheart,” Katie answers. “Just talking. Weren’t we, Robert?” 

Robert frowns at Katie, but nods. 

“That’s right,” he agrees, his voice lower than usual. Low with utter, unashamed hatred.

Sarah gives them one more curious glance and then goes back to her magazine with the same trusting ignorance of her father. 

For a while, neither speak. Robert considers leaving, but he can’t just disappear before Andy gets back. God knows what Katie will say about him if he doesn’t manage to see his brother first, and she’s not winning, not this time. 

Katie wipes up the kitchen sides, just for something to do, and then finally, she speaks to him again, in a calmer voice. 

“I know how you treat him at work,” Katie remarks quietly, and Robert’s so confused that he screws up his features. 

“What?” 

“Don’t play the innocent with me. I know you get a kick out of ordering him about, because that’s the sort of sick, sadistic little person you are. He might be too good-natured to see it, he might want to believe you’ve changed, but don’t think I don’t realise.” 

Robert doesn’t have a clue what Katie’s going on about. 

“I barely see him at work,” Robert points out. “I’m far too busy to be holding his hand.” 

Katie looks him in the face, notices how sincere he seems, and gives a nod which is half admiring, half disgusted. He’s a better liar now than ever, she thinks. He’s dangerously convincing. 

“Deny it all you want, but you’re using him, just like you use everyone.” 

“Using him to look after the grounds, yes,” Robert comments. “Since that’s what he’s paid for.” 

“And there you go again,” Katie remarks, like she’s scored a point. 

Robert’s still not quite getting it, and he doesn’t like that. He feels out of his depth. Usually, he understands what he’s being accused of (since he’s usually guilty of whatever it is), but this is weird, even for Katie.

“Are you that obsessed with me?” Robert demands, half meaning it. 

“I love my husband, and I won’t have you ruin things for him.” 

“Who’re you trying to convince?” Robert scoffs, even though he can see that Katie loves Andy. Even though it’s obvious to anyone who cares to look. 

“Looks like you’re getting all worked up over me again,” Robert continues, capitalising on Katie’s silence. “Which is sweet. Honestly. I’m touched. But I’ve been there, done that, and frankly, I’ve had better.” 

Katie looks ready to open her mouth and respond, lips parted with outrage, when the front door opens and Andy comes in holding a couple of pizza boxes and a small shopping bag. 

“Pizza!” Sarah and Jack both exclaim joyously, jumping to their feet.

“That’s right,” Andy tells his children with a grin. “Just as a treat. But next time you come round we’ll have something healthy, all right?” 

Andy puts the boxes down on the table and sends Sarah and Jack upstairs to wash their hands, which they do at a run, trampling loudly up the stairs. When he turns to the kitchen area where Katie and Robert are standing, he can tell instantly that something’s wrong. Katie’s in a bad mood and Robert looks uneasy. Andy’s never been one to pick up on atmospheres, but this one’s so odd he can’t help but notice the change. 

“Everything all right?” Andy asks uncertainty, coming over to wash his own hands at the sink. 

“Fine,” Katie assures him, giving him a kiss. Robert watches how she places a hand on Andy’s bicep, how she’s all over him. It’s sickening.

Andy looks to his brother for confirmation, and Robert can only give a forced smile in response, eyes shinier than usual with an anger that Andy, slow as always, misses. 

“Thought I’d treat the kids to pizza,” Andy tells them both. “We used to love a bit of pizza. D’yer remember, Rob?” 

“We used to fight over who got the slices with the most pepperoni,” Robert can’t help but agree.

Katie appears to sense the moment of closeness, because she gives a smile of her own. 

“That’s really sweet,” she says. “But Robert was just leaving, actually.” 

God, she’s sly. Robert almost admires how she operates, with that sweet and innocent act on the surface. 

“What, already?” Andy asks, sounding genuinely disappointed. “You’ve not been here long.” 

Katie looks at Robert, wondering if he’ll dare to argue with her in front of Andy. 

Every instinct wants to contradict her and stay longer out of pure spite, but he really does have to get home, otherwise Chrissie’ll throw a fit. 

“Katie’s right. I should probably be getting back,” Robert says with a nod at his sister-in-law. (After all, agreeing means she hasn’t won). “Chrissie’s cooking. Although maybe another time?” 

“I… okay,” Andy answers, sounding confused. “Right, well, thanks for coming, Rob.” 

“It’s fine,” Robert mutters. 

"Did yer want to say bye to the kids or..." 

"No," Robert says with a smile. "It's fine. I'll see them around, I expect."

Andy stares at his brother, trying his best to work him out. Robert's always been tricky, always been hard to pin down, but Andy thinks he seems to be trying. And if Rob's willing to try with his kids, that's good enough for him.

“I’ll see you out then,” Andy says, drying his hands on his jeans. 

Katie finally lets go of her husband and allows the Sugden brothers to walk to the door together. 

“Listen, those presents were great,” Andy says, heartfelt, as they stop in the doorway, Robert on the step. 

“Well, like you said, I’ve missed a lot.” 

Andy nods. 

“It’ll have done the kids good to see yer. It’s more family, int it?” Andy says. 

Robert thinks Sarah and Jack probably have enough family already, considering they’re half Dingle (god help them), but he supposes having another relative from the Sugden contingent can’t hurt. 

To a man like Andy, who started out with practically nobody, and then ended up with even the small family he had being torn apart, Robert supposes it makes sense for him to want his kids to have as many relatives as possible, so they always have someone to turn to for help. Even he, rich, nasty Uncle Robert will do, apparently. 

There’s an awkward moment where neither brother knows quite what to do. Do they hug? Shake hands? Nod?

Eventually they settle on patting each other awkwardly on the arm, eyes on the ground, and Robert heads down the path. 

“Might see you at work tomorrow?” Andy calls after him from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“Might do,” Robert agrees, getting into his Porsche and driving away.

Robert watches Andy wave him off in his wing mirror, Sarah rushing up to join him at the last moment.

Katie aside, Robert’s not had that bad an evening, really. 

 

+++

 

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Andy admits, slumping down on the sofa. 

The kids have been returned to Debbie, and now he and Katie are left alone to tidy up and eat the leftover pizza. It's been a good day for Andy Sugden. The sort that doesn't come around all that often.

“To think of how me and Rob were years back… and now this,” Andy comments, looking overwhelmed. “Maybe being married really has changed him. Diane and Vic said it would.” 

Katie gives a small smile and sits beside him. 

“Just don’t get your hopes up.” 

“Why?” Andy asks curiously. 

“Because he might let you down. You know what he’s like, Andy.” 

Andy frowns at his wife. 

“Did you two have a row earlier?” 

“No,” Katie lies.

“Then what’s the problem? I don’t understand. You were the one telling me to give him a second chance when he first showed up.” 

Katie says nothing. 

“Look, he’s trying with the kids," Andy says. "That’s all I care about.” 

“I was talking to Lawrence earlier…” 

“What about?” 

Katie has a split second to decide how much to tell him. She doesn't want to lie to her husband, but she doesn’t have it in her to tell him about Robert’s spite. Not now. Not when he looks so happy about everything. 

“About Wylie’s,” Katie answers. 

Andy rests his hands on his thighs and lets out a sigh. 

“There’s just no way we could afford it,” Andy admits heavily. “I’ve spoken to Lawrence about doing extra for him, but we can’t rob him blind.” 

“How much do you love it?” Katie asks her husband. 

“Wylie's?” 

Katie nods. 

“You think there’s a way we could afford it?” Andy asks, looking confused and hopeful at once. 

“I don’t know," Katie admits. "Lawrence is thinking about bringing the price down.” 

“He’d do that for us?”

“He thinks you’d be the ideal person to have it,” Katie explains. “And he doesn’t really want to sell it to someone outside of the village.” 

Andy seems overwhelmed by that information, by Lawrence’s apparent generosity. His eyes seem to light up. It's like the cherry on top of a brilliant day for him. Katie wants so badly to make it happen. For Andy to finally catch a break.

“D’yer think Rob’s had a word?” Andy asks. 

Katie has to swallow back her biting response. 

“I don’t know. But you love the place, right? You told me it’s perfect.” 

“It is,” Andy agrees. “The kids would love it. And having our own farm… it’d mean everything.” 

Katie watches her husband smile at the very idea and makes a decision. 

“Well, nothing’s set in stone, but he wants to help us out,” Katie says. 

“I can’t believe this,” Andy breathes out, joy all over his features. “First Rob actually comes to see the kids, and now we might get a farm after all? It’s crazy. If Dad could see us now…” 

“He’d be proud of you,” Katie agrees, kissing Andy on the cheek. “I’m just off to make a phone call. Chrissie’ll expect a ring back.” 

“Shall I save you some pizza?” 

“No, I’ve had enough,” Katie answers, going upstairs for more privacy. 

Once in hers and Andy’s bedroom she sits down on the end of the bed, takes a deep breath, and calls Lawrence. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is SUPER long! I have no idea how it got that way, but it did! 
> 
> I hope that I managed to write Katie’s point of view well enough here. I know this fic is mostly from Robert’s perspective, but I wanted to show her as an equal force to Robert, and I also wanted to show that she’s not just this ‘interfering cow’, as Robert likes to think. Often in this fic Robert has ideas about people that come across in his thoughts, but I hope I manage to counter those with what’s on the page? He might be our main POV, but he's not always right. 
> 
> I’m also a tiny bit obsessed with the original Katie, Robert, and Andy dynamic from the old days, so I wanted to write a bit of that! 
> 
> I love writing Katie and Robert because I think Katie is probably the only other person (aside from Aaron) Robert’s ever loved, and so a lot of the hate he has for her is actually rooted in the fact he feels like he gave his heart to her and she rejected him in favour of Andy, like Robert thinks everyone does (Jack Sugden ahem). Also, Katie has a fair few similarities with Aaron, which I find interesting. Robert definitely seems to have a type! That type seems to be the sort of person who refuses to take an insult lightly, can read him like a book, and won’t put up with his bull! 
> 
> Why am I telling you this? I don’t know. Hope you enjoyed anyway! PLEASE leave me a comment if you can because these take forever to write and I’m trying to be as quick as possible while keeping the quality. 
> 
> A nice Aaron and Robert centric chapter next! So I'd better get writing!
> 
> Xxx


	35. The Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron spend a weekend together.

Robert’s packed and ready to go early on Friday morning. It’s a pleasant day, the sun shining in through the windows of the Home Farm kitchen, birds chirping outside. Robert has a lightness in his chest and the promise of a good weekend ahead of him. He’s well ahead on work, having knuckled down and pulled a couple of all-nighters (much to Chrissie’s dismay), and now he’s got three glorious days of freedom. No sulking Lachlan. No interfering Lawrence. No Chrissie trying to skate around the Nicola issue or make him feel guilty.

He checks his pockets, feeling for his wallet, phone, and car keys, which are all accounted for. Today he’s dressed in one of his favourite maroon blazers with a white shirt and matching maroon tie. Aaron’s complimented him in those colours before. Well, maybe not _complimented_ him, as such, but Robert definitely recalls him saying something about him looking swanky (in a sort-of sarcastic voice), which adds up to the same thing in Aaron lingo. 

He’s not expecting to see anyone before he goes. He’s already said goodbye to Chrissie the previous night, and he doesn’t think Lachlan will be waiting around for a hug from his stepdad. So it comes as a bit of a surprise when he hears the stairs creaking, and then Chrissie appears, dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, lower lip jutting out as she approaches him. 

She’s a beautiful woman, even first thing in the morning. Robert can’t fault her there. But no amount of persuasion’s going to divert him from his weekend away. Chrissie will always be there when he comes back, after all, but he’s only got one chance with Aaron. It’s important he gets that right, because he can’t lose him. It’s just not an option. 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Chrissie whines, blue eyes large as she deliberately tries to tempt him to stay with her. 

She always does this, but Robert’s sure she never used to be this intense about it. It seems to have stepped up a notch or two over the past few months. She’s not acting desperate, far from it. Chrissie never does desperate, which is something Robert likes about her. But she’s letting her dismay at his leaving show. It’s a powerful guilt trip and she knows it, because Robert _loves_ being needed. 

“I don’t have to,” Robert admits, harnessing the guilt for his own ends. “But it’d be a shame not to. Not after all the pre-planning.” 

“What pre-planning?” Chrissie asks, rolling her eyes. She lets out a sigh and comes to join Robert in the kitchen. “It’s hardly the convention of the century. And you’ve said yourself how deadly dull you find these things.” 

“Dull or not, it’s all part of the job,” Robert tells his wife, and she’s forced to nod rather begrudgingly at that. 

“Well, I suppose it serves some purpose,” she concedes, tracing her fingertip across the kitchen counter, a sure sign of not getting her own way. This is when the rich girl comes out in her. She’s used to clicking her fingers and Lawrence making whatever she wants happen. Robert supposes it’s why she’s the way she is with Lachlan. It’s all she knows. 

“It does,” Robert agrees. “A bit of networking never goes amiss, and I want to grab some contacts for the scrapyard.” 

Chrissie’s expression darkens at the very mention of the place. She couldn’t make her disapproval of the yard any clearer if she tried. 

“The scrapyard’s not exactly an award-winning enterprise, is it?” she points out, and Robert has to hold back his anger at that remark. As a matter of fact, it’s making him good money, and considering where it started, it’s a success. 

Robert picks up his case and begins to carry it out into the entrance hall so that he doesn’t snap at Chrissie. He doesn’t want to leave on a bad note, after all. 

Clearly feeling guilty, Chrissie follows him. 

“It’s wonderful what you’re doing for those boys,” she relents, in a softer voice. “You’re giving them all sorts of opportunities they could never have dreamed of-“ 

“They’re doing okay with it,” Robert can’t help but counter her, in Aaron’s defence. And Adam’s too, he supposes. “They just needed a cash boost.”

 _And we don’t all come into this world with an inheritance and a wealthy, doting father to support our ambitions_ , Robert thinks. 

“And which one are you taking with you?” Chrissie asks him. 

He’s already told her it’s Aaron, but she still can’t seem to differentiate between Adam and Aaron. Robert simply can’t understand it. To her, they’re one and the same. Two grubby scrappers who hardly register on her radar. Not worth the bother of getting to know beyond their alternate titles of ‘Dingle thug’ and ‘Victoria’s boyfriend’. 

“Aaron,” Robert tells her patiently, feeling his cheeks heat up a little at just saying his name.

“The Dingle,” Chrissie muses. “Are you sure that’s wise?” 

“What do you think he’s going to do? Steal a tractor while we’re up there?” Robert can’t help but deadpan, and Chrissie sighs again. 

“No, but his temper…” 

“Chrissie, we’ve been over this,” Robert tells her flatly, pausing at the front door for a moment. “If I didn’t think they were trustworthy, I wouldn’t still be working with them.” 

Chrissie thinks that over and gives a little hum. 

“I just don’t want them taking advantage of your kindness. You’re really going out of your way to help them out.” 

“Chrissie, if it wasn’t for your dad seeing something in me and showing me the ropes, where would I be now?” Robert asks, in his best reasonable voice. It hurts him to even say it, but it works because Chrissie starts to smile in spite of herself, her own expression betraying her.

“That sounded dangerously close to a compliment to Dad.” 

Robert forces a smile of his own. 

“Just don’t tell him I said so.” 

“I knew you respected him really,” Chrissie declares triumphantly. “Underneath it all.”

Robert doesn’t answer. He can’t bring himself to agree. But it’s fine because Chrissie thinks he’s playing along. She gives him a gentle push on the arm, her expression as indulgent as an adoring mother. 

“Well, you have a good time,” Chrissie tells him. “Just don’t burn yourself out. I mean it. Rest. Recuperate. Give yourself a break.” 

“You make it sound like I’m having a holiday,” Robert jokes, although his stomach twists with a defiant twinge of guilt he doesn’t quite manage to suppress. 

“You deserve one, what with how hard you’ve been working,” Chrissie declares, stepping closer and taking hold of him by the blazer, smoothing her fingers down the front as if to rid the perfectly ironed garment of creases. “Perhaps a little excursion of our own is in order?” 

Robert can’t help but be sucked in. He puts his hands on Chrissie’s waist, pulling her close. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“I know you’re terribly busy, but I think a weekend in Paris might be just what we need. Or perhaps Barcelona?” 

God, Robert can’t ever imagine getting tired of this, of having the cash to decide to nip off to an expensive hotel in Europe whenever the mood takes them, whereas most couples settle for a drink in their local. Of being gifted cars and expensive gadgets as rewards, whereas most wives would buy a six pack of beers or maybe a non-expensive watch at a pinch. It’s all part of the wonder of Chrissie. The magic of being in her orbit. 

With Chrissie, the good things in life come easily. They’re tangible. He gets to revel in her good fortune and share in her lifestyle, instead of envying it from the sidelines. She’s invited him into a whole other world. One that was impossible to breach on his own, no matter how hard he worked. 

“You decide,” Robert says generously, not wanting to push. 

“But wherever we go, I expect your complete and utter attention,” Chrissie purrs. “I feel like we hardly ever spend time together now. I blink and I miss you.” 

Robert goes instantly into good-husband-mode. 

“Then I’ll make sure next weekend is all about you,” he promises. 

“So I’ll make us a booking?” Chrissie asks brightly, having got her way.

Robert thinks on it and then frowns, remembering. 

“I’ve got a meeting.” 

He really does have a meeting. It’s not a lie. In order to take this time away with Aaron he’s had to reschedule everything, which means he’s going to be working pretty much non-stop for the next few weeks, just to make up for their three days of freedom.

“So postpone it!” Chrissie declares. “Or cancel.” 

Robert can’t imagine Lawrence will take too kindly to him cancelling some of his most important clients in the first month of his new job. 

“It’s… really important.” 

Chrissie pouts and releases him, displeased all over again. Robert feels like he can’t win. If he goes off on holiday with Chrissie, then he’ll have Lawrence on his back, threatening to take his new position away. If he turns it down, he’ll face Chrissie’s silent wrath and heavy disappointment. 

“You know, you always made time for me before,” she points out. 

Robert puts a hand on either of Chrissie’s shoulders and she’s forced to look up at him. 

“Chrissie, my hands are tied here. I thought you wanted me to work things out with your dad?” 

“I do, but….” 

“This is me showing him that I’m serious. He needs to see I can be trusted. That we’re a team.” 

Chrissie looks into his eyes, trying her best to read him. She almost can, sometimes. Not often. Not completely.

“I know,” Chrissie admits with a sigh, judging him to be sincere. “I’m sorry for being so needy. I just… miss you. Ever since I…” 

She’s about to mention Nicola, and so Robert interrupts, unable to have that conversation because there’s no real way of resolving it without facing the uncomfortable truth. That Chrissie doesn’t trust him and never has. 

Meeting Aaron has caused enough uncomfortable realisations about the state of his marriage without adding the whole lack of trust issue to the mix. Robert can't afford to view his marriage as that precarious. It's all he has.

“Don’t worry about anything,” Robert says soothingly. “I’ll be back on Monday morning. You focus on spending time with Lucky, okay? It’ll do you both good to be together.” 

Chrissie nods, although she looks disappointed. 

“We can talk about the break when you get back? For another time?” 

“Absolutely,” Robert agrees. “You know there’s nothing I’d rather be doing then going away with you. It’s just that work…” 

“You’re a hard-worker, I know,” Chrissie concedes. “Just like Dad. I suppose I should be thankful I’ve not married a layabout.”

That’s an insult to Donny and Robert savours it. 

“I’ll see you on Monday,” Robert says. “Love you.” 

“I love you too,” Chrissie returns, as Robert gives her a peck on the lips and then leaves, carrying his suitcase out of the house and closing the door firmly behind him.

+++

It’s a day for the Austin-Healey, Robert decides, as he goes to the Home Farm garage. Aaron’s always admired the car, and it seems like the perfect opportunity to take him for a spin in it. The boot might be tiny compared to his Porsche, but he can’t imagine Aaron’ll have that much luggage. If he does, they can put it on their laps if they need to, or even strap it in on the back seats. It’ll be worth it to be whizzing through the Yorkshire countryside in this little beauty with Aaron by his side.

He drives down Connnelton Lane and heads towards the village, enjoying the admiring looks he gets as he travels down Main Street and parks outside of the Woolpack. Robert’s slightly worried about leaving it there, just in case someone scratches it, but he gets out nevertheless, glaring warningly at a group of kids in school uniform who’re eyeing the car.

The Woolpack is almost empty. It’s too early for punters, but Chas is busy setting up, and Marlon Dingle’s loitering about in his chef uniform, which means Vic’ll be around as well. 

“Robert!” Chas greets him brightly as he strolls in. “You’re early.” 

Robert checks his watch. He isn’t really. He said he’d be round for Aaron first thing. 

“He’s not still in bed?” 

“In the shower,” Chas explains. “Always a bit grumpy in the mornings, bless. I’ve given him a boot up the backside though. Should be with ya in a minute.” 

Robert nods. His experience of early morning Aaron isn’t particularly grumpy, but he supposes that’s a side of him Chas isn’t likely to see. 

“Sit down. Unless ya fancy helping me set up?” 

“No thanks,” Robert answers, and Chas doesn’t look surprised. “I’ll wait.” 

“How about a drink in the meantime, eh?” Chas offers, clearly stalling for time so Aaron doesn’t get it in the neck about sleeping in. 

It’s actually fairly nice to witness. Chas might be irritating, but she’s clearly making an effort as a mum, even if she did leave Aaron with his dad when he was a kid.

“No ta,” Robert answers. “I’ll just wait for him here.” 

Chas goes out back to receive the morning’s delivery from the brewery, and Robert sits by himself at a table, checking his phone. He can hear Marlon and Victoria conversing from the kitchen, and the sound of a door opening and closing upstairs which he supposes is Aaron emerging from the shower. 

Feeling slightly lonely, he sends Aaron a text.

_Not to rush you but I’m downstairs. - R_

_5 mins. - A_

_Ok. - R_

Victoria bustles out of the back looking stressed, a hand on her forehead. When she spots Robert she trots over to him and slumps down in the seat beside him like the weight of the world is on her shoulders.

“Marlon’s doing my head in,” she announces. “He’s a right tyrant in the kitchen. Mornings are _the worst._ I’ve got a hundred things to do. _Loads_ of prep. And him standing over me like the grim reaper. Talk about pressure.” 

“If you’ve got that much to do then shouldn’t you be in the kitchen?” Robert points out, which earns him a swipe in the arm. 

“I’m allowed a break, aren’t I? Anyway, I wanted to see my brother.” 

“Why?” Robert asks suspiciously. Vic can talk to him anytime, after all. 

As if to confirm his suspicions that she’s about to drop something heavy on him, she places the flats of her hands down on the table and takes a breath. 

Robert grows instantly serious as Victoria’s usually open, bright expression changes, the optimism flickering in her eyes. 

“Diane’s got her appointment tomorrow,” Victoria explains. 

Robert frowns. 

“On a weekend?” 

“Apparently it’s to get her results back,” Victoria says with a helpless shrug. “She gave them a sample not long ago.”

“Isn’t there usually a waiting list?” 

“That’s what I thought,” Victoria confides in him. “It’s been really quick. But it’s probably nothing, right?.” 

He wants to believe it is, but for them to see Diane on a Saturday sounds horribly suspect. Unable to reassure his little sister, he ignores her question entirely. 

“She’ll have a definite answer tomorrow?” 

“Should do,” Victoria agrees. “She doesn’t want anyone to know about it, so it’s just me going with her.” 

Robert doesn’t like the sound of that. 

“Can’t Andy go with her? Or Bernice? And what about Doug? Or has he not got time what with his busy social calendar?” 

“I don’t mind going,” Victoria explains. “I’m just… scared. What if they tell her something bad?” 

They can’t. Robert won’t entertain the notion. The possibility of Diane being ill again is too frightening. She’s all they’ve got left of their dad now. She’s their only real family. Even if she prefers Andy, and even if she interferes, Robert can’t lose her.

“There’s no point in getting worried before you even see a doctor, is there?” Robert points out reasonably, reaching out to put a hand on Victoria’s slumped shoulder. “Chances are, the flu’s knocked her because she’s getting on a bit. They’ll give her something to help kick it, and she’ll be fine.” 

“But what if it’s…” 

Robert wills her not to continue. He doesn’t want to hear the word he knows is coming.

“What if it’s her cancer back?” Victoria whispers. 

His good mood is disappearing as quickly as it came. The Sugdens need Diane. All of them. She’s a pillar, the one person who manages to drag them back together, no matter how far apart they drift. She’s like a mother to Victoria, even if sometimes Robert feels like she doesn’t feel the same amount of affection for him. Sarah would be proud of how she’s helped Vic turn out. How she’s helped them all.

“What’re you jumping to conclusions for?” Robert half snaps.

“I just want her to be okay,” Victoria confides in him, hazel eyes large and wet. “And the longer she’s sick, the more I think that-“ 

“Don’t.” 

They fall silent. Victoria looks utterly miserable and Robert can’t bear it.

“Where is she now?” Robert asks. 

“Upstairs. Resting. She’s got really weak recently, Rob. It’s not right. And it might even be worse than we think. You know how she hides stuff-” 

Robert nods, taking that in. He feels momentarily furious at Diane for not getting herself checked out sooner, for letting it get to this point, and then regrets it as he registers how ridiculous that is. Diane’s the one suffering, after all, and she’s one of the most selfless people Robert knows.

He thinks hard for a moment and then sighs. There’s no way he can let Victoria deal with this on her own.

“Did you want me to come with yer?” he asks quietly. 

Victoria frowns at him and then widens her eyes, shocked by the offer. It makes Robert wonder if people really do think he’s that selfish that offering to do something like this is a surprise to them. It hurts that Victoria might think that too.

“You’ve got your convention thing with Aaron,” Victoria points out.

Yes, he has. And he’s been looking forward to it for ages. But Vic’s his sister, and he knows what his dad would want him to do.

“If you need me to stay, I’ll stay.” 

Victoria looks up at Robert and then gives a small smile, eyes warm and affectionate. Robert can’t help but love that expression. He wishes he could see it on her face all the time. A look of pride, of admiration. 

“Don’t be silly,” she declares fondly. “It’s probably nothing, and here’s me getting all worked up over it.” 

She dabs her eyes on a napkin and pulls herself together. It’s a mannerism she’s learned from Diane, and that only hurts all the more. 

“You’re sure you can handle it?” Robert asks her bluntly. 

“I’m sure,” Victoria assures him with a sniff. “Anyway, like you said, Andy’s here. I won’t be on my own.” 

Robert’s still not happy about it, but Victoria’s stubborn when she wants to be. He knows there’s no way to change her mind.

“But you’ll call me if it’s bad news?” Robert pushes her. “D’yer promise?”

“Yeah,” Victoria agrees, nodding.

Marlon comes out of the back wearing one of his usual gormless expressions, all gangly and ungainly. When he spots Victoria he gives a dramatic noise of fake shock. He’s that stupid that he doesn’t even seem to notice how out of sorts she is.

“Ah, there’s my missing sous-chef!” he declares loudly. “Why not just abandon me in the kitchen and have nice cosy family chat, eh?” 

Robert glares at Marlon but Victoria pats her brother on the hand and gets up, forcing a bright smile. Clearly she doesn’t want Marlon to see how upset she is. That’s between them, the Sugdens. Private family business. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Victoria tells him, hands up in surrender. 

“I should hope so, because the vegetables won’t prep themselves.” 

“Go easy on her, all right?” Robert commands Marlon, as his sister scurries out into the kitchen. 

“Robert, I am a trained professional,” Marlon declares with great dignity, patting himself on the chest. "I can’t be having her socialising on the job. It’s all training for her future.” 

“I think she’ll do all right without you doing your Gordon Ramsay bit,” Robert snaps, guard up.

Marlon screws up his features almost childishly, like he thinks he’s some stand-up comedian.

“Good to see your exceptional manners have stood the test of time,” he remarks, and maybe if he wasn’t so ridiculous a person the comment might land with some weight, Robert thinks. As it is, Robert can’t be bothered with him. He’s irrelevant. 

Chas comes back into the bar having finished with the brewery people, and Marlon moves out of her way as she hunts out an order form. 

“Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen?” Chas asks Marlon, and Robert smirks triumphantly. 

“I was just going,” Marlon answers with a sigh, sloping out after Victoria. 

Robert wishes he’d really laid into Marlon now. Lashing out at someone would probably help him to offload, to stop his chest feeling so tight with fear. As it is he has to sit with it, to deal with it. To be just as stoic as his father was even though Victoria’s news has left him reeling.

Chas is still scribbling away, filling out a form, making little noises every now and then to jog her own memory.

Robert’s first instinct is to tell her to shut up, but he holds himself back. He doubts Aaron will take kindly to him having a go at his mum.

Chas finishes her writing with a little ‘ta-dah!’ noise and looks satisfied with whatever she’s just done.

“Is Aaron still not down?” she asks him, frowning. 

It’s a ridiculous question, Robert thinks irritably. Unless Aaron’s hiding under a table, it’s clearly just the two of them in the room.

“That boy,” Chas sighs affectionately with a shake of her head. “Give him one more minute and then I’ll - _love!_ ” 

Robert looks up, and there’s Aaron, standing behind the bar. Robert’s first thought is that he looks absolutely drop dead gorgeous. It takes him a moment to form his second thought as he takes in the blue suit jacket and matching tie Aaron’s sporting - definitely new additions to his wardrobe. 

Although Aaron keeps glancing at his feet, Robert’s sure he must know how good he looks. In fact, if he knows Aaron, it’ll be shyness at how well he’s scrubbed up which is stopping him from looking anyone in the face. He’ll be hating the attention, but pleased by it at the same time, a confusing mixture of wanting to prove himself and feeling uncomfortably like he’s on display.

“Oh, son, look at ya!” Chas declares gleefully, abandoning her form in favour of taking in the sight of Aaron, hands clasped under her chin. 

“Mum!” Aaron grumbles, although he has to force away a smile, cheeks slightly pink. 

“Nice suit,” Robert offers, and Aaron tries not to meet his eyes. He’s not going to do that while his mum’s right there. As it is, Aaron thinks he can feel the air crackling between them. 

“My boy, off to a conference,” Chas announces, all but glimmering with pride. Her excitement’s almost unnerving, Robert thinks, although he’d still take that over his own family’s lack of concern about his work any day.

“It’s a convention, actually,” Aaron corrects her, shaking his head. 

“Oh conferences, conventions, same difference,” Chas declares with a careless gesture of her hand. “I’m so proud of ya, son.”

Aaron ignores that last comment like he doesn’t dare to believe it and walks around the bar, small travel suitcase in hand. It’s a step up from his usual grubby rucksack, Robert thinks. Like this, Aaron definitely passes for some business type, although Robert’s pleased to notice that his usual air of looking like he could knock seven bells out of someone if they give him cheek remains.

For a brief moment, when Aaron looks over at him properly, his gaze flickers across Robert’s face, expression confused and maybe a bit concerned. It takes Aaron’s noticing there’s something off with him for Robert to remember his fear for Diane. He can’t work out how Aaron can have realised there was something wrong in so short a space of time, when even he had pushed Diane’s appointment aside in favour of appreciating Aaron in a suit.

“What?” Robert asks him, trying to sound casual.

Aaron frowns a little, not buying his tone. Clearly his suspicions that something’s rattled him have just been confirmed. He raises an eyebrow in query, but Robert ignores it, and so Aaron tactfully keeps his questions to himself. 

“And are ya sure you’ve got everything?” Chas fusses. “All your papers?” 

“Paperwork’s already with Robert.” 

“And you’ve definitely packed enough-“ 

“ _Mum!_ ” 

Chas falls silent at last. 

“Shall we go then?” Robert suggests, already making to leave. 

Aaron gives him another of those swift, knowing glances and then nods. 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees. “C’mon.” 

“Good luck, son!” Chas calls after them as they head out of the Woolpack and into the late June sunlight. 

“Sorry about that,” Aaron mumbles, once the door’s closed behind them.“She gets carried away… _wow_.” 

“What?” Robert asks, pausing.

Aaron’s gesturing at his precious Austin-Healey with an expression of genuine admiration. Robert had forgotten all about this particular surprise for Aaron. He’d wanted to make a real thing of it, show her off to someone who’ll really get the benefit, but that little act of bragging doesn’t seem to matter anymore. He’s off his stride and he knows it. 

“Oh, yeah, I thought you’d like a spin in her,” Robert says quickly, sauntering over to his car to cover the moment of confusion. “So how does she compare in the flesh? Photos don’t do her justice, do they?” 

“We’re seriously going in this?” 

“Why not? It’s a nice day. Forecast’s good for the weekend. It’d be a shame to waste it.” 

Aaron grins to himself and shakes his head as Robert busies himself opening the boot. He takes Aaron’s case from him while Aaron circles the car, taking it in from every angle, nodding every so often. Usually Robert would bask in that, but he finds that he can’t. Instead he focuses on fitting both of their cases into the tiny compartment, shifting a few bits so that they align perfectly.

“You getting in then?” Robert asks, and Aaron gives him another of his brief, curious looks before complying and getting into the passenger seat. 

Robert gets in beside him and barely waits for Aaron to strap himself in before starting the engine and driving off through the village. He can’t wait to get shot of the place so he can pretend this stuff with Diane isn’t happening. So he doesn’t have to feel useless. 

There’s no way Diane has her cancer back, surely? Robert thinks. No matter what Victoria seems to think. It’s been years, and Diane’s the most get-your-head-down-and-get-on-with-it person he knows. She’s not some frail old woman. 

But she wasn’t the first time either, she was younger and stronger, and it still almost took her then…

“Nice interiors,” Aaron offers, gesturing around them, tearing Robert from his thoughts. “Good condition.” 

“Thanks,” Robert mutters.

“And the repair work’s great. You’d hardly notice it unless you were looking.” 

“It’s a professional job. You get what you pay for,” Robert finds himself saying automatically, like one of those toys where you pull a cord and get about five different stock phrases. 

Aaron pauses, noting how Robert’s eyes haven’t moved from the road ahead, and tries again. 

“Blue leather’s better up close, innit?”

“Yeah, much,” Robert agrees thoughtlessly. 

Aaron sighs and leans back in his seat. This is going to be a long journey unless Robert decides to open up about what’s on his mind. He knew something was off with Robert from the moment he came to meet him in the bar. It’s like he’s operating, but only on autopilot. 

“Robert?” he ventures. 

“Hm?” 

“What’s up?” 

God, Robert wishes he hadn’t asked that so softly. In such a quiet, tentative voice. A voice meant for the early hours instead of speeding though the countryside in an open-top classic car.

“Nothing,” Robert lies, forcing a short scoff, as if Aaron’s being ridiculous instead of painfully quick at reading his moods.

Aaron doesn’t even need to counter that. He raises an eyebrow at Robert, and it’s not long before Robert glances over at him and sees it, looking away with embarrassment. They both know he’s upset about something. It’s just a question of whether he’s going to reveal that something or not. 

Aaron eventually wins the silent battle of wills because Robert can take the silence no longer. He can’t keep it to himself. Not now he has a listening ear with him. 

“Diane’s got an appointment tomorrow,” Robert admits in a strange, low voice, having to clear his throat at the end. 

“At the doctor’s, right? Vic said.” 

Robert nods. 

“Just a check up for her flu, isn’t it?” Aaron asks. 

Robert shifts his hands on the steering wheel, trying his best to keep his expression as steady as his driving. 

“She might be getting some results back,” Robert tells him.

“What sort of results?”

“We don’t know yet, that’s the point,” Robert can’t help but snap. 

Aaron doesn’t take offence, he just nods his head, taking that in. It’s partly his lack of playing the wounded party that makes Robert feel guilty. It makes him want to offer more information, safe in the knowledge that Aaron will hear it and keep it, without judgement. Even allowing for his miniature outbursts of frustration.

“She’s had it before,” Robert admits. 

“Had what?” 

It’s an effort for Robert to even say the word. It feels like tempting fate, even though he doesn’t believe in any of that superstitious rubbish. 

“Cancer,” Robert announces grimly. “She used to have cancer. Did a load of chemo and got rid, but it was rough.” 

Aaron furrows his brows, lips slightly parted. 

“Didn’t know that,” he admits. 

“Well she’s not the sort of person to go looking for sympathy,” Robert mutters, the caustic tone creeping back in with his worry. 

“No. Guess not,” Aaron agrees. 

“Vic’s going with her to the appointment. God knows why Andy’s let her do that. She’s already getting into a state over it.” 

And Vic doesn’t seem to be the only one, Aaron thinks. 

Aaron looks down at himself, dressed in his best, ready for a weekend away, the sun shining on his face, glinting off the pristine surface of Robert’s car, the pleasant breeze on his skin, and then swallows, chewing on his lower lip. 

“Right, well… did ya wanna give it a miss, then?” he asks, determinedly not sounding disappointed about it. 

“Sorry?” Robert asks, turning to him with surprise.

“The ‘convention’. I mean you’ve got family stuff going on and-“ 

“Don’t you want to anymore?” Robert asks, looking horrified at the notion. 

“No, I mean _yes._ I do want to, but I get it. Look, if you wanna postpone or whatever, that’s fine.” 

Robert doesn’t want to postpone. That sounds like the worst possible solution. He needs to be out of the village, with Aaron, pushing the fear from his mind.

“I _want_ to spend the weekend away. Just us,” Robert emphasises. 

He waits for Aaron to call him selfish, to demand he turn them around and drive back, but instead, Aaron nods. 

“Okay.” 

“To be away from it all,” Robert explains. “For us to actually try to do this properly.” 

“All right,” Aaron agrees. “Just didn’t want ya to feel pressured.” 

“I didn’t,” Robert snaps. 

They fall into a silence, Robert rather sulkily, Aaron just watching the scenery roll by. He’s being annoyingly patient. Robert wishes he’d just tell him he thinks he’s being selfish and have done with it. 

The longer the silence, the heavier the guilt feels on Robert’s shoulders. This isn’t what he’d planned at all. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves, whizzing along in his classic car, laughing. This was supposed to be a treat for Aaron, a way for them both to let their hair down and just be themselves. 

Maybe Robert’s being slightly too much like himself, he thinks with a frown. Aaron’s not come along to have him ‘throw a sulk’, as Chrissie likes to call it. 

Robert chances a look at Aaron and sees that he’s tapping his fingers on the side of the car. He doesn’t seem to be pissed off with him, but his silence hurts like a physical ache.

He can’t abide the distance. Robert knows it’s his own fault that Aaron’s gone quiet, probably thinking it’s for the best, but it’s more than he can stand. He hates that he’s managed to push Aaron away already. He’s scared that maybe he’s not close enough to pull back.

“Breeze too much for yer?” Robert tries, testing the waters. “I can put the top up if you like?” 

Aaron blinks at him, trying to work him out. 

“Er, no. It’s all right. I’m fine,” Aaron answers. 

He’s not being ignored, then. That makes Robert feel slightly better. 

“Can we start over?” Robert suggests, in a voice he hopes sounds casual and confident, instead of fearful. 

Aaron looks surprised by that. He thinks about it with a sniff and then crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“I mean this isn’t exactly how I’d planned us starting the weekend,” Robert admits, less guarded now, humour creeping back into his tone. 

“I know. Weather’s a bit of a letdown, innit?” Aaron remarks, inclining his head at the perfect, cloudless blue sky above them. 

Robert huffs out a laugh and finds that he’s smiling. Aaron’s smiling too, pleased with himself for restoring Robert to something like his usual self. Even if it’s only for a little while. 

“Company’s not bad, though,” Robert comments. 

Aaron makes an over-exaggerated doubtful face. 

“Meh, speak for yourself.”

“You cheeky git!” Robert declares, laughing again. 

“I’ve got a proper mardy driver,” Aaron continues, and has to dodge Robert’s hand as he reaches over to tickle him.

They speed off towards Ripon in much better spirits, and it’s almost like Robert imagined. The pair of them laughing, taking the piss, being stared at with admiration by the people they pass. It’s not exactly like Robert had planned, though. Not exactly. 

Somehow, it’s better. 

+++

They decide to show their faces at the convention first of all. It’s a three day thing, with more or less every machinery business in the north showing up to sell their wares. Robert’s been to a few of these things before with Lawrence and so his hopes aren’t high. The last time he vividly remembers that his cheeks started to hurt from all the fake smiling, and that he zoned out for a good portion of the chat, only zoning back in if he heard a helpful buzzword relevant to his own climb up the career ladder. Lawrence did most of the talking, after all. Robert gets the sense he was only there for Lawrence to show him off, his handsome young protégée in an expensive suit, a fresh face for the company. 

They park the Austin-Healey in a field which is rapidly filling up with other cars, and head to the entrance where they’re both handed an event guide. Aaron flicks through his booklet with a frown, taking in the overwhelming amount of company names all listed in alphabetical order.

“Don’t worry,” Robert tells him knowingly. “Most of it isn’t our scene. Just the farming bits, and whatever you need for the yard.” 

Aaron nods his relief and they turn a corner and walk side by side into the main outdoor convention area.

Aaron’s not sure what he expected, but this isn’t it. It seems to be an endless maze of stalls with different company logos on, tractors and equipment glinting in the sun for as far as he can see.

“We’ve not gotta talk to all of this lot?” 

“God no,” Robert agrees. “We’ve got specific targets. Anyway, we’ve got a few days so we can spread it out a bit.” 

“I didn’t think we’d be spending that much time on actual business,” Aaron mutters, sounding disappointed. 

“We’re not,” Robert rushes to assure him. “We just have to show our faces with a few people. That’s all. And then we’ve got the afternoon and the evening to ourselves.” 

“And tomorrow?” 

“Same as today. This stuff’ll take a few hours tops. The rest of the weekend’s ours. Nobody else.” 

Aaron nods, although he doesn’t look convinced. Robert understands entirely why he’s underwhelmed. Robert wants nothing more than to whisk him off abroad for a weekend, to have a proper, normal holiday, but there’s no real way of covering something like that up. Taking Aaron with him to a machinery convention can be explained. Getting him on a plane and lounging on a beach somewhere with him can’t. 

“Trust me. We just have to get through this bit and then I’ll make it up to yer.” 

“You don’t have to make it up to me,” Aaron mutters. 

“Seriously. Just wait. It’ll be worth it,” Robert promises him, willing Aaron to believe it.

Robert pats his suit jacket, remembering something. 

“Take a handful of these,” he instructs Aaron, handing over a small stack of business cards. 

Aaron frowns at the pile and then raises his eyebrows as he spots Holey Scrap’s name on the top one. On closer inspection, there’s the company phone number and email address, alongside his and Adam’s names. 

“Dingle and Barton?” Aaron asks, reading it out. 

“I wanted to go for the familiar touch. You’re a small business. Making it seem more intimate’ll help. People want to support local businesses, not the big corporations. Not for something like this.” 

Aaron doesn’t ask when Robert took the time to get these printed. They look pretty professional as well. Aaron’s definitely going to keep one for himself so he can show his mum. 

“You like them?” Robert presses him when Aaron doesn’t comment on them either way. 

“How much?” 

“What?” 

“How much did they cost?” 

Robert waves the question away with his hand. 

“Peanuts.” 

“We coulda paid for those,” Aaron points out, sounding slightly affronted. 

“It’s in my interests to drum up some extra business for the yard,” Robert reminds Aaron, which seems to soothe him. “Give a few of these out, and you watch the calls come in.” 

“Well, thanks,” Aaron mutters, shoving the cards in his pocket. 

“Don’t mention it,” Robert answers, much more brightly, slapping Aaron on the back as a portly man in a tweed suit starts to approach them. Aaron doesn’t pay him much attention until he notices Robert’s seen him and is pretending that he hasn’t. 

“Who’s that?” Aaron asks quietly. 

“George Ferguson,” Robert responds, out of the corner of his mouth. “He’s done business with Lawrence. God, he’s a bore.” 

It’s almost surreal for Aaron to watch a warm smile appear on Robert’s face as he delivers that damning assessment of the man. This George character nods his head in greeting and Robert reaches for his outstretched hand, stepping forward to meet him.

“George, hiya,” Robert says confidently, shaking the man’s chubby hand a few times before being released. 

“Robert Sugden?” George booms. "And where’s Lawrence? Or have you traded him in for a younger model?” 

Aaron frowns but Robert forces a laugh like that comment was the height of wit. It’s no wonder posh blokes crack bad jokes all the time, Aaron thinks. They’re obviously used to people pretending to find them hilarious.

“This is Aaron Dingle. Co-owner of a local scrap company,” Robert explains, gesturing at Aaron who gives an embarrassed nod of greeting. He can’t help but feel a bit proud of the way Robert said that, how he didn’t just ignore his presence.

“Scrap, you say? There’s money in that,” George agrees with approval. “But plenty of competition. You’re the third I’ve seen today. Looks like a crowded market if you ask me.” 

Which nobody flamin’ did, Aaron thinks.

“Well. I’ve invested, so I can assure you it’s not your average run of the mill set-up,” Robert says confidently. “Don’t suppose you’d be in need of a scrapper?” 

George glances at Aaron who stands up slightly straighter, chin raised in challenge.

“I might.

“Take one of our cards,” Robert suggests, and Aaron obediently fishes one out of his pocket and hands it over to George. “If you want the job done with zero fuss, he’s your man.” 

“And you collect?” George asks, turning the card over in his hand and apparently finding no fault with it. 

“Yeah, whenever’s convenient,” Aaron agrees, getting the hang of it. “Just give us a bell and we’ll sort it out.”

George doesn’t commit to an answer and instead turns rudely back to Robert, his business with Aaron apparently done. 

“I hear Lawrence is a country lord now?” he asks with a vague sneer in his tone. 

“Almost. It’s a sizeable estate. Great location.” 

“And how’s he coping with that? I mean the upkeep on those things…”

“I’m actually managing the estate for him,” Robert reveals proudly. 

“Oh, really?” 

“It seemed like time.” 

“I can’t imagine that was an easy pill for Lawrence to swallow!” George declares gleefully. “His son-in-law taking the reins.” 

“He handed them over, actually,” Robert tells him, a hint of defensiveness creeping into his tone. “We’ve worked together for a long time now. And we want the place to stay in the family,” 

“Never could see the appeal of it myself,” George declares robustly. “Some ancient pile in the middle of nowhere.” 

Aaron can feel Robert’s frustration coming off him in waves, but Robert’s smile doesn’t falter. 

“I suppose it’s not to everyone’s taste,” Robert agrees. 

“That being said, you shoot there?” 

Aaron has to stop himself from raising his eyebrows with disbelief at that turn of the conversation. 

“Clay pigeon shooting, yes,” Robert says. 

George nods his head with approval. 

“It’s been a while since I had a shooting weekend. You want the land for it, otherwise the do-gooders’ll make a fuss. I remember when taking a fox out was regarded as pest control. Nowadays? Well, it’s all gone quite mad. Hard to shoot live game anymore.” 

“Well, I’m afraid we don’t offer fox hunting,” Robert tells George through gritted teeth. “But like I said, we do offer clay pigeon shooting days.” 

George makes a disapproving noise and then clears his throat, turning back to Aaron. 

“Well, I might give you a call Mr-“ he looks the card, guessing. “Barton?” 

“Dingle,” Aaron corrects him, trying to keep the dislike out of his voice and not really succeeding. 

“Ah, it was bound to be one of the two. Tell Lawrence I’ll be in touch about some sport on the grounds,” George tells Robert. “And give my best to that lovely wife of yours.”

“Sure thing,” Robert says in a forced voice, reaching out to snake George’s hand again. “Good to see you, George. Always a pleasure.” 

Only Aaron catches the sarcasm of that last comment, and they let George amble off again to a nearby electricals stand before becoming themselves again. The moment he’s gone, Aaron raises his eyebrows at Robert. 

“That’ll be your first new client of the day,” Robert says, apparently unwilling to badmouth him. Aaron’s not having that. He wants to hear Robert admit what a prick George is. 

“Can’t wait,” Aaron deadpans. 

Robert gives him a flat look. 

“And Lawrence is actually friends with this bloke?” Aaron pushes, hands in his pockets. 

Robert considers lying to make Lawrence look worse, but he already knows that Aaron dislikes his father-in-law, so there’s no point.

“No,” Robert admits. “Lawrence hates him. Always has.” 

That shuts Aaron up for a moment. He’s clearly in one of his ‘fuck the upper classes’ sulks, and although Robert can sympathise (because he’s been there), there’s a time and a place for that sort of thing. You don’t get anywhere in business by getting all moral about it. You have to take the opportunities you’re given and play along. That’s just the way it works. 

Having Aaron at his side, refusing to play ball, is making him feel guilty. Like a traitor to his own roots. Robert can’t help but realise that it’s exactly the same reaction Andy would have, or even his dad. 

“And what’s he do exactly?” Aaron asks moodily. 

“Owns a car restoration firm. It’s a pretty big deal. His whole family’s rolling in it. Chrissie went to school with one of his daughters.”

Aaron shifts from foot to foot, starting to warm up again.

“And you reckon he’ll actually get in touch?” 

“Why wouldn’t he?” 

“Er, maybe because he’s clearly up himself?”

And there Aaron goes mixing business and the real world. When it comes to making money or closing a deal, it doesn’t matter if you hate the person’s guts. As Robert sees it, you can be all morally outraged and poor, or suck it up and climb the ladder. 

“He’ll go with whoever can get the job done the quickest, and to the best standard,” Robert explains. “And he knows me, sort of, which makes you connected. That’s how it works. Figured the one out back in London. They hardly ever open the door to an outsider. You’ve got to work your way in somehow, find a connection you can pull out.”

“Maybe I don’t want money off a bloke like him?” Aaron declares, predictably. 

By now Robert thinks Aaron’s just being difficult for the sake of it, because this is the same bloke who raided a warehouse to make cash. He's not got the moral high ground. 

“Why not?” Robert asks him. “His cash’s as good as any other.” 

Aaron refuses to respond. He even gives the ground an awkward sort of kick. 

Robert thinks he gets it. Aaron feels out of his depth here, so he’d rather deliberately isolate himself than end up failing. If he acts like he doesn’t care about the clients, then he doesn’t have to feel rejected if he can’t drum up business. 

“Aaron,” Robert points out. “It’s just business. D’yer think I like the people I do business with?”

“You seem to get on with them okay,” Aaron points out. 

“Because I’m professional enough to hide it when I hate their guts,” Robert tells Aaron bluntly. “And if you’ve got any sense you’ll drop the whole judgemental act before it loses you clients, not to mention cash, which you seriously need.” 

“Didn’t say I wouldn’t take his cash,” Aaron grumbles, letting out an exhale and seeming to drop his sulky act, consoled by the fact Robert hates these people too. “Just don’t get how all this faking doesn’t do your head in.” 

Robert thinks he’s talking about more than just business. He pretends he hasn’t noticed. 

“If you want the serious money, you have to play nice with them.” Robert answers with a shrug. 

Aaron nods at the ground. 

“Look, I’ll take their scrap off their hands, no bother,” he mutters. “I’m just not crazy about having a nice little chat to them all.”

“So leave the chatting to me,” Robert says easily. 

Aaron sighs and finally discards the last of his bad mood. He doesn’t even know why he was sulking in the first place. Sometimes, he just does, and he hates himself for it. But amazingly, Robert doesn’t seem to care. In fact, he’s managed to pull him right out of it like an expert.  

“Right, so how many more of his lot are we gonna see today?” Aaron asks, in a more animated voice.

Robert grins at the sound, knowing he’s won Aaron over and brought him back.

“Give me one hour to schmooze and drum up some business. Then we’re done. I promise.” 

Aaron scoffs as though he doesn’t believe it. 

“Listen, if anyone asks questions, we’ve got people who can say we were here, right? We’ve got to think about our cover story. Plus, we might as well get contacts for the yard while we can. Make connections now and you’re sorted.” 

Aaron raises an eyebrow. 

“And just wait until you see the place we’ve got,” Robert says softly. “It’s totally secluded. Just us. You’ll love it. As soon as we’re done here you’ll see.” 

That does sound promising. Aaron can’t help but be excited about that, even if he does have to go through this business stuff first.

“Let’s just get it over with, yeah?” Aaron suggests. 

“I didn’t just bring you here for business,” Robert promises him quietly, placing a hand on his arm. 

“You’d better not have,” Aaron agrees, offering Robert a smile at last. “Give us some more of them cards to hand out, then.” 

+++

The lodges are owned by the neighbouring hotel and as Robert drives them further into the forested grounds, away from civilisation, Aaron stares out of the window at how green it all is, how bright, how peaceful. Even though he knows there are other lodges nearby, it’s easy to imagine they’re in the middle of nowhere. That it’s just them and the woods. 

“Here we are,” Robert declares as he parks them up outside of a log cabin. Aaron immediately visualises lumberjacks and blokes with axes ready to chop a load of trees down. Even though he lives in the countryside, this really is something else. 

“What d’yer think?” Robert asks proudly, watching Aaron’s expression of awe and already knowing he loves it. 

“Well, it’s definitely private,” Aaron answers. 

“Which is perfect,” Robert points out. “Nobody snooping about. Nobody to bother us.”

“Hm.” 

“Perfect spot for an axe murder,” Robert teases him, and Aaron grins, thinking of their first time in the barn.

“Right, that’s it, I’m getting out,” he declares, swiping the key card out of Robert’s hand. 

Robert laughs. 

“Bring the bags in, will ya?” Aaron calls over his shoulder. 

“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be now, is it? You ordering me about?” 

“Have to wait and see,” Aaron promises, and Robert rushes to do as he’s told. 

+++

The inside of the cabin is all clean white wood and good-quality, comfortable furnishings. It suits Aaron better than the usual hotel rooms with their gold frames and posh ornaments. This place is like a blank canvas, where they can be whoever they want, and when Aaron takes a sniff of the air all he can smell is a mixture of fresh, woodland air, and something clean and impersonal. 

“We’re definitely coming here again,” Robert declares as he reclines on the sofa, beer in hand. 

Aaron’s still wandering about the place, taking it all in, glancing at the appliances and opening cupboards. It really is like a mini house rather than a hotel room. Like they could be living there. Properly. 

“You coming back?” Robert calls out, feeling slightly bereft as Aaron falls out of sight. 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, reappearing. “Just checking out the rooms.” 

“We can ignore one of the bedrooms,” Robert says. “Or not. It’s up to you. We could change it up a bit?” 

“Not sticking me in the box room this time, then?” Aaron teases him. 

Robert laughs and pats the space next to him. 

“Sit down,” he says gently. 

A little warily, Aaron does. His eyes are slightly narrowed, although there’s a smile on his lips. Robert frowns at him, not understanding. 

“What’re you looking at me like that for?” Robert asks. 

Aaron doesn’t know how to explain it. He’s afraid to alert Robert to the fact he’s being normal, domestic, coupley, in case it makes him stop in a panic. Just having him be that relaxed about all this feels amazing. Like Robert’s starting to come to terms with who he is. Starting to embrace it. 

“Nothing,” Aaron answers, getting comfortable beside Robert, who easily rests an arm out on the sofa behind him. Aaron does his best not to glance at his arm or react to that casual gesture. 

“This up your street?” Robert asks him, starting to lightly stroke the back of his neck with gentle fingers. 

He means the lodge itself, but all Aaron can think about is that yes, this is _exactly_ up his street. This whole thing. Having Robert to himself. Being easily affectionate. 

“Works for me,” Aaron agrees, and Robert smiles proudly, knowing he’s done a good job.

Aaron can’t resist leaning in for a kiss, which starts slowly and then deepens. He moves to change angle, so that Robert can fall down on his back, but Robert gently pulls away, gesturing at the beer in his hand that he’s almost spilling. 

“You could always put it down?” Aaron suggests, feeling ever so slightly concerned that Robert’s just turned him down. 

“I just… don’t want to rush this,” Robert explains seriously, reaching back out for Aaron. “We’ve got days. To do things properly.” 

Aaron isn’t sure what he means, but he can see that Robert’s sincere, so he nods, settling back against Robert’s arm, allowing himself to nestle into the crook of his neck.

“I want to see how it works,” Robert continues, and Aaron can feel as well as hear his voice.

“How d’ya mean?” 

“Spending proper time together. Maybe watching some tv. Cooking.” 

In a second it all becomes clear. Aaron knows what Robert’s doing. He’s testing it out. Aaron’s been there himself, back in the old days when he’d first realised he was attracted to blokes, it came as a surprise that he could love them too. Love them like guys on tv usually loved their wives and girlfriends. With a gentleness that the world somehow kept quiet.

“You’re gonna cook for me, then?” Aaron teases him. 

“I’m not bad, you know.” 

“Think I’ll be the judge of that.” 

Robert laughs, and Aaron can feel his fingertips tracing his arm, right near the shoulder, up and down over and over. 

“You’re happy to be here, though?” Robert checks, in a more anxious voice. There it is again, the need for approval. The need to see he’s getting this right. 

“Yeah,” Aaron admits. 

Just to reassure him, Aaron turns his face and presses a quick kiss to Robert’s cheek before returning to his previous spot.

He doesn’t see Robert’s face, but he’s sure he can hear his thoughts whirring as he finally starts to get that this isn’t just about the sex at all.

+++

“Someone’s made themselves at home, I see,” Robert declares when he walks into the bedroom to find Aaron sprawled out on top of the covers in a t-shirt and boxers, playing on his phone. 

They’ve just had a chicken stir fry for dinner, (ingredients grabbed from a local shop), Robert cooking while Aaron lingered about taking the piss and trying to distract him. 

Robert stayed in the kitchen area to clear up while Aaron had a shower and got himself ready for bed. He thought it would be best that way, so Aaron could change without feeling the need to hide the scars on his stomach.

Aaron grins lazily at him and shifts over, leaving the right hand side of the bed to Robert. 

“You got signal?” Robert asks as he pulls off the t-shirt he’s been lounging about in and goes to get under the covers. 

“Yeah, got a few texts from Adam,” Aaron answers, climbing under the covers himself and putting his phone down on the bedside cabinet. 

“Anything important?” Robert ventures, trying not to sound too nosy, or worse, to bring the tone down by bringing up Diane. The last thing he wants is for Aaron to get sick of the subject.

Aaron gives him one of his soft looks.

“No news, if that’s what you’re asking,” he says quietly. “You been checking yours?”

“Yeah, no news for me either,” Robert mumbles, like it’s unimportant, settling on his side. Aaron gives him a concerned glance but doesn’t push the issue. Instead of making a huge deal of things (which he knows Robert will hate), he turns to rest on his side as well, facing Robert, waiting for him to speak. 

But Robert doesn’t say anything, even though Aaron can feel his worry like a physical force. A heaviness that’s taken him over. 

“Robert-“ 

“Cold in here,” Robert remarks, although it isn’t, not really. It’s just his way of asking Aaron to scoot over to him, which Aaron does. 

+++

It’s still dark outside when Aaron wakes up. He takes a moment to get his bearings, sees Robert’s arm draped over his waist, and then relaxes, letting out a tired sigh. He reaches for the bedside table to check the time on his phone and frowns to read that it’s just gone three in the morning. 

He’s about to settle down again, pleased to have a few extra hours than he’d thought, when he hears a rumbling noise from outside. 

Aaron freezes, listening intently. It sounds like an engine, like tyres moving quietly over the uneven woodland floor. There’s no headlights, though. No glimmer coming through the heavy curtains. 

Just someone driving past, he tells himself, chewing his lower lip. There’s no need to wake Robert up. Robert’s already jumpy enough at the idea of people finding out about them and for the first time, he actually seems to be relaxed. In this lodge in the woods he’s been able to let go, to stop acting up for an audience. He’s been real. He’s not hiding.

Deciding to check the car hasn’t stopped, Aaron carefully manoeuvres himself out of bed, gently placing Robert’s arm down on the duvet (which makes Robert snuffle slightly in his sleep), and tiptoes to the window. Aaron pushes the curtain the tiniest fraction to the side so he can peer out without being seen himself, but there’s nothing out there. No light. No car. No people. 

He wonders if he’s dreamt it. 

Robert makes an unhappy noise from the bed and so Aaron quickly pads back, climbing in beside him. 

“Bathroom,” Aaron mumbles, at Robert’s sleepy, unspoken question. 

Robert doesn’t seem to care. He’s not properly awake and his eyes aren’t even open. He reaches for Aaron and drags him back to his original position, sleepily selfish in his desire for body heat, pressing his nose against Aaron’s shoulder. 

Aaron knows he should tell Robert about what he heard. Even if it was nothing. But he can’t do it. He can’t burst their bubble and ruin everything. If Robert thinks someone might have been spying on them, he’ll end the trip. He’ll panic, stop being so affectionate, and the guilty, scared distance will return. 

“Whassamatter?” Robert mumbles from behind him, and Aaron can’t help but marvel at how even in this state, Robert’s managed to clock his mood. 

“Nothing,” Aaron lies. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Mhm,” Robert agrees, drifting off again.

+++

Aaron wakes up on Saturday morning to an empty bed. He rubs his eyes and frowns at the Robert-shaped space beside him. Then he smells coffee and toast, accompanied by the sound of someone quietly moving about the kitchen area next door. 

He can’t help but grin to himself as he stretches, yawns, and goes to find Robert. 

As expected, Robert’s busy making breakfast, looking like he knows exactly what he’s doing, even in the unfamiliar kitchen. He turns as he hears Aaron come into the room, glancing over his shoulder.

“Didn’t wake you up, did I?” he asks. 

“Nah. You need any help or…?” 

Robert shakes his head. There’s no breakfast table in the lodge, but there’s a brown suede sofa which will do if they’re happy to stick their plates on their laps, and so he gestures at it. 

“Sit down. I won’t be a sec.” 

Rather bewildered, but pleasantly so, Aaron does as he’s told. 

“I could get used to this,” Aaron remarks.

“You prefer it to a hotel?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron admits. “More private, innit.” 

He means it. This is definitely preferable to having to drive up to the hotel restaurant. He can eat his breakfast in his t-shirt and boxers for a start, and Robert can keep pottering about in the ugly white dressing gown the hotel’s supplied. It’s casual, relaxed. Domestic. No stress. 

“So does this mean you’re cooking again tonight?” Aaron teases him, as Robert stirs his coffee. 

“Unless you want me to take you out somewhere.” 

“I’m fine to stick around if you are,” Aaron says with a shrug, not wanting to seem fussed either way. 

Robert comes over with a coffee and a plate of toast which he hands to him casually, like this is normal. 

“We can grab lunch at the convention,” Robert decides as he goes to get his own breakfast. “Sort some contacts, make nice with some unbearable tossers, then I’ve got you all to myself again.” 

Aaron laughs at that. It’s a relief to know that deep down, Robert thinks it’s all pretentious as fuck too. 

“And if we see George lurking, we keep our heads down and scarper," Robert adds.

“What about that Rory bloke?” Aaron suggests. “Or Steve from Daleside Drills?” 

“Oh god,” Robert agrees, remembering at particularly excruciating and elongated conversation from the day before. “Electric drills. Who doesn’t want to talk about them for twenty minutes straight?” 

“Thought we cut the chat a bit short, to be honest,” Aaron adds, playing along. “I was getting into it. Cordless, and with a fifteen minute charge time. Can’t ask for more than that.” 

“Not forgetting the all-metal gearbox.” 

“Hey, the LED work light was what really sold it.” 

“Not the soft-grip handle specifically designed to caress your hand as you drill?” 

They both start laughing, Aaron with a mouth full of toast, Robert from behind his cup. 

“Well, welcome to my world,” Robert deadpans, sipping his coffee. “You should have been at some of the other conventions I’ve been to. I went to dinner with a guy once, from this firm Lawrence wanted to make a deal with. No joke, he bought flashcards of chisel ploughs. I had to go through them all before we even got started on the main.” 

“What’s a chisel plough again?” 

Robert clears his throat and puts on his selling voice. 

“The chisel plough provides minimal soil disruption and can be used to reduce the effects of compaction, ploughpan, and hardpan.”  

Aaron grimaces. 

“Tell me about it,” Robert agrees, back to normal again. “Farming machinery isn’t exactly riveting stuff, but you’ve got to take the opportunities you can. Soon as I found out Lawrence was looking for a new member of the team I became an expert overnight.” 

“Did growing up on a farm help? With getting your head around it?” 

“Well I already knew the lingo,” Robert says, thinking about it. “And I suppose I picked up some stuff back then, even if I didn’t want to.” 

“But you didn’t tell him you were from a farming background?” 

“No. Like I said, small picturesque village. I mentioned being around the farming community, but that was it. You’ve seen what they’re like in this game. You can’t go telling them things like that.” 

Aaron nods, understanding. It does make more sense now Aaron’s spent some time around it all.

There’s a buzzing noise, and Robert puts his plate of toast down on the floor, reaching into his dressing gown pocket to retrieve his phone. Aaron watches his expression as he reads his newest text. It starts off as foreboding, which makes Robert pale with concentration, and then turns into an almost irritated frown. 

“You heard anything?” Aaron ventures, knowing that Diane has her appointment today, and that’s almost definitely why Robert’s got his phone on his person instead of leaving it back in the bedroom. 

“Just Chrissie,” Robert answers, before catching himself and shaking his head, as if to shake himself out of it. “I’d turn it off, but…” 

“I know,” Aaron says quietly. 

Robert raises an eyebrow at him, wondering why Aaron’s not objecting to him getting messages from Chrissie on their weekend away. 

“You’re waiting to hear from Vic,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “It’s okay. You got any idea what time Diane’s appointment is?” 

Robert shakes his head, no longer hungry in the slightest.

“Listen, Robert. I know it’s-“ 

“Don’t,” Robert snaps, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. 

“Look, Vic’s said she’ll ring ya if there’s a problem.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Robert declares getting to his feet. 

Aaron just watches him with a concerned expression as Robert picks up his breakfast things, sliding the remains of his toast into the bin and discarding the cup and plate in the sink. He thinks it seems like Robert probably should talk about it, that it’d do him good, but Aaron knows from experience that it’s no good pushing someone into opening up. They have to do it in their own time. On their own terms. And so Aaron drops the subject and goes to join Robert by the sink, putting down his own plate and cup. 

Robert glances at him warily to see if he’s going to try again and looks surprised that Aaron simply nods in return. Wordlessly agreeing not to press him on the subject. 

“I fancy a shower,” Aaron remarks, like nothing’s happened. 

“All right.” 

Aaron gives a slight twist from side to side, swaying a little, invitingly.

“You gonna join me, or…?” 

Robert gives Aaron one more suspicious look and then smiles when he knows this isn’t some trap to get him to talk. It’s a distraction, and he appreciates Aaron offering him that.

“Yeah,” Robert returns. “Obviously.” 

“C’mon then,” Aaron says, heading for the bathroom. “Leave that lot for later.”

“Oh, so I’m on washing up duties?” 

“You wash, I’ll dry.” 

Robert thinks that over. Aaron can see him attempting to work it out, like he reckons it’s some sort of gay slang he doesn’t know yet. It’s incredibly endearing, but Aaron holds back his smile. 

“Is that a euphemism for something?” Robert asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Aaron admits with a laugh. “Sounded good though, right?” 

“Sounded okay,” Robert concedes. 

“Wanna make it a euphemism for summat?” Aaron suggests, inclining his head at the bathroom. 

“Go on then,” Robert agrees, following him.

+++

By the time Saturday evening rolls around, Aaron’s got at least seven new clients for Holey Scrap, but Robert’s not heard from Victoria. 

He’s starting to get stressed about it now, pacing, not really paying attention to the telly as they sit side by side watching Men In Black, which is playing on one of the Freeview channels. Aaron notices he won’t leave his phone alone. One minute he’s got it in his hands, the next he’s put it down on the arm of the sofa, face down.

Eventually, when Aaron’s sure Robert’s not following the film, he reaches for the remote and switches it off. 

“Oi,” Robert complains, snapping back to himself again. “I was watching that.” 

“You’ve not been watching it for the past half hour,” Aaron points out, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I have.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes to the heavens. 

“Robert, look, just call her if you’re worried.” 

“Will you stop going on about it?” Robert snaps. 

“I would if you were _actually_ in the room.” 

Robert pouts at that, looking childish and sulky. 

“D’ya want me to call Vic for ya?” Aaron offers. 

“No.” 

Robert swallows, feeling guilty as Aaron just listens, silently. Waiting. Full of patience and understanding. 

“It’s not you,” Robert admits. "It’s just-“ 

“I know,” Aaron assures him quietly. 

“They keep things from me. They don’t tell me things. Things I should know.” 

“Who does?” 

“My family,” Robert explains, expression twisting with frustration and hurt. “Diane. Vic. Andy. It was the same with my dad. They keep me out of the loop. Something has to go round the whole village before I hear about it.” 

Aaron gives a small, commiserating smile. 

“That’s families for ya,’ he agrees with a shrug.

Robert rubs his forehead, allowing himself a moment of weakness. He can do that when it’s just Aaron there. It doesn’t feel so embarrassing to show that he’s worried. 

“Call her,” Aaron prompts him quietly. 

“I’ve tried texting her already. No response.” 

Aaron reaches out to pat Robert’s shoulder, eventually giving it a squeeze. 

“Do what you want to,” Aaron says. “Just reckon actually talking to Vic might help.” 

Robert swallows, thinks about it, and nods his head. Aaron’s right. He needs to know for certain. Just because Vic’s not called him doesn’t mean Diane’s okay. 

He reaches for his phone and turns it over in his hands. 

“Want me to leave ya in peace for a bit?” Aaron offers. It’s so generous of him that Robert can hardly believe it. 

“No, I’ll use the bedroom,” Robert answers, getting to his feet. “Back in a bit.” 

Aaron nods at him, as if he doesn’t care how long he takes. Robert goes, psyching himself into it as he walks into the next room, closing the door gently behind him. As he sits down on the bed he hears Aaron turn the film back on. He knows it’s not because Aaron’s particularly desperate to see the rest, but because he wants him to have some privacy.

He’s not expecting Victoria to pick up, considering how quiet she’s been all day, but she does, almost straight away.

+++

Aaron can’t hear the call that’s going on in the neighbouring room, but he can feel it. After a short while, he starts to be able to make out Robert’s voice, slightly louder and lower in pitch than usual. Aaron feels his own stomach drop with the realisation that Victoria’s just told Robert the one thing he doesn’t want to hear.

Out of respect for Robert, he doesn’t show his own concern when Robert returns, looking pale and shaky. He’s got a stunned expression on his face, his hands hanging awkwardly by his sides. 

Aaron turns the tv off again and gives Robert his full attention. 

“They don’t know anything for sure but they think…,” Robert tries. “They do think it’s cancer. Nothing set in stone but it’s not looking good. She’s… she’s got to have a few more tests.” 

Aaron takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know what to say, what to do. 

“Vic didn’t call me because she didn’t want to ruin the trip,” Robert continues flatly, a slightly hysterical edge to his voice. “Apparently Diane didn’t want a fuss. Not until they’re certain.” 

“Robert-“ 

“I should have gone with her. It shouldn't have been Vic.” 

Aaron gets to his feet and approaches Robert, walking up to him and touching his arms gently, grounding him. But Robert pulls away, shaking his head. 

“If I hadn’t called she would have kept it to herself until god knows when-“ 

“Well, she was probably trying to protect ya,” Aaron points out. 

Robert’s had enough of being ‘protected’. He was ‘protected’ back when his mum died. Protected from the truth that Andy had started the fire, and his own dad had helped him cover it all up. Surely he’s owed the truth now?

Aaron’s shifting from foot to foot, biting his thumbnail, watching him carefully, clearly struggling for the right words to say.

“And how’s she taken it?” Aaron asks. 

Robert lets out an exhale of breath. 

“She was fine in front of Vic, but that doesn’t mean anything. Not with Diane. Last time… it took it out of her. They _said_ they’d got rid. I just can’t believe it’s happening again.” 

Aaron nods. 

“I’ll get packing,” he says, fiddling with his sleeves. 

Robert stares at him, not understanding. 

“Obviously you’ll want to be with her. And with Vic-“ Aaron explains. 

“We were supposed to have another day,” Robert points out, sounding dazed. 

Aaron gives a sad smile and then shrugs his shoulders. 

“Yeah, well, some things are more important.” 

“Aaron, I…” 

“Look, we’ll get our stuff sorted now, then tomorrow we can get going first thing,” Aaron says. “Like you said, we’ve got plenty of contacts from the convention.”

Robert nods. It’s a plan. A plan’s exactly what he needs right now, so he doesn’t feel so useless. 

He looks Aaron in the eyes, opens his mouth to speak, and then closes it again. It takes him a moment to find the words. He still feels numb.

“I just didn’t think…” he admits, trailing off.

“I know,” Aaron agrees, patting him on the arm. "Look, I’ll make ya a coffee. You get the cases out the car and we can get sorted. Good job we didn’t bring much, eh?” 

It’s Aaron’s tiny smile that does it. It’s a smile of pure selflessness, of a person who’s pushing aside what they want to do what’s right. There’s something heroic about it, in the smallest, most subtle of ways. 

Robert doesn’t think. He just steps closer to Aaron and wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight, bending slightly so he can rest his chin on Aaron’s shoulder. For a moment Aaron’s too surprised to react, but then he feels Aaron’s hands coming up to rub his back slowly, patting every so often. There's so much comfort in it that Robert doesn't want to let go.

“Thank you,” Robert whispers, closing his eyes.

Aaron doesn’t answer that. He doesn’t understand why Robert would feel he has to thank someone for holding him while he tries not to cry.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is LONG! I think that's becoming a habit at this point. 
> 
> I wanted to write them at the Lodge without the drama of the actual show (but with my own drama thrown in instead!). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're still enjoying the fic. 
> 
> Comments are really appreciated because I am writing this in every spare moment I get. I'm doing a degree course at the same time so it's a bit of a battle to get the updates to you, but I'm enjoying it A LOT, so that's something!
> 
> xxx


	36. Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes home to take charge of his family.

Robert and Aaron arrive back in Emmerdale early on Sunday morning, and Aaron can’t help but marvel at how together Robert seems, how all it took was one night of quiet vulnerability for him to gather himself back up again, wake up the next day, put on a suit, and get on with it. 

The Robert Sugden of today is nothing like the daunted, silent, pensive man Aaron kept an eye on last night. As they travel up Main Street, Aaron steals a glance at Robert. He watches how steadily and certainly he changes gear, how his eyes are fixed on the road ahead, how there’s determination written all over him as he prepares to bite the bullet and take charge of his family. 

Robert’s a man who knows how to take whatever problem life throws at him and find a solution, no matter what it takes. He might need a bit of time to sort his head out, but at the heart of it all, he’s strong, willing to carry the weight when nobody else steps up. Aaron wishes he was as strong as that. As it is, he barely knows how to keep himself afloat, let alone how to hold up others.

It’s only when they park outside the Woolpack that Aaron speaks. It’s been a mostly silent journey, but not an unpleasant one. 

“You all right?”

Robert gives a tight nod. 

He’s not all right at all, Aaron can see that, but he hopes him asking will have helped somehow. 

Robert doesn’t make a move to get out of the car. Not yet. They sit in the sunlight, listening to the distant sounds of the radio from inside the pub, and the pleasant but insistent breeze sweeping through the village. 

Aaron drums out a rhythm on the side of the car with his fingers, just to show that he doesn’t mind waiting a bit if that’s what Robert wants. He feels protective of him now he’s seen Robert’s vulnerability. Like someone ought to have his back seeing as almost everyone else in the village can’t seem to get past his business persona. 

He’s about to open his mouth to lightly suggest they go in, when the song on the radio inside the Woolpack changes and he hears a familiar piano opening. Aaron recognises it in an instant, knowing what’s coming next.

Just as he expects, the sound of Chas Dingle starting to dramatically belt out Bonnie Tyler’s _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ wafts out of the pub’s open window. 

Even Robert’s pulled from his apprehensive mood, expression switching to something partly amused, partly curious, but mostly horrified as Chas warbles on. 

“Is that…?” 

“Yeah, she does that,” Aaron admits with a grimace, cringing. 

“Every morning?” 

“Depends what song comes on.” 

Robert shakes his head as if he finds the whole thing bizarre, but he finds the strength to get out of the car nevertheless, opening the boot to hand Aaron his case.

"Cheers. For this weekend," Aaron says. 

"We'll do it again," Robert insists, as though he's half talking to himself. "It'll be better. We won't have to cut it short."

"Well it's better than sticking around here," Aaron comments with a small smile, inclining his head at the pub, where Chas is still singing loudly. "At least you don't start singing first thing."

Robert tries to smile back but he can't seem to make it look convincing. 

They enter through the front door of the pub, and as they do, Chas’s voice blares out, echoing through the sleepy Sunday silence of the village. The music from the radio isn’t even that loud, it’s just that Chas has an impressive set of lungs on her paired with an unfortunate lack of inhibitions. 

It’s not the welcome home Robert needs, Aaron thinks, glancing at how he’s got his hands held awkwardly at his sides, how he’s staring at Chas like she’s some sort of alien. The only consolation Aaron has is that Robert’s not had to witness Chas and Charity together, which Aaron knows from experience is way more mortifying.

“Oi, Mum?” he tries, half hissing the words, willing his mother to shut up. 

Chas appears to be too busy holding a beer pump up to her mouth and using it as a makeshift microphone to hear her son. Aaron wants to sink into the floor with embarrassment. 

_“And we’ll only be making it right! Cause we’ll never be wrong-“_

“Mum?” 

_“Together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the ti-ti-imeeeeee…”_

“Mum!” Aaron all but shouts, and finally Chas looks up and spots her son. 

Robert’s expecting her to seem abashed and try to cover the whole thing up, but instead she grins toothily at Aaron, unashamed to be caught out. It’s only when the cogs start turning that Chas’s brows furrow.

“Son?” she asks. “You’re not due back until tomorrow.” 

Chas glances between them, unable to hide the swift, concerned expression which crosses her face. Aaron can’t help but catch it. He knows that look. It’s the one that means she thinks he’s got himself into some sort of trouble and been dragged back in disgrace. 

It hurts that the first explanation his mum can think of for him being home is that he’s kicked off. 

“Please tell me nothing’s gone wrong…” Chas gasps, looking horrified. 

Aaron can’t believe she’d show him up like this in front of Robert. It’s humiliating, having your own mother assume the worst. Ten times more humiliating than the whole Bonnie Tyler thing.

“Nothing’s gone wrong,” Robert answers flatly. “Why would it have?” 

“Nice to see you and all,” Aaron adds. 

Chas lets out a sigh of apology and relief. 

“So what are you two doing back? I thought this convention thing was three days? Shouldn’t ya still be looking up tractors or whatever?” 

“Got what we went for,” Aaron says with a shrug. “Sorted everything. No point sticking around.” 

“Aaron here’s got all the contacts we need,” Robert agrees, patting Aaron briefly on the back and moving around the bar, heading for the back room. “It was a success. Looks like we’ve got quite a businessman on our hands. Is Vic in?” 

Chas’s face lights up with pride. Knocked off guard, she nods. 

“In the kitchen. Although if I were you I’d-“ 

She doesn’t get the chance to explain further because Robert’s already disappeared out to the back, with an expression of grim, determined resolution.

“Go right through why don’t ya?” Chas mutters sarcastically. “I know he’s your mate, but he could do with a few lessons on manners.” 

Aaron gives a noncommittal grunt in answer and sticks his suitcase down on one of the tables. The only thing he can do to help right now is keep out of Robert and his family’s way for a bit, give them some privacy, so instead of heading up to his room he lingers in the bar with Chas, absently chewing his thumbnail. 

Chas glances at her son, the way he’s leaning on the bar, slouched over, his body language almost protective. Something’s put him in a grump, that’s for certain. To make matters worse he appears to be lingering with her, which is so un-Aaron-like that it sets off warning bells for Chas. 

For a while she leaves him to it, setting up the bar, sorting the till for the morning. At some point the radio in the kitchen is turned down, the sound shrinking to a dull buzz. Aaron seems to notice too because he glances in the direction of the back room and his brows furrow. 

“Son,” Chas begins, anticipating getting her head bitten off but judging it a worthy sacrifice. “Don’t snap at me, but you seem a bit…” 

“A bit what?” Aaron demands spikily. 

“On edge,” Chas answers. “Agitated.” 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders. 

“Are ya sure nothing went wrong?” Chas asks carefully. 

Aaron’s eyes narrow at the words. When he’s like this, Aaron reminds Chas of her brother. Cain’s exactly the same way, getting offended at the idea he might not be coping. Seeing concern as an insult. Trying to get either of them to open up is like tiptoeing across a minefield.

“Right, yeah, because obviously I must have messed it up-“ 

“ _No,_ son!” Chas rushes to say. “Robert says you did great, and he’s not one for compliments, is he?” 

Aaron sniffs. 

“You just seem tense. Low.” 

He is tense. In the back room Robert and Vic will be confronting Diane about her cancer. He _knows_ what that means to Robert. How much it’ll hurt. And selfishly, he knows it's going to change things for him and Robert too. It's got the potential to push him down another step in Robert's extensive list of priorities, which is more than fair, but still painful. 

“How many times do I have to tell ya? I’m fine,” Aaron insists. 

Chas knows better than to push further. Aaron’s got his walls up and that’s how they’ll stay until he decides otherwise. But something’s definitely worrying him, that’s for sure. 

She sighs and decides to make casual conversation, just to warm Aaron up again. 

“Eh, so what did Robert want with Vic so urgently anyway?” Chas asks as she wipes down tables. 

“I dunno, do I?” Aaron lies with a shrug. “Family stuff probably.” 

“Hm, well, talking of family, Zak and Lisa’ve almost got enough for Belle’s treatment.” 

“That’s good.” 

“They could do with some good news of late. Hopefully with Belle on the mend things’ll start looking up. Poor kid’s been through enough as it is. Last thing she needs is moving halfway across the country for treatment.” 

“Hm,” Aaron agrees vaguely, scratching his eyebrow. 

“Cain’s saying he’ll have it sorted by the end of next week. God knows where he’s getting the money, but Moria’s on his case, so at least he won’t be getting into anything too shady.” 

“Right.” 

“Can’t get a word in edgeways with you, can I?” Chas remarks, and Aaron almost agrees with her without thinking, before he reads the sarcasm and narrows his eyes. 

“What am I gonna do with you, eh?” Chas asks, in a warmer voice, coming to give her son a pat on the arm. “Most people’d go off on some fancy business meeting and come back bragging about it. Sounds like you did a good job. I’m proud of ya, son.” 

Aaron can’t help but smile at that, a blush rising to his cheeks which he fights to disguise. Chas adores that expression. It shows her that her son still loves her. That he wants to make her proud. 

“Yeah, well, it’s called being humble,” Aaron mutters. 

“Think Robert could do with a few lessons from you on that score,” Chas remarks with a cheeky smile. “Still, I suppose it’s not doing any harm, and so long as you two are making cash I can’t complain. I always knew you’d do something with your life. You won’t be like me.” 

“You’re not doing too badly,” Aaron points out in his mother’s defence. “You own this place.” 

“I’ve wasted a lot of opportunities, son,” Chas admits. “And god knows I’ve made my mistakes.” 

Aaron says nothing to that. 

“But you’re going places, I know it.” 

Aaron sniffs and gives a shrug, even though he can feel a familiar lump in his throat. He swallows it down like it’s nothing. 

Chas’s beam grows brighter as she realises she’s managed to connect with her sulky son. She loves that she knows how to do that now, that over the years she’s worked out exactly what it takes to cheer Aaron up, even when he’s got it in his head to be grumpy. She might have lost precious years with Aaron, but it’s little things like this that remind her of how lucky she is to be close to him, to have his trust. 

“How about a brew?” Chas offers, gesturing at the back room. “You can tell me about your convention.” 

Aaron raises his eyebrows like he’s misheard and then scratches his forehead again. 

“Er, no, I’m all right, actually,” he mumbles. 

“Go on. It’ll do ya good.” 

“I’ll just have a water from the bar or summat,” Aaron says, and Chas thinks she can see a slight tinge of guilt on his features. 

“Well, I’m having one,” Chas declares. 

As she goes to turn and walk through the doors behind the bar, Aaron shakes his head, reaching out a hand to stop her. Frowning suspiciously, Chas looks to her son for answers. 

“Mum, just leave it a minute.” 

“Eh?”

Aaron shuffles awkwardly from side to side. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Chas demands, narrowing her eyes. 

“Just… give them some space.”

“Why?” 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders.

“Look, this is my pub, and if I want to go and make a brew, I will. So unless there’s a good reason for keeping me out of there-“ 

“Family stuff, innit?” Aaron mumbles.

Chas puts two and two together and takes a step back with disbelief. 

“He’s not dragged you back for some family drama?” Chas confirms. “If Victoria’s had some barney with Adam and it’s lost you a day’s work I’ll flamin’ kill her-“ 

“No! It’s nothing like that.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“I can’t tell ya.” 

“I _knew_ she seemed dead mopey this morning-“ Chas declares triumphantly, hands on her hips. 

“Mum, seriously, just leave ‘em,” Aaron urges his mother. 

“This is the last thing Diane needs at the moment,” Chas begins, before her eyes widen with sudden realisation. 

Aaron looks down at the ground and Chas knows instantly what this impromptu Sugden family meeting might be about. 

“Oh _no,_ ” Chas breathes out, a hand on her chest. “This is about her appointment yesterday, isn’t it? I _knew_ she was putting on a brave face!” 

“Mum, you can’t just!-“ 

But it’s too late. Chas has already turned on her heel and stormed out to the back. Sighing, Aaron rushes after her.

+++

“She’s not gonna take this well,” Victoria predicts, as she sits on the back room sofa anxiously. 

She’s still wearing her chef’s uniform, having been extracted from the kitchen by an insistent Robert, miraculously returned from Ripon in the family’s hour of need. Marlon hadn’t been best pleased by the kitchen invasion, or by the prospect of losing his sous-chef for the morning, but Robert’s somehow managed to get his way regardless, as he always does. 

“Tough,” Robert answers, selecting suitable mugs from the kitchen cupboard. “This isn’t the sort of thing you can keep to yourself. We’ve got to be realistic.” 

Victoria gives an uneasy nod of agreement. Robert’s right, of course, but Diane’s still going to view this surprise Sugden gathering as an ambush, even if it is just her and Robert with cups of tea in the back room. 

“And she’s not told Andy or Bernice?” Robert confirms as the kettle boils. 

“Just me and Doug,” Victoria agrees. “She didn’t even want me knowing. She told me not to go in with her, to the meeting with the doctor.” 

“So how d’yer know then?” 

“The doctor was talking to her about the next set of tests when she left,” Victoria admits glumly. “Something about a bowel scope screening. Or a colonoscopy. I knew it had to be something bad if she was having those. I confronted her about it and she told me. Said it was nothing to worry about and not to fret until we knew more.” 

Robert shakes his head at that. How Diane can expect any of them ‘not to fret’ over this is mind-blowing. If the closest thing they have to a mum disappears then what are they supposed to do? Who’s going to hold the family together? 

“And you say she was all right about it?” 

“She seemed calm, but that’s just Diane, isn’t it? She was acting like it was nothing. Probably keeping a brave face for me.” 

That’s all Diane ever does, Robert thinks bitterly. It’s what his dad used to do too. Keep things quiet until it was too late and then expect everyone to be grateful.

“Well, being brave is one thing, and then there’s being stupid,” Robert comments, severe in his worry. “If she had her way none of us would have known about it.” 

“She’s gonna hit the roof when she finds out I’ve told yer.” 

“Tough,” Robert says again, not caring how harsh he sounds. He’s angry that Victoria’s had to deal with this on her own, scared of what further information Diane may have to impart. 

Robert stirs the three mugs of tea and brings them over to the sofa, handing one to Vic and putting the other two down on coasters on the table. Then there’s nothing left to do but wait for Diane to come down. 

After a minute of anxious silence there’s movement from upstairs. Both Victoria and Robert glance up at the ceiling, listening to Diane’s progress across the hall. 

“It’ll be fine,” Robert assures his sister as they hear Diane’s feet on the stairs. She’s moving painfully slowly. Maybe if he didn’t know about the cancer, Robert wouldn’t have noticed, but now it screams out at him.

When Diane enters the room she doesn’t initially see Robert. She’s clearly not expecting anyone to be around, judging by the way she’s got a hand placed on her abdomen. The moment she realises she’s not alone, the hand drops to her side and her posture straightens. 

From just beyond her view in the kitchen area, Robert watches how she holds onto the door for a fraction too long, as if using it to prop herself up. She’s dressed like Diane, well turned out as usual, but the change is undeniable. Robert wonders how he didn’t spot it sooner. 

 _“_ Morning, pet,” Diane declares brightly, nodding at Victoria. “Shouldn’t you be helping Marlon?”

“He’s fine for the moment. Listen, Diane,” Victoria begins uncomfortably. “I really think we should talk about…” 

“There really isn’t anything to discuss,” Diane declares, sounding worryingly like Lawrence with his faulty ticker. “I know you mean well, but-“ 

Victoria looks over to Robert for help, and Diane follows her stepdaughter’s eye line, finally noticing Robert, standing there by the kitchen in one of his usual smart blazers and shirts, expression troubled and deeply disapproving. 

Her eyes widen, lips parting a fraction. 

“Robert? What are you doing here? You’re not due back until tomorrow…”

“I had to tell him,” Victoria explains apologetically. “He rang me last night and I couldn’t lie.” 

“I had a right to know,” Robert declares, although his own voice comes out more uncertainly than he’d planned. 

Diane lets out a long sigh and sits down on the sofa, all but collapsing onto it, rubbing at her forehead with worry. 

“I know it was a burden to put on you, Victoria,” Diane admits, tiredly. “And for that I’m deeply sorry. But the last thing I wanted was to cause unnecessary worry-“ 

“Of course we’re worried,” Robert points out, arms crossed over his chest. “We’ve been here before, remember?” 

“Yes, Robert,” Diane agrees, losing her patience for a moment. “That, I do remember. Vividly.” 

“We just want to make sure you’re okay,” Victoria tells her stepmother peaceably. “And I couldn’t lie to Rob, not once he’d asked.” 

“And you’ve come all the way home from your convention,” Diane points out, looking upset by the idea. “Dragged Aaron back here and all, I imagine?” 

“We finished up early,” Robert lies with a shrug. “And the last thing Dad would want is you going through this on your own.” 

Victoria nods her head with fervent agreement. 

“You two shouldn’t be fretting about me,” Diane points out sadly. “You should be living your lives.”

“Diane, we love yer,” Victoria insists, tears in her eyes. “And we’re all here for yer. Me and Rob, and Andy. And Bernice.” 

“You’ve not told anyone else?” Diane asks, horrified. 

“No,” Victoria admits, and Diane nods with relief. 

“Andy’ll want to know,” Robert points out loyally. After all, he knows how it feels to be the brother that’s left out of the loop. There’s enough triumph in being told first, in being the one Victoria confided in. He doesn’t need to prolong the victory.

Victoria hands Diane one of the cups of tea and they sit in silence for a long moment. 

“What exactly did they tell yer?” Robert asks, sitting down on a kitchen chair. 

“That I’ll need a few more tests in the coming weeks,” Diane offers vaguely. “The doctor says we won’t know anything for sure until then.” 

Robert scowls. He hates waiting. He’s afraid of an unknown future he might not be able to influence or control. 

“But he did say it’s likely that… that you might…” Victoria prompts her stepmother gently. 

“I won’t beat around the bush, there’s a chance the cancer’s come back,” Diane admits in a rush, so she doesn’t have to think about the words. 

The room falls into another silence, this one colder, more frightening. 

“And if it has?” Robert asks, breaking it. 

“Then I’ll do what I have to to get rid of it for good,” Diane promises. “I’ve still got some fight in me. But I mean it you two. The last thing I want is a fuss. I want to do this quietly, and with dignity. On my own terms.” 

“But you’ll let us help yer?” Victoria asks eagerly. “All of us?” 

“I would have told you all tomorrow anyway,” Diane insists, and Robert can’t tell if she’s lying or not. “When you were home from your convention, Robert. I would have preferred to do it my own way, and in my own time.” 

Victoria looks guilty at that, but Robert just shakes his head. There’s no time for Diane’s pride now. They need to focus on getting her better. 

“When’s your next appointment?” he asks. 

“I don’t have one yet. The doctor said he’d be in touch.” 

Robert frowns, unsatisfied.

“You can’t exactly afford to be waiting around,” Robert says without thinking. 

“ _Robert_!” Victoria hisses. Robert ignores her. 

“I’ll call and get you seen privately.” 

“Really, Robert, there’s no need.” 

“We need to know what we’re dealing with,” Robert decrees. “I don’t know what they think they’re playing at, not giving you the facts.” 

“Because they don’t have them yet,” Diane points out reasonably. “This is normal procedure. They can’t work miracles.” 

“And Doug knows?” 

“Of course he does. He’s been fretting about it all night.” 

“I’m not surprised,” Robert remarks, sliding his phone out of his pocket.

"Robert, I'll not go private!" Diane declares firmly, with great pride. "Not when there are people who've been waiting longer." 

Robert thinks that's a ridiculous outlook to have. After all, if there's the opportunity to jump the queue, any sane person would do it. But he knows Diane, understands her as a proud country woman, and so doesn't fight her on it.

“Fine, then I'll ring Hotten General," he announces. "They need to speed themselves up. A woman with your history can’t just wait around for them to get their act together.” 

“Robert, I can ring the hospital myself. I’m not an invalid quite yet!” 

“Well you haven’t rung them so far,” Robert points out, still scrolling for the number of Hotten General. 

The door swings open and in comes Chas, followed at a run by an apologetic-looking Aaron. 

“Look, I’m sorry to interrupt-“ Chas begins. 

“Of course you are,” Robert snaps sarcastically, ignoring Aaron’s warning glare. 

“But Diane, if there’s something wrong, then you _need_ to tell me so I can help you.” 

“You know?” Diane exclaims, shocked. 

“I didn’t tell her,” Aaron assures the room at large, although mostly Robert. 

“ _Aaron_ knew?” Diane asks.

“He was there when I phoned Vic,” Robert explains, waving the detail away like it’s insignificant. 

“Is it… I mean, did they tell ya what it was?” Chas pushes, clearly unwilling to say the word. 

“Inconclusive results,” Diane declares, and Robert can hear a trace of forced joviality in her tone now Chas and Aaron have arrived. The landlady is back, cheerful, robust, chipper. 

“She’s got more tests in a week or so,” Victoria adds. "Robert's trying to sort out her next appointment." 

Chas stares at her friend, openmouthed. 

“Oh Diane, I’m _so_ sorry,” she says sincerely. “I should’ve pushed you to go in sooner. You’ve been feeling off for weeks and we all just thought it were flu.” 

“Well let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Diane says, getting to her feet. They all watch her for signs of frailty, and so she forces herself not to use the arm of the sofa to help herself up. “I’m hardly at death’s door yet.” 

Robert feels a cold shiver down his spine at the word. 

“I’d rather this didn’t go further than immediate family,” Diane tells Chas, who nods her head, eager to help. 

“I won’t say a word,” she promises. “But if you need anything, you just ask, all right? Me and Aaron are here to help, aren’t we, son?” 

Aaron nods his agreement. 

“I’m sorry for bringing your trip to an abrupt end,” Diane tells Aaron with a small smile.

“Oh, er, it’s nothing,” Aaron mutters with a sniff. 

“Some things are more important,” Robert agrees, and Aaron nods at him. “What’s the name of your doctor?” 

“Dr Cavanagh, but Robert, I can call them myself-“ 

Robert’s already got the phone to his ear, a stubborn expression on his face. They watch him for a moment as he presses the keypad, presumably selecting the right hospital department. He truly is one of life’s doers, Aaron thinks, and it’s startling to see him in action. He's been home less than an hour but he's already sorting everything out. Like some sort of arrogant, efficient, superhero. 

“Right, yes, hi. Robert Sugden. My step-mum needs to come in for a bowel scope or colonoscopy but she’s been told to wait for an appointment. We need the process sped up. She’s had cancer before. Obviously… well if that was the case I wouldn’t be calling…. Yes. Dr Cavanagh. That’s Diane Sugden, Emmerdale…. No, I’ve already told you, she can’t be waiting around for these. Can you put me through to someone higher up?… Well clearly you’re not in charge…No, you’re not putting me on hold-“ 

He walks out of the room, entirely distracted, expression screwed up with displeasure at whatever he’s hearing. Aaron and Chas both step aside for him.

“And you’re telling me you get paid for this shoddy service?” they hear Robert demand in his imperious business voice, as the door closes behind him.

Diane can’t help but let out a fond but reproving sigh, shaking her head at it all. 

“So much for trying to keep you lot out of it,” she declares. 

Victoria smiles sadly. 

“We don’t want to be kept out of it. We want to help,” Victoria emphasises. 

“It sounds like Robert’s giving the hospital an earful already.” 

“Which might not be a bad thing?” Chas suggests hopefully. “It’ll speed them up, right? Worth a go.” 

“I suppose Robert might be able to pull some strings,” Diane relents. “That boy has an uncanny knack for getting his way. I think he could part the Red Sea if he put his mind to it.” 

Yes, Aaron thinks. He probably could. 

“Did yer want to come back to my place?” Victoria offers. “We could ask Andy and Bernice over? You could tell them then?” 

“I’m on shift.” 

“Oh, forget about that,” Chas says easily. “You do whatever you need to. Aaron can work the bar with me, can’t ya, son?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, abandoning all thought of an afternoon on his games console and kicking back. “Whatever ya need.” 

“I’ll text Bernice and see if she wants to pop over for a coffee,” Victoria decides. “And Andy’ll be at home with the kids. Hey, I’ve even got some cake. We can make an afternoon tea of it! Dead posh.” 

Rather reluctantly, Diane allows herself to be led from the room by a chattering Victoria. Chas stares after her gloomily, her face falling now Diane can no longer see her. 

“You shoulda told me, son,” Chas says quietly. 

“Weren’t my place.” 

“Diane’s one of my best mates!” Chas exclaims. 

“Yeah, well, it was up to her.”

“Being loyal’s one thing, but I could have helped.” 

“Her choice,” Aaron insists, with a firm shrug of his shoulders. 

Chas rolls her eyes, but deep down she understands that’s just the way her son works. He’s loyal to a fault, and fiercely protective of privacy, be that his own, or the privacy of others. He's the sort of boy to take a secret with him to the grave. 

“I suppose we should finish setting up,” Chas sighs. “What a way to start the morning. Poor Diane. It can never happen to the badd’uns, can it? Typical, that.”

His mother wanders out of the room, returning to the bar, but Aaron stays where he is for a moment. Outside, in the hall, he can hear Robert having a heated argument with a member of the hospital staff. Aaron’s pretty sure he’s just called someone a moron. 

He gets it. One hundred percent. This is Robert’s way of protecting his family. His own version of shouting or swearing or throwing a punch. 

With a sad, proud glance in Robert’s direction, Aaron follows his mother. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm getting the Sugden family dynamic right here. I love it on the show and I wish there was more of it. 
> 
> Comments make me super happy! Please leave me one if you have the time because they mean the world!
> 
> Next update is soon. I've already half written it! 
> 
> xxx


	37. A Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from Chrissie puts pressure on Aaron.

It’s coming up for lunch hour and Aaron’s at the scrapyard, having spent a pretty successful morning talking to clients. He feels chuffed with himself for managing this side of things. Yes, he’s not the best at talking, and he’ll never have Robert’s talent for getting people to part with their money, but he must be doing something right if their full schedule’s anything to go by. Adam’s already been on two pick-ups this morning, and he’s getting ready to go out for his third. 

“I swear this is the busiest we’ve ever been,” Adam remarks as he examines his shoe, leaning a hand on the desk. “Can’t believe all those contacts came from one convention.” 

“Got a few more to talk to and all,” Aaron agrees. 

“Just goes to show it’s not what ya know, it’s who ya know,” Adam says, pulling his right shoe off and shaking it. A small piece of gravel falls out. “Gotcha! Little bastard’s been in there all day.” 

“Sure you don’t wanna switch?” 

“Nah, they’ll want to talk to you,” Adam answers, pulling his shoe back on with satisfaction. “You know what Robert said about the small business thing. They’ll want a familiar voice.” 

To be honest, Aaron could do with a bit of a drive instead of juggling manning the phone and separating car parts, but he’s not going to complain. It’s all business at the end of the day.

“It’s just a shame about Diane,” Adam chatters. 

Aaron raises an eyebrow, not sure where Diane comes into all this. 

“What with the business stuff looking up. Be nice to celebrate, you know? But Vic’s not in the mood for that.” 

“Yeah, well, she’ll get through it,” Aaron offers, with a sympathetic shrug.  

He’s talking about Diane, but Adam nods, misinterpreting him. 

“Vic’s strong. She can handle anything. Just wish she wasn’t so down about it. Thing with Vic is that she’s always got everyone’s back. She’s amazing. But her putting on a brave face all the time can’t be right. She needs to unwind. Let it out. I mean it’s not like she’s the only one in the family. Maybe it’s time they pulled their weight.” 

“They are doing,” Aaron argues. “Robert’s sorted out a load of appointments for her, hasn’t he? And Doug took her to the hospital yesterday for her scan thing.” 

Adam glances at Aaron suspiciously, not sure why he's just jumped to the Sugden family's defence.  

“All I’m saying is you don’t live with Diane,” Aaron elaborates. “They all keep offering to help, it’s just that she won’t have it.” 

Adam sighs, conceding the point. 

“Well, that’s where Vic gets it, then,” Adam comments glumly. “Just wanna shake her sometimes, ya know? Tell her to stop worrying. She’s not superwoman. She can’t handle all this by herself.” 

Aaron can do nothing but nod with commiseration. Vic’s a good mate of his, but she can be a lot to deal with at times, always pushing forward, interfering, never letting things be. He supposes it’s a good thing that Adam’s moved in with her for a few weeks, if only to stop her from combusting. 

“Think we’re gonna have to cancel Tenerife,” Adam continues. “I was proper looking forward to that as well.” 

Aaron glances at the fluorescent orange post-it note on his desk, which Adam stuck there a week ago. It reads: ‘ _Tenerife here we come baby!’_ along with one of Adam’s scribbled drawings of a stick man and woman in sunglasses. 

“Can’t ya just postpone it?” 

“Guess we’ll have to,” Adam sighs. “Bet they’ll still charge me, though. I got us a proper good deal as well. Vic would have loved the hotel.” 

“And she definitely won’t go?” 

“Says she wants to, but she can’t leave Diane. I do get it. I mean, if it were Mum I’d be the same. I just wish she knew how to take a break. Be more laid back, you know? Just kick back.” 

Aaron nods, although he thinks it’s a pretty optimistic vision of the future. There’s no way Victoria Sugden’s ever going to be the sort of person to ‘kick back’.

“And she won’t stop cooking, either,” Adam confides in Aaron, in a quieter voice, like he fears he’s being disloyal. “It’s constant. Every night she’s been taking food round to Diane. Casseroles, cottage pies, the works.” 

“I know. What d’ya think I’ve been eating this past week?” 

“Wasn’t gonna mention it, but you have put on a few pounds,” Adam teases him, and Aaron laughs.

“Mate, I love her to bits," Adam continues earnestly. "But once she’s set her heart on something, that’s it. She’s focussed. And there’s no getting through to her.” 

Aaron knows someone else who fits that description exactly. He supposes it’s in the genes. 

“Diane gets her results in a few weeks, though, right?” Aaron says. 

“Yeah.” 

“So at least then they’ll know either way.”

“Yeah, but if it’s bad news…” 

Adam trails off. Aaron doesn’t need him to elaborate. They both know what it’ll do to Victoria if Diane’s sick again, and Aaron knows what it’ll do to Robert too. He’s not been himself this past week as it is. 

Adam glances at his watch and frowns. 

“Duty calls,” he remarks with a tired smile. “Guess our days of taking it easy here are over.” 

“Yeah, guess you’ll just have to take it easy in the truck now, eh?” Aaron responds, and Adam sticks his middle finger up at him. 

“You try driving all day! It drives ya insane!” 

“Yeah, all right, ‘Mr Pick-up’.” 

Adam opens the door to leave, a smile on his face, and just as he does so, a Range Rover drives into the scrapyard.

“You expecting someone?” Adam asks. 

“Nope,” Aaron answers, hoping this isn’t some client. 

“It’s Chrissie,” Adam announces, giving a half wave out of the door. Aaron sits up straighter, heart pounding.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” comes Chrissie’s posh, grating voice from outside, footsteps sounding closer by the second.

“Nah, ‘course you’re not,” Adam assures her cheerfully. “What can we do for ya?” 

Aaron wills her to stay outside, but seconds later Adam steps back and in strolls Chrissie Sugden, designer sunglasses atop her shiny hair, positively glowing in the July sunlight which is streaming through the windows, and seems to fall right on her, like she’s radiating the stuff. 

“You’re very kind,” Chrissie says grandly. “But actually it was Aaron I wanted.” 

Aaron’s stomach turns. He tries to keep a neutral expression on his face. 

“Could we have a word in private?” Chrissie asks.

“I’m off out on a pick-up anyway,” Adam says, either ignoring or not noticing Aaron’s subtle head shake. “He’s all yours. Hey, sorry it’s a mess. If we’d’ve known you were coming we’d have tidied up a bit.” 

No they wouldn’t, Aaron thinks irritably, remembering Lawrence’s snobbish response to the place. If Chrissie doesn’t like it then she can clear off. 

Adam grabs the keys for his truck from the hook on the wall. Before he goes he turns and makes a face at Aaron, who isn’t the most welcoming person at the best of times, but right now has gone practically mute. 

“Make her a brew or summat, then,” Adam says, like it’s all some funny joke. “This is the investor’s missus remember.” 

“Oh, no, I won’t be long,” Chrissie assures Adam with a pleasant laugh before growing serious again. “You’ll give my love to Victoria, won’t you? She’s been a real star recently, I hear.” 

Adam nods his head and Aaron can’t help but feel bitter about how Adam’s clearly taken to her. To be fair, it’s rare for Adam to take a dislike to anyone, but it still feels wrong.

“Thanks Chrissie. I definitely will,” he says with feeling, like Chrissie’s gone and offered him the cure to cancer instead of her good wishes.

“Well, I know what it’s like to have a mother in that position,” Chrissie says with a sad smile. “I’ll keep my fingers crossed that Diane gets the all clear.”

Adam nods his appreciation once again and then goes. Aaron hears his pick-up truck driving off and away and wishes he’d come back. It’s just him and Chrissie, alone in the port-a-kabin with no distractions. He can barely bring himself to look at her. 

Apparently Chrissie doesn’t share his unease, because she glances around them with interest. 

“So this is where my husband likes to spend his time, is it?” she remarks. 

Aaron waits for her condescending comment about the state of the place, or about how poky and small it is, but it never comes. He almost wants her to put her foot in it so he has a reason to be off with her. 

“He’s not here much,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “Me and Adam mostly. He just checks the figures every so often.” 

“Ah, well that’s probably a relief for you,” Chrissie says with a twinkle in her eyes. “You don’t want him under your feet.”

God, she’s trying to joke with him. Aaron feels sick. 

“So, er, what was it you wanted?” Aaron asks lowly, trying to sound relaxed. 

“It’s about Robert.” 

“Right…” 

“I think I’ve been neglecting him recently,” Chrissie remarks conversationally. “And so I wanted to put that right.” 

Aaron has no idea what that means or how to respond to it. His confusion must show on his face because Chrissie elaborates. 

“And I think you might be the man for the job.” 

“You what?” 

“I need to make a gesture. A way to show my support,” Chrissie explains. “Robert’s taken on a lot, what with Diane being ill, and I’m sure you know all about the rest.” 

Aaron assumes by ‘the rest’ she means the Nicola stuff. He tries to make an oblivious face.

“Oh come on, isn’t that what you men do in your spare time? Talk about your wives?” Chrissie prompts him, before suddenly remembering. “Or significant other,” she adds swiftly, not wanting to cause offence. 

“He’s not said anything,” Aaron lies, loyally. 

Chrissie gives a disbelieving little scoff. 

“It’s sweet of you to spare my blushes, but an apology’s in order. I’ve not been the most supportive of wives, but that’s all going to change. And…” 

She pulls a piece of paper out of her handbag and hands it to him. 

“… what better way to show my support than with a classic car?” 

They’re in another world, Aaron thinks. Cars instead of just saying sorry or actually talking to each other. It’s mental. Almost obscene really, when he thinks about how his family are scrimping and saving for Belle’s treatment, but people like Chrissie are able to splash thousands whenever they feel like it. 

“Have a look then,” Chrissie prompts him, and Aaron follows her command before thinking about it. The print-out she’s handed over is from some car website. It looks like Chrissie’s after a classic Stingray Corvette, and they don’t come cheap. 

“He loves them,” Chrissie confides in him fondly, like they’re friends. “God knows why. Give me sat nav and automatic parking any day. So what do you think?” 

“Yeah, nice enough,” Aaron mutters reluctantly.

“So, will you?” 

“Will I what?” 

“Help me get my hands on one?” 

The question comes out of nowhere. He’s not counted on Chrissie asking for his help. Why would she, after all? He’s got nothing to do with her and that’s how he wants things to stay.

He clears his throat and lowers his eyes, unable to have Chrissie twinkling at him.

“Listen, you want to have a chat with Cain or Debbie down at the garage,” Aaron says gruffly, going to hand the paper back, but Chrissie expertly ignores it.

“Apparently they’re knee deep in wedding planning, and I know what a nightmare that can be. Besides, I’ve heard you’re quite the car enthusiast yourself.” 

Has Robert told her that? Aaron wonders. Does he ever talk about him?

No, he reminds himself firmly. Of course he doesn’t. Chrissie just knows he used to work at the garage. She’s attempting to call in a favour, like she thinks they’re friends somehow. Like he’d be up for helping her out. 

“I’ll pay you for your time,” Chrissie pushes him, batting her eyelashes in a way Aaron’s sure wins most blokes over. “You could make sure we’re not taken for fools, and Robert and I would both appreciate it. I know what good friends you two are.” 

Aaron feels very hot all of a sudden. He reaches for some papers and shuffles them, trying to appear industrious. Chrissie’s print-out is left on the desk, ignored. 

“Sorry, but no can do,” he says firmly. “We’ve got a lot on here.” 

Chrissie looks momentarily petulant at being denied her request, but she recovers herself quickly and gives him another of her winning smiles. 

“Well, maybe you can think on it?” she suggests, like the compromise would be in his favour somehow. “I know next to nothing about cars, and you know what it’s like. They’re like sharks. They can smell it on you if you don’t know your stuff. I’d rather it came from someone who knows what they’re talking about.”

And now she’s playing the damsel in distress, something Aaron knows with absolute certainty that she’s not. He’s not sure what her game is, why she’s so desperate to get him involved, but he doesn’t like it and he’s not giving in. She might be able to talk most blokes round, but he’s not most blokes. He’s not going to budge.

“Look, I can’t help ya,” Aaron tells her flatly. “Sorry.”

He can practically see Chrissie getting the measure of him, realising he’s not nearly as easy to manoeuvre as Adam. Aaron raises his chin slightly in challenge, but instead of glaring at him, Chrissie gives him a fond look. It’s patronising, like she admires his spirit. Like he’s some amusingly disobedient little dog refusing to follow commands. Not someone she can see any point in arguing with because he’s not on her level. 

“Well, I’ll leave this with you. Just in case you change your mind,” Chrissie says, patting the paper, and nudging it slightly closer to him. 

She’s pushy, but in such a pleasant way that it’s extremely hard to deny her (even though he’d have asked most people if they had some sort of hearing problem by now). That’s an art form right there. Another of those things only posh folk can get away with. 

“And it really doesn’t have to be right away,” Chrissie adds. “Whenever suits.” 

It’s never going to ‘suit’ Aaron thinks incredulously, but there’s no way of saying so without looking like a prick, and Chrissie must know that.

“Let me know how you get on!” Chrissie declares as she lets herself out, strutting off in her high-heeled boots, looking like she owns the place.

It’s not until he hears her Range Rover driving away that Aaron lets out the breath he's been holding. He picks up the print-out, frowning as he reads it through. Chrissie’s price range is anything up to fifty grand. Fifty fucking grand. 

She might be loaded, but that’s still a lot. A crazy amount. 

Aaron thinks it over, frowning to himself. Robert’s not done anything to earn the gift. It’s not like it’s his birthday or Christmas or something. It’s a gift from a wife to her husband, just because she can. To cheer him up. Because she loves him.

He doesn’t like Chrissie, and he doesn’t care about her, but Aaron can’t help but feel guilty. The poor cow’s got no clue. Robert’s taking her for a fool and she’s swallowing every lie. 

It’s not right. It wasn’t right to start with, but now it’s getting worse. Aaron’s starting to feel like _he’s_ betraying Chrissie, even though he doesn’t owe her a thing. After all, how can he keep telling himself she’s nothing in all this when she’s turning up at the yard? Coming to him as one of Robert’s friends. 

What started as an okay day is quickly turning sour. Aaron tries to sort through some paperwork, but finds he can’t. He can’t focus. He’s uneasy, restless. For some ridiculous reason he keeps thinking he’s going to hear Chrissie’s Range Rover driving across the gravel again. Like she’s going to pop in for a second time. 

He’s furious with Robert for letting this happen, even if deep down he knows it’s irrational. Robert _should_ have stopped this somehow. He _should_ have kept them separate. Kept her out of his face like he said he would. 

Fifty grand. On a car. 

And the poor cow's smug face...

Aaron’s foot is tap tap tapping on the floor. His hands keep balling into fists, thumbnails scratching unconsciously at the skin of his palms. 

He glances at the print-out again. For some reason he can imagine Chrissie taking her time to find the right model, scrolling through a load of sites. Trying to remember which car Robert told her was his favourite. 

Chewing his lower lip almost until he draws blood, Aaron picks up his mobile and types a message.

_Call me. - A_

_We need 2 talk. - A_

Robert replies with his usual urgency. It’s rare for him to take longer than a few minutes to answer one of his texts these days, the only exceptions being when he has meetings with clients, and even then he usually finds a way. 

_Ok. - R_

_5 mins ish. - R_

Aaron watches his mobile as the minutes tick by, waiting for ‘R’ to pop up on his screen, occasionally glancing furtively out of the window, checking he really is alone.  

What happens instead is that he hears tyres on the gravel outside, too light to be from Adam’s pick-up truck. He knows that sound instantly. Not only can he identity the vehicle, but the rhythm of the proceeding footsteps tell him exactly who it is that’s about to knock on the port-a-kabin door.

Robert no longer knocks and waits to be admitted. He knocks while simultaneously strolling in, alerting Aaron to his presence more than anything else, just in case Adam’s around. 

“Coffee,” Robert says, the moment he closes the door behind him, and Aaron can see he’s got two of Bob’s coffees in a holder in his right hand. “I was at the cafe, thought you’d fancy one.”  

He puts the coffees down on Aaron desk and pulls up a chair, oblivious to Aaron’s unease. 

“Bernice wanted a word about the hospital stuff. Which basically meant a full rundown of everything we know so far. You know what she’s like. And the meetings I've had this morning. Mind-numbing isn't putting it strongly enough-” 

Robert finally looks at Aaron properly and immediately clocks there’s something wrong. His expression changes to one of concern. 

“What is it?” 

“I said call me, not turn up,” Aaron says, frowning. 

“I was around and I wanted to see yer,” Robert explains, like it’s simple. “And you don’t exactly look busy.”

“Right, well sorry I’m not stripping a car at this _exact_ moment-“ 

Robert’s more than used to Aaron by now, but he still can’t quite wrap his head around his rapid changes of mood. It can be disconcerting, how suddenly distant Aaron can go, how he backs off out of nowhere. You don’t get warning signs with Aaron, either. One wrong move and he’s gone. Just like that.

“What? Have I done something?” Robert asks with genuine confusion. "I didn't think you'd mind me coming in person."

Aaron sighs, feeling guilty. He knows he can’t pin this one on Robert. Not totally. It’s not like he drove Chrissie to the yard, after all. 

“It's not that," Aaron admits, and Robert nods. 

He takes a deep, laboured breath before explaining further. 

"I’ve just had Chrissie down here,” Aaron reveals, and as expected, Robert’s eyes bulge with horror. 

Slightly consoled that Robert can appreciate the gravity of the situation, Aaron clicks the end of his biro. 

Robert sits forward in his chair, face pale. Aaron can see the panic in his face, see him wonder if this is it, if it’s all over. If he’s been found out at last. 

“What? Why? W-what did she say?” Robert demands, losing composure.

“She doesn’t know anything,” Aaron reassures him, taking pity on Robert. “It weren’t about that.” 

Robert almost lets out a hysterical laugh of relief. He rests his large hands on his knees, calming himself down. Aaron watches the fright start leave him along with the cold sweat, the colour returning to his face, and wonders how Robert can bear to live like this, on a knife edge. It’s bad enough for him and he’s not the one who’s married. 

“So what did she want?” Robert asks in a shaky voice. 

“She wants me to help her find a car for ya,” Aaron admits. "It’s supposed to be a surprise.” 

Robert’s expression starts to change again. Aaron can see the greed and excitement at the prospect of a new car clashing with his apprehension about him and Chrissie being in contact.

“You’re not doing it?” Robert confirms. 

“No. I've told her to ask someone else. Said I was busy.” 

Robert lets out a long breath and seems to relax again. He nods to himself, thinking it all over. 

“So what sort of car are we talking?” Robert asks, in a different, more enthusiastic voice. 

It’s not what Aaron’s expecting to hear and it startles him. It’s disconcerting how quickly Robert’s turned the guilt off and moved on. And it _is_ ugly that this new car seems to have taken precedence over Robert’s own wife, even if Aaron wishes she wasn’t in the picture. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Aaron demands. 

“What?” Robert says, defending himself. He refuses to look guilty, even though Aaron’s narrowing his eyes at him. 

“I’m seriously starting to wonder if there’s something wrong with you.” Aaron remarks, and this time Robert does bow his head slightly. “You wanna know why she’s sorting it for ya?” 

 _No_ , Robert thinks. 

“Why?” Robert asks obediently. 

“Because she reckons she owes you an apology for the Nicola stuff. And to cheer you up about Diane.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Aaron repeats, looking up at the ceiling and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What d’yer want me to say?” Robert demands, putting out his hands. 

Aaron doesn’t know himself. He can’t even make up his mind on whether he wants Robert to feel bad for Chrissie or not. But he needs him to say _something._ Something to prove that his conscience is in there somewhere. Some verbal evidence of what Aaron _knows_ exists, even if Robert doesn’t like to acknowledge it. 

“You’re all right taking a car off her, then, are ya?” Aaron demands. 

“Well if I’m not supposed to know about it I can hardly turn it down,” Robert points out, arrogantly. 

He’s right, of course he is. But it’s that tone of voice which winds Aaron up. Like he thinks he’s being smart. Like this is some sort of joke. 

“You’re unbelievable…” 

Aaron leans back in his chair, tipping it onto two legs like he used to when he was at school. He balances for a moment before allowing it to fall back into place again. When he looks across at Robert his expression is far more grave. It’s almost contrite. That, Aaron can work with. 

“Listen, Aaron,” Robert says appeasingly, trying to bring Aaron back. “I know you don’t want her here. D’yer think I do either? I’ll tell her to keep away in future-“ 

“And how’re ya gonna do that without her knowing we’ve had this little chat?” 

“Look, I’ll sort it. But to be fair, there’s no way I could have known she’d show up. She doesn’t even like yer-“ 

Aaron scoffs with disbelief. 

“Thanks for that,” Aaron mutters, although deep down he already knows it. He knows Chrissie thinks he’s some grubby little thug. It just hurts to have Robert say so. It feels like he might have entertained the view himself. 

It’s far too easy to imagine the pair of them laughing at his expense. All of them, up at Home Farm, with their money and land and superiority complexes, taking the piss. Even if Robert doesn’t think it himself, he’d still laugh along. He’d still listen to Chrissie badmouth him.

Upset by his own imaginings, Aaron scowls, expression growing darker. 

“Well, what does that matter?” Robert asks. “You’re not exactly going to be friends. I’d say you’re pretty opposite ends of the spectrum.” 

Aaron’s eyes widen with disbelief. 

“D’ya want me to go and fetch you a shovel so you can dig that hole a bit deeper?” Aaron asks, and Robert falls silent for a moment.

“I only meant-“ 

“I know what you meant,” Aaron says moodily. 

But Robert refuses to leave it. He pauses for a few heavy seconds, swallows, and tries again. 

“Look, I’m sorry you had to see her today. I mean it,” Robert insists, with real sincerity. 

Aaron gives a short, begrudging nod.

“But you live in the same village,” Robert continues, ruining everything. “And you’re bound to see her sometimes. If you play it cool then there won’t be a problem, will there?”

Robert’s acting like that’s some sort of solution. Like he’s making problems that don’t exist, picking holes in their set up. Like he’s creating the issues instead of just pointing them out. 

Aaron’s had enough of that in his life already. Being made to feel like he’s crazy for acknowledging the truth. And he’s spent enough of his life hiding. It doesn’t suit him, not anymore. 

“You ever thought I might be tired of being your dirty little secret?” Aaron bursts out, furiously.

The words hang in the air between them. They sound too sordid, too horribly cliche, and Robert recoils from them. 

Those words have nothing to do with Aaron. That description could never fit him because it’s not what he is. It’s not what they have together. What they have, being with Aaron… it’s everything. It’s the least dirty part of his life. Aaron is pure. He’s good. And Robert needs him.

“I get that you’re angry,“ Robert attempts to soothe Aaron, to calm him down. Anything to stop this all from collapsing like a house of cards. “The situation isn’t ideal…”

“It’s doing my head in, Robert,” Aaron tells him bluntly. “Seeing her everywhere. And now her coming here. Being in my face. Trying to act like my mate or whatever…” 

“It’s not exactly easy for me either,” Robert agrees.

Aaron rubs his palms over his eyes incredulously. He can’t _believe_ Robert’s just used that wounded, self-pitying tone, like he actually thinks he’s the wronged party here. Like he’s being inconvenienced somehow. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Aaron breathes out, hands still covering his eyes. 

Robert rushes to fix his expression into something less self-pitying and immediately drops his complaints. He supposes Aaron won’t really want to hear about the struggles of juggling two separate lives. Of being that many different people depending on who he’s with. That he only truly feels like himself when he’s with Aaron.

“Aaron, _Aaron,”_ he tries, in a softer voice. 

Aaron’s hands lower and drop to his chin, making his suspicious blue eyes visible again.

“This doesn’t have to be a big deal,” Robert assures him. 

He can see Aaron thinking about that, considering whether to come out of his sulk or not. 

“And you’re not some… you’re obviously not what you said.” 

Robert means the dirty little secret. 

“Only that’s exactly what I am,” Aaron points out. 

“You think that’s what this is? What I think of yer?” Robert confirms, sounding wounded. 

“I dunno,” Aaron says stubbornly. “I’m the latest in a long line, though.” 

How long is Aaron going to throw that in his face? Robert wonders. It's not his fault he's got a history. And Aaron's not exactly squeaky clean either...

“I’ve already told you this is _nothing_ like _any_ of them. _None_ of them,” Robert tells him frustratedly, losing his temper at last. It’s what Aaron wanted in the first place, but now it’s happened he wishes it hadn’t. 

“So you say,” Aaron fires back, and that hurts Robert so much he can’t speak for a moment. It means Aaron doesn't believe him. Even when he's opened up to him, been his most honest self, left himself vulnerable just to show him he can be. 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do,” Robert admits flatly. “How I’m supposed to prove it to yer.” 

Aaron can’t believe what he’s hearing. Robert’s talking like some desperate husband, like he’s bending over backwards for him, instead of this being an affair on the side of his _actual_ marriage. Like he’s not just trying to keep him quiet so he doesn’t lose everything with Chrissie. 

“We can’t keep going over and over this,” Robert continues. “You knew the score. You knew about her. About all of it. I’ve told you everything.” 

It’s true, but it only makes Aaron feel worse. 

“I mean it,” Robert emphasises. “I’ve not lied to you, Aaron.” 

Aaron’s pretty sure he has, but Robert’s eyes are sincere, which means he believes what he’s saying at least. Robert’s good at convincing himself he’s right. 

“Which is what you tell her too," Aaron says with a shrug. "Which is a  _joke-"_

“It’s not the same!” Robert explodes with irritation, hands coming together in front of his chin like he's praying. 

“Right, because you actually _are_ lying to her. How d’ya even do it? Look her in the face every day.” 

“ _Don’t_ ," Robert commands him. 

“And she thinks she’s been neglecting ya. Like she’s let you down or summat. Like she’s got to make up for it.” 

“I’m warning yer-“ Robert says dangerously. 

But Aaron keeps pushing. 

“You got any idea what must be going on in her head? Thinking she’s going mad or whatever?” 

“So what’s your solution?” Robert demands, putting his hands down on the table. “Go on, Aaron, I’m all ears. Because in case you hadn’t noticed, I never planned any of this. This wasn’t exactly how I wanted my life to go.” 

"Oh, poor you, eh?" 

"What the hell do you want from me?!" 

“Just… _stop lying_."

And there it is. The elephant in the room. In their whole relationship. Robert falls silent and then looks betrayed. Aaron raises his chin defiantly, sticking to his guns.

“I thought you understood,” Robert comments, coldly. 

“I said I wouldn’t out ya,” Aaron corrects him. “Not that you should stay in the closet forever.” 

“I’m not _IN_ the closet _,”_ Robert hisses, like the words are dirty.

“I thought we were past this?”

“I’d lose _everything,_ ” Robert emphasises, still in that strange strained whisper. “ _Everything_ I’ve worked for. You _know_ what the business means to me.” 

“Not Chrissie, then?” Aaron baits him, raising a confrontational eyebrow. 

“Why the hell are you being like this?” Robert demands, sounding genuinely stunned. “We’ve got something really good. It’s… I thought you were on board with it.” 

“So this is how it’s gonna be from now on then, is it?” Aaron asks. “Us sneaking around? Chrissie not having a clue?” 

“Why not?” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Well all we have is the here and now,” Robert blusters. “That’s what makes it fun. What does the future matter?” 

“Right, because this is just a bit of fun. Makes perfect sense, that.” 

“And what were you expecting?” Robert demands. “For _us_ to get married? For me to just leave the business? To leave Chrissie?” 

There’s a forced scoff in Robert’s voice that Aaron hates. 

“We’re going to live in the pub, are we?” Robert continues ruthlessly. “With your mum and Diane? Get a dog? Have some happy ever after?  _Great_ plan, Aaron.” 

Aaron doesn’t know where to start with that one. He feels sorry for Robert, genuine aching pity that he’s still at the stage where he can’t even imagine settling down with another bloke. But he’s angry too. Angry that he’s not enough for Robert. That he never will be. He’s just had it confirmed, in Robert’s own words. 

“Well, at least now you’ve said it," Aaron says lowly. 

Robert thinks over his words, visibly panics, and reaches out a hand across the desk to touch Aaron’s arm. Aaron pulls away as though burned, the damage already done.

“I care about yer,” Robert insists, changing again, a real desperation in his voice that’s almost childlike. “I mean it. You have to believe me.” 

“I don’t have to do anything,” Aaron corrects him. 

“Don’t you think I’m taking risks for yer? All the time. My life would be easier if I hadn’t met you.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Well, it would,” Robert maintains. “I never thought-“

He stops himself suddenly, refusing to say another word. Whatever Robert’s thinking clearly scares him. Aaron _knows_ that look. He knows that fear. How all-encompassing it is. But he can’t do this. He can’t wait around for Robert to sort his head out. He can’t put his life on hold while Robert fights this with everything he’s got. 

It’s like Adam said. It’s a Sugden trait that Victoria and Robert share. They’re determined. Stubborn. And just as Victoria fixes her heart to love someone and gives it everything, it looks like Robert’s decided he’s going to live a lie. He’s committed to a life with Chrissie, so why would he change it? 

Aaron's known all along that this might happen. That he couldn't ignore it forever. But it still hurts. It aches. 

“Just go, Robert,” Aaron says quietly, looking away from him so he doesn't see the tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t be like this-“ 

“I’m serious. Just do one, all right?” 

Robert takes a deep breath, scans Aaron’s face, and decides it’s probably best to do as he says. He knows he’s hurt him. He wishes he could take it back.

“Fine,” Robert concedes, in an uncertain voice. “But I’ll be here tomorrow to check the figures.” 

“They don’t need checking.” 

“I’ve got a right to be here,” Robert insists. 

“Adam can show you the books, then. Cause I’ll be out on a pick-up.” 

Robert looks down at the two coffees on the desk, both untouched and now cold. He doesn’t understand how it’s all gone wrong so quickly. 

“Look, you don’t have to be like this,” Robert says. “I get that you’re angry. But kicking off over it-“ 

“You think this is me kicking off?” Aaron demands incredulously, getting to his feet with an aggressive air. The tears in his eyes look ready to fall, but his lips are snarling in spite of them. “Trust me, you’ve not seen that yet. You’d know about it if you did.” 

Robert gives him a wary look, notes Aaron's temper, his distress, and decides to keep talking anyway.

“I’ve said I’m sorry she came here. I mean it. But there’s nothing else I can do.” 

“And are ya sorry she’s about splash out thousands on a car for you to say sorry for something _you_ fucking did? Or have you not thought about that?” Aaron snaps. 

Robert’s thought about it. Of course he has. But he can’t afford to let the guilt in and so he pushes it back and stores it for later. Aaron and Chrissie are separate. They’re not supposed to cross paths. When he’s with Aaron, Chrissie’s feelings don’t come into it. When he’s with Aaron he’s a different man. He’s not Chrissie’s husband at all. He’s younger, more vulnerable, less guarded. He’s not betraying her, not really, because she wouldn’t recognise this version of him. It’s not who she married. 

And when he’s with Chrissie he’s different again. He’s flash, sorted, a businessman. He’s above and beyond what his dad ever wanted for him. He tries not to think about Aaron, then.

It doesn’t work. 

“I could _really_ do without this right now,” Robert declares, selfishly. 

That only seems to enrage Aaron further. To grow his disappointment right before Robert’s eyes. 

“And now you’re using Diane as an excuse? Seriously? How low can you get?”

“No!” Robert backtracks. “I didn’t mean…” 

Aaron zips up his hoodie out of habit, even though it’s warm out, and storms towards the door, forcing Robert to step back or else collide with him. 

“Where are you going?” Robert asks, looking confused as Aaron yanks open the door. 

“Taking a break,” Aaron responds as he jogs down the steps and stomps across the gravel, head down, hands in his pockets. “And you’d better be gone when I get back.” 

Robert watches Aaron stalk off and feels sick. What if this is it? What if this is Aaron ending things? He’s been angry with him before, but this feels different. Aaron can’t even seem to bear to be in the same room as him. He can’t even _look_ at him. 

“I’ll be here tomorrow,” Robert calls out after him, determinedly keeping the anxiety from his voice and knowing how well he masks it. Hearing the detached, almost businesslike tone he uses so often. “Just like I said.” 

Aaron doesn’t even bother to respond, and then he’s out of sight.

Robert has the most ridiculous urge to run after him, but of course he doesn’t. Aaron’s not like that. Once he’s put his foot down, that’s it. There’s no getting him to do something he’s set his heart against, and there’s definitely no way of getting him to change his mind. Which means Robert really will have to go with his tail between his legs. There's no way of fixing this today. Not right now.

 _Once he’s had time to cool off, everything will be okay_ , Robert reassures himself as he goes to get rid of the untouched coffees he’s left on Aaron’s desk. As he lifts them up he reveals an A4 print-out underneath.

It’s details on the 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. One of his all-time favourite car models. Presumably left by Chrissie. 

Robert forces his guilt down in favour of excitement. If he tunes out his anguish over Aaron, his fears he won't ever get him back, he can cope. He needs to focus on the car. 

Just the thought of driving the Stingray is thrilling. Even Lawrence would envy it. Everyone would. 

Robert can see himself cruising down country lanes in the Corvette, sunlight glinting off the spotless bonnet, feeling like he’s James Bond. It’s perfect. A perfect, calming fantasy, until he imagines Aaron sitting in the passenger seat, taking the piss, begrudgingly admitting the car’s impressive, maybe wearing a pair of sunglasses. 

It’s not right. He’s supposed to see Chrissie there beside him. With her designer sunglasses on top of her head. Satisfied smirk on if ever they pass someone, as if basking in their combined superiority. 

 _Without Chrissie there’d be no Corvette_ , Robert reminds himself sternly, in a voice which doesn’t seem to be his own. She’s stunning. She’s sharp. And she loves him. Which is enough. Which is more than enough. 

Aaron isn’t even a real option. He’s a fantasy. Just as unattainable as Katie was, back then, when she was Andy’s. And that’s all it is. It only feels stronger because he can’t have him. Because it’s exciting.

It doesn’t matter that spending time in that lodge together with Aaron felt good and domestic. That they started to figure out some sort of routine, picked up each other’s habits, managed to live side by side. It doesn’t matter that Aaron knows about Andy and the fire and his mother.

Because that’s not who Robert Jacob Sugden is. And if that ever was him, all that time ago, it was leathered out of him. It’s gone.

He _can’t_ be that person. He’s Jack Sugden’s son. He disappointed his father in life, and he sure as hell won’t do it in death as well. He won't throw everything away in order to become what his father despised. 

This thing he has with Aaron isn’t a love story. It's not an option. It isn’t even real. 

So why can’t he stop peering anxiously out of the window, hoping to see the return of that sulky silhouette stomping back across the gravel? 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want them to fall out but I am not in control of the characters. They do what they want. And Aaron was due to kick off. I mean if they didn't do this then they wouldn't be Robron, let's be real. 
> 
> Comments are SO appreciated! You have no idea what it means when I get one. It really gives me confidence and drive to keep writing. 
> 
> xxx


	38. Everything Can Be Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wants to smooth things over, but Aaron is having none of it.

As promised, Robert turns up at the scrapyard on Saturday. Aaron’s black Golf is parked outside the port-a-kabin, so Robert allows himself a brief moment of hope. Yes, the pick-up truck’s absent, but hopefully Adam’s gone off in it like usual, and Aaron will be inside, sulking and working away, possibly even waiting for him to arrive.

Robert knows he has some serious talking to do, and that it won’t be easy to make Aaron see sense, but this isn’t something Robert can simply drop and chalk down to experience. Not seeing Aaron anymore isn’t a feasible option. And surely Aaron can see that too? Surely he can get past whatever Dingle pride issues he has for long enough to understand that they, he and Aaron, _work._ And that it would be stupid to abandon that over a small moral issue, the logistics of which can be sorted out later. 

Yesterday, while caught off guard, Robert wasn’t as delicate as he should have been, and he regrets it. He hasn’t been able to get the image of Aaron’s disappointed face out of his mind all night, or those furious, teary blue eyes…

Still, the situation can be fixed. Everything can. 

This time it’s not money he needs to offer, though. Aaron deals only in the far more demanding currency of truth, and he won’t accept anything less, which makes this task more daunting than any business meeting Robert’s attended in years.

Robert gets out of his Porsche, straightens his already pristine shirt, and composes himself. He’s not going to beg. That’s not his style. But he’s going to use everything he’s got to persuade Aaron not to walk away. That he can make up for all the sneaking around involved if Aaron just gives him the chance. 

With a deep breath Robert strides up to the port-a-kabin door, giving one of his usual confident knocks. 

“Come in!” 

It’s Adam’s voice. Which means Aaron really has gone off on a pick-up like he said he would. He’s not waiting around for him at all. 

Robert wants to get back in his car and drive home again, but he’s no quitter, and Aaron might well come back while he’s there, so he lets himself in. 

Adam is sitting at Aaron’s usual desk, smiling cheerfully at him in that easygoing way of his. It’s almost irritating, how Adam’s acting like everything’s fine. Robert supposes it is in his simple little world.

“All right, Robert?” Adam asks, in greeting rather than genuine enquiry. 

“Fine.” 

“So I’m guessing you want to see the books?” he offers, gesturing at one of the folders stacked on the desk.

 _Well I’m not here to soak up the ambiance_ , Robert thinks.

“That’s right.” 

“Here,” Adam says, handing one of the folders over. “We’ve been keeping track. No problems so far, and the profits are rolling in.” 

Robert takes the folder and starts flicking through it. The profits aren’t exactly stratospheric, but Adam’s right that they’re steadily coming in, which is what matters. All in all, it’s an impressive set of figures for such a new business. Chrissie and Lawrence definitely won’t be able to complain about his choice of enterprise anyway, even if they think he’s slumming it in the scrap industry. 

“Aaron not about, then?” Robert asks casually, as he pretends to pore over one of the pages. 

“Nah, he’s on a pick-up. Fought me for it as well. Guess he’s been cooped up in here all week taking calls and that. And to be honest, I could use the break. I feel like I spend half my life driving.” 

“Think yourself lucky you’re not in meetings all day. Any idea when he’ll be back?” 

“Not for ages yet probably,” Adam says, before looking up at him with curiosity. 

“Why? You need him for something?” 

“No,” Robert assures him swiftly. “Nothing important, anyway. It can wait.” 

Adam nods like it doesn’t matter and goes back to his work. That’s one good thing about Adam Barton, Robert thinks. He’s not the sharpest tool in the box and he minds his own business. God knows what Victoria sees in him, but there’s not really much risk of Adam picking up on he and Aaron, that’s for sure. 

“Just sorting the diary,” Adam announces, unnecessarily, in a chatty voice. “I was just saying to Aaron yesterday, it’s crazy how much more business we’re getting since the convention.” 

“Well, that is the point of them.” 

“Not that we’re complaining,” Adam adds swiftly. 

He still has that air of uncertainty, of being aware that Robert could pull his investment at any time. It’s something Aaron’s never really had. He’s held his pride ever since the investment, refusing to be inferior in any sense. He’s always acted like Robert’s equal, and so Robert regards him as such. 

Adam, on the other hand, is what would be referred to in business terms as a sucker. Decent enough, but easy to bamboozle. Successful when steered, but unprofitable without the appropriate guidance. 

“Obviously not,” Robert agrees. 

“This time next year, who knows what sort of profits we’ll be making,” Adam continues. “Hey, you know how you and Aaron had that chat about planning permission? We could expand. Really do it. Even get more staff.” 

“There’s nothing stopping you,” Robert comments. “Every big business started somewhere.” 

“I really wanna make this work. Build a life for me and Vic.” 

Robert holds back his scowl. Adam is decent. Victoria loves him. And so any brotherly instincts which scream for him kick Adam to the curb and find someone for her with better prospects and more charisma have to be swallowed back down. 

If Victoria likes laddish banter and utter mediocrity then Adam’s her man. And at least Robert can keep an eye on this one. 

“And how is she?” Robert asks tentatively. 

Adam puts his pen down with a sigh. 

“Got the world on her shoulders. You know what she’s like. I keep telling her to take it easy.” 

“And how did that go down?” 

“How d’you think?” 

Robert gives a small smile. Victoria on a mission is like nothing else. She’s a miniature force of nature. 

“You know I’ve moved in with her for a bit?” 

“Yes,” Robert agrees, trying to keep his tone even and not disapproving. Aaron’s already filled him in on this, after all. And it does seem like Adam’s done it for Victoria’s sake rather than his own. 

“I don’t know where she gets her energy. It’s constant. She’s always on the go.” 

“Well that’s Vic for yer,” Robert agrees knowingly. 

“Yeah,” Adam says, nodding, with some stupid daft smile on his face. God, it’s sickening.

“Well, you’re whisking her off to Tenerife soon, so she can put her feet up,” Robert comments, going to switch his folder with another. 

“Not anymore I'm not.” 

Robert pauses, frowning at Adam. Victoria’s been chattering about Tenerife for ages now. If Adam Barton’s promised her the world and then let her down…

“What d'yer mean?” Robert demands. 

“I’m gonna have to cancel,” Adam explains with a disappointed shrug. “Gutted about it.”

Robert's eyes narrow further, waiting to hear Adam's excuse. 

“Why?” 

“Because Vic wants to be around for Diane," Adam says sadly, which makes Robert do a double take. 

“But she won’t have her results for at least a week yet, and even that’s pushing it, the speed the NHS goes at," Robert points out.

Adam puts out his hands helplessly. 

“Preaching to the choir, mate. But if she doesn’t want to go then that’s that, innit? I’m thinking maybe we could do something around Christmas instead.” 

Robert’s not about to let Victoria miss out on an opportunity because of Diane's situation. They’ve never really had money, and so Victoria’s not experienced much of the world. Not nearly as much as most people her age. It’s not like she can just pop on a plane whenever she fancies it for a weekend break like he can. This holiday is important to her, and Robert's going to make sure it goes ahead. 

“Listen, don’t cancel it,” Robert decrees. “There’s no point in all of us putting our lives on hold, is there?” 

“She says she owes it to Diane to be here. And to your dad.” 

Robert takes a moment to gloss over the fact Adam’s just brought up his father like that, which feels almost like some sort of violation. 

“I’ll talk to her,” Robert assures him. “Me and Andy are both here, aren’t we? We’re not going to leave Diane to it.” 

“You’d do that?” Adam asks wonderingly. 

“For Victoria, yes,” Robert agrees, so Adam doesn’t get the wrong idea and think he approves of him, which he still resolutely _doesn’t._ “Leave it with me.” 

“Cheers, Robert,” Adam says gratefully, brightening in an instant. 

“So where’s this pick-up Aaron’s on today, then?” Robert tries, now pretending to examine a health and safety booklet, furrowing his brows with interest like he's got some Stephen King novel in his hands. 

“Oh, it’s local, but there’s a few. I’m telling ya, we’re flat out right now. It’s just one after another, and the calls keep coming in.” 

“Not expecting Aaron back soon, then?” Robert pushes. 

“Nah, he’ll be gone ’til two at least.” 

Robert can hardly linger about for that long under the pretext of checking the books. He’s already dragged it out as much as he can. It’s only Adam’s total gullibility which has shielded him from suspicion so far. The bloke's not even asked him why he's here to check the figures again already, when the last time he did that was just under a week ago. 

“I’m off then,” Robert announces. 

“Did ya want me to pass on a message?” Adam offers helpfully. 

Robert thinks about it, frowning. There's a lot he wants to say to Aaron, but none of it will sound the same coming from Adam Barton. It won't even work via text. It  _has_ to be in person. He knows that's the only way he'll have any chance of getting Aaron back.

“Er, if you could just tell Aaron I popped by. And that I could do with a chat when he has a minute," Robert decides, clearing his throat. 

“Sure thing,” Adam agrees, obliviously picking up his pen again. “See ya, Rob.”

+++

It’s coming up for tea time and Aaron’s still not got back to him. Robert’s sent him two texts, and almost typed out a third before deciding it made him look too desperate and deleting it again.

_I think we should talk. Properly. - R x_

_Let me know when you’re available. - R_

Which means Aaron has to be ignoring him. There’s no way he’s still out on a pick-up, and Robert  _knows_ Aaron checks his phone whenever he can. 

Chrissie, Lawrence, and Lachlan have planned a Saturday evening of takeaways and telly, but Robert makes his excuses (all Diane-related), and is permitted to skip this painful bonding ritual for the night. Chrissie doesn't even complain about him swerving the evening. Instead she gives him a sympathetic kiss and asks him to pass on her love to Diane. Not to mention that for once in his life Lawrence actually seems to be keeping a respectful distance. Robert supposes all this stuff with Diane is bringing back memories of Ellen, Chrissie's mother. 

Only feeling marginally guilty, Robert drives himself to the Woolpack in his Porsche, keeping a close eye on the time. He considers texting Aaron to let him know he's coming over, but deep down he's afraid Aaron will tell him to get lost, and so he drops the idea. He's got every right to visit his own step-mum, after all. She does own half the pub. 

There’s a Dingle working the bar tonight, but it’s not Aaron. Zak Dingle’s serving drinks, presumably holding the fort until the usual Saturday evening rush. He tips his scruffy brown hat to Robert as he spots him strolling in, as if he thinks they're friends somehow.

“How do, how do,” Zak declares. “And what can I get yer?” 

“Nothing,” Robert answers shortly. “Diane in?” 

“Out back,” Zak agrees. “Eh, and if you could ask our Chas if she wouldn’t mind popping out to help us when she’s got a minute?” 

Robert scans the bar skeptically. It’s just gone five and the place is hardly full of punters. It’s not like Zak’s run off his feet. 

Still, Zak Dingle isn’t worth the bother of conversation, so Robert gives a careless shrug and heads to the back room, hoping that if Chas is there, Aaron will be too. 

He’s timed it just right because the place smells like food. Diane always used to have tea on the table at five, and it looks like nothing’s changed. There's something reassuring about that.

Diane, Doug, and Chas are all sitting at the table in the back room eating their tea and chatting away. There’s no Aaron, but Robert can see a spare place next to Chas which looks promising. No doubt Aaron’s due to turn up soon. He has to be.

“One of yours,” Doug says, nudging Diane to get her attention and nodding his head in Robert’s direction. 

“Oh, hello, Robert,” Diane declares, still chewing, but with a polite hand held up over her mouth. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.” 

“Zak’s out there saying he wants you to go out and help with the bar when you’ve got a minute,” Robert tells Chas, who rolls her eyes but gives an amused smile. 

“He does realise he’s being paid for this?” Chas deadpans, shaking her head at Diane. 

“It was you who took pity on him, don’t blame me,” Diane answers without sympathy. “I’ve told you working with family can get messy.” 

“I’m surprised he knows how to work the till,” Doug adds, trying to join in. “You should have seen the way he was pressing the buttons when I came over. All fingers and thumbs.” 

“And I’m sure you offered to help him out?” Diane says. 

“Well…” Doug blusters. “He’s being paid, and I wouldn’t want to step on anyone’s toes…” 

“Weren’t you complaining about a lack of community spirit just five minutes ago?” Diane asks. 

Robert feels horribly like he’s been forgotten, just standing there, waiting, while Diane fondly chides Doug and Chas watches on with amusement. He’s not going to be ignored and so he clears his throat. 

“So to what do we owe the pleasure?” Diane says, turning to Robert with a joking smile. “It’s not like you to pop over.” 

She doesn’t mean any harm, but Robert’s taken aback by the comment all the same. It makes it sound like he’s some stranger instead of family.  

Diane spots Robert’s crestfallen face, despite his best efforts to hide it, and changes her expression accordingly. Robert’s always been the most difficult of Jack’s children, the quickest to take offence, the last to admit when he’s in trouble. He’s a hard lad to mother, Diane thinks sadly, because he’s so determinedly self-sufficient. Not like Victoria who shamelessly comes to her in tears, or Andy who can be persuaded to be frank given the right amount of gentle steering. Robert is a mystery, and Diane’s long suspected her most troublesome stepson likes it that way. 

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re welcome anytime, Robert,” Diane assures him. “Provided you don’t make trouble, that is.” 

She gives a small tilt of her head with that last comment, meaning it fondly, but somehow managing to miss the mark. With a sigh she continues. 

“But something tells me this isn’t a casual visit.” 

Robert’s already planned his reason for being here, at the Woolpack, and so the words come easily.

“Victoria’s decided to call off Tenerife with Adam,” he announces.  

“She hasn’t?” Diane asks, looking horrified. 

“She’s not stopped going on about that for weeks,” Chas agrees. 

Robert gives a solemn nod of his head, taking a moment for their disappointment to settle before saving the day. 

“Luckily I’ve managed to get to Adam first and stop him from cancelling the tickets,” Robert says weightily. “Vic’s stubborn, but I thought if you had a word…” 

“Of course I will,” Diane agrees instantly. “Whatever is she thinking? Turning down an opportunity like that!” 

“She’s thinking of you,” Doug points out with approval. “And I think it’s admirable of her to consider putting aside a holiday to be with you.” 

“Nobody’s saying it isn’t,” Diane sighs, shaking her head sadly. “But she’s a young woman. With her own life to lead.” 

Doug reaches out to pat Diane’s arm comfortingly. 

“Exactly what I said,” Robert declares. “The last thing you’d want was her missing out.” 

“Well you’re right there, pet,” Diane breathes out, one hand still pressed to her chest. “I couldn’t bear to think she was missing out on a holiday because of me. There’s no point in us all being miserable, and you’re only young once.” 

“Goes by fast,” Doug muses out loud. “You blink and you’ve no idea where the time’s gone.”

“Anyway, I just thought I’d pop by to let you know…” Robert says, turning deliberately slowly towards the door. 

“Eh, you wait just a second, Robert,” Diane commands him sternly from the table. “Have you eaten your tea yet?” 

_Perfect._

“Oh, it’s fine. Chrissie and Lachlan are doing their own thing. I might just grab something later-“ 

“Might?” Diane repeats with exaggerated horror. “No, you’d best sit down with us and have some of this lasagne. Victoria’s cooked enough for the whole village.”  

“I wouldn’t want to intrude-“ Robert insists gallantly. 

“Nonsense. How could you be intruding? You're family."

Robert can't help but smile at that. 

"No medical questions, though, you hear me? Else I may be liable to throw you out.” 

“Understood,” Robert agrees, lifting his hands in surrender. 

Before Robert’s even moved to the kitchen area to get himself a plate, there’s the sound of a door opening and closing, keys jangling, familiar footsteps, and then Aaron strolls in rubbing his forehead tiredly. 

He’s got a small smear of dirt on the bridge of his nose, where Robert knows Aaron likes to pinch between forefinger and thumb when he’s stressed, and has the overall look of a man who’s been working hard, probably hauling metal about during his pick-ups. There’s something appealing about this particular type of grubbiness because unlike many of Aaron’s Dingle relations, it doesn’t seem inherent. It signifies manual labour, strength, a willingness to get the hard jobs done. To roll his sleeves up and knuckle down. 

It’s an aura that, on anyone else, would make Robert turn up his nose. If Andy came in looking like that he’d have to stop himself getting in a jibe about grunt work or turning up his nose with disgust. There’s no sense to it. On Aaron, it simply works. 

“Oh, so now ya make an appearance, eh?” Chas says fondly. 

“You can always summon a man with food,” Diane agrees. “It transcends class, colour, and creed.”

“Eh, I might have to cook more often then,” Chas remarks with one of her bawdy laughs. 

Aaron’s so distracted that he almost walks right into Robert before he realises there’s an unexpected presence in the room. He lifts his head and stops on the spot, lips parting with surprise as he scans his face. 

“Aaron,” Robert greets him cautiously, with a slight nod of his head. 

And then Robert sees the swift but unmissable glance Aaron takes at his left hand, to see if he’s still wearing his wedding ring. Almost immediately Aaron squares his shoulders, his expression turning hard, combative, like an unfriendly stranger. He's disappointed. Did he seriously think Robert would just take his ring off and leave Chrissie? Surely he didn't?

Realising they’ve been silent for too long, and that Aaron has no interest in changing that, Robert forces himself to make conversation. 

“Not out on the town, then?” Robert asks loudly.

“What does it look like?” Aaron answers sarcastically, which makes Chas sigh and Diane raise her eyebrows. Doug lets out an audible tut at Aaron’s bad manners.

“All right. I was only making conversation. No need to bite my head off,” Robert says with a short laugh. 

Aaron glares back at him, unable to give the response he clearly wants to in front of their current audience.

“Conversation seems to be a rare commodity among your generation,” Doug complains. “I’ve no doubt the art will entirely die out in a few years time.” 

Robert isn’t sure how Doug manages to become more of a bore with every second he spends in his company, but it’s a pretty exceptional talent considering he started out at the level of pondweed and has managed to descend from there. 

“What’re you doing here anyway?” Aaron asks Robert. “Chrissie had enough of ya, has she?” 

Nobody but Robert understands that question as the barbed jab it is. 

“No, actually. I was just filling Diane in on the Tenerife situation. With any luck I'm thinking we can talk some sense into Vic and she and Adam can go as planned.” 

“And if she doesn’t want to?” Aaron demands, narrowing his eyes. 

“Well I’m hardly going to force her onto the plane,” Robert scoffs. “But she’s my sister. I want her to enjoy herself. She deserves a holiday after all she’s done.” 

“Hear hear,” Diane agrees proudly. 

Aaron can’t seem to think of anything scathing enough to say to that, and so he settles for mutely shaking his head. 

“Have you two had a row?” Chas asks, glancing from Aaron’s frowning face to Robert’s unease. 

Robert decides to defer that one to Aaron, who’s forced to let out a sigh and shrug his shoulders. 

“No, we’re fine,” he mutters, just about convincingly enough. 

“I’ve been hounding him over the books,” Robert adds, with a guilty smile. “The administrative side isn’t the most exciting part of a new business, but it has to be done.” 

“Ah, the paperwork,” Diane agrees knowledgeably. “Never very glamorous.” 

“But it’s all in order now?” Chas asks, looking anxious. 

Aaron turns to Robert, wondering what he’ll say, if he’ll keep up the pompous, superior attitude he likes to put on in public. 

“They’ve done a good job,” Robert responds, looking directly at Aaron. “Aaron’s a natural. Honestly, I’m really impressed.” 

Chas beams with delight, but Aaron gives Robert a suspicious glare, and then huffs out a breath through his nose, like he feels he’s being patronised. 

_God, if he could just learn to take a compliment…_

“Well then,” Chas pipes up hopefully. “If you’re not up to anything this evening, Robert, why don’t the pair of you go out after tea? Aaron, son, you deserve it. It sounds like you've been working your socks off.” 

That’s exactly what Robert wants. It's an ideal scenario, the pair of them going somewhere together, being alone. Away from their families. Being able to talk properly. But Robert knows Aaron well enough not to get his hopes up. 

“Er, no thanks,” Aaron responds predictably, not missing a beat. He doesn’t bother to disguise the fact the idea offends him.

Robert gives a careless shrug of his shoulders, like it’s no great loss to him, but it really, truly is. He feels crushed, even though he saw it coming. 

“Let a man down gently, why don’t you?” Doug comments from the table. 

“Oh why not, love?” Chas pushes, thinking she’s helping. That her son’s being his usual obstinate self who just needs a bit of pushing before he gives in and decides to try being happy for a bit. “You could do with a night out. You’ve been in a right mood all day. _And_ it’s Saturday.” 

“Maybe I fancied a night in?” Aaron mutters darkly, moving dismissively past Robert and going to the kitchen area to help himself to lasagne, despite the fact he’s not been offered any. They all watch the moody shape of his body, the slight raise of his shoulders as he scoops lasagne up with the serving spoon and slops it down aggressively on a plate. 

Chas looks disheartened, but Robert sees Diane give her a patient ‘ _what can you do?’_ expression, which is so practiced that Robert’s sure it's been used in reference to Aaron hundreds of times over. 

“I expect that’s the first time you’ve been stood up in a while,” Diane jokes, nodding at Robert, as always trying to raise the mood of the room.

Aaron mutters something under his breath, but thankfully nobody seems to hear it.

“I think I’ll live,” Robert responds in the same joking tone, and to his shame, Chas Dingle gives him a grateful look, like she thinks he’s being generous to her sulky, difficult son by not taking it personally. 

“Leave some of that for Robert, won’t you?” Diane tells Aaron, who goes still and then turns on the spot, plate in hand. 

“Didn’t realise he was sticking around,” he says flatly, turning his indignant glare on Robert again. 

Robert can’t even feel guilty. He’s overtaken by the more immediate concern that Aaron’s being way too obvious. That soon everyone’s going to notice this is beyond one of his usual sullen spells. 

“Not a problem, is it?” Robert challenges him, eyes willing Aaron to be more subtle.

“Nope,” Aaron answers, receiving the message clearly and apparently deciding to dial it down a bit. Robert knows he doesn’t deserve that from Aaron, but it’s not unexpected. Aaron’s like that. Kind out of nowhere. Willing to cover for him. Even when he’s furious. 

Robert allows himself to let out an exhale of relief, hoping that this might mean Aaron’s softening towards him. But Aaron appears to read that in his face too, because he gives a sniff and stalks away from the table and past him again. 

“I’m having this upstairs,” he tells the room at large. “Leave you lot to it.” 

“Oh, _love,”_ Chas whines with disappointment as Aaron leaves the room, not even looking at Robert before he disappears. They can all hear his feet thudding heavily up the stairs, followed by a slamming door, and then silence. 

Robert feels that sound like a physical blow to his chest. 

“Actually, I should probably go-“ he mutters. 

“No,” Diane insists generously. “You sit down. I mean it, Robert.” 

“It’s not you, love,” Chas tells Robert with a commiserating smile. “He’s been in a right mood all day.” 

“It’s just not polite,” Doug comments. “Not to mention unhygienic. You eat your tea in the kitchen or dining room. Not upstairs. If it was my house-” 

“Well it isn’t, and Aaron might be a sulker when he wants to be, but he’s a good lad,” Diane decrees sternly. “And I’ve caught you sneaking food up to bed with you plenty of times.” 

“I have not!” Doug declares, scandalised. 

“Those chocolate bar wrappers got into the bedroom bin by themselves then, did they?” Diane asks with a wry smile. 

“Well at least I tidy my rubbish away! You won’t find me leaving a mess.”

“Hm, I suppose that’s true,” Diane concedes, and Doug gives a satisfied nod of his head. 

Diane gets to her feet and starts plating up for Robert, like he’s a kid. Robert doesn’t really mind, but it’s jarring to see the new stoop to Diane’s posture. 

“I really don’t know what’s got into our Aaron,” Chas admits as Diane and Robert sit down again. “He was like it when he got in yesterday. Hardly said a word except to snap. I don’t suppose you know what it is, Robert?” 

“No,” Robert lies. “He’s not said anything to me.” 

“You want to ask Adam,” Diane suggests. “Those two are thick as thieves.” 

“It’ll be trouble on the romantic front,” Doug pipes up knowingly. “It always is at that age.” 

“Breaking many hearts back then were ya, Doug?” Chas asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I had my admirers,” Doug agrees. 

Chas and Diane exchange an amused look, which Doug doesn’t catch. 

“You may well have cracked it,” Diane muses. “Love can do funny things to people. What happened to that lad he was seeing?” 

Robert looks down at his plate and tries to seem engrossed in getting the right amount of food on his fork. 

“He’s not said a word,” Chas admits. “But you know what our Aaron’s like. A man of few words. He could have got married last week and just hasn’t thought to let his mother know yet.” 

If Robert’s stomach wasn’t churning, he might have allowed himself a laugh at that painfully accurate description of Aaron. 

“Has he ever said anything to you about this lad, Robert?” Diane asks with interest, offering him a slice of bread from a bowl on the table. 

He takes it obediently, just for something to do. 

“No. Why would he have?” 

Diane nods, supposing that makes sense. Either because Aaron’s fiercely private, or less pleasantly, because she thinks he, Robert, wouldn’t have any real interest in the personal life of a so-called friend and colleague.

“Like I said, I suppose if he’s told anyone, it’ll be Adam,” Diane guesses.

“Or Paddy,” Chas says with a sad sigh. “He talks to Paddy. I can never get a word out of him, but Aaron’s different with him. Always has been.”

Robert knows it’s ridiculous, that it’s bordering on insanity to even think it, but he feels _jealous_ not to be on this limited and prestigious list of people Aaron’s able to confide in. 

“That’ll be it then,” Doug declares. “Far be it for me to get involved in his business, but it sounds to me like a good old fashioned case of heartbreak.” 

“I doubt it,” Robert scoffs. 

“You may well laugh, but stranger things have happened,” Doug says, and gets glared at by both Chas and Robert for the implication that Aaron finding an admirer is in any way strange. It’s not. Robert knows it’s not. And that's part of why he has to sort this out and fast. 

“It’s about time Aaron met someone decent,” Diane remarks, offering the bread round again.

“That’s why I keep telling him to go out, let his hair down,” Chas explains. “He’s not gonna find someone here in the village, is he? He needs to get out there. Live a bit.” 

“He might find someone through work,” Diane muses. “That’s how you and Chrissie met, isn’t it, Robert?” 

“Yes,” Robert agrees, filling his mouth with lasagne in the hopes he won’t be asked any further questions. 

“All I want is to see him settled,” Chas comments wistfully. “And I _know_ it’s early days, but when I was his age I’d already met Aaron’s dad. When I think of what Aaron’s missed out on because he couldn’t… you know, _come out_.” 

“Well, he’s got a business under his belt,” Robert points out, unable to help himself. “That’s not bad going.” 

“Robert’s right,” Diane agrees. “And he _will_ settle in time. Just you wait and see.” 

“You see a lot of lads doing it nowadays,” Doug remarks thoughtfully. “Wouldn’t have seen that when I was young.” 

“Doing what?” Robert asks, frowning. 

“You know,” Doug answers, waving his fork about uncomfortably. “Settling down together. I suppose it’s the way the world’s moving.” 

Doug makes it sound like something he’s accepted rather than something he wholeheartedly supports. 

“And thank goodness it is,” Diane declares with gusto. “Because the alternative is for it to stop, and that’ll do none of us any good.”

Robert glances at Diane and tries to read her face. She seems sincere, accepting, but then everyone _says_ that they are. It’s different when it’s an outsider. Tolerance comes easier then, when there’s no shame to fall like a shadow on your family.

Jack was outwardly accepting. He wouldn’t have caused any gay blokes grief if he saw them on the street. But Robert imagines he would have looked away if he spotted a pair holding hands. He would have disapproved, quietly. In that stern, stoic, silent way of his. With the softest tut under his breath and a disgusted curl of his thin lips. 

But under his own roof? It was another story altogether. Robert supposes it always is. 

“I just want him to be happy,” Chas says with a small, sad smile. 

“Well, if you’re expecting him to be a laugh a minute then you know a different Aaron to the one I do,” Diane declares. “It’s just not his way.” 

“More’s the pity,” Doug agrees, and Robert jumps in indignantly before Chas gets the chance to. 

“Because you’re such a ray of sunshine, Doug,” Robert deadpans acidly. “I don’t think anyone at this table’s stopped laughing all evening, what with your comedy genius.” 

“Ha,” Chas cackles triumphantly. 

Doug makes an offended face, appealing to Diane to reprimand her stepson and restore some order. 

“You walked right into that one,” Diane decides with a ‘ _fair’s fair’_ shrug, much to Doug’s displeasure.

“Well I can see I’m to be made a figure of fun this evening,” Doug says, in a tragic voice. 

“Oh don’t you start feeling sorry for yourself and all,” Diane sighs. “Honestly. I’m starting to think there’s something in the water. Now, who’s for pudding? I don’t know about you lot but I could do with some ice cream.” 

Diane gets up to start clearing away their plates, but Doug beats her to it. 

“You stay put,” he decrees. “You’ve been rushing about all day.” 

“I’m perfectly capable of walking to the freezer and back.” 

“That you may be, but the people at the hospital told you to take it easy, and I’ll not contradict a medical professional.” 

Diane frowns, unhappy to be reminded of her predicament. 

“Actually, I had a call from Chrissie this morning,” Diane reveals. 

That’s news to Robert. Instinctively he doesn’t like it. 

“She never said.” 

“Just wanted to let me know that if there’s anything I need, I can count on her.” 

“Nice of her,” Chas comments, slightly reluctantly. Like all the Dingles, she seems to have an inherent distrust of the upper classes. Aaron has that exact same attitude.

“You’ve picked well with that one,” Diane agrees, nodding at Robert. “As far as daughter-in-laws go, she’s lovely. Offered me a day at one of her salons as a treat, just the two of us.” 

Robert knows he should feel grateful to Chrissie for being so kind to Diane, but he still can’t fight the feeling of betrayal. He doesn’t understand why she hasn’t spoken to him about all this. Diane’s _his_ step-mother after all. And this is a  _family_ matter. 

“Please tell me you’ve said yes,” Doug remarks from the kitchen area. 

“I didn’t realise you were so desperate to get me out of the way?” 

“I’m desperate for you to put your feet up,” Doug informs her sternly. 

“Well, I’ve told Chrissie I’ll get back to her,” Diane admits, twinkling at Robert. “Even I can’t resist a whole day of being pampered free of charge.” 

Robert forces a small smile that doesn’t meet his eyes. 

“You’ve found a good one there, pet,” Diane tells Robert again, more seriously now, reaching out to touch his arm. “Make sure you keep her.” 

God he hates that tone. It's the same tone they all use. Like they think he's going to mess it up. Like they expect his marriage to fail. 

“I will,” Robert agrees, so they can move on to another subject. “I’d be mad not to.” 

“Too right,” Diane nods. “And I’m not just saying that because she happens to own a chain of _very_ posh salons.” 

Someone clears their throat from the doorway, and Robert turns in his chair to see Aaron strolling back into the room with his empty dinner plate. He wonders how much Aaron’s heard. It’s impossible to tell from Aaron’s face, which is determinedly neutral, and his eyes which are refusing to make contact with Robert’s. 

“Ah, just in time for ice cream!” Diane declares brightly, apparently ignoring the bad temper Aaron left them in a short while ago. “Doug, get Aaron a bowl, will you?” 

“Er, it’s all right, Diane,” Aaron says, as he manoeuvres himself past Doug in the kitchen area and puts his plate in the sink. “I’m off out.” 

“That’s the spirit, love!” Chas remarks happily. “Have ya managed to get hold of Adam?” 

“Nope, just thought I’d head into town,” Aaron answers vaguely. 

“And you’ll not be taking this one along with you?” Diane pushes, nodding at Robert. “Keep him out of Chrissie’s hair?” 

“Steady,” Robert says with a forced laugh, before Aaron can humiliate him a second time. “I don’t think I was invited.” 

“You weren’t,” Aaron agrees with feeling. 

“Meeting anyone, are you, son?” Chas asks knowingly, even winking at Robert like they’re in on some joke together. 

“So what if I am?” Aaron demands, raising his eyebrow at the group, as if daring someone to contradict him. 

“Oh, you go right ahead,” Chas assures her son brightly. “Enjoy yourself. And if you’re staying out then _try_ to be quiet when you come back in tomorrow morning, eh?” 

Robert _knows_ that Aaron’s had one night stands before, that he’s a young, single man who has every right to a decent sex life, but it still burns to hear Chas referring to his activities. Encouraging it, even. God the Dingles are weird. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Aaron mutters, cheeks turning slightly pink. “I’m gonna grab a shower.”

“Excellent. Then once you’re gone I can commandeer the bath before tonight's shift,” Diane declares with satisfaction. “I’ve fancied a good soak all day.” 

Aaron gives a slight grimace that makes Robert want to laugh before he remembers that Aaron isn’t his ally right now. If anything, he seems like his enemy. 

An enemy who's planning on going out and getting laid. 

Robert wants to say something, anything to get Aaron to reconsider. He’s got no right doing this, Robert thinks furiously. He can’t just disappear off into town and find himself another bloke. It’s childish. Petty. And absolutely Aaron’s way of getting revenge. He can see it in the challenging raise of Aaron’s eyebrow. 

Isn't Aaron supposed to be better than that? Robert thinks. He's the one with all the morals. He's the one that kicks up such a fuss when he thinks he's playing games, and now Aaron has the nerve to try and make him jealous? To punish him? 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Robert says, with a strained smile.  

“Don’t do anything you _would_ do, more like,” Diane comments instantly. “Trust me, Aaron. The tales I could tell you about this one before he settled down would make your hair curl.” 

It's the worst thing Diane could have said. Robert can  _see_ Aaron thinking that over and growing more and more bitter. 

“Certainly had a reputation,” Chas agrees, less enthusiastically. 

“Well, that was in the past,” Robert insists, willing them to change the subject. “I’m a new man.” 

Robert refuses to look away from Aaron until he glances at him. He needs him to know he isn't proud of what he did before. Or at least that none of that matters to him. 

“It’s the love of a good woman,” Doug says wisely. “Makes all the difference.” 

Aaron's face falls and Robert hates it. Why did Doug have to open his big, stupid mouth?

“So were you out philandering before you met Diane, then?” Chas teases him. 

“He’s right,” Diane comments, nodding approvingly at Doug, and then turning to Robert. “It looks like Chrissie’s tamed you. Thank goodness someone did. I was starting to think there was no woman out there up to the task.” 

Aaron can’t help but scoff with bitter amusement, unable to keep it to himself. Robert glares fiercely at him to shut him up. 

 _Don't do this to me,_ Robert pleads with his eyes _. You said you wouldn't._

“Something funny, Aaron?” Diane asks, sensing that Robert’s being teased and stepping in to defend him. 

Aaron thinks for a moment, knows he has the power to truly hurt Robert if he wants to, receives Robert's message with a begrudging nod, and then sniffs, dropping the whole thing. 

It only makes Robert feel worse, because even now Aaron has his back. 

“Nothing," Aaron mutters. "Right, I’ll be in the shower.” 

Robert wishes Aaron was still angry, but he's not. He seems deflated as he turns and leaves the room, stomping moodily up the stairs. Robert listens hard but doesn’t hear the sound of the shower beeping on or the bathroom door opening. He can't leave it like this, surely?

If they could just chat in private, face to face, Robert  _knows_ he could fix this. When they're together they have a connection. Aaron understands him. Even if he doesn't want to sometimes. 

“He’s seeing him!” Chas whispers delightedly, nudging Diane.

“Who?” Robert asks, startled. 

“The bloke he’s been on and off with. I’ll bet ya anything,” Chas gossips. “That’s why he was staying in one moment, going out the next. The bloke’ll have texted.” 

“Well, I hope so,” Diane agrees solemnly. “Good for him. With any luck they can work things out.” 

“I can’t make head nor tail of it,” Doug comments. “These modern love affairs are too complicated for me. Nothing’s ever straightforward. They’re on, they’re off. And it’s all via phones and text. Whatever happened to courtship?”

They all ignore him. 

Robert’s still listening hard, and he’s sure Aaron’s not in the bathroom yet. He knows it’s risky to go up and see him now, but if he doesn’t then Aaron'll go into town and find some other bloke...

“I need the bathroom,” Robert announces decisively, getting up. 

“Good luck fighting Aaron for it.” Diane says. 

“He’s not in yet,” Robert argues. 

Luckily, nobody seems to find it strange that Robert's been listening. 

“No, but he’ll still bite your head off for skipping the queue," Diane says. "If I know Aaron he’ll be on his phone in his room.” 

Chas smiles fondly, clearly in agreement with Diane. 

“He gets territorial over the bathroom, bless him,” Chas says, nodding. 

“And leaves a trail of destruction in his wake,” Diane adds. “How he manages it, I’ll never know.” 

Diane's right about that, Robert thinks. Aaron does leave bathrooms in a mess. He's done it in every hotel room they've stayed at.

“Right, well, I think I’ll brave it,” Robert declares. 

“You could always use the pub toilets?” Doug suggests helpfully. 

“Er, I don’t think so,” Robert retorts with a horrified (and slightly offended) grimace before heading upstairs. 

The moment he reaches the upstairs landing he finds himself face to face with an indignant Aaron, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted combatively to one side. He gets the strong impression Aaron’s been listening to their conversation downstairs. 

“What d’ya think you’re doing?” Aaron demands lowly. 

“Bathroom,” Robert answers, trying to look innocent. 

One raise of Aaron’s eyebrow is enough to make him drop that lie. 

“Can I talk to yer?” Robert asks. 

“Nope. Think you said enough yesterday.” 

“Look, I get why you’re angry-“ 

“I’m not,” Aaron shrugs. “I’m indifferent.” 

“Oh _come on_ -“ 

“Did ya actually have anything to say, or did you just come up here to wind me up?” 

Robert clears his throat and takes a deep breath. 

“Yesterday… things were said.” 

“By you. Yeah. Get to the point.” 

“I could have been more sensitive to your feelings,” Robert admits with some difficulty. “I wasn’t expecting us to have some huge conversation, and okay, I handled it badly.” 

Aaron makes a displeased face, scrunching up his features. 

“So the issue you have isn’t what you said, it’s how you said it?” he confirms. 

Robert shakes his head. That’s not it at all. 

“I’m gonna ask you one question, and then you’re gonna go,” Aaron decrees quietly. 

Robert waits obediently. 

“Has anything changed?” 

No, is the answer. How can it have? Surely Aaron can’t expect that of him? Not honestly? He can't  _actually_ believe they can be together? That he'll leave Chrissie? 

“Aaron…” 

“So that’s a no then?” 

Robert nods, shamefaced but standing his ground. He can't lie to Aaron about it. He's lied to people before, people he's slept with on the side, just to keep them happy. Something inside him makes him tell Aaron the truth, even if he knows it won't go down well. Leaving Chrissie isn't an option. Aaron deserves to know that. 

Aaron doesn’t seem surprised at all. Just tired. Disappointed. The disappointment is the hardest thing to deal with. Robert’s seen it on the face of every person he’s ever loved when they’ve looked at him, and now Aaron’s no different.

“Right. Thought so,” Aaron says with a sniff. “Use the bathroom and go, Robert.” 

“I don’t need the bathroom!” Robert hisses frustratedly. “I wanted to talk to yer! To sort this out!” 

“I’m seriously gonna lose it in a minute. If you don’t get out of my face…” 

“I’m going,” Robert relents. “I’ll go.” 

Aaron gives a begrudging nod. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid tonight,” Robert can’t help but say. 

Aaron’s expression is almost comical as he takes that in. He pinches the bridge of his nose (like always), and then scoffs out a breath, shaking his head. He's angry now, which is a relief.

“Tell you what, _mate,”_ Aaron begins, moving into Robert’s personal space. _"_ I’ll do what I want. You got that?” 

Robert tries to stare him out, but it’s impossible. Aaron’s too close, blue eyes too triumphant as Robert can’t help but glance down at his lips. 

Aaron stays where he is for a long moment, and then takes a deliberate step back. 

“Go home to your wife, Robert,” he declares damningly. “And stay out of my way.” 

Robert wants to argue his case further, but Aaron’s expression is so final that he swallows his retorts. He’s not going to beg for Aaron. He’s Robert Sugden, and he still has some pride. 

Robert stalks past Aaron, into the bathroom, flushes the toilet, runs the sink for a moment, wetting his hands briefly, before closing the door loudly behind him. 

Aaron raises an eyebrow, looking equal parts impressed and disgusted by Robert’s attention to detail. Robert's sure he can feel Aaron’s eyes on him as he goes down the stairs, making sure he really is leaving this time, but when he reaches the bottom he hears the bathroom door open and close again, followed by the sound of the shower beeping on and trickling water. 

“Told you he wouldn’t be in yet,” Diane declares loudly as Robert comes back into the living room to collect his jacket. 

“On the phone,” Robert lies, forcing a tight smile. “I should be going, actually. Thanks for the tea.” 

“You’re not having ice cream?” Diane asks, looking suspicious. “Since when have you turned down a spot of pudding, eh? You, Andy, and Victoria have all got a dreadful sweet tooth. From your father, no doubt.” 

“I should get back to Chrissie,” Robert says, gesturing at the door. 

“Give her my best then, won’t you? And tell her I look forward to taking her up on her offer. It’s been a while since I had a pampering session, and even then it was just Bernice and her ‘healing’ crystals.” 

“A lot of old rubbish,” Doug declares disapprovingly. “‘Healing crystals’? Whatever will they think up next?” 

Diane squints at Robert, her expression turning more serious. 

“You don’t look well, pet,” she says. “You’re not coming down with something again, are you?” 

“Trust me, I’m fine,” Robert assures the group, making to leave. 

“Eh, Robert,” Chas says in a loud, conspiratorial whisper. “See if you can find out about this bloke of Aaron’s. Make sure he’s not messing him about.” 

Robert frowns. Chas is _way_ overstepping the mark, sticking her nose into Aaron’s business. The last thing he needs is her prying. He gets the impression she’s not an easy person to shake off either.

“Funnily enough, I have bigger things to worry about than Aaron’s love life,” Robert scoffs, and Chas draws back slightly in her seat, remembering suddenly that Robert isn’t a member of the family. That he’s not someone she can freely joke around with. It’s been easy to forget that recently, what with him hanging about so much for Diane, and so frequently socialising with her son.

“Right,” Chas mutters, stung. 

“I’ll see you then, Diane,” Robert says awkwardly, and receives a slightly disappointed smile in response from his stepmother as he leaves. 

Robert walks through the bar area on his way out and Zak raises a hand in greeting once again. Although Robert does his best to ignore him, not in the mood to chat to anyone, let alone a Dingle, Zak clears his throat, clearly about to speak.

“Ey, Robert. I were just thinking to myself, like. If you needed any odd jobs doing up at the big house-“ 

“Then we’ll pay a professional,” Robert snaps irritably at a surprised and downcast Zak, not stopping until he reaches the front doors, which he allows to swing furiously shut behind him. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're all still enjoying this! I'm so sorry this update took a little longer than usual. I'm working hard to get these out to you, comments are really really appreciated! They let me know that people are still following and want me to continue. 
> 
> xxx


	39. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie gets a worrying visit from the Dingles...

It’s been a long week for Robert, made worse by the fact he’s had minimal contact with Aaron, who’s _still_ in a sulk with him. If ever their paths cross in the cafe or the pub, Aaron glances away or gives him a brief nod of acknowledgement before leaving as swiftly as he can. Aaron’s only been at the scrapyard once when Robert’s visited, and Adam did most of the talking then, Aaron offering a casual comment or a hum of agreement every so often so it didn’t seem strange. Not that Adam would have picked up on their fall out anyway. He’s still as dense as ever, and apparently unable to think of anything interesting to talk about beyond his upcoming holiday to Tenerife. How Aaron manages to spend whole days with him, Robert doesn’t know, let alone how Victoria seems enamoured by one of the most mediocre blokes Robert can think of. 

Chrissie’s been stressed out since Tuesday, when Hotten Academy called to say Lachlan’s had suspiciously low attendance, despite him claiming to have been in school every day and even starting to enjoy it. Robert’s tried to tell his wife that skiving’s just what kids do if they think they can get away with it, that him and Andy did it loads of times, but she seems convinced it’s something more. The paranoia she usually turns on him has switched targets and seems to be hitting Lachlan with full force. Robert feels sorry for the kid, being smothered like that, but to be fair he has been acting shifty, so he’s brought it on himself. 

Hotten General still haven’t contacted Diane about her test results, (despite Robert calling to tell them to get their act together), so they’re no further forward on that score. And to top it all off, the 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Chrissie was supposed to be getting him still hasn’t materialised. Robert’s concern is that with all this Lachlan trouble, Chrissie’s forgotten about it, and it’s not like he can remind her about his own surprise present. 

The only part of his life Robert feels is going well is the business. He’s had several successful meetings this week and found a couple of wealthy new clients who seem interested in making a contract with Home Farm Estate, not to mention that the Home James contract seems to be bearing fruit at last (even if that does mean putting up with Nicola). But even his business successes can’t mask the piece of the puzzle that’s missing. 

He misses Aaron. There’s no avoiding it.

He can’t open up and talk to anyone like he can with Aaron. Nobody else can understand him with a look alone. Listen to him without judgement. 

Every so often he remembers some memory from his childhood, some funny story involving village locals, and resolves to tell Aaron later, because it’ll make him laugh (or frown at him in that secretly amused way), before he remembers that Aaron isn’t speaking to him, and that Chrissie just won’t get it. She’ll ask awkward questions about how he grew up and pretend not to be appalled by what she’d regard as poverty. 

It’s been lonely, this past week. That’s the truth of it. Robert supposes it’s been a long time since he had a proper friend. He’s always been so self-sufficient that it hasn’t really mattered before, but now it really does. Now his go-to person is unavailable he feels almost bereft. 

He’s even tried ringing Andy for a chat, but it didn’t go down too well. There’s still a lot of work to be done there to repair their relationship, and every time Robert attempted a joke Andy seemed uncertain, like he felt he was being mocked. He had to go and collect Sarah after about three minutes of awkward chat, which was a relief to Robert. It’s still quite a blow when he thinks about it. His own brother, and he couldn’t find the right words to say. How can that be? 

When it comes to clients, he can talk any one of them round to his way of thinking, but when he cares about people, _really_ cares, it’s harder. He becomes uncharacteristically clumsy with his words. He gets Andy’s back up and reminds him of old wounds. And his attempted honesty with Aaron about the Chrissie situation has backfired spectacularly. It’s a depressing state of affairs that makes him wonder if lying really is the better option after all.

Robert still finds himself glancing hopefully at his phone if ever it buzzes with a new text message, wondering if Aaron’s thawed at last and wants to meet, but it’s only ever Vic or Chrissie or some client. 

Aaron _will_ give in soon. Robert’s sure of it. Because he can’t keep up this stubborn, disappointed act forever. Aaron’s a sulker, but he’s not cold by nature. He’s the opposite of that. And at some point he _has_ to realise that it’s better for them to be on again in secret, even if that means a bit of lying and sneaking around, than for them to not see each other at all. 

Surely Aaron’s missing him too?

On Thursday afternoon, while Robert’s on his way home from Hotten, where he’s been talking with a few company representatives regarding their possible use of Home Farm’s land, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls over right away, parking on the side of the road so he can check his mobile, frowning with hope. 

It’s not Aaron. It’s _still_ not Aaron. 

His instinctive feeling at seeing Chrissie’s name on his screen is one of deflation. It’s almost annoyance. It feels like she’s in the way. 

Shaking his head to himself with irritation, Robert opens her message. 

_Can you come home? I’ve heard something dreadful. I have no idea what to think. - C_

Robert only realises he’s been staring numbly at the screen for what must have been a minute when the light of his phone screen dims and he has to reach out a fingertip to turn it on again. His fingers are stiff, clumsy, disobedient. There isn’t enough air in his Porsche suddenly, and when he looks up into his rear view mirror, he sees his own expression is eerily blank, face pale, eyes wide with panic. 

It’s terror. Pure and simple. Like nothing else. 

 _She knows_. Chrissie has to know. Someone’s told her. Someone’s found out and someone’s told her. He’s going to lose everything. He’s going to have nothing all over again. He’s going to be alone. He’s going to be abandoned. It’s gone. Everything’s collapsed. Everything’s ruined. Just like that. 

 _No_ , Robert reminds himself, taking a few steady breaths. The text isn’t an accusation. It’s not a confirmation of anything. Chrissie doesn’t text like that when she’s angry. If she knew something then she wouldn’t be asking him to come home, she’d be _telling_ him. 

Unless she’s being clever and she wants to catch him out? Perhaps she’s waiting for him to panic so badly he admits to everything? 

There’s no kiss at the end of her text. God, why is there no kiss? That must mean he’s out of favour.

Robert puts his phone down on the leather seat beside him and clutches the steering wheel with both hands, clinging on, knuckles white, trying to retain some semblance of calm. 

Has Aaron told her?

No. _No._ He wouldn’t do that. It’s impossible. He promised, and Aaron doesn’t break his promises.

He’s had plenty of opportunities to ruin his marriage before now and he’s not taken them, so why would today change things? He’s got no reason to let the cat out of the bag. Robert’s not been bothering him, has he? He’s kept his distance, just like Aaron seems to want. He’s done everything right. 

But what if Chrissie’s asked him? What if Chrissie’s gone back to the scrapyard about the car and asked him outright? Would Aaron lie to her face? 

Maybe. Maybe not.

Shivering, Robert picks up his phone again, his fingers slightly more obedient this time. He glances at Chrissie’s text, analysing it. 

 _‘I have no idea what to think_ ’ means that he can still talk Chrissie round, doesn’t it? It means she doesn’t believe whatever she’s been told. He can still claw this back. He can talk his way out of this. If he’s clever, he can stop his life from falling apart. And he is clever. He is. 

What he needs is more information so he knows how to pitch this. Is he going to have to grovel? Or is he going to need to play this more tentatively than that? Is he going to have to deny it all?

Slowly, he texts Chrissie back. 

_What is it? - R x_

She responds almost instantly, which means she’s waiting for him to reply. That’s not good. 

_I cant have this conversation via text. Just come home. - C x_

There’s a kiss this time. She wouldn’t send a kiss if she knew. 

Only she would, Robert thinks. If she wanted to trick him into a false sense of security. 

He’s really going to have to do this. He’s going to have to drive home and face Chrissie. He might have to argue for his life. He has to use all his talents to convince her to give him another chance. 

He can’t be the next Donny. Donny ended up with nothing, even with Lachlan to tie him to the family. Robert may still have a stake in the business, but Lawrence has the best lawyers in Europe. He managed to get Lachlan off his assault charge with no bother, and he was obviously guilty. Anyone could see it. 

If he loses Chrissie he loses his home, his business, his name, his reputation, his whole life. He’s nothing. He’s a failure. He’s humiliated in the village he grew up in, in front of his family and neighbours. 

He has to keep her. He’ll do anything. He’ll plead if he has to. He can’t be the disappointing son all over again. 

_I’m on my way back now. - R x_

_+++_

By the time Robert gets back to Home Farm he’s entirely composed. He’s an excellent liar. Andy always used to tell him that, like it was a bad thing. He knows he can play his part. Even down to his walk up to the front door, which he completes with an air of outward calm, expression fixed into the smallest of frowns, like an innocent husband concerned that an entirely different someone may have upset his wife in some way. 

The walk is wasted, however, because when he lets himself in he finds Chrissie pacing in the lounge. There’s no Lawrence with her, which has to be a good thing. If this was the great confrontation, leading up to his ousting from the family, then Lawrence would be there. He wouldn’t be able to resist witnessing his fall. 

The alternative explanation is that Lawrence doesn’t know yet. Perhaps Chrissie’s not alerted her father? Perhaps she wants to hear it from him first? Which means there’s still a way to contain this and make it all better. There has to be.

At first glance Chrissie appears shaken. She looks up at him with apprehensive eyes as he walks into the room, and presses a hand over her heart. 

“Thank god you’re home,” she breathes out. “I feel like I’m going mad.” 

She doesn’t seem to be angry, but she’s visibly distressed. Chrissie’s made of strong stuff, so for her to be rattled like this is a shock. There’s a numbness to her which is distressing to witness, and makes her seem older and younger at once. 

“Well, I’m here now,” Robert says reassuringly, going to Chrissie with a concerned frown on his face which is mostly real. He rubs his hands soothingly up and down Chrissie’s arms, scanning her face to try and figure out what the hell’s going on. 

She doesn’t seem consoled by his attempts at comforting her. Chrissie isn’t even looking him in the eyes. She’s entirely preoccupied. 

“Hey,” he says gently. “You’re starting to worry me. What is it?”

Chrissie thinks about whatever it is, shakes her head, and pulls suddenly away from Robert, starting to pace restlessly again. 

“I was right. I _knew_ I was right.” 

Robert swallows hard. 

“Nobody listened to me. It was just brushed under the carpet like always-“

“Chrissie… you’re really scaring me now.” 

“This is _exactly_ what I didn’t want to happen,” Chrissie declares, eyes wild with hysteria. “It’s like history’s repeating itself. The signs were all there! Am I really that blind?” 

“W-what?” Robert asks, forcing a disbelieving laugh, like he thinks this is all some joke, because that’s exactly what he’d do if he was innocent, if he had no idea what she was talking about.

He’s planned this part, after all. He’s going to deny everything for as long as he possibly can. He has to. It’s the only sensible course of action. For all he knows she could be basing this on rumours, and if he confesses his guilt he’ll have made everything worse for nothing. He’ll be giving her evidence she doesn’t already have.

“We’re making enemies already,” Chrissie reveals, which catches Robert off balance. “And we’ve barely been here months.” 

Hope erupts in Robert’s chest. That proclamation makes no sense in the context of _‘wife believes her husband has been unfaithful’._ Yes, it raises more concerning questions, but for the moment they don’t matter. Robert _might_ just be in the clear…

“Enemies?” Robert repeats, not ready to step into what could still be a trap to make him reveal his guilt. 

“The Dingles have just been over,” Chrissie informs him darkly. “They’ve not been gone long.”

If this isn’t about Aaron then what have the Dingles got to do with anything? It’s too convenient a coincidence, surely? Robert can feel his panic rising again. 

“What? Who?” 

“Zak, and Sam’s brother; Cain. From the garage.” 

What the hell have those two numbskulls been doing at Home Farm? And why would they want to bother Chrissie? This _can’t_ be Aaron-related. Unless they’ve sent the head and deputy of the family round to deal with the situation (the Dingle hierarchy still strikes Robert as creepy), this has to be about something else. Maybe Sam? Perhaps they’re angling for a pay rise for him? That wouldn't surprise Robert at all. The Dingles _love_ scrounging off others instead of doing the hard work themselves. 

“Naturally I assumed it was about Sam, so I let them in,” Chrissie continues. 

Robert frowns with confusion, his original, more comforting theory vanquished. 

“What did they want?” he pushes Chrissie, anxiously. 

Chrissie gives a dark sort of laugh, like she finds a perverse humour in it all.

“They came to give me a _warning.”_

There’s too much there for Robert to fully digest. It sounds like the Dingles have actually had the nerve to come here, to Home Farm, and intimidate Chrissie. 

They won’t have done that for nothing. They’re tricky, those Dingles. It’s what his dad always said. Always trying to squeeze every last penny out of a bad situation. Perhaps it’s a form of blackmail? Maybe they want _him_ to know _they_ know about him and Aaron, and this is them piling on the pressure? It’s halfway to working if the frantic beating of Robert’s heart is anything to go by. 

“I’m sorry?” Robert scoffs. “They did _what_?!” 

“God, I was so mortified,” Chrissie breathes out, putting a hand over her eyes. “I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t even defend him-” 

_Ah._

A sweet rush of relief crashes over Robert like a wave, warming him from head to toe. He finds he can breathe properly again, that his legs are starting to feel solid instead of like they can barely hold him up.

He knows that tone. Chrissie only uses it for one person. Not even Lawrence gets that same amount of unconditional tenderness.

“Defend who?” Robert clarifies, in a stronger voice.

Chrissie takes a deep, steadying breath. 

“It’s Lachlan. I… I think it’s happening again.”

Of course it’s Lachlan. It makes perfect sense. The kid’s been acting shifty for weeks and Chrissie’s not stopped talking about him since the school rang. 

Robert can’t help but run a hand through his hair as he lets out a breath of elation, taking a small step back, inwardly thanking the powers that be for this unexpected reprieve. 

Chrissie mistakes his actions for those of a man in horrified shock, and nods her head with agreement, even looking satisfied by the depth of his feeling. 

On a high, Robert manages to slip easily back into good-husband mode. Supportive, detached, reasonable. For the first time in his life he’s actually thankful for the Lachlan drama.

“Okay,” Robert says rationally. “How bad is it?” 

Chrissie shakes her head helplessly, face crumpling for a moment before she controls herself. 

“I don’t know,” she admits, voice wavering. “I’ll have to question him when he comes home from school, but I’ve got a horrible feeling there’s some truth to it. The Dingles are far too stupid to make it all up. Oh god, I don’t think I can handle this again…” 

Robert goes to his wife a second time and this time she accepts his embrace, clinging to him tightly, resting her forehead on his shoulder. 

As he strokes Chrissie’s back, Robert uses the moment to calm himself down too. He closes his eyes and clutches Chrissie, finding comfort in her, in her almost motherly feeling of home, of safety. 

Eventually, Chrissie pulls back and they break apart. She gives a small, brave smile, and wipes her teary eyes. Robert can’t help but lean in and press a thankful kiss to her forehead. 

“It’s just such a shock,” Chrissie explains. “The skiving was a bad sign, but I truly thought he was coping. He promised me things were different now. But it sounds like the Laura situation all over again. Only this time with Sam’s younger sister.” 

“Belle,” Robert says. 

“Belle Dingle. That’s right,” Chrissie agrees with a sigh. “Apparently the girl’s ‘fragile’.” 

She’s more than fragile. Robert knows from Aaron that Belle suffers with some major psychiatric issues. The whole Dingle clan have been saving up for her treatment for the past few months, which means it must be pretty urgent. The family aren’t exactly in a position to be wasting cash after all. 

“They’re saying Lucky’s been following her home from school,” Chrissie continues, sounding sceptical, but afraid too. "Lingering about near their home. Apparently he’s sent her into some sort of spiral.”

Aaron’s not going to like that, Robert thinks. He’s protective of Belle, like all the Dingles are, and he’s never kept his dislike of Lachlan secret. 

“But he’s not… you know… touched her?” Robert confirms. 

Chrissie looks about ready to burst into tears again, which is all the answer Robert needs. She thinks he’s done it. 

“I don’t know,” she admits, head dropping into her hands. “I don’t even know what my own son’s capable of. I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him. I _really_ thought he was making the effort. He’s been doing his counselling. He’s been starting to form healthy interests again. He told me he was making friends…” 

Robert’s instinct is to protect Chrissie. Lachlan might be turning into a little weirdo, but he’s still Chrissie’s son. They have to think about this logistically, with detachment. 

“Do they have any proof?” Robert asks. 

“No. Not that they need it. I doubt they’re the sort to take it to the police.” 

Robert nods his head. That’s true. The Dingles hate the police. Always have done. 

“You should have heard that Cain,” Chrissie mutters. "He said that if Lachlan kept away from Belle then he could ‘stay Lucky’.” 

“He’s always thought he was some sort of gangster,” Robert agrees, tone heavy with dislike. 

“But I really believed him. When he threatened to hurt Lucky. I could see it in his eyes. Robert, he meant it.” 

Robert says nothing. He can’t really blame Cain for that, even if he can’t stand the bloke. If someone was following Victoria about Robert would be the same. He knows how it feels to want to protect your little sister. And he knows that Cain isn’t one for idle threats, either.

“Where’s your dad?” Robert asks. 

“Gone to pick Lucky up from school. He’ll be walking home, but I can’t risk him following Belle Dingle. For all I know Cain’ll be watching him.” 

“And what’s he said about all this?” Robert asks, keen to hear Lawrence’s take. He usually plays the Lachlan stuff down. 

“That I need to wait and listen to Lucky’s side before jumping to conclusions.” 

“Well, that seems sensible,” Robert agrees with a rational air, even though he doesn’t think it seems sensible at all. Lachlan’s got no problem with lying to his mum. He’s the sort to keep clinging to a lie until the final second, when it’s impossible to maintain it any longer.

“But I’ve got no guarantee he’ll tell me the truth,” Chrissie points out. “You _know_ what Lucky’s like. How he got before. We had no idea about that Laura girl until her mother got involved. And then with Jessica. Lucky swore blind he’d done nothing wrong…” 

Robert remembers both times well. He still remembers how Chrissie defended Lachlan when Laura’s mother made the allegations, fighting fiercely for her son and his reputation until that video footage emerged of Lachlan following Laura home, and they found those inappropriate pictures on his phone which couldn’t be explained away. Street photography, Lachlan had called it. If it wasn’t for Lawrence paying off Laura’s mother and making it all disappear then that one could have got nasty. 

The more recent incident was worse. Chrissie suffered more than Lachlan ever did through that court case and the lead up to it. Family friends abandoned them, and plenty tried to drag the reputation of the whole family through the mud. Chrissie fell out of favour in the London social circles for standing by her son, and someone even threw a brick through the glass window of one of her salons. Not to mention that it made business ten times harder. Clients couldn't stop bringing it up, forcing him and Lawrence to explain it all away.

Lachlan might have got away with touching up his football coach’s wife, but they all know that he did it, no matter what the court ruled. They never talk about it, but it’s always there, in the background, to be dealt with at some unspecified later date. Lachlan and his ‘problems’. Lawrence calls it ‘ _Lucky’s odd phase_ ’, like it’s something he’s since grown out of, even though they all know he hasn’t. He’s just being more carefully watched now. 

“Maybe it’s because he’s not had his dad around?” Chrissie suggests bleakly, sinking down onto the sofa at last. “Maybe I should have let him spend more time with Donny? What if that’s it? What if he needed that male influence in his life?” 

It strikes Robert that Chrissie’s counted him out entirely there, without even meaning to. With her brain on Lachlan, she’s forgotten that _he’s_ there, and that he’s a male influence, even if Lachlan hasn’t ever regarded him as a real father figure. 

It’s an unpleasant reminder of his place in the family unit, but he holds his tongue. 

“Loads of kids don’t have a dad around growing up,” Robert reassures Chrissie. 

“I played it down. The first time it happened, I played it all down. I thought it was a stupid mistake. I thought it was just boys being boys.“

“Chrissie…” 

“At first I thought maybe the Dingles were after money. Some sort of pay off. But all they wanted was for Lachlan to leave Belle alone. Why would they make that up? And Sam works for us. They must need that income. They wouldn’t risk jeopardising that for nothing.” 

She’s working herself up into a frenzy of anxiety. Robert’s seen this before and it’s never pretty. He reaches out to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Just calm down, okay?” he advises. “It might not be as bad as it sounds.”

“This was supposed to be our fresh start. We moved here so that we could forget.” 

 _No, we moved here because your dad wanted to split us up_ , Robert thinks. 

“He really does have a problem, and we really are going to have to face it,” Chrissie declares, staring blankly at the wall. “We can’t wait for it to escalate. And I won’t have the Dingles intimidating him.” 

“I’ll get you a drink,” Robert volunteers, moving to Lawrence’s alcohol cabinet. 

“They say she’s ‘fragile’,” Chrissie says nastily. "What does that mean? She’s older then Lucky. I know that much. Perhaps this is an attention thing?” 

Robert brings Chrissie a glass of red wine with a sad frown. Chrissie’s two selves are colliding. One part of her is the protective mother, endlessly forgiving, willing to fight to the death for her son. The other is a disappointed, horrified woman, devastated by what Lachlan might be becoming.

“Perhaps she’s just a flake?” Chrissie suggests, sipping her wine, attempting to console herself. “This could be a way of garnering attention. Why would Lucky be interested in her, after all? I mean, her family live in a glorified pigsty. And she’s no great beauty…” 

Her fear is making her spiteful now. She wants to cling to her idea of Lachlan as a troubled soul. It’s tragic to watch. 

“If anything, I thought Lachlan had an interest in Katie. He’s been enjoying his lessons with her, hasn’t he? And that’s good. That’s a healthy teenage crush. There’s nothing untoward in it…” 

“Let’s just wait until we hear more,” Robert suggests calmly. 

“And his counsellor hadn’t raised any concerns. I spoke to her three weeks ago-” 

“Chrissie…” 

Finally, Chrissie stalls to a stop, fingers curling ominously around the stem of her wine glass. Her lips turn to a pout, her eyes wet as she glances at the clock on the mantelpiece. 

“I just need him home, with me,” Chrissie says quietly. 

Robert nods and goes to sit beside his wife. He likes it when they’re like this. A united front. It makes him feel less like an outsider, trusted with the family’s darkest secrets. It feels like Chrissie truly _needs_ him.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Chrissie remarks. “I think I’d have gone mad by now.” 

Robert forces a smile through his guilt.

“Well, you won’t have to be without me,” Robert assures her. 

“We can help Lachlan through this together. You, me, and Dad. It’s not too late.” 

It sounds like Chrissie’s reassuring herself. She glances at Robert with wide, watery blue eyes. 

“I won’t let them do this to him,” she continues fiercely. 

Chrissie makes it sound like the Dingles are targeting Lachlan, but from where Robert’s standing, it looks like they’re just coming out in force to defend their own. Lachlan seems to have brought this on himself. 

“He’s _my_ son. I won’t have them threatening him.” 

“Let’s just wait and see what he has to say, okay?” Robert suggests, rubbing Chrissie’s back. 

Chrissie lets out a tired sigh and nods. 

+++

The moment they hear the car coming up the driveway, Chrissie gets to her feet. She appears far calmer now, for Lucky’s sake, but there’s a deep dread to her demeanour which is hard to ignore. 

Robert takes his position next to his wife, the smallest step behind her, and places his hands on his hips, in his most serious stance. 

“Your mother wants to talk to you,” they hear Lawrence telling Lachlan as he ditches his bag and shoes in the hall. “I wouldn’t keep her waiting. There’s a good lad.” 

“What is it now?” Lachlan asks, walking into the room resentfully. “D’you know how lame it is to have your grandad pick you up from school? Everyone’s gonna take the Mickey tomorrow.” 

Lachlan glances from his mother’s grave face to Robert’s neutral but authoritative posture and knows he’s in trouble. His eyes widen and he looks ready to run from the room. Unfortunately, he can’t do that, since Lawrence is standing behind him in the doorway, blocking his escape route. 

“Sit down please, Lachlan,” Chrissie asks seriously. 

“What? Why?” 

“Just _sit,_ ” Chrissie breathes out. 

Lachlan turns to his grandad and shoots him a look of betrayal for his part in bringing him into this trap. 

“I’d do as your mother says,” Lawrence instructs him sternly. 

Lachlan crosses his arms and refuses to sit down.

“If this is about my room again then what does it even matter? We have a cleaner for all that.” 

Chrissie puts out her hands, ready to level with him, and Lachlan knows that this is really, seriously bad. Even Robert is keeping his mouth shut. 

“Lachlan, I need you to be honest with me,” Chrissie says, in the tone of a woman reasoning with a dangerous animal. “That’s all I ask. All right?” 

Lachlan shifts from foot to foot, clearly considering bolting. 

“You’re really starting to freak me out now," Lachlan tries.

Chrissie looks nauseous for a moment, like she doesn’t want to have to ask, but then she composes herself.

“Have you been following Belle Dingle?” 

Lachlan can’t hide the flash of guilt that appears on his face before he manages to fight it back. He’s a practiced liar, but he’s still got a lot to learn on that score. It’s a rookie mistake, Robert thinks. For a couple of seconds Lachlan gave himself away and now they’ve all seen it.

What exactly Lachlan’s done, Robert doesn’t know, and he’s not really sure he wants to having seen that reaction.

“What? No!” Lachlan insists. 

“Because her family seem to think you’ve been lingering around their home,” Chrissie continues, voice breaking. 

Lachlan swallows and doesn’t answer. He glances shiftily about him and then settles for staring at the ground. 

Chrissie pinches the bridge of her nose with horror, her worst fears confirmed. 

“I’ve probably been around there, yeah,” Lachlan says quickly, trying to sound casual. “But I go to lots of places in the village. Exploring. You know how it is in a new place.” 

“Cain Dingle claims you’ve upset her,” Chrissie reveals. 

“I wouldn't do that,” Lachlan says quickly. 

“So you have been seeing her, then?” Chrissie confirms. “When? Is this why you’ve been skiving school?” 

“No,” Lachlan mutters. 

“Are the pair of you friends?” Lawrence suggests, in a caring voice, patting his grandson on the shoulder. “Is that it?” 

Chrissie frowns at her father for making light of it all. 

“Something like that,” Lachlan agrees vaguely. 

“There we have it then,” Lawrence says, trying to sound amused, like this is all some funny joke. “A simple misunderstanding.” 

“Dad, will you _stop_ doing that!” Chrissie hisses. 

“Doing what?” Lawrence asks, looking hurt. 

“Playing it down!” 

“I just want Lucky to know that we’re all on his side. And that we’re not trying to gang up on him,” Lawrence tries, patting Lachlan on the back in a fatherly fashion. “No matter how things may seem.” 

When Lachlan doesn’t even raise his head to acknowledge his grandfather’s support, Chrissie glances at Robert with knowing horror. 

“Lachlan, what have you done?” Chrissie asks her son quietly.

“Nothing!” Lachlan exclaims. “It’s not even a big deal.” 

“It’s a big deal to the Dingles,” Chrissie points out. “It could be a big deal to the police…” 

Lawrence tuts at the mention of the authorities and Lachlan scowls. 

“They can call them for all I care. I’ve done nothing wrong,” he insists. 

“So there’s no photos this time?” Chrissie pushes. 

“No.” 

He’s lying. Robert can hear it in his voice. If you’re going to tell a lie you’ve really got to commit to it. You’ve got to make it so you almost start believing it yourself. Lachlan’s still got an edge of uncertainty which alerts everyone to his deception. He’s not got the confidence to pull this little act off.

“I think it’s best if we take your laptop back for the time being,” Chrissie decrees. “Maybe it was too soon…” 

“You won’t find anything on it.” 

And he’s done it again. He’s an amateur. He’s more or less admitted that the photos exist or existed. Not finding them is a whole other issue. Even Lawrence looks concerned by that exclamation.

“Lucky, I’m going to have to take your phone for the time being as well,” Chrissie says, holding out her hand. “It’s for your own good. And in a few months, you can have it back. Okay?” 

Lachlan steps back, a hand going protectively to his pocket. 

“What? No!” 

“Look, it’ll be better for everyone if you just hand it over,” Robert tries, but Lachlan glares at him. 

“I knew you’d be on her side. I don’t even know why you’re here. You’re not my dad.” 

“Lucky!” Lawrence exclaims, shaking his head. “Please, just do as your mother says. Then we can all forget this unpleasantness ever happened.” 

“No. No way. It’s mine. It’s private,” Lucky declares, shaking his head and sidestepping when Chrissie reaches out her hand again. 

“I can’t do this,” Chrissie groans. “Not again.” 

“You can have my laptop, okay? But not my phone,” Lachlan tries.

“I’m not playing games, Lucky!” Chrissie snaps, losing her temper. “Phone. _Now._ ” 

Lachlan chews his lower lip, glances around, weighs up his options, and reluctantly hands the mobile phone over. 

“It’s password protected,” Chrissie says, frowning at the phone screen. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t use a password this time?” 

“So now I’m not allowed any privacy?” Lachlan demands. 

Chrissie shakes her head, at the end of her tether. She hands the phone to Robert, who obediently takes it and raises an eyebrow at Lachlan. 

“What’s the code?” Chrissie asks flatly when Lachlan refuses to voluntarily offer up the information.

Lachlan remains silent. 

“If you do as your mother says then we can put an end to this,” Lawrence tells his grandson persuasively. 

Still, Lachlan refuses to talk. 

“Lucky, I will have this phone unlocked by a professional if I have to!” Chrissie threatens.

“Two, five, nine, eight,” Lachlan mutters, and Robert types in the code. 

Lachlan’s wallpaper is nothing particularly suspect. It’s just a landscape photograph, one he’s taken himself. Unfortunately the photos folder isn’t nearly as innocent. There are hundreds of images, and they’re all of the same person. Row after row of shots of Belle Dingle walking through the village.

Robert opens the most recent one and notices how sinister it seems. He supposes it’s because of the angle. It’s been taken from low down, and Belle’s walking away, unaware she’s being observed.

“What is it?” Chrissie asks Robert urgently, reading the dismay on his face. “Oh god what have you found?”

Not sure how to explain that Lachlan may well have been lurking in some bushes like your stereotypical village pervert, Robert hands the phone to Chrissie, who takes it, glances at the photographs, and then lets out a horrified gasp.

“Oh god,” Chrissie breathes out. “Oh god, Lucky. What are all these?” 

Lachlan doesn’t answer. Behind him, Lawrence looks grim, waiting for his turn to see whatever damning evidence Chrissie’s uncovered. 

“Can you give me my phone back now?” Lachlan snaps edgily.

They all ignore him. Chrissie’s still swiping through photo after photo, her expression growing more concerned by the second. 

“There are at least a hundred of these,” Chrissie says numbly. “Cain was right. You have been following her around.” 

Finally, the phone is passed to Lawrence for his inspection. He squints at the screen and then frowns with disappointment. 

“Quite the collection,” Lawrence remarks wearily. 

“You said… you said we wouldn’t do this again,” Chrissie breathes, rubbing her forehead. “You promised, Lucky. You told me it was over…” 

“I’ve not done anything wrong!” Lachlan exclaims, smoothing down the portion of hair which isn’t covered by his beanie hat. “They’re just photos. It’s street photography.” 

“That’s what you said last time. With Laura Drummond-Barker. That’s how it began…” 

“Look, you can go through them all if you want,” Lachlan insists. “It’s art. For a project, okay? You were the one who said I should get a new hobby. I’ve got loads of other people too.” 

“Other girls?” Lawrence asks cautiously.

“Not like that.” 

“You have to delete them,” Chrissie decides, nodding to herself as though it’s some sort of solution. “You have to get rid of all of it. Every last one.” 

“And the back-ups,” Robert adds. 

“Why should I?” Lachlan demands. “I’ve done nothing wrong!” 

“Because your mum’s had Zak and Cain Dingle round here today,” Robert snaps in answer, as beside him Chrissie seems to wilt with stress. “They’re giving her grief because of all this. So I’d show her a bit more respect if I were you.” 

“Robert’s right,” Lawrence agrees grandly. “You’ve let your mother down, Lucky. Let’s not have this go any further.”

“I’m not scared of the Dingles,” Lachlan asserts. “They can say what they want. They won’t do anything. They can’t. I’ve not done anything wrong.” 

“Well you should be scared of them!” Chrissie bursts out with exasperation. 

“Cain Dingle isn’t a man you want to mess with,” Robert reluctantly agrees. 

“No, I’ve heard he’s not,” Lawrence remarks grimly, nodding at Lachlan. “Best to be honest now, son. We’re all here in support.” 

Lachlan swallows, thinks it over, and then opens his mouth. 

“Okay, so I did follow her,” he admits. 

Chrissie breathes out her dismay. 

“But only because she was being weird,” Lachlan insists, fiddling with one of his many wristbands. “She talks to herself.” 

Chrissie’s expression changes into one of confusion. 

“Talks to herself? What do you mean?” 

“While she’s walking. I used to think she was on the phone, but she wasn’t. She talks to herself out loud.” 

It’s schizophrenia, then. Aaron’s never told Robert exactly what’s up with Belle, but that makes a lot of sense in hindsight. It explains why they’ve all been so protective of her, why they’ve pulled her out of school and kept her close. 

“What do you mean?” Chrissie demands. 

“Sometimes you can hear her half of the whole conversation. She’s scared,” Lachlan reveals, shifting from foot to foot. 

“But that doesn’t explain why you were following her…”

“I only wanted to hear what she was saying,” Lachlan says with a shrug.

Lawrence gives a sad sigh and pats Lachlan on the back once again. It’s all he seems able to do. Chrissie doesn't soften, however. She raises a hand, refusing to be taken in. 

“No. No, that’s not right,” Chrissie asserts. “Because you’ve not just been listening to her, have you? You’ve been taking photographs. Why? Why, Lucky?”

“Because she’s pretty,” Lachlan confesses. 

An ominous silence falls. Even Lachlan seems to hear how creepy that sounds.

“It makes a good shot,” Lachlan explains swiftly. “But I never bothered her or anything. You have to believe me. _”_

“Lucky, you can’t just take photographs of people without their permission,” Lawrence explains, like Lachlan is a five year old kid instead of a teenage boy. “We’ve spoken about that before, haven’t we?” 

“If you didn’t bother her then why does Cain Dingle think you’ve upset her?” Chrissie demands, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

Lachlan looks at the floor again. 

“I… I tried to talk to her. Yesterday,” he reveals quietly. "And she sort of... freaked out."

This is getting worse and worse. Considering they started with Lachlan claiming not to have seen Belle Dingle at all, and now he’s been found to have hundreds of photos of her on his phone, (presumably obtained through stalking), Robert wonders, grimly, how much more there is to unearth. 

“Why couldn’t you just leave her alone?” Chrissie groans. 

“What? That’s not a crime, is it? I was being friendly. I felt sorry for her. Everybody talks about her at school, and I thought I could help.” 

Robert thinks Lachlan looks sincere enough there, but you can never be too sure with him. He does have the capacity of be kind, underneath the spoiled brat syndrome. At the end of the day he’s a messed up kid who’s had everything he wants on a plate since he was born. He doesn’t understand that the real world doesn’t work like that. That you can’t aways have your way. As he’s getting older, that’s becoming a serious problem.

“Seriously,” Lachlan insists, appealing to Robert and his grandfather, both of whom appear to be coming round to his point of view. “I only wanted to help her. To be a mate.” 

“That’s admirable, Lucky,” Lawrence admits heavily. “But clearly she has problems you can’t help her with. Perhaps if you stay away from her in future-“

“They all judge her. For what she did,” Lachlan explains passionately. “And I know what that’s like. When people can’t forget the past. When you make one mistake and it’s all anyone can ever think about.” 

Chrissie raises her head skeptically. 

“What do you mean? What’s Belle done?” 

Lachlan’s eyes widen, hands coming up to fix his beanie hat again. 

“Wow. Don’t you know?” 

Robert frowns. He doesn’t like being out of the loop. And it looks like Lawrence and Chrissie have no idea what Lachlan's talking about either. 

Looking perversely pleased, almost hungry, Lachlan gives a small, oddly excited smile, and shrugs his shoulders, like it’s nothing. 

“She killed someone,” he informs them casually, even though his eyes are still glinting with enthusiasm. “Her name was Gemma.”  

“I’m sorry, she did what?” Chrissie asks, astounded. 

“You’re saying she killed someone?” Lawrence clarifies. “Belle Dingle?” 

“How can you not know that?” Lachlan asks, thrilled to have caught them all off balance. “Everyone in the village does. Belle went to prison for it, even though it was an accident. You can look it up if you like.” 

Well, that’s a piece of information Robert wasn’t expecting. If it’s true then that’s a pretty huge thing for Aaron to have kept quiet. They’ve spoken about Belle a few times now, and not once has he thought to mention that Belle Dingle’s apparently a murderer. 

“I’m not lying,” Lachlan carries on, when nobody seems to be able to speak. “It was a huge deal at the time. There used to be a memorial here in the village. You can see the pictures online. And pictures of Gemma, too. Some of them both together, before it happened.” 

“I’d heard there was an incident,” Lawrence mutters, shaking his head at Chrissie helplessly. “But nothing like this…” 

“Clearly the Dingles are keen to keep it all hush hush,” Robert adds nastily, bitter that he’s been told by Lachlan instead of Aaron. 

“Lucky, you _need_ to stay away from her,” Chrissie commands her son forcefully, pointing a finger at him. “Do you understand me? This is non-negotiable. We’re not having any repeats of before, all right? And I’m not having you involved with the Dingles of all people. Especially not someone as unstable as Belle. Not if what you’ve just told me is true.” 

“It is,” Lachlan insists. “Ask anyone.”

“Perhaps she isn’t the most suitable friend to have?” Lawrence suggests, attempting a gentler approach. 

“They’re not friends, Dad!” Chrissie exclaims exasperatedly. “Lucky’s been stalking her!” 

“It’s not stalking!” Lachlan shouts. “Why does nobody in this family believe me?!” 

“Why on _earth_ would you want to go anywhere near her?” Chrissie demands. “If she’s killed someone?!” 

“It was an _accident_.” 

“I don’t care how it happened!”

“Look, I think we should all calm down,” Lawrence tries. 

“You are not to see her!” Chrissie declares. “Do you understand me, Lachlan? No… no following her. No photographs. Nothing.” 

“You can’t stop me talking to her,” Lachlan insists. 

“I think you’ll find Cain Dingle can,” Robert informs his stepson darkly. “Trust me, you don’t want to be on the receiving end of that.”

“So this ends now, yes?” Lawrence says, forcing calm. “We draw a line under it. That sounds like the best plan of action. Perhaps we could get a tutor to come here again for a few months? Just to see how it plays out?” 

Lachlan glares at his mother with what looks like hatred, and gives a disobedient shrug of his shoulders. 

“I don’t get a choice, do I?” he mutters, moving around his grandfather to get to the door. “You’ll just decide for me. Like always. Like when you made me come here. To this stupid place. Dad would never have treated me like this.”

“Lachlan, you come back here right now!” Chrissie calls. 

Lachlan doesn’t obey his mother. He carries on out of the room and rushes upstairs, presumably to his bedroom. 

The moment he’s gone, Chrissie crumbles. Tears come quickly to her blue eyes.

“It’s happening again, Dad,” she sobs. “I thought it was over.” 

Robert takes a step aside as Lawrence wraps his arms around his daughter. In her moment of vulnerability, it’s her father she’s reached out for, not him. It stings. 

“There there,” Lawrence croons, rubbing Chrissie’s back. “This will all blow over. And we’ve caught it early. It seems like there’s no harm done.” 

“He’s getting too old to control,” Chrissie cries, shaking with distress. “Donny hasn’t been able to get through to him, and he won’t listen to me. This is all my fault…” 

“No it isn’t,” Lawrence tells his daughter firmly. “You’ve shown him nothing but love and devotion.” 

“I knew he’d resent me in the end! He thinks Donny would be better for him-“ 

“Nonsense. He’s just lashing out. Give him time to cool down. That’s all he needs.” 

Feeling like an outsider, _knowing_ he’s not needed in the midst of this family crisis, that he’s just a spare part, that there’s no comfort he can give Chrissie that Lawrence can’t, Robert clears his throat. 

“How about I get us a takeaway?” Robert suggests. 

“Excellent thinking,” Lawrence agrees. “And once we’ve all eaten, things will be easier to discuss.”

Robert seriously doubts that, but he nods anyway. He leaves father and daughter embracing, a pair, united in their love and concern for Lachlan. Robert’s been accepted into the fold, but he’s still standing on the fringes. Chrissie still leans on her father far more heavily than she ever has on him.

+++

Robert’s planned meeting is cancelled on Friday, due to their ‘family emergency’. Lawrence has decided that they should all stay together to show their support to Lachlan, even though Lachlan’s not been out of his room since yesterday night apart from to go to the bathroom. The slices of pizza left on a plate outside his door are mysteriously gone by Friday morning, though, which Lawrence seems to think is a good sign. 

Chrissie didn’t sleep all night. She was inconsolable, tossing and turning, getting up to check on Lachlan at least three times to make sure he hadn’t done ‘something stupid.’ Robert doubts he’d do that. Lucky wouldn’t have his creature comforts if he died, after all, and he’s not an idiot. He likes having his family wrapped around his little finger, panicking over his wellbeing. It’s clear to Robert that he’s trying to punish his mother. 

Robert’s itching to get back to work, but instead he has to linger around the house, making nice with Lawrence, all in the hopes that this family harmony will draw Lachlan out of his room and get him to see sense. 

Lawrence is making brunch for them all, while Chrissie attempts to talk Lachlan out of his room yet again, when Robert receives a text. 

He almost does a double take when he sees the name on the screen. It’s Aaron. _Finally._

_Need 2 talk 2 u - A_

Thank _god_. After the week he’s had, he could do with something to look forward to. 

“Anything interesting?” Lawrence asks, raising an eyebrow at the way Robert’s just sat up in his chair. 

Immediately, Robert frowns. 

“No. Just a client.” 

“One of today’s lot?” 

It’s an easy lie, and so Robert takes it. 

“Pestering me for another meeting,” Robert agrees. “Listen, you don’t think there’s a chance of me nipping out for a bit?” 

“Right now?” Lawrence asks doubtfully. 

“Like I say, it’s not me doing the pushing. It’s just we’ve had this meeting planned for weeks. It seems a shame to waste the opportunity.” 

“Well, Robert,” Lawrence begins grandly. “I suppose if you feel the meeting is more important than Chrissie and Lachlan-“ 

“I don’t,” Robert assures him swiftly. “Of course it’s not. But it doesn’t look like Lachlan’s going to be showing his face anytime soon. And he’ll want to be with you and Chrissie. Like he said yesterday. I’m not his dad.”

To Robert’s surprise, Lawrence puts down the cucumber he’s slicing to put in the salad bowl, and gives him a sympathetic look, one eyebrow raised tiredly. 

“Well you’re here and Donny isn’t,” Lawrence says heavily. “Genetics count for very little. Being a father is more than simply blood, and Donny’s been nothing but a waste of oxygen since Lachlan was born. It’d be better for us all if he wasn’t in the picture.” 

Before Robert can digest what an odd thing that was for Lawrence to say, Chrissie appears, dressed in a plain pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, no make up on her face, hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

“He says he’ll consider coming down for a bite to eat,” Chrissie informs them both tiredly. “I can’t get through to him, though. Even now.” 

“Give it time,” Lawrence advises her calmly. “You sit down. You barely ate a thing last night.” 

Chrissie sits down opposite Robert, who reaches out to touch her hand briefly before glancing back at his phone. He’s already left it way too long. What if Aaron’s waiting on an answer?

“I suppose you’re right,” Robert remarks casually to the room in general. “Postponing is the best thing to do. What does it matter if we lose one contract, after all? Family comes first.” 

“What’s this?” Chrissie asks, frowning. 

“Nothing,” Lawrence answers for Robert, shaking his head at his son-in-law. 

“Oh, just one of the clients I was supposed to meet today,” Robert says, with a deliberately disappointed smile. “He’s getting shirty, saying that if we have to postpone again he’ll take his business elsewhere.” 

“He doesn’t sound like too great a loss,” Lawrence remarks as he washes lettuce at the sink. 

“Well, he’s not,” Robert agrees. “But his company would have worked well with us. It would have been a good move.” 

“Can you still meet with him?” Chrissie asks. 

Lawrence sighs to himself.

“No, no. We should all be together,” Robert answers. “Lachlan needs us. I’m sure I can find someone else. It might take a while, but you know me. If I put my mind to something…” 

“When’s he available?” Chrissie asks. 

“Don’t be silly, Chrissie,” Lawrence says loudly. “We’re all here for Lucky. We’re having a family brunch, as promised. And then we can discuss his new tutor.” 

“Honestly,” Robert agrees with a gallant smile. “It doesn’t matter. Like I said. Family comes first.” 

“It’s your job, of course it matters,” Chrissie corrects him with a sigh. “Why don’t you try and reschedule for later? I’ve booked an emergency appointment with Lucky’s counsellor anyway.” 

“With so little notice?” Lawrence asks curiously. 

“It’s called a crisis line,” Chrissie reveals miserably. “They’ve been able to fit him in.” 

“When’s the appointment?” Robert asks. 

“Five.” 

_Perfect._

“Look, if you want me to come with you and Lucky, I will,” Robert offers. 

“No, no,” Chrissie answers, shaking her head thoughtlessly. “I'll be fine with Dad.” 

Lawrence clearly wants to complain about Robert ducking his way out of the session, but how can he when his daughter’s given him permission to be excused? 

“You’re better with Lucky than I am, Dad,” Chrissie continues, which brings a sad smile to Lawrence’s face. “You two have a bond. It’s like he thinks I’m trying to ruin his life.” 

As Lawrence rushes to reassure Chrissie, Robert takes the opportunity to text Aaron back. 

_Meetings until 5, but free after. - R_

_Pub at half 5. - A_

“And how long do these sessions usually take?” Robert asks Chrissie casually when there’s a break in the conversation. 

“They’re supposed to be about an hour, but they’re bound to keep us waiting.” 

“Despite the extortionate fees,” Lawrence adds darkly. “Still, it’s worth the wait if it helps Lucky. That’s all that matters.”

“Absolutely,” Robert agrees, as he texts Aaron again.

_I’ll be there. - R_

+++

Chrissie, Lawrence, and a sullen Lachlan leave for town at half four, which gives Robert an hour to shower and change into something a bit more appropriate. He decides on his maroon suit jacket with a white shirt and maroon tie, paired with jeans and brown shoes, to give the look a less formal vibe. It’s business enough to fit with his cover story, which is that his client fell sick and cancelled at the last minute, leaving him with a free hour at the pub, and casual enough that he doesn’t look like he’s trying too hard. 

Okay, yes, he _is_ trying hard, but that’s not the point. It takes a lot of effort to look effortless. 

Robert’s feeling confident when he drives to the Woolpack. He knew Aaron would come to his senses eventually. He anticipates frostiness to begin with, and he’s sure Aaron’s going to be his difficult self until Robert can warm him up, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that Aaron’s begrudgingly accepted that they’re better together than apart. 

Aaron didn’t specify where exactly they should meet, but he thinks it’d be pushing it to go out to the back. He doesn’t want to piss Aaron off straight away, after all, so he goes in the front way just like all the other punters. 

A quick scan of the room tells Robert that Aaron’s not there. He’s a few minutes early, though, so there’s nothing unusual about that. Absolutely nothing to worry about. 

Marlon Dingle’s the bar, looking lanky and gormless in his chef whites, for some reason out of the kitchen for the evening. Robert approaches him warily. With all this Belle stuff going on, he knows he should be keeping his head down, but it looks like Marlon’s none the wiser because he greets him with a nosy extension of his long neck and a smile.

It appears Zak and Cain have kept their suspicions to themselves, thank god. 

“Marlon,” Robert says, nodding at him. 

“Single-handed, they’ve left me running this place,” Marlon complains conversationally. “Me. The chef. Pulling pints at the bar.” 

“Right, well, talking of pints, I’ll have two. Where’s Diane?” 

“Date night with Doug, apparently,” Marlon tells him as he sorts him his drinks. 

“And Vic?” 

“Off out with Adam. Couples. Don’t you just hate them?” 

“You do realise I’m married?” Robert points out with a raised eyebrow. 

Marlon lets out a noise of dramatic remembrance. 

“Oh, yes. Sorry. Of course you are. Easy to forget.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Marlon’s eyes widen with embarrassment. 

“I’ll just stop talking now.” 

“Yep, think that’s for the best,” Robert agrees, handing Marlon the cash for his pints. 

Robert checks his watch again. It’s dead on half five now. Maybe Aaron did mean they should meet out the back? Should he text to confirm? Or will Aaron find that pushy? 

“May I say, you’re looking very nice,” Marlon comments, drifting back over a few minutes later, like he’s forgotten their last conversation. “What’s the occasion?” 

There’s clearly a snooping gene somewhere in the Dingles’ genetics, because both Marlon and Chas have the exact same issue with nosing into other people’s business. 

Still, it’s nice to have a compliment. Even from Marlon Dingle. 

“Why? Does there have to be one?” 

Marlon shrugs like he supposes there doesn’t. 

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with looking smart, Marlon,” Robert adds, pushing his luck because he has a feeling he can get away with it. “You should try it sometime.” 

“I am actually in uniform,” Marlon tells him, proudly brushing the material of his white jacket.

“And here was me thinking you were making some sort of fashion statement.”

Marlon rolls his eyes, clearly used to being the butt of the joke.

“So is it business or-“ 

The pub door swings open and in strolls Aaron, capturing Robert’s complete attention. He’s in a grey hoodie and jeans, but Robert doesn’t mind that he’s not bothered to dress up. This is a casual thing, after all, and Aaron only makes an effort if pushed. It hardly matters. Aaron looks just as good in a hoodie and jeans as he does in a suit. 

Robert adjusts his stance, trying to look less nervous, presenting his best angles, head held high. but all Aaron gives him is an unfathomable glance up and down followed by a brief nod of acknowledgement as he comes to join him. 

“I got you a drink,” Robert tells him, gesturing at the second pint beside his own, but Aaron shakes his head. 

“It’s for Aaron?” Marlon asks with interest. “I thought you were dressed up for some business meeting.” 

“I was,” Robert insists, like it’s obvious and Marlon ought to keep up. “But my client cancelled and I had a free hour, so I thought I’d have a drink with a mate. If that’s all right with you, Marlon.”

“Fine, fine,” Marlon agrees swiftly, getting the hint (mostly from Aaron’s bad-tempered scowl) and moving to another part of the bar.

“Drink?” Robert prompts Aaron again, hopefully. “Thought you might’ve stood me up.”

“I’m not stopping long,” Aaron mutters. “We need to go somewhere more private.” 

“Okay,” Robert agrees. That suits him just fine. He can’t stay for long either, and private sounds too promising for words.

Aaron gives him a nod and leads him out around the bar and into the back room. He’s acting shifter than usual, on edge, but Robert supposes that after the whole Chrissie coming to the garage incident he’s bound to be uptight. They’re both going to have to swallow their pride this evening, which isn’t exactly easy.

The back room is empty for once and Robert gives the place a smug glance. Aaron’s timed this meeting just right for minimum distractions.

Aaron’s goes to stand awkwardly by the sofa, hands swinging at his sides almost guiltily. It looks like he wants to speak, but doesn’t know where to start. 

“So… are you giving me the silent treatment now?” Robert tries, although he smiles to show Aaron he’s just winding him up. 

Aaron frowns at him, clearly not in the mood for a joke. He’s wrestling with his conscience, but Robert thinks he knows how to soothe that particular worry.

“There’s no-one else about,” Robert reassures him. “You don’t have to look so jumpy.” 

“Robert, just shut up a second,” Aaron mutters, massaging his forehead. 

“You do remember _you’re_ the one that invited _me_ over?” he points out. 

“I said I needed to talk to you, yeah.” 

"Okay," Robert shrugs, like it's nothing. Because if he acts like it is, then Aaron might begin to believe it too. "Fine."

With a patient sigh, Robert sits himself down on the arm of the sofa, hands resting on his knees. 

“Say whatever you have to,” Robert tells him gallantly. 

Aaron bites his lower lip. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Aaron says. "This stays between us, right?"

Robert rolls his eyes.

“Obviously. I wasn’t going to post bulletins about it all over the village.” 

Aaron moves closer, slightly consoled, glancing furtively at the door for a moment. 

As much as Robert wants to ignore it, there’s something off about Aaron. It’s like he’s building himself up to speak. Robert hates that. Aaron’s not usually like this in his company. 

“Look, I get that we’ve had a row or whatever, but you don’t need to do the whole deer in headlights thing,” Robert remarks, hoping to spur him on. 

“You what?” 

“How about we take this upstairs?” Robert suggests, getting to his feet again and reaching out for Aaron by the front of his hoodie. 

To his surprise, Aaron dodges back, pushing him away by the chest. 

“What the hell are ya playing at?” he hisses furiously.

Robert freezes on the spot, genuinely stunned, hands still slightly outstretched. 

“I thought… “ 

“Yeah, well you thought _wrong.”_

Robert’s embarrassed, but he covers it by crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So what is this?” Robert demands, refusing to sound hurt. “Some power play? You wanted to ask me here to humiliate me? To punish me?” 

Aaron rubs a hand over his chin, looking conflicted. It’s a sign of how serious this must be that he doesn’t immediately respond with fury at those words. 

“Robert, I’m telling ya, just shut up,” Aaron hisses. “This isn’t about you. Or me. Look, you can’t breathe a word, all right? I’m not even supposed to know about this…”

Robert blinks slowly and takes that in. Whatever Aaron knows, it's serious, and judging by his anxious blue eyes, he's taking a risk by telling him about it. Forcing his bruised ego aside, Robert nods his head.

“Go on. I’m listening.” 

“You need to keep Lachlan away from our Belle,” Aaron tells him urgently. 

Is that it? Robert wonders, feeling slightly disappointed. It looks like Aaron's been made aware of the Lachlan situation after all. 

"Just relax a second,” Robert answers easily. “We are doing. It’s being sorted.”

 Aaron takes a shocked step backwards at how calmly Robert's taken the warning. He hasn't even flinched. 

“What? You knew?” Aaron asks, bewilderedly. "How long for?" 

“Zak and Cain came round yesterday,” Robert admits. "So since then." 

Aaron stares at him with disbelief. 

“They’ve been up to your place?” Aaron confirms. 

“I wasn’t there, but yes. They spoke to Chrissie.” 

Aaron takes that in. Clearly he’s not been made aware of that information, which explains why Marlon’s none the wiser either. Zak and Cain must be keeping it quiet, which seems ominous, Robert has to admit. 

“So you know about what Lachlan’s been up to?” Aaron confirms, frowning expectantly at him.

Aaron’s going to want a big moral reaction now. Robert knows how he works, after all. He’ll be up in arms, ready to grab a flaming torch and pitchfork along with his two ‘uncles’. 

“… yes,” Robert admits uncomfortably. “But I only found out yesterday. Genuinely, we had no clue until then.” 

Aaron scans his face, looking for deception, and apparently finds none, because he gives a short bob of his head. 

“So what’re you gonna do about it?” Aaron demands. 

“Me?” Robert splutters.

“Yeah, you,” Aaron insists. “You’re supposed to be his stepdad.” 

“I’ve already told yer he doesn’t listen to me.” 

“So what? You’re just gonna let him get away with it?” 

“He’s not ‘got away with it’. It’s being sorted. Anyway it’s just photos. He’s not touched her-“ 

“Photos?!” Aaron repeats, with furious horror. 

Robert grimaces. He’s just gone and made this ten times worse for himself. Clearly Aaron didn’t know about that part either. 

“Well, what did you think he’d done?” Robert asks defensively. 

“Cain reckons he’s been following her about,” Aaron tells him. “Are ya telling me he’s been taking pervy pictures and all?” 

Aaron looks about ready to march up to Home Farm and deal with Lachlan himself. His hands have curled into fists at his sides. 

“No,” Robert assures him quickly. “No, nothing pervy. It’s not like that.” 

Aaron pinches the bridge of his nose and then looks up at the ceiling, shaking his head with disbelief. 

“You’ve just told me your creepy stepson’s got photos of my cousin, so you’d better explain what you meant.” 

Robert sighs and settles back down on the arm of the sofa, leaving Aaron to stalk about restlessly. 

“He calls it street photography,” Robert explains. 

Aaron lets out an incredulous noise. 

“ _Oh my god_. And you’re actually buying that?” 

“I’ve seen it, okay. And I know it sounds bad, but it’s not as sinister as you think.” 

“Right, so how would you describe following someone about and taking photos of them?” Aaron demands. 

“Look, I’m not defending him. He’s always been a weird kid.” 

“Weird. Right,” Aaron repeats, with a scoff of disgust. 

“You’re acting like I’m the one who took the flamin’ photos!” Robert bursts out frustratedly. “I get it’s bad. _Trust me._ ”

“Well you didn’t seem to think what he did to that last girl was that bad,” Aaron fires at him. “The football coach’s wife, weren’t it?” 

Robert takes a deep breath. 

“This is nothing like that,” Robert assures him as calmly as he can. “And _of course_ I thought that was bad. You of all people should know that just because you’re not shouting about something doesn’t mean you don’t have an opinion.” 

“You don’t usually have trouble telling people what you think,” Aaron responds belligerently. 

“If you want to talk about the woman Lachlan touched up, we can talk about that,” Robert says, putting out his hands. “It’s not really something I waste time thinking about.” 

“Well, maybe you should,” Aaron mutters moodily, although his temper is dying down again. 

Aaron falls silent, slowly changing from furious and combative, to anxious and uneasy. Even now Robert takes pride in being able to create that shift. Once Aaron gets the antagonism out of his system, he becomes a different person. The aggression drops almost completely, and the real sincerity beneath is revealed. Aaron likes to protect that part of himself, but Robert knows how to take down that wall brick by brick, if only he’s given the time to do it. 

“They’re seriously worried about Belle,” Aaron explains, in a far more less accusatory tone.

“Who?” 

“Zak and Lisa. Apparently she’s properly freaked out over this. They’re worried it’s gonna tip her over the edge.” 

Robert frowns. That sounds a bit dramatic, all things considered. 

“Lachlan’s not actually hurt her,” Robert points out. “I mean, he tried to talk to her, and I get that’s not exactly ideal coming from a bloke hiding in a bush…” 

“D’ya have any idea what she’s going through?” Aaron demands. “How bad it is?”

“No,” Robert’s forced to admit. 

“She’s already paranoid about people following her about, and then it turns out some little weirdo actually _is._ After we’ve all told her it’s just in her head? How d’ya think that’s gonna make her feel?” 

When Aaron puts it like that Robert can see the gravity of the situation. 

“It’s like she’s not even safe in her own home,” Aaron continues seriously. “Him lurking about, he’s taking that from her. He’s bringing everything back up again. There’s no escape from it. She just wants to move on with her life-” 

“Okay. Okay. I get it,” Robert mutters, holding up his hands in surrender to stop Aaron’s grimace from growing. “I don’t need a lecture.” 

Aaron frowns at him.

“Robert, if they lose her because of this…”

Aaron trails off, expression grim. Clearly he’s hinting that they think Belle might be in danger of taking her own life. 

“It’s that bad?” Robert asks uncomfortably. 

Aaron gives a tentative nod. 

“I mean you always said psychiatric issues. I didn’t think you meant she’d actually lost it.” 

“She’s not ‘lost it’,” Aaron corrects him furiously, temper flaring back up. 

“Well, she’s killed someone,” Robert says, playing his trump card.

Aaron looks down at the ground uncomfortably, unsure whether to deny it or attempt to defend his cousin. 

“Thanks for telling me, by the way,” Robert adds sarcastically.

“How’s it your business?” Aaron demands, body language turning defensive, arms swinging at his sides. 

“I think a murderer wandering about the village is pretty important info, Aaron.” 

“It was an accident,” Aaron maintains loyally. “She’s not dangerous. I mean, yeah, she’s got some issues, but she’s getting help. _She’s_ the victim here.” 

Robert says nothing. He can hardly argue otherwise when it’s Lachlan that’s been stalking the poor girl. And he’s not with Chrissie now. He doesn’t have to defend his stepson.

“And it were manslaughter, actually,” Aaron adds. “Not murder.” 

“So what is it she’s got?” Robert interrupts him. “Schizophrenia?” 

“Maybe,” Aaron mutters, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, Lachlan says she goes around talking to herself, so unless she’s wearing a wire and reporting your lot to the police on the sly-“ 

Aaron shakes his head with pure incredulous disbelief, like he can’t comprehend Robert’s callousness.

“You think this is funny? Are ya actually making a joke out of this?” 

Robert can see that Aaron’s disappointed, and Robert’s disappointed in himself. He doesn’t know why he said that in the first place. It was a stupid comment to make. Something done out of habit more than anything else. 

“No,” Robert mutters swiftly, grimacing at his own mistake. “No, of course not. Sorry.” 

When he glances up at Aaron, he’s still frowning at him, but he gives him a nod of his head, seemingly accepting the apology.

“So what you’re saying is that Cain’s planning something with Lachlan?” Robert asks, in more humble tones.

“If he goes near Belle, then yeah. Maybe,” Aaron admits with a helpless shrug of his shoulders. 

With a sigh, Aaron comes over to the sofa, slumping down on one side of it, legs apart, body leaning forward over his interlocked hands. Robert knows that means he’s stressed out. Further proof of that is when Aaron’s foot starts tapping on the floor. 

“He sounded serious about it,” Aaron adds. 

Robert slips off the arm of the sofa and sits down beside Aaron, moving cautiously in case Aaron snaps at him, thinking he’s getting too close. But he doesn’t snap. He turns his head to acknowledge Robert, especially the way he’s trying not to crowd him by taking up too much space, and nods his head.

“Look, Aaron, if you know something-“ Robert tries quietly. 

“I don’t,” Aaron admits, shifting his body slightly so he can keep his eyes on Robert. “I only went to Zak and Lisa’s this morning to see if Cain was about. He was. He was having some ‘meeting’ with Zak. I heard them both talking about it, about how Belle had freaked out ‘cause of Lachlan. Zak was trying to calm Cain down, to stop him from doing something stupid. He said it was ‘in hand’, but Cain didn't sound happy about it. He’s got his own way of doing things.”

Robert knows that already. Everyone in the village does. You don’t want to mess with Cain Dingle, least of all where his family’s concerned. 

“He told Zak that if Lachlan went near our Belle again, then he’d sort it himself,” Aaron explains. “Zak tried to make him see sense, but Cain was having none of it. They had some row and then Cain left.”

Robert suddenly understands why Aaron’s been so shifty and anxious since he’s showed up. He’s surprised at himself for not having twigged earlier on. Aaron’s main concern isn’t them being seen together. It’s Cain finding out he’s just given him a warning. 

Aaron’s torn up the Dingle family rulebook to give him the head’s up about Lachlan. He’s gone behind Cain Dingle’s back, which is not only dangerous, even for a Dingle, ( _especially_ for a Dingle), but for Aaron means betraying the man he idolises. Knowing Aaron, that will have hurt more than anything. 

“So he doesn’t know you heard?” Robert asks carefully. 

“No,” Aaron agrees. “I pretended I’d just got there.” 

Robert nods, thinking that over. Aaron wasn’t to know that Cain’s already been over to speak to Chrissie and made his threats to her face. He had no way of knowing they were already in the picture. From his perspective, he’s taken a huge risk in doing this. He’s more or less grassed Cain up. But why?

Aaron continues to nervously pick at his sleeves, chewing his lower lip. 

“Look, you’ve not dropped him in it,” Robert assures him quietly. He wants to reach out to touch Aaron’s arm, but he knows that won’t be well received, and so he doesn’t. “I appreciate the warning, but like I said, he came round yesterday. He’s told Chrissie what’ll happen to Lachlan if he goes near Belle again.” 

Aaron looks up at him uncertainly. 

“Trust me, Cain wasn’t keeping that part quiet,” Robert tells him with a dark scoff. 

Aaron nods to himself, looking queasy with relief, which seems to fade into embarrassment as he realises Robert’s understood how much him doing this means. 

“Just make sure Lachlan stays away,” Aaron says with a forced nonchalant sniff. “If he doesn’t give Cain a reason to sort him out then it’ll be fine.”

Robert raises an eyebrow at Aaron. 

“So what’s this about?” he dares to ask.

“What?” Aaron asks, narrowing his eyes with confusion. 

“You suddenly getting moral about it. I mean you clearly hate Lachlan, and Belle’s your cousin. Sort of. Is Cain beating up a teenager too far for yer?” 

Aaron scowls at the idea. 

“He’d have had that coming,” Aaron mutters bitterly. “If he goes near Belle then he deserves what he gets. It wasn’t for him.” 

“So why help me out?” Robert pushes, hoping he knows the answer already. 

“I wasn’t helping _you_ out,” Aaron clarifies, wringing his hands. “I just don’t want Cain going down for this. For _him._ Belle needs him here. Especially right now. And so does Mum. They’ve been through enough already without this.” 

It’s not the explanation Robert wanted, but it makes more sense, he supposes. This isn’t Aaron trying to help him protect his stepson. This is Aaron trying to keep his family together, to stop Cain Dingle from being carted off to prison (where he belongs, quite honestly), and to protect Belle.

“Listen, we’ll make sure he stays away from Belle,” Robert agrees, like they’ve just made a deal. “Like I said, we’re keeping an eye on him.”

“As long as you do, we won’t have a problem.” 

Robert wishes that was true. 

“Thanks,” Robert says awkwardly. 

“I’ve already told ya it wasn’t for you,” Aaron tells him, narrowing his eyes. 

“Yes, _I know._ But if Cain hadn’t already been round to our place playing the big man, this’d be the first we’d’ve heard of it.” 

Aaron gives a begrudging nod of his head, accepting the gratitude, albeit uncomfortably. 

“Anyway, I thought your lot were sending Belle off to some unit?” Robert asks, wanting to keep them talking if he can. He knows that when Aaron remembers he’s done what he came to, he’ll ask him to leave, after all. “Specialist help, wasn’t it?” 

“They are,” Aaron agrees. “Cain’ll have enough for it in a week or so. It’s up north, so at least Zak and Lisa can visit her. The one they gave her to start with was down past London.” 

“And as soon as they get the money she can go?” Robert clarifies. 

Aaron nods. 

“Okay,” Robert declares, businesslike all of a sudden. “So how much?” 

“What?” Aaron asks, stupidly. 

“How much d’yer need?” 

Robert sees the emotions hit Aaron one by one. Disbelief, followed by hope, which is chased swiftly away by doubt, suspicion, and then finally fury. 

Robert realises his mistake before Aaron even opens his mouth to respond. 

“What is this?” Aaron demands. “Are ya trying to pay us off?”

“No,” Robert insists. “No, but if we can get her into the unit, then we guarantee Lachlan doesn’t go near her-“

“Same as you did with that first girl!” 

“That was nothing to do with me-“ 

“Using your money to fucking control people-“ Aaron continues, not listening to him. “You think you can just throw cash about and make every problem go away. It’s a fucking joke-“ 

“ _Aaron,_ ” Robert tries, reasonably. “This helps everyone-“

“We don’t want _anything_ off you!” Aaron hisses, pushing himself to his feet and stalking about a bit, full of offended outrage.

 _Ah, and there it is,_ Robert thinks. The familiar sensation of wanting to grab Aaron by his stubborn shoulders and shake some sense into him. 

“I’m offering to help you here!” Robert insists. 

“No, you’re not! You’re trying to save your own skin. To save _his_ skin by throwing money around. No wonder you fucking worship it-” 

This isn’t about Belle. That much is obvious. It’s all gone back to Chrissie again. The real issue bubbling underneath the surface. 

“Aaron-“

“I don’t believe you-“ 

“And I don’t believe _you_ ,” Robert retorts. “I’m offering you the cash to get her into that special unit, no strings attached, and all you can do is act like I’ve insulted yer!” 

“What? So I’m supposed to be grateful now?” 

“No!” Robert sighs. “But think about it. It solves the problem.” 

Aaron shakes his head to himself with disappointment. 

“It’ll be sorted by the end of the week,” Aaron maintains flatly. “Everything’s arranged. She's got a date set.” 

“Right,” Robert mutters. 

“So you just keep your weirdo stepson out of her way until then, and we’re fine.” 

“Fine,” Robert agrees irritably. 

Aaron nods his head, seeming at least partly satisfied by his answer. 

“So… are we having a drink?” Robert tries. 

Aaron looks surprised by the rapid change of the conversation. 

“Look, I’ve done what you wanted,” Robert points out. “I’ve stayed away. It’s you who called me over here.” 

"Yeah, and you know why." 

“It’s just a drink,” Robert says persuasively. "And a chat."

“But it’s not though, is it?” Aaron complains, rubbing his forehead tiredly. “Anyway, I can’t.” 

“Aaron-“ 

“No, I mean I literally can’t. I’m supposed to be helping up at the garage.” 

“Just five minutes?” Robert pushes. 

“You not get conversation up at your place?” Aaron quips, but Robert thinks he seems at least slightly pleased. 

“Well, I’ve got to say, nobody manages to be quite as charming as you,” Robert retorts, and Aaron has to fight back a smile. 

“Fuck off, Robert,” Aaron scoffs. 

“You really have a way with words, you know that?” 

Aaron’s properly smiling now. He’s abandoned all attempts at masking it, and it feels _great._

“I’ve missed yer,” Robert dares to say.

Aaron closes his eyes for a moment.

“Don’t,” Aaron mutters, forcing himself to remain distant. “I’ve got to go. Just… sort the Lachlan stuff.”  

Robert nods, showing Aaron he gets it. His lack of further argument seems to please Aaron.

“I’ll see you around, though, yeah?” Robert tries as Aaron goes for the door. 

Aaron pauses, thinks about it, and then relents. 

“Yeah, whatever,” he agrees, leaving. 

 _It’s not a no_ , Robert tells himself optimistically. Aaron’s warming up. Slowly but surely, he’s defrosting. Robert can work with that.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one! Hope that suits you guys!
> 
> I've had a couple of people asking me about the direction of this fic and I do actually have a plan with it, don't worry. We are working towards certain things and we will get there. 
> 
> Also, a small and creepy detail about Lachlan's password is that it's Belle's birthday. In case anyone was interested.
> 
> Comments are SO appreciated. I have an assignment due this week but I will try to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible! xxx


	40. The Stag Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets dragged along to Pete Barton's stag do.

Just as Aaron asked, the Lachlan stuff is sorted. At least for a few weeks. 

Robert’s convinced Chrissie that Lachlan would be better off going to visit his dad up in Scotland for a bit until the Belle business dies down, and out of fear for her son’s safety (what with Cain Dingle swaggering about), Chrissie’s actually agreed to part with Lachlan. 

The most surprising development of all is Donny okaying it, considering how useless he usually is where Lachlan’s concerned. The only other option was Lachlan flying halfway across the world to stay with Rebecca for a while, but Chrissie felt that was too far. Lawrence believes Donny will ask for something in return at an unspecified later date, and Robert wouldn’t be surprised if that’s true. Not that it matters. It won’t be him footing the bill. 

Robert can’t help but admit it’s a relief not having Lachlan skulking about the place in his beanie hat, having to watch him twenty-four seven. All he’s done for the past week has been shout at his mother and slam doors like a spoiled brat. He’s playing the misunderstood teen part to perfection, but Robert thinks it loses some of its impact when the reason for him being grounded is stalking. Even Lawrence has confessed his concern about that, which means there really is a problem, because usually Lawrence lets his grandson get away with murder. 

Lachlan arrived in Scotland four days ago, but he’s not contacted his mother once. They only know he got there at all because Donny sent a text. The silent treatment is taking its toll on Chrissie, who still fears Lachlan’s going to kill himself out of spite, to punish her. 

 _“What if he never comes back?”_ she keeps asking Robert. _“What if he stays with his father forever?”_

 _Chance would be a fine thing,_ Robert thinks. 

Robert’s working in the office, making the most of the silence, (which had previously consisted of Lachlan playing his music obnoxiously loudly or yelling at his mother), when Andy pops his head around the back door. 

“All right, Rob?” his brother greets him, wiping his muddy boots on the mat and stepping into the office. 

Robert’s instinctive reaction is to tell him to go away because he’s busy, but he’s trying his best to work things out with Andy, and that means being patient. And to be completely honest, it’s good to see someone who isn’t Lawrence or Chrissie. 

“I’m finished for the day, unless there’s anything else needs doing? The fences are sorted.” 

Time was, Robert would have come up with some ridiculous menial task for his brother to complete. But not now. 

“No, that should be fine,” Robert agrees. 

Andy nods, smiling. 

“I was hoping to catch you, actually.” 

“Oh?” 

“Sarah wanted me to ask if you’re coming to the reception.” 

Robert still doesn’t know the answer to that himself. The fact he’s even got an invite is a surprise, considering his history with Debbie. Even if he was the type to go to village weddings, Chrissie’s been so low recently over Lachlan’s absence that it doesn’t seem likely they’ll show. 

“Sarah did?” Robert asks skeptically. After all, he’s not seen his niece properly since their meeting at Tug Ghyll. He thinks it’s far more likely that this is just Andy’s way of asking if he’s managed to back out at the last minute. Everyone clearly thinks he’s going to weasel out of it somehow. 

“She’s got this new bridesmaids dress and she wants to show it off to anyone she can,” Andy explains with a genuine smile. “Vic’s already been given the full catwalk and twirl.” 

“Well, I’m not exactly an expert on kids’ dresses,” Robert quips. 

“No,” Andy concedes, “but she says you’ll like it because it’s expensive.”

Is that a dig from his brother? Robert wonders. Or is that banter? It’s impossible to tell. 

“Pete splashed out on something really nice for her,” Andy says, trying his best to sound pleased for his daughter. Robert can hear the hurt in his voice at not being able to afford the best for his kids. That’s something Robert understands. He wouldn't go back to being poor for anything. 

“Good bloke, so I hear,” Robert agrees carefully, watching Andy’s reaction.

“Well, he’s good to Sarah and Jack, which is all that matters. He looks after Debbie, he’s reliable for the kids, which is all you can ask for really, isn’t it?” Andy declares bravely. 

Robert nods like he supposes so, but Andy’s determined smile doesn’t fool him. He’s a terrible liar. Despite being mature about it (which Robert supposes is Andy’s thing these days), he obviously feels uneasy about another bloke being a dad to his kids. Once again, Robert finds himself understanding his brother. If he had children he certainly wouldn’t want some blockhead like Pete Barton having a hand in raising them. His kids would be Sugdens through and through, and nobody else would get a look in.

“Dull as a brick though, apparently,” Robert adds, which causes Andy to smile gratefully at him.

“No. No, he really is good for them,” Andy insists, cheered by Robert’s unkind assessment of Pete. “And if it means Sarah and Jack get more love in their lives, that’s what counts.”

“Hm,” Robert agrees vaguely, not really meaning it. 

“Rob, I mean it, you should come to the reception,” Andy tries. “Even if it’s just for a few hours.” 

“I’ve got a lot of work on…” 

“You’ve not seen the kids in a while.” 

 _I’m sure they’re heartbroken_ , Robert almost says, but stops himself. It’s not an accusation from Andy, after all, and if he’s playing nice then so will Robert.

“There’ll be other times for me to see them.”

“Well, just thought you should know Sarah’s been asking after you,” Andy says. “I think it’s nice for her, having more family on my side. Obviously she’s got the Dingles, but having you and Vic too, it means the world to her.” 

Robert thinks about that. He supposes it does feel good to have family on your side, fighting your corner. Real Sugden family. There have been plenty of times he’s wished for that himself and not got it.

“Oh, and you know that necklace you got her?” Andy suddenly remembers. 

“Yeah?” 

“She’s not taken it off since you gave it her,” Andy reveals. “She’s even worn it to school. Debbie got sent a letter home about it. Neither of us had any idea she was tucking it under her uniform.” 

Andy looks amused, proud, even, at the audacity of his daughter. 

“The Frozen obsession’s still going strong, then?” Robert asks. 

“Well she’s told her mum that if she doesn’t play Let It Go at the reception, she’s not coming.” 

Even Robert has to scoff out a laugh at that. Sarah’s plucky, Robert’ll give her that.

“Is it still that Zayn on the inside?” Robert asks, trying to show he pays attention when Andy talks about his kids. 

“Yep. I’m starting to worry about that, you know. She’s obsessed with him. You should see her staring at him in her magazines.”

“We had Claire from Steps up on our wall,” Robert points out. “And Buffy.” 

Andy looks horrified by that reminder, and Robert can’t blame him. As far as he can remember, those weren't particularly innocent crushes for either of them.

“Sarah’s only ten!” Andy exclaims. 

“I doubt it’s anything serious,” Robert scoffs. “All the little girls are into One Direction now, aren’t they?” 

Andy looks slightly consoled. 

“She’s growing up so fast,” he explains earnestly. “I just want to hold on to all of it.” 

“If she ends up anything like you were as a teenager then I’m sorry, mate, but the worst is yet to come,” Robert teases him.  

“Well, she’s smarter than me already, so I’d have no chance in a row,” Andy declares. “I can hardly say no to her now. She’s persuasive when she wants to be.”

It startles Robert how easily Andy seems to have declared himself thick. Yes, he’s always maintained that Andy’s not the brightest of blokes, but hearing Andy admit it feels uncomfortable to say the least. 

“Talking of kids and rows,” Andy continues tentatively. “How’s Lachlan?

It’s not a topic Robert wants to broach, seeing as it’s all he, Chrissie, and Lawrence ever talk about, but he sighs and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Fine, as far as we know.”

“He’s not been in touch?” 

“Giving us the silent treatment,” Robert reveals. 

“But he got there all right?” 

“Yep. Donny texted Chrissie to tell him he’d arrived safely, and that was it.”

“I thought he was out of the picture?” 

“He comes and goes,” Robert reveals bitterly. 

“Still, Scotland’s a long way to go just because you’ve had a row with your mum,” Andy muses out loud. 

“Well, it’s not permanent. It’s a few weeks at most. Just until things cool down.” 

“Can’t be easy for Chrissie.” 

“It’s not,” Robert admits. 

“I couldn’t handle it. If I had to be away from Sarah and Jack again…” 

Andy trails off, unable to articulate the pain that would cause him. 

“Well, like I said, it’s not permanent,” Robert says. “He just felt he needed some time away. He can come back when things have blown over.” 

“Chrissie’s cancelled his lessons with Katie for a month. I mean, she did say Lachlan was acting a bit odd the last time she saw him.” 

The last thing he and Chrissie need is for Lachlan to have made some move on Katie as well. How are they supposed to contain it if he’s been perving around half the women in the village?

“In what way?” Robert asks indifferently. 

“Just quiet, I suppose. She feels guilty she didn’t notice he was down.” 

Robert doubts Katie actually does, but it sounds saintly enough for her, and so he can believe she’s made the claim to Andy. 

“She teaches him for an hour a week,” Robert scoffs. “Anyway, he’s fine. It’s not a big deal. You know how it is with teenagers.” 

“It almost makes me wish Sarah wouldn’t grow up.” 

Andy realises what he’s just said a second before Robert does. 

“Not like that,” he rushes to clarify. 

“I know,” Robert assures him. 

“I only meant-“ 

“You only meant that you don’t want the teenage angst on your plate. Trust me, I get it.” 

Andy nods gratefully yet again. Robert feels wonderfully noble to have come to his aid and fixed the moment. 

The office door opens and in strolls Chrissie. She’s not wearing her lounging attire, which is something. To Robert’s relief, she’s dressed as classily as always, hair shiny, high-heels on. The Chrissie that’s been almost mourning the loss of who she thought her son was hasn’t been Robert’s Chrissie at all. He doesn’t know how to deal with that version of her. She’s too fragile, too vulnerable, and all it makes Robert want to do is back away.

“What’s this?” Chrissie asks, glancing at the unusual sight of the two Sugden brothers in the same room, as if attempting to determine if they’re in the middle of a row or not. 

“Andy’s done for the day.” Robert explains. 

“We were just having a chat,” Andy agrees, smiling warmly at Chrissie. 

“Oh? What about?” 

It’s a nosy question, but Andy doesn’t appear to mind. 

“I was just wondering if you two were coming to Debbie and Pete’s wedding this weekend.” 

Chrissie’s expression darkens. 

“I don’t think so,” Chrissie says, clearing her throat. She forces an apologetic smile which doesn’t reach her eyes. “I wish them the best, though. It was ever so kind of them to invite us in the first place.” 

“Maybe you can come and see Sarah’s dress another time?” Andy suggests lightly. 

“They’ll take pictures, won’t they?” Robert points out. 

Chrissie frowns at her husband, not understanding. 

“Sarah’s a bridesmaid,” Robert explains. 

“She wants Rob to see her in her dress,” Andy agrees. “She’s already shown Victoria, but she wants Uncle Rob’s verdict too.”

Chrissie thinks that over with a little ‘ah’ of understanding. She can’t help but smile at the thought of Robert wanting to be there for his niece, and of Sarah wanting his approval.

“If you wanted to go then you still can,” Chrissie tells her husband. “I’ll be fine here.” 

“No. No, if you’re not up to it-“ 

“Nonsense, I’ll have Dad,” Chrissie insists bravely. “It sounds like your niece has her heart set on seeing you.” 

“It’d be good to have you there,” Andy agrees, nodding at Robert. “We’ll still be outnumbered by Dingles, though.”

“I could come for a bit,” Robert relents, thinking of one particular Dingle he knows will be in attendance. Without Chrissie by his side, he might have an opportunity there…

“Brilliant,” Andy beams, with that same goofy smile he’s had since he was a kid. “Oh, and I almost forgot. Since you’re coming to the wedding, what about the stag?” 

Robert internally grimaces. Stag dos are notorious for being loud, laddish, and full of drunken, loutish blokes beating their chests and trying to prove how masculine and unsophisticated they are. It’s not his environment at all. Pete Barton’s stag is bound to be just as painfully chavvy, and apparently the theme is cowboys, which sounds embarrassing to say the least. 

“It’s not really my thing…” he begins, but Chrissie cuts him off.

“You should go,” Chrissie encourages her husband. “I didn’t know you’d been invited.” 

“Slipped my mind,” Robert lies. 

“It’s just a few drinks,” Andy says.

“And a cowboy theme,” Robert comments derisively. 

“Well, think about it,” Andy compromises. “I’ll be there, anyway. So you won’t need to sulk about in a corner somewhere. And Aaron and Adam are coming.” 

“So?” Robert asks, with deliberate disinterest. He knows he’s just sounded pompous, like he doesn’t want to admit to their friendship because he thinks they’re below him or something, but the assumption works and so he sticks with it. 

“I thought they were your mates?” Andy asks, confused. 

“They are,” Chrissie declares on Robert’s behalf, with a knowing sigh. “He’s just being awkward. Don’t you worry, Andy, he’ll be there.” 

Andy beams again and Chrissie smiles back, more warmly this time.

“See you tonight, then,” Andy says, turning to leave. “We’re meeting at the Woolpack around eight. I expect we’ll go on from there.” 

“Doesn’t look like I’ve got much choice, does it?” Robert quips, and Chrissie gives him a faux-disapproving slap on the arm. The action’s so domestic, so possessive, that Robert allows himself to enjoy it for a moment. 

As soon as the door closes behind Andy the spell is broken. They’re no longer playing at happy domesticity for an audience, and Chrissie already wilts, although Robert only notices because he knows her. She still holds her head high. 

“You ought to enjoy yourself,” Chrissie declares, as though convincing herself not to be selfish. “You’ve been working so hard, and you were the one who had the idea to send Lucky away.” 

She doesn’t mean it to, but it comes out like an accusation. 

“We all agreed it was best-“ 

“I know,” Chrissie admits, nodding. “You and Dad are right. Of course you are. And time apart can do wonders with these things, so they say. Perhaps after a few more days he’ll want to come home again? Donny can only keep him entertained for so long. Lachlan’s place is here. With me.” 

“He’ll call soon,” Robert promises his wife, even though he knows it’s not necessarily true.

“It won’t be long now,” Chrissie agrees with grim certainty. “When the novelty wears off for Donny and the _real_ parenting begins, he’ll send him straight back to me.” 

+++

Sitting in the office after an afternoon of calling clients, Robert turns his phone over in his hands, pouting with uncertainty. 

He’s not going to ask for permission to go to the stag do, because it’s not like Aaron owns the Woolpack, but he wants some idea of how he’ll be received in advance. The last thing he wants is to turn up in the hopes of some sort of reconciliation and get blanked all night. 

_Are you going to the stag tonight? - R_

_Yeah. U? - A_

_I might. - R_

_Ok. - A_

Well, he doesn’t sound overly excited about the prospect, but if Aaron wanted to tell him to fuck off and keep away, he wouldn’t hold back, and so Robert allows himself to hope that he’s on his way back into Aaron’s good books again, especially after getting Lachlan out of the country. If it all goes badly he can make an excuse and come home anyway. 

There’s no way Robert’s dressing up, even if that’s part of the so-called dress code. He wonders if Aaron will. Maybe if Adam does? Or if he’s bribed? Either way, Robert reckons it’ll take a lot to get Aaron into the fancy dress spirit. He’ll probably make a good cowboy though, come to think of it. That’ll be worth seeing…

Jeans will do, surely? And brown leather shoes. His designer ones. Leather and denim counts as cowboy gear, right? And to top it all off, he’ll wear his tan leather jacket and one of his leather belts with a visible silver buckle. Just so nobody can complain he’s not at least giving the theme a nod in his attire. 

+++

Robert turns up at the Woolpack at just gone eight. He’s left Chrissie and Lawrence watching a house renovation show together (Chrissie has some notion about reversing the main staircase, whatever that means), and they seemed happy enough that Robert refuses to feel guilty for leaving Chrissie like this. 

It’s unusually difficult to find a place to park, seeing as there are trailers everywhere from this travelling funfair Pete Barton’s supposedly booked for the wedding tomorrow. Eventually Robert settles for parking outside Victoria’s cottage, not willing to risk having his Porsche scratched by the tacky trailers or stag party-goers. 

He walks the short distance to the Woolpack and even from outside the pub he can hear the party’s already in full swing. He can hear a rumble of male voices, each trying to out-macho each other, playing their laddish tendencies up to climb the pitiful hierarchy. It’s not the sort of environment Robert thrives in. It never has been. He can control a group through intellect and charisma, but when the currency’s good old fashioned Yorkshire masculinity, he flounders.

Just when he’s wondering whether to call it a day and drive back home again (because there’s no way he’s being shown up in front of Andy or Aaron), he hears Adam’s familiar cackle of laughter. If Adam’s there, it means Aaron is, and he’s not leaving without at least trying to talk to him.

Robert strolls into the pub without any outward sign of his unease. He’s perfected the charade of not caring what others think of him to such an extent that it’s almost an art form. It’s not surprising, considering how young he was when started playing that particular game, and he knows everyone buys it. Even Andy and Victoria.

As expected, the Woolpack looks desperately tacky. The place is decked out like some cheap and dodgy version of an Old West saloon, complete with cow-print balloons, inflatable cactuses, and weird fake cow-heads stuck up on the walls.

The stag party lot are identifiable by their checked shirts and cowboy hats. It’s a fairly large crowd, which is spread across the pub, different groups of blokes drinking and talking, some already visibly inebriated. 

“Robert! Excellent,” declares Finn, who’s come out of nowhere to greet him. He’s dressed in an interesting shirt with a white panel just under his red-lined collar, patterned with two lines of red stars creeping in a v-shape up towards his shoulders. It’s an incredibly Finn-esque take on the whole cowboy thing.

“Why’ve you not dressed up properly?” Finn demands, looking him up and down with a tut. 

 _Because I’m not five years old,_ Robert thinks. 

“Things were pretty last minute. Chrissie’s not been well.” 

“Oh, right. Of course,” Finn agrees, remembering. Clearly the whole village knows about Lachlan disappearing to Scotland, just like they seem to know everything about everyone. It’s uncanny, how fast gossip flies in this village. “You’ll need a hat. Luckily for you I have spare Stetsons.” 

“Great,” Robert deadpans as Finn rustles about in a cardboard box on a table by the door and thrusts a small brown cowboy hat into his hands. 

“Put it on then,” Finn commands him.

“Is this for kids?” Robert asks, frowning at the thing. It doesn’t seem like the right size for an adult’s head.

“If you’re not dressed appropriately, I’ll be forced to kick you out,” Finn announces, and Robert only half thinks he’s joking. 

Seeing as just about every bloke in the pub appears to be wearing a hat and not really wanting to be singled out, Robert reluctantly puts it atop his (carefully styled) hair. 

“Perfect, excellent, suits you,” Finn says, sounding strangely on edge. “Right, well. Andy’s gone to help Pete with something but he’ll be back any second.”

Robert glances past Finn and scans the room. Andy might not be there, but he’s spotted Aaron and Adam who are stationed by the bar. 

“I don’t need Andy to babysit me,” Robert scoffs.

“Of course not. But you don’t know half of these people. I hardly do myself. Mostly to do with farming, Pete’s mates. They all know each other. I tried to ask them about Ant-Man, you know, the new film?” 

“Of course I know,” Robert can’t help but respond irritably. 

“None of them have seen it. They looked at me like I was mad. Then they started talking about _football_.” 

The door swings open behind Robert and in walks one of the Woolpack’s regular punters. Finn holds his breath and then lets it out slowly as he watches the man wander over to his table in the corner and settle down.

“Expecting gatecrashers?” Robert jokes. 

Finn forces a rather high-pitched laugh. 

“Oh no. Everything’s fine. You go and have a drink. I may be over in a bit if they start talking about football or cattle markets again.” 

Robert nods his head with understanding. Andy’s talked about his cattle markets before, and it really is deadly dull. As Finn resumes his strange vigil at the door, Robert makes his way through the crowds of blokes and wanders over to the bar, swinging his arms confidently and wearing a vague, displeased frown, just to show that he’s not out of his depth. 

Aaron’s leaning against the bar, dressed in a white shirt and black waistcoat, complete with a black cowboy hat. He’s holding a blue plastic toy gun in one hand, and a pint in the other, his expression genuinely amused, presumably at whatever Adam’s just said. Aaron still seems to think Adam’s the funniest bloke on the planet for some unfathomable reason. 

Robert clears his throat as he reaches the pair and Adam lets out an unexpected laugh of delight at the sight of him. 

“Yes, Rob!” Adam declares jubilantly. “Knew you’d be up for the stag!” 

Robert glances at Aaron, nervous about being snubbed, but Aaron merely raises an eyebrow at him.

“Nice hat,” Aaron deadpans, although his eyes are smiling. “Didn’t have one in your size, then?” 

Robert _knew_ the hat was too small. He swiftly takes it off and then regrets it when his hair sticks up. He hurriedly smooths it down with his hand, which makes Aaron smirk again. 

“Finn caught me at the door,” Robert explains. 

“Oh _mate_ , he’s on one today,” Adam agrees with enthusiasm as he fixes his own cowboy hat. “He’s a proper control freak. It’s gotta be his way or else.” 

Robert doesn’t dare comment on that, since he knows Aaron’ll only get in some quip about him being a control freak too. He doesn’t need to say anything, because one glance at Aaron tells him he knows _exactly_ what he’s just thought, and that he approves of his silence. 

“Best man duties, innit?” Adam continues. “Shoulda been Ross doing that, but Finn’s got to step in.” 

“Why?” Robert asks curiously. “What’s the matter with Ross?” 

“You want the list?” Adam asks, and Robert can’t help but smile at that. “Nah, he’s just stepped right back. As always. Probably for the best, though. I wouldn’t trust Ross with the rings, no way.” 

“You having a drink?” Aaron asks Robert, giving him a slight nudge in the arm. 

It’s the most physical contact he’s had with Aaron in a while. It’s almost humbling, how grateful he feels that Aaron’s stopped being standoffish with him. That Aaron’s obviously including him in this little gathering, when he could easily freeze him out and make him look like an idiot. 

“Yeah. Please,” Robert answers gratefully. 

“I’m not getting it,” Aaron tells him, looking pleased with himself in a rather devious sort of way. “James Barton put a load of cash behind the bar. Oi. Doug. Can we get another pint over here?” 

Robert turns properly to the bar and sees Doug wandering towards them. He’s wearing a fringed waistcoat and a gold Sheriff’s badge. 

“Howdy there, cowboy,” Doug says, in a terrible attempt at a Southern accent. “Are ya new around these parts? You strike me as a city-slicker.” 

“You see him like every day,” Aaron points out, frowning. 

Doug gives an inconvenienced little sigh and rolls his eyes to the heavens. 

“There’s no harm in getting into the spirit of things,” Doug tells Aaron sternly in his normal voice, as he hands Robert a pint. “Finn specifically asked me to stay in character.” 

“How’s Diane?” Robert asks instantly, almost out of habit. 

“Fine,” Doug assures him. “She’s been in town all day with Chas. Thought they’d go on a spending spree, no doubt.” 

“Didn’t know she was out with Mum,” Aaron comments. 

“Well, I’m not surprised. You’re not exactly the type to engage your mother in conversation.”

“No, we communicate telepathically,” Aaron answers with heavy sarcasm, which makes Adam burst out laughing and Robert scoff. 

Offended, Doug potters off to serve another customer elsewhere at the bar. 

“So where are we headed tonight?” Robert asks. 

“Finn’s booked a load of taxis to take us into town,” Adam tells him, before turning to Aaron. “Hey, we might see your mum?” 

Aaron grimaces. 

“Don’t even joke about it. If she saw us we wouldn’t be able to get rid of her.” 

“Well, practically your whole family’s here anyway, same as mine,” Adam points out. “Speaking of…” 

Robert feels Cain Dingle’s presence before he glances in the direction of Adam’s nod and sees him strolling over. Even dressed in a checked shirt and a cowboy hat, Cain manages to create an aura of quiet menace around him wherever he goes. 

Unfortunately for Robert, he’s walking right towards him. He’s clearly not forgotten the whole Belle and Lachlan situation, and not even having Lachlan sent off to Scotland seems to have got Robert off the hook in Cain’s eyes.

“Sugden,” says Cain Dingle, raising a dark eyebrow as he stops dead in front of him. “Didn’t realise you and Pete were mates.” 

“We’re not,” Robert admits.

“And Debbie’s definitely not invited you, so…” 

He sounds like he’s about to try and kick him out. Can he do that? Robert’s not really sure and he doesn’t want to find out. 

“Finn’s invited him,” Adam explains. “The more the merrier, eh?” 

“I’m not gatecrashing,” Robert tells Cain with great dignity. “Trust me, I’ve got better things I could be doing than this.” 

“Great. Then how about you do us all a favour and go and do them?” Cain suggests. 

“He is Jack and Sarah’s uncle,” Aaron comments, with a slightly nervous edge and a shrug of his shoulders. “He’s got a right to be here.” 

Cain raises an eyebrow at his nephew, clearly unused to being challenged by him. 

“I don’t see those two about. If he wants to see his niece and nephew, which would be a first, he can pop over and visit them at Debbie’s. I’m not stopping him.” 

“Cain, man,” Adam tries, taking pity on Robert. “We practically dragged him here.” 

“And last I checked this wasn’t your party,” Robert can’t help but add with a smug smile. “Or are you particularly into cowboys?” 

“One more word out of you-“ Cain begins, but he’s interrupted as the doors that lead out to the pub toilets swing open, and in strolls Pete Barton dressed in a head to toe cow costume, complete with some disturbing pink udders. 

“I’m gonna kill you lot for this,” Pete declares cheerfully, as the pub descends into jeers and whistles, and he’s swarmed by his mates. 

“Nice udders!” someone Robert doesn’t know yells, which begins a barrage of cow-related innuendo. It’s almost disturbing how many of those Pete’s farmer friends can bring to mind on the spot.

“Keep it down boys,” Doug calls out in his ‘Southern’ accent. “Some folks are tryin’ to have a peaceable drink in here.” 

To Robert’s relief, Andy follows Pete out into the room, presumably after helping him with his costume. He laughs a bit at some of the distasteful cow jokes, and then spots Robert, pausing to give him a wave and then weaving his way through the raucous crowd to reach his brother. 

“Rob! Yer made it!” Andy declares, beaming as he comes over. “Sorry about that. Pete got stuck in his costume. You wouldn’t believe the zip on it. Reckon they’re gonna have to cut him out later.” 

Adam cackles at the idea and swigs his pint. 

“You’ve not seen Finn?” Andy asks the group. 

“He’s here, isn’t he?” Robert says. “He was about ten minutes ago. He practically forced a hat on my head.”

“Well, he’s not here now. He was supposed to be helping Pete with his costume.” 

“He’ll have gone to sort the taxis,” Adam says. “He’s been stressing about them all day.” 

“Maybe,” Andy agrees, like it doesn’t really matter. “You didn’t fancy wearing a costume then, Rob?” 

“He thinks rules don’t apply to his lot,” Cain puts in nastily. 

That’s such a cheek coming from Cain Dingle, who’s spent his life breaking every rule in the book, that Robert can’t even think of a comeback. 

“Up at the big house, eh?” Cain continues. “Bet you get away with murder.” 

“Now, I don’t want any trouble,” Doug calls out from behind them, where he’s earwigging. 

“No trouble here, Doug,” Cain assures him. “Just a bit of banter.” 

“Well it sounded like it was all getting a bit personal-“ 

“It’s sorted, Doug,” Cain interrupts him, and Doug falls silent. 

With a menacing glare to Robert which heavily implies this isn’t over, Cain stalks away to talk to Marlon, who’s loitering awkwardly on the outskirts of the group of farmers like some sort of gangly weirdo.

“Have you two had some sort of row?” Andy asks his brother curiously, watching Cain go.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Robert answers, swigging his pint. 

“Nah, it’s nothing, man,” Adam assures him. “Cain’s been on one these past few days and all. Father of the bride and all that. And Charity’s still pestering him for visits.”

“He’s not gone?” Aaron asks, frowning. 

“Nah, don’t think so.” 

“This is Charity as in your aunt who got nicked for selling dodgy cars and then popped out a baby in prison?” Robert asks. 

“Someone’s been keeping up with the village gossip!” Adam teases him. 

“I don’t keep up with it,” Robert insists. “I just hear things. It’s sort of unavoidable when you spend that much time in the village.” 

“Well you’ll probably be hearing a lot more about it from me once Debbie gets full custody of Moses,” Andy comments. “I just hope Sarah and Jack’ll be okay with a new baby around. Sarah’s looking forward to it, but when he starts crying through the night she might change her mind.” 

“And where’ve you two been?” Pete booms from across the pub. They all look over and see James and Finn Barton walking into the pub together. Finn couldn’t look more uneasy if he tried, although he’s forcing a smile. James Barton is pulling a grim face beside him. 

“Um, just sorting a few things out,” Finn blusters. “Actually, Pete, could we have a word? In private?” 

Pete’s doesn’t seem to hear him because he strolls over to his father and brother, patting his dad on the back. 

“C’mon, Dad. Let me get yer a drink.” 

“Listen, Pete, there’s been a slight change of plan,” James says lowly. 

The room seems to become quieter as people strain to hear what’s going on. There’s still a mumble of chatter, but it’s so muted that it sounds almost deliberate, so it’s not obvious that everyone’s trying to get an earful. 

“What d’yer mean?” Pete asks. “Please tell me they’ve not gone and said we can’t have the taxis-” 

“No, it’s not that,” James agrees with a tired sigh. 

“Well what is it then? Finn, yer look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Ross’s had to go away for bit,” Finn remarks, in a voice of determined good-humour.

Pete takes a moment to process that information. Robert can tell he’s not an intelligent man from the unattractively confused expression on his face while he struggles to put the pieces together.

“What? So he’s missing the wedding now?” 

“Are ya kidding me?” Adam asks, his voice sounding too loud in the hushed pub. Nobody answers him, although James gives him a nod of acknowledgement.  

“I’m sorry, son,” James tells Pete solemnly, patting him on the shoulder. “It was some last minute thing he couldn’t get out of. He left a message for Finn.” 

“Something to do with one of his mates,” Finn agrees swiftly. “He wasn’t completely clear, but it sounded urgent. He was obviously worried about leaving you in the lurch like this. The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene. But he said to have a drink on him and that he’s wishing you the best.” 

Even though Pete doesn’t seem quick on the uptake, he seems to know Finn well enough to hear the lie in his voice.

“And you’ve heard this message, have you, Dad?” Pete asks. 

“I deleted it,” Finn admits guiltily. “Totally my mistake.”

Pete shakes his head with disbelief. 

“I knew he’d do something like this,” he declares, starting to sound aggressive now. “He couldn’t stand me being happy for once. Him not being the centre of attention. It’s always gotta be about Ross.” 

“Pete, I’m sure it’s not like that,” James tries. 

“He said he wanted to be an usher,” Pete continues, as though his father hasn’t spoken. “What a joke.” 

“Well you’ve still got Andy,” Finn points out. “And you know what Ross is like. He’d only have turned up hungover anyway.” 

“And had one of the bridesmaids,” adds one of Pete’s farming friends, which earns a few appreciative jeers that die out when Pete doesn’t brighten at the joke, 

“Good to know Ross has his priorities sorted,” Pete comments with a shake of his head.

“For what it’s worth,” James tries. “I think your brother would have been here if he could.” 

“Probably better off without him,” Cain Dingle pipes up, and several people turn to look at him now he’s included himself in the family conversation. 

“That’s not helping,” James interjects wearily. 

“I mean it,” Cain insists boldly. “What sort of a brother lets you down like that? You’re well shot of him in my book.” 

“With respect, Cain,” James says in a strained voice. “This is nothing to do with you.” 

The room falls silent, waiting to see what Cain Dingle will do after being spoken to like that in public. Robert suspects they might see an outpouring of some of Cain’s aggression, which doesn’t bother him so long as it’s not aimed at him or anyone he cares about. In fact, Robert thinks it’s probably better Cain gets it out of his system now than stews on it all night, adding alcohol to the mix. Robert knows he’d be one of Cain’s main targets if he fancied playing the big man, and he’s not so arrogant as to think he’d be capable of beating Cain in a physical confrontation.

To Robert’s surprise (and Aaron’s, judging by the way he’s chewing his lower lip), Cain holds up his hands in surrender. 

“All right, keep your hair on,” he remarks, like it’s nothing. “Just offering a bit of advice to the future son-in-law.”

Pete thinks about it and then nods to himself, putting his deep, laddish voice back on. 

“Cain’s right. I’m not wasting any more time on Ross. This is about me, and Debbie, and my family, and my mates.” 

One of Pete’s farming friends raises a tentative glass to that, and most people follow suit, seemingly afraid to spoil Pete’s mood again. 

“Come on then, lads,” Pete continues, in a loud voice. “Where were we?” 

The banter starts up again, people laughing more enthusiastically than is necessary to cover the tension. Now Pete is busy with his friends, James and Finn make their way over to the group by the bar, Cain following them for some reason.

Robert feels partly embarrassed to be there, in the midst of this, when everyone around him is involved somehow, but he’s curious too. The curiosity makes him stand his ground and look like he has every right to be there. 

“What's his excuse this time?” Adam asks Finn. “A friend thing?”

“It sounds pretty bad to be honest,” Finn admits fairly. 

“But he’s gone, though?” Cain clarifies lowly. “For definite?” 

“Yes,” Finn agrees, looking up at Cain with an odd expression. “He’s gone. It’s sorted.”

Robert thinks that’s an extremely odd choice of words, not to mention how weird it is that Finn and Cain look like a pair of conspirators, but nobody else seems to have clocked there’s anything strange about it, so Robert merely frowns to himself thoughtfully.

“Doug, I’ll have another pint when you’re ready,” Cain declares with what sounds like satisfaction. He pats Finn on the back which makes Finn wince at first. “Finn, you have one and all. For a job well done.” 

“You’ve done Pete proud,” James agrees. “Organising all of this.” 

Finn smiles uncomfortably as Doug steps forward to get Cain and Finn their drinks. 

“Allow me to wet your whistle, partner,” Doug declares cheerfully, which makes Aaron almost spit out his drink. 

“Just the beer’ll do,” Cain retorts, taking it from Doug and heading off to chat to Marlon again with a far more cheerful swing to his step.

Adam and Finn start a conversation about Ross Barton (which involves Adam complaining about him and Finn attempting to defend him), which leaves Robert and Aaron free to casually step away to talk with more privacy. They move up the bar a fraction until they find a good spot, where they’re shielded from earwigging by the conversations going on around them.

It’s still slightly uneasy, but Robert offers Aaron a smile, which Aaron returns. It’s a strange, tentative moment, in a way Robert can’t explain. It’s like they’re meeting for the first time all over again. 

“So… is Belle settled?” Robert asks, clearing his throat.

“Yeah. Seems to be. Zak and Lisa can visit every weekend so it’s less stress on her.” 

Robert nods. 

“That’s good,” he agrees, sipping his pint. 

“Listen, Robert,” Aaron says earnestly after a moment. “It was good what you did. Getting Lachlan away.” 

“It’s only for a few weeks,” Robert warns him. “And it’s not much good if Belle’s already in her unit.”

“It keeps Cain out of his way, though,” Aaron points out.

Robert nods again. He supposes that’s true. 

“Wasn’t expecting ya to actually get him out of the country,” Aaron admits with a slight laugh. “I thought you’d just lock him in his room or summat.”

“Well, you asked me to sort it,” Robert says, like that makes the drastic action entirely understandable. 

“Still,” Aaron shrugs. 

“I just wish Cain’d get the message,” Robert can’t help but complain. “The way he treats me you’d think I was the one that’d been stalking Belle.” 

Aaron and Robert both glance over to where Cain is chatting to Marlon.

“That stuff earlier, he’s just showing ya who’s boss,” Aaron mutters. “And I couldn’t exactly tell him I had a word, could I?” 

“Does Finn have something to do with it?” Robert asks, remembering the odd look Cain and Finn exchanged earlier. 

“With what?” Aaron asks, looking confused. 

“This Belle stuff.” 

“No,” Aaron answers with a frown. “Why would he?” 

“Just thought him and Cain were acting weird just now.” 

“Wedding stuff probably,” Aaron shrugs.

Robert has a hunch it was something shadier than that, but it’s nothing more than a gut feeling, so he lets it go. He doesn’t want to waste his time with Aaron discussing Cain Dingle after all.

“They’re having some sort of funfair, aren’t they?” Robert asks, thinking of the trailers parked in the village, blocking driveways and generally getting in the way. 

“Yeah. Rodney got Pete in touch with this bloke. Apparently he runs Europe’s number one travelling funfair or summat.” 

“Unusual for a wedding.” 

He means tacky, but Aaron notices he doesn’t say so and nods. 

“Different though, innit,” Aaron says. “And Debbie said once Sarah heard about it they didn’t have much choice.” 

“She’s got a dress to show me, apparently,” Robert admits, swigging his drink. "Sarah."

Aaron raises an eyebrow at him in question and so Robert tells him a little more. 

“Pete’s splashed out on some expensive bridesmaids dress. Andy says she’s showing everyone. Vic’s seen it, apparently. And Diane. So I’m about to get the full performance too.” 

When Aaron still doesn’t stop him, Robert elaborates further. 

“She loves that necklace I got her. Andy says she’s been in trouble for wearing it at school.” 

“You and him seem to be getting on better,” Aaron comments, nodding his head in Andy’s direction, where he’s laughing with his fellow farmers. 

“It’s an effort, I can tell you that much,” Robert admits quietly. “But we’ve got some common ground I suppose. When he talks about something other than farming.” 

“Reckon you should make the most of it,” Aaron says. “Having a brother.” 

“You try having one and then you’d change your mind.” 

Aaron shrugs, like he doesn’t think so. 

“Vic says Adam’s practically a brother to yer anyway,” Robert adds, which changes Aaron’s expression again. The thought of it brings a smile to his face. 

“Although with those two off to Tenerife next week, looks like you’ll just have to put up with me,” Robert says, glancing about to check they’re not being observed before offering Aaron the smallest of winks. 

Aaron scoffs at his daring, and miraculously, doesn’t tell him off.

“You’ll be pulling your weight down at the yard then, will ya?” Aaron asks. 

“Absolutely,” Robert agrees, gaining confidence by the second. “I can get my hands dirty when I want to.” 

“And what about sorting the Home Farm stuff? Won’t they need you up there for meetings and that?” 

“It’s all arranged. I’m free to be at the yard. As long as you’ve not got a problem with it, that is.” 

Aaron sniffs. 

“Not a problem with me, mate,” he answers, and Robert grins. 

“Ross!” Finn Barton shouts out with surprise, and Aaron and Robert both turn their attention to the pub doors which have just swung open to reveal an unexpected and bad-tempered Ross Barton. 

There’s immediate confusion among the group. Finn goes pale as a ghost and rushes towards his brother. Cain also stops his conversation with Marlon and stalks over, almost like he’s planning on bundling Ross back out of the room again. 

It’s such a bizarre reaction that Aaron and Robert glance at each other with bewilderment.

Ross looks Cain up and down before declaring, “I really wouldn’t if I were you.”

To Robert’s surprise, Cain actually stops dead on the spot. James Barton comes up to stand beside him, frowning at his middle son. 

“Ross…” Finn blusters. “I thought you’d gone abroad for a bit with that mate-“ 

“He wishes,” Ross spits, gesturing at Pete, who’s staring, open-mouthed at his confrontational brother. “Change of plan. I didn’t fancy it.” 

“He’s been drinking,” Finn rushes to tell the group apologetically, as he takes Ross by one arm. Cain takes him by the other, rather more roughly. 

“Get off!” Ross all but shouts, pulling away from them both. “Thought I’d wish my brother the best. Since he’s getting his happily ever after.” 

“ _Ross,_ ” James says warningly. 

“No, Dad. Let him speak,” Pete commands. “What’s your problem? First you decide to clear off when you’re supposed to be helping with the wedding, and now this?” 

“I’ll tell ya what the problem is-“ 

“You won’t,” Cain contradicts him firmly, with such a fierce look that Robert wonders if he’s about to witness a murder. 

Ross gives Cain a careless shrug, and then lumbers over to the bar. Aaron and Robert both move a couple of metres to one side to keep out of his way. 

“Pint please, Doug,” Ross demands.

“Is that wise?” Doug asks anxiously. 

“Just get me a beer you boring old fart.” 

“Ross!” James reprimands his son loudly.

“That’s it,” Cain decides, rolling up his checked sleeves. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” 

“Leave him! Leave him!” Finn insists, rushing to Ross’s side. “Look, let’s all just calm down.” 

“If he opens his mouth,” Cain hisses to Finn. Only Aaron and Robert are close enough to hear that dangerous undertone. Robert raises an eyebrow at Aaron in question, wondering if he knows what all this is about, but all he receives in response is a surprised shake of his head. 

Ross’s dramatic arrival has had the desired impact, because the banter’s stopped. There’s no more laughing and joking. Everyone’s uncomfortable now, feeling like they’ve stepped into some family drama they don’t want any part of. A couple of blokes have picked up their jackets like they’re getting ready to scarper before things kick off. 

“Let him say what he wants to say,” Pete insists in a low voice, hammering home his authority as the older sibling. 

“This is ridiculous,” James points out. “This isn’t the time. Ross, whatever problem you have with your brother, you deal with it _at home._ ” 

“Great idea!” Finn agrees. “I’ll walk you back, Ross…” 

“Everything you want, you get,” Ross declares. 

“You think I want you messing up my stag do?” Pete demands. “Making a scene in front of all my mates?

Ross scoffs. 

“You’ve got it made, or ya _think_ ya do.” 

“Spit it out, Ross.” 

Ross opens his mouth and both Cain and Finn move at once. Cain rushes forward again like he’s going to physically muffle Ross’s words with his hands, and Finn shakes his head desperately at his brother. 

“ _Please_ ,” Finn begs Ross. “Don’t do this.”

Ross glances at Finn and then back at Pete. 

“Go on then,” Pete pushes him. “Say it and get it over with.” 

“Grandad’s watch,” Ross mutters, and Cain stops mid-walk. Finn appears to deflate with relief. 

“Are you kidding me?” Pete asks. "This is over a watch?” 

“I just dunno why you should have it,” Ross adds petulantly. 

“I gave it to Pete because he’s the oldest,” James tells his middle son with forced calm. “He can pass it on to his kids.” 

“Only he’s not got any kids,” Ross points out. “They’re Debbie’s.” 

He jabs a clumsy finger in Andy’s direction. 

“And his.” 

“He’s going to be their stepdad,” Andy says, clearing his throat and wading in in Pete’s defence. “And for what it’s worth, they adore him. I couldn’t ask for more than that.” 

Robert has no idea how Andy can bring himself to say something like that, but Andy and Pete exchange a nod, Pete looking rather choked up. 

James nods his approval too, but Ross mimes making himself sick.

“Give me a break. Anyway, it should go to someone with our blood.” 

“Then Pete can pass it on to his kids with Debbie-” James says patiently.

“And why should he be first?” 

“Because you and Finn don’t have families of your own yet-“ James tries reasonably. 

“But if one of us had a kid?” 

“Out. _Now_ ,” Cain commands, grabbing Ross bodily at last and hauling him towards the door.

There’s a moment of shocked, horrified silence, where nobody moves or says a thing as Ross gets wrestled away from the bar. And then James Barton steps into Cain’s path.

“Get your hands off my son!” James shouts.

“Yeah, do what he says,” Ross goads Cain, despite his position in a headlock. 

“What the _hell_ have you done now?” Pete demands. 

“Cain, I’m warning you-“ James says with real menace, squaring up to Cain.

Aaron makes a move to go forward and defend his uncle, but Robert grabs him by his shirt sleeve to keep him in place. 

“Trust me, I’m doing you a favour,” Cain insists, but when James narrows his eyes he lets Ross go. For a moment Ross rubs his neck, spluttering, and then he turns to Pete, full of spite. 

“Well, since you’re forcing it out of me-“ 

“Oh god,” Finn whispers to himself, hands in the prayer position. 

“It looks like I’m getting the watch after all.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous-“ James starts. 

“Because I’ve already got a kid.” 

There’s a collective intake of breath at that information. Robert doesn’t think it’s all that dramatic an announcement really, considering Ross Barton’s reputation, but it’s definitely a weird time to bring it up. 

“You’ve not clocked the family resemblance?” Ross asks his big brother. 

“You what?” 

“ _Moses_ ,” Ross declares with wild triumph. “Bet you weren’t expecting _that.”_

Moses Dingle, aka the child of Charity Dingle and some (as of a second ago) unknown bloke, that Debbie and Pete have been planning to raise. So that means Charity and Ross…?

Robert grimaces to himself and sees his own reaction mirrored on Aaron’s stunned and disgusted face. Clearly Aaron wasn’t in on that particular Dingle secret, then. Not like Cain must have been, judging by his attempts to mute Ross. 

“ _You’re_ the father?” Pete all but roars. 

“You knew about this?” James asks Cain. 

“I found out,” Cain admits. 

“You’ve let us go through all that when you’re the dad?” Pete clarifies, storming up to Ross and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. “Just when I think you can’t sink any lower…” 

Nobody makes a move to rescue him. Not even Finn. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me or your mother?” James demands. “To step up?” 

“I’m telling you now,” Ross says cockily, and Pete throws him bodily back into a nearby table, shaking his head at his brother with disgust. A few glasses roll off the table and smash.

“Please! No violence!” Doug calls out, although everyone ignores him. 

“I need to tell Debbie,” Pete says to himself, stepping away from Ross.

“Good idea!” Finn agrees. “Why don’t you give her a call now? Eh? I can come with you?” 

“Call her? Nah, I need to see her. She’s gonna be devastated. And I’m gonna have to break it to her that the father’s been right here all along. Through all that trouble. Standing by and doing nothing.” 

From his position sprawled on the table, Ross lowers his head with what looks like shame. 

“Well congratulations,” Pete continues, pointing at Ross. “You got what you wanted. You’ve ruined my stag do. Surprised you didn’t wait until the wedding to be honest.” 

“Got what I wanted?” Ross scoffs. “You’ve no idea-“ 

Pete picks up his wallet and coat and heads for the door, even though he’s still dressed in his ludicrous cow costume.

Cain follows him, but not before pausing in front of Ross and muttering something inaudible.

“You heard Pete, folks,” James tells the stunned group. “Looks like the party’s over.” 

Pete’s mates gradually start to filter out of the pub, finishing their pints, picking up their coats, and muttering together. Several nod awkwardly at Ross on their way out, but most ignore him. 

“You’re coming home with me,” James tells his middle son, with a hand on his back. “No arguments. How could you do this to your brother? After all he’s done for you?”

“Spare me the lecture, Dad,” Ross mutters bitterly as he’s led away, Finn rushing anxiously after his father and brother. “We all know he’s the golden boy.” 

Eventually, it’s only Adam, Andy, Aaron and Robert left standing in a group together, not quite sure what to do or say. 

“I can’t believe this,” Adam mutters, taking off his cowboy hat and putting it down on the bar. “Typical fucking Ross, that.” 

“I’d better get going,” Andy says with a sigh. “Pete and Debbie’ll need some time to talk this over. I should probably take the kids. Jack and Sarah don’t need to hear all that.” 

“All right, mate,” Robert agrees, patting his brother on the arm. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” 

“If they’ve not cancelled it,” Andy agrees, saying goodbye to Aaron and Adam before heading off. 

“Did you know about this?” Adam asks Aaron, who makes an appalled face. 

“What? No!” 

“Well Cain clearly did,” Adam says miserably. “Wonder if Mum knows?” 

“You could go and see?” Robert suggests, spotting an opportunity to be alone with Aaron. “If he didn’t tell her she’ll need filling in. That’s a big bombshell Ross just dropped.” 

“And I was proper looking forward to tonight,” Adam mutters. “He’s always gotta ruin everything.” 

Adam pulls his mobile out of his pocket and checks it briefly. 

“Nothing from Mum. I’d better go and tell her anyway. The thing I can’t get my head around is how Cain knew.” 

“Charity must have told him,” Robert reasons. 

“Yeah, _exactly_ ,” Adam says with a frown. “Which means he’s been in to visit her.” 

“Text me later, yeah” Aaron tells his best mate.

“I will. Bye Aaron, bye Rob. See ya tomorrow if there’s still a wedding.” 

Adam leaves, shaking his head, and Aaron and Robert are the only two people remaining from the stag party. Robert almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of them standing in the almost empty pub, Aaron in a full cowboy costume, still clutching his blue toy gun. 

“What a disaster,” declares Doug as he bustles back to the bar with his dustpan and brush, which he’s just used to clear away the broken glass on the floor. “He ought to be ashamed.” 

“Who? Ross?” Robert asks. 

“Absolutely he should. Poor Finn spent a long time planning this party. He was very specific with his instructions. There was supposed to be a bucking bronco later on, which will have to be returned now with no money back, I’ve no doubt.” 

“Right, well, I’ll have another pint,” Robert tells Doug. “Aaron?” 

“We’re sticking around, then?” Aaron asks.

“Why not?”

“Why not indeed,” Doug agrees solemnly. “Someone had best get the benefit of all these decorations. I almost put my back out helping put them up.” 

“Go on then, a pint for me and all,” Aaron agrees. 

“It’s obscene,” Doug remarks as he hands the drinks over. “Disgraceful. The theatrics of it all. A plea for attention, of course. Trying to ruin his brother’s day like that, and he’s succeeded, too.” 

“Yeah, Doug, we were here too,” Aaron points out. 

“Shameful,” Doug goes on, despite the fact Aaron’s rolling his eyes and gesturing that he and Robert should escape to the table by the window. “A sorry state of affairs.” 

Robert gets the message and they slip away from Doug while he’s still in full flow, sitting down at last and getting comfortable. 

“So,” Robert begins, relishing this unexpected time with Aaron. “Ross and Charity, eh?” 

“All right, Edna, calm down.” 

“That kid doesn’t stand a chance,” Robert declares with relish.

“Thought you said you weren’t into village gossip?” Aaron asks, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

“I’m not. So if it’s Charity’s kid, then that means Debbie was adopting her own half brother? And nephew as well as of tomorrow. Weird.” 

Aaron doesn’t answer, but he’s listening. 

“That’s three kids she’s got now. Debbie, obviously, this new one. And then Noah. He lives up at the farm?” 

“Yeah. Wait, how d’ya know that?” 

“Because Andy used to live there as a lodger before he moved in with Katie.” 

Aaron raises an eyebrow. 

“We do talk, you know.” 

“Hm.” 

“I mean, that stuff with the watch,” Robert muses seriously. “I could understand that if Ross was the oldest-“ 

“Oh my god, Robert,” Aaron groans. 

“What? I’m just stating the facts. It’s Pete’s by right. He’s the oldest brother. He’s James’s first son. That’s just how it works.” 

“Always gotta come back to you, hasn’t it?” Aaron remarks with disapproval. 

“No,” Robert insists, bristling slightly. “If you had a brother, you’d understand.”

“Yeah, sure,” Aaron scoffs, picking up his beer and taking a swig.

“Well, you would” Robert maintains.

“I don’t see Finn kicking up a fuss about some watch,” Aaron points out. 

“Because it never would have been his by right anyway. He’s the youngest.” 

“Or because he’s an actual normal person who has other, more important stuff on his mind?” 

“Finn? Normal?” Robert ventures to joke, and to his delight, Aaron defrosts and smirks at him, shaking his head fondly. 

“So how come Chrissie’s not coming tomorrow?” Aaron asks, still leaning back in his chair, but tilting his head towards him. 

“She’s not feeling up to it. Not since the Lachlan stuff.” 

“She’s all right with you going on your own?” 

Robert nods. 

“I thought it’d be a chance to see Andy and the kids,” Robert explains.

Aaron looks satisfied by that. 

“And you,” Robert adds quietly. 

Aaron tries to push away his smile, but he can’t quite manage it. He shakes his head again with the same fondness as before. 

“You got a suit ready?” Robert asks. 

“I think you’ve got some weird fetish going on there.” 

Robert laughs, showing his teeth. 

“Says the bloke sitting there like John Wayne,” Robert points out. “Go on, how much did they pay yer to put that on?” 

Aaron seems pleased that Robert’s twigged fancy dress isn’t his idea of fun. 

“I said I wasn’t wearing anything stupid,” Aaron explains. “They did have this neck scarf thing for me and all, but I lost it.” 

“Coincidence,” Robert says, and they both laugh. 

“Never been a fan of weddings,” Robert admits after a moment of companionable silence. 

“Yeah, well, I can’t get out of it,” Aaron says. “Dingle thing, innit? Everyone’s going. Apart from Belle, obviously.” 

“Well, I suppose this one might not be too bad,” Robert suggests with a raised eyebrow. “If you can get away, that is.”

Before Aaron can answer the pub door opens and in walks Chas Dingle. She spots the pair of them at their table and strolls over, frowning. 

“What’s all this about Moses?” she asks her son. “Is it true? Ross is the dad?” 

“Er, yeah, looks like it,” Aaron agrees, fingers drumming uncomfortably on his pint glass.

“I’ll flamin’ kill Charity,” Chas remarks, shaking her head. “As if it wasn’t enough her washing her hands of him.” 

“Cain’s gone to Debbie’s we think,” Robert offers. “It was a pretty public announcement. The stag ended after that. I don’t think Pete was in the mood for it.”

Chas tuts at the situation. 

Doug wanders out from the back, apparently summoned by the sound of Chas’s voice. 

“Diane not with you?” Doug asks, frowning. 

“No,” Chas answers. “Should she be?” 

“Well, yes. She said you two were going into town for the day for some ‘retail therapy’.” 

“I’ve been to see a few old mates in Leeds,” Chas explains, shaking her head. “I’ve not seen Diane since breakfast.” 

“That can’t be right,” Doug mutters. 

“You’re sure she definitely said she was out with Chas?” Robert confirms, turning to Doug. 

“One hundred percent.” 

Aaron rubs a hand over his eyes and Chas looks up at the ceiling with worry. 

“So where is she then?” Robert demands. 

Doug shrugs his shoulders, starting to look worried. 

“I’m calling her,” Robert declares, getting his phone out and dialling his stepmother. They all wait in silence as he tries over and over again and gets no answer. 

“Maybe she’s not charged it?” Doug suggests. “These modern phones can be tricky, you know.” 

“And so can Diane,” Chas mutters grimly. 

“So we reckon she’s told Doug she’s gone into town with you to cover herself?” Aaron asks his mother.

Nobody answers him. Diane’s being secretive again, which is never a good sign. Especially not at the moment. 

“Well, how was she this morning?” Robert demands, frowning. 

“Fine. Normal,” Chas explains. 

“She was a bit jittery, come to think of it,” Doug admits. 

“She couldn’t stomach her breakfast,” Aaron remembers. “Gave the lot to me.” 

Diane not eating means she’s nervous, and Diane’s hardly ever nervous. Robert feels sick with worry. 

Chas sighs and gestures at the back room.

“Right, come on. I’ll make us a brew. I think we should call time for tonight.” 

+++

Chas makes the tea as promised while Doug sits at the kitchen table and Aaron waits on the sofa, cowboy hat and toy gun finally discarded. Robert’s out in the hallway having a heated conversation with someone from Hotten General, and it doesn’t sound like it’s going well.

“I just wish I knew where she was,” Doug says, as Chas hands him a mug of tea. “I can’t abide the secrecy.”

“Maybe she’s gone to buy a dress or summat for the wedding?” Aaron suggests with a shrug.

“But why wouldn’t she just say so?” Doug asks. “I’d have no objection.”

Robert comes back into the room looking irritated, scowling at nobody in particular. 

“The hospital can’t tell me anything,” Robert fumes as he plonks himself down next to Aaron. “Patient confidentiality.” 

“She’s technically a missing person,” Doug says dramatically.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions, eh?” Chas advises them. “You know Diane. She likes her independence. Maybe she just fancied some time to herself. That’s not a crime. We’re probably in a state over nothing.” 

They hear keys in the lock, and then in comes Diane. She’s hunched over, as she has been for the past few weeks, but worst of all are the tears in her eyes and the pallor of her face.

“Oh Diane,” Doug sighs, and Diane looks up, startled to see them all in there, staring at her with concern. 

“What are you all doing here?” she asks, quickly wiping her eyes and forcing a smile. “Robert? I thought you were supposed to be at Pete’s stag do? And you, Aaron.”

“It were cancelled,” Aaron explains. 

“Never mind that!” Doug exclaims. “Where on earth have you been?” 

Diane pauses, not sure what to say. 

“I rang the hospital,” Robert informs her. “They wouldn’t tell me anything.” 

“Well, they wouldn’t,” Diane agrees grimly. “Patient confidentiality.” 

“So you have been to the hospital, then?” Chas asks. 

“Now, I don’t want any histrionics, do you hear me?” Diane commands, as Aaron and Robert both get up to give her a seat on the sofa. 

“Now you’re really scaring me,” Doug says, coming over. 

Diane takes a deep breath and steadies herself. 

“I wasn’t planning on telling you like this. Not before the wedding-“ 

Robert feels his heart fall down into his stomach. 

“But yes, I was at the hospital. I had an appointment. They’ve decided it’s best to operate as soon as possible.” 

“ _Diane_ ,” Chas sighs, looking horrified. 

“No fuss. Please, no fuss.” 

“So you’ve got it, then?” Robert confirms, starting to pace with nausea. “You’ve got your test results back and you’ve got it?” 

“They think so,” Diane agrees, refusing to cry. “But I’ll not have to wait long now. They’ve booked me an emergency appointment. I’ll go in on Monday.” 

“Why on earth didn’t you tell me?” Doug asks, voice shaking. “I could have come with you! I could have helped.” 

“Well it’s done now. I didn’t want a fuss. And I’m getting treatment, not burying my head in the sand. I know I have to face this.” 

“I can book you somewhere better,” Robert insists, looking pale but determined. “You don’t want the NHS for this.” 

“Robert, I appreciate your generosity, but I don’t want special treatment.” 

“Is there anything you need to take in with you?” Chas offers. “Anything we can get?” 

Diane puts her hands up, like she can’t face it. 

“No. No, I appreciate it, honestly I do. But I don’t want a fuss made. Truly. And I’d appreciate it if you’d keep it to yourselves for one more day. I don’t want to spoil the wedding with my bad news.” 

“You’re not still going?” Doug asks, openmouthed. 

“I want to have one more day of normality before this begins,” Diane says grimly. “With luck, they’ll cut it out of me and that’ll be an end to it.” 

Doug looks tearful and has to turn around for a moment.

“They think they can get rid of it?” Robert asks, trying to remain businesslike. Beside him, Aaron’s watching his face with concern. 

“They’ve told me to be hopeful,” Diane agrees. “And I’ve beaten it before. There’s no reason why I shouldn’t do it again.” 

They fall silent. And then a horrible, hushed noise starts. At first Robert doesn’t recognise it, but then he realises what it is. It’s Doug, sniffling to himself. Crying quietly. 

“If we could have a moment?” Diane asks. 

“Of course,” Chas agrees, tears in her eyes. “I needed to pop out again quickly anyway. To see Cain. Always a drama with our lot, eh?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron adds, scratching his chin. “C’mon, Rob.” 

Robert doesn’t look like he wants to leave at all. In anything he seems frozen to the spot, and so Aaron lightly pats his arm. 

“Rob. Come on. Give Diane and Doug a moment, yeah?” 

Numbly, Robert nods, following Chas and Aaron from the room.

+++

It’s starting to get chilly now, as Robert and Aaron sit outside on the steps of the cricket pavilion, shoulder to shoulder.

“Here,” Aaron instructs Robert, as he hands him the grey hoodie he grabbed from the hallway on his way out of the pub.

“I’m fine,” Robert insists. 

“You’re not,” Aaron points out, raising an eyebrow at how Robert’s hands are shaking. 

Not really thinking about it, Robert pulls the hoodie on over his leather jacket.

“She said no more secrets. That she was going to be straight with us,” Robert mutters tightly. 

“Well, she has been now,” Aaron answers. “And I guess what with the wedding and everything-“ 

“You’d want to know if it was your mum,” Robert interrupts him fiercely. 

Aaron lets out a sigh and then draws his knees up to his chest, interlocking his hands around them. 

“True,” he admits. 

“See the thing that _really_ gets me,” Robert elaborates. “Is that if I’d kept something like that from them it’d be a whole other story. Diane goes sneaking about behind our backs and she’s some martyr. They all go on about being honest, but they can’t manage it. They’re hypocrites.” 

“ _Robert,_ ” Aaron tries, quietly. 

“I offer her private healthcare, to make sure she’s treated properly, and she actually _turns it down._ Can you believe that? Being that proud that you’d rather get treated for cancer on the NHS.” 

“She just doesn’t want everyone making a thing of it,” Aaron shrugs, trying to put himself in Diane’s shoes.

“Her doing this makes no sense. Turning down opportunities. And I’ll tell yer what. No, really, I’m going to say it. It’s selfish. It is.” 

Aaron grimaces. He knows Robert’s only being like this because he’s scared. He’s blaming everyone he can even though this isn’t something you can pin on one person. It’s not as simple as that. There’s no quick and easy solution.

“She was probably trying to cope,” Aaron suggests. “You know, blotting it out. Pretending it wasn’t there so she could get on with her life and act normal. I guess her going into hospital’s made it more real for her, but before it wasn’t summat she wanted to have to think about.” 

Robert narrows his eyes at Aaron, not understanding. 

“Well, now when people look at her they’re gonna think of the cancer,” Aaron explains. “That she’s being treated. It’ll be like she’s some victim. Like she needs sympathy or whatever. And Diane’s not like that.” 

Robert has to admit Aaron’s theory makes sense, even if he’d rather it didn’t so he could stay angry at his stepmother. 

“And it’s all right for you to be scared and all,” Aaron tentatively adds. 

“I’m not,” Robert insists. “I’m stressed. There’s a difference.” 

Aaron nods and then there’s a long silence. It would be peaceful if the air around them wasn’t heavy with Robert’s worry.

“D’ya want me to leave ya to it?” Aaron volunteers, making to get up.

“No!” Robert says quickly. “No. Stay.” 

Aaron gives a tiny smile and then pushes it away, knowing it’s not the time for that.

“I thought you’d want some peace and quiet.” 

“We were having peace and quiet,” Robert points out.

As Robert speaks, there’s the sound of distant swearing coming from the village. It’s either a drunken member of Pete’s disbanded stag party, or one of the blokes from the travelling funfair, starting to set up for tomorrow’s wedding.

They glance at each other and laugh. Robert feels better for it. Like the tension's eased slightly. 

“I’m glad we’re mates again,” Robert says. 

“Yeah?” 

“That’s the part where you agree with me,” Robert prompts him. “And tell me how much you’ve missed my magnetic company.”

“So full of it,” Aaron scoffs, but then he pauses. 

“I do miss ya,” Aaron admits tentatively, scratching his forehead. “It’s just… it’s complicated.” 

Aaron’s right there. Robert wishes he’d met Aaron before, when he was younger, before all of this. Before Chrissie and the company and the culmination of all his years of hard work. If he was unattached all of his problems would be solved. 

Only they wouldn’t, because the mere thought of that alternate life can’t help but bring with it the sense of shame and accompanying wave of nausea, the sound of Jack Sugden’s disappointed voice.

“I miss you too,” Robert agrees solemnly, slowly attempting to lean in. Aaron watches him warily, not stopping him. But at the last moment, when he’s almost close enough, Aaron remembers himself and pulls back.

“Don’t push it,” Aaron says warningly, shaking his head.  

Robert's not shocked by Aaron’s reaction, and not humiliated either. He understands Aaron’s reasoning, but it’s still frustrating. It’s maddening, because he _knows_ this is what Aaron wants too. He’s just too stubborn to let himself give in.

“You took me up here,” Robert points out. 

“Yeah, because you’re clearly upset about Diane.” 

Robert goes to respond, to deny it, but Aaron beats him to it. 

“And don’t even try to say you’re not, ‘cause it’s obvious.” 

Robert doesn’t want to talk about this. He doesn’t want to think about Diane’s operation, or Doug’s awful crying, or how Victoria’s going to react when she finds out. What he wants is a distraction. Something to take the pain away. 

But Aaron’s not going to give him that. He’s going to make him face it, head on. He’s going to do it without even steering him. Maybe even with his silence. Aaron has the power to do things like that, to the extent it’s almost uncanny. He makes Robert want to be honest. 

“If you’re expecting some heart to heart then you can forget it,” Robert finds himself saying, fighting the confusing desire to open up and bear all.

“That’s me told then, innit?” Aaron says, humouring him. 

Robert licks his lips, frowning. He can’t even draw Aaron into an argument to dull the pain, because Aaron seems to know exactly what he’s doing. He’s too wise to bite.

“I’m just saying, I don’t need pity,” Robert clarifies. 

“Did I say ya did?” 

“No…” Robert admits, sulkily. 

“Just reckoned you needed to clear your head.” 

“My head’s fine,” Robert insists, refusing to give in. 

Aaron sighs and then turns to Robert with a sad frown. His blue eyes search his face, find what he seems to be looking for, and then he glances back out at the darkening fields again. 

“You think I don’t get where you’re coming from,” Aaron mumbles, not looking directly at Robert. “But I do. Seriously.” 

“What?” Robert snaps. 

“Hiding stuff,” Aaron explains, fiddling with his own hands. “Not letting them see you’re bricking it. Pretending like you’re fine all the time.” 

Robert swallows, unable to respond. There’s a lump in his throat he can’t seem to get rid of.

“Bottling stuff up… it doesn’t help,” Aaron says quietly. 

“Because you’re so talkative,” Robert fires at him, pushing desperately for a negative reaction so he can prove to himself that Aaron doesn’t really get him at all. 

“Yeah, and like I said, it doesn’t help,” Aaron maintains.

Aaron reaches out for a blade of grass by his foot and tears it from the ground, letting it fall back onto the lawn from his open hand. 

Robert watches him, how he’s not bolting. Instead he’s entertaining himself in the meantime, while he waits for the inevitable, which is Robert biting the bullet and being honest. 

“Diane’s one of the only parts of him we have left,” Robert finds himself saying, out of nowhere, his voice sounding choked and low. “If she… if anything happened to her, it’d be like losing him all over again. And there’s nothing I can do to stop it.” 

Aaron nods his understanding but doesn’t interrupt. He still doesn’t look at Robert, just plucks another blade of grass. 

“She’s been like a mum to Victoria. I know what that’s like and I can’t-“ 

Robert cuts himself off, horrified by his own words.

“I can’t,” Robert repeats determinedly, ending the thought there.

He’s thinking about his mother. About Sarah. No matter how hard Robert tries to fight the image away, all he can see is that burning barn. About how helpless he was then, how useless. How he was close enough to hear her, but not able to save her.

“Yeah, you can,” Aaron answers softly, even though he can’t know what he meant, not really. 

Robert scoffs, forcing a disparaging smile to hide his fear. 

Aaron sighs, drops the blade of grass he’s holding, and turns his body to Robert, opening his arms. 

“C’mere,” Aaron mutters wearily, and the surprise on Robert’s face is discarded as he rushes to accept the embrace, tucking his forehead against Aaron’s shoulder, having to bend forward slightly to manage it comfortably. Just like the last time, Robert wraps his arms around him and clings.

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, but it’s not long enough. Aaron releases him with a pat on the back, and Robert’s forced to draw back as well, leaning back on his step in the same casual way Aaron is. 

Robert clears his throat so his voice doesn’t crack and shame him. 

“I hate it, not being able to do anything,” he admits. “Not being able to fix things.” 

“Yeah, well, there’s some things you can’t fix,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “You just have to be there.” 

Robert nods. Aaron’s right, of course. Realistically, it’s his only option. And he’s not going to let Vic or Diane down. He’s already decided he’s never doing that again. 

Aaron puts his hands on his knees, and Robert worries that he’s about to get to his feet and head home. 

“Are yer going back already?” Robert asks anxiously.

“Nah, reckon we can stay a bit longer,” Aaron answers, giving Robert a small smile. He settles back against the steps, more sprawled now than seated, and looks out over the fields. 

“It is all right,” Robert says after a while. 

“What is?” Aaron asks, turning to Robert curiously.

“The countryside. In places. I mean, this isn’t a bad spot, is it?”

“All right _‘city slicker’_ ,” Aaron teases him, using Doug’s terrible Southern accent from earlier.

Aaron’s attempt at a Southern accent is so painfully bad that Robert snorts out a laugh. Apparently that was the desired effect, because Aaron grins at him, rubbing tiredly at one of his eyes. 

“Thanks,” Robert says, more seriously. “For this.” 

“It’s just a hoodie.” 

“No,” Robert explains, struggling for the words. “I mean _this._ You still being here.” 

Aaron gives a single nod, accepting the thanks, but doesn't answer. 

“It’s good to have a mate,” Robert clarifies, just to be sure Aaron doesn’t still think he’s trying to push for more than he’s being offered. 

“Yeah, well, the whole not talking to ya thing was getting old.” 

“Because you missed my magnetic company,” Robert insists again, but when Aaron squints at him with disbelief, Robert laughs. 

“I mean magnetic’s pushing it,” Aaron responds, laughing as well. 

Robert notices that Aaron’s rubbing his crossed arms and rushes to take off his hoodie, thinking he’s cold.

“Here, have it back,” Robert offers. 

“Nah, you’re all right.” 

“No, take it,” Robert insists. 

“Robert, seriously. I’m fine.” 

They’ve reached a stalemate. Robert continues to hold the hoodie out in front of him, and Aaron glances at it. Eventually, Robert shrugs it back on, and Aaron gives a satisfied nod, even though he’s clearly still cold. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re the most stubborn person on the planet?” Robert asks. 

“Well you just did, so…” 

They sit in silence for a short while, and Robert realises he’s forgotten about Diane. For a moment, the stress had lifted. 

“She will be all right,” Robert tells Aaron, like he hadn’t ever doubted it.

“I hope so.” 

“No, she will. If this op doesn’t work I’ll just find someone else who can do it. There are loads of people out there, Aaron. Specialists.” 

Aaron sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s no good telling Robert that money can’t solve everything, because deep down, Robert already knows. That’s why he’s so cut up about all this. 

“Yeah, well, like I said, us being mates works for me. So if you ever wanna chat about it, you know where I am.” 

“I might need distracting tomorrow,” Robert admits, before catching himself. “Not like that. I meant from all this. During the wedding. Acting normal.”

“Yeah, I can see how acting normal might be tough for ya,” Aaron quips, and Robert laughs. 

“I hate weddings,” Robert mutters. “Especially around here.” 

“So why come?” Aaron asks. “Give it a miss.” 

“No,” Robert answers, shaking his head firmly. “No, I said I’d be there for Andy. Since Sarah asked. This whole dress thing.” 

Aaron breaks into a smile.

“I’ll see ya there, then,” Aaron says. “Might even get ya on the carousel.”

“Yeah, sure,” Robert scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“And yeah I do have a suit sorted for tomorrow,” Aaron admits slightly shyly. “Since you asked.” 

“I look forward to it,” Robert comments, raising an eyebrow. 

Aaron doesn’t kiss him, like Robert wishes he would, like he would have done if they were still seeing each other, but he does laugh and lean over to give him a gentle nudge with his elbow.

“What am I gonna do with you, eh?” Aaron asks. 

 _What would I do without you?_ Robert thinks. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long. Christmas has been hectic so I've not had much time to write. Hopefully my updates should be more frequent from now on, though! I hope you all had a good Christmas if you celebrate it!
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you're enjoying this because it really spurs me on and gives me the confidence to write.
> 
> xxx


	41. The Reception: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert attends Pete and Debbie's wedding reception.

As much as Robert would like to declare the whole fairground themed wedding tacky, walking into the village on the sunny, perfect Saturday afternoon, he’s pretty blown away by the sight of the place. The village he grew up in has been transformed overnight. Yesterday’s grubby vans and equipment are gone. Instead there’s colourful bunting draped everywhere, swaying in the light summer breeze. In the centre of the village, just outside of the church, is an impressive helter-skelter with a yellow slide snaking around it, reaching up into the sky. Beside it is a carousel with old-fashioned horses, playing organ music as it turns, various villagers moving slowly by aboard horses and the occasional gaudily-painted chicken. Children are running about everywhere as parents try to herd them like sheep, and there’s the sound of genuine laughter in the air. It’s the sort of picture postcard image Robert thinks could trick anyone into wanting to come to a dead end village like Emmerdale. 

For a moment Robert simply stands in the middle of it all, clutching the heavy cardboard box of expensive wine he’s brought as a wedding present, taking it all in and committing it to memory. He’d have loved it when he was a kid. He can imagine his mum watching him hurtle down the helter-skelter on a mat, even his dad trying to win him a prize at the coconut shy.

His and Chrissie’s wedding was nothing like this. Even before it got ruined by Lawrence’s heart problems, it had been stressful, a chore. Mexico was stunning, and their hotel second to none, but a disobedient part of Robert wistfully wonders what it would have been like to get married here, in the village he thought he hated, surrounded by familiar faces and laughing people. 

 _No_ , he reminds himself. He was never popular anyway, not enough to get a turnout like this. And he hates most of the people here. He wouldn’t have wanted them at his wedding. He’s better than them now. 

As Robert looks around for Andy, Victoria, or Aaron, he can’t help but notice plenty of Dingles wandering about. Even the ones he doesn’t recognise personally are easily identified as part of the clan by their distinct lack of class and odd, country mannerisms. Robert couldn’t explain what it is exactly, but there’s a certain aura around members of the Dingle family which makes them stick out a mile off. 

Aaron’s got the best of both worlds, Robert thinks. He’s got the Cain-esque demeanour of looking like he’ll knock seven bells out of you if you mess him about, but he’s not a thug like some of his relatives, and he’s definitely not an idiot. He might be able to blend in with his mother’s family, but he’s in a league all of his own. Which, no matter what Aaron says on the contrary, has to be something to do with his dad.

It’s not just the Dingles which are out in force today. It seems like the whole village has turned out for the festivities. Paddy, Rhona and Vanessa are wandering around, the sun shining unpleasantly off the top of Paddy’s shiny bald head. Robert can see James and Emma Barton on the other side of the helter-skelter, pushing a pram about, inside which Robert assumes must be Moses. Edna Birch is sitting on a bench with her little dog, watching over proceedings with a quietly disapproving air, and Robert can hear Nicola’s voice, telling Jimmy off, which means their family is around too. 

Zak and Lisa are standing by the carousel, and Robert decides to swiftly change course so he doesn’t have to pass them. For all he knows Zak’s still furious about Belle, and he’s not in the mood for taking the flak for Lachlan all over again. 

As Robert’s walking towards the church, he finally spots Aaron. He’s lingering at the back of a group of chattering, cackling women (led by Chas Dingle), playing with his phone and looking like he wishes he could disappear. Aaron looks radiant in a blue suit and tie. Robert smiles to himself at the sight. Aaron’s got his head down, like he doesn’t particularly want to be noticed, which Robert thinks is a waste when you look that good. It’s almost a sin to squander looks like that in Robert’s book. 

“Aaron?” Robert calls out.

Aaron looks up at the sound of his voice and grins with relief, clearly keen to be freed from this particular contingent of his family. 

“Right, I’ll see ya around, Mum,” Aaron tells Chas, spotting his chance to make a speedy getaway. 

“Eh, you be good!” Chas warns her son, waggling a finger at him, her voice already sounding slightly slurred. “Don’t drink too much! And no breaking hearts!” 

“ _Mum_ ,” Aaron grumbles, looking embarrassed. 

“What? Look at ya! My handsome son. Any bloke’d be happy to have ya!” 

Chas turns to Robert as Aaron goes to stand beside him, and gives him a dizzy sort of grin. 

“Robert, tell him how well he scrubs up,” she commands him, before turning to Aaron again. 

“I’ve a lot of regrets where your dad’s concerned, but look at ya. If I did one thing right it was having you, ey? I’m so proud of ya. And one of these days it might be your wedding! It could be yours next!” 

“Mum!” Aaron repeats, mortified. “How much’ve you had to drink already?” 

“Not nearly enough,” Chas answers with a cackle of laughter which is echoed by the female relatives around her. “Ey, it’s a Dingle do! That’s what they’re for!” 

A few of her companions cheer their agreement, and Chas steps forward, towards Robert, close enough that she won’t be overheard.

“You all right, love?” Chas asks him, in a far quieter, more confidential voice. It seems she’s not quite as drunk as she’s pretending to be after all. Robert supposes it’s a Dingle status thing, to get trolleyed at family gatherings. Maybe it’d be rude not to?

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Robert responds with a frown. 

Chas doesn’t chide him for being sharp. Instead she shakes her head with a little tut. 

“Mum, just leave him be,” Aaron mutters. 

“Just gotta get through today, kid,” Chas tells Robert with a sad smile, reaching out to touch his arm for the smallest of moments. 

“Yeah, and he will if you stop mithering him,” Aaron hisses, frowning at his mother, who gets the hint and with one last smile at Robert, steps back into her group of relatives and almost immediately returns to her loud, brash self. 

Aaron rolls his eyes as his mother gives the pair of them a little wave and heads off towards the helter-skelter with her group.  

“Sorry about that,” Aaron says, shaking his head. “Always gotta stick her nose in.” 

“It’s fine,” Robert assures him, and he means it too. “She’s started early, then?” 

“Tell me about it,” Aaron agrees, putting his hands in his pockets as they walk side by side at a casual pace, not going anywhere in particular. “We’ve been up since about half five. They were all round at Debbie’s this morning.” 

“And who’s that lot with her?” Robert asks.

“Family,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “From Southampton. Zak invited them apparently. A whole cart load arrived this morning.” 

“Cart load?” Robert repeats. 

“Don’t even ask.”

Robert smiles with genuine amusement. 

“So how was it? The wedding.” 

“Same old,” Aaron says. ”Soppy tunes, Mum got teary, vows, rings, confetti. Marlon came in late and almost stopped the whole thing. Right when they were asking for objections or whatever.” 

“Bit embarrassing.” 

Aaron nods his agreement. 

“Debbie’s saying they played the wrong song and all. And Cain turned up so late he couldn’t wear his suit. Moira was proper on one, thinking he was gonna miss it.”

“But an overall success?”

“Well they got wed so I guess so,” Aaron shrugs. 

It’s such an unromantic assessment of the day that Robert wants to laugh. 

“If yer think of some of the weddings they’ve had round here,” Robert comments. “They should be grateful that was the worst that happened.” 

“Yeah, well, there’s still time,” Aaron says, smirking. “Uncle Zak’s not got Pete to drink from the welly yet.” 

“Drink from the what?” Robert demands, looking horrified. 

“Family tradition. When someone joins the family, they’ve gotta down a load of ale from a welly boot.” 

“An actual boot? That someone’s worn?” 

“Yep,” Aaron agrees, and Robert gets the sense he’s enjoying being so casual about it all, because when Robert grimaces, Aaron can’t help but look slightly pleased. 

“So does that mean Pete’s one of your lot now?” Robert asks. 

Aaron thinks on that one, screwing up his face for a moment in a sort of grimace. 

“Kind of.” 

“Or does it make her one of his?” Robert suggests. 

“Debbie’s one of us,” Aaron tells him with predictable Dingle pride. “Doesn’t matter who she marries.” 

“But she’s a Barton now? Technically.” 

“Suppose so.” 

“I guess the name doesn’t really matter,” Robert offers, which makes Aaron cheer up considerably. 

“And did Ross show his face?” Robert asks eagerly. 

“Nope.”

“If Cain’s on the warpath he’s probably laying low,” Robert says knowledgeably, and Aaron nods his approval of that sentiment. He clearly sees it as some compliment to his uncle. 

“If he’s got any sense he is, yeah,” Aaron agrees with a grin. 

“And they’re still adopting Moses?” 

“I dunno, do I?” Aaron says, scuffing his feet on the ground. “Probably.” 

“I thought you knew all the Dingle family drama?” Robert teases him. “Come on. Spill.” 

Aaron shakes his head with a scoff of a laugh. 

“If it’s gossip you’re after I’ll go fetch my mum back.” 

Robert pulls a dramatically appalled face. 

“No thanks. I think I’ll make do with you.” 

“Oi. Summat wrong with my mum is there?” 

At that exact moment, Chas Dingle gives a cackle of delight from up high. Both Aaron and Robert look up for the source of the noise. Aaron’s mother is whizzing down the helter-skelter with her hands above her head, coming to a sharp stop at the bottom and getting to her feet with a giggle, to the sound of much cheering from her relatives. 

“No comment?” Robert offers, which makes Aaron nudge him gently in the side with his elbow. 

As they watch Chas hand her mat to a little boy who Robert doesn’t recognise (although he presumes he’s a Dingle), they see Finn Barton storming out of the village hall behind her, heading away from the festivities looking uncharacteristically furious, the lenses of his glasses catching the sunlight for a moment. 

“What’s up with him?” Robert asks. 

“Why don’t ya go and ask?” Aaron deadpans. “Proper nosy, you.”

“All right, all right. I’m not _that_ interested.” 

“Didn’t think so,” Aaron agrees with satisfaction.

Robert readjusts the cardboard box in his arms as it starts to get too heavy for him, the corners digging sharply into his forearms, which Aaron watches with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s that?” 

“Oh, just a wedding present,” Robert explains.

“Yeah, I got that much,” Aaron agrees sarcastically. “I meant what’s in it.” 

“Wine,” Robert answers, looking down at the box. He’s not sure if it’s the right gift to give, if he’s honest. Usually couples have their own list of requests or want some sort of contribution to a wedding fund, but Robert hasn’t been given a list, and Chrissie was adamant they wouldn’t be giving a cash gift to the Dingles, not after Cain and Zak’s threats to Lachlan. 

“There’s a lot of it,” Aaron remarks. 

“Yeah. Lawrence had it going spare. He got it from France a while back. D’yer think it’s all right?” 

Aaron looks at him with surprise, like he’s not expected to be asked.

“I mean, it’s not cheap tat. It’s expensive,” Robert assures him swiftly. “I never know what to do for this sort of thing.” 

His uncertainty has clearly impressed Aaron for some reason, because Aaron shakes his head at him with a smile. 

“Well they’re not exactly gonna turn down free alcohol, if that’s what you’re asking,” Aaron assesses. “C’mon. Let’s ditch that with the rest. They’ve stuck the others in the village hall.” 

They make their way towards the hall, which has been decorated beautifully with an arch of yellow flowers framing the entrance. Before they can get to the door, a little girl in a flowery dress and pink cardigan rushes up to Aaron and stops on the spot in front of him, bouncing slightly on her toes. She barely comes up to Robert’s knees. Judging by the way she’s peering up at Aaron like she knows him, Robert supposes she’s another Dingle relative.

“What’s in the box?” the little girl asks, pushing her dark, shiny fringe out of her eyes. 

“Just a pressie for Debbie and Pete,” Aaron answers, with such an easy, relaxed tone that Robert is certain this is one of his lot. “It’s from Robert. We’re gonna stick it with the others.”

“Oh, I see,” the little girl comments thoughtfully, apparently deeming that an acceptable answer. “Have you been on the helter-skelter?”

“Er, no,” Aaron says. “Not yet. Might do later on.” 

“Well if yer do, use a mat,” she says wisely. “Because Kerry did it and now everyone can see her knickers.” 

Marlon comes rushing out from inside the village hall, smiling with relief at the sight of the little girl. 

“April! You can’t just run off like that. I thought you wanted to go on the helter-skelter?” 

“I do,” April agrees with a nod. “I was just looking for Grandad to see if he was here yet.” 

Marlon reaches out to take April’s hand. 

“Grandad Bob’ll be here soon,” he promises his daughter. “Just stay where I can see you, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy,” April sighs.

“Good girl,” Marlon tells her. “Well let’s see if we can have a quick go now before I have to do the rest of the buffet, shall we?” 

“Oh yes!” April agrees excitedly, skipping on the spot. 

“Kids, eh?” Marlon adds for Aaron and Robert’s benefit before April drags him off in the direction of the helter-skelter. 

“One of ours,” Aaron explains, as Robert watches Marlon and April go, the tiny little girl clinging to her gangly father’s hand. 

“That’s April?” Robert confirms. “Donna’s daughter?” 

Aaron’s already started walking towards the entrance to the village hall, but he stops again as he registers Robert’s words.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot you two were mates,” Aaron says awkwardly.

They weren’t really. At least they hadn’t been for years. When Robert left the village he cut ties with everyone except from Victoria. It hadn’t felt important to ask about the familiar faces of his childhood, (and if he’s honest, he doesn’t really care about them now he’s moved on with his life), but it still came as a shock when Victoria told him the news that Donna had died. 

“We weren’t mates exactly,” Robert explains with a frown. “I mean we went to school together. We dated for a bit. Nothing serious.” 

Robert trails off, thinking about it. He never really liked Donna, not even when he was sleeping with her, but he was fond of her in the way you might be of an annoying distant relative. Someone with an inconvenient shared history that you just can’t shake off. 

“Vic said,” Aaron mutters, clearly unsure if this is a topic he has any right addressing with Robert and not wanting to overstep the mark.

“She looks like her. April.” 

“Guess so,” Aaron agrees. “Didn’t have much to do with her.” 

Robert watches as Marlon helps his daughter up the steep stairs that lead to the top of the helter-skelter, holding her mat for her in one hand. 

“It was strange,” Robert finds himself admitting. “When Vic told me. It didn’t feel right.”

“I thought you two weren’t mates?”

“I wasn’t exactly close to her, but when you’ve grown up knowing someone for all that time and then you find out they’ve kicked the bucket, it knocks yer. She was way too young to go.” 

“Yeah, she was,” Aaron agrees, head bowed. “It should never have happened.” 

“Didn’t she join the police?” 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Aaron agrees, looking anywhere but Robert’s face. 

“I heard she fell off a roof?” 

Aaron licks his lips and then shrugs, hands in his pockets. Even though he’s said he wasn’t close to Donna, her death is clearly a sore spot for him. Robert supposes it’s because of her Dingle connection. Since she was with Marlon, it must count as some sort of distant family bereavement.

“It’s a long story,” Aaron mumbles. “I think some guy took her down with him.” 

“As in he actually killed her?” 

“I dunno, do I?” Aaron says, frowning. “If ya want all the gory details then ask about.” 

“Oh come on, Aaron, there’s no harm in asking a few questions. It’s a pretty unusual way to go.” 

“Just doesn’t feel like the time to be talking about it,” Aaron insists, scuffing one of his shoes on the ground, chasing a piece of confetti with the tip of his shoe. 

“Please tell me you’re not superstitious,” Robert tries to joke. 

“I’m not. It’s just a bit morbid, innit? Talking about death at a wedding.” 

Robert supposes he’s right. It does seem weird, talking about it here, surrounded by kids and funfair music. It feels weird altogether if he’s honest. Annoying, familiar Donna Windsor: dead. In the village graveyard.

“So where’s Adam, then?” Robert asks, changing the subject to something he knows will suit Aaron better.

“Helping Vic sort the buffet.” 

“And Diane?” Robert asks in a quieter voice. “She’s here too?” 

“Yeah, I think so. She was in the church anyway. She seemed fine this morning. Last I saw her she was with Val.”

“And she didn’t mention yesterday at all?” 

Aaron shakes his head. 

“Nope. She’s acting like it never happened.” 

That doesn’t surprise Robert. But if Diane wants her one day of pretending everything’s normal, he’s not going to take that from her. Now she’s been diagnosed things are going to happen fast. He supposes this is the last day of normality for her. For the whole family, really.

“We gonna get your wine inside then?” Aaron asks gently. 

Robert nods and they step under the arch of yellow flowers, into the village hall. The room has been transformed into something which wouldn’t be out of place in a fairytale. There are pink and white organza drapes all over the walls, behind which are rows of sparkling fairy lights, like lines of glimmering stars. Behind the top table there are pastel coloured crepe spheres, another cluster of them up on the ceiling. To top it all off there are flowers and garlands everywhere for decoration, meaning there’s no escape from the soft, pastel, sugary sweetness of it all. 

The room is almost empty of people, since most of the villagers are still enjoying the sunshine and the funfair, but Andy, Katie, and the kids are lingering by the vacant top table, Sarah posing with Jack while Andy takes pictures of them on his phone.

“Give us that,” Aaron mutters, nodding at the box of wine in Robert’s hands. “I’ll stick it with the rest.” 

Robert doesn’t protest. He hands the box to Aaron, who takes it with a quiet grunt and then carries it off to a table in the corner, where there’s already a stack of presents. 

He knows Aaron intends to give him some privacy so he can talk to Andy, but Robert finds himself feeling lost without Aaron by his side. It’s intimidating, walking over to Andy’s little family, like he’s intruding somehow. Especially since he knows at least one of the four Sugdens hates his guts, no matter what she might say on the contrary. 

Robert clears his throat and Sarah glances past her crouching father, abandoning the photograph to bound over to Robert in her flowing white bridesmaids dress, plait flying out behind her as she rushes to greet her uncle. 

“Uncle Robert!” she exclaims, with such genuine happiness at seeing him that Robert feels rather overwhelmed. “You came!” 

Before Robert knows it, Sarah’s embracing him, holding him around the middle and clinging on, a bright smile on her face. 

Frozen to the spot but trying his upmost not to look out of his depth, Robert pats Sarah on the shoulder, and thank god she releases him. 

It’s not that Robert feels repulsed by his niece’s affection, it’s more that he’s certain he’s done nothing to deserve it, and like he told Aaron, he’s not planned on being some hands-on uncle. That’s not his style. It won’t ever be. He’d only mess something like that up.

“Careful Sarah, you’ll knock him clean over!” Andy says with a slight laugh and it’s such a ludicrous thing to say considering the size of her that Robert almost points it out, until he realises Andy’s not worried about Sarah’s over enthusiasm at all. If anything, he’s trying to play it up, to make her seem stronger than she is. Maybe it’s easier for him that way? Maybe that way he doesn’t have to think about how weak his daughter can get, how delicate her health is?

Katie takes Jack by the hand, and Robert notices that Jack hides slightly behind her, peering out nervously from behind her pastel blue skirt.

Andy offers his hand which Robert takes, and they shake firmly for a moment. 

“There you go, Sarah,” Andy says with a smile. “I told you he’d come. Good to see yer, Rob. We’ve just been having some photos before everyone starts coming in. How come you’re not outside?” 

“I brought wine,” Robert explains. “Thought it’d be best to ditch it early.” 

“You mean you got Aaron to ditch it for you,” Katie corrects him sweetly. “You never did like heavy lifting.”

Seeing that as his cue to come forward, Aaron moves closer to the group, stopping at Robert’s side. Robert’s seconds away from snapping back at Katie, from bringing up their past and humiliating her right in front of Andy as a form of revenge, but he hears Aaron clear his throat beside him, and somehow he manages to catch himself, swallowing the spiteful words back down again. This isn’t the place, after all. 

“Rob does plenty of heavy lifting down at the yard,” Aaron says. “He wanted to come and say hi to ya, so I said I’d take it over for him. Not a big deal, is it?” 

Andy turns to Katie, and Robert’s delighted to see a moment of irritation flash in his eyes. For once it looks like he’s actually clocked her trying to prod him until he snaps. For once _she’s_ the initiator in his view, and Katie appears shocked by it, offended almost.

“Nice dress, Sarah,” Robert remarks, remembering why Andy asked him to come in the first place. 

It’s clearly what Sarah’s been waiting to hear because at the words she gives an excitable twirl with her arms out. She’s so full of life that it’s hard to believe she’s struggled with cancer for so long.

Katie’s smile grows more strained, but Andy nods his approval, patting his daughter proudly on the shoulder. 

“You look beautiful,” Andy agrees, smiling at Sarah. “Doesn’t she, Rob?” 

Well, no, Robert thinks. Sarah’s got the same goofy smile as her father, and to be honest, she’s a plain sort of kid, but she looks happy, and so Robert nods his head. 

“Yep,” Robert agrees. 

Robert senses rather than sees Aaron’s eyebrow raise beside him. Clearly he’s not been complimentary enough yet.

“And you’ve got an Elsa plait, I see,” Robert adds, getting the hang of it, which makes Sarah preen with delight. 

“Katie did it!” Sarah exclaims. “And Mummy says I can have _Let It Go_ at the party later. She’s promised.” 

“Great,” Robert deadpans, which makes Aaron smile. 

Andy inclines his head at Jack, who’s still hiding behind Katie, although he does appear to have inched forward slightly. 

“You look very smart too, Jack,” Robert says obediently, addressing his silent nephew. “I like your suit.”

Jack doesn’t preen like Sarah did. Instead he starts biting his nails, blinking up at Robert like he’s not sure whether to smile or start crying. 

“He’s a bit shy today,” Andy explains, reaching down to ruffle Jack’s hair. “But you’re looking forward to going on the carousel, aren’t you, Jack?” 

The little boy nods his head eagerly. 

“They both did an amazing job today. They were really good in the church,” Andy says, for the benefit of his listening children. 

“They were great,” Katie agrees, and Robert has to force himself not to drop his smile at the way she’s just brought herself into the conversation.

He’d much rather she cleared off and gave them a minute as a family. _But she is family_ , Robert reminds himself. As much as he hates it, Andy’s gone and married her, which means he’s got to put up with her irritating fake smile and saintly act if he wants to have any sort of relationship with his brother. Her mere presence is enough to set his teeth on edge, but she’s not ruining things for him this time. She’s never coming between him and Andy again. 

“Does that mean we get candy floss?” Sarah asks her father persuasively.

“Go on then,” Andy agrees. “As a special treat. But remember we’ve got tea here too later, so we have to be sensible. Your mum won’t want you to be full up.” 

“I can eat both,” Sarah assures him, patting her stomach. “Mummy says I’ve got a bigger appetite than she does. Almost as big as Pete’s, and he eats _loads_.”

Andy laughs. 

“Good. We need to make you both big and strong, don’t we?” 

“Yes,” Sarah agrees. “Then one day Jack can have muscles like yours.” 

“What d’yer reckon, Jack?” Andy asks his son, lifting up his arms and dramatically flexing and tensing the muscles, which makes the little boy giggle. “Are yer gonna be big and strong like your daddy?” 

Andy crouches down with his arm tensed, in what must be a familiar routine, because Jack hurries eagerly forward, lifts up his own tiny arms, and clings to his father’s bicep, being lifted off the floor as Andy stands up slowly, so he’s dangling from his father’s arm, little legs kicking with delight. 

It’s a sweet scene, and even Aaron’s smiling at the sight of Jack hanging off his dad, but Robert doesn’t like it. This might all be some fond family joke, but in true Andy style it’s all about brute strength. Him going on about muscles to Jack is all well and good now, while he’s a kid, but Robert knows what it’s like when you grow up with expectations like that hanging over you. What if Jack gets older and he’s into books rather than working out on the land? What then?

Andy lets Jack down, and instead of going back to hide behind Katie, Jack stands more boldly at his father’s side. 

“And you too, Sarah,” Katie says, not wanting to leave the little girl out. “Not just Jack. You might have big muscles as well.”

Aaron nods, like he reckons that’s a fair point. Robert supposes that with Sarah being half Dingle, she’s bound to be able to fight her own battles. It’s probably in her genes to get into scraps, and win them if necessary. 

“Oh, I won’t need muscles,” Sarah informs them simply. “I’m going to have my own business like Mummy, and get rich like Uncle Robert.” 

“Well… good,” Andy says, determined to smile. “You’d best work hard in school then, eh?” 

“Having money isn’t everything,” Katie begins to tell Sarah, a sour face on.

“Nothing wrong with ambition,” Robert interrupts. “Good for you, Sarah. You work hard and who knows where you’ll end up?” 

Sarah nods her head in agreement with her uncle. 

“I’d like to live in a big house,” she continues. “Like Home Farm. It’d be like being a princess.” 

“If I could get you a castle, I would,” Andy tells his daughter fondly. 

“I know,” Sarah agrees. “But it’s okay. I can have a big house when I’m older.” 

All four adults are silent for a moment. They know it’s possible Sarah won’t live as long as Jack, long enough to be an adult perhaps, and even Robert feels that like a punch in the gut. 

“Can we go and get candy floss now?” Sarah asks. “And go on the helter-skelter?” 

“Wait just a second, Sarah,” Andy says, getting out his phone again. “Before we all get messy…” 

Andy turns to Aaron and holds his phone out. 

“Listen, Aaron, you couldn’t take a few family pictures could yer?” 

At first Robert frowns, feeling snubbed. _He’s_ Andy’s brother. _He_ should be the one being asked to take the photos if anyone is.

“Er, yeah, sure,” Aaron agrees, taking the phone. 

“I thought you’d just had some taken?” Robert asks, sounding slightly miffed. 

“Yeah,” Andy agrees, like it’s obvious. “But you’re here now, and I know what you’re like. You’ll be hard to get hold of later.” 

Robert’s eyes widen with realisation. 

“You want me to be in them?” he confirms, still not entirely sure this isn’t some sort of joke. 

“You’re family, aren’t yer?” Andy responds. “We need to put some new photos up, anyway. Sarah and Jack’ve shot up since the last lot. I’ll try and get one with Vic later, too. All three of us. Diane’d love one of those.” 

She would, Robert thinks, and then feels slightly nauseous as he remembers Diane’s current situation, the one he, Aaron, Chas, and Doug, are all having to pretend they don’t know about. 

“Well… okay,” Robert concedes, straightening his shirt and stepping over to Andy and the kids. As he does so, Katie moves as well, swapping places with him so she can stand next to Aaron. Andy looks over at her with disappointment, noticing the snub. Robert wants to punch the air with triumph. _Not so saintly now, are yer?_

“It’ll be nice to have one of just you four,” Katie explains. 

Sarah and Jack stand together in the middle, with Andy on Jack’s side, and Robert on Sarah’s. The height difference isn’t going to make for a good photograph, so Andy crouches down to the level of his children, and following his lead, Robert does the same. 

Sarah drapes an arm around Robert’s neck like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

“Right, smile then,” Aaron says as he holds the phone up, and Robert forces a smile which shows his teeth. Sarah tries a few poses, but Robert stays where he is, holding that same expression. He doesn’t want to be caught off guard and end up looking stupid. Andy’s not having anything like that in his possession. 

“Did yer get it?” Andy asks. 

“Yeah, took a few,” Aaron answers, and Andy and Robert get back to their feet again. 

“How about one of you two on your own?” Katie suggests, and Robert freezes. 

“Why not?” Andy asks, nodding. “That okay, Rob?” 

Robert clears his throat and tries to hide his unease. 

“Yeah, fine,” he agrees, simultaneously feeling pleased that Andy wants a photo of the two of them together, and furious that Katie’s stuck her beak in and made it happen. It’s another thing he’ll be expected to thank her for. Like she’s trying to bring them together as brothers somehow instead of just interfering like always. 

The two brothers stand side by side but neither drapes an arm around the other, although they’re tentatively smiling. 

“Might wanna look a bit happier about it,” Aaron comments, and Robert huffs a laugh out through his nose and makes an effort to smile more widely. Andy reaches out and places a hand on his back. 

“That’s a nice one,” Sarah declares, smiling at the pair of them.

“Right, there’s a couple there to pick from,” Aaron says, handing the phone over to Andy, who flicks through the images briefly and beams. 

“Cheers Aaron, these’ve come out really nice.” 

Robert resists the urge to look over Andy’s shoulder and see the photographs for himself.

“Hey, Rob, I’ll send these to yer if you like,” Andy offers. 

“I… right. Thanks,” Robert answers awkwardly. 

“Can we go on the rides now?” Sarah asks her father.

Andy puts his phone away in his pocket, satisfied, and nods his agreement. 

“Of course we can. Rob, are you coming as well?” 

“You can come and watch us, Uncle Robert!” Sarah agrees excitedly. 

Andy tilts his head and waits for his brother’s response. 

“Maybe in a bit,” Robert relents, and it’s clearly the right thing to say because Andy nods and then picks Jack up in his arms. 

“Come on then,” Andy says, as Sarah skips ahead of him. “See you two later.” 

Robert and Aaron both say goodbye as Andy and his kids leave, Sarah chattering away to her father as they go. For some reason, Katie takes her time in following them out. Robert hates her more than ever. It’s like she’s determined to get his attention. She can’t just disappear when she’s supposed to, oh no, she has to linger like a bad smell. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to come,” Katie remarks casually, but Robert’s not being drawn in. He can be pleasant enough for Andy’s sake, but he’s not pretending to be mates with Katie when he’s not there. 

“Did you want something?” Robert asks her, and beside him, Aaron sighs wearily. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Katie remarks with a knowing smile. “Just as charming as ever. Nice choice of friend you’ve got there, Aaron.” 

“Look, I’m not getting involved…” Aaron mutters. 

“Oh run after your husband,” Robert retorts. “I’ve got nothing to say to yer. You had your five minutes with me a long time ago, and I’m bored of yer.”

“And _there_ he is,” Katie says, shaking her head. “I mean it, Aaron. You don’t want to get mixed up with him. He’s poisonous.” 

Robert’s about to respond in the most cutting way he can think of, when Aaron clears his throat. 

“Think I can choose my own mates, cheers,” Aaron announces firmly. 

Katie looks at Aaron with a mixture of pity and disbelief. 

“Just don’t be surprised when he shows his true colours. Because he will. He always does,” Katie tells Aaron seriously, before turning on her heel and leaving. 

“See what I mean about her?” Robert says. “She’s twisted. She’s obsessed with me.” 

Aaron rubs tiredly at one of his eyes. 

“Right, cause you’ve not had a go at her and all?” 

“Well, _no._ Not recently.” 

“So you have had a go at her then?” 

“We might have had words when I went to their place,” Robert reluctantly admits.

“There ya are then," Aaron says, like that settles it. 

“Whose side are you on here?” Robert demands. 

“I just don’t get why there has to be sides,” Aaron shrugs. “You and her finished ages back. Seems stupid to keep carrying it on.” 

“Aaron, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not the one holding the grudge. She’s doing everything she can to come between me and Andy. She’s stubborn. I’m telling yer, she’ll be saying all sorts to him. Katie’s vindictive. She might play the saint, but she’s gonna try and make me suffer just because she can’t get over me.” 

“Because she’s obviously totally obsessed with ya,” Aaron says sarcastically.

“Well, she is,” Robert points out.

“Can you hear yourself?” 

“What d’yer mean?” 

“Look," Aaron says seriously. "You’ve got this chance to make things up with Andy, and if you start on her you’re gonna mess it up.” 

“So you think it’s all right that she’s making him choose?” 

“Robert, she’s his wife. He’s obviously gonna be loyal to her, and if you kick off he won’t like it.” 

“Which is exactly how she wants things,” Robert agrees enthusiastically. “She knows there’s only so far I can push back if I want a relationship with my own brother.” 

“So don’t push back?” Aaron suggests, like it’s simple. 

“Says you,” Robert scoffs. “Like you’d take it lying down.” 

“You’ve just gotta decide what’s more important,” Aaron says with a shrug. “Getting one over on her, or actually getting to know your brother again. I know which one I’d pick.” 

Robert swallows rather sulkily. But Aaron’s right. He knows that. Of course he does. 

“I can put up with her for the time being,” Robert admits, and Aaron nods his approval. 

“But she’s not what you think-“ Robert can’t help but add.

“Ya don’t have to persuade me,” Aaron says easily, shaking his head. “I am on your side, ya know.” 

Robert pauses a second.

“I thought you said taking sides was stupid?” Robert points out. 

“Yeah, I did. But I’ve got your back. All right?” 

Robert still doesn’t really understand when he won Aaron’s loyalty, and he knows he doesn’t deserve it, not by a long shot, but he’s more grateful for this grumpy Dingle’s determined friendship than he can explain. Somewhere along the line, Aaron’s actually decided he’s worth sticking with, despite what other people in the village think of him. It’s overwhelming. 

Maybe it’s because of Diane? Robert tells himself. Maybe Aaron just feels bad for him? But it doesn’t seem like it. Aaron looks sincere. Like he really means it. 

“Yeah,” Robert agrees, having to clear his throat suddenly, unable to swallow down the lump there. “Yeah, that’s all right. And it’s, er, it’s reciprocated.” 

Aaron smiles slowly, his blue eyes scrunching up at the sides. Robert tries to swallow the lump in his throat again and can’t quite manage it, but he does manage to smile back at Aaron, almost tentatively. 

It looks like Aaron’s going to move forward, to step closer. Robert reaches out and wordlessly Aaron knows to close the gap, letting Robert hold him by the waist. 

Suddenly the entrance door opens and they spring apart, Aaron scratching his eyebrow and looking down at the ground, Robert glaring daggers at whoever’s just dared to ruin what was a pretty perfect moment. 

He stops glaring when he sees Diane and his aunt Val walking in, arm in arm, Val chattering away. Neither seem to have spotted anything, thank god. 

Val’s wearing a white suit with a dramatic pink hat atop her head. Diane looks pale beside her in royal blue, although she’s done her hair and makeup as smartly as always, just like she does for every village occasion. 

“Ah, my step-nephew!” Val announces, pointing a finger at Robert. “And Aaron! Excellent. Just the man I wanted to see.” 

Aaron narrows his eyes with confusion. 

“Aaron?” Robert asks. “What d’yer want him for?” 

Val ignores the question for a moment, looking around at the place, wide eyed. 

“It’s as pretty as a picture in here,” she declares. “Although, I’m not sure about those crepe paper bubbles or whatever it is they’re supposed to be.” 

“Well, I think it’s very sophisticated,” Diane comments fairly. 

“Tacky,” Val decrees. “All this organza. Overkill if you ask me.” 

“Which nobody did,” Diane says. “Right, I won’t be two ticks.” 

Val lets out a dramatic sigh. 

“All day you’ve been saying that! Honestly, I’d get the Food Standards Agency over to your place if I were you. We’ve spent half the morning running back and forth to the loos.” 

“It’s just a stomach upset,” Diane insists sternly. “And I’m sure the world doesn’t need to know about it.” 

Diane wanders off to the toilets, and Val watches her go. 

“She needs to see someone about these cramps,” Val tells them both, tutting. “She’s being a real drama queen over it.” 

Robert knows Val’s not been informed about the tests yet, at Diane’s insistence. He can understand why. Val wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut to start with. But it still feels wrong that he and Aaron both know the truth when she doesn’t have the faintest idea. Diane is her sister, and Robert would hate to be out of the loop if anything ever happened to Vic. 

“Spreading her germs about,” Val continues to complain fondly. “It’s probably some stomach bug. Just you wait and see. Half the village’ll be struck down by it tomorrow, and it’ll all be her fault.” 

When neither Robert or Aaron laugh, Val frowns at them. 

“Why is everyone so down in the dumps today?” Val demands. “You all look like someone’s died.”

Robert feels sick just hearing the words. Aaron glances at him and notices. 

“What did ya want me for” Aaron asks, to change the subject.

“Oh, yes!” Val remembers. "What’s all this about you having a new man?” 

Aaron’s lips part with surprise. 

“You what?” he stammers. 

“No need to be coy about it. I’m very accepting. I’ve told you about my Paul, haven’t I?” 

“Er…” 

“Only I’ve heard you’ve been seeing someone,” Val pushes, eyes glinting beadily. “I wanted to know if there was any truth to the rumours.”

Aaron swears quietly under his breath, going red in the face with embarrassment. 

“Sorry, how is this relevant?” Robert scoffs, attempting to save Aaron from this humiliation.

“Listen, I don’t know who’s been shouting their mouth off-“ Aaron begins, looking argumentative. 

“No need to get so defensive!” Val says with a tut. “I’m only asking!” 

“Why do you care anyway?” Robert asks, raising an eyebrow at his aunt. 

“I’m just making conversation!” Val insists, before turning to an extremely embarrassed Aaron once again. “Now, Aaron. Wouldn’t you say our Finn looks smashing in his suit today? A real handsome young man. And a gentleman too! If I was ten years younger and gay…” 

“Thirty years younger, more like,” Robert can’t help but say. 

“He’s single, you know,” Val pushes on. “And he won’t be for long. He’s a catch, is our Finn.”

Robert wants to laugh at that. Finn Barton is the furthest thing from a catch he can think of. 

“Does he know you’re doing this?” Aaron asks, eyes narrowed. 

“Well… no,” Val admits, guiltily. “But there’s no harm in asking.” 

“I’ll sort my own love life, thanks,” Aaron grumbles.

“So there is someone in the picture then?” 

“He’s already said he’s not interested,” Robert says.

“But if you’re both young, free, and single, then what’s the problem?” Val asks. 

“I actually can’t believe this is happening,” Aaron mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a step backwards with pure disbelief. 

“Well, I’ll not beg,” Val declares, sounding put-out. “But I think you’re making a mistake. And that you’ll regret it when he finds some big strong lad to sweep him off his feet.”

“I’m sure I’ll be crying myself to sleep,” Aaron deadpans. 

Diane returns from the toilets with a suspicious frown on her face.  

“What’s all this?” Diane asks. 

“You don’t wanna know,” Aaron mutters, shaking his head. 

“Is it a crime to encourage young love?” Val demands, in a persecuted sort of voice. “Here I am, trying to spread some joy and happiness in this cold, dark, lonely world, and _I’m_ the villain?” 

“Ah, the Finn thing again,” Diane says knowingly. “I doubt Finn’ll thank you for getting involved.”

"Well, what Finn doesn't know can't hurt him," Val declares, before turning to Aaron again. "You'll not do better than our Finn. He's one in a million." 

“I don’t think he’ll find it that difficult,” Robert can’t resist responding, which earns him a frown from both his stepmother and aunt.

“Come on,” Diane sighs. “Let’s leave these two in peace. I'm sure Aaron could do without your meddling. Didn’t you want to try that maze of mirrors?” 

“Well I did, but if you’re running back and forth to the loo all day I don’t want to get stuck in there with you,” Val says. 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Diane insists. 

She looks up at Robert and Aaron, as though daring them to contradict her. Neither of them do. 

“Unless you’d rather go into the maze on your own?” Diane adds.

“That’d suit you, wouldn’t it?” Val says dramatically. “Me getting lost in there all on my own. I bet you’d all have a good laugh about it.” 

“Well I can’t say that I’d mind you getting stuck in there for half an hour or so,” Diane admits. 

“Are you hearing this?” Val asks, appealing to Robert and Aaron, although she takes Diane’s arm again. “The way I’m treated in this family. It’s despicable. And you’ve been in a mood all day, don’t try and deny it.” 

“I’ve been just fine, thank you very much.” 

“You need to let your hair down! Be less funeral mollusk!” 

“Be less _what_?” Diane repeats. 

“Oh, _come on,”_ Val sighs. “Lighten up. Anyone’d think someone’d died the way you’ve been sulking about. This is supposed to be a party! Love is in the air!” 

Val all but drags Diane away by the arm, chattering and complaining loudly as she goes. Robert can’t help but notice Diane’s got one hand resting subtly against her stomach, though, as though it's causing her pain. 

“Well, she seems all right,” Aaron offers once they’ve gone. "She's holding it together, anyway." 

“Of course she is,” Robert agrees. “She’s Diane. Sorry about Val, by the way.” 

Aaron nods and puts his hands in his pockets, swaying slightly from side to side.

“So what did you wanna do, then?” 

What Robert most wants to do most likely isn’t on the table, so he raises an eyebrow.

“What d’yer mean?”

“Well it’s a fairground. Sorta. Might as well make the most of it.” 

“I’m not getting on that helter-skelter,” Robert insists with great dignity.

“Like your ego would fit down the slide,” Aaron quips back. “How about the coconut shy?” 

Robert’s secretly been itching to try it, to try and feel like a kid again, all that easy joy and none of the pressure, but he makes a face as though he doesn’t much care either way.

“Go on then.” 

Aaron grins at him, seeing through the act in a heartbeat.

“Tenner says I’ve got better aim than you,” Robert can’t help but add. 

“In your dreams, and anyway I don’t need cash.” 

“No?” 

“Nah. Seeing the look on your face when I wipe the floor with ya’ll be enough of a reward for me,” Aaron says cheekily. 

Robert laughs. 

“And Sarah and Jack said they wanted you to watch them on the carousel, didn’t they?” Aaron reminds him. 

“Well, Sarah did. Jack’s not much of a talker, is he?” 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders. 

“Thought you did all right with them,” Aaron offers. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees simply. 

Robert thinks about it, growing in confidence. He supposes he did. Sarah seems to like him, at least.

“I suppose I could watch them for a bit. If it’s what they want.” 

“You can watch me and all,” Aaron says, as he leads Robert back towards the door. 

“You’re not getting on the carousel?” 

“Mate, try and stop me,” Aaron declares as he steps out into the sunlight, the music growing louder as he pushes the door open. “Not been on one of those since I was a kid.” 

As they get closer to the carousel, Sarah and Jack swing into view. Sarah’s riding a horse, with Jack sitting just behind her on a front seat of a gaudily-painted two-seater chicken. Andy’s sitting behind his son, holding onto him with one arm in case he topples off somehow, and using his other arm to wave at little April Windsor, as she rushes past the carousel, pursued by Bob, who’s pretending to chase her. 

After another rotation, the carousel slows to a stop. Sarah looks up and spots Robert. She waves at him delightedly. After a nudge from Aaron, Robert waves back. 

“Right, I’m getting on,” Aaron declares. 

“You’re not,” Robert mutters, laughing.

“Aaron! Come and sit next to me!” Sarah shouts over. “There’s a horse called Barney for yer! He’s really nice!” 

“Barney?” Robert asks Aaron quietly, one eyebrow raised. 

“No idea,” Aaron answers with a shrug, grinning at Robert before climbing up onto the carousel and taking his place beside Sarah. 

Robert’s just starting to feel slightly left out, standing on the fringes, when Andy gives him a wave to get his attention. 

“Rob, you couldn’t take some more photos, could yer? Of the kids and me on the horses?” 

“Fine with me,” Robert agrees, as Andy throws him his mobile. Thankfully Robert doesn’t fumble the catch. 

“Kids, look at Uncle Robert a second,” Andy announces, and both his children obediently turn to where Robert’s raising Andy’s phone, determined to get the perfect shot. 

Aaron’s in the frame too, since he’s sitting next to Sarah. Robert watches him try to duck out of view, without much success. 

“Put your arm round Sarah or something,” Robert commands, and reluctantly Aaron does so. 

“Not very photogenic, eh, Aaron?” Andy teases him. 

Aaron pulls a face which makes Sarah and Jack giggle. 

“Right, everyone look at the camera and smile,” Robert says loudly. “Two of you’re letting the photo down, and Sarah and Jack, it’s not you.”

“Cheeky git!” Andy declares, laughing, which sets his kids off giggling all over again. 

Robert takes the shot, and it’s perfect. Andy is holding onto Jack while his son throws back his head, mid-laugh, candy floss on his chin. Sarah is beaming, gesturing at her precious bridesmaids dress, and Aaron’s making a half-smile, half-grimace at the camera, although his eyes are amused, one of his eyebrows slightly raised as he leans back so he can be seen from behind Sarah. He looks young and carefree, but with that slight hint of his usual grumpiness that Robert finds so entertaining, and is an inherent part of Aaron.

“Any good?” Andy calls out, as the carousel begins to move again. 

Robert examines the photo and has to hold back a grin. 

“Not bad,” Robert answers, as the group start to travel out of view. “You might have to send me one.” 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having an amazing 2018! Comments are so very appreciated! Honestly they let me know people are still reading and want me to continue. I'm still having fun writing this, even though it's tough with my uni work. 
> 
> xxx


	42. The Reception: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Pete's reception continues...

It’s late afternoon now, and most of the villagers have amassed in the village hall, where music is playing and food has been put out on platters, people assembled around them with paper plates and plastic glasses of beer or champagne flutes. 

Pete’s made a frankly embarrassing speech, which Robert doesn’t think is going to win any prizes for originality, and now Debbie and Pete are sitting at the top table looking through their gifts. Robert’s spent the last hour or so with either Andy and the kids, or Aaron. Aaron’s been back and forth to various members of his family, participating in the usual Dingle celebrations. Robert’s been subtly watching that, how genuinely thrilled Aaron looks when Cain teases him or Zak Dingle pats him on the back. 

Sarah’s been asking for the Frozen soundtrack the whole time, but there’s been some mix up with the music which means they’re all stuck listening to Finn Barton’s phone playlist on repeat. Andy’s been dancing with his kids, looking like a total moron, but Robert hasn’t pointed out how ridiculous he looks playing the fool for Sarah, Jack, and April Windsor, as his own way of saying thanks for including him. 

Katie’s sitting at a table by the dance floor with Jack on her lap. The kid isn’t much of a dancer, Robert supposes. It’s good to see that he’s shy in general, rather than with him in particular. Andy’s told him Jack’ll be more chatty once he gets used to him, which Robert hopes is true, because he doesn’t really want his father’s namesake to look at him with mild horror every time he gets close. 

Robert’s standing on the edge of the dance floor, determinedly not dancing, but not sitting down either. He’s not about to go and chat to Katie, and he gets the impression Andy appreciates him standing nearby. Sarah definitely does, because she keeps twirling for his benefit and beaming every time Robert gives her a thumbs up. 

Robert knows he doesn’t fit in here. He feels like a spare part. Nobody’s going out of their way to talk to him, and if Robert’s honest, there are less than five people in the hall he’d actually want a conversation with anyway. This is still the same tedious, small village as always, Robert tells himself. Full of odd characters and people going nowhere. It doesn’t matter that people don’t respect him like they did his dad, or that they keep out of his way, because Robert can’t stand most of them. 

He would leave, but the unavoidable truth is that Robert would still rather be here than at home. At least he can spend a few moments with Andy and imagine Katie isn’t watching him like a hawk. At least Aaron’s around to remind him he does have at least one person who’ll fight his corner without having to on account of being family. And Sarah’s taken a definite liking to him, which makes her the first family member aside from Vic to genuinely enjoy his presence, although Robert knows that probably won’t last long. It never does when people get to know him. 

Just as Robert’s starting to feel uneasy, Aaron makes his way through the crowd on the dance floor, having been freed by his Dingle relatives, and reaches Robert, looking apologetic at having been gone for so long. Robert’s beyond grateful to see him. 

“Done your bit, then?” Robert asks him, standing closer than he usually would in public so Aaron can hear him over the Kylie track playing through the sound system. 

“Oh, yeah. Debbie says thanks for the wine.” 

Robert raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, she looked chuffed, anyway,” Aaron amends, and Robert can’t help but laugh at how Aaron’s just tried to spare his feelings. 

“D’yer want to get something to eat?” Robert suggests hopefully. 

He nods in the general direction of the kitchen area, where Victoria’s helping out. It looks quieter back there, better for a chat. 

“Yeah, go on then,” Aaron agrees with a nod. 

Aaron looks ready to go straight away, but Robert pauses. He walks the few steps to Andy and pats him on the back. 

“Just off to chat to Vic,” Robert tells his brother, not wanting to just leave him without warning. He doesn’t want Andy to think he’s cleared off without a word, after all. 

Andy frowns for a moment, pausing mid-boogie, and then realises what Robert alerting him means. He looks touched to be told. 

“See yer in a bit then, Rob,” Andy agrees brightly, before going back to his embarrassing dance moves. 

Aaron’s waited for Robert, and so they move between tables together, (various villagers nodding at Aaron but ignoring Robert), until they reach the back of the village hall. 

As expected, Victoria’s busy with the food. She’s wearing an apron over a pastel pink dress and peeling clingfilm off foil platters of party food when Aaron and Robert reach her. 

“Wondered when you’d come and say hi,” Victoria says to her brother. 

“I was going to.” 

“You didn’t wanna get roped into helping with this lot, so you thought you’d leave it until now, more like,” Victoria says knowingly.

“Well… I was with Andy.” 

“So I saw,” Victoria agrees, no longer sounding put-out in the slightest. In fact, she’s smiling at him with delight. Clearly the sight of her two brothers actually getting on has come as a welcome surprise. “Anyway, you’re in luck. I’m almost done for the day.” 

“Where’s Adam?” Aaron asks her, leaning on the counter. “Weren’t he supposed to be helping ya?” 

“He has been. I think he’s gone off for some family photos before everyone gets totally hammered. He’ll be back any second.” 

Victoria picks up a sausage roll from a platter on the table and thrusts it towards Aaron. 

“Here, have one of these,” she commands him. 

Aaron raises an eyebrow at the sausage roll in Victoria’s hand. 

“I’m fine, thanks.” 

“No, I mean I need you to try and see if it’s stale,” Victoria explains forcing it into Aaron’s hand and handing another to Robert, who has no choice but to take it. 

“Well, go on then!” Victoria insists. “They’re not poisoned, and my hands are totally clean.” 

Aaron gives Robert a ‘ _that told me_ ’ look, and obediently shoves it in his mouth. 

“Tastes fine to me,” he answers with his mouth full. 

Victoria raises an disbelieving eyebrow and turns to her brother, who she knows will be a far more honest and cutting critic. 

Reluctantly, Robert takes a tentative bite. 

“Well?” Victoria demands, hands on her hips. 

“They are a bit stale,” Robert admits.

“I knew it!” Victoria declares, sounding oddly triumphant about it. “This isn’t how I’d do things.” 

“Do what?” Robert asks, putting the remains of his sausage roll down on a spare paper plate on the side and wiping his fingers on a napkin.

“The catering. I know they wanted ‘old school finger buffet’, but I’ve been looking into street food, and it sounds dead classy. Perfect for weddings too.” 

“What, like in a van?” Aaron asks. 

Victoria nods her head eagerly. 

“Marlon thinks it’s not going to catch on, but if you did it right I bet you could get loads of customers. I mean you can do weddings, festivals, all sorts.” 

“It sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into it,” Robert comments. 

“Well, I want to keep my options open,” Victoria admits. “And there’s no harm in research, is there?” 

Robert’s not sure he thinks selling food from a van sounds like the sort of career he wants for his sister, but the fact Victoria seems to be straying from her previous goal of becoming the Woolpack landlady can only be a good thing. He can’t be the only Sugden with ambitions, after all. 

“So,” Victoria chatters, as she slides the entire platter of sausage rolls into the bin and instead puts out a tray of cocktail sausages on sticks. “Did yer go on any of the rides?” 

“As if,” Robert scoffs. 

“What? You think you’re too old for fun now?” Victoria asks. “Just because you’re a big businessman doesn’t mean you can’t let your hair down.” 

“He went on the carousel,” Robert tells her, pointing at Aaron almost accusingly. 

“What? It was a laugh,” Aaron says with a careless shrug, reaching out to steal a cocktail sausage from the platter. 

“Wish I’d had a go,” Victoria declares wistfully. “I was just so busy. There were a million things to do, and Marlon wasn’t here half the time.” 

“He left you to it?” Robert asks, frowning. 

“Not like that,” Victoria tells him quickly. “April wanted to go on the rides, so I said it was okay if he had an hour or so with her. It’s for the kids really, isn’t it? Anyway, like I said, Adam helped out, so it wasn’t too bad.” 

“Was he any good as a sous chef?” Robert teases her. 

“Mostly I had him carrying stuff from the pub to here,” Victoria admits, grinning. “Although it _was_ good to be in charge of the kitchen. Not having Marlon breathing down my neck.” 

“Oh god,” Aaron mutters, and Robert looks over at the dance floor to see Chas Dingle doing some _very_ unsuitable dance moves and appearing to aim them in James Barton’s direction, much to Emma Barton’s obvious displeasure. More disturbing though, (in his view), is the sight of Paddy and Marlon attempting to do the robot in the corner of the dance floor and failing miserably. Vanessa and Rhona appear to be having the same horrified reaction, if their faces are anything to go by. 

“Gimme a sec,” Aaron says. “Honestly, she’s unbelievable…” 

Robert watches as Aaron hurries off to stop his mum before Emma Barton commits a bloody murder. 

“ _So_ ,” Victoria starts, in a significant voice, now the two Sugden siblings are alone. “I saw yer over there with Andy and the kids. It was dead nice, watching yer. ” 

“That’s not at all creepy.” 

“Shh,” Victoria reprimands him fondly. “You know what I mean. Although you coulda danced a bit more.” 

“Dancing’s _really_ not my thing.” 

“I saw yer giving Sarah the thumbs up,” Victoria continues, looking delighted, and Robert has to admit, he feels pretty good about it too. Being an uncle isn’t the nightmare he’d imagined so far. In fact, it’s easy. 

“They’re great kids,” Victoria assures him. “I knew you’d love them.” 

Love seems like a strong word, and Robert instinctively frowns at it. It’s still early days, and he doesn’t want to be pushed into anything. Spending a few hours with Andy’s kids has been better than expected, but it’s not changed his feelings overnight. 

“Sarah can be a right little madam,” Victoria continues fondly. “She’s got Andy wrapped around her little finger. It’s crazy how fast they’ve grown up.” 

That part is definitely true. The baby Robert knew was nothing like the Sarah of today. He didn’t care about her at all back then. He probably wouldn’t have been able to pick her out of a crowd of babies. But today’s Sarah has Andy’s goofy smile and a Dingle attitude. She’s a special kid, and not entirely unbearable. 

“How long’ve you got left here?” Robert asks his sister, changing the subject.

“Just need to clean up now and then I’m finished. Although the party’s almost over.” 

“Well, they’ve not had their first dance yet,” Robert points out. 

“I guess not,” Victoria agrees. “Well, anyway, you go and have a good time while yer can. I’ll be with yer in a bit. I’ve got ketchup on my dress though, can yer believe it? It’s new and all.” 

“We’ll just have to photoshop you out of the pictures from today, then,” Robert quips. 

“Hey!” Victoria responds, batting at him with a tea towel. “And anyway, I’ve not been in any photos yet.” 

“Andy was thinking we could have some later,” Robert tells her. “The three of us.” 

Victoria’s eyes widen with surprise. 

“I think he wanted some to put up,” Robert says swiftly, as though he doesn’t care much either way. “He said something about you, me, and him, anyway. It might be nice for Diane.” 

“So long as it’s waist up, I’m fine,” Victoria declares brightly. “I’ll just have to try not to ruin my top half as well. Ugh. Trust me to pick the job where I end up covered in all sorts. I might as well have got into farming at this rate.”

“You look all right to me,” Robert assesses. 

“She looks more than all right,” Adam corrects him, as he and Aaron appear at the counter together. “Babe, you look beautiful.” 

“I see you’ve left Vic to finish up on her own?” Robert says sternly to Adam. 

“I wouldn’t have, but Pete needed me to help him out.” 

“He’s not getting into another cow costume, is he?” Robert deadpans, and Aaron snorts with amusement. 

“Not yet,” Adam agrees. “Nah, they’ve lost a memory stick. Apparently it had all the music for today on it. Ross sorted it before the Moses bombshell dropped, and it’s gone.” 

“Well, at least there’s a reason we’ve been listening to Kylie on repeat,” Robert comments. 

“Hey!” Victoria says sternly. “Finn’s music isn’t all bad. There’s been all sorts. And who doesn’t like pop music?” 

“Er, me?” Aaron grumbles. 

“You can’t play indie stuff at a wedding, everyone’d get depressed,” Robert points out with a laugh. 

“Exactly!” Victoria agrees. “Your music taste is hardly romantic.” 

“Proper emo,” Adam adds, nudging Aaron. 

“Yeah, all right, Mr Coldplay,” Aaron retorts.

“It was one song, Aaron! _One._ _”_

“What’s wrong with Coldplay?” Robert asks, frowning. 

“ _What’s wrong with Coldplay?_ ” Aaron repeats, rolling his eyes. “First off it’s Taylor Swift, and now Coldplay…” 

“Who said anything about Taylor Swift?” Adam asks, grinning. 

“Listen, some of her stuff’s all right,” Robert tries. 

“Got a load of her stuff in his car,” Aaron agrees with a laugh, making a ‘ _got ya’_ face at Robert, who has the strongest urge to give Aaron a playful push.

“Yer never said you were a Swifty,” Victoria teases her brother.

“That’s your next birthday pressie sorted,” Adam adds gleefully. “Taylor Swift’s greatest hits.” 

“I’m pulling my investment,” Robert declares. “As of Monday.” 

The four of them laugh, and it’s genuinely pleasant. Robert even finds himself glad that Adam Barton’s there. He obviously makes Vic and Aaron feel relaxed. 

“Right, youse two grab a table,” Victoria commands, pointing at Aaron and Robert. “I’ll be done in five minutes anyway. Oh, what d’yer want to drink? Beer or champagne?” 

“Er, beer,” Aaron says, like it’s obvious. 

“Silly me,” Victoria sighs sarcastically. “Because a guy can’t possibly get within five yards of a champagne flute? Men! What is wrong with yer?” 

“I’ll have a beer as well,” Robert decides. 

Victoria pours them a cup each and hands them over. 

“Here yer go. We’ll be over in a bit when this lot’s cleared up. Adam, can yer grab the foil from over there please?” 

“Yes, boss,” Adam agrees, miming a salute. 

Aaron and Robert head back down the hall, looking around for a free table. Most of them are taken. Zak and Lisa have one by the doors, where a load of Southampton Dingles have joined them. Vanessa and Rhona have one, where they’re both sitting watching Paddy and Marlon embarrass themselves. James and Emma have a table to themselves, although Emma looks like she’s having a sulk. No doubt that’s to do with Chas, Robert thinks. Some of Pete’s mates from the stag do are lingering about too, although none of them acknowledge him. 

“Here,” Aaron says, nodding at a table on the edge of the dance floor. There’s nobody sitting at it, but there’s a half finished drink on it already.

“You don’t reckon someone’s-“ 

“Finders keepers,” Aaron interrupts him cheekily. “If they want it back, they can say summat, can’t they?” 

And _there’s_ the Dingle in him. Grinning, Robert sits down. The music is loud here, but they’re not too near the speakers, so it’s not deafening. The only downside is that they’re in full view of the top table, where Cain Dingle’s sitting with his daughter, looking just as miserable as always, despite the occasion. 

“So how bad was it?” Robert asks, leaning forward. 

“How bad was what?” 

“With your mum just now.” 

“Oh, she’s not even that drunk. She were just winding Emma up.” 

“Yeah, I saw the face on her. Emma, I mean, if looks could kill, eh?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, smiling. 

“D’yer reckon you stopped a fight kicking off?” 

“It wouldn’t have been a fight, trust me,” Aaron tells him with certainty. “Mum could deal with Emma Barton no bother.” 

“Probably best she didn’t at Debbie and Pete’s wedding, though. I mean, lamping the mother of the groom isn’t going to go down well.” 

Aaron looks uncertain, and then laughs. 

“Might’ve killed the tone a bit,” Aaron agrees. 

Robert’s taking a comfortable swig of his beer when he sees Katie making her way out of the hall holding Jack’s hand. She looks almost motherly with him. Jack’s definitely at ease with her, which makes Robert feel unreasonably jealous. He’s knows it’s stupid, because Jack hardly knows him, but it doesn’t feel right that this is something else Katie’s taken from him. She’s closer to his own nephew than he is, even though she’s not even a blood relative. 

Aaron appears to see his face turn sour, because he raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Just ignore her,” Aaron advises him wisely, even though he hasn’t even turned to see who he’s looking at. 

“I don’t trust her. There’s something iffy going on.” 

“And how’d ya work that one out?” 

“It’s a feeling,” Robert explains seriously. “Like she’s up to something.” 

“Look, if you’re gonna sit and chat about Katie all evening then I’m off-“ 

“No,” Robert says quickly. “I’m done. Like you said, I’m here for Andy and the kids. She’s not ruining this for me.” 

“Exactly,” Aaron agrees with a satisfied nod. “Don’t let her get to ya. Just means she’s won.” 

Once again Aaron’s exactly right, so Robert swallows back his string of Katie-related insults and takes another swig of beer.

“So, are yer looking forward to next week?” Robert asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Remind me what’s happening next week again?” 

Robert’s sure Aaron’s winding him up there. At least he hopes he is, because he’s been looking forward to their week working together for a while now.

“You and me at the yard.” 

Aaron gives one of his upside down smiles and nods, like he’s just remembered. 

“You actually gonna strip a car then?” 

“Piece of cake.” 

“If you say so…” Aaron teases him. 

A new song starts,  _Shake it Off_ , by Taylor Swift. At the top table Debbie Dingle gets to her feet. She’s standing behind her father, her hands on Cain’s shoulders. Moira and Chas are watching on with smiles on their faces. 

“Oh come on!” Debbie encourages Cain. “You _have_ to dance.” 

“I’m not dancing,” Cain insists. 

“You said that at our wedding as well,” Moira says, shaking her head. 

“Look, later,” Cain says, to buy himself more time. “Just, lemme drink my pint first.” 

“Ugh, you’re so boring,” Debbie complains, although she gives Cain a fond pat on the shoulders. 

“Come on, Debbie,” Moira says. “We can dance together. Leave old misery-boots to pluck up the courage.” 

“All three of us!” Chas agrees cheerfully, as the three women move around the top table and into the centre of the dance floor.

“All four,” Debbie corrects her, reaching out for Sarah, who’s dancing with Andy. “Come on, Sarah.” 

People cheer as Sarah goes to her mother, and the four of them dance together. Even Cain Dingle cracks a smile.

“You not gonna have a dance and all?” Aaron asks Robert with a smirk. “This is your kinda thing, innit?” 

“I’m not some super-fan, Aaron. I have one of her CDs.” 

“Still went out and bought it, though,” Aaron points out, grinning. 

Robert’s still laughing at the face Aaron’s just pulled when he spots Cain Dingle staring at him from the top table. His smile disappears in an instant as Cain gets to his feet and heads towards them. 

“He’s not coming over here?” Robert mutters, as Cain stalks over.

Aaron doesn’t get to answer, because Cain plonks himself down next to his nephew, bringing his pint with him. He sits with his legs apart, leaning back on a chair, as if to show Robert who’s boss.

“All right, Aaron?” Cain greets his nephew with a nod. He takes a long, deliberate moment before bothering to look Robert up and down. “So you decided to show your face, did ya?” 

“Well, I wasn’t going to do the stag but not the actual wedding,” Robert retorts. 

“He’s not causing any trouble,” Aaron mutters. “Brought Debbie a load of wine and everything. Anyway, it were Sarah who wanted him here.” 

Cain gives a disbelieving scoff. 

“You’re making him very welcome, I see,” Cain remarks to his nephew.  

Robert’s pretty sure Cain means nothing by it, but it doesn’t stop Aaron from going red and turning away. 

“Sorry, but what exactly am I supposed to have done to offend yer?” Robert demands, unable to stop himself. 

“It’s not you I’m worried about at the minute. It’s that lad of yours.” 

“Look, he’s gone,” Robert explains impatiently. “He’s not here right now. He’s not even in the country. What d’yer expect me to do?” 

“I don’t care what you do,” Cain answers bluntly. “So long as he never goes near our Belle again, and just so you know, I _will_ be watching. He touches her, and I don’t care how rich he is, he’ll get treated the same way I’d treat any lad messing about with my sister.” 

“Trust me, I wasn’t exactly ecstatic when I found out either,” Robert says. 

“Neither was your missus,” Cain points out with an antagonistic smirk. 

As Cain intended, Robert tenses at the mere mention of Chrissie. His expression turns hard. 

“If you go near her…” Robert hisses. 

“Never you fret,” Cain remarks, looking amused by Robert’s reaction. “Unlike your folk, I don’t go about terrorising women.” 

“Cain-“ Aaron tries, rubbing at his forehead. 

“But your wife still called us liars. She defended her sick excuse for a son. You might want to remind her what’ll happen if she doesn’t keep her boy on a short leash. You understand?” 

“Is that a threat?” Robert demands. 

“Robert, leave it-“ Aaron hisses. 

“That’s up to you, isn’t it?” Cain says, sounding pleased with himself. “Just making sure you understand the terms. One step out of line, and the kid stops being lucky.” 

“Yeah, I heard you used that one with Chrissie, and it wasn’t funny then, either," Robert answers.

“ _Robert!”_  

“I’d listen to Aaron if I were you,” Cain says. “He’s got a smart head on those shoulders. He knows not to go getting involved in fights you can’t win.” 

“So your issue is that Chrissie’s not disowned her son because of something he allegedly did?” Robert demands.

“There’s no ‘allegedly’ about it,” Cain mutters dangerously. 

“What the hell did yer expect?” Robert snaps. “He’s her son. I thought you were supposed to be all about protecting family? Or is that just what yer tell yourself so you don’t have to face the fact you’re a petty criminal?” 

Aaron looks between Robert and his uncle, utterly panicked. Robert’s hitting all the right buttons to get in Cain’s bad books, and that never ends well for anyone. 

But to Robert and Aaron’s surprise, Cain simply laughs, leaning back in his chair. He takes his time downing the last of his pint. 

“Just know you’re on thin ice, Sugden,” Cain declares simply. “Best watch your step, eh?” 

Cain gets up from his seat leisurely, and heads back towards the top table. As he starts walking off, Robert opens his mouth to respond, on pure furious instinct, but just as he’s about to, he feels a sharp pain in his shin. He’s pretty sure that Aaron’s just given him a kick under the table. 

“Ow!” he hisses. “What the hell’re you playing at?” 

“Keep your voice down,” Aaron mutters. “Just stop winding him up.” 

“Me? _Me_ stop winding _him_ up?” Robert clarifies with a disbelieving scoff of a laugh. 

“Look, you don’t wanna get into that with him today,” Aaron explains quietly. “You shoulda seen him this morning. Trust me. This is one of them things you walk away from.” 

“I’m not scared of Cain Dingle,” Robert tells him. 

“Well ya should be if you’ve got any sense.” 

“One of these days,” Robert fumes. “Someone’s going to knock him off his perch. And I can’t wait to be there when it happens.” 

“Oi, that’s my uncle you’re talking about. Anyway, he’s just looking out for Belle,” Aaron shrugs, like Cain’s actions are those of a perfectly reasonable man. 

“He thinks he’s some sort of… gangster,” Robert says darkly. “I mean he’s a middle-aged has-been.” 

Aaron shakes his head.

“Right, so why don’t ya say that to his face then?” 

Robert goes quiet. 

“Exactly,” Aaron remarks. 

“And this is the guy you actually want to be like, is it?” Robert can’t help but demand. 

Aaron looks uncomfortable and scratches his shoulder. 

“Listen, he’s been there for me. Through loads of stuff. For years. He’s got my back, and he’s got Mum’s.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine if your last name’s Dingle,” Robert scoffs. “He’s got history with my family. I knew him before, remember? Dad used to tell us to keep away from him.” 

Aaron makes a conflicted sort of face. 

“Well, like I said, he’s me uncle, all right? And that might not mean anything to you, but it does to me.” 

Robert scoffs again. 

“He’s done stuff for me he never had to,” Aaron adds, more quietly. “Put his neck on the line. He’s a top bloke. Underneath all that.” 

Robert still isn’t convinced, but he can see he’s not going to change Aaron’s mind, so he gives it up for the time being. 

The song changes to some ABBA number, and several older village members get up to dance. Andy leads his daughter and April off the dance floor as Debbie goes back up to the top table to sit with Pete.

Adam and Victoria make their way through the crowd to join them at the table at last. Vic looks beautiful in her pale pink dress, with her blonde hair down now she’s no longer serving food. Robert knows how proud their dad would be of her if he could see her now. He feels proud too, even though it’s not really his right. 

“I love a wedding,” Victoria declares as she settles down, watching Debbie and Pete with envy. “They’re so romantic.” 

“Yeah, but it’s just a contract though, innit?” Aaron mutters. “At the end of the day.” 

“Proper Prince Charming you are!” Adam laughs, reaching out to give Aaron a friendly push. “You’re not gonna land a lad like that.” 

“Well, he is right,” Robert can’t help but agree. “People do go overboard.” 

“Says you!” Vic scoffs. “You took Chrissie all the way to Mexico. If that’s not romantic, I don’t know what is.” 

“Talking of romantic,” Adam adds, leaning forward confidentially. “Pete’s only gone and splashed out on a helicopter to take them off on honeymoon.” 

“A helicopter?!” Victoria repeats, and is swiftly shushed by Adam. 

“Yeah, babe. I mean, come on. That’s ace.” 

“Well, I mean, it’s different,” Victoria agrees. “And dead thoughtful. Aaron, tell me you wouldn’t love to get whisked away in a helicopter by Mr Right?” 

“I’d rather have a car,” Aaron comments. “A proper sports model like the-” 

“Lamborghini Aventador,” Robert finishes for him. 

Both Adam and Victoria do a double take at that unexpected addition from Robert.

“He was bending my ear about it at the yard the other day,” Robert lies swiftly.

“Yeah, one of them,” Aaron agrees. 

“You need to find a man first,” Adam teases his best mate. “You’ve gotta stop being so picky.” 

“Not you and all,” Aaron complains, although he’s laughing. 

“What’s this?” Vic asks nosily, sipping her champagne. 

“Val was trying to set him up with Finn,” Robert tells her, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, it _would_ be dead sweet…” Victoria tries, but Aaron makes a horrified face which stops her. 

“Me and Finn are never gonna happen. He’s like, the opposite of my type.” 

“Can’t yer just try one date?” Victoria pushes hopefully. “To see?” 

“No!” Aaron mutters, grimacing and giving a physical shiver of revulsion. 

“Harsh bro, harsh,” Adam comments, swigging his pint. 

“Oh, right, cause you’d go on a date with some random woman you didn’t fancy?” 

Adam thinks about it and then shrugs as if that’s a fair point. 

“Well, I don’t need to look, do I?” Adam says. “I’ve already got perfection right here.” 

“ _Aw_ ,” Vic says, grinning. 

“Him and Finn would never have worked anyway,” Robert declares bluntly. 

“Oh really?” Victoria challenges him. “Says who?” 

“Er, says me,” Aaron answers, shaking his head. “You and Val wanna go into business. Interfering in people’s love lives or whatever.” 

At that moment Chas Dingle totters into the middle of the dance floor, holding something up in her hand and trying to get the room’s attention. 

“Found it!” she declares jubilantly. “The memory stick! It were out back with the rubbish.” 

Several Dingles cheer and Paddy gives her a little round of applause which starts several other guests clapping her as well. Chas gives a pleased little mock bow. 

“I wonder what she was doing there?” Emma Barton remarks acidly, and at least seven Dingles glare at her, including Aaron, who turns around in his chair to make his loyalty to his mother known. 

“There you go,” Moira says brightly to Debbie. “You can have your first dance. Better late than never.” 

“Finally we can turn this rubbish off!” Adam agrees loudly, grinning at Finn from across the room.

“Hey, my music taste’s fine, thanks very much,” Finn retorts. “And I didn’t see anyone else stepping up to the plate.” 

“It’s all right if you like Kylie,” Cain Dingle scoffs into his beer.

“Right, come on, everyone up!” Chas shouts to the room, as she unplugs Finn’s phone cord and stops the music. “Cameras at the ready!” 

Robert gets obediently to his feet with everyone else, while Chas struggles with the memory stick over at the laptop wired up to the sound system. 

“She won’t be able to do it,” Aaron predicts. 

Right on cue, Chas waves over at Aaron with a winning smile. 

“Son, you know your gizmos,” Chas calls out. “Come and do this, will ya?” 

With a lot of heckling, Aaron goes across the room to help his mother. Debbie and Pete come out from behind the top table and take their places in the centre of the dance floor. 

“Keep your hands where we can see em, lad!” Zak calls out.

“On your best behaviour,” Cain agrees, and Pete laughs. 

Everyone is in a semicircle around the couple. Victoria’s got her phone out, recording a video, while Adam has an arm draped around her and occasionally heckles Pete. Across the room, Aaron’s still frowning at the laptop screen. 

“Press play then,” Kerry remarks. 

“Yeah, come on, Aaron,” Andy agrees, walking back into the hall with a beer.

“Mate, you’re holding everyone up,” Adam adds, grinning, enjoying winding his best mate up. 

Aaron’s clearly embarrassed, but he’s smiling too. Robert’s got half a mind to go over there and do it for him. It’s a joke that Chas asked Aaron to do it in the first place, because he’s not all that good with technology. He’s a slow texter for a start, and he grumbles about new stuff, like backing up to the cloud. 

“It’s not on here, mate,” Aaron tells the room, lifting up his hands helplessly. 

“Of course it’s on there!” Finn says, shaking his head. “There’s a whole playlist!” 

“Let the lad do it in his own time,” Lisa Dingle says, smiling at Aaron kindly. 

“Quick as you can, Sunshine,” Cain calls over. 

“Let’s have your speech while we wait then,” Aaron retorts, which sets the crowd jeering again, this time at Cain. 

“Yes!” Debbie agrees, thoroughly enjoying her dad’s embarrassment. “Speech! Speech! Speech!” 

Even Moira takes up the chant. Soon the whole room is at it, even Robert. 

“Can you all stop going on about the flamin’ speech?” Cain grumbles. 

“Shoulda planned one in advance, eh, Cain?” Sam declares, laughing. 

“That’ll teach yer to leave it to the last minute,” Zak agrees. 

“Oh, and you’d have had one all planned out, would yer?” Lisa asks her husband, shaking her head fondly. 

“Well… that’s neither here nor there…” 

“Are we gonna dance or what?” Pete asks, taking Debbie by the waist, which earns him a few wolf whistles. 

Aaron’s still frowning at the laptop screen. Dan from the garage has wandered up behind him to give the thing a look over, but seems none the wiser as to why no music’s coming out of the speakers. 

“Aaron, how hard can it be?” Debbie sighs. 

“It’d better be on there,” Andy remarks. “Because if Sarah can’t have her _Let It Go_ I think we’ll all be in big trouble.” 

“I’m telling ya, it’s blank,” Aaron shrugs, deferring the task to Dan, who takes over. 

“Fat lot of good you’ve been,” Cain tells his nephew. It’s a playful insult, which Aaron clearly doesn’t take offence to, but it gets Robert’s back up nevertheless. 

“Look, there’ll be a wire loose or something,” Robert says stepping through the group. He gets halfway through the crowd when Cain Dingle’s glare stops him on the spot. Clearly he’s not supposed to get involved, even though they’ve made an exception for bumbling Dan from the garage.

 _Fine_ , Robert thinks. _They can have no music for all I care._

“Nope, there’s nothing,” Dan informs the room apologetically. “Maybe this was the wrong stick?” 

“I can have a look back at home?” James Barton suggests. 

“Try it again,” Vanessa calls out. “Just eject it and give it another go. Usually works for me.” 

“Or we could download the songs again?” Rhona adds helpfully. “Surely that wouldn’t take long?” 

“Look, we can dance to Kylie for all I care,” Pete says loudly, smiling at Debbie. “So long as it’s me and you, Debbie.” 

A collective ‘aw’ goes up. Robert thinks it’s fairly nauseating. 

“What did I do to deserve you, eh?” Debbie responds, leaning in for a kiss. 

Several people clap the happy couple and raise their glasses.

And then there’s a strange cracking sound, like background noise, or static. It sounds like it’s coming from the speakers. 

“ _He’s never gonna do it for you like me_ ,” comes Ross Barton’s voice, magnified over the sound system. 

The room goes deadly quiet. Debbie freezes on the spot. 

“ _In the back of the pick-up, in the garage, in some greasy old lay-by. Who needs a poncey hotel for the best sex you’ve ever had?”_  

Nobody seems to know what to do. Moira glances up at Cain with horror. Finn Barton puts his hands over his glasses. 

 _“Had Ross, had. It’s the past. It’s over now,”_ is Debbie’s recorded reply. 

A gasp goes up in the hall. 

“Where are the kids?” Marlon Dingle asks nobody in particular, sensing trouble brewing. “I don’t want her hearing this. Where’s April?” 

“They’re with Katie,” Andy answers him, sounding dazed. “They’re outside getting a drink.” 

Their conversation seems to send Cain into action. He storms across the room towards the laptop, people instinctively stepping out of his way, and turns the sound off, leaving the room in total silence. Nobody moves. 

“What was that?” Pete Barton demands lowly. 

Debbie appears to be hyperventilating with horror. 

“Play it,” Pete instructs Cain. 

Debbie tries to back away from Pete, but he grabs her roughly by the hands and pulls her back to him again. Robert expects the one of the Dingles to do something, to knock him into next week, but everyone’s still too stunned to react. 

Cain and Finn glance at each other grimly, and Robert realises why they were acting so oddly at last night’s stag do. It all makes sense now, why Cain almost bundled Ross out of the room, why Finn was all but guarding the door for ‘gatecrashers’. They knew all about it, Debbie’s affair with Ross. They were both in on it, trying to keep it quiet, to prevent an explosion. But it looks like Ross Barton’s got his way. 

“I want to hear it,” Pete says clearly. 

“I knew this would happen,” Emma Barton mutters, and is shushed by James.

“Play it!” Pete suddenly roars. 

“Oh my god,” Victoria whispers, covering her mouth with shock, as Adam rubs a calming hand up and down her back. 

Cain isn’t going to play the recording. He steps away, refusing to shame his daughter. But Finn Barton can’t refuse his big brother, and so he walks up to the laptop and swiftly, reluctantly, presses play.

“ _It’s still cheating Debs, even if it’s in your head. You sad, desperate tart._ ” 

“No,” Chas Dingle mutters, shaking her head. “No, someone turn it off.” 

“This isn’t right,” Dan comments quietly, turning and heading for the door. 

 _“Why’re you being like this?_ ” asks Debbie’s recorded voice. _“I was ready to give up everything for you. My home, my family.”_

Pete takes Debbie’s face with both of his hands and forces her to look at him. Zak Dingle makes a move forward, but Lisa puts a hand on his arm to stop him. 

“ _I trusted yer. I loved yer, Ross. And all you can talk about are the places that we did it?_ ” 

The tape crackles to a stop. Pete releases Debbie with tears in his eyes. James Barton is shaking his head with disapproval. Finn has turned to the wall.  

"You lied to me,” Pete says, tears streaming down his cheeks. “This whole time?” 

There’s something disturbing about seeing a tough bloke like Pete Barton cry. Robert finds he isn’t enjoying this drama as much as he thought he would. It’s just a little too close to home.

“No, I chose you! I chose you, I swear!” Debbie tries, but Pete grabs her by the shoulders again, shaking her hard. 

“IT SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN A CHOICE!” he roars. 

Pete looks so crazed in that moment, spit flying from his mouth, face red with rage, that Cain, Aaron, Zak, Chas, and James all step towards the couple at once, as if about to part them. 

There’s a loud bang and then an odd noise starts up from outside, like a Catherine wheel going off. A whirring sound. Getting louder.

Robert catches Aaron’s eye from across the room. Aaron’s heard it too. He’s frowning. 

From the doorway, Dan starts shouting something. His arms are wide and his face is panicked. Robert doesn't quite catch what it is he’s trying to say.

And then the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me AGES to get right! I tried to keep as many canon elements as possible while still focussing the story on Aaron and Robert. I hope it works! 
> 
> Comments are really appreciated. They mean the world so please do keep them coming!
> 
> xxx


	43. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up in the middle of what looks like a disaster...

When Robert comes round, the first thing he’s aware of is the smell. Fuel, thick and acrid, filtered through the fine dust that he accidentally inhales as he takes a breath. Robert coughs and tries again, sucking in a second thick breath through his mouth which makes him splutter. 

His head hurts, a sore sort of ache like he’s banged it on something, and there’s a strange weight on one of his arms, almost as though he’s being pinned down somehow. 

Did he pass out? Robert wonders. And why all the dust?

He opens his eyes, squinting against the irritating flakes still raining softly from above him. He sees a pastel yellow crepe decoration on the ceiling, swinging slightly from side to side, and remembers where he is. 

This is Debbie and Pete’s wedding. They were having their first dance. That recording had played. Pete had gone off on one. And then… _what_?

Stunned, Robert tries to sit up. He twists his arm free from a chair which has overturned, and manages to sit upright (although the back of his neck aches) and looks around him. 

The village hall has turned into what looks like a war zone. Everything’s covered in a thin layer of grey, the pastel colours dulled. Tables have broken, decorations are strewn across the room, and there’s glass everywhere. 

The worst part is how eerily silent it is, like the room is trapped in slow motion, still settling. But that doesn’t last for long. The moment Robert starts to wonder if everyone’s dead, the screaming starts. It’s ten times worse than the silence.

Across the room, several figures are tentatively getting to their feet and starting to move, pushing rubble aside. He thinks he can hear James Barton yelling for Pete and then Finn, over and over. At first the words seem distant, muted somehow, like he’s underwater. It must be the shock, because  gradually the room begins to focus, and so do the sounds. 

A lot of people are shouting over each other. Different voices yelling different names. 

It hits Robert, suddenly, that he has his own names to call, his own people to find. _Victoria, Aaron, Andy, Sarah, Jack._

“Vic?!” Robert calls out, choking on a mouthful of dust and then trying again in a far steadier voice. “Vic?!”

When his sister doesn’t answer, Robert pushes himself to his feet, ignoring the aches over his body which he knows will turn to bruises. Beside him is a jagged piece of wood, formerly a table by the looks of the torn tablecloth stuck to it. If that had landed just half a metre to the left…

Pete Barton’s been found. He’s shouting to his father. Dan from the garage is calling out for Kerry. Someone’s repeating Moira’s name, and the voice is so panicked that it takes Robert a moment to realise that it’s Cain Dingle’s. Chas calls frantically for Aaron, and Robert pauses on the spot, waiting for Aaron’s answer. He doesn’t hear one. 

“Vic!” Robert tries again as he gets his bearings. It’s easy enough once he sees where the top table was. Victoria was with Adam at a table to one side of the dance floor when it happened. Not far.

“Rob!” Andy shouts from somewhere behind him. “Can yer see her?!”

“No, but she’s over here somewhere!” Robert answers.

“I’ll be back in a sec!” Andy promises, his voice moving further away. “I’ll be back, Rob! Keep looking!” 

Robert’s disbelief at Andy making a run for it disappears as he realises where he’s most likely gone. He’ll be checking on his kids. To make sure they weren’t caught up in this. _Please don't let them be_ , Robert thinks. 

“Vic! Vic!” Robert keeps shouting, moving more slowly now. He has to. The ground is so piled up with rubbish that he can’t risk accidentally stepping on someone. 

“ _Aaron!_ ” shrieks Chas Dingle from somewhere to Robert’s right. “ _No_!”

Robert turns on the spot, jaw dropping. He’s frozen. He feels like he’s going to be sick, a physical sensation in his gut that rises up and threatens to overwhelm him, an unknown noise buzzing in his ears getting louder and louder and louder. 

He can just make out Chas, bending down, hands over her mouth with horror. And then suddenly she leans back, a hand pressing against her chest. 

“ _Oh thank god_!” Chas breathes out. “Cain! Aaron’s okay! Aaron, love! Son!”

Robert almost collapses with the relief of it, but he doesn’t let himself. He can do all that once he’s found Victoria.

“Vic?!” Robert tries again, with new confidence. “Vic!” 

“We’re here!” answers a muted voice, and Robert sees a hand waving at him from underneath a pile of rubble. “Me and Vic are down here!”

“Can’t yer get up?” Robert asks Adam. “Is Vic okay?” 

In the background Emma Barton is screaming for Finn in a terrible, shrill way. Robert tries to tune it out. 

“I’m all right,” comes Victoria's equally as muted voice, although hers is trembling. “What about Andy?” 

“He’ll be back any second,” Robert promises his sister. “Adam, try to wiggle yourself out.” 

“I’m trying, mate! It won’t budge!” 

“Well try harder!” Robert snaps, grabbing hold of the large piece of wood covering Victoria and Adam’s torsos and yanking it. It’s too heavy for one person. He can’t manage it alone.

“Where’s my mum?” Adam demands, suddenly urgent. 

As if in answer to the question, Robert sees someone making a bolt across the room. Squinting though the dust, he sees that it’s Cain, carrying Moira.

“No! Where’s Adam!” Moira screeches. “Cain! Where’s my boy?! I won’t go without my boy!” 

“Mum! I’m here!” Adam yells out. 

“He’s okay!” Robert adds. “He’s just stuck!” 

“We’ll get him out,” Andy assures Moira as he picks his way back through the debris, passing the pair. “Rob, I’m coming back! The kids are fine! They’re with Katie! Where’s Marlon?” 

“I’m here!” Marlon responds. Paddy Kirk’s helping him limp towards the door. 

“April’s fine!” Andy shouts to him. “She’s with Sarah and Jack!” 

Robert’s sure he hears Marlon start crying with relief.

“Finally, the muscle man arrives!” Adam jokes from under the rubble.

“It’s this bit,” Robert explains as Andy reaches him, pointing at the large beam trapping Adam and Victoria. “I can’t lift it.” 

“I’ll go round,” Andy says with a nod. “We’ll do it together.” 

“Yer hear that, Vic?” Robert asks. “You’ll be out any second.” 

There’s another terrible scream from across the room, only this time it’s not Emma Barton. It sounds like Finn. 

“We’ve got to move him!” Emma Barton shouts frantically. “Pete! Pete, help your dad! Leave her for a moment!” 

“ _Leave her?!_ ” Pete rages. 

Another figure joins James Barton in the task of extracting Finn. A smaller figure than Pete. Robert would know that silhouette anywhere. 

“Finn, mate?” Aaron says. “Finn, look at me, mate. Yeah?”

Robert tries to tell how Aaron is from that distance, but he can’t. At least he’s able to move, to speak. 

Finn yells again and the movement pauses. 

“One more go, Finn,” James promises his son. 

“We’ve almost shifted it,” Aaron agrees, in a strange, laddish voice. Robert can hear the panic under Aaron’s tone, and knows that whatever he’s seeing, it’s not good. God knows what’s happened to Finn Barton.

“Is that Finn?” Adam asks. 

“They’re getting him out,” Robert answers, deciding it’s best not to detail the fact he’s being lifted like he’s part-corpse already. There are more people around him now as he’s being carried out. James and Emma are with him, with Vanessa and Rhona helping to carry his weight, Pete Barton taking over the task of reassuring his little brother. Aaron’s gone back to Chas, and seems to be taking instructions from her.

“Robert!” Andy calls to his brother, now on the other side of Adam and Victoria, and Robert immediately snaps out of it. “I’ve cleared my end! Ready to lift?” 

“I’m on it,” Robert agrees quickly. 

Together, the Sugden brothers crouch down and take hold of the wooden beam currently pinning Adam and Victoria down. Andy counts to three, and then they lift, with great effort. Even Andy finds it a struggle, grunting with the strain, but Robert refuses to make a sound, determined to do his bit. 

“Yes, lads!” Adam yells, kicking his legs and managing to free himself further as the beam moves off his chest.

“It’s working!’ Vic agrees.

With one final push the beam is forced to one side and Adam sits up, coughing on dust. 

Seconds later the top half of Victoria comes into view as well, her hair looking grey.

“Vic, are yer hurt?” Robert demands. “Can yer move?” 

“I can move,” Victoria confirms, as Adam helps her free her arms. Andy moves behind Victoria and drags her out, while Adam kicks what debris he can away with one leg, before following her to her feet. 

There’s a nasty tear on Adam’s left trouser leg, just below the knee. Blood is already seeping onto the rest of the fabric. Adam looks down at the damage and swears as Victoria hugs Andy. 

“What happened?” Victoria stammers, glancing around them with wide eyes. “Oh my god. Look at the place…”

She stops as she spots Adam’s leg. 

“Adam!” 

“It’s all right, babe,” Adam assures her, although he’s grimacing with pain. 

“We need to go!” Andy says. “Now!”

The three of them move across the room in an odd chain, Andy helping Victoria, who’s supporting a limping Adam, but Robert doesn’t follow them. Victoria’s going to be all right. Andy’s fine. Sarah and Jack are safe. There’s one person still on his list.

Robert looks over to where Aaron was just standing, but he’s not there anymore. Chas is on her own. She’s crouching down and talking to someone. Someone injured.

“Rob?!” Andy calls, looking back over his shoulder.

 _It won’t be Aaron,_ Robert tells himself. _Aaron’ll have got out._

But he can’t chance it. 

“One minute!” Robert tells him. “You go! I mean it!” 

“What’re yer playing at?!” Andy demands. 

“Just get Vic out!” Robert responds, and unable to argue with that, Andy keeps going.

“It’s going to be okay,” Chas is saying tearfully to the person on the floor. “Come on! You’re tougher than this! You’re a Dingle!”

_No no no…_

Robert heads towards her, almost tripping in his haste, coughing on smoke. The room is all but empty of people now. Most have managed to crawl or clamber out into the daylight. The ones that can have, anyway. Robert tries not to think about that. 

“Chas!” Robert calls. “Hey! Chas!” 

“We need help over here!” Chas shouts to him desperately. 

“I’m coming,” Robert promises. 

There’s a loud bang just above Robert’s head, sparks flying. And then there’s another noise, metallic and grating. Robert looks up in shock and finds himself frozen. The nose of a helicopter is sticking through the roof. It’s like something out of a film. 

He sees it shift suddenly closer to him, sliding as though in slow motion, hears Chas Dingle screaming for him to move, and closes his eyes. 

But Robert doesn’t die. Instead, he’s yanked suddenly backwards, pulled with such force that he falls clean over. When he opens his eyes he can see that the helicopter’s closer now, but caught on the roof somehow. Someone’s on the ground behind him. 

“Get up, Robert!” demands a familiar, frantic voice, as two arms wrap around his torso and attempt to physically drag him to his feet. “Quickly!” 

Stupidly, Robert does so, unable to stop staring at the precariously balanced helicopter.

“Are ya hurt?” Aaron demands, panting, keeping a wary eye on the helicopter. 

“No… no, I’m all right,” Robert mumbles. “I’m… I think I’m okay…” 

Pete Barton comes back into the room with blood on his face. 

“Debbie!” he yells. “Debbie!” 

“She’s over here!’ Chas calls back to him. “She’s here, Pete!” 

“Aaron, we have to go,” Robert tells him urgently, pulling at his arm. “C’mon.” 

“I can’t leave Debbie-“ 

“Cain’ll come back for her,” Robert says. “You know he will. Please. I can’t lose yer.” 

Aaron stares at him for a moment, eyes widening, and then snaps out of it as the helicopter lurches forward another inch. 

“Mum! Mum! Come on. We need to go!” Aaron calls over to Chas. 

“I think she’s unconscious!” Pete yells to nobody in particular.

Cain runs in next. He doesn’t even stumble. In that moment, he looks like some sort of action hero. 

“You lot need to get out,” Cain instructs them, racing over to Pete. “I mean it! We’ve got this! Go!” 

“You heard him,” Robert prompts Aaron. “They can do it. Come on.” 

“ _Mum!_ ” Aaron insists, and a conflicted Chas finally stumbles over to her son, taking his arm. 

The three of them make it out and into the daylight, which seems too bright, too clear. There are people everywhere, wedding guests and other villagers, all staring up at the building behind them. Robert turns to see what they’re looking at, and feels a fresh wave of nausea as he sees the tail of the helicopter sticking out of the village roof, the smoke rising from the space around it. A whole section of the roof has turned to rubble, which won’t be able to support the helicopter for much longer. It’s going to fall. There’s no way of stopping it.

Aaron immediately hands his mother over to his Dingle relatives. Lisa Dingle hugs her tightly, and the others rally protectively around her.

“Robert!” exclaims Victoria, who’s sitting down by the carousel next to Adam, whose leg is stretched out awkwardly in front of it, a hastily applied bandage wrapped around the worst of the damage. “Thank god!” 

“Are you hurt?” asks Rhona, who puts a hand on Robert’s shoulder, guiding him away from the hall. Robert gets the impression she’s trying to take charge, or at least create some form of order amidst this chaos. He’s supposes someone has to. 

“I… no. No. I don’t think so.” 

Robert looks around him at the assortment of villagers, standing around in clusters, some sitting on the ground, some helping others with injuries. Pete’s mates are lingering together looking shocked. A small group is attempting to get Finn Barton into the back of a car. Once they’ve managed it, James Barton runs around to the driver’s seat and jumps in. 

“Where’s Andy?” Robert finds himself asking Rhona, noting his brother’s absence. 

“He’s fine, he’s okay,” Rhona assures him. “He’s gone to see the kids. I promise. Katie’s got them all at her place. Aaron, sit down, we need to put a dressing on your arm…” 

Robert turns to look properly at Aaron and sees that the sleeve of his suit jacket is ripped, a large gash right near his left shoulder, bleeding onto his shirt. 

“It’s fine,” Aaron insists. 

“That’s not fine,” Robert corrects him. “It looks deep, Aaron. It’ll get infected…” 

“Why’s it taking so long?!” Moira asks aloud as James drives off. “What the hell’s going on in there?!” 

“Debbie’s in a bad way,” Chas admits shakily. 

“Cain’ll see to it, don’t you worry,” Zak tells her, in a forced confident voice. 

As though summoned by the mention of his name, Cain appears in the smoky doorway, alone. 

“Right, we’ve found her and she’s all right, but we can’t lift the table,” he tells the group. 

Zak Dingle rolls up his sleeves as though he’s getting ready to go with Cain. 

“No!” Lisa exclaims. “You’ll only hurt yourself!” 

“There’s a Dingle on the line here!” 

“Aaron,” Cain says heavily, as though he hates having to do it. “Come on.” 

“What? No!” Robert argues without thinking. “That’s crazy.” 

“No!” Chas shouts. “No, you’re not going back in there! D’ya hear me?” 

Aaron nods at Cain, bravely. 

“Mum, it’ll be fine,” Aaron tells his mother, already making to follow his uncle. 

“Aaron, don’t be stupid,” Robert tries, talking fast, desperately. “That helicopter’s coming down-” 

“Aaron!” Cain emphasises. “ _Now!”_  

Aaron can’t seem to resist the call of his uncle. Robert wants to grab him, to physically stop him from reentering the building. 

“Aaron, no!” Chas tries.

“Just keep her out of here,” Aaron mutters to Robert. “ _Please, Robert_.” 

It’s Aaron’s tone which makes Robert obey. As though he’s being trusted with something huge. He finds he can do nothing but nod, and watch as Aaron follows his uncle into the smoke and disappears from sight. 

“They’ll be fine,” Robert forces himself to say, stepping in front of a distraught Chas. 

“That’s right,” Zak agrees cheerfully. “Those two will have her out in no time.” 

“And Pete,” Emma adds. “My Pete’s still in there. Still going back for her after all she’s done-“ 

“Don’t you _dare_ start on Debbie now!” Chas roars. 

“I’ve always said she was no good. Dragging him down. If she gets my son killed-“ 

“You _spiteful, bitter_ cow-,” Chas starts, trying to move towards Emma. Both Robert and Zak block her way. Paddy, who’s been sitting on the floor holding a cloth to his head, gets to his feet and rushes over to try and help stop an explosion of Chas’s temper. 

“Look, stop,” Rhona cuts in. “There’s no point in us fighting. What matters is that they get Debbie out safely.” 

“We need to stay calm,” Vanessa agrees. “Now, is anyone else hurt?” 

“Samson’s got a bump on his head,” Sam offers, gesturing at his son, who’s standing next to Noah. “Might need looking at.”

“I’ll take a look,” Emma insists. “It’s probably nothing serious, but I’ll check for concussion just in case.”

“Right, thanks Emma,” Sam says, even though most of his family are glaring at the woman. 

There’s a loud bang and then the helicopter makes a horrifying screeching sound as it falls further into the hall, almost vertical now. Thick, black smoke is rising up into the sky, although the space around the tail is lit up by bright orange flames. Robert can feel the heat of it from there.

“Cain!” Moira shrieks. “ _Cain!_ ” 

“Everyone needs to move back!” Rhona instructs the stunned group calmly. “Move away from the hall.” 

“No! _No!_ ” Chas yells. “Aaron! Aaron!” 

Moira and Chas both make a move to bolt towards the entrance, but Robert’s all too aware of his promise to Aaron, and so he puts out an arm to stop his mother, Paddy doing the same thing at his side. Zak has hold of Moira by the arm. 

“No!” Zak bellows. “Cain wouldn’t want you in there and all!” 

“I need to get to my son-“ Chas tries. 

“What good’ll it do more people going in?” Lisa appeals to the two women.

“You let me go right now!” Moira fumes. 

“I can’t do that!” Zak responds. “Cain’d want yer safe!” 

“Okay,” Moira breathes. “Okay.”

Zak’s grip on Moira’s arm loosens. 

“Paddy…” Chas begs the village vet, looking pale. 

Moira takes full advantage of the fact everyone has focussed on Chas, and breaks free of Zak’s grip. She shoulders past him and runs into the building, screaming for Cain.

“Mum!” Adam shouts. “Mum! No!” 

“Everyone needs to try and stay calm-“ Emma Barton tells everyone, voice shaking. “Panicking won’t help. If we pray…” 

“It’s all right for you!” Adam spits, forcing himself to his feet and hobbling towards the group. “Finn’s probably at the hospital by now!”

“My Pete’s still in there!” Emma retaliates. 

“And she’s stayed to _help_ ,” Vanessa points out. “It’s no good us snapping at each other!” 

“Nah, fuck this,” Adam says, limping forward again. 

“Adam!” Victoria bursts out hysterically. “You can hardly walk! Don’t yer dare go back in there!” 

The helicopter makes another terrible noise, like something from a nightmare. 

“It’s gonna fall!” Kerry shouts. 

“Right, everyone get back!” Dan agrees.

“Please, Paddy,” Chas whispers, and Paddy gives strange nod of his head, as though psyching himself up for something. But Robert can’t wait that long. 

Robert’s been here before. He’s stood watching a fire. Stuck on the outside. Frozen with fear. It was over ten years ago now, but it still makes Robert’s heart race, his mind retreating to that same place it was in when he was fourteen, and his mum was burning. 

People are screaming. Robert hears Aaron’s name coming from Chas’s lips. 

Robert shrugs off his blazer and holds it up over his head, just like his dad did. 

“No, Robert! _No!”_ Victoria yells. 

Nobody expects him to make a run for it, and so nobody tries to stop Robert from sprinting back into the building like they did for Moira and Chas. He’s in the doorway, the heat already insufferable, eyes narrowed to try and stop the smoke from going in them, when Aaron charges out of the grey and runs right into him. Robert half catches him, half stumbles himself as Aaron slams into his body. He’s winded, but he manages to keep his balance, as Aaron’s fingers cling to his arms almost too tightly. 

Robert guides Aaron out as Aaron staggers, coughing against his shoulder. 

“I’ve got Aaron!” Robert declares, unnecessarily, as the pair emerge.

Chas bursts into tears. 

“Move it, Sugden!” comes Cain’s voice from behind him, and Robert steps aside just in time for Pete Barton to rush out of the building, holding Debbie in his arms, followed by a very sooty Cain and Moira, hand in hand. 

A round of shocked applause goes up. Robert supports Aaron as he leans over and retches onto the ground, patting him on the back.

“Son! Son!” Chas exclaims, running up to Aaron. Robert moves aside for her, and finds himself embraced by Victoria, who throws herself into his arms at a run.

“Yer stupid, stupid idiot!” she tells him.  

Robert wraps his arms around his little sister and closes his eyes. 

The relieved mood of the group doesn’t last for long, however, because one by one people are starting to realise that Debbie isn’t moving in Pete’s arms. One of her hands is dangling limply towards the ground, swinging ominously. 

Emma stands next to her son, trying to examine Debbie.

“I can feel a pulse, but it’s thready,” Emma assesses. 

Cain kicks the ground. 

“Where’s the ambulances?” Pete demands, in his low, panicked voice. 

“They said any second now,” Vanessa answers helplessly. 

“Is that everyone?” Zak booms, above the chatter. “Is everyone out?” 

“Diane?” Paddy suggests suddenly, looking worried. 

“Wasn’t in there,” Chas answers him, still clinging to her son. 

“She were definitely outside with Val,” Sam agrees. “Samson, you saw them, didn’t yer?”

“I… Dad…” 

Noah gives Samson a nudge with his elbow, and Samson stalls to a stop.

“Let’s just be thankful everyone’s safe!” Emma declares, her hands in the prayer position. “It’s a miracle!” 

“Not such a miracle for the pilot,” Dan says grimly. 

They all look up at that burning helicopter and wince. 

“Who’s got a car?!” Pete asks. “We haven’t got time for this-“ 

Distantly, sirens begin to sound. Several people sigh loudly with relief that the emergency services are coming at last. Behind Pete, Cain paces about, unable to settle while his daughter’s lying there like some awful, oversized rag doll.

“Look, I hate to do this, but can we focus on making sure everyone’s here, please?” Rhona says loudly. “Really think.” 

“Nicola and Jimmy were about earlier,” Robert remembers. “But I didn’t see them inside.” 

“Went home early,” Sam says. “Didn’t like the buffet. Said it were amateurish.”

“What the hell’s wrong with yer?!” Pete Barton yells, looking around at his friends and neighbours with disbelief. “Can yer not see Debbie?! Can yer not see the state of her?!” 

“Come on, love,” Lisa encourages Debbie tearfully, like that might help somehow. “Not long now.”

“Mate, sorry,” offers the only one of Pete’s farmer friends brave enough to approach him. 

“I didn’t see any of you in there helping!” Pete thunders. “She was lying there and yer all ran off!” 

Another of Pete’s friends goes to answer, but Rhona shakes her head at him. They don’t need a fight on top of everything else. 

“I’m going to try Diane,” Victoria says, heading back to the carousel where she’s left her bag. “I just need to make sure.” 

“She’ll be fine,” Robert reassures her. 

“She definitely weren’t inside,” Chas agrees, still fussing over Aaron.

“There was nobody else in there,” Moira confirms, coughing. “The place was empty.” 

The sirens become louder, and finally, a single police car comes into view.

“That can’t be it? Surely?” Moira breathes. 

“Is this some sort of joke?” Zak demands. 

A second police car appears behind it, followed by an ambulance.

“It’s like busses,” Sam declares helpfully. “Yer wait for them for ages, and then they all come at once.” 

As one group, the villagers move back onto the green so the vehicles can park. They’re packed close together, all watching the state of the village hall, which is now billowing thick black smoke from every broken window.

Pete rushes towards the ambulance with Debbie in his arms, meeting the young paramedic who jumps out to assess the damage. 

“It’s my wife!” Pete yells. “Help me get her in the back!” 

“Okay, sir,” the man says, as his colleague climbs out of the ambulance and rushes to help him extract the stretcher from the back. “If you could just try to stay calm…” 

“That’s his wife!” Cain fumes. “And my daughter! So get a flamin’ move on!” 

Victoria’s frowning as she holds her phone to her ear. She walks to the edge of the group so that she can hear better.

“Okay, everyone needs to stay back,” a policewoman declares, as her colleagues assess the situation. “Now, to your knowledge, is everyone out?” 

“We think so,” Paddy agrees, as Pete gets into the back of the ambulance and Cain goes around to ride in the front.

“We’ll meet ya there,” Chas promises her brother. 

“C’mon,” Moira agrees. “Adam! Are you coming?” 

“Babe, I’ve gotta go with Mum,” Adam explains to Victoria, who’s barely listening to him.

“We’ll be there in a bit,” Robert tells him, since Victoria’s still frowning, one finger in the ear that she doesn’t have her mobile pressed to. “Give Finn our best.” 

“I will, mate,” Adam agrees, patting Robert on the shoulder and limping off. 

Through the crowd, Robert manages to catch Aaron’s eye. All he can give him is a nod, before he’s gone, helping Adam get to his car. 

“Diane, I can’t hear yer!” Victoria exclaims frustratedly. “What’re yer saying?” 

The Dingles are moving away now too, the whole group of them, presumably on the way to the hospital or back to Wishing Well cottage, but Samson stays where he is. With a nervous swallow, he approaches Robert, tugging on his sleeve.

“Look, not now,” Robert mutters, trying to listen in on Victoria’s conversation. 

“I know where Diane is,” Samson admits, chewing his lower lip.

“You _what_?” Robert asks. 

“You’re in the _where_?” Victoria exclaims to the person on the phone. 

“Noah locked her and Val in the mirror maze,” Samson blurts out, looking pale with guilt. “It were just for a laugh…” 

“You’re in the _mirror maze?!_ ” Victoria repeats. 

“Samson?” Sam calls over. “C’mon. Lisa’ll make us all a brew back home.” 

Sam gives Robert an oblivious smile. 

“Sorry, he’s just dead rattled by all this,” Sam explains. “It’s a lot to take in, like-“ 

Robert doesn’t wait for him to finish. He heads to the mirror maze at a run, Victoria hot on his heels, phone at her ear. 

“You can’t be there!” the policewoman calls after them. “It’s not safe!” 

“There’s two people stuck in the mirror maze!” Victoria tells her. “Yer need to get help!” 

Robert tries the door, but as Samson said, it’s locked. Frustratedly, he presses his ear to the door of the maze. 

“Diane!” Robert shouts. 

“Diane!” Victoria echoes him. “Can yer hear us?!” 

They both pause, waiting. Victoria looks nervously at Robert, eyes swimming with tears.

“Yes!” comes Diane’s quiet but enthusiastic reply.

“Take your time, why don’t you?” Val adds. 

“Are yer okay?” Victoria shouts, holding out her mobile so that she and Robert can both hear her voice. 

“Fine,” Diane insists. 

“Speak for yourself!” Val declares.

Victoria gives a sigh of relief, almost sinking against the door.

“Can you get us out?” Diane asks. 

“It’s locked, but the police are on it,” Robert assures her. 

He turns around to see what the hold up is. The police are still herding a few people back, but most of the villagers have gone now. They’ve obviously been asked to keep their distance, or gone to the local hospital to get their cuts and bruises seen to. Robert imagines A&E's about to be packed full of wedding guests. Half the village must be on their way there right now.

“You’ll be out any second,” Victoria promises Diane and Val. “How did yer end up locked in anyway?” 

“You may well ask,” Val complains. “One minute we’re enjoying the festivities-” 

“Looking for your lost earring, actually,” Diane corrects her. 

“The next thing we know, someone’s locked us in! When I get my hands on whoever thought it would be a funny joke to trap me in here with _her_ for the afternoon.” 

“It’s not exactly been a bundle of laughs with you, either,” Diane deadpans. 

“It was kids,” Robert explains. “Just having a laugh.” 

“I’ll bet it was that Noah!” Val comments. “He’s got a cheeky look in his eye, that one. No discipline whatsoever. When I get out of here-“

The call ends suddenly and Val’s voice becomes muted again. 

“We can’t hear yer!” Victoria shouts in. “Are yer all right?” 

“Fine!” Diane calls back. “Battery’s gone on the flamin’ thing. Nobody tell Doug about this, eh? He’s always telling me to charge it.” 

“If you’ve got your phone why didn’t yer just ring for help?” Robert asks, frowning. 

“Because she went and dropped it,” Val answers loudly. 

“Just… pick it up again?” 

“It’s pitch black in here!” Val exclaims. “We can hardly see a thing!” 

“The light turned on when you called,” Diane explains. “Thank god Doug made me take it with me in the first place.” 

“How long’ve you been here for?” Victoria asks, looking concerned.  

“For an eternity, it feels like,” Val answers dramatically.

“Not for long,” Diane contradicts her. 

“We’ve been here, languishing away in the dark, for at _least_ an hour…” 

“It’s been half an hour at most,” Diane corrects her sister sternly. “And even that’s pushing it. Anyway, that doesn’t matter now. What happened out there? We were in here and we heard this crash. Nobody’s hurt, I take it?” 

“We have to tell them,” Victoria says quietly to Robert, who nods his agreement. 

“It…was a helicopter crash,” Robert admits. “A bad one.” 

“Oh my god!” Val gasps. “I told you! But would you listen? ‘ _Stop being so dramatic’_ , you said!” 

“But everyone’s okay?” Diane enquires, ignoring her sister. 

“We… we think the pilot’s dead,” Victoria admits shakily. “It went into the village hall.” 

There’s a silence while the sisters digest that information. 

“But you’re all safe? We heard a lot of shouting,” Diane pushes on.

“And sirens,” Val adds. “Although that’s not exactly out of the ordinary round here.” 

“Everyone’s okay now,” Robert agrees, choosing his words carefully. “A couple of people have gone to the hospital, but everyone’s out.” 

“Oh, thank goodness for that,” Diane declares. 

“Who’s hurt?” Val asks nosily. 

“Debbie and Finn,” Victoria answers her aunt. “A couple of others too. But those two were the worst.”

“Finn?” Val repeats blankly. “My Finn?”

“Listen,” Robert cuts in swiftly, to prevent a panic. “They’re at the hospital now, which is the main thing.” 

“It’s serious, then?” Diane asks, forcing calm. 

“…yeah,” Robert can’t help but admit. “It’s pretty bad.” 

Finally, two police officers approach Robert and Victoria, a man and a woman with grim faces. They don’t look anywhere near urgent enough, and it makes Robert’s blood boil.

“We’re going to need to cordon off the area…” the man explains. “It’s not safe here-“ 

“How about you actually do your jobs and get them out?” Robert snaps, losing his temper. 

“If you could calm down, sir-“ 

“Our stepmum’s in there!” Victoria argues, standing shoulder to shoulder with Robert. “If yer think we’re going to leave her…” 

“Thanks a lot!” Val calls out from inside. “Don’t worry about little old me. What am I? Chopped liver?!” 

“We understand your concerns,” the man says. “But if you could please-" 

“Look, they’ve been stuck there the whole time,” Robert tries to reason with the policewoman (who seems more sympathetic than her colleague). “It can’t be safe them being there. How are you going to get them out?” 

“The fire department’s on the way,” the policewoman assures him. “They’ll have the appropriate equipment to cut through the door, but in the interest of your safety-“ 

“I’m not leaving this door,” Robert says stubbornly. 

“Me neither,” Victoria agrees. 

“Rob? Vic?” calls Andy, as he comes sprinting up to them. He’s got a puzzled look on his face, and he’s covered in the same grey dust as everyone else. Robert didn’t notice inside the village hall, but Andy’s shirt is torn in places, and there’s a nasty graze on his nose.

“What’s going on?” Andy asks, panting as he stops. “Sam’s just told me Diane’s in the maze?” 

“She is,” Robert agrees swiftly. “With Val.”

“They’ve not been there the whole time?” Andy asks, flabbergasted. 

“Please, if all three of you could just step back-“ the policewoman tries again. 

All three of the Sugdens ignore her. 

“Diane!” Andy calls in. “Diane!” 

“Andy!” Val responds, sounding hopeful. “Can you shoulder open the door?! This lot have been useless!” 

Robert forces himself not to take offence to that. The main thing is getting Diane out. If Andy can manage that, then Robert’s willing to stand back and let him. 

“This area isn’t safe-“ the policewoman insists, 

“Two more minutes,” Victoria pleads. “Just two minutes. We’ll move when yer say.” 

The police offers look from Victoria’s watering eyes, to each other, and make a decision. They seem to decide that there’s no way they’re going to be able to manhandle all three of them, and that they have enough to deal with already. 

“Two minutes,” the policewoman relents. 

“When the whistle goes,” the policeman agrees sternly. “That means _immediate_ evacuation of the area. Is that clear?”

“That’s clear,” Robert agrees to pacify him. 

“No rush, Andy!” Val calls out sarcastically. “We’ve got all day!”

“Don’t listen to her, Andy!” Diane shouts after her. “You take all the time you need. We’re just _fine._ ” 

“I’ll try my best,” Andy promises, and then rolls up his sleeves. 

Robert and Victoria step back so he can have a decent run up. Andy takes a deep breath and then charges fearlessly at the door, his shoulder taking the impact. Despite his best efforts, it doesn’t open, and Andy bounces off it, swearing under his breath. 

“Rob, help me,” Andy mutters. “Together we might be able to do it.” 

Robert nods and steps back with Andy, ready for a second run up. As they make contact with the door, nothing much happens, other than Andy swears again and Robert gets a dead arm. 

“We can’t do it!” Andy calls in.

“What about the police?” Diane asks. “Are they still there?” 

“They’ve gone to see someone else,” Victoria explains, looking nervous. “I don’t think this is their sort of emergency.” 

“They need ‘special cutting equipment’,” Robert scoffs. “We’ve got to wait for the fire crew to arrive.” 

“Surely it can’t be that hard?” Val demands. “What’s the door made of? Concrete?” 

“If the police think you three ought to get back, then get back,” Diane instructs her stepchildren sternly. “I mean it. She said it was dangerous. Now, I don’t know what’s going on out there, but if it’s as bad as it sounds, then I’d prefer it if you left us here and let the professionals deal with things-” 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Victoria says loyally. 

“Just be sensible, is all I’m asking.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Robert informs Diane. “But the fire crew won’t be when they get here, I can tell you that much.” 

“They’re doing their best,” Andy argues fairly. 

“Fat lot of good that is!” Val calls out. “Robert, you’ve got the right idea! Give ‘em what for! But after they’ve got us out.” 

Victoria opens her mouth to speak, but starts coughing on smoke. Robert’s not noticed how bad it’s got until now. Even though they’re out in the open, the air is thick with it. They’re still too close to the hall.

“Where’s Doug?” Andy asks, trying to keep up the conversation. “And Eric?” 

“The traitors went off to the Malt Shovel for the afternoon,” Val answers. “Didn’t fancy the wedding.” 

“Thank god they weren’t here,” Diane says. 

“I suppose Eric would be breaking his heart over it,” Val agrees. “Me being trapped in here. How brave I’m being-“

“Pfft! You’ve been moaning about how bored you are ever since the power went out!” 

“Are you sure there’s not another exit?” Robert asks, interrupting them. “There must be one for emergencies.” 

“It’s pitch black and we’re surrounded by mirrors!” Val exclaims. “We’re not superhuman. We can’t sense our way out.” 

“Can yer not push on some of them?” Victoria tries. “Feel your way out?” 

“I shall repeat, _room full of mirrors,”_ Val emphasises. “Have you tried getting out of these with the lights on? It’s not exactly a walk in the park!” 

Finally, they hear sirens again. First of all distant, but growing closer by the second.

“They’re here!” Victoria shouts, almost laughing with relief. “Not long now!” 

“Glad to hear it!” Diane calls back. 

“About time,” Robert mutters, and then he hears whistling. Whistling and that same metallic grating from earlier. 

Robert, Andy, and Victoria all look over at the village hall, and see the helicopter making a final precarious movement. 

“Everyone get back!” someone yells, and the three of them start running, on instinct. Robert with a hand on Victoria’s back to speed her up, Andy pulling her by the arm. As they rush to the green, there’s a final, terrible, mechanical groan, and then the helicopter falls. 

Robert stands, transfixed, as the roof of the village hall caves completely and the helicopter disappears like a sinking ship. The whole place goes up like a firework, debris flying everywhere, which Robert and Andy try to shield Victoria from with their arms. An orange ball of fire erupts into the air like a mushroom cloud, rolling up and up into the sky. Black smoke folds over the orange flames so high that Robert’s sure it can be seen for miles. 

Beside him, Andy’s hands have come up to cover his face like he’s praying. Robert touches his own face, staring at the remains of the hall. 

 _Not like when Mum died,_ Robert tells himself. _It’s too bright, the sky’s too blue for that._

A fire engine and ambulance park as close as they can, and firemen pour out with equipment. 

“That poor pilot,” Victoria whispers, tears in her eyes. “If anyone’d been in there…” 

“He would have died on impact,” Robert tells Vic to comfort her, even though that might not be true.

As one, they look back at the maze of mirrors. One of the sides has blown in, making the place look wonky.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Victoria breathes. 

“Diane!” Andy yells, running towards the maze. “Diane!” 

He’s intercepted by a fireman, who pushes him back. 

“Keep back, please! It’s not safe!” he tells him. 

“There’s two people in there!” Robert shouts, as he and Victoria follow Andy. 

“We know! We’ll do our best. Just let us do our jobs, okay?” 

Something about the state of the place makes them do as they’re told, none of them wanting to get closer now and see the extent of the damage. Robert puts an arm around Victoria’s shoulders. 

They watch, silently, as two firemen with cutting equipment start working on the broken side of the maze, starting to forge a path in. It’s gone horribly silent, apart from the noise of the equipment. And terribly cold. 

“Diane?!” Victoria tries eventually. “Aunt Val?!” 

There’s no answer. 

“Diane, they’re on their way in to get you!” Andy calls out, following Victoria’s lead. 

All Robert can think about is that Diane and Val are in a room full of glass. If the impact of the village hall going up was enough to blow in one side of the maze, then he doesn’t want to think about what else it’s done on the inside.

One of the firemen is inside now. The other one sounds like he’s talking to him, and then he disappears inside as well. Not long after, two paramedics move past the Sugdens, jogging towards the maze, one of them holding a stretcher.

“What’s going on?” Robert demands. “What’s all this for?” 

“Just stay back, please,” says the policewoman from earlier.

They wait in silence while the emergency services work. Robert keeps hold of Victoria, more for his own benefit than hers.

“No, no, no…” Victoria whispers after a moment, and Robert doesn’t want to know what she’s seen. 

A paramedic is emerging from the side of the maze, holding a stretcher. Someone wearing royal blue is lying on it. 

“Diane!” Andy shouts. “Diane!” 

As the stretcher is carried into view, Diane turns her head slowly towards her stepchildren. There’s a nasty cut near her hairline, but her eyes are open. Robert, Andy, and Victoria rush to her side. 

“I’m all right…” she tells them in a weak voice. “Just a few… cuts and bruises is all…” 

Victoria takes hold of Diane’s hand and moves along with the stretcher. 

“And Val?” Robert asks. 

“Fine,” Diane says again, her eyes starting to close. She sounds exhausted. “Don’t you three fret…” 

Robert looks down at Diane’s body and realises she’s bleeding. There’s a dark stain on her stomach. 

“She’s hurt!” Robert declares, pointing at the obvious injury accusingly, as though it’s somehow the paramedic’s fault. “Look at her!” 

“We’re doing all we can,” the closest paramedic assures Robert in an urgent sort of voice, like something from one of those terrible medical dramas. 

“She’ll be all right though, won’t she?” Andy confirms. “Now you’ve got her out? You can fix this?” 

“Right as rain…” Diane murmurs deliriously. 

“We need to get her to the hospital now,” the paramedic admits. “Are you family?” 

Victoria nods eagerly. 

“She’s our stepmum,” she agrees. 

“Are yer going to operate?” Robert demands, starting to feel sick. 

“That’s likely,” the paramedic agrees. 

“Then we’re coming with her!” Victoria declares. 

“We can only take one of you in the back of the ambulance-“ 

“Vic, you go,” Andy says, patting his sister on the back. “Me and Rob’ll wait for Val.” 

“That’s right,” Diane agrees in a weak voice, her eyes closing. “Val’ll be wanting a crowd…” 

Right on cue, another paramedic steps out of the mirror maze, holding an identical stretcher to Diane’s. But this occupant isn’t lying down. Val’s sitting slightly propped up, reclining like Cleopatra, clearly enjoying being carried, gazing around her as though she expects to be applauded. 

“Almost toast, I was,” she declares proudly to the small group. “One wrong move and I’d’ve been done for.” 

“Val!” Diane calls out, as she’s carefully placed in the back of the ambulance. She raises a hand weakly to her sister. 

“What’re you going in there for?” Val asks, frowning. “What’s happened?” 

“She’s bleeding,” Robert informs Val grimly. “They need to operate.”

Val’s lips part and she makes an almost offended face, as though she feels she’s been betrayed somehow. 

“But you said you were fine!” 

“I am,” Diane insists stubbornly. “Don’t any of you fret…” 

Victoria climbs into the back of the ambulance to be with Diane. Robert doesn’t like the urgency in the voices of the two paramedics as they mutter to each other one bit. 

“Look, me and Rob’ll drive you to the hospital,” Andy tells Val kindly. “It’ll be all right.” 

“One minute ago she was having a go at me for being a drama queen!” Val declares, sounding rather stunned. “And now they’re taking her to theatre?” 

As Robert thinks it all through, the stark reality of the situation, something suddenly strikes him. Something that the paramedics need to know. 

“Wait!” he calls out, following Vic into the ambulance. 

“You can’t both be here-” one paramedic tells him. 

“No, no it’s not that. It’s just… yer said you might operate?” 

The young paramedic looks at him with confusion. 

“It’s possible, but we really do have to go-“ 

Robert wishes Victoria wasn’t in there with them. It would make things far easier. But he has to warn the paramedics. He can’t leave Diane in danger. 

“She’s… she’s got cancer,” he says, as quietly as he can. 

It’s not quiet enough for Victoria to miss. She stares at him, shocked. 

“What?” she whispers. 

“I know that if you operate… it can be dangerous. It can spread. It’s stomach cancer. She’s due in on Monday to have it removed.” 

“What did yer just say?” Andy asks, frowning stupidly. 

“Thanks for letting us know,” the paramedic says, nodding. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, and perhaps to avoid having to look at the state of Diane again, Robert swiftly climbs out of the ambulance. The back doors close, the sirens turn on, and almost immediately, it drives away. 

“Robert, what did yer say?” Andy demands. 

“It doesn’t matter…” 

“No, you just said cancer-“ 

Val’s standing on her own two feet now, wrapped in what looks like kitchen foil. A paramedic is treating a cut on her cheek. She bats the woman’s hands away.

“Cancer?” she repeats, with a scoff. “Our Diane? Nonsense. She’d have told me.” 

“Nobody was supposed to know,” Robert admits. 

Andy continues to look disbelieving, until Robert sees it click in his head. His brother appears to read him, and realise he’s telling the truth. His expression changes to one of anger. 

“You knew something like that and you didn’t tell me?” 

 _Now you know how it feels_ , Robert thinks, in his stress. 

“I didn’t have a choice,” Robert explains. “Diane made me promise. I wasn’t supposed to know in the first place.” 

“No, you did have a choice,” Andy corrects him, shaking his head. “And yer chose not to tell me. Don’t yer think I know all about cancer? That I have a right to know?” 

“Maybe Diane thought it’d upset you?” 

“Upset me? You’ve got no idea what I’ve seen Sarah go through-“ 

“Exactly,” Robert agrees. “Look, she was going to tell you all after the wedding.”

Robert thinks Val’s gone uncharacteristically quiet, but when he looks at her, he understands why. She’s fighting back tears. 

“My own sister,” she breathes out. “I was in there moaning about nothing, and she’s got _cancer_?” 

“Can we take her to the hospital now?” Robert asks the paramedic, not wanting to talk directly to Andy or Val. 

“That should be fine,” the woman agrees. “You might feel a bit faint, but it’s just the shock. They’ll know what to do in A&E. You have a few superficial wounds, but they’re easily treatable.”

Val nods her head. 

“Here,” she declares in a wobbly voice, pulling off her foil blanket and handing it to the paramedic. “Take this monstrosity while you’re at it.” 

Robert looks over at Andy, wishing his brother would give him a nod or a smile. Something. Anything to let him know it’s okay. He already feels bad enough for betraying Diane’s trust. 

“I’ll drive,” Andy mutters. 

“I can do it if you want-“ Robert tries. 

“You can sit in the back,” Andy declares, reaching into his pocket for his keys. “We’ll take my car. C’mon Val.” 

“Diane’ll need me,” Val agrees, taking a steadying breath. “If they operate, she’ll want me at her side when she wakes up.”

Robert very much doubts that, but he doesn’t say so.

Andy helps Val by taking her arm, and all Robert can do is walk after them, like some guilty schoolchild. Like this is all his fault. 

It’s times like this, Robert wonders if there’s any point in trying at all. 

+++

The drive to Hotten General is uncomfortable to say the least. Andy’s quiet and betrayed in the front, like he thinks Robert’s deliberately withheld the information to spite him, and Val keeps going on and on about Diane, in that overdramatic way of hers. 

Robert calls Doug, who says he and Eric will meet them at the hospital shortly, lets Bernice know what’s going on, and then sits quietly in the back of the car for the rest of the ride.

After they park, Val and Andy go ahead of him, rushing to A&E, Val talking loudly about her ‘poor injured sister’ and the ‘funfair of horror’. Robert doesn’t even try to keep up. He hangs back, knowing there’s nothing any of them can do for Diane right now. She’ll be in surgery. They’ll be taking that piece of glass out of her. 

The thought of it makes him nauseous. 

As he’s walking through reception, he sees Dan and Kerry talking to a group of men with cameras. Kerry has her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Like we’d talk to you even if we were there!” Kerry declares scathingly, Dan nodding beside her. “Youse are like vultures. It’s not on. Someone died.” 

One of the men ignores Kerry and shoves a microphone into Dan’s face. 

“Any comment?” he asks. 

“I’ve got a comment for youse, but you’d not be able to print it!” Kerry tells them. 

“You heard her,” Dan agrees loyally. “Bye!” 

Robert keeps walking, his head down in case anyone realises he’s part of the area’s latest news story, and focusses on getting to the right ward.

Robert rounds a corner, heading for the main waiting area, where he’s sure he’ll see a few more familiar faces, when he finds himself suddenly embraced. 

“Oh, _love,_ ” Chas Dingle declares, giving him a tight hug. 

Bewildered, Robert pats her on the back. Over her shoulder, he sees Aaron, lingering by the cold water dispenser. 

“Where’s Vic?” Robert asks. 

“With Adam,” Aaron answers him. “He’s okay. His leg’s not broken or anything. They’ve just stuck some bandages on it.” 

Finally, Chas lets him go. Robert finds himself missing that motherly warmth. 

“They’ve taken Diane straight through,” Chas tells him. “Victoria’s explained it all. It shouldn’t be long now until she’s out.” 

“Good. Good,” Robert mutters, still feeling slightly off balance. “How’s everyone?” 

“Debbie’s out of surgery. It were her spleen,” Chas says. “Pete’s in a state. Ross was here. That didn’t go down well. God knows where they are now. Oh, and Finn’s broken his leg. Nasty break, but nowt too serious, thank god.” 

“Oh. Right,” Robert mumbles. 

Aaron seems to realise that Robert’s in no place to hear the more recent gossip and shakes his head at Chas. 

“Mum, give him a minute,” he tells her quietly. 

“Of course,” Chas agrees, forcing a smile. “What was I thinking? Suppose it’s been a stressful day for us all.” 

 _You don’t say_ , Robert thinks. 

“C’mon,” Aaron prompts him gently, patting him on the arm “Let’s get you a coffee or summat.” 

“Good idea,’ Chas nods. “Lots of sugar, eh? Good for the shock.” 

Robert still feels numb, like he’s in a dream, and so he follows Aaron out through the double doors, glad to be guided every so often by a hand on his back. He’s glad Aaron knows where they’re going, because Robert’s not sure he can think straight at all. 

Just outside of the cafeteria, Aaron stops Robert briefly. 

“Breathe, yeah?” he instructs him in a gentle voice.

Robert nods and takes a few deep breaths. Only once he’s done that does Aaron open the door for him and choose them a table near the exit. Robert sits down obediently, his head in his hands. 

“Back in a sec,” Aaron promises him, as he goes to the main counter to get them drinks. 

In what seems like no time at all, Aaron’s back with two steaming cups of coffee. He places one in front of Robert and cradles his own as he sits down. His hair’s sticking flatly to his head, starting to curl slightly in places, presumably with Aaron’s sweat. Robert finds himself staring at it blankly, and then at Aaron’s face, which is sooty, like he’s some old-fashioned chimney sweep. His eyes are just as blue as ever, though. 

“Didn’t have your usual,” Aaron tells him. “Just had to get you a normal coffee.” 

“Thanks,” Robert mutters, on autopilot. He takes a sip of the scalding drink and burns his mouth. He tries to disguise what he’s just done, but he knows Aaron’s seen it. Aaron always does. 

“So Vic said Diane and Val were in the mirror maze?” Aaron asks, cutting straight to it. Robert’s glad that he is. He doesn’t think he could handle anyone tiptoeing around today’s events right now. 

“They were,” Robert agrees. “The fire service had to cut them out. They’d been locked in for a laugh. Kids. Your lot.” 

“Have you said anything?” Aaron asks carefully. 

He’s looking out for his Dingle relatives, as usual. Usually, Robert would be more angry about that, but considering the circumstances, it seems irrelevant. It wasn’t the kids that caused the crash, after all. If that helicopter hadn’t crashed in the first place then maybe Diane wouldn’t…

Robert stops himself and focusses on Aaron’s question. It makes things easier. 

“I haven’t spoken to anyone,” Robert admits. “As long as Diane’s okay, that’s all I care about. If she’s not…” 

“She will be,” Aaron assures him.

He can’t know that. It’s just as empty as his own lie to Victoria about the helicopter pilot earlier, but it’s soothing to hear the words all the same. 

“I had to tell them,” Robert says bitterly. “I had to tell the paramedic about… you know, and Vic and Andy heard. So now they all know.” 

“The cancer, you mean?” Aaron asks, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.  

Robert nods tentatively. He’s glad he’s not had to say the word. 

“It can spread,” Robert explains. “I’ve read that if you have surgery and they’re not careful, it can make things worse. It’s rare, but it was too much of a risk not to say anything.”

“You did it for Diane,” Aaron says with a shrug. “It’s not like you had a choice.”

“I doubt Diane’ll see it like that.” 

Aaron frowns and then looks sad. He puts one hand down on the table and leans forward. 

“Robert, she’ll just be happy you tried to help,” Aaron tells him. 

“Andy thinks I was keeping it quiet to spite him,” Robert goes on furiously. “As if I’d do that over something like this. I know in the past we’ve not exactly… but this is Diane.” 

“Look, people say stuff in the heat of the moment,” Aaron suggests. “It’s probably the shock.” 

Robert shakes his head. 

“He didn’t say anything. That’s the problem. It’s the way he’s looking at me. Hardly spoke to me on the way here. It’s like he blames me for it.” 

“Well, I knew and all,” Aaron points out. “And so did Mum, and Doug. It weren’t just you.” 

“You just watch him make this into another thing I’ve done wrong,” Robert can’t help but complain. “He will. And Katie. All of them.” 

Aaron sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“They’re not gonna think that,” Aaron tells him. “Look, what could ya have done? And making this into a thing about you and Andy isn’t gonna make things better, is it?” 

Robert looks up at Aaron, offended. 

“I’m not trying to get at ya,” Aaron assures him. “But put yourself in his shoes. He’s just had all this dropped on him. Most people aren’t exactly gonna react well to that. And that’s normal, innit? Of course he’s gonna be scared. He’s just… I dunno, looking for someone to blame.” 

“And you think it’s okay that he’s blaming me?” Robert demands. 

“No,” Aaron clarifies gently. “But at least give him a chance to take it all in.” 

Robert doesn’t feel like being charitable to his brother. Especially not when focussing on their feud provides a distraction from all this Diane stuff, but Aaron’s right. Maybe he is being harsh. He’s had time to process Diane’s cancer, after all, and Andy’s not exactly known for being bright. Of course it will take him longer to get his head sorted.

“Drink your coffee,” Aaron advises him gently, and Robert does. This time the coffee isn’t scalding, although it’s far too sweet for his taste. Robert grimaces at the sugar. 

“For the shock,” Aaron tells him. “Look at ya. You’re shaking.” 

Robert realises that he is. He rubs at his own arms, willing himself to stop. His gaze catches on Aaron’s left arm, where he’s got a bandage wrapped around it, his bloody shirt cut at the shoulder to keep it out of the way. 

Aaron sees him looking, and then glances down at the bandage himself. 

“It’s nothing,” Aaron mutters, in response to Robert’s unspoken question. 

“They’ve definitely cleaned it?” Robert demands, eyes narrowing with concern. 

“Robert, this is a hospital. ‘Course they have.” 

“Because you can’t be too careful-” 

“All right, nurse,” Aaron says, using his familiar sarcastic voice, and Robert finds himself managing a smile for the first time since the helicopter crashed.

“They glued it,” Aaron reveals with a shrug. “Think it was probably quicker than stitches.” 

“It’s better for scarring,” Robert says knowledgeably, before remembering all of Aaron’s other scars and realising what a clumsy comment that was. Aaron seems to think about it too, because he gives a self-conscious shrug of his shoulders and hunches over slightly, as though hiding himself.

“You’re okay, though?” Robert confirms. “You’d say if you weren't?” 

Aaron’s expression softens. He nods his head. 

“Yeah.” 

A couple enter the cafeteria just behind them, and make no effort to disguise their staring. Aaron bristles under their scrutiny, lowering his head with discomfort. Robert supposes they must look strange, covered in dust, Aaron with his bandage and bloody shirt. 

“I suppose this is big news, then?” Robert comments grimly. 

“Yeah, it were on the telly in the ward,” Aaron agrees. “They turned it off after a while, though.” 

“Do they know what caused it?” 

“Apparently the pilot had heart problems. They reckon he must’ve had a heart attack.” 

Robert finishes the rest of his coffee in a few long swigs, stretching out his legs. He feels slightly more relaxed now. Still uneasy, but not to the extent he’s shaking. Aaron's helping him feel more normal. Like he can handle this. 

The James Bond theme rings out of Robert’s pocket. Frowning, Robert reaches for his mobile and checks the caller. It’s only Chrissie, so he lets it ring, watching her name blankly, feeling nothing. Chrissie's from another world. She shouldn't be ringing him here. Not now.

“Robert, she’ll be worried sick,” Aaron points out, already guessing the identity of the caller. 

Robert turns the sound off and puts his mobile face-down on the table, waiting for it to end. 

Aaron raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t tell him off. 

“I can’t… I don’t want to have to explain it right now,” Robert mutters. “I’ll text her.” 

Aaron sighs and then nods. 

“You don’t wanna talk about it, then?” Aaron asks. 

That's not it at all. 

“I didn’t say that," Robert mutters.

Aaron considers what that answer means and gives the tiniest of smiles, which he swifty covers, apparently deeming it inappropriate for the situation. 

“Think I probably owe ya,” Aaron says with a forced-nonchalant sniff. 

“How’d yer figure that one out?” 

Aaron thinks, frowning as he tries to find the right words. 

“Robert… when I ran into ya. Outside the hall…” 

Robert says nothing. 

“Did ya think Diane was in there?” Aaron suggests, offering him an easy way out. 

“Something like that,” Robert lies, but he holds Aaron’s gaze, and knows that Aaron knows the truth. 

Aaron watches him for a long moment, chewing his lower lip. He can’t seem to believe it. His blue eyes are starting to look wet. 

He pulls himself together, sniffing a few times, scratching his eyebrow and readjusting in his seat. Robert politely ignores the fact Aaron looks tearful. 

“You still need to get checked out,” Aaron tells him. 

“I don’t need any of that,” Robert insists. “I’m fine.” 

“Robert, if you collapse out of nowhere, I’m not dragging ya back in," Aaron answers quickly, on instinct, their usual dynamic kicking back in. 

“No?” Robert asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Aaron grins and huffs a breath out of his nose. 

“I mean, it’s a lot of stairs, and I've already done my back in today.” 

"You're way too young to do that," Robert teases him. 

"You'd know. Proper oldie, really." 

It's not the best joke, or the wittiest comment, but it makes Robert feel comfortable, which he knows is the point of it in the first place. He allows himself a laugh and realises how good it feels to do that, even at a time like this. 

“I’ll come with ya,” Aaron promises him, getting to his feet. 

“I think I can handle A&E on my own.” 

“Yeah, I were thinking more about the doctors and nurses. I know what you’re like. Someone has to tell ‘em not to take it too personally.” 

Robert gets up too, and together they head back towards A&E. They’re just about to go through another set of double doors when they’re stopped by a small group of people in a corridor. It takes Robert a moment to realise that these are the reporters from earlier, the ones who were bothering Kerry and Dan. They must have noticed their sooty, torn clothes and identified them as part of the latest local tragedy. 

One man thrusts a microphone towards Robert before he can stop it. 

“Were you part of the Emmerdale helicopter tragedy?” he demands. “Were you there when it happened? Could you tell us about it, in your own words?” 

There’s another couple of people behind him, two holding cameras. Robert doesn’t think that’s legal, but he finds that for once in his life, he’s too stressed and out of sorts to have a ready comeback. 

“Get out of his face!” Aaron exclaims, physically pushing the man with the microphone back. “What the fuck’s wrong with ya?” 

“Have either of you been injured? Do you know anyone who has been?” another one of the reporters ask. “We’ve heard two villagers are in a critical condition?” 

Robert pales at the thought of it. 

Aaron’s on it like some sort of attack dog. First of all he yanks the microphone out of the first reporter’s hands, and chucks it on the ground. Then he gets in front of Robert, blocking him from the cameras trying to take his photograph. 

“I swear to god you take one more of them and a broken microphone’ll be the last’ve your worries,” Aaron threatens, in his Cain-esque voice. “Someone’s fucking died and what? You’re here trying to make money out of it?” 

One photographer puts her camera down, but the second man doesn’t. He dares to take a further snap. 

“Right, I warned ya,” Aaron begins, squaring his shoulders, but Robert grabs him quickly by the wrist, pulling him back. 

“Ignore them.” Robert mutters. 

Aaron snarls at the reporters, looking them up and down with slow dislike. 

“The last thing you need is an assault charge,” Robert says out of the corner of his mouth, and although Aaron doesn’t look at him, his slight nod seems to imply he’s heard, and that he agrees. 

“Not worth the effort,” Aaron declares loudly, shaking his head at the group.

Instead of carrying on through the double doors, they change course, heading up a flight of stairs to the next level. The reporters don’t follow. Robert supposes they wouldn't dare.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” Robert tells him, as they check a hospital directions board to find the quickest shortcut through to A&E. 

“They’ve been sniffing around since we got here,” Aaron explains. “Mum’s told ‘em where to stick it and all.”

Robert can well imagine it. 

“They’ve already got chucked out of A&E for causing trouble, now they’re just lurking about. Fucking weirdos,” Aaron declares, shaking his head. 

“Well… thanks,” Robert mutters.

“Yeah, well, you’re not on top form today,” Aaron says. “And they needed telling.” 

“His face when you chucked the microphone,” Robert adds, unable to stop his smirk. “They looked official too. I reckon you’ve cost the BBC a couple of hundred at least.”

Aaron pauses as he goes to pull a door handle, which leads to another flight of stairs. He looks up at Robert with obvious Dingle pride, sniffing and shrugging his shoulders. 

“Well, like I said, I’m in your corner,” Aaron tells him. 

“I’ve not seen you go all bodyguard before.” 

“Lotta things you’ve not seen,” Aaron informs him with a raised eyebrow, as Robert walks through the door and Aaron follows. “C’mon. And just be prepared for Mum to start hugging ya again, ‘cause that’s what she does at times like this.” 

Robert gives a deliberate grimace which makes Aaron laugh, but deep down he doesn’t think he’d mind another of those motherly embraces at all. Not really.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not keeping you all waiting too long for updates! I've had two assignments to work on, but by Thursday I'll have more free time again for a few weeks, so hopefully I should speed up!
> 
> I struggled with this chapter because it has so many characters as well as being so dramatic. I really hope it works at least partially! Your comments and support really help. I read them all and they give me such confidence!
> 
> To the person who wants me to cut to the chase, I totally feel your pain! But I think we've got a few more obstacles in store first! I'm a writer who likes to take my time, but there is 100% a plan here. Hopefully it will all pay off and you enjoy the developments in the meantime. 
> 
> Also, NO WAY was I going to kill off Val! She's way too great for that! 
> 
> Love you all loads!  
> xxx


	44. Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's struggling with the stress of Diane's cancer, and Aaron's there to offer support.

On Monday morning, Robert finds Aaron in the port-a-kabin, sitting at his desk, squinting at some paperwork and twirling a biro in his free hand. As soon as he hears the door open, Aaron looks up, expression softening, the frowning lines on his forehead disappearing. 

“Robert?”

“You said we were on for today,” Robert reminds him. 

“Yeah, I know, but I weren’t expecting ya to come after…” 

Aaron trails off and leaves it there. Robert appreciates him not mentioning Diane, and the fact she’s still in hospital, still not safe.

“Not disappointed, are you?” Robert tries to joke. 

He sees Aaron read his expression and know that the last thing he wants is sympathy or fussing. Robert sees him accept the unspoken rule that Diane is a no-talk zone with an almost imperceptible nod. Chrissie never understands that. She notices, just like Aaron does, but she doesn’t stop pushing. It used to be part of her charm, but now, not so much. 

“No,” Aaron admits, and there’s a real softness to his tone, which somehow manages to shine through his shrug. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Robert says, clearing his throat and using his businesslike voice. “I was at the… I was busy yesterday. I slept through my alarm.” 

Aaron gives a faux-begrudging nod. 

“We’ve not been too busy so far. You here for the full day then?” 

“Yes,” Robert answers. 

Aaron shifts in his chair, looks Robert up and down, shakes his head to himself, and then points his biro at him. 

“Right, well I’m warning ya, you’d better pull your weight, cause I’ve got a lot on and I’m not holding your hand all day.” 

Robert wants to smile with relief at that grumpy, difficult tone. Aaron’s playing the more sarcastic version of himself, the one that drives Robert up the wall. It makes everything ten times easier. 

Robert finds his usual answering scoff comes easily, the stress of the past few days fading as they slip into a familiar routine. 

“I’m pretty sure I can handle whatever Adam gets up to, Aaron. How hard can it actually be?” 

“As long as ya think you can hack it.”

“Obviously.”

“Great,” Aaron agrees, getting to his feet. “You’re gonna need gloves.” 

Aaron picks a filthy pair off his desk and throws them to Robert, who can’t hide his grimace as he catches them. 

“Got a few new motors in,” Aaron explains. 

“We’re actually stripping a car?” 

“Yeah. Problem?” 

Robert imagines what Chrissie would say if she could see him doing this. He can picture the look on her face, the disgusted curl of her lips. Perhaps even the fake smile that she thinks he can’t see through in a heartbeat. 

“No,” Robert answers. “Piece of cake.” 

Aaron grabs his own gloves and pulls them on easily. Not wanting to look out of his depth, or like some sort of wimp, Robert does the same with his. They feel unpleasantly clammy on the inside. 

As Robert’s still trying not to make a face about the gloves, Aaron goes past him and reaches for a peg on the back of the door, picking up a couple of orange high-vis jackets, one of which Robert is pretty certain he’s going to have the joy of wearing. 

“Health and safety,” Aaron informs him as he presses one to Robert’s chest. Robert doesn’t even have time to register the contact because Aaron’s already shrugging his jacket on over a black t-shirt.

“We’re really going to do this in style, then?” Robert asks with a small smile. 

Aaron points at a poster on the wall with a finger of his dirty glove. It’s about health and safety, a poster that Robert remembers demanding they put on display (even though Aaron grumbled about him taking over and threatened to rip it down again). 

“It’s more guidelines…” Robert tries. 

Aaron shakes his head fondly. 

“Yeah, nice try. You were the one who wanted us to tighten up. Besides, gotta be above board.”

He pauses, to give Robert a quick wink. It’s so fleeting that Robert’s half sure he’s imagined it. 

“Never know when the investor might turn up,” Aaron continues cheekily. “C’mon then. Wearing the jacket ain’t gonna kill ya.” 

Putting the hideous garment on, Robert follows Aaron outside into the sunlight. In this heat, Robert’s starting to regret going for a long-sleeved shirt and blazer, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. He’s not admitting defeat so early in the game. 

Aaron’s got a bit of a swagger on as he leads them to the first car, in his element. Perhaps he’s aware he’s being watched? Either way, it’s not a bad sight for a Monday morning. 

“So where do we start?” Robert asks.

“One sec,” Aaron replies, bending down around the side the car so he falls out of Robert’s line of vision for a moment. 

Robert takes a look at the car in question. It’s nothing flashy, just a small blue Peugeot with some damage to the paintwork. There’s a minor dent on Robert’s side of the car, but on the whole it seems to be in decent condition. It’s a good find for the yard, and Robert suspects Cain’s had a hand in acquiring this new batch of motors. 

“Right, take this,” Aaron instructs him, standing up again and reaching across the car to hand Robert a faded blue drill which is so used that the soft grip handle is starting to peel away. Robert frowns at the tool and isn’t best pleased to notice that Aaron’s got one as well, only his is black, and appears to be almost brand new. 

“How come I get the naff one?” Robert demands. 

“Because that one’s Adam’s,” Aaron answers, glancing at his own drill with a certain amount of pride. “Don’t blame me. Tell Adam to start taking care of his stuff.” 

“I didn’t expect you to be gentle on the equipment,” Robert comments, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well, it cost enough,” Aaron shrugs, taking him seriously. “We’re not wasting your cash. And Adam’s works just fine. Probably a better model than mine.” 

Robert wants to smile at how Aaron’s still so determined to show he’s not wasting the investment, even now, when it’s obvious he’s spending it well. 

“Steve from Daleside Drills could probably get you a good deal if you ever need a replacement?” Robert suggests jokingly. 

This time, Aaron catches the joke and grins. 

“Yeah, but I’d be about eighty before he was finished talking.” 

“Definitely one of the top ten most boring people I’ve ever met,” Robert agrees. “And that’s saying something.”

Aaron screws a new attachment onto the end of his drill, sticking out his tongue slightly with concentration as he does so. 

“Really, though,” Robert adds, more seriously. “Do we need to invest in new equipment? Because the cash is there. You don’t have to keep using outdated stuff if it’s on the brink. I trust yer not to rip me off.” 

Aaron glances over at Robert, notes the sincerity of that offer, and smiles with a sort of embarrassment. 

“If we need anything, I’ll let ya know,” Aaron assures him. “But we’re all right at the minute. Half the stuff here might look knackered, but it works just fine.” 

Robert knows what’s coming before it does. 

“Like you,” Aaron adds, looking pleased with himself, and pointing the drill in Robert’s direction.

Robert leans slightly on the hood of the car. 

“Not going to swap me for a newer model?” Robert asks him suggestively. 

Aaron doesn’t know quite what to say to that. He gives the car a few awkward taps, almost missing one time, and then sniffs. 

“Think the sun’s gone to your head, mate,” Aaron mutters. “Right, let’s get to it, then.” 

Robert holds back any further pushing. He owes it to Aaron, since he’s not pushing him on the Diane situation. 

“Okay,” Robert agrees, in a different, more open voice, even changing his body language to show he’s ready to get going. 

“Pretty simple stuff,” Aaron explains, still not looking him in the eyes. “We’re gonna strip the car, but only the parts you don’t wanna do by yourself. So the doors, side skirts, the hood. Probably strip out the lights, too. We could get started on the seats and all, depending on how we do. Dunno how long it’ll take. Usually me and Adam have a system to it.” 

“If Adam can do it, then I can,” Robert insists. “I know my way around a car, Aaron. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” 

“Right, fine. Usually the hood comes off first.” 

“Not exactly rocket science,” Robert agrees. 

“Yeah, well, you’ve gotta start with the basics,” Aaron tells Robert. “The more fiddly stuff comes later. Thought I’d ease you in gently.” 

“Oh you did, did yer?” Robert can’t help but respond. 

“Oh shut up,” Aaron laughs, hiding a blush. “C’mon. Like I said, hood off first. You should have two bolts on your side. See ‘em?” 

“I know how the hood screws on,” Robert declares, rolling his eyes. “I did work at the garage.” 

“Just checking you’ve still got it.” 

“I have.” 

“Stop chatting then and get drilling,” Aaron answers easily, wiping his forehead with his filthy glove. “God, this fucking heat.” 

With that, Aaron turns on his drill and starts using it to unscrew the bolts on his side, so Robert does the same, making sure to be as quick as possible. 

“Right, help me with the hood,” Aaron instructs Robert when they’re done, bracing himself to lift it up. 

“Should yer be lifting that?” Robert asks with concern. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because of your arm.”  

“Don’t be soft,” Aaron mutters, like Robert’s just suggested something ridiculous instead of sensible. “Right, one, two, three.” 

Robert lifts, taking as much as the weight as possible, and watches Aaron’s face for signs that he’s managed to reopen his wound, but thankfully he seems okay. Together they ditch the hood to the right of the car, on a pile of other metal parts. Robert’s familiar with the workings now revealed to them, having worked as a mechanic. This part is much more up his street. It’s less brute force and more brain power, knowing how it all links up. There’s a bit of a thrill to it, if he’s honest. 

For the next few hours they work on deconstructing the car. They start with the bumper and doors, and then go in for the salvageable bits like the headlights and interiors. Aaron seems pleased with the state of the side skirts, which he seems to think are in good enough condition to sell on. He’s so impressed that he even calls Robert round to take a look, giving an excited, youthful sort of shift from foot to foot.

By the time they’ve stripped the interior, taking out the seats and saving the electronics (some of which make Aaron give a fist bump), Robert’s exhausted. What was once a 2006 model Peugeot, now looks like an empty shell. 

“Just got the engine stuff to do,” Aaron pants, leaning back against the side of the car and wiping his forehead again with a dirty glove, creating a smudge just above his eyebrows. “To really test ya.” 

Robert’s own forehead is shining with sweat. He’s sure his cheeks have gone unattractively red with the heat. Chrissie’s often teased him about it, how rosy he can get after a bit of sun, how the freckles on his face seem to stand out more. Robert’s made for reclining in the heat with a drink in hand, wearing a pair of designer shades and a nice, airy linen shirt, not lugging metal about. 

“Just the engine,” Robert repeats, as if reassuring himself. 

“Yep,” Aaron agrees, too focussed on some car part in his hand to spot his doubtful expression. “Then we can move on.” 

“There’s more to do?” Robert asks. 

“Well, once the engine’s sorted we can get started on the next one,” Aaron explains, putting the car part in the glinting pile of metal with satisfaction. “If this one’s anything to go by we’ll have a ton to sell on. We’ll easily make a profit on this. I weren’t expecting the condition to be this good.”

Robert goes to fix his hair (which he’s concerned might be sticking to his forehead), and only just remembers the dirty glove he’s wearing in time to stop himself. It’s all right for Aaron, Robert thinks, almost bitterly. He _suits_ looking like he’s been working non-stop in the heat. His hair’s got free of the gel he uses everyday, making it curl on the top. _He_ doesn’t look like some fish out of water. He looks _great_. 

“Surely we’ve done enough for today?” Robert suggests, gesturing around them.

This time, Aaron glances across at Robert, blue eyes scanning him in that quick, observant, almost furtive way of his. 

“I mean, I’m all for working hard,” Robert adds. “But we have got the whole week.” 

Aaron thinks about it, tilts his head slightly to get the measure of Robert again, and then gives a short nod. 

“All right,” Aaron agrees, patting the shell of the car. “Don’t want ya getting sunstroke or whatever.  You’d probably sue.” 

“Bit pointless, seeing as you’re skint,” Robert fires back easily as Aaron leads the way to the port-a-kabin, doing a strange, happy little jog up the steps. 

“I’m doing all right, cheers,” Aaron responds as he pulls of his gloves and chucks them down on the nearest desk, looking like a bloke in his element, in his daily routine. “And you’re supposed to say: _I’d never sue a mate, Aaron._ Just so you know.”

“ _I’d never sue a mate, Aaron_ ,” Robert recites obediently, in a sarcastic tone. “How was that?” 

“Getting there,” Aaron concedes with a smile.

While Aaron fills the kettle and gives the milk a sniff, Robert takes the opportunity to sit down in Adam’s favourite swivel chair and rest his legs. The port-a-kabin’s pleasantly cool compared to being out in the open, and Robert allows himself a yawn, relaxing back as he takes off his own gloves and puts them down on the desk beside him. 

“So how many cars d’yer do a day?” Robert ventures to ask. “Usually.”

“Depends what we’ve got in and the condition,” Aaron muses as he hunts for clean mugs. “You can get about three done if you work all day. It’s best not to do it on your own though. Health and safety. Depends on the weather and all. The worst days are when it’s chucking it down. It can be hard to see what you’re doing.”

Robert has to admit he’s never really regarded work at the scrapyard as particularly taxing. He’s held his tongue in front of Aaron, of course, not wanting to offend him, but for the first time he’s forced to concede that this thing Aaron and Adam do, day in, day out, is a bit of a nightmare. It’s not just lugging car parts around at all. It’s all the stress of a new business, all the monotony of the planning permission and health and safety, with the added bonus of almost doing your back in every day, in pretty much all weathers, whether you fancy it or not. And judging by how grumpy Aaron can be some days, he’d bet anything that a lot of the time Aaron doesn’t fancy it at all. 

He feels his affection for Aaron grow as he watches him making the tea, back still turned. There’s something comforting about the way Aaron goes about things, begrudgingly, stubbornly, but with that inner strength and fight that Robert admires so much. Even something as domestic as making tea seems better when Aaron does it. Like it’s worth noting. Worth remembering and storing for later.

“You can still call it a day now if you want,” Aaron suggests lightly. “If you wanna get back to other stuff or whatever. I can manage here.“ 

He means Diane. 

“Is this you trying to get rid of me?” Robert asks, raising an eyebrow, his tone trying to hide his genuine concern that Aaron really does want him gone. 

“Well, you are cluttering up the place,” Aaron agrees, looking back over his shoulder for a moment, so Robert can see his smile. Like he’s sensed that moment of uncertainty and countered it on instinct. “But to be honest I prefer having you here.” 

Robert nods with relief, sinking further down onto the swivel chair. He shrugs off his high-vis jacket, followed by his blazer, which is an almighty relief, draping both carefully over the back of the chair before returning to his favoured position.

“I mean, it’s been a while since I worked on a car like this,” Robert explains, turning himself slowly from side to side. “I could fix one no bother, but taking them apart’s a whole new ballgame.” 

“It gets easier the more ya do,” Aaron chatters as he scoops sugar into their mugs of tea, not taking the opportunity to tease him about being so out of practice. It’s this that lets Robert know Aaron’s still got Diane in the back of his mind, that he’s being deliberately gentle. “You can forget you’re doing it, almost.” 

“It’s automatic,” Robert suggests. 

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees, nodding at the thought as he pours the milk. “You get into a habit.”

Robert watches Aaron wipe up a small spill with his arm, (which makes Robert grimace), stick the milk back in the fridge, and then finally turn around again.

“Here,” Aaron mutters, handing the drink over. “Sorry about the mug.” 

Robert, who’s just accepted the tea gratefully, frowns suspiciously down at the mug, holding it slightly away from his body.

“Is this you telling me you’ve not washed it?” 

“It’s clean,” Aaron assures him with a slight laugh. “Just a bit floral. Had to nick it from the pub, though.” 

“Not a lot of washing up goes on here then, I take it?” 

“You volunteering?” 

“ _No_ ,” Robert says firmly, which makes Aaron grin. “No, you’re all right.” 

Aaron pulls up a chair opposite Robert and gets comfortable, holding his own mug in his palms, even though Robert thinks it must be hot. 

“So how long have we got?” Robert asks. 

“For?” 

“For our break.” 

“Depends on how long it takes ya to peel yourself off that chair again,” Aaron replies cheekily. “Wondered when you were gonna take that blazer off. I know you like your ‘country flair’, but on a day like today?” 

“So what you’re saying is that you want me to wear less clothes tomorrow?” Robert suggests, raising an eyebrow. 

“I mean, I was thinking more about you not fainting from the heat, but yeah, sure, if it boosts your ego.” 

“I thought you reckoned my ego was already sky high?”

Aaron makes a _‘true’_ face, and Robert laughs. 

Robert blows on his tea and then looks down at himself critically. Aaron’s right that he shouldn’t have worn the blazer, because to his immense embarrassment, he’s sure there are sweat patches under his arms. Robert takes pride in being well put-together and being totally hygienic, so he quickly shifts in his seat again, hoping Aaron hasn’t noticed. 

“You do realise people sweat in the heat?” Aaron points out. 

“It’s rank,” Robert admits, frowning. 

“Yeah, well at least it means you’ve got stuck in.” 

Robert thinks on that for a moment. 

“You think I’ve done all right, then?” he asks Aaron seriously. 

“Would I have made you a brew if you hadn’t?” 

“Yes,” Robert answers easily, and Aaron hides his embarrassment by picking at a fraying thread on the side of his jeans. 

“I’ll give the blazer a miss tomorrow,” Robert decides. “Probably just wear a t-shirt or something. If we’re still on for that?” 

“Fine with me,” Aaron agrees. “Sorta like having you about.” 

“Only sort of?” Robert pushes him, bringing his mug to his lips and taking a sip. 

“Well, Adam’s always singing along to the radio, and it does my head in.” 

Adam doesn’t really ‘do Aaron’s head in’ at all. Robert knows how much Aaron adores his best mate, so him saying that means a lot. 

They drink for a moment in silence, relaxed, enjoying the coolness of the port-a-kabin compared with the heat outside. 

“I, er… I’m going to a meeting at the hospital tomorrow,” Robert suddenly finds himself admitting, even though he’s not wanted to talk about Diane to anyone since the accident. It just _feels_ like the right moment. Not like he’s been backed into a corner. Like this is all on his terms, with no judgement.

Aaron’s expression changes into something serious and entirely attentive. 

“Yeah?” 

“They want to discuss the date for her surgery. Obviously they couldn’t do it today. Not after…” 

Robert trails off. Talking about the wedding feels too difficult. There’s still an odd numbness that takes over his body when his thoughts stray to that reception, something in his mind that stops him from remembering fully out of sheer defiance. Because he has to keep it together. Robert has to be strong for his family now. 

“Well, that’s good,” Aaron comments, phrasing it almost like a question. 

“We’re hoping for Thursday,” Robert explains, looking down. “The sooner the better. It all depends on how fast she recovers.” 

“So who’s going to this meeting? You and Andy?” 

Robert nods. 

“He’s still not talking to me,” Robert mutters, the words hurting as he says them out loud. “Yesterday he didn’t say a word. And you can bet tomorrow it’ll be the same, only Katie’ll be there as well, so it’ll be ten times worse.” 

Aaron sighs, his expression screwing up with sympathy. But not pity. Robert appreciates that distinction. 

“Well you did the right thing,” Aaron tells him seriously, and Robert savours those words. “Andy just needs time.” 

Robert gives a little scoff, although it does feel slightly better, to know that Aaron thinks he’s got it right. That he hasn’t been disloyal to Diane, and that he hasn’t betrayed his family. 

“Why don’t ya take Chrissie with you?” Aaron suggests. 

“No. No, it’s not really her scene.” 

“She’s said no?” Aaron asks, looking irritated for the first time, sitting up slightly in his chair. 

Robert swallows and takes another quick sip of his tea before answering. 

“I’ve not told her,” Robert admits quietly, 

“About the cancer?” 

“She knows about that,” Robert agrees, wincing slightly at the word. “And she’s been great about it. You know her mum had it. Even Lawrence played nice with me.” 

“Well, at least she understands,” Aaron says bravely, although Robert can see the unhappy flicker of his eyes as he does so. 

“I hate having to talk about it,” Robert explains. “It’s this huge thing. Sitting down at the kitchen table. Answering questions. Having Lawrence go on about Chrissie’s mum. I just… I want us to deal with it. As a family. Me and Vic. And Andy.” 

Aaron doesn’t comment on the fact Robert’s not counted Chrissie as family. He doesn’t need to. He thinks Robert’s probably noticed himself. 

“She’s not in a good place,” Robert hurries to add, as though in Chrissie’s defence. “Lachlan stuff.” 

“He’s not coming back?” Aaron asks, frowning. 

“No,” Robert admits. “He turned fifteen yesterday. It’s the first time Chrissie’s not been with him for his birthday. He was meant to call, but he didn’t. I think he just sent some text. I don’t know, I wasn’t around much.”

Aaron sighs, pacified now he knows Lachlan’s not coming back on the scene. 

“Just… remember you’re not on your own,” Aaron advises him, swigging his tea. “Not if you don’t want to be.” 

Robert turns his mug in his hands, slowly, just for something to do. The mug is cooler now, against his palms. He doesn’t have to hold it by the handle any longer. 

“Vic’ll be back soon,” Robert points out, with what he hopes is a more optimistic tone. “And you know what she’s like. I won’t be able to get a word in. And Diane’ll have her meals sorted for weeks.” 

Aaron gives a small smile. 

“You heard from her?” 

Robert nods, his expression changing at the thought of his sister. 

“She rang from the airport. Apparently the weather in Tenerife is great.” 

“Yeah, Adam texted me,” Aaron agrees, adopting a similarly fond expression. “Sent you his best and all.” 

Robert raises an eyebrow. 

“Well, he said good luck to me, having to work with you for the full week actually,” Aaron admits, and Robert laughs, the serious tone from before starting to evaporate and become light again. 

“He’ll be loving it,” Robert assesses. “All he’s got is a cut on his leg and Vic’s treating him like some sort of war hero.” 

“It’s bad enough for him to need crutches,” Aaron points out. 

“Oh, come on. You’re telling me you don’t think he’s playing it up a bit?” 

Aaron says nothing. 

“You should have seen him at the hospital yesterday,” Robert declares. “He came to see Vic when we were with Diane. He was barely leaning on his crutches until Vic came in, and suddenly he turned into the walking wounded.” 

“Oi!” Aaron laughs. 

“Well, he was!” Robert insists, grinning. “Val told him he should audition for the stage.” 

Aaron tries to hold back any further laugher out of loyalty to his friend, but he can’t disguise the scoff of amusement that leaves his nose. 

“To think,” Robert muses, encouraged by Aaron’s reaction. “He’s probably hobbling around a beach as we speak. Being waited on hand and foot by my sister.” 

“Yeah, well, they deserve the break,” Aaron says. 

“Suppose so,” Robert agrees, and they fall into comfortable silence again. 

“How come Vic agreed to go?” Aaron asks after a while. “Adam said she were dead set against it yesterday.” 

“She didn’t want to leave Diane, but Doug and Val both told her it’s what Diane would want. I mean, they were pretty heavy on the emotional blackmail. And me and Andy are here. We can deal with things for a week. By the time Vic’s back, hopefully Diane will have had her surgery, and everything’ll be fine.” 

Robert pauses, suddenly self-conscious.

“I didn’t force her onto the plane, if that’s what you’re asking,” he tells Aaron quickly. 

Aaron shakes his head, like he hates the idea, even though he was the one who implied it all those weeks ago. 

“I know,” Aaron assures him swiftly. “I wasn’t trying to say… I think you’ve done the right thing.” 

“So you don’t think I’m a total control freak, then?” Robert asks tentatively, a smile covering his unease. 

Aaron makes a show of thinking about it. 

“I reckon you know when to rein it in.” 

Robert lets out a breath of relief. He knows that behind Aaron’s joking tone, he means that.

“Thank you,” Robert says. 

“When ya _absolutely_ have to,” Aaron adds, just as Robert’s starting to feel embarrassed at how sincere he’s just sounded.

“Oi!” Robert laughs, stretching out a leg to lightly kick at Aaron’s chair. 

Aaron lazily swipes at the offending leg, and Robert obediently withdraws it. 

Robert’s starting to become aware of a familiar sensation, a feeling in the air. It’s light, peaceful almost. It’s like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. It’s that feeling of youth he realises he must have missed out on somehow on his way up the business ladder. Aaron makes him feel… good. That’s the only way he can explain it. Like he can try out being different versions of himself and know it’s safe to do so. 

He finishes his tea in silence, leaning back in Adam’s chair, twisting slightly. Aaron drinks his opposite him, slurping away. Robert already knows he does that, and it drives him up the wall. It’s not so bad that he wants to draw attention to it, though. There’s something satisfying about being able to identify it as one of Aaron’s bad habits and be proved right every time it happens. It feels like he knows him. 

As Robert’s watching Aaron, Aaron opens his mouth and then swiftly closes it again, as though he’s swallowing back a thought and blocking the words. 

“What?” Robert asks suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. 

Aaron pretends he doesn’t know what he’s on about and shrugs. 

“You were about to say something,” Robert pushes.

“I, er, I were just thinking,” Aaron begins, scratching at his chin in an awkward fashion. “About tomorrow. You said Andy’s gonna take Katie, right?” 

The words surprise Robert, but he makes sense of them in seconds. Aaron’s referring to Diane’s meeting Hotten General. 

“Probably,” Robert agrees, like he doesn’t care, although he does. “It’s not like I can stop her.” 

Aaron doesn’t even frown at the idea of him wanting to keep Katie away from the hospital. Instead he moves the hand he’s been using to scratch his chin to the back of his neck. 

“If ya need someone there, you know, for whatever, back up or summat…”

Robert’s pretty sure Aaron’s just offered to accompany him to Diane’s appointment. It’s such a generous offer that Robert doesn’t know what to say. He simply stares at Aaron, taking it in. 

“Thanks,” Robert mutters. “But I can do it on my own.” 

Aaron grimaces with embarrassment, rushing to rectify his imagined mistake. 

“I only meant because I’ll be up there for Debbie anyway,” he explains swiftly, reaching out a hand for Robert’s mug. “You finished with that?” 

Robert obediently hands the mug over and Aaron gets up and pushes the mugs against the wall, as if doing so makes the arrangement neater somehow. He’s got his back to Robert out of embarrassment. Like he thinks he’s pushed his luck. 

“It’s not that…I just need to do this on my own,” Robert attempts to explain. He doesn’t know how to put it into words, how to articulate it properly. He only knows that to ask someone else for help or accept the help he’s offered would feel like failure. It would feel like failing his father in some way. Like cheating. 

Robert expects Aaron to look slightly insulted when he turns around, after having his overwhelming offer snubbed, but instead, Aaron turns with a small, forced smile on his face.

“I get it,” Aaron assures him. 

“It’s not me being ungrateful or-“ 

“I know,” Aaron says firmly, and Robert nods, knowing he doesn’t have to explain it all to Aaron anyway. He gets the impression that Aaron already understands. Deep in his bones. 

Aaron reaches out to pat Robert on the arm, gently. A few times and then the touch is gone. 

“So, you ready to get back out there?” Aaron asks him. 

“Well, I think we’ve probably stretched the tea break out as long as humanly possible.” 

Aaron laughs. 

“D’ya wanna bring the radio this time?” he offers. 

“As long as you don’t have it tuned to some weird indie station nobody’s ever heard of.” 

“I forgot you like your pop music.” 

“I like music with a tune,” Robert agrees pompously. 

“Right, you pick the station. But I’m not listening to T-“ 

“If you say one more word about me and Taylor Swift-“ 

“Truth hurts,” Aaron suggests teasingly. “And I were gonna say: I’m not listening to anything terrible-“ 

“You were going to say Taylor Swift!” 

“Delusional, you,” Aaron declares with a smile. “C’mon. You bring the radio out. Another hour or so and we’ll get some lunch. And leave the blazer, yeah? Could do without ya melting.” 

+++

Tuesday is even better. Robert turns up at the yard in a far more practical outfit of a t-shirt and jeans, and arrives to find Aaron sitting on the port-a-kabin steps. Aaron squints up at Robert as he pulls up in his Porsche and steps out, Aaron’s face lighting up in a smile at the sight of him.

They have the mundane task of sorting though wiring and stripping it down, but they stick the radio on (to a mutually agreed upon station) and take regular tea breaks, which makes the time fly by. 

At lunchtime, Robert drives to David’s shop to grab a couple of sandwiches and brings them back to the port-a-kabin. While they eat, Robert finds himself chatting about all sorts. Things he hasn’t thought about for years. Stories about him and Andy growing up, the mischief they used to get up to on the farm. He talks about teachers he hated, about how he was considered a bit of a suck-up and got away with pushing his luck, just managing to win the teachers over with his charm, while Andy was a total dunce who could never think up an excuse quick enough if put on the spot. He tells Aaron about what a weird little kid Victoria was, and the games they used to play. How he had the knack of calming her down if ever she was upset. How he always suspected he was her favourite brother back then. Secretly. Deep down. 

Aaron listens as he eats his way through his sandwiches and two packets of crisps he’d brought from home as his own original version of lunch. He seems comfortable, licking the salt off his fingers and chucking the screwed up crisp packets in the bin, leaning back in his chair. He laughs frequently, a fond but mildly disapproving grin appearing every so often. Sometimes he takes the piss a bit, making the odd sarcastic comment, but nothing too cutting, and always at the right time, when things are light. 

In the afternoon, Aaron starts telling a few stories of his own as he sits on the warm ground outside and starts clipping at wires, handing them over to Robert to strip and stick in the right pile. He starts his stories furtively, like he’s not sure Robert genuinely wants to hear them, looking up at him every so often to check he isn’t bored and then quickly glancing away again.

Aaron’s stories aren’t about his childhood or his family. They’re mostly about the things he saw in France, weird people who stayed at the hotels he was working in, some of their stuck-up comments and the petty acts of revenge Aaron ventured to take against them. Small yet satisfying things like nicking the best biscuits from their rooms or hiding the tv remote.

Robert laughs at this more vindictive side to Aaron. He can see it clearly in his mind’s eye. Aaron’s kind, and he’s loyal, but like all the Dingles, he won’t stand for being treated like he's worth less than everyone else. Aaron might not be a troublemaker, but he can certainly bite back when he needs to. 

Towards the end of the working day, Robert starts to feel anxious. Diane’s consultation is looming, and he finds it harder to laugh. Unbeknownst to him, Aaron watches this change sadly, not bringing it up. He only mentions the meeting as they’re locking the yard up for the evening, moments before they’re due to go home. 

“Hope it goes all right later,” Aaron offers, as they leave the port-a-kabin and linger, about to get into their cars. 

Robert looks at him with surprise, like he’s shocked he’s remembered. 

“Thanks,” Robert mutters. 

“If you wanna text me or whatever…” 

Robert nods, overwhelmed. 

“Might see ya there,” Aaron adds, hands in his pockets. “Our lot are due to see Debbie tonight.” 

“Ours is pretty soon,” Robert admits, with regret. “It’s supposed to be about six. Then again, you never know with these places.” 

They both pause, neither really willing to get into their cars. Aaron sways awkwardly on the spot. 

“Right,” Aaron says eventually, snapping himself out of it. “Well, like I said. Hope it goes well.” 

Aaron reaches out to pat Robert on the arm, pulling back his hand after a few seconds. It’s a supremely awkward gesture, but Robert savours it. 

He gives Aaron one last nod and then gets into his Porsche. He watches Aaron in the car mirror as he drives away. Aaron gives a small wave and then sticks his hand back in his pocket, before falling out of view. 

+++

Robert goes home, takes a shower, changes into more formal attire, tells Chrissie it’s just a simple hospital visit (to stop her from asking too many questions or worse, demanding to come along), and then drives to the hospital to meet his family there. 

Once on the correct and now familiar ward, Robert’s excited to hear talking as he approaches Diane’s bed. Not the faint, hushed kind. Real chatter. And as he rounds the curtain which is giving Diane a bit of privacy, he sees Diane sitting propped up in bed, her cheeks more rosy than before, in the middle of talking to Doug, who sounds like he’s moaning conversationally about something. 

“Robert!” Diane exclaims as she sees him. The real happiness on her face at his arrival makes Robert smile back. 

Andy’s there too, sitting on the other side of Diane’s bed, and it looks (much to Robert’s relief), like Katie’s not about. Robert notices that Andy doesn’t look at him properly when he arrives, which could be nothing, but feels like a snub. He tries his best to ignore it. 

“How’re you feeling?” Robert asks his stepmother. “You look better.” 

“Which is another way for saying I looked dreadful before,” Diane says with a smile. “And I feel fine. I think the morphine’s kicking in!” 

“Where’s Val?” Robert asks, noticing his absent aunt. 

“Gone home for some kip,” Diane tells him. “She wanted to be here, but I had to put my foot down. Thankfully Eric had a word. Truth be told, she’s starting to drive me slightly barmy. And she’s got her eye on one of the nurses. The poor lad can’t get away from my check-ups fast enough!” 

“Bernice should be here soon,” Doug comments. “She called to say she might be running a bit late, though.” 

“That’s Bernice for you,” Diane says fondly.

Robert moves to stand with Andy on his side of the bed as Doug plumps Diane’s pillows. Even though she appears to be busy telling Doug not to fuss, Diane keeps an eye on her stepsons, noting the frosty reception they’ve given each other. 

“Have you been here long?” Robert asks Andy in a strained voice. 

“Just got here,” Andy answers stiffly, still not looking up. 

“Katie not with you?” 

“She’s got Jack,” Andy explains. 

“Right. And Sarah’s okay?” 

“So now you ask?” 

Robert pauses, confused. 

“What?” 

“That’s the first time you’ve asked after them since Saturday,” Andy tells him.

Andy’s wrong. He’s found out how they’re doing from Victoria and Aaron. He’s even thought about popping over with a couple of presents, before deciding it’s probably best to give them space while Debbie’s in hospital. He didn’t want to step on Andy’s toes. 

Does Andy seriously think he doesn’t care? 

“Is that what all this is about?” Robert asks, frowning. 

“I really don’t think this is the time,” Doug cuts in sternly, and Robert and Andy both fall obediently silent. 

“So, Tenerife, eh?” Diane tries brightly, and Robert feels a moment of shame that even in her current state, she’s having to play peacemaker. “I bet Victoria’s having a lovely time. Has she been in touch?” 

“She called me yesterday,” Robert says.

“And me,” Andy says quickly, almost competitively. 

“The Canary Islands,” Doug muses. “A beautiful part of the world. Some fantastic birds that live there too. Imagine seeing a Lesser Yellowlegs in the flesh. Or better still, a Hoopoe!” 

“To be honest, Doug, I think they’ll be enjoying the beaches and the clubs rather than be trekking about looking for birds,” Diane comments, with a wry smile. 

Robert smirks back at her. It’s a relief to hear her back on form, even if her voice is weak. 

“I suppose what with Adam’s leg, they won’t be able to do much trekking,” Doug concedes seriously. “A real shame.” 

“Vic sends her love,” Andy tells Diane. 

“That’s nice.” 

“And she said that she’s going to bring you back something,” Robert adds, not willing to let Andy be the one to deliver Victoria’s news. 

Diane looks wearily over at her stepsons and gives a long sigh, able to ignore their clear enmity no longer. 

“Come on then,” she says, putting her hands down on her own lap. “Out with it. What’s happened?” 

“Nothing,” Robert lies. 

“It’s nothing,” Andy agrees, looking down. 

“I’ve known you two since you were lads, so don’t think I can’t tell a fib when I see one. What is it? You two were getting along well at the wedding, weren’t you? I thought you’d both grown up enough to leave the past behind you?” 

“I thought so too,” Robert says pointedly. “But apparently I can’t do anything right-” 

“Is this really the time?” Doug remarks with disapproval. 

“It’s the perfect time,” Diane tells him. “Because we’re all here. Come on. Can’t you two let it go? It would be a shame to ruin things over a silly squabble. And it would break Victoria’s heart to think you were at each other’s throats again the moment she disappeared.” 

“It’s not that,” Andy admits. 

“He thinks it’s my fault,” Robert explains, huffing a breath out through his nose. “He blames me for not telling him you were ill.” 

“Well, it’s not the first time you’ve kept something to yourself-“

“Something like this?” Robert demands, wounded.

“Well I don’t know, do I?” 

“As if I’d use this to get one over on yer!“

Andy goes to retort, but Diane puts out a hand, and he stops immediately. Both Andy and Robert turn to her, appealing for her support, just like when they were teenagers. 

“Andy,” Diane says peaceably. “This is my fault. I asked Robert not to tell anyone, as a favour to me.” 

Robert gives Andy a rather childish _‘I told you so_ ’ look. 

“The last thing I wanted was to start you two fighting again,” Diane explains. "Not after you’ve both been getting along so well. I thought it was best not to tell everyone until after the wedding. I didn’t want to spoil things, but Robert happened to find out, and so I asked him if he could keep it to himself just until the wedding was over. It was unfair of me, and I’m deeply sorry, Robert. If I’d known it would start this much trouble…” 

Robert turns to Andy expectantly, still wounded from his assumption, but trying to hide it. 

“Doesn’t change the fact you’ve kept things to yourself in the past,” Andy maintains distrustfully. 

“Come on now, Andy,” Doug comments. “That’s a little unfair on Robert, I’d say. The lad was just doing right by Diane. And I knew as well. If you’re angry with him, then you should be angry with me as well. And Chas and Aaron.” 

Robert knows exactly why Andy can’t just drop it. He knows because they’re brothers. It’s pride. Plain and simple. To be so far in the wrong is embarrassing at the best of times, and to admit that in front of others is even worse. 

But Andy surprises Robert. Instead of sticking to his guns, he takes a deep breath and then clears his throat. 

“Right,” Andy mutters. “Well… sorry. For thinking the worst.” 

Diane nods approvingly at Andy, and a small, bitter part of Robert, feels irritated by how quickly Andy’s become the golden boy again, just from uttering that one little word. 

“Finally,” Robert remarks, ungraciously. 

“ _Robert_ ,” Diane prompts him. 

She’s not telling him off. She’s almost pleading with him to make things right. And that’s where Robert sees a way to get back on top again. 

“But… I suppose you were just worried about Diane,” Robert remarks. “Stress can get to people in different ways. And we’ve not always… anyway. Like I said. We were all worried.” 

Robert half expects Andy to peer at him with more suspicion, but it doesn’t happen. Andy’s a simple enough bloke, and so instead of frowning, he looks almost touched.

“You’ve still not asked after the kids,” Andy points out, although he’s softened considerably. 

“I have,” Robert explains, looking away. “I’ve asked Vic and… other people. I just didn’t think you’d want the stress of it.” 

Andy’s lips part with understanding. 

“I didn’t think they’d want a fuss,” Robert continues. “Or that you’d want me getting involved.” 

“Why would yer think that?” Andy asks, looking dumbfounded. “The kids are just starting to get to know yer. They need their family.” 

Robert shrugs his shoulders, embarrassed 

“So is this a truce?” Diane asks expectantly, a hopeful smile on her face. 

“Yeah,” Andy agrees decisively, holding out his hand. “I’m sorry, Rob.” 

Robert nods and shakes Andy’s outstretched hand, much to Diane’s delight, and Doug’s surprise. Robert has to admit there’s something satisfying about not being the Sugden brother in the wrong for once.

“Wonders will never cease,” Doug remarks. 

“You’ll visit the kids soon, then?” Andy asks Robert, like it’s some sort of test. 

“I’m helping at the scrapyard all week, but I can do any time past five?” Robert suggests, and his instant suggestion makes Andy smile in spite of himself. “You just tell me when.” 

At that moment the doors to Diane’s ward swing open and in totters Bernice, looking windswept, red hair all over her face, and carrying a heavy shopping bag. 

“Am I late?” Bernice asks, catching her breath. “I’ve not missed the consultation?” 

“Perfect timing,” her mother assures her, as Bernice goes to kiss Diane on the cheek. 

“It’s been a disaster,” Bernice complains. “Old Mrs Copperfield wasn’t happy with her perm, so I’ve had to give her a free manicure _and_ her next perm on the house. Could this day get any worse?” 

Bernice notices the odd looks Doug and Robert are both giving her and seems to realise what an insensitive thing she’s just said. 

“Perspective, Bernice,” she reminds herself with a smile. “Sorry, Mum. Here I am moaning to you! How are you? Oh, and I’ve brought you a whole bag full of magazines. The expensive ones. I’m not keen on the ones they have around here.” 

“Thanks, love, and I’m just fine.” 

“She’ll be winning the Nobel Peace Prize soon, just you watch,” Doug comments. 

Bernice frowns, not understanding, and Andy and Robert shift awkwardly, not meeting each other’s eyes. 

“How are you, Andy?” Bernice asks across the bed, in a tone that makes Robert wince with embarrassment. He likes Bernice, but she definitely needs a few lessons in hiding her feelings. It’s clear she’s still got a thing for Andy, and Robert thinks he’d have picked that up even if Aaron hadn’t told him all about her weird, drunken actions at Andy and Katie’s wedding. 

“I’m fine, it’s Diane we’re here for,” Andy answers steadily, offering nothing back. 

“Of course we are,” Bernice agrees swiftly. “No Katie today then?” 

“She’s got Jack.” 

“Right, right…” 

“Mr Khan!” Diane declares suddenly, and for a moment Robert thinks she’s lost the plot before he realises that a man has just appeared behind him and Andy. 

“I’m sorry,” the man says politely, glancing at them all. “Shall I come back later?” 

“No need,” Diane answers. “They’re all family here. They’re here for the consultation.”

“Very well loved, is our Diane,” Doug comments proudly. “There’d be more of us here too, if they could be.” 

Diane’s face lights up at the compliment. 

“Yes, I’ve met Diane’s sister, Val,” Mr Khan says, and there’s the slightest tone of amusement to the man’s voice, which makes Robert wonder what on earth Val’s said to him previously. 

“Hard to forget, that one,” Diane agrees with a smile. “She’s gone home to get some rest.” 

“Well, good for her,” Mr Khan says politely, before addressing the group as a whole. “I’m Diane’s surgeon. Although I’m sure you know that already.” 

He looks more like a teacher, Robert thinks nastily, scanning him for signs of incompetence. Diane’s life is in this man’s hands, after all, and Robert won’t have her treated by anyone second rate

Mr Khan is wearing a knitted vest over a shirt, with a yellow tie tucked in. Not exactly Robert’s idea of a high end surgeon. Robert makes an instant decision not to get too friendly with him. 

“You’ve met Doug,” Diane chatters, in landlady mode. Robert knows it’s because she’s afraid of what Mr Khan might have to say next. “This is my daughter, Bernice. And these are my stepsons, Andy and Robert. I have a stepdaughter as well, but she’s in Tenerife at the minute.” 

Mr Khan gives a strained sort of smile, which makes Robert think he’s picked up on Diane’s nerves as well. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” Mr Khan says, and they all greet him, Robert with a short nod rather than any real warmth. 

“I’ll get right to it,” Mr Khan begins, rubbing his hands together. “We have some good news and some bad news.”

Diane pales.

“Nothing terrible, however,” Mr Khan continues swiftly. “There’s no need to be concerned.” 

“You had us all scared there for a minute!” Bernice declares, smiling with relief. 

“The good news is that you seem to be recovering well. Your notes are showing great progress, and I’d say we can be confident that the initial surgery to remove the glass was a success.” 

Diane squeezes Doug’s hand.

“That’s good,” Diane whispers, her voice hoarse with relief. 

“You said bad news,” Andy cuts in, frowning at the surgeon.

They all look expectantly at Mr Khan, who loosens his tie slightly. 

“The bad news, I’m afraid, is that we doubt you’re going to be strong enough for surgery for a few days yet.” 

“When are we talking?” Robert demands. “Thursday? Friday?” 

“We’d be looking at a Saturday theatre slot, if all goes well.” 

Robert sees a flicker of concern cross Diane’s face before she forces it away. 

“Saturday?” Doug repeats with dismay. 

“The original plan was for the surgery to go ahead on Thursday afternoon,” Mr Khan explains. “But we think it would be safer to wait until you’re slightly stronger. We don’t want to risk operating while you’re not healed from your first surgery. That could set you back a long time, and we want to keep you as healthy as possible.” 

“But she’s fine,” Bernice declares, gesturing at her mother. “Look at her. It’s the best she’s been in days!” 

“Her original surgery was planned for Monday,” Robert declares, frowning. “You’re telling me you’re pushing it back five days? Even though she’s had the scan?” 

“Is there not any way to do things sooner?” Doug agrees. “I appreciate you’re busy, but surely there’s no time to waste? We need Diane back on her feet.” 

Mr Khan grimaces uncomfortably. 

“I really am sorry, but I wouldn’t be comfortable operating before Saturday. I could get you a second opinion, if you’d like?” 

Robert’s about to declare that yes, that’s exactly what they’d like. And with someone who can prove their credentials rather than a bloke who looks like some sort of nerdy maths teacher and keeps wringing his hands. 

“Thank you,” Diane says gracefully, with a strained smile, clearly willing her family to follow her lead. “But that won’t be necessary. Saturday it is, then. If you think that’s best.” 

“What about if we go private?” Robert asks, rubbing his chin. 

“Good idea, Robert,” Bernice agrees. “We could all chip in.” 

“Anything to speed the process up,” Doug says, looking distressed. 

Mr Khan shakes his head apologetically. 

“That would require moving Diane, and I’m afraid she’s in no state for that at the moment.”

“It’s no problem at all,” Diane says bravely. “It’s only a few more days, and if you think I need that time to recover, then I’m sure you know better than we do.” 

Robert still isn’t buying it, but he’s not going to cause a scene in front of Diane, and so he bites his tongue for the time being. 

“I’ll be back to discuss the surgery with you in more detail later in the week,” Mr Khan says. “And you’ll have plenty of opportunities to talk through any worries you might have. Until then, we need you to focus on getting better.”

 _Great advice_ , Robert thinks sarcastically. _Looks like all those years at university really paid off._

“I’ll leave you to it,” Mr Khan says, pointing at the door. “Again, lovely to meet you.” 

They wait until Mr Khan has gone through the double doors out of the ward and they’ve closed behind him, before their expressions change. Robert’s pleased to see that everyone else (except for Diane), looks just as displeased as he feels. 

“So… Saturday,” Bernice tries, attempting to sound cheerful. “That’s not too long, Mum.” 

“I’d say five days past your original surgery date is pretty long,” Robert can’t help but remark. 

“Now, come on you lot,” Diane says. “I know it’s not ideal, but Mr Khan knows what he’s doing-“ 

“Does he, though?” Robert demands. “For all we know he’s shifting you out of his schedule because he knows you won’t kick up a fuss.” 

“To play golf, probably,” Doug agrees bitterly. “They pay these consultants a lot of money, you know.” 

“And that’s because they do such a good job,” Diane says sternly. “We have to face the facts. I need a few more days to be ready for surgery, and that’s okay. Whinging isn’t going to help, is it?” 

No, Robert thinks, whinging isn’t. But in his experience there’s usually a way to change a situation to your favour if you have the drive to find it, and there’s no way he’s letting Mr Khan end the matter there. He might think he’s dealing with simple farming folk, but he’s wrong. Very wrong. 

“I can bring Gabby in to see you tomorrow,” Bernice suggests. “She can come after school.” 

“And I’ll bring Sarah and Jack,” Andy agrees. “They’re due to see Debbie tomorrow, so I can bring them here after.” 

“If you’re sure,” Diane says, smiling. “But the last thing I want is to upset them. The poor things have been through enough already. It’s a blessing they’ve got you, Andy. They need some stability in their lives.” 

“It was a wicked thing their mother did,” Doug declares. “Not the business with Ross. I’m not one to judge. But to have those little ones bond with Pete and then have him torn away like that. It’s a disaster. And that’s without factoring in the crash…” 

Robert zones out for a while, managing to nod his head at the right times, and make the occasional noncommittal comment just to seem part of the conversation, but mostly he’s thinking. Thinking about how he can sort this situation out for Diane. If there’s any way he can make this better. 

The option of private healthcare is off the table, but there’s still Mr Khan. Even in the NHS, the staff aren’t above doing a few favours for the right incentive, surely?

Half an hour or so later, when Diane decides to get some rest and the group leave her for the night, Robert doesn’t head towards the car park with the others. He tells Andy he needs to use the toilet, and they’re all too busy discussing Diane to question him. 

After waiting ten minutes or so, to ensure the others have gone, Robert emerges from the toilets (which are a hundred times worse than the ones in the Woolpack), and heads to the main desk, just beyond Diane’s ward. 

There’s a receptionist sitting behind it, who seems to recognise him as one of Diane’s relatives, because she smiles at him as though they know each other. 

“How can I help you?” the woman asks. “Is there something Mrs Sugden needs?” 

“I want to speak to Mr Khan,” Robert tells her firmly, without any pretence of friendliness. “Is he around?” 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think he’s available at the moment-“ 

“He’s just been in to speak to my step-mum,” Robert points out. 

“I’m sorry,” the woman repeats. “But he’s not available right now.” 

“And when will he be available?” Robert demands. 

The woman seems to sense she has a difficult customer on her hands, because she fixes her glasses before typing at her computer keyboard and frowning at the screen. 

“He’s in theatre at the moment,” the woman tells Robert. “Three back to back theatre slots, it looks like. But if you’d like to leave a message, I can pass it on?” 

Robert knows how that works. The message won’t get to him until tomorrow at the earliest, and that’s if this receptionist even remembers. 

“No, that won’t do.” 

“Or you could leave your number if it’s a more confidential matter, and I can get him to call you back when he’s finished? He might have time after he’s finished in theatre.” 

‘Might’ just isn’t good enough. Robert shakes his head. 

“I can wait.” 

“Mr Khan won’t be available for another few hours.” 

“Like I said, I can wait. What time roughly are we talking?” 

“I couldn’t say for certain-“ 

Robert rolls his eyes. 

“When does he usually finish?” 

“Around nine.” 

“I’ll be here, then,” Robert tells her. 

“There’s no guarantee he’ll be able to see you-“ 

“Can you tell him I want a word?” 

“I… yes, but I’m afraid you’ll be wasting your time.” 

“Tell him it’s about Diane Sugden’s operation. And that it’s important.” 

The receptionist looks rather incredulous, but she writes it down on a post-it note for herself all the same. 

“I’ll be here,” Robert repeats. “Don’t let him go without telling him.” 

He doesn’t stick around to hear the receptionist’s protests. Robert turns, smooths down his blazer, takes a deep breath, and gets ready for a long wait. 

+++

Robert hates hospitals. He can still remember when his dad was stuck in a hospital bed after Andy shot him. Seeing him like that, a man who never complained about anything, who just got on with it, frail and dependent on machines, was a shock to Robert’s system that's never really gone away. The helplessness of it all, just sitting by his bed, waiting, watching, unable to change a thing. It was the same when his mum died. Stuck on the outside. Powerless. Like a child. 

He passes some of the time on his phone, checking emails and social media. Victoria’s posted some new pictures from her holiday on Facebook, which Robert goes through one by one, secretly wishing she was back home with him, even though he knows that’s selfish. He and Andy might be back on good terms, but Andy doesn’t get him like Victoria does. Vic’s bright, brighter than people realise, and just like Diane, she’s great in a crisis. With Diane unwell and Victoria away, there’s a hole in the family that none of them can quite manage to fill. 

When Robert’s sick of the waiting room beyond Diane’s ward (and the people in it), he goes to the cafeteria and orders himself a coffee. It’s cheap, nasty stuff and without someone there to drink it with, he can’t distract himself enough to finish the cup. 

By eight o’clock Robert’s waiting outside of the hospital to get a better phone signal, and for the fresh air. He watches some of the people going in and out without really seeing them, just being aware of the tides of people, the trickles of visitors, a constant stream of the general public. 

He scrolls through his social media again and sees a recent post from Aaron. It’s nothing personal, just some post he’s shared about some indie band and their latest album. Aaron’s social media is annoyingly lacking in Aaron. He’s not the type of guy to post pictures of himself or get opinionated. Mostly Adam sends him stupid videos and ridiculous, unfunny memes which Aaron ends up tagged in, commenting with a simple ‘lol’. From looking at Aaron’s Facebook, you wouldn’t know the half of it. You’d think Aaron was just some nobody. That he was thick or ordinary. 

But Robert, to his immense satisfaction, knows better. 

“They’re trying to rob me blind,” comes a familiar voice, cutting through all the others, as Robert’s checking his feed for what feels like the hundredth time. When he looks up he sees none other than the displeased figure of Cain Dingle approaching the hospital entrance from the car park, with Moira at his side. “We’re only here for a flamin’ hour.” 

“Well they’ve got to get the cash somewhere,” Moira reasons.

“They can get it from the government,” Cain complains. “Not from the likes of us.” 

“Oh, come on,” says Chas Dingle, who appears behind Cain and Moira. “You’re not exactly skint.” 

“No, but I will be after a few more visits.” 

“Son!” Chas calls over her shoulder. “Any time today.” 

 _Aaron_ , Robert thinks with relief. With excitement. _Thank god for that_. 

Aaron follows his mother at a half-jog, as if to show he’s upping his pace. He looks like he’s still in the same black jeans he was wearing at the yard earlier, but he’s stuck a purple hoodie on over his t-shirt to cover his work clothes. 

Robert wants to catch his eye somehow, but characteristically, Aaron’s got his mobile in his hands and isn’t raising his head. 

Not really wanting to be seen by anyone other than Aaron, and risk them letting Diane know about his attempt to move her surgery, Robert rushes to stand behind a group of smokers chatting by the entrance, so he’s mostly obscured.

And then he receives a text. 

_U still at the hospital? - A_

Robert smiles to himself with pride. That intent, serious look Aaron’s got on his face as he texts is because he’s texting _him. He’s_ the reason Aaron’s got his phone in his hands. 

_Outside. - R_

He sees Aaron receive the text as he gets closer. It makes him want to laugh, seeing the ‘ _you what?_ ’ expression cross Aaron’s face, and then watching as Aaron raises his head, frowning as if he thinks this could be a wind up, trying to spot him. 

Finally, he does. Aaron raises a confused eyebrow, probably wondering why he’s hiding. He looks like he’s about to open his mouth to say something, but Robert swiftly shakes his head, eyes wide, praying he gets the message. The only thing worse than Chas Dingle realising he’s here and gossiping to Diane about it, would be having the whole lot of them see him effectively hiding from them, which even Robert knows is ridiculous. Not to mention Cain Dingle would never let it go.

Aaron frowns at him again but closes his mouth. He puts his phone away and shoves his hands in his pockets, following his mother. 

Cain and Moira go inside, and Chas makes to follow them, slowing slightly for her son so that he can catch up. 

For one moment, Robert thinks Aaron’s going to ignore his text entirely and follow his family. The thought makes his heart drop down into his stomach. But just as he’s starting to feel betrayed, Aaron slows to a stop, right by the front doors. 

“Actually, Mum, I’ll catch ya up,” Aaron says, gesturing behind him at the car park. 

“Eh?” 

“Left my phone in the car,” Aaron lies, badly. 

Unsurprisingly, Chas doesn’t buy it. 

“You had it a second ago, didn’t ya?” 

“I, er…” 

Chas waits for him to elaborate, and Aaron scratches his chin awkwardly. 

“Think I saw one of my mates,” Aaron mumbles, and as he probably intended, a wide, toothy grin grows on Chas’s face. 

“A mate, eh?” Chas repeats deviously. “That why you’ve gone all shifty is it? Don’t think I hadn’t noticed.” 

“What? No! It’s not like that-” 

“Just be quick,” Chas tells her son. “Debs’ll want to see ya.”

Aaron nods obediently, and with what looks like a wink, Chas disappears through the entrance doors. Robert notices that Aaron’s smart enough to wait a few moments, just to make sure she’s not nosing out at him, before making his way through the people outside, skirting around the group of smokers and finally stopping in front of him.

“All right?” Robert asks, like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. 

Aaron looks him up and down, blue eyes flickering across his face. 

“You okay?” 

“Fine. Fine," Robert says.

“I thought you were upset or something…” 

“I’m not upset,” Robert assures him with a little scoff to prove it. 

“Right…” Aaron mumbles, frowning. “So, how come you’re lurking outside the hospital?” 

“What?” Robert asks, feigning obliviousness. 

Aaron gives him an incredulous look. 

“Robert, you obviously didn’t want my lot to see ya,” Aaron points out. “What’s going on?” 

Robert drops the act. He moves slightly closer and lowers his voice. Aaron moves closer as well, his expression serious as he senses he’s about to get the truth.

“I went to see Diane,” Robert explains. 

“She’s okay?” 

“She’s fine. Best I’ve seen her so far.” 

“So… what’s the problem?” 

“I’m waiting to talk to Diane’s surgeon. We had the consultation earlier and he’s put her surgery back until Saturday.” 

Aaron thinks that over and then frowns. 

“You were expecting Thursday, weren’t ya?” 

“Exactly,” Robert agrees with gusto, glad that Aaron’s starting to get it. “It’s ridiculous. She was due in on Monday initially, and now they’re telling her she needs to wait another five days at least. And Diane being Diane, she’s too polite to kick up a fuss about it-“

Aaron nods his head with understanding, his lips parting a fraction as he pieces it all together 

“Right, so you’re kicking up a fuss _for_ her?” 

Robert nods, almost furtively. He wants Aaron to agree that he’s doing the right thing, but he’s not sure if he will or not. It’s hard to tell. Aaron’s a strong believer in family loyalty, and doing whatever it takes for his relations, but at the same time, Robert’s not convinced Aaron’ll like how he’s going about it behind Diane’s back.

“I’ve been here since six,” Robert admits. “The others have gone home.” 

He waits to see if Aaron’s about to tell him off, but he doesn’t. 

“You think you can get him to shift the date?” Aaron asks with interest. 

Robert nods again, with more confidence this time.

“It’s not good enough. Cancer’s urgent. It can spread fast. I don’t know what they’re playing at. See this is what happens when you’re nice. They walk all over you.” 

“So you’ve got a meeting?” 

“Yes,” Robert answers, because it’s not technically a lie. If he has his way he _will_ have a meeting. 

“Without Diane?” Aaron asks suspiciously. “They’ll talk to ya without her there?” 

“Trust me, Aaron, they’ll talk to me.” 

“And you reckon Diane’s gonna appreciate you going behind her back?” 

“She will if I can get her surgery moved forward,” Robert tells him with confidence.

Aaron licks his lips thoughtfully, and Robert sees him decide not to fight him on this one. Robert tells himself that’s because Aaron can see the sense in it, deep down. 

“Right, well, I need to go and see Debbie,” Aaron mutters, inclining his head at the hospital entrance. 

Robert frowns before he can help himself. He doesn’t want Aaron to go now.

“Will yer be long?” Robert asks.

Aaron thinks it over, understanding what he’s really being asked, in Robert-speak.

“I’ll see if I can get away after,” Aaron agrees with a sigh. “But I’ll need a lift back. We came in Moira’s car.” 

“I’ll drive yer,” Robert assures him, pleased to have got his way. “I’ll be back on Diane’s ward, though. And don’t go right in. There’s a waiting area outside. She can’t see yer. Okay?” 

Aaron takes in those instructions, almost orders, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Right.” 

“And don’t tell anyone I’m still here,” Robert adds swiftly. 

Aaron rolls his eyes as he backs away. 

“Right, fine, if ya say so,” he remarks in that sarcastic way of his, and then Aaron’s gone, back into the hospital, absorbed into the crowd. 

+++

It’s just gone nine and Robert is sitting in the waiting area, bored out of his mind, arms crossed over his chest, head leaning back against the wall. Everyone else who’d been waiting has gone home now, so he’s alone, sitting in that depressing half-room, half-corridor, feeling more agitated by the minute. 

The doors open and Robert sits up, startled. But it’s not Mr Khan. It’s Aaron. Making an apologetic upside down smile. Robert settles back again as Aaron sits down beside him. 

It’s a great comfort, just to have him there, and Robert shifts slightly, moving up for no real reason in the empty row of chairs, so that Aaron can get comfortable by his side. They settle together in the centre of the row.

“Probably running late,” Aaron offers. 

“Or he’s trying to avoid me,” Robert mutters darkly. 

“Give him ’til half past.” 

Robert nods. It’s a sensible suggestion. 

“Mum wanted to come and see Diane after she’d seen Debbie,” Aaron says. “I told her it was better to visit tomorrow.” 

“Thanks,” Robert says gratefully, knowing Aaron’s saved his bacon there.

“Well, it’s late, innit?” 

The doors at the end of the corridor open and Robert sits up, alert all over again, but it’s only a nurse, so he slumps back again with frustration. 

“And he’s definitely coming back here?” Aaron asks. “He’s not just gonna do his surgery and go?”

“Receptionist said he’ll be back here for one last check on a few patients before he goes home,” Robert explains. 

Aaron leans back against his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s shoulder to shoulder with Robert. 

“How’s Debbie?” Robert asks, suddenly remembering. 

“Better. Apparently the kids are coming in to see her tomorrow.” 

“Andy said,” Robert agrees. 

“And are you two…” 

“We’re fine,” Robert tells Aaron. “It’s sorted. Like you said, people act out when they’re stressed, and Andy’s never exactly been the brightest spark.” 

“And Katie?” 

“She didn’t come,” Robert says with satisfaction. “Apparently she stayed home to look after Jack.” 

“Right.” 

“He apologised,” Robert finds himself saying. “Andy.” 

“Good.” 

“I think he thought I was ignoring the kids or something. Which I haven’t been. I just thought it would be best to leave them to it while all this was going on. Obviously if I thought they needed anything I’d… “ Robert trails off. “Anyway, it’s sorted now.” 

“You gonna see them?” Aaron asks delicately. 

“Yeah. Probably after work tomorrow. If they want.” 

Aaron’s clearly satisfied with that. Robert treasures that feeling. Of making him proud. 

For a while they sit in silence, watching staff walk back and forward, getting hopeful every time the doors open, only to be disappointed when it’s not Mr Khan. A few of the nurses try to make smalltalk but don’t get very far. Aaron’s not one for chatting, and Robert’s not in the mood to play nice. 

“I hate hospitals,” Robert remarks, at twenty past, checking his watch with a frown. 

“Everyone does,” Aaron agrees enthusiastically. “It’s not like ya come here for fun.” 

Robert thinks for a moment. 

“I remember when my dad was in here,” he admits, glancing quickly at Aaron to check he doesn’t think it’s weird, him bringing it up. “I was a teenager. I thought he was done for.” 

Aaron turns to Robert, giving him his full attention. 

“Was that when he got shot?” 

“Yeah,” Robert agrees. “It’s not something you forget. One of the worst days of my life.” 

Aaron waits, knowing there’s more to come. 

“I hated not being able to do anything. That was my dad, and I felt… useless.” 

“He got better though, right?” Aaron says gently. 

“Yeah,” Robert agrees, pulling himself together. “He did.” 

Aaron’s silent for a moment, but Robert can feel the heaviness of his thoughts in the air. Aaron begins to play with the sleeves of his hoodie, picking at them. 

“I know how you mean,” Aaron begins, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah?” 

“I, er… I had this…” Aaron tries, his voice cracking. “This bloke. He was my… I was seeing him. He was here. For a bit. There was an accident…” 

Robert’s intrigued. He’s not heard about this story before. It’s always precious when Aaron decides to trust you with something. 

“You feel like… like ya wish there was something you could do. Like you’d do anything.” 

Robert nods his head with complete understanding. That’s exactly how it was with him. With his dad. Even with his mum, after she was dead and gone. He remembers the bargaining with god, the promises. If only she could come back somehow. If only his dad could recover. 

“Ed, was it?” Robert asks. 

“No,” Aaron admits, seeming surprised Robert’s remembered the name. Aaron chews his lower lip for a moment. “No, it were before that-“ 

“Mr Sugden?” 

Aaron and Robert both look up. Mr Khan is strolling down the corridor looking exhausted but smiling nonetheless. Aaron moves a fraction away from Robert. 

“Did you want to speak to me?” 

Robert gets to his feet and shakes the surgeon’s outstretched hand. Aaron gets up too, out of courtesy, although he stands back, like he doesn’t feel this is his business. 

“I’d like to discuss Diane’s planned operation on Saturday,” Robert says, brushing down his blazer and drawing himself up to his full height. 

“Of course,” Mr Khan says helpfully. “Shall we go somewhere more private?” 

“I can go-“ Aaron suggests, but Robert shakes his head at him. 

“No, it’s fine,” Robert says instinctively. “We can talk here.” 

“Right, then, shall we sit?” Mr Khan asks, and so they do. 

“Diane’s scheduled operation date was Monday,” Robert begins, in businesslike tones. “She’s already been diagnosed with cancer. She’s had the scans. You need to get it out of her as soon as possible. Every day counts with cancer. You can’t waste time.” 

“I do understand your concerns, Mr Sugden-“ 

“She’s healing well. You told us that yourself. But if you wait then things could get worse. And if it spreads, I’m sorry, but I’ll be making an official complaint, and they take that sort of thing, medical negligence, _extremely_ seriously.” 

Robert doesn’t look at Aaron’s face because he knows he’ll disapprove of this particular tactic. Instead he holds Mr Khan’s gaze. The man doesn’t seem as rattled as he’d like. 

“I can assure you, there’s been no malpractice,” Mr Khan says calmly. “And our priority is our patients. We wouldn’t expose your stepmother to any unnecessary risk.” 

“In which case we need to move her surgery date forward.” 

“Mr Sugden,” Mr Khan tries carefully. “I understand your reaction. It’s quite natural to feel unsettled at a time like this. Cancer is a frightening disease. But I’m afraid I can’t move your stepmother’s surgery.” 

“Listen, I don’t care what it takes,” Robert continues quietly. “If it has to be off the record-“ 

Mr Khan sits back, rather bemused. 

“Am I to understand you’re offering me money?”

“No,” Aaron cuts in quickly. “He’s not.” 

“Because I’d have to take that action extremely seriously. It puts my own position at risk.” 

“He wasn’t,” Aaron assures the surgeon. “He’s just... scared.” 

“Whatever it takes,” Robert repeats, stubbornly. “If there’s anything you can do. Anything at all.” 

“Mr Sugden, there truly isn’t. I know that’s disappointing, but this decision is for Diane’s own good. I honestly believe the best course of action is to wait until your stepmother is stronger before we operate. By all means, I can get a second opinion on that, but I’m quite certain they will come to the same decision.” 

“And if it spreads?” Robert demands, wearing his petulant face. The one that seems almost childish. 

“Diane is going to have to undergo chemotherapy after the operation, as well as healing from her first surgery. It’s a lot for her body to cope with, especially at her age. I’m truly sorry, Mr Sugden. I know you’re concerned for your stepmother, but Saturday is the soonest we can manage. Not simply logistically, but ethically.” 

Robert can’t think of a response to that. He thinks it over, trying to find some angle he hasn’t used yet. Some way to change Mr Khan’s mind. But deep down he knows it’s useless. If Diane’s not strong enough for surgery, then it seems stupid to push. 

“Am I to understand your stepmother doesn’t know you’re here?” Mr Khan asks gently. 

“I had to try,” Robert admits. 

“Believe it or not, I do understand,” Mr Khan says kindly. “You’re not the first relative to ‘try’ in situations like this. It’s more common than you’d think. But there truly is nothing I can do. As frustrating as it is, Diane needs time to heal. It really is for the best.” 

Robert says nothing, and so Mr Khan gets to his feet. 

“Right, well, thanks for seeing us,” Aaron says, when Robert doesn’t speak. "I'm, er, I'm a mate. Family friend. I know Diane." 

“She’s a smashing woman,” Mr Khan says sincerely. “Obviously very loved. And I’ll do my best for her. You have my word.” 

“Cheers,” Aaron mutters. 

“Okay,” Robert says, not looking up.

He can’t bring himself to thank Mr Khan, but the surgeon nods all the same, as though he understands entirely, and then continues down the corridor and into the main ward. 

“At least you know they’re not taking advantage,” Aaron suggests, to a rather dazed Robert. 

A muscle is moving in Robert’s jaw, tensing. It’s frustration and fear. 

“C’mon then,” Aaron says, patting Robert on the arm and getting up. “Let’s get ya home.” 

Failure doesn’t suit Robert. Helplessness is worse. It makes him feel like he’s falling, like he’s lost. 

Still, he gets up and follows Aaron out of the ward, through the hospital, and out, into the car park. 

+++

In the safety of Robert’s Porsche, Aaron leans back against the leather seat and turns his head to watch Robert. His hands are gripping the steering wheel too hard. His posture’s off, stiff. There’s a certain tightness to his jaw, a tension across his forehead which Aaron reads easily as distress. 

Once Aaron’s put on his seatbelt, Robert drives, swallowing hard. 

“You got the ticket?” Aaron asks. 

“What?” 

“For the car park. Gotta put it in the machine or they won’t let us out.” 

Robert comes to his senses and pats his pocket, pulling out the ticket. They’re stuck behind a few other cars as they wait for the machine, and as they wait, Aaron goes to fiddle with the radio. He flicks through a couple of channels, notices Robert doesn’t even react to him messing about with the dials, and then lets out a sigh, turning it off again. 

“What the hell’s this guy doing?” Robert mutters, glaring at the car in front. 

Aaron glances at the driver, who doesn’t seem to be doing anything wrong, just waiting for the ticket barrier to raise so he can leave the car park. As soon as he does, Robert drives to the front of the queue, breathing out the word “finally”, and feeds the ticket to the machine. The barrier lifts and Robert puts his foot down, so they speed off, faster than is necessary. 

“You know how you’re always going on about my driving?” Aaron hints, and Robert obediently slows to hit the speed limit, without a single word. 

Aaron lets him stew for a few minutes, sometimes looking out of the window, always glancing back at Robert every so often to scan his pensive profile. 

“Robert,” Aaron finally says, anticipating resistance. “You do realise there’s nothing you could have done?”

“You think?” Robert replies sarcastically. 

“Well… yeah. It’s not like the cancer’s anyone’s fault. And if it weren’t for you she never would have got checked out in the first place.” 

Robert swallows again. 

“If we’d noticed she was ill sooner…” 

“How’s that on you?” Aaron demands, crossing his arms over his chest. “We all thought she had flu. It was going round. And she kept how bad it was to herself anyway, so you weren’t to know.” 

Robert closes his eyes for a brief moment, trying to believe those words. He wants to. 

“Look, you’ve spent the whole evening trying to sort it for her, right?” Aaron continues, sensing he’s getting somewhere. “To make sure they weren’t taking advantage.” 

“I thought you didn’t think I should be ‘going behind her back’?” Robert retorts, not really knowing why he’s angry, why he feels the need to argue with Aaron, just that he does.

“Your heart was in the right place,” Aaron shrugs, like that settles it. “You love Diane. You wanted to help her. So can ya just stop beating yourself up about it?” 

Robert is silent for a while, and Aaron stops pushing, just waits, sensing he’s done enough. And as he’s hoped, slowly, Robert’s posture starts to change. It softens. Becomes closer to casual and self-assured. The usual Robert. 

“So, you want me to drop you back at the pub?” Robert asks, in a voice slightly lower than his own, but far more conversational than before. 

“Yeah. And you need to go home and all. I mean it. You’ve been working flat-out for the past few days. You’re gonna explode from the stress.” 

“I might get something to eat on the way back,” Robert says thoughtfully, registering his hunger for the first time. “D’yer mind?” 

“‘Course not.” 

Robert nods, and finds comfort in his plan of action. 

“What d’yer reckon to Chinese?” Robert suggests. 

“It’s all right. Why?” 

“You’re coming with me,” Robert points out, like it’s obvious. “There are a few places round here. You want the good ones. You never know what they put in it if you stop at one of the grubby ones.” 

“I forgot you were snobby about takeaways,” Aaron remarks, but he’s smiling. 

“You might be okay with dodgy kebabs, but I don’t want to spend the rest of the week with my head over the toilet bowl.” 

Aaron laughs, and Robert laughs too. Finally. 

The Chinese isn’t far. It’s not somewhere Aaron’s been before. He and his mum usually get their takeaways from one of the more ‘grubby’ places. Robert pulls up outside and parks, making sure his precious Porsche isn’t in any danger of being scratched by passing traffic. 

“So, are we gonna get it and eat it back in here?” Aaron asks, already knowing the answer. 

A comical look of horror crosses Robert’s features at the thought of the takeaway spilling all over his leather seats. 

“No,” Robert answers. “We get it, stick it in the back, and find somewhere to go.” 

“Somewhere to go as in…?” 

“Just park somewhere. There are a few places I used to go when I was a teenager. Just outside the village. You could sit on this old stone wall and look over the fields. There were sheep then, but I don’t think there are anymore. The farmer’s moved on. Farm went bust apparently, and the land’s so pricey nobody’s bought it since. Guess it’s no good for the livestock. You get patches like that.” 

Aaron holds back a smile. Robert’s accidentally talking like a farmer’s son.

“Guess it’s warm enough for it,” Aaron says with pretend nonchalance. 

“Unless you need to get back sooner,” Robert adds quickly, glancing at Aaron to see if he’s pushed too far. 

“Nope,” Aaron sniffs, undoing his seatbelt and opening the car door. “I’d say we’ve got an hour or so.”

“Yeah?” Robert asks, unable to hide his relief.

“As long as you’re buying,” Aaron says cheekily, which makes Robert laugh again, his eyes softening. “Because if I had my way we’d have kebabs.” 

“And food poisoning tomorrow,” Robert can’t help but add, getting out of the car as well and closing the door.

“D’ya reckon they do prawn toast without the seed things?” Aaron ponders as they walk towards the entrance together. 

“Without the sesame seeds? No.” 

“Never liked them. Always get stuck in your teeth. And when ya get a bit with summat crunchy in the middle. Like a bit of prawn-”

Robert almost bursts out laughing, and has to catch himself. 

“So what you’re basically saying,” Robert confirms. “Is that you don’t like the seeds, and you don’t like the prawns. So you’re essentially asking for normal toast?” 

Aaron goes to correct him, catches Robert’s barely suppressed amusement, and then blushes. 

“Are you taking the mick?” Aaron demands, grinning. 

“Yes!” Robert agrees, finally scoffing out his laugh. 

“Oi!” Aaron complains, although he’s enjoying it. He gives Robert a nudge, which only makes Robert laugh harder. 

“You’re actually such a wanker,” Aaron declares, giving Robert another push. 

This familiar, relaxed, youthful version of Robert, who was so far away only ten minutes ago, throws back his head with mirth, all teeth and screwed up eyes and ‘unflattering’ expressions, the weight of the world forgotten, just for now. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! My mental health has been so bad and I went through this terrible dip, but I've come out of it now so expect the usual more regular updates. 
> 
> I hope I've not lost my touch! Comments mean the world and keep me going. To know that people are actually following this helps me write better somehow? It motivates me. 
> 
> xxx


	45. A Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane has her op and Robert decides he needs to try harder on the Aaron front.

Robert’s week at the yard with Aaron has flown by. It’s only now it’s Friday, and reaching five (which is when they usually lock up for the day) that Robert realises what an idiot he’s been not savouring it more. Five days with Aaron. Eight hours side by side for five days in a row. And he’s let them go, just pass him by.

He’s not sure how long it will be until he can see Aaron again like this. Uninterrupted. Relaxed. With so much time they can afford to enjoy their own silence, the comfortable weird domesticity of it all. This grubby little scrapyard has been Robert’s escape, his haven. Without it, and without the grumpy scrapper inside, he’s not sure how he would have coped this past week. 

 _Chrissie would have helped you just the same_ , Robert tells himself sternly. 

He glances across the port-a-kabin to where Aaron is haphazardly shoving papers from his desk into a drawer in an attempt to make the place look less cluttered. 

 _But you didn’t tell Chrissie, did you?_ another voice answers. _You didn’t run to her when you were in trouble._

“So… you got anything on tonight?” Robert asks, just so he can stay that bit longer, put off the moment when he has to leave. His own words feel absurd the minute he hears them. He and Aaron have spoken about all sorts, shared all kinds of stories over the past five days, and here he is sounding like Bernice making smalltalk with one of her clients while doing their hair. 

“Just helping at the pub,” Aaron answers with a shrug. “You know how it gets on a Friday.” 

“Not going out then?” 

“Well, my best mate’s in Tenerife, and you’re not-“ 

Aaron trails off, and Robert has to hide a smile. 

With more confidence, Robert stops standing there awkwardly with his hands dangling at his sides, and instead leans against the inside of the door, avoiding the peg on which their high-visibility jackets are hanging. 

“It’s been good, hasn’t it?” Robert suggests. 

“What? This week?” 

“Yeah.” 

Aaron goes to speak, swallows the words, and then looks away with a sniff. 

“Got through everything,” he agrees, wilfully misunderstanding. “So yeah, I’d say it were a success.” 

“Admit it, I impressed yer,” Robert pushes him with a smirk. “C’mon. You can say.” 

“All right, so you weren’t totally useless,” Aaron concedes, and he ends up smiling too. 

The only problem is that Aaron seems to catch himself doing it, and once again, he forces it away. With their week coming to an end, Aaron’s doing exactly what Robert thought he would. He’s closing off, starting to become shy and distant. Acting like this is just some work thing. Which it isn’t. 

Robert wants to bring him back. He wants another day of Aaron opening up and not constantly being plagued by his own conscience, his own caution. Robert knows if he had one more day, he could make Aaron see sense. He could make them how they used to be, before Chrissie moved here. Robert thinks Aaron probably knows that too, hence the whole not-meeting-his-eyes routine which has come out of nowhere.

He can feel Aaron’s distance like a knot in his belly. Like someone’s pulling hard on a rope, to tighten it, until it catches dead on itself somewhere in his gut. 

“We made a good team,” Robert tries, watching Aaron’s tense figure carefully. 

Aaron glances up at him and then looks down again, stacking papers which Robert is pretty sure don’t need to be stacked. There’s a definite look of guilt that follows the brief look, like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

“Guess you’ll be looking forward to getting back to managing stuff up at your place,” Aaron says, still fiddling with items on his desk. 

“Well, I don’t get to wear one of these amazing high-vis jackets in the office,” Robert responds with a small smile, gesturing at one of the jackets hanging on the hook to one side of his head. “So that’s a bit of an adjustment. But I’ll live.” 

Aaron huffs out a laugh with his eyes still on the ground. 

“I don’t reckon the company will really match up, either,” Robert says quietly, and Aaron’s eyes flick up to him again. He thinks about it, seems to make a decision. 

“I’ll tell Adam you weren’t a total nightmare,” Aaron promises, finally abandoning his own made up tasks and walking around the desk, leaning back against it to mirror Robert, his hips tilted slightly forward. 

Robert pretends he hasn’t noticed. He’s not supposed to show he’s noticed. 

“He needs to watch his back,” Robert jokes. “If I wanted a career change he’d be in trouble.” 

“Good thing ya don’t then, innit?” 

“Well, as much as I’ve enjoyed it, it’s not really me.” 

“Guess it’s not,” Aaron agrees, losing that spark again. Looking instead like he’s sad about something. 

Robert hadn’t meant to act superior that time, it was only supposed to be banter, but he realises he’s inadvertently upset Aaron, who’s especially tuned into that sort of thing. He still thinks Robert reckons he’s too good for this, too good for _him._

Not sure how to explain himself without making everything heavy in a way neither of them want, Robert simply pretends he doesn’t realise he’s upset Aaron in the first place. 

There’s a silence, then. A dragging pause. Robert feels himself shifting from side to side. He’s stolen the mannerism from Aaron by accident. Aaron chews his lower lip.

“You’ve been, er… a good mate,” Robert announces, awkwardly. “This week’s been…” 

He stops, unable to find the words to articulate what a support Aaron’s been. How can he without freaking him out? How can he tell him that just coming here, to the yard, every day, and working alongside Aaron, even in the silence, has meant everything. Aaron’s pulled him through. And he’s done it so expertly that Robert hasn’t resisted any of it. 

“Anyway, thanks,” Robert finishes. 

Aaron nods, accepting the gratitude with embarrassment. 

“And I mean it about the kit,” Robert adds, more confident with this part. “If there’s anything you need to get this place moving, then let me know. Any new equipment. Anything you think’ll help.”

“Right, I’ll keep a look out.” 

There’s another pause. Aaron’s got his hands on the desk, his knuckles facing Robert as his fingers curl over the desk top. Robert can see him drumming the pads of his fingers on the underside of his desk.

“I should go, then,” Robert mutters, although he doesn’t move a muscle. 

Aaron clears his throat. 

“Right. Yeah. Good luck with it. Tonight.” 

He means the nightly visit to Hotten General to see Diane. By this time tomorrow, Diane will have had her surgery. Robert’s fear about it is overridden by his desire to take a step forward. At least after the operation they’ll know where they stand. They can make a plan of action and follow it, instead of being stuck in limbo, waiting while Diane recovers like they have all week so far.

“Chrissie’s coming,” Robert reveals, not sure why he feels Aaron’s owed that information, only that he is. 

Aaron licks his lips, sniffs, and then forces a smile, his posture changing. His arms cross over his chest, even though he’s trying his best to be supportive. Although he’s standing up, he seems to make himself smaller, his back curling in slightly as he rubs his own hoodie sleeves in an act of self-soothing. 

“Good,” Aaron says, nodding. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this on your own.” 

“I haven’t been though,” Robert points out quietly. “Have I?” 

Aaron pauses for a moment, taken aback, and then recovers himself. 

“Well, you’ve got your family,” Aaron says. “It’s amazing, how you’ve all been there for Diane.”

“It’d be the same with your lot,” Robert comments, Aaron nods again, and then they’re back to that same loaded silence. No matter what they do, they can’t seem to steer away from it. It feels dangerous, and yet familiar. Inescapable. 

“Right then,” Robert begins, in a voice far more sensible than his own. “I should probably-”

“Did ya want a brew?” Aaron suddenly bursts out, grimacing as he realises how out of the blue that must have sounded. 

Robert glances at him. 

“The milk goes off tomorrow,” Aaron lies. “Might as well use it up.” 

Robert wants to stay. Aaron wants him to stay too. 

Robert looks down at his watch and sighs. He really does need to leave if he’s going to have time for a shower, and then get to the hospital to see Diane. Chrissie’s expecting him. She’s probably waiting right now. 

“I would,” Robert says, hoping Aaron can hear how much he means that. “But it’s just…” 

“Right, yeah, Diane,” Aaron mutters, nodding. “‘Course. Sorry. I don’t wanna keep ya.” 

“No, it’s just, I’m supposed to be there for six, and I still have to change. Get all this dirt off me for a start.” 

“It’s fine,” Aaron says. “I probably won’t see ya tomorrow, then?” 

“Probably not in the morning,” Robert admits. "I’ll be at the hospital. Although I was hoping maybe… I could see yer after?” 

Aaron takes that in. He thinks about it, tries his best to look nonchalant, like the idea of Robert asking for his company doesn’t delight him. 

“Yeah?” Aaron asks. 

“Not if you’re busy, obviously. But if everything goes well, I’ll have some time in the afternoon.” 

“Think I’m probably free,” Aaron shrugs, even though he knows he is. “Supposed to be helping Mum with the bar, but I can get out of it.” 

“And if things don’t…” Robert begins, but finds he can’t finish the sentence. 

“I’ll be about,” Aaron assures him, no longer playing hard to get. “If you just wanna… I dunno. I’ll be here.” 

Robert nods and licks his lips, taking comfort in that. 

“So what time’s Diane going in for her surgery?” Aaron asks, in a different, more conversational voice. 

“First thing,” Robert answers, feeling a nervous catch in his throat at the words.

Aaron gives him a sympathetic look, reading his anxiety. Spotting that brief intake of breath. 

“At least you’ve not got to wait around all day,” Aaron offers.

“That’s what Diane said,” Robert agrees. “She just wants to get it over with. And she’s nil by mouth, so it’s better they do it early.” 

“Mum’ll be over for a visit when she’s up to it.” 

“I’ll let yer know when’ll suit Diane best,” Robert promises. 

Aaron nods. The silence is back, and Robert can hardly stand it. He knows he has to leave. 

Robert clears his throat and steps away from the door, turning away from Aaron and reaching for the handle, pulling it open. 

“Robert…” Aaron says quietly from behind him. So quietly that Robert knows he could ignore it if he wanted. 

He freezes on the spot. Hears Aaron move closer. 

There’s a gentle hand on his arm, Aaron leans up slightly, slow enough that Robert can move if he likes. And then Aaron’s lips press softly against Robert’s cheek, just the once. Robert closes his eyes and stays that way for a few seconds. 

“You get going. I’ll lock up behind ya,” Aaron mutters, from further away, and when Robert opens his eyes, Aaron’s back near his desk, not looking at him. 

“I… okay,” Robert agrees, his voice unsteady. “Thanks.” 

And then Robert leaves. 

+++

On Saturday morning, Robert and Chrissie are at the hospital bright and early. Robert’s barely slept, but he’s drunk enough coffee that it hardly matters. 

Chrissie’s been undeniably brilliant. She has. She’s been calm, reassuring, and organised. 

She’s been everything she needs to be. Everything Robert needs. 

Almost everything. 

The whole lot of them are crammed into the waiting room. Doug, Val, Bernice, Andy, Katie, him, and Chrissie. It should be large enough to fit them all, but Andy and Robert can’t seem to stop pacing, and Val keeps getting up and flapping about. Doug is sitting down with Bernice at his side, and Chrissie’s sitting with Katie while they both watch their pacing husbands with concern. 

Everyone seems to be taking it in turns to reassure each other. Every five minutes, like clockwork, someone pipes up, the group nods, and then falls silent again until the next contribution. 

“Hospitals are so good nowadays,” says Bernice. “The things they can do. It’s amazing.” 

 _People still die of cancer,_ Robert thinks. _And Diane’s getting on a bit now._

“No doubt they’d have told us if anything was wrong,” Doug comments. 

_Why would they have? No they wouldn’t._

“Diane’ll be giving those surgeons what for!” Val declares. 

_No, she’ll be unconscious. She’ll be on the table being cut open, or being stitched back up._

“Would anyone like something to drink?” Chrissie offers. 

_Why would I want something to drink at a time like this?_

“Andy, why don’t you sit down?” Katie suggests. “Pacing isn’t going to help.” 

_You can stay out of it, you brainless doll._

“It’s taking a while, isn’t it?” Andy mutters confidentially to Robert. 

Robert swallows down his worry and goes to the next best thing. 

“Give it another twenty minutes,” Robert replies lowly, low enough that neither Katie or Chrissie can overhear. “Any longer and we’ll sort it.” 

Andy doesn’t question how they’re going to do that. He just nods. Like he knows that Robert will get it done. There’s something comforting about that, and Robert feels less helpless. 

It’s quarter of an hour (and too much insufferable conversation) later when finally, the waiting room doors open and out strolls Mr Khan, rubbing his still-damp hands. 

“Yes?” Doug prompts him in a shaky voice. 

The surgeon pauses to clear his throat. 

“Oh my god, what is it?” Bernice asks, getting to her feet. 

“Please, don’t be alarmed,” Mr Khan says quickly, breaking into a genuine smile. “I’m happy to say that we’ve successfully removed the mass. Surgery went as well as could be expected.” 

Robert finds himself shaking Andy’s hand firmly, over and over, both of them patting each other on the arms, Andy grinning goofily, just like Sarah. It’s only when Robert sees Chrissie’s pleased expression and the way Katie’s watching the pair of them warily that Robert remembers himself and pulls back, slightly embarrassed. 

“Everything went well?” Doug asks tearfully. 

“And well as we’d hoped, yes. Diane will still need chemotherapy post-op, but I think we can be fairly positive.” 

“I _knew_ my lucky crystal wasn’t a waste of time,” Bernice declares. 

“Even cancer couldn’t take her down,” Val says dramatically, with a great deal of pride. “My sister. Tough as nails.” 

“So she’ll be all right?” Andy confirms.

“I can’t promise anything yet, but as I say, we’ve removed the mass, and we’ve got every reason to be hopeful.” 

“When can we see her?” Bernice asks, putting an arm around Doug. 

“She’s in the recovery room at the moment, but she should come round shortly. She won’t be particularly responsive, but that’s just the anaesthetic. She’ll need a lot of rest.” 

“You don’t need the whole lot of us trooping in, is what you’re saying,” Robert suggests, his chest already lighter. 

“It would be best to keep things calm for now,” Mr Khan agrees, with a warm smile at Robert. To the man’s credit, there’s no sign of resentment from him, not even a hint he thinks any less of Robert after their little unscheduled ‘meeting’ earlier in the week. 

“I’ll be staying, of course,” Doug announces with pride. “I want to be there when she wakes up.” 

“And me,” Bernice agrees. “She’s my mum. I want to be with her too.” 

“Count me in,” Val agrees, a hand on her heart. “Poor Diane. She’ll need me to raise her spirits.” 

Robert spots Mr Khan’s concerned face and knows what he’s thinking. Robert’s thinking it too. The last thing Diane’ll want is a room full of people staring at her. She won’t want people making a fuss, or worse, seeing her so frail. And she especially won’t need Val being dramatic and wearing her out. 

He’s about to step in and save Mr Khan from having to think up a reason why Val probably shouldn’t go and see Diane, when Chrissie steps forward, beating him to it. 

“Maybe we should come back later?” Chrissie suggests. “Give Diane some space?” 

Robert catches her eyes and feels such a rush of affection for his wife that it almost overwhelms him. This is his favourite part of being with Chrissie. Them being a team. Able to work together to manipulate people to their own ends. Both smart and determined and relentless. Always the most formidable pair in the room. 

“She won’t need three of us,” Robert agrees. “Maybe you should leave it a bit?” 

“Me?” Val asks, scandalised. “But I’m her sister! Her flesh and blood!” 

“You’ve already done so much,” Chrissie adds, skilfully. “You’ve been her rock, from what I’ve heard. Isn’t it about time you took a break? Now she’s had the op? It sounds like you deserve it!” 

Val’s so flattered by that description of herself as some sort of guardian angel to Diane that she forgets to be offended. 

“Well, I suppose I have been neglecting myself,” she admits. “I mean I’ve barely left her side. Eric’s always saying I’m too kind for my own good. Selfless. Giving.” 

“I think you’ve earned the right to be selfish this one time, don’t you?” Chrissie says with a glimmering smile, and as everyone always does when Chrissie makes a suggestion, Val finds herself in agreement. 

“I suppose I could do with a drink.”

“Then it’s on us, isn’t it, Robert?” Chrissie says, and Robert nods, still slightly in awe of his wife’s own charming brand of manipulation.

“It’s probably best if just the two of you go in,” Mr Khan comments, nodding at Doug and Bernice. “Shall I take you through to her?” 

“Lead the way, Mr Khan,” Doug says eagerly. 

“I’ll phone you right away if there’s any problems,” Bernice promises the group, although she aims the remark at Andy. Katie looks rather sour about it, but seems to bite her tongue because of the occasion. Robert’s so pleased about Diane being okay that he doesn’t even feel the usual malicious thrill at Katie’s discomfort. 

He wants to tell the world. _Diane’s going to be okay._ They’ve looked after her, just like Jack would want. Robert hasn’t let her down. 

Robert’s hand goes instinctively to his pocket, hovering over his mobile phone. He wants to ring Aaron and tell him the good news. 

He glances at the group and wonders if he can get away with doing that. If he can risk it.

“I think this calls for a celebration, don’t you?” Chrissie asks, coming over to him and resting her forehead against his shoulder. 

Which means no. He can’t risk texting yet, let alone getting away to call. Because Chrissie’s going to be by his side, looking after him, sharing in his excitement. Just as a good wife should. 

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Andy agrees, looking overwhelmed by it all as Katie takes his arm. “I still can’t believe it.” 

“It’s brilliant,” Katie remarks. “It’s the best news.” 

“There’s not many out there with the guts to take on cancer and win!” Val says as she puts her bag on her shoulder. 

“That’s us Sugdens for yer,” Andy agrees, smiling. 

“First Sarah, and now Diane,” Val remarks. “And not forgetting little old me. I might be a Pollard, but I’ve not let the HIV beat me, either. Just goes to show that if you’ve got the grit, you can fight the reaper himself!” 

Everyone laughs except Robert. He feels Chrissie pat his arm, for her own comfort, and knows that no matter how bright and charming her smile is right now, it’s not real. It can’t be. Not after what happened to her mum.

He imagines it must be strange for her, surreal, seeing him and Andy getting good news about Diane, when the news she, Lawrence and Rebecca got only a few years ago was so different. He wonders if deep down, Chrissie feels jealous. _Of course she must,_ Robert realises, and feels his respect for her grow as not even the tiniest hint of envy shows on Chrissie’s smiling face.

“I knew she wouldn’t leave us,” Andy comments. “Not while we need her. She’s never let us down before.” 

 _She’s never let YOU down before,_ Robert thinks instinctively, before feeling sickened with himself. Now isn’t the time to be dwelling on Andy’s position as the Sugden golden boy. Robert hates himself for even feeling that bitterness on a day like today, for not being able to catch it.

Chrissie makes a minute movement, a second of pain she can’t disguise. Robert glances down at her and sees only her shiny hair, because she’s looking at the floor.

“I don’t really think cancer works like that,” Robert points out, in defence of Chrissie’s mother. 

“I think Andy knows more about cancer than you do,” Katie responds icily. 

Robert almost snaps at Katie to stay out of it, but he doesn’t. Chrissie’s already feeling low enough without a full-blown row breaking out, and so Robert glares daggers at Katie instead, cold and hateful. 

“No, Katie,” Andy says, shaking his head at his wife. “It’s okay. Rob’s right. I didn’t mean… well, you know what I meant.” 

“We all did,” Chrissie agrees, gracefully smoothing the situation over. “I think we’re all thrilled about Diane. Gosh, I really think we could all do with that drink, don’t you? How about the Woolpack?” 

Andy smiles at Chrissie, grateful for her intervention. He gives a brief nod to Robert too, as if thanking him for not starting on Katie at a time like this. Robert knows Katie will have seen that nod, and he revels in it. 

“That sounds great, Chrissie,” Katie agrees, in a voice of forced-calm. Clearly trying to win back saint-points. “But you don’t have to pay.” 

“Nonsense,” Chrissie declares, waving away Katie’s protests. “I want to. This is a special occasion. It’s not every day you hear news like this. Not when it comes to cancer.” 

There’s the slightest falter in Chrissie’s voice. Robert puts an arm around her. 

+++

Everyone’s celebrating, drinking champagne in the Woolpack, raising toasts to Diane’s health and accepting top-ups on the house from a thrilled Chas. Andy’s called Victoria, something which Robert himself suggested as another peace offering (since he’s bound to talk to Vic later anyway), and according to him she was so happy that she started crying with relief on the phone and had to pass it over to Adam. 

Even with the back door closed, Robert can hear Chas laughing loudly, probably at something Katie’s said, or maybe even Chrissie, seeing as they’re all sitting together like the best of friends. She’s got an unmistakable cackle which is nothing like the noise her son makes when he’s amused. It’s worlds away from Aaron’s reluctant scoff, the one that breaks out of him without permission, and makes his eyes water, screwing up at the sides. 

He knows he should go back inside, where Chrissie’s waiting for him. But instead, Robert’s loitering around the back of the pub, phone held up to his ear just in case anyone happens to come out after him. He’s told the group he’s taking an important call. 

Aaron’s coming out to meet him soon. It’s nearing lunchtime, and yet in typical Aaron fashion, he’s still not showed his face downstairs, where he’s supposed to be helping Chas at the bar. Robert’s pretty sure he’d been intending to sack the morning’s shift off altogether and stay in bed, but he’s agreed to nip out and see him. Which is probably a big deal, actually, judging by what Chas has already had to say about Aaron liking his Saturday lie-ins, and her prediction nobody’d see hide nor hair of him until at least two in the afternoon. 

Robert straightens his jacket with one hand, pacing. This feels more dangerous than usual, what with Chrissie being inside, only metres away. There’s guilt there, definitely, but it’s overridden by the thrill of it all, and mostly, by his need to see Aaron. To tell him about Diane face to face. To catch him now, alone, before he wanders into the bar later only to be met with the sight of him and Chrissie sipping champagne together. 

He needs Aaron to know he wanted to see him first. 

Just when Robert’s about to send another, more persistent text to get Aaron to hurry up, the door opens. Aaron shuffles out with his hands in his pockets, but he’s wearing a cautious smile. He doesn’t speak, just raises an eyebrow, waiting for the news he already knows is coming. Even if he couldn’t hear the celebrations inside, he can clearly see from Robert’s face alone that he’s got good news to impart. 

Robert takes a moment to appreciate the sight of him. Scruffy Aaron Dingle, hair still slightly wet from a shower, in clothes he’s clearly thrown on in a hurry.

Aaron notices him looking and rolls his eyes, scratching the back of his neck slightly self-consciously. 

“Go on then,” Aaron prompts him, and Robert remembers what he’s there for. 

“They’ve said they’ve got it out of her,” Robert tells him in a rush. “Surgery went well. There were no complications. Aaron… they really think she’s going to be all right.” 

“Yeah?” Aaron says, but it means so much more than that. Robert grins, feeling ten times lighter. 

“Yeah,” Robert agrees, laughing, then feeling oddly embarrassed at the way they’ve both started to sway from side to side, subtly mirroring each other. 

Aaron notices too, and clears his throat, stilling himself. 

“So how long ’til she’s out?” Aaron asks.

“It could only be a few weeks. She’ll need chemo, obviously, so she’s not out of the woods yet, but Mr Khan sounded really confident.” 

“He didn’t give ya any stick about before?” 

“Didn’t even mention it.” 

Aaron nods, looking pleased. 

“Bernice and Doug are still with her at the hospital. Val tried to stick around too, but we talked her out of it. That’s the last thing Diane needs as soon as she wakes up.” 

“Yeah, reckon you did her a favour there,” Aaron agrees with a smile. “So, that’s your lot making all the noise in there then?” 

That’s not what Aaron’s asking at all. Not when it’s obvious that it is. He’s asking if Chrissie’s in there with them.

“Think your mum’s giving out free champagne,” Robert answers, dodging the unspoken question. “There’s a load of people I’ve never seen before raising glasses to Diane.” 

“What, at this time?” Aaron asks, frowning. 

“I know, shocker,” Robert teases him, and Aaron laughs, knowing he’s just sounded like Paddy Kirk. 

“Listen,” Robert tries, in a quieter voice, moving forward. “Can we get away?” 

Aaron looks behind him at the pub, thinks about it, and chews his lower lip. 

“I’m supposed to be helping Mum on the bar,” he says. 

“Katie’s said she’ll do that,” Robert counters easily. “Your mum didn’t reckon you’d be up for a few hours yet anyway.” 

Aaron pauses, conflicted. 

“Yesterday… you said,” Robert reminds him. “You said if I wanted to see yer…” 

“You’re seeing me right now,” Aaron points out. 

“Properly.” 

Aaron scratches his nose and then grimaces. 

“Robert…” he begins, shaking his head. 

“I just thought we could go for a drive. Or a drink. Somewhere else, obviously. Or the yard. I’m not asking for… l just thought since you’re not busy…” 

“Chrissie’s in there, isn’t she?” Aaron asks outright, nodding at the pub. 

Robert can’t lie because it’s obvious she is, and he can’t skirt around the question either, so he says nothing.

Aaron lets out a sigh, half-frustrated, half-accepting. 

“And how’re you gonna explain disappearing?” Aaron asks.

“I’ll say it was work. I’m supposed to be taking a call right now. I’ll just say they needed me for something.” 

“And how am I gonna explain it?” 

There are plenty of ways Aaron could explain it. He could say a mate called him, that a scrapyard contact wanted a word, or even that he just didn’t fancy working the bar. What Aaron really means is that he’s not up for making excuses at all. 

“Later then?” Robert tries desperately. “How about we get something to eat? We could try another place? Chinese wasn’t up your street, so how about Thai?” 

“Robert…” 

“Look, if you want kebabs, you’re on your own, but I’ll still drive yer. I’ll grab something else.” 

“Shouldn’t ya be taking Chrissie out?” Aaron asks, and Robert falls petulantly silent for a moment. 

“You go out with Adam all the time,” Robert points out. “I’m not suggesting taking you to the Ritz.” 

“Right,” Aaron mutters, and Robert knows he’s just put his foot in it all over again. 

“I just think that after this last week, we could… we should meet up more often.” 

Aaron watches Robert, warily. 

“Yesterday, in the yard… ,” Robert continues, pushing on through his nerves. “Yer kissed me.” 

“It was a good luck thing.”

“It didn’t feel like that.” 

“Yeah, well, how you feel’s your business,” Aaron insists, stubbornly. 

“I think you know what I’m trying to say,” Robert says, in a quiet voice. 

Aaron shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot and then frowns. 

“Robert, your wife is literally just in there,” Aaron mutters. “She’s like a room away.” 

Robert doesn’t try to deny what he’s doing. He knows Aaron won’t like that. And so he looks him dead in the eyes, almost as a challenge. 

“I needed to see yer,” Robert insists. 

“Right, well I’m going back in,” Aaron says, and Robert knows full well what he’s doing. What he’s pushing for. Aaron wants to hear the words. If Robert can say them, then Aaron will give in, he knows it. 

Robert steps closer so he can’t be overheard. Aaron raises an eyebrow, waiting. 

“When I found out about Diane earlier… I wanted to tell yer. First. I wanted you to be there.” 

“Right.” 

“I had Chrissie. She was with me. She was great.” 

Aaron frowns. 

“But it wasn’t… it wasn’t enough.” 

Robert hopes that will have done it. He already feels shaky, like the words are too dangerous. Like he wants to erase them out of fear. He knows he can’t say much more, and not just because of Chrissie. 

Aaron crosses his arms over his chest. 

“So what’re you saying?” Aaron asks. 

“You know what I’m saying,” Robert mutters. 

“Robert, I’m not fucking telepathic. You’ve actually gotta talk.” 

“You know what I’m saying,” Robert repeats. “And you’re still here.” 

“Because you said you wanted a word!” 

Robert says nothing. He waits to see if Aaron will break first. If he’ll give up the stubborn act and actually do what he wants. 

“Look,” Aaron says. “I’m happy for ya about Diane. You know I am. But I’m going in, all right?” 

This time, Aaron really does start to turn around. 

“Aaron, _Aaron_ ,” Robert tries, to stop Aaron from walking away and leaving him. It takes all his willpower not to reach out and grab Aaron by the sleeve. “Just wait a second. Okay? Just… just listen.” 

“Go on then.” 

“This last week. It’s changed things.” 

“Has it?” Aaron asks with a shrug. He’s playing up his nonchalance although he’s hanging on every word. His blue eyes are scanning Robert’s face. 

“Us spending time together… it works.” 

“Does it?” 

Robert can handle Aaron’s insolent expression no longer. He’s never known anyone who can do stubborn and sarcastic quite like Aaron Dingle, and he lives with a flamin’ teenager. 

“Will yer stop doing that for one second?” Robert snaps. “I’m trying here! I’m taking this seriously-” 

“Yeah, and you’re seriously starting to get on my nerves.” 

“I’m not messing you about, Aaron!” Robert hisses, losing his temper. “I’m trying to say that…” 

“That?” 

Robert falters. He sees Aaron’s lips part for a moment before he closes them again. 

“That I want to try,” Robert finishes, looking away. 

“You what?” 

“I want to try again.” 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Aaron breathes out, looking away with pure disbelief and then pinching his nose. “D’ya realise how fucking…  no. No way. Ya can’t just say summat like that. What the… what the fuck am I, then? Some experiment?” 

“No!” 

“You reckon you’re just gonna give it a go? Great idea. Yeah. I’ll just be over here, waiting for whenever you decide to give me a bell, shall I? For when Chrissie’s busy-” 

“Aaron, you’re taking this all wrong-“ 

“‘Cause I’m not being some dirty little secret-” 

“I’ve already told yer, you never were!” 

“That’s _exactly_ what I was!” 

“Not to me, you weren’t!” Robert bursts out. 

They fall into silence, and Robert can hear himself panting. Aaron’s looking him up and down with barely repressed fury, fists clenched at his sides. 

“You’ve never been that,” Robert insists lowly, breathing heavily. “How could yer be?” 

Aaron tilts his head slightly to one side. He wants to believe it, but he doesn’t. 

“Robert, you need to go back inside right now,” Aaron mutters, feeling his temper rising and trying to get a handle on it. 

“Can’t it just be like last week? I know you enjoyed it. I know yer.” 

Aaron looks for one brilliant moment like he’s going to give in and say: yes. But then he shakes his head, starting to pace. 

“No, because Adam’s back in a few days.” 

“So if he wasn’t your answer would be different?” Robert demands. 

Aaron’s caught there. He looks like he resents it, how Robert’s trapped him so fast. 

“Doesn’t matter, does it? We’ve been here before.” 

“So why fight it?” 

“ _Why fight it?_ “ Aaron repeats incredulously. 

“Well, you are.”

Aaron looks up to the heavens and right back at Robert again. 

“And what’s ‘it’ supposed to be then?” Aaron asks. 

“Us getting on. Being good together.” 

Aaron lets out an odd sort of scoff, rubbing his forehead like he can’t actually believe Robert’s doing this. Talking like he’s a single bloke that wants another go of things, rather than a guy doing his best to restart an affair on the side. 

Robert glares back at him, offended by his reaction, and Aaron’s reminded all over again that Robert seems to exist on a different moral universe altogether. He’s acting hard done by. Hurt. 

“Right,” Aaron begins, with a sardonic upside down smile. “So you’re telling _me_ that I’m fighting summat, when you’re what? Trying to arrange a few quickies on the side with a bloke?” 

Robert’s eyes narrow reproachfully, and Aaron wants to shake him. 

“It could be on your terms,” Robert explains, in a reasonable voice. “I mean it. I’ve been thinking about it. I can book us hotels. I can even get us away. It’d be different-“ 

“I’m gonna lose it in about ten seconds-“ 

“Look, you can me, we click,” Robert insists persuasively. “It’s like… you know what it’s like. And we only stopped because Chrissie turned up at the yard. If she hadn’t then we’d still be doing it.“ 

“Only she _did_ turn up,” Aaron points out. “And now she’s right here.” 

“I wouldn’t mess yer about,” Robert promises. “I’d find us somewhere. I mean it. And no more surprises.” 

“Do ya have any idea what you sound like?” Aaron demands, jabbing a finger in Robert’s direction. “Your wife is literally just inside. _Your wife_ , Robert!” 

“I was married before and it didn’t stop yer,” Robert points out. 

Aaron stalls to a stop, his fury pausing for a moment as he’s forced to admit that Robert’s right. It’s uncomfortably true. 

“She weren’t in the village then,” Aaron shrugs. 

“What does it matter where she is?” 

“It matters to me,” Aaron insists. 

“Which is why I’ll get us a place to meet. Properly. No more last minute stuff. I mean it, Aaron. There’s a way we can make this work.” 

“Oh, that’s good of ya,” Aaron scoffs. “On the side of your marriage.” 

“I’m not going to say it’s perfect-“ 

“Because that’d be a lie,” Aaron cuts in. 

“Because I owe you the truth,” Robert corrects Aaron seriously. “And I want to see yer. I’ve missed how we were. And I think you miss it too.” 

Aaron looks down at the ground. 

“Just think about it,” Robert suggests. “That’s all I’m asking.” 

“But you’re not gonna put Chrissie out of her misery?” Aaron demands with a sniff. 

Robert considers lying, just like he’s done before, to other people. Letting them think there might be hope, the promise of something more in the future. 

But this is Aaron, and he deserves better. He can’t lie to him. 

“No,” Robert admits quietly, looking him right in the eyes. “You know why I can’t do that.” 

“I know that you’d lose your perfect little life, yeah,” Aaron huffs out. 

“It’s up to you now,” Robert says, putting out his hands in a reasonable manner. “You make the choice. But I think this could be a good thing. Not just for now.” 

Aaron knows he’s being offered more than just the occasional hotel room, and he’s half offended, half shocked that Robert’s even managed to put his idea into words. This is something more permanent, a long-standing arrangement. It’s a relationship - of sorts. It’s Robert acknowledging him as more than just a casual affair. It shows that he _means_ something. 

“What d’ya mean you’ll get a place?” Aaron asks, not looking up. 

“Somewhere we can go. Think of as ours. There’d be no interruptions.” 

 _Somewhere you can live a lie, then_ , Aaron thinks. 

“And we could get away together,” Robert pushes on, sensing that Aaron’s starting to come round to the idea. “I mean it. It’d be tricky, but I could sort it. Name a place. Go on.” 

Aaron frowns at him warily, and then relents. 

“I dunno… Las Vegas?” 

“You want to go to Las Vegas?” Robert asks, smirking. 

“It’s just an example. You said name a place,” Aaron mutters.

“Las Vegas is a long way.” 

“Right, fine. Somewhere here, then. In England. A different county or whatever.” 

Robert grins because he knows he’s done it. Aaron’s starting to warm up. For all his doubts and disapproval, he’s giving in. Finally. 

“Let me know when you’re free, and I’d have to check my calendar as well, but we could go for a weekend.” 

“And you reckon you’d get away with that?” Aaron asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“If I want something, I can make it happen,” Robert insists. 

“Right, cause that doesn’t sound at all like something a serial killer would say.” 

“I just mean that when something matters to me, I fight for it,” Robert says simply, and Aaron holds his gaze for a brief moment. 

“I’ll think about it,” Aaron mutters, scratching the back of his neck. 

 _Which is basically a yes_ , Robert thinks. He wants to punch the air with triumph. 

“But don’t push me,” Aaron warns him, pointing a finger at Robert again. 

“Fine. It’s your call,” Robert agrees with a nod. 

Aaron turns to go back in, but he pauses in the doorway. He steps politely to one side so that Katie Sugden can walk out of the back door. She’s got a worryingly triumphant frown on her face, and for a few moments Robert feels genuine fear that roots him to the spot. How much has she heard?

“Have you heard about Diane?” Katie asks Aaron, ignoring Robert entirely. 

“Er, yeah,” Aaron mutters. “Robert’s just told me.” 

Finally, Katie turns to Robert. 

“I thought you were taking a business call? Chrissie’s waiting for you inside.” 

“Yes, and then I finished the business call and decided to catch up with a mate, if that’s all right with you?” Robert retorts. 

“Listen,” Aaron mumbles, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’ve said I’ll go and help Mum at the bar…” 

Katie smiles warmly at Aaron and moves out of his way. He doesn’t look back. 

It’s just the two of them now, Katie with that smug, satisfied look on her face, smiling like she thinks she’s got the upper hand. 

“Something to say, Katie?” Robert asks her rudely. 

“Only that Chrissie wants you back inside.” 

“Right, and you’re her messenger now, are yer?” 

Katie scowls. 

“I was going to the toilet, actually, and I said I’d come and get you on the way back.” 

“Of course you did,” Robert agrees with a scoff. “I bet Andy was thrilled with that. Any opportunity, eh?” 

“Andy trusts me.” 

“Which just goes to show he’s not the sharpest tool in the box.” 

“And neither are you, apparently,” Katie counters. 

“I don’t follow.” 

“I _heard_ you,” Katie hisses, her blue eyes bright with malice. 

Robert refuses to look horrified. He forces a laugh and crosses his arms. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I know what you’re up to,” Katie continues. “You’re having an affair.” 

“Wow,” Robert breathes out, using every last drop of composure he has not to fall to his knees. “You really can’t just let me be happy, can you?” 

“Spare me the lies, Robert,” Katie hisses. “I know you.” 

“Knew. Past tense.” 

“You’ve not changed at all. You’re still the same small, pathetic little man you always were.” 

“The one you crawled into bed with over and over again behind Andy’s back, you mean?” Robert corrects her. 

“How do you think Chrissie’s going to react when she finds out?” Katie asks, tilting her head to one side so that her blonde hair sweeps down across her cheek. 

“Well, considering I’m not actually having an affair, I think the question is: how’s Andy going to react when he finds out you’ve gone full stalker on me?” 

“And I’m not the only one who knows, either,” Katie adds.

Robert feels a tightening in his chest. He can visualise a house of cards, collapsing in on itself with a single breath. 

“You’re delusional.” 

“No. I’m _right_ ,” Katie insists. “And sooner or later, it’s all going to come out.” 

“Am I going to have to call Andy to come and get you?” 

“You think you’ve wormed your way back in, Robert. You think it’s that easy. You use people and you mess them around. Andy. Chrissie. Well, maybe it’s time it stopped.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Robert asks, his voice lowering dangerously. 

“Scared? Then maybe you shouldn’t be playing away, eh Robert?” 

Katie’s blue eyes are glinting with triumph. She’s insufferable, _no_ , more than that, she’s a threat. Katie’s actively vowing to dismantle his life, and that means war. 

“I’ve already warned yer to stay out of my business once,” Robert tells her quietly. “I won’t warn yer again.” 

“Wow,” Katie laughs. “Terrifying.” 

“It should be,” Robert agrees. “Because you don’t know the half of what I’m capable of.” 

“Threats too? I’m shaking.” 

“If you threaten my marriage, then you’ll get what you give right back. Don’t give it out if you can’t take it, Katie.” 

“And dragging Aaron into it too,” Katie adds, shaking her head with dramatic disapproval. 

“ _Aaron_?” Robert repeats, forcing laughter. He knows he sounds faintly hysterical for a moment, and so he expertly reins it back in. He’s going to deny everything. He doesn’t care what it takes. Katie’s not letting this one slip. 

“I know he’s covering for you. I _know_ , Robert. You’ve got him dancing to your tune, helping you get away with it.” 

Robert takes those words in and thanks his lucky stars that Katie’s too thick to put two and two together. She thinks she knows it all, but she knows absolutely _nothing._ If she thinks Aaron’s just some sort of accomplice, Katie’s really in the dark. Just clutching at straws, same as always. 

“So now I’m not just unfaithful, but I’m some sort of puppet master?” Robert scoffs. “Is Bob in on it too? How about Edna?” 

“I heard you just now. He said not to push him. What is it? Have you threatened to pull your investment in the scrapyard if he doesn’t cover for you? Is that why you invested in the first place?” 

“How about next time I chat to a mate, I get someone to transcribe it all for yer, so you never miss out on anything? It’ll save you a lot of time.” 

Katie pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and glares hatefully at Robert. Her lips curl into an uncharacteristic snarl. 

“I know about the convention too,” Katie declares triumphantly. “When you booked yourself a private lodge. I know that you were seeing her then.” 

“I’m sorry, _what?”_ Robert splutters. 

“That’s why you took Aaron, isn’t it? As a cover story. And he gets an investment out of it so he keeps his mouth shut. Clever.” 

Robert has no idea how Katie knows about the private lodge. It shakes him slightly, even if she has misread the situation spectacularly. It must mean that someone’s feeding her information. Someone’s in on it with her…

“That’s how you’ve been getting away with it,” Katie continues, nodding like she thinks she’s cracked it. 

“I’m seriously worried about your state of mind, Katie,” Robert says. “Have you talked to Andy about this? Hey, maybe he could get you booked in with his counsellor? There’s no shame in it.” 

“Mock us all you want,” Katie replies. “But you don’t fool me, and you’re not as smart as you think you are.” 

“Still smarter than you.” 

“And so childish,” Katie says, shaking her head infuriatingly. “But as I say, Chrissie’ll realise soon. She’ll come to her senses, and you’ll be gone. Out of our lives for good.” 

Robert’s chest is heaving. He opens his palms and closes them back into fists over and over, trying to control his temper. Katie’s annoyed him since he returned to Emmerdale, tried to wind him up, but she’s taken things too far now. She’s coming for his marriage, his life, and his business. Everything he’s worked for. 

And he knows her. Katie never gives up. She’s like a dog with a bone. 

Robert takes a step towards her, and Katie doesn’t flinch. She stares up at him boldly, refusing to show even a flicker of fear. He loved that about her, once. 

“Well, as nice as this conversation was, I need to go back inside to my wife,” Robert says quietly. “And, oh, just so you know. Since you’ve tried so hard to wreck my marriage, I’m going to have a _lot_ of fun doing the same with yours.” 

“You won’t break us,” Katie insists, bristling but not lowering her gaze. “Me and Andy are solid. We don’t have secrets.” 

“I feel sorry for yer, Katie,” Robert says with a sigh, before stepping back, expression hard. 

“Now get out of my way,” he adds, and Katie has to step quickly to one side to avoid him colliding with her. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Katie calls after him. “Because you’ll slip up sooner or later.”

+++

Robert strolls back into the bar with a smile on his face. He glances quickly at Aaron, who’s serving drinks, gives him the smallest of nods to let him know everything’s okay (even though it very much isn’t), and then goes to join his family. 

Chrissie’s sitting next to Andy at a table by the bar, and they’re both peering at his mobile phone. 

“Sorry about that,” Robert says, squeezing past Val and Eric to take his seat beside Chrissie. “It was about another one of those training days.” 

“Well, I hope you told them we’re not interested,” Chrissie remarks, not looking up from the phone. Robert leans over and sees that Chrissie and Andy are going through the photos from Debbie and Pete’s wedding. 

“I might have used more colourful language than that,” Robert says, and Chrissie laughs. 

“We’re just going through the wedding photos,” Andy explains unnecessarily. “I’ll send them over to yer in a bit. It’s just with all this stuff wth Diane-“ 

“It’s fine,” Robert assures him, reaching for his champagne and taking a sip. 

“I was thinking that perhaps we could have some printed?” Chrissie suggests.

Robert’s not seen them himself yet, and he’s not sure he wants them up at Home Farm, but he’s too rattled by Katie to argue. 

“If you want,” he agrees. 

“We need a bit of colour back at our place,” Chrissie remarks. “Some nice family photos for the mantelpiece. And there are some beautiful ones of you both with Sarah and Jack.” 

“We were thinking we could get one done for Diane,” Andy reveals. “One we all like. We could get it framed and take it to her while she’s in hospital.” 

“You don’t think it’ll bring back bad memories?” Chas suggests from up at the bar. 

“Memories of what?” Val asks. “We were stuck inside that lousy mirror maze when everything exciting happened. We didn’t even get to see the helicopter come down!” 

“Valerie, a man died,” Eric mutters. 

“And don’t I know it,” Val agrees. “Nearly killed me and our Diane along with him!” 

Katie returns to her seat with a fake smile on her face which matches Robert’s. Neither of them look at each other, but Katie leans closer to Andy and watches as he scrolls through the rest of the photos.

“Stop there, Andy,” Chrissie says, holding up a hand. “I like that one. It looks like an old-fashioned painting. Look at the composition.” 

Robert is tempted enough to take a look for himself. It’s the one he took when Andy and the kids were on the carousel with Aaron.

“That must be one of yours,” Chrissie remarks proudly, nudging Robert. “He’s quite a good photographer, aren’t you?” 

“Katie, isn’t that one of your favourites and all?” Andy asks. 

“Probably because I’m not in it,” Robert comments, quick as anything, and Katie forces a laugh, like it’s just banter. 

“No, I just think the kids look happy,” Katie explains. 

“They do,” Chrissie comments. “They seem like lovely children. You must be so proud of them.” 

“Thanks Chrissie,” Andy says, seeming touched. “I am. We both are.” 

“Perhaps when Lachlan comes home we can all go out?” Chrissie suggests. “They’re almost cousins, after all.” 

Robert doesn’t even chance a look up at the bar where he knows Aaron will be frowning, not liking the idea of Lachlan going near his young Dingle relations one bit. 

“Yeah, sure,” Andy agrees, nodding. “It’s all family, isn’t it?” 

Chrissie appears delighted by his words, as if she thinks Lachlan having more family will sort his issues. Robert highly doubts that it will. 

“And how is he?” Katie asks, in a soft voice. 

“Well, he’s a teenager, so he doesn’t say much,” Chrissie answers. “But I think he’s enjoying his time with his father. At this rate he won’t be back until school starts again.” 

Andy, of all people, seems to catch the sadness in Chrissie’s tone, and Robert’s surprised to see him nod at Chrissie with understanding. 

“The grass is always greener, eh?” he says knowingly.

“Sarah and Jack spend time between Andy and Debbie,” Katie explains. 

“Well… that must be nice for them,” Chrissie comments uncertainly. “Having both parents.” 

“I hope so,” Andy agrees. “But I wouldn’t worry about Lachlan enjoying himself too much with his dad. Debbie always says the same to me about my two. They come to me at weekends, so it feels like a treat. Debbie has to do most of the telling off. I’m the one who takes them to the cinema and buys them ice cream.” 

Chrissie smiles warmly at Andy, and something inside of Robert doesn’t like it. There was a brief moment of connection there, of understanding. 

“So what did you need me for?” Robert asks Chrissie, taking the attention back again. “Or were you just missing me?” 

Chrissie gives a little ‘oh’ of remembrance and puts her hands on her knees, turning to Robert, glimmering at him. 

“Well of _course_ I was missing you,” Chrissie agrees. “But I might just have a little surprise…” 

“You’re never up the duff?” Val asks, wide-eyed. 

Somewhere at the bar, Robert hears a glass topple over, followed by swearing. 

“No!” Chrissie corrects her swiftly. “No, nothing like that. Lachlan’s quite enough trouble on his own. Although I’m sure it will be something of a baby to Robert.” 

It takes Robert a moment to understand what she means, and then suddenly he does. It’s an effort to pretend he hasn’t got a clue. 

“Eh, what’s this?” Chas asks nosily, listening in from the bar where she’s handing Aaron a few paper towels to mop up the pint he’s just spilled.

“I actually bought it a little while ago, but it didn’t seem like the right time…” 

“It?” Robert asks, trying to hide his excitement. 

Chrissie scrolls through her phone, makes a satisfied noise to herself, and finally hands it over to Robert. On the screen is a photograph of one of his dream cars. A classic 1969 Chevrolet Stingray Corvette. In perfect condition. 

“Oh my god… do yer mean it?” Robert asks. 

“It’s already bought and paid for,” Chrissie agrees, beaming with generous delight. “I didn’t want you to think it was some awful present out of pity, but now Diane’s on the mend, I thought it might cheer you up.” 

“I don’t know what to say…” 

“Well, it’s not often you’re speechless,” Chrissie laughs, smiling at the group in turn. “So that’s a good sign.” 

“What on earth’s he done to earn himself that?” Val asks. “Or is it too x-rated?”

“Valerie!” Eric hisses. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for being such a wonderful husband,” Chrissie tells Robert with a little smile. “And for putting up with me recently. I know I’ve not been the best company.” 

Val lets out a whistle as she and Eric edge closer to take a look at the phone in Robert’s hands. 

“Well, you’ve certainly fallen on your feet,” Val remarks. 

“Quite the model,” Eric agrees. “It can’t have been cheap.” 

“Actually, the price was fairly reasonable,” Chrissie reveals, preening. “Thanks to Aaron.” 

They all turn to look over at the bar. Aaron glances down, uncomfortably, as though he wishes he wasn’t in the room at all.

“Aaron helped you?” Katie asks, frowning. 

“I went to see him to ask if he’d help, and he put me in touch with a few people.” 

“You did?” Robert asks, playing dumb, as though that very visit didn’t change everything between him and Aaron.

“Aw, that were good of ya, son,” Chas comments, patting Aaron on the back. “Not that they needed the discount,” she adds, in a quieter voice. 

“I only passed on some numbers,” Aaron shrugs. “I never actually did anything.”

“Well, I’m still grateful,” Chrissie insists gracefully. “I wouldn’t have known where to start with the contacts. You did me a huge favour.” 

Aaron starts chewing at his thumbnail and then turns away. 

“Can I have a look?” Andy asks, and Chrissie hands the phone over. 

“Wow, Rob,” he comments, forcing a smile. “It looks impressive.” 

It does look impressive, because it is. It’s a dream come true. Robert can see himself driving about in it, all those admiring stares. He can see it in the Home Farm garage between his beloved Porsche and his Austin-Healey. Three top models, and all his. 

“So, I’ve done a good job?” Chrissie asks, already knowing the answer. 

“The best!” Robert agrees, as Chrissie leans in for a kiss.

“Some people have all the luck,” Val mutters. 

“Don’t they just,” Katie agrees. 

While everyone clamours to have a look at the pictures on Chrissie’s phone, Robert glances up at Aaron. 

Aaron’s expression is determinedly blank, but his eyes are miserable. He keeps swallowing, and rubbing a hand over his nose unnecessarily. Robert knows Aaron and he knows that means he wants to bolt. It means he’s upset. 

“You okay, son?” Chas asks Aaron, noticing a second after Robert. “You don’t seem like yourself.” 

“Yeah, fine,” Aaron lies, in a strained voice. “Think the barrel needs changing.” 

“I don’t think so, love. I did it earlier.” 

Robert can’t stand it. He can’t abide disappointing Aaron. Aaron’s judgement weighs on him like nobody else’s. He _needs_ Aaron on his side. He needs Aaron. He knows that Aaron’s about to make his decision and walk.

Robert clears his throat and strokes a hand through Chrissie’s silky hair. 

“Chrissie,” he says, in a voice lower than he’d intended. 

His wife looks up at him and her smile disappears as she sees his expression.

“What is it?” she asks, sounding worried. 

Robert chances a look at Aaron, and sees him frowning. Like he can’t believe what’s happening. He doesn’t dare to. 

“This car’s great,” Robert continues, with new confidence. “It’s perfect. But I… I can’t accept this.” 

Everyone stops on the spot and turns to Robert with disbelief. Chrissie smiles, like she thinks this is some sort of joke. At the bar, Aaron’s lips have parted. His blue eyes are wide. 

“Oh, very funny,” Chrissie declares, patting Robert on the chest. 

“No I… look, it’s brilliant,” Robert insists. “It’s an amazing car, but it’s too much.” 

“Have I entered a parallel universe by mistake?” Val asks Eric loudly. 

Chrissie stares at Robert with confusion, searching his face for answers. It’s so unlike Robert to turn down a gift, especially something he so desperately wants, that she feels fearful. Like she’s losing him, somehow. 

“I know it’s a little extravagant, but this is your favourite model,” Chrissie argues. “You’ve wanted it for years. And you _deserve_ something. It’s just my little way of showing how much I love you-” 

“Little?” Chas asks incredulously. 

“And it’s perfect,” Robert assures his wife. “But I can’t take it.” 

Chrissie’s face falls, and Robert feels awful all over again. Upsetting Chrissie hurts. But disappointing Aaron? It’s agony. 

“At least give it a test drive and see if I can tempt you,” Chrissie tries. “I thought you’d be thrilled.” 

“I am.” 

“Then why don’t you want it? Did I get the wrong model?” 

“No,” Robert says. “Like I said, it’s perfect. It’s just… way too much. And I think your dad would go spare if he found out.” 

“Since when have you cared about what Dad thinks?” Chrissie demands. “And he’s got enough cars of his own. He can hardly begrudge you another one.” 

Everyone’s looking at them now. Katie’s eyes are narrowed with suspicion. Andy seems surprised, but if Robert’s reading him right, then there’s respect there too. He doesn’t dare look at Aaron. 

“Maybe we should talk about this later?” Robert suggests. 

“I… okay,” Chrissie agrees, still sounding confused. Robert leans in for a kiss, to attempt to pacify her, but although she kisses back, she seems offended.

“Are we sure Robert didn’t get a concussion on Saturday?” Val asks the group. 

They all laugh a bit uneasily at that. Even Chrissie, although it’s forced. It’s just her playing the part of a social butterfly, not wanting to drag the mood of the occasion down. She’ll store her grievances for later, when they’re back at Home Farm. 

“Just got to use the toilet,” Robert tells his wife, getting awkwardly to his feet. 

“I… okay,” Chrissie agrees, sounding deflated. “Don’t be long.” 

He makes sure to pass the bar as he goes, risking a glance at Aaron. Aaron’s staring right back at him, confusion on his face, brow furrowed. 

 _Look what I’ve done for yer_ , Robert thinks, willing Aaron to understand. 

Aaron can’t read his mind, that would be impossible, but it feels like he can, because Aaron swallows through the lump in his throat, and then gives Robert the smallest, almost imperceptible nod, before going back to drying glasses. 

“He’s a better man than me,” Chas mutters to her son. 

Robert’s got his back turned, but he walks more slowly towards the toilets, to try and catch Aaron’s response. 

“Er, you’re not a man?” 

“You know what I mean, son! Turning down a car like that. It’s crazy. And I’m not being funny, but he doesn’t seem like the type to pass up a gift.” 

“Yeah, well,” Aaron answers with a sniff. “Maybe ya shouldn’t judge people?” 

“I’m not having a go. I know he’s your mate, and he went back in for Diane, which is more than can be said for most. I’ve already said I got him wrong, haven’t I? He seems decent enough now, even if he is just as cocky as ever.” 

“People change,” Aaron agrees. 

“I suppose we’d all do things differently if we could,” Chas sighs, almost sadly. “But hey ho, that’s life for ya. All we can do is make up for it now. Or try to. Eh?” 

“ _Mum!_ ” Aaron mutters, sounding horrified, and Robert knows, without needing to look that Chas has just either gone to ruffle her son’s hair, or pat him on the cheek. 

Robert grins to himself, hearing the genuine happiness in Aaron’s voice, and heads out into the toilets.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope this update wasn't too long to wait for! 
> 
> Okay, so we now have Katie vs Robert in play (hooray!!!), we have Robert realising he actually kind of really likes Aaron a lot and needs to do better, and Diane is now on the road to recovery! 
> 
> I hope people are still reading this. It's hard to juggle this/my mental health/uni stuff, but I'm doing my best and I hope the quality hasn't suffered! I'm loving it still which is a good thing! Writing this is genuinely my happy place!
> 
> Comments are SO appreciated even if it's just to know you're still following. And hopefully various plots are going to start to move forward and come into play now, so fingers crossed you guys are still enjoying this!
> 
> Loads of love!
> 
> xxx


	46. Burnt Roast Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron needs some advice before making a big decision.

Aaron wanders down to Smithy Cottage, hands in his pockets. It’s not a day that needs a hoodie, it’s far too hot for that, but Aaron doesn’t dare so much as roll up his sleeves. 

He spots Edna Birch on his way. The old woman’s walking Tootsie, probably the most pampered dog in the county by Aaron’s reckoning. Aaron keeps his head down, but Edna stops anyway. 

“A lovely day, isn’t it?” Edna calls across the street. 

“Er, yeah,” Aaron agrees, nodding. 

“I’m taking Tootsie for one of her Sunday walks.” 

“Right…” Aaron mutters.

“It’s good to see that you’re well,” Edna adds, with a genuine smile on her usually disapproving face. “I do hope your arm is recovering?” 

Aaron’s almost forgotten about his injury, so it takes him a moment to twig what Edna’s on about. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s fine.” 

“Well, I shan’t keep you any longer,” Edna declares, sounding satisfied by their interaction. “Come along, Tootsie.” 

Aaron makes a face to himself, bemused. He supposes that was Edna’s weird way of being neighbourly. She’s not so bad, really, Aaron thinks. And she did big him up to Lawrence, even if she is one of those weird old people who don’t seem to have moved on much since the Stone Age. 

He half jogs up to Paddy’s front door and knocks a few times, keeping his head down. For all he knows there are other villagers about who want a quick chat, and Aaron doesn’t do neighbourly smalltalk. 

When nobody answers, Aaron tries again, with more force. 

“All right! I’m coming!” comes Paddy’s flustered voice from inside. 

The red front door opens to reveal Paddy, who looks a little pink in the face. Aaron gives him a tiny, almost embarrassed smile. 

“Who is it?” Rhona out after him. 

“It’s only Aaron!” 

“Oh, cheers for that,” Aaron says sarcastically, and Paddy opens the door wide for him so he can come in. 

“What’s up?” Paddy asks.

“Nothing.” 

“You’ve had a row with your mum?” Paddy guesses as he points Aaron through to the kitchen. Rhona’s crouched beside the oven wearing a pair of oven gloves, and the house smells of roast chicken. 

“No… it’s not that.”

“Hiya, Aaron,” Rhona says brightly as she turns to smile at their visitor. 

Leo, who’s sitting on the kitchen floor playing with a dinosaur toy, looks up at Aaron inquisitively. 

“I didn’t realise you were about to eat,” Aaron mutters, nodding at the dinner table which is set for three. 

“Oh, it’s fine. It won’t be another twenty minutes yet,” Rhona assures him. 

Leo waves his dinosaur toy at Aaron in greeting. 

“All right, mate?” Aaron says to the little boy, who nods contently and goes back to his playing. 

“I thought Lisa was doing lunch?” Paddy asks. 

“Yeah, she is.”

Rhona glances between Paddy and Aaron and lets out a knowing sigh. Clearly the pair want a chat, but neither will actually articulate this. Instead they’ll dance around it, like typical men, until one of them finally breaks.

“Right, come on then, Leo,” Rhona says, taking off her oven gloves and leaning down to pick up her son. “Let’s leave these two for a bit, shall we? Paddy, watch the potatoes.” 

“Listen, ya don’t have to-“ Aaron tries, but Rhona shakes her head. 

“Go on,” she prompts them, as she leaves with Leo. “You two chat. Me and Leo’ll find something to do for ten minutes, won’t we?” 

Leo nods at his mother and snuggles closer to her. Aaron gives the little boy a small smile, and he’s pretty sure Leo appreciates it, because Leo watches Aaron attentively over Rhona's shoulder until his mother carries him out of the room.

Aaron waits until he hears feet on the stairs to look up at Paddy properly. 

“What’s happened?” Paddy asks quietly. 

Aaron fidgets, thinking about how best to start. 

“You’re not in any trouble?” Paddy checks. 

“Not the sort you’re talking about, no,” Aaron agrees, and although Paddy frowns, he pulls up a chair at the kitchen table and gestures for Aaron to do the same. 

For a few moments, Aaron just sits there, with his legs apart, hunched over, hands meeting in between them as he scratches at his knuckles. 

“Aaron… you know if I can help you, then I will,” Paddy assures him. 

Aaron licks his lips, pauses for a moment, and then nods to himself, as though he’s just inwardly talked himself into finally opening his mouth. 

“I, er… I’ve met someone,” Aaron reveals. 

Paddy looks blank for a moment and then slaps his hands down on his knees with relief. 

“That’s brilliant! I’m chuffed for you, Aaron! Honestly. Go on then, what’s he like?” 

Paddy’s sitting forward now, like Aaron’s mum when she’s waiting for gossip. But there’s something about the keenness of Paddy’s expression and his genuine happiness at the news that means Aaron doesn’t frown at him or shift away. Paddy’s always had his best interests at heart, after all. He’s been more than a dad. A small part of Aaron wants to burst out with it, with everything, with the whole story. But he doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. He can’t. 

“He’s… I dunno,” Aaron admits, wondering how he’d describe Robert even if he could. Like a bit of a nightmare, to be honest, he thinks. A disaster. A bloke who’s gone about everything all wrong.  Handsome, smug, cocky, determined, and a total wanker a lot of the time. 

“You ‘dunno’?” Paddy laughs, snapping Aaron out of it. 

Aaron’s foot starts tapping on the kitchen floor, and Paddy watches him, his eager smile disappearing and changing to a frown of concern. 

“There’s some sort of problem?” Paddy guesses. 

Aaron gives a short nod of his head. 

“You don’t think your mum’ll like him?” 

“No, it’s not that.” 

“So what is it?” Paddy asks gently. 

Aaron takes a deep breath, knowing that Paddy’s not going to approve. Not wanting Paddy to think any less of him. 

“Aaron?” 

“He’s seeing someone,” Aaron admits. 

“Oh…” Paddy breathes out, first looking confused, and then fighting away his disapproval. But Aaron’s not stupid. He catches the expression on Paddy’s face and looks away, foot still tapping.

“Okay,” Paddy says carefully, in a deliberately even tone. “And are they serious?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron admits, not looking up. 

“Serious as in long-term?” 

Aaron nods. 

Paddy falls silent for a long moment. Aaron fiddles with his hoodie sleeve. 

“Oh _Aaron_ ,” Paddy sighs. “Of all the blokes to go for!” 

 _Tell me about it_ , Aaron thinks. 

“You think I should leave it?” Aaron asks, raising his head furtively. He’s surprised to see nothing but compassion on Paddy’s face now. A few lines of worry and soft concern, but not disappointment. Aaron’s glad, because he’s not sure he could have coped with that. 

“Do you want my honest advice?” Paddy offers. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well… yes then,” Paddy admits awkwardly. “I think you should leave it. Don’t you deserve better than that?” 

Aaron rubs at his forehead, frowning. He wishes he was better at articulating this stuff. He wishes he could explain it all properly. How it’s not what Paddy thinks. How it’s more complicated. 

“It’s not that simple,” Aaron mutters. 

“Why isn’t it?” 

“It just isn’t.” 

“But why?” Paddy persists, curiously. 

Aaron shrugs, and leaves it at that. 

Paddy scans Aaron’s face, knowing there’s more. He always does. Knows when to keep pushing, when to just sit quietly and listen. Right now, he knows he can afford to push. 

“You really like him?” Paddy tries. 

Aaron licks his lips and then gives another of his cautious nods. Paddy’s mouth turns downwards with sympathy, and Aaron instantly wishes he’d not said anything at all. 

“You really like him, but he’s got a boyfriend?” Paddy summarises. 

_No. A wife._

“I… yeah,” Aaron agrees. 

Paddy lets out a sigh, shaking his head to himself. 

“Well… could he not leave his boyfriend?” Paddy suggests. “How does he feel about all this?” 

“He’s scared,” Aaron reveals, shifting in his chair. “I think he’s confused.” 

It’s the last word that makes Paddy sit up, decided. 

“Aaron, I know you won’t want to hear this, but I’d walk away. I know it’s hard, but you’ll find someone better. Someone perfect. Someone… unattached.” 

Aaron scratches his ear. He can’t blame Paddy for saying that. He’s probably right. Walking probably would be the most sensible option. But it still stings. 

“Did you know about the boyfriend when you first started… you know?” Paddy asks, making a strange gesture at the end of that question that Aaron tries not to focus on.

“Yeah,” Aaron admits. “He was upfront from the start.”

“Oh, _Aaron_ ,” Paddy sighs. 

Aaron doesn’t need that reminder from Paddy. He knows he’s in the wrong. He knows this isn’t what he should be doing. What he’d usually get himself involved in. But this one isn’t simple. It’s not black and white. It’s complicated and messy. Just like Robert. 

“I know, all right?” Aaron mutters, looking down at the floor. “I don’t need a lecture about it.” 

“I wasn’t going to give you one,” Paddy says. “But I don’t understand it.” 

 _Join the club_ , Aaron thinks. 

“What is it about him?” Paddy asks, frowning. “Why can’t you just walk away? What’s so special about this one?” 

_Everything._

“I just feel like… I dunno.” 

“No, you do know,” Paddy points out. “You said ‘I just feel like…’?” 

“Like we could work,” Aaron shrugs. 

“But how can yer, if he’s got a boyfriend?” 

It’s a reasonable enough question. The table jiggles, making cutlery rattle, and Aaron realises it’s because he’s tapping his foot so furiously. He stops himself, gritting his teeth. 

“Does he know how you feel?” Paddy asks. 

“It wouldn’t make a difference anyway,” Aaron mutters. 

Paddy frowns, remembering something with a click of his fingers.

“Wait a minute… is this the bloke you borrowed the tie for?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s been going on that long?” 

“On and off. Yeah.” 

“ _Aaron_ ,” Paddy sighs again, looking up to the ceiling with exasperation. 

They fall into silence. Upstairs, Aaron can hear Rhona talking to Leo. Paddy shifts about in his seat and keeps fiddling with his glasses. He clearly feels honoured to be consulted at all, which explains how calm and gentle he’s being about the whole thing, but Aaron can see that he disapproves. Paddy seems worried more than anything else. 

“So you’re saying to definitely leave it?” Aaron asks, clearing his throat. 

“Aaron… it’s not about me, is it? I don’t know the whole situation. So I can’t decide for yer-“ 

“I never asked you to,” Aaron can’t help but snap. 

“I can’t decide for yer,” Paddy repeats calmly. “But I can give you my honest advice. And my advice is to walk away. For your benefit more than anything else.” 

“Right.” 

“But I don’t think you’re asking for my permission,” Paddy says softly. “Not that you’d need it anyway. I mean, you’re a grown man now. You have to make your own choices.” 

“I just… I don’t wanna be that person.” 

“No,” Paddy agrees.

“But if I want him, I have to be, don’t I?” 

Paddy screws up his features, like he wishes there was a way he could solve this for him. Aaron wishes there was a way he could solve it too. 

“Are you sure he won’t leave his boyfriend?” Paddy checks. “Are you sure there’s no chance of that happening?” 

Aaron frowns as he thinks about it. The truth is that he doesn’t know. Robert says he’s not going to leave Chrissie. He’s been open about it. Honest. But something inside of Aaron says differently. Some instinct tells him that Robert’s still acting out of fear. That once he comes to terms with everything, things could change. 

“I mean… maybe,” Aaron agrees with a nod. “In the future.” 

“And can yer take a ‘maybe’? Can yer live with that?” 

Aaron rubs the heels of his hands over his eyes. No, he can’t. But he has to. Doesn’t he? 

“Aaron?” Paddy asks. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you love him?” 

Aaron worries his lower lip between his teeth. Paddy doesn’t need to ask again. He already has his answer. 

“And does he love you?” 

“I sometimes think… I think he might. Yeah,” Aaron says, furtive. “In a way.” 

“So what’s the problem?” 

Aaron frowns at Paddy like he’s gone mad. 

“No, I know the boyfriend’s the problem,” Paddy clarifies quickly. “What I mean is, why can’t he just leave his boyfriend if he wants to be with you?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Is it, though?” 

 _Yes_ , Aaron thinks, wishing he could tell Paddy everything. 

He wants to tell Paddy that Robert’s never been in a relationship with a bloke before. That he doesn’t know what that’s like. He still hasn’t learned how normal that is. How it’s worth having the weird looks and the comments. How most people are actually all right about it and the stares are usually people being nosey rather than people judging. He’s still living under that shadow of shame, of fear. Aaron knows that place. He spent too long there himself. And he knows there’s a way out. It takes time, but there is. If only people love you enough to wait for you to come to terms with it all. Jackson did that for him. So did Paddy. But Robert’s got no one. No one but him. 

“You won’t tell Mum?” Aaron asks. 

“No, not if you don’t want me to. Just, please, Aaron. Whatever you decide. Don’t get hurt.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Because The One is out there somewhere. You don’t know it, and neither does he. But one day, destiny’ll bring you together. And you’ll just know.” 

Aaron screws up his nose. He’s never believed in all that soppy star-crossed lovers bullshit. 

“I mean it, Aaron. You will. You’ll find someone who means everything to you. And you’ll mean everything to him, too.” 

“Ya think?” 

“I _know,_ ” Paddy tells him wisely. “You’ll know it when you meet him. It’ll be like… like nothing you’ve ever felt before.”

Aaron can’t help but listen. The corny cliche stuff, Aaron can leave, but unconditional love? He wants it more than anything. 

“He’ll make yer so happy,” Paddy goes on. “And you deserve that, Aaron. You deserve someone to make yer happy.” 

Aaron swallows through the lump in his throat. 

“Think about it, you could be married in five years time, if that’s what you wanted,” Paddy comments. 

Aaron laughs at the idea. 

“I mean it. I could be giving you away before 2020. If… if you wanted me to, of course. Not that you’d want me doing that.” 

“Probably not,” Aaron agrees. “Seeing as you usually give away a bride.” 

“I wasn’t trying to imply you’d be the bride.” 

“You’d better not have been,” Aaron responds, but he’s smiling. 

He wants to tell Paddy that aside from the whole bride thing, and the fact Aaron doesn’t intend to get married at all, he’d love for Paddy to be there. To take the role of a father. That _if_ Aaron ever tied the knot he’d want Paddy there by his side, fussing and being embarrassing, probably keeping his mum in check. But Aaron’s not great with words and he doesn’t know how to do that without making everything weird, and so he doesn’t say so. 

“So…” Paddy tries, fixing his glasses again. “Is he local, or…?” 

“Not really.” 

“I wouldn’t know him, then?”

Paddy’s joking, but Aaron frowns. 

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Paddy says, reaching to prod Aaron on the arm. “Unless he’s Finn, which it doesn’t sound like he is.” 

“Yeah, cause we’re the only gays in the village,” Aaron deadpans. 

“I never liked that sketch, you know. There was aways something a bit underhand about it-“

Behind Paddy, Aaron can see smoke rising from the oven. 

“-always felt just _slightly_ mocking, but maybe me being straight I’m misinterpreting-“

“Er, Paddy?” 

Paddy’s eyes widen and he leaps to his feet, spinning around to see what Aaron’s nodding at. 

“The potatoes!” Paddy cries, flapping about. 

Aaron chucks Rhona’s discarded floral oven gloves to Paddy, who puts them on and opens the oven door, getting a face full of smoke for his trouble. He extracts the tray of potatoes, which are only visible once Paddy wafts the smoke away, and are now black around the edges. 

“Rhona’s going to kill me,” Paddy declares. 

“Yeah, looks like it,” Aaron agrees. 

They hear feet on the stairs and then Rhona comes back into the kitchen with Leo on her hip. 

“Paddy, please tell me that’s not my potatoes,” Rhona moans. 

“I could tell you that,” Paddy says, looking as guilty as a schoolboy. “But I’d be lying. Sorry.” 

Rhona puts Leo down and goes to inspect the damage over Paddy’s shoulder. Aaron steps back. 

“Honestly,” Rhona complains, for Aaron’s benefit. “I leave him for two minutes.” 

“We can scrape off the burnt bits?” Paddy suggests. 

“Paddy, they’re completely ruined!” 

“It were my fault,” Aaron mutters, taking pity on Paddy and wading in. “I kept him talking.” 

“Bit of gravy and we won’t even notice!” Paddy tries. “Isn’t that right, Aaron?” 

Aaron grimaces.

“I mean, I wouldn’t go near ‘em, but-“ 

“Well, it’s done now,” Rhona sighs, running a hand through her hair and then turning to Aaron with a smile of forced calm. “You know you’re still welcome to join us. Not that this looks particularly appetising.” 

“Sorry,” Paddy says again.

“You’re all right,” Aaron answers. “Lisa’s expecting me.” 

“What time for?” Paddy asks. 

Aaron glances up at the clock on Paddy’s wall. He’s already ten minutes late and he’s still got to walk down to Wishing Well Cottage. 

“Er, about now, actually.” 

“You’d better go then,” Paddy suggests. 

Aaron supposes he probably should. 

“Yeah. All right,” Aaron agrees, putting his hands in his pockets. “Thanks Paddy. For the chat.” 

Paddy gives a sincere smile, paired with a nod acknowledging Aaron’s gratitude.

“Any time. I mean it. And if there are any updates…” 

Aaron heads for the door, pausing briefly to wave at Leo, who waves his dinosaur toy back.

“See ya, mate,” he says to Leo. 

“Bye, Aaron!” Rhona calls out after him, as Aaron’s already halfway out of the door.

+++

“How about a toast to Diane?” Lawrence suggests, raising a glass of Chardonnay. “May she make a speedy recovery!” 

Robert puts down his fork and obediently does so, deciding not to point out that it’s not Lawrence’s place to make that toast in the first place. It’s not worth the row.

“To Diane,” Chrissie agrees. 

Robert doesn’t say anything, just sips his wine and goes back to eating. They’ve got roast chicken today, since Lawrence has decided to cook a proper Sunday lunch for the first time since Lachlan went to stay with his dad. Robert’s already had to sit through Lawrence carving the chicken and reminiscing about old Sunday lunches with his daughters, having to bite his lip to stop himself taking over because Lawrence was making a mess of the slices. 

The atmosphere is already strained enough without him losing it with Lawrence. More strained than usual. 

Chrissie’s silently stressing over the declined Corvette, but she’s doing her best not to seem like an overbearing, nagging wife, and so instead of just asking Robert outright why he turned it down, she’s skirting around the issue with a rather passive aggressive edge. Worse than that is that Lawrence has clearly picked up on the unspoken tension between husband and wife and seems to be revelling in it. He’s covering his enjoyment with kind words about Diane, pretending to be ignorant of everything, but Robert can see from his face that Lawrence knows what’s gone on, and that he’s just waiting for the perfect opportunity to make it all worse. 

Robert finds himself wishing Lachlan was home. At least when he’s around for family dinners, he gets to bear the brunt of Chrissie’s fussing and Lawrence’s jokes. It’s easy to divert attention to the teenager. But when it’s just the three of them? Robert feels like _he_ becomes the child. 

“I had a thought the other day,” Lawrence comments, clearing his throat and then wiping his mouth with a napkin. “And do correct me if I’m being too extravagant, but I’m considering offering to pay for repairs to the village hall.” 

“That’s generous of you, Dad,” Chrissie says, although she’s frowning. 

“Very community-spirited,” Robert agrees. 

Under the critical gaze of Robert and Chrissie, Lawrence sighs. 

“I’ll admit, I was thinking more about Lachlan. About integrating ourselves. Perhaps we’ve not made the best start, but all that can change.” 

“Rebuilding their village hall’s hardly going to stop Cain Dingle and his hooligans from taking things out on Lucky,” Chrissie points out miserably. 

“He won’t do that,” Robert assures his wife. 

“No, he won’t,” Lawrence agrees. “He’s the local bully. Nothing more. Isn’t that right, Robert?” 

“He’s said his piece, and he won’t want to end up inside. As long as Lachlan keeps away from Belle, we won’t have a problem.” 

Chrissie pouts down at her dinner plate. Clearly she doesn’t have faith that Lachlan _will_ keep away from Belle. 

“If it comes to it we’ll pay him off,” Lawrence decrees. “Knowing his sort, he won’t be able to resist.” 

 _His sort._  

Robert knows what Lawrence means by that, and by the accompanying quirk of his lips. He means working class. Struggling. Aaron’s sort. _Robert’s_ sort. 

Lawrence can play the kindly country gentleman all he wants, but the reality is that he’s a pompous, judgemental, snobbish old bore who got lucky. Who got rich on the talent of others. 

“Cain won’t take a bribe,” Robert explains. 

“Oh?” 

“That’s not how he works. You’ll just make him more angry if you flash a load of cash in his face.” 

_Just like his nephew._

“I like to think I’d have been a little more diplomatic than that,” Lawrence laughs. 

“Robert’s right,” Chrissie admits, putting her knife and fork together and pushing her plate away. “The Dingles are proud. They take offence easily. We don’t want to make things worse.” 

“Well, Sam seems reasonable enough,” Lawrence points out. “If a little simple-minded. Perhaps he could help us smooth things over? If it comes to that.”

“I don’t really think Sam has much say in how they do things,” Robert scoffs. 

“From what I’ve heard they live like gypsies,” Chrissie agrees. “They hold court. Cain and Zak seem to be in charge of it all.” 

Robert feels the strangest urge to speak up in the Dingles’ defence. It’s ridiculous, because he’d have said the exact same thing. The Dingles _are_ a weird lot. And they have been since Robert was a kid. But somehow, hearing Chrissie say those words seems wrong. He can _feel_ Aaron’s disapproval. His fury at the insult. 

“I don’t think they’re quite that medieval,” Robert comments. 

“Regardless, we’ll find a way to make this right,” Lawrence assures his daughter, reaching across the table to touch her hand. “We can pull Lucky through this. By any means necessary.” 

Chrissie nods, and Lawrence releases her. 

“Talking of decisions,” Lawrence remarks, raising an eyebrow at Robert. "I hear you turned down a car.” 

“Dad!” Chrissie hisses. 

“What? I think it was very noble of you, Robert. Admirable restraint. What was the model?” 

“It was a classic Stingray Corvette,” Chrissie answers for him. “And I’m allowed to treat my husband if I want. You used to do the same for Mum.” 

Lawrence purses his lips for a moment, apparently struggling with the comparison between his son-in-law, and his late wife. 

“And you’ve got plenty of cars yourself,” Chrissie adds. “So you’re not allowed to disapprove.” 

“I’m not disapproving,” Lawrence lies. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. It strikes me as unlike you, Robert. To turn down such a gift.” 

Chrissie sighs, recognising the return of Lawrence and Robert’s usual sniping routine. 

“Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Lawrence,” Robert declares, putting a possessive arm around the back of Chrissie’s chair, just to rile him. 

“I still don’t see what the problem is,” Chrissie comments, rather off-handedly, frowning at Robert. “You’ve said yourself that you love the car.” 

“Look,” Robert says reasonably. “I do love it. It was a brilliant idea. The best. But I’ve already got the Austin, and it was far too much.” 

Lawrence raises an eyebrow at Robert like he’s not sure what his game is, only that he’s sure there is one. 

“It wasn’t _that_ much,” Chrissie counters. 

She means it too, Robert realises. To Chrissie, the Corvette is a considerable purchase, but it’s not exactly breaking the bank. He tries not to feel bitter about it. Chrissie’s generous, after all. And she’s always been happy to share the benefits of her wealth with him. 

“Why don’t we put the money towards something else?” Robert suggests.

“You’d prefer a holiday?” Lawrence enquires. 

Robert glares at him. 

“I meant we could think of something for Lachlan, for when he comes home,” Robert says, which stops Lawrence in his tracks and makes Chrissie smile at him, her temper appeased for now. “Something to cheer him up, eh?” 

“Well, I’m still having it brought here tomorrow,” Chrissie decrees, patting Robert on the chest. “No arguments. I’ll see if I can persuade you once you’ve had a test drive. I’m sure you’re going to fall in love with it.” 

“No doubt he will,” Lawrence agrees pleasantly. “I’m sure he’ll be quite unable to resist.” 

“It looks like I don’t have a choice,” Robert says. 

“You don’t,” Chrissie confirms, kissing him on the cheek. 

Robert feels his phone buzz in his blazer pocket, and Chrissie turns to him with curiosity. Robert knows Lawrence is longing to tell him off for having his phone on at the dinner table, like he would if it was Lachlan. He can _feel_ how Lawrence is restraining himself. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” Robert asks, already leaning away from Chrissie and getting out his mobile. “It’ll be Vic. Sorting things for when she comes back tomorrow.” 

“By all means,” Lawrence says generously, waving his arm as if to give his permission, even though Robert’s already reading the text. 

It’s not Robert’s expression that alerts Lawrence to the fact something shady is going on, right at his dinner table. It’s Robert’s lack of one. It’s his complete deficit of a reaction. Robert’s handsome face is trained into something expertly casual as his eyes skim over his phone screen.

_Ive been thinking about stuff. - A_

_Meet l8r? - A_

Obviously Robert’s available to meet later. Especially seeing as it’s looking like Aaron might just be coming round to the idea of a more permanent arrangement. 

Aaron’s texts are always short and to the point, but Robert still rereads them a few times, searching for clues. Surely if he was going to turn him down he’d just say so? He’d text a simple ‘ _no_ ’. Or knowing Aaron, a simple ‘ _fuck you’_. Wanting to meet in person is a good sign, isn’t it? It has to be. 

“And what does Victoria have to say?” Lawrence asks, snapping Robert out of it. 

“Just that she might need a lift from the airport,” Robert answers seamlessly, texting as he speaks. 

_Tell me where and when. - R x_

“Can’t someone else do that?” Chrissie enquires, as Robert puts his phone away, in an altogether brighter mood. 

“Well, I’ve said we’ll see Diane together, so we could go after we’ve dropped Adam home,” Robert answers.

“Of course,” Chrissie remembers. “Victoria’s not seen her since the op. In a way that’s a relief, I suppose. The worst part’s over.” 

“Don’t you have meetings tomorrow?” Lawrence cuts in suspisiously. 

“Yes,” Robert agrees. “But don’t worry, I’m not neglecting my position. It’s all in hand. I can work around them.” 

“Of course he can,” Chrissie agrees, in defence of her husband. “He always does.” 

Lawrence makes a vaguely displeased humming noise and gets to his feet. He can’t stand to see Chrissie fawning over Robert like he’s some sort of angel instead of a demonic chancer. 

“Let me take your plates and we can have pudding,” Lawrence volunteers. “Strawberries and cream. Local produce.” 

“That sounds great, Lawrence,” Robert declares, leaning back smugly in his chair as he hands his plate over. “Bit of extra sugar for me, if you don’t mind.” 

Unable to argue in front of Chrissie, Lawrence forces a smile and leaves the room. 

“It’ll be nice to see Victoria again,” Chrissie muses, reaching out to play with Robert’s hair. “I hope she’s had a good time. She deserved the break, what with how good she’s been about it all.” 

“She doesn’t get the chance to go away much,” Robert agrees. 

“Yes, she’s a hard worker. Like you. I’ve noticed that, you know. How the pair of you will work yourselves half to death if given the chance.” 

Robert preens at the compliment. 

“I’m not saying I approve, by the way,” Chrissie adds. “I think you could do with a break sometimes too. But I suppose it’s in your nature. The pair of you have the same spirit.” 

“Actually, I was thinking about popping some bits over later on,” Robert says, the lie coming easily. “Just to save her having to worry about anything when she gets back.” 

Chrissie smiles at his thoughtfulness, and Robert ignores the guilty twist in his stomach. 

“Well, if you want to pop some bread and milk over, then we have plenty. David’s won’t be open, I don’t suppose.” 

“Great, I’ll do that then,” Robert decides, as Chrissie leans in to kiss him again. 

+++

Robert lets himself into Keepers late in the afternoon, armed with an unopened loaf of bread and a pint of milk. 

“Hello?” Robert calls out. 

“In here,” comes Aaron’s voice from the living room.

Robert instantly relaxes. Aaron’s slightly early, which he takes as a good sign, and when Robert goes into the living room, he sees Aaron standing next to the sofa, hands in his pockets. 

Aaron raises his head in greeting, his own undeniably chavvy version of ‘hello’. 

“You all right?” Robert asks. 

Aaron clears his throat. 

“Yeah, you?” 

“I think so,” Robert agrees.

Aaron glances at the loaf of bread in Robert’s hand and raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“I’ve said I’m running some bits in for Vic,” Robert explains. “For tomorrow.” 

“Me and all. Stuff’s in the kitchen already.” 

“Right,” Robert mutters, a little concerned by the lack of, well… _anything_ he’s getting from Aaron. “Shall I take this lot back with me then?” 

Aaron screws up his features. 

“Why?” 

“Well they’re not going to need double everything. And the shop’s about ten seconds away.” 

“You’re all right,” Aaron answers, gesturing vaguely at the kitchen. “I just stuck some beers in the fridge.” 

Robert glances at Aaron’s perfectly serious face and wants to start laughing. 

“Adam wanted you to stock up for when they got back and you brought beers?” Robert asks, fighting back a smile at what an incredibly _Aaron_ thing he’s just gone and done. 

“Adam wanted a few in,” Aaron shrugs, trying not to look embarrassed. 

“Remind me never to send you grocery shopping.” 

What Robert wants is to see that tentative smile grow on Aaron’s face. The one that cuts through a bad mood without fail. But Robert doesn’t see it. Aaron’s still looking serious. Like he’s nervous. 

“Good job I got these then, isn’t it?” Robert continues, trying to make it better. Make it more normal. “We don’t want Adam turning up hammered at the yard on Monday. Not after all the hard work we put in.” 

It’s obvious now that Aaron’s flat out refusing to make this casual, to joke around. Robert swallows and drops the banter the moment he realises that’s not what Aaron’s after. He stands up straighter, feeling awkward, an unusual sensation for him. 

“I should… probably put these away,” Robert says.

“Yeah,” Aaron agrees. “Then we can have a chat.” 

Robert nods eagerly. He goes through to the kitchen and quickly puts the milk and bread away, unable to stop the smallest of smiles creeping over his face as he sees the six pack of beers Aaron’s lovingly stowed away for Adam. 

When he comes back into the living room, Aaron’s still standing up, shifting his weight slightly. 

“Right,” Aaron mutters, in a serious voice. “Did you wanna sit down?” 

Robert does so, taking a seat in Vic’s floral armchair, leaning forward attentively. Aaron settles on the sofa, legs apart, hands linked between them. He doesn’t look directly at Robert. Instead he keeps his eyes on the carpet. 

“So, er, I’ve been thinking,” Aaron announces, scratching at his eyebrow. 

“Okay.” 

“If this is gonna work, then we need some rules.” 

Robert has to hold back a massive, toothy grin, because that sounds like a big fat _‘yes’_ to him. But he knows Aaron won’t want him to jump the gun or get too smug about it, so he forces himself to keep a serious, almost solemn expression. 

“I’m listening,” Robert agrees. 

Aaron nods to himself, approving of Robert’s reaction, growing in confidence. 

“First of all, no messing me about. If you say we’re meeting, we’re meeting. If you don’t show, I leave, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Second, I know I’m gonna see Chrissie, but you need to keep her out of my face when you can. I’m not pretending to be her friend.” 

 _I don’t exactly push you two together anyway_ , Robert thinks. 

“Fine,” Robert says. 

“Right,” Aaron nods, clearing his throat. It looks like he’s anticipated some sort of arguing, and seems surprised to find only compliance. “If we’re not a thing and this is only… mates with other stuff, then I can see who I want-“ 

“Aaron-,” Robert cuts in, frowning, before he can stop himself. 

Aaron raises his head for the first time and looks Robert dead in the eyes. He gives him such a knowing glance that Robert feels ashamed suddenly. Vulnerable. Like he wants to hide. 

“That gonna be a problem for you?” Aaron challenges him, not dropping his gaze. It’s Robert who has to break it. 

_Yes._

“… no,” Robert lies. 

Aaron could look triumphant in that moment, if that was what he wanted. But he’s Aaron, and so he just lets out a sigh and shakes his head to himself. He doesn’t acknowledge what he’s just seen on Robert’s face. He doesn’t bring up the lie. 

“In that case,” Aaron says. “We’re sorted.” 

It’s so sudden that Robert does a double-take. Are they sorted? Really? Just like that? 

Robert doesn’t know what he’d expected, but this isn’t it. This feels surreal. Businesslike. As though they’re discussing the terms of a contract. Aaron too far away in every sense. It’s nothing like how they usually are. Spontaneous. Difficult. _Real._  

“So… we’re back on?” Robert confirms. 

Aaron gives a short nod. 

“Looks like it.” 

The problem is that it doesn’t _feel_ like it. With Aaron there’s usually this understanding, this closeness that he doesn’t even have to work for. Aaron’s here with him, and they’re back on, but all Robert can feel is distance. 

And Aaron doesn’t sound happy about things either. That’s the worst part. He doesn’t sound miserable, far from it, but there’s an air of meeting in the middle. Like Aaron’s come to terms with things. Like he’s not getting what he wants, but he’s thought his options over and ended up here. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Aaron’s supposed to be smiling. Using that genuine smile that Robert knows hardly anyone gets to see. 

Robert glances over at Aaron, thoughtfully, wetting his lips.

“Do yer remember when we came back here after our night out?” Robert tries, attempting to return his version of Aaron. 

Aaron raises an eyebrow at him. 

“When we went out with Vic and Adam,” Robert reminds him. “And Finn tagged along too.” 

“Yeah, I’ve not forgotten,” Aaron answers, still sounding slightly flat. Like he’s tired. 

“Good night, that,” Robert settles for, unable to keep talking to the brick wall of Aaron. 

Robert’s experiencing a terrible falling sensation. Like he’s sinking. Because this is a situation he can’t change. This is a _person_ he can’t change. He can’t rid himself of the notion he’s disappointing Aaron, and he doesn’t know how he can fix it. 

What Aaron wants… it can’t happen. Robert can’t make it happen. Because Aaron’s a _bloke._ Robert has a successful career under his belt, a whole life built up over years. He’s Jack Sugden’s son. It would ruin everything. This is the best he can do. He’s trying. Can't Aaron see that he's trying?

Just when Robert’s put his hands on his knees, readying himself to get up, Aaron opens his mouth again. 

“If that’s what you call a good night then you need your head seeing to.” 

Aaron’s sarcastic tone changes everything. Robert’s head snaps up, relief flooding his veins. There’s the usual bite. There’s the spark. There’s _Aaron._

“You think?” Robert asks, playing along, grabbing desperately at Aaron's offered lifeline. 

“Well, I mean you puked all over the place and then I had to wrestle ya into a taxi, so yeah. It weren’t your finest hour.” 

Robert grins at the thought. Aaron’s body language grows less defensive and he shakes his head mildly at the memory. 

“I can usually hold my booze far better than that,” Robert insists. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Robert doesn’t know how Aaron manages it. To change the whole atmosphere of a room. How a few words from him can calm Robert completely. Reassure him that everything’s okay. 

“I spoke to Vic earlier,” Robert continues, more freely. “You know she wants us all to go out again?” 

Aaron makes a face. 

“I know,” Robert agrees, laughing. “She wants to cheer Finn up. Oh, and we’re in trouble for not going to see him in hospital, by the way.” 

“Hasn’t he had Emma with him twenty-four seven?” 

“No idea.” 

“There’s summat about her that gives me the creeps,” Aaron admits. 

“Yeah, and I can’t see you and James Barton coming face to face being a good thing,” Robert agrees. “Not for him, anyway.” 

Aaron gives an appreciative little scoff. 

Robert shifts a little in his armchair and licks his lips, thinking for a moment. 

“So, er, what made you say yes?” Robert asks. 

He doesn’t need to specify his meaning. Aaron understands in a heartbeat.

“I were talking to Paddy this morning,” Aaron admits.

Robert looks horrified, eyes widening. 

“He doesn’t know,” Aaron assures him. “I didn’t go into detail. It just… helped me sort a few things out in my head.” 

Robert doesn’t have a clue what Paddy said to Aaron, but whatever it is, he’s grateful, because it looks like it made all the difference.

“Right. Good,” Robert mutters. “Well, I’m glad.” 

“Bet you are, mate,” Aaron quips back instantly. 

Robert grins, and Aaron gives another of his little scoffs. 

“But you’re really… you know, okay with it?” Robert checks, in a serious voice. 

Aaron looks surprised to be asked. Taken aback by the sincere question. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Well, like you said, it’s not perfect.” 

“No,” Robert admits. 

“But it’s how it is.” 

Robert doesn’t know how to answer that. It makes him feel ashamed again. 

Aaron gets to his feet and shoves his hands back in his pockets. Robert gets up too, mirroring him instinctively. 

“You gotta go straight off?” Aaron asks. 

“No. You?” 

“Nope.” 

Aaron’s swaying again. He always does when it comes to this point. Eyebrows slightly raised like it’s a challenge. He glances at the stairs. 

“We should probably give the rooms the once over,” Robert comments, playing along expertly, knowing his part in this dance, understanding his cue.

“Check for burglars you mean?” 

“Brotherly duty,” Robert agrees. 

Aaron laughs, eyes crinkling.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah," Robert says. 

Aaron rolls his eyes, but he moves towards the doorway, looking back over his shoulder at Robert, who’s already following him, like a magnet. 

“You got your key?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah.” 

“Lock up, then,” Aaron says firmly, already making to jog up the stairs. “Don’t think we want visitors for a bit.” 

Robert can’t fish the spare key out of his pocket fast enough. 

+++ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Paddy and Aaron relationship so much!!! 
> 
> Okay, I hope you're enjoying! Yes, they are now BACK ON!!! As always, there's trouble ahead, but hey, let's not dwell on that now!
> 
> Your comments mean so much to me and they really make my day, so thank you so much for leaving them, and if you have the time please do leave another! They help with my confidence and motivation. 
> 
> xxx


	47. The Return From Tenerife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Adam are home from Tenerife. Vic and Robert visit Diane in hospital, and Adam reveals some of his future plans to Aaron.

Victoria’s back from Tenerife at last, and Robert feels more relief than he’ll admit as he parks up outside Keepers and sees his rather more tanned than usual little sister waving brightly at him from the doorstep. He’s here to take her to Hotten General to see Diane for the first time since her arrival back in Emmerdale village in the early hours of this morning. 

“You should’ve let me come and get yer from the airport,” Robert says, as Vic lets herself in, ditches a large carrier bag at her feet, (which he presumes is stuff for Diane), and leans across to give him a hug.

“Moira said she’d do it,” Vic chatters over his shoulder. “And she was up dead early ‘cause of the farm anyway. Besides, we’d never have managed to fit all our luggage in here.”

“I could have come in the Range Rover,” Robert points out, as Vic releases him and does up her seatbelt. Robert notices the freckles scattered across her nose have become even more prominent than usual. His own do the exact same thing whenever he’s been out in the sun for a while.

“You could’ve come in a new fancy sports car,” Vic points out, raising an eyebrow, and Robert frowns at his sister’s nosiness as he drives down Main Street. “But yer went and turned it down.”

Robert sighs and slumps back a little in his seat. Of course the village gossip made it all the way to Tenerife.

“Andy’s filled you in on that, has he?”

“No need to sound so sulky about it. I think it was really thoughtful. Weird, granted. _Especially_ considering you love your cars so much-“

“Well I’ve already got two, and I don’t need a third.”

“So you’ve not had a row with Chrissie?” Vic asks knowingly.

Only Vic could get away with being so blunt with him and not receive an insult for her trouble. Even Aaron would probably get some irritated comment snapped at him before being given the truth. Robert takes a deep breath before responding, and reminds himself that as interfering as Vic can be, she means well with it.

“No, I’ve not had a row with Chrissie,” Robert answers flatly. “I didn’t realise we were village gossip.”

“As if,” Vic scoffs. “The world doesn’t revolve around you, yer know. I had a really nice chat with Chrissie-“ 

“With Chrissie?” Robert repeats, eyebrows raised.

“Did she not say?”

Robert frowns.

“No,” he admits, rather darkly. “She didn’t.”

“Probably slipped her mind,” Vic chatters. “We had a proper natter yesterday.”

Robert is growing more and more suspicious by the second. He’s not known Chrissie make any particular attempts to befriend Victoria one on one before. He’s always been there, present when they’ve interacted. Now his wife is calling his sister while she’s supposed to be on holiday? Something feels wrong about that. Dangerous.

“She called you in Tenerife?” Robert asks incredulously.

“ _I_ called to see if you were in, just to tell yer about the flight. Tried your mobile yesterday afternoon and it wasn’t on, so I rang Home Farm and Chrissie was about. I was only supposed to be passing on a message, but we got talking.”

That’s slightly better, Robert supposes, but he still doesn’t like it. Chrissie and Victoria are from separate worlds. He’s the connection between them, the only connection, and that’s how things needs to stay in order for this to work.

“She’d been trying to ring you as well,” Vic continues. “Typical, that is. The amount of times you’ve gone on at me for having my phone on silent.”

He remembers exactly why his phone was off yesterday when Victoria called, and has to look away swiftly.

“Well, considering I was out getting you shopping for when you got back, I think you can let me off the hook.”

“And beers,” Victoria adds, remembering and looking slightly perplexed. “I don’t remember them being in there when I left.”

Robert can’t help but smirk.

“The beers were Aaron’s contribution,” Robert explains. “I did tell him people usually leave bread and milk.”

Victoria rolls her eyes fondly.

“That’s dead sweet of him, though,” Victoria decides. “Thoughtful.”

“Steady on, it was just a few beers.”

“Yeah, but for Aaron, that’s a lot,” Victoria tells him. “Bless. Bet he was missing his bessie mate while we were away.”

“Not especially,” Robert can’t help but answer before he catches himself. The jealousy over Adam is ridiculous, but it still stings that those two are so close and everyone knows it.

“Got to be honest,” Vic chatters. “I’m surprised to see you in one piece.”

“Eh?”

“You and Aaron left to your own devices for a whole week. That could’ve gone one of two ways.”

Robert swallows hard and tries to keep a casual expression.

“Which are?”

“Well, let’s just say that Aaron’s got a temper, and you’re the world’s worst wind up. (Don’t even try to deny it, ‘cause you are). So it’s either a recipe for disaster, or it’s genius.”

“Thanks a lot,” Robert mutters.

“And I’m guessing genius, since youse two don’t seem to have murdered each other. Although I’ve not seen Aaron yet, so it’s still a possibility.”

Robert can’t help but laugh at that.

“No, we were all right. I mean, Aaron’s a moody git, that’s a given.”

“As much as we love him,” Victoria puts in kindly.

Robert does his best not to be thrown by that.

“… but we managed. We’re a successful team. Business-speaking.”

Victoria beams and settles back in her seat, looking pleased with herself for no real reason.

“Knew youse two would be mates,” she declares smugly.

“Er, I thought you thought we’d kill each other?”

“Well, yeah, but once you were past that. See, this is why it’s good you’re back down here.”

“You do realise I had mates in London,” Robert says, although it’s not true. Not at all.

“Still, you ending up here, it’s gotta be fate. I get my brother back. Both of my brothers. I mean sometimes I want to pinch myself to check I’m not dreaming.”

There’s something painful about that which Robert does his best to ignore.

“You’re far too cheerful for someone who’s just got back to Yorkshire from Tenerife,” Robert comments .

“It’s just nice having all my family in one place. And all my mates getting on. Most of them, anyway. You investing in the business with Adam and Aaron. You and Andy burying the hatchet after _forever._ And Diane being on the mend.”

Robert can’t help but agree with that last part.

“She definitely _is_ on the mend?” Victoria confirms, turning to Robert.

“Of course she is. The op went well. I’ve already told yer. Did Andy not say as well?”

“No, he did,” Victoria admits. “I just… it feels like everything’s going so well. It’s like I’m just waiting for something to go wrong.”

Robert’s never felt that before in his whole life. He’s never thought things were so good he’s been afraid of things turning sour. He’s never been content. Not really.

He glances at Victoria and spots her gazing out of the window. She’s got her thinking face on.

“Andy’s married to Katie,” Vic begins casually. “You’re married to Chrissie…”

For a moment, Robert frowns, not sure what Victoria’s getting at. Then he catches the dreamy expression on her face and it all makes sense.

“Please don’t tell me Adam’s proposed,” Robert blurts out with horror.

“Thanks for sounding so happy for me!” Victoria says sarcastically. “And no, he hasn’t-”

“Good,” Robert butts in, letting out a breath of relief.

“But we _have_ been thinking about the future. How we can make things work. How we move forward.”

“Because it’s way too soon,” Robert adds. “You two haven’t been seeing each other for long.”

“Oh, because you and Chrissie knew each other for so long before you got hitched?”

“Well… it was longer than you and Adam.”

“Like I said, we’ve not decided on anything yet. But maybe one day… maybe we might get married. Who knows?”

Robert scoffs before he can stop himself.

“What’s so funny about that?” Victoria demands indignantly.

“Look, you don’t want to jump into anything. You’re young. There’ll be other blokes.”

“Don’t sugar coat it for me, will yer?”

“I’m just saying, as your brother, things won’t always be as rosy as they are now. This is just the start. You don’t want to get into anything heavy. You want to focus in your career. Make a life for yourself.”

God, Robert can hear his dad’s voice within his own. That patient, rational mode he put on when giving out advice, as if he had any right to influence his kids’ lives what with the mess he made of everything.

“Maybe I want Adam to be a part of that life?” Victoria says, giving Robert a challenging look.

Robert frowns, not sure how to get through to his little sister. She’s always been too optimistic, too trusting. Impulsive too, with an open heart. Just leaping into the unknown thinking life will somehow work itself out in the end. Robert knows that isn’t true. He knows that life is what you make it. When you’re from a background like his and Vic's, you have to make smart choices. Things won’t just fall into place.

“Look, once you commit, there’s no going back,” Robert tries again, refusing to let this one go. “You cut off all your options. And things change. People change. You’ll change too.”

“I love him, Rob,” Vic says, simply, easily. With no shame or guilt or horror. If anything, Victoria sounds proud. There’s not a hint of embarrassment.

“He makes me so happy,” Victoria explains. “Just being with him… I feel like I can be myself. And he gets me. I can make a joke and he’ll know the punchline before I do. I mean we finish each other’s sentences.”

“Just don’t get carried away…”

“Sometimes you just know. It’s like we were always meant to be together. When I’m with him. I feel like me. Properly me. And I can tell him anything. He’s amazing. He even listens to me going on about cooking, all my recipes.”

 _Probably because he knows he’s got his meals sorted for him for life_ , Robert thinks unkindly.

“And I’ve been upset about Diane, obviously,” Victoria continues in earnest. “I mean I know we all have. But he’s really been there for me. He’s put up with my weird moods for one thing. I mean, it’s not exactly attractive for your girlfriend to be crying at the drop of a hat, is it?”

“Pretty sure being there for you is part of the job description.”

“But that’s what I mean. He wasn’t just being there for me ‘cause he had to, and loads of blokes wouldn’t anyway. He listens. He even said we could come back home if I wanted. Made out he wouldn’t mind.”

Robert wants to find a reason to hate Adam for that, but he can’t.

“That’s all well and good,” Robert says pompously. “But you’ve got to think about the real world.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Vic scoffs. “You’re married to Chrissie. You’ve already found your person. And so’s Andy. Now I _finally_ know what that feels like.”

“You know what it feels like after one holiday?”

“All I know is that me and him, it means something. You just know, don’t yer? When you’re with someone. Like you could tell them anything. I really think this is for keeps.”

This is far worse than Robert had anticipated. He’d known Vic was head over heels for Adam Barton, but thinking of settling down? Of a joint future? It’s ridiculous. It’s far, far too soon. 

But Robert knows his little sister inside out, and she’s got the Sugden stubborn streak, just like him. Tell her she can’t do something, and she’ll go ahead and do it anyway, just to prove she can. So there’s no way he’ll be able to put a stop to this immediately. He’ll need to work on it, think the situation through. Hope he can talk some sense into Vic before she throws her life away.

He does like Adam. He’s surprised by it himself, but he does. The bloke’s decent company, and he’s been good to Aaron over the years, as well as been a mate to Andy. But the last thing he wants is Victoria being tied down. Someone has to stop her from plunging in head first and getting herself landed with a useless husband she’ll spend the rest of her life trying to get away from. Robert knows what marriage is like, how stifling it can become. How even when you think you’ve got everything sorted, something else can come along. But by then, it’s too late.

“Just… don’t settle,” Robert says calmly.

“Oh, you’re saying that because Adam’s just working in scrap that means I’m settling?” Vic demands, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No, I-“

“Because in case you’d forgotten, our dad was a farmer. You might’ve got money now, but you were in just the same position as him.”

Only he wasn’t. Robert’s always had more ambition than both his father and Adam Barton. More than Andy. More than Vic, even. He’s the only person he knows willing to do just about anything to rise in the world. That sets him apart from them by miles.

“I didn’t mean the money,” Robert explains, still using his calm voice, the one he uses on Chrissie when she’s getting jealous.

“So what did yer mean?”

“I just mean that you need to be sure. There are compromises. A lot of compromises. Realities you don’t plan for. It’s not easy. None of it’s easy.”

“It feels easy when I’m with Adam,” Vic says.

“You’ve just had your first proper holiday with him. I get it. You feel like it’s the best thing in the world. But it might not be. Sometimes life doesn’t work like that. No matter how he makes you feel, you have to look at the bigger picture. You have to be sensible.”

“Pfft. _You_ telling _me_ to be sensible?”

“Look, Vic, I’ve made my mistakes. You know that.”

“You can say that again,” Vic scoffs, and if she was anyone else, Robert would have thought about stopping the car and kicking her out. But she’s not anyone else. And he has to get through to her.

“So please just listen to me,” Robert continues patiently. “I’ve not got a problem with Adam. He seems like a nice enough bloke. And Aaron says he’s decent.”

“Oh, well if Aaron thinks so,” Vic says sarcastically.

Robert cringes. He hadn’t meant to mention Aaron. He gives up that line of explanation, scared he’ll put his foot in it again.

“It’s your life-“

“Glad we agree.”

“And I want yer to be happy,” Robert continues. “It’s what Dad would’ve wanted. Just be sure it’s with him. Before you make any decisions you might regret.”

Victoria continues frowning for a moment, arms crossed over her chest. She’s deciding whether to be angry at him or not, now, Robert knows. Victoria is a pretty bubbly person, and it takes a lot to get her back up, but one sure fire way to irritate her is by telling her what she should and shouldn’t do. It might be a frustrating trait in a younger sister, but Robert’s proud of that, too, however inconvenient it may be.

“Grumpy git,” Victoria mutters.

“Mother hen,” Robert returns, using the familiar fond insult with relief.

Victoria melts then. She’s nowhere near as stubborn as Aaron, who can sulk for hours if you’ve pissed him off enough. She sighs and shakes her head.

“I know you’re only doing your big brother bit,” she admits.

“Well it’s not like Andy has,” Robert can’t help but say.

“For your information, Andy said the exact same thing on the phone the other day, and I said the same to him and all.”

Robert isn’t sure if he’s happy or not to hear that. It means Andy’s got in there first, doing his big brotherly duty.

“You’ve told Andy you’re thinking about a future with Adam?”

Victoria nods.

“And what did he say?” Robert asks curiously.

“He said I was mad and that I should wait a bit.”

“Well then,” Robert says, as though that settles things.

“Doesn’t mean he’s right. Or that you are.”

“Vic, if both your brothers-“

“If me and Andy told yer not to marry Chrissie, would you have listened?” Victoria demands.

No. No, he wouldn’t have. Robert thinks it would probably just have made him more determined to put a ring on her finger. A stray, disobedient voice in his head tells him he should have asked them, and should have listened too. He quashes it easily.

“There yer go. You wouldn’t. Because people love who they love, and you can’t listen to what everyone else thinks about it,” Victoria says wisely.

Robert doesn’t have an answer to that one. He’s too busy focussing on the road. Determined not to think too deeply into it.

“Anyway, Adam’s got nothing but nice things to say about you,” Victoria continues, in a more chatty voice.

Robert raises a doubtful eyebrow. He knows the pair of them get on, but Adam actually liking him? It seems unlikely.

“What? Really?”

“Yep. I mean at first he thought you were a nightmare, but he’s realised that underneath it all, you’re actually all right. And he thinks you make a dead funny drunk.”

“Well I did invest in his business, so he’s hardly going to badmouth me, especially not to you.”

“You two do get on though, don’t yer? You, him, and Aaron have a laugh when yer get together?”

“We can do,” Robert is forced to admit.

“So if you’re telling me to take it slowly, then I’m telling yer to give him a chance,” Victoria tries.

Robert can’t do anything but agree. Not without upsetting Vic.

“It’s your life,” he says in a forced casual tone, as he finally sees the turning for Hotten General. He’s never been so happy to see a hospital.

“And if me and Chrissie are gonna be a bit closer now, it’s only right that you and Adam spend some time together.”

“I’m not the one thinking of marrying him,” Robert points out, looking horrified.

“I’m not saying you have to go out one on one. Go out in a group. You can get Aaron and Finn to go too. And Andy. Make it more regular.”

Robert is ashamed of his own instinctive reaction to that suggestion from his little sister. First and foremost he sees an opportunity to spend more time with Aaron, with an excuse to cover it.

“If I have to,” Robert mutters.

Victoria grins and pats her knees again.

“Great. D’yer know how nice it is to think about my big brothers and my boyfriend all hanging out together?”

And yet the thought of Chrissie and Vic getting anywhere near each other makes Robert panic, deep in the pit of his stomach. He knows that's weird. You're supposed to want your spouse to be part of your family, to know everyone inside out, to blend two families together. But with Chrissie it's too much of a risk. 

“All I know is that you’re a couple of sandwiches short of a picnic.”

“The nerve!” Vic exclaims, smiling. “But you will try, won’t you, Rob? You’ll at least give him a chance?”

Vic’s more serious again now, earnest. How’s Robert supposed to say no to those hazel eyes?

“If it means that much to yer, I’ll go for a beer with him.”

“Brilliant. And me and Chrissie can go for lunch soon too. Hey, we could invite Katie as well?”

Robert bites his instinctive reaction back, swallows down a few choice insults directed at his sister in law, and focusses on parking the car for a few moments.

“Do what you want, Vic,” Robert mutters. “It’s got nothing to do with me.”

***

Robert enters the ward first, just to make sure everything’s okay for Victoria. He’s pretty sure Diane’s going to be all right, since she’s been steadily improving since her op, but there’s still a lingering doubt in his mind, that private, unspoken fear that she’ll leave them all. Like his mum did. Like his dad did. With no warning. No goodbye.

The last thing he wants is for Victoria to walk in to an empty bed. If by some hideous twist of fate the worst has happened, he can spare her from that, at least.

To his immense relief, as Robert rounds the curtain pulled three quarters of the way around the bed for privacy, he spots Diane siting up against the headboard, reading a magazine, and looking the best he’s seen her so far. She’s got colour in her cheeks, and instead of wearing a hospital nightgown, she’s dressed in her flowery dressing gown from home. She doesn’t look like she’s had cancer cut out of her. She looks like she could walk out of there no bother and go right back to pulling pints at the Woolpack, bossing them all about and planning awkward family dinners.

Out of courtesy, Robert clears his throat. Diane looks up immediately, her squint of confusion breaking into a fond smile as she recognises her stepson. Robert basks in that small moment. Diane actually looking pleased to see him.

“Ah, Robert,” Diane declares, in a voice that’s still weaker than usual, but definitely an improvement on the last time they talked. “You didn’t say you were coming. If I’d’ve known I would’ve got dressed.”

“You’re looking well,” he comments.

“Thanks, pet. Although you said that last time, and don't think I don't know it means you think I look a state.”

Diane twinkles at him, and Robert grins. From just outside the curtain, Victoria makes an impatient sort of noise. Diane’s face brightens even further, recognising it.

“She’s back already?” Diane asks, looking positively delighted.

Before Robert can answer, Vic’s rounded the curtain bustled up to Diane for a hug, ditching her carrier bag on the ground thoughtlessly.

“It’s so good to see yer!” Vic exclaims, eyes shut for a moment.

It doesn’t make Robert feel jealous to watch that embrace, just warm in his stomach. It’s not like Diane’s that excited to see Andy, after all. That would be different. This is Vic, and Diane’s been like a mum to her for most of her life. It doesn’t matter that Victoria is favoured. Robert thinks he’d probably favour Victoria over him too.

“Careful,” Robert deadpans. “She’s had surgery.”

Both Diane and Victoria ignore him.

“I thought you weren’t back until tomorrow!” Diane says, as Victoria releases her and draws back so she can check her over.

“Got back early this morning,” Vic explains. “Moira got us from the airport. Are you sure you’re all right? You feel okay now? You’re comfortable?”

“I’ve been well looked after, don’t you fret,” Diane assures her. “Robert and Andy have done a good job. And so has Bernice. They _all_ have.”

“I already told her that on the way here, but you know what Vic’s like,” Robert says, chest swelling with pride from Diane’s compliment.

“A natural born worrier,” Diane agrees.

“Over-dramatic, d’yer mean?” Robert deadpans, teasing his little sister.

“Oi!”

“I think between the two of you, the crown for most dramatic sits more comfortably on your head, Robert,” Diane decrees, and although it’s almost an insult, Robert finds himself grinning. Beside him, Victoria makes a ‘so there’ face.

“So how long until you can come home?” Victoria asks, settling in the chair next to Diane’s bed. Robert closes the curtains properly for more privacy and perches on the second chair beside her.

“Not long now, pet. It could be a week. I have to come back in for my chemo, but at least then I can go home to my own bed.”

Victoria nods with sympathy. Robert notices the effort Diane’s putting into her smile. She’s obviously worried about the chemo underneath it all. Who wouldn’t be? Robert’s done his research, and it sounds like it’s going to be tough. Still, Diane’s got a strong will, and nothing’s managed to defeat her so far.

“How was the operation?” Victoria asks. “Was it painful?”

Diane shakes her head.

“Not really. I just ached a little afterwards. I can’t remember being that exhausted since you lot were kids! Well, since you were a kid, Victoria. This one was a troublesome teenager.”

“Troublesome sounds about right,” Vic agrees, and the three of them share a smile. If Robert could, he’d stay in that moment forever.

“Oh,” Vic says, suddenly remembering. “I got yer a few bits from Tenerife.”

Diane puts a hand to her chest.

“You shouldn’t have!”

“So that’s what that manky carrier bag you brought into my car was?” Robert comments, as Victoria starts to rifle through it.

She pulls out a little black gift bag, which she hands to Diane.

“They’re tiny really,” Victoria explains as Diane slides out two small black boxes. “Not that expensive. So it’s fine if they’re not your thing.”

“You really know how to charm someone, don’t you?” Robert deadpans and Victoria makes another face at him.

Diane struggles for a moment with one of the boxes, and there’s an uneasy moment where both Sugden siblings watch as her usually steady hands falter, but it passes quickly as she manages to pry it open. Robert leans over nosily to see what’s inside.

What he can see is a bracelet. Not a particularly attractive one, either. It’s all black and looks like it’s made of a string of small, round animal droppings.

“So, we found this stall near one of the beaches,” Vic chatters, pointing at the monstrosity. “Apparently it’s made of lava.”

“Lava?” Robert repeats, as Diane slips the ugly bracelet onto her wrist along with her hospital identification band.

“Yeah. Real lava,” Victoria confirms. “They make all sorts out of it. There’s some earrings to go with it in the other box.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Diane protests as she gazes at her new (hideous) earrings with what looks like actual pleasure.

“Of course I did! And I know it’s a bit weird, but I thought it’d be different.”

“I love them. The earrings and the bracelet,” Diane assures her stepdaughter, and Victoria beams. “I’ll have to put them on together when we have a special night at the pub, eh? I’ll look dead posh!”

Robert had thought he’d managed to keep his expression neutral, but apparently he hasn’t, because Victoria frowns at him.

“What?” she demands.

“Nothing,” Robert lies quickly.

“Too right, nothing,” Victoria agrees. “We can’t all afford designer gear.”

“And we wouldn’t all want it,” Diane adds reassuringly. She means it to support Victoria, but Robert can’t help but feel a tiny bit slighted by the comment.

Victoria roots around in her bag again, and hands Robert a worryingly similar black box to the ones she gave Diane. He’s pleased to have been bought anything at all, especially considering Victoria’s finances, but he covers it well.

“As touched as I am,” Robert says. “Last I checked, I don’t wear jewellery.”

“It’s for Chrissie,” Victoria explains, rolling her eyes. “Go on. Have a look.”

Robert clears his throat and refuses to look disappointed by the fact Chrissie’s got a gift and he hasn’t. He knows it’s childish of him, but it’s not exactly like Chrissie needs anything, what with all her mountains of cash.

As Robert opens the box, he’s expecting another ugly lava bracelet, but instead he sees a delicate little bracelet made of shells, strung together by a fine silver thread. It’s not bad at all. Definitely more Chrissie’s style than anything lava-related. Victoria’s obviously put a lot of thought into the gift. Robert’s sure Chrissie’s got other jewellery in similar colours, which she’s worn around the village from time to time.

“I can see that on her,” Diane comments approvingly, as she leans over to take a look for herself.

The problem is that Robert can’t. Chrissie won’t like it. And not because it’s not her style, but because it’s a cheap little seaside shell bracelet that must have cost less than a tenner. He knows Chrissie. She loves her designer brands, and won’t go near anything she deems chavvy. For all Victoria’s good intentions, Robert knows that Chrissie will thank his little sister, claim to love it, and then stick it in a jewellery box somewhere, where it will never see the light of day again. Victoria’s loving gift wasted.

“There were colourful ones too,” Victoria chatters. “But I thought, no. Chrissie’s dead classy. So I went with the plain one.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Robert says, when he can think of nothing else.

“Well, me and Adam got bits for everyone else, and she is my sister-in-law. I couldn’t leave her out. Speaking of…”

This time Victoria hands Robert a second small box, slightly longer than the other. Pleased he’s not been forgotten after all, Robert takes it with mixed reverence and caution.

“That one’s for you,” Victoria says with a nod. “Just something small, so don’t get excited or anything.”

“If it’s lava earrings, I’m going to have to pass.”

“A bit of gratitude might be nice!” Diane decrees sternly. “Since your sister’s gone out of her way for you.” But Diane’s smiling even as she shakes her head.

Victoria’s watching him expectantly, and so Robert puts Chrissie’s bracelet box down on Diane’s bed and opens his own gift. Inside is a keyring. Not just any keyring. It looks like an uneven triangular slab of faintly sparkling black stone, and in the middle, is a single silver letter ‘R’. It’s clearly made of lava, only it looks better than on Diane’s jewellery. It looks classy. Expensive.

Robert’s approval must show on his face, because Diane leans forward again eagerly.

“You like it?” Victoria confirms, looking pleased with herself.

“Yeah,” Robert admits, smiling. “Cheers, Vic. Guess your taste isn’t as bad as it used to be.”

“I thought you could use it for your Austin-Healey,” Victoria explains brightly, as Robert hands his keyring to Diane for her inspection. “You can never have too many keyrings, right? And nobody buys them for themselves.”

“It’s lovely,” Diane agrees, handing the box back to Robert.

“Did you get Andy one?” Robert finds himself asking, and he sees Diane’s smile falter slightly.

“No,” Victoria answers, seriously. “I got him this little cow ornament thing. I left it back at my place though. They have cattle out in Tenerife, apparently, (not that we saw any), and I saw this little blue figure thing in one of the shops. I thought: if it’s farming related, Andy’ll love it!”

That information cheers Robert right up. It’s not that he’d want Victoria to leave Andy out, but the fact he’s ended up with the stylish key ring and Andy’s got some probably ugly holiday trinket soothes the eternal competitive ache in his stomach.

“It sounds like you’ve been more than generous,” Diane says approvingly. “I hope you had enough time for yourself out there, and that you didn’t spend all your cash on us.”

Victoria waves the idea away, even though Robert thinks she probably has spent a generous amount considering the pay Vic’s on.

“Oh, they’re only tiny bits and pieces. So you lot could have a little bit of Tenerife. And it was amazing. You should have seen the beaches…”

Robert zones out slightly as Victoria chatters away to Diane about the holiday. He sits back in his own plastic hospital chair and takes another look at his keyring, taking it out of the box and turning it over in his hands. It can’t have cost much, all things considered, but Robert’s impressed. He feels absurdly proud of the inexpensive slab of lava. It’s a gift from Vic, after all, and so he’ll treasure it. it shows he's at least getting the whole big brother thing right, if nothing else. 

“- he’s an idiot, I could wring his neck sometimes,” Robert hears Victoria chatter to Diane, and he tunes himself back into the conversation once again. She says it with great affection, like it’s the best thing in the world that Adam Barton’s daft as a brush.

Victoria gets her phone out and shows Diane the screen. Robert assumes she’s got holiday snaps on there, the ones from Facebook most likely, but he peers over her shoulder anyway.

“…there he is limping about on the beach, and he thought he knew Spanish. _Thought_ being the operative word. I think he just offended people to be honest. Kept insisting he give it another go in the middle of the restaurant- ”

Diane smiles knowingly as Victoria shows her photo after photo of Adam Barton. Sometimes he’s on the beach, other times he’s sitting in a bar. Sometimes with shades on, others with a baseball cap on his head. There are so many that Robert thinks Diane must be bored out of her mind. But then he notices that Diane isn’t smiling at the photos. She’s smiling at Victoria’s unknowing profile as she chatters away.

How Vic can be so interested in Adam Barton is beyond Robert. He’s an ordinary bloke. Every photo looks the same to him, just as unremarkable. Like any stereotypical British lad abroad, most likely making an embarrassment of himself.

But he can’t deny that in the selfies Vic scrolls through, when the pair of them are together, Vic practically glows. He has the confusingly conflicting feelings of both wanting to warn off Adam Barton, and shake his hand.

“They’re lovely, pet,” Diane remarks, and when Robert glances over at her, he’s sure she’s been watching him too. That she’s read his expression as well as Victoria’s, and finds it just as amusing. “It’s good to see you so happy. Isn’t that right, Robert?”

“Yes,” Robert is forced to agree.

“Must be nice to be young and in love,” Diane declares wistfully. “Once you get to my age it’s far less exciting. You two should be thanking your lucky stars and making the most of it. The worst thing you can do is look back and have regrets.”

“You don’t have regrets, do yer?” Victoria asks Diane with concern.

“I’d be lying if I said no, but that’s natural. Everyone does. I’ve been thinking a lot recently. I’ve had a lot of time for it. And I’m in a position, thankfully, to be looking to the future. Life is short. So you two make sure you make the most of it. Won’t you?”

Robert can’t help but feel that the reason Diane’s come out with that is that there’s a small part of her that still thinks the chemo might not work. He’s almost angry with her for daring to say that at all, for giving advice and wisdom like she might not have long left. She’s got no right. Not when her chances are so good after the op.

“And Robert, you tell Chrissie I might be taking her up on her offer. I could do with a pamper session at one of her salons after being cooped up in here so long. And they tell me I may well start losing my hair once I start chemo, so a wig might be in order.”

“Not long to wait now and you’ll be back in your own bed,” Vic tells her stepmother positively, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. “And we’re all here for yer. Whatever yer need.”

Robert nods his head with agreement.

“Of course we are,” he agrees importantly. “All yer have to do is ask.”

Diane swallows hard and takes a moment before replying, patting Victoria’s hand a couple of times. Her eyes look rather wet. Robert thinks she’s probably scared. He would be too, if he had chemo ahead of him.

“Go on then, you two,” she says, shooing them with her hand. “You’ll set me off. Have you got work today?”

“Working the evening shift at the pub,” Vic says. “And I need to unpack this afternoon.”

“What about you, Robert?” Diane asks, feigning brightness. “Have you got much on at Home Farm?”

“Just the usual,” Robert answers, not bothering with the details. It’s not likely Diane would understand what he was on about anyway.

“Then don’t let me stop you,” Diane says, forcing a smile.

Robert gets up and Vic does the same beside him. She looks like she might be about to go in for another hug, but Robert understands how Diane works, and knows she won’t want that. In any other circumstances she’d be thrilled, but Robert knows she’ll want them to leave on a positive note. Without ‘dramatics’, as she’d call it. That way, it’s easier for her to be brave and keep it together.

“Are yer sure you’re okay?” Victoria asks quietly, hazel eyes wide.

“Not getting a lot of sleep,” Diane answers. “That’s all it is, pet. You can imagine what it’s like in this place at night. The woman three beds down snores something rotten.”

Victoria doesn’t seem convinced, but Robert puts a hand on her shoulder and steers her out of the room.

Diane gives him the smallest of nods as they go, thanking him for understanding.

+++

A very sun-tanned Adam is sitting in his favourite swivel chair in the port-a-kabin, leaning back in a carefree manner with his arms crossed behind his head. It’s already mid-morning, slowly approaching their break for lunch, and Adam’s not stopped chattering from the moment he stepped through the door at half eight in the morning. Aaron’s sure there’s not been ten seconds of silence since his best mate arrived.

The only problem is that Aaron’s too pleased to have his best mate back from Tenerife to tell him to shut his mouth and knuckle down, so instead he’s found himself sitting at his desk, head resting on one of his hands, biro poised in the other, as Adam paints a vivid (and probably slightly exaggerated) picture of his holiday.

“ _Mate_ , you need to go out there,” Adam says for the fifteenth time. “See it for yourself.”

“Maybe one day,” Aaron shrugs, doubting he’ll have the cash for that any time soon. If he sticks to his plan and saves enough money from the yard, he’s got ambitions of finally moving out of the pub. The dream is having his own place, but it’s too far off yet to feel like anything more than wishful thinking.

“No, I mean it,” Adam insists. “It’ll change your whole life. The beaches are something else. I’m telling ya. I was gutted when we had to come back home.”

“Oh, cheers,” Aaron says sarcastically, as he attempts yet again to concentrate on filling in a council form.

“It was paradise,” Adam sighs. “Well worth the cash.”

“If you and Vic enjoyed it, that’s the main thing.”

“You know what,“ Adam declares, like he’s about to say something profound. “We really did.”

“Kind of got that much from ya already.”

“No, but seriously,” Adam continues, spinning a bit on his chair. “There was no stress. The sun was shining. No family to screw stuff up. Just me and Vic. Proper alone time together, you know?”

Aaron makes a face.

“Not that kind,” Adam says. “Well, yeah, actually, that kind. But that’s not what I’m on about. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, bro.”

Aaron’s pretty sure that last ‘bro’ was added at the last moment to stop it sounding too soppy, but Aaron doesn’t think it is at all. For all his grimacing, he thinks it’s great. Victoria and Adam are both close mates of his, and they make each other happy.

“I didn’t get bored once,” Adam declares.

“Well she’s your girlfriend and you were on holiday, so I’d hope not,” Aaron says with a disapproving air.

“No, I didn’t mean like that. I meant that spending all your time together for a whole week, you’d think it would do your head in. But you know what, it was amazing. Didn’t matter when things went wrong, or when my leg was playing up to start with. Just having her around made all the difference. Coulda just stayed in the hotel room with her and talked for days, man.”

Aaron glances furtively up at Adam, and looks down at his papers again.

“And you know what?” Adam adds, more confidently now. “I’ve never had that before. It’s like a switch has gone on. Mate, I’m never gonna take Vic for granted. And if I ever do, you better sort me out, all right?”

“Fine,” Aaron agrees, slightly awkwardly, when he realises Adam’s waiting for his answer.

“And I’ll do the same for you, when your bloke comes along,” Adam promises earnestly, pointing at Aaron.

“Yeah, right,” Aaron mutters.

“I mean it. When you’ve got something like this… mate. _Mate._ ”

He gives the second ‘mate’ such emphasis that he rolls himself back a few inches.

“I get it,” Aaron agrees. “You’re like sickeningly in love or whatever.”

“I’m thinking all sorts,” Adam says dramatically. “I’m thinking about the future. Houses and shit. The works.”

Aaron raises a skeptical eyebrow. He’s never heard Adam talk like this before in all his life.

“We could really do it. Me and Vic. Imagine us with our own place,” Adam comments, smiling up at the ceiling.

“She already has a place,” Aaron points out. “And you stay with her anyway.”

“But somewhere that was ours. I mean I know it’s early days but I’m thinking-“

“If you say kids-“

“Woah woah woah! Not yet. Not for another five years at least. I was thinking dogs.”

Aaron considers that, doing his upside down smile and nodding his head a few times as he mulls it over. Dogs are a much better idea than kids in Aaron’s book. He’s never met a dog he didn’t like. And for someone like Adam, who has the best intentions in the world but probably wouldn’t do all that well with weeks of night feeds yet, it seems like a great idea. A bit selfishly, Aaron reckons he might be able to look after a dog owned by Adam and Vic too. Take it for walks like he used to with Clyde, back when he was living with Paddy. Dogs and Aaron have always got along. Babies and Aaron? Not so much. 

“Everyone loves dogs, right?” Adam chatters, as Aaron nods his agreement. “Me and Vic should get a puppy. There’s plenty of room at her place.”

As tempting as it is to let Adam get carried away, Aaron knows he should bring his best mate back to reality. He owes it to Vic.

“Int she a bit busy for a dog?” Aaron points out. “What with her job and all?”

“She could take it with her to work.”

“What, in the kitchen?”

“We’d find a way, no bother,” Adam says breezily, waving the specifics away. “What matters is the gesture. It shows commitment, right?”

Aaron shrugs like he supposes so. He wants to suggest they get the dog regardless and use it as ‘security’ at the yard, but Aaron knows it wouldn’t work. He can’t just bring a dog back to the pub with him, and Adam doesn’t have his own place either.

“Just imagine it. Me and Vic. A proper cute little dog. Starting a proper life together. She gets her van like she wants, selling food and that. We make a mint here with the yard. Mate, I can see it all now…”

He has his hands folded behind his head again, lost in his ideal dreamlike future. Aaron thinks he’s going too fast, way too fast. Adam’s like that. Always has been. Sometimes someone needs to rein him in a little.

“You don’t think you’re going a bit fast?” Aaron tentatively suggests.

“Eh?”

“Look, I’m happy for ya and everything, but you’ve only had one holiday.”

“And I’m telling ya, it was the best week of my life.”

“You sound like you’re planning on getting married.”

Adam’s silence is all Aaron needs to know.

“Are you serious?” Aaron demands.

“Not yet. But I’ve thought about it.”

Aaron lets out a breath through his nose and scratches his ear, dumbfounded. Adam’s always been impulsive, but this is a new record. He’s gone from dating Vic to thinking about marrying her in just a few short months. And he looks worryingly sincere, too. Like he’s set his heart on it, and knows it’s going to happen sooner or later.

Aaron wonders what it must be like to have no doubts and just throw yourself headfirst into everything. He’s never been like Adam. He overthinks things, convinces himself everything’ll go wrong no matter what he does.

“Don’t look at me like that, bro,” Adam says. “If you were in love, you’d know. You just wait. It’ll blow your mind.”

Adam mimes his head exploding complete with sound effects, but Aaron doesn’t smile. He plays with the biro in his hand, clicking it a few times, then bows his head.

“Oh, mate, I’m sorry,” Adam says quickly, getting to his feet and looking genuinely perturbed.

Aaron frowns at him with confusion. Adam looks properly rattled, like he’s just put his foot in it. Aaron can’t work out why.

“What?”

“I know you had Jackson,” Adam says, awkwardly. “I wasn’t trying to say that you two weren’t… just that you’d find someone else. If you want to.”

Aaron hadn’t been thinking of Jackson at all. He feels guilty almost immediately at the mention of his name.

“It’s fine,” Aaron admits, clearing his throat, which feels tight. “He used to say that and all. That I’d find someone.”

“And he was right,” Adam agrees, coming over to pat Aaron on the back by way of apology. “Hey, we could still go for a double wedding?”

“Oh my god,” Aaron cringes.

Adam cackles, thrilled Aaron doesn’t seem to be upset by his foot-in-mouth moment.

“I’m not saying right away, obviously. There’s no way Vic’d have me yet. But just imagine it. Me and Vic. You and your bloke. Hey, joint honeymoon! You and me, Tenerife take two. It’s sorted.”

“As if I’d get married with ya,” Aaron scoffs, but he’s grinning.

“I know you’d rather be getting married _to_ me,” Adam agrees. “But it’s the next best thing, right?”

“I swear to god-“ Aaron mutters without heat. Adam grins at him.

“And hey, you’re seeing someone. Maybe this is it, mate.”

Aaron sniffs.

“Doubt it.”

“Why’re you saying that?” Adam demands, in pep talk mode. He always gets like this when he thinks Aaron’s being down on himself. He turns into some sort of hype man.

“Cause me and him… “ Aaron tries to explain. “…we’re not… it’s complicated.”

Adam frowns, tilting his head to one side.

“I thought you two were seeing each other now?”

“Sort of.”

“He’s not messing you about?” Adam asks, smacking his hands together.

“No,” Aaron says quickly.

“Well he’d better not,” Adam says loyally. “He should be thanking his lucky stars. Hey, if I was gay you know I’d have bitten your hand off.”

Aaron laughs again and Adam looks triumphant, having got what he wanted.

“See there you go. Our bond is solid, mate. Eh, you’ll be best man for me and Vic, won’t ya?”

Aaron’s thrilled to be asked, even in this hypothetical scenario. It makes him feel more emotional than he wants to show.

“I mean, yeah, if you want.”

“Sorted then,” Adam declares gleefully.

Aaron rubs at his eyes with his sleeve and hopes it disguises how watery they’ve become.

Adam plonks himself down on Aaron’s desk, swinging his legs, even though they can easily touch the ground.

“So. _Robert_ ,” Adam begins.

Aaron almost spits out the sip of lukewarm tea he’s just gone to swig to disguise his emotional moment. 

“What?”

“Me and Vic. I don’t reckon he’ll be too pleased.” 

Aaron’s still recovering from almost dying, but he clears his throat.

“Up to you two, innit,” he can’t help but say.

“Still, it’d be better to have him on side. Andy’s all right. Me and him are tight 'cause of the farm. I still can’t work Robert out though.”

“Thought you liked him now?” Aaron says, frowning a little.

“Yeah, I do,” Adam agrees. “He’s a laugh. Not as bad as I thought he’d be. But you’ve seen what he can be like. Mate, he’s a fucking nightmare if you get on the wrong side of him. Great ally, but worst ever enemy. Hands down. If Robert was in Game of Thrones, he'd survive until _at least_ the fourth season.”

Aaron knows he has a point there. 

“Well, just don’t tell him you’re planning some future with his sister,” Aaron suggests. “What he doesn’t know…”

Adam thinks on that and nods.

“You’re right. I’ll keep it on the down-low for now. But I’m serious, mate. This time next year, me and the boss could be family.”

“He’s not the boss, he’s the investor,” Aaron says stubbornly, out of habit.

“Mate, if he wants me to call him the King of Yorkshire I’ll do it if it means me and Vic getting the green light.”

Usually Aaron would laugh at that, but he can’t help feeling pissed off about it all. How everyone has to tiptoe around Robert. How he always gets whatever he wants and everyone else just has to lump it…

“You don’t need his permission,” Aaron points out, rather moodily.

“Yeah, I know that. But Vic cares what he thinks. She proper looks up to him.”

Aaron knows that’s true. He wishes Robert could be there to hear it. Having your little sister look up to you must be amazing, Aaron thinks. It must mean the world.

“Oh, mate, I almost forgot!” Adam says, reaching for a tatty carrier bag on the port-a-kabin floor. He chucks it to Aaron, who has about a split second to catch it.

“What’s this then?”

“Pressie from Tenerife,” Adam declares gleefully. “Only the best for you.”

Aaron knows that tone. He raises a suspicious eyebrow.

“If this is some mouldy sarnie that’s been left lying about-“

“Go on!” Adam commands him, laughing. “Can’t wait to see your face.”

Tentatively, Aaron reaches into the bag. He feels something made of plastic, something with arms?

Aaron’s present from Adam is a doll. The ugliest doll he’s ever seen. One of those cheap holiday ones you get in souvenir shops. But this one is on a whole other level of creepy. It has a red frilly polka dot flamenco dress on, and a clumsily painted face, the mouth a smear of red, the eyes glazed, one of them slightly wonky. All in all, it’s a bit demonic.

Aaron holds it out at arm’s length, half horrified, half amused.

“What the hell’s this? Is it cursed or summat?” 

“I _knew_ you’d love her!” Adam exclaims, clapping his hands together. “Thought she could brighten your desk up.”

“Yeah, well you can think again.”

“ _Mate_ , she’s right up your street.”

“Did ya seriously try to get me the ugliest thing in the shop?”

“You bet,” Adam agrees, sounding incredibly proud of himself. “No way was I bringing you home some boring sweets or a keyring or something.”

“One of its eyes is stuck,” Aaron comments, as he shakes the doll, attempting to get its right eyelid to close and open like the left one.

“I know, proper freaky. It blinks randomly. Probably is possessed, to be fair.”

“Right, well thanks for the possessed doll,” Aaron says sarcastically, going to shove her in the corner and out of sight.

Adam hops off the desk and bounds over to rescue his purchase, pulling her out of Aaron’s unresisting hand. He takes great enjoyment in placing her on Aaron’s desk, leaned up against a pencil pot.

Aaron could easily move her again if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. Although he’s been pretending to be horrified, it’s still a gift from his best mate. It means something to him. A lot.

“She needs a name,” Adam remarks.

“Er, no she doesn’t.”

“How about… Bonita?”

“You what?”

“You know. The Madonna song.”

Adam clears his throat and before he’s even opened his mouth Aaron knows he’s about to start singing.

“ _I fell in love with San Pedro…_ ”

“Right, I’m calling Vic,” Aaron threatens, picking up the phone on his desk.

“What? To tell her I’m in love with Pedro?”

“No, to get her to shut you up. Anyway, ain’t San Pedro a place?” Aaron points out.

Adam shrugs, not really caring, and cheerfully admires the doll again.

“There ya go, our new mascot,” Adam says. “And your lucky charm.”

“For what exactly?” Aaron demands, although he puts the phone down and has to force his smile away.

“For the future,” Adam says brightly, sounding like he half genuinely believes it. “You and me, mate. It’s all changing for us. We’re on the up.”

+++

Robert’s been hoping to get away from the hospital early. Aside from the fact he hates the place, he’s got an idea about seeing Aaron briefly before having to return to work this afternoon. But unfortunately for him, Vic seems to have other plans, because instead of heading for the exit, she lingers by a map of the hospital thoughtfully, makes a satisfied noise, and turns to Robert with an imploring look in her hazel eyes.

“So, I know you want to get back, but just before we go, I _really_ want to check on Finn.”

There’s no way Robert can deny his little sister that, as tedious as that sounds, and so he sighs and nods his agreement.

“Fine. I’ll go and wait in the car.”

“Er, no you will not,” Vic corrects him sternly. “You’re coming to see him too. You should have come to see him already. You and Aaron both should have. I can’t believe he’s been there all on his own for so long.”

“I’m pretty sure James and Emma have been about, and so’s Val.”

“As in his mates,” Victoria emphasises, frowning at him. Apparently Robert’s supposed to feel shame about that. He doesn’t.

“I’m not exactly his mate-“

“Well Aaron is,” Victoria insists, already leading the way down the hospital corridor. “And you two get on, right? You’re both into comic books. What he needs is friendly faces. Last I spoke to him his leg was really painful.”

Robert gives up arguing with his little sister and follows her down to Finn’s ward. To his relief, he can’t see Emma or James anywhere, and even better, there’s no Val in sight.

“Let’s keep it brief, shall we?” Robert mutters, as Victoria pushes open the double doors to the ward. He’s sure she hears him, but she doesn’t dignify that with an answer.

Finn’s bed is closest to the window in his ward, and they find him sitting up against the pillows, oddly arranged. He seems simultaneously injured and carefree at once, one arm splayed dramatically down beside him, but a casual expression on his face as he pretends to look out of the window. His legs are on top of the covers, and his right one is covered in a thick, bulky cast, the other dressed in pyjamas.

He hears them approaching, (oddly) checks the reflection in the window, and then turns to them, with what Robert’s sure is disappointment.

“Oh, hi Vic. Robert,” Finn says, slumping back on his pillows. “I thought you were Val.”

“Nope, just us,” Victoria responds, raising a slightly suspicious eyebrow. Finn looks guiltily away from her and takes off his glasses. He busies himself cleaning them with the bedsheets.

“Oh, right. Thanks for coming. I think I was going slightly mad.”

“Going?” Robert mutters under his breath. Victoria elbows him.

“Hospitals can do that to a person. Talk about mundane,” Finn chatters. “I’ve been counting planes going over. Can you believe that?”

“You poor thing,” Vic says with sympathy, sitting down on the bed beside Finn. “Cooped up in here all the time.”

“I know,” Finn agrees. “It’s a nightmare.”

“They’ve kept you in a bit long for a break, haven’t they?” Robert points out, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes. It’s bad. Broken in three places,” Finn explains, with what seems like pride. “They’ve had to set it. And I’m on tons of painkillers. I won’t be able to walk on it for a while yet.”

“When can yer come home?” Vic asks.

“Depends really,” Finn says evasively. “It’s all in the hands of the doctors.”

Victoria gives another sympathetic nod, but Robert isn’t buying it. Clearly Finn’s laying it on thick for the attention.

“Anyway, enough about me,” Finn remarks. “How was the holiday? You look great by the way.”

Victoria breaks into a smile at being asked.

“Aw, thanks. It was amazing. Sun, sea, sand. The works.”

“Adam didn’t drive you up the wall?”

“I mean, he did, but in a good way.”

Finn and Victoria share a laugh and Robert feels the all too familiar sensation of being on the outside again. A spare part. He wishes he’d gone to wait in the car.

“Is he still on crutches?” Finn asks with interest.

“Nope. Stopped using them on the second day of Tenerife. He couldn’t wait to get rid of them. I had to stop him going swimming on the first day. Not that he was pleased about it.”

Someone comes into the ward behind them, and Finn sits up slightly, alert again, turning his head quick as a flash to see who it is. It’s a nurse, checking on another patient, and Finn settles down again.

“Yer seem a bit jumpy,” Victoria points out.

“Jumpy? Me? No. But when you’ve got Val popping in every day, more than once a day actually, it’s best to keep an eye out.”

“Can you not tell them not to let her in?” Robert suggests callously. Victoria rolls her eyes at him.

“No, I like seeing her. She’s a laugh, is Val. And there’s no point barring her, ‘cause she will find her way in regardless.”

“Isn’t she supposed to be working at the B&B?” Victoria asks.

“Yep,” Finn agrees. “She’s good company though. It’s better than having Mum and Dad here twenty four seven. I’ve only just managed to persuade them to lay off a bit. Pete’s in a lot too. For me and Debbie.”

Finn’s lowered his voice a touch to say Debbie’s name, and his face has taken on an uncharacteristic unpleasantness.

“They’re still together?” Victoria asks nosily.

Finn gives a disapproving nod.

“Yep. As far as we know they’re still a thing. Which is totally ridiculous and against all better judgement. But Pete’s willing to give her a second chance, so we’ve just got to live with it.”

“Wow,” Vic comments, turning to Robert as though expecting him to agree with her. It’s not a conversation Robert particularly wants to get drawn into. Debbie’s affair with Ross is still the talk of the village, the subject of constant mutterings in the Woolpack, and overly loud conversations in the cafe. Personally, Robert doesn’t see why it’s anyone else’s business, but he has to admit, he thinks Debbie’s an idiot for going anywhere near Ross Barton. He’s the lowest of the low.

“It’s mad,” Finn complains. “But I think he’s just so pleased he’s not lost her. And he blames Ross mostly.”

“Has Ross not been in to see yer?” Victoria asks, noticing Finn’s cool tone while talking about his usual favourite brother.

Finn swallows, looks down at the bed covers, and shakes his head.

“He’s gone.”

“What d’yer mean gone?” Robert demands, hands on his hips.

“He knew exactly what he was doing. He dropped a bomb on Pete’s wedding, and now he’s done a runner. Same as always. Nobody’s seen him since the wedding. Apparently he came in to see Debbie, and after that, nothing.”

“I can’t believe he’s not been in to see you,” Victoria fumes.

“I don’t care,” Finn lies. “The best thing he can do for all of us is to disappear. He’s done us a favour.”

“You don’t mean that,” Vic says reasonably.

“Don’t I? I give him chance after chance. We all do. But he’s Ross so he always goes and screws it up. He ruins everything he touches-“

Those words alone are enough to make Robert wince.

“Look, he’s still your brother,” Robert says, unable to stop himself. Victoria nods her agreement.

“He’s not,” Finn insists. “Not now. Not after all he’s put us through. It’d be better if he never comes back. Better for Pete, and better for Moses.”

“Just give it some time,” Victoria advises him wisely. “You and Ross are dead close. And like Rob said, he’s still your brother. Even if he’s an idiot.”

“Hm.”

“Hey, I’m still on speaking terms with him,” Vic adds teasingly, gesturing at Robert. Before Robert can respond, Finn’s suddenly shifted up in his bed again. He fixes his hair, adjusts his glasses and places his arm down beside him in the same helpless pose they found him in.

Robert’s about to ask what the hell’s going on, when a person clears their throat behind him.

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?”

The rather posh voice belongs to what looks like a junior doctor. A fairly tall and handsome junior doctor at that. Gentle sort of face, Robert decides. Bit dull. Harmless looking.

“Oh no,” Finn says, in a higher voice than normal. “It’s fine. This is my friend Victoria and her brother.”

The junior doctor smiles politely at them. Victoria returns the smile, but Robert only nods back.

“They were just leaving,” Finn adds.

“Oh, charming,” Vic declares.

“I wanted to check how the leg was doing. It’s just a quick thing.”

“Painful,” Finn says instantly, grimacing. “Really painful. I think it needs looking at. I don’t think it’s healing, you know.”

Robert has no idea how this junior doctor hasn’t immediately seen through Finn Barton’s act. Clearly this is all some slightly creepy and elaborate ruse from Finn to get his attention. Talk about desperate…

“We could up your painkillers?” the doctor suggests.

Victoria raises an eyebrow at Finn.

“Oh. No. I don’t think it needs that,” Finn says. “I’m just saying it’s agony when I put pressure on it. I _really_ think you need to take another look.”

Robert almost scoffs out loud.

A nurse rushes over and pats the doctor on the arm, muttering something to him before tottering off again.

“Sorry, I’ve got to see another patient,” the junior doctor says with an apologetic smile. “I’ll send a colleague to take a look. I’ll try to make sure they don’t leave you waiting too long.”

Before the guy heads off after the nurse, he gives both Victoria and Robert a friendly smile. Instinctively, Robert dislikes him.

“Please tell me that was not what I think it was,” Victoria hisses, as the doctor leaves the ward.

“What?” Finn asks, feigning innocence.

“Clearly we’re cramping your style, mate,” Robert declares with amusement.

Finn deflates a little.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Just a tad,” Vic agrees. “And it’s also just a _teeny_ bit weird.”

“More than a bit,” Robert adds.

“Okay,” Finn explains, putting his hands out. “I get what you mean. But I just need to know if he’s gay. Val thinks yes. I’m not sure.”

“Can yer not just ask?” Vic suggests.

“I can’t just ask!” Finn exclaims, scandalised.

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll look like a weirdo for one thing.”

“Well, if the shoe fits,” Robert comments.

“What we need is Aaron,” Finn remarks.

“Sorry?” Robert scoffs.

“You two won’t get it. I’m talking gaydar. It’s a very specific skill.”

“How on earth is Aaron supposed to know if he’s gay or not?” Robert demands.

“He’s better at it than me. No idea why. It must be an innate thing. Or maybe I’m just a terrible gay? But he usually knows.”

“Yeah, probably because Aaron would just come straight out with it and ask,” Victoria points out.

“No, I’m telling you. He picks up on vibes.”

“All right,” Robert mocks him, starting to feel extremely uncomfortable. “I’m pretty sure he can’t read minds.”

“Well, no, but he can tell with people. He’s just good at it.”

“Like the gay Yoda?” Victoria suggests.

Robert has the sudden urge to burst out laughing, mostly at that image, but also imagining what Aaron’s reaction will be to hearing that. He bites his tongue to stop himself.

“More like the gay Charles Xavier.”

“You’ve lost me,” Vic admits.

“The gay Professor-“

There’s the sound of a posh person clearing their throat behind them once again, and Finn’s head snaps around so fast Robert thinks it’s defied the laws of nature.

“Sorry to leave you in the lurch like that,” says the tall junior doctor, rubbing his hands together to clean them. “My colleague was busy so it’ll have to be me after all.”

“That’s… absolutely no problem at all,” Finn declares, looking hopeful.

Robert’s sure this is one of the most pathetic things he’s seen in his life.

“Right then, we’ll leave you to it,” Vic says knowingly, getting up from the bed. Finn makes sure to wince as she does so.

“Thanks for coming. I’ll text you later,” Finn assures them as they go. His eyes haven’t left the handsome doctor’s face.

“Remind me why all your friends are weirdos?” Robert asks as they leave the ward and finally, _finally_ head towards the hospital exit.

“Hey! Okay, Finn can be a _bit_ weird.”

“If this is a bit weird, I’d hate to see him at his most.”

“Well… he’s just got a crush. And that guy was super handsome.”

“Ordinary, you mean,” Robert comments, with an unkind scoff.

“No need to be jealous! Next I’ll think you’re after Finn.”

“I’m going to be sick.”

Victoria shakes her head disapprovingly.

“Anyway, it’s good to see something’s cheering him up, what with what he’s been through. And he could do worse than a doctor.”

He’s not been through worse than anyone else, Robert thinks bitterly. Yes, he got injured, but he got out. He wasn’t there when the helicopter fell in. Aaron and Cain and Moira and Pete were actually inside. All Finn did was get carried out of the rubble and then get driven off to hospital.

“That’s assuming the bloke’s gay and wants anything to do with him,” Robert points out.

“Well like I said, anyone’d be lucky to have Finn. I still think Aaron’s gonna kick himself one day when Finn’s all loved up.”

Robert heavily doubts that, but he lets it go. He glances at his watch briefly. It’s coming up for lunch hour at the yard, that’s if Aaron and Adam take the same hour out he and Aaron did last week. There’s time to make it to them if they go now. Yes, it means having to see Aaron with other people present, but it’s better than nothing, seeing as he can’t get away today.

“How d’yer fancy getting some lunch and popping in at the yard?” Robert suggests, like he doesn’t really mind either way.

Victoria looks thrilled at the suggestion.

“Sounds good to me. Bet those two must be starving by now if they’ve been working all day. Adam didn’t even have breakfast.”

“Right, we’ll grab some sandwiches and drop in, then,” Robert says importantly, in his business tone of voice. “Probably best to check they’re not slacking.”

“Aw, you’re all heart,” Victoria declares, seeing through the comment easily.

+++

Robert and Victoria arrive at the scrapyard armed with coffees from Bob’s cafe, which Robert is carrying, and a bag full of sandwiches from David’s shop, which Victoria has swinging from one arm as she marches up to the port-a-kabin door. Robert can’t help but smile at that walk of hers. Bouncy, determined, ready to get things done. Vic’s a force of nature, really. Tiny, granted, but a Sugden through and through.

Adam’s sitting on his swivel chair (the one Robert likes to relax on), straddling it, with his arms crossed on the back of the seat as he idly spins. He couldn’t look less like he’s working if he tried. Aaron’s sitting across from him at his usual desk, playing with a biro while Adam chatters away. It looks like Aaron’s nobly trying to get some work done, judging by the arrangement of official looking papers set out in front of him, and the fact he’s got the stapler by his free hand.

“Surprise!” Vic says cheerfully, and they both turn to look at the door.

“Babe!” Adam exclaims, wheeling his chair towards her with childish delight.

Aaron looks past Victoria to spot Robert, who doesn't seem best pleased to see Adam swing his leg back over his chair and pull a laughing Victoria onto his lap. Aaron waits for Robert to pause in his big brotherly frown and return his glance. When he does, Aaron gives him the smallest of smiles. Robert nods back at him and looks away as swiftly as he can.

“Careful!” Victoria warns her boyfriend, who’s holding her round the middle as she sits on his lap. “You’ll squash the food.”

“And you’ll squash my sister,” Robert declares with disapproval. “Good to see the pair of you working so hard.”

Aaron scoffs incredulously to himself, shaking his head.

“Robert, man, it’s good to see ya,” Adam declares, with concerning boldness. Before he went jetting off to Tenerife with Victoria, Adam had retained a sense of formality, a slightly nervous respect for his girlfriend’s big brother. But now? He’s getting way too pally, feeling far _far_ too comfortable in his status as Victoria’s partner. Robert has to quash his initial urge to snap something condescending at Adam to put him back in his place.

“Well savour it while you can because I’ve got to get back for work in about half an hour,” Robert responds, checking his watch.

He glances quickly at Aaron, hoping he’ll understand that he’d stay longer if he could.

“Big client, is it?” Aaron asks, hands in his pockets.

“Nobody important. Just paperwork and sorting some accounts. But it has to be done,” Robert answers, and he knows Aaron understands that, because he nods his head.

“But instead of heading back, he went on a lunch run for you boys,” Vic declares proudly. “Out of the goodness of his heart.”

“Vic!” Robert complains.

“See,” Vic continues, enjoying herself now with Adam grinning his approval at the banter. “Total pussycat when you’re out of total stone cold business mode.”

Aaron can’t help but scoff out a laugh at that.

“Something funny?” Robert asks him.

“Ignore him, Robert,” Victoria commands. “I knew it wouldn’t be long until you two were back to winding each other up.”

“Me and Vic thought one of ya’d be toast by now,” Adam agrees.

“Robert, obviously,” Aaron can’t help but add.

“How is that obvious?” Robert demands.

“Er, well to start with-“

Adam cackles, throwing his head back, and Victoria gets up from his lap, shaking her head fondly.

“Right, let’s forget it. Last thing we need is you two going off on one at the same time. So. Food.”

Even Aaron inches closer to the group to see what Victoria’s got in the bag.

“Right, so there’s a BLT for you, babe.”

“You’re a life saver,” Adam declares happily as Victoria hands it over.

“Then there’s… coriander and hummus?” Vic reads out, frowning.

“Rob’s,” Aaron can’t help but say.

Robert shoots Aaron the swiftest of significant looks, and Aaron instantly gets the message, catching himself just as fast. He’s called him ‘Rob’ instead of ‘Robert’. It’s not unusual for people to shorten Robert’s name, (even if Robert would rather most people wouldn’t), but with Aaron? It notices. Especially when it’s not pronounced belligerently or like some sort of aggressive challenge.

But neither Victoria or Adam seem to have noticed.

“Well, whatever floats your boat I guess,” Vic says, still looking a bit bemused. “Bit posh for a sarnie.”

“Yeah, because two ingredients is _really_ pushing it,” Robert deadpans, handing out coffees. Adam accepts his with a pretend bow of his head, hands together in the prayer position, mouthing the words ‘thank you’ in what Robert’s sure would be a funny voice had it been audible enough to hear.

God help him, his sister actually wants to _marry_ this clown.

“I mean, to be fair, they are branching out a bit,” Victoria assesses, taking her own coffee from Robert and placing it down on the side. “Thanks, Rob. There were some really fancy ones in there last I went. They’re trying to be more upmarket.”

“It’ll never work,” Adam declares, with his mouth already full. “People round here like to keep things simple. It’s mental really. How people’ll stick to what they know even when it makes no sense. You should hear some of the complaints we got over starting the yard here. Just because it was new.”

“Because it’s a scrapyard, and scrapyards aren’t exactly pretty,” Victoria corrects him. “They’re not all total dinosaurs.”

“Well…” Aaron remarks, pulling a face.

Robert grins. He knows the strange pride his neighbours have in their home is unfounded. Emmerdale village has always been way behind the times in almost every respect. It’s stifling, full of busybodies. Always has been, always will be. Time doesn’t seem to touch the place.

“And you can stop encouraging him,” Victoria tells Robert, feigning offence. “We were both born in this village, thanks very much.”

“Yeah, but it’s not really changed since the seventies,” Robert admits.

“Well… that’s _nice,_ "Victoria insists, rustling in the carrier bag and handing Aaron a cheese and ham sandwich. “There’s tons of people that’d kill to live somewhere like this. Heart of the English countryside. Small community-“

“Death by boredom?” Robert suggests.

Adam looks like he wants to laugh at his daring, but can see Victoria disapproves and so stifles the urge.

“Yer don’t really think that?” Vic asks.

She looks concerned, like she’d have her hands on her hips if she wasn’t holding her sandwich. Behind her, Robert can’t help but notice Aaron’s expression as well. He looks offended. More than that: hurt.

Robert had only meant it as a throwaway comment, but Aaron’s clearly taken it to heart.

“Well… no,” Robert is forced to admit swiftly. “I mean, it’s not where you want to spend your teenage years, but it’s grown on me.”

“I’d hope so, seeing as you’ve gone and bought Home Farm!”

“Yeah, but Home Farm’s well out of it,” Adam pipes up, apparently thinking he’s helping Robert. “Must be like going home to a hotel every night. It’s not dead in the middle of the village, is it?”

Victoria rounds on Aaron, who is trying to eat his sandwich.

“Well, you like it here, don’t you, Aaron?”

Aaron thinks about it. He does like it here. Emmerdale might not be the most exciting place to live, but he feels close to happy with his mum and Paddy nearby, parents (or as good as, in Paddy’s case) who actually have his back. He’s got the rest of the Dingles all over the place. Adam and Vic. And now Robert, too. If he’s honest, it’s probably the happiest he’s ever been in the village.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s all right,” Aaron answers with a shrug.

“Better than France?”

Robert waits for him to answer. To decide. To see if he’ll try to get him back for calling the village boring.

“Well,” Aaron says. “I can understand what everyone’s saying here, so…”

“I dunno mate, some of our clients might as well be talking French,” Adam jokes.

“I’d say the village has improved,” Robert comes out with, eyes on Aaron. “It’s definitely worth sticking around for now.”

He knows Aaron receives that message loud and clear, because the frown disappears from Aaron’s face, and he glances briefly down at the ground before looking up at Robert again, slightly uncertain, but accepting of the comment.

“Oh, charming!” Vic declares, rolling her eyes. “Adam? You like it here, don’t yer?”

Adam nods his head, taking another large bite of his sandwich.

“I’m happy wherever you are, babe. Could be on the moon for all I care.”

Victoria is pacified by that.

“Aw.”

“You got any spare chairs?” Robert asks, changing the subject swiftly before Victoria and Adam end up all over each other again. 

“Fold-up one right behind ya,” Aaron points out.

“Vic, you sit down,” Robert says nobly, and Adam pauses in his eating to get up from his own swivel chair.

“Nah, it’s all right, babe. You sit here. I’ll go get another one from outside for you, Robert. There’s a load laying about.”

Aaron makes a face at how accommodating Adam’s being. It’s clearly so he can get in Robert’s good books and have his blessing with Victoria. Aaron can understand it, but he’d never do anything like that himself. If The One’s Demonic Big Brother ever disapproves of him, Aaron would tell him exactly where he could stuff his attitude, and carry on regardless.

Robert’s pulling out the fold-up chair and sorting it out for when Adam gets back (privately rather pleased he doesn’t have to sit in the dirty monstrosity), when he’s distracted by an unusual sight on Aaron’s desk.

“What the hell is that?” Robert asks, frowning.

“What?”

Robert’s pointing at Aaron’s desk. For a moment, Aaron goes blank, then he follows the line of Robert’s arm and glances down at his gift from Adam, which is standing propped up against a pencil pot. Now he thinks about it, the doll looks even more ridiculous than before, if that’s even possible.

“Ah, so I see Adam gave you your pressie,” Victoria says knowingly.

“He got you that?” Robert confirms, looking faintly horrified by the thing.

Aaron nods.

“I did tell him to get yer a keyring like a normal person,” Victoria says. “But he was determined to get you the ugliest thing in the shop.”

“Yeah, well he succeeded there,” Robert comments, grimacing at the doll in question. 

Close up, it could be from a horror film, with its smeared red mouth and straggle of matted black hair superglued to the scalp at a dodgy angle. The tiered red flamenco dress doesn’t help, and nor do those creepy blinking eyes, one lower than the other so it looks like it’s winking at whoever dares to look at it directly.

“I don’t remember it being that bad,” Vic admits, as the two Sugden siblings narrow their eyes at the doll, Robert bent down to Victoria’s level.

“You have seen Bride of Chucky?” Robert deadpans.

“Don’t even go there, ‘cause I’m gonna have to be in here on my own with it,” Aaron counters, playing along.

Robert smirks at him with appreciation.

“Coming through!” Adam declares as he loudly reenters the port-a-kabin holding a hastily wiped down plastic chair. He puts it down when he sees what the group is looking at, a wide grin of pride appearing on his face.

“Ah, so you’re appreciating my little gift for Aaron,” Adam says. “Beautiful, isn’t she? Only the best for my best mate.”

“Well at least it can scare off anyone who breaks in,” Robert suggests, sitting down in his new chair.

“Oh!” Victoria says, remembering. “Rob, show Aaron what I got yer.”

She sounds so eager that Robert obediently reaches into his pocket and pulls out the engraved lava keyring. He doesn’t make a move to get up and carry it to Aaron, nor does Aaron look like he’s about to come over and collect it. For a moment, there’s a silent battle of wills, before Robert decides to chuck it to him. Aaron catches the keyring in one hand and puts down his sandwich, wiping his hand on his jeans before switching it from one hand to the other.

Robert watches as Aaron narrows his eyes with interest. He clearly likes the gift. Robert’s glad he approves.

“What’s that made of, then?” Aaron asks.

“Real lava,” Victoria explains. “I didn’t even know they could do that. And they weren’t as much as you’d think either. I got Diane some lava jewellery. It’s cool, right? You couldn’t get _that_ anywhere round here.”

Aaron nods his almost reluctant agreement. He turns the keyring over in his hand a few times. His thumb brushes over the engraved, silver ‘R’.

“So you’re telling me I could have got one of these?” Aaron asks, shaking his head at Adam. “But instead you got me the fucking nightmare doll.”

Adam lets out a cackle, leaning back in his chair.

“Don’t hurt her feelings, mate!"Adam responds, grinning. “She’s right there! And talk about ungrateful.”  

“Anyway,” Adam continues, a mocking hand on his heart. “You should be happy I spent my hard earned cash on you. It’s a symbol of our friendship. You’ve been there for me through thick and thin. This is your reward.”

“I wouldn’t have even let it through the front door,” Robert assesses.

“Did think about putting her in the crusher,” Aaron agrees, and Robert laughs.

“I’m wounded, bro. Properly wounded,” Adam declares.

They settle down to eat, Aaron bringing his desk chair around to join the group in an odd sort of circle. Robert thinks it’s a bit like Alcoholics Anonymous, but he doesn’t mind. Deep down he likes how included it makes him feel, how casual it is to just be having a quick sarnie for lunch with mates in a grubby port-a-kabin. It’s not quiche in the Home Farm kitchen, but it’s nice.

He’s got Aaron to his left, Vic opposite him, and Adam on his right. As usual, he could do without Adam being there, but he seems to be on his best behaviour. Robert tries not to think about why that is. The Adam and Vic problem is for a later date. It’s not something he’ll get his way with through kicking off.

“Glad Diane’s doing well,” Adam comments, after they’ve been eating in comfortable silence for a while.

“How d’yer know about that?” Robert snaps.

“I texted him,” Vic says, like it’s obvious.

“You know, on that weird contraption called a phone,” Aaron adds, pushing his luck.

If Adam and Victoria weren’t there, Robert would have stretched his leg out and given Aaron’s chair a kick.

“She looked good though, didn’t she?” Victoria says, looking at her brother for confirmation. “Almost like her usual self.”

Robert nods.

“She’ll be out soon enough. Then it’s just chemo,” he agrees in a reasonable tone of voice. It’s what he tells himself whenever he starts to worry. It’s not like he has anyone there to reassure him, after all.

“It’s wrong, that,” Adam comments. “That someone like Diane should have to go through it.”

Victoria gives a small smile, and Adam reaches out to squeeze her hand.

“But we did manage to see Finn…” Victoria begins, giving Adam’s hand one last squeeze before putting her hands on her knees with the air of someone about to start gossiping.

Robert notices that Adam sits eagerly forward in his chair, waiting for the story, reading Vic’s body language almost before he does. Aaron raises an eyebrow at Robert.

“Briefly,” Robert tells him, answering his wordless question. Aaron nods.

“You two should have gone in to see him last week,” Vic says with great disapproval. “He’s been cooped up in there for _ages_.”

“Well, he seems to be entertaining himself,” Robert mutters.

“What’s this now?” Adam asks.

“Right,” Vic says. “Well, Finn’s got his eye on this doctor, so he’s playing the whole broken leg thing up a bit…”

“A bit?” Robert scoffs. “He’s acting like he’s half dead.”

“It’s sort of sweet,” Victoria suggests, as though she’s trying to persuade herself of the fact. “ _Sort of_. In a weird way. Maybe?”

“So is this bloke interested or what?” Adam demands, hooked on the story. Robert can see why he and Victoria get on so well. They both appear to love gossip.

“Not a chance,” Robert assesses callously.

“Hey! There might be,” Vic tries.

“Why? Is the guy not gay?” Adam asks.

“The question you want to be asking is if he’d actually be interested in Finn,” Robert points out.

“Hey! He’s my family,” Adam protests, without heat.

Robert shrugs apologetically, not really meaning it. He only does that because he can feel Aaron’s disapproval radiating from somewhere on his left.

“You know any junior doctors, Aaron?” Victoria asks, which makes Aaron pull the most comically offended expression.

“Give me a sec, let me just get my phone out.”

For a moment, Victoria and Adam actually buy it.

“Just asking the group chat. We're all on it.”

Robert scoffs out a laugh, genuinely amused.

“I only meant that you might have met him,” Victoria clarifies, looking slightly wounded. “At a bar or something. I mean he’s probably local.”

Aaron takes it seriously then, slightly reluctantly. He screws up his features with thought, trying to remember if any of the blokes he’s met at Bar West have told him about being doctors.

It’s at that moment, Robert suddenly realises that he doesn’t want Aaron and this ordinary definitely-not-handsome bloke to be involved in any sense. Some instinct is screaming out.

“Look, Aaron’s not going to know him,” Robert cuts in swiftly. “He’s probably not even gay anyway.”

“I guess so,” Victoria concedes, sounding disappointed. “I just think it’d be nice for Finn to meet someone.”

“He’ll probably do better with that if he’s not pretending he’s on the brink of death over a broken leg,” Robert points out. “It makes a person look a _bit_ unbalanced.”

“Well they are weird on that side of the family,” Adam admits. “I mean Finn’s great, but you never got any of that with me, Hannah, and Holly. I’m not saying we were normal or anything, but….” 

“Who’s-?” Robert starts.

“Adam’s little sister,” Aaron answers, before Robert finishes his question.

“My mate, actually,” Vic says. “I forgot you never met her. Actually, she’s gone dead quiet recently. Can’t even find her on social media. She’s taken all her photos down. The ones of her, anyway.”

“Yeah, she deleted all that,” Adam agrees. “Said it wasn’t her thing anymore. She said something about her life changing and not wanting the hassle.”

“Must be having a social media detox,” Robert says, pretentiously.

“All right, Mr Life Coach,” Aaron responds.

“Lots of people do nowadays,” Victoria says, in support of Robert. “Wish I could see her, though. She’s just disappeared.”

“Just what she’s like, babe,” Adam consoles her.

Victoria nods a bit sadly, and the room goes quiet for a bit.

“Hey, Robert, you’ve not heard anything else from Lachlan, have you?” Adam asks.

Robert furrows his brow. He glances swiftly at Aaron, to see if he’s blabbed to his best mate about what Lachlan’s _really_ in Scotland for, but Aaron gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

“He’s still with his dad,” Robert answers shortly.

“No word of when he’s coming home?” Victoria asks with great sympathy.

Robert feels rather than sees Aaron roll his eyes beside him.

“Well we assume he’ll be back at the end of the holidays.”

“I was chatting to Chrissie about him,” Victoria says. “And I was saying to her, if when he gets back he wants to help out in the kitchen with me, you know, on evening shifts after school, he’s more than welcome. I could probably do with the hand, and it gives him something to do.”

“Thanks,” Robert answers calmly, with a grateful nod. “But it’s probably best we get him to focus on schoolwork.”

“Well, just so yer know, it’s an option. I honestly don’t mind. I mean, hey, I know what it’s like to feel lost as a teenager.”

“You weren’t that bad,” Aaron pipes up, looking slightly combative. Robert knows he must disapprove of the comparison between Lachlan and Vic.

“Well it’s not like Lachlan’s done anything wrong, is it? I mean we all get down sometimes. And he’s moved away from all his friends in London. No wonder Chrissie’s so worried about him.”

Robert wills Aaron not to give the game away in his frustration. Aaron doesn’t say a word, but he does huff out a breath through his nose, and throws his finished sandwich packet into the bin. Just like Cain Dingle, his mood is seeping into the whole room like fog. 

“I don’t know why you’re in such a mood about it,” Vic says disapprovingly. “You know what it’s like to feel like that too. I thought you’d feel sorry for him.”

“Vic, it’s under control,” Robert says quickly, before Aaron has a chance to respond and blurt everything out. “But thanks.”

“Just make sure he knows he’s got family around him,” Victoria continues.

“Yeah, he seems like an all right lad,” Adam agrees. “Send him round here if you want. Dunno if he’s into scrap, but we could do with the help.”

"He's not coming here," Aaron declares, ignoring Robert's death glare of warning. 

Adam looks confused by that. 

"The more the merrier though, right? We'd get more done that way." 

"Look, it's fine. He won't have the time when he's back at school anyway," Robert cuts in. 

"I just think you could be a bit kinder to him," Victoria tells Aaron (which Robert thinks is pretty brave of her). "You of all people know what it's like to be struggling. And poor Chrissie's going out of her mind with worry. Bet she'd be dead grateful if you helped her out." 

Robert holds back a grimace at the mention of Chrissie. 

"Yeah, well if he's struggling, he needs a doctor," Aaron mutters darkly. "It'll be more work for us, having to get the place checked for a minor."

Robert's incredibly relieved Aaron's not just blown the whole Lachlan situation. The last thing he needs is the whole village coming up to Home Farm with their torches and pitchforks, after all. Knowing Aaron's personality, Robert thinks himself lucky Aaron's not got wound up about Chrissie and Lachlan and come out with it all. He knows Aaron will have held himself back there.

"Aaron's right, we'd have to get someone in," Robert agrees, although he's got no idea if that's the case. 

" _You_ wouldn't," Aaron says combatively. " _We_ would. Because you don't own the place." 

"Well, obviously..." Robert tries, but it seems to be the straw for Aaron. He puts his hands on his knees and then gets to his feet. Almost aggressively, he wipes his nose with his hand and yanks open the port-a-kabin door, stalking out and slamming it behind him.

Victoria watches this wide-eyed, looking appalled. Adam looks confused. Robert wants to go out after him and cool him down a bit. It's the lying that's stressing him out. Aaron's not happy about about it, having to cover for him. Robert knows he'll be hating himself for saving Lachlan bother too. Aaron will feel like he's betraying his family and Belle. 

“What the hell was that about?” Victoria asks the room, shaking her head.

“I dunno,” Adam admits. “He was fine earlier.”

"Maybe this stuff with Lachlan's a bit close to home?" Victoria suggests. 

Nowhere near, Robert thinks. 

"Genuinely thought he was all right," Adam says. "He was in a good mood before."

“Well don’t look at me,” Robert comments quickly, putting on his best baffled face. 

Adam thinks about it, and screws up his own finished sandwich packet, rolling it in his hands.

“Now I come to think about it, maybe it was my fault,” he admits.

Robert frowns at him. Unless Aaron's got an aversion to idiots, that's not likely. 

“Look,” Vic declares. "If he’s throwing a strop over that doll, then-”

“No,” Adam interrupts her. “No, babe, it’s nothing like that. Earlier, we were chatting. Bit before you got here. And I brought up Jackson.”

Victoria’s expression changes entirely. She nods, taking that in, no longer irritated.

“Just came out, didn’t it? I know he doesn’t like talking about it. He seemed to be all right, just sort of laughed it off. But maybe it got to him. He keeps stuff in, doesn't he?”

That makes no sense at all to Robert. He’s pretty sure the reason Aaron’s just upped and left is the idea of Lachlan helping out and the mention of Chrissie. In fact he’d bet money on it. But judging by the reactions of Adam and Victoria, whatever this other thing is, it’s huge.

“Jackson?” Robert asks, narrowing his eyes. “Who’s Jackson?”

“It’s not my business to say,” Vic answers loyally. “But he was an ex of Aaron’s. His boyfriend, actually. He… well, he passed away.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Nah, mate,” Adam says sadly. “Wish we were. It was a while ago now, but that kinda thing’s bound to stay with ya.”

“He never said anything to me about Jackson,” Robert mutters, before he can stop himself.

“Well he’s hardly gonna tell you, is he?” Vic says. “If he doesn’t even talk to Adam about it.”

A dead boyfriend? That does sound bad. Robert thinks back, desperately trying to see if Aaron’s gone anywhere near that subject with him before. He vaguely remembers a conversation at the hospital, something about how Aaron had known someone, an ex, who’d had an accident. Robert wishes he’d paid more attention now. At the time, all he’d really been thinking about was Diane.

“I’ll go after him,” Adam says, getting nobly to his feet.

Robert wants to go himself. He knows he can do this better than Adam can. He knows exactly how to calm Aaron down, to bring him back again. But he can’t find a way to say so, not without ruining everything.

“Give him a chance to cool down,” Robert advises him, as Adam gives Victoria a quick kiss and goes.

“I know Aaron’s a bit… well, you know,” Vic says, when it’s just the Sugdens left in the quiet port-a-kabin. “Full on.”

“You can say that again.”

“But it was a really bad time for him. Guess he’s still not really dealt with it.”

Robert nods, taking that in. He wishes Aaron had told him about this Jackson. He wishes he’d asked more, or listened better.

“Well, we’ve all got our demons,” Robert says, like it’s nothing. “I’ve got to get back to Home Farm. D’yer want a lift back?”

Victoria nods.

“Thanks, Rob. Guess there’s no place like home, eh?”

“Adam’ll sort it,” Robert assures his sister. “You know what Aaron’s like. Hot one minute, cold the next. He just needs to get it out of his system.”

“You won’t say anything, will yer?” Victoria asks him anxiously as they leave the port-a-kabin and head down the steps towards Robert’s Porsche. Aaron and Adam are nowhere to be found. Robert personally suspects Aaron’s gone for a walk to let off steam. Or he might be at Wishing Well getting a brew with his family.

“Why would I?”

Vic pauses, and for one shameful moment Robert understands. She’s making sure he won’t bring it up as an insult, that he won’t use it to win an argument at some point.

“I don’t know. It’s just best to leave it,” Vic says. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't a big deal."

“Right. I will,” Robert agrees, getting into the driver’s seat. “It’s not something I care about.”

+++


	48. 6am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's worried about Aaron and they arrange a meeting before work.

Snowed under in the Home Farm office, Robert can’t force himself to concentrate. He’s thinking about this Jackson character, the way Victoria’s expression changed at the mention of him, how Adam rushed out after Aaron.

They were overreacting, that’s a given, because Robert thinks he can read Aaron pretty well by now, and he’d bet money on the reason for him stomping off being all that talk about Lachlan, and Victoria’s mention of Chrissie. It was textbook, wasn’t it? Unlike Robert, who can turn his guilt on and off like a switch, Aaron tends to bury his head in the sand, get defensive, and then explode with fury and resentment. It’s an ongoing pattern at this point, one that’s existed pretty much since the start, but Robert hopes that getting them a new place to meet, that proving to Aaron that he’s serious about all this, might cause that to change.

Still… a dead boyfriend?

That’s the sort of thing you mention, isn’t it? Hasn’t Robert told Aaron all about his mum and how she died? Hasn’t he admitted to his past with Katie? And it’s not like Aaron doesn’t talk exes. Robert’s heard a few things about Ed by now, and a couple of vague, almost sarky comments about the blokes Aaron’s hooked up with before.

It’s the fact Aaron’s not once mentioned this Jackson that alerts Robert to the fact this is probably a big deal.

He wishes he’d pushed Vic for more info when he dropped her back at the pub, but it hadn’t seemed right. The last thing he needs is Victoria catching him snooping into Aaron’s business. It’d be back to Aaron in about ten seconds and then he’d be in for another of Aaron’s distant, pissed-off spells. With good reason, to be fair. Robert knows how it feels to have people snooping into your private life. He’s had enough of that with Lawrence.

Robert takes a sip of coffee and tries once again to get on with his work. He’s Robert Sugden for god’s sake. If he puts his mind to something, he can get it done. He can multitask. There’s absolutely no reason why this stuff with Aaron should interfere with work. None at all. It’s not like anything’s ever interfered with work before now. The work’s been Robert’s one constant, when all else has looked bleak. So why can’t he flamin’ well concentrate?

Robert’s just about convinced himself he’s not on top form because of the lack of sleep, (he’s been having nightmares since Diane got ill), when he reaches out to pick up a prototype for the new Home Farm leaflet he’s had put together, (despite Lawrence’s complaining about the rebrand), and ends up with a sharp stinging pain between his forefinger and thumb.

Wonderful. Just what he needs. He swipes the few beads of blood from the prototype and examines his paper cut with a bit of a wince, privately cursing whoever thought it would be a smart idea to use paper that lethal, before remembering it was him.

Robert freezes as a thought hits him, glancing down at his own hand. His mind isn’t on the irritating stinging sensation, it’s back to Aaron yet again. More specifically Aaron’s torso and stomach. There are cuts there too. Much worse than what Robert’s got in front of him. Some deep enough that they look like they should probably have been stitched but never were. Knowing Aaron he never went to the hospital. He probably kept it all to himself…

Robert drops the prototype on the desk and reaches for his mobile, texting with a grim determination.

_Everything all right? - R_

Robert finds himself jiggling his leg, impatiently staring at the screen, waiting for an answer. All he needs to know is that Aaron’s okay, and he’ll leave it. As soon as he knows that, he can get back to work. 

_Text me when you get a moment, will you? - R x_

 Five minutes pass. Robert frowns. Perversely, he finds himself growing angry at Aaron for not getting back to him. Even though he knows it’s been hardly any time at all. Even though he knows Aaron’s got every right to ignore him if he wants. 

He sucks the skin between forefinger and thumb, soothing the sting, still glaring at his mobile. God, Aaron’s insufferable. He’s always on that flamin’ phone, messing about playing stupid games on it. _Hurry up and answer me, yer idiot…_

“Er, 'scuse me? Robert?” comes a voice, startling Robert so badly he puts a hand to his chest and glares at whoever the intruder is.

It’s only Sam Dingle, looking grubby and apologetic, like he doesn’t think he has a right to be there. It’s infuriating, how subservient the bloke is. Robert wants to give him a shake. In this life, you’re treated how you let people treat you. If you go about like Sam Dingle, already acting like you’re nothing before you’ve even spoken, nobody’s going to take you seriously. You’ll never get respect.

“So what do you want?” Robert prompts him after a long and awkward silence in which Sam says absolutely nothing, only stares at him like a deer in headlights, occasionally twitching.

“I er, I were just wondering if maybe I could talk to you in private, like?”

Robert frowns. The last thing he wants is to be stuck having a chat with Sam. You’d probably get a more interesting conversation out of a pigeon.

“Well it’s just us here, so I think this is as private as it gets.”

Sam gives a forced little guffaw because he thinks he’s supposed to, but clearly his heart’s not in it.

“Look, I’ve really not got all day-“

“Thought it were only right to talk to you face to face,” Sam says. “Wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t.”

Robert has the horrible feeling Sam’s going to tell him he’s accidentally run down one of Katie’s horses or something equally as inconvenient.

“It’s just, er…I don’t really want this going any further. Well, s'pose that’s up to you. But I promised him I’d be discreet, like. Not go shouting it about.”

Him? That means this is information about the Dingles, surely?

Robert beckons him closer, imperiously, and Sam pulls up a chair and sits with that same apologetic body language, slumped over, hands between his knees. Robert knows if Chrissie was around, she’d tell him to take off that ridiculous hat indoors.

“Don’t really know where ter start,” Sam admits, head bowed. “It’s not summat I’m proud of.”

“I’m not following.”

Sam glances down at his knees and then looks Robert in the face, grimacing with guilt.

“I’ve been talking to our Samson, and he’s told me all about what happened at Debbie’s wedding. He’s dead sorry about it, think it’s been eating him up.”

That’s all this is about? That stupid mirror maze prank? Robert feels slightly disappointed.

Sam’s watching him, waiting for a reaction, and Robert remembers to look disapproving.

“He told me on the day,” Robert admits.

“He said he did,” Sam agrees. “But I’m his dad, and I should’ve realised summat was wrong. I should’ve taught him better, kept an eye out.”

“Well, Noah was the ringleader,” Robert points out. It doesn’t surprise him one bit. Noah is Charity’s son after all.

“Just wanted you to know that he came clean to me himself. I never pushed him or owt. And he’s barely been touching his food. Lisa thought he were coming down with summat.”

Robert knows how it feels to be consumed by guilt. How it is to think something like that’s your fault. He felt the same after his dad got shot. He remembers how he barely slept, barely managed to cope. He even feels it about his mum sometimes. He thinks all sorts, reimagining that fateful night over and over. Imagining what would have happened if he’d stopped Andy lighting that stupid fire. What might have happened if one of them had heard his mum out there shouting sooner. If they’d been quicker. If his dad had never hurt her in the first place and made her end up in that barn with Richie…

“You’ve told him Diane and Val are both fine?” Robert asks.

Sam nods.

“He’s sensitive is our Samson. Like his mum used ter be. And I always taught him to own up if he makes a mistake. Well… most o’ the time.”

Sam gives him one of his gormless, nervous smiles.

As far as Robert’s aware, the Dingle code has never been big on coming clean and telling the truth, so he supposes this is a rule Sam’s come up with all by himself for his son. It’s admirable, if stupid. After all, who’s thick enough to admit what his son’s done to the man who could take him to court for it?

“Look, Diane’s not going to want Samson crucifying himself over this,” Robert admits. “He’s a kid.”

Sam looks heartened by that. He raises his head a little more.

“I were hoping… hoping we might be able to keep it ‘tween us,” Sam stammers. “I’ve not said owt to Lawrence about it. Not to anyone, tell yer the truth.”

Neither has Robert. For starters, he’s already promised Aaron he won’t take it further with Samson and Noah, and then there’s the fact Robert gets the impression that with all the Lachlan trouble happening about now, Chrissie and Lawrence would jump on the chance to use it to get even. The Dingles don’t need that on their plate. It would only stress Aaron out.

“It’s ‘tween our lot and yours,” Sam continues. “I’m dead grateful for this job, how good you’ve been to me. Wouldn’t have been right to keep it to myself. Not to let yer know it’s being dealt with, like.”

Robert can respect that worldview. It’s something Lawrence and Chrissie can never understand and never will. This is village business between two old families. Dingles and Sugdens. It’s nothing to do with the Whites, despite what Chrissie and Lawrence would think, despite how they’d like to use it to take the Dingles down a peg or two.

“It’s over with,” Robert announces.

Sam’s eyes widen with surprise, like he thinks there’s some catch.

“Diane’s fine, which is what matters. If she’d suffered permanent injury then it might be another story, but she hasn’t, so let’s leave it there.”

Sam frowns, his mouth hanging half open for a moment.

“I thought you’d be angry about it… that I might be heading for the sack or summat…” Sam admits. “That you’d want paying for hospital bills or owt…”

Only Sam Dingle would say something that stupid. God, he really is the village idiot. It’s no wonder he’s been taken advantage of so much in his life.

“Like I said, there’s no harm done,” Robert declares grandly. “But next time, I’ll have to take things much further.”

“I… yeah, o’ course,” Sam agrees, unable to believe his luck as he gets to his feet. “I.. thanks, Robert. He’s a good kid, I swear, he’s just… well, he gets easily led. But he’s a good heart deep down. He knows the difference ‘tween right and wrong.“

Robert doesn't care what sort of a kid Samson Dingle is. Other than that surname, he's irrelevant. 

“Was that all?” Robert asks. 

Sam nods animatedly.

“Yeah, it was. Right then, I’ll leave yer to it… thanks Robert… have a nice day, like. Won’t forget this… and if yer ever need owt... happy to help...”

Robert doesn’t even have the time to be bemused. The moment Sam leaves the office (almost backing away) and closes the door behind him, Robert reaches for his phone. There’s still nothing from Aaron.

He pushes out his chair with a frustrated sigh and gets to his feet, starting to pace, hands on his hips. There’s nothing else for it, he’s going to have to head out and check on Aaron himself. For all he knows that idiot Adam Barton’s made everything worse…

Robert’s phone vibrates loudly in his hand. It’s a text. He reads it immediately.

_What? - A_

Robert lets out an exhale of relief. _Thank god for that._ Just your average pissed-off Aaron text. Short and sulky. Which means he’s fine. Robert feels ridiculous for getting het up over it in the first place. How the hell did he let Victoria and Adam scare him like that?

It’s almost embarrassing how reassured he feels to know that somewhere in the village, Aaron is grumpily typing away. Not hurting himself. Not upset.

_Want to meet soon? - R_

_Couldn’t really talk to you properly today. - R x_

Robert waits to see just how much of a mood Aaron’s in. There’s every chance he’ll be turned down and have to be persuaded into it. Aaron’s difficult like that, pushing people away just to know that they’ll fight to be let in regardless, but Robert knows him well enough to see through it. 

Three dots appear to show Aaron’s responding.

_When u thinking? - A_

Not a no. Granted, it’s not a yes either. It’s not the way it used to be. There’s no kiss on the end. But it’s enough, and Robert will take however much of Aaron he can get. 

Robert frowns as he thinks of tonight’s planned family meal, wondering if he can get himself out of it. He knows he shouldn’t. He’s promised Chrissie they can all sit down and discuss the Lachlan situation. Lawrence has grand ideas of forming a ‘plan’, whatever that means. If he swerves it now, Lawrence will be on his back for sure.

_Snowed under tonight. Could be free tomorrow? - R x_

Robert regrets his phrasing the moment he’s sent the text. He knows Aaron’ll read it and take it all wrong. 

_Family stuff. I can’t get out of it. - R x_

_Wish I could. I’d rather see you. - R x_

Robert wonders if he’s come on a bit strong there, gone too far. The last thing he wants is Aaron feeling like he’s only saying that to keep him sweet. Not when he actually means it. 

_Im working 2moro - A_

So’s Robert. He’s working in the office for most of the day, to make up for his morning off taking Victoria to the hospital. He’s supposed to be calling a few difficult clients. Worst of all, he’s been told to keep tomorrow evening free for some ominous reason Lawrence won’t disclose. When he pressed him on it, Lawrence gave him a smile like some sort of mischievous grandfather which Robert's sure can’t bode well for anyone. 

_So am I, and I’m busy in the evening. Want to see you though. How about before work? - R x_

Aaron takes longer to reply to that one. Robert knows he’ll be thinking it over, weighing up if seeing him’s worth the early start.

_Yard opens at 7 - A_

_I know. Before that. - R x_

He can imagine Aaron’s put-out face. Robert bites his tongue, hoping Aaron’ll choose him over an extra hour of sleep. 

_U winding me up? - A_

_I value my life, so no.- R x_

Those three dots are back again. They disappear a few times, which means Aaron’s pausing, reconsidering his answer.

_Go on then. - A_

Robert sits back down in his desk chair, radiating satisfaction, a grin spreading over his face. 

_Meet you outside the yard at 6? - R x_

_Ok. - A_

_But u better show up. - A_

As if he’d stand him up now and risk him calling them off for good. Robert’s not an idiot.

_I will. See you tomorrow ;) - R x_

 

+++

 

Aaron’s already at the scrapyard when Robert arrives dead on six, dressed in one of his favourite white shirts with black buttons, one that’s definitely a bit posh for the occasion, and dark blue jeans. He’s gone for a casual but smart vibe, hoping it’ll win Aaron round. His dad gave him that little tip years ago, in a rare moment of father and son bonding. Granted, it was women Jack Sugden advised him liked to see a man looking smart, but Robert’s seen Aaron’s reaction to him in a suit before, and he’s sure it’s a pretty much universal thing.

Aaron doesn’t look nearly as presentable as he gets out of his black Golf, which is parked up next to the port-a-kabin, hands in the pockets of his purple hoodie. He looks generally scruffy and Dingle-esque, with the exception of his hair which Robert’s _sure_ has been gelled into place with more care than Aaron would ever admit.

Even from the distance, Robert thinks he can detect a slightly surly morning vibe about Aaron as he walks towards him and gives him one of his brief chin raises of greeting.

Robert sticks his head out of the open window, not hiding his own grin. Aaron’s in no way a morning person, but he’s done the impossible and dragged himself out of bed for this. Surely that means something?

“Not too early for yer, then?” Robert teases him.

“Dunno what you sound so happy about,” Aaron complains, rubbing the corner of one of his eyes. “It’s unnatural, that.”

“What is?” Robert asks, bemused.

“You being all…”

“All?”

“Actually happy to be awake.”

“Well, I’m happy to see you,” Robert says smoothly, which earns him a disbelieving scoff and a shake of the head from Aaron. 

“I mean it. I’ve got a whole day stuck in the office with Lawrence later. He wants to see my ideas for the rebrand, but he’ll say no to them all. Just you wait. I’d put money on it. He’ll love it if all my work comes to nothing. That’s how he gets his kicks, humiliating me.”

“Right, well if you’re gonna be talking about Lawrence all morning I’m off back home-“

“Okay, fine, if chat’s not what you’re after-“ Robert tries suggestively.

“Chat’s fine,” Aaron interrupts him. "Just didn’t wake up to hear you going on about your father-in-law.”

“I was just letting you know why I couldn’t see you later,” Robert explains, slightly affronted. “I genuinely have got stuff on. I’m not just… you know, expecting yer to fit round my schedule.”

Aaron makes an argumentative sort of ‘pffft’ noise.

“Yeah, ‘cause that doesn’t sound like you at all.” 

“ _Aaron,_ ” Robert says imploringly. Aaron’s forced to look at him and drop the attitude for a moment. “I can go if you want.”

“Never said that,” Aaron mutters, scuffing the ground with his trainer.

Relieved Aaron’s not agreed and told him to do one, Robert grows in confidence again.

“Right, let me just park her and I’m all yours.”

Aaron shakes his head and won’t stand aside.

“Er, you’re not stopping,” he tells Robert, gesturing at the port-a-kabin with a nod of his head.

Robert frowns at him, dismay rising. Is this Aaron standing him up? Is this him being sent away? Robert’s heart sinks down into his stomach.

The alarm must show on his face because Aaron shakes his head at him wearily, but with undeniable fondness.

“Adam’s coming in early to sign for some scrap and if he sees ya he’s gonna ask questions,” Aaron explains. “Which is why ya can’t park here.”

Robert’s relief at not being rejected is quickly replaced by frustration. Once again, it seems that fate is conspiring against him. The universe is getting some sort of kick out of scuppering his plans, he’s sure of it.

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope.”

“So we can’t go in?”

“Up to you,” Aaron shrugs. “Thought you’d rather not risk it, though.”

Of course he’d rather not. Adam’s got a big mouth and even if bribed, Robert doesn’t think he’d manage to keep something like that to himself. Even if he wanted to for Aaron, he’s too thick to keep a secret. It’d come spilling out in no time.

Robert doesn’t miss the fact Aaron had another opportunity to drop him in it there either. The chance was right in front of his nose with minimal effort required. Allowing him to get caught, literally, with his trousers down, would mean the end of his marriage. It would mean his life would be destroyed and left in tatters.

But Aaron’s not taken that opportunity. He’s warned him instead. Protected him from that. Protected his name and his reputation and his life.

“I think the last thing we need is Adam stumbling in,” Robert admits, giving Aaron a tiny nod of gratitude and hoping he receives it.

“Yeah, wouldn’t be ideal,” Aaron deadpans.

Aaron stands there for a moment in the breeze, hands in his pockets. Robert watches him with reverence, perhaps even with envy. Squinting up at this bloke, this one bloke who comes from a family of thugs and makes a living hauling scrap about, but somehow, in some bonkers way, encapsulates everything Robert wants. 

The strength of the feeling, the clarity of it, scares him.

“So… what?” Robert asks, recovering himself. “Is this morning off then?”

Aaron rolls his eyes at him.

“You know that thing you’re sitting in? Well the amazing thing about it is it moves when you press the pedals. So it can take ya from one place to another.”

Robert gets the message loud and clear. He grins, satisfied once again.

“Right, fine. Get in, then. But hurry up because we’ve only got the hour and I’m not wasting it.”

Aaron does so, plonking himself down in the now familiar passenger seat and closing the door behind him. Robert takes a look out the back and reverses, turning the Porsche around as Aaron does up his seatbelt.

If Aaron notices that he very nearly scuffs his Porsche on the gates because he’s too busy trying to put on his best casually handsome expression for Aaron’s benefit as he turns to reverse, he doesn’t comment on it.

“So, yesterday…” Robert prompts him as they drive.

“What about it?”

“You left a bit abruptly.”

Aaron says nothing, just picks at the sleeve of his purple hoodie.

“Adam managed to track yer down all right, then?” Robert pushes.

Aaron leans his head back against the seat.

“If you’re asking if I told him about what Lachlan did, then no, I didn’t.”

“So that was what set you off?”

Aaron turns to Robert, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.

“Well yeah, obviously. After what he did to Belle d’ya think I’m just gonna sit there while Vic and Adam are giving him sympathy? Thinking he’s ill or whatever?”

“Look, Chrissie’s telling people he’s depressed,” Robert explains. “Apparently Vic called from Tenerife while I was out. She’s trying to sell them the whole troubled soul thing. You know what Vic’s like, she feels sorry for him. But it’ll blow over.”

“And just so we’re clear,” Aaron adds. “The only reason I didn’t say anything yesterday was that half my family would try to deal with him and end up inside. Not because I think he’s messed up or deserves another chance or whatever Vic was on about. I didn’t do it for him.”

“I know,” Robert agrees, to pacify him.

When he realises Robert isn’t going to defend Lachlan, Aaron leans back against the seat again. He seems satisfied by the lack of argument, but perhaps slightly disappointed by it too.

“So that’s all it was?” Robert asks casually.

Aaron’s immediately wary. He frowns at Robert, pulling his hoodie sleeves over his wrists. There’s a sort of panic in his eyes Robert’s not used to seeing.

“Why?” Aaron demands. “Has someone said summat?”

Somehow, asking about the alleged dead ex-boyfriend doesn’t seem right. It’s not the time. Robert knows Aaron will flip, just like he did when he pressed him about his suicide attempt from when he was young. With Aaron, you have to wait to be told. The moment you push, he backs off. And judging by Aaron’s expression, whatever happened with this Jackson was a huge deal.

“No,” Robert lies swiftly, looking away so Aaron can’t read his eyes. “I mean I thought it might have had something to do with Victoria bringing up Chrissie.”

That does the trick. Aaron’s too busy being pissed off about Chrissie, or him assuming he’s jealous of her, to dwell further on what he might have just been digging for info on.

“I said I didn’t want her in my face, not that nobody can mention her,” Aaron says darkly.

“Well, obviously. I just wanted to check you were still all right with all this.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

Robert nods.

“I’m glad,” Robert says sincerely. Aaron scans his face for signs he’s being made fun of, deems him to be sincere, and gives him a little nod, starting to relax again, his body language becoming less defensive.

“Less glad about Adam going all conscientious out of nowhere,” Robert complains, as they drive through the countryside. “Of course he picked this morning to turn up early. Bet you he doesn’t do it again for at least two weeks.”

Robert glances at Aaron, and sure enough, he gives him the smallest of smiles as he warms right back up again.

“Where can we go?” Robert asks impatiently. “We’ve hardly got time to drive out to town.”

“Just park it up,” Aaron answers with a deliberately casual shrug.

Robert raises his eyebrows. True, they’re in the middle of nowhere, driving down a country road just like all the others that surround the village. Trees and patches of green everywhere. But still, it seems a bit of a liberty asking Aaron to wake up early for this.

“You all right with that?” Robert checks.

Aaron gives another irritated huff at being asked.

“I just suggested it, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t plan on just…” 

“Yeah, I know. But like you said, we need to get a move on. I’ve got stuff to do and all.”

They drive a little further, towards a lay-by next to some woods. There’s no traffic to be seen, and at this time of the morning, Robert doubts there’ll be much.

“Here?” Robert asks.

“Yeah, bit further up.”

He obediently keeps driving until they’re near the mouth of the woods.

“Here?”

Aaron nods with an upside down smile, pleased to be in charge. Robert turns the engine off, and there’s a moment of almost tentative silence.

“These seats better go back,” Aaron comments.

“Or we could just get out?”

Aaron looks horrified, his head moving back on his neck comically.

“What?” Robert laughs. “There’s nobody about.”

“We’re staying in here.”

“Fine, but you don’t get to complain when you bang your head.”

“Me complain? Surprised you’re not having a fit over us stopping here in case we scratch the leather or scuff the paintwork or whatever.”

Robert gives him a nudge. Aaron dodges away, in wind-up mode.

“There’s always the woods?” Robert suggests seriously.

Aaron scoffs with derision looking comically offended again.

“You know who has sex in the woods?” Aaron declares. “Pervs have sex in the woods. And weirdos.”

“Oh, ‘cause a car’s such a step up.”

“Are ya actually complaining?”

Robert shakes his head so quickly that Aaron grins.

“Nope. Obviously not.”

“Better not be.”

Robert reaches out to grab Aaron by the hoodie and pulls him towards him for a kiss which is enthusiastically reciprocated. It’s perfect until Aaron knocks his leg on the gearstick and swears against his mouth. Robert laughs at him, letting him go for a moment so he can readjust himself before pulling him back.

“Seriously though, if you ruin my car,” Robert mutters.

“That’s the least of your problems, mate,” Aaron responds, as he goes to unbutton Robert’s posh shirt. “Keep an eye on the mirrors, right? ‘cause I swear if we get any peeping Toms…” 

“Give me a second,” Robert answers, reaching behind him. He gives a triumphant noise as he finds the back adjuster and starts to wind his seat down. It’s a slow descent that has Aaron first staring incredulously at him, and then laughing with deep amusement as Robert very seriously keeps winding the thing, bit by juddering bit, until they’re as close to horizontal as possible.

“Better?” Robert asks, as though he actually expects Aaron to be impressed.

“Oh my god,” Aaron laughs. “I can’t believe you.”

“More space. Less chance of being seen,” Robert defends himself, from his position leant absurdly back and looking as awkward as humanly possible. For a moment, Aaron pauses to stare at him, shaking his head. God, he’s committing that one to memory.

“ _Aaron,_ ” Robert complains, reaching up again, as though he expects Aaron to go to him, and might even be a touch irritated that he hasn’t yet.

Aaron takes one look at his almost petulant face, scoffs, thinks ‘ _what an idiot’_ , and does exactly that.

 

+++

 

Twenty minutes later and Robert’s beloved Porsche is still intact. They’ve managed to wind down Aaron’s seat as well, so they’re lounging back side by side. Aaron’s got his hands interlocked on his stomach as he looks up at the car ceiling. Robert’s got his own arms folded behind his head, and is wearing a look of total satisfaction.

“Tell yer what,” Robert declares. “Being in the middle of nowhere has its perks.”

Aaron nods his agreement.

“You okay?” Robert checks, lifting his head slightly to glance at Aaron. He’s not been particularly talkative for a bit, but Robert’s pleased to see he looks relaxed. Just worn out, most likely.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah. Wish we had longer,” Robert admits, checking his watch.

“We’ve got to go back already?”

“No,” Robert decides, not wanting to have to return to the village just yet, not when this has been such a good morning so far. “Let’s give it another ten minutes.”

“If you’ve gotta get back…”

“Ten minutes won’t hurt,” Robert insists, and so Aaron nods, yawning as he gets himself comfortable.

“Didn’t get much sleep last night then?” Robert asks.

“Who are ya, my mum?”

“Or am I just boring yer?” Robert teases him.

Aaron goes to scowl at him, realises he’s being played with, and grins.

“You can shut up,” Aaron instructs him, pretending to be stern.

“Oh I can, can I? Nice.”

“If it weren’t… whatever time it is, I’d shut you up myself.”

“As tempting as that sounds-“

“ _Oh my god_ -“

“- I think I need to take a breather.”

Aaron tries valiantly to look irritated, but he can’t keep it up. Another smile breaks through, his cheeks going slightly pink.

“Always gotta be smart, haven’t ya?” 

“Comes naturally,” Robert brags, smirking at Aaron. “Can’t help it if I was born with wit _and_ good looks.”

Robert’s phone buzzes in his jeans pocket. With a slight frown, Robert reaches down to where his jeans have been pulled down his legs and left to settle halfway up his thighs. It’s a bit of a struggle to extract his phone from the pocket at that angle, but he just about manages it and takes a look. 

“Just my phone company,” Robert informs Aaron, pleased that’s all he has to report. “Wish they’d stop texting. If I wanted a new contract, I’d get one.”

There's a short silence as they both exhale. Robert knows his wife was on both of their minds for a moment just then. 

“So where does she think you are?” Aaron asks in a determinedly steady tone of voice.

Robert puts his phone away, his lips now a frowning line. It’s unlike Aaron to bring up Chrissie, even if he’s not referred to her by name. Usually Robert would keep her well out of their conversations, but he supposes that because Aaron’s the one to have brought it up, the subject’s probably okay.

“Well, if they find my note, they’ll think I’m getting bread,” Robert admits.

Aaron scoffs in spite of himself. He’s trying his best to look disapproving, but Robert can tell he’s in too much of a good mood for that. His satisfaction is shining through by accident. No matter how much Aaron might claim to care about Chrissie being made a mug of, and how obvious it is that he doesn’t think this situation is right, Robert can see that Aaron’s happy. Being with him, them being together… it makes Aaron light up like nothing else, even when he wants to be all morally superior.

“Not a lot of excuses you can give at this time in the morning,” Robert explains, slightly embarrassed. “They probably won’t even be up anyway. Not much point when Lachlan’s not got to be up for school, and Lawrence takes as long as he wants. Never see him in the office until he’s had a nice leisurely coffee and breakfast.”

“Well, guess it’s his company,” Aaron shrugs.

“Had to chuck the old loaf out so I can buy a new one,” Robert continues. “Shame really. It was seeded.”

Aaron pinches the bridge of his nose and gives up trying to make Robert feel guilty entirely. He wants to laugh at the absolute barefaced nerve of Robert. It’s so bad that it’s funny.

“Last of the big spenders, you,” Aaron teases him, stealing the phrase from his mum.

“Shut up. Anyway, I wanted to see yer. It was this morning or nothing. I couldn’t get out of last night. Big family meeting over dinner. That was a total waste of time. And apparently I’ve got to keep tonight free as well.”

“What? Lawrence’s asked ya to?”

“Yep. God knows what that’s about. He won’t tell me. I’m telling yer, Aaron, there’s something wrong with him. He just _loves_ getting me to dance to his tune. He gets his kicks out of it. Genuinely, he probably gets off on it.”

Aaron pulls a disgusted face.

“And tonight’ll be more of the same,” Robert confides in him darkly. “Pointless conversations about Lachlan. We must have been over the situation a hundred times. It’s this huge thing, everyone sitting around the table. Lawrence thinking he’s some mastermind, taking control. Unless they plan on kidnapping the kid, he’s not coming back until he feels like it and/or school starts up again. And there’s nothing I can do anyway. But if I’m not there he starts with the guilt-tripping and getting in Chrissie’s head.”

Aaron thinks Robert’s home life sounds far too Game-of-Thrones-like for his liking. For all Aaron complains about living at the Woolpack, at least he can come home of an evening, have a pint, kick off his shoes, and retreat to his room. He’s not stuck playing mind games every second of his life.

“Is it not exhausting?” Aaron asks.

“Having Lawrence going on at you constantly? Yes.”

“No, I mean… living with someone you hate that much. Dunno how you put up with it.”

Robert ponders that.

“I can handle it. I knew what I was getting into. Anyway, he can’t have that many years left in him.”

It goes quiet for a moment. Robert wonders if him talking about his Home Farm life has irritated Aaron. Or maybe he disapproves of him wishing death on Lawrence White? Sometimes Aaron can get a bit thorny when he does that.

Robert turns his head to Aaron, and sees him staring up at the car ceiling, a serious expression on.

“Couldn’t he just stay in Scotland?” Aaron asks. 

“Sorry?”

“Lachlan. I mean, it sounds like he’s happier with his dad. Don’t see what the point of him sticking around here is.”

Robert’s a bit thrown to hear Aaron mentioning the kid without kicking off, but it’s a relief. He needs someone to vent to. It’s not like he can tell Chrissie the truth about her weirdo of a son, after all. The fact Aaron's taking this seriously, actually offering up his own thoughts and suggestions, is a huge deal. 

“If it was an option I’d be all for it,” Robert admits. “But Chrissie can’t cope without him. At home right now, it’s like someone’s died.”

“You don’t reckon it’s gonna kick off when him and Belle are both home?” Aaron asks.

Robert sits up slightly.

“Why? D’yer know something?”

“No,” Aaron says with a truthful shrug. “But I do know that if he so much as goes near her from now on he’s in trouble. And my lot’ll be watching him. Cain especially. You’ve got no idea what that’s like, trust me. He’s not gonna be messing about.”

“Well he’s not exactly known for idle threats,” Robert agrees.

Aaron gives a loyal nod, half admiring, half in awe of his uncle.

“You got a date for when she’s back?” Robert asks.

“Not yet,” Aaron says. “But Zak and Lisa say she’s doing well.”

“That’s good.”

Aaron narrows his eyes a little. Robert knows he must sound insincere, like he’s just saying that to please him.

“I mean it,” Robert adds. “Sounds like she’s been through a rough time.”

Aaron waits for the punchline, for the sarky remark, but none comes. He settles back again, wriggling slightly to get more comfortable.

Robert glances at his watch once again. They should have been back five minutes ago, but Robert doesn’t want this to end. He feels content. His body feels light and heavy at once. He could sleep if that was an option. Maybe complain a bit more about Lawrence. Listen to Aaron start to get chatty, as he always does when they have more time together. The barriers come down then, Aaron starts to feel safe and almost forgets he’s talking. If Robert could just freeze time for a bit, another couple of hours, he would. Screw what the world thinks.

“So, I heard something bad yesterday,” Robert announces, hoping they can get at least another five minutes before Aaron realises they need to be home. “And I mean bad.”

Aaron turns onto his side with a concerned look on his face as he scans Robert’s profile.

“What? You’re all right, aren’t ya?”

The nervous, slightly higher pitched question paired with the sincerity of Aaron’s worried blue eyes makes Robert want to lean over and plant a kiss on his forehead. It’s the strangest feeling, come out of nowhere. He’s not felt that before. Not with Aaron. He can’t afford to be thinking like that with him. 

Robert clears his throat and fights the urge.

“I’m fine,” Robert assures him swiftly. Slightly pink-cheeked with embarrassment, Aaron nods. “No, it’s about Vic. She’s got it into her head she wants to marry Adam.”

Relieved but trying to hide it, Aaron nods, flopping back onto his seat.

“Oh, yeah. That.”

That sounds worryingly like Aaron’s well aware of the situation.

“She’s not said anything to you?” Robert demands.

“No,” Aaron answers, as he drums lightly on his stomach. “But Adam has. He’s been thinking stuff through, apparently.”

“It’s a ridiculous idea,” Robert declares. “It’ll end in disaster.”

“Right, and you know that for sure?”

“You’re telling me they’re ready to get married after dating for a few months?” Robert scoffs.

Aaron squirms in his chair, clearly struggling with the idea of being disloyal to Adam.

“Didn’t say I thought it was a good idea,” Aaron mutters. “I just reckon it’s up to them. It’s not for other people to stick their noses in.” 

Robert gives a triumphant nod, ignoring most of the comment and going straight to the part where Aaron more or less admitted they’re on the same page about it all.

“So basically you agree it’s too soon?”

“No,” Aaron insists stubbornly, looking like he could kick himself. “I just think there’s no point in rushing it. And weddings are pretty overrated anyway. But if it’s what they both want, then that’s that, innit.”

He doesn’t sound like he’s asking a question. He sounds like he’s stating a fact, daring Robert to contradict him.

“They don’t have the money for a start,” Robert points out sensibly, readjusting himself in his seat slightly moodily. He shimmies his jeans back up his thighs and does up the zip with a moody edge.

“Doubt a registry office’d be that much.”

Robert shoots Aaron a glare, as though personally offended by the fact.

“What? It wouldn’t. D’ya not think you’re making this bigger than it actually is?”

“Easy for you to say,” Robert scoffs. “I’m telling yer, Aaron. This is the wrong time. It’s a stupid, impulsive, _reckless_ decision that-“

“I’m not interfering.,” Aaron says, before pointing lazily at Robert. “And you’d better not either.”

“So you’re telling me if your little sister was going to make a terrible decision you wouldn’t step in?” Robert demands.

Aaron looks uncomfortable. He chews on his lower lip for a moment.

“Exactly,” Robert says with great triumph.

“You’re the only one that thinks it’s terrible. Anyway, just cause Adam proposes doesn’t mean they’ll get hitched straight away. It could be one of them long engagements.”

“She hasn’t even lived her life,” Robert complains. “She’s barely seen anything of the world and she’s tying herself down to _him._ ”

“So you’re saying because she can’t afford expensive holidays she don’t know what she wants out of life?” 

“No.”

“Sounds like what you’re saying.”

“Well… okay. Yes,” Robert admits. “Maybe. In a way. Maybe she needs to know what’s out there before she settles for someone right here in this village-”

“You hadn’t seen much of the world when you met Katie,” Aaron points out in a checkmate fashion.

“What the hell are yer bringing her into this for?” Robert demands, dumbfounded, almost spluttering.

“Said you loved her once,” Aaron shrugs. “And you’d hardly ever left the village. Sounds like you knew what you wanted back then.”

Robert ignores that last part.

“I was a kid, and yeah, that’s sort of my point,” Robert emphasises. “I was young. Impulsive. I didn’t think any of it through. I wasn’t thinking about the future. About where it would get me-“

“About money, you mean?” Aaron asks with that infuriating chavvy expression on.

“Look, you can pretend money doesn’t come into it all you want, but it does. This is the real world, Aaron. This isn’t some fairytale.”

“Right, yeah, cause here was me thinking we were living in some Disney movie.”

Robert could throttle him, he really could.

“Listen,” Robert explains, sitting up and taking a calming breath, putting on his best reasonable voice. "You get married too soon, you’re stuck. That’s it. All other options gone. Every other opportunity? Closed. Legally, you’re tied. Half of what you have is theirs, and nobody’s the same after they’re married. I can tell you that for nothing.”

Robert can’t help but sound slightly self pitying on the end there. Aaron huffs, not buying into it one bit.

“Hasn’t closed all that many opportunities for you though, has it?” Aaron points out. “So I dunno why you’re sounding all hard done by.”

“Aaron,” Robert groans, closing his eyes.

Aaron shakes his head at him, stopping Robert from continuing. Robert did this to himself, after all. He chose to get himself mixed up in whatever weird home life he’s got now. And he does fancy women, because of the whole Katie thing, so it’s not like Robert’s living a total lie. It was just that his stupid greed came before everything else, and now he’s stuck. There’s no way Aaron’s going to sit there feeling sorry for him. Not even if he wants to.

“If you’re gonna complain about being married again then I’m getting out and walking.”

Robert lets out a sigh and rubs his forehead, obediently dropping his further criticism of married life.

“D’yer know what she told me yesterday?” Robert says instead. ”When we were driving to see Diane?”

“Who? Vic?”

Robert nods.

“That she loves him,” Robert reveals, with an appalled curl of his lips. “Just like that. They’ve only been together a few months.”

Aaron nods solemnly like he doesn’t find that odd. He knows they love each other, after all. Anyone with eyes could see that. It’s almost embarrassingly obvious.

“It’s ridiculous,” Robert goes on, really getting into his stride. “They’re still in the first stages. Everything could change. You don’t go throwing a word like that around.”

 _You do,_ Aaron thinks. _You tell Chrissie you love her._

“Dunno how you’re giving out lectures on marriage like yours is so perfect,” Aaron points out, scratching his ear.

Robert very almost responds that it is, because he’s told himself that so many times he’s almost started to believe it. But the words won’t come out of his mouth. Not with Aaron.

“I didn’t say it was perfect,” Robert forces out through gritted teeth.

“Still looking elsewhere though,” Aaron pushes, just to see if he can get away with it.

Robert glares at Aaron, who raises his chin at him. He’s only gone and said that to be contradictory, to get a rise out of him. Aaron knows he can get away with being like that, and in a way Robert hates it. How Aaron has that power already. How he knows him and his limits, how he can step a toe over the line and know he won’t be pushed back. Aaron knows him too well. Well enough to know exactly what buttons to push. It's unnerving. Exposing. 

Instead of snapping, Robert turns a wounded look on him, and starts adjusting his shirt, smoothing it down unnecessarily.

“If this is going to work then you have to stop doing that,” Robert comments.

“What?” Aaron asks, pretending to be oblivious.

“Getting in digs about my marriage.”

“I can’t believe you,” Aaron says, sitting up as well. He crosses his arms over his chest.

“You know the score. I’ve been honest with yer. You know it all. I mean it, Aaron. I’ve been pretty upfront here.”

Aaron has to admit that’s true. Robert has been upfront. More upfront than he imagines most blokes in this position would be. More than is safe or sensible for him. In doing this, he’s taking a massive risk. He’s putting trust in him. Having enough faith that he, Aaron, won’t just open his mouth and tell everyone.

“Most people woulda gone elsewhere,” Aaron comments, pretending to be casual about it as he rummages for his purple hoodie, discarded rather hastily a while ago, and starts to shrug it on. “There’s blokes all over the place.”

“This isn’t about some random bloke,” Robert snaps, sounding frustrated by the implication. “Obviously there are easier ways if I wanted that.”

Aaron nods.

“But you know all that already,” Robert adds. “This is about us. What we’ve got.”

It’s temping to get sucked into that, to savour it. Aaron refuses to. He puts up a barrier in his own head.

“Right.”

“I wouldn’t just… pick up with someone else anyway. It’s not about that.”

“Guess not,” Aaron mutters, playing with the zip on his hoodie.

Robert goes quiet for a moment. When Aaron chances a look at him, he’s wearing a vulnerable face. One of confusion. It’s soft, almost uncharacteristically so. Aaron shifts in his seat.

“And I know I can’t prove that to yer,” Robert continues in a lower voice. “But I think the situation speaks for itself. This is risky for me. I mean you’re right under everyone’s nose. You live in the same village. You’re Vic’s mate. If I was just trying to find someone for… you know, I could have found them further out. People who don’t know who I am.”

“You done that before?” Aaron asks, no longer prickly, just curious.

This time, Robert waits a moment, and then gives a tentative nod of his head. He looks almost scared.

“With blokes?” Aaron presses him.

Robert nods again in that same tight way.

“And you’ve not-“

“Never more than once,” Robert confirms, the words sticking in his throat like they’re forbidden. “It wasn’t… it wasn’t like this.”

Aaron mulls that over.

“You have with birds though?”

Yes and no, Robert thinks. Yes he’s seen women on the side. On and off sex when it was convenient. Whenever he was angry or stressed. A bit of excitement. But there were no feelings involved. He never got attached. It was always about coping, about moving forward, about trying to feel something, even if it was just the rush of his crime. There was a secretary Robert slept with out of spite, because of Lawrence’s prying and Chrissie’s jealousy. There was Rebecca, his back-up option for if things with Chrissie went south and he needed ties to the business. That one was easy, because Bex was so desperate to try and get one over on her big sister like some immature kid. In all honesty, most of them have been. Robert's never found it hard to turn on the charm where women are concerned. 

But none of them mattered. They could all be replaced. If things got messy, Robert could have ended it. He’s never been afraid to cut someone off before. The idea’s never seemed as impossible as it does now.

“A few times,” Robert admits.

“While you were married to Chrissie?”

“Not at first. I stopped for a while after we got married. I wanted to keep the vows.”

“Like... proper affairs?”

Robert shakes his head, frowning at the idea.

“No. They never meant anything.”

Aaron takes that in, his disapproving frown melting away against his will. He knows what that means, the implication. That this is the first time it's meant anything for Robert. Deep down, Aaron thinks he’s probably known that all along.

“So why didn’t ya?” Aaron asks.

“Why didn’t I what?”

“Keep the vows. If that was what you wanted.”

Robert’s clearly uncomfortable with that line of questioning, because he busies himself adjusting his seat again, so the back rises and returns to normal.

“Because like you said before, she’s a better person than I am,” Robert mutters. Aaron doesn’t think that’s much of an answer.

Aaron starts adjusting his own chair with more difficulty than Robert.

“D’ya get off on the risk or summat?”

No, Robert thinks. He hates laying awake at night over the stress of it. Knowing that one wrong move could send everything toppling down. That he has a lifetime of regrets he keeps closing the door on.

“I’m making my marriage a success,” Robert declares firmly, as he adjusts his seat to the right position for driving, checking he can see out of all the mirrors. “I said I would, and I will.”

Aaron’s given up trying to explain to Robert how contradictory that mindset it. How it makes no sense. How it’s almost crazy.

“But in order to do that you’ve gotta see me on the side?” Aaron demands.

“Well you weren’t supposed to be permanent,” Robert admits, surprising Aaron with his honestyas he turns the engine on and puts the Porsche into gear. “This wasn’t part of the plan. But you know how it is. You and me… we work.”

“Yeah, ya said that before.”

“But we’re here now, and we can work around it,” Robert says, clearly in business mode. It’s where his mind takes him whenever he’s stressed. Aaron knows how his brain works by now, how he retreats to thinking about things logistically to keep himself calm.

“Or we could just go back to being mates,” Aaron suggests, as they start to drive. “Save you the hassle.”

He’s half sarcastic, but Robert doesn’t notice. He answers him in complete seriousness.

“No, we couldn’t.”

“Right.”

Robert glances at him swiftly, the mask dropping again.

“Unless you want to?”

“Never said that,” Aaron mutters.

Robert thinks that over and then nods to himself. Aaron could swear somewhere in his head he’s reassuring himself.

“Good,” Robert says, in a far more assertive voice. “That's good. Because I’m looking into places today, so we won’t have to be sneaking out to the middle of nowhere for much longer.”

Aaron doesn’t want to get his hopes up about that, because it would be just like Robert to make some last minute excuse, but he nods.

“Once we’ve got somewhere, somewhere we can go, it’ll be easier,” Robert continues, sounding like he’s convincing himself. “We can make this work. It’ll be like when we went away.”

“Well, yeah, a proper place’ll be better than this,” Aaron admits. “‘Cause your car’s gonna need a clean.”

Robert smiles.

“And no, that’s not me offering,” Aaron adds with a grin of his own.

“Seriously though, Aaron, you can decide when too,” Robert says. “I know I’ve been the one doing that recently, but if you’re free and you want to meet, just text. If yer need me, I can make time.”

“Hm.”

“I mean it, Aaron.”

Aaron nods. Robert’s not lying to him. He can usually tell when he does that. Still, what Robert intends to do and what he actually ends up doing are often two completely different things.

They drive in silence for a little while. Aaron chews on his thumbnail as he looks out of the window.

“Probably best if ya drop me halfway,” Aaron points out as they get closer to the village. “Don’t want people asking questions.”

“You sure?”

Aaron nods.

“You need the shop and all,” Aaron reminds Robert.

“What?”

“Bread. Weren’t that your excuse?”

Robert’s brows raise with realisation. He’d forgotten all about that. His whole supposed reason for being out this early.

“Thanks,” Robert mutters, slightly embarrassed.

Aaron nods again, slightly begrudgingly.

It’s such a small gesture from Aaron, reminding him of his cover story, but it means everything. Once again, Aaron’s gone and helped him out when there’s been a perfect opportunity to blow the whole thing. Unprompted, too.

Robert glances swiftly at Aaron who’s gone back to looking out of the window. He reaches carefully over to touch him on the knee, almost experimentally. 

Aaron freezes for a moment, uncertainly, and then stops biting his nails so he can place his right hand on top of Robert’s. He gives it a few pats.

They drive on, and Robert’s left feeling absurdly bereft when he has to pull his hand back to change gear.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing scenes where these two are together. Their dynamic is just so interesting to write. 
> 
> Hopefully another update will come soon! Trying to update more frequently and I have the story planned out so fingers crossed! 
> 
> Comments are SO appreciated. Knowing people are still reading and enjoying this gives me so much confidence and drive to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts at my Tumblr or my twitter @BiAsHopexxx and biassoap.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please let me know! Getting a comment means the world!
> 
> xxx


End file.
